


Dino Charge: Merman Aqua Ranger

by TheCamdog9



Category: Mako Mermaids, Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Time Travel, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover, F/M, Mostly takes place in Amber Beach, Sticking mostly to canon but there will be some divergence, Zac and Mimmi are secret royals, Zac and Mimmi are twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:49:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 354,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26930140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCamdog9/pseuds/TheCamdog9
Summary: Zac Blakely goes on a new adventure. But not in the way that he thinks. Instead of joining his mermaid sister and friends, he is traveling to Amber Beach to discover what this strange light blue stone he found on Mako Island he found on Mako Island has to do with dinosaurs. Zac's double life of being a human and a merman is about to get more complicated as he soon becomes the new Aqua Power Ranger.
Relationships: Tyler Navarro/Shelby Watkins, Zac Blakely/Evie McLaren
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	1. Mako's Other Power Source

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first story. Well, first story posted of Archive of Our Own. This story is fully completed and on Fanfiction.net as well, but I wanted to post it here too. If you already have read it there, the only changes will be grammatically as I will finally go back and fix thee grammar mistakes I missed originally. It's under my name author name on Fanfiction.net
> 
> But for those who haven't read this story, welcome! This was a story idea I started almost three and a half years ago and finished six months ago. I wanted to write a story combing two franchises that I have liked in recent years. Mako Mermaids and Power Rangers, Dino Charge to be specific. As the title suggests, Zac from Mako Mermaids is the main character. He was always my favorite from that show and I also prefer Mako Mermaids over H2O in my opinion. Power Rangers Dino Charge was a season that really surprised me at how good it was, minus that ending. 
> 
> Also based on the title, Zac is taking the place of James Navarro as the Aqua Power Ranger. I didn't like the Dad Ranger aspect of the show along with Phillip not getting a lot of screen time and just being "Sir Cameo" as Linkara calls him. (Go watch Linkara's History of Power Rangers reviews. They're awesome!) So I will use James in another way and give Phillip more screen time when he becomes a Ranger. 
> 
> Please note that I absolutely do not own anything from either franchise, both of those belong to the companies that own them. 
> 
> Enjoy the story. Comment/review!

Prologue:

Zac Blakely isn’t a typical person. In fact, he isn’t even human. He is a merman. He thought he was human, since he grew up on land with the Blakelys as their son. That all changed during a camping trip on Mako Island where he discovered a secret chamber where upon entering, fell into a strange pool below during the full moon and became a merman. He found it weird at first, with the fact that anytime water touched him he grew a tail 10 seconds later. But he soon got use to it and the fact that he developed powers as well, such as controlling water, invisibility, freezing water, boiling water (which was very useful for drying his tail), and other sorts of magic. He at first only told his best friend, Cam, about this, but then these strange three girls, Lyla, Nixie, and Sirena, discovered his secret as well. He thought he could trust them, but discovered that they were actually mermaids who were tasked with taking his powers away, especially since he discovered a mysterious trident in the same chamber he fell through. Trusting no one except Cam now, he got the trident and started to discover its power, but realized that the trident should not be used after he accidentally injured Lyla. He had the three mermaids hide the trident, but somehow Cam got his hands on it and tried to become a merman himself during the full moon, but Zac and the mermaids stopped him by destroying the trident, thus gaining the girls’ trust and friendship.

Lyla and Nixie left after this to find a new home and two new mermaids, Mimmi and Ondina, decided to try to take away his powers. (Seriously did Zac destroying the trident not prove to the mermaids that he was friendly and not a threat?) They trapped him in the moon pool to take away his powers, but his girlfriend, Evie, intervened, only to become a mermaid herself, much to her horror at first but then enjoying it. He found another chamber on Mako Island and another merman, Erik, and started a whole new adventure. When in the chamber on the full moon with Erik, trying to discover the chamber’s power, through Rita, his school principal and fellow mermaid, he discovered that he was not a land boy with merman powers, he was a natural born merman, and on top of that, Mimmi was his twin sister. He was shocked to say the least and at first refused to acknowledge it since it seemed that his whole life was a lie, but finally accepted it and let Mimmi into his life as his sister and decided not to activate the merman chamber. But Erik had other plans and found the crystal from the destroyed trident and tried activating it himself, thus slowly stealing the mermaids’ powers and life forces, but Zac sacrificed himself to stop it, at the cost of his life and powers. But Mimmi and Evie used the last of the crystal’s power to bring him back.

Recently, after Sirena left with her sister and a new mermaid, Weilen, came to the Gold Coast, a water dragon arrived which threatened the extinction of all mermaids, Zac and the gang tried to find a way to destroy it. Zac learned defensive powers from Weilen, but that backfired when Evie tried to save him but costed her mermaid tail permanently. The gang discovered that the dragon was really Zac and Mimmi’s mother, Nerissa, under a curse and they found a ancient bracelet that broke the spell and reunited the family together. 

This is Zac’s story up to today, and Zac is about to go on another adventure, but not in the way that he wants to…. 

Zac sat at the dock near his parents’ house looking out to the ocean. It has been 3 months since the stuff with the water dragon. Weilen returned to Shanghai, Ondina returned with the pod to Mako Island, and Mimmi was getting reacquainted with their long lost mother. Zac sighed. Ever since Nerissa…his birth mother returned, his life has taken a complete 180. He tried to get reacquainted with her like Mimmi, but that was easier said than done. She wanted both him and Mimmi to come back with her to the northern pod to reestablish their royal birthright (a fact that he found shocking) and leave his land life behind. He was angry to say the least. She thinks that because she has returned, she can worm her way back into his life and take him away from everything and everyone that he loved? She was the one who abandoned him on a beach for his adoptive parents to find. And to make matters worse, Mimmi was on her side. His own twin sister. He understood that because of the bond that he and Mimmi shared since they discovered their origins and both of this powers grew and depended on each other that they should not be separated, but Zac thought there should have been another way. But Nerissa said that there was no other way. 

Zac sighed again. He has not really spoken to his mother since then. She has tried to talk to him, but he always avoided her no matter what. He only talked with Mimmi, only because she was his twin, and because of their bond, it was hard to stay separated for long. She at least after that conversation understood his viewpoint, but also wanted to be with her mother. So unfortunately she was stuck in the middle of this whole situation. She promised not to bring it up with him unless he mentioned it, and he really appreciated that. They still went on swims together around Mako and enjoyed each others company. Zac tried to talk to Evie and Cam about his troubles, but since they weren’t of his kind (especially now that Evie lost her tail) it was hard for them to relate and help him in anyway. Mimmi was the only one that seemed to give him the best advice.

He couldn’t really talk to his parents about any of this either. Yes, he did share his merman secret with them after releasing Nerissa from the water dragon curse like he promised he would. Were they shocked? Absolutely. It never occurred to them in their wildest dreams that the boy they found on the beach front all those years ago was really a merman. At least they know understand why he was being so secretive. It took some time for them to get used to the idea that their son was really a merman, but they still loved him for who he really was. They did meet Nerissa and had many questions for her, mainly why she left her son on a beach for humans to find. Nerissa was very grateful for his parents raising him while she couldn’t, but her saying that she had to take him back to her home did not sit well with them, as well as were in shock over Zac being a prince through his birth father. His dad shouted to her how Zac may not be his son in blood, but he is still his son and Nerissa can’t just take him away from his family. His mom cried about her baby was being taken away from her. Luckily Zac stepped in to make Nerissa leave so that he could calm his family down. When Nerissa left them in peace, Zac explained that he and Mimmi may be secret royals, that did not mean that he was going to abandon his family. His mom was definitely delighted to hear that. His dad wanted to call the police over Nerissa, but Zac reminded him that she was a mermaid, a powerful one at that, and that would lead to nowhere. Zac said that he would deal with Nerissa and they did not have to worry. So if there was royal drama with his birth mother and sister, he did not really bring it up to them so that they would get upset.

“Why does this have to be happening to me?” Zac thought. He looked out to the sea again. It always seemed to calm him, especially during his swims. He stood up, looking back at his parents’ house. Sighing, he turned around and walked to the edge of the dock and dove into the water, letting the transformation take place and swam out to Mako. He needed some alone time to himself.

Coming up to the moon pool, he broke the water’s surface and looked around, seeing that he was alone. The other mermaids must be with the pod somewhere off the coast of Mako Island at the moment. He hoisted himself onto the edge of the pool and used his powers to dry himself off. He stood up and looked around. He never really saw the whole moon pool chamber in all of its glory, since he was usually in here with other mermaids and not by himself. Luckily, due to his past actions, the mermaid pod allowed him into their pod and access to all of Mako Island. He walked around looking at all of the markings on the wall. 

He stopped when he noticed a weird marking in the back of the chamber. He bent down and observed it more closely. To him, it looked like fossil marks. He ran his hand over them, brushed his fingers against them slowly to the right. Then suddenly part of the rock broke off, showing more of the fossil, in particular it’s head. “This looks like a dinosaur fossil,” Zac thought. “What’s a dinosaur fossil doing on Mako?” Just then, he noticed something glowing near the tip of the dinosaur’s mouth. It was light blue in color and small, looking like a small stone. He brushed his fingers against the stone, accidentally loosening it and the stone fell to the ground. He picked it up, examining it closely. It was weird, it felt like a little bit of power was radiating through him as soon as he picked it up. “Is this another power source for Mako?” he thought. He put the stone in his pocket and decided that he should go to Rita’s grotto and get some answers for it. He also heard his stomach start to grumble. “Maybe I should go get something to eat first.” he thought. Chuckling to himself, he dove back into the water and sped swam to the Cafe, not knowing that something strange was about to happen to him.


	2. Chosen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said in the first chapter, this story is already fully completed so I am putting them here bit by bit with grammar corrections. Enjoy!

Zac broke the surface of the water near a secluded part of the beach near the Cafe. He dragged himself onto the sand and steamed his tail dry. Getting his legs back, he stood up and walked to the main part of the beach near the Cafe. He spotted Cam in the lifeguard chair and ran over to him. 

“Ah, the prince returns.” Cam said, smirking. Zac instantly gave him a glare. “Sorry, just trying to make you crack a smile.” “You know that I don’t like talking about that, Cam. I don’t want to be dragged into that crazy situation.” said Zac. Cam folded his arms and stared at Zac. “When is this going to get through that thick skull of yours? This is something you should embrace. King of the sea. Great title by the way, if I do say so myself. I would love to be in your shoes..ah..fins.” Zac gave him a sterner glare. “Don’t push it. And besides, there is nothing to embrace about it. You know it means that I have to give up everything here, even ever seeing you again.” Zac said. Cam’s smile broke and he looked down at his feet. “Sorry, man.” Zac gave Cam a sad smile and put his hand on Cam’s shoulder. “It’s ok. I was just heading up to the Cafe for something to eat. Want to join?” “My shift is over in 15 minutes, so that sounds like a plan. Besides, I want to visit Carly anyway.” Cam said. “Great. I’ll hand out here with you while I wait.” Zac said. 

They both started to walk toward the lifeguard stand when suddenly they heard a woman shouting. “Help, my son hasn’t come back from the water. I don’t see him out there. Please somebody help!” Zac and Cam turned around and Cam ran to the woman saying, “Where did you see him last?” The woman turned around and looked at Cam. “Over there by the rocks.” Cam turned and ran back to Zac. “He must have caught the strong current near there. I need to go find him.” Zac then said, “I’ll help.” Cam looked with horror and said, “But what about…” “I am going back to the secluded area and dive from there. I’m a strong swimmer and there could be a chance that you need my skills.” Zac said. “Alright but keep unseen by anyone.” Cam said, grabbing his surfboard and going out into the water.

Zac ran back to the secluded beach and dove into the water. He swam underwater for a bit and then surfaced looking around for any signs of the boy. Then he saw a shape near the dangerous parts of the rocks. Quickly Zac swam over and saw that the boy was perched against the rocks, unconscious. Zac grabbed the boy and swam him back to the secluded part of the beach. He dried both of them off and tried to bring the boy back into consciousness. “Please be ok. Don’t die on me.” Zac thought. After several moments, the boy suddenly started coughing up sea water, Zac backing away to make sure that none of the water got on him and thus exposing his secret. The boy opened his eyes, looking around and finally spotted Zac. Zac came back over and asked “Hey are you ok?” The boy quietly said “My head feels fuzzy and my arm hurts.” Zac look at his arm, seeing that there were several cuts and bruises all over it, probably from being banged up on the rocks. Zac then said, “I going to carry you back to the beach to your mom and to have that arm looked at. Hold on to me as tight as you can.” Zac picked the boy up and walked back to the beach. The boy’s mother came running over, tears in her eyes, and said, “Thank you for finding him.” Zac said, “He needs to be taken to the hospital. His arm needs looked at and he might have a concussion.” The mother took the boy from his arms and ran out from the beach. Cam came back in from the ocean and looked at Zac. “Another hero point for you, man.” Zac smiled and said, “Someone had to help. I just wanted to do my bit.” Just then, he got a weird sensation from the pocket of his shorts. Zac put his hand in his pocket and pulled out the stone he found earlier. He was glowing again, but more brightly than before. Then, its light extended to his entire body, almost like it was bonding to him. Cam looked at Zac and said, “What was that?” Zac looked at the stone and then suddenly got a vision of a dinosaur, the same dinosaur that he saw the fossil of in the moon pool at Mako, roaring before the vision faded. Zac looked at Cam and said, “I have no idea, but this has nothing to do with mermaids or merman, so I am just as confused as you are.”


	3. What's a Power Ranger

Zac and Cam entered the Ocean Cafe and sat down at a table. “So are you going to tell me what happened out there?” Cam asked. “Cam, like I said, I am just as confused as you are.” Zac said. “Confused about what?” said a voice behind them. Zac turned around and saw his girlfriend, Evie, walking up to them with her laptop and sitting down. “Well, Zac found a weird stone that glowed all around him and seemingly bonded with him.” Cam said. “WHAT!?” Evie shouted, startling everyone in the Cafe. Evie looked at everyone and said, “Sorry, don’t mind us.” She then turned to Zac and whispered “What does that mean?” “I don’t know. I was in the moon pool by myself earlier and I found this dinosaur fossil in the rock wall and this stone was embedded in it. I grabbed it and I was going to go ask Rita about it, but I met up with Cam for a bite to eat and this woman needed help finding her son, and I went with Cam looking for him..” “In the ocean where people could see you?” Evie interrupted. “I was careful. Anyway, I found him and brought him back to his mother, then the stone starting glowing and it bonded with me and I saw a weird vision of a dinosaur roaring, then I came here.” Zac said. Evie looked at him hard and said, “So this has nothing to do with mermaids?” “No, but it is weird that this was in the moon pool of Mako and I have no idea how it got there.” Zac said. “Well, since I have my laptop, let’s look into this, shall we?” Evie said as she pulled out her laptop and got onto the Internet. 

After a few minutes, she said, “I think I found something. Come look at this.” The boys moved their chairs so that they could see the screen. “This is the website to the most famous dinosaur museum in the world, located in Amber Beach, USA. Recently, there have been some strange things going on near there.” “Like what?” asked Cam. “There have been some monster attacks..” “Monsters!?” both boys said. “Yes, monsters and these giant robot dinosaurs along with Power Rangers.” said Evie. “What’s a Power Ranger?” asked Zac. “Well, it’s this team that fights off these monsters with special powers, and look at what their powers are based on.” Evie said, pointing at some of the pictures. Zac looked more closely and noticing what she was referring to. “Dinosaurs.” “Exactly.” said Evie. “But what do these Power Rangers have to do with this stone and this museum?” asked Zac. “Well, these Power Rangers only came around after the museum started to do major research into new dinosaur fossils and several monster attacks have been around the museum. This could be the connection to the stone you found.” Evie said.

Zac pulled the stone out of his pocket and examined it. Somehow, this felt right. Something about the Power Rangers felt connected to the stone. He sighed and said, “Then maybe I should go visit this museum.” Evie and Cam look at him in shock. “You do realize that this museum is in America. Yea you could swim over there, but what excuse are you going to give everyone for suddenly leaving, especially your parents?” Cam asked. Evie looked back at her laptop and said, “Here. The museum is hiring for some new positions. And summer vacation starts next week. Maybe you can convince your parents to do a summer study abroad program as an excuse to go over there for the summer.” Zac smiled at Evie and said, “That is an awesome idea. You are the best girlfriend ever.” They kissed and then Zac said, “Plus this could be good for me in other ways.” “What do you mean?” asked Evie. “This will give me a chance to get away from all of the mermaid drama I have been dealing with lately. I will be away from the pod, Mako, and Nerissa. I don’t have to tell them where I am so that my mother won’t know where to look for me and I can live my own life for a while.” Zac then saw the sad looks on Evie’s and Cam’s faces. “But I can still be in contact with you guys. This will be our secret.” “But what about Mimmi?’ Evie asked. Zac frowned and sighed. “Well, maybe I will at least tell her that I am going away for a while. She is my twin sister and she does have a right to know. I will talk to her before I leave.” Zac stood up and started to walk out of the Cafe. “Where are you going?” asked Cam. “Didn’t we agree to share some food to eat?” Zac turned around and said, “Later. Right now, I have some preparations to make.”


	4. Goodbyes

Zac was sitting in the living room, talking with his parents to try and convince them to let him go to Amber Beach. “I still don’t understand why you want to go there for an entire summer.” Mr. Blakely said. “You have never been interested in doing something like this in the past.” “Dad, I have given a lot of thought about this. I just feel that this is something I should do. This will look great for my college resume and help me with my academics.” Zac said. “But Amber Beach has been plagued by these monster attacks recently.” Mrs. Blakely said. “It seems dangerous to go there now.” “Mom, I will be fine. I can take care of myself.” Zac said. “But what about your friends here, Evie?” Mrs. Blakely asked. “I have told them of my plans and even though they will miss me, they understand that this is something that I want to do. Besides, it is just for the summer.” Zac said. Mr. and Mrs. Blakely looked at each other. Mr. Blakely sighed and said “Alright, we will let you go. I can set you up at an apartment over there though one of my contacts. Since you are also working a job, you will be in charge of all expenses. And make sure to keep up with the school work.” “Yes, Dad. I will not let you and Mom down.” Zac said, standing up and walking over to them and giving them a group hug. “Thank you for letting me do this. It means a lot to me.” “You are welcome, Zac. We will miss you and see you in a few months.” Mr. Blakely said. “Now go start packing. You are leaving in two days.”

The night before he left, he was standing in Rita’s grotto, patiently waiting for his sister to arrive. “Zac, are you here?” Mimmi asked, walking in from the pool. Zac turned around and said, “Hey, Mimmi. Glad you could make it. Rita won’t interrupt us, will she?” “No, she is out with the pod right now. What did you want to talk about?” Mimmi asked. Zac looked her in the eye and said, “I am sorry that this is late notice, but I am going away for a while.” Mimmi looked at him horrified and said, “What? What about Evie and Cam? What about the pod? What about our mother?” “Evie and Cam already know that I am leaving for a while. And I don’t want to the pod to know, especially Nerissa.” Zac said. “She is our mother, she has a right to know..” Mimmi started. “She may be my birth mother, but she is not my real mother.” Zac said angrily. “You know what he expects of me and you. I am not going to be a part of her crazy plans and abandon my life here.” “But you are going away. Isn’t that abandoning your life here? Mimmi said angrily. “No, because it is only for the summer. Besides, I need some time to myself so that I can get away from all of this for a while. This is just something that I have to do. I love you sis, but I need to figure out who I am. On my own terms, not someone else’s.” Zac sadly looked at Mimmi. Mimmi said, “Then why are you only telling me?” “Because you are my sister and I trust you. Plus because of our bond, it would be hard to keep this from you. Please don’t say anything to the pod, especially Nerissa. I fear that she would track me down and drag me to our new home and be forced into her plans. I will come back on my terms. Please Mimmi this is something that I need to do. I promise that I will return.” Zac said. Mimmi started to get tears in her eyes and ran over and hugged Zac. Zac was startled at first but that returned the hug. “I will miss you brother” Mimmi said softly. “I will miss you too.” Zac said, pulling out of the hug. “I will come back. I promise”.

Zac, Cam, Evie, and Mimmi were standing in the airport near Zac’s gate. His plane was about to board. “So, do you have everything you need?” Evie asked. “Yes, I do. For the 5th time.” Zac annoyingly said. “Hey, I just want to make sure. You won’t be back for a few months so I just want you to be prepared.” Evie sighed and gave him a quick kiss. “Goodbye. And be safe.” “I will.” Zac said. Cam came up and said, “Take care, man. Stay out of the crazy stuff.” “I’ll try.” Zac said. Mimmi came up and gave him a big hug and said, “Zac, please promise me that you will be careful.” “I will. I have been careful with me secret for over a year. I can take care of myself.” Zac said. He grabbed his bags and walked toward his gate. He looked back and waved at everyone. He turned around and walked onto his place, off onto his next big adventure, to Amber Beach.


	5. Welcome to Amber Beach

Zac walked out of Amber Beach airport. He was tired from the long flight and wanted to get to his new apartment and get some sleep. But he remembered that he had an appointment at Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum in 4 hours. Sighing, he got into his rented car and drove to his apartment. When he got there, he set his things down and looked around. It was small, about the same size as his bungalow at his parents’ house back home. Speaking of which, he quickly got on his laptop and sent Cam and Evie an email stating he got there safe. Calling would be out of the question right now because of the different time zones, the Gold Coast would be asleep and he did not want to wake them in the middle of the night. He quickly unpacked his belongings, put on a nice shirt, pants, and shoes, combed his hair out, and looked in the mirror. “You can do this.” He said. “You made it this far. Now it is time to get some answers and to start figuring out your life.” He grabbed his keys and drove to the museum.

Pulling up, he parked his car and got out, looking up at the building. It looked very impressive, since this is supposedly the best dinosaur research museum in the world. He pulled out a small piece of paper from his pocket. He was suppose to meet with Kendall Morgan, the head of dinosaur research at the museum. Taking a deep breath, he walked into the building. He was amazed with what he saw. The exhibits were breathtaking, almost as though he had walked in the jungle 65 million years ago. He walked around looking at all of the different fossils and stopped at one he recognized, the same type of fossil he found in the moon pool at Mako Island. He looked down and read what fossil it was: Ankylosaurus. So that was he saw. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the stone he found there. It was slowly faintly in his hand, the power radiating through him. Suddenly he heard footsteps and he quickly put the stone back into his pocket and turned to see a young woman not much older than him in a business suit walk toward him. “Zac Blakely?” she asked. “Yes I am Zac Blakely.” he answered. The woman smiled and reached out her hand to shake his. “Kendall Morgan, I am the head of research here at Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum. Welcome to Amber Beach.” Zac shook her hand. “It is nice to meet you Ms. Morgan.” “I am glad that you are here as part of our summer program. Would you like a tour?” she asked. “I would love that.” Zac answered. “Great, then follow me.” she said as she starting walking toward the beginning of the exhibits.

“And this is the cafe, where you will be working as part of our shifts when you are not busy with your academics.” Ms. Morgan said as they walked into the cafe. Zac looked around. It had a similar feel to the cafe back home, except for the dinosaur them going on. “Let me introduce you to some of your coworkers.” Ms. Morgan said. Just then, the smoke alarm from the kitchen went off and Zac saw a guy wearing a black shirt, cap, and an apron run from one of the tables back into the kitchen yelling, “The grill!” grabbing the fire extinguisher and using it to get rid of the flames coming from the grill. Zac looked at him wide eyed and thought, “Well I guess I just met one of them.” while Ms. Morgan looked at the guy horrified then sighing heavily. “I apologize that that was your first experience at our museum. Our staff is usually always working their hardest to please our visitors.” “It’s ok, I will not judge you based on one person’s error.” Zac said calmly.

The guy who ran back to the kitchen, came out looking embarrassed, followed by three other guys: one wearing a red shirt with apron, one with long black hair and wearing a blue shirt, and one wearing a green shirt with apron, as well as a girl wearing a pink shirt with apron came from behind Zac and Ms. Morgan, giving the first guy a huge glare and said, “Chase, what were you thinking?” as all of the guests walked out of the cafe, excluding Zac. Chase shrugged and said, “I had it under control. I just wanted to talk to this girl really quick and then come back to the grill.” He sat down and continued, “I mean, come on, one little fire…” “That could have burned down the entire museum.” Ms. Morgan said from behind the pink shirted girl, startling her. “Ms. Morgan, when did you get here?” the pink shirted girl asked. “Just now. I was showing your new coworker around the museum. Everyone, this is Zac Blakely, he is joining the museum through our academic summer program from Australia. Zac, this is Shelby (pink shirted girl), Tyler (red shirted guy), Riley (green shirted guy), Koda (blue shirted guy), and you already saw Chase.” Ms. Morgan said. “Australia, huh?” asked Chase. “I’m from New Zealand myself. We are going to get along great.” “Thanks, I think.” Zac said. Shelby sighed and said, “Ignore him. As you could tell, he is not the greatest at staying focused. But I will agree with him about us getting along great.” Zac smiled and said, “Great. I am looking forward to getting to know all of you.” Koda smiled and said, “Great..to have..new friend…with us. Do you..want to try…burger?” “Not right now Koda.” Riley said. “We still have to deal with our slight problem with Chase first, because like Ms. Morgan said, he nearly burned down the museum.” Shelby leaned on the table and added, “And he almost exposed our..” but Tyler grabbed her arm, motioning to stay quiet, since Zac was there and didn’t know about their secret base. “What Shelby means is exposing our secret backroom where we are researching new dinosaur fossils that could have been destroyed, right Shelby?” he said giving her a “play along” look. “Oh, yes of course, that would have been horrible.” Shelby said getting the hint. Zac did not buy it and knew they were lying, since it was a similar tone that he usually used when he had to lie to someone to protect his or his friend’s secret ocean lives, but he played along for now.”Wow, that would have been bad to expose.” 

Chase sighed, stood up, and said, “Alright, I get it. I promise to pay more attention to…Moana!!!” looking past everyone at an older woman with bizarre clothes who had entered the cafe, looking at him and smiling. Shelby looked behind her and asked, “Who is that?” Chase walked around the group and went to hug the older woman, saying “How are you? It’s been a long time.” The older woman, Moana, said, “Chase, I need your help.” and grabbed his arm to lead him away from the group a little to talk to him a bit more privately. “What is it?” Chase asked. “I’ve had a vision. And someone is going to steal from me, something of great value.” Moana replied. Zac gulped. He thought he was one the only people who could have visions. Was she a mermaid? Chase looked at the group and said, “Moana is a Matakite. A Moari fortune teller from New Zealand.” Zac sighed thinking, “Ok, not a mermaid. I guess fortune tellers exist. Moana turned backed to Zac and said, “I need you to guard my shop.” “Really?” Shelby asked. “Chase is going to guard it?” “I hope you have a fire extinguisher.” Ms. Morgan added. Everyone except Zac, Chase, and Moana laughed at her comment while Koda looked confused and said, “What is that?” Chase looked back at Moana and asked “What about the police?” “Oh, they think I’m crazy.” Moana laughed, then became serious again and said, “You have special strength, Chase” looking at him while Chase pull out a necklace he was wearing. Which had a stone at the end of it that looked very similar to Zac’s but it was black instead of light blue. “So he has a stone similar to mine!” Zac thought trying to not looked surprised. “This might be easier than I thought to get answers.” He looked at Ms. Morgan, who was giving strange looks to the others who were giving the same looks to each other. “They must be hiding something related to the stones. I should probably not say anything for now and find out more.” Zac thought. “Only you can help me.” Moana said. Chase looked down at his stone, then back up to Moana and said, “Well, ok.” Moana grinned, taking his hand and leading him away from the cafe. “Don’t worry, I can handle this.” Chase said before bumping into a sidewall on his way out with Moana. The group looked around confused before Ms. Morgan said, “Why don’t you guys show Zac the ropes and I will get back to my research. Zac, you can trust these guys. If you have any problems, just let me know.” “Alright, Ms. Morgan.” Zac said. Ms. Morgan walked out of the cafe and Zac turned to the group and said “So, where do I go?” with the group looking at each other before Koda grabbed him and said, “Back here..to..try burger.” dragging back into the kitchen. 

The group didn’t stay with Zac for long, Zac heard a weird noise coming from the group’s belts and Tyler pulled out what looked like a bulky cell phone and said “Ms. Morgan needs to see us. Zac, you wait in here and you can start by cleaning the kitchen and we will be back soon.” He and the rest of the group ran out of the cafe with Zac standing there awkwardly. “Now I know how Cam feels when I and the others run out on him to do something important.” 

About three hours later, Zac had finished cleaning up the kitchen. He took the trash out to the back near the storage garage when he saw Chase. “Wasn’t he suppose to be guarding that weird lady’s shop?’ Zac thought. But Zac noticed that Chase had a weird look in his eye, very similar to how Zac looked when he was under the full moon’s spell. “Chase must be under some sort of spell. There must be a monster nearby that put him under one. Well, time to start investigating.” Zac thought. He brought up his invisibility and followed Chase to an abandoned wear house a few blocks away. Zac saw Chase walk right up to a weird looking bird monster with a gold circular place on his chest and the monster said “It’s time.” “What is your command?” Chase replied in a possessed voice. “Destroy her.” the monster replied. Zac looked in the other direction and saw Shelby hiding behind some boxes, with Tyler, Koda, and Riley on the ground near her, all looking like they were in pain with weird yellow eyes, just like Chase’s eyes. “They must have been hit with the spell, but Shelby wasn’t hit with it. That monster is going to have Chase kill her.” Zac thought worriedly. Still using his invisibility, he walked quietly over close to where Shelby was and tried to think of a way to save her as Chase slowly walked toward her. “No, Chase!” Shelby shouted. “Fight it. Concentrate.” “You defied my master.” Chase replied, pulling out a weird looking gun and pointing it at her and said “Must obey.” “That gun.” Zac thought. “Where have I seen that before?” Zac looked back at Shelby who was looking at her friends who were trying to fight back the spell and was looking around the room thinking of a plan while the bird monster kept shouting “Do it!”. Zac saw Shelby run toward a crate skateboard and tried rolling it at Zac, but tripping and not getting the board soon enough to Chase’s legs. Luckily, Zac knew what she was trying to do and used his merman powers to push the board to Chase, who jumped on the board, and his eyes started to turn back to normal. “He must focus while on a skateboard.” Zac thought as he used his powers to bring the board back toward Shelby’s direction while the bird monster shouted, “Destroy her! I command you”. Shelby was lying on the ground and looked horrified when Chase was coming near her with the skateboard. Chase finally snapped out of the spell saying, “What the..” grabbing the barrel near Shelby, turning around to face the monster with his gun. “Command this.” He said smirking and fired his gun at the gold circle on the bird monster’s chest, knocking it backwards and breaking the spell on the others. 

Chase turned back to Shelby and said, “Good on you Shelby. That was quick thinking.” “Good to have you back.” Shelby replied with the others joining them and they arranged themselves in a standoff line. The bird monster stood back up, along with a blue monster, and a green monster, shouting “I may not be able to control you, but I’ll still destroy you!” “Sorry,” Chase said. “But your time is up. It’s morphin’ time!” raising his hand, holding a device shouting “Dino Charger!” and everyone shouting “Ready!” Zac looked at them in amazement. What were those? They looked like tech versions of his stone, but in red, black, blue, green, and pink. What were they going to do with those? Then they all pulled out those guns, putting the devices in them, shouting “Energize! Release the Power!” and they will all encasing in lights before the light dimmed and now standing in their places were the Power Rangers. Zac’s jaw dropped. “They’re the Power Rangers? That must be what the stones power.” Zac thought absently feeling his shorts pocket where his stone was. “Does that mean I can become a Power Ranger, too? I guess I will find out later.” Zac thought as he watched the Power Rangers battle the bird monster. He sat there in awe as they were fighting. His heart was racing with excitement. “This must be what my purpose is with the stone. This can help me figure out who I am. I wish that Mimmi..” he thought before frowning. Mimmi. Will she understand when he joins the Power Rangers? She does not even know what Power Rangers are. She might be on the mermaids’ side thinking that Zac might abandon them and join the humans permanently. Zac shook his head. “No, Mimmi.” Zac thought. “I will not abandon you.This will help realize my purpose. I may have been born a merman, but I was raised as human and right now, the humans need my help. And this stone will help me do that.” Zac smiled. He has been here only one day and he has already started his learning journey to figuring out who he is. Now he just has to decide when to reveal himself to the others. He looked up as the monster grew and the Rangers brought out their Words to battle and destroy it. “I should probably get back to the museum before Ms. Morgan finds out that I am missing.” He then ran all the way back to the museum.

Zac went back into the kitchen and not much later, the others returned. “Hey, Zac. Sorry we took so long. Ms. Morgan kept us longer than we expected.” Tyler said. Zac shook his head and replied, “It’s ok. I kept myself busy.” “Alright, then let’s finish cleaning this place.” Shelby said, grabbing some cleaning supplies and started cleaning the tables as Chase and Moana walked in. “I’m sorry about all the trouble I caused you.” Moana said. “Telling the future can be a messy business.” “No worries.” Chase replied. “At least I proved to everybody that I can focus when I need to, eh?” They both hugged and Moana left the cafe. Koda walked over with a broom and said “Today..your day..focus..clean..museum floor.” “I’ll do it.” Shelby said, grabbing the broom from Koda’s hand. “The last time he had floor duty he left halfway through.” “Hey!” Chase shouted, grabbing the broom off of Shelby. “There was a rugby match. Don’t worry guys. I’ve got a plan. No more distractions.” Chase grabbed his skateboard, put it to the floor, and starting riding it as he cleaned the floor. Tyler chuckled and said, “Looks like he definitely figured out one way to concentrate.” Everyone chuckled until Shelby looked at Koda and said “Wait a second. Koda, it’s your day to clean the floor. Koda suddenly looked shocked, then covered it up by saying, “Uh..I..maybe he need..concentrate on schedule, too.” Then the whole group laughed as they watch Chase clean the floors on his skateboard. Zac looked at the group and said, “I think this will be a great summer.”


	6. New Friends and Weird Situations

After a few days in Amber Beach, Zac was starting to feel comfortable in his new environment. He actually enjoyed the academic program he was in dispute the fact that science was never his strongest subject in school. Ms. Morgan actually made everything he was learning interesting, even though she could get into a long decision about a certain dinosaur and Zac had to try his hardest not to fall asleep during this. Working at the cafe also had its strong points. Sure, waiting tables and cleaning up after messy customers was not fun, his new coworkers were fun to be around. Tyler always had a smile on his face and seemed to be always cheerful even when the work they were doing was boring. Chase always had his skateboard on him and always talk about how New Zealand was awesome, especially when compared to Australia just to spite Zac, but never in a completely harsh way. Koda seemed like he was a child with wide eyes and acted like he never had seen or did some things before in his life, like when a customer was playing on his 3DS, Koda looked at it with curiosity and whispered to Chase, “Why ..is that guy…looking at noisy thing?” He did not want Zac to hear, but thanks to merman ears, Zac heard every word and seemed confused with Koda’s question. Had Koda not seen a video game before? Anyway, Riley was very smart and was always working on logic problems during the slow times at the cafe. Shelby had a sweet charm to her and always talked about different dinosaur facts which turned into similar situations like Dr. Morgan where she would go on and on about dinosaurs despite the fact that no one (except Tyler for some reason) would look interested in what she was saying. Despite everyone’s flaws, they were great people to be around and get to know.

Despite the fact that the name of the city was Amber Beach, the beach was about 10 minutes away from the main city. So if Zac wanted to go for a swim in secret, he would have to drive 10 minutes to reach a secluded part of the beach so he could dive into the ocean. Even though he was a little further away from the ocean than back home, the ocean still had a strong calling to Zac. It seemed that this calling was getting stronger each day and it was hard for Zac to fight it. Sure, he loved his swims in the ocean, but he felt that if he completely gave in, than he would kiss his human life goodbye and would face his destiny as a merman prince. Why did his birth father have to be of royal blood of some kind? That fact he found out right after he found out about being a prince. He did not want to be a prince of some place that he has never been and have to give up his life that he has lived so far. He has tried to talk to Mimmi about his troubles, but he felt that Mimmi would embrace their heritage since she grew up in the sea. Mimmi tried to help Zac out, but their bond still was not where it should have been if they grew up together. Still, their powers were growing stronger each day and even though they were thousands of miles apart now, Zac could still feel Mimmi in his head. He could feel sadness sometimes and Zac realized that Mimmi was thinking about him and missing him greatly. Zac promised to have telepathic conversations with him overseas, but not too much so that Nerissa, their birth mother, would not get suspicious of Mimmi and force her to reveal where Zac went through reading her mind and following the telepathic connection since Zac did not verbally tell Mimmi where he went.

Zac shook his head and sighed. He hated thinking about his problems so often. He knew that one day he would have to face them, but he had other things to deal with. Like finding out more about the stone he found and how they connect to the Power Rangers. Speaking of which, he looked around at them while working at the cafe. Even though they were all nice, they seemed to be secretive all the time around him, especially when they all had to leave suddenly during random situation. He knew that they probably had to fight some monster that popped up and not to draw suspicion he acted normal and did not say anything. He knew that he would have to reveal that he knows their secret and has a stone like them, but he wanted to wait for the right moment. 

Zac was cleaning off some tables at the cafe while Shelby was passing out food orders and Chase and Soda were sitting at a table looking at a map. Zac knew that the others went on dig expeditions with Dr. Morgan every now and then, but Zac had a feeling that there was more to them, mainly relating to the stones. Zac saw Tyler and Riley walk into the cafe and he heard Tyler say to Riley, “I sure hope Kendall’s right about the Gold Energem.” Gold Energem? Were the stones called Energems? “Interesting,” thought Zac. “They must be looking for all of them for some reason. Maybe that’s why they are going on all of those expeditions.” He saw Shelby walk up to the kitchen window and heard a voice say, “Free cake samples, compliments of the chef.” Zac stood there confused. That did not sound like the baker. Zac saw Shelby start to pass out the cake samples to the customers and the other workers while they were looking at the map. Zac started to walk up to them to warn them that something did not feel right about the cake but stopped when he heard Tyler say, “Kendall says we should check the southwest creek beds.” with Riley saying, “Okay. We’re looking for Pterodactyl fossils. That’s the dinosaur that bonded with the Gold Energem.” “Dinosaurs bonded with the stones?” Zac thought. “That must be why I saw that vision of a dinosaur when the stone bonded with me. They originally bonded with dinosaurs, hence why the Power Rangers have powers and weapons related to them.” Shelby walked up to the group and said “Free samples. Chef’s trying a new recipe.” Tyler grabbed his piece saying “Awesome!” but before he could take a bite, Riley knocked the piece out of his hands. “A bit tasteless,” Tyler said. “Nobody touch it,” Riley said, standing up. “No cake?” Koda asked. “Chill, bro. A little cake never hurt anyone,” Chase said to Riley. Zac finally walked up to the group and said, “Riley’s right. Look at everyone else who had cake.” They all looked around and saw everyone holding their jaws in pain as purple light came out from their mouths, like everyone’e mouths were suddenly effected with cavities. 

Suddenly a weird laugh came from the kitchen and the group turned and saw a chef monster in the kitchen. Tyler sprang into action, telling Riley and Chase to take the front while everyone else goes into the kitchen. Tyler, Koda, Shelby, and Zac ran into the kitchen to catch the monster, but he escaped and they found the baker tied up on the floor. “Help him!” Tyler shouted. Zac, Shelby, and Koda bent down to untie the baker. Tyler pulled out the weird cell phone and said “He escaped out the back.” and ran out the back door. “You safe now,” Koda said to the baker. Shelby stood up and said to Koda, “We need to join the others,” and started to run towards the back door when Zac said, “What about me?” Shelby and Koda stopped in their tracks and turned towards Zac. “You should stay here and help the baker. We are going to help Tyler and the others.” “With what? Catching that monster?” Shelby and Koda looked at each other nervously. Shelby then said, “We are just going to find the Power Rangers and let them know about the situation.” “Wait, you know the Power Rangers?” asked Zac. “Yes…good friends..always help…citizens,” said Koda. Zac knew they were lying, but played along and said, “Alright. I’ll help out the baker here. You guys go ahead.” Shelby and Koda turned around and ran out the back door. “I hope you guys beat him,” thought Zac.

Later, Zac was out in the exhibits cleaning the floor near the cafe when he saw Ms. Morgan walk into the cafe with Riley and Chase, hearing that they were talking about the monster from earlier. “She must be part of this stone situation, too. Time to investigate,” thought Zac before activating his invisibility and quietly walking into the cafe. He saw Ms. Morgan and Riley with samples of the cake from earlier. “These are the leftover pieces of the poisoned cake,” she said. Riley said, “Okay. We need to record how much was eaten by each person, and then whether it was the cake or the frosting.” “And hopefully come up with an antidote,” Ms. Morgan added. “Victim number one?” “Okay.” Riley said, grabbing the first piece. “Two cake bites, one frosting. Victim number two. It looks like three cake bites and no frosting.” Zac saw Chase walk up to the cake samples with a trash can and start to pull the pieces into it. “Wait!” shouted Riley.” Stop, stop! What are you doing? “I’m cleaning up,” replied Chase as Tyler, Koda, and Shelby walked into the kitchen. “That’s what I’m supposed to be doing, right?” “No, not these.” said Riley. “We need to figure out what’s going on first.” Chase sighed and said, “My instincts tell me that what’s going on is that if you eat the cake, you get a toothache.” “It’s not that simple.” rebuffed Riley. “It is that simple.” said Chase. “We need to analyze it first,” said Riley. Chase grunted angrily and said, “Oh, you always love to analyze things.” “Yes,” replied Riley. Chase sighed again and said, “Look,” while dumping out the trash’s contents onto the table. “Analyze that.” Ms. Morgan came up and said, “Oh, enough! Both of you, out of here. And don’t come back until you sort this out.” Chase walked away angrily, grabbed his skateboard, and skated away. “You can’t skate in here,” shouted Riley. Zac quietly walked out of the cafe and lifted his invisibility. “So they have problems. I hope they figure them out soon or this will not end well,” thought Zac. 

Zac saw Ms. Morgan walk out of the cafe and she walked over to him saying, “There you are. I wanted to tell you that today’s lesson has to be postponed. I was just handed a bunch of new research that I need to go through. Why don’t we meet early tomorrow instead?” Zac knew she was lying after what he just heard, but played along. “Sure, Ms. Morgan. Is there anything around the museum that you would like me to do for you?” “Sure,” she replied. “How about you clean out the storage room in the kitchen?” “Right on it,” Zac replied as he ran into the cafe. He started cleaning out the storage room and saw that it was pretty big in size and thought, “This could actually be a good place for me to hide when I accidentally get wet in the future. There is more than enough space for my tail to land.” Marking that fact into his head, he grabbed some bags and walked out the back door to where the dumpsters were. As he was about to head back inside, he saw Riley come out from behind some storage boxes. “Huh, where did he come from?” thought Zac. He then saw Riley go into a sprint and ran toward the city. “Now where is he going?” Zac started to run after him, but still kept his distance so that he wouldn’t get noticed. 

In the heart of the city, Zac saw Riley ran around a building so Zac followed carefully. Before he rounded the corner he heard, “Excellent. Another Ranger to destroy.” Zac quickly threw up his invisibility and stuck his head around and saw the monster from earlier and Riley knelt to the ground next to Chase. Chase was holding his jaw in pain, meaning that he now had a mouth full of toothache. Riley was holding a weird sword and starting fighting off the monster. Chase tried to also fight back, but he was in too much pain. Riley was doing a good job fighting the monster back and not responding to its witty quirks. Zac suddenly heard Tyler shout, “Riley, duck!” and he, Shelby, and Koda came running in and shooting the monster with their Dino guns. Riley put his sword away and knelt down to Chase’s level and said, “I thought you were at the skate park.” “Why would I be messing around when that chef is still on the loose?” Chase replied. “Yeah, I guess you wouldn’t be,” Riley said. “Trust me, even though we do things differently, we fight for the same thing,” Chase replied. Riley helped Chase up and said, “I’m sorry. I thought that you were…” “Forget it,” Chase said cutting Riley off. “Just destroy those rotten teeth of his.” “Good find, Chase,” Tyler said from behind them. “Now let’s destroy this chef.” Riley smiled as he and the others pulled out their Dino Chargers with their guns. “It’s Morphin’ Time! Dino Chargers!” Everyone except Chase held up their Dino Chargers as Chase held his mouth in agony, with Koda putting his arm around him for comfort and said, “You okay?” with Chase nodding. Then they all shouted “Ready!” and did their vocal callout to morph. Then they were all suited up in their Power Ranger outfits. “I have to say,” thought Zac. “Seeing the Power Rangers up close and personal is really cool. I can’t wait for..” He stopped his thought when he realized that since he had his stone, he could join them at anytime. “It still does not feel like the right time to join. Especially not in the middle of this fight. Based on what I have seen with Riley, I think they don’t need my help just yet. But I have a strong feeling that it is going to be soon.” Zac smiled and shook his head, watching the Rangers fight off the chef monster and some weird looking minions, despite the fact that Chase was still in a lot of pain. He smiled when Riley and Chase pulled off a sword/gun combo move to destroy the monster, but frowned when the monster then grew huge. “Seriously, can’t the monster stay destroyed?” He looked up and saw the Zords come to the aid of the Rangers, and then combined into their Megazord. Both creatures fought with the monster being destroyed and the Megazord giving a victory pose. “You know for superheroes, they do like to show off,” Zac thought. “Oh, I better head back to the museum before they return,” and Zac lifted his invisibility and starting running toward the museum.

Zac had just finished cleaning the storage room when Ms. Morgan came walking into the cafe. “Wow, Zac,” she said. “You did an excellent job cleaning out the storage room.” “Thanks, Ms. Morgan,” Zac replied. “You know, I finished up with the new research earlier than I thought I would and the others are busy at the track right now, so how about we do another lesson right now?” Ms. Morgan asked. “Sure, I’m up for it,” Zac replied as he and Ms. Morgan walked toward her office. He thought that the group was really using the running track as a victory party for their latest battle win, so he secretly understood. “That will be me very soon, guys,” he thought. “It will be nice to have friends to help deal with these weird situations.”


	7. Enter the Aqua Ranger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Aqua Ranger finally arrives. This was when the Ankylo Zord shows up in show so I thought this would be the best time for Zac to morph for the first time. Enjoy!

Zac was back in Ms. Morgan’s office doing another lesson while the others were off on an expedition. He again was trying his hardest not to fall asleep on her when she asked, “So, Zac, are there any questions you have for me?” Zac popped his head up quickly. He thought for a moment and finally asked, “What can you tell me about the Ankylosaurus?” Ms. Morgan looked at him and asked, “Why do you want to know about that dinosaur specifically?” “Uh oh,” Zac thought. “I don’t want her suspecting me. Make up a fake reason.” Zac thought about it and finally said, “It said on the plague near its fossil here that they can be found in Australia. So since that is where I am from, I thought I could know about that specific dinosaur.” Ms. Morgan relaxed and said, “Alright. Well, the Ankylosaurus is known for…” and went into a long winded monologue about the Ankylosaurus with Zac actually fully paying attention for once, since he thought that knowing about the dinosaur he saw in his vision might be useful. Suddenly, Ms. Morgan’s phone beeped. She looked at it, turned to Zac and said, “The others are back from their expedition. I have to go debrief them. Why don’t you go ahead and start your shift at the cafe?” “Sure, Ms. Morgan,” Zac replied and left her office, walking toward the cafe. 

Ms. Morgan walked out of her office and down into the Ranger Lab below the museum. She started working on her computer while she waited for the others to arrive. She heard someone coming in, looked up from her computer, and saw Shelby walk in, throwing her Dino Energem into its resting place so it could recharge the Dino Chargers. “So,” Ms. Morgan said. “You’re back early. Is everything okay? What happened?” Shelby walked up to her and said, “Well, actually, something did happen. I came up with an idea for how to find the other Energems.” Ms. Morgan look at her with disbelief and said, “Oh. Really? I think you underestimate how difficult it is to find an Energem.” She started walking away when Shelby rebuffed, “And I think you underestimate me,” with Ms. Morgan turning around looking surprised. “Ever since I first got here, I’ve been waiting tables, mopping floors, and being a pretty good Pink Ranger, if I do say so myself. But I’ve also got a lot of ideas going on up here. The problem is, no one will listen.” Ms. Morgan sighed, put down her notes, and said, “Okay, Shelby. I’m listening.” Shelby then got nervous for being put on the spot, but said, “Well, we combine known facts about the five remaining dinosaurs, climate, known breeding ground, food sources, stuff I know, with a global scan of the energy signatures for each of those dinosaurs’ Energems. That stuff I thought you could help me figure out.” Ms. Morgan shook her head and said, “Global scan of energy signatures. Highly doubtful.” She then paused when realization came to her. “Unless, of course, yes that’s it.” She walked over to her computer and said, “That would require DNA samples. And the processing power required would limit us to just one dinosaur at a time.” She started typing on her computer, but then stopped and turned to Shelby and said, “Well, are you going to watch or help?” Shelby smiled and walked over to the cabinet holding different DNA samples. Shelby looked at all of them and said, “Let’s start with the Ankylosaurus.” Ms. Morgan stopped typing, turned to Shelby and said, “You too huh?” Shelby looked at her confused and asked, “What do you mean by that?” “When I was doing lessons with Zac earlier, he asked about the Ankylosaurus. I guess you two must really like that dinosaur recently,” Ms. Morgan replied as she turned back to her computer typing away. Shelby paused and thought, “Why would Zac be interested in that dinosaur. He hasn’t shown any interest in it earlier. I should probably ask him about it later.” She took the sample to Ms. Morgan as the two got to work.

Zac was in the cafe with the other boys cleaning off some tables wearing long rubber gloves so that the cleaning water would not get on him accidentally and cause him to run out quickly so that no one saw him transform into a merman. That would be awkward. He heard footsteps behind him and a voice say, “Hey, Zac.” He turned around and saw Shelby walk up to him. “Oh. Hey, Shelby. What’s up?” Zac replied. “Do you know where the others are? Ms. Morgan and I want to show them something that we have been working on,” Shelby said. “Ms. Morgan let you help her with something?” Zac asked. Shelby looked little upset by that and said, “Yes. Why? Do you think I am not capable of helping out with research?” Zac immediately shook his head and said, “Of course I think you are capable. Every time I listened to you talking about dinosaurs, it seems you are really smart on the subject, not to mention passionate about it.” Shelby calmed down and smiled saying, “Aww thanks Zac. That means a lot to me. Sorry for misunderstanding you.” Zac smiled back and said, “No problem. And the others are hanging out in the kitchen, trying to avoid doing chores.” Shelby replied, “Of course they are. Why am I not surprised? Alright, thanks Zac.” She started to walk toward the kitchen, but stopped and said, “Can I ask you a question?” “Sure,” Zac said. “Why are you interested in the Ankylosaurus so much?” Shelby asked. Zac sucked in his breath. Why would she ask that? Did Ms. Morgan tell her that? Is she getting suspicious? “Why do you ask?” Zac replied. “Ms. Morgan said that today during your lesson you want to know all about that dinosaur. I was just curious,” Shelby replied, noticing Zac tensing up. “No real reason. It was just the first dinosaur fossil I saw. That’s all,” Zac replied. Shelby was not entirely convinced by that answer, but did not push it for now. “Alright, see you later,” Shelby said as she turned around and walked into the kitchen to get the others. Instead of everyone coming back out through the cafe, they went out the back door instead. “Where are they going? Ms. Morgan’s lab is in the other direction,” Zac thought. Suddenly, he realized that the new project must be Power Ranger related. “They must be going to their secret base. Maybe I should follow them.” He threw up his invisibility and followed them. 

“I really am using my invisibility too much lately,” Zac thought as he followed the others out to the storage garage. He saw them walk up to a T-Rex face and saw Tyler pull out of its teeth, revealing a secret door. Zac gasped as he saw all five of them go down the secret door with it closing behind them. “Cool entrance,” Zac said. “Well, time to follow and see what’s up.” He climbed up to the T-Rex face, pulled its tooth, and slide down the secret passage.

He landed quietly at the bottom and looked around. “This place is incredible!” Zac thought. Luckily he did not shout that since he still had his invisibility up and he did not want to alert the others as they were gathering around Shelby and Ms. Morgan. He quietly walked up close but not too close to them as he saw they were surrounding a weird looking device. “So,” said Tyler. “What did you want to show us?” Shelby smiled and said, “This is the Ankylo Charger,” pulling a small aqua metal cylinder from behind her back. Zac’s eyes widened. “They already made a Dino Charger for me? But they don’t know that I have the Aqua Energem,” he thought. He heard Shelby say, “It’s the brain that runs our new invention, the E-Tracer,” revealing the device behind her. Zac let out a quiet sigh of relief. “Good,” he thought. “I did not want to be exposed like that.” He walked closer to the device as Shelby put the charger into it. Riley walked up and said, “Let me see that.” Tyler also walked up and said, “Awesome!” as Shelby powered up the device. It raised its antenna and started scanning. “Yes!” Shelby shouted. “You did it,” Riley said. “It’s using the satellite network,” Shelby said. “It’s trying to find an energy signature. It’s searching for traces of the Aqua Energem.” Zac sucked in another breath. “Uh, oh,” he thought. “That means they could trace my Energem, which is right in front of them. I’ll be exposed too soon.” He heard the device beep and Ms. Morgan said, “It’s locking onto something.” Zac tensed up. Was he found out? “That’s definitely the right energy signature,” Ms. Morgan said. Zac looked at the screen of the device. It was showing coordinates that were miles away from the museum. “That was close,” Zac thought. “But why did not not find my stone. What did it find instead?” Ms. Morgan continued, “But it doesn’t say if it is an Energem. It might be a Zord.” Zac’s eyes widened. “That must be my Zord,” he thought. “But why is it in the United States? I found the Energem in Australia at Mako Island.” Riley looked at the coordinates on the screen and said, “That isn’t too far away.” Shelby walked away and said, “Come on, guys. This time we’re going to dig in the right place.” The others followed her out the doors of the lab, with Zac quietly following them to wherever his Zord was located. 

Eventually the Rangers (with Zac following them invisibly) came to a field outside the forest. Zac looked around and saw his apartment close by. “Why would my Zord be close to where I am living now?” he thought as he heard a beep come from Shelby’s device up ahead of him. “It should be right here,” Shelby said. What they found was a giant hole in the ground. “Holy moly!” Chase said. “Looks like someone beat us to it,” Tyler said. “Or did something come out of it?” Zac thought. Suddenly a monster along with some minions jumped out of the hole with the monster shouting “Surprise! Poisandra sends her regards. And now I’ll destroy you.” The Rangers charged at the minions and started fighting them off. Zac wanted to go in and help, but he did not want to blow his cover, so he ran and hide behind a tree, lifting his invisibility. Chase went after the main monster and started fighting him with the monster saying, “You’ll get a kick out of fighting me!” and kicked Chase back a few feet, knocking him to the ground. “See? There you go!” The monster started to walk away. Chase shouted, “Don’t let him get away. He might have the Energem!” “Unlikely,” thought Zac, patting his shorts’ pocket where the Aqua Energem lay. Tyler started running after the monster shouting, “I’m on it!” Riley’s Dino phone beeped and he pulled it out reading what it said. “No sign of an Energem.” 

But then his phone’s readings were bleeping in and out. “No wait, there is an Energem! Now there isn’t. Now there is. No never mind..” “Will you get to the point!” shouted Shelby. “Is there or isn’t there?” Riley ran over to her and showed her the readings. “It keeps going in and out,” Riley replied. “I don’t understand why it is doing that.” Zac pulled out the Aqua Energem and looked at it. Sure enough, it was pulsing where its light was going on and off. “That must be why Riley’s readings are messed up. The power is in flux. But why?” thought Zac. Tyler was fighting the monster who grabbed Tyler’s arm, twisting him around and said, “There may not be an Energem, but I left a little something for you anyway,” and threw Tyler a few feet. Koda charged at the monster yelling, “My turn!” The monster fight off every punch/kick and said, “Not bad, Ranger, but not good enough,” and slashed his weapon at him, throwing him backwards. The monster charged his weapon, yelled, “Get the point?” and fired at Koda, hitting him in the back. 

Koda started writhing on the ground in pain, and then started to look feral and ready to attack. “What did you do to him?” yelled Tyler. Riley ran over to Koda and asked “Koda, you okay?” but Koda started attacking him and the other Rangers. “Bye-bye,” said the monster. “Have fun fighting your friend,” and walked away. “Not cool, man!” yelled Riley as he started to fight back with Koda. But Koda was good and fought off every Ranger. Tyler shouted, “Koda, stop!” but was beat up and thrown to the ground by Koda, only to be caught by Chase. Shelby looked at Koda and said, “What’s gotten into him?” before joining the fight. They keep on fighting, but Koda was not letting up. Tyler then noticed a thorn sticking out of Koda’s back and yelled, “Guys! There’s something on his back! Get him to the ground!” Chase and Riley ran up to Koda and held his arms down. Riley looked on Koda’s back and said, “It’s some kind of stinger. Pull it out.” Tyler ran over and helped Riley and Chase hold Koda down while Shelby ran over and yelled, “Hold him still!” She tried to pull the stinger off, but it wouldn’t budge. Zac saw she was having trouble and raised his hand, pointing at the stinger, then used his powers to help Shelby pull out the stinger. Finally, the stinger came out and Koda relaxed. Chase let go of Koda and said, “Koda, you okay now?” Koda nodded and said, “Yes…I am okay…Why you hug me?” Shelby came from behind him to show him the stinger. 

Suddenly, the Rangers felt an rumble from the Earth and the ground where the hole was exploded, and a Dino Zord jumped out of it. “It’s the Ankylo Zord!” Shelby shouted. Zac looked up at it in awe. “That is my Zord?” he thought. “Awesome!” The Zord roared angrily. “Oh, that is one angry Zord,” Riley stated. “It look powerful,” Koda added. The Zord raised its tail, which looked like a giant hammer, and posed it right above the Rangers. It swung it down and the Rangers jumped out of the way, while the Zord went back underground. “That was a close one,” Tyler said. “Why would it attack us?” Shelby asked. “I don’t know,” replied Tyler. “But we need to get back to base and report this to Ms. Morgan and Keeper.” “Keeper?” thought Zac. “Who is Keeper?” He then saw the Rangers running back toward the museum and he put his invisibility back up and followed them back.

He snuck back into the underground lab and saw the Rangers sitting around a table with Ms. Morgan at the computer and the Rangers were all looking at some weird looking guy in a red robe with a yellow spear in his hands. “So that must be Keeper,” thought Zac. He ran into a side cave entrance and lifted his invisibility, but kept his ear close to the entrance so he could hear what was going on. He heard Riley say, “The Ankylo Zord is awake. That means the Aqua Energem bonded with someone.” He then heard Shelby say, “You mean, there’s an Aqua Power Ranger out there?” “That is correct,” Zac heard a deep voice say, guessing it was Keeper’s. “But he may not know we exist, or may have chosen for some reason, not to join us yet.” “Wow, he’s good,” Zac thought. “Am I that predictable?” Zac heard Keeper continue by saying, “What is important know is the Ankylo Zord. It shares the Aqua Energem’s power and would not attack us.” Koda spoke next, “Maybe monster…sting Zord…like it sting me.” “That would explain it,” Tyler said. “And that would explain why the Energem signature kept going in and out. The stinger must be blocking the signal. Then we need to remove the stinger,” Riley said. Zac pulled out the Aqua Energem and it was still glowing on and off. “The stinger must also be effecting my Energem,” Zac thought. What Zac did not see was Keeper tensing up and looking toward the cave where Zac was hiding, but turned back to the Rangers when Chase said, “Good luck. Did you see the size of that thing?” Zac heard Shelby sign loudly and say, “I’ll do it.” “No way!,” Tyler said. “It’s too dangerous.” “Someone has to do it,” Shelby replied. “Besides, it’s my stupid E-Tracer that somehow screwed up and gave away the Zord’s location to Sledge.” “Who is Sledge?” Zac thought. “Is he the big bad guy sending out all of these monsters?” “Actually,” he heard Ms. Morgan say, “Your device worked brilliantly. Sledge got the location of the Zord because I didn’t encrypt the E-Tracer’s code. It’s my fault we lost control of the Ankylo Zord. Somehow, I’ll find a solution,” and he heard Ms. Morgan’s footsteps walking out of the lab. Zac was shocked. Ms. Morgan never admits to being wrong or being of blame, so this was huge. He heard more footsteps, probably Shelby, who said, “I’m going after her,” and ran out of the lab. Zac heard Keeper say, “Why don’t the rest of you go out and search for the monster. I can keep track of the tracer for any Ankylo Zord activity.” “Alright, Keeper,” Tyler said and Zac heard more footsteps leave the lab. 

He then heard Keeper sigh and say, “You can come out know. There is no reason to hide.” Zac gulped. So this Keeper knew he was here all along? Sighing, he walked out of the cave and walked right up to Keeper. “How did you know I was here?” asked Zac. “I am Keeper. Guardian of the Energems. I felt your Energem’s power,” replied Keeper. Zac looked at the Aqua Energem and then back up at Keeper. “Why didn’t you say anything when the other Rangers were here?” asked Zac. “Like I said, the Aqua Ranger may have chosen not to reveal himself to the others yet for some reason,” replied Keeper. “So I must ask, why haven’t you reveal yourself to the others?” Zac sighed and said, “I came to Amber Beach to look for answers relating to my Energem. I couldn’t just ask around. That would look weird. I found out on my first day here that the others were Power Rangers and had the other Energems, but I did not want to reveal myself yet because I wanted to learn more about this situation. Plus, something did not feel right.” “What did not feel right?” asked Keeper. “I felt that it was not the right to time reveal myself and help the other Rangers. I was waiting for the right time. I now think that this is the right time,” replied Zac. “Hmm, interesting conclusion. Is the Ankylo Zord’s appearance the reason?” asked Keeper. “Yes,” replied Zac. “But also my instincts are telling me that now is the right time.” “Do these instincts relate to your other powers by chance?” asked Keeper. Zac looked horrified, then tried to cover up by saying, “I don’t know what you are talking about. The Aqua Energem is the only power source I have.” Keeper sighed and said, “Again, I am the Guardian of the Energems. I know their power signature and yes that is coming from you, but also something else.” He saw the horrified look on Zac’s face and said, “Don’t worry. Your secret is safe with me. But you can’t keep your secret forever from everyone else. It will only bring misfortune and mistrust. But I am telling you now that you can confide in them. As well as myself.” 

Zac sighed and looked down. “Well, since you already know that I have other powers, then I guess I should show you why I have these other powers.” He looked around and saw a glass of water sitting near Ms. Morgan’s computer. He walked over, picked up the glass, and said to Keeper, “You might want to step back. I’m going to need some room in 10 seconds.” Keeper stepped backwards as Zac emptied the glass of water onto his hand. Sure enough, 10 seconds later, Zac felt his legs disappear and fell over onto the floor with his transformation into his merman self complete. Keeper looked at Zac in awe. “Well, it has been a long time since I have met a merfolk in person.” Zac looked up at him and said, “You know mermaids and mermen exist?” “Zac, I have been around this planet for over 65 million years. I have seen some things in my time. But after having seen your true self, I can understand why you want to keep this a secret. Merfolk tend to be very secretive about themselves,” replied Keeper. Zac said, “I couldn’t agree with more,” and proceeded to use his powers to dry his tail off, and soon was standing back up on his human legs. “I would very much like to hear your story, but now is not the time. You need to go with Shelby to find your Zord,” said Keeper. “You think I can help break that monster’s spell on my Zord?” asked Zac. “I feel that once you have reconnected with your Zord, you will be able to join the Rangers fully. Like you said, now is the time to reveal yourself to them,” Keeper replied. Zac nodded and said, “Well, here I go,” and ran to the exit. He then suddenly stopped, turned back to Keeper and said, “But will you promise that you will not reveal my secret to the others. I agree that they need to know, but I want to tell them on my own terms. This is not an easy secret to keep. And we do have a code that we must follow. At least, I know that I need to follow it.” “As you wish Zac,” replied Keeper. “Now go. Ms. Morgan is about to leave for the site again. And I have a feeling that Shelby will be secretly joining her.” Zac nodded again and ran out the lab doors. He went to the storage garage and saw Ms. Morgan start to drive away in the expedition Jeep and saw Shelby pulling the blanket in the back over herself to hide. Zac smiled. “I don’t know how Keeper knows these things, but he is good,” thought Zac. “Well, I have some catching up to do.” He started to run a shortcut toward the field where he knew Ms. Morgan was heading. 

Zac ran and ran until he reached the field where the hole was found earlier. He saw the museum’s Jeep nearby and crept up toward it. Ms. Morgan was getting out of the Jeep and starting to get some materials from the back of the Jeep when she suddenly gasped loudly from shock because Shelby popped out from underneath the blanket. Zac ran behind a tree and observe the scene. “So Keeper was right about Shelby tagging along. I really should know his secret on how he knows these thing,” Zac thought. He looked at Ms. Morgan and Shelby with Ms. Morgan recovering from her shock and said, “Oh, good grief. Stowing away again? Really a bad idea.” “Yeah,” Shelby said. “And going after the Ankylo Zord alone is also a really bad idea.” Ms. Morgan grabbed some climbing equipment and said, “I rarely make mistakes, but when I do, I correct them. No excuses.” She walked away toward the hole with Shelby climbing out of the Jeep and followed her. Zac crept from his hiding spot and hide behind the Jeep. Shelby walked up to Ms. Morgan and said, “Look, we created this problem together. Let’d solve it together.” Ms. Morgan walked to the hole and said, “I simply cannot be responsible for sending you down this hole. It’s just too dangerous.” 

Suddenly evil laughter was heard and the monster from earlier returned along with some pink heart monster and minions. “Maybe you can’t,” the monster said. “But I can,” and he sent a blast toward Ms. Morgan and Shelby. But Shelby posed Ms. Morgan out of the way and took the full force of the blast, sending her down into the hole. “Hole in one, Stingrage!” shouted the pink monster. Zac stood there shocked.“Vivix, attack the nearsighted scientist!” shouted Stingrage. The Vivix charged at Ms. Morgan, who ran and grabbed a shovel to defend herself. “Get away from me!” she shouted. “Ms. Morgan’s in trouble!” Zac thought. “No more watching from the shadows. Time to come out into the light.” And Zac ran out from behind the Jeep toward Ms. Morgan and kicked away a Vivix near her. Ms. Morgan turned around and was shocked to see Zac there fighting off Vivix. “Zac!” Ms. Morgan shouted. “What are you dong here?” “Well,” said Zac. “I followed you from the museum. Keeper said that you and Shelby needed help.” “Wait,” said Ms. Morgan. “You know Keeper?” “I tell you that story later,” said Zac. “Right now, we need to get these freaks off our backs and help Shelby.” “So,” Zac and Ms. Morgan turned around to see Stingrage walking up with the pink monster. “Another good guy to destroy? Very well. Get them Vivix!” And more Vivix started to charge Zac and Ms. Morgan, with both of them fighting them off. Zac was surprised that he could fight them off easily, but chalked that up to his combined merman/Energem powers helping him keep up. He turned to Ms. Morgan and said, “I need to go help Shelby with the Ankylo Zord. Why don’t you distract these freaks here?” Ms. Morgan looked horrified and said, “But how do you know about the Ankylo Zord? And how can you help with it?” Zac smiled and said, “Let’s just say that I have formed a unique bond with it. Now run!” And Zac ran off toward the hole. Ms. Morgan looked back toward the monsters and said, “Gotta run!” and took off in the other direction, back toward the museum. The pink monster, Poisandra, said, “Arg. They split up.” Stingrage said, “Forget about that boy. He is useless. That scientist though is more important. After her, Vivix!” And both monsters long with Stingrage and Poisandra ran after Ms. Morgan. Zac looked behind him as he ran and thought, “Predictable. They should know that I am important to the Power Rangers. Well, they are about to find out.” and Zac continued to run toward where Shelby fell.

Down in the hole, Shelby had landed morphed into her Power Ranger armor. She grunted, stood up, and said, “That hurt.” She suddenly heard growling behind and turned around and stared into the dark underground, where a pair of glowing red eyes looked at her. “The Ankylo Zord!” Shelby said. “Hello, Ankylo Zord.” The Zord started walking toward her as Shelby said, “You’re a vegetarian, remember?” She looked and saw the stinger poking out near its leg. “That’s the stinger!” Shelby said. Suddenly, the Zord started to charge toward her, with Shelby tensing up, afraid. Then she heard someone yell, “Shelby, hold on!” from above her. This stopped the Zord from running as Shelby looked up and was shocked to see Zac fly down and land right in front of her, putting himself between the Zord and Shelby. He turned toward Shelby and said, “Shelby, are you okay?” Shelby was shocked. Why is Zac here? And how did he know she was the Pink Ranger? She pretended to act all heroic and said, “Shelby who? I don’t know who you are talking about.” Zac huffed and said, “You can drop the act, Shelby. I know it’s you. And that the others are also Rangers.” Shelby’s eyes widened beneath her helmet. “How do you know?” Shelby asked. “That is a story for a later time,” Zac said, turning back toward the Zord. “Right now, we need to get that stinger out of him.” “How do you know about the stinger?” Shelby asked. “I heard you guys talking about it with Keeper,” said Zac. “Which again, a story for a later time. The Zord may see you as a threat, but it may not with me.” And Zac started to slowly walk up to the Zord. “Easy, buddy,” Zac said as he was walking up to it with Shelby behind him standing there in shock. “You came a long way to get here, didn’t you. I can feel the ocean’s breeze from down here. You came here from far away, to find me? Because we now have a connection?” Zac reached into his pocket and pulled out the Aqua Energem, holding it up toward the Zord. Shelby’s eyes widened. “The Aqua Energem!” she thought. “Zac had it all along and we did not know?” Zac continued to walk closer to the Zord. “See it buddy? Through this, I am connected with you. I know that something has effected you. It hurts doesn’t it? Please, allow me to help you.” The Zord looked at the Energem and seemed to calm down a little. Zac used this and ran up, grabbed the stinger, and pulled it free. The Zord roared with happiness as Shelby yelled, “You did it, Zac!” Zac breathed heavily as he threw the stinger far down the cave corridor. He felt a pulse of power come from the Energem and looked down to see that it was no longer effected by the stinger. Suddenly, a Dino gun appeared in Zac’s hands. “Wow!” said Zac as Shelby ran up to him. “Your morpher appeared,” said Shelby. “Now you can become a Power Ranger like us.” Zac looked at her with confident eyes and nodded. “Right, finally,” Zac said. “It’s Morphin Time! Dino Charger Ready!” He maneuvered his legs similarly to how he saw the others do it and put his Energem into the morpher, then closed it, bringing it up to his face. “Energize!” Zac shouted as he spun the morpher then pointed in to the sky. “Unleash the power!” and Zac pulled the trigger, unleashing a aqua dinosaur head that came and swallowed him up, leaving him in his Power Ranger armor. He looked down at himself in awe. Finally, he was a Power Ranger. “Awesome,” Zac said as he walked up and hopped onto his Zord. “Hop up, Shelby. We need to go help Ms. Morgan and the others with those freaks.” Shelby nodded and hopped up behind him, and they took off toward the museum.

Meanwhile, Ms. Morgan was still running toward the museum. “Get that weakling!” she heard Poisandra yell behind her. She stopped and fought off more Vivix with her shovel, but then she heard Stingrage yell, “Surprise” and dodged his blast with her shovel, but was knocked to the ground a few feet away. “Sit right there, smarty-pants,” Stingrage said. “One little sting, and it’ll all be over.” He fired again, but Tyler sound in saying, “Not so fast!” as he used his weapon to block the shot. “Nice job, Ms. Morgan,” Tyler said as he helped her up from the ground and the other Rangers joined him. “Kendall, you okay?” Koda asked. Ms. Morgan said, “I’m fine. Thank you. But Shelby, she fell down the hole. And..” “Wait,” Tyler interrupted her. “She’s down there with the Ankylo Zord? Oh, no. Shelby!” And Tyler ran in the direction of the hole. Riley turned to Ms. Morgan and said, “Can you do an underground scan?” “Yes,” Ms. Morgan answered. “I can do one from the base.” And she ran back to the museum. Stingrage saw Tyler run off toward where Shelby fell and said, “You won’t get away from me, Red Ranger!” Easy to catch, easy to sting!” And he flew over and blocked Tyler’s path. “Out of my way, you overgrown insect!” Tyler shouted. “Looking for someone you care about?” Stingrage asked. Tyler gripped his fist and said, “You asked for it!” and charged Stingrage. The others joined him fighting off Vivix. Stingrage got the upper hand and said, “Easier than swatting flies!” and shot Tyler backwards, hurting him. The other Rangers came to his aide. “I’m going to knock you flat!” yelled Stingrage as he fired at the Rangers, knocking them off their feet. Poisandra laughed and said, “Defenseless Rangers. Sting them all, and they’ll destroy each other.” Stingrage walked up and said, “You’re finished, Rangers!” 

He pointed his weapon at the Rangers, but suddenly a tremble was felt and shook everyone off their feet. They looked and saw the Ankylo Zord rise up from the ground, with Shelby on its back. As well as another Power Ranger. “You’re done, Stingrage!” said the unknown Ranger. “You’ve stung your last victim, including my Zord!” And he jumped down in front of Stingrage, Poisandra, and the Vivix, firing his gun yelling, “Dino Morpher Blast!” and Shelby jumping down toward the other Rangers to help them up. “I hope that stings!” yelled Shelby. The other Rangers said, “Shelby, you’re okay.” Tyler then asked, “How did you get the stinger out? And where did you find him?” pointing to the unknown Ranger. “Well,” Shelby said. “It was him (not yet giving them Zac’s identity) that pulled out the stinger, and he found me.” “Wow,” said Koda. “New ranger.” “I am glad you are at least okay,” Tyler said. “I was worried.” “Yeah, you should have been,” Shelby said. “It was a close call until our new friend showed up.” “So you know who he is?” Chase asked. “Yes, but right now we have bigger problems,” Shelby said as the turned toward the Aqua Ranger and the monsters just as the monsters were standing back up onto their feet. “You’ll pay for that!” Stingrage yelled. “Wait,” Poisandra said. “He must be that guy we saw earlier who jumped after the pink Ranger.” “Yep, that’s me,” Zac said. “Ankylosaurus. (go into roll call position) Power Ranger Aqua. And I am here to take you down.” Zac looked behind him at the other rangers and said, “With my friends of course.” Tyler shot his hand up in a fist bump and said, “Awesome. Time to trash this bug!” (Everyone does the roll call again, ending with Zac) “Oh, please,” said Stingrage. “I’ll take down Stingrage,” Zac said to the others. “Alright,” Shelby said. “We can take care of the Vivix.” “Vivix, attack!” Poisandra yelled. The Rangers at their opponents and starting fighting them off. Zac fought Stingrage one on one. “How dare you sting my Zord!” Zac shouted as he kicked Stingrage back a few feet. Zac reached his hand out and yelled, “Ankylo Hammer!” and a hammer shaped exactly like his Zord’s tail appeared in his hand. Chase stopped fighting for a second when he saw this. “Wow, he got his own weapon already?” Stingrage got up and said, “You’re really starting to bug me.” Zac charged up his hammer and ran toward Stingrage, yelling “Final strike!”. He swung at Stingrage, hitting him in the stomach. “Looks like I got stung this time,” Stingrage said as he collapsed and exploded. Zac swung into his victory pose and said, “And that’s how it’s done.” And the other Rangers cheered him on with Shelby saying, “Nice job.”

Up on Sledge’s ship, he raged over the destruction of his monster. “So there is another Ranger?” he yelled. “Fine. Let’s see how he and the other Rangers deal with a massive sting. Magna beam!” And a Vivix hit the Magna beam button, causing Stingrage to grow larger on Earth. “Oh, no!” yelled Shelby as Stingrage laughed evilly. “These guys never give up,” Tyler said. “Time to call in some Zords.” Tyler, Shelby, and Koda held out their Dino Chargers and yelled, “Dino Charger, Ready!” and summoned their Zords. Stingrage saw them coming and said, “Come and get me!” and fired at them. “Bite him, Rexy!” Tyler yelled. His Zord ran up and bite Stingrage on the arm, with him yelling, “Let go, you big dumb dino!” “Watch out for his stingers!” Tyler yelled. “We need smash him,” Koda said. Zac turned to him and said, “Great idea Koda.” Koda looked at him confused. Zac turned toward the fight and said, “And I know just the Zord that can do the smashing. Dino Charger, Ready! Summon Zord!” And Zac summoned the Ankylo Zord who charged in and hit Stingrage back with its hammer tail. “Great job, Ankylo Zord!” Zac said and turned to Shelby. “I think it’s time for some Megazord power. Shelby, can you do the honors?” “Sure,” Shelby said. “Dino Charge Megazord, Tri-Ankylo formation!” The T-rex, Triceratops, and Ankylosaurus Zords combined into the Megazord and the six Rangers appeared in the cockpit. “Awesome!” Zac said. “This combo sounds powerful!” Shelby said. “That’s what you’re going to fight me with?” asked Stingrage. “This’ll be easy.” All six Rangers shouted, “Go!” and the Megazord charged at Stingrage. “Tricera Zord, Power Drill!” Shelby shouted as the Megazord attacked with its drill. “Ankylo Zord, Hammer Punch!” Zac yelled as the Megazord punched Stingrage back. “Ankylo Zord very strong,” Koda said. “That’s right,” Zac said. “We’ve got this guy on the ropes.” “Let’s squash this insect!” Tyler shouted. “Ankylo Zord, Final Hammer Punch!” the Rangers shouted as it delivered the final blow, destroying Stingrage. The Rangers cheered inside the cockpit with Shelby saying, “Welcome to the family, Ankylo Zord. And you two, Aqua ranger.” “Thanks Shelby,” Zac said. “Monster extinct!” Tyler shouted. All of the Rangers exited the Megazord and the original five turned toward the Aqua Ranger. “So,” Tyler said. “Who are you?” Zac smirked under his helmet and replied, “We’ve already met.” All of the Rangers, minus Shelby looked at each other confused. “Come on,” said Zac. “How else do I know that Tyler writes in his father’s journal everyday, or Chase rides his skateboard in the museum, or Koda eats 4 burgers a day, or Riley always loves working on logic problems, or Shelby loves talking about dinosaurs non stop?” The other Rangers demorphed looking at Zac with shocked expressions (again minus Shelby, who was smirking). Zac finally demorphed himself, revealing his identity to the others. “Zac?” The other boys shouted. Zac smirked at everyone and nodded. “Well, I guess I have some explaining to do…”

Up on Sledge’s ship, Fury was chasing Poisandra around the flight deck. “Well,” he said. “Get over here, you candy queen! You’re going to tell me how you found that Zord.” “Lay one grimy claw on me,” Poisandra said. “And Sledge will grind you into space dust.” Fury drew his fist back to punch Poisandra, but then they both heard Sledge calling for her. Poisandra laughed and said, “Coming, Sledgeums! Maybe I’m smarter than you think, Fury. Better watch your back.” and ran out of the flight deck away from Fury, him getting angry. 

All six Rangers were sitting at the cafe while Zac told the others how he got the stone. “I was exploring an island off the Gold Coast in Australia where I found the Aqua Energem encased in a dinosaur fossil. It bonded with me when I saved a boy’s life from drowning. Through that, I saw a vision of an Ankylosaurus and I did some research, coming across this museum and you guys in Ranger form. I applied for the academic program so that it could get me over here to find out more about the Energem. I found out my first day here that you guys were the other Rangers when I saw Chase’s Energem and followed him to the warehouse where you fought that weird bird monster. I felt that it was not the right time to reveal myself to you guys, not until I saw you guys find my Zord and talking with Keeper did I decide to help you guys,” Zac said. “You have been watching us in secret? How?” Chase asked. “I have my ways,” Zac said, not wanting to reveal his other powers just yet. “Well,” Tyler said. “I for one am glad that you are now a part of our team.” “Thanks, Tyler,” Zac said. “So,” Riley said changing the subject. “Kendall fixed the E-Tracer. Sledge can’t steal our data anymore.” Chase said, “Once we’ve found the other Energems..” Tyler cleared his throat to indicate that a waiter was coming up to serve their drinks and he did not want Chase to reveal their identities to her, waited until she walked away did he let Chase continue “…I might head home, see my mom in New Zealand.” Zac saddened a little. “I miss my family and friends too. But I have a mission here now. I can return home once this is finished.” He zoned back in when he heard Riley say to Shelby, “Your invention is gonna help our research a lot. I mean, it’s genius.” Shelby smiled as she took the compliment. Koda grabbed a pencil and paper and said, “My grandfather famous caveman. He invent very complicated machine too.” And he started to draw a picture. “Really?” Shelby asked. “Wow.” Koda picked up his drawing and said, “Is called wheel.” Everyone laughed as Ms. Morgan walked in with a large pink box. Shelby looked at Ms. Morgan and said, “We crushed it, Kendall.” Ms. Morgan replied, “Yes, we did crush it. Because of your recent invention, the museum has a gift for you, a fossil from you favorite dinosaur.” Ms. Morgan handed Shelby the box. “A triceratops fossil?” Shelby asked as she unwrapped the package and picked up its contents, causing the others, minus Zac, to start snickering. “That is poop,” Koda said. “Yes, Koda,” Ms. Morgan said looking frustrated. “It’s a very rare specimen.” “Dino dung?” Shelby said as she dropped it on the floor causing it to break. “Now lots of rare specimens,” Koda said, causing everyone, minus Shelby who wiped her hands on Koda’s arm, to laugh. Ms. Morgan looked frustrated but calmed down and turned to Zac. “Zac, you have a gift too that is waiting for you down at base that you can see later. Right now, we have our next lesson.” Zac looked shocked and said, “What? But what about..” “You may be a Ranger now, but you still have to keep up with your studies, otherwise you can’t stay in the academic program and that will blow your cover, as you said, you signed up so that you could learn more about your Energem,” Ms. Morgan said. “Aww, man,” Zac said as the others laughed. Zac sighed, “This is going to be a long summer…”


	8. Double Ranger, Double Danger

Up on Sledge’s ship, Sledge and Poisandra were walking through one of the cell blocks. “Every intergalactic bounty hunter needs a girl like you, Poisandra,” Sledge said. “Smart, beautiful, heart-shaped…” “Master Sledge!” Fury said walking up to the couple. “I have a plan to get the Rangers’ tracking device.” Poisandra turned around annoyed and said, “Don’t try to steal my thunder! I’m the one who found their machine while you were taking a cat nap. “And purring!” Curio, Poisandra’s sidekick said. “Who asked you, Rag Doll?” Fury shouted. “Beginner’s luck!” “Maybe, maybe not,” Sledge said. Poisandra turned toward Sledge and said, “Give me a chance and I’ll prove luck had nothing to do with it. This one calls for brains, not brawn. Especially since we have a new ranger to deal with now.” Fury growled with anger, but Sledge said, “Well, I think it’s time we give my leading lady her moment in the spotlight. We cannot afford to have the Rangers grow more in size and power. This is all yours, my dear.” Poisandra screamed with glee and said, “Oh, Sledgems! My first mission! I must start immediately. Wrench, come with me.” She grabbed Wrench by the arm and ran to one of the cell blocks. “A girl can’t go on a mission without her evil accessories. And why can’t they be cute, too? I’ll take you.” She pointed at a monster that had two fish on its head nears its eyes and a bulky body. “What? Me?” The monster asked. “Wrench, let him out,” Poisandra said to Wrench who unlocked the cell as Fury walked up behind them and said, “Finally, Sledge is going to realize how worthless you are.” “Jealous kitty,” Poisandra said back. “With this monster’s skills the Rangers won’t know who’s friend or who’s foe.” (Insert Poisandra laughing evilly)

Zac groaned as he heard his alarm going off. “This early mornings are killing me,” thought Zac. He rolled out of bed, went into the bathroom, and looked at his reflection in the mirror. He saw his Energem dangling off of a necklace that Ms. Morgan gave him after he became a Ranger. He know very rarely took it off. He felt a strange comfort with wearing it, a similar comfort that he feels when he goes swimming in the ocean. A thought suddenly dawned on him. “Ms. Morgan said that my Ranger form was a form of armor,” he thought. “Could that mean if I get wet while in Ranger form, I won’t turn into a merman?” He quickly summoned his Dino Morpher and transformed into the Aqua Ranger. He looked at his new reflection. He never fully saw what he looked like when he first transformed a couple days ago and he was still in awe of his Ranger form. His helmet looked like the Ankylosaurus, he had a shoulder pad on one side with a yellow and black stripe going diagonally from it, with the majority of his form being light blue in color. He turned on the sink and used his power to make the water come towards him. He stopped the water just before him, letting in a deep breath and closed his eyes. “Well, here goes,” and he let the water soak him. He counted down, “10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1,..” and at the end of the countdown, nothing happened. He opened his eyes and saw in his reflection that he was still in his Ranger form and further more, that he still had his human legs. “Awesome!” Zac said. “Now I know that when I am in Ranger form, I don’t have to be worried about getting wet and transforming into a merman.” He demorphed and was completely dry. He walked out of the bathroom and looked at the clock. “Oh, no!” Zac said. “I only have 15 minutes to get to the museum!” Luckily, Zac’s apartment was really close to the ocean and he realized that he would have to swim to work instead of driving. He throw some clothes on, ran out the door quickly locking it, and ran toward a secluded part of the ocean front where no visitors every went. He dove into the water, letting the transformation take hold, and sped swam down the coast to the museum. He found a secluded cove where he pulled himself out of the water and dried himself using his powers. Once dry, he got up and ran for the next 3 minutes to the museum. He ran to the storage garage in the back and went through the secret entrance to the command center, where the other Rangers were waiting. “There you are, Zac,” Shelby said. “We were worried about you.” “Sorry guys,” Zac said. “I overslept this morning.” Chase put his arm around him and said, “No worries mate. Happens to me all the time.” Which caused everyone to groan. “Well,” Ms. Morgan said. “Why don’t all of you head out with the E-Tracer?” Everyone nodded and headed out.

They went to a field with the E-Tracer. “I’ll set the E-Tracer here.” Riley said as Koda ran up a tree and sat in its branches. Shelby held up a Dino Charger and said, “This Dino Charger has been created to detect energy from the Gold Energem, or the Ptera Zord. Hopefully the E-Tracer will locate one of them.” She set it in the E-Tracer while Zac walked around a bit, passing by Tyler who was writing in his journal and looking at a picture which had a man with a little boy in it. Zac looked over Tyler’s shoulder and said, “Is that your dad?” Tyler turned around and said, “Yeah. This was taken a few months before he went missing.” “I’m sorry about your dad,” Zac said. “I know what it’s like to have missing parents.” “Really?” Tyler asked. “Because I thought you still lived with both of your parents back home.” “Adopted parents,” Zac said. “I thought they were my parents, until I found out that I was adopted through friends of mine, who one of them is actually my long lost twin sister. Shortly after my adopted parents took me in, my sister was left with some …friends…of my birth mother’s before she disappeared entirely. My sister had no idea what happened to her.” “You said had,” Tyler said. “Does that mean you found her?” “Yes,” Zac said. “But that is a story for another time. Right now, we should focus on the issue at hand. Despite some people who are already distracted with other things.” He pointed at Chase who was picking flower petals seeing if a particular girl loved him or not. They heard Riley say, “Okay. I calibrated it to search the grids from left to right.” “No, not left to right,” Shelby said. “I’ve already calibrated it to search right to left.” Tyler looked at her with a gleam in his eyes that Zac noticed. “You like her, don’t you?” Zac asked. Tyler looked at Zac startled and said, “What do you mean?” “Trust me, I get it. Having a girlfriend myself, I give off the same look every time I see Evie,” Zac said. 

Koda suddenly jumped down from the tree, startling Tyler and Zac. “Koda!” Zac said. “I asked you to stop doing that,” Tyler said. “Tyler, you smell,” Koda replied with Tyler smelling his shirt and asking, “I do?” “No,” Koda replied. “The air. Smell.” Suddenly, the Dino Communicator went off in their pockets. Tyler pulled his out. Ms. Morgan was on the line and said, “Alien bio-signs in your area.” Tyler looked at Shelby and said, “Hey, shut down the E-Tracer. We need to get out of here now.” He grabbed the E-Tracer as Shelby said, “Careful, that’s irreplaceable. “Okay. Start the jeep. We’re right behind you,” Riley told Tyler. “We’ll keep watch while you load up.” Tyler ran with the E-Tracer back to his jeep. Zac ran after him shouting, “I’ll go with him!” Tyler ran and put the E-Tracer in the back of his Jeep and he and Zac jumped into it. 

Tyler was trying to start it, when all of the sudden, Chase, Koda, Riley, and Shelby ran up and got in the Jeep, but they were all in their Ranger armor. Tyler and Zac looked around confused with Tyler saying, “Are we morphing?” Chase just gave him the quiet signal and pointed toward the road, signaling him to drive. Tyler shrugged and said, “Ok, I’ll get us out of here,” and starting driving away. Zac however, was not entirely convinced. “Why are the others coming with us when there is still equipment to put away?” he thought. “And there is no reason that they should be in Ranger mode right now. Something does not feel right.” As Tyler continued to drive, Zac used his telepathy on Chase, but all he heard were gurgle sounds, very similar to how the Vivix sounded. Zac realized that he and Tyler were set up in a trap. He turned to alert Tyler, but he realized also that he could not reveal how he solved it; that would give away his merman powers and he was not ready to reveal that part of his life to the others. Tyler suddenly said, “The E-Tracer is safe now. You can de-morph.” Chase and the others obviously said nothing. Zac had to think fast before they got back to the base with the fake Rangers. Zac lowered his hand so that Tyler and the fake Rangers could not see it and used his powers to overheat the Jeep engine, causing it to malfunction and Tyler had to pull over to see what the problem was. “What?” said Tyler. “Not now.” He got out of the car while Zac got out and walked toward the back where the E-Tracer was, knowing that was what the fake Rangers wanted. “Sorry, guys,” Tyler said. “I just tuned her up.” Tyler lifted the hood of the Jeep while the fake Rangers started to stand and exit the Jeep toward Tyler. Tyler was looking at the engine and wondered, “How did this happen?” Suddenly, his communicator went off just as Zac was about to alert Tyler of the fake Rangers. Shelby’s voice came out of it saying, “Is that supposed to by funny?” Tyler looked at the communicator and said, “Shelby?” Shelby looked annoyed and said, “You just took off and left us.” Zac got out his Dino Morpher and pointed it at the fake Rangers while they were looking at Tyler as Tyler said, “What? I’m looking right…” “Tyler, it’s a trap!” Zac shouted as Tyler looked up and saw the fake Rangers suddenly look back at Zac and turned back into Vivix. Zac fired his Morpher at the Vivix, but one suddenly came up from behind up to him and held him firm as another one grabbed the E-Tracer. Suddenly Poisandra, Curio, and a weird monster came up from behind Tyler and said, “How do you like my friend’s cloning abilities?” “Now you two are just in our way!” Duplicon, the weird monster next to Poisandra, said. He charged Tyler and they started to fight as Zac fought out of the Vivix firm grasp and started to fight them off to get the E-Tracer back. The Vivix fought back as the one holding the E-Tracer walked back toward Poisandra as Zac ran up to Tyler. “Fake rangers? Nice trick.” Tyler said. “But now you’re facing real ones,” Zac said. “You two are pretty tough,” Duplicon said. “But not tough enough.” He fired at the boys and both were blown back down the hill next to the road painfully. Poisandra laughed and said, “It wasn't very difficult to remove those annoyances. Great performance, boys! Now let’s take our new machine and search for some Energems.” She and her monsters walked away with the E-Tracer while Tyler and Zac were still down the hill, trying to get back up, but failed because they were in pain and disoriented.

Back at the base, the other Rangers were trying to find Tyler and Zac. “You find them?” Koda asked. Kendall sighed and said, “No, they still aren’t responding.” Riley walked over to the computer and said, “I’m going to scan the city for alien DNA.” Shelby said, “When I talked to Tyler, he through he was with us. Whoever he and Tyler was with, they were fooling them. Suddenly the computer beeped. Riley looked at the screen and said, “Alien brio-signs detected in the city complex.” “Then that’s where we go, yes?” Koda asked. “Maybe we should split up,” Shelbby suggested. “I could go back to the woods and retrace our steps and see if I can find Tyler and Zac.” “Yeah, I’ll go with you,” Riley said as they started to walk toward the door. “No,” Keeper said. “Kendall and I will continue to search for Tyler and Zac. You must work together to find the E-Tracer before Sledge can locate the Gold Energem.” Shelby nodded and said, “You’re right, we need to work as a team. Let’s get moving.” She and the others ran out the base doors to search for the E-Tracer. 

Back near the woods, Zac finally started to get back up, thanks to his quick merman healing, and looked around. Poisandra and the other monsters were gone with the E-Tracer. Growling, he went toward Tyler and shook him awake. “Tyler,” he said. “You need to get up. Poisandra and the others are gone, along with the E-Tracer.” Tyler groaned and sat up, shaking his head to wake himself up. “Dang it!” Tyler shouted. “I should have known something was up when those fake Rangers came up to the Jeep morphed.” He then turned to Zac and asked, “How did you notice they were fake before Shelby told me?” Zac tensed up. “Uh oh! How did he notice that?” Zac thought. He came up with a quick excuse. “As you were looking at the engine, they were starting to get out and walk toward you so I thought that something was amiss,” Zac answered. Tyler did not completely buy it but nodded. “I also wonder what happened to my engine. I just tuned it up recently,” he said. “Those fake Rangers must have damaged it while we were at the site when we weren’t looking,” Zac answered. Tyler sighed and said, “Well with it busted, how are we suppose to get back to base and to find Poisandra?” Zac thought about it. “Wait,” he suddenly realized. “We could use those Dino cycles that Ms. Morgan invented recently,” Zac said. Tyler nodded and pulled out the Dino Cycle Charger from his pocket, along with Zac. “Dino Cycle, Rev Up!” the boys shouted. They thrown the chargers into the air and two cycles materialized. The two boys jumped into the air and morphed into Power Rangers and got onto the Dino Cycles, racing back towards the city.

Shelby and the others Rangers were morphed and looking around the city for the aliens. “This is where Kendall said she last detected an alien signal,” Shelby said. Chase sighed and said, “It’s a big area. We need to keep looking.” “Alright,” Shelby said. “Be careful,” Koda said. “Let’s go,” Riley said. They all split off into different directions. Up above, Fury was with Dupicon and said, “Fools! We’ll wait for the Red and Aqua Rangers, then spring our Trap!” “Wait,” Duplicon said. “Poisandra has the tracking device. And she says we attack now!” He turned around and turned four Vivix into fake Rangers. “My Clone Rangers will have them fighting themselves!” Duplicon said. Fury growled and said, “I hate those Ranger colors.” Duplicon looked at his Clone Rangers and said, “Now, destroy the Power Rangers!” The Clone Rangers ran off to confront the Power Rangers. Fury stalked off and said, “So, Poisandra’s stolen their tracking device.” He growled and swiped his sword at a nearby statue, splitting it in half. “I’ve got to have my own prize to show Sledge,” he growled. “Wait. The Red and Aqua Rangers. Yes. Those two are just the trophies I need.” He laughed evilly. 

The other Rangers regrouped. “I’ve got nothing,” Chase said. “Koda, did you see anything from that tree?” Shelby asked. Koda looked down and said, “Just very angry squirrel.” Riley looked over behind the group and said, “Hey, isn’t that us?” The others turned and saw the Clone Rangers charging towards them. “Whoa!” Chase said. “I look pretty sweet.” “Of course!” Shelby said. “Clone Rangers. That must bee how they fooled Tyler and Zac.” Suddenly Vivix appeared behind the Rangers and starting attacking them. “You guys should take some acting classes,” Chase said. “Because you’re not fooling me!” The Clone Rangers got into the fight and starting confusing the other Rangers on who was who. “You may not look like us,” Chase said. “But you’re not as smart.” He then shot down the Vivix and the Clone Rangers. “Chase,” Shelby said. “How did you know who was who?” Chase laughed and said,”I slipped these into your belts.” and pointed to little daisies that were in each of the Rangers’ belts. “You’re so clever,” Shelby said. “Nice one,” Riley said. “Now we show what real Rangers can do,” Koda said. “Right,” Shelby said. “Let’s finish off these imposter!” They each got out a Dino Charger and powered up their Dino Steel to get their individual weapons. Then they charged the Clone Rangers. “You can fake the look,” everyone said. “But you can’t fake the skills of real Rangers.” They attacked and defeated the Clone Rangers, causing them to change back into Vivix and dissolve. 

Up where Poisnadra and Curio had the E-Tracer, Wrench came down from the ship to help them with it. “Let’s see now,” Wrench said. He pushed Curio away who was trying to get his hands on it. “You’re not smart enough to bee touching this machine,” Wrench said. “You don’t know how smart I am,” Curio retorted. “Of course I do,” Wrench said. “I built your head from a seat cushion.” Poisandra came from behind him and said, “Hurry up, Tin Man! Before those party crashing Rangers spoil my plan.” “Have a heart,” Wrench said. “This thing didn’t come with an instruction manual.” He turned back to the machine to figure out its mechanics while Poisandra huffed angrily.

Meanwhile, Tyler and Zac were still on their Dino Cycles, heading toward the city. They heard their communicators go off and saw that Ms. Morgan was contacting them. “Tyler? Zac?” she said. “What happened to you two? Are you guys OK?” “Long story, but we’re fine,” Tyler said. “Listen, Poisandra stole the E-Tracer. They fooled us,” Zac said. “Well, maybe just Tyler,” Zac thought in his head. “With Clone Rangers, we know,” Ms. Morgan replied. “The others are fighting them now. I’m sending both of you the coordinates.” Information came up in their helmets telling them where the other Rangers were. “Got them,” Tyler said. “Tell them we’re almost there,” Zac said. Suddenly, lightning attacks came down on the boys and they had to dodge each attack on their cycles. “Who is that?” Tyler asked. The attacks became too much and both boys were thrown from the cycles and demorphed, rolling onto the pavement. They both groaned and stood up, looking around to see who attacked them. Suddenly, Fury came roaring at them and said, “Look what the cat caught.” Zac smirked and said, “You haven’t caught us yet.” They dodged and fought off Fury’s attacks, angering Fury further since the boys would not hold still for him so that he could attack them.

Back with the other Rangers, they were confronting Deplicon. “All my clones are gone!” he shouted. “Nothing left but the originals,” Chase said. Duplicon growled and said, “So I’ll destroy them!” He sent an attack toward the group, but Koda blocked it with his Stego Shield. However, he was starting to struggle and said, “May not be strong enough.” 

Back with Tyler and Zac, they were also starting to struggle with Fury. “You’re no match for me, Rangers!” “Yeah?” Tyler asked. “Don’t be so sure,” Zac said. The boys kept attacking, but Fury was too strong and he knocked both boys away, knocking Tyler’s bracelet off of his wrist. Fury picked it up and said, “What’s this? Well, well, well. This brings back memories.” Tyler got angry at that statement and said, “Then you did know my Dad.” Zac looked at Tyler shocked. “How does Tyler’s dad fit into this?” Zac thought. “I should have known you were his son,” Fury said. “With those pathetic fighting skills. You’re as weak as he was.” Tyler growled and charged Fury, much to Zac’s horror. “Tyler!” he shouted, but Tyler did not hear him as his rage was consuming him to fight Fury with all of his might, kicking him into a nearby car and causing Fury to drop his sword. Tyler walked over and kicked the sword away. “Did you say my father is weak?” Tyler shouted. “What do you know about him?” “I’ll never tell you,” Fury said. Fury ran towards his sword as Tyler charged him. Zac tried to get up to stop him, but struggled. “Come on,” Zac said to himself. “I need to stop Tyler before he does something that he’ll regret later. I can’t let his rage control his actions. Believe me, I can relate.” He thought back to when he used his powers to make a cart some bullies were driving slowly go backwards into the water as revenge for them being mean to him and Evie. He was angry at them but that was also around the time he found out that he has been lied to his whole life about his past where he was actually born a merman and his parents weren’t really his parents. If Mimmi didn’t come up and calm him down with her speech about him being lucky to have a family and she didn’t, then he would have done something that he would regret for the rest of his life. He couldn’t let Tyler make the same mistake. He slowly got up as his healing finally picked up the pace and he slowly started to chase after Tyler and Fury.

Back with the other Rangers, Koda was still using his Stego Shield to block Duplicon’s attack. “I think I can break through,” he said. He thrusted the shield forward and broke the attack. Duplicon was horrified and said, “Dupli-complication!” Shelby and Riley charged in and used their weapons to damage Duplicon and push him backwards. “That’s all you got?” he asked. Chase appeared from behind the other Rangers and said, “Try a Para Chopper Blast!” and fired his weapon, shooting Duplicon and sending him backwards. “I need more Clone Rangers,” he said. Vivix came out and were ready for Duplicon to change them into Clone Rangers. But the Rangers came up and said, “Not so fast!” and blasted the villains away. Shelby looked at the others and said, “We have to destroy him now or he’ll keep making clones.” “We need the Dino Spike,” Chase said. “But we need Tyler here in order to do that,” Riley said. “No time for that,” Duplicon said and he charged the Rangers.

Back with Tyler and Zac, Tyler had pulled out his Dino Morpher and put it into sword mode and was continuing his battle with Fury. Swords clashed and Fury got knocked back into a car. Tyler charged and swung his sword down, causing the car to explode and Fury to bee blasted away. He landed painfully nearby and was struggling to get back up. Tyler walked over with anger in his eyes and yelled, “What did you do to him?” Fury just growled and did not answer him. “Tell me!” Tyler screamed. Fury just looked at him almost like he was daring Tyler to strike him, almost like he wanted Tyler to go over the edge. “Tyler!” Zac yelled as he finally caught up with the pair. “What are you doing?” “Fury knows what happened to my dad,” Tyler said. “If he does not give that information up I’ll…” “You’ll what?” Zac asked. “Hurt him? Kill him?” Tyler continued to stare down Fury with his sword and said nothing. “I understand that you want answers about your dad,” Zac said. “But getting those answers like this is not the way. You are letting your anger guide your actions. This makes you no better than Fury is.” Zac paused for a moment and realized something. This also related to himself. He never met his birth father, the reason he is secret royalty in the first place. But as much as he wanted answers for who his real father is, he was scared to ask Nerrisa because that could lead him to abandon his human life for a merman one. And he was not ready to make that decision yet. He also could not let anger guide Tyler’s actions like it had happened to him in the past. He finally said, “What would your father think of this?” Tyler finally looked back at Zac, letting go of the anger and sadness start to creep in. Fury saw this and took advantage of the moment. “Fools!” he yelled and he swung his sword at Tyler knocking him back and to the ground. “Now to finish you!” Fury yelled as he charged Tyler. Zac saw this and ran in front of Tyler, grabbing his sword to block Fury. 

However, just as Fury was about to sing his sword down on the boys, he started to gasp in pain. “What is happening to me?” Fury yelled. Tyler and Zac looked at Fury and saw a weird golden energy come out of Fury, almost like something was escaping from him. “What is that?” Tyler asked. “I’ve got no clue,” Zac said. “No!” screamed Fury. “I’m in control!” He concentrated and got the energy back into his body. Zac and Tyler stood up and were about to attack Fury when Tyler’s communicator went off. “Tyler! Zac!” Chase shouted from the communicator. “We need you. We can’t do the Dino Spike without you.” Tyler looked at Fury, but Zac said, “Go. I’ll deal with Fury.” Tyler looked at him and said, “But…” “The others need you know,” Zac said. “Go!” Tyler looked back at Fury, who was struggling to calm himself down after his weird energy attack, and ran off to where the Rangers were. Zac walked up to Fury and held his sword near his face. “I’m not going to take Tyler’s place in asking what you did to his dad. That is for him to ask, not me. But what I would like to know is where the E-Tracer is.” Fury laughed evilly and looked up at Zac and said, “Like I would give that away. I have my own plans with it. Bye for now, Ranger!” He raised his sword in the sky, causing lightning to come between the two, knocking Zac back. When Zac looked up, Fury was gone. “Dang it, he got away,” Zac said. “Well, I better catch up with the others.” He ran in the direction that Tyler ran in.

The other Rangers were struggling against Duplicon. “We can’t take much more of this,” Shelby said. Suddenly they heard, “Coming, guys. Energize! Dino Steel, Armor On.” and saw Tyler come running in. He grabbed the Dino Spike Charger and yelled “Weapons combine!” All of the Rangers weapons combined and the others launched Tyler into the air. He grabbed the Dino Spike and yelled, “Dino Spike, Final Strike!” and threw it at Duplicon, who then exploded. Shelby came up to Tyler and hugged him. “Great timing,” Chase said. “We worry,” Koda said.   
“No one splits us up,” Riley said. Tyler turned to everyone and said, “We’ve got to stop Poisandra from tracking down the Gold Energem or the Ptera Zord.” “Guys!” The group turned around and saw Zac running up to them in his Ranger armor. “I’m sorry, Tyler. Fury got away from me. I think he went to where the E-Tracer is.” “It’s alright,” Tyler replied. “We just need to worry about the E-Tracer.” “There it is!” Riley said, pointing to a balcony nearby where Poisandra, Curio, and Wrench were with the E-Tracer. “Well done, Wrench!” Poisandra said. “Stop her!” Tyler yelled and the group ran toward the villains. 

Suddenly, Sledge’s giant beam came out of the sky and landed where Duplicon exploded and Duplicon reappeared giant sized. “I can clone giants now!” he yelled. “Vivix, rise!” Suddenly Vivix came from behind the group and formed their own giant monster. “You Rangers want me?” asked Duplicon. He used his powers to turn the Vivix giant into a giant Fury clone. “You’ll have to go through a giant Fury first!” The Clone Fury swung his sword downward toward the Rangers, who dodged out of the way. They called their Zords in. They used Tyler’s, Koda’s, and Shelby’s Zords to make the main Megazord and all six Rangers jumped into the cockpit. They tried to fight off Duplicon, but Duplicon’s attacks were more effective at damaging the Megazord since the Clone Fury was attacking from behind. “They’re attacking from both sides,” Tyler said. Suddenly, their communicator’s went off and the group saw that Ms. Morgan was contacting them. “Activate Dino Charger Number 17,” she said. “It will release the toxic gas of the dinos.” “Did she just say what I think she said?” Shelby asked. “Toxic gases?” Riley asked. “You mean fart gas?” Koda asked. “You can call it that,” Ms. Morgan said. “Eww, that is going to be gross,” Zac said. “Man, you think of everything,” Chase said. “Hey, let’s try it,” Tyler said. “Dino Gas Charger, Ready.” He unleashed the Charger’s gas on the Clone Fury and then Duplicon. “My eyes!” Duplicon shouted. “It’s stinging my eyes.” Chase laughed and said, “That’s one nasty move.” “Yep, I was right, that was gross. But surprisingly effective,” Zac said. “Smell very bad!” Koda shouted. “All right,” Tyler said. “Let’s finish it!” “Please. Finish faster,” Koda said. “We need the hammer of the Ankylo Zord to crush these fakes,” Shelby said to Zac. “Sure thing,” Zac said pulling out the Ankylo Charger. “Dino Charger, Ready! Summon Ankylo Zord!” The Ankylo Zord appeared and took the Stego Zord’s spot on the Megazord. “Ankylo Zord,” everyone shouted. “Hammer Punch!” They punched the Clone Fury, who changed back into the Vivix giant. They used the Tricera Drill to destroy it. They turned the Megazord to Duplicon and yelled, “Ankylo Zord, Final Hammer Punch!” which destroyed Duplicon for good. “Monster extinct!” Tyler shouted.

“Hurry, Wrench, hurry!” Poisandra shouted at Wrench, who was trying to work the E-Tracer. The device turned on and started to trace. “It’s working!” Wrench shouted. “It’s honing in on the Gold Energem’s Ptera Zord.” “Hurray for me!” Poisandra shouted. “Come on, let’s go get it.” Suddenly, lightning attacked the group as Fury walked toward them and said, “Yes! There it is! Like fruit for the picking.” “Fury!” Poisandra shouted. “You rotten apple!” “Congrats on finding the device,” Fury said. “Too bbad you couldn’t keep your cotton candy hands on it.” He picked up the device and started to walk away with it. “Oh, you furry thief,” Poisandra said. “You know Sledge will destroy you for this.” “Wrong,” Fury said. “With these coordinates, I know exactly where to find the Ptera Zord. Sledge will love me for this.” 

The Rangers came up down below and saw Fury walked away with the E-Tracer. “Fury is leaving with E-Tracer,” Koda said. “We can’t let him take it,” Riley said. Tyler turned to Chase and said, “Chase, you’re the only one capable of hitting it from this distance.” “Got it,” Chase said, pulling out his Dino Morpher and had it in gun mode. “But my E-Tracer..” Shelby said. “Sorry, Shelby,” Tyler said. “If Sledge gets it, he could find all the lost Energems.” “Tyler has a point,” Zac said. “Do you want the villains to find the rest of the Energems along with the other Zords?” Shelby looked down and nodded. Chase aimed for the E-Tracer and fired at it, destroying it. “Nice job, hotshot,” Tyler said. Fury growled angrily. But then he saw a Gold Dino Charger sticking out of the E-Tracer and pulled it out. He laughed and turned to the Rangers and said, “You didn’t destroy it all, Rangers. With this, I will control the Ptera Zord.” The Rangers shouted “No!” as Fury laughed evilly and walked away, disappearing.

Back at the command cave, Shelby was walking in with the damaged E-Tracer to Ms. Morgan and said, “The E-Tracer may have given Fury the location of the Ptera Zord. And he also has the Ptera Charger.” Ms. Morgan sighed and said, “Even if he finds the Zord, that charger shouldn’t have enough power left to activate its battle mode. And they don’t have the technology to charge it.” Tyler sighed from behind them and said, “I should’ve known those Clone Rangers were fakes. There’s nobody like you guys.” Keeper came up from behind him and said, “The E-Tracer was destroyed, but you worked as a team. If you had not, then it would now be in Sledge’s hands. “Keeper’s right,” Chase said. “We’re united. Sledge, Fury, Poisandra, they are divided.” “That’s why we’ll win,” Riley said. “Because of our teamwork. I mean, maybe not today, but soon.” Shelby looked over at Tyler and said, “I have something of yours.” She reached out her hand, which had Tyler’s dad’s bracelet in it. Zac looked shocked. He must have forgotten to pick it up from the ground because he was too focused on Tyler and Fury. But he was glad that Shelby remembered it. “You found my Dad’s bracelet,” Tyler said. Shelby helped Tyler put it back on and Chase, Riley, and Zac looked at each other with knowing looks, since they knew that the two had feelings for each other, but have not revealed them to each other. Koda looked confused and itched his head because he did not get it. “Thanks,” Tyler said. “No problem,” Shelby replied. “When I was fighting Fury today,” Tyler said. “He suddenly froze up. As if he lost control.” “It’s true,” Zac said. “It looked like something was inside him trying to break free.” “Maybe it’s his fun side trying to get out?’ Chase joked. “Whatever it is, we take it on together,” Koda said, holding out his fist. Tyler raised his as Shelby said, “That’s right, Koda.” and everyone joined their fists and said, “Together!” 

Zac looked down at his watch and saw the time. “Uh oh!” he said as the others looked at him. “I need to get home. My Australian friends are expecting a call from them in 15 minutes. I will see all of you tomorrow,” he said and ran out of the cave and toward the ocean since he swam there that morning because he overslept. Tyler looked at where he left with concern on his face. “Something wrong, Tyler?” Shelby asked. “Just confused,” Tyler said. “Zac seemed to know way before me that the Clone Rangers were fakes. Like he felt something was off about them. And he suggested that they were the ones to sabotage my Jeep, but when I looked at it, everything was in place. It was like the engine suddenly overheated for no reason. Almost like to make sure I did not get back to base with the fakes. And when I looked back at Zac, he was near the E-Tracer like he was guarding it.” Everyone looked at each other. “Do you think he is hiding something from us?” Chase asked. “Maybe,” Tyler said. “Whatever it is,” Ms. Morgan said. “It can’t be evil. He was still protecting you and the E-Tracer. Besides, the Energem would not have chosen him if he was evil.” Everyone nodded their heads. “Let’s ask him when he comes back tomorrow,” Shelby suggested. “Agreed,” everyone said. Keeper looked at the group with concern. “Oh, Zac,” he thought. “I fear that you are going to have to reveal yourself sooner than you want to. If we want to work together fully…”


	9. When Logic Fails

Zac ran into his apartment and slammed the door. He looked at the clock and let out a huge sigh. “Just made it,” he said. “I can make that video call to Evie and Cam.” He went over to his desk where his computer was sitting and logged on. He connected to the Internet and went to the video call setting. Soon, he saw Evie and Cam’s faces on his screen. “Hey, Zac,” Cam said. “How has it been, man? It’s been a while since we last talked.” “Hey to you too, Cam,” Zac said. “Sorry that I have not contacted you guys sooner. Life here has been getting crazy busy for me.” “Since you became a Ranger?” Evie asked. “How did you know?” Zac asked. “Come on, Zac,” Cam said. “We saw the news about a new Aqua Ranger joining the other Rangers. Since that is the same color as the stone that you found, we put two and two together.” Zac sighed and said, “Well, I guess that’s another secret you guys know now. Oh, and the stone is called an Energem by the way.” “Energem?” Cam and Evie said. “Yes,” Zac said. And he told Cam and Evie the whole story about how he figured out who the other Rangers were, what his stone is, why the stone is important, and how he became a Ranger. “Man,” Cam said. “Who know that you found a rock from space?” “Cam!” Evie said. “Stop joking around. What Zac found is important. But what I want to know is why a stone from space was found on Mako.” “Maybe when the dinosaurs went extinct, Mako Island could have been part of a piece of land that went under then came back up as the island,” Zac suggested. “Wow, Zac,” Cam said. “Since when have you gotten all scientific? You always sucked at science. You needed Weilen’s help with a science test, remember?” “Please don’t remind me of that,” Zac said. “I still am embarrassed from that. But dropping that subject, how is everyone?” “They’re good,” Evie said. “Your parents miss you, obviously, and everyone is enjoying summer break so far.” 

“And Mimmi?” Zac asked. Cam and Evie looked at each other then turned to the camera and said, “I think you sing so far away is starting to affect her,” Evie said. “I can tell that she is trying to put up a rave face, but I think she misses the close connection with you. She tried asking a few times if we knew where you were, but we keep up that secret.” Zac sighed and said, “I hate lying to her about where I am. But I fear that Nerissa will use her to find me. And I don’t want that to happen to her. She is my sister and I care about her too much to see her get used like that. I don’t want Nerissa to come all the way here to drag me back to her home up north. It could ruin everything that has been going on here. That would risk the other Rangers learning my secret, well other than Keeper…” “What?” Evie and Cam shouted. “Someone knows your secret already?” Cam said. “Guys, it’s not what you think,” Zac said. “His name is Keeper and he is the alien that is the guardian of the Energems. He could sense my merman powers and realized what I am. He promised to keep my secret from the others.” “Well, that’s a relief,” Evie said. “But Zac, I feel that you need to talk to Mimmi at some point. I don’t know how much longer Cam and I can keep her away from contacting you. Just think about it ok?” Zac looked down. Evie was right, as always. He knew that he was hurting Mimmi by keeping his location a secret, but he did miss the close connection he had with her. He could not risk a telepathic conversation due to Nerissa probably using that to trace back to him. He sighed and looked back at the camera. “Why don’t you have Mimmi join you guys on our next video call?” he asked. “Alright,” Cam said. Zac looked at the clock and said, “It’s getting late for me. I better get some sleep. Who knows what’s going to happen tomorrow.” “Ok,” Evie said. “We will talk to you soon. Bye.” And the connection quit out. Zac sighed and said, “Well, let’s see what tomorrow holds…”

At the museum the next day, the other Rangers were sitting at the Dino Cafe. “So,” Chase said. “What do we do about Zac?” “I feel we should just ask him straight up,” Tyler said. “There have been too many weird things revolving around him lately.” “Well, let’s look at the facts,” Riley said. “He somehow figured out our secret quickly, he knew about the fake Rangers faster than Tyler, and was in the Jeep when it mysteriously overheated. It makes me wonder if there is something else about him that he is hiding from us.” “Riley is right,” Shelby said. “I also feel that he is hiding something from us. I remember the other day when we were cleaning the Cafe, he begged me to do the table cleaning instead of him. When I brought the water bucket to him, he tensed up. He said something about a bad incident at his friend’s cafe back home involving a water spill and him slipping bad and injuring his head. I bought it, but he also won’t deliver drink orders, just food orders.” “So maybe he has a fear of water,” Chase said. “It is a common fear to have.” “But he used to be a lifeguard,” Shelby said. “I remember seeing that on the resume that Ms. Morgan was holding. So why would he have a fear of water?” 

Everyone was puzzling about this when Zac walked into the cafe. “Hey, guys,” Zac said. He saw their puzzled faces and asked, “What’s going on. You guys look confused for some reason.” Everyone looked up at him and Tyler said, “Well, there was something we wanted to ask you.” Zac tensed up but said, “Ok, ask away.” “Well, we have been thinking that you are hiding something from us,” Chase said. “Chase!” Riley said. “What?” Chase asked. “I thought we were going to ask him straight up.” “But not like that!” Riley said. “What do you guys mean?” Zac asked, sweat starting to drip down the side of his face. “Well,” Tyler said. “There just have been some weird things about you that we have noticed. Like how you discovered our secret quickly, how you figured out the fake Rangers right away, how my Jeep mysteriously overheated when you were with me, and how you never want to be around water when working here.” Zac gulped. “Oh, no,” Zac thought. “They're going to discover everything. Not good.” Just then, Koda walked in with a cup of water and a burger in his hands. “Hey, guys,” he said. “Sorry, I oversleep. What did I…” And he tripped over a chair leg, throwing the burger in the air, and the water spilling right onto Zac’s shirt. Zac gasped and said, “Sorry, guys. Hold that thought. I need to grab a towel from the back.” And he ran quickly to the storage closet in the kitchen and just as he closed the door, his tail emerged and he fell to the ground, right onto multiple boxes. The gang heard it and ran to the closet. “Zac,” Shelby called. “Are you ok?” Zac sighed and looked at his tail. Sighing, he said, “I’m ok. I just tripped on some boxes when I came in here.” “I’m going to come in and help,” Tyler said. Zac quickly used his powers to lock the closet door. So when Tyler tried the door, but it wouldn’t budge. “The door is locked,” Tyler said. “Sorry, Tyler,” Zac said. “I must have hit the lock when I fell. I will be out soon.” Suddenly, everyone’s communicator’s went off. “Come down to the command cave,” Ms. Morgan said. “Alright,” everyone minus Zac said. “What about Zac?” Koda asked. “I heard it,” Zac shouted from the closet. “I am almost dried off. I will meet you guys there.” Everyone nodded and ran to the command cave. Zac sighed and aimed his hand to his tail and started to use his powers to dry his tail. “I don’t know how much longer I can keep this up,” he said. “They are too observant. Maybe Keeper was right. I shouldn't keep this secret from my team…”

When Zac walked into the cave, he saw Riley playing with a set that had marbles going through an obstacle course. “The length of an arc is the circumference of a circle,” he mumbled. Ms. Morgan and Shelby were pulling out broken pieces of the E-Tracer. “Our beautiful E-Tracer, up in smoke,” Shelby said. Suddenly, Koda’s stomach growled loudly. “Sorry,” he said. “I very hungry. Did not finish burger.” “It’s ok, Koda,” Zac said and everyone turned to look at him. “I can make you a replacement one later.” “All dried off, I see,” Ms. Morgan said. “Don’t worry about that, Zac. I sent Chase to get pizza.” “So,” Shelby said. “Fury knows where the Ptera Zord is, but will he tell Sledge?” Ms. Morgan looked at Shelby and said, “Sledge doesn’t care about the Zord. Unless it leads Fury to the Gold Energem.” “But,” Shelby said. “Fury betrayed Poisandra, so Sledge can’t trust him anymore.” Koda and Tyler held their heads as Tyler said, “Whoa, whoa, whoa! I am so confused. What’s our next step?” “Maybe we eat,” Koda said. Everyone rolled their eyes and Riley said, “I think I solved it.” Everyone looked at Riley as he continued. “We need to look at the problem logically,” he said. He took out three marbles and labelled them Sledge, Poisandra, and Fury. “Now, they each take their own paths,” he said as he put the marbles in the obstacle course. “Chasing after power, love, maybe revenge. But, there’s one thing that all of them need first.” “The Energems.” Zac said. “Exactly,” Riley said. “Their only chance getting an Energem is with a very powerful weapon. Like the Ptera Zord. Different paths, leading to one conclusion.” The marbles all landed in the same finish point as Tyler said, “So, they’ve got to power up the Ptera Charger.” Everyone nodded as Ms. Morgan said, “But there’s only one lab like ours with equipment strong enough to energize the Dino Charger.” “Then logically,” Riley said. “That lab is where we start.” 

Everyone started to head out of the lab when Zac said, “Can you guys wait for me out at the storage garage for a few minutes. I need to ask Keeper something before we go,” Everyone nodded and headed out but Shelby sneaked behind and hid in on of the side caves. Zac turned around and called for Keeper. Keeper appeared and said, “I had a feeling that you would need to speak to me.” Zac sighed and said, “I think that you were right. About sharing my secret with the others.” Shelby let out a silent gasp. “So he is hiding something from us,” she thought. She moved a little closer so she could hear better. “Your friends are very observant for humans their age,” Keeper said. “You should never underestimate them.” “I don’t,” Zac replied. “I have tried to be careful around them. But I could sense that those Rangers were fake. I had to overheat Tyler’s Jeep so that he wouldn’t take those fakes back here. I had to run into the closet today when Koda spilled his drink on me this morning. I don’t like keeping this from them, but I don’t want someone to use them to get to me.” Shelby was shocked by each confession that Zac gave, but was surprised to hear that Zac cared enough for them that he did not want them to get hurt because of him. Keeper looked at Zac and said, “I understand that you want to protect the others from your burdens, but all of you are a team. Where all of you should share each other’s burdens and protect each other from dangers. I believe that your teammates can handle this secret. The time is now, I feel, to let them know.” He looked straight at the cave where Shelby was hiding. “Starting with the one that is hiding in there.” Shelby gasped and slowly came out of her hiding place, shocking Zac. “Shelby?” asked Zac. “What are you doing here? I thought you were outside with the others.” “Sorry,” Shelby said. “Everyone has been suspicious of you and I hid because I felt that what you wanted to talk to Keeper about was related to what you were hiding from us.” “Very observant,” Keeper said. He turned to Zac and said, “Remember what I said, Zac. You can trust your team.” And he disappeared, leaving Zac and Shelby alone in the command cave. Sighing, Zac turned to Shelby and said, “I’m sorry that I have been keeping this from you guys. I don’t want to place this burden on anyone else. Shelby walked up to Zac, put her hand on his shoulder and said, “It’s ok. I understand. You want to protect us. But speaking from the team, we want to protect you as well. With whatever secret you have. You can trust us.” Zac smiled and said, “Thanks Shelby. But I should tell everyone at the same time. First, we need to get to that lab.” Shelby nodded and they both ran out of the lab to catch up with the others. 

At the lab that the Rangers were heading to, two kids were playing on a giant chess board. But a monster, Puzzler, was watching them nearby. “Hey,” he said to himself. “What are those kids doing? How dare they touch my game. What are they doing at an abandoned lab anyway?” Suddenly Fury shouted, “Puzzler, get in here!” “Oh, calm down,” Puzzler shouted back. “I’m coming.” He ran over to where Fury was standing. Fury glared at him and said, “You need to make sure that the Rangers don’t break in.” Puzzler looked at Fury and asked, “What could possible be of use in this old lab?” Fury growled and said, “No questions from you, Game Board! If you let anyone in here, I’ll use your bones to sharpen my sword.” Puzzler started to shake with fear and said, “Don’t worry, Master Fury. No one can outsmart me. The Puzzler never loses.” 

Fury walked into an old part of the lab where Wrench was pulling out old pieces of equipment. “This is crazy,” he said. “Fury actually thinks he could energize a Dino Charger with this old medical equipment. He’s gone insane. Fury!” He saw Fury walk in and Fury said, “Wrench, hook this Dino Charger up to energize.” Wrench sighed and said, “Master Fury, this old machine probably doesn’t even work. It could blow you up. Or worse, it could blow me up.” Fury grabbed Wrench and yelled, “Stop your crying, Metal Man, and just recharge the Ptera Charger before your tears turn you to rust.” Wrench grabbed the Charger and said, “Yes, Master Fury.” 

Puzzler was looking out the window again. He saw the two boys still playing chess and said, “What, they’re still playing? Huh. Amateur move! It’s not that complicated, move the bishop. The bishop! No, no, no! So illogical!” He ran outside to where the two boys were and said to them, “Who taught you to play? Those are the worse moves I’ve ever seen!” The two boys screamed and ran away. “What’s wrong?” Puzzler said. “Can’t handle the truth?” The two boys ran past Chase, who was riding his skateboard with pizzas in his hands and fell over, dropping the pizzas. He got up frustrated and yelled, “Hey! Thanks!” “You scaredy-cats!” Chase looked behind him and saw Puzzler. The monster started to go back into the lab as Chase ran after him and said, “Wait, stop.” He ran up and fight Puzzler. “Who are you?” Puzzler asked. “Their babysitter?” Chase held onto the monster’s weapon and said, “You owe the Rangers a new lunch.” “You’re a Ranger?” Puzzler asked. “Oh, geez!” “What are you doing here?” Chase asked. Puzzler laughed and said, “If you were as smart as me, you wouldn’t have to ask.” Chase back up and started to throw chess pieces at Puzzler. The monster laughed and said, “Don’t you know? Pawns always lose. Time to crown you.” He throw Chase to the ground and said, “Checkmate. Now to destroy you.” Suddenly, the other Rangers came running up. “Chase!” Shelby shouted. Puzzler turned toward the group and said, “Yikes! Probably more Rangers.” He ran back inside while the Rangers helped Chase up. Koda asked, “Hey, Chase, you okay?” “I’m fine,” Chase replied. Shelby looked up at the building and said, “Fury must be up there with the Ptera Charger.” “Well,” Tyler said, “Let’s go pay him a visit.” “Gladly,” Zac said as everyone charged inside except for Koda who asked Chase about the pizza. Chase looked at him and said, “Sorry, bro.” Koda’s stomach growled, but he and Chase ran into the building with the others. 

“One of me against six of them?” Puzzler said. “Those odds are illogical.” He ran further into the building. Meanwhile, the Rangers entered the building themselves. “Doesn’t look like anyone’s been here in years,” Shelby said. “We have to find that lab fast,” Tyler said. “Let’s split up,” Riley said. Everyone else looked at each other as Riley ran ahead. The others ran in different directions, but Zac stood where he was. “Why do I have a very bad feeling about this?” he said as he starting running in a separate direction.

“Ah, yes…” Puzzler said as he was running through the building. “Time to play a little game.” And he started using his powers to turn the old lab into a confusing maze to trap the Rangers. “Good luck finding your way out, Rangers. I love a good game.” He ran up some stairs. He stopped at a floor plan and changed it. “Wait, I can change it all at once. A dead end here, a false turn there. This maze will keep the Rangers trapped forever.” He went up to a thermostat. “And, to make the game more interesting, perhaps a bit of a freeze.” He used his powers to turn down the temperature to freezing. He laughed and ran up the stairs, just as Riley came up to where the monster just was. Riley went over to pull back a window curtain, but saw a brick wall. “Huh,” he said. “That’s odd.” He walked up to the floor plan, but was confused by its layout. “That doesn’t make any sense.” 

Tyler was running down a hallway, calling to his teammates. He opened a door and went through, only to come out in the same hallway. “Same hallway,” he said. 

Shelby was running up stairs from the third floor, but got confused when she reached the next floor and saw it was the third floor. “Third floor again?” she asked. “No way!”

Chase was walking down a hallway and opened a door, but was shocked that it led to outside on a roof downward. “Whoa, whoa, whoa!” he said. 

Koda walked into a storage room and found a vending machine. “Whoa, hold on,” he said. His stomach growled loudly, with Koda holding his stomach, remembering that he was starving. He looked up and saw cookies in the vending machine. “Cookie.” He went up and shook the machine, not knowing how it worked since he was a caveman. He tried to stick his arm up through the bottom, but it did not fit. He saw the money slot so he looked through his pockets and found no money. His stomach growled again as he looked at the cookie longingly.

Zac was running down a hallway and found the end of the hallway blocked off. He tried going back in the direction he came, but that was now blocked off. He was trapped in the hallway. “Something is not right here,” he said. He tried to open the windows, but they wouldn’t open. “This has to be that monster’s work.” He used his powers to open the window, but as he was about to go through it, a brick wall magically appeared and blocked his escape. “What is going on here?”

Riley walked up and down the stairs and was starting to feel the cold build up. “Whoa,” he said. “It’s freezing in here.” He looked around and realized, “Wait a second, I’ve been here before. I was just here. What? This is some kind of looping maze. Come on, think outside the box. Come on.” He looked up at the vents and realized that those may not be affected. “Think outside the box, yes, that’s it!” He climbed up and opened the vent, looking inside and realized that yes, the vents were not affected. He pulled out his communicator to contact the others. “Guys,” he said. “Can you hear me? Guys? Tyler? Shelby?” “I’m here,” Tyler said. He was shivering badly. “But, I have no idea where here is. And it is so cold.” “I keep running up the same stairway,” Shelby said. “Trying to keep warm.” “I’m stuck in the loop too,” Chase said. “I still hungry,” Koda said. “We’re trapped here,” Zac said. “I think that monster did something to the building to confuse us. And it really is getting cold in here.” Zac looked around and saw ice forming on the walls and looked at his fingers and saw ice forming on them. “Oh, no!” Zac shouted as his tail appeared and he fell to the ground hard. “Zac, are you okay?” Riley asked. “What happened?” “I’m fine,” Zac replied, looking down at his tail. “I just tripped.” “Listen,” Riley said. “I found a way out. We need to..” But the communicators went to static. “Guys?” Riley asked. But he got no reply. Tyler was shivering in the hallway. Shelby was running the stairs over and over again. Chase was sitting on the ground. Koda was still looking at the cookie longingly. Zac was trying to dry his tail, but the ice was still forming quickly and not allowing him to dry. Riley put his communicator away and climbed into the vent. 

He started crawling the vents looking for a way out. Suddenly, he heard Fury scream and crawled in the direction of that sound. He and Wrench were down in an abandoned part of the lab where Wrench had turned on the machine to charge the Dino Charger and was shocked to see a golden energy come out of Fury and somehow charge the Charger. “I can’t believe it’s working,” Wrench said. “The Ptera Charger is gaining power. It’s almost full.” Up above them in the vents, “Riley watched through the slits of the vents. “I can’t control it much longer!” Fury yelled. “Just a little bit more,” Wrench said. Riley watched in awe. “That must be what Tyler and Zac saw,” Riley said. Fury screamed again and yelled, “Turn it off!” Wrench did so. He pulled out the Charger, which Riley saw in shock. “Give me the Charger!” Fury shouted. And he stormed out of the room with Wrench following behind in confusion to how the charger was charged. 

Koda was still trying to find a way to get the cookie out of the vending machine. “Oh,” he said. “Come here.” He was trying to get a quarter that he found under the vending machine so that he could pay to get the cookie out. But was having a hard time getting it, much to his frustration.

Up on the roof, Puzzler was relaxing on a chair drinking a tropical drink. “Who said life isn’t all fun and games?” he said. “I told you to guard the building!” Fury shouted from behind. “Way ahead of you, boss,” Puzzler said, looking at Fury through his sunglasses. “I already caught the Rangers in my never ending maze.” From another part of the roof, Riley opened the vent and quietly exited it to the roof, listening to Puzzler and Fury. “Good work,” Fury told Puzzler as Riley was listening in. “Once I get the Ptera Zord, I’ll have it and the Rangers. Sledge will beg me to come back. Finally, he’ll understand that I should be his most trusted general.” Suddenly Riley’s communicator went off and he saw that Ms. Morgan was contacting him. “Riley, what’s going on? I haven’t been able to contact any of the other Rangers.” “Okay,” Riley said. “I found the Ptera Charger but Fury has it. It’s full of power.” “You’ve got to get that charger,” Ms. Morgan said. “But the others are trapped,” Riley said. “Riley,” Ms. Morgan said. “You may not get another chance. You said it yourself, we’ve got to do what’s logical and right now, that means stopping Fury.” Riley turned back to the conversation between Fury and Puzzler. Fury was saying, “Time for me to go get the Ptera Zord.” Riley saw that Fury was walking in his direction and hid behind the vents as Fury passed. He started to follow Fury, but decided that he could not leave his friends behind to suffer at the hands of Puzzler. 

Shelby was still walking up the endless stairs shivering. “Gotta keep…warm,” she said. Chase was sitting in a hallway shivering, trying to communicate on his communicator, but all he got was static. Suddenly his communicator froze due to the cold temperature. Tyler was still walking in a hallway shivering. Koda finally got the quarter he wanted from underneath the vending machine and put it in the machine. He saw the cookie starting to come out, but it got stuck and could not come out. Koda gave a look of disappointment. Zac was still trying to dry his tail using his heat powers, but because the ice kept forming around him and he could not get dry. “Come on!” he shouted. 

Back up on the roof, Riley held his sword in front of Puzzler. “Huh?” Puzzler said, looking at Riley. “Let my friends go or you’re history,” Riley said. “Ha! That would be illogical,” Puzzler said. “If you destroy me, your friends will be ice cubes. They have no chance to escape, even your friend who was almost successful.” “Wait,” Riley said. “What do you mean one of them was almost successful?” “Your little aqua Ranger,” Puzzler said. “He manage to open one of the windows to the building even though they were locked and barred. So I had to put a wall over it before he could escape. But he and your other friends will freeze to death. Perhaps, we can solve this. I challenge you to a game. If you win, your friends go free! But, if I win, I’ll take your Energem.” Riley looked down at his Energem, then looked back at Puzzler. “Challenge accepted,” Riley said, putting down his sword. 

Elsewhere with Fury, he said, “That heart-shaped freak Poisandra is in for a surprise when I show up in the Ptera Zord.” He continued his search.

Back at the lab, Puzzler and Riley were deep into their game of vertical chess. “You’re clearly no match for my superior intellect,” Puzzler said. “Yeah,” Riley said sarcastically. “I can see I’m in way over my head.” He then moved one of his pieces and took one of Puzzler’s pieces. “Huh,” Puzzler said. “Hey, how’d I miss that? Maybe I underestimated your ability, Green Ranger. From now on I will stay several moves ahead of you. With my superior intellect there is no way you should ever beat me. Huh. Look at that. Your pieces are wide open. Amateur.” As Puzzler was rambling on, Riley pulled out 5 marbles and was carefully throwing them down the vents towards his friends when Puzzler was not looking. 

The first marble came to Chase, who looked up at the vents and said, “Riley, you beauty.” The next one came to Shelby who said, “Riley’s marble.” The next one came to Tyler, who looked up at the vents from his position lying on the floor. The next one came to Koda, who was moping over his cookie. He climbed up some boxes and jumped into the vents, but saw that there were cookies in the boxes he jumped on. His stomach growled and he sighed. The last marble found its way to Zac, who was lying on the floor with his tail. He looked at the vent but saw that it was too high from his position. “Come on, Zac,” he said to himself. He summoned all of his strength and power to heat up the entire hallway to overpower the cold. Steam rises from every point and Zac was dry in no time with no frost anywhere on him and climbed into the vents. However, the steam was making its way into the vents and the other Rangers noticed the steam in the vents. The four met up at a middle point that leads to one path to the roof. “What’s with the steam?” Chase asked. “I don’t know,” Shelby said. Suddenly, Zac crawled up to them, and the Rangers saw that the steam was coming from the direction he came from. “Zac?” Koda said. “Where is that steam coming from?” Tyler asked. “The building is freezing, yet you have no frost on you and steam is coming from your direction..” “Look,” Zac said. “I know you guys have your suspicions of me.” The other Rangers looked at him shocked that he knew they were on to him. “I will tell you guys everything once this is over with. Right now, we need to get to Riley on the roof.” Everyone nodded and crawled toward the roof. 

Puzzler made his last move and said, “Huh! I win! Now give me your Energem!” Riley looked at him and said, “Oh, I don’t think so. You see, the game wasn’t chess.” “Surprise!” Puzzler turned around and saw 5 angry Rangers staring him down. Riley said, “The game was to escape the maze.” He looked at Zac and was surprised that he was not covered in frost like the others and related that back to Puzzler telling him that Zac almost escaped despite the traps, but decided now was not the time to figure that out. “Inconceivable!” Puzzler shouted. “Oh,” Riley said. “And that reminds me. Checkmate!” “What?” Puzzler shouted. “But, how?” Riley moved into formation with the others and they all got their Dino Chargers out and morphed. “I’m down playing games!” Puzzler shouted. “I’m gonna destroy you!” The Rangers charged toward Puzzler. “Check out my game pieces, Rangers!” Puzzler shouted as he summoned Vivix. The Rangers did their roll call as they charged the Vivix.

Back with Fury, he was still searching for the Ptera Zord. “These are the coordinates from the Ranger’s E-Tracer,” Fury said. “Time to show the world how furious I can be.” He pulled out the Charger and activated it, throwing it into the air. “Summon, Ptera Zord.” The Charger went into a volcano, where the Zord was hibernating. It roared and flew out of the volcano, toward the city. “I’ve done it!” Fury shouted. 

Back with the Rangers, each one was fighting a section of Vivix. “You were right, pawns do always lose,” Chase said. “If you like games, you’ll get a kick out of this!” Shelby shouted. “What do you think, guys? Are these monsters getting easier to fight or is it just me?” Riley said. Koda was fighting one on one with Puzzler. “Easier?” Puzzler said about Riley’s comment. “He doesn’t understand the rules!” “Riley,” Koda said. “You make monster angry. Dino Morpher Blast!” He shot at Puzzler, blasting him backwards. “Great shooting, Koda,” Zac said from behind him as the others came up. “Guys,” Koda said. “I very hungry.” Everyone laughed as Puzzler got up. “You have to do better than that if you’re gonna win this game.” Puzzler shouted. “Tyler,” Zac said. “We need to combine our power. Use the combine charger.” “Right,” Tyler said. “Time for this game to be over.” He handed the Charger to Koda to power up. “Finish this, Koda,” Tyler said. “Thanks,” Koda said. He put the Charger into his Dino Morpher and blasted it at Puzzler, who exploded. Suddenly, the group heard thunder from above and looked up. “Oh, no!” Shelby shouted. “The Ptera Zord,” Chase said. “Fury must have control of it!” Zac shouted. “But we cannot hurt our friend,” Koda said. “We don’t have a choice,” Tyler said. “We have to fight him.” They summoned the Megazord and formed the Para-Raptor formation. They tried their best to fight, but the Ptera Zord was too strong. And to make matters worse, Sledge used his mega beam to revive Puzzler and grow him. “I’m at the top of my game!” he shouted. He went and attacked the Megazord while the Ptera Zord was attacking them from above. “Who do we fight?” Koda asked. “Let’s deal with this one problem at a time,” Tyler said. They used their final attack on Puzzler and sent him toward the Ptera Zord, and the Lord attacked and destroyed him. “Whoa!” Zac said. “The Ptera Zord must have thought it was being attacked. The Zord then popped the Charger out and flew away. Fury caught the Charger and said, “That didn’t go as planned. But once I recharge the Ptera Zord and I will be back to destroy the Rangers. He laughed manically and walked away. 

Up on Sledge’s ship, Sledge was walking through his cell block as Poisandra tailed him saying, “Now, Sledgems. Let’s not make any rash decisions. Remember how often failed before. And he just destroyed Puzzler. Terrible, right?” “But,” Sledge said as they came into the transport room. “Fury has control of the Ptera Zord. That’s what I care about.” Fury came out of his transport pod and said, “Master Sledge, I have returned.” “I knew you’d come in handy someday,” Sledge said. “A cat always lands on its feet,” Fury replied. “So,” Sledge said putting his arm around Fury. “Tell me about the Ptera Zord. How do we finally destroy the Rangers with it?” “I have a plan, Master Sledge,” Fury said and he and Sledge walked away with Poisandra pushing aside a Vivix in frustration. “Sometimes, it’s like I’m invisible in this place,” Poisandra said. Then the door closed on her. “Oh! See what I mean? Open up! Oh!”

Back at the command cave, Riley was sitting down with Keeper. “I was so close to getting the Ptera Charger,” Riley said. “I wish I could’ve stopped Fury.” “Going after Fury would have been the logical decision,” Keeper said. “But it wouldn’t have been the best decision,” Ms. Morgan said coming up to them. Chase and Koda came in and Koda said, “You save your tribe. Act with heart. Always good.” “I agree,” Chase said. “Especially since I’m that tribe.” Tyler and Shelby came in with replacement pizza with Shelby saying, “Anyone hungry?” Chase and Koda chased after Shelby with Koda yelling, “Finally, food!” Tyler set his pizza down at the table that Riley was sitting at. Tyler saw that Riley was deep in thought and he sat down and said, “What’s up?” “I’m good,” Riley said. He saw that Tyler was not buying it so he said, “When I was in the duct, I saw Fury. That energy “thing” you and Zac saw trying to get out of him, I saw it too.” “You saw it?” Tyler asked. “What do you think it is?” ‘I have no idea,” Riley said. “But, it looked like Fury was draining its energy to power the Ptera Charger.” “Whatever it is,” Tyler said. “we have to free it or stop it before Fury can use that energy to destroy us.” “We will, Tyler,” Riley said. “But we have another matter to deal with first. Everything surrounding Zac.” The mention of Zac’s name got everyone’s attention, even Ms. Morgan and Keeper. “What is this about?” Ms. Morgan asked. “Do you guys have a problem with Zac?” Everyone looked at each other and Tyler spoke up by saying, “There have been some weird things going on with Zac that we noticed. He seemed to figure out that we are Power Rangers quickly though he hid it until he felt necessary, he figured out about the fake Rangers quicker than he should have, my Jeep mysteriously overheated when he was with me with no apparent cause, he never wants to be around water when working here, when he got some of Koda’s drink spilled on him this morning, he freaked out and ran and locked himself in the storage closet, he did not have any frost on him when we climbed out through the vents, and there was a huge amount of steam coming from where he was trapped.” “So you think he is hiding something?” Ms. Morgan asked. “He is,” Shelby said. “The reason I stayed behind earlier was to spy on him. I overheard him talking to Keeper about keeping a secret from us, but he doesn’t like keeping it from us.” Everyone turned to Keeper and Riley said, “You know what he is hiding from us?” Keeper sighed and said, “I sensed that there was something different about Zac when I first met him. But I agreed to keep his secret until he was ready to tell everyone.” 

“And I think that it’s time to say it,” Zac said from behind the group as he entered the lab just a second ago after listening outside the door when he heard the group talking about him. Everyone turned around to Zac’s direction. “I’m sorry that I have been keeping something from you guys. But this secret is a part of me that I did not want to reveal to anyone. But I realized that Keeper is right. We are a team and we can’t keep things from each other so that we can work together and beat our enemy. So I can answer all of your questions.” “So how did you find out our secret identities?” Shelby asked. Zac looked at her and said, “I saw Chase holding his Energem when Moana visited him and figured that all of you had Energems like I do. Then later that day I saw Chase walking away from the museum with a possessed look in his eyes so I followed him to the warehouse and I saw everything with that monster.” “How did we not see you there?” Chase asked. Zac sighed and said, “I was invisible. It’s one of my abilities.” He then waved his hand in front of himself and became invisible for a few seconds then made himself visible. Everyone was shocked by that. “You have powers other than from Energem?” Koda asked. “Yes, I do.” “How did you know about the fake Rangers?” Riley asked. “I sensed that something wasn’t right about them and I used some telepathy to listen to their thoughts. They were in garbled talk like the Vivix.” “Did you make my Jeep overheat?” Tyler asked. “Yes, sorry about that. I used my powers to heat up the water in your engine so that we would not lead the fake Rangers back to our secret base.” He clenched one of his hands into a fist and some beakers filled with water started to boil, much to the amazement of his friends. “Why weren’t you covered in frost like the others today when you escape the maze?” Riley asked. “Same heating powers. Though I really had to use a lot of focus and power because of the frost rising. That is why there was a lot of steam following from the direction I was crawling from through the ducts.” “What about your fear of water?” Shelby asked. “You ran and locked yourself in a closet after Koda’s drink spilled on you, bro,” Chase said. Zac sighed and said, “I actually love water. I love swimming in the ocean back home. I was even a life guard and on the swim team back home. But that changed a year ago. I was camping on an island off of the coast called Mako Island. Later that night, I was walking through the trees when I found a cave open up. Being curious I went in and saw a weird trident design. When I touched it, a hole opened underneath me and I fell into what’s called the Moon Pool. Next thing I knew, it was morning and I was lying on the beach on the island. I dismissed it at the time as a weird dream, but then whenever I came into contact with water, I changed into something else.” “What do you mean you change into something else?” Ms. Morgan asked. 

“I think it’s better if I show you,” Zac looked to the beakers with water in them near Ms. Morgan’s lab station. He raised his hand to it and lifted some of the water from the beaker. Everyone looked at it with shock and awe. Zac made the water come to him, then he let the water drop onto his hand. He started to count to 10 with everyone getting curious looks on their faces. Then when Zac got to 10, he shifted into his merman form and fell to the floor, since he could not stand upright on his tail. Everyone except Keeper gasped loudly. “Is that what I think that is?” Shelby asked. “Wow,” Chase said. “You’re a mermaid?” Zac glared at him and said, “The correct term is merman. Mermaids are girls.” Ms. Morgan bent down and said, “This is real?” “Yes,” Zac answered. “You can touch my tail if you want.” Ms. Morgan nodded and ran her hand along Zac’s tail. “So when you come into contact with water, you change into a merman? Because you fell into that moon pool?” Tyler asked. “Yes,” Zac answered. “So you now not human?” Koda asked. “Actually,” Zac said. “I thought I was just a human who was given merman powers. But I learned recently that I was actually born a merman. However my mother, a powerful mermaid, used a spell to change me into a full human when I was a baby to protect me from danger, I really don’t know the full story about that. But that spell was broken when I fell into the moon pool that night. You see, the moon is the source of our powers, which I will warn you guys now that if I want to stay away from moonlight during a full moon, let me. I sometimes can get a little crazy under a full moon. That is when our powers become the strongest and at first, I could not control myself during the full moon. I have better control now, but I never want to chance anything.” He turned toward his tail and used his heating powers to dry his tail and get his legs back, to the shock of everyone. “There is more to this story, but I think that this is enough for today,” Zac said. Everyone nodded with Tyler saying, “We understand why you kept this from us. But I am glad that you trust us with this.” “Thanks, Tyler,” Zac said. “I promise that I will tell you guys the full story eventually, but please bear with me on this. It is a big responsibility to keep this secret and if Sledge and his cronies figured out what I am, Sledge will stop at nothing to use me to get the Energems from you guys.” “We will protect this,” Tyler said. “We are a team. We protect each other.” Zac smiled at that. “And now,” Chase said. “Let’s celebrate our victory today with pizza.” Everyone laughed at that comment. Zac looked at everyone with smiles. This would be the start of a great friendship with his team.


	10. Royal Rangers

Back in Australia, Mimmi was standing out on a pier, looking at the sunset. She sighed. She missed her brother, Zac, terribly. Because of the connection that had been built between them, being this far apart for this long was taking its toll. Sure, her friends helped ease her loneliness, but she wanted Zac back at her side again. She closed her eyes and breathed in the scent of the ocean. “I thought I would find you here.” Mimmi turned around and found Ondina standing behind her. “Hey, Ondina,” Mimmi said. Ondina saw the sad look in her eyes and said, “You are thinking about Zac again, huh?” Mimmi nodded, looking down. Ondina sighed and brought Mimmi into a hug. “If you keep worrying about him like this, then I feel that something bad will happen to you. He explained that this was something that he needed to do. He will come back, like he promised.” Mimmi pulled away from the hug and dried the tears that started to come down her cheeks. “I know. I just miss him. I just feel weak without him near me. I can’t feel him because he is so far away. What if something happens to him. What if something happens to me? What if…” “Mimmi, breathe,” Ondina said, interrupting her. “Like I said, you can’t worry about this. Zac needs to do whatever he needs to do on his own. This may help him realize that he needs to embrace who he really is. Then he can take the throne with you someday.” Mimmi smiled and said, “Thanks, Ondina. What would I do without you?”

Back in Amber Beach, Zac awoke and stretched his limbs. He felt a big smile develop on his face. Ever since he revealed his secret to his teammates, he felt like a huge weight was lifted from his shoulders. He looked over at the clock and saw that he overslept, again. “Dang it!” He raced out of bed, threw some clothes on, and ran for the beach so he could swim to the museum. 

At the museum, the other Rangers were setting up for the Treasures of Zandar exhibit. “Pretty sweet,” Riley said as he set down a sign outside the museum. “The Treasures of Zandar.” He turned to walk back inside when he saw Zac running toward the museum entrance. Sighing, Riley called out, “Hey, Zac!” Zac stopped and turned to see Riley and a look of embarrassment crept up onto his face. “You’re late,” Riley said, folding his arms. “Sorry, Riley,” Zac said. “I overslept past my alarm again. Just woke up 10 minutes ago.” Riley looked shocked and said, “Then how did you get to the museum quickly. I know it’s at least a 15 minute drive…Oh. You swam here, didn’t you?” Zac nodded. “I can swim up to 120 mph,” he said. Riley’s eyes widened. “Really?” Riley asked. “Ever since you told us, I have wanted to ask you so many questions. How do your powers work? How many of your kind exist? How much does your tail weigh? How..” “Riley!” Zac said. “Not so loud. Too many people here. And I will answer all of your questions, but I need to get to work, like you do.” Riley sighed and he followed Zac inside the museum.

Down in the lab, Ms. Morgan was fast asleep at her work station. Koda and Tyler walked in and saw that she was asleep. Koda walked up to her and said, “Uh, Kendall?” She startled awake and said, “It’s Ms. Morgan.” “Did you work all night?” Koda asked. She nodded while yawning and said, “Destroying monsters is one thing, but with Fury in charge of the Ptera Zord, you may need a stronger battle mode in your Megazord. Which is why I developed these.” She walked over and pulled out two Dino Chargers that were red and had a letter D on them. “They activate Dino Drive Mode.” Tyler grabbed one from her hands and said, “Awesome. Fury won’t know what hit him.” “Let’s hope so,” Ms. Morgan said. “They haven’t been tested but if they work, they’ll double your power. But remember, only in the Megazord.” “Dino Drive Mode,” Koda said. “That’s great, Kendall!” He patted Kendall a little too roughly on the back, causing some discomfort from her. Suddenly her communicator went off and she picked it up, seeing Chase on the screen. “The Zandar treasures have arrived,” Chase said. “We’re on our way up to help unload,” Tyler said. “Not me,” Ms. Morgan said. “Shelby needs me for something “urgent” in the cafe.” “Must be very important,” Koda said. Ms. Morgan sighed and walked out of the lab band headed up to the cafe. 

Zac walked into the cafe and saw Ms. Morgan holding an iPad walking away from Shelby, who was trying to get her attention. “Come on, Kendall,” Shelby said. “I mean, Ms. Morgan. Julian’s work is great.” She grabbed a boy’s arm and followed after Ms. Morgan, to Zac’s amusement. “Look at this sketch. It’s beautiful!” They stopped right next to Zac and Shelby held out a sketch to Ms. Morgan, who looked at it, with Zac looking at it over her shoulder. “I completely agree,” Ms. Morgan said. “Me too,” Zac said, startling Ms. Morgan. “Zac!” she said. “You’re late.” “Sorry, Ms. Morgan,” Zac said. “I slept past my alarm. But I got here quickly. By sw..” he was about to saw swimming, but saw that the artist boy was standing with them and could not blow his cover “driving. Yes, driving.” Ms. Morgan sighed and said, “Well, I hope you did not speed to get here.” She looked back at Shelby. “Julian, your work is terrific! But this is a history museum, not an art gallery. I’m sorry.” She handed the drawing back to him and walked away. Julian looked at Shelby and said, “Thanks for trying. But maybe it’s just not meant to be. You know?” He sadly walked away. Shelby tried calling out to him but Julian ignored her. She sighed and looked at Zac. “You OK?” Zac asked. “No,” Shelby said, walking toward the garage and Zac ran after her.

Out at the garage, the other Rangers were unloading the treasures of Zandar when Shelby followed by Zac came out. “So?” Tyler asked. “Does Julian get a show?” “No,” Shelby said. “That guy lives and breathes for his art. Just needs a break.” She turned back to Zac and said, “And nice job with the recovery by the way.” Zac gulped and said, “Thanks.” Tyler looked at him and said, “What does she mean by that?” Zac sighed and said, “I was late this morning and I was trying to explain myself to Ms. Morgan, but I almost blurted out how I got here in front of Julian.” “How did you get here this morning?” Tyler asked. “I swam up the beach line.” Tyler’s eyes widened. “You can swim that fast to get here?” “Yes,” Zac replied. “Cool,” Tyler said.

The other boys were unloading more parts while Chase pulled out a portrait for the stone of Zandar. “Hey,” he called to the others. “Look at this.” “Wow,” Riley said as he walked over. “This exhibit has the stone of Zandar.” “What’s that?” Zac asked. “Well,” Riley said. “If you believe in the legend, it all started when the knight, Sir Ivan, found the stone.” “Knights are so awesome,” Chase said offhandedly. “So, what happened?” Koda asked. “Well, supposedly,” Riley said. “Hundreds of years ago, the young prince of Zandar was being escorted by Sir Ivan. The prince demanded that Sir Ivan fetch him some water.” “Ugh! Seriously?” Shelby said. “Just because he’s a prince he can’t say please?” “Uh,” Riley said. “That’s not the point of the story. Anyway, while they were stopped to get some water, the knight noticed something shimmering in the creek. He reached out, only to find…” Suddenly, the group heard a loud noise. “Sound like big eagle,” Koda said. They heard it again, and ran out to see what it was, but they did not see the box containing the stone of Zandar glowing as they left. 

They ran out and looked up at the sky. “That’s no eagle,” Shelby said. “That’s the Ptera Zord,” Riley said. The Zord was flying around, blasting away at buildings. “We need some fire power,” Chase said. Everyone nodded in agreement. Chase and Koda pulled out their Dino Chargers and summoned their Zords. They tried to attack the Ptera Zord, but it was too quick and suddenly, it transformed into its own Megazord. “Recognize this?” Fury shouted from inside the Ptera Zord. “I have my own Megazord now, Rangers!” “It changed!” Tyler said. “That’s the Ptera Charge Megazord,” Riley said. “ I sure wish it was on our side,” Zac said. “Deal with this, Rangers!” Fury shouted as he blasted more buildings. Tyler stepped forward, pulled out his Dino Charger, and yelled, “Dino Charger, ready!” He summoned his T-Rex Zord. “Hey, Rexy! Team up! Dino Charge Megazord, Para-Stego Formation!” The Megazord formed and the Rangers morphed, then jumped into the Megazord. “Man,” Tyler said. “I don’t like battling our own Zords.” His communicator went off and he saw Ms. Morgan on the screen. “Tyler,” she said. “We weren’t expecting Fury to control a Megazord. It’s dangerous, but you have to try our new Dino Drive Mode.” “Understood,” Tyler said. “We’re willing to take the risk.” Everyone nodded in agreement. They all yelled out, “Dino Chargers, ready! Dino Drive, activate!” Suddenly, all of the Rangers had metal shields over their suits. “I can feel the charge of strength,” Shelby said. “I can definitely feel the boost in power,” Zac said. Tyler laughs and said, “Awesome!” “Kendall,” Koda said. “You very smart.” Kendall sighs and said, “I just hope it gives you the edge you need.” “Oh, yeah,” Chase said. “Let’s go!” They start firing at the Ptera Zord, but it is too strong and Fury starts attacking back. “Pathetic Rangers!” Fury said. “Ptera Saber Slash!” He hits them full on, but the Rangers block it and attack back with Stego Punch and Para Zord Blast. Fury attacks again, but this time the Rangers couldn’t block it and the Megazord takes damage. “He’s so strong,” Tyler said. “I told you I’ll get your Energems someday,” Fury said as he started to power up a laser beam. “Today is that day.” “Our defenses are down!” Shelby cries. “We can’t take another hit!” Riley said. “Wait,” Zac said. “I have an idea. Koda, throw your shield.” So Koda threw his shield as Fury fired at them with his laser beam. But the Rangers were struggling to hold the beam back. “Cannot hold much longer,” Koda said. Suddenly, their communicators went off again with Ms. Morgan on the line. “Sensors indicate that Fury’s Megazord is running low on power.” “That’s our only hope,” Tyler said. “We need you now, hotshot!” Chase nodded and attacked Fury with Para Zord Blast. He succeeds and Fury is damaged. “I am almost out of energy!” Fury cries. “I will recharge, then, return to finish you!” He makes the Zord transform back to flight mode and flies away, with the Rangers looking up as he flies away. “Good job guys,” Tyler said. “But that cat has more lives. He’ll be back.” 

Later that night at the museum, the Rangers were unboxing pieces of the Zandar exhibit. Koda was trying on a knight’s helmet, but the mask part falls onto his face and he starts having a hard time of seeing. Tyler walks around him and said, “Our Dino Chargers last so long. Why would Fury have run out of power?” “Well,” Riley said. “The ghost-like being that Fury’s getting his energy from could be getting weak.” “But,” Ms. Morgan said. “Even a small amount of power in the Ptera Charger can still do a lot of damage.” 

Tyler looked over and saw Zac staring off into the distance, like he was not all there in the moment. Like he was worrying about something. Tyler walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. Zac was startled and rubbed his eyes. “Are you ok, Zac?” Tyler asked. Zac nodded and said, “I think so. It’s just tonight is a full moon.” Everyone stops and looks at Zac with worried looks on their faces. They all remembered when he told them his merman secret about how the moon can have a weird effect on him. Chase spoke up by saying, “You’re not going to go crazy on us, are you?” Zac chuckled a little and said, “If I stay inside and don’t look at the moon directly, even a reflection of it, I should be fine. However, I have this strange feeling right now,” “What kind of feeling,” Koda asked. “Like it’s trying to draw me out. Normally when I am inside and away from the moonlight, I am fine until I get exposed to it, but tonight is different.” “Different how?” Shelby asked. “It feels like it’s trying to pull me somewhere,” Zac answered. “I am trying to fight it off the best that I can. My Energem is giving me a boost, but for some reason it’s not enough. I’m just nervous that I will give in and I will do something that I am going to regret later.” The others looked at each other then Tyler asked, “What happens when you give in to the full moon?” “Let’s just say I am not myself,” Zac answered. “It’s almost like I am possessed or something, like Chase was. Whatever the moon wants me to do, I do it, and I make sure that no one gets in my way. Even if I have to hurt them.” Zac looks down. “I don’t want that to happen. Especially to you guys.” Shelby ran up and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. “We will help you, Zac,” she said. “We are a team. We protect each other.” She pulled out of the hug and Zac looked up at her. “Thanks, Shelby,” Zac said. “You’re welcome,” she said smiling. “Is there anything we can do to help you fight it?” “Well,” Zac said. “Let’s just keep focusing on the issue at hand. That might help distract me long enough.” 

Everyone nodded and they got back to work on unloading all of the treasures. Shelby pulled out a tiara and said, “Look at this tiara. It’s worth a small fortune. Do you know how many people that could feed? But some selfish princess keeps it in a box. Just in case she wants to wear it to the grand ball. What a waste.” Zac laughed. “Why is that funny to you?” Shelby asked. “Sorry,” Zac said. “It’s just that you remind me of Mimmi, that’s all.” Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him. “What?” Zac asked. “Who’s Mimmi?” “My sister,” Zac said. “You have a sister?” Chase said. “Is she hot?” Shelby smacked the back of his head. “Chase!” Shelby said. “Inappropriate.” “It’s ok.” Zac said. “Why do I remind you of your sister?” Shelby asked. “Story for another time,” Zac answered.

“Bottom line,” Chase said. “Got to get that Ptera Charger back.” The group, minus Ms. Morgan, went to pick up the box that held the Stone of Zandar. As they were picking up the box, it started to glow, much to the shock of the Rangers. “What in the world?” Tyler said. Everyone looked down and saw that their Energems were glowing. Zac felt a boost in the Energem’s power and felt that sensation he mentioned earlier go away completely. “What going on?” Koda said. “No idea,” Zac said. “But whatever that was, it gave my Energem a boost. That sensation I felt earlier is gone.” “What?” everyone shouted. They all look back at the box that glowed earlier. “But it looks like it stopped,” Tyler said. “Let’s try lifting it again,” Shelby said. Everyone goes back to pick it up, but the top of the box exploded, causing everyone to jump back as the contents of the box glowed brightly. “Everyone ok?” Riley asked. Everyone nodded and stepped toward the box to see why it was glowing. They look in and are shocked to see the Gold Energem in the case where the Stone of Zandar sits. “The Stone of Zandar is…” Shelby started. “The Gold Energem,” Riley finished saying for Shelby. “We need to get this to the lab,” Ms. Morgan said, grabbing the case very carefully. Everyone started to walk toward the lab, but Zac suddenly stopped. “Um, guys,” Zac said, causing everyone to look back at him. “Full moon, remember?” “Oh, right,” Tyler said. “Maybe we could get Keeper to teleport you down there,” Ms. Morgan said. “Ok,” Zac said. “I’ll wait here.” Everyone else walks out to the lab as Zac waits uneasily. Not even a minute later, Keeper magically appears next to Zac, startling him. “I hear you needed some help getting down to the lab,” Keeper said. “Full moon troubles?” “Yes,” Zac said. “I just don’t want to chance walking out to the lab and getting exposed to the full moon. I don’t want to hurt my friends.” “I see,” Keeper said. “Well, shall we?” And the pair teleport down to the Ranger base.

They arrived and saw that Ms. Morgan was putting the Gold Energem into her equipment, probably to check if it was the real deal. The readings were finished and Ms. Morgan said, “This is amazing. It’s authentic.” “Welcome back, my old friend,” Keeper said. “The Gold Energem is bonded to the spirit of the Pterodactyl.” “How did it end up in the treasures of Zandar?” Chase asked. “Zandar’s in Europe,” Shelby said. “Lots of Pterodactyl fossils have been found there. Like with Zac and his Energem being found near where many Ankylosaurus fossils were found.” “If Fury were to get a hold of this,” Ms. Morgan said. “He would have unlimited power of the Ptera Zord.” “Then we hide it,” Koda said. “Or,” Tyler said. “We could tell Fury exactly where it is.” Everyone looked at him with curious looks on their faces. “I think I already have a plan,” Tyler said. “Since this is one of the treasures of Zandar, we can pretend to be Zandar royalty and show off the stone to the public, lowering Sledge and his goons into a trap.” “That sounds great, Tyler,” Shelby said. They both gave each other a look and blushed, causing everyone to smirk since they knew that those two had feelings for each other. Except Koda since he had no idea about romance. 

Everyone gathered around to discuss the plan, but Zac pulled Keeper aside. “What seems to be the problem, Zac?” Keeper asked. “Well, as you know,” Zac started. “My power comes from the moon and tonight is a full moon and I tend to avoid the full moon because I can be drawn into its influence and do stuff that I don’t like or want to do. Usually I am fine when I stay out of its light or reflection, but tonight for some reason even though I have been doing that, I can feel its presence like it wants me to come under its influence and I don’t know why.” Keeper thought for a moment before saying, “It seems that the next big phase of your power’s evolution and your heritage is drawing near and the moon must want you to embrace that. This only happens to merfolk of royal descent so that they can embrace and grow their power to rule over their kind.” Keeper looked at Zac who had a worried look on his face. Keeper realized instantly and said, “The Energem was not the only reason you came here, was it?” Zac was shocked and said, “No, but how did you know?” “I am the guardians of the Energems, I can feel energy levels, and yours has been increasing, but not by the Energem alone.” Zac sighed and said, “I only found out recently. My birth mother was rescued from being cursed and she wants me and my twin sister to return with her to her home and take the throne since my father is of royal descent. But that means I have to give up my life that I was raised in. Give up my friends, my family, everything. I don’t want to do that just because I am a secret royal prince.” “I understand your concerns about this,” Keeper said. “But you can’t run away from your problems forever. You need to embrace them, even if it’s a tough decision.” Zac sighed and said, “I understand. But I can’t think about that know. This situation comes first. The Energem chose me and that is my mission right now.” Keeper nodded then said, “You also should tell the others.” “I know,” Zac said. “But soon. Not now. I also wanted to ask about the Energems. Earlier when we found the gold Energem, all of our Energems started to glow and I felt the moon’s influence leave me immediately and I haven’t felt it return.” Keeper thought for a moment before saying, “That must be because of a power surge since another Energem has been located. That power surge must have strengthened your Energem and now it’s blocking the moon’s power since it senses that is what you want. The Energems can give anyone what they desire and that is your current desire. But do not count on this being permanent, just a temporary fix, for I suspect that the influence will be back the next full moon. Just be glad that this will help you focus on the issue at hand.” They both nodded as the group walked over to them. 

“If you two are done with your own conversation,” Chase said. “We need to start executing the plan.” “Care to enlighten me about this plan?” Zac asked. Tyler sighed and said, “One of us will disguise as Zandar royalty and display the stone to the public. Then when Sledge and his goons come to steal it, we attack and get the Dino Charger they stole back. “Ok,” Zac said. “Who is going to be the fake royal?” Everyone looked at him. “Me?” Zac shouted. “No, no, no, no. I am not pretending to be some stuck up prince who prances around everywhere showing off how awesome he is.” “Whoa, Zac,” Chase said. “Calm down. It was just a suggestion. Geez, what’s your problem with royals?” Zac gulped and said, “No reason. I just don’t want to do it.” “Ok,” Riley said. “Then who do you suggest?” “Well,” Zac said, “Since Tyler thought of the plan, he should do it. Shelby can join him as his princess.” “What?” Shelby said. “It would look better that way,” Zac said. “You could be wearing the stone as a necklace, Tyler can escort you, and you two would present it that way.” “That’s not a bad idea,” Ms. Morgan said. Tyler and Shelby looked at each other, then said together, “We’ll do it.”

Up at Sledge’s ship, Wrench was connecting the Dino Charger to some equipment to recharge it. “The Ptera Charger is connected.” Fury was laying down in a chair with wires connected to him and he shouted, “Start charging it, you tin can!” Wrench turned the machine on, causing Fury to scream in pain. “Soon,” Fury said. “I’ll have the power to destroy the Rangers!” But the Dino Charger was not charging, angering Fury and he said, “Why isn’t it charging?” “That thing inside you,” Wrench said, “It’s blocking the energy transfer.” The machine suddenly turned off, powering down and Fury screamed in outrage. “Enough!” he shouted. “Wrench, give me the Ptera Charger!” “But,” Wrench said. “It’s not even half full!” “Hopefully, it’s enough,” Fury said. “I’ll defeat the Rangers without your help, you worthless wind-up toy!” And he walked out of the lab with the Charger. 

Elsewhere, Poisandra was watching TV. “Come on, everyone!” she said. “It’s the latest Glitz World episode.” Fury walked in and said, “What’s going on here? You’re watching that gossip TV show again! Get back to work! All of you!” The Vivix around Poisandra ran away and Poisandra turned around and said, “Oh, you fur ball, wait till Sledge hears about this!” And she walked out huffing. The TV was still on and Fury heard, “The Stone of Zandar exhibit has its grand opening tomorrow. It’s rumored the Zandarian prince will be making a rare public appearance with his new bride. And she will bee wearing the stone itself!” “What?” Fury shouted as a picture of the stone showed on the screen. “A princess has the Gold Energem?” He then laughs manically. 

Back at the lab, the Rangers were watching the same announcement on their TV. “Yes,” Koda said. “Our fake story make it to TV.” “Yeah,” Riley said. “Good job, Kendall. Let’s just hope Poisandra catches it.” “I heard her say to Curio that she never misses an episode,” Chase said when then turned off the TV. They hear Shelby yell, “This is the worst!” “And now for phase two of the plan,” Zac said as he and the others say Shelby walk in wearing a princess outfit. All of the boys were stunned. “Wow,” Chase said. “You look..” “Like cotton candy,” Koda said, since she was wearing a pick puffy dress. Zac rolled his eyes at that statement. Shelby was huffing loudly and said, “I can barely breathe. And my feet feel like they’re getting chomped on by alligators. No way. I’m not doing it. I refuse to pretend to be a whiny, spoiled princess! Thanks, Zac!” “What?” Zac said. “I thought you would love to do this. What girl wouldn’t want to play princess?” “Well, wouldn’t you want to play prince?” Shelby rebuttaled back. Zac shut up, looked down and mumbled, “Valid point there.” Chase, Riley, and Koda looked at Zac weirdly before Chase looked back at Shelby and said, “Sounds like you don’t have to pretend,” which caused Shelby to throw one of her shoes at him. “But, Shelby,” Koda said. “You have to. “Yeah,” Riley said. “How else are we going to lure Fury close enough to get the Ptera Charger back? Besides, the fake story already went out and the public are expecting a princess with the prince.” Shelby huffed and Ms. Morgan sighed, grabbing the shoe thrown at Chase out of Chase’s hand, walked over to Shelby and said, “That’s fine. I’ll do it.” “Thank you,” Shelby said as she handed Ms. Morgan the other shoe. Then, the lab doors opened and Tyler walked in wearing a royal prince outfit. Shelby gulped, feeling her heart flutter with admiration. “Awesome, isn’t it?” Tyler said as he walked up to the group. Shelby grabbed the shoes out of Ms. Morgan’s hands, walked up to Tyler saying, “Maybe I should play the princess. Just so we can get the Ptera Charger back.” Everyone gave her a weird look as Keeper walked up to her and said, “You know, Shelby, a princess does not have to be spoilt. A royal position can sometimes allow her to do good deeds. And to help out her nation and its people.” He looked at Zac who gulped and walked away, causing Tyler and Shelby to look at Zac. “Ladies and gentlemen,” Chase said, interrupting Tyler and Shelby’s thoughts. “Presenting Prince and Princess of Zandar.” The group applauded as Tyler and Shelby looped arms. 

Later outside of the museum, the press were gathered around waiting for the arrival of the “prince and princess”. Riley and Zac were disguised as secret service and Chase was disguised as a photographer. Riley put his hand to his earpiece and said, “Anything?” Chase pulled out his communicator and said, “All clear.” Koda was up in a tree and said, “No Fury.” “Just keep your eyes peeled,” Zac said as the limo carrying Tyler and Shelby pulled up. The crowd started to applause as they exited the limo. Photographers started to take pictures as Shelby whispered, “Maybe I should take your arm.” Tyler nodded and complied. They heard a photographer yell, “Can we get a kiss?” Shelby quickly gave Tyler a kiss on the check causing both of them to blush and continue walking up to the podium. Shelby looked over and saw Julien drawing. She saw this as a moment to help him and ran toward him. She pulled out one of his drawings and said to the crowd, “This is gorgeous! I must have it for the castle.” Tyler understood what she was trying to do, grabbed another drawing and said, “And one for the summer palace.” “Excellent idea,” Shelby said. “Thank you, sir. Thank you.” Shelby and Tyler walked away grinning while reporters started to hound Julien about his work. Julien was flustered but smiling as well at this. “Now, what do we do?” Tyler asked Shelby. “I don’t know,” Shelby whispered. “Fury should have shown up by now. Make something up.” They reached the podium and Tyler turned around to speak to the crowd. “It was 800 years ago when the knight, Sir Ivan saved the prince from an evil, hideous, vile beast.” 

Suddenly, Fury jumped threw the banner behind them and yelled, “Surprise! Give me the Energem!” He swung his sword at Shelby and her necklace containing the Energem fell to the ground. Tyler picked Shelby up bridal style as Fury picked up the Energem and said, “With the Zord and now this Energem, you Rangers are finished! Summon Ptera Zord!” The Ptera Zord screeched and flew through the sky. “Finally,” Fury said. “Endless Gold Energem power!” Fury jumped and landed inside the Ptera Zord. “I’m invincible!” he yelled. The crowd ran away as the Rangers ran up and looked up. “Does he have it?” Riley asked. “He has the Energem,” Tyler said. “Now to power the Megazord!” Fury shouted. He inserted the Energem into its system. 

Down below, Ms. Morgan called the Rangers and said, “The program will activate in three, two, one..” Up with Fury, the systems were sparking and he said, “The Energem is a fake! They fooled me!” Suddenly, the cockpit exploded and Fury was blown out, falling to the ground below. “Fury is down,” Ms. Morgan said. “I’m sending you his position. Rangers, you have to get that Ptera Charger.” “We’re on it,” Tyler responded. 

Henchmen of Sledge were running up to Fury and shouted “Master Fury, what did the Rangers do to you?” “Hands off, spike ball!” Fury shouted. “We have company.” He saw the Rangers ran up and get into position. He smirked and said, “Looking for this?” and held up the Ptera Charger. “Your little charade nearly paid off. But now, you’ll pay the price!” “Trust me, I’m already paying it,” Shelby said. “This heels are killing me. We got to morph.” Zac snickered at that comment, he was sure glad that he never had to wear heels like girls did. Tyler and Chase ripped their fake facial hair off, causing Tyler and Chase to wince in pain. “We did look good, eh?” Chase asked. Tyler nodded as Zac rolled his eyes and said, “Guy, focus.” They nodded and morphed. They powered up their Dino Steel and charged at Fury and his henchmen. They fought off all of the Vivix and went after the blue henchmen with Tyler, Chase, and Koda teaming off to defeat one while Riley, Shelby, and Zac defeated the other. Then Tyler and Zac went off to fight Fury with Chase lending Tyler his weapon and Shelby lending Zac hers. “This is it, Fury!” Zac shouted. “Para Chopper Blast!” Tyler shouted as he fired at Fury. Fury grunted in pain as he said, “You’ll never get the Ptera Charger! It’s mine to control!” “Don’t count on it!” Zac screamed as he and Tyler started fighting Fury. Tyler combined his weapons to form the T-Rex Chopper while Zac combined his to form the Tricera Hammer. Fury attacked with his thunder attack while Tyler fired and Zac charged in spinning. The Rangers’ attacks blasted Fury back. Zac ran up and held Fury down with his Tricera Hammer as Tyler ran up and yelled, “Give me the Ptera Charger or I’ll destroy you! You’ve got no choice, Fury!” Fury looked at the Charger, then back at Tyler and Zac. He slowly started to hand Tyler the Charger when the energy from inside him started to come out. “Oh, no!” Fury shouted. “It’s happening again.” Zac was blasted back by the energy and Tyler backed away and demorphed. The other Rangers ran up and Koda yelled, “Do it, Tyler. Destroy him.” Shelby ran over to help Zac up and shouted, “Tyler, what are you waiting for?” Tyler just stared at the energy and said, “It is possible? Dad?” Zac looked at Tyler curiously and thought, “What does he mean by that?” Fury stood up and shouted, “You will not escape me!” and forced the energy back into himself. “Nice try, Rangers.” He shouted at his henchmen to get him to the ship and they disappeared. Tyler looked up at the sky with a worried look on his face. 

Back at the museum, the gang were working at the cafe, minus Tyler. “No sign of Tyler,” Koda said. “Yeah,” Riley said. “It’s not like him to be a no-show.” “Maybe it has something to do with maybe seeing his dad,” Zac said. “Which makes me ask, what does that mean?” Riley walked over and said, “Tyler’s dad disappeared ten years ago during an expedition. Based on the journal he left Tyler, there was a drawing of Fury in it and Tyler must suspect that the weird energy could be his dad.” “Huh,” Zac said. “And I thought I had parent issues.” He saw the group look at him weird and he replied, “I’ll tell you later.” They got back to work as Julien came in on the phone saying, “London? They want to see my art in London? Yeah, ok. Just hold on a minute.” He walked over to Shelby and said, “Shelby, I had to come tell you. Ever since the princess saw my sketches, I’m going to New York next week for my first show. And now, London.” Shelby gasped and said, “That is so great, Julien. You totally deserve it.” Julien smiled and said, “You always believed in me. Thanks. You’re a great friend.” Julien walked out of the cafe with his phone. “Keeper was right,” Shelby said. “Being a princess is more than just wearing a tiara.” She walked out with everyone except Zac following her. “If only that was the same for me,” he whispered, remembering that the same comment was directed toward him. He chuckled and followed everyone out of the cafe.

Down at the base, Tyler was looking at a picture of him and his dad when he was little. Ms. Morgan entered the lab and said, “Tyler, I’ve been looking for you. From what I can tell, you had the chance to destroy Fury and retrieve the Ptera Charger, but you didn’t. Why? What happened out there?” The others entered behind her and came up the them. Tyler didn’t speak. Zac sighed and said, “It’s ok. I wouldn’t have destroyed Fury either. Not today.” He put his hand on Tyler’s shoulder for comfort. “Me either,” everyone else said. “You made the right choice, mate,” Chase said. “It was the only choice, Tyler,” Shelby said. “Until you know for sure.” Ms. Morgan looked at the group and asked, “Know what for sure?” Tyler finally spoke up and said, “That spirit, the one inside Fury, I think, ten years ago, he captured my dad. He’s trying to escape. That’s why I didn’t destroy Fury.” Keeper came up from behind them and said, “You followed your heart, my friend. That is never a mistake. Until whoever is inside of Fury is free, you cannot destroy him.” Tyler nodded and looked back at the picture. Keeper looked at Zac and motioned him to follow him. He and Zac walked to a side cave while the others watched them walk away. “Another personal conversation that we can’t be a part of,” Chase said. “Chase, leave them be,” Shelby said. “Whatever they are talking about Zac will share with us in time. It took him time to share his big secret with us, so we need to respect that.” “Maybe it’s the continuation from last night,” Riley said. “Zac seemed out of focus due to the full moon, but seemed fine after our Energems glowed. Maybe he wants to ask Keeper about it.” “Or maybe it about parent issues and being same as Shelby,” Koda said. “What do you mean by that?” Ms. Morgan asked. “Earlier at the cafe,” Riley said. “We told Zac about what happened to Tyler’s dad and he said that he thought he had parents issues, but I didn’t hear him say anything about agreeing with what Shelby said.” They all looked at Koda who said, “He mumble saying “if only that were same for me”. Sorry caveman have good hearing.” “Maybe that could be why he wants to talk to Keeper alone,” Chase suggested. “I remember when Keeper was talking to me,” Shelby said. During that comment, he looked directly at Zac and he gulped, like Keeper knew something else about Zac that we don’t. But like I said, I am sure Zac will tell us when he is ready.” Everyone nodded.

“So, I have been thinking about this,” Keeper said to Zac. “And I feel that the Energem, although it giving you your desire to suppress the moon’s influence worked once, I believe that it won’t help you forever. Your merman heritage will become too strong for the Energem’s power to block off forever.” Zac sighed and said, “So I have to give in to being royalty, huh?” “Yes,” Keeper said. “Like I said to Shelby, being royalty is not about just wearing a crown. It’s about doing good deeds and helping out a nation. I feel that yours needs that help from you and your sister.” Zac looked at Fury and said, “I understand. I just am not ready for that big responsibility. And to give up my life for a nation that I know nothing about.” “Then maybe I can help you with that,” Keeper said. “I have studied many different nations throughout my millions of years on Earth. Think of it as a history lesson.” “Oh, great,” Zac groaned. “More schoolwork.” He and Keeper laughed as Zac thought “But maybe this might help me realize who I am meant to be…”


	11. Break Out

Back in Australia, Mimmi was staring out at the ocean with a sad look on her face. Even though Ondina’s words comforted her, she still missed the connection between her and Zac. She sighed and closed her eyes. “Please, Zac,” she thought. “Come home soon. I miss you so much. Where did you go?” “Where did who go?” a voice said behind her. Mimmi turned around and saw her mother, Nerissa. Mimmi gulped. She remembered her promise to Zac to not tell their mother that he left the Gold Coast. “Ah,” she stuttered. “Ondina. She left somewhere this morning and I have looked everywhere and I am just worried about her.” Nerissa sighed and said, “I know that is not the truth. This is about Zac isn’t it?” Mimmi got a shocked look on her face and asked, “How did you know?” “You are both my children,” Nerissa replied. “I have a connection with you both, though not as strong as the one between the two of you. Plus, I have noticed that he has not been around lately. Do you know where he went?” Mimmi shook her head. “Well, can’t you just mentally contact him?” Nerissa asked. “We all need to take very soon. I feel the kingdom back home is getting nervous about not having someone on the throne to help bring back the peace of the seas.” Mimmi shook her head again and said, “I can’t feel him, Mother. Our bond relies on us being close together for it to work.” “For now, that is true,” Nerissa replied. “But your bond will strengthen very soon and you will be able to feel each other even if you are miles apart.” Mimmi got a smile on her face and asked, “Really?” “Yes,” Nerissa replied. “That growth in power is prove that it is soon time to return home and claim both of your birthrights. Wherever Zac is, he will sense this too and do what is necessary for his people. When you find out where he is, let me know and we can bring him home.” Mimmi looked at her mother shocked. It sounded like she was determined to bring her and Zac back home no matter what and that scared her, mainly for Zac because she knew that Zac was very hesitant to leave his human life behind. She decided to play along for now and said, “Yes, Mother” hiding her doubts mentally from her mother. Nerissa smiled and said, “That’s my daughter. You will make a great queen one day.” She turned and walked away, disappearing behind the rocks. Mimmi sighed. She was at a crossroads. She wanted to help her mother bring peace to the seas, but she also wanted to help Zac protect his rights too. She looked out at the ocean again, closing her eyes. “What should I do, Zac?” she thought.

Meanwhile, at Amber Beach, Zac bolted upright in bed, sweating. Somehow, he saw the entire conservation that Mimmi and his mother just had through his dreams. “This must be my powers increasing like Keeper said,” he thought. “Nerissa won’t give up easily, it seems. I need more time to think about this.” He sighed and thought “I miss you too, Mimmi.” He got out of bed and got ready to head to the museum. He needed to talk to Keeper about what he saw and to continue their lessons about the history of merfolk in order to help him understand what he might have to decide about if he should go back with his mother and sister or not. He walked out of his apartment and drove to the museum. 

Up in space on Sledge’s ship, he was watching the previous Megazord battle where he saw that Fury flew away from the battle. “Fury!” he shouted. “You Megazord ran our of power again!” Fury was standing next to him and he said, “I can solve that problem.” “You’d better,” Sledge replied. “If the Ptera Zord can’t transform into a Megazord, it’s worthless to me, and so are you.” Fury walked away and said, “I’ll get to work.” Sledge sighed and said, “Good help is so hard to find.”

At the Amber Beach Museum, the Rangers were standing next to an audience who was listening to a speech given by Ms. Morgan about the Stone of Zandar. “The Stone of Zandar was discovered 800 years ago,” she said. “When a young prince was being escorted boy the king’s knight, Sir Ivan of Zandar. While they were stopped for a drink, Sir Ivan discovered the gemstone in the creek. The monster’s blow knocked the gem from his hand, and the prince tumbled away. What happened next, no one knows. After saving the prince, Sir Ivan and the monster mysteriously disappeared. The prince found the gemstone and named it after his country, the Stone of Zandar. It has been the most famous piece in the Candor’s Royal Treasure ever since. Thank you all very much. Please enjoy the exhibit.” Everyone applauded.

Outside, Koda, who was sitting in a tree eating an apple, saw a limo pull up to the museum. He saw several men in black suits with silver briefcases get out along with a young man in a light grey suit and they walked into the museum. “Who is that?” Koda wondered. He jumped down and ran inside. The audience were walking around the Zandar exhibit as the Rangers stood and watched. “I’ll be glad when this exhibit is over,” Chase said. “So we can lock up the Stone of Zandar safe and sound in the base.” Suddenly, the young man with the men in black suits walked in, startling everyone. “Collect the treasures,” the young man commanded to his men. “What’s going on?” Tyler asked when the men started putting all of the treasures in their briefcases. “Excuse me,” Kendall said to the young man. “I’m the Museum Director. Just what do you think you’re doing?” “I’m taking what belongs to me,” the young man replied. “Hey, whoa, whoa,” Riley said. “No, that’s impossible because theses belong to the royal family.” But suddenly he looked the young man up and down and realized who he was and said, “Oh.” “Starting to get the picture, are we?” the young man replied. “Allow me to introduce myself. I am Prince Phillip III of Zandar, the real prince.” Zac took one look at the prince and internally rolled his eyes. “Great,” he thought. “Just a stuck up arrogant prince. Another point in favor for me not wanting to be one.” Phillip continued, “Unlike the imposters that have been masquerading around here.” He held up a magazine that had Tyler and Shelby’s picture on it from the trap they laid out for Fury. “Wait a moment,” Phillip said looking at the picture, then Tyler and Shelby. “This is you two, isn’t it?” Tyler and Shelby just looked around awkwardly. “It’s a wonder anyone mistook you for a prince.” Koda came up behind him and said, “We mean no disrespect.” Phillip look annoyed and said, “And what would you know about respect? Look at you, filthy, shoeless. Were you born in a cave?” “No,” Koda replied. “Born on mammoth hunt. Mother could not make it home to cave.” He offered the apple he was eating and asked, “Want some?” Phillip gave a disgusted look and then walked over to the Stone of Zandar and said, “A knight’s bravery is what makes this stone a legend. How dare you touch it! None of you are worthy!” “And you are?” asked Zac, shocking the Rangers and Phillip. “Sure the Stone was found in your country and it is part of your Royal Treasure, but what makes you worthy of touching it yourself? That Stone was lent out to this museum so that it could be looked at by everyone, not just some stuck up arrogant prince like yourself.” Phillip walked over to him and said, “Oh really? And what makes you think that all of you have more worth than me?” Zac looked him straight in the eyes and said, “Because we think of others before ourselves. Tyler may not be a real prince, but he thinks of others before himself. And Koda may look filthy, but he puts his life on the line so that others don’t get hurt. If either one of these two were my prince, I would respect them over you any day.” Phillip glared at him and said, “And what of you? What makes you so special that you can talk to me like this?” Zac smirked and said, “If I had the choice of being either a stuck up prince or a kindly pauper, I would choose the later, because at least I know what is important, unlike you.” Phillip scowled and said, “Well, I see someone needs a lesson or two about treating royalty. But since I got what I came for, I bid you ado, pauper.” He smirked then walked away from the group out to his limo. 

The group look at each other, then they ran outside after him, just to see him driving off. “There they go,” Shelby said. “We can’t just let them take the Energem, can we?” “That stone is legally part of the Zandar Royal Treasure,” Kendall replied. “Since he is the prince, he can do whatever he wants with it.” “Of course he can,” Zac said annoyed. Kendall turned to him and said, “And you talking to a prince like that doesn’t help the situation either. Even if we try to ask for it back, you could have just screwed that up. Maybe he was right about you needing to learn how to treat royals.” “I still stand by what I said,” Zac replied. “You all saw how he acted with everyone, Tyler and Koda in particular. He thinks that just because he is a prince, he can get whatever he wants. He does not understand the responsibilities and true respect that comes with that title. A true prince would be more humble and respectful to others, especially his subjects. He would put himself on the line and sacrifice his life for the lives of others. That is his real duty to the throne, not going around and taking what he thinks is his.” The group looked at Zac shocked. Zac shook his head and said, “Keeper’s lessons are getting to me too much.” “What lessons?” Shelby asked. Zac looked up and gulped, realizing that the other did not know that he was taking merfolk lessons from Keeper so he could learn about his heritage and make the hard decision of accepting his royal destiny. Suddenly, they saw Vivix going after the limo. “This isn’t good,” Tyler said. Zac looked at the others and said, “I can answer that question later. Right now, we have a prince to rescue.”

The Vivix were firing at the limo and it pulled off to the side of the road. The men in black got out to protect the prince and saw Fury, Poisandra, Wrench, and many Vivix walk toward them. “Look!” Poisandra said. “They’re all dressed up.” “Dressed for their own funerals,” Fury said. “Attack!” The monsters charged toward the men. The bodyguards were no match and were easily overrun. Phillip got out of the limo and tried to get away but Fury blocked him. “What are you?” he asked Fury. Fury ignored the question and put his hand on Phillip’s jacket and said, “Give me the Energem.” “Energem?” Phillip asked. “I don’t know…” “Don’t play stupid with me!” Fury roared. “Hand it over.” Phillip fished in his pocket and pulled it out. “Yes,” Fury said. “Stop!” Koda shouted. He and Zac jumped over the limo, tackling Fury, then they both got in attack positions, protecting the prince. “You two?” Phillip asked. Zac looked back at him and said, “Don’t look so surprised, Your Royal Smugness.” He and Koda leaped into battle and started battling Fury. “Hang on, guys,” Tyler shouted as he, Shelby, Riley, and Chase ran to catch up with them. Poisandra saw this and ordered the Vivix to attack them. Soon a big battle erupted with Tyler, Shelby, Riley, and Chase fighting off all of the Vivix, and Koda and Zac continuing to fight off Fury, with Phillip stuck in the middle. Fury threw both of the boys toward Phillip and said, “Nothing is going to stop me getting that Energem.” “Koda stop you,” Koda relpied. “And me too,” Zac said. “Not a chance!” Fury replied as he charged up his sword. Zac looked around and saw the metal part of a tire near them and ran to get it. Fury charged his lighting attack at them as Zac blocked it with the metal, but the blast sent him, Koda, and Phillip flying down into the ditch off the side of the road. Fury laughed and said, “You’re not escaping this time.” Zac and Koda stood up and picked up the prince. “Come,” Koda said. “Fury after you.” They both wrapped Phillip’s arms around them and hoisting him him, then walked into the woods to get away from Fury.

They walked for a while, until they saw that Phillip was getting tired and they put him next to a tree. “You safe here,” Koda said. Zac meanwhile looked at the prince’s leg, seeing a long cut near the ankle. Sighing, he looked up and said, “It looks like to cut your leg during that fall down the hill.” Phillip looked at him and said, “Well, that is no thanks to you. It was you who caused us to roll down that hill in the first place.” Zac looked at him with anger and said, “Well, excuse me prince, but it was either that or Fury blasting you to kingdom come. At least I did what was right. I did what a true prince would have done for someone else.” Phillip looked at him shocked. Zac sighed and said, “Sorry. I did not mean to get you injured. And I apologize for my tone back at the museum. But I still stand behind what I said. And my actions just now. But I also take responsibility for what I did. I accidentally got you hurt, so I will fix it.” Phillip looked at him puzzled. How could he fix up his leg? Zac reached both of his hands and hovered them over the prince’s wound. He closed his eyes and started humming a tune (I don’t believe this is a natural ability from the show, so this part might be AU. Also I imagine Zac humming the Healing Song from Tangled since I like that song.) Suddenly, Zac’s hands started to glow and that travelled down to the cut on Phillip’s leg. Soon, Zac stopped humming and opened his eyes. He removed his hands and the cut was completely healed, with no scar. Phillip looked down at his leg, then back up at Zac. “How did you do that?” he asked. Zac sighed and said, “Long story,” He tried to stand up, but toppled back down. Koda saw this and ran to his aide. “Zac!” he said. “You OK?” Zac nodded and said, “Yeah. That ability just takes more out of me than my other ones do, I guess. Not a lot of practice.” 

Phillip looked shocked at the two, mainly for their actions to help him. “I’m at a loss for words,” he told them. “After how I treated you, the insults, why would you risk your life for me?” Koda decided to answer that by saying, “Everyone has good on inside. Even mean prince like you.” Phillip sighed and said, “I suppose I deserve that.” Zac bent down as well and said, “Just because you are a prince does not mean that you can be arrogant and controlling of everything. If you find the good that is inside of you like Koda said, then you can do great things for your country, not just yourself.” Phillip looked up at Zac and asked, “You relate to that, don’t you somehow?”

Before Zac could make a comment, they heard Fury growl in the distance. They looked around and saw a giant boulder rolling toward them. “Move!” Koda shouted. Koda and Zac pushed Phillip out of the way and took the boulder head on, knocking them backwards. Phillip rolled to the side, with the Energy flying out of his pocket. He tried to pick it back up, but Fury got to it first. “Finally,” Fury said. “After 800 years, the gold Energem is mine!” Phillip looked up at him and asked, “800 years? So you’re the monster that attacked Prince Colin 800 years ago?” “Yes,” Fury answered. “That prince survived, but you’ll be destroyed!” Before he could deal the final blow, he was interrupted by gun fire from the other Rangers, who finally caught up. “This Energem is coming with me,” Fury said. Chase and Riley ran up and helped Phillip to his feet. “Don’t worry. We got you,” Riley said. Tyler and Shelby ran over to Zac and Koda and helped them to their feet. “You guys OK?” Tyler asked. “Fury got Energem,” Koda replied. “We need to go after him,” Zac said. “You all right, mate?” Chase asked Phillip. “I’m a fool,” Phillip said. “But I’m fine.” Tyler pulled out his communicator and told Kendall, “Fury has the gold Energem.” Kendall replied by saying, “And he just summoned the Ptera Zord. If he installs the Energem into the Zord, he will have infinite energy.” “We need to stop him first,” Zac replied. “Tyler,” Kendall said, “I’ve been developing a new Dino Charger that might finally give you and your Zord the edge you need against the Ptera Zord.” “I’m on it,” Tyler replied. “You guys follow Fury. I’ll catch up with you later.” He ran off and Zac told Phillip, “Go back to where your limo is, it will be safe there now.” He and the others ran off after Fury, with Phillip standing there. 

Meanwhile, Poisandra and the Vivix were looking in the briefcases that they took off of Phillip’s men. They could not find it. “And you will not,” Fury said coming up from behind. “And why not?” Poisandra asked. “Because I’ve already got it,” Fury replied, holding up the Energem as proof. Poisandra laughed and said, “It’s about time, furball. Now, let’s get it to Sledge, so I can start planning my wedding. 

Suddenly, they saw the Rangers run up to them to get the Energem back. “Cancel the invitations,” Shelby said. Unknown to them, Phillip ran after them and hid behind a rock above them. “It’s Morphin Time!” Koda and Zac shouted. Everyone then morphed into the Power Rangers. Phillip looked down at them shocked and said, “They’re Power Rangers.” Fury laughed and said, “The tide has turned, Rangers. Prepare to suffer my wrath! Ptera Zord!” He summoned the Ptera Zord into the skies above them. It attacked the Rangers with lightning. “Shocking, isn’t it?” Fury asked. “You can’t outrun the Ptera Zord forever.” The rangers looked up at the sky and Koda said, “Wait, look.” 

Suddenly, fire attacked the Ptera Zord and it flew out of the way. They looked around and saw Tyler standing on top of his T-rex Zord, who was the one delivering the fire blast. “It’s Tyler, alright.” Zac said. “Hey, guys,” Tyler said, jumping down from his Zord. “But the Ptera Zord is going to come back,” Shelby said. “Don’t worry,” Tyler said. “Kendall’s new Dino Charger should solve that.” He held up the new Charger for the Rangers to see. “Dino Charger, ready.” He threw it into the T-Rex Zord’s mouth, and it’s neck stretched out to chomp onto the Ptera Zord. “That new charger makes Rex even stronger,” Chase said. “No!” Fury shouted. “They’ve taken out my Ptera Zord.” “Did you really think you could beat us, Fury?” Tyler asked. He and the other Ranges struck their signature poses to intimidate the villains. “Wipe them out!” Fury yelled. The monsters charged the Rangers as they activated their Dino Steel weapons. They charged the monsters and started to battle them using their weapons. 

Eventually, Fury knocked back Tyler with his sword. “I have you now.” “No chance,” Tyler replied. “Let’s finish this!” Fury charged up his weapon and fired at Tyler, but Tyler jumped out of the way toward Fury. “Nice try!” he shouted. He smashed his weapon into Fury, sending the monster backwards. “It’s over Fury!” Tyler said. “Give me the gold Energem.” Fury stood up and shouted, “Never! It’s mine!” 

Suddenly, the gold energy that was inside Fury started coming out of him again. “No!” Fury shouted. “Not now!” The Rangers took a step back as Shelby said, “What’s happening?” But Tyler walked forward and asked, “Could it be? Dad, is that you?” Zac looked between Tyler and the gold energy. “I hope that is his dad,” Zac thought. Fury continued to shout “You will not escape!” He screamed, releasing a wave of energy that sent the Rangers flying backwards demorphing them. The gold energy flew to the side, forming into a man. Tyler saw this and ran up to him. He was so excited to think that his dad was free from Fury’s prison. But he turned the body around and saw a young man’s face, wearing knight’s armor. “You’re not my dad,” Tyler said disappointed as the Rangers looked at the mysterious man in shock. “Who are you?” The young man looked up and said, “I am Sir Ivan, Knight of Zandar.” “The Knight of Zandar?” Chase asked. Zac looked at Tyler with a solemn look. He felt bad for Tyler because he knew how much Tyler wanted to find his dad, but he also was relieved that Ivan was freed from Fury’s prison. Phillip saw this from above them and said, “Sir Ivan. That’s impossible.” Ivan looked at the hurt from of Fury and walked over to him. “Finally,” he said. “It is my turn to morph.” Fury stood up and yelled, “That Energem is mine!” Ivan threw his Energem in the air and a Gold Ptera Morpher formed around his arm, and his Energem fell right into it, powering it up. He suddenly morphed into the Gold Power Ranger in front of everyone’s eyes. “Still think this stone is yours?” he asked Fury. Fury sent his Vivix to attack the new Gold Ranger, but he walked through them like they were nothing. He even used special attacks that none of the other Rangers had. Even Zac had to admit that he was impressed. “Well,” Zac thought.” “At least he can be a big help to us for the future.” Ivan continued to walk through the monsters, even Poisandra and Wrench, using his main weapon, the Ptera Saber. 

Suddenly, two of the Vivix got bigger. “We’ll call our Megazord.” Tyler said. “No,” Ivan replied. “This quest is mine.” Riley ran up to him and said, “Wait. Wait. Wait. Wait. Stop. The Ptera Charge Megazord is evil.” “Not for long,” Ivan replied. He jumped into the Ptera Charger and inserted his saber. Suddenly all of the evil energy was released from it, reverting it back to its original way. “Your evil spell is broken,” Ivan shouted. “Let our duel begin.” He battled both of the Vivix, using different attacks to fend them off. Finally he vanquished both foes.

He jumped out of the Meagzord demorphed and the other Rangers ran up to him. “Sir Ivan!” Shelby said. “Hi, I’m Shelby. Welcome to our, uh, century.” Koda went up to him and said, “You will like it here. I show you burgers.” Then they saw Phillip walk up to them, with Ivan stepping out and kneeling in front of him. “Sire,” Ivan said. “I am at your service.” He held up the Gold Energem and said, “This belongs to the royal family.” Phillip took the Energem, then looked at Ivan and said, “Do you know me?” Ivan replied, “I know the royal blood of Zandar when I see it. I’ve spent my entire life faithfully protecting your family.” “So you truly are Sir Ivan, the Knight of Zandar?” Phillip asked. Ivan nodded. Phillip motioned him to stand and said, “And the monster did not destroy you?” “No.” Ivan replied. “He captured me for 800 long years. Only when aided by the power of that stone could I finally escape. Shelby stepped forward and said, “It isn’t just a stone.” Everyone took out their Energems as she continued, “It’s an Energem.” Riley continued, “They have more power than you could ever imagine.” “Millions of years ago,” Chase said. “10 Energems were lost. We’ve only found six so far.” “The Stone of Zandar is the seventh,” Tyler said. “We want to protect it, like your family always has,” Zac said, but he noticed that Ivan was looking at him weirdly. But Ivan turned back to the prince when he said, “The Energem is yours to use as you will.” Ivan took the Energem and said, “Trust that I will use it to make the kingdom proud.” 

They all heard Phillip’s limo pull up. Phillip walked up to Zac and Koda and said, “I am humbled by your bravery and courage. Thank you.” He stared to walk away, but turned around and said, “Ah, may you discover the remaining three Energems safely.” He walked off to the limo as Shelby turned to Ivan and said, “Welcome to the team,” but saw Ivan walking away. “Where are you going?” Riley asked. “Where?” Ivan replied. “I have been captured for 800 years. It matters not what path I take, so long as it is a path that I have chosen.” He then turned to Zac, and knelt to him like he did Phillip, much to the shock of the others, especially Zac. “And may you be well, Your Highness,” standing up and walking away. The other Rangers looked at Zac and yelled, “Your Highness?!” Zac looked at them sheepishly and said, “I think it’s time to finish the rest of my story, huh?”

Elsewhere, before Fury got back to Sledge’e ship, he growled angrily. “How could the Gold Energem and that stupid knight escape from me?” He then smirked and said, “At least my other prisoner has not escaped from my grasp.” He then held up a gemstone and saw a lone figure inside pounding on it and Fury laughed manically as he returned to Fury’s ship.


	12. Knight after Knights

Up on Sledge’s ship, Fury had landed back on it, but was dragged out by the Vivix to Sledge. “Wait!” he cried. “What? I can explain.” Sledge looked down at him and said, “Not only did you lose the Ptera Zord, but now there are seven Rangers, with seven Energems. Bones!” A monster walked up to him and said, “I’ve been waiting for my chance.” Sledge looked back down at Fury and said, “You shouldn’t have failed me.” “But, Master…” Fury started to say but Sledge interrupted by saying, “Remove his courage.” Bones walked up to Fury with Fury screaming for him to stop, but Bones walked up behind him and said, “Time to lose your backbone.” He reached in and removed his courage bone and put it into the jug he carried on his side. Fury suddenly become scared and said, “Please don’t hurt me. Please!” “Wow!” Poisandra said walking up to Bones. “You made big, brave Fury into a little scaredy-cat.” Fury got up and ran away in fear. Sledge walked over to Bones and said, “Do that to the Rangers, and let’s see them crawl away in fear.” “With pleasure, Master,” Bones replied. 

Down at the Amber Beach Museum, all of the Rangers plus Ivan were down in the lab, with Kendall going over things with Ivan. “The transmitter will refine the power of your Gold Energem. So that I can create Dino Chargers.” Riley continued where she left off by saying, “Now the Dino Charger will power your morpher or your Gold Ptera Saber.” He put one of the chargers into the Ptera Saber to demonstrate, starling Ivan. “Truly magical,” he said. Kendall continued by saying, “Now over here are the crystal beds. Bring your Energem Riley and Chase will show you another way we use it.

As Kendall, Ivan, Riley, and Chase walked over to the crystal bed, Zac was leaning up against a wall, waiting for when Kendall was done showing Ivan everything, because he knew that he would have to explain why Ivan called him “Your Highness”. He looked over and saw Tyler writing in his dad’s journals. He had a strong feeling that Tyler was disappointed that it was not his dad trapped in Fury, and Zac felt pity for him. Tyler wanted to find his dad no matter what and he understood that. He remembered back when he found out that he was adopted and he and Mimmi wanted to find their lost mother, even though that did not turn out exactly what he wanted. Sure he was happy for find her finally, but all of the new stress and pressure he got from her about his hidden royal heritage was not what he wanted to hear from her. He closed his eyes and thought, “I know that I have to make the choice soon. As much as I want to stay here away from all of that, I know that I can’t hide from it forever. Plus, I can feel that Mimmi misses me terribly.” He looked down at his Energem. He could feel its power making his merman powers stronger everyday, one example of that was that he could start to feel Mimmi from this great distance, but that made him worry if that would backfire where Nerissa could use their connection to track him down and force him home rather than it be his choice. He did not want Mimmi to be hurt in any way.

“You misspelt surprise,” Zac was startled out of his thought as he heard Shelby speak to Tyler as he was writing in the journal. Tyler quickly closed the journal and said, “Hey, that’s not cool.” “Well,” Shelby started. “You haven’t said much since Ivan arrived.” They were both startled by Koda when he grabbed Tyler’s journal and chimed in to say, “We know you hoping for your father.” Tyler grabbed it back as Shelby said, “But you saw what Ivan can do. He’s going to make our team stronger.” “Find Energems faster,” Koda added. “And then,” Zac chimed in to say startling all three. “We’re going to find out what happened to your dad.” Tyler nodded as his three friends comforted him. 

“This is where your Energem rests,” Riley said to Ivan over at the crystal bed. “So it can power your Dino Chargers,” Chase added. Ivan smiled and said, “Fascinating.” He grabbed his Energem from the crystal bed, but it magically pulled itself back to the crystal bed. “Wizard’s work.” 

Everyone chuckled as Kendall turned around and said to Zac, “So what is this I hear about you being a royal?” Everyone except Ivan turned to look at Zac. “Yes,” Chase said. “Why would Ivan call you “Your Highness”?” Ivan turned around from the crystal bed and said, “Oh, he has royal blood, clear as I can see it. The noble brow, chiseled face, and the stance and wisdom that any royal shows. I have met many kings in my life so it is not hard to tell the difference between and royal and a commoner.” He walked over to Zac and said, “But where you are from I cannot tell. You don’t have the look of any nobles near Zander. Maybe an eastern province?” Zac was about to answer when Shelby chimed in and said, “Oh, that’s because he’s a merman.” Zac whipped his head around and glared at Shelby. Shelby said, “What? He was going to find out eventually.” But Ivan laughed out loud and said, “Oh, that ’twas a funny jest. But really, where are you from?” Zac was about to say that was true, but then he felt water fall onto his head. He whipped around and saw Koda holding a cup above his head. “Really, Koda?!” Zac shouted, but Koda just smiled. A few seconds later, the transformation happened and Zac fell to the ground because of his tail. Ivan looked at him with wide eyes, amazed by what he just witnessed. “Fascinating,” he said. “I have heard many tales of mermaids in my time, but I did not think they were true.” He knelt down next to Zac and said, “I apologize, Prince Zac, for not believing your word.” Zac sighed and used his powers to dry his tail, making his human self returned. 

He stood up and said, “It’s fine. And please don’t call me prince. Just Zac. That is all I want to be.” He sighed and turned to the others, waiting for an explanation. Zac looked at them and said, “The part about my story that I chose to keep to myself for the time being was that after I found my long lost mother, she told me that me and my sister Mimmi are of royal blood, from my father’s side. She was hoping that we would both return with her to the forgotten kingdom where the last king ruled before a long centuries old war between mermaids and mermen broke out so that we would both assume the throne and bring peace back between the two groups. But personally I want nothing to do with that!” The group was startled by Zac shouting that last sentence. Chase said, “But mate, why would you give up being a prince? That sounds like an awesome gig.” Zac glared at Chase and said, “Because I would have to leave my human life forever!” Chase gulped and backed away, seeing the anger in Zac’s eyes. Zac continued, “I grew up as a human. That was all I knew until I went to that island and fell into that moon pool and had my merman self awakened!” As Zac was ranting, the lab started to shake and beakers broke into hundreds of pieces, sparks flew off the computers, and all of the fluids rose up toward the ceiling. Everyone looked scared and tried to calm Zac down, but he was not listening. “First I thought that I was a freak who could not be a life guard anymore, had to lie to my family, and I had these three mermaids try to hunt me down to eliminate me because they thought that I was a threat. But even when that misunderstanding resolved, two more mermaids started to cause trouble, one of them being my biological sister and just when I find that out, I find out that I was born a merman and was adopted this whole time! Then this water dragon showed up causing trouble and I find out, that was my long lost mother. Then after we freed her from that spell, she tells Mimmi and I that we are long lost royals and that we need to go back with her and she is not really giving me a choice in the matter! It’s my life, not hers or anyone else’s!” Zac glared at the others who looked at him with fear. Then he looked around noticing the chaos he caused. He closed his eyes and took some deep breathes to calm himself down. The fluids returned to the ground, the computers stopped sparking, and the room stopped shaking. 

Zac opened his eyes and said, “I’m sorry that I scared all of you. I did not mean to lose control like that. But this is something that has been weighing on me for a while. That is one of the main reasons why I came here in the first place, other than finding out more about my Energem. Keeper told me that I had to tell you guys at some point, but I did not expect it to be this soon.” Ivan walked up to him and said, “Zac, every new royal is scared of their future, how they are going to make it. But like them, you need to find that courage to face that future and make it your own, not what has been predestined for you.” Zac smiled and said, “Thanks, Ivan. I will put that to mind.” 

Ivan went back over to the crystal bed, grabbed his Energem, turned around and said, “Well, ’twas a thoroughly entertaining afternoon. Perhaps we’ll see each other soon.” He bowed to them, but Riley said, “Wait. Were are you going? You’re part of our team now.” Ivan looked at him and said, “I’ve not joined your team. I’m a knight of Zandar. When I pledge my loyalty, it is for life. I’m sorry, I cannot make such a decision so hastily.” He turned around and walked away while Shelby said, “Wait, what? Decision? He doesn’t have a choice. He is the Gold Ranger.” Zac walked up to Shelby and said, “He is right, Shelby. He needs time to think about this decision. Like I do with mine.” 

Suddenly the alarms blared as the group turned and ran to the computers. Kendall looked at the readings and said, “Alien brio-signs at the boat docks.” Tyler looked at the others and said, “Let’s go.” The others ran out, but first Zac said to Kendall, “Sorry about some of your equipment, Ms. Morgan. I will make it up later.” He then ran out with the others. 

They morphed and found Poisandra, Bones, and the Vivix at the docks. “Right on cue,” Poisandra said. “Time to take their bravery.” “Don’t get your heart set on it,” Tyler said. Poisandra ordered the Vivix to attack. Each of the Rangers broke off and fought some Vivix, each using their own personal skill. Bones tried to go after Tyler but Tyler just jumped over him and ran to attack Poisandra. Bones caught up with him and blocked him off from Poisandra. “Say goodbye to your courage, Red Ranger,” Poisandra said. Bones threw Tyler into a patio table. Chase ran up and said, “I got you, Tyler.” shooting at Bones. But Bones blocked off the shots and shot a laser at Chase, knocking him back. “Power slash,” Riley yelled as he slashed his sword at Bones. But Bones dodged his attacks and said, “I merely need to lift a finger bone to defeat you.” and knocked Riley back. “Flying kick!” Shelby cried as she jumped in the air and tried to kick Bones, but Bones caught her foot, threw her at another patio table and said, “The foot bone’s connected to the…Oh, now what?” He saw Koda charging at him with his fists, but Bones caught both arms and said, “Give it a rest, Blue Ranger.” He threw Koda to the other Rangers and Shelby said, “Koda, are you okay?” Zac jumped over them and yelled, “Ankylo Hammer!” charging at Bones with his weapon. But Bones caught the hammer and threw Zac back to the other Rangers. “Skeletons are so in right now,” Poisandra said. “Time to remove your backbones,” Bones said as he walked toward the Rangers. 

Suddenly, Ivan’s sword flew past the Rangers and attacked Bones. Ivan jumped from behind the Rangers and fought off Bones pretty well. He shot at Bones using his morpher, making Chase jealous, he kicked hard at Bones, which impressed Shelby, he attacked with his sword effortlessly, impressing Riley and Zac, and punched Bones hard, impressing Koda. Poisandra growled and said, “You better watch your backs!” and made the villains vanish. Ivan said, “Good riddance.” and jumped away from the Rangers, disappearing. Shelby growled and said, “Ivan’s got to join us. I’m going to go talk to him.” She demorphed and ran in the direction Ivan disappeared to. Zac demorphed as well and said to the other Rangers, “I am going after her. She is not taking Ivan’s words to heart and wants to make him decide without his consent.” He ran after Shelby, leaving the other Rangers puzzled for they did not know who to side with.

Ivan was walking through part of the city where he noticed everyone around him was chuckling at his appearance, but he didn’t care and kept walking, but stopped when he heard Shelby yell, “Wait, Ivan!”. He turned around and saw Shelby run up to him and ask, “What’s with you? You’re a Power Ranger now. There are responsibilities that come with that.” Before Ivan could answer, he heard Zac yell, “Shelby, stop!” They both turned around and saw Zac run up to them and say, “Shelby, what are you doing? It’s his choice if he wants to join us. Please don’t force that onto him.” Ivan smiled and said, “Indeed, Prince Zac. It seems you understand my reasoning, but as for this maiden,” He turned to Shelby and said, “Indeed, I am a Power Ranger. But I am also a knight. I cannot join your band until they’ve proven their worth.” Shelby looked at him and asked, “Proof? If it wasn’t for us, you would still be stuck inside Fury. If that isn’t proof, I don’t know what is.” She sighed and walked away but Ivan stopped her by saying, “Milady, you make a valid point. Perhaps I should reconsider. Lead me to your friends.” Shelby smiled while Zac said, “What? Wait, what about making your own choice, not what someone else says, no offense Shelby.” Ivan looked at Zac and said, “I still abide by that, but Lady Shelby made the point that you two along with the others freed me, and I should be at least considerate of that. So we should join with the rest of your friends to talk about this to help with my decision. Isn’t that how you joined as well, Zac?” Zac started to answer no, but Shelby was getting impatient and dragged both boys to the other Rangers.

Back with the other Rangers, they were walking back toward the base with Chase saying, “Sir Ivan’s a little bit too big for his boots.” Koda added, “Oh, then we just get new boots, yes?” Riley chuckled and said, “Not exactly. I think Chase is just a little jealous of Ivan’s skills.” Chase gave Riley a hurt look, but Tyler yelled “Watch out!” But it was too late as each boy was suddenly bound tight and could not break free. Bones came out of hiding, revealing that he was the one who trapped them. “You think some ones could hold us?” Chase yelled. Bones laughed and said, “You’re pretty bravo now. Out of my way!” He pushed Tyler to the side and walked behind Chase. “We’ll see how tough you are after I take your courage.” He reached into Chase’s body and pulled out his backbone. “Leave him alone!” Tyler shouted. He laughed and released Chase as he said, “Ah, won’t need those anymore.” He looked at Chase, who suddenly got scared and said, “Get back! Stay away from me.” Bones walked up to him and said, “Come on, Ranger. Show a little backbone. Oh, wait, your can’t because I have it. And now, for the three of you.”

Meanwhile, Ivan, Shelby, and Chase were walking to meet up with the other Rangers. “You won’t be disappointed,” Shelby said. “They’re as brave as any knight of Zandar.” But just around the corner, Bones took the last backbone out of Tyler saying, “Your leader is fearless no more.” Ivan, Shelby, and Zac came around the corner and saw Bones, Poisandra, and Curio ganging up on the boys, but Shelby and Zac were confused to see the other Rangers scared out of their minds. “What a pack of lily livered fools.” Shelby just groaned and said to the monsters, “What have you done to them?” Zac turned to Ivan and said, “This is not normal.” Poisandra spoke up by saying, “It’s the Gold Ranger. We can’t risk losing again.” “You’re right,” Bones said. “We already have four Rangers. Let’s go tell Sledge how well we did.” Then the monsters ran away. Ivan sighed and said, “Brave as a knight of Zandar?” He shook his head and walked away with Shelby looking disappointed and started to go after him, but Zac stopped her and said, “Let him go. Let him decide for himself. Once we get the others back to normal, then he will see with his own eyes that we are worthy. Let him make his own choice.” Shelby muttered, “Fine. For now anyways,” and she and Zac worked to get the others back to the museum.

After struggling, all of the Rangers got back to the base, but Shelby and Zac were having trouble getting them to got down the entrance. Zac finally had enough and used his powers and wind pushed them all down the entrance. Shelby looked at Zac and said, “Why didn’t you do that sooner?” She huffed and followed the others, with Zac sighing and following her down.

Shelby walked over to Ms Morgan and asked, “Any sign of Ivan, yet?” much to Zac’s irritation. Shelby was not going to let this down, she was not listening to Ivan or Zac about making your own choice. “No,” Ms. Morgan replied. “If Sledge’s monsters attack now, you have to fight with the boys whether they’re ready or not.” “I doubt they’re going to be much help,” Shelby answered. Zac walked up to them and said, “What about me? You and I are still fine. Maybe we can figure out how to beat Bones and get the others’ courage back.” Suddenly they heard the others scream about a mouse and ran away from it, much to Shelby’s irritation.

Suddenly the alarms blared. “This isn’t good,” Shelby said as she, Zac, and Ms. Morgan ran to the computer. “Bones is back,” Ms. Morgan said, “And he’s got company.” Shelby typed into the computer looking for Ivan’t signature. “There’s Ivan,” she answered. “He’s heading straight toward Bones,” Zac said. “I have to help him,” Shelby said and ran to the exit. “Shelby, wait!” Zac yelled as he ran after her.

Outside, Shelby stopped when she heard Zac. “What is it this time, Zac? Stopping me from doing another stupid thing according to you?” Zac stopped and looked at her aghast and said, “What is your problem?” Shelby glared back and said, “What is yours? Why won’t you let me convince Ivan to join us? Don’t you want him to be part of this team? And I am sure that I can handle myself.” Zac glared down at her and without him knowing it, his eyes flashed blue, startling Shelby out of her anger, and said, “Did you not hear what he said to me, to you? He must decide for himself. Like I decided to join this team, on my own terms. I could have joined you guys as soon as I figured out you were the Power Rangers, but I didn’t because I felt it was not the right time. I know that Ivan feels the same way. Sure we need his help against own fight, but we can’t make his choice for him. Don’t you know what it feels like when someone is putting so much pressure on you to do something, even if you don’t want to do it and are afraid to do it?” Shelby nodded and said, “Actually I do. And I hate it. My father wants me to go to business school, but I would rather learn about dinosaurs.” “Well,” Zac replied. “Aren’t you acting just like him then with Ivan?” Shelby gasped but realized that Zac was right. She was acting no better than her own father. She sighed and said, “I’m sorry, Zac. I did not mean to be forceful with Ivan.” Zac sighed and walked up to Shelby and said, “We both may be afraid of the future, but we both need to find that courage to make our own future, whether it’s what our parents want or not. Wow I am starting to sound more like Keeper, aren’t I?” Shelby giggled and play punched Zac in the arm. She stood straight up and said, “We can finish this later. Right now, we need to go help Ivan. Show him that we have courage even if the others don’t right now.” Zac nodded and they both ran to where Bones had showed up.

Ivan had gathered together a group of citizens that he felt could help him in his fight against evil, this included a referee, a tuba player, an old lady in a scooter, a crosswalk officer, and a street magician. They slowly walked up to Bones, Poisandra, and Curio. “Well,” Poisandra said. “What do we have here? You’ve got to be joking.” The group stopped as Ivan shouted, “Prepare to incur the wrath of the Knights of Amber Beach.” Bones ordered the Vivix to attack them which caused everyone, minus Ivan, to run away in terror. “Where’s your loyalty?” Ivan shouted at the retreating figures. “A worthy band is indeed hard to find.” He then charged the Vivix.

Back at the lab, Kendall was trying to push the boys out the door to go help the others, but to no avail. Keeper could see that Kendall was having trouble and stepped out of the shadows. “Come on guys, please!” Kendall demanded. “But there are monsters out there,” Riley countered. Keeper walked up to them and said, “Shelby, Zac, and Ivan need your help.” The boys looked at each other and Koda said, “But, Keeper, we’re too scared.” Keeper looked at all of them and said, “Bones took only a symbol of your bravery but not your bravery itself. Is there any battle you would not fight to save your friends?” “Of course not,” Tyler answered. “Then you see,” Keeper said. “Everyone has fears, but true courage is finding the strength to fight, even when you’re afraid. Look at Zac. He was afraid of exposing his secret to all of you, but he still went out to fight with you to protect all of you. He knew the risks and fears, but found the courage to fight alongside you. Like he is now finding the courage to accept his heritage and make some big sacrifices in his life. Shelby knew the risk of going to fight with Ivan just now, but she knew that she needed to help him and Zac. And Ivan did not let his imprisonment shake his courage to fight as well.” Chase started to stand up and said, “Shelby, Zac, and Ivan…” “Against that monster..” Riley continued. “They counting on us.” Koda finished. Tyler stood up and said, “We can’t, we won’t let them down.” Suddenly glowing objects flew into the room and split into four pieces and went into each boy’s body, restoring their lost courage. 

Meanwhile, Ivan was fighting the Vivix alone and was doing fine for a while, but then got overwhelmed and was held down by them. “Unhand me, you beast,” he demanded. Bones laughed and said, “Even the bravest of Rangers can’t beast me alone. Time for you to lose your backbone.” Ae he was walking toward Ivan, suddenly everyone heard Shelby and Zac yell, “Think again.” Both Rangers were morphed and riding to the battle on their motorcycles, taking out a few Vivix along the way. Bones ordered the Vivix to go after them both, but many of them were taken out by blaster shots and both of them jumping of their motorcycles and having the motorcycles take out some Vivix. They both ran and started to battle Bones, with Shelby saying, “Back off, Bonehead.” “Pick on someone else for a change,” Zac added. Ivan stared at them in admiration and said, “Milady, Your Highness. Alone, and yet, such courage.” Poisandra came up and shouted, “Get rid of those pink and aqua nuisances.” Bones punched both Rangers hard causing both of them to demorph. They rolled on the ground hard with Ivan shouting, “Shelby! Zac!” Bones shouted, “I’ll deal with those two later. For now, your spine is mine.” 

As he walked back toward Ivan, Tyler shouted, “Not so fast,” as he and the other Rangers charged in and kicked Bones out of the way and Tyler finished with, “You forgot about us, you brag of bones.” as he and the others fought off the Vivix and freed Ivan. “But that’s impossible!” Bones shouted. “I took your backbones. Huh? They’re gone. You’ve regained your bravery.” Poisandra and Curio started to shake with fear as Poisandra said, “We’ve lost ours. Run, Curio!” Riley helped Zac and Shelby up and everyone regrouped with Ivan saying, “Thank you, Rangers. Perhaps I shouldn’t have doubted your courage.” Chase smirked and said, “No worries, mate.” Ivan looked back at Bones and said, “And now ’tis morphing time.” Everyone shouted, “Dino Charger, ready! Energize! Unleash the power!” and they all morphed into Power Rangers. “Dinosaur might, ready to fight.” 

Then both sides charged and fought off each other. Ivan went after Bones and started slashing him with his sword using lightning attacks. “Awesome!” Zac said. Shelby said, “So, it looks like you found your knights.” “Indeed Lady Shelby, Prince Zac. Try these.” He handed both of them one of his Dino Chargers. Zac and Shelby loaded the Ptera Chargers into their Dino Morphers and the three of them did a triple Ptera Lightning attack, blasting Bones. 

Sledge fired the Magna beam and made Bones grow to gigantic size. Ivan summoned his Ptera Zord and created the Ptera Charge Megazord. Ivan activated his Dino Drive and jumped into the Megazord cockpit. Tyler, Koda, and Shelby summoned their Zords and created their Megazord with the other Rangers activating their Dino Drive modes and jumping into the cockpit. Each Megazord delivered multiple hits to Bones. They both delivered the final blow with Ivan using his ultimate lightning attack and the others using the Stego Slash, destroying Bones for good.

Back at the museum, the Rangers were sitting in the cafe with Ivan telling his story. “So I was riding with the young prince. It was a day like so many before, and a day like none that would follow. When the prince became thirsty, we stopped boy a creek. And there it was, glistening in the water, the Gold Energem. Suddenly, the monster attacked us. I was able to keep the monster from harming the young prince. but when he blasted us, the Energem was knocked free, and the powerful beast revealed himself to be Fury. I was certain he would destroy me. But instead, the Energem sent a bolt of power up Fury’s sword and across mine, bonding me with the spirit of the Pteradactyl. Fury was howling with rage and unleashed his power to seal me away. I struggled, I struggled mightily, but Fury was too strong. And he dragged me into his dark and evil body. The Energem feel into the creek, where I thought it was lost forever. But, luckily, it was found by…” Suddenly a waiter interrupted Ivan’s story by bringing a burger to him with Ivan asking, “Oh, what is that?” “Bronto Burger,” Koda answered. Ivan picked up the burger and followed Koda’s movements of how to eat it and took a bite. He moaned because of how good the burger tasted and Koda asked, “You want to get fries?” Ivan nodded and he and Koda got up to get some, but Shelby shouted, “Wait!” “How does it end?” Tyler asked. Ivan smirked and said, “Oh you know, 800 years of darkness, then you saved me and here I am.” Everyone made a sound of disappointment at the fast conclusion to the story that they were getting so invested in, but Ivan turned around and said, “And as I said, a knight’s loyalty is forever. I am honored to be part of your team. And to you, Zac, I am honored to be in your noble presence for this quest.” “Ah, thanks?” Zac said. Ivan and Koda ran off to grab some fries as the others laughed. Zac sighed and thought, “Well, I at least I learned something from all of this. Ivan is right. I need to find the courage to face my future. Because I know that what I will face whatever I choose will be frightening.” He closed his eyes and thought of Mimmi and thought, “Mimmi, let’s find that together. Be brave, sis. I hope we can see each other soon.”

All the way back at the Gold Coast, Mimmi was started from her slumber at the moon pool as she felt Zac’s words in her head. She smiled and thought, “I will Zac. I hope to see you soon, too.”


	13. Sync or Swim

Up on Sledge’s ship, Wrench was working on a device that looked like a bomb. “Sledge is going to be so pleased with me. Now for the final step…” He put a glowing component into the bomb and locked it tight. Suddenly Poisandra walked in and Wrench said, “Oh, it’s you. Careful.” Sledge came in behind her with a new monster and asked, “Is the explosive ready?” “Yes, sir,” Wrench answered. Poisandra leaned in to look at the bomb and Wrench yelled, “Don’t touch that. One wrong move could blow a hole in the ship.” “That would mess up my manicure,” Poisandra said. “Take Smokescreen with you,” Sledge said pointing to the new monster in the room. “And hide it so it destroys the Rangers.” “I could do this myself,” Wrench replied. “Nonsense,” Smokescreen said. “I can out some fog so no one can see us. Putting me in charge is the right choice, Master Sledge.” Smokescreen released some gas, causing Wedge and Poisandra to cough in disgust. “He did not put you and your stinky fog in charge,” Wrench said. “Overgrown wind-up toy,” Smokescreen replied. “You think you can…” “Enough!” Sledge roared. “Bring me an Energem and you’ll be free. But fail me and..” He slowly walked up to Smokescreen to intimidate him and Smokescreen said, “Ah! Say no more.” Wrench tapped Smokescreen on the shoulder and said, “Come on, but I’ll carry this.” He and Smokescreen walked out with the bomb with Sledge saying, “Goodbye, Rangers.”

Down at the museum, the Rangers were getting ready for a kids event at a nearby park. Riley was walking with Kendall grabbing different equipment from her. “Now,” Kendall said, “Remember, each kid gets a sifter, a safari hat, and a shovel, and, oh, let’s see…” Riley stopped her and said, “Hey, hey, hey. Deep breaths. It’s all taken care of. The event’s gonna be great, Ms. Morgan.” Kendall sighed and said, “I know, I’m a little stressed out, but kids look forward to the museum’s Fossil Funday all year. Now, let’s go over everything again.” She rushed away with Riley sighing and walking after her.

Outside the museum, the other Rangers were loading the truck with all of the equipment. “Koda,” Chase said, “Can you hand me that rope? Thanks, mate.” Tyler loaded the last box and said, “That is everything.” “Almost ready to go,” Koda said. Tyler and Shelby loaded some minor things into Tyler’s Jeep and as Shelby started to walk away, Tyler stopped her by saying, “Shelby, wait, wait. Look, I got that coat we saw in the store window.” He pulled out a coat and put it on. “What do you think?”, twirling around for effect. Shelby said, “It’s…fine.” Tyler looked at her puzzled and said, “Fine? But you said it looked great.” Shelby sighed and said, “It did…on the mannequin.” She turned and walked away and Zac walked up behind him and said, “Ah, trying to impress Shelby I see. I think you might be going about this in the wrong way, Tyler.” Tyler turned to Zac and said, “What do you mean? Shelby said she liked this coat and I bought it to show that I like what she likes.” Zac sighed and said, “Surprises like this can work, but not by showing off how great you look. It makes you look too macho.” Tyler scoffed at him, but before he could reply, a kid walked up to them and said, “Your truck is really cool,” Tyler buffed up, with Zac muttering, “Oh great,” and said, “Thanks. At least someone around her has good taste. Has a five-ton winch, V-8 engine, and…” He did not get to finish the sound of a horse neighing was heard and everyone turned around to see a man on a horse in knight’s armor ride up to the crowd. “Ivan?” Koda asked. “He’s like something out of a romance novel,” Shelby sighed with Zac again muttering, “Oh great”. The knight lifted the face mask to reveal Ivan, who smirked to everyone. Tyler sighed and said, “You have got to be kidding me.” “Mate,” Chase said, “He’s literally a knight in shining armor.” Ivan pulled out a sword and said, “I come prepared for battle.” Shelby sighed, Tyler scoffed, and Zac chuckled to himself while the crowd pulled out their phones to take pictures of Ivan, with Ivan smirking and giving the peace sign to the cameras.

Meanwhile, hiding in a bush nearby were Wrench and Smokescreen. “There is the Red Ranger’s car,” Wrench said. “Go plant the bomb.” “First,” Smokescreen said, “Let me fart out some fog.” Wrench hit him on the head saying, “No! They’ll see us, you nitwit. I’ll tell you when to fart.” “Hey,” Smokescreen replied. “I’m in charge. I’ll fart when I want to. Now, go put this in Red Ranger’s car.” “Me?” Wrench asked. “You go.” “Come on,” Smokescreen said. “We don’t have all day.” “Ok, ok,” Wrench said. “Better I do it myself anyway. That idiot would only stink up the operation. This will blow up the Rangers and everything in sight.” He hid the bomb underneath some blankets in Tyler’s Jeep and ran back into the bushes.

Back with the crowd, Zac suddenly felt was off. “This is weird,” Zac thought. “Why do I get the feeling that something bad is about to happen?” He looked around but saw no present danger. Then as his eyes passed by Tyler’s Jeep, the sensation grew stronger, with Zac closing his eyes in pain. “What is this?” he thought. “Is this my powers getting stronger like Keeper said they would? And why it is telling me that there is danger in Tyler’s Jeep?” He looked around some more and the sensation grew again when he looked at the bushes where Wrench and Smokescreen were hiding. He narrowed his eyes and saw the two monsters hiding in the bushes. His eyes widened and shook his head. His eyesight returned to normal and noticed that the bush was several feet away, farther away than normal eyesight would see what he saw. “Advanced eyesight,” Zac thought. “That’s a new one. But what are those two up to? I probably should warn the others.”

He was then startled by Kendall shouting, “Good grief!” and he turned around to see Kendall talking to Ivan. “Nothing to see here, folks. The museum entrance is right over there. Thank you.” She directed all of the saddened crowd into the museum even with Ivan saying, “Good day, peasants. Have fun.” Kendall walked up to Shelby and said, “I think we need to get some clothes for Ivan that are a tad less medieval.” Shelby walked up to Ivan and said, “I can take you shopping.” Ivan smiled and said, “T’would be a pleasure, my lady.” He held out his hand to Shelby who squealed and took it, much to Tyler’s irritation. Zac walked up to tell the group what he saw but then Ivan said, “A brisk gallop through the woods is now in order. Ah, Prince Zac. Would His Highness like to join us with the shopping?” Zac stuttered and said, “B—b-but wait there…” “Isn’t any room for you, Highness?” Ivan asked thinking that was what Zac was trying to say, with Zac sighing in frustration as he wanted to tell the group about the danger he felt and seeing the monsters in the bush, but then Ivan whistled and another horse galloped up next to Ivan and Zac and Ivan grabbed him and put him up on the other horse. “Dude, you’re just going to the mall,” Tyler remarked, looking irritated. Ivan smirked and said, “Why don’t you take the others in your motorized buggie, and we’ll meet you at the park?” He put his face mask down and galloped away with Zac looking for help from the others and his horse galloped away before he could say anything, much to the rest of the group’s amusement, except for Tyler who look scoffed at the idea of Shelby going anywhere with Ivan. “My buggie?” Tyler said in disgust. 

Tyler walked over and got in his Jeep, with Wrench and Smokscreen watching from the bushes. “He’s getting in the car,” Smokescreen said. “It’s just a matter of time and then boom!” “But will that Aqua Ranger warn them?” Wrench asked. “What do you mean?” Smokescreen asked back. “He was looking right at us,” Wrench replied. “He must have somehow seen us planting the bomb. He was about to tell the others before the Gold Ranger took him away. “He saw nothing,” Smokescreen said. “You were just imagining it. Just relax and wait for the bomb to destroy the Rangers.” “How long did you set the timer for?” Wrench asked. “You were suppose to set the timer,” Smokescreen shouted. “Me?” Wrench asked. “You said you were in charge.” They saw Tyler drive away. “We have to set that bomb or Sledge will destroy us. Come on.” He and Smokescreen ran after the Rangers.

The Fossil Fun Day was in full swing at the park. Tyler was greeting some kids, “Hello, how are you doing today? Here’s a hat for you, and here’s one for you.” Chase and Riley were in charge of food, cooking hot dogs. Ms. Morgan was working with some kids over in the sand pit. “Hey, hey, hey,” she said to one girl. “That is a hat, not a bucket.” The girl just stick her tongue at her in response. Koda was carrying some dinosaur bones in with two girls helping him. Thanks to his caveman strength he was carrying them with ease while the two girls were struggling with one. Tyler was continuing to hand out hats and shovels when Ivan, Shelby, and Zac returned from the mall, with Ivan wearing the same jacket that Tyler was wearing. Koda looked at him and said, “Ivan, you look fancy.” “I know,” Ivan said. “It’s very nice.” “After two hours worth of shopping,” Zac muttered. Chase and Riley walked over with Chase saying, “Yeah, looking suave, my man.” Ivan pointed to Shelby and said, “It was my lady who chose my new wardrobe. With some assistance from His Highness.” Zac shook his head and said, “No, no, I am not taking credit for clothes. Evie will never let me forget this.” Tyler walked around the group and said, “Hey, isn’t that my jacket?” Shelby looked at Ivan and said, “Yeah. Doesn’t it look great?” Tyler scoffed while Ivan said, “I humbly admit, I do wear it well.” Tyler saw an old woman approach and smirked, wanting to get back at Ivan. “Oh, Ivan?” Tyler asked. “Could you help this kind lady?” Ivan smiled and said, “T’would be my honor.” He took the woman’s hand but saw the mud. “Careful,” Tyler said. “She’ll ruin her shoes in the mud.” “Not while a knight of Zandar stands at her side,” Ivan replied. He took off his jacket and placed it in the mud to cover it. “Such a gentleman,” the old woman replied. Ivan took her hand to guide her across and said, “Chivalry is not dead, my lady.” Tyler took advantage of the opportunity and said, “Hurry on in, folks. Step right up. Keep moving. Courtesy of the Knight of Zandar, this way.” Ivan looked discouraged at the scene but smiled to Tyler and said, “Well played, Sir Tyler. Well played, indeed.” Both men walked away with the rest of the Rangers watching helplessly, with Zac thinking, “Tyler, jealousy does not look good on you.” 

Meanwhile, Wrench and Smokescreen had arrived at the park. “I can’t believe you didn’t set the timer,” Wrench complained. “Okay. There’s the Red Ranger’s car. Now we need your disgusting fog.” “And you thought you could do this alone,” Smokescreen said. “Good thing I ate beans.” He then released his fog, causing people at the park to complain in disgust at the odor. Zac looked around and thought, “This is not ordinary fog. It must be that monster who was with Wrench.” The Rangers gathered together and Shelby said, “This fog is red.” “Anyone see where it’s coming from?” Zac used his new enhanced eyesight to look around and saw Wrench and Smokescreen at Tyler’s Jeep. “There!” Zac shouted. “In the parking lot. Wrench is with another monster.” “Check it out,” Ms. Morgan said. The Rangers ran out to the parking lot.

Wrench and Smokescreen got to Tyler’s Jeep and uncovered the bomb. “Hey,” Smokescreen yelled. “Don't touch that. I’m in charge, remember?” Wrench scoffed and said, “Be my guest, but if you mess it up, it’s kablooey!” Smokescreen realized that he did not know how to set the timer carefully and said, “Like I said, hurry up and set the timer.” Wrench set the timer for ten minutes, covered the bomb back up, and said, “It’s ready, let’s go.” They started to walk away when Zac shouted, “There they are!” The two monsters turned around to see the Rangers running toward them. “Halt, scoundrels,” Ivan said. Smokescreen released more fog, blinding the Rangers, except Zac thanks to his enhanced eyesight. He, Tyler, and Ivan ran after the monsters, but Tyler and Ivan became too blinded by the fog and started punching and kicking the air, thinking the monsters were nearby. Ivan accidentally kicked Zac, sending him into a nearby puddle. Zac felt the water hit his skin and muttered, “Oh great.” Ivan and Tyler continued to fight the air when Ivan grabbed what he thought was one of the monsters, but it was really Tyler. “It’s me,” Tyler said. “Get off.” Both men got up and Tyler saw that Ivan ripped off one of the sleeves of his jacket. “Great,” Tyler said. “You’ve ruined my jacket.” Ivan smiled and said, “Well, actually, it suits you rather well now.” Shelby cleared her throat and said, “While you two were messing around, you didn't happen to see where the monsters went, did you? Or Zac for that matter? “I’m over here,” Zac shouted at the group. Everyone looked to the ground and saw Zac laying in a puddle in his merman form. Ivan rushed over and kneeled in front of Zac and said, “My most humble apologies, Prince Zac. I did not mean to kick you into this puddle.” Zac sighed and said, “It’s ok, Ivan. I know that you did not mean to.” He used his powers to dry himself off and stood up and said, “And to answer Shelby’s first question, yes, I saw the monsters run into the woods in that direction.” The group stared at him with Riley asking, “How could you see where they were going in this thick fog?” Zac sighed and said, “New power I guess. My eyesight must have enhanced. It started earlier when Ivan came to the museum. I sensed that something was off, I looked around, and I saw Wrench and that monster over in the bushes. I tried to warn you guys, but Tyler and Ivan’s squabbles started up and I got dragged to the mall before I could say anything.” Tyler and Ivan looked at each other, then down at their feet. Zac looked around again and saw Wrench and Smokescreen in the woods. “There they are. Let’s go.” Zac led the charge with Shelby, Koda, and Riley behind him, and Chase in the back saying to Tyler and Ivan, “Whatever happened to teamwork?” and running after the group. Tyler and Ivan looked at each other, then both men running after the group, with Tyler saying, “I got this.” and Ivan replying “No, I do!” 

Meanwhile, Wrench and Smokescreen were running back to their ship. “Get to the ship before that bomb blows up half the city,” Wrench said. They reached the pod with Wrench saying, “It’s my pod.” “No time to argue,” Smokescreen replied. “We’ll both go in it.” They both started to walk to get in the pod, but Wrench shoved Smokescreen aside and said, “Well, I’ll just get in first.” Wrench got into the pod and took off. “Hey,” Smokescreen said. “What do you think you’re doing? You forgot about me! Oh, being a leader is so lonely.” 

He then looked up and saw the Rangers standing there. Tyler started to walk up to talk to him, but Ivan got in the way and said, “Halt, alien toad wart. Running from us will not be your salvation.” “Whatever that means,” Tyler said. Tyler started to shout, “It’s morphin time!” but Ivan interrupted him by saying, “Put a little bit of pizazz in it, Sir Tyler. Let me show you how it’s done.” Zac and the others shook their heads while Shelby answered her communication device and saw that Ms. Morgan was contacting her. “Did you find anything?” she asked. “Everything’s under control, Ms. Morgan,” Shelby answered. Smokescreen was starting to get impatient and shouted, “Morph already!” The Rangers shouted, “Dino Charger, ready!” Then they all seven morphed and stood tall ready to fight Smokescreen. “This what you wanted?” Tyler asked. “One against seven?” Smokescreen asked. “Power Rangers charge!” Tyler shouted. They all did their roll call, ending with shouting “Power Rangers, Dino Charge!” “Vivix, attack!” Smokescreen shouted and Vivix ran to fight the Rangers. “They’re about to encounter the fury of the Gold Ranger,” Ivan said. “Yeah,” Tyler said. “But only after things get wild with the Red Ranger.” Zac rolled his eyes under his helmet because he was starting to get sick and tired of this silly competition that Tyler and Ivan are having with each other and everyone charged at the Vivix.

“I shall destroy thee, Smokescreen!” Ivan shouted as the Rangers charged. “Not if I destroy him first!” Tyler shouted. The Rangers minus Ivan activated their Dino Steel to summon their weapons. Chase went shooting away with his Para Chopper gun, Koda was locking gunfire with his Stego Shield, Riley went on attacking Vivix with his Raptor Claw, Shelby went on attacking with her Tricera Drill, and Zac was attacking Vivix with his Ankylo Hammer. Tyler was fighting Smokescreen with his T-rex Smasher. “I’m more than just fog, see?” Smokescreen said as he pinned Tyler down with Tyler shouting, “A little help?” Ivan was attacking Vivix with his Ptera Saber. “Rest in pieces,” Ivan shouted. He saw Tyler pinned to the ground by Smokescreen and shouted, “What’s this? Don’t fret. A true warrior has arrived.” He attacked Smokescreen and Tyler was freed from his grasp. Tyler got up and said, “I’ll show you a true warrior.” They both attacked Smokescreen who shouted, “Let’s see what you’ve got, Rangers.” Both groups went on attacking each other and Ivan said to Tyler, “Careful, Tyler. You might get hurt.” He rolled over Tyler’s back, irritating Tyler, and both men kicked Smokescreen away. Tyler then fell to the ground still recovering from when Smokescreen pinned him down with Ivan shouting, “Sir Tyler!” Tyler sighed and said, “Look, Ivan, I can’t compete with the shining armor and the horse. But we have to work together.” Ivan stood up and said, “It’s true. I am the whole package, but you, sir, are the Red Ranger. How can I compare to that?” “Thanks,” Tyler said. Ivan looked at Smokescreen and said, “Let’s dispose of this stinking scalawag together.” He helped Tyler up off the ground. “Awesome,” Tyler said as he was helped up off the ground. “Let’s do it.” 

Smokescreen got off the ground and said, “You’ve had smoke. Here’s fire!” He fired at the boys, who dodged the attack and jumped into the air with Tyler shouting, “All right, Ivan. Let’s take him!” They both punched Smokescreen, sending the monster to the hillside shouting, “It’s all going downhill!” The other Rangers joined the boys with Tyler saying, “Let’s finish him as a team.” Zac looked at Tyler and Ivan and said, “Glad to see that you two got your heads screwed back on right.” Then they all went in attacking Smokescreen, causing him to fall to the ground weak and he said, “I’ve got to get them back to that bomb in the car. Then they’ll blow up with everything else in the park.” “A bomb?” Tyler asked. “Oops,” Smokescreen said, not realizing that he said that out loud. “Who said bomb? I didn’t say bomb.” “That’s what I sensed in Tyler’s car,” Zac said. “And why I saw Smokescreen and Wrench there. They must have hidden the bomb there.” “Let’s help get him out of the city, permanently,” Tyler said. “I’m with you, Red Ranger,” Ivan said. All of the Rangers used their final strike attack and destroyed Smokescreen, with him shouting, “I feel a bit foggy!” before he blew up. “That was awesome!” Tyler shouted. “Quite so,” Ivan said. “We have to stop that bomb now,” Shelby said. 

Back at the park, Ms. Morgan was running around trying to keep the children in check, but she did not hear her communicator go off with Shelby trying to reach her saying, “ Ms. Morgan? Ms. Morgan, are you there?” 

Up at Sledge’s ship, Sledge was angry about the defeat of another one of his monsters. He grumbled and said, “I’m done fooling around with you, Rangers.” He activated his Magna beam and revived Smokescreen. The Rangers looked up at the monster with Tyler saying, “Look!” “We have to get bigger,” Koda said. “I’ll pilot the Megazord and handle Smokescreen,” Tyler said to the others. “The rest of you, diffuse that bomb.” Tyler, Koda, and Shelby summoned their Zords and had them combine into the Dino Charge Megazord. Tyler hopped into the Megazord and activated his Dino Drive, engaging into battle mode. “Time for some Stego power,” Tyler shouted. “Go diffuse that bomb.” The other Rangers ran off to diffuse the bomb, but Ivan stopped and said, “Wait, I have an idea.” 

Smokescreen came up to the Megazord and said, “Enjoy the stench?” He realized his fog with Tyler saying, “Ugh, that stinking fog is pretty thick.” “Let’s see how tough you are when smoke gets in your eyes,” Smokescreen said. “Serpent transformation.” He then transformed and attacked Tyler. “It’s not my eyes I’m worried about,” Tyler said. “It’s my nose.” Smokescreen attacked more and more, saying, “You’re lost in the fog, Red Ranger.” He knocked Tyler to the ground and said, “Now, to destroy you.” Tyler struggled to stand, but looked up and said, “Is that the Pterazord?” Indeed, the Pterazord was flying through the air with Ivan onboard saying, “Sir Tyler, just as we must work together, so must our Megazords.” “Sounds like a plan,” Tyler said. Both boys activated the Tri-Stego-Ptera formation and formed a new Megazord. Ivan joined Tyler in the cockpit, with Tyler saying, “Nice to have you riding at my side, Ivan.” Ivan smirked and said, “I believe it is time to slay this dragon.” 

Back at the park, Ms. Morgan was still trying to keep the children in check. She was trying to split up two boys who were using their shovels as swords, but to no avail. As she was trying to diffuse the situation, the other Rangers ran up to Tyler’s Jeep. Zac used his new power to sense danger to find the bomb and said, “Here it is!” “There’s less than two minutes left,” Riley said. “Let’s move it away from these people,” Shelby said. Riley was then carefully lifting the bomb from the Jeep. 

Up at Sledge’s ship, Sledge saw what the Rangers were trying to do. “Rangers!” Sledge shouted. Wrench was next to him and said, “What? Master, grow the bomb so that they can't move it.” “Hit it with the magna beam, now!” Sledge shouted at a Vivix, when then activated the beam.

Down with the Rangers, they were still trying to move the bomb, when the beam came down and the Rangers jumped out of the way and the bomb grow to a massive size. “We have to evacuate, now!” Chase shouted. 

Back with Tyler and Ivan, they were flying around attacking Smokescreen. “Your fighting stinks as bad as you smell,” Tyler said. “Time to stomp this.” They then stomped down on Smokescreen, nailing him to the ground. They then flew off him and readied their Stego Saber. They unleashed their final strike and destroyed Smokescreen, with Tyler shouting, “Monster extinct!” 

Back at the park, the Rangers were evacuating the park. With everyone out, Chase contacted Tyler saying, “Tyler, we’ve got less than a minute on the clock, and a bomb that’s too big to move.” “I have an idea,” Ivan said. “Me too,” Tyler said. “I bet it’s the same one. Guys, we’re on our way.” “What could they be planning?” Chase asked. He got his answer as the Rangers saw the Megazord fly up and take the bomb into the sky. “Where are they going?” Koda asked. “They’re taking the bomb to a place where it will blow up but be out of harm’s way,” Zac answered. Up with Tyler and Ivan, Ivan said, “Shall we offer it back to the fiend who sent it?” “Perfect,” Tyler replied. The Megazord flew toward Sledge’s ship. Sledge saw what they were doing and tried to fire his lasers at them, but the Megazord kept dodging them. Then they threw the bomb at the ship and Sledge fired his lasers at the bomb, destroying it just before it hit the ship. Tyler scoffed and said, “We almost got them,” “But we saved the city,” Ivan said. “Nice work, Red Ranger.” “Nice work, Gold Ranger,” Tyler replied. “We’re more successful together,” Ivan said. 

Back at the museum, the Rangers were hanging out at the cafe when Tyler walked in with a bag. “Tyler,” Koda said. “What did you buy?” “Oh, nothing,” Tyler said putting the bag down. Chase peaked into the bag and said, “Oo, a gift.” Tyler grabbed the bag and put it on the floor and Shelby asked, “Really? Who is it for?” “No one,” Tyler said. Ivan came to the table with food in his hands and said, “A tuna-dactyl melt on rye, toasted to perfection just as you desire.” Chase rubbed his hands together and started to say, “Sweet, thank you. I’ve…” But Ivan put the plate in front of Tyler with Tyler saying, “Oh, what a nice surprise.” Ivan bowed to Tyler and then handed another plate to Zac saying, “Another tuna-dactyl melt one rye for His Highness.” Zac took the plate and said, “Thank you, Ivan. You did not have to do that.” Ivan smirked and said, “I am here to please you, Prince Zac.” He then put down four plates of grilled cheese and said, “And grilled cheese for the rest of you.” The Rangers scoffed with Chase saying, “Why does Tyler and Zac get the good stuff but we don’t?” Ivan smirked and said, “I wanted to show our leader my thanks and appreciation after my blunder today. As for Prince Zac, as I said, I am here to please him, as what a knight does for a prince.” Zac sighed and thought, “Well, I guess I am going to have to get use to this, I’m afraid.” Tyler reached for the bag he brought in and said, “I too have a surprise.” Shelby stood up thinking it was for her and said, “I love surprises.” Tyler put the gift in Ivan’s hands instead. Ivan opened the gift and saw a new jacket to replace the damaged one. “Oh, my cup runneth over,” Ivan said. Tyler smiled and said, “You really did look good in it, so I figured I’d replace it.” Ivan put on his jacket and said, “Come, let us take one of those self-portraits together.” He then turned to Zac and said, “Along with the prince.” Zac smiled and said, “All right.” He stood up and the three boys stood together to take a selfie. “Those guys are taking a selfie?” Chase asked. “I think I liked it better when they didn’t get along,” Shelby said. “And with Zac not getting the special treatment,” Chase added. “Not nice, Chase,” Koda said. “Ivan just respects Zac in different way than others.” Chase looked down at his feet and muttered, “I just wanted that special sandwich.” Tyler was showing Ivan his phone with Ivan saying, “It takes a photo?” Tyler smiled and said, “I know, it’s so cool.” “Let us do the famed duck mouth,” Ivan said. “You read my mind,” Tyler replied with Zac amused at the situation. They poised for the selfies, with Koda sneaking into one of them, with Chase shouting, “Hey! Not fair, Koda!” Zac smirked and thought, “This new addition to the team is already making this situation more interesting. Yeah the special attention might be irritating at times, but I understand that this is just how Ivan is. He is a knight so had knightly manners. Maybe he could help me with my tough decision in the future. I think I could learn a lot from him like I do with Keeper.”


	14. True Black

At a secluded beach of the Golden Coast of Australia, Mimmi was sitting near the water looking out into the horizon with a sad look on her face. It has been a few weeks since Zac left for who knows where since Zac did not tell her where he was going. She was missing her brother a lot. She has been trying to keep up high spirits around everyone, but she does not know how long she can keep it up. Ondina has started to notice that something was wrong, but Mimmi just kept saying that she was fine. Even her mother Nerissa was starting to notice too. She also was trying to pry information about where Zac was from her, but since Mimmi did not know where Zac was, Nerissa could not get anything out of her. Mimmi could tell that Nerissa was slowly becoming desperate to find Zac and have the twins return to her home to take their place as co rulers of the sea. Mimmi was more ready for the responsibility than Zac was since he many times refused to come with them home. Mimmi did not blame him for that; he spent most of his life away from life under the sea (Little Mermaid joke :) ) and did not want to give up his life as a human. It is ironic; Nerissa sent Zac to the human world to protect him from the unrest of the sea until he was ready to take his place as king, but Nerissa did not take into account that Zac became too accustomed to that human life. Mimmi had a similar problem where she was sent to live with the Southern mermaid pod to protect her until she was ready to become queen, but she had friends here that she would be leaving behind, like Ondina. She sighed as she looked at the horizon. She wanted Zac back with her to help her with everything that was going on, but she knew that wherever Zac was, he was finding who he was. However, Mimmi also was having some strange things happened since Zac left. Sometimes she could feel him even though he was thousands of miles away. She was also getting weird visions of Zac with people she did not recognize and creatures that he was seeing. Mimmi could not contact him because they were too far apart to use telepathy, but these feelings and visions were slowly becoming stronger. And her mermaid powers were becoming stronger as well. Recently she noticed that she could sense things that felt wrong and see things that were very far away. Nerissa told her that slowly her mermaid powers would become stronger, but this seemed too fast. Mimmi was becoming scared about all of these sudden changes. Looking out at the sea, she started to cry and thought, “Please, Zac. I am trying to be strong while you are away but I don’t know how long I can manage it. I need you…”

Elsewhere in Amber Beach, Zac was jolted awake in the middle of the night. Somehow, he heard in his head was Mimmi was just thinking thousands of miles away. He felt her sorrow and worry. Zac shook his head and said, “Mimmi. Why can I feel her when she is miles away? I can feel what she feels and see what she is thinking. But how can that be? Another question to add to the “Ask Keeper Later” pile.” Zac got out of bed and went to his laptop. He knew that Evie and Cam would still be awake at their time zone so he opened up the video app and sent a video call. Evie and Cam’s faces came up and Cam said, “Hey, man. It’s been a while. Why is your room so dark?” Zac yawned and said, “Because it is very early in the morning where I am.” Evie looked shocked and asked, “Why aren’t you asleep?” “I was sleeping but something happened that woke me up,” Zac answered. “I could feel Mimmi from where I am.” Evie and Cam looked shocked with Evie saying, “How can that be? You two are thousands of miles apart for you two to feel your connection to each other.” Zac sighed and said, “My powers have been growing quickly in the last few weeks. I think it has to do with my Energem. It must be helping my merman powers develop quicker than normal. But I woke up because I could feel her sadness. She is more emotionally crippled than I hoped she would be since I left. I could feel all of her sorrow and worry about our destiny and not knowing where I am. I have been thinking about this for a while, but I feel that she should start being a part of our video chats.” “What?” Cam shouted. “Didn’t you say that you did not want her to know where you are so that Nerissa won’t find out?” “Yes,” Zac said. “But I don’t know how much longer I can handle getting her depressed feelings like this. Have you guys noticed anything like that from her?” “A little,” Evie replied. “I can tell that she is putting on a brave face in front of us, but I can see the sadness in her eyes a lot. I too think that she should join our video chats. But we can still keep your location and job a secret. I don’t think she will fully understand what you are doing as a Power Ranger.” Zac nodded and said, “Good. Then tomorrow morning, your time, have her join the next video chat. Hopefully that will help put her at ease a little bit. I will see you two then.” Zac then turned off the video chat and went back to bed. “Soon, Mimmi,” he thought. “We will talk soon. Don’t worry…”

Back where Mimmi was, she stood up suddenly and felt Zac’s thoughts. She smiled at realizing that Zac was thinking about her and somehow knew that he could feel her sadness. But she thought of what he meant by “We will talk soon”. She then decided to walk to the cafe to see if any of her friends were there. Evie and Cam were sitting at a table looking at Evie’s laptop together. They seemed to be whispering to each other about something. Mimmi walked over to them and said, “Hey guys,” Evie and Cam looked up shocked and Cam said, “Hey Mimmi. What’s going on?” “I thought I would come to the cafe to see if anyone was here,” Mimmi answered. “And I found you two. Is everything OK?” Evie and Cam looked at each other and Evie said, “Everyone can tell that you have been sad lately, even Zac somehow. He told us that he wants you to join in our video chat tomorrow.” Mimmi looked shocked and said, “You two know where he has been this entire time and have been talking with him?” Cam stood up and said, “Zac wanted to keep his location a secret. He felt that if you knew where he was, Nerissa would get that info out of you and drag him back to her home. He needed to go off to figure out his life on his own without that pressure. He did not mean to upset you. He wants you to join the video chats so that he can help you calm down. To know that he is fine and thinking about all of us, even you.” Mimmi calmed down and said, “Fine. I am still upset with you two and him that you kept this from me, but I understand why you did. I understand that Mom, Nerissa, can be demanding at times, but if Zac needs to figure out who he is without pressure, then I get it. I feel the same way. But yes, I want to be part of the video chats. I want to see that he is OK.” “Good,” Evie said. “We will meet here tomorrow morning and we will talk to him.” Mimmi smiled and nodded. 

Up at Sledge’s ship, one of Sledge’s underlings was getting a prisoner out of his cell saying, “You’re in luck, Gold Digger. Sledge wants to see you.” Gold Digger was dragged along saying, “Ok, ok. But first, let’s test your luck.” He then pulls out a coin. “Heads or tails?” He throws the coin in air with the underling catching it in his hand calling out tails, then heads, changing his mind. The coin starts to glow in his eyes with Gold Digger saying, “Either way, you lose.” The underling then blows up with Gold Digger laughing. “I’m out of here, you fools.” Sledge then comes around the corner and says, “Gold Digger. Stop wasting perfectly good guards. If you want your freedom, save your tricks for the Rangers. Bring me the Energems or I’ll melt you down into Poisandra’s jewelry.” Gold Digger became scared and said, “Please, Master Sledge, anything but that.”   
Out in the woods, the Rangers were training: Tyler was doing handstands to work on upper body strength, Ivan and Riley were sword fighting, Koda was going through the obstacle course, Zac and Shelby were box fighting/kicking with each other, and Chase was in Ranger form working with Ms. Morgan on weapons. Zac was struggling against Shelby because of his lack of sleep the night before. Shelby knocked him down again with Shelby scoffing, “I win. Again.” She helped Zac up and asked, “What’s with you. Usually we are evenly matched but today I am wiping the floor with you. No offense. You seem sluggish today.” “Sorry,” Zac said. “I did not get a lot of sleep last night.” Shelby sobered up and said, “Sorry.” Zac shook his head and said, “It’s ok. Besides, letting you win every once in a while is a good thing.” Shelby looked shocked and said, “Wait. When have you let me win?” Zac mumbled but no sound came out. Shelby puts her gloves up and said, “Ok. Let’s try this again.” 

Ms. Morgan walked over to Chase and said, “Ok, you ready?” Chase replied, “Ms. Morgan, I agree, training is important, but you want me to fly through that concrete wall?” Kendall nodded and said, “Correct. The Dino X Jaws are designed to be that tough. It works with Energem power.” Chase sighed and said, “Ok. I’ll give it a try. Dino Armor X Charger, ready.” He powered up the charger and exclaimed, “Whoa, extreme power. Well, here I go. Spiral attack!” He launched into the attack and broke through the wall, but he spiraled out of control and nearly hit Shelby and Zac before he stopped and demorphed. Chase looked excited and said, “Oh, sweet. Ah, it works great, Kendall. I mean, Ms. Morgan.” The other guys, minus Zac and Shelby, cheered behind Ms. Morgan, but Ms. Morgan pointed to Shelby and Zac behind him at a hollowed out tree near them. “Hello?” Shelby asked. “Oh,” Chase said. “Sorry, Shelby, Zac. It’s got more power than I realized.” Shelby scoffed at him with Zac saying, “I don’t think that’s what she meant, Chase.” Chase was about to ask, but then heard a song playing in the background and instead said, “Hey, that’s the NZed boys. They’re from New Zealand. You’re not one of those crazy fans, are you? The ones that know all the lame lyrics by heart? Who wear the NZed Boys T-shirts?” Shelby rolled her eyes and said, “No. I’m not that crazy.” Zac was looking between the two and he did not like where the conversation was heading; he had learned the hard way not to make fun of something a girl really likes with Evie and her huge fan crush of Chris Hemsworth. Chase looked at Shelby and said, “Oh, you weren't planning on going to their concert tonight, were you?” Shelby sighed and said, “Well, maybe. This is the first time they’ve every played outside of New Zealand.” Chase laughed and mockingly sing the lyrics like a fangirl would with Shelby turning around, looking embarrassed. Zac sighed and said, “Hey, I like that you like them. They do have good music.” Shelby looked at him and said, “Really?” “Yes.” Zac replied. “My girlfriend Evie would listen to their music a lot. She was planning on going to their concert when they come to Australia later this year. I offered to get tickets for her and I.” Shelby smiled and said, “Why can’t all guys be like you?” Zac shrugged and joked, “Maybe they are all hiding under the sea.” Shelby playfully hit his shoulder laughing; Zac was happy that she cheered up after what Chase did.

Later, the Rangers all returned to the museum to work at the cafe. Ivan had just started working there, using his knightly charm with the customers. Shelby walked over to Koda and asked, “Have you seen Chase? He’s an hour late for work.” “No,” Koda replied. In the kitchen, Tyler, Zac, and Riley were cooking and cleaning up. Riley sighed and said, “Breakfast rush, done.” Zac sighed too and said, “You said it, Riley.” Shelby walked in with dirty dishes and said, “Don’t relax now. Lunch rush.” Chase walked into the kitchen and Shelby walked over to him and asked, “Chase, where have you been? I need to go get tickets for the NZed Boys concert tonight.” “No worries,” Chase said. “I’m sure they’ve got heaps of tickets. They’re not that popular.” Shelby walked to and hung up her apron, revealing a NZed Boys shirt underneath. Chas saw this and said, “Oh, you are one of those crazy fans.” Zac rolled his eyes at Chase’s antics towards Shelby as the radio DJ on the stereo said, “That’s the NZed boys, the kiwi sensation. If you were planning on seeing them tonight, too bad, they are completely sold out.” Shelby looked at the radio and said, “No, no. This was my one chance to see them in concert and now I’ve missed it.” Chase shrugged and said, “No, you’re not missing anything. Trust me.” Shelby sighed and said, “I know you think they’re lame. I got that.” Shelby started to tear up and she ran out of the kitchen. Tyler walked up to Chase and said, “Hey, man, lighten up. You hurt her feelings.” Chase shrugged and said, “No, she’e fine.” Zac came up and whacked him on the side of the head. Chase rubbed his head and said, “Hey, man, what the heck?” Zac glared at him and said, “You clearly hurt her feelings. But you’re too selfish to see that. She’s our teammate, like a sister. And a brother would help his sister when she is feeling sad.” Zac got a sad look on his face when saying that last part, with the other guys growing concerned, thinking that last statement meant something more to Zac since they knew about his sister, Mimmi. Before any of them could ask, their communicators went off. Kendall was on the line and said, “Alien vital signs. Everyone head out.” Tyler nodded to the group and they ran out of the kitchen, but one of the female customers stopped Ivan and asked, “Excuse me, can we get some ketchup?” Ivan looked unsure if he should follow his teammates or help the customer out, so he decided to help and said, “Uh…but of course.” He found a ketchup bottle and give it to her. Before he could walk off, she replied, “And mustard. And a side of pickles.” Riley was trying to tell Ivan to come along, but Ivan said, “I shall be along forthwith.” 

The rest of the Rangers followed the coordinates to a part of the woods. Riley said, “These are definitely the coordinates that Ms. Morgan gave us.” “I bet Sledge found our training area,” Tyler replied. Koda looked ahead and said, “Oh, look!” and ran ahead and grabbed a gold coin that was on the ground. “It my lucky day.” He found more coins, much to the confusion of the other Rangers. “Who would have left these here?” Shelby asked. Koda held a huge amount of coins inn his hands and said, “It’s so shiny.” Zac immediately felt his senses go strong as he had a strong feeling that something was not right. He saw the coins glow unusual and he ran and threw the coins out of Koda’s hands and yell, “Take cover.” The others ran for cover and the coins blew up. Koda looked up and said, “Coins gone.” Riley looked over at Zac and said, “You sensed something was off about them?” Zac nodded as the group heard laughing around them as the group of villains surrounded them and Poisandra said, “Time for a little payback, Rangers.” Gold Digger added, “And I’ve got money to burn.” He grabbed some coins and threw them at the Rangers, who jumped out of the way as they exploded. “Your Energems will soon be mine.” The Rangers got in line as Chase yelled, “It’s morphing time.” The group morphed into Power Rangers and got in a fighting stance. The entire group jumped in a nearby quarry (Author side note: This is obviously done so that the Japanese footage could be used. I have seen both Dino Charge and its Japanese counterpart so it is easy to tell during fight scenes which is American and which is Japanese. Back to the story.) Tyler looked at Gold Digger and said, “This guy looks like a museum threw up.” The Rangers charged and attacked Gold Digger. The monster yelled, “You can’t talk, you box of crayons.” On a nearby hill, Poisandra yelled, “That’s it, give the Rangers their money’s worth.” Wrench looked at Poisandra and said, “Are you crazy? He’s useless. I’ll take care of this.” He jumped down and ran toward the Rangers, reaching for his axe and said, “Mind if I cut in? Let me show you how it’s done.” He rolled Gold Digger out of the way and fought the Rangers himself. He grabbed Tyler and Zac and pushed them backwards with his axe. Poisandra grabbed Gold Digger and said, “Don’t let that time can push you around, Gold Digger. Get back in there and fight.” “Yes, ma’am,” Gold Digger replied. “Over here Rangers.” He lend the other Rangers in another direction and they followed him, leaving Poisandra and her sidekick, Curio, behind, both mad.

Back with Wrench, Tyler, and Zac, they were fighting each other with Tyler saying, “Face it, Wrench, pigs will fly before you beat us.” “Oh, yeah?” Wrench replied. “Well, watch me fly.” He flew and swung his axe down to the ground, creating a huge blast and knocked Tyler and Zac off their feet to the ground. “Now I get get those Energems,” Wrench said as he approached the boys. Suddenly, Ivan’s saber landed on the ground, blinding Wrench. Ivan kicked Wrench back. Tyler and Zac looked up and said, “Ivan?” Ivan turned to them and said, “Behold, those damsels gave me my first tip.” He held up a one dollar bill. Zac commented, “All that for a dollar?” Ivan nodded and said, “I agree, most kind.” He looked at Wrench and said, “Prepare to feel the wrath.” The three boys charged at Wrench to continue the fight.

The others were continuing their fight with Gold Digger back in the quarry. “He is trapped,” Koda said as they cornered Gold Digger. The monster chuckled and said, “You’re in luck. Let me spread the wealth.” He threw more coins at the group who jumped out of the way to dodge them. Riley pulled his sword out and said, “Your luck’s run out money bags.” As Riley charged at the monster, Gold Digger pulled out a stone slab to block the attack. “His slab is like stone,” Riley said. “We need extra power.” Shelby powered up her Dino Steel and aimed her drill at Gold Digger, but she could not get through his stone slab and was knocked back. “Shelby, you OK?” asked Koda. Gold Digger laughed and said, “I have to tell Wrench about this.” and he ran off to the woods where Wrench was fighting the other Rangers. The Rangers chased after him.

Wrench was battling Tyler and said, “You’re going down, Red Ranger.” He knocked Tyler down, but Ivan jumped in and attacked saying,” I’m afraid you’re quite mistake..” He was interrupted y Wrench knocking him backwards. Zac saw this and yelled, “Ivan, Tyler. I got your backs!” He got several hits onto Wrench, but then the monster swung his axe at Zac, knocking him back several feet. Wrench laughed and said, “Finally, I’m going to…” “Wrench!” Gold Digger yelled as he, followed by the other Rangers came in. “I know how we can beat the Rangers.” “They why aren’t they destroyed?” Wrench asked. Gold Digger pointed at the Rangers and said, “I’ll crush them with my stone slabs.” “You’d better,” Wrench said. “Or Sledge will crush you.” The Rangers were all together when Gold Digger pulled out more of his stone slabs and threw them at the Rangers. They multiplied and the Rangers dodged all of them. “Hold still.” Gold Digger yelled. “You can’t escape my slabs forever.” Chase stood up and said, “Don’t worry guys. I can break through his slab with the Dino Armor X Jaws.” He powered it up, but it backfired one him. Gold Digger laughed and said, “Pathetic.” He threw more stone slabs at the Rangers, trapping Tyler, Shelby, and Ivan. “We’re going down!” Tyler shouted as he, Shelby, and Ivan had trouble holding the slabs up, and they were pushed underground. Chase looked in horror and said, “Oh, no! Tyler, Shelby, Ivan!” Gold Digger laughed and said, “I’ll crush you into the ground like the others.” Chase yelled, “Guys, run!” The group ran, with Zac looking back at where the others got pushed underground. He hated the fact that he was leaving his fallen teammates behind, but the others had to retreat. He turned and ran after the others. 

They all made it to a clearing with Riley saying, “I think we’re out of range.” Suddenly their communicators went off and Chase answered it, seeing that it was their trapped teammates. “Shelby, Tyler, Ivan, you OK?” Chase asked. Tyler coughed and said, “The slab pushed us deep underground. There’s a pocket of air, but it’s not gonna last long.” “We’re getting help,” Chase answered. He ended communications and the group ran back to the museum. Tyler coughed and said, “Guys, don’t give up.” They all tried to push the slab upwards, but it would not budge.

Back at the lab, Kendall was analyzing the Dino Armor X Jaws charger. “We’ve got to hurry,” Chase said. “I know I can save them if the Dino Armor X Charger works.” Kendall took it out of the machine and said, “There’s nothing wrong with it.” Chase looked shocked and said, “What? Something is definitely wrong with it.” Kendall sighed and said, “It worked when you tested it, and the transmitter says it works now. Somehow, the problem is with you.” Chase got a shocked look on his face and said, “You think I’m the problem?” Zac rolled his eyes knowing that Kendall was right on that statement and was irritated at Chase for not seeing it, plus still being angry for the others’ situation. Kendall turned to the other boys and said, “Riley, Koda, Zac, it’s a long shot, but if it won’t work with black energy, maybe it will work with blue, green, or aqua? I’ll adjust the Dino Armor X Charger.” Chase thought for a moment then said, “There’s no way this is my fault.” Zac could not take it anymore and stepped forward to Chase and said, “Yes it is. Can’t you see it? Or do you think you are just awesome Chase like you always think?” Chase and the others looked at Zac with shock. Sure they remembered when he ranted about his merman heritage which nearly wrecked the lab with his powers, but he has never directed that anger at a team member. Kendall looked at the beakers and saw that the liquids in them start to bubble due to Zac’s anger. She tried to say something but Zac cut her off by saying, “You don’t care what others think. You only care about yourself. Did you ever see that you upset Shelby earlier by making fun of her love for the NZed Boys? No, but I saw it. I saw the tears in her eyes that you caused. She is our teammate, our sister. And getting her sad by making fun of her is not what a brother does. You should feel her pain, even if you were the one who caused it.” “Zac!” Kendall yelled. Zac turned around and saw that his anger almost got the lab wrecked again so he calmed down and the lab went back to normal. 

Keeper appeared and said, “The black Energem bonded with you not just for your bravery but for your heart too.” “Come again?” Chase said with a confused look on his face, part of it due to still reeling in from Zac’s attack on him. Keeper sighed and said, “If your energy has been disrupted by doing something not true to your heart, then the Dino Charger may not work.” Chase looked down and said, “Zac’s right. I have been selfish lately. Me being mean to Shelby must be the reason.” Keeper nodded then spoke to Zac saying, “As for you, I understand that you have been experiencing your sister’s pain, haven’t you.” The others looked at Zac while he sighed and said, “Yes. Last night I woke up to sensing her sadness and pain of me leaving her behind to come here. She does not know where I am, for her safety and so that Nerissa does not drag me back to her home. I hate causing her pain, but I want to protect her. I was going to talk to her tonight to help ease her sadness.” Keeper thought for a moment and said, “I can see the logic in that. But maybe you should not take out your frustrations on your teammates.” Zac nodded and said, “I’m sorry, Chase.” Chase nodded, then the communicators went off with Shelby on the line. She coughed and said, “Guys, I think our air is almost gone.” An alarm blared in the lab and Kendall looked at the screen and said, “Their oxygen levels are near critical. We’re out of time. I don’t know if these will work without black energy, but it’s our only chance.” “Your friend’s lived are in your hands,” Keeper said. “Time is of the essence, Rangers.” The group ran out of the lab, with Chase looking down at the charger then running after them.

The boys were running back to where the other Rangers were trapped with Chase saying, “I’ll cover you while you try your Dino Armor X Charger.” The others nodded and they came to the clearing where the others were trapped, but Gold Digger and Wrench were there waiting for them and blocking the stone slabs. Wrench shouted, “Here to free your friends, Rangers?” “Donn’t hold your breath,” Gold Digger said. The two monsters charged at the Rangers and Chase said to the others, “I’ll keep them off you.” He charged at the monsters, and Zac said, “Let’s hope it works with blue, green, and aqua energies.” They powered up the Dino Chargers, but like with Chase, it backfired and threw the three backwards to the ground. Chase soon landed near them as he was blasted by the two monsters. “Dino Armor X must only work with black energy,” Riley said. The three ran up to Chase with Koda saying, “You must save them.” The three boys got their swords out and Zac said, “We will take on these two monsters. Just remember what Keeper said.” The three charged at the monsters as Chase got up from the ground and said, “Right, come on Chase, you can figure this out.” His communicator went off with Shelby on it looking tired and she said, “Please…I think…we’re running out.” “No!” Chase shouted. “Hang on, Shelby. Keeper said I disrupted my energy because of my heart. I know now it was because of what I said to Shelby. Zac was right. Shelby, I shouldn’t have teased you so much about likening the NZed Boys. I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings, but I did. And that threw off my energy so the Dino Armor X Charger didn’t work.” Shelby looked weakly at him and said, “It’s OK, Chase.” Chase shook his head and said, “No, it’s not OK. I’m sorry.” The communication went dead with Chase starting to freak out about Shelby and the others. “Dino Armor X is their only chance. I won’t let you down, Shelby. Please work. Dino Charger, ready.” He powered it up, and to his surprise and relief, it worked. “Armor X, ready.” He glared at the two monsters, with Wrench saying, “You’re never getting past me, Black Ranger.” He threw his axe at Chase, but Chase knocked it out of the way. “What?” Wrench said in horror. “Gold Digger, get over here!” Chase glared at Wrench and said, “Nothing is stopping me. Spiral Attack.” He charged at the two monsters with his attack and went right through them. “I’ve got to save, Shelby, Ivan, and Tyler,” Chase said. He ran to where they were trapped and activated the Spiral Drill. The two monsters watched in horror as Wrench said, “He’s dug right through your slabs.” The other Rangers ran into the scene with them all looking in wonder at Chase using the Dino X Armor with success. Zac smiled and said, “Good on you, Chase. You figured it out.” Seconds later, Chase jumped out with the three previously trapped Rangers in tow. “They all right,” Koda said. Chase demorphed and looked and Shelby who was in his arms. He said, “I’m sorry you missed the concert. Can you ever forgive me?” Shelby looked up at him and said, “I already have.” The others ran over to them with Riley saying, “Thank goodness you guys are OK.” “We very worried,” Koda added. Zac looked at Chase and said, “Good job, man. Maybe you aren’t that selfish guy I thought you were.” Chase smiled at him, but saw the monsters getting up behind him with Wrench saying, “Yikes! They got out. More slabs.” Gold Digger pointed at Wrench and said, “You make it sound easy.” Chase and the others glared them down with Chase saying, “Haven’t you learned your lesson? It’s morphing time.” 

He, Shelby, Tyler, and Ivan morphed back into the Ranger armor. Everyone powered up their Dino Steel and got their individual weapons and Chase powering up the Dino X Armor. They chased Gold Digger into a nearby quarry (again so that the show could use Japanese footage) with Gold Digger saying, “This time, I’ll bury you.” “Not if we try you first,” Tyler retorted back. Then they went down the line with their battle calls. “Tyrannosaurus Rex, Power Ranger Red.” “Parasaur, Power Ranger Black.” Stegosaurus, Power Ranger Blue” “Velociraptor, Power Ranger Green.” “Triceratops, Power Ranger Pink.” “Pterodactyl, Power Ranger Gold.” “Ankylosaurus, Power Ranger Aqua.” “Dinosaur might, ready to fight. Power Rangers, Dino Charge.” They all poised into their battle poses with a huge explosion went off behind them. (Because why not) Wrench finally caught up with the group and said, “You’ll wish you had stayed underground.” Gold Digger summoned Vivix who charged in to attack the Rangers. The multicolored team charged through them with no problem thanks to their weapons. Tyler and Zac were fighting Gold Digger, but they were having some trouble because Tyler’s T-Rex Smasher and Zac’s Ankylo Hammer could not get though the stone slabs. Chase was fighting Wrench one on one with him saying, “All right, tin man. You’re about to get recycled.” Wrench laughed and said, “Your new power won’t stop me.” Chase dodged his attack with him saying, “Oh, please. Fighting you is easier than a spin class with training wheels.” “I don’t get it,” Wrench said. “What’s a spin class?” Chase laughed and said, “I’ll give you a demonstration. Spiral Attack.” He used the Dino X Armor and spun Wrench around and around, finally throwing him up into the sky far away from the battle. 

Tyler and Zac were still having some trouble with Gold Digger. “Haven’t you learned yet?” Gold Digger asked. “You can’t break my slabs.” Zac saw Chase running toward and said to Gold Digger, “Maybe not, but he can.” He and Tyler jumped out of the way as Chase used his Spiral Attack and knocked down Gold Digger. “That was only one slab,” Gold Digger said. “Guys,” Chase said, realizing what Gold Digger was going to do. “He’s gonna multiply. Tyler, the Dino Spike.” Tyler readied the Dino Spike with the other Rangers minus Chase helping him launch it while Chase used the Spiral Attack, destroying Gold Digger.

Up on Sledge’s ship, the monster himself got frustrated with Gold Digger’s defeat. “Gold Digger’s not done yet.” He powered up his machine that then revived Gold Digger and made the monster grow.

“Guys,” Chase said. “Our problem just multiplied.” The group called their Dino Zords and created the Dino Charge Megazord. The group minus Ivan jumped into the Megazord and readied to fight Gold Digger. The monster laughed and said, “Prepare to be crushed.” He pulled out some of his stone slabs and threw them at the Rangers. Some landed on the Megazord and the robot tried to hold it up, but it was too heavy and the Megazord started to sink into the ground. Suddenly the Pterazord flew in and flew to help the Megazord as it sunk into the ground. “I win!” Gold Digger shouted. But he then got shocked by the Pterozord who was carrying the Megazord. “Surprise!” Tyler yelled. “The Pterazord saved us just in time.” “Ha, we tricked him,” Shelby said. They activated the TriStegoPtera formation and readied to fight Gold Digger again. They used the Final Lightning Strike and destroyed Gold Digger once and for all. “Now that’s a buried treasure,” Tyler said, with Zac slightly rolling his eyes at the bad pun. “Tyler needs to work on those more,” he thought.

Back at the cafe, the Rangers were in the kitchen listening to the radio which was playing a song from the NZed Boys. Ivan walked in and said, “What on earth are you doing? The customers, they hunger.” The group shushed him with Tyler saying, “Shh. The song is about to end.” The song ended and the radio DJ said, “It’s sold out, but you can still win VIP passes to tonight’s NZed Boys if you’re our ninth caller.” The group pulled out their cell phones and called the number that was provided. The radio DJ says on the radio, “Looks like we have a winner. Hello ninth caller?” The group hear a man’s voice on the radio saying that he won and the group become disappointed. Koda looked at the radio and said, “First, song make me want to punch radio. Now I love. I need concert.” Zac looked over at Shelby who had a sad look on her face. He wrapped his arm around her and said, “It’s OK, Shelby. We all tried.” Shelby gave him a small smile and said, “Thanks, Zac.” On the radio, the DJ asked the ninth caller for his name. Suddenly Chase barged into the kitchen with him talking on his cell phone, revealing that he was the ninth caller. “My name is Chase, mate.” The radio DJ told him congrats and saying that he will see him and his friends at the concert. The group laughed and ran over to Chase hugging him. Ms. Morgan walked in seeing the excitement and said, “We’re all taking the night off.” Tyler looked up and said, “Come on, let’s lock up and go get ready.” Zac looked at the group and said, “While you all do that, I need to make a video call really quick. I promised my sister that she could finally talk to me today. Don’t worry it won’t take that long. The concert is not for another couple of hours.” The others nodded and they all ran out but Chase stopped Shelby and said, “Oh, hey, um, I’m really sorry again about what happened. I need to be more careful with what I say. Teasing can really hurt people’s feelings.” Shelby smiled and said, “So, does that mean you’re not perfect as you think you are?” Chase scoffed and said, “Come on, no one’s perfect. But, I’m as close as it gets. Let’s go get those tickets.” Shelby laughed and she and Chase ran after the others.

In another room at the museum, Zac pulled out his laptop and pulled up the video chat app and called Cam and Evie, hoping that Mimmi would be with them. The call took hold and he saw Cam, Evie, and much to his relief, Mimmi’s faces on the screen. Mimmi smiled brightly and said, “Zac! I can’t believe I am able to see you again. On this screen no less.” Zac laughed, knowing that she still did not understand everything about the human world. “It’s good to see you again Mimmi. As well as you two, Cam and Evie.” Evie smiled and said, “Same here. So, how was your day today?” Zac was about to go into his battle with Gold Digger, but knowing that Mimmi did not know his Ranger secret, decided to say instead, “My day has been up and down. I had to work on my summer courses thanks to Ms. Morgan, the head of the museum, worked at my job at the museum cafe with the others…” “What others?” Mimmi asked. Zac remembered that she did not know about his new friends at the museum and said, “The others who work with me at the museum cafe, Tyler, Chase, Koda, Riley, Shelby, and Ivan. They are all really nice and we have become good friends. But that does not mean that they replace you guys.” Cam laughed and said, “We know that.” Zac laughed too and continued, “One of them won tickets to see the NZed Boys tonight.” Evie gasped and said, “That new pop group from New Zealand? How on earth did he get them? Their concerts always get sold out so quickly.” Zac laughed and said, “From a radio contest. They were looking for the ninth caller and he was the ninth caller. So we are leaving in a little bit to go get the tickets and see them.” “Wow,” Mimmi said. “You sound like you are having a lot of fun over there.” Zac saw that Mimmi was getting a sad look on her face and said to Cam and Evie, “Hey Cam, Evie? Can I talk to Mimmi one on one for a little bit?” They both nodded and went off the screen to another location where Zac could not see them. 

Zac looked at Mimmi and said, “Hey, I know that you have been struggling with this. Cam and Evie have noticed it.” Mimmi started to get tears in her eyes and said, “I miss you Zac. I understand why you are doing this but I still miss you. I miss the close connection we had. Even though sometimes I can still feel you even though you are thousands of miles away.” Zac sighed and said, “So you have been feeling my thoughts even though we are too far apart for that to work. Have you noticed anything else about your powers? New ones coming on, older ones feeling stronger?” Mimmi thought for a moment and said, “Now that you mention it, yes. Sometimes I can hear what you are thinking and some of my older powers have become stronger. I was practicing with some of my water powers and they almost got too out of control and more powerful than they have been in the past. And recently I noticed that I could see things that are far away and sense things that feel off. Has this been happening to you too?” Zac nodded and said, “That’s why I asked. The same things about my powers have been happening to me too.” “Maybe this is just the next step into becoming the rulers of the seas,” Mimmi suggested. To her surprise Zac did not flinch as bad as in the past with mentioning their destiny and he said, “Maybe. This could be a sign that it may be happening quicker than I thought. Have you mentioned any of this to Nerissa?” Mimmi shook her head and said, “No. To be honest, I haven’t really talked to her that much since you have been gone. When I have, she is always asking if I know where you are. I feel that she is slowly becoming more desperate in finding you and bringing both of us to her home so that we can be crowned and bring peace back to the seas.” Zac looked worried and said, “She hasn’t hurt you or used our connection to find me, has she?” Mimmi again shook her head and said, “No, she hasn’t. But I am afraid that she might do that soon. While I understand why you had to go away, she does not. She thinks that you are just avoiding the inevitable and I feel that her patience may run out soon. So please be careful.” Zac smiled and said, “I will. I will be back when the time is right. I have realized a lot of things since I have been here and I think I am closer to making my decision on my life.” Mimmi looked worried and said, “Will I like your decision?” Zac smiled and said, “Don’t worry. I will never give you up, sis. We are in this together. Nerissa may think that she can decide for us, but we are a team that can never be broken and we choose for ourselves at our own time. I will not have her rush this. But I have realized that maybe this destiny is not such a bad thing after all, however I still want the connections I have made in the human world. Surely you feel the same after staying in it for a while.” Mimmi thought for a second. She realized that Zac was right; she loves the friendships she has made and the boy she fell in love with at her job at the amusement park. She smiled and said, “Yes I agree. Maybe there can be a way that we can do both. Should I say this to Nerissa?” Zac shook his head and said, “Not yet. We both have to think this through some more. I will do my part here while you do your part there. When the time is right, we will tell her what we want to do together. Sound good?” Mimmi smiled and said, “Yes, that sounds like a plan.” Zac smiled back and said, “Just hang in there for a little while longer. Like I said, I will be back before you know it. Just smile a little more. From what Cam and Evie told me, you have been moping a little too much.” Mimmi laughed and said, “I will.” 

Zac looked at his watch and said, “I have to go now. I will talk to you soon. Can you go get Cam and Evie so I can say goodbye to them?” Mimmi nodded and got the two and she walked out of the room with a smile on her face. Cam looked at Zac and said, “What did you say to her that got her all smiles?” Zac laughed and said, “We talked about some things and I told her to stop being depressed all the time. I won’t say what I told her since that I want to stay between the two of us for now but I will let you know soon.” Evie smiled and said, “Always trying to be a good brother. So what did you leave out that you did not want to say in front of her?” Zac sighed and said, “I did not want to mention the monster fight I had earlier since she does not know about my Ranger secret. I don’t know how she will react to it after what we just talked about. But I know that I have to tell her soon. I just don’t want Nerissa to use her to get to me.” Cam smiled and said, “Sounds fair. So you had some Rangers duties today?” Zac smiled and said, “Usual stuff. Monsters wanted our Energems, we fought them, and we won. I can’t see anything more since I have to go now to get to the concert. I will talk to you guys soon.” They logged off the video chat and Zac sighed. “Oh, Mimmi,” Zac thought. “I am glad to see you smiling again and that you agree with what I want my future to be. But will you understand my Ranger secret?”


	15. Rise of a Ranger

In a rock quarry in Zandar, some workers were digging with some heavy equipment when a worker noticed that something was glowing from the rubble. He made the men running the machines stop so they could look and see what was glowing. The man looked and saw a dinosaur fossil and said, “This must be the one.” 

At the palace of Zandar, Prince Phillip was practicing fighting with his new robot. As he was fighting it, he looked over at the man operating it and said, “Very nice moves. My Ranger friends will be impressed.” Suddenly a man and a woman carrying in the dinosaur fossil that was found came in and said, “Your Highness, they may have found the fossil you were looking for.” Phillip walked over to the fossil and said, “Everyone, please leave me.” They all left the prince in peace as he got out some tools and opened the fossil up and found the Gray Energem. (I know that in the show it is called the Graphite Energem, but I think that is too silly of a name so I am going with what the Ranger was called in the Japanese version, which was Gray. Although I kept the Aqua name instead of Cyan because I think that fits, especially since that relates more to Zac because he is a merman and Aqua is the Spanish word for water.) “This could be it,” Phillip said. He pulled the gem out of the fossil and said, “Ah, yes. Finally, an Energem.” He thought back to when he handed back the Gold Energem to Ivan who said that he would make the kingdom proud. He sighed and said, “I, too, shall make the kingdom proud.” He held it up and yelled, “Energize!” but nothing happened. He tried again by shouting, “Unleash the power!” but again nothing happened. “What?” he said confused as to why he did not morph. 

Up on Sledge’s ship, Fury was passing out slop to the prisoners and said, “Fury, empty the slop buckets. Fury, polish the prison bars. One more order, and I…” Suddenly, Poisandra said behind him, “Fury! Mop this floor. Now. And do it right this time. Why Sledge keeps you around is beyond me.” She walked past him with Fury growling then turned around and said, “Don’t miss a spot.” But she was unaware that she was standing right outside of the solitary confinement cell as a tentacle reached out and grabbed her. She screamed and said, “Let go! Sledgers! Sledge!” Fury laughed at her situation, but then thought, “Wait. This could be the chance to redeem myself. I’ll save you Poisandra.” He ran over to Poisandra to free her as Sledge came around the corner. Fury grabbed an electrical wire and shocked the creature saying, “Let her go!” The creature retreated and let Poisandra go. Sledge ran up and said, “Oh, it’s all right, darling. Sledgeums is here.” He looked up at Fury and said, “Good work, Fury.” Fury looked at him and said, “I remain your faithful servant, Master Sledge.” “Maybe you deserve another shot at destroying those Rangers, but don’t screw it up,” Sledge said as he walked past Fury. “Thank you, Master,” Fury replied. He handed Poisandra the mop and said, “Here you go, Pinkie. Don’t miss a spot. Get ready, Rangers. It’s time for some revenge.”

At the museum, the group were watching a group of New Zealand children preform a dance from their country. One of them was Chase’s little sister as he was looking at her with pride and compassion. The group ended their routine and Ms. Morgan came up and said, “Thank you to our visitors from New Zealand for their wonderful performance of kapa haka, or traditional Maori dance. The audience clapped with Chase standing and clapping the loudest.

The dancers went to the cafe to eat and Chase walked in, with his sister noticing and ran right to him shouting, “Chase!” Chase hugged her and said, “Hey, Chloe! How’s my favorite little sister? Wow, you’ve grown right out of your pants.” Chloe laughed and said, “These are shorts. Can we go skateboarding first?” “Yep,” Chase said. “You’re not here for long, so let’s start having fun.” Chloe went to get her helmet and Chase looked up to see Tyler miming to him that they had to go because of Ranger duties. Chloe came back and said, “Ready.” He sighed and said, “Chloe, something’s come up with work. Can we skate later?” Chloe got a sad look on her face and said, “Oh, ok. No worries.” Chase nodded and ran back to the kitchen. Zac saw the sad look on Chloe’s face from the kitchen and sighed, thinking of Mimmi and knowing that she felt the same way when he had to leave. He hated that feeling and knew that Chase was feeling the same way he was and felt sorry for him. Tyler looked at the group and said, “Ivan’s run into Fury. We gotta go.” The group ran out of the kitchen but Chase looked back at his sister, depressed that he had to abandon spending time with her for Ranger duties. Zac saw this and said, “Hey man. I get it. You hate seeing your sister sad. Trust me I know.” Chase smiled and said, “I know. I still remember that big rant you gave me. But now I think I understand what you go through with your sister. I just hate having to leave her like this.” Zac patted Chase’s shoulder and said, “Hey, the sooner we deal with Fury, the sooner we can come back so you can go skateboarding with her.” Chase smiled and said, “All right then. Let’s hurry this up.” They both ran out of the kitchen to catch up with the others. 

Somewhere in the city. Ivan morphed into his Ranger armor and was fighting Fury. He yelled, “Put your best paw forward, you feline fiend!” Fury knocked Ivan back and said, “You beat me once, Gold Ranger, but you did not defeat me!” “Perhaps not then” Ivan replied. “But you won’t be so lucky today.” Fury laughed and said, “See what you say in 800 years after I’ve locked you away again.” They locked swords again and clashed and clashed, both fighters evenly matched. Ivan raised his sword and said, “Prepare to feel the wrath.” He charged his sword and sent a lightning strike right at Fury, hitting him square in the chest. Fury growled and said, “You’ll pay for that.” Ivan charged at Fury and said, “Time to take you down a notch, Fury.” He grabbed Fury and both fighters fell off the building they were on down to the streets below, with the other Rangers catching up to them. Tyler said, “Ivan, we’ve got you covered.” Ivan sighed and said, “Thank you, my faithful friends. Let’s finish this once and for all.” Fury summoned some Vivix and attacked the Rangers. Both groups were so focused on fighting each other that they barely noticed a robot come in and started to attack the Vivix. Tyler noticed this and said, “What is that thing?” “It trying to help us,” Koda said. The robot fell on Riley, who rolled the robot off of him and said, “Well, it’s not doing a very good job, is it?” Tyler kicked a Vivix and said, “Leave it and get Fury. You too, Shelby.” Zac ran over to look at the robot and said, “But where did it come from?” Tyler grabbed Zac and said, “We need to go after Fury now.” 

All of the Rangers attacked Fury who shouted, “Vivix, get that robot.” The Vivix swarmed the robot and started to overwhelm it, but Fury was having trouble with all the Rangers attacking him. He yelled, “I can’t fight all seven of you. Vivix, attack.” The Vivix swarmed the Rangers as Fury ran for cover and said, “I must not fail Sledge again. I need another plan.” He then disappeared along with the Vivix.

The Rangers looked around confused as Tyler said, “Fury’s gone.” Chase sighed and said, “I gotta get back. I can’t disappoint Chloe.” Zac nodded and said, “Go ahead Chase. Go spend some time with her.” Chase nodded and said, “Thanks mate.” and he ran off. The others demorphed and ran over to where the robot was, who was glitching up. “What’s with this thing?” Shelby asked. It was walking repeatedly into a wall as Tyler asked, “Where did it come from?” Suddenly Phillip walked up surprising the group with Shelby saying, “Your Highness. What are you doing here?” Phillip smiled and said, “I came to speak with Koda and Zac.” Zac and Koda looked at each other confused as Phillip continued, “When I saw you were in trouble, I decided to lend a hand with my robot.” Koda looked at the robot and said, “This fighting machine is yours?” Phillip smiled and said, “It fought well, did it not?” The others tensed up with Zac saying, “Well, it has some interesting moved, and it looks like it has some durability…” Ivan interrupted by saying, “Eh, t’was not that helpful is what His Highness is trying to say.” Zac smacked Ivan on the arm muttering, “Ivan. Really?” Ivan suddenly realized that he called Zac “His Highness” in front of someone who did not know his secret and muttered an apology as Tyler continued, “A machine just can’t react the way a human Ranger can.” Shelby added, “To be honest, it kinda sorta got in the way.” “I see,” Phillip said. As the group was focusing on Phillip, Zac heard something out of the corner of his ear and turned to see some Vivix trying to take the robot. He got the group’s attention by saying, “Guys, the Vivix are taking the robot.” The group ran after them, but the Vivix disappeared. “They slipped through our fingers,” Ivan said. Phillip held up the remote and said, “They can’t run it without the remote.” Tyler sighed and said, “I hope you’re right. Fury can be pretty clever.” 

Up on Sledge’s ship, Wrench was working on the robot and said, “I was able to bypass the remote control. I’ve programmed it to automatically target the Rangers.” Fury looked at the robot, then at Wrench and said, “I believe it when I see it. Stop talking and show me.” Wrench grabbed a wanted poster with Ivan’s face on it and slapped it on a Vivix. “Watch this,” Wrench said. “Robot, destroy Rangers.” He pushed the Vivix forward and the robot targeted and shot the Vivix. “Yes,” Fury said. “The perfect weapon to finish the Rangers.” 

At the museum cafe, Zac and Koda were sitting with Phillip. Phillip looked at Koda and said, “I don’t believe it. Really? A cave man?” Koda nodded as he bit into his burger. Zac laughed to himself; Koda always loved eating burgers. Phillip looked at Zac and said, “And what did Ivan mean when he called you “His Highness”?” Zac shuttered as he was in a public place and did not want to reveal his secret to prying ears, even to the prince. Even though he respected the prince a little bit since their last meeting, he still did not trust him enough with his secret. While he was thinking of an answer and Koda was still chewing on his burger, a girl came up and said to Phillip, “Can I have your autograph, Your Highness?” Zac rolled his eyes at this, he still didn’t like the snobby attention the prince got just because he was a prince and he wished that this would never happen to him. Phillip looked at the girl and said, “Ah. But of course. Anything for a fan.” As he signed the photo of himself, the girl sighed and said, “You are so cute.” And Zac rolled his eyes again at this. The girl walked away and Phillip looked back to Zac and said, “Well?” Zac suddenly remembered and tried to think of a lie, but Koda spoke up and said, “Zac is prince. Prince of..Ow!” Zac kicked Koda in the shin to shut him up. Zac spoke up and said, “It’s just a nickname that Ivan gave me. Since I come from somewhere else than the others, Ivan calls me Prince Zac of Under, since I am from Australia. Right, Koda?” Koda looked confused but saw the glare inn Zac’s eyes and nodded. Phillip did not totally buy it, but he chose to leave it alone for now, sensing that Zac wanted to keep it to himself. He then said, “So, uh, you say the Energems bonded with you two. Well, how is that?” Koda looked up at him and said, “It chose me.” Phillip looked puzzled and asked, “It chose you? Why?” Koda thought for a moment and said, “It believe I have good heart.” “Good heart?” Phillip asked. “Well, how does one prove that to a gem?” Koda looked puzzled so Zac spoke up and said, “Well, we both got bonded to them in different ways. Koda sacrificed himself for his brother and I saved a boy from drowning. But I think that in order to bond with it and become a Ranger, you need to prove yourself worthy of it.” Phillip got this awed look in his eyes and said, “A Ranger must be worthy.” He munched on a carrot as Zac started to look worried. What was Phillip up to?

Later, the group were taking in boxes that were just donated to the museum. Shelby opened a box and said, “Someone got the museum new fossils?” Ms. Morgan found a letter on one of the sides of the boxes and said, “From the Prince of Zandar?”

Elsewhere, Phillip was donating some goods to the local shelter. He was helping bring boxes in and said, “Ah, yes. That’s perfect right there. Nobody around here will be hungry for a long while.” He pulled out the Energem, but it did not bond with him.

He tried again and again by sending supplies to local hospitals, building parks for young children, and sending money to various charities. Despite all of the thanks he was getting, nothing was making the Energem bound with him. He sat at his desk and said. “I don’t know what more I can do.” 

At the Amber Beach skateboard park, Chase was helping his sister, Chloe with her helmet as she said, “Can you show me how to do a midair 360?” Chase laughed and said, “That’s lesson two. Lesson one is foot on board.” Suddenly his Dino Comm went off and he said, “Oh, uh, just one sec?” He pulled it out and Shelby said, “Chase, we need you here, now.” Chase sighed and said, “You’re kidding me. Again? I’ll be there.” He put the communicator away and turned to see Chloe say, “Ready?” Chase got down on his knees and said, “I, uh, have to..” Chloe sighed and said, “Work again, huh?” “Yeah,” Chase replied. “Hey, why don’t you go play with your mates? I’ll be back as soon as I can, OK?” He got on his skateboard and skated away. Chloe looked down in her hands and saw the present she wanted to give him. She tried to call to him, but he could not hear her. So she ran after him.

The group were sitting down at a local cafe with Prince Phillip who said, “Nothing is more noble than helping one’s fellow man, and I wanted to help you on your mission to keep the Earth safe. A week ago, I found this.” He held up the Gray Energem. Everyone gasped. “Gray Energem,” Koda said. Zac looked at Phillip and said, “So that’s why you asked about the Energems. Why didn’t you just tell the truth about that?” Phillip retorted with, “Well, why didn’t you tell me the truth about what Ivan called you eariiler?” Zac was shocked that Phillip knew he was lying but did not say anything. Phillip looked to the others and said, “Well, I hoped it would bond with me. I did everything I could, but clearly I’m not worthy of being a Power Ranger.” Zac looked at Phillip with pity. He could tell that the prince meant well and he felt sorry for him. Phillip looked at Tyler and said, “Perhaps you can find someone more fitting.” He handed the Energem to Tyler who took it and said, “Thanks, Prince Phillip. This means a lot.” 

Suddenly a laser blast shot the Energem out of Tyler’s hand and into a nearby fountain. The group looked around and saw Fury with some Vivix and Phillip’s robot. “Like my new weapon?” Fury asked. Phillip looked in horror as he said, “My robot. It’s impossible.” Fury laughed and said, “Time to crush you with your own technology.” Tyler pointed at the robot and Fury and said, “That hunk of steel doesn’t stand a chance against us.” The Rangers charged at the villains and attacked back. Phillip’s bodyguards hid him in the cafe while the Rangers fought Fury. The feline said, “You’ll never defeat my mechanical minion.” Chase was fighting the robot and saw Chloe ran up to him. He shouted “Chloe, stop!” but the robot fired at Chase, knocking him back. Chloe was caught up in the mess of the fight and tried running away with Fury directing the robot to attack her, and Chloe screamed for help. Chase tried to get to her but the Vivix kept him back. Phillip couldn’t stand it anymore and charged into the battle, knocking his robot out of the way and got to her saying, “Come with me,” and carried her bridal style out of the battle. Chase ran over to them and said, “Chloe! Are you all right?” Chloe nodded and Chase said, “Oh, my gosh.” He saw Phillip’s bodyguards come up and he told Chloe, “Look, these guys will take you back to the museum. I’ll be there soon.” “OK, Chase.” Chloe replied as the bodyguards lead her away. Chase looked at Phillip and said, “Thank you, mate. I owe you one.” 

Suddenly, the Gray Energem glowed and rose from its hiding spot. Fury noticed this and said, “Another Energem.” Chase and Phillip looked at it with wonder. Then the Energem launched itself at Phillip and he caught it, falling to the ground. Everyone shouted at the prince to see if he was alright, but saw gray lights all over Phillip as the Energem bonded with him. The group kicked Fury to the ground and ran over to the prince who said, “It chose me.” Chase laughed and said, “Congrats.” Koda said, “Energem very smart.” Zac smiled and said, “Looks like you are worthy of being a Power Ranger. Welcome to the team.” A Dino Morpher appeared in Phillip’s hand as the Dino Comm went off and Shelby said into it, “Ms. Morgan, you’re not going to believe what just happened.” 

Fury got up and regrouped with the Vivix and shouted, “Another Ranger? Not for long.” Phillip stepped forward and asked, “Is is morphing time?” Tyler nodded and said, “You bet it is.” Fury stared down the group and said, “You beat me once, but it won’t happen again.” The Rangers stood in a battle stance and morphed. Phillip looked at his armor in awe, amazed that he was finally a Ranger. Zac saw this and said, “Ready to do this, Your Highness?” Phillip looked at him and said, “Right with you, Your Highness,” smirking under the helmet. Zac had to chuckle at that knowing that Phillip wasn’t going to let this go until he got a real explanation. But Zac felt that since the prince was now part of the team, he had a right to know his secret. He looked at the others and said, “Phillip and I will go after the robot. We will leave Fury and his goons to you guys.” The others nodded and they split into the two groups. 

Tyler was fighting against some Vivix and said, “You mopheads should try cleaning up your act.” Chase rain up and said, “Let me help with that.” as he knocked some Vivix down. 

Zac and Phillip were thrown to another part of the area to fight the robot who kept chanting, “Attack Ranger.” Phillip charged his arm back and punched the robot back saying, “This new power is great but there’s nothing worse than fighting your own creation.” “You can say that again,” Zac said as he kicked the robot back, but the robot charged again at the pair. Phillip leapt at the robot and said, “Looks like the monster gave you some new tricks.” The robot prepared for a blast attack and fired at the boys, forcing them to dodge out of the way. Zac turned to Philip and said, “You have a specific weapon. Go ahead and summon it. We need some extra power. Ankylo Hammer!” He summoned his weapon and charged at the robot. Phillip concentrated and a chain with a spiked ball on one of its end. Phillip grinned and yelled, “Pachy Wrecker!” and charged at the robot with Zac. 

Koda powered up his Dino Steel with Stego Shield and charged at Fury who attacked back and said, “Maybe this club will drive back to the Stone Age!” Koda retorted, “That not impressive.” Ivan charged in from behind yelling, “En garde!” at Fury and nearby Vivix. Ivan flew around them shouting, “’Tis I, the Knight of Zandar come to smite thee with steel and lightning.” Koda watched Ivan fight and said, “Now that impress me.” 

Shelby tossed Vivix around and said, “You’re so easy to beat, I can do it from the ground.” And she did the splits, bringing some Vivix down with her and punched them away. Riley had his sword out and said, “Nice try, but not nice enough.” as he slashed through the Vivix.

“I never should have given you such long lasting batteries,” Phillip said as he and Zac hit the robot with their weapons. Phillip tried attacked from behind, but the robot just punched him backwards and fired blasts at him. Zac grabbed the robot and threw it a good few feet. “Wow,” Zac said. “Stronger than I thought I was.” 

“I help you, Ivan,” Koda said as he threw his Stego Shield at Fury which then rebounded back and knocked down the Vivix that Ivan was fighting, then finally coming back to Koda. He then charged at the Vivix that Ivan was fighting and slashed it with Ivan coming in from behind and slashing it some more, knocking it backwards. Fury was getting irritated and summoned Vivix to combine and grow into giant monsters with him finally saying, “I’m outta here.” and left the battle.

The robot just did not want to stop attacking Phillip and Zac, with it still chanting, “Attack Ranger!” with Phillip replying, “You already said that.” “Then we need to shut him up for good,” Zac said as he and Phillip were pinned down by the robot. Phillip looked up and saw the giant Vivix and said, “What are those things?” The other Rangers rounded the corner and saw the giant Vivix attacking. “Oh, no!” Tyler shouted. One of the monsters swung a foot down with Ivan shouting, “Watch out!” and the six jumped out of the way, but Tyler got knocked out. Zac and Phillip got back on their feet and attacked the robot, knocking it back and down for the moment. Suddenly, the Dino Comms went off and Phillip answered his. “Prince Phillip,” Kendall said on the other side. “Tyler’s been hurt. You and Zac need to call your Zords.” “Wait,” Phillip said. “Aren’t you the museum director?” “Yes she is,” Zac replied. “But we can focus on that later.” “Just throw your Dino Charger now!” Kendall said. “Uh,” Phillip replied. “I will help as best I can.” He ended communication and Zac said, “Here, like this. Pull out one of your Dino Chargers from your belt and use that to summon your Zord.” Zac pulled out one of his Dino Chargers and Phillip did the same. “Summon Ankylo/Pachy Zord!” The boys shouted and their Zords appeared. The Pachy Zord was gray and its tail was like the Ankylo Zord where its Ranger’s main weapon was also the Zord’s tail. The Pachy Zord came in and swung its tail at the monsters knocking them back. “That’s my Zord?” Phillip asked. “Yep,” Zac said. “And mine is coming in too.” The Ankylo Zord swung its tail down hard at both monsters. The other Rangers ran to Tyler’s aid with Ivan saying, “Sir Tyler! Are you all right?” “Yeah,” Tyler said shaking his head clear and standing up. “Look at that! Both Zac and Phillip’s Zords are fighting off the Vivix monsters.” Both Zords charged their tails up and swung at both Vivix monsters, destroying them.

The rest of the Rangers ran to aid Zac and Phillip, with Ivan shouting, “Your Highnesses!” Phillip stopped them and said, “If our Zords can take out those creatures, then Zac and I can finish you.” Zac nodded and said, “Then let’s finish this.” Both boys charged their weapons up and swung at the robot, destroying it. Zac and Phillip looked at the rubble that was the robot and said together, “Robot destroyed.” The rest of the Rangers ran up to them and congratulated their new teammate. “Prince Phillip, Zac,” Chase said, “That was…” “Awesome!” Everyone shouted. “You met your Pachy Zord,” Koda said. “With some help from Zac,” Phillip said looking at his teammate. “You both helped me get here.” “Thanks,” Zac said. Both of the Zords roared and went back to their normal hiding places with Phillip saluting his Zord and said, “Thank you, Pachy Zord.” And Zac added, “See you soon, Ankylo Zord.” 

Up on Sledge’s ship, Fury’s pod docked and he said, “Ah, good. I thought Sledge would be waiting here to tell me off.” Suddenly Sledge came in and yelled “Fury! I sent you to destroy the Rangers, but now there’s even more of them!” “Indeed,” Fury said, “I failed, but no one wants revenge as badly as I do. Give me another chance.” Sledge growled and said, “My patience will run out, just like your nine lives.” 

Down at the skate park, Chase finally got to spend time with his sister and was teaching her how to skate. “Ha,” Chase said. “You’re doing great.” Chloe finished her skating and said, “Woo-hoo! The next champion, just like my big brother.” A car horn honked nearby and it was Chloe’s dance team ready to leave to go back to New Zealand. “Aw,” Chloe said. “I have to go already.” She reached into her bag and pulled out the present she wanted to give to Chase earlier. “It’s for you. Open it.” Chase opened the box and saw a plane ticket inside. Chloe smiled and said, “It’s a plane ticket to New Zealand, so you can come see Mum and I for Christmas.” Chase smiled and said, “Chloe, this might just be the best present I ever got. I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” He hugged Chloe goodbye and walked her to the van where her team was waiting.

Down in the Ranger lab, Phillip was looking around at everything and said, “You know, it was easy for me to throw money at things, but I realize now it was never going to make me worthy of being a Power Ranger.” Keeper was behind him and said, “Your great courage and sacrifice in the face of danger allowed the Gray Energem to see the real you.” Shelby stepped forward and said, “So do you still have to go back to Zandar? Even though you are a Ranger now?” Phillip looked at her and said, “I do have my duty as a prince to attend to my kingdom’s needs. But that doesn’t mean that I have to be there 100% of the time to attend to them. Luckily, we do have an embassy in this city that I can stay at. I can create a cover story to my government saying that I am helping the museum build its collection and oversee the Zandar exhibit for a couple months. If there is an emergency, Keeper has told me that he can help me travel back and forth to Zandar if the need arises. I may have princely duties, but I also have Ranger duties as well and I see that the world is much more at stake right now than Zandar. Think of it as a solider lending his aide to a country in need. So for now, I am here to stay.” The group smiled with Koda saying, “Welcome to team.” 

Phillip smiled and said, “However, there is one question that I still need answered.” He turned and looked at Zac and said, “Why does Ivan call you, “Your Highness?” And I would like the truth this time. I did see past your little white lie earlier.” Zac sighed and said, “Well…” As Zac was starting to go into a long explanation, Koda grabbed a beaker full of water and dumped it on Zac’s head like he did before with Ivan. “Koda! Why this again?” Zac shouted. Koda smiled and said, “Best show than tell. I did bring bench to sit on.” Zac sighed and sat down on the bench just before his transformation took hold and he turned into a merman before Phillip’s eyes. The human prince looked at Zac in wonder and said, “But how is this possible? Merpeople are just part of fairytales. They really exist?” Zac looked down at his tail and said, “We exist. Even I thought this was weird at first. Basically long story short, I was born a merman, but my mom, a powerful mermaid, feared for my safety since mermaids and mermen really don’t get along that much for centuries and turned me human to protect me where I grew up with adoptive human parents, who did not know my secret for a long time. Meanwhile she took my twin sister, Mimmi, who I did not meet until a year ago, was sent to hide with another mermaid pod. But about two years ago, I accidentally fell into an enchanted moon pool that lifted my mother’s spell and my merman side was restored. Later I found my sister through chance and then we found our long lost mother who then told us that we were secret royals that could reunite the mermaids and merman, ending centuries of torment and bring peace to the seas.”

Zac took some deep breaths to calm himself from the explanation as Phillip said, “So you are a true prince. That is why Ivan calls you that?” Ivan stepped forward and said, “I recognized his royal aura when I first saw him, Sire. It was very similar to your own but different because of his heritage. With respect I call him by his title, like I do you.” Phillip nodded and said, “This must also be why you did not like how I acted when we first met. You feared that my actions looked down on other princes like yourself.” Zac nodded and said, “I also do not want to be like that. I am still a little hesitant about this whole royal thing, but Keeper has been teaching me the truth about my heritage and how I can make my decisions in the future.” He dried himself with his powers and stood up. Phillip thought for a second and said, “Maybe I could help with these tutoring sessions. We may not be of the same species, but you are a prince just as much as I am. Maybe it will help you with your future.” Zac thought for a moment and then said, “All right. That may help me in some ways.” Phillip smiled and said, “Well, I am looking forward to working with all of you.” The Rangers nodded and Chase added, “Just try not to build more robots to fight with us, OK?” Everyone laughed as Zac thought, “Phillip is not as snobby as I thought he would be. Maybe him showing me the nice side about being a prince might help me. I just hope this does not turn into Prince School. I already have enough summer school homework thanks to Ms. Morgan. But if this will help me with my future decision of choosing if I embrace my destiny, then I could use it. I am feeling more need of embracing my merman side, but these friendships are helping me retain my human side too. I know that having another Ranger will help the ongoing fights coming ahead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said at the beginning, I am adding more of Phillip into this story now that he is officially part of the team. So get ready to see him in every chapter from now on.


	16. No Matter How You Slice It

Up on Sledge’s ship, Poisandra and Curio were playing around taunting the prisoners. Poisandra grabbed the keys and said, “I love to play with keys! Are these what you want, you pack of pathetic prisoners? Sorry!” She threw the keys at Curio who said, “Just got to reach!” taunting the prisoners through the bars. Poisandra laughed and said, “You know, there’s only one thing more fun than teasing monsters. And that’s teasing monsters with my best friend. That’s you, Curio!” As the pair were giggling to themselves, Shearfear, one of the monsters in a nearby cell, overheard them and said, “Best friends, eh? I better take a closer look.” He used his special glasses and saw a white line connecting the pair showing their friendship. He chuckled and said, “With one little snip, these friends will fast become foes.” He reached his shears through the bars and snipped the white line of friendship, causing Poisandra and Curio to stop giggling. Poisandra pushed Curio away and they both said, “I don’t ever want to see you ever again!” Shearfear laughed but then Sledge grabbed him through the bars and said, “What did you just do to my bride to be?” Shearfear gulped with fear and said, “I cut their bond of friendship. But I can fix it.” Wrench opened the cell and pulled Shearfear out as Sledge said, “You will fix it. But first you’ll cut the Rangers’ bonds and pit them against one another. Do it! Or I’ll turn your arms into a pair of nail clippers.” Shearfear gulped and said, “Yes, sir. Off I go! Snippety snip.” 

At the museum, Zac and Phillip were in an office that was converted to a small classroom for Zac’s summer school courses and Phillip was trying to teach Zac about princely duties. “As a prince, you have to understand the people. It is your task to govern them to benefit your country…” As Phillip was droning on, Zac was struggling to stay awake. Sure he was grateful for Phillip’s help in this regard, but Phillip could sometimes drone on and on about every minor detail which Zac found boring. He was just about to nod off when Phillip slammed his hand on Zac’s desk, jolting him awake. “Am I boring you, Zac?” Zac shook his head, but Phillip was good at seeing past Zac’s lies. Zac sighed and said, “Look, Phillip I appreciate what you are teaching, but you tend to drone on about small things that I am having a hard time understanding why they are important.” Phillip thought for a moment then said, “I understand your point, but sometimes it is the small things that matter the most. For example, if you don’t understand that the bond between you and your people isn’t strong, then that could break and lead to an uprising.” Zac sighed and said, “I guess you are right at that point. But why couldn’t we take a break and go with the others on the dig?” “Because we need this time for your lessons,” Phillip answered. “Besides, princes do not dirty themselves digging for fossils. That is what employees are for,” Zac chuckled and said, “But as you just said, if we don’t strength the bond of your people, in this case our friends, then it will break.” Phillip sighed and said, “You have a point there. Perhaps next time we could join them. Since they should be returning soon. But right now, we should finish this up and work on that surprise.” Zac eye’s widened remembering the surprise for later that day. “Then let’s hurry and finish this up,” Zac said.

Up at the dig site, the group were packing up their gear while Riley was listening to his voicemail hoping to have some, but he didn’t. Koda saw his distress and said, “I sense something wrong.” Riley sighed as he put his phone away and said, “I was just hoping my mom would’ve called. She’s never forgotten my birthday before.” Koda realized what Riley was saying and said, “Today your birthday! I’ll…” Riley shushed him and said, “It’s OK if they don’t remember. They have much bigger things on their minds and it’s fine.” “Koda! Riley!” The boys looked over and saw Chase holding a giant piece of cardboard above his head and said, “Time for some fun, Kiwi style!” Koda looked back at Riley and said, “OK, I not tell anyone. No worry. I think your family will remember.” 

Back at the ranger lab, Kendall, Zac, and Phillip were setting up for Riley’s surprise party for later that night. Zac smiled and said, “I hope this will be a big surprise for Riley.” Kendall nodded and said, “I am sure that he will be quite surprised.” Phillip sighed and said, “True, but why didn’t we use the catering that I suggested. I am sure that they could make this the biggest and best birthday he has ever had.” Zac looked at Phillip and said, “No offense, Phillip, but Riley likes things more low key and a big birthday bash is not his style.” Kendall looked at Zac and said, “Zac, you have to call the prince “Your Highness” or “Prince Phillip”. It is offensive.” Phillip laughed and said, “It’s OK, Ms. Morgan. Since Zac and myself are of the same rank, we can call each other by our regular name. Plus, I see that Zac has a fair point.” As they were talking, the alarm went off, warning them about a monster in the nearby area. Kendall looked at the monitor and said, “There seems to be a monster heading toward some dunes just outside the city. That’s where the others are still at.” Zac nodded and said, “It must be heading there to attack the others.” Phillip nodded as well and said, “Can you contact them and warn them?” Kendall tried to communicate to them, but they did not answer. She sighed and said, “They must not have their communicators on them.” Phillip nodded and said, “Then Zac and I will head out there and help them with this menace.” Zac sighed and said, “Let’s go.” and both boys ran out of the lab and to where the other Rangers and the monster were. 

Up at the dunes, the other Rangers finished their work and had cardboard boxes for sledding down the dunes. “I expected something a touch less vertical,” Ivan said. Chase admired the scene and said, “Very nice. Just like home.” He handed out some sleds as Riley said, “That’s one big sand dune.” “Perhaps a bit too big, no?” Ivan replied. “Anyone? Too big?” Tyler slapped Ivan on the back and said, “Come on! It’ll be a blast.” Shelby turned on her video camera and everyone charged and sledded down the dune. At the bottom, Tyler cheered and said, “That was awesome.” “That was pretty fun, I guess,” Riley said. “I hope you got that on video,” Chase said to Shelby. She felt around for her phone, but it wasn’t in her pocket. “My phone,” she said. “It must’ve slipped out of my hand. Over here maybe.” “Let’s help the lady look,” Ivan said. 

However, Shearfear was hiding in a nearby bush looking at the group with his specs. “I smell friendship,” he said. “With one little snip, these friends will fast become foes.” He snuck up behind them and started snipping their friendship bonds. It had an immediate effect as Chase stood up and said, “You’re better off without a phone. You waste too much time on that thing.” Ivan scoffed and said, “You, sir Chase, are the master of wasting time.” Tyler chimed in and said, “I have better things to do. I’m out of here.” “Hey!” Shelby said, “What about my phone?” “You lost it, you find it,” Tyler replied, pushing Chase. “Thanks a lot!” Shelby yelled. And pointing to Koda and Riley she said, “And you guys are no help either.” “We looking hard,” Koda said, but then he noticed Shearfear sneaking up behind them and said, “Look out!” as he shielded Riley and kicked Shearfear back. “Guys!” Riley and Koda looked up and saw Zac and Phillip running toward the pair and all four boys got in a fighting position. “We saw back at base that there was some monster activity near you guys and we ran to help,” Zac said. “It seems we found the problem,” Phillip said. “Now we can finish this beast.” “Oh, you spotted me,” Shearfear said. “Better snip that in the back.” He charged the four boys and the fighting began. Riley looked at Chase and said, “Chase! Help us!” He just scoffed and said, “You deal with it. Not my problem.” He walked away as Shelby said, “Someone owes me a new phone. I’m out of here.” Riley just stood in shock as Koda, Zac, and Phillip continued to fight the monster. “Four down, four to go,” Shearfear said. “When I’m done, you won’t have a friend in the world.” He then summoned Vivix down to fight the boys. “We destroy you ourselves,” Koda said as he charged to fight the Vivix. As he and the others were distracted, Shearfear crept behind him to cut his friendship bond and said, “Your turn, caveman.” But when he cut the bond, it didn't work and his shears broke. “What?” he yelled. “It broke my scissors. Impossible.” He ran in the other direction and Riley yelled to the others, “He’s getting away!” Soon the Vivix disappeared as Koda said, “That all of them.” Phillip joined the other three and asked, “So what happened to the others? Why are they acting like they don’t care?” Riley looked at him and said, “Somehow that monster made them forget that we’re friends.” Zac noticed Shelby’s pink phone on the ground and picked it up looking and seeing that it was still in video recording mode. “Maybe Shelby’s phone recorded how that monster did this,” he said. Everyone nodded and Riley said, “Come on. We got to go find the others.” 

Back at the museum, the Rangers were working in the cafe, but the affected Rangers were busy arguing with each other. Zac and Phillip were watching as Tyler and Shelby were arguing about whether they should make cake or cupcakes, Chase walking over and taking the baking mix, and Ivan coming over to dump that mix on Chase’s head. Zac sighed and said, “We need to fix this fast.” Phillip nodded and said, “I agree. This is just painful to watch. Soon an uprising may start and then we will all be in trouble.” Zac looked and him and said, “We were just lucky that not everyone was affected. I dread to think what would of happened if that monster cut my bonds.” “What do you mean, Zac?” Phillip asked. Zac sighed and said, “My bonds with my family and friends are the biggest reason why I haven’t fully embraced my merman heritage. I would have to leave this life behind to become royalty. And I am afraid that if that monster cut those, I would go full merman and just brush past everyone and join my biological mother and sister to my new undersea home. Plus, I worry that I would use my powers to hurt you guys. That is why we need to find this monster and destroy him before he affects anyone else.” Phillip put his hand on Zac’s shoulder and said, “I understand your fears, Zac. I too am afraid of what that monster might do to us. But I also understand why embracing your royal destiny is frightful. Like I have been trying to teach you, a royal is there to help and protect the people. Even those who they love and respect. Sure I am there to help benefit my people, but I also know that I have to help those I love and respect. Just because you have to fulfill the responsibilities of a royal doesn’t mean that you have to sacrifice everything you care for, contradicting to what many believe.” Zac looked at him and said, “What do you mean by that?” Phillip smiled and said, “When my I started to take up more responsibilities from my father for governing Zandar, I felt that my normal life would be over and all of my focus had to be for Zandar, sacrificing my happiness. But my father said that if I don’t keep and treasure those things that I care for, then I will just be a mindless figurehead. Having those little things that matter make us human. Yes, listening to and helping your people is a top priority, but also listening and helping yourself as well as those close to you are just as important. You don’t need to sacrifice that completely to embrace your royal destiny.” Zac thought about that for a moment. Can he still keep his normal human life to an extent while also embracing his royal destiny with Mimmi? Maybe he can. He then looked back at Phillip and said, “Thanks, Phillip. I will take that to heart.” 

Just then, Kendall walking in and saw what the affected Rangers were doing and said, “What is going on?” Riley and Koda were with her and Riley said, “See, I told you. They can’t stand each other.” Kendall stared each of the affected Rangers down and said, “Get cleaned up and go to the base, now.” They reluctantly agreed and walked right out of the kitchen. Zac gulped and said, “Remind me to stay on your good side, Ms. Morgan.”

Down in their base, the four affected Rangers were sitting at a table while everyone was standing looking at them. Riley walked over and said, “Guys, don’t you see that monster even said when he’s done, we wouldn’t have a friend in the world.” Kendall sighed and said, “Somehow he’s broken your friendships. He’s trying to split you all up.” “And it working,” Koda added. Chase scoffed and said, “That monster had nothing to do with it.” “Yeah,” Shelby added. “Some friendships just aren’t meant to last.” “How can you say that?” Phillip asked. “Can’t you see that this break of friendship happened too suddenly. It was that monster.” Shelby scoffed and said, “Not true.” Koda stepped forward and said, “I don’t believe you. We build strong friendships, all of us.” “Koda is right,” Zac added. “I saw that when I first arrived here. You were all friends and you accepted me into your group, despite my differences.” Tyler scoffed and said, “Yeah right, fishy freak.” Kendall, Riley, Koda, and Phillip stood in shock by Tyler’s comment. They look at Zac who was in shock, but then developed a small smirk on his face to everyone’s shock. He leaned forward and his eyes glowed a dangerous blue and said, “Do you really want to test me, Tyler? Because I can go full merman on you right now if you want me to. I dare you.” Tyler gulped and leaned back in his seat. Zac chuckled and said, “I thought so.” Riley grabbed a laptop and said, “Ok. Well, maybe we just need a reminder of what good friends we are.” He pulled up Shelby’s video from her phone and the group watched it, with Keeper coming out to see what was happening. Unfortunately the video did not work and Chase stood up and said, “Keeper, I wish you all the luck in the world, but give my Energem to someone who can stand this bunch. I’m on the first bus out of here.” “You read my mind!” Tyler said as he, Ivan, and Shelby walked with Chase to the exit. 

But then the doors suddenly closed and locked. The four turned around and saw Zac with his hand raised toward them. “You four are not going anywhere until this is fixed.” Ivan scoffed and said, “What are you going to do? Tie us up?” Zac smiled and said, “Good idea.” He then summoned all of the water in the lab to his side with one hand, and used his other hand to use the wind to gather the four up so that they were placed back at their seats but their backs were to each other. Then Zac used the water as a rope and had it tie the four together and then froze it into ice, trapping the four. They tried to break out of the ice, but it wouldn’t budge. Zac walked over to them and said, “While we figure out how to get you guys back to normal, you four can use this time to talk things out. Try all you like to break free, but this ice will only break at my command. Have fun.” He walked back toward the others and Kendall said, “Remind me not to be on your bad side, Zac.” Phillip smiled and said, “Very impressive, Zac. But was that truly necessary?” Zac looked at him and said, “If they leave before we fix this, that could spell disaster. So I felt that keeping them here might be the best idea for now. Besides, sometimes people need to communicate their problems or else an uprising may start.” Phillip smirked and said, “So you have been paying attention to my lessons. Good job.” Keeper walked up and said, “We may need to move quickly. Their broken friendships have caused their energies to be thrown out of balance. Soon the bonds to their Energems will break. And they will seize to be Rangers.” 

He pointed to the Energems and everyone saw that the red, black, pink, and gold Energems were starting to flux and die down. Koda walked over and said, “Energems sick.” Riley sat down and pulled out his phone to check his voicemail and it said that there were no new messages. He sighed and said, “Worst birthday ever.” He noticed the video was still playing and saw that Shearfear tried to cut Koda’s bond but the scissors broke. “Guys, come here.” The group walked over but the tied up Rangers tried to use this to stand up and break free but Zac saw this and froze their feet into place. Chase cried in shock and said, “What gives?” Zac smirked and said, “You guys need to stay put like I said. If you don’t, I’ll just create more ice to further trap you guys. You don’t want to be completely frozen like Koda was for 100,000 years, do you?” “Yes, not fun,” Koda added, remembering his time as a frozen caveman. This shut the trapped Rangers up and they sat back down. Zac smirked and said, “Good choice.” Riley pointed to the video and said, “Koda, his scissors broke when he tried to cut your friendship bond.” Keeper put his hand on Koda’s shoulder and said, “Your loyalty to your friends was too strong to be cut.” Koda looked at everyone and said, “You are not just friend. You are family.” Kendall smiled then said, “If only I could get a piece of his scissors I could reverse the effect.” Riley thought for a moment and said, “Guys. I have an idea.” 

Up on Sledge’s ship, Wrench was fixing Shearfear’s scissors in his workshop. “There.” he said. “All fixed. The Blue Ranger’s friendship ends are too strong. Don’t try to cut them or your scissors will break again.” “Don’t worry,” Shearfear said. “Once I snip the Green, Aqua, and Gray Rangers, the last one will be all alone. An easy picking.” Suddenly, Sledge stormed in and said, “Shearfear, the Energems are nearly mine. Don’t mess this up or I’ll snip you! Now get out of here!” Shearfear shook with fear and said, “Yes, sir.” and headed to a pod ship to go back to Earth. Sledge turned to Wrench and Curio and said, “You two go with him. See that he doesn’t mess this up.” Wrench nodded and said, “Yes, master Sledge.” He ran to another pod ship with Curio behind him who said, “Wait for me!”

At a park near the museum, Koda and Riley were sitting on a bench and Koda said, “Sorry about birthday, Riley.” Riley sighed and said, “Thanks, Koda. But right now, i’m just worried about getting our friends back. At least I still have you.” Shearfear snuck up behind them and said, “Now to cut the Green Ranger’s bonds.” He reached out with his scissors, but they broke again. “What?” Shearfear yelled. “How did that happen?” Koda and Riley stood up and turned around, and Shearfear saw that Koda and Riley were dressed as each other to trick him. “Huh?” Shearfear said. “You tricked me!” “We’re just getting started,” Riley said. “Zac, Prince Phillip, now!” Suddenly, Zac and Phillip came out from behind a tree and attacked Shearfear while Riley went for the broken piece of the scissors. He threw the piece to Koda who ran to a nearby van yelling, “I got the piece of scissors.” Zac and Phillip kicked Shearfear back and Zac yelled, “Awesome!” with Phillip adding, “Let’s go.” Everyone ran into the van and drove back to the museum. Shearfear started to run after them yelling, “Get back here. That doesn’t belong to you.” but it was too late as the van disappeared. Wrench ran up behind him and said, “I told you not to snip the Blue Ranger.” “They fooled me!” Shearfear retorted. “Come on,” Wrench said. “We have to stop them or Sledge will crush us into scrap metal.” 

Out on the road, Riley was driving the van back to the museum and said, “Is it going to work, Kendall?” “It’s Miss Morgan,” Kendall retorted. “And I really, really hope so.” Riley pulled up to the back of the museum and everyone got out running into the base with Kendall running and connecting the piece of scissors up to wires with Riley saying, “Koda, how are the Energems? We don’t have much time.” Koda looked over at the Energems and said, “Oh, no! Energems getting dark.” Zac ran over to Kendall and said, “I don't mean to be picky, but we need to hurry up.” Phillip looked over at the still tied up Rangers continuing to struggle against the ice and their bickering was getting worse. Kendall said, “These new Dino Chargers should reverse the scissors’ effect.” She pulled out the four new Dino Chargers and said, “They’re ready.” Koda, Riley, Zac, and Phillip each grabbed one and pulled out their Dino Morphers. They put the new Dino Chargers in their morphers and pointed them at the tied up Rangers, each of them looking terrified at what might happen. The four boys yelled, ‘Dino Morpher Blast!” and fired at the other Rangers, with the effect immediate of restoring their broken friendship bonds. Tyler shook his head and said, “What happened?” “And why are we tied up by ice?” Shelby added as she looked down at the ice trapping her with Tyler, Chase, and Ivan. “Oh, sorry,” Zac said. “That was my doing. Here.” He raised his hand to the ice and melted it back to water, freeing the Rangers. Koda looked at the Energems and said, “Look. They glow again.” Phillip nodded and said, “It worked! We made it just in time.” The Energems rushed over to their bearers who quickly put them back on as necklaces. “Why did we treat each other like that?” Chase asked. “It was monster’s fault,” Koda said. “That monster’s scissors broke your friendship bonds when we were at the dunes,” Riley said. “So we got a piece of those scissors to help restore what was lost,” Phillip said. “And I had to tie you guys up because you were about to leave and go your separate ways. Sorry,” Zac said. “But we need to stop monster now,” Koda added. Kendall was over at the computer and said, “Hurry. There are at the edge of the park.” Everyone nodded and ran out of the base. 

They ran all the way to the edge of the park near some buildings where they saw the monsters and stopped. Shearfear pulled down his spectacles and said, “They're not fighting each other. Impossible! Their snipped bonds are fixed.” Riley spoke up and said, “You don’t mess with the Rangers’ friendships. It’s morphing time.” They all pulled out their Dino Chargers and morphed into Power Rangers. 

Shearfear laughed at them as Riley stepped forward and said, “Let me finish the scissory one.” “Fine by us,” Zac said as the group charged at the monsters. As the others fought off Wrench and Curio, Riley attacked Shearfear and said, “Let me be blunt. You aren’t the sharpest tool in the shed.” Suddenly Vivix appeared and charged at the others Rangers and Phillip said, “Guys, we have incoming creatures.” Zac nodded and said, “Then let’s take them out.” Ivan attacked them and said, “I do wish these Vivix were more of a challenge.” Koda was trying to fight off Curio who said, “You can’t hurt me, I’m made of pillows.” Koda grunted and said, “Now by fighting you, putting me to sleep.” who then threw Curio over his back hard. Shelby and Tyler were fighting off Wrench who said, “Hey, why are you ganging up on me?” “Because we get a kick out of it,” Shelby said as she and Tyler kicked Wrench backwards. Riley used his sword to slice Shearfear who scoffed and said, “You call that a blade? I’ll show you a blade.” and he pulled out several blades and fired them at Riley, who sliced through each one and said, “It’s clear-cut. You’re no match for my Dino Saber.” Riley charged at Shearfear who said, “You’ll never stop these blades,” and aimed several blades from underneath the ground at Riley. Ivan saw what was happening and said. “Sir Riley needs our help.” Chase ran up and said, “I’ve got just the thing,” and pulled out his Dino Charger and activated Dino Steel. He pulled out his Para Chopper and destroyed the blades along with Ivan. “Thanks, guys,” Riley said. Ivan nodded and said, “’Tis nothing. Just what friends do.” Chase also nodded and said, “I’ll go help the others, first Para Chopper last!” and fired his weapon at Shearfear who was knocked to the ground. 

Tyler and Koda were fighting Wrench and Koda said, “This make nice change from fighting pillow monster.” Shelby was fighting Curio and she said, “But Curio is so soft to kick.” and she kicked him backwards. Zac and Phillip used their Dino Chargers and blasted the rest of the Vivix away. “Man, that was intense.” Phillip nodded and said, “Another army down.” Ivan gave Riley one of his Ptera Chargers and said, “We shall finish Shearfear together.” They both loaded their swords and destroyed Shearfear who yelled, “Hey! Cut me some slack,” and then blew up. “Good job, Riley!” Tyler yelled as the other Rangers came up to him. “Couldn't have done it without our friends,” Riley replied. Wrench summoned more Vivix to rise and they combined to become a giant monster. “Another army?” Phillip asked. “Looks like we need reinforcements,” Riley said. “Call Dino Charge Megazord,” Koda said. 

Tyler, Koda, and Shelby summoned their Zords who then combined into the Megazord. 5 Rangers jumped into the cockpit and charged at Shearfear, but two Vivizords jumped out of nowhere and grabbed each arm of the Megazord. “A second Vivizord?” Tyler yelled. “We can’t move.” As Shearfear was about to blast the Megazord, a lightning blast knocked him backwards and the Ptera Zord flew to them with Ivan saying, “Indeed. No fear, my friends.” “We’ve got your backs,” Zac said. “Now let’s get in there and help them out,” Phillip said.” They activated the Ptera Charge Megazord and joined the battle. They charged at Shearfear who stopped them and said, “You’re trying to cut in?” Ivan said, “This beast is stronger than I thought.” Riley looked at Chase and said, “I know who can help.” Chase nodded and said, “Good idea.” They summoned their Zords who broke the Megazord free and then combined with the Ptera Charge Megazord. Riley and Chase joined their cockpit with Zac saying, “Glad to see you guys.” “Now let’s finish this!” Phillip said. Tyler said, “We’ll take care of the Vivizords. You guys finish Shearfear!” “No problem,” Riley said. Tyler, Koda, and Shelby activated their final strike and destroyed the two Vivizords. And Chase, Riley, Ivan, Zac, and Phillip activated their fireball finish and destroyed Shearfear. All the Rangers yelled, “Monster extinct!”

Up on Sledge’s ship, Poisandra ran to Curio and said, “Sorry, Curio, I’ll never be mean again.” Curio replied, “Me either. Except to prisoners.” Poisandra giggled and said, “Yeah! Let’s get the keys.” As they ran off, Sledge threw Wrench down the corridor as Wrench said, “It was Shearfear. I told him not to cut the Blue Ranger, but they fooled him.” Sledge growled and said, “And you fooled me, for the last time.” He was about to blast Wrench, but Fury knocked Wrench aside and said, “Master Sledge, I think I’ve located the Purple Energem.” “What?” Sledge yelled. He looked at Wrench and said, “I’ll deal with you later,” and walked off with Fury while Wrench sighed with relief.

Down at the museum, Riley and Zac were closing up the cafe and Riley pulled out his phone to check if his family called him but no new messages. Zac saw the sad look in his eyes and asked, “You OK?” Riley shook his head and said, “I don't get it. Why hasn’t my family called? I would think that they would remember my birthday.” Zac put his arm around Riley’s shoulder and said, “I’m sure they remember and will call very soon. Come on. Let’s go join the others at the base.” They both walked in the lab doors and noticed the lights were out. “How do you turn the lights on in here?” Riley asked. Suddenly the lights came on and everyone yelled, “Happy Birthday!” “What?” Riley said. He looked over at Zac who said, “Surprise. Happy Birthday Riley.” The other Rangers ran over to Riley who said, “I thought you guys forgot.” Chase put his arm around Riley’s shoulder and said, “See. That is how surprise parties work.” Shelby nodded and said, “It’s not we’ve forgotten, but actually we’ve been planning for weeks.” Koda nodded and said, “They tell me to keep party secret. I sorry.” Phillip added in, “I wanted to play something bigger for you…Ow!” as Zac jabbed him in the ribs and said, “What Phillip is trying to say is that we wanted to plan the best birthday for you, the way you would like it.” Riley smiled and said, “Oh, this is amazing! You guys are the best friends ever.” He then sighed and said, “I just wish my family could be here too.” Phillip stepped forward and said, “Well since I couldn't contribute the way I thought would be best, I thought this would suffice.” He pulled out a remote and a monitor came out with a video from his family wishing him Happy Birthday. Phillip added, “I sent them a high tech camera to record their birthday wishes to you.” Riley smiled and said, “Thank you. That meant a lot.” Keeper came up and said, “Even when you are far away from your family, you are always in their hearts.” Tyler put his arm around Riley’s shoulder and said, “And how could anyone ever forget about you?” 

Riley sat down and started to cut up his birthday cake as Zac walked up to Phillip and said, “That was really nice what you did for Riley.” Phillip nodded and said, “I thought this might be a nice present for him. But changing the subject, are you ready to continue our lessons?” Zac nodded and said, “Like I said, I will take what you said earlier to heart. I will strongly consider embracing my destiny without having to sacrifice what I hold most dear.” Keeper came up to them and said, “That is good to hear, Zac. Maybe Phillip and I can combine our lessons to help you toward that goal.” Zac groaned and said, “Great, more schoolwork. But I can see that it will be good for me.”

Down on the Golden Coast, Nerissa was standing on the beach looking out at the ocean and said, “Where are you, my son? Time is running short. Soon I will have no choice but to speed things along whether you like it or not…”


	17. World Famous (In New Zealand)

Down in the lab, Zac was in another lesson with Keeper and Phillip joined him today as he wanted to help Zac continue his education about being a royal as well as combine with Keeper’s teachings, plus Phillip himself was curious about undersea life. Zac tried hard to stay awake as he woke up several times the previous nights with visions from Mimmi. He knew that Mimmi was doing a bit better now they they occasionally video chatted along with Cam and Evie, but with his powers growing stronger, their connection was as well. Phillip noticed this and said, “Zac? Are you feeling OK this morning? You are looking “zoned out” as our friends call it.” Keeper added, “Yes, I can also see that your focus is lacking.” Zac rubbed his eyes and said, “Sorry. I didn’t mean to lose focus. I didn’t sleep very much last night. More visions. Of Mimmi.” “Your sister right?” Phillip asked. Zac nodded as Keeper said, “As we have discussed before, as your powers have been growing exponentially due to the Energem, it must be affecting your sister too because of your connection. I find that very interesting.” “Why is that?” Zac asked. Keeper thought for a moment, then said, “Well, normally when someone bonds to an Energem, that power is to that one person. But because you have a twin that you are already connected to in power, the Energem must sense that and must also be growing her powers as well. Though if it is to the same extent as yours I don’t know.” Zac sighed and said, “I think the same. My powers have grown a lot since bonding with the Energem and coming here. And I have been noticing that my connection with her has been getting stronger. Now I can sense exactly where she is, what she is doing, and what she is thinking. Worse, through that I know that my birth mother is starting to get nervous about my whereabouts.” “What do you mean by that?” Phillip asked. “Well,” Zac said. “One of the visions showed me a conversation between Mimmi and Nerissa. My birth mother tried getting information about my whereabouts from Mimmi, but since my sister does not know where I am, I am safe. But I could feel my sister’s uneasiness about the situation. I know that she wants to in part go home with our mother, but she also feels my sadness and fear of loss of my human life and does not want me upset either. So she is basically stuck in the middle of this situation. And I feel horrible for putting her through that.” Keeper walked forward and said, “I understand your point. Do you feel that if you told Mimmi where you are, Nerissa could use that to her advantage?” “Absolutely,” Zac answered. “Nerissa could get desperate and try to drag me back to the sea. And I don’t want anyone getting hurt because of it.” Phillip put his arm around Zac’s shoulder and said, “Well, everyone here is behind your decision Zac. We will protect you. And if we need to, we will protect Mimmi and everyone else that needs it.” Zac smiled and said, “Thanks.” Keeper looked at the clock and said, “I think that is enough for today. Why don’t you two go up and see what the others are doing.” Both boys nodded and walked up to the museum.

Up at the cafe, Ms. Morgan was sitting at a table with Riley when Shelby came up and said, “I’m scheduled to work seven days in a row! I need a break.” Kendall sighed and said, “And you will get a break, on day eight.” Shelby sighed and said, “Well, why does Zac get more breaks than me?” Riley stepped in and said, “One, he is under the age of 18 and can’t work as many hours as us. And two, he is having lessons of different sorts during his off hours so he is just as busy as you.” Shelby sighed and said, “I get it.” “You get what?” Shelby turned around and saw Zac and Phillip walking up with the other Rangers minus Chase and Shelby looked embarrassed and said, “You heard that, didn’t you Zac?” “A bit,” Zac said, “But I get it. You need a break. Everyone does.” Suddenly, Chase came skating in on his skateboard and said, “Guys, someone took a photo of a UFO.” He slammed down a newspaper with the photo in question and said, “Look familiar?” Koda pointed to the UFO in the picture and said, “Hey! That is Sledge’s transport pod.” Riley picked up the newspaper and read it saying, “Photo taken by Albert Smith.” Tyler took the newspaper for himself and read, “Albert gives Bigfoot Tours? Cool.” Phillip stared at Tyler and said, “Out of the evidence we were given, that is what you get out of it? Americans.” Zac laughed and said, “Relax Phillip. Tyler just likes stuff like that.” Phillip mumbled “Fair point,” as Kendall grabbed the newspaper and said, “We need to check this out right away.” Chase smiled and grabbed the newspaper back and said, “Albert lives in New Zealand, my home country.” “And very close to my home country,” Zac added. Shelby laughed and grabbed the work schedule from Ms. Morgan and said, “Change the work schedule, Ms. Morgan. We’re heading down under.” Everyone cheered but Zac said, “Um, how are we going to afford plane tickets? International flights are not cheap. Trust me I know.” Everyone stopped and sighed but Phillip stepped forward and said, “Well, luckily one of us has a private plane to goes anywhere that person wants. That person being me. Just tell me when we want to leave and I will make the arrangements.” Everyone cheered again with Zac sighing and thinking, “Show off.” 

Up on Sledge’s ship, the new monster, Meteor, was stepping out of the pod in question when Sledge came up to him and asked, “You completed your mission already?” “Not yet,” Meteor answered. “I just came back for dinner. I’m hungry.” Sledge growled and said, “Keep searching, Meteor, or you’ve already had your last meal!” He pushed Meteor back into the pod and told a Vivix, “Send him back to Earth.” who the launched the pod back to the planet below.

At Zac’s apartment, he was busy packing when he heard his video chat go off. He paused his packing to answer it, seeing Cam and Evie at the other end. “Hey, guys.” Zac said. “Bro!” Cam said. “How’s it hanging?” Evie looked over at Cam and said, “That’s the greeting you came up with? Anyway, why are you packing Zac? Are you coming home?” Zac sighed and said, “Not quite.” Before Zac told them where, he asked, “Mimmi isn’t there with you guys?” His friends shook their heads with Evie saying, “I think she is out in the ocean with Ondina.” Zac nodded and said, “We are heading to New Zealand on a lead, and not an archeological lead if you know what I mean.” Cam and Evie nodded knowing it was related to his Ranger duties, but Evie asked, “Do you want Mimmi to know that?” Zac shook his head no and said, “It’s too risky. I have been getting visions from her about Nerissa. My birth mother is trying to pry info from her about my location and as long as Mimmi does not know where I am, the better for all of us. I fear what would happen not just to me, but Mimmi, you guys, my family, everybody if Nerissa found out. She seemed to be a little on edge.” Cam gulped and said, “Don’t worry. Your secret is safe with us. Fly safe, buddy.” 

The Rangers boarded Phillip’s private plane and were in Auckland, New Zealand in no time. Everyone breathed in the fresh air as they loaded into a van and drove around as Ivan said, “I propose we take a wonder around Auckland before we locate this Albert character.” The van pulled up to the marina and everyone jumped out, with Chase taking point and said, “OK, so here, we have the Sky Tower. It has a restaurant on the top that rotates all the way around from which you can see all of Auckland.” Zac sighed as he took in the view and thought, “Auckland sure seems to have many great sights” lowering his guard for just a moment. (He would later learn that lowering his guard for that one moment will have consequences for him later.) Shelby took a photo and said, “Oh, let’s go. We need to catch the ferry.” Zac turned around shocked and said, “Did you say ferry? As in we are going on a boat?” “Yeah,” Shelby answered. Then she suddenly realized why Zac was shocked and said, “Oh I’m sorry I forgot about…” Tyler quickly covered her mouth before she could say anything else as there were strangers around them. Phillip walked up to Zac and said, “Don’t worry. You can be on the inside part away from the water so it won’t touch you. I can join you if you want. I need to keep out of the sunlight anyway. Too bright.” Zac laughed and said, “Thanks.” 

Mimmi was lounging in the Mako moon pool with Ondina. She enjoyed spending time with her to help her ease her mind. Suddenly she received a vision, which was odd because she hasn’t received a vision from Zac since before he left to wherever he went. She saw a giant tower and Zac saying, “Auckland sure seems to have many great sights.” as well as Zac being surrounded by young people she did not recognize. She shook herself out of the vision with Ondina looking at her concerned saying, “Mimmi? What’s wrong?” Mimmi smiled and said, “I think I saw where Zac is! I need to find Cam and Evie now!” Before Ondina could answer, Mimmi dove and swam all the way to the cafe, drying herself off quickly and running into the cafe, finding Cam and Evie sitting at a table and Mimmi said, “Where is this Auckland?” Evie looked at her and said, “What are you talking about?” Mimmi answered, “Auckland, where it has this giant tower surrounded by buildings and water….” “Oh you mean in New Zealand?” Cam asked. Evie smacked Cam in the back of the head muttering, “Nice going, Cam.” before Cam realized that he just gave away Zac’s location. Mimmi stared at them and said, “I saw that Zac is there. I don’t know why you two have decided not to tell me this, but I am going there to see Zac myself, whether you like it or not.” She ran out of the cafe to the pier and jumped into the water, swimming as fast as she could to Auckland. Cam and Evie ran after her, but they were too late. Evie pulled out her phone to call Zac, but it went straight to voicemail. “Dang it, I cannot get a hold of him,” Evie said. “I hope you feel proud of yourself, Cam.” Not noticed by either of them was Nerissa, who thought to herself, “So Mimmi has found out where my son is. I should follow her.” She dove in the water and swam after her.

Zac and Phillip were sitting on the inside part of the ferry while the other Rangers were enjoying the sunshine and breeze of the ocean. Suddenly Zac felt pain in his head with Phillip looking worried and asked, “Are you OK, Zac?” Zac shook his head and said, “Sorry, head started to hurt. Maybe it’s a warning. About Sledge perhaps? Or something else?” Phillip nodded and said, “We should keep our eyes open then for anything.” They both nodded. Out with the others, Chase was on his phone talking to his mom saying, “Yeah, I love you, Mom.” He hung up with Riley saying, “I wish we were in the South Islands so we could see your family.” Chase nodded and said, “Well, luckily I’m going home for Christmas.” Shelby suddenly pushed past them saying, “Look, dolphins!” Everyone gathered to the side of the boat with Ivan asking, “What are dolphins?” Then they could see three dolphins swimming alongside the boat jumping out of the water occasionally and the group cheered. Shelby yelled, “Zac, Prince Phillip, you two should come see this.” Zac shook his head and said, “That’s OK. I swim with them all the time. Trust me, I know all about them.” Phillip joined in and said, “And I have seen some at my vacation home plenty, so I am also fine.” Zac looked at Phillip and said, “You don’t have to say that just to keep me company.” Phillip shook his head and said, “It was truthful. Plus, that headache of yours worries me. Like I said, we need to keep our eyes open. Even if the others consider this a vacation.” “We go swim!” Zac and Phillip look over to see Koda trying to jump into the water and the others holding him back from jumping off. They laughed with Zac adding, “I do not want to have to dive in to rescue him.”

Later they arrived at the Bigfoot Tours where they were told Albert would be. “Is this the right place?” Shelby asked. “We’re really out in the boonies.” Chase turned to her and said, “Well here, we call it the wop wops.” Zac added, “Boonies is more of an Australian word, Shelby.” “Boonies is definitely the better term for this place,” Phillip added looking around. They all got out of the car with Tyler calling, “Hello? Is anybody here?” “Good day,” Ivan said. “Anyone?” Chase looked down at a sign that said Bigfoot Tours and said, “Yep, this is the place.” Shelby looked over and saw some meat hanging in a tree, picked up a stick and said, “Hey guys, check this out.” They all walked over with Ivan saying, “Now why would anyone hang something like that up there?” Zac sensed something was wrong and looked up, seeing that it was a trap. Phillip saw the same thing and both boys backed away with Zac saying, “Shelby you might not want to…” but Shelby poked the meat with the stick and activated the trap, lowering a net on the other six rangers with Zac finishing, “touch that.” Phillip smirked and said, “Classic bait trap. Use it all the time with hunting back home.” 

Suddenly an old man jumped out and yelled, “Gotcha!” at the Rangers, scaring them. The man relaxed and said, “Thought you were a Bigfoot.” Riley also relaxed and said, “Oh, you must be Albert Smith.” Albert puffed out his chest and said, “That’s me. World famous in New Zealand.” He helped the six out of the net and said, “Come. Let me show you some of my collection.” The Rangers look at each other before following Albert and sitting down while Albert showed off some of his collection saying, “Horn of a unicorn. Footprint of a Bigfoot. And I wrestled a giant squid once. He got my eye, but I got his leg.” Zac chuckled at that. He knew that squids could not get that big, having seen several himself from his undersea travels. Tyler picked up the squid leg saying, “Wow. A giant squid leg. Ah.” Ivan cleared his throat and said, “Uh, please, uh, good sir, if you could just tell us more about this photo?” Albert looked at the photo and said, “So you guys are UFO hunters.” Phillip was about to retort but Zac elbowed him inn the ribs when Albert continued, “I’ve seen it five times all over the city. Here’s the proof.” He showed them more photos of the same ship. “Excuse me a moment. When I come back, I’ll tell you how this giant dragon’s egg and some scales from a mermaid.” Zac paled at that looking at the scales that Albert put down next to the so called dragon egg. While he examined the scales, Shelby looked at the photos and said, “They’re definitely transport pods.” Chase nodded and added, “Um, guys, Albert seems a little cuckoo.” “I definitely agree to that,” Phillip said. “Really?” Riley asked. “Just a little?” “Maybe not,” Zac said with everyone looking at him like he had three heads. “This other stuff may not be real, especially that leg, but these are genuine mermaid scales. Either he did see a mermaid and got some of her scales or just went exploring and found some on the ocean floor.” Riley took over and said, “Whatever the case, come on, let’s find out exactly where he took the photos and get out of here.” 

Tyler looked over and saw Albert working on a police scanner and commented, “Cool. A police scanner.” Albert nodded and said, “I like to know what’s happening around town.” Tyler looked at the Bigfoot print in his hands and said, “You know, my dad took me Bigfoot hunting once.” Albert looked at him and said, “How many did you catch?” “None,” Tyler answered. “But I did catch a cold. Still, it was a great adventure.” Albert retorted, “Well, that’s what life should be, don’t you think? One great adventure.” He then went over to the others and told them where he took the photos. Everyone nodded their thanks and walked back to the car with Albert saying, “Good luck finding those UFOs.” “Thanks for your help, Albert,” Tyler answered back. “We’ll check out those locations you gave us,” Riley added. They drove off waving their goodbyes to Albert.

Over at the marina, the Rangers had a map out on a table, circling the locations that Albert gave them. Shelby pointed to them and said, “These are the five different places where Albert took photos.” “Ok,” Riley said. “It seems like Sledge is looking for something.” “But what?” Koda asked. “Maybe it could be another Energem,” Phillip suggested. Zac nodded then added, “If that’s the case, then we should…” 

“Zac?” a voice called out. Zac paled, knowing whose voice that was, with the other Rangers looking at him curiously. They all turned to find the owner of the voice to be a young girl with long brown hair, looking straight at Zac. Zac said, “Mimmi?” The other Rangers looked at Zac shocked, knowing that Mimmi was the name of his sister. Mimmi smiled and ran up Zac and hugged him saying, “I can’t believe I found you. I have missed you a lot.” Zac stood in shock for a second before returning the hug. He was happy to see her, but not in these circumstances. He pulled away and said, “I missed you too. But what are you doing here? How did you know that I was here? In New Zealand?” Mimmi smiled and said, “I saw a vision from you looking at a tower saying that this place has many great sights. And I may have tricked Cam into giving away your location.” Zac sighed and said, “Figures. That guy can never keep a secret for long. But back to my question, why are you here?” Mimmi frowned and said, “Zac, I know that you told me to stay strong and that you needed some time to figure out some things, but it’s been hard with you away. I miss the connection that we have and our mother has been…” “I know,” Zac stopped her. “I have seen your conversations with her. I know she is getting restless.” Mimmi looked at him shocked and said, “How?” Zac smiled and said, “I have been having some visions of my own. My powers have been getting stronger since I have been away. Have they been growing for you too?” Mimmi nodded and said, “Yes. I have been feeling stronger than I have in years. But why….” 

“Excuse me.” Both siblings turned to see Chase has stepped forward and intruded on their conversation and said, “Zac, aren’t you going to introduce me to this hot chick?” Ivan came up and smacked Chase on the back of the head with Chase yelling, “Dude. What the heck?” “You never interrupt a conversation like that and you never talk like that to a lady,” Ivan retorted and then kneeled to Mimmi. “Apologies. My friend did not mean to harass you in such a manner.” Zac sighed and said, “Mimmi, these are my friends that I met through the summer program I am doing. The rude one is Chase…” “Hey!” Chase retorted. “And the kneeling one is Ivan. Please Ivan you don’t always have to kneel.” “You know why I do,” Ivan smirked but keeping his mouth shut about knowing about Zac and Mimmi’s royal heritage as not to startle her. Zac continued with saying, “And back here we have Tyler, Shelby, Riley, Koda,” who smiled and said, “Hi,” which made Mimmi smile back. Zac finished with saying, “And this is Phillip, prince of Zandar,” giving the royal his deserved treatment. Phillip stepped forward, grabbed Mimmi’s hand, kissed the back of it, and said, “Very honored to meet you, my lady.” Mimmi blushed and muttered, “Thank you.” Zac turned to the Rangers and said, “Guys, this is Mimmi, my sister.” “Hello, everyone,” Mimmi said. She turned back to Zac and said, “So this is where you have been all this time?” Zac shook his head and said, “Not quite. We are here on a…” He had to think of a quick answer but was falling up short, but Shelby stepped in and said, “An expedition. See we work at a dinosaur museum in California and we heard about some fossils in this area. So our boss sent us here to see them.” Zac looked at Shelby and mouthed, “Thank you,” before turning back to Mimmi and said, “Yes. This is just a spot we are visiting temporarily. California is much farther away from here where we work for the summer.” Mimmi nodded and said, “That must be why I couldn’t sense you until you came here. New Zealand is closer to Australia than California.” Zac nodded but Mimmi continued, “But you were actually closer to our undersea home than you thought. The kingdom our mother wants to return us to is close to there. Have you thought more about if you want to come home with us?” Zac shuttered and said, “I have, but…” 

Suddenly they heard a woman behind them yelling, “Hey! He took my bike!” The group turned around and saw a man had clipped the chain off of someone’s bike and was riding off with it. Koda ran up to the woman and said, “We stop him,” and started running after the bike thief. The other Rangers started to follow him, Zac turned to look at Mimmi and said, “Hold that thought. I will be right back. Stay here.” And he ran after the other Rangers. Mimmi huffed and said, “No way am I letting you leave me alone again.” She ran after him, noting that somehow he and his new friends were running pretty fast for humans their age.

They ran and ran for a long time, catching up to the bike thief bit by bit. They were turning through a tight corner when they heard a crash. They stopped and stared at the sight in front of them, looking at each other in shock. “I can’t believe it,” Shelby said. In front of them was the thief on the ground being tied up by his wrists, by the Purple Ranger. By this point, Mimmi, out of breath, caught up to the Rangers and hid behind the corner and saw the scene in front of her. She stared in shock and thought, “What is that? Some armored thing?” The unknown Ranger stood up, humming to himself, when he turned around and saw the other Rangers staring at him. He stepped back in shock when Ivan said, “The Purple Ranger.” “So that’s why Sledge has been searching New Zealand,” Chase said. “He wants Purple Energem,” Koda added. Mimmi got confused and thought, “What is an Energem?” Suddenly the Purple Ranger ran away with Tyler yelling, “Hey, hold it!” The others ran after him, with Mimmi secretly behind them, putting up her invisibility in case they now noticed her. The unknown Ranger jumped over the railing, with the other Rangers dong the same thing and Koda yelling, “Hey! Come back!” Mimmi came to the railing and thought, “How in the world did they jump off this thing like that?” She ran the long way around and ran to catch up. 

The Purple Ranger ran to a stop near the marina catching his breath, thinking he outran the other Rangers, but then he turned around and saw Meteor walking towards him saying, “Oh, I finally found you! Now give me the Purple Energem!” The other Rangers stopped nearby seeing the monster advance towards the Purple Ranger. They all nodded to each other as Mimmi came around the corner, lifting her invisibility and seeing the Rangers stop. “What are they doing?” She heard a laugh nearby, turned and saw the monster at the edge of the marina. “What is that thing?!” Mimmi thought. “It’s morphin’ time!” She turned to see Zac and the others pull out weird objects in their hands, maneuver around, and fire the object into the air. Suddenly giant dinosaur heads came down and merged with each of the Rangers. Mimmi was about to call out for her brother, but they see saw them transform into the Power Rangers, even though she did not know they were called that. “Zac?” Mimmi thought shockingly.

The Purple Ranger was trying to back away from the monster because he was terrified. Meteor just laughed and said, “Have it your way. Vivix, destroy him. Go.” He summoned Vivix and sent them towards the Purple Ranger. “Not if we can help it!” A voice called out from behind the unknown Ranger. Suddenly the other Rangers jumped out from behind him and started fighting back the Vivix. Meteor laughed and said, “Get me all nine Energems!” The Purple Ranger tried fighting back, but clearly did not have the fighting skill. Ivan came to his rescue and said, “Fear not, my violet friend. Summon Ptera Saber!” He summoned his weapon and destroyed the Vivix. The Purple Ranger stumbled back as the others fought off the Vivix. “Did you guys leave your fighting skills back at Amber Beach?” Tyler asked. “I don’t know, Tyler,” Chase said. “I think these creeps have always been this weak.” Koda lined up some Vivix and said, “Why kick one Vivix when I can kick six?” and proceeded to kick all six down. “Don’t get too cocky, guys,” Zac retorted. “I agree. Never underestimate your opponent,” Phillip added. “Then let’s finish this,” Tyler said and the Rangers pulled out their Dino Blasters (Ivan still had his Saber) and fired a Dino Morpher Blast at the Vivix, destroying them. Meteor used the smoke from the blast to disappear, yelling, “Nice try, Rangers,”. The group ran up with Shelby saying, “Hey. Where did he go?” Suddenly they heard an engine rev up and saw the pod fly away with Riley grunting and saying, “Man, he’s escaped.” They all demorphed as Koda added, “Monster got away.” They turned around and didn’t see the Purple Ranger anywhere. “Hey, where’s Purple go?” Tyler asked. Zac used his enhanced eyesight and found Purple hiding near a bench. “There he is,” Zac said pointing to Purple’s location. “Likely he’s never seen a monster before,” Ivan said. “Indeed,” Philip said. “Poor thing was terrified the whole fight.” 

They all walked up to Purple’s location and Purple said, “I’m so sorry.” Chase smiled and said, “Don’t worry. We’re on your side, mate.” Purple got up and said, “Wait a second. I know you.” He demorphed to reveal he was Albert, the man who took the UFO photos. “Albert?” Shelby asked. “Surprise?” Albert chuckled. “Excellent!” Tyler shouted, putting his arm around Albert. “You’re a Power Ranger?” Riley asked. “Is that what they call it when I change?” Albert asked. “A Power Ranger?” “Yes,” Zac said. “And what’s this?” Albert pulled out the Purple Energem from his pocket, which was glowing. “Tis an Energem,” Ivan answered. “It holds powers beyond your imagination,” Phillip added. “The UFOs you’ve been seeing belong to those monsters,” Riley said. “They want to steal that Energem and use it for evil.” Albert chuckled and said, “I just wanted to do good deeds for the town.” “Well,” Tyler said. “Now you could do good deeds for the world!” “Sounds like a grand adventure,” Albert said, even though he looked nervous. 

Zac could tell, but before he could reassure him, he heard, “Zac?” Everyone turned around and saw Mimmi standing there in horror of what she has seen. “Oh, crap,” Zac thought. Mimmi glared at him and said, “So, this is your choice. You sided yourself with these humans instead of your own kind?” “Is she an alien?” Albert whispered to Tyler. Tyler looked at him weird and whispered back, “Not exactly.” Zac stepped forward and said, “Mimmi, it’s not what you think…” “What am I suppose to think?!” Mimmi yelled, startling Zac and the others. “You disappeared from the Gold Coast saying that you need some time to think about who you are and what your destiny is. I respected and understood that, hoping that you would see that your place is with me and mom, embracing our royal destiny. Then I don’t hear from you for weeks, finding out that you talk regularly to Cam and Evie, but not your own twin? Did you not trust me with anything?” She was advancing on Zac who was backing up to the marina trying to calm her down saying, “I wanted to protect you Mimmi. Nerissa could have used you to get to me and dragged me to the undersea home she wants us to desperately go to…” “I can handle myself!” Mimmi retorted. “I am stronger than you think. But no. I had to keep playing middle between you and Mom. Do you understand how that made me feel? I thought that even though I went through all of that, you would choose me. If you wanted to stay on the Gold Coast with your adopted family, I would understand. I would be heartbroken, but I would understand. But I finally find you after not seeing you in person for weeks and you have made some new human friends and become this Power Ranger as they called it and fighting who knows what those things are.” The other Rangers flinched at every word Mimmi made. Chase noticed they were heading straight for the edge of the marina and tried to warn them by saying, “Uh, guys…” “Mimmi, if you would just let me explain…” “What is there to explain?” Mimmi yelled back. By this point Zac’s legs hit the edge of the marina and tried to stop Mimmi but she yelled, “You are unbelievable Zac. You hurt me Zac. Right here!” 

She shoved Zac right in the chest where his heart was, causing him to fall back over the edge and into the water. His foot caught Mimmi’s leg and she tumbled down with him. They both landed in the water with the Rangers running over to them and Riley calling, “Zac! Mimmi! Are you guys OK?” Both siblings came up to the surface, now transformed into their fishy selves as Albert’s eyes widened and said, “Oh my! Real mermaids. Right in front of my eye.” Tyler put his hand over Albert’s mouth so that he wouldn’t get anyone’s attention on the matter. Ivan yelled down, “Your Highnesses. Are you both well?” Mimmi looked up and saw the Rangers staring down at them, then looking at Zac and said, “They know? You let humans know our secret?” Zac huffed and said, “They figured out I was hiding something. They are very observant for humans their age. Well, Ivan knew from being a knight himself, along with Phillip, but..” “Not the point!” Mimmi yelled back. “I need to swim this off.” 

She was about to dive under and swim away, but Zac raised his hand and made some marina pier come over near them, blocking her way out. Mimmi looked in shock and said, “Zac? How did you…” “The power gain I mentioned. You are not leaving until you hear me out. Right before I left, I swam to the Moon Pool at Mako Island, trying to clear my head from all of the drama with Nerissa. I found this dinosaur fossil embedded in the walls of the cove. After digging at it, I found this light blue gem hanging out of it. I pulled it out and kept it. But then I saved a boy’s life and then it glowed and bonded with me. Through some research I found out it might have been related to what is happening at Amber Beach with the Power Rangers. So through a summer school program, I came to America to learn more about my gem, called an Energem, and to let myself think about my future away from all of the drama. Once there I learned that it was connected to the Power Rangers and Keeper, their guardian. I became one of them when I saw that this planet is in danger, thanks to those creatures you saw. I felt that my destiny was to help everybody, not just our own kind. Keeper found out first, and he knew that I was a merman. He has been helping me learn about our heritage and Phillip has been helping me embrace my royalty. So no, I am not turning back from our destiny. I am helping those who need our help, like a prince should. This won’t last forever. One day the fight will be over and I will embrace who I am, who we are and go with you home. There will need to be some compromises made so that I can balance our undersea life with my human one, but I am not abandoning you. You’re my sister. I would never doing that.” Mimmi’s eyes teared up and she said, “You choose your birthright? Really?” Zac thought about it for a moment. He originally just wanted to appease Mimmi to calm her down, but the more he thought about it, he realized that thanks to Keeper and Phillip, as well as what he has learned from being a Ranger, he shouldn’t run from his destiny but accept it as who he is and what needs to be done. He smiled and said, “Yes, I do. This is honestly the first time I am admitting It. But I will warn you. I am not ready to fully embrace it yet. My mission here with the Rangers is my top priority right now. The Energem chose me and and I want to help them. Then when this is all over, we can first go back to the Golden Coast and work some things out, then we can head to this undersea kingdom that is our true home.” Mimmi swam over and hugged her brother. 

Suddenly they heard someone clearing their throat. The twins looked up and saw the other Rangers still there looking down at them with Chase saying, “This is touching and all, but should we get back to what we were doing here?” This time, Shelby whacked him on the back of his head and said, “Chase! You ruined their happy moment.” Zac laughed and said, “It’s OK. We were wrapping it up anyway. We should get out of the water and dry ourselves up.” The Rangers chuckled with Albert saying, “Can they be part of my Bigfoot Tours?” Riley looked at Albert and shook his head no, disappointing Albert.

Up on Sledge’s ship, Wrench was working one a machine which was reanimating monsters that the Rangers defeated. “Yes!” Wrench yelled. “My reanimation machine worked. It brought Iceage and Stingrage back to life!” “Good,” Sledge said as he walked up to the reanimated monsters. “After Meteor’s failures I know I can’t trust this mission to a new monster. So I’m giving you both one more chance to get me the Energems, or I’ll destroy you again myself.” He stormed off with all three monsters looking afraid.

Back at Albert’s place, the Rangers have set up a training ground. Mimmi was sitting at a table looking at the group curiously, since she didn’t know what a training ground was. Tyler looked at Albert and said, “We know fighting monsters can be scary, but we’ll make sure you’re ready, Albert. Don’t you worry.” All of the Rangers lined up with Mimmi in the background looking at them as Chase set up his timer and said to the group, “All right, and go!” His watch beeped and the Rangers started running through the obstacle course they set up, with Tyler looking back seeing that Albert was still standing at the starting line leaning on a post. He said, “Hey, something wrong? Just do the best you can. It’s OK if you can’t keep up.” Albert laughed and said, “Can’t keep up? Me? I’m just giving you a head start.” He then raced past Tyler and climbed the rope ladder quicker than the other Rangers with Shelby commenting, “Don’t overdo it, Albert.” He jumped off the rope ladder and ran past the other Rangers running on the ground saying, “Keep up, slowpokes.” He made it to the finish line way before the other 8 Rangers and looked back to see the others making their way to the finish line with Ivan saying, “I beg you. No more running.” “I second that,” Phillip added almost passed out on the ground. Zac laughed having finished second looking at Phillip on the ground saying, “Maybe you just aren’t in as much shape as you thought you are,” He smiled and helped Phillip off the ground with Phillip retorting, “And you are?” Zac chuckled and said, “Perks of being a merman.” 

He turned around and walked to the table and sat next to Mimmi who said, “We don’t have as much stamina as you think, Zac. This could be part of that Energem that you told me about.” Zac looked down and pulled out his Energem from under his shirt and Mimmi took it in her hands and said, “I have never seen anything like this. And I never knew that Mako Island had something like this on it. Do you think…” “No,” Zac answered immediately, knowing what his sister was thinking thanks to their connection becoming stronger again now that they were near each other again. “I don’t think this Energem helped create Mako. Maybe it was the other way around; Mako was partly created to help protect this Energem, somehow knowing the power it possesses.” Albert sat next to them and asked, “So know that I definitely know that mermaids exist, do you two have any other proof of other creatures existing?” Mimmi laughed and said, “Not really. We are only part of the sea. So whatever fantastical creatures that might live on land we have no idea about.” Zac remembered the scales he saw earlier and said, “But those scales you have that you said were from a mermaid. Where did you find those?” Mimmi gasped and said, “He has mermaid scales?” Albert smiled and said, “I thought the name Gold Coast sounded familiar. I was on a vacation there and went scuba diving in a coral reef nearby. I found the scales there. They looked shiner than any other fish scales I have collected in the past, so I immediately jumped to mermaids.” “Any you didn’t try to sell them or anything?” Mimmi asked. “Never!” Albert answered. “These are too valuable to sell, like everything I have. Plus, no one would really believe me anyway, unless they were a bit crazy like myself.” 

Mimmi and Zac laughed as the other Rangers recovered from their run and came over to the group with Tyler saying, “He is definitely ready.” “He’s a beast,” Chase said as the Rangers sat down exhausted. Tyler looked at Albert and said, “So Albert, how did you bond to your Energem?” Albert sighed and said, “About a year ago, our town was hit with a freak snowstorm. My friends were hiking in the mountains and their sweet little girl, Cindy, got lost. I was the only one with a chance of finding her. I know the mountains like the back of my hand. As I was starting to pull her down and bring her with me, I noticed a glow behind one of the rocks. I dug a little snow off and found this purple Energem. As soon as I grabbed hold of it, its glow brightened and the stone bonded with me. Suddenly, I could turn into a Ranger. I got myself that police scanner and soon enough, I was stopping thieves and pulling cats out of trees, doing all kinds of good things. Folks count on me. Kind of a local hero, you know?” The group laughed with Tyler saying, “We know how you feel.” Mimmi looked and Zac and asked, “Is that true? You like feeling like a hero?” Zac nodded and said, “Yeah I do. Like I said, I feel liked I have been called to find the Energem on Mako, like it was waiting for me. Plus, being a Power Ranger is helping me see the bigger picture. I said it before, I want to embrace my destiny with you, but the whole world needs me, not just below surface.” Mimmi laughed as the Rangers’ communicators went off. They all pulled them out and Riley read out, “Alien bio signs. Downtown Auckland.” “Those monsters don’t know when to quit, do they?” Phillip said. The group started running to where the bio signs were with Mimmi saying, “I’m coming with you guys.” Zac looked at her and said, “Mimmi…” “No, Zac.” Mimmi interrupted. “I just found you again. I am not letting you out of my sight. I will find a spot to hide invisibly so that the monsters won’t know I’m there. Plus, like I said, I can handle myself in a fight.” Zac nodded and said, “Fine. But don’t think about using your powers. I never do in any of these fights. I don’t want our enemy knowing what I am.” Mimmi nodded and Tyler looked at Albert and said, “Time to show them what the Purple Ranger is really made of.” Albert chuckled but also looked nervous as Tyler said that.

Meanwhile, Meteor, Stingrage, and Iceage were attacking downtown Auckland. “Time for a cold snap,” Iceage yelled as he froze several citizens. “Have some meteorites, too,” Meteor shouted as he fired at multiple buildings destroying them. People were running wild trying to get away from the monsters as their carnage continued. “We’re gonna wipe you all out.” As the three monsters continued their destruction, suddenly they heard a voice yell, “Not so fast!” and laser blasts made the three monsters jump backwards. They looked up and saw 9 Power Rangers glaring them down with Chase, Riley, and Shelby holding their Dino Chargers as proof that they were the ones to fire at the monsters. “There’s three of them,” Albert commented. “Three times the freeze!” Iceage yelled. “Three times the sting!” Stingrage shouted. “Three times the heat!” Meteor shouted. “And three times the puns, too,” Zac commented. “Sledge must be desperate,” Tyler said. “Well, there are more of us than them, luckily,” Phillip commented. “We outnumber them three to one.” “Let’s use that to our advantage,” Zac added. He closed his eyes to contact Mimmi and thought, “Mimmi, are you in your hiding spot.” “Yes,” Mimmi thought back. “Just please be careful, Zac.” “I will, don’t worry,” Zac thought. “I have plenty of backup with the other Rangers.” He ended the connection as Koda turned to Albert and said, “Follow what we do.” They all got into position and Tyler yelled, “It’s Morphin’ Time! Dino Chargers!” “Ready!” Everyone but Albert yelled. He added a meek “Ready.” later. Soon they were all morphed into Power Rangers and they all, minus Albert charged into the fight. Tyler noticed this and said, “Albert, are you OK?” “No, I’m not,” Albert replied. Tyler ran back to him as the others were busy. Zac kicked Meteor backwards and noticed Tyler running back to Albert. He looked over at Phillip and Ivan and said, “Can you two handle this guy for a minute while I go see what’s up with Tyler and Albert?” Ivan nodded and said, “With pleasure, Your Highness.” Phillip also nodded and said, “We can take care of this nonsense.” Zac nodded and ran back to Tyler and Albert. 

Tyler said to Albert, “Oh Albert. What’s wrong?” “I’m so sorry,” Albert said. “But I’ve never fought monsters before.” “Never?” Zac asked. Before Albert could reply, a swarm of Vivix charged at them and Tyler said, “Here they come.” and Zac saying, “Great. What perfect timing.” Albert was shaking behind the boys and said, “I want to fight them, but I’m too afraid.” “We’ll protect you,” Tyler said as he and Zac ran to fight off the Vivix. Albert went to hide around the corner, right where Mimmi was hiding invisibly. “Ow!” Mimmi said as she lifted her invisibility. “You stepped on my foot.” “Sorry, Mimmi,” Albert apologized as he turned around and watched Tyler and Zac fight the Vivix. Chase and Koda fought off Iceage as Shelby and Riley fought off Stingrage. Tyler and Zac ran over to Albert, who demorphed, and Mimmi with Tyler saying, “There you are. Why didn’t you tell us you were scared?” “It’s easy to catch a bike thief,” Albert said. “Or a purse snatcher, but those monsters, they want to destroy me.” “You can get past your fear,” Zac said. “Like when you wrestled that giant squid,” Tyler said. “I never wrestled a giant squid,” Albert revealed. “Knew it,” Zac thought. “Zac!” Mimmi scolded to his mind. “Not the time!” “And I never fought a Bigfoot,” Albert cried. “I’m a fraud. Everything about me is fake. Even this eyepatch. I’m nothing but a coward.” “No way,” Tyler said. “The Energem doesn’t make mistakes.” “You saved that little girl, right?” Zac asked. Albert nodded as Zac continued, “Then you’re no coward. It’s OK to be afraid. Like how I am afraid of facing my destiny.” He turned to face Mimmi and continued, “That’s another reason why I went off to Amber Beach. Yes I wanted to think for myself, but I was also scared. I was afraid that I was going to be ripped away from the only life I have ever known. I may have been born a merman, but I grew up as a human. And up until two years ago, that’s all I knew. Did you feel the same way when you first came up to the surface world?” Mimmi nodded and said, “Yes, I did.” “That’s how I feel about this,” Zac said. “Like I said, I will come with you when I am ready. I want to face my fears about my destiny at the right time.” He turned back to Albert and said, “You can face your fears when you are ready to.” “Stay here,” Tyler said to Albert and Mimmi as he and Zac ran back into the fight. The group of Rangers knocked the three monsters back with Phillip saying, “It’s over, monsters. “Meteor stared them down and said, “I’ll stop them by bouncing a meteor ball.” “Not so fast,” Riley shouted as he ran up and took the meteor ball that Meteor was about to throw at the Rangers. “You’re not launching anything,” Riley yelled as he and the other Rangers threw the meteor ball around the monsters at the other Rangers like a game of monkey in the middle. Ivan caught it and said to Phillip, “Prince Phillip, perhaps unpack one of your power punches?” “Sounds grand,” Phillip said. “I’ll launch it right back at them. Pachy Punch!” He power punched the meteor ball right back at the monsters causing an explosion. And it caused all three monsters to fall to the ground, weak.

Up on Sledge’s ship, he was watching the fight and was not happy. “Wrench!” he yelled for the monster in question. Wrench advanced in fear as Sledge continued, “Those two monsters you brought back were worthless. Let’s see what a big meteor can do. Magna beam!” A Vivix hit the Magna beam button, shouting it to the Earth below.

The Magna Beam hit Meteor causing him to grow giant size. The Rangers saw this and Chase said, “We need the Dino Charge Megazord.” Shelby looked around and said, “Wait, where’s Albert?” “I’ll take care of it,” Tyler said. “Can you handle Meteor?” “Of course, Sir Tyler,” Ivan answered. “We can handle no problem,” Phillip added. “I’ll help you out, Tyler,” Zac said stepping forward. He turned to Chase and said, “Here, take one of my Dino Chargers in case you need to summon my Zord.” Chase nodded and took the Charger as Tyler, Koda and Shelby summoned the Dino Charge Megazord. Chase, Koda, Riley, Shelby, Ivan, and Phillip activated their Dino Drive and jumped into the Megazord. “Come on, guys,” Chase said. “Let’s do this.” Meteor laughed and said, “Time for a meteor shower.” He summoned said meteor shower causing the Dino Megazord to stumble a bit.

Tyler and Zac ran all the way back to where Albert and Mimmi were hiding and Tyler said, “We can’t let them get your Energem.” “It’s time that you got out of here,” Zac said. “You too, Mimmi.” “But…” Mimmi started. “No buts, Mimmi,” Zac interrupted. “We need to go, now.” Mimmi nodded and Zac helped her up as Tyler helped Albert up. They started to run away as a blast of ice hit Tyler demorphing him and encasing his leg in ice, courtesy of Iceage as he and Stingrage walked up to the group. Zac instinctively threw his hand up to hold the ice back, surprising the monsters with Iceage saying, “What’s this? A Ranger with hidden powers? Well, let’s just turn down the heat.” The monster put more power into the ice blast and Zac strained against it. “I can’t hold this back for much longer,” Mimmi stepped in and raised her hand, holding back the blast as well. “Then I’ll help,” she said. Iceage growled and said, “What’s this? More humans with hidden powers? Fine then. I’ll just cause a major ice blast.” He put even more power into the attack. Zac and Mimmi grunted but Zac said, “Come on Mimmi. We can do it. Together.” Mimmi nodded and the twins focused all of their energy at Iceage and sent the ice blast back at him and Stingrage. It knocked both monsters backwards, but the strain of using all of their energy caused Zac to demorph and fall to the ground weak along with Mimmi. Zac looked over at her and said, “Hopefully that stopped them.” Unfortunately both monsters got up and started walking toward them with Stingrage said, “Nice try. Now we can get your Energems.” Albert walked over to Tyler and said to him and the twins, “Come with me. I know where to go.” He picked Tyler up and helped him walk as Zac and Mimmi got up and helped each other run away with Tyler and Albert. “You won’t escape!” Iceage said as he and Stingrage chased after them.

Back with the other Rangers, the constant meteor strikes were damaging the Megazord. Chase had summoned the Ankylo Zord to help as part of the Megazord, but it was not enough. Ivan grunted and said, “If he keeps up this meteor shower, we’re done for.” “Don’t panic,” Phillip assured him. “We’ll have the Pachy Zord ambush him.” “That’s a great idea!” Shelby remarked. Phillip summoned the Pachy Zord and it rushed in and smacked Meteor with its tail. “Now that hit the spot!” Riley said. “Indeed,” Phillip said. Chase thought for a moment and said, “How about we try something new, eh? What do you say, Prince Phillip?” “Not a bad idea, Chase,” Phillip said knowing what Chase was thinking. Everyone nodded as they yelled, “Activated Dino Charge Megazord Ankylo-Pachy Formation!” The Pachy Zord joined the Megazord like the Ankylo Zord had as one of its arms. “I can feel the power of this combination,” Riley commented. “Me too!” Koda added. “Very strong.” Meteor huffed and said, “Bring one whatever you want, Rangers.” The Power Rangers charged and said, “Pachy Zord Wrecking Ball!” and the wrecking ball went for Meteor, who just kept dodging and said, “You have to do better than that.” He caught the wrecking ball as the Megazord hit Meteor with the Ankylo Hammer. Then the Megazord did a series of punches and kicks causing Meteor to tumble backwards. “Let’s finish this,” Chase said. They all charged the Ankylo Hammer and Pachy Wrecking Ball and launched them at Meteor who then blew up. “Monster extinct!” The Rangers yelled.

Back down with Tyler, Zac, Mimmi, and Albert, they were now in the woods with Albert saying, “We’re almost there.” Suddenly, Stingrage blasted the group and they all fell to the ground in pain. Mimmi looked over at Zac and said, “Don’t they ever give up?” Zac shook his head and said, “These guys are really stubborn. Do you have any more energy in your Moon Ring?” Mimmi looked down at it and said, “It’s all dried up. What about that Energem you have? Will that help?” “I think it’s trying to,” Zac answered. “But it needs a little more time before it can help me get my strength back. Then I will be able to share some of it to help you.” They all heard laughter as they looked up to see Iceage and Stingrage coming toward them with Stingrage saying, “Did you really think you could escape us?” Tyler looked over at Albert and said, “Albert, go. Run!” Albert thought for a moment and said, “No. Not this time. I need to give you and the twins time to recover.” He got up but groaned in pain. Tyler saw this and said, “What are you doing?” “Trust me,” Albert answered back as he limped toward Iceage and Stingrage who stopped in their tracks. Stingrage huffed and said, “We’re not leaving here without all of your Energems, old man!” Albert sighed and said, “Well, at least give me a fighting chance.” He morphed into his Power Ranger armor and said, “Hang on a second. Oh, my back aches!” Both monsters laughed as Albert drew out his sword and said, “I’m coming for you scallywags. Old Al is gonna teach you a lesson.” He charged at the monsters swinging his sword around, but then he yelled, “Oh, my back! I may be old, but I’ll still give you a whooping!” Iceage laughed and said, “He thinks he can kick our butts!” “The only thing he’ll kick is the bucket!” Stingrage retorted. Albert looked up at them and said, “You two need to learn some respect for the elderly. And I’m going to teach you.” He suddenly did a roundhouse kick and sent the monsters backwards into his rope trap. “You fools walked right into my trap,” Albert said. “That’s the last time you underestimate Albert Smith!” 

He ran back to Tyler and told him, “Hold still.” He raised his sword and cut through the ice encasing his leg. Tyler rubbed his leg and said, “Ah! Thanks.” He stood up and walked over to Zac and Mimmi. “Are you two OK?” Zac grunted and got up saying, “We’ll be OK. Holding that monster’s attack back took a little toll out of us. But thanks to my Energem, I am recovering.” He reached his hand down for Mimmi and she took his hand standing up. Zac gave her some of his Energem energy and said, “This should help, but we would be fully recovered until tomorrow.” Mimmi nodded and said, “Plus, my Moon Ring can't be recharged until the next full moon.” Tyler looked at Albert and said, “So that’s why you took us all the way out here? You tricked them, you sly dog.” Albert demorphed and said, “Yep. Finally caught myself a couple of Bigfoots.” The group laughed as Tyler said, “Thanks, Albert.” “No, thank you,” Albert replied. “My boy, you and Zac had me find my courage. And you two also made me realize that I can’t be a Power Ranger.” Tyler and Zac looked at each other shocked as Mimmi looked confused. Albert then said, “I feel that I can only help people here as me, not as a Power Ranger.” Zac looked at him and said, “But you bonded with an Energem. That means…” 

“A bond that has been made can be willingly severed,” A voice called out. Mimmi hugged Zac in fear and asked, “What was that?” The group turned around to see Keeper standing there, having teleported there sensing Albert’s choice to not be a Ranger. “If Albert does not want to be a Power Ranger, then the bond between him and the Purple Energem can be broken, because it is his choice to.” He turned to Mimmi and said, “Fear not, mermaid princess Mimmi, I am Keeper, guardian of the Energems.” He then bowed to her and Mimmi blushed and said, “It’s OK. Just call me Mimmi. But you said that this bond between people and their Energems can be broken? Can this be done for Zac?” Keeper nodded and said, “Yes, but it must be Zac’s choice. I cannot force the bond to sever if he does not want to.” Mimmi looked over at Zac and said, “You want to stay being a Ranger don’t you? Until this thing is complete?” Zac nodded and said, “Yes. You know that I don’t like being forced to do something against my free will. I want to come with you home, but I feel that I am not ready yet. There is so much I need to know and learn, both from Keeper and my new friends, mainly Phillip since he has been giving me royalty lessons. But my heart is telling me that I was chosen for a reason, to help others against all of this.” “I understand,” Mimmi said. “Being here with you and seeing what you have been doing has opened my eyes to things I didn’t know existed. Maybe there are some things I need to learn too before we head home to embrace the crown.” Zac hugged Mimmi and said, “Thanks, sis.” 

Later that night, all of the Rangers plus Mimmi and Keeper were back at Albert’s camp with Tyler saying, “Are you sure about this, Albert? You’d be such a great Ranger.” Albert sighed and said, “New Zealand is my home. There’s just no way I could leave it. Plenty of other people can be a Ranger, but nobody here can replace me.” Keeper stepped forward and said, “Albert is right. His duty as the Purple Ranger was to keep the Energems safe from out enemies, but his work is done now. And that is his choice.” He stepped in front of Albert who took out his Energem and said, “I’m ready, Keeper.” Keeper nodded and said, “Hold your Energem to the head of my staff. This will unbound you from it.” Albert put the Energem to the top of the staff, and it passed through, unbonding him from it. “Thank you, Albert,” Keeper said. “You’ve made us all very proud.” 

Before Keeper could teleport back to Amber Beach, the group heard a voice say, “Well, isn’t this interesting.” They all turned around to see a woman step out from behind a tree. Zac’s eyes widened and said, “Nerissa?” The group of Rangers looked at Zac with Chase saying, “That’s his birth mother?” Zac stepped forward and said, “What are you doing here? How did you find me?” Nerissa smiled and said, “Mimmi. She was very desperate to find you, so I follow her as she left the Gold Coast.” Mimmi, shocked, looked at Zac and said, “Please, Zac. I had no idea that I was followed. You have to believe me.” Zac smiled at her and said, “Don’t worry. Telepathic connection, remember?” He turned and said, “Why have you come here?” “I have been growing impatient, Zac,” Nerissa said circling the group. “Things are growing restless back home. If you two don’t come home now, there may be another war on our hands. And I know that your father wouldn't want that, and neither do I.” “What’s to say that us going there won’t start the war because of us?” Zac asked. “I’m not ready to go there yet.” “Ah,” Nerissa said. “So you finally have decided to embrace your royal destiny. I am so proud of you, my son.” “Didn’t you hear what I said?” Zac yelled. “I’m not ready. Sure I have made my decision about all of this, but I want to go under my own terms, not yours.” “Really?” Nerissa said. “Is it because of these humans that you have been helping? Oh yes, I have seen what you did here today. You have become one of these Power Rangers as they so call them. But their problems are not our problems, son. Leave them and come home with me. I know that the bond you have with them can be severed.” “Under my choice, Nerissa!” Zac shouted. “That decision cannot be forced onto me. Like you are clearly trying to do.” Nerissa sighed and looked at Mimmi and said, “Daughter, come with me. Help Zac understand what needs to be done.” Mimmi looked at her mother in horror. Has she become so blinded more than she had been? “Zac’s right,” Mimmi thought as she took her brother’s hand, shocking Nerissa as Mimmi continued, “I agree with him. Unlike you, I have seen the kind of person he wants to be, not what you want him to be. I also agree that we are not ready to go home. There is still so much that we need to learn about our powers and our destiny. If we go into this blindly then it could lead to disaster.” Nerissa glared at the twins and said, “So, you two have decided to not listen. Fine. But I think there is something that might help change your minds.” 

She raised her hands to the sky and caused the clouds to part, showing that tonight was a full moon. Zac immediately went into a trance like state with Riley saying, “Oh, crap!” Phillip looked at Riley and said, “What’s going on?” Riley looked and Phillip and said, “Zac said that the full moon affects him badly. It might make him do things that goes against his free will.” Mimmi also became affected and mindlessly walked over to Nerissa who said, “There’s a good daughter. Now Zac, time to come home.” Zac started to walk toward her but then the Rangers cut him off with Tyler saying, “Zac, don’t. This isn’t you. This isn’t what you want to do. The moon is making you do it.” Zac glared at them and said, “No one will get in the way of my destiny.” And he threw his hands up at the Rangers and used the wind to blow them backwards onto the ground, with all of them grunting in pain. Zac continued to walk toward Nerissa but Keeper spoke up and said, “Zac, you have to remember. Your choice.” “Quiet, creature!” Nerissa yelled as she used her moon ring to push Keeper back toward Albert, knocking both to the ground. Phillip grunted and said, “Yes you have to embrace your destiny. But that doesn’t mean you have to do it against your free will. You are not just a prince. You are a hero to everyone who needs you.” “Indeed,” Ivan added. “You showed me what you and all of us can be capable of, by our own free choice. Don’t let your mother take that away from you.” Zac stopped after Ivan’s words and said, “My choice?” Nerissa growled and said, “No Zac. You are needed home right now. Embrace who you are meant to be. You are a merman, not a human.” “Don’t listen to her,” Shelby said. “You showed me too that everyone has their own choice. It can’t be forced onto you.” “Get a hold of yourself mate!” Chase shouted. “You stronger than this,” Koda added. “You are more than some moon crazed merman,” Riley said. “You are both merman and human.” Tyler stood up and said, “You belong to both worlds. The undersea world is not the only place that depends on you. Everyone here needs you too. You told us that you didn’t want to leave your human life behind. You said that you wanted to make your own choice. On your own terms.” Zac looked at him and said, “Tyler?” Nerissa growled again and said, “No! I am not letting some humans take you away from this.” She used her moon ring to amplify the moon’s effects and Zac grunted in pain but Tyler saw that Zac’s eyes became all blue. “You will not stand in my way!” Zac yelled at Tyler. “If that’s what it takes,” Tyler said as he got ready to fight Zac. 

Suddenly, Tyler’s Energem started to glow along with everyone else’s. Keeper lifted his head and said, “The Energems can help Zac. Use their power to help override the moon’s control of him.” The others nodded and focused their energy at Zac, whose own Energem started to glow and Zac held his head in pain. Nerissa saw this and said, “No. What’s happening. Why is my moon ring not working?” Zac’s Energem glowed brightly as the blue glassy look in his eyes one away revealing his normal brown eyes. He looked at the other Rangers and said, “Thanks. I needed that.” He moved through them to get to Nerissa and Mimmi. He grabbed Mimmi’s hand and said, “Mimmi, break out of this.” He gave her some of his Energem energy, breaking her out of the moon’s spell. “What?” Mimmi said, looking at Zac. “Are you OK, sis?” Zac asked. Mimmi nodded and she and Zac glared at Nerissa, who was shocked. “How?” Nerissa shouted. Zac smiled and said, “You really don’t understand the power of the Energems. As well as the bond of friendship I have with these guys.” He raised his hands and used his new telekinetic powers like he used earlier with the pier to wrap Nerrisa up with tree branches to one of the trees nearby. Clouds washed over the moon again and the glow in Nerissa’s ring died down. 

Nerissa struggled but could not break free. She looked at Zac and said, “You betray your people over these humans?” Zac shook his head and said, “No I am not. I am choosing to help them. Now just listen, please. Before I left the Gold Coast, yes, I wanted nothing to do with you and my royal destiny. Then I found my Energem on Mako and it bonded with me after I saved a boy’s life. It chose me for the reason of helping others, not just undersea life. So I joined the other Power Rangers because that is what my heart was telling me to do. But thanks to Keeper and Phillip, I have learned more about who I will one day be and I decided to embrace my destiny. That does not mean I will do that right away. Right now this is what I am meant to be doing. Once my mission here is done and Keeper has all of the Energems back and the enemies have been defeated for good, then we can start talking about me going with you to our undersea home. This is my choice, not yours. I am not going to do something against my free will. Let me make that choice. Understand?” Nerissa sighed and said, “I understand. You really do care about these people don’t you?” Zac looked at the Rangers, who were smiling at him, then he turned back to Nerissa and said, “Yes, I do. You put me with humans to hide me from your enemies. I guess the job worked a little too well.” Nerissa laughed and said, “I guess so. I didn’t see what that decision will lead to. But I guess it helped you become the person you are today. And I guess I am grateful of that.” Zac smiled and released her from the tree. Nerissa looked at him and said, “I will respect your wishes, Zac. We will go when you are ready.” She turned to Mimmi and said, “Do you feel the same?” Mimmi nodded and said, “I want to wait for my brother. I will keep you company on Mako as you are waiting, but I am not going home without him.” She turned to Zac and hugged him, saying, “Goodbye, Zac. Hopefully we will see each other soon.” Zac hugged her back and said, “Hopefully soon,” Nerissa walked away and Mimmi ran to catch up with her.

Albert got up off of the ground and said, “Well, that was a surprise.” The group laughed and walked over to Keeper and Albert. Keeper looked at Zac and said, “You have made a big step today Zac. And the Energems have proven that you all have grown into amazing Rangers.” He turned and walked away, disappearing in smoke. Albert looked at the group and said, “Well, time to depart I guess.” Tyler stepped up, shook his hand, and said, “It’s been a pleasure, sir.” Albert nodded and said, “Promise me you’ll bring your dad here someday. We’ll all go Bigfoot hunting.” Tyler laughed and said, “I’d love that and I know he would, too.” Albert chuckled and said, “Now off you go. You all have got a plane to catch.” Tyler walked back to the others with Chase putting his arm around his shoulder, knowing Tyler’s pain of missing his dad. They all walked out of the woods with Tyler looking back and seeing Albert putting his eye patch back on and Tyler yelled, “Other eye!” Albert chuckled and put the patch over the other eye and said, “And I’ve got a town to protect.” “Go get ‘em, Albert!” Zac shouted. “We’ll miss you.” Shelby said. They all started walking back to town with Zac stopping the others and said, “Thanks everyone for breaking the moon spell over me. I don’t know what I would have done without you guys.” Ivan bowed and said, “No worries, Prince Zac. We are here to help.” Phillip added, “Besides, you still have work that needs to be done from me.” Zac groaned and said, “Don’t remind me. I already have too much homework for one summer.” The group laughed as they continued walking back to Auckland. Zac looked up at the clouded sky and thought, “When I am ready. Not hopefully when someone else thinks so. Not even you, moon.” He smiled and walked with the others back to town, onto the next adventure.


	18. Deep Down Under

Up on Sledge’s ship, Fury was walking with Sledge around the ship saying, “Trust me. The Purple Energem bonded to a Ranger, so the Plesio Zord must be awake. Once I find it..” Sledge turned around and interrupted Fury, “The Ptera Zord was in your hands, and yet you lost it. I’m not taking any chances. This time we’re going to destroy the Rangers’ Zord before those teenage twerps can control it!” “I know!” Fury retorted. “That’s exactly why I told Wrench to reanimate Meteor. His fire balls are just what we need to destroy the Plesio Zord.” They walked into the reanimation lab with Wrench working on the machine. Sledge looked at Wrench and said, “What are we waiting for? Wrench, pull the lever.” “Yes, Master Sledge,” Wrench answered as he pulled the lever and Meteor was reanimated. “I’m alive!” Meteor shouted. “Meteor at your service, Master.” Sledge chuckled and said, “That’s what I like to hear. Now, destroy the Plesio Zord.” “Yes, sir!” Meteor answered as he walked to a pod to head down to Earth. Sledge called out as Meteor was leaving, “And finish any Ranger that gets in your way!” “My pleasure,” Meteor answered back as he stepped into the pod. 

Back in New Zealand, the Rangers were contacted by Ms. Morgan near the airport. She told them, “I know you were all set to come back, but it’s vital you stay in New Zealand until we find the Plesio Zord.” Riley answered back, “We’re trying, but even after he bonded with the Energem, Albert never saw the Plesio Zord.” Kendall retorted back, “Fact: Albert became the Purple Ranger. Fact: The Plesio Zord must be awake.” Tyler answered, “We’re about to talk to some scientist named Doctor Runga.” Zac added, “Shelby thinks he can tell us where to start looking for the Zord.” Kendall looked shocked and said, “Doctor Runga? Really? If anyone knows about Plesiosaurs, it’s him. Keep me informed.” They ended communications as Chase looked up and pointed to a guy in the distance asking, “Oh, is that the guy?” Shelby squealed and said, “Wow, that’s really him. I’ve only seen him on TV and in books.” She started to straighten out the boys’ looks, except Phillip who stepped backwards in time to avoid her hands touching him as she continued, “Look guys, Doctor Runga has hundreds of fossil discoveries to his name. We have to be professional.” She looked down at Koda’s feet and said, “Koda! I thought we agreed you were going to wear shoes today!” Koda retorted, “But shoes squish toes. It very much painful.” Phillip stepped back forwards and said, “Shelby, I have met him before through different digs as I was one of many people to help fund them, and I should tell you…” “That he is amazing!” Shelby interrupted. Phillip was about to answer back but Shelby was dragging some of the other Rangers with her hurriedly leaving only Zac back with Phillip. “What were you about to say to her?” Zac asked. “That she should be wary of him,” Phillip answered. “He is not as amazing as she said.” “How?” Zac asked. “I’ll just let you find out for yourself,” Phillip answered back. “Princes should learn things for themselves, not just through word of mouth.” “If you say so,” Zac said as he and Phillip walked to catch up with the others.

The Rangers were walking up as Doctor Runga was sitting on the ground with a dinosaur head saying, “Now, this if for the front cover, right?” The photographer answered, “Uh, just the back cover. Sorry.” Doctor Runga sighed and said, “I suppose that’ll have to do.” He turned around and saw the Rangers standing there watching with Shelby saying, “Hey! Hi!” He turned to the photographer and said, “I’ll be right back.” He walked up to the group and said, “This is a restricted area. You can’t…” But he saw Phillip and said, “Your Highness. What a surprise. I didn’t expect to see you here.” “Pleasure, Doctor Runga. I am here with some friends as…” “Hi, Doctor Runga!” Shelby interrupted as Phillip looked to her a little shocked. Zac whispered in Phillip’s ear, “Someone is definitely a fangirl.” Phillip nodded as Shelby continued, “I’m Shelby Watkins. I called you earlier from the Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum. In the United States.” Doctor Runga answered, “Oh, yes. You’re my competition. Siding with my rivals, Your Highness?” Phillip started to say, “Not exactly…” But Shelby interrupted again by saying, “Competition? No! We’re huge fans. I’ve read all your books twice.” Doctor Runga did not look impressed and said, “You and three million other people. Now, please, I’m a very busy man. What is it that you want?” Phillip answered, “My friends and I are searching this area for something.” “Well, what?” Doctor Runga asked. Riley answered, “Well, to be blunt, if Plesiosaurs were still alive, where would they live?” Doctor Runga then asked, “Let me understand. You’re looking for a living dinosaur?” Koda excitedly nodded as Zac said, “Well…” But Doctor Runga interrupted, “Wait, I know what this is. You’re hunting for taniwha, aren’t you?” “What’s a taniwha?” Tyler asked. Chase answered, “Uh, a taniwha is a New Zealand myth, like the Loch Ness Monster.” Zac chuckled as even he knew that the Loch Ness Monster was not real, according to Mimmi. She said that it was just a made up myth based on some locals and it was really some mermen swimming around exploring through a underwater tunnel from the ocean. The Northern Pod found out and closed the tunnel so that mermaids and mermen could not be accidentally discovered. It made mermaids hate mermen even more but Mimmi found it hilarious that humans blew the myth way out of proportion. Chase continued, “It’s an ancient creature that lurked in oceans and rivers.” Doctor Runga interrupted, “Experts, like myself, suspect that if taniwha actually existed, they were really Plesiosaurs.” He showed off a Plesiosaur tattoo on his arm with Chase commenting, “Oh, pretty cool, bro.” Koda went up at touched the tattoo saying, “That a taniwha?” Doctor Runga shook him off and Ivan said, “It, uh, does rather resemble a Plesiosaur.” “So,” Shelby said. “Plesiosaurs would have lived where? Did you say?” Doctor Runga answered, “Coastlines, islands, sea caves. Good luck.” He chuckled and went back to the photographer saying, “Let’s get one of me in the dig.” The Rangers started walking away with Tyler saying, “So coastlines, islands, sea caves. That’s where we’ll look.” He turned to the group and said, “Chase and Riley, get on the Dino cycles and look at the beaches to the south. Koda, Ivan, and Prince Phillip, you three should take the Megazord to the skies and look at the nearby islands. Shelby, Zac, and I will look at the beaches and sea coves north of here. Zac, I may need your swimming skills to look underwater.” Zac nodded and said, “Fine. At least I will be able to get my swim out of me for a bit.” The group nodded and headed off in different directions.

Chase and Riley got on their Dino Cycles and rode up and down several beaches. “No Plesio Zord on Piha Beach,” Riley reported. “No taniwha either,” Chase replied. Ms. Morgan was back at the Ranger lab in Amber Beach recording all the places they have looked with sighting that people have mentioned. She communicated to the others, “A taniwha has been spotted over 40 times. It can’t be a coincidence.” 

Koda, Ivan, and Phillip were using the Dino Charge Megazord Ptera Formation to fly around to the different islands. Ivan made the Megazord do a quick loop, causing Koda to fall down to the ground groaning, “Tell me before you do that.” Ivan chuckled and said, “But that’s not as fun.” “Or as thrilling,” Phillip added. Koda got up and said, “Kendall, we see nothing so far.” Kendall reported back, “I’m sending you new search coordinates.” Koda nodded as Ivan steered the Megazord to the next location. 

Tyler and Shelby were on a beach waiting for Zac to come back. A minute later, Zac popped his head up out of the ocean and yelled, “I looked at all of the sea caves south of this beach. Nothing.” Tyler groaned as Shelby reported back to Ms. Morgan, “We’re at Takapuna Beach, but there’s no sign of…” Suddenly the Purple Energem was glowing in Shelby’s hand. “Tyler? Zac?” Shelby said. “Are you guys seeing this?” Tyler pulled out his communicator and said, “Guys, get here fast.” Suddenly the three Rangers heard a roar and saw the Plesio Zord rise up out of the water. They laughed with excitement as Shelby recorded it on her phone. Zac called back to Tyler and Shelby, “I’ll go see if I can bring it closer to here.” He dove under and sped swam to the Plesio Zord who gave another loud roar startling Zac, who said, “Ah, hi Plesio Zord. I’m not here to hurt you. We have something you might be looking for.” It roared a few times weakly, like it was trying to communicate to him. “You want something?” Zac asked sensing somewhat what it said thanks to his telepathy and was surprised that he could understand it somewhat. He went up to touch it and it rubbed into his hand, like it appreciated it. On the beach, Tyler was holding up the Energem and said, “I think it wants the Energem.” 

Suddenly a meteor shower came down onto the ocean water. “Wait,” Tyler said. “What’s happening?” The meteors were heading right for where the Plesio Zord and Zac were. “The Plesio Zord and Zac are being attacked!” Shelby said. “Zac! Plesio!” Tyler shouted. The Plesio Zord was swimming around trying to avoid the meteors and Zac shouted, “Plesio! You need to get out of here! I’ll try to follow you as best as I can.” Up on the beach, Tyler and Shelby heard evil laughter behind them and turned to see Fury with Meteor saying, “Destroy the Zord before it can escape!” Meteor fired more meteors at the Plesio Zord, not knowing that he was also firing at Zac. The Plesio Zord dove underwater to avoid the meteors. Zac dove underwater, but a meteor hit too close to him and the impact knocked him out. The Plesio Zord swam away from the attack. Fury growled and said to Meteor, “You missed again!” “Well,” Meteor retorted. “It slipped away.” 

The other Rangers joined them as Riley said, “We came as fast as we could.” Shelby turned to the ocean and said, “The Zord was right out there in the water.” “Until they showed up,” Tyler added looking up at the monsters. Phillip looked around and said, “Wait. Where’s Zac?” Shelby looked at Phillip and said, “He was with the Plesio Zord when Meteor attacked them. We don’t know…” “Say no more,” Phillip interrupted. “I will go out and find Zac and hopefully the Plesio Zord if Zac is still with it somewhere. I think you guys can handle these buffoons.” He pulled out his communicator to track Zac and turned and ran back to the Megazord to find Zac’s whereabouts while Riley said, “Sledge keeps sending monsters we already defeated. He must be out of ideas.” Fury growled and said, “I promise, you’ll never get control of that Zord! And once we defeat you, then we will go after the other two Rangers and destroy them along with your precious Plesio Zord!” Shelby huffed and said, “You really shouldn't make promises you can't keep. It’s Morphin Time!” She and Tyler morphed into Power Rangers and all the Rangers lined into formation as Meteor said, “You won’t defeat me this time! Vivix, fire!” He summoned some Vivix who fired their blasters at the Rangers. “Attack!” Meteor shouted and the Vivix along with Fury charged at the Rangers as the Rangers charged in on them and both groups starting fighting. 

Meteor stood back and said, “Time to heat things up with a nice, warm meteor shower.”   
He fired multiple meteors at the Rangers and Tyler looked up and said, “Oh, no!” He summoned his T-Rex Smasher and smashed all of the meteors away. “Time’s up, Meteor.” Tyler said as he charged the monster. “Yeah?” Meteor retorted. “Try my Spiral Galaxy Blast! Planetary Destruction!” He fired at Tyler who just smashed it away with his T-Rex Smasher retorting back, “That’s all you got?” He jumped into the air and used his T-Rex Smasher to destroy Meteor’s blaster. “My blaster!” Meteor cried. “But I have other tricks up my sleeve!” 

Ivan and Fury were fighting away from the group and Ivan said, “Fighting away from the group because you fear defeat, scaredy cat.” They both used their lightning attacks causing both to stumble backwards and Fury saying, “You won’t beat me that easily.” “I shall,” Ivan retorted. “And you’ll cry like a kitten.” 

Chase, Koda, Riley, and Shelby ran up to where Tyler and Meteor were with their Dino Armor weapons and Shelby said, “Let’s use the Dino Spike to finish him off!” “Great idea!” Tyler yelled as the Rangers combined their weapons into the Dino Spike. They launched it along with Tyler into the air and Tyler threw it at Meteor, who was not destroyed but knocked backwards from the blast. Fury jumped in front of the fallen monster and said, “Fine, I’ll protect you.” He launched a lightning attack at them, but Ivan jumped in front of the Rangers to block it, but the blast still knocked all Rangers down. Fury turned to Meteor and said, “We need to beat the Rangers to the Plesio Zord.” “But how?” Meteor asked. “We have no idea where it’s hiding.” “Hopefully those other two Rangers don’t either,” Fury answered. “But I know who can help us. Come on.” He and Meteor ran off as the Rangers got up and Tyler said, “Where’s they go?” Shelby groaned and said, “They’ve seen the Plesio Zord.” “Oh dear,” Ivan said. “If they find it before we do, they could destroy it.” “Then we have to beat them to it,’ Riley said. “Hopefully Zac followed it after the meteor attack,” Chase said. 

“Not quite,” a voice behind them called. The Rangers turned to see Phillip walking out of the ocean trying to pull an unconscious merman Zac with him. “No!” Koda cried as the Rangers demorphed and ran to the pair at the edge of the water. Phillip demorphed out of exhaustion and said, “I found him near where the meteor attack happened. It does not look like he was hit, but the impact of them must have knocked him unconscious. Luckily due to his merman form, he did not drown. I dove in and have been swimming him back to shore. But that tail of his is heavier than I thought.” Koda knelt down next to Zac and shouted, “Zac! Can you hear me?” Zac gave no response and Koda then lifted his fist into the air and pounded it onto Zac’s chest, who immediately was revived and coughed up sea water. The others sighed in relief as Koda said, “Caveman revive technique. Always works.” Tyler looked at Zac and said, “Zac? Are you OK?” Zac nodded and said, “Those meteors were a little too close for comfort. I tried to follow the Plesio Zord after the attack started, but one of them impacted too close and caught me off guard. I should have sensed it better.” “It’s not your fault, mate,” Chase assured him. Riley asked, “Do you know where the Plesio Zord headed?” Zac thought for a moment and said, “It took off right when the meteors impacted. It’s a little fuzzy for me right now to remember. Sorry guys.” Ivan knelt to him and said, “No worries, Your Highness. It was not your doing. We will find it before those monsters do.” Zac nodded as he said, “Can you guys help pull me further away from the water? I won’t be able to dry myself if I am sitting in the surf.” Phillip answered, “Not me. I already dragged you here the best I could do. Your tail weighs a ton.” Zac chuckled and said, “Thanks for saving me, Phillip.” Phillip smiled and said, “Just returning the favor.” Tyler, Koda, Ivan, and Chase grabbed Zac’s tail and Riley and Shelby grabbed Zac’s arms and dragged him closed to the other end of the beach away from the water. Zac started to dry his tail with his heating powers as Chase said, “Phillip’s right. Your tail does was a ton.” Zac chuckled as he finished drying and his legs returned. He stood up and said, “Where do we go from here?” Tyler replied, “We follow those two monsters. We have to beat them to the Plesio Zord.” “Let’s go,” Shelby said as the group ran from the beach in the direction Fury and Meteor went.

Back at the dig site, Doctor Runga was brushing dirt off of a fossil when he heard a growl. He sighed and said, “You’ll have to come back. Now is not a good time.” Suddenly the fossil head he recently dug up was thrown in and broken. Doctor Runga looked up and Fury was standing there and said, “Is now a better time?” He jumped into the dig site scaring Doctor Runga who said, “What do you want?” “I want a dinosaur,” Fury answered. Doctor Runga opened several cases containing dinosaur fossils and said, “Here, here. Take them.” “Bones?” Fury roared. “I don’t want bones. I want a real dinosaur.” “A living dinosaur?” Doctor Runga asked. “There’s no such thing.” “Wrong,” Fury said. “One is alive. Eight teenagers discovered it today.” “Oh, those taniwha hunters,” Doctor Runga said. Fury nodded and said, “You’re going to find it before they do and tell me where it is. And just think, you’ll be more famous than you ever imagined.” “Yeah,” Doctor Runga realized. “The find of a lifetime. And I’ll finally have that front cover.” “And then I’ll destroy it,” Fury said laughing. “No,” Doctor Runga exclaimed. “You can’t destroy it.” “I will destroy it,” Fury said. “Or I’ll destroy you. So, do we have a deal?” Doctor Runga nodded fearfully.

The Rangers were sitting at a picnic table near the ocean contacting Ms. Morgan about the Plesio Zord. Kendall said, “I’ve analyzed Shelby’s video. Judging by the sounds the Zord made, I think it may be sick.” “That does make sense,” Zac said thinking back to when he was with the Zord. “It sounded weak compared to our other Zords.” Riley nodded and asked, “Why would it be sick?” Kendall answered, “Once awakened, some Zords need to be in contact with their Energems. This one hasn’t been near the Purple Energem since Albert bonded with it. It may be too weak to survive much longer.” “That’s why it appeared to Shelby, Tyler, and Zac,” Chase commented. “Shelby was holding the Purple Energem. It needed energy.” “It must have tried to communicate that to me when I swam up to it. It did say it wanted something.” Riley looked at Zac and asked, “You can understand the Zords?” Zac nodded and said, “Somewhat. My telepathy helps me communicate with them mentally.” “Whatever the case,” Tyler said. “We better get going.” Shelby stood up and said, “I’ll meet you guys back at the car.” 

The guys walked away but none of them noticed Doctor Runga sitting at a table nearby. He stood up and walked up to Shelby and said, “Ah, hello Shelby.” Shelby got up and turned around with Doctor Runga continuing, “What a pleasant surprise.” Shelby said back, “Doctor Runga. What a coincidence.” “Yeah,” Doctor Runga said, “It’s a small country. Hey, I wanna apologize. I was a bit rude earlier today.” Shelby interrupted, “No, it’s OK.” Doctor Runga shook his head and said, “Please, let me make it up to you. I see you have my book. Allow me to autograph it for you.” “You don’t have to,” Shelby said. Doctor Runga shook his head and said, “Ah, I insist. Do you have a pen?” Shelby looked around and saw a stand nearby. She turned to Doctor Runga and said, “Uh, I’ll grab one.” Shelby went to the stand to borrow a pen, but Doctor Runga used that to grab her phone and looked through her videos and found the one with the Plesio Zord. He looked shocked and said, “So they did find it.” He quickly sent the video to his own phone, put it back down on the table, and walked away. Shelby came back to the table but saw that Doctor Runga vanished. 

Shelby joined the other Rangers as they were explaining different caves, with Zac avoiding all of the dripping water from the cave ceiling. Phillip chuckled and said, “Having a hard time?” Zac glared at him and said, “It’s not funny. One touch and I’ll start flapping about like a fish on a boat. I don’t want to drag everybody down because of me.” Phillip muttered sorry as Riley commented, “No sign over there.” Tyler sighed and said, “There’s nothing down that cave, either.” Ivan walked over to them and said, “’Twas a dead end. No Zord.” “We seem to just be going in circles,” Phillip commented. Shelby pulled out her communicator and contacted Ms. Morgan and said, “We didn’t find anything, Ms. Morgan.” Kendall commented back, “Well, I found something. There’s a news report that’s going viral. It says, “A living Plesiosaur has been found in New Zealand.” It’s Doctor Runga.” “Doctor Runga?” Shelby asked, not wanting to believe it. “There’s a photograph,” Kendall said as she showed it to the Rangers. Shelby got pissed and said, “That’s from my video. He stole it!” Kendall nodded and said, “He’s holding a press conference today at his dig site, and he plans to show the full video.” Shelby huffed and said, “We’ll see about that.” She shoved her way past the others, causing Koda to bump into Zac, who hit a nearby wall under dripping water. “Well, great!” Zac shouted as he transformed his merman form and fell to the ground. Everyone turned around and saw his predicament. Koda knelt next to him and said, “Sorry. Could not control where I go.” Shelby looked guilty and said, “Sorry, Zac.” Zac huffed as he started to dry his tail while saying, “Phillip, don’t even try to laugh about this,” looking up to see Phillip trying to suppress his giggles. Phillip muttered sorry again with Ivan looking at him and saying, “Sire, a little respect.” Zac finished drying off and said, “Now, where were we?” 

Back at the dig site, workers were putting together equipment ready for the live broadcast. Doctor Runga came up to a technician and said, “Make sure that works.” He was telling a woman where to put his photo when Shelby walked up behind him and asked, “So, you don’t believe in taniwha?” Doctor Runga turned to the crew and said, “Would you give us a moment, please?” He turned to Shelby as she said, “You stole my video.” “Don’t worry,” Doctor Runga assured her. “I’ll share the credit.” “I don’t want credit,” Shelby shouted back. “If you show the world that video, New Zealand will be crawling with hunters and that creature won’t survive. You need to tell everyone that video is fake.” “But it’s not fake,” Doctor Runga said. “That creature is out there alive. I’ve discovered some of the greatest fossils in the world, but they mean nothing compared to this. This is a real flesh and blood dinosaur. Join me for the announcement. Then you can dump that museum and you’ll be famous beyond your imagination.” Shelby scoffed at him and said, “Is that all this means to you? A chance to be famous? When I was a kid, your book inspired me. All I cared about was learning about dinosaurs, discovering fossils, and someday to hopefully meet you. Your name may be Doctor Runga, but you’re definitely not the man who inspired me. Not anymore.” She turned around and left Doctor Runga there with his thoughts and walked back to the Rangers and said, “He’s going to tell the world.” “What shall we do?” Ivan asked. “We need to find the Plesio Zord and fast,” Shelby answered. “Then let’s get to it,” Zac said as the Rangers got into their Jeep and drove off. Doctor Runga stared at their Jeep leaving and then saw Fury in the distance. As a woman came up to give him information about the press conference, he remembered his deal with Fury and he turned to her and said, “Later. I have to go.” He ran off as the woman was trying to get his attention.

As the Rangers were driving in the Jeep, Ms. Morgan was communicating with them, “When you last saw the Plesio Zord, it went underwater. Zac, do you have any idea which direction it went?” Zac thought for a moment and said, “I think so now that my head healed a bit. Before I blacked out, I think it turned toward the north.” Ms. Morgan looked at her digital map and said, “There are two sea caves approximately six miles north of where you spotted her.” Riley nodded and said, “We’re on our way, Ms. Morgan.” 

They pulled the Jeep up to one of the caves and they all got out. “Is the Energem reacting at all?” Phillip asked. Shelby pulled out the Energem and said, “It’s glowing.” “Then we must be close,” Chase said. They heard their communicators beep. Koda pulled out his and Ms. Morgan reported, “I’ve narrowed it down to one cave big enough to hold a Zord. Go north.” “OK. We go north,” Koda said as he put his communicator away and the group ran north. But Koda started running in the opposite direction and Ivan called out, “Koda, we’re in New Zealand. North’s this way. Don’t worry. I’m still amazed the Earth isn’t flat.” “Oh yes,” Koda said as he ran to catch up to Ivan and the others. “Why they change that?” Neither of them noticed Doctor Runga was secretly following the group.

Up at a sea cave near the ocean, they stopped running and Koda said, “This must be it.” “It does make sense,” Zac said. “The ocean water is really close. It must have used the high tide to hide in here.” Shelby took out the Purple Energem and everyone saw that it was glowing. Then the Rangers heard a loud roar from the cave, confirming that the Plesio Zord was in there. “That’s her!” Shelby exclaimed. Suddenly Doctor Runga came up behind the group and said, “A living dinosaur. I need to see it.” He walked around the group but Shelby stopped him by saying, “It’s not something you use just to make yourself famous.” Doctor Runga sighed, turned around, and said, “You’re right, Shelby. It’s not about press conferences and magazine covers. I’ve been digging for fossils my whole life because when I was a kid, all I ever dreamed about was meeting a real dinosaur. And you reminded me of that.” Shelby smiled and said, “That’s the Doctor Runga I know.” Doctor Runga smiled back and said, “And thanks to you, I finally get to meet one.” He turned to walk into the cave, but Shelby stopped him and said, “But it’s not a dinosaur.” Doctor Runga looked confused and said, “Yes it is. I’ve seen the video.” The Rangers hesitated to reveal what it actually was, but Zac stepped forward and said, “Shelby, we gotta tell him the truth.” Phillip turned to Doctor Runga and said, “Zac’s right, Shelby. No use hiding it now.” Everyone else nodded and Tyler looked at Doctor Runga and said, “It’s a Zord.” “The Plesio Zord, to be precise,” Riley added. Doctor Runga looked confused again and said, “Wait, I don’t understand. Only Power Rangers use Zords.” The Rangers looked at one another and Chase said, “That’s correct.” Doctor Runga finally put the pieces together and said, “Wait, it you’re after the Zord, then you must be…” “The Zord is very weak,” Shelby interrupted. “We’re here to heal it with this.” And she held up the Purple Energem. “But he said you discovered a living dinosaur,” Doctor Runga said. “What scoundrel told you that?” Ivan asked. 

Doctor Runga looked behind the Rangers and said, “Him.” Suddenly Fury’s laughter filled the air and the Rangers turned around and saw Fury and Meteor standing on a hill nearby and Fury said, “Fools. Thanks, Doc. We can take it from here.” “I’m so sorry,” Doctor Runga apologized. “I’ve lead him right to you. I didn’t know he was following me.” Meteor laughed and said, “Let’s destroy the Zord and get out of here.” He summoned Vivix and sent them toward the group. The Rangers got in a fighting stance as Koda turned around and said, “Get to safety, Doctor.” “He’s right,” Phillip said. “Get out of here before they come after you.” Doctor Runga turned and ran into the sea cave as the Rangers charged into battle. Each Ranger did very well kicking and punching the Vivix down. They defeated them all and got into their battle stance. “It’s Morphin TIme!” Shelby yelled. “Dino Charger!” “Ready!” The other boys yelled. They loaded their Dino Chargers into their morphers and transformed into Power Rangers. “Let’s kick it up a notch,” Tyler said. They charged into the remaining Vivix as Fury and Meteor joined the fight.

Shelby was kicking some Vivix away as the Purple Energem glowed in her hand again. “It’s glowing again,” she told the others. “Go!” Tyler shouted at her. “Get it to the Plesio Zord.” “I’ll go with her,” Zac said. “I can communicate with the Plesio Zord. Plus, it knows me already.” “Sounds fair,” Phillip said. “Hurry my lady, Your Highness,” Ivan said. “We don’t know how much longer the Plesio Zord can hold out.” “We’ll hold these guys off,” Tyler said. Shelby and Zac nodded and they both ran into the cave. Meteor saw Shelby and Zac run into the cave and he yelled, “Vivix, stop them!” “Oh no you don’t,” Chase and Riley came tumbling down and fought off the Vivix at the front of the cave, protecting Shelby and Zac.  
“Here we come, Plesio,” Shelby said. “I feel it,” Zac said. “Just a few more meters.” Suddenly a laser blasted Shelby and Zac to the ground, knocking the Energem out of Shelby’s hand. They turned around and saw Meteor coming toward them. “What do yo think you’re doing?” Shelby asked. Meteor laughed and said, “I’m going to destroy that Zord, get the Purple Energem, and the Pink and Aqua ones, too.” “Not a chance, asteroid breath!” Shelby yelled. Suddenly Doctor Runga ran up behind the pair and said, “I won’t let him get it, Shelby.” Meteor huffed and said, “You! Give it to me, or I’ll roast you!” He started to walk toward the three, but suddenly stopped like he couldn’t move. Shelby and Doctor Runga looked over and saw Zac with his hand raised towards Meteor, using his wind powers to hold Meteor back. “What?” Meteor yelled. “I can’t move. What’s going on?” “Hurry, Doctor Runga!” Zac said. “I can only hold him off for so long.” Doctor Runga stared at him perplexed at how Zac was doing that and said, “But, how…” “Just throw the stone in your hand down into the cavern. The Plesio Zord is just a few feet away. I can feel it. It’s getting weaker. It can’t last much longer.” “But…” Doctor Runga started. “Doctor Runga,” Shelby interrupted. “Throw it to the Zord in that cavern. Trust me.” Doctor Runga turned and threw the Energem as hard as he could down into the cavern. Zac let Meteor go from the wind’s hold as the group heard the Plesio Zord roar and Meteor shouted, “No! The Zord’s re-energizing.” “It’s fantastic,” Doctor Runga said as Shelby and Zac got up from the ground. Shelby looked at Doctor Runga and said, “You did it, Doctor Runga. I’m proud of you.” Doctor Runga smiled as the group heard the Plesio Zord roared again. Zac looked at Doctor Runga and said, “It says thank you.” Doctor Runga looked at him and said, “How do you…” “Don’t ask,” Zac said. “It’s just something I do.” Doctor Runga nodded they heard the Plesio coming closer as Meteor said, “This can’t be good!” The monster ran out of the cavern and pushed past the other Rangers as Shelby turned and said, “Look out!” She, Zac, and Doctor Runga ran out of the cavern as the Plesio Zord flew out of the cavern. “So a Zord that resembles an aquatic dinosaur can fly,” Zac said. “Interesting.” “Couldn’t agree with you more,” Phillip said as they saw the Plesio Zord shoot lasers at Meteor. Fury growled and said, “That hot-head’s a failure once again, but I’ll get the blame.” Fury ran away from the scene as Koda commented, “Plesio Zord all better now.” Shelby added, “Thanks to a little help from Doctor Runga.” Doctor Runga stepped forward and said, “It may not have been a real dinosaur, but it was…” “Awesome?” Tyler interrupted. “Exaclty,” Doctor Runga agreed as the group laughed. 

Up on Sledge’s ship, Sledge saw the new Plesio Zord and was furious. He growled and said, “I won’t let that Zord get away. Magna Beam!” A nearby Vivix then activated the Magna Beam that made Meteor grow giant size down on Earth. 

The Rangers’ communicators beeped and Ms. Morgan reported, “Meteor is attacking the city.” “So it looks like we’ve got trouble,” Chase said. “Let’s try catching a ride on the Plesio Zord,” Phillip suggested. The group nodded and the Rangers minus Shelby ran off, but Zac saw this and turned around and asked, “Shelby? Are you coming.” “One second, Zac,” Shelby said as she turned to Doctor Runga and said, “Doctor Runga, it was so great to meet you.” “You too, Shelby,” Doctor Runga said. “Your secret’s safe with me. As well as yours, whatever it may be.” He said that last sentence to Zac, who nodded and said, “That’s good to hear. Thanks.” Doctor Runga nodded and continued, “And thanks for reminding me what really matters.” Shelby nodded and said, “See ya.” She turned and started running to meet the others along with Zac. Doctor Runga smiled as the pair of Rangers ran off.

They met up with the others as the Plesio Zord brought them up to its cockpit, with Tyler saying, “Awesome!” like he always does. They all activated their Dino Drive modes and landed in the cockpit. Shelby looked around and said, “Plesio Zord, great to finally meet you.” It roared as Zac translated, “It says it’s nice to finally meet everyone too.” It roared again and Zac said, “I’m fine, thanks for asking. No need to worry.” “What did it ask?” Phillip wondered. Zac turned to him and said, “It asked if I was OK after the meteor attack. It felt bad for leaving me there injured but I said that I’m fine and there’s no need to worry.” “How can you communicate with it?” Riley asked. “You seem to understand it fairly well.” “Well,” Zac said. “The Plesio Zord is based on the Plesiosaur, which were aquatic animals. I happen to understand a lot of aquatic animals like dolphins and whales so maybe that’s why I can understand the Plesio Zord more than the others, even my own Zord. I can see the Ankylo Zord getting jealous of that.” The group laughed as the Plesio Zord came upon Meteor who said, “Ha, think you can stop me?” The Plesio Zord just rammed into Meteor and Shelby shouted, “Shoot him into space where he belongs! Now!” As the Plesio Zord sped towards space, Zac was starting to get a weird feeling. “What’s this about?” he thought. “It like my powers are reacting to us being in space. But why?” As the Plesio Zord knocked Meteor away, the Moon was in full view and Zac stared right at the answer to his predicament. “The moon!” he realized. “Now that I am closer to the moon, it is making me stronger. But it also feels like it is pulling me into its trance. No, not now. I need to focus on the battle at hand. Energem, don’t let me down.” He used the Energem to block the moon’s effect on him and he slowly felt it work as Tyler said, “Nice, job, but he’s not finished yet.” “Activate Plesio Charge Mega Zord!” Shelby shouted. The Plesio Zord slowly shifted into its Megazord form as Meteor charged at it. “Steady,” Shelby said. The Megazord charged at Meteor as Tyler said, “Brace yourselves.” The two giants crashed into each other with Meteor saying, “Deal with this. Spiral Galaxy Blast!” “Plesio Rocket Punch!” The Rangers cried out which countered Meteor’s attack. “Let’s make space his final frontier,” Shelby said with Zac looking at her and saying, “Star Trek? Really?” The Rangers aimed their blaster at Meteor and fired, destroying him for good, they hoped. The Rangers cheered and said, “Monster extinct!” 

Back on Sledge’s ship, Sledge was seating on his chair with Fury in front of him and he said, “I can’t believe this. Pathetic, Fury. Meteor failed. Just the latest in a long line of my monsters destroyed on your watch!” “Please, Master Sledge!” Fury pleaded. “I have an idea.” Sledge shoved Fury back and said, “No. I’m going to make my own plans and finish the Rangers myself.” 

Back on the Plesio Zord, they were flying over New Zealand, Shelby looked over at Chase and asked, “Sad to say goodbye to New Zealand, Chase?” “Yea,” Chase said. “But I’ll be back soon!” Tyler contacted Ms. Morgan and said, “Ms. Morgan, we’re coming home.” “I’m glad to hear it,” Kendall said. “I’m very impressed. You retrieved both the Purple Energem and the Plesio Zord.” “We get stronger everyday,” Riley said. “Soon,” Koda added. “We make Sledge extinct too.” The Rangers cheered in agreement but Zac spoke up, “Um, Ms. Morgan? Can you wait a little bit longer before we go back to the museum?” “Why are you asking, Zac?” Kendall asked. “Well,” Zac started. “This was kind of supposed to be a vacation for us. We did see a lot of New Zealand, but there’s one part of it that I wanted to explore before we came back. With your permission of course.” Kendall nodded and said, “Fine. But I want you guys back here by tomorrow morning.” “Don’t worry,” Zac said. “We will. Especially thanks to the Plesio Zord.” Ms. Morgan ended communications as Chase asked, “What else of New Zealand did you want to see before we left?” Zac smiled and said, “Just head for the marina and we’ll go from there.” The group looked confused but they piloted the Plesio Zord to a nearby beach a few miles from the marina.

The Rangers went to the marina puzzled as to what Zac was planning. He told them to wait near some power boats and put on some swimwear (Koda’s and Ivan’s being hilariously out of date) and then they saw him come back with with diving suits and equipment. “Zac,” Chase said. “What’s going on?” Zac smiled and said, “Just get these and yourselves into the boats. I will explain everything when we reach out destination.” “And where would that be?” Shelby asked. “It’s a surprise,” Zac answered. The Rangers loaded the diving equipment and put on the diving suits, including Zac. He went to the captain’s seat of the boat and Phillip asked, “You know how to drive this thing?” Zac smiled and said, “Yep. We have several boats like this back on the Gold Coast in Australia. Evie’s dad has a boat just like this.” 

He started the boat up and drove them out to a secluded area of the ocean. Shelby looked at Zac and said, “OK. We’re here. Now will you tell us what you are planning?” “Hold that thought for a minute,” Zac said as he dove off the side of the boat, with the Rangers looking over the edge for their friend. A few seconds later, Zac popped out of the water having transformed into his merman self and said, “Much better.” “What’s all this about?” Riley asked. “Well,” Zac said. “This was supposed to be sort of a vacation for us. Chase did show us a lot of Auckland, but there is one place that I am more of an expert of than he is when it comes to New Zealand. And that is the underwater sightings.” “And this machinery is for?” Ivan asked. “Diving of course. I am fine underwater and don’t need this equipment, but you guys do. I thought that a little undersea sight seeing was in order. Also I wanted to show you guys my world a little bit. Consider me your merman tour guide for the afternoon.” Everyone cheered except for Koda who said, “I can’t swim.” Chase looked at him and said, “It’s OK, mate. I’ll help you out.” “And this machinery looks a little barbaric to me,” Ivan added. Phillip chuckled and said, “No worries, Sir Ivan. I can help you with it.” “I give my thanks, Your Highness,” Ivan said. 

“All right,” Zac said. “Get that equipment on and let’s get started,” Zac said. “Awesome!” Tyler said as he and the others got their diving equipment on. They all jumped off of the side of the boat, except for Koda who was scared because of his lack of swimming knowledge. Zac saw this and said, “It’s OK. Just count to three and jump.” “OK,” Koda said. “One, two…” Suddenly the wind picked up and pushed Koda off of the boat and into the water. Koda gasped as he came up from the water and said, “How that happened?” Everyone turned to see Zac holding his hand toward the boat. “You did that on purpose,” Phillip said. “What?” Zac said. “It helped, didn’t it? Plus, it’s payback for all the times he dumped water onto my head.” “Not funny,” Koda said. “OK,” Zac said. “When I was looking for the Plesio Zord, I found this beautiful coral reef nearby. I thought it would be fun to explore. Koda, just watch what everyone else is doing. Just remember to kick your feet sharply and don’t take sudden breaths as you will use up your oxygen tank faster that way. Now follow me.” He turned and dived underwater, flicking his tail as he did so with the others following him. Soon, they came to the coral reef in question and Zac was right; it was really beautiful. All of the aquatic sea life were swimming all around them. Riley was taking pictures with his underwater camera and Shelby and Tyler were pointing to all of the amazing sights. Chase was helping Koda keep up while Phillip made sure that Ivan was using the diving equipment properly. 

After a good half hour, they came up and took off their diving masks as Tyler said, “That was amazing. Is this was you see a lot when you are out swimming?” Zac nodded and said, “The reef near Mako Island is some of the best sights anyone would love to see. It is one of the perks of being a merman.” “Are there other places nearby we can check out?” Chase asked. “Yes,” Zac answered. “There are a couple more we can see before we head back to Amber Beach. But first I want to try something. Riley, are you wearing your watch by chance?” “Yea, why?” Riley asked. “Can you time me for something?” Zac asked. “I want to swim to that cliff and back and see how fast I have been getting.” Riley started up his stopwatch and said, “On your marks, get set, Go!” Zac dove underwater and sped swam away from the group, startling them at how fast he could swim. “Cool,” Tyler said. “Wow,” Shelby said. “Impressive,” Phillip said. “Amazing,” Ivan said. “No way,” Chase said. “Fast,” Koda said. Riley looked ahead and said, “Here he comes,” and a few seconds later, Zac zoomed to a stop and popped his head out of the water and asked, “How long was that, Riley?” Riley looked at his watch and said, “15.23 seconds.” Everyone’s jaws dropped as Shelby said, “Seriously? Wow, Zac. You swam so fast.” “Thanks,” Zac said. “I knew I was fast, but not that fast. Looks like I am improving. Come on, let’s get back on the boat and look at those other locations before we head back to the museum.” Everyone started to swim back to the boat as Zac looked up at the sky and saw the outline of the moon, thinking back to what happened in space. “Looks like I have more questions to ask Keeper when we get back,” Zac thought. “Being that close to the moon must have affected me somehow when I was up there. Is this a good thing or a bad thing?” He sighed and decided not to worry about it for now. He turned and swam back to the boat with the others, wanting to finish his small vacation in peace.


	19. Wishing for a Hero

At the Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum, Kendall was walking outside near a construction crew who were trying to bring cement down with a crane. As she was walking across the street, the rope holding onto the cement broke and swung right to Kendall. Suddenly a man ran up to her and pushed her out of the way, knocking her purse to the ground, revealing the Purple Energem. The man helped Kendall up and asked, “You OK, miss?” “Thank you!” Kendall said. “That was so brave. You’re a hero!” “I’ll get your purse,” the man said as he bent down to pick up the purse and he picked up the Purple Energem. The construction crew looked over to the pair, taking off their hats to reveal that they were the other Rangers. They were actually staging a rescue for Kendall so that someone could bond with the Purple Energem. The man handed the purse back to Kendall, as well as the Purple Energem, which was not glowing, meaning it did not choose him. The man suddenly said, “A hero shouldn’t go unappreciated, right? How about a few bucks, you know? For saving your life and all?” Kendall looked disgusted and said, “You want money for helping me? That’s not heroic at all.” She walked away as Chase came up to the man and handed him some money and said, “Thanks for all your help, mate.” The man walked away as the other Rangers gathered around Chase as Kendall said, “We need to find a hero for the Purple Energem to bond to. Let’s do it again.” “Are you sure, Ms. Morgan?” Zac asked. “We have already tried so many people already and none of them have worked. Maybe we need to try a different approach.” “I appreciated the concern,” Kendall told Zac. “But this will work.” She walked away as Zac said, “I should have just agreed with Phillip about not wanting to do this.” as when the Rangers were discussing this plan, Phillip immediately mentioned that he has several meetings to attend to at his embassy that day, even though Zac knew that Phillip was just making an excuse to avoid doing the plan as he thought it wouldn’t work, as that was what happened to him while trying to bond with the Energem. Chase came up to Zac and said, “Well, mate, since you don’t have other important duties right now, you don’t have a choice in the matter.” “Great,” Zac thought as the other Rangers set up the scenario again. 

The Rangers did the rescue scene again and again, but to no avail. Kendall finally had enough and said to the other Rangers, “That’s enough for today.” She looked at Zac and said, “And don’t think about saying “I told you so” as I see it on your face.” Zac muttered, “Wasn’t going to.” as Riley came up to Ms. Morgan and said, “Hey, don’t worry, Ms. Morgan. I’m sure we’ll find a new Purple Ranger.” “I hope,” Kendall said. “An unbonded Energem can be very dangerous if it falls into the wrong hands.” “We’ll keep it safe,” Chase said as he and the others walked back to the museum. Suddenly, Zac stopped feeling a sense of dread creep into his head. He turned around looking at the area and seeing nothing suspicious. He thought, “I get the feeling that I am being watched. I should keep up my guard.” And he turned and went to join the others.

Soon, Fury came out from behind a pillar and said, “The Purple Energem is unbonded?” “There you are,” a voice called from behind him. Fury turned around and saw a new monster, Wish Star, come up to him and say, “Ready to turn the Rangers’ wishes into disasters?” The monster laughed as Fury grabbed him, threw him to the nearby wall, and said, “Wish Star, wait. They have an unbonded Energem. I have to tell Sledge.” “But what about me?” Wish Star asked. Fury laughed and said, “You are going back to jail.” Wish Star gulped and said, “If I get an Energem, Sledge gives me my freedom. That’s my deal.” “The deal has changed,” Fury informed Wish Star, who grew angry and said, “I won’t go back to prison. Time to write a wish card.” He pulled out a card and wrote, “Fury Freeze!” on it, and threw it at Fury, who froze in place. Wish Star laughed and said, “My wishes always come true.” He ran away as the spell on Fury broke, who grunted and said, “Curse you, Wish Star. We’ll see who gets the Energem first. Either way, the Rangers are going down.” 

Later, the Rangers, now with Phillip and minus Tyler and Shelby, were walking through the park as Phillip commented, “So, the plan was not a success?” Zac looked at him and said, “Well, if you were there, you would have seen it for yourself.” Phillip smirked and said, “I was truthful when I said that I had meetings to attend to at my embassy. Learn to have more faith in people, Zac. Important royal advice, if you will.” Zac huffed as Koda asked, “So, what we do know, Kendall?” ‘We keep trying,” Kendall answered. “I don’t know how or when, but we will find a worthy Ranger.” Suddenly they heard a voice call out saying, “Discover secrets.” They turned to see a woman at a nearby stand saying, “Find romance with my wish cards.” Wish Star was hiding behind a nearby tree and waved his hand affecting her cards saying, “Misfortune awaits the Rangers. When they least expect it, their wishes will become nightmares.” 

The woman stopped the Rangers and asked, “What do you desire? Money? Love? Find that special someone with my wish cards.” Riley looked uncertain and said, “Wishing cards? No thanks. We’re not superstitious. Come on, guys.” Koda stopped him and said, “I am super squishiness.” He wrote on a card as Chase came up and said, “And I could use all the help I can get.” Zac looked at the cards and felt something was off about them, knowing that he probably shouldn’t use them, as he remembered what happened last time he made a wish. As the two boys were writing on their cards, Ivan asked, “Does such sorcery actually work?” “Frankly, no,” Kendall answered. “Ms. Morgan’s right. Come on, guys,” Riley said. “Wishes don’t magically come true.” Suddenly, Tyler and Shelby walked up to them and Tyler said, “Hey, guys. What’s going on?” Riley pointed to Koda and Chase and said, “These guys are writing down their wishes, thinking they’ll actually come true.” “Yeah,” Shelby said. “Like that’s gonna happen.” “Don’t be so sure,” Zac said. “Last time I made a wish on something, it almost caused people to think that I was a alien obsessed nerd.” The group looked at him weird and Zac said, “Long story. But I would be wary of those cards is all I am saying. Something doesn’t feel right.” The group nodded as Shelby handed Koda a bag saying, “Koda, got you the Tropical Burger.” Koda gasped and said, “That my wish!” “No, no, no, no!” Riley said. “That’s not magic. You always wish for a burger.” Koda reached into the bag and started to eat the burger as Ivan asked, “So Chase, what was your wish?” Before Chase could answer, a girl with a skateboard came up to Chase and said, “Hey. Is that a kiwi on your skateboard?” Chase looked at her in awe and said, “You certainly know your birds.” The girl gasped and said, “Your New Zealand accent. It’s so cute.” The group looked in shock at Chase as he whispered, “This is my wish.” He turned to the girl and asked, “You want to go to the skate park?” “Sure,” the girl answered. “As long as you keep talking.” “OK,” Chase said as he walked away from the group with the girl looking back at them with pride on his face. Phillip turned to Zac and asked, “Is this what you meant by this not feeling right?” Zac nodded and said, “There is no way a girl would randomly come up and talk to Chase like that.” Suddenly Tyler, Shelby, and Ivan rushed up to the stand writing down their wishes as Riley, Zac, Phillip, and Kendall looked on in disbelief as Zac said, “Didn’t you guys hear what I said?” Riley just shook his head in shame as his friends gave their cards to the woman who put them in her box. 

Up on Sledge’s ship, Fury told Sledge the bad news. ‘Wish Star escaped?” Sledge roared. “My employer would have paid 40,000 space bullion for him. I should toss you in a volcano.” “We don’t need him,” Fury said. “I overheard the Rangers say they’re looking for someone to bond with the Energem.” “Really?” Sledge asked. “They’re looking for a hero? We could help them find one.” He marched to the cell block as he continued, “There’s only one being on this ship you could mistake for a hero.” “Master,” Fury said running to catch up with Wrench in tow. “You can’t let him out. His solitary confinement cell is the only thing that protects us.” Sledge glared at Fury and said, “I don’t need your advice. It’s settled. I’m using The Heckyl.” Wrench gasped in fear as the other prisons clinged to the walls of their cells as they were afraid of the being that Sledge mentioned. Sledge looked around at his inmates and said, “What are you afraid of? He’s not that dangerous.” He turned to walk towards solitary confinement as Wrench ran up next to him and said, “But I know of several destroyed galaxies that might beg to differ.” Sledge scoffed and said, “We’ve all destroyed galaxies.” He turned and walked away while Wrench said, “Well, not all of us.” 

Sledge reached solitary confinement and told his guards, “Open it, now! Do it!” Wrench shook in fear and said, “I’ve got a bad feeling about this. Good luck.” The guards opened the locked door as everyone, minus Sledge backed away. Soon, the guards were pulling on chains as Sledge said, “Heckyl, get out here!” Heckyl stepped out of the cell and Sledge was right; he did appear human, wearing boots, pants, long suit jacket with undershirt, and he had brown hair with a little blue thrown in. He cracked his neck and said, “I haven’t been out of that cell for centuries. I love what you’ve done with the place.” Sledge growled and said, “Get cute with me, and I’ll throw you back into that cell. Bottom line, you look like a human, which makes you useful to me. So I’ll make you a deal. Bring me the Purple Energem, and I’ll set you free.” Heckyl laughed and said, “Set me free? Ha! Good idea.” He opened the palms of his hands, releasing electricity and electrocuted his guards to dust as Sledge screamed, “No!” Heckyl smiled and said, “Now, how about I make you a deal? I get you the Purple Energem and we’re partners. We rule the universe, together.” Sledge laughed and said, “No deal, Heckyl.” Heckyl cocked his head and said, “I think you should reconsider.” He raised his hands and used his electrical powers to unlock every cell in the block with Sledge saying, “What? Fury! Secure the prisoners!” As Fury, Wrench, and the guards secured the prisoners, Sledge sighed and said, “Fine. We have a deal. Partner.” “Excellent,” Heckyl said as he pulled out some sunglasses. “I hope my shades are still in style.” He walked past Sledge as Sledge growled and said, “Yes, hold onto the shades, Heckyl, because if you fail me, I’m throwing you into the sun.” 

Back at the museum cafe, the Rangers, minus Phillip, were working in the kitchen when Tyler came in and said, “Hey! Is everybody still good for a picnic? Maybe a great way to clear our heads.” Shelby looked in from the front and said, “Yeah, I’m in. For sure.” “Thanks for the invitation,” Kendall said. “But I’m still trying to figure out a plan to find a Purple Ranger.” She walked out of the kitchen as Riley said, “I’m helping Ms. Morgan.” He followed her out as Tyler said, “So five it is.” He looked over and saw that Koda was not looking too good and Tyler asked, “Koda, are you OK?” Koda shook his head and said, “No go. My tummy hurt…” He ran out of the kitchen as Tyler shouted, “I hope you feel better. What about you, Ivan?” Ivan sighed and said, “Uh, alas, no. I’m covering Chase’s shift so he can spend time with his lady of the skateboard.” He walked out with an order as Tyler turned to Zac and asked, “And you?” Zac shook his head and said, “Sorry, I can’t I have to meet Phillip and Keeper in a few minutes for my next lesson. Maybe next time.” Zac walked out of the kitchen as Tyler turned to Shelby and said, “Well, I guess it’s just you and me.” Shelby looked at him and asked, “You and me, alone?” Tyler nodded as Shelby said, “Yeah, sure.” “Cool,” Tyler said as he walked out of the kitchen and Shelby said, “That’s exactly my wish. OK, calm down. You got this.” 

Zac came down to the lab, seeing Riley typing away at his computer so Zac walked past him and saw Keeper and Phillip sitting near the corner of the lab. “Ah, there you are,” Phillip said. “I was wondering what was keeping you so long.” “Now, Phillip,” Keeper said. “Zac arrived precisely when he was needed. And probing him will result in nothing.” “My apologies, Keeper,” Phillip said as Keeper turned to Zac and said, “I recall you wanted to ask something to me when you returned from New Zealand before we start our lesson today.” Zac nodded and said, “Well, during our last fight with Meteor and we took the Plesio Zord into space, I noticed a weird sensation. My powers seemed to increase a lot and I felt like the moon spell was trying to overtake my mind.” Riley turned around from his computer and asked, “Really? And you didn’t say anything during its occurrence?” Zac, Phillip, and Keeper looked at Riley who said, “What? I was curious.” Phillip chuckled and said, “Then by all means, pull up a chair and join the lesson.”   
Riley pulled up his chair to the group as Zac continued, “I was able to use the Energem to fight off whatever was affecting me, but it still has me concerned. Keeper, do you think it was because I was close to the moon?” Keeper thought for a moment and said, “That is quite possible. Normally the moon only affects merfolk once a month during the full moon, but being up in space must give you full blast of its power. And since it has been trying to help you embrace your destiny, being in its full moonlight must have progressed your growth.” Zac sighed and said, “I thought as much. So what do I do if we have to go back into space again?” “Maybe use it to your advantage,” Riley suggested. “If you are taking in more power from the moon, then you could possibly put out just as much power during fights. That way, you won’t have all that much influence holding you down.” Phillip thought for a moment and said, “That might not be a bad idea. Especially if we are fighting something or someone powerful then you may need the extra boost.” Zac thought about it and said, “That is actually a good idea. Thanks, Riley.” 

Riley smiled as Zac turned to Keeper and said, “I did also have another concern about Mimmi. She has been growing power wise like I have despite not having an Energem. Do you think…” “That your Energem is also helping her?” Keeper finished Zac’s question. “Since you two are biological twins and already have a psychic link to each other, then it is quite possible. Hers may not be as fast as yours since you are the one who is bonded to the Energem, but maybe the Energem senses your connection to her and Is also advancing her as well as you.” Zac nodded and then remembered his worry from earlier that day. “One more thing. When we were at the park, I felt something off about the wish cards that the others filled out. It felt like magic of some kind.” “And why didn’t you come out and say that while we were there? You only told us to be wary of them. Not being very specific.” Phillip said. “Well,” Zac answered. “I couldn’t tell right away. Plus, by the time I did, the cards were already filled out and in that lady’s box.” “Maybe we should be wary of what happens to the others then,” Keeper said as the boys nodded in agreement. Riley asked, “Can I sit in your lesson? I am really curious as to your culture, Zac. Plus, it will help me see what Phillip is like as well.” Phillip smiled and said, “Of course. The more I get to spread my knowledge the better.” Zac rolled his eyes as Phillip started his lesson. 

Tyler and Shelby were at the park walking across the pond bridge with Tyler pointing to some ducks and said, “That has a little baby following it.” Shelby nodded and said, “Yeah, it’s so cute!” They found a nearby spot for their picnic and Tyler pulled out some bubbles and showed Shelby how to use it. “Yes!” Tyler said. “Just like that! Good. Good, and lift it up slow. Take your time. You’re getting better.” Shelby sighed and said, “Bubbles this big never work.” “Here, let me give it a go,” Tyler said as he took the bubble wand from Shelby. “My dad taught me how to do it.” He put the wand into the bucket, pulled it out, and started to make a bubble with it saying, “And just walk with it.” Shelby looked in awe and said, “It’s so pretty.” Suddenly one of the bubbles popped in her eye and she groaned in pain with Tyler apologizing several times. He tried to put some water in her eye to get the soap out but accidentally unloaded too much water, causing Shelby to grab a towel to dry herself off. “Are you sure you got all the soap out?” Tyler asked. “Yeah,” Shelby said. “Let’s just have something to eat.” “Great, I’m starving,” Tyler said. Shelby handed him a sandwich and said, “That looks really good. Did you make this?” Shelby nodded as Tyler took a bite. Shelby suddenly screamed and yelled, “Ants! They’re everywhere.” Tyler jumped up as he and Shelby wiped all of the ants off of them and Tyler laughed saying, “I think I got them all. You good?” Shelby nodded and said, “Talk about a terrible date.” She suddenly realized what she said as Tyler asked, “A date? Is that what you think this is?” “No,” Shelby denied. “Of course not! Why? Did you think this was a date?” But Tyler was looking behind Shelby and saw a man sitting on the bench nearby and to him it looked like, “Dad?” Tyler asked as he saw the man get up and leave and Tyler ran after him with Shelby saying, “What? Tyler?”

Tyler ran after the man into the woods, but then the man then magically disappeared. “What?” Tyler said when suddenly Wish Star jumped out and said, “You’re not going anywhere.” “Out of my way!” Tyler said. “Dad!” Wish Star laughed and said, “I baited you here so that I could get your Energem, Ranger.” He sent a blast to Tyler, who jumped out of the way. Wish Star then charged in and started to fight Tyler saying, “If you don’t hand it over, I’ll make you wish you had.” “No way,” Tyler said as he tried to take Wish Star’s staff away, but Wish Star kicked Tyler backwards to the ground and said, “Too easy. Looks like my wish is about to come true.” As he was about to finish Tyler off, Shelby came up and yelled, “Hey!” She pulled out her Dino Morpher and blasted Wish Star away from Tyler. Wish Star recovered and said, “Two against one? That’s not what I wished for. See you.” And he ran off from the pair. Shelby ran up to Tyler and asked, “Are you OK?” Tyler grunted and said, “Yeah. I’m fine.” He got up and looked around and said, “He got away! That creep made me lose track of my dad. Or what I thought was my dad.” Shelby looked at him and asked, “Was that your wish? Seeing your dad?” Tyler nodded and asked, “Why?” Shelby sighed and said, “Both of our wishes came true, and they both went really bad.” “Both?” Tyler asked. Shelby nodded as Tyler asked, “What was your wish?” Shelby struggled to answer, “You know, a picnic.” Tyler nodded and said, “Maybe something is up. Like Zac suggested. Only we didn’t listen. Let’s head back to the base. Come on.” 

Back at the cafe, Ivan was cleaning up after work with some other workers when Ms. Morgan came in and sat down in a chair. Ivan walked over to her and said, “Hello, Ms. Morgan. Well, have we found any perspective Purple Rangers?” “No,” Kendall answered. “Finding a hero is proving to be harder than I thought.” Ivan pulled up a chair, sat next to her and said, “Well, even in my day, those worthy of joining the Knights of Zandar were truly rare.” Kendall looked around and asked, “Where is everyone?” “Well,” Ivan answered. “Chase is at the skate park with his new lady friend, Zac is down in the base with Phillip and Keeper for a lesson, Riley is also down there trying to come up with a new plan, Tyler and Shelby are on a picnic…” “Wait,” Kendall interrupted. “Tyler and Shelby are alone? Like a date?” “Yes,” Ivan answered. “I suppose it is like a date.” He got up as Kendall said, “I bet that was Shelby’s wish. And Koda got his burger. Ivan, what was your wish?” Ivan sighed and said, “The same thing every knight asks for: To help a damsel in distress.” Suddenly a girl cleaning the lights on a ladder fell off and landed right in Ivan’s arms. She gasped and said, “Thanks, Ivan. You’re my knight in shining armor.” Ivan put her down and said, “And you, my lady, have made my wish come true. Now, can you kindly go scrub the grill?” Kendall then got up and walked out of the lab with Ivan asking, “Ms. Morgan, wherever are you going?” She turned to Ivan and said, “I know it’s crazy, but I’m going to wish for a Purple Ranger.” She turned around and walked out of the lab, but didn’t notice Ivan starting to grab his back in pain.

Down in the command cave, Riley was working on his laptop as Zac finished his lesson with Keeper and Phillip. The two royals were still talking with each other after the lesson as Koda came in the lab and sat next to Koda, his stomach still in pain. Riley sighed and asked, “How you doing, Koda?” Koda groaned and said, “Tropical Burger, bad idea.” Zac and Phillip walked over to the boys looking concerned for Koda. Phillip looked over at Zac with an idea and asked, “Can you…” “Nope,” Zac answered quickly knowing what Phillip was asking if he could help Koda’s digestive system. “I can do a lot of things, but THAT is not one of them.” Phillip chuckled as Ivan came into the lab, tossing his Energem into the cave bed, and groaned in pain as he tried to pull his jacket on. Phillip looked at him and asked, “Sir Ivan? Whatever is the matter?” Ivan sighed and said, “I believe I may have injured my back by helping a young lady.” Suddenly Chase came into the lab, tossed his Energem into the cave bed, holding his skateboard and said, “That girl. She broke my heart. And then she broke my skateboard. This is the worst.” Zac looked at Phillip and Riley and said, “You guys thinking what I’m thinking,” Both boys nodded as Tyler and Shelby came into the lab. Riley looked up and said, “I’m glad you guys are here. We really need to talk about…” “Our wishes?” Shelby finished for him. “How’d you know?” Riley asked. “They both came true before they went bad,” Tyler answered. “Wait a second,” Riley realized. “That’s what happened to everybody that made a wish.” Chase realized it too and said, “Those wishing cards…” “I told you to be wary of them,” Zac said. “They cursed,” Koda said. Tyler looked at Zac and said, “You warned us and we didn’t listen. Sorry.” Zac shook his head and said, “It’s OK. I couldn’t figure out that there was magic attached to them until after you wrote on the cards. At least you guys learned your lesson.” 

Shelby looked at Zac and said, “From personal experience I take it? You didn’t tell us that long story.” “I would like to hear now,” Phillip said. Zac sighed and said, “One day I was swimming around a reef near Mako Island. I found this shell and brought it back home. Soon my friends, the mermaid ones, visited me. Through normal conversations, they were looking at younger pictures of me and I wished they could have met me when I was younger. Soon, that shell I found glowed and the mermaids disappeared. I soon realized that the shell heard my wish and sent them into my past. But they accidentally missed with my timeline and made everyone think I was an alien obsessed nerd because that’s what I thought they were while they were trying to avoid being found out as mermaids in the past, accidentally embarrassing me in front of everyone. Luckily they were able to fix it and had my past self wish them to the present. Lesson learned, don’t wish on magical shells. And be careful what you wish for.” The group chuckled as Ivan suddenly remembered, “Ms. Morgan. She’s about to make a wish to find a Purple Ranger.” “And you just remembered this now?” Phillip asked. Ivan bowed his head as Tyler said, “We have to stop her.” They all grabbed their Energems and ran out of the lab.

At the park, Kendall walked up to the wish card stand and said, “Hi. One wish card, please.” The woman at the stand smiled and said, “Oh. Go right ahead, deary. That’s what I’m here for. What is it you seek? Love? Money?” She was writing on the card when she heard the Rangers yell, “Kendall!” She couldn’t understand what they were saying and she dropped the card into the box and walked toward them across the street, not seeing a car sped right to her. Suddenly a man grabbed her and carried her out of the way. She looked up at her rescuer and said, :You could’ve got hit! Thank you.” Her rescuer was none other than Heckyl who said, “You are very welcome, pretty lady.” He helped her up and said, “Now, pay attention. And stay out of traffic.” He winked at her and walked away with Kendall thinking, “He’s my wish,” She ran up to him and said, “Excuse me.” Soon the other Rangers caught up with her and Shelby asked, “Are you OK, Ms. Morgan?” “I’m fine,” Kendall assured the Rangers. They all looked up and saw Heckyl standing there, Zac looked at him and sensed there was something off about him. But Ms. Morgan walked up to Heckyl and said, “This may sound strange, but there’s something I’d like you to hold for me.” Heckyl looked at her curiously and asked, “What is it?” Kendall pulled out the Purple Energem and said, “Here.” Suddenly, the other Rangers started to shout, “No!” at her, knowing that her wish will turn bad. 

Then lasers fired at everyone, including Heckyl, knocking everyone backwards, and Kendall dropped the Energem. Wish Star appeared and picked it up saying, “Yes! An Energem. My ticket out of here.” Heckyl was about to destroy him, but looked behind him and realized he couldn’t blow his cover. He ran away and hid behind a building and said, “The Rangers mustn’t know who I am. I will not ruin my plan for one single Energem.” He then ran off.

Wish Star chuckled and said, “My wishes never fail me.” “I hope you’re right,” Fury shouted behind him. “I wish for you to explode.” He held up a wish card with “Explode!” written on it and threw it at Wish Star, causing explosions to appear, knocking Wish Star down, and the Purple Energem to fly right into Fury’s hand, who said, “This is the beginning of the end for you, Rangers.” He ran off with Wish Star yelling, “Hey, that was my Energem. But I can still impress Sledge by destroying the Rangers.” 

The Rangers ran up into battle position near Wish Star and Tyler yelled, “It’s Morphin Time! Dino Charger!” “Ready!” The other Rangers yelled. “Energize! Unleash the power!” They transformed into Power Rangers and Wish Star yelled, “What? All eight of you?” The Rangers yelled back, “Dinosaur might, ready to fight! Power Rangers Dino Charge!” Tyler, Chase, Koda, Riley, and Shelby activated their Dino Steel and their individual weapons, Ivan pulled out his Ptera Saber, Zac pulled out his Ankylo Hammer, and Phillip pulled out his Pachy Wrecking Ball. The Rangers then charged at Wish Star who said, “Look out, Rangers, my wish is your command. And I wish for you all to fall at my feet.” He wrote that wish on his wish card and the Rangers fell to the ground and couldn’t get back up. Tyler yelled, “What’s happening?” “He’s controlling us,” Chase said. Ivan stood up and yelled, “I’ll put en end to this witchcraft.” He charged at Wish Star who wrote, “I wish you’d miss me.” That wish came true and Ivan missed his target. Wish Star pulled out his staff and said, “Take this!” and hit Ivan with it, knocking him to the ground. He turned to the other Rangers and said, “Hey, Rangers. Try my Bamboo Blast!” He fired at the Rangers but Koda blocked the blasts with his Stego Shield. 

Zac stood up and said, “I’ve had enough of this guy and his wishes! Phillip, when I say go, go!” Phillip nodded as Zac raised his hand to Wish Star, who said, “What are you doing, little Ranger?” Zac smirked and said, “The wind’s about to change.” Then he commanded heavy wind to blow the wish cards away from Wish Star and then Zac yelled, “Go! Destroy those cards!” Phillip shouted, “With pleasure,” and used his Wrecking Ball and destroyed them. One landed near Wish Star, who shouted, “No! My precious cards.” He tried to get the one that landed near him, but Zac saw this and raised his hand to the card, using his heating powers and burned it. Wish Star growled and said, “You destroyed my cards! How?” Zac smirked and said, “I told you the wind was about to change. And be careful; things could catch on fire at any moment. Think fast.” He raised his Ankylo Hammer and swung it at Wish Star, knocking him backwards. Riley got up and said, “Good move, Zac.” Zac gave him the thumbs up and said, “Your turn now.” Riley looked at Koda and Shelby and asked, “Shall we do this?” They nodded and the three combined their weapons. Chase looked over and Tyler and said, “Hey, Tyler, Para.” Tyler nodded and combined his weapon with Chase’s. Soon they had the Triple Spike and T-Rex Chopper at their disposal. Wish Star looked up and got nervous seeing the weapons. The five Rangers smirked and yelled, “Dino Spear! Double Blast!” Wish Star was knocked to the ground as Tyler said, “I have another wish. Weapons combine!” The five combined their weapons as Ivan raised his Saber, Zac raised his Hammer, and Phillip raised his Wrecking Ball. The Rangers all yelled, “Final Strike!” They charged the attack at Wish Star, who yelled, “This isn’t on my wish list!” before he blew up.

Up on Sledge’s ship, Sledge growled and said, “The Rangers are going to wish they hadn’t done that.” He had the Magna Beam fired and made Wish Star grow., who shouted, “Wish Star’s about to shine.” 

“No,” Tyler said. ‘It’s time for us to summon Zords!” He turned to Zac and Phillip, who both nodded, and the three boys summoned their Zords to make the Dino Charge Megazord, Ankylo-Pachy formation. The Rangers activated their Dino Drive modes and jumped into the Megazord. Wish Star scoffed and said, “I don’t need wish cards to crush you.” “Then bring it on!” Zac shouted. Wish Star laughed and said, “My power will bamboozle you!” He charged at the Megazord, but was blocked. Tyler laughed and said, “Pigs will fly before you beat us!” “Pachy Zord, Wrecking Ball Punch!” Phillip yelled as the Zord hit Wish Star several times, knocking the monster back. “Ankylo Zord, Hammer Punch!” Zac yelled as the Zord whacked Wish Star hard. Wish Star then summoned Vivix giants to hold the Megazord in place. “They’re so strong,” Chase said. “Then let’s get some help. Summon Ptera Zord!” He summoned his Zord, jumped out of the cockpit, and into his Zord. “Ptera Lightning Blast!” Ivan shouted and rained lightning down onto the Vivix giants, causing them to back away from the Dino Charge Megazord. “En garde!” Ivan shouted as he flew through the giants destroying them. Tyler laughed and said, “Thanks, Ivan!” “Take this!” Shelby yelled as the Megazord kicked Wish Star back. The Rangers yelled, “Ankylo Zord Hammer, Pachy Zord Wrecking Ball! Final Strike!” They charged up their final attack and unleashed it on Wish Star, who yelled, “I wish they hadn’t done that!” as he was finally destroyed. The Rangers cheered and shouted, “Monster extinct!” 

Up on Sledge’s ship, Sledge shouted, “Hurry up, Wrench! I’ve waited millions of years for this moment.” Wrench put the Purple Energem into Sledge’s blaster and said, “It’s done. Your blaster is now powered by the Purple Energem.” He saw the Sledge was about to test it but Wrench shouted, “Careful! One blast could blow a hole in the ship.” Sledge turned around and saw Heckyl walking up toward him. Sledge chuckled and said, “So, you made it back.” “Of course,” Heckyl said. “Shall we celebrate getting the Purple Energem, partner?” Sledge growled and said, “You didn’t get the Energem. Fury did. Throw him back into solitary confinement!” Heckyl chuckled and said, “I was so hoping to avoid this.” He turned and fired an electrical blast at Sledge, but Sledge activated his blaster and said, “Just try to avoid this!” The blasted overpowered Heckyl and knocked him backwards into his cell, and the door closed, locking him in. Sledge laughed and said, “Good work, Wrench.” Wrench laughed nervously and said, “Thanks, Master Sledge.” Sledge walked away and said, “Next up, the Rangers!” He didn’t hear Heckyl say, “You will pay. Mark my words.” 

Down in the Ranger cave, the Rangers were still disappointed about losing the Purple Energem. “We lost Purple Energem,” Koda said. “Well,” Ivan commented. “If we had not made those wishes, none of this would have happened.” He turned to Zac and knelt to him saying, “I apologize, Your Highness. I should have listened to your warning before making that wish.” Zac sighed and said, “I already forgave you guys. Again, you don’t have to keep kneeling to me, Ivan. It’s OK.” Ivan said, “Just showing my respect.” He got up and Keeper came out and said, “Wishes don’t always come true. The only sure way to accomplish something is to continue trying and never give up. I think Zac was correct is saying that you all have learned an important lesson today.” Zac smiled and said, “Thanks, Keeper.” Kendall stepped forward and said, “If Sledge can control the power of that Energem, he could build a weapon with frightening strength.” Phillip sighed and said, “If that happens, then the Earth will be doomed. We can’t let that happen.” Riley sighed and said, “There’s only one way to solve this.” ‘Let me guess,” Tyler said. “Logic?” “Of course!” Riley answered. “OK, so when Sledge comes to Earth, he expects to find us and fight, right?” Everyone nodded as Riley continued, “OK, well we have to go to the one place he won’t expect us to be.” Chase realized what Riley was saying and asked, “To his space ship?” Riley nodded and said, “Exactly.” 

Zac gulped and said, “I was hoping to avoid going back up there so soon.” Riley looked at Zac and said, “Just remember the idea I came up with. Output as much power as the moon is giving you.” Zac nodded as Shelby asked, “What are you guys talking about?” Tyler, Chase, Koda, Ivan, and Kendall all nodded in agreement to Shelby’s question, since they were not in the lab during this past discussion. Zac sighed and said, “When we took the fight with Meteor up into space, my powers greatly increased and I felt the moon’s influence increase exponentially. I realized that me being that close to the moon was making its influence on me stronger than usual. I was able to block it, but I feel that I won’t always be able to, depending on how long we are up there for. I bought this up to Keeper and Phillip during my lesson today, and Riley overheard and suggested that if I am getting all that power and influence from the moon, then I could possibly use that much power in the fight, hopefully balancing out the moon spell. I trust Riley’s idea, it’s just since it hasn’t been tried before, I am afraid of the outcome. What if the influence is too strong. What if I use too much power and become to weak to finish the fight? What if I turn on you guys?” Phillip walked over and said, “We don’t know what will happen. We just have to have faith. In yourself and with us.” The others nodded in agreement. Keeper stepped forward and said, “Don’t be afraid of what the moon will do to you Embrace who you are and let yourself take control of yourself, not the other way around.” Zac nodded and said, “Then let’s do this…”


	20. One More Energem

Up on Sledge’s ship, Wrench was working in his lab as he yelled at his Vivix, “Fool! Get your hazmat suit on! Why are you pouring without a mask? Ah! Am I the only one who cares about safety? Careful! This stuff will eat a hole right through the ship!” Poisandra entered the lab with some luggage and said, “Who cares about the ship? You pathetic pea-brains nearly ruined my beautiful luggage!” Wrench looked at all of the luggage she was carrying and asked, “Are you going somewhere?” “I’m leaving!” Poisandra informed Wrench. “This time, it’s for good!” The lab doors opened and Sledge walked through saying, “Poisandra, my sweet! You can’t go now! I finally have an Energem.” Poisandra huffed and said, “You have one Energem! If you think I’m waiting a second longer for you to get all 10, you’re crazy!” She turned around to leave, but Sledge stopped her and said, “But wait! Let me get just one more Energem, then I promise we’ll get married!” Poisandra turned to face Sledge and asked, “One more? You promise?” “I do,” Sledge answered. Poisandra squealed, hugged Sledge and said, “I like the sound of that!” “We’re getting married,” Curio said next to her. Poisandra took Curio’s arm and skipped with him out of the lab. Sledge turned to Wrench with his Energem powered blaster and said, “It’s time for the Rangers to fight against the power of an Energem, not with it.” 

Down in the Ranger command cave, Kendall was showing the others the new Get-Bot, which was in test mode trying to find Tyler’s Energem, which it did under a towel. It beeped out, “Red Energem found.” It picked it up and wheeled back to Kendall with Ivan saying, “Good heavens.” Tyler reached down and take his Energem from the robot and said. “Awesome! It worked perfectly.” Kendall smiled and said, “And that is how Get-Bot is going to find the Purple Energem on Sledge’s ship.” Riley bent down and picked up with robot while saying, “Yes, but how do we get it into a transport pod so Get-Bot can get up there?” “Sledge has an Energem now,” Chase said. “I have a feeling we’re going to see him sooner rather than later.” “We need to counter Sledge’s moves with everything we’ve got,” Phillip said. Kendall nodded and turned to Zac and said, “We may need some of your extra strength too. Sledge is more powerful than ever.” Zac sighed and said, “I will use my merman abilities only if I absolutely need to.” Phillip cocked his head and said, “But with these last few battles you have been using them.” “As a last resort,” Zac countered. “And not majorly to draw too much suspicion. If Sledge found out what I am, then he will try to use that to his advantage and find a way to turn me against you guys. And expose my world to them. They could hunt my friends down and use them against us.” The group bowed their heads as an apology, but Zac added, “But, if it comes to it, I may not have a choice in the matter. I will use my powers carefully but enough to get the job done.” Everyone nodded as the computer beeped alerting them to a threat. Kendall walked over to the computer as Riley asked, “What is it, Ms. Morgan?” Kendall read out, “Transport pods are entering the atmosphere. Here’s your chance.” The Rangers nodded as Tyler said, “Let’s go!” They ran out of the lab and to the coordinates that they saw on the screen.

They ran out to the woods where the coordinates led them, with Shelby saying, “These are the coordinates, but I don’t see any pods.” Suddenly they heard something above them as Tyler said, “Eyes up, guys!” They all looked up and saw five transport pods pass by overhead with Zac saying, “Wow! There are a lot of them.” Kendall stepped forward and said, “Keep them distracted. Ivan and I will work around the the rear.” The group nodded. Ivan and Kendall walked away as Tyler said, “Be careful. They’ve got an Energem. It’s a whole new ballgame” Suddenly Zac heard something come toward them and he yelled, “Watch out!” They looked up and saw Sledge fly down as he aimed his blaster at the Rangers, freezing them in place, saying, “Surprise!” The Rangers struggled as Phillip said, “Can’t move!” Sledge landed and said, “I am starting to see why you Rangers have been so tough to beat! These Energems are pretty powerful!” Kendall and Ivan snuck up to a pod with Kendall overhearing Sledge and said, “Pretty powerful is an understatement.” Ivan saw the Rangers trapped and said, “They can’t move. I must help them.” Kendall shook her head and said, “Sledge is too powerful. You can’t fight him on your own.” Ivan reassured her, “Fear not. I know what to do.” He ran off to execute his plan as Kendall put the Get-Bot into one of the pods saying, “Get-Bot, find us an Energem when Sledge returns to his ship.” She hid behind the pod and watched Sledge approaching the Rangers saying, “Want to know how this is going to play out?” He walked up to Tyler and said, “First, I am going to take the red Energem…” Suddenly a laser blasted Sledge back. Riley whispered to Zac, “Was that you?” “No,” Zac answered. “I can’t do laser blasts.” Suddenly Keeper appeared next to Tyler as he was the one who attacked Sledge and said, “You may have an Energem, but you’ll never have the heart of a Ranger.” The monsters all charged to attack Keeper, but Sledge kept them back and said, “Stay back! He’s mine! You fooled me once, and today you finally pay for it!” Keeper and Sledge charged in and fought each other, but Keeper couldn’t keep up with Sledge’s Energem powered blaster, and was blasted off of his feet, dropping his staff near Tyler’s feet, and all the Rangers shouted, “No!” Sledge’s minions picked Keeper up and held him as Sledge said, “I’m not done with you yet, Keeper! Take him back to the ship and make him suffer!” His minions walked away with Keeper to the pods as Sledge turned and walked up to the Rangers and said, “Now, where was I? Oh, yes. First, I’m going to take the red Energem!” He reached out and pulled Tyler’s Energem off of him, making Tyler drop to the ground and demorph. Sledge laughed and said, “It’s mine now! 

Over at the pods, Kendall saw the minions load Keeper into one of the pods as a Vivix was walking over to the one she was hiding behind. Kendall took a deep breath and said, “Keeper needs help. You have no choice, Kendall.” She ran up and threw the Vivix in the nearby pod out and jumped in as it was closing. 

Back with the Rangers, Sledge walked up to Koda and said, “One down, seven to go.” Zac thought, “No! I can’t let Sledge get all of our Energems. Looks like I have no choice.” Under his helmet, his eyes glowed blue as he looked skyward and summoned as much wind as he could, creating a wind storm around the group. Sledge was about to take Koda’s Energem but noticed the change in wind and said, “What? Where did this come from?” The wind picked up heavily, luckily with Sledge’s trap still in effect the Rangers stayed glued to the ground as Zac directed the wind toward Sledge and threw him far away from the Rangers, causing the trap to let the Rangers loose. Zac smirked and relaxed the wind back down to normal. Tyler picked up Keeper’s staff as Koda said, “We are free!” Sledge growled from where he landed and said, “I don’t know what happened but your Energems will still be mine!” Suddenly Ivan came flying in on the Ptera Zord as the Rangers jumped, with Koda helping Tyler, into the Zord and they flew away from Sledge. Sledge roared, “No!” as the Rangers escaped. Chase blew out a sigh and said, “Ivan, thanks. Great timing!” Sledge growled and said, “I don’t know where that wind came from, but I won’t let those Rangers get away. Wrench, send in my biggest, baddest monster. Release the Green Zilla.” He turned on his jetpack and flew away. 

As the Ptera Zord was flying away, Chase looked around and asked, “Everyone OK?” “Yea,” Koda said as he helped Tyler up. Riley looked over at Zac and said, “That wind storm was caused by you, wasn’t it?” Zac nodded and said, “That was a last resort. I couldn’t let Sledge take all of our Energems. Sorry that Sledge got away with yours, Tyler.” Tyler shook his head and said, “It’s not your fault. What matters is we got away before he could steal all of them.” He looked at Keeper’s staff in his hands and said, “Keeper’s powerless without his staff.” Koda looked around and asked, “Kendall? Where is Kendall?” Phillip pulled out his communicator and called Ms. Morgan, “Ms. Morgan, are you there?” Kendall answered, “Rangers, I’m in one of Sledge’s transport pods. I’m going after Keeper!” “In Sledge’s pod?” Shelby asked. “Ms. Morgan!” The connection was lost as the Green Zilla appeared on the Earth below, shaking the Ptera Zord. Ivan saw it and said, “It’s a giant monster, and he could destroy Amber Beach!” “Not to mention everywhere else!” Zac added. Tyler looked on and said, “We gotta stop it.” Koda turned to him and said, “But we have to rescue friends.” Tyler thought about it and said, “OK. Let’s split up. Chase, Koda, Riley, Ivan, and Phillip, use the Dino Charge Megazord to destroy that monster. Shelby, Zac, and I will take the Plesio Zord and try to get to Sledge’s ship. Zac, I’m going to need some merman power to help us out.” Zac nodded and said, “I’ll try to use Riley’s theory about power output to match the moon’s input and see what happens. Hopefully it will be enough and I won’t go moon crazy.” Tyler nodded as Riley said, “You’re going into outer space now?” Tyler nodded and said, “If you have a better idea, then I’m totally up for it. But Ms. Morgan and Keeper need our help.” The Rangers thought for a moment and Phillip said, “We are with you.” Tyler, Riley, and Chase summoned their Zords to make the Dino Charge Megazord. Chase, Koda, Riley, Ivan, and Phillip jumped into the Dino Charge Megazord as Chase said, “Let’s do this!” At the same time, Tyler, Shelby, and Zac summoned the Plesio Zord and jumped into it with Tyler saying, “All systems go.” Zac telepathically connected to the Plesio Zord and told it, “Hear that, Plesio? Let’s go.” The Plesio Zord took off out of its water base. The other Rangers stared down the Green Zilla as Phillip said, “Here it comes.” Koda gulped and said, “That much bigger than mammoth!” The Green Zilla roared at the Dino Charge Megazord. The Plesio Zord was swimming through the ocean as Shelby turned to Tyler and said, “I’m worried about you, without your Energem.” Tyler turned to her and said, “It’s dangerous for all three of us. That’s not gonna stop us, is it?” Shelby shook her head as Tyler asked Zac, “You ready for this, merman?” Zac nodded and said, “Let’s shoot for the moon, no pun intended with that.” Zac contacted the Plesio Zord and said, “Plesio Zord, let’s go to space!” The Plesio Zord roared and blasted out of the water, heading for space.

The pods returned to Sledge’s ship. Kendall walked out of hers with the Get-Bot wheeling out and went to look for the Energem. A door opened behind Kendall and she turned around and saw rows and rows of monsters in cells. “Oh no,” Kendall said. She heard voices coming towards where she was and panicked. Looking around, she saw some hazmat suits nearby and quickly put one on. The doors opened again and Wrench came in holding Sledge’s Energem powered blaster and said, “Those Rangers are pathetic! Now that we have two Energems we’ll get the rest faster than a rocket powered dungeon.” He took the Energem out of the blaster and put it in a briefcase. He turned and saw Kendall in the hazmat suit, mistaking her for a Vivix and told her, “Take this to the vault immediately!” He handed her the briefcase, Kendall realizing she had her chance, quickly took out the Energem when no one was looking, closed the briefcase, and gave it to a Vivix to take to the vault. She put the Energem in her pocket as the doors opened and Sledge came through saying, “Wrench! Your upgrade to my blaster worked perfectly! Now let’s use the red Energem to turn the Magna beam into a laser cannon!” “Interesting,” Wrench said as Sledge handed him the red Energem. “I can do that.” Sledge nodded in approval and said, “I almost had all of the other Energems in my grasp, if it wasn’t for that freak wind storm knocking me backwards and letting the Rangers escape!” “Freak wind storm?” Wrench asked. “Yes,” Sledge answered. “It came right the heck out of nowhere.” Kendall stood there thinking and realized, “That must have been Zac. He must have used his powers as a last resort like he said.” Wrench thought for a moment and said, “Wind storms just don’t happen randomly. Either some device created it…” “Or someone created it instead,” Sledge finished. “I believe someone created that wind storm to help the Rangers escape. Maybe it was someone I didn’t see there. Or it could have been one of the Rangers themselves. Wrench, could they do that with the Energems?” Wrench shook his head and said, “Not from what I have studied about them. The Energems are more cosmic in nature, but they can also amplify existing characteristics and/or absorb energy, like your blaster.” Sledge thought for a moment, then said, “Then we must keep our eyes open if this happens again. Either way, getting the Rangers’ last seven Energems will be child’s play thanks to our powered up Magnabeam.” “Oh! Liar!” Poisandra suddenly entered the lab furious at Sledge. “You said one more Energem not seven!” She stormed off upset with Sledge following her and said, “Wait, Poisandra. You don’t understand. I’m so close! Poisy, darling! Wait!” He ran after Poisandra out of the lab and Wrench turned to the disguised Kendall and said, “Bring my tools. Let’s go!” Kendall panicked but obeyed to hide her identity and went to grab Wrench’s tools.

The Rangers down on Earth were not doing very well against Green Zilla, who just kept whacking them constantly. Phillip grunted and said, “Its power’s on a whole other level.” “Then we need to try a new formation,” Ivan suggested. “Great idea,” Chase said. The boys activated the Dino Charge Megazord Ptrea Formation to see if that will help even the odds. 

Up in space, the Plesio Zord was approaching Sledge’s ship. As soon as they entered space, Zac felt the moon’s influence immediately. Shelby noticed his distress and asked, “Zac? Are you going to be OK?” Zac nodded and said, “Hopefully I will be OK. There is so much input coming through me right now. I am trying to use all of my energy to keep focused.” Tyler spotted Sledge’s ship and said, “Let’s hope they don’t see us.” He suddenly had an idea, turned to Zac, and asked, “Zac? You can make yourself invisible right? Can you make other things invisible? Like us for instance?” Zac’s eyes widened and said, “I don’t know. I have never tried that before. I have only made myself invisible in the past. But the Plesio Zord?” Tyler nodded and said, “You just said you have lots of energy coursing through you right now. Use that and see if you can make us invisible.” Zac nodded, put his hands on the ground, and said, “Here goes nothing.” He closed his eyes and threw as much of his new energy as he could to the Plesio Zord, trying to make it invisible. Soon Shelby gasped and said, “Look! It’s working!” Zac opened his eyes and saw that the Plesio Zord was becoming invisible. Then Zac grunted in pain and Tyler asked, “Zac? Are you OK?” Zac grunted and said, “Kind of. I don’t think I can hold this up for very long. So we have to dock with Sledge’s ship quickly. Even if that means that they see us once I lift the invisibility.” Tyler nodded and said, “Then let’s be quick.” 

Back in Wrench’s lab, he was putting the Energem into the Magnabeam and said, “With this Energem, the converted laser cannon will be fully operational! Am I a genius or just brilliant?” Suddenly the alarms blared as Sledge’s cameras detected the Plesio Zord docking with the ship. Wrench gasped and said, “Security alert? Who could that be?” Kendall gasped knowing it was the others coming to the ship. She grabbed a device and whacked the computer, disrupting the alarm with Wrench yelling, “Hey! Don’t hit the console! Seize that donkey brained Vivix!” Some Vivix grabbed Kendall and removed the mask, revealing her identity. Wrench gasped and said, “Well, I’ll be junked! How did this spectacled scientist get on our ship? Take that disgusting human where it belongs! The trash room!” They took her away to the trash room. 

Up on the Plesio Zord, as soon as they docked, Zac released his grip on the Plesio Zord, causing the invisibility to lift. Zac fell to the ground exhausted and demorphed. Shelby ran over to him and also demorphed, kneeling by him and shouted, “Zac! Are you OK?” Zac opened his eyes and they flashed blue, starling Shelby and Tyler. Zac groaned and said, “That took a lot out of me. But I can feel the moon’s power filling me with energy again. I should be OK in a minute.” Tyler helped Zac up and said, “Just don’t go crazy on us. We still have to find Keeper and Kendall.” Zac nodded and said, “I hope so too. Riley’s theory seems to be working so far. I’ll just have to keep it up until we go back to Earth.” Everyone nodded and ran into Sledge’s ship. Tyler looked around, then heard foot stomps, knowing that Vivix were probably on their way. He turned to Zac and said, “Has enough of your energy come back?” Zac nodded and asked, “Why?” “We need you to make all of us invisible.” Zac nodded and said, “Luckily you guys will be easy compared to the Plesio Zord. But we must be cautious. Now that I have demorphed, I can feel the moon’s influence more greatly. So hopefully keeping up the invisibility will be enough to ward it off.” Tyler and Shelby nodded in agreement. Zac said, “OK then, give me your hands.” Tyler and Shelby each took one of Zac’s hands. Then Zac focused and made all three of them invisible. “Now,” Zac whispered. “We have to stay quiet. Just because they can’t see us doesn’t mean that could also hear us.” “OK,” Tyler and Shelby whispered back. “Which way should we go?” Shelby whispered. Soon the Get-Bot passed them and Tyler suggested, “Let’s follow the robot.” 

The Rangers down on Earth were still having some trouble with Green Zilla, and Koda shouted, “Let’s finish him!” The others nodded as the Megazord jumped into the air and the boys shouted, “Stego Saber!” Before they could unleash the final strike, Greenn ZIlla wrapped his tentacles around the Megazord and sent shockwaves to it, throwing it to the ground as well as the Rangers inside the cockpit. Koda groaned and said, “I see stars!” Riley groaned as well and said, “Guys, this isn’t good.” Phillip struggled to stand and said, “We must keep trying. The others are depending on us.” Chase grunted and said, “We’ve got to get up!” They continued to struggle as Green Zilla started to walk towards them.

The Get-Bot was continuing its search for an Energem on Sledge’s ship as Kendall was dragged into the trash room yelling, “Let go of me!” “Not a chance,” Wrench said. “Things are about to heat up for you and your bug eyed friend in the incinerator!” Soon Keeper was brought in wearing chains as Kendall went up to him and asked, “Keeper, are you all right?” Keeper nodded and said, “I am unharmed. You should not have come after me.” Kendall shook her head, but saw some acid next to her and whispered to Keeper, “I have an idea.” She hid some behind herself as Vivix dragged her and Keeper to the incinerator. Sledge came in laughing and said, “Keeper, I see you brought a friend to join you for your final moments. Toss them in!” Keeper and Kendall threw the Vivix aside and Kendall threw the acid onto the floor, creating a big hold in the floor of the ship. “What is she doing?” Sledge roared. 

Kendall and Keeper jumped down the hold into the lever below, with some guards saying, “Hey! Where’d they come from? Get the weapons.” The guards ran to get the weapons as Kendall and Keeper stood up with Keeper saying, “I’m still shackled!” “I got this!” Kendall said as she grabbed a pole nearby and fought off the guards to protect Keeper. The guards knocked her backwards and said, “You’re brave for a human, but you’re going to regret this.” Suddenly Kendall felt the Energem in her pocket spark to life. She pulled it out and said, “What’s happening?” Suddenly the Energem’s light glowed and bonded with her, turning her into the Purple Ranger. She looked down at her new outfit and said, “What? It chose me!” “Yes,” Keeper said. “A wise choice indeed.” Soon the guards charged at the pair, but Kendall held them off with his Dino Sword as she said, “So this is what it feels like to be a Ranger.” Suddenly the doors opened to at first what it looked like no one, but then a shimmer of light then revealed Zac, Tyler, and Shelby. Zac raised his hand to the guards and wind pushed them down to the ground, knocking them unconscious. Tyler turned to the pair and said, “Keeper! Purple Ranger?” Zac smirked sensing who was under the helmet of the Purple Ranger as Kendall turned around and used her sword to break Keeper’s shackles as Keeper said, “You were always worthy of being a Ranger, Kendall. You only needed the opportunity to prove it.” Tyler and Shelby’s eyes widened when they heard Keeper say that Kendall was the Purple Ranger. Zac smirked and said, ‘I know you had it in you, Ms. Morgan.” Shelby gasped and said, “No way! Kendall?” Kendall nodded and said, “Yep, it’s me, all right.” Suddenly the alarms blared and Tyler said, “We can celebrate later! Let’s go!” Tyler handed Keeper back his staff as the group made their way out of the lab.

Down on earth, the other Rangers were finally able to stand the Megazord back up as Chase said, “We’re standing! Let’s mix things up!” The boys yelled, “Activate Dino Charge Megazord AnkyloPachy Formation.” “Good thing Zac left me one of his Dino Chargers,” Phillip commented as the Megazord switched formations. 

Kendall and Shelby were helping Keeper walk with Tyler and Zac in the rear as protection and Kendall said, “First, we need to get Keeper to safety. We’ll get the red Energem later.” She contacted the Rangers down on Earth. Chase answered, “Shelby, Tyler, Zac, have you found Keeper and Ms. Morgan?” “This is Ms. Morgan,” Kendall replied. The other Rangers gasped and yelled, “What?!” Kendall nodded and said, “We’ve got Keeper and should be off the ship in a few minutes.” Chase gasped and said, “Ms. Morgan, you’re the Purple Ranger now?” Kendall nodded again and said, “We’re on our way.” Kendall ended communications as Shelby said, “Quickly, everybody. Let’s go.” Suddenly they heard Sledge growl behind the door in front of them. Zac motioned the girls to keep going with Keeper and Zac grabbed Tyler, making them invisible and leaned against a nearby wall. Soon Sledge and Wrench walked through the corridor with Sledge saying, “Wrench, give me an update! Is the red Energem installed?” “Yes, sir,” Wrench answered. “Our new laser cannon will be powerful enough to destroy that Mega Zord with one blast! Not to mention destroy the Earth if we direct the beam to it.” “Excellent!” Sledge said. “Lock down the ship and find those Rangers or I’ll put you both down the trash grinder! Remember, keep your eyes open for anything unusual.” The monsters walked away as Zac lifted his and Tyler’s invisibility and said, “That’s not good.” “We need to warn the others,” Tyler said and both boys ran after the girls and Keeper. After they left, Get-Bot zoomed down the corridor still looking for an Energem. 

Tyler and Zac caught up with the others and Shelby said, “Tyler, Zac, let’s go.” Tyler stopped her and said, “Sledge is using the red Energem to power the ship’s lasers.” “He’s planning to destroy the Megazord,” Zac said. “And also might possibly destroy Earth.” Shelby and Kendall gasped as Shelby said, “Come on, we’ve got to work the others.” Tyler and Zac stood their ground as Shelby said, “What are you two doing? We need to go!” “I have to find the red Energem,” Tyler said. “It’s the only way to stop Sledge.” “Plus we need to protect our home,” Zac said. “And I am not going to let that happen.” His eyes glowed blue shocking the others. The alarms then blared and Zac turned to Tyler and said, “We need to go. Now. Before it’s too late.” Shelby ran up to the boys and said, “I’ll come with you.” “No,” Tyler stopped her. ‘The others need the Plesio Zord and all the Ranger strength we can find.” Shelby turned to Zac and said, “What about you, Zac?” Zac’s eyes continued to glow blue and said, “I have to help Tyler. With me by his side, Sledge will be no match for us. Mark my words, I will protect him, Shelby. And make that monster pay for wanting to destroy my home! Don’t make me force you back to the Plesio Zord!” Shelby gulped at Zac’s intensity, knowing that the moon spell had partially taken hold of Zac, who raised his hands toward the girls and Keeper, making his threat known. Tyler looked at Zac and said, “Breath, Zac. Don’t let it take control.” Zac closed his eyes and took some deep breaths. He opened his eyes to reveal the glowing blue was gone, turned to the girls and Keeper and said, “Sorry. The moon’s power is too strong. It’s getting hard to hold it back. I am not outputting enough to counter it.” Keeper stepped up and said, “Remember what you are trying to protect, Zac. Let that help put off the edge. But also embrace who you are.” Zac cocked his head in confusion as Kendall explained, “What Keeper means is if it calls for it, let those monsters have it. Show them that you will not go down without a fight. But don’t go overboard with it, least of all reveal what you are to them. So use your full strength, but be careful with how you do it to avoid discovery.” Zac nodded as he and Tyler ran after Sledge, leaving the girls and Keeper to run back to the Plesio Zord, reaching it and taking off back for Earth.

Kendall contacted the others and said, “Chase, we’re coming.” The boys grunted as the Green Zilla attacked them again. Phillip growled and yelled, “Pachy Zord Wrecking Ball!” The attack hit Green Zilla, but it also rebound attacked the Megazord. Green Zilla used this as an advantage and shot a laser beam at the Megazord. Koda groaned and said, “It’s so strong!” “They’re counting on us!” Chase said. “But’s it’s too powerful,” Riley countered. The boys fell to the ground just as the Plesio Zord came over them and the girls yelled, “Activate Plesio Charge Megazord.” The Plesio Zord shifted into its Megazord form as Kendall said, “Let’s do this!” The boys in the other Megazord grunted in pain as Phillip said, “We have to keep fighting.” But soon the Megazord starting losing parts of itself as Ivan shouted, “We are going down!” The Megazord fell to the ground and the boys were thrown out of the cockpit down to the ground. The Plesio Megazord flew down and Kendall shouted, “Plesio, land!” The Plesio Megazord landed as the boys got up and Koda said, “Look! The Plesio Charge Megazord!” The new Megazord was attacking with speed as Riley said, “Good job, Shelby and Ms. Morgan!” Suddenly Keeper appeared next to the boys and Ivan gasped, “It’s Keeper!” “Oh!” Chase said, “You’re OK!” “Yes,” Keeper answered. “But Tyler and Zac stayed on Sledge’s ship and needs your help.” Riley looked at Keeper and asked, “Is my theory helping Zac?” Keeper nodded and said, “Somewhat. The moon’s power is starting to become too much for him. You have to get up there before he loses full control of his actions. And help Tyler retrieve his Energem.” Chase nodded and said, “Got it. Plesio can handle Green Zilla until we get back. We have to help Tyler and Zac before it’s too late.” The boys ran back to the Dino Charge Megazord as Shelby and Kendall attacked with the Plesio Rocket Punch. The Green Zilla was knocked backwards as Kendall said, “Yeah! Controlling a Megazord is amazing!” 

Up on Sledge’s ship, the Get-Bot went passed some Vivix who looked at it confused. Suddenly, Tyler and Zac rounded the corner as Zac wind pushed all of them out of the way as he and Tyler kept running. Zac scanned ahead with his advance eyesight and saw the bridge doors about to close. “Tyler!” Zac shouted. “We need to get to the bridge!” He raised his hand up to the door using his powers to hold it open as he and Tyler ran past them, and Zac let go of his hold and the doors closed behind them. Tyler pulled out his Dino Morpher as Zac said, “Won’t need mine. Need to keep the output up.” Tyler nodded as they walked toward the bridge. As they entered, Tyler shot one Vivix down and Zac used his wind powers to throw one to a nearby wall. Tyler turned to Zac and asked, “Can you see where it is?” Zac scanned the room and saw a glow coming from under the red button of the Magna beam. He pointed to it and said, “There!” As Tyler approached the machine and tried to pull out his Energem, suddenly a laser fired near him and Tyler jumped out of way to the ground. Sledge laughed and said, “You’re not so tough without your Energem, Red Ranger.” He turned to Zac and said, “And you can join him in destruction.” He fired at Zac, but Zac used the Turn the Tide move Weilan taught him and sent the laser right back at Sledge, knocking him back a bit. He looked up at Zac and realized, “So, it was you would created that wind storm and helped your friends escape from my grasp. You seem to have some secrets about you.” Suddenly Wrench grabbed Zac into his strong grip, holding Zac in place as Sledge approached and said, “What have you been hiding?” Zac growled as his eyes glowed blue and said, “Like I would ever tell you! You will be sorry if you don’t let me go. Not mention sorry for wanting to destroy my home!” Sledge laughed and said, “We’ll see about that, little Ranger.” Wrench looked at Sledge and said, “The laser cannon is locked onto the Megazord and the Earth below it!” Sledge walked over to the Magnabeam and said, “Now you both can watch as I destroy your friends and your puny planet! Then I will see what makes you tick, aqua Ranger and I will destroy your red Ranger friend here.” Zac grunted and tried to break free using his extra energy, but Wrench was surprisingly strong for a monster his size. Sledge raised his hand and dropped it on the red button as Tyler and Zac shouted, “No!” 

But nothing happened. Sledge shouted, “What?” He turned to Zac and yelled, “What did you do to my Magna beam?!” Zac smirked and said, ‘Don’t look at me. My hands are tied at the moment.” Tyler looked over and saw the Get-Bot holding his Energem to him as it was the one to power down the Magna beam. Sledge looked under the Magna beam and saw the red Energem gone and said, “Then where did my Energem go?” “I’ll give you one guess,” Tyler said behind him. Sledge turned and saw Tyler powered up as the Red Ranger as Tyler said, “Oh! I’ve been looking forward to this!” “Me too!” Sledge roared as he and Tyler charged into battle. Zac smirked at Wrench and said, “And I’ve been looking forward to doing this!” His eyes glowed heavily as he clinched his fists and unleashed his powers to overheat the ship, causing sparks to fly everywhere and wind to pick up on the bridge. Wrench let go of Zac out of fear and asked, “What are you?” Zac morphed into his Power Ranger armor and said, “Someone you should not have messed with!” He the wind pushed Wrench back into the navigation console at the same time Tyler T-Rex punched Sledge into the same console. Wrench cried, “Master Sledge! The navigation console is destroyed! And the ship is overheating and losing power.” Suddenly the ship launched downwards toward Earth as the computer said, “Danger! Evacuate ship immediately!” Tyler looked at Zac and said, “We need to get out of here, now!” Tyler ran off the bridge as sparks continued to fly everywhere and machines blowing up. Zac ran after him, but Sledge yelled, “You will pay for this, Aqua Ranger. I will find out what you are, and make you suffer as well as your friends.” Zac felt a jolt of fear from that statement but hid it with a smirk and said, “Keep dreaming that, Sledge.” And he wind pushed Sledge and Wrench further into the bridge towards the explosions. Zac turned and ran to catch up with Tyler as the computer said, “Danger! All systems failing!” 

The ship was staring to enter Earth’s atmosphere as Tyler and Zac entered the pod bay. They saw a Vivix take the last pod out of the ship. Tyler shouted, “Oh no! Looks like that was the last pod!” Suddenly Zac fell to the ground weak. Tyler rushed over and said, “Zac! Are you OK?” Zac groaned and said, “Used too much energy. Now that we are back in Earth’s atmosphere, I am not getting any extra power from the moon and its influence no longer has a hold of me for the adrenaline boost. Plus, it’s too hot. My kind aren’t that great with intense heat. Feel likes I’m suffocating.” Tyler looked around and said, “Looks like we only have one choice.” He picked Zac up and walked over to the launch button and pressed it, causing part of the floor to open up to the approaching ground below. “Looks like we’re going to have to jump for it, Zac. I wish you could see me now, Dad! It’s about to get wild!” Zac looked at him and said, “Are you crazy? Then again, I can be too.” They both jumped out and starting sky falling to the ground.

Wrench was trying to fix the machines on the bridge and said, “You need to stabilize the thrusters!” Fury stumbled in and said, “What happened? What caused all of this damage to the ship?” Sledge turned to Fury and said, “The red and aqua Rangers destroyed the navigation console. But that aqua Ranger has some hidden tricks up his sleeve and caused the ship to malfunction.” “What?” Fury roared. “It’s true,” Wrench said. “The aqua Ranger is not a normal human being. He just somehow caused the whole ship to overheat and explode. I don’t know how he did that. But we are going down fast.” Poisandra came in and said, “You just had to have one more Energem! You’re a half-brain!” Sledge glared at her and said, “After 65 million years, you’re just now figuring that out?” “We’re going down!” Fury roared. 

The ship crashed into the mountains below as Tyler and Zac the explosion the crash created. Tyler sighed and said, “Looks like this is the end for us, Sledge.” Zac looked over at Tyler and said, “I could try to slow us down.” He tried to push against the wind to slow them down, but then the Ptera Zord flew to the pair and plucked them out of the sky, putting the pair in the cockpit with the other male Rangers. Ivan looked at the pair and told Tyler, “You do like to live dangerously, Sir Tyler, Prince Zac.” He saw Zac lying on the ground in pain and he kneeled to Zac and said, “Prince Zac, are you alright? You look weak.” Zac nodded and said, “I’m fine. Just used too much of my powers for that last attack.” Phillip’s eyes widened as he said, “You caused Sledge’s ship to explode and crash?” Zac nodded weakly and said, “With some help from Tyler.” Phillip walked over and helped Zac to his feet as Ivan helped Tyler to his feet as Tyler said, “I knew you guys would be there for me.” Chase chuckled and said, “Darn right we would be there for you. We’ll always be there.” “Thanks guys,” Tyler said. “Next time,” Zac told Tyler. “Clue me into that part of the plan. So then I won’t have to waste my energy trying to save us.” Tyler flinched and said, “Sorry, Zac. But you did great back there. You kept control.” Zac nodded and said, “Thanks.” Ivan contacted Shelby and Kendall and reported, “Shelby, Ms. Morgan, Sledge’s ship has crashed! We’ve got Tyler and Zac, and we’re heading your way.” 

The Ptera Zord flew past the two Megazords and the boys jumped down into the Plesio Megazord. The T-Rex Lord roared as Tyler laughed and said, “Relax, Rexy. I’m OK, buddy!” The Ankylo Zord roared too as Zac chuckled and said, “Don’t worry, Ankylo. I would never abandon you.” He heard the Plesio Zord growl in response as Zac sighed and said, “Same with you Plesio. Besides Plesio, you know have a new guardian to look after you.” He looked at Kendall who smiled and said, “Thanks, Zac.” Shelby gasped and said, “You got your Energem back!” “Absolutely!” Tyler said. “And Sledge is history!” Zac added. The Rangers cheered as Shelby told Tyler and Zac, “You two had all of us scared.” Zac smiled and said, “You know I can take care of myself, Shelby. Plus I had to look after this crazy head for you.” Tyler chuckled and said, “My dad used to say, it’s all part of the adventure. We’ve never been stronger. Let’s finish that monster and end this for good!” Everyone nodded and they yelled, “Activate Plesio Charge Megazord PachyRex Formation!” The Megazord combined into its newest formation as the Rangers yelled, “Dinosaur might, ready to fight!” The Green Zilla kept firing lasers at the Megazod, but it walked right through them as Tyler said, “Time to take down this last monster!” It attacked Green Zilla head on as Phillip yelled, “Pachy Zord Wrecking Ball!” The attack worked this time, knocking the Green Zilla back. It tried to use its tentacle attack again, but the Rangers were prepared this time and used the head of the Plesio Zord to grab them and rip them away from the Green Zilla. The monster groaned in pain as Kendall said, “You know what to do!” Everyone nodded and yelled, “T-Rex Blast!” They fired at the Green Zilla, stunning it, and the Rangers yelled, “Three! Two! One! Galactic Blast!” They fired at Green Zilla and the monster exploded, and the Rangers cheered and said, “Monster extinct!”

Back at the Rangers’ command cave, Kendall put her new Energem into the rock bed as Keeper said, “Nine of the Energems have been returned. Thank you, Rangers. Koda, Ivan, and of course, Kendall will help me find the last two.” Kendall nodded and said, “With Sledge finally gone, the rest of yo can return to your lives and do whatever you like.” The other Rangers had their luggage sitting next to them as they listened to Kendall. Zac sighed. It was a coincidence that the summer was about to end as their fight with Sledge ended. His mission with the Rangers was finished. Now he could return home and face his destiny, with some compromises of course. He really had to sit down with his parents and Nerissa to talk this out. Keeper continued, “Until the last Energem is found, you will remain bound to your dinosaur spirit. If ever we need your help, you’ll know.” Zac smiled; he had a feeling that his mission may not have been completely over. He knew that he had to keep his Energem safe. Phillip stepped forward and said, “It’s been an honor to fight beside all of you. Everyone is welcome to Zandar whenever they like.” “The honor was ours, Your Highness,” Ivan said. Phillip turned to Zac and said, “And to you Zac, thank you for helping me see the bigger picture in all of this, along with Koda. And I hope I have taught you a thing or two as well.” Zac chuckled and said, “Thank you, Your Highness.” Everyone gasped as Zac finally gave Phillip the royal respect he deserves. But Phillip bowed to Zac and said, “No, thank you, Your Highness. May your future be bright.” Ivan also bowed and said, ‘It was also an honor to serve you, Prince Zac.” He turned to the others and said, “I’m going to miss you, one and all.” Chase sighed and said, “Well, I’m going home to New Zealand. If anyone comes over, look me up.” Koda sniffed back some tears as he cried, “My family!” He ran over and hugged Tyler and Shelby tightly. Everyone soon entered the embrace. Zac backed away and said, “And since my summer vacation is almost up, I’m heading home to the Gold Coast. If anyone heads there, I’ll be waiting. Mimmi too.” Everyone nodded and Tyler, Chase, Riley, Shelby, Zac, and Phillip walked out of the lab to head out on their own.

Tyler was packing up his Jeep when Shelby walked over and asked, “So, where are you headed?” Tyler held up his dad’s journal and said, “Wherever the next page leads me.” Shelby nodded and said, “Still looking for your dad, huh?” “Yea,” Tyler answered. “For as long as it takes.” He thought for a moment and asked, “You wanna help? I could use a know-it-all.” Shelby smiled and said, “Sure.” Tyler took her luggage and put it into his Jeep and they drove out of the garage. They saw Riley struggling with his moped and Tyler asked, “You need a ride?” “We’re headed your way,” Shelby added. Riley looked at them and said, “Yeah.” He loaded his luggage and Mo-ped onto the back of Tyler’s Jeep and got in as Shelby said, “Is this deja vu or what?” The trio chuckled as the remembered back to when they all meet as Tyler helped Shelby, and then they found Riley on the side of the road toward the museum. Riley said, “So guys, I have a theory where that last Energem might be.” And the Jeep drove away as Riley started explaining his theory.

Zac’s plane landed in Australia. Cam, Evie, and Mimmi were waiting for him at the gate. Soon Mimmi felt him near and said, “He’s coming!” The trio looked up and saw Zac walking toward the group with a big smile on his face. Mimmi ran up to him and gave him a big hug saying, “You’re back!” Zac laughed and said, “You just saw me a few weeks ago.” Cam shyly came up and said, “Sorry about that. I may have slipped up where you were at that time.” Zac shook his head and said, “No worries, man. It turned out good in the end.” Evie came up and gave him a quick kiss saying, “Welcome home.” Zac sighed and said, “It’s good to be home. Where’s Ondina?” Mimmi answered, “She’s with the pod right now. We can see her later.” Zac chuckled as Cam said, “So, how was it? Being a… you know?” Zac sighed and said, “It was amazing. I learned so much from my time there. And made some new friends along the way. But they will never replace you guys. Just think of them as part of the group.” He turned to Mimmi and said, “Can you get Nerissa and meet me at my parents’ house? It’s time for that talk.” Mimmi nodded and ran off as Evie asked, “What’s that about?” Zac sighed and said, “I had a lot of time to think and I have reached my decision about embracing my destiny. I’ll tell you guys later once I have talked things over with my parents and Nerissa. But I will say I am not abandoning you guys at all. I am just going to make some compromises.” Cam and Evie smiled as they walked to Cam’s car to head home.

Zac opened the front door to his house and was suddenly wrapped into a hug with his mother who cried, “Zac! Welcome home!” Zac laughed and returned the hug saying, “It’s good to be home Mom.” His dad walked over and asked, “How was your summer program in California?” Zac smiled knowing what his program was really about and told his dad, “Wonderful. I learned so much through it. I think it will help me out with my classes for senior year. Plus, Ms. Morgan, the director, said that if I wanted to do a school abroad program during my senior year, I could.” (Even though Zac kept the real reason why he could return overseas a secret) “That’s my boy,” Mr. Blakely said. “If that’s what you want to do, just let us know. But we will have to think about some finance stuff before then. It wasn’t cheap to send and keep you over there.” Mrs. Blakely looked at Zac and said, “Have you thought about what you are doing to do with your merman life yet?” Zac nodded and said, “Well,” then suddenly there was a knock at the door. Zac sighed and said, “I think the other part of the conversation has arrived.” His parents got confused looks on their faces as Zac opened the door and saw Nerissa and Mimmi on the other side. Nerissa gave Zac a hug and said, “Welcome home, Zac. Your sister tells me you have something to discuss with me.” Zac nodded and turned to his parents saying, “I invited them here because this concerns all of you. You may want to sit down.” 

Both parties sat down as Zac said, “I have been thinking about my destiny as a royal merman. And I have decided to embrace it with Mimmi. Wait, mom and dad, let me finish. Even though I am agreeing to do this, there are some compromises I want to make. Nerissa, one, I am not yet ready to go as I told you earlier and I am closer to being ready, but right now is not the time. I feel there is still so much Mimmi and I need to learn before we embrace this. So I feel that lessons with you will help in that regard. Two, I want to finish my senior year of high school. My land education means a lot to my parents, and me to an extent, and I want to honor that for them. So my senior year starts next week. In nine months time, I will graduate and then I will be ready. And three, I don’t want to be completely tied off from my family and friends on land. You left me here on land to protect me, but I also have lived a full human life up till this point. I don’t want to throw away everything that I have learned, gained, and loved here. I want to make visits as often as I can back here to see everyone. Mimmi will be strong enough to hold the fort down while I am away. Now, do both parties agree to those terms?” Nerissa thought for a moment and said, “A few months ago, I would have not agreed to that.” Mr. and Mrs. Blakely were about to argue back but Nerissa put her hand up and said, “But after what you have shown me, I have changed my mind. I will agree to your terms. I will help teach you and Mimmi everything you need to know before we head home to your birth father and take up your throne. Mimmi, I assume you agree with Zac?” Mimmi nodded and said, “All the way.” Zac smiled and looked back at his parents and asked, “Do you agree to the terms?” Mr. and Mrs. Blakely looked at each other, then his father said, “We will support you with whatever choice you make. We are proud of the man you have become. And we appreciate the fact that you will stay until high school has ended and that you will make visits to us whenever you can.” Mrs. Blakely nodded in agreement and said, “That doesn’t mean we won’t miss you when you leave.” Zac knelt down and said, “You may not be my biological parents, but you are still my parents. I love you both very much and I will never abandon you guys.” His parents pulled them into a hug. Nerissa cleared her throat and said, “Well, Zac, how about we start those lessons now? We can go visit the pod quickly, then meet up at the moon pool for your first lesson. I promise to bring you back before the sun sets.” The Blakelys nodded as Zac, Mimmi, and Nerissa walked out the door, ran to the dock, and dove into the ocean, heading for Mako Island.

Oh how Zac missed this. He wasn’t able to swim as much as he wanted in Amber Beach due to his lessons with Ms. Morgan, Phillip, and Keeper and the constant Ranger duties he had to attend to, but just swimming freely out in his familiar ocean felt amazing to him. Soon the three stopped just outside of Mako as they saw the pod had gathered together for the day. They popped their heads out of the water seeing all of the mermaids as Ondina saw them and said, “Zac! You’re back!” She swam over and gave Zac a hug. Zac gingerly returned the hug and said, “That’s surprising Ondina. You’ve never hugged me in the past.” Ondina splashed him in response and said, “Well, I did miss you. Plus, who had to put up with Mimmi being depressed all the time while you were away?” Zac chuckled and said, “Thanks for that.” Ondina smiled and said, “Guess what? Word has spread to Serena, Lyla, and Nixie. Serena will be returning soon with Aquata and Lyla and Nixie are returning with the other mermaids from the new home hunt soon.” Mimmi and Zac smiled at that as Verida, the head of the mermaid council, swam up and said, “Welcome back Zac. I hope your travels went well.” Zac nodded as Verida continued, “While you were away, Nerissa helped the mermaid council see as to why you and Mimmi have to head to the ancient city to reclaim the lost throne. We agree that thanks to your choices and actions in the past, you have helped us see that mermaids and merman can reunite again as in days of old to avoid more war and bloodshed. You and your sister can help do that for all of us. I will warn you that not everyone will agree with this, but maybe you can help them see your side as you did with us. When will you and Mimmi be leaving?” Nerissa swam up and said, “Not for a few months. Zac opened my eyes to see that we just can’t go in blindly and take back the throne. You are right, there are those who are opposed to this and we must be prepared to face them or help them see our side. Plus, my children still have much to learn about their powers and destinies. I want to prepare them the best I can before we leave for the ancient city.” Verida nodded and asked, “And does your beloved know this as well?” Mimmi and Zac looked at each other; they knew that Verida was talking about their birth father. Nerissa just smiled and said, “He will, in his own way. Now, Mimmi and Zac have their first lesson with me right now at the moon pool. If you will excuse us.” She dove underwater and headed to the moon pool. Ondina swam over and said, “What lessons?” Mimmi laughed and said, “I’ll tell you later.” She dove underwater leaving Zac with Ondina and Verida. 

Verida looked at Zac and said, “I want to personally apologize to you Zac. My fellow mermaids and I have treated you so badly due to our previous prejudice. Can you forgive us?” Zac smiled and said, “Of course, Verida. I thank you for letting me join your pod despite those prejudices.” Verida laughed and turned to Ondina and said, “You too.” Ondina nodded and said, “I apologize too Zac. I am sorry that I caused you so much trouble. And accidentally help make Evie a mermaid. Do you forgive me?” Zac nodded and said, “You had my forgiveness for a long time, Ondina. You deserve it.” He then down underwater and swam to the moon pool. 

“What kept you, brother?” Mimmi asked. Zac sighed and said, “Verida and the pod wanted to apologize to me about their past behaviors. Even Ondina, even though this was apology number 4 from her.” Mimmi giggled and said, “She just feels bad for everything that went down. You can’t blame her.” Nerissa smiled and said, “It amazes me how you two helped change popular belief in those mermaids more than I ever could. When they found out about your father and I, they did not forgive me for the longest time.” “Can you tell us more about our father?” Mimmi asked. Nerissa sighed and said, “One day. I think soon you two will meet him. But that’s a story for another day. Right now, it’s time for your first lesson.” 

She looked over at Zac who was starting at the fossil where he found his Energem. “Zac,” Nerissa said. “Are you OK?” Zac looked back at Nerissa and said, “Yes. I was just looking at the spot where all of my recent adventures started. With that fossil.” Mimmi swam over and looked at the fossil and asked, “This is where you found that stone you mentioned?” Zac nodded and Nerissa asked, “What stone?” Zac then concentrated and called his Energem from his human form to his merman form, appearing around his neck. He took it off the necklace and said, “It’s called an Energem. I found it right over there on that fossil that is embedded to the walls of the moon pool. That’s one of the reasons I left for the summer.” “May I see it?” Nerissa asked. Zac handed her the Energem and Nerissa said, “Amazing. It seems to have some of the same properties as our moon rings. Maybe they were based off of this stone in a way.” Mimmi looked at it and said, ‘I agree. I sense that its power is different, but it also has some similar energy to our moon rings. Maybe they can both do similar things. Like absorb moon energy.” Zac looked at her and said, “It could? I didn’t know that. It always seemed to repel moon energy because I wanted it too.” Nerissa sighed and said, “That may be true, but perhaps if you change it to absorb moon energy, then you could use this stone to store extra moon energy and use it whenever you need to. I could teach you some of the spells that we do with our moon rings as they are slightly different to what you have been used to on your own. I could teach you one now as part of your first lesson.” Zac turned to Nerissa and said, “I would like that.” 

Suddenly they heard a roar near the back of the moon pool chamber. Mimmi and Nerissa were startled and Nerissa asked, “What was that?” Zac just smiled as he knew who the roar belonged to. He turned to his mother and sister and asked, “If I think that’s who I think it is, can you guys come meet a new friend of mine?” He pulled himself out of the moon pool and dried himself off, Mimmi and Nerissa doing the same. Zac held his Energem up and it started to glow. “Follow me,” he told Mimmi and Nerissa and walked back through a tunnel that appeared magically in front of him. Soon the trio came to a big cavern and Zac looked up and saw the Ankylo Zord looking down at him. Nerissa jumped back a little with Mimmi holding onto her for comfort. Zac laughed, turned around and said, “It’s OK. This is a friend of mine. We are connected through the Energem. Guys, meet the Ankylo Zord.” The Zord cooed as Zac reached a hand out to pet it as Zac said, ‘“Ankylo, this is Nerissa, my mother, and Mimmi, my sister. They are nice and will not harm you.” Mimmi stepped forward and reached her hand up. The Ankylo Zord reached down and meet her hand and cooed into it, causing Mimmi to smile. She turned to Zac and said, “He seems friendly. Did I hear him just say nice to meet you to me?” Zac nodded and said, “Our telepathy has grown with our other powers thanks to the Energem boosting our growth of them. I can actually understand all of the Zords as well.” He turned to the Ankylo Zord and said, “You just want to make Plesio jealous don’t you?” The Ankylo Zord roared with happiness as Zac said, “I thought so.” Nerissa stepped forward and said, “Well, it seems like this must have been his home long before the mermaids made this island their home.” Zac nodded and said, “He must have walked all the way back here under the ocean like he did when I went overseas to find me again. I think he wants me to visit him regularly now that we are back home.” Nerissa nodded and said, “I think he will like that too.” The Ankylo Zord roared as Zac said, “Not so loud, buddy. We probably don’t want the mermaid council to find out about you.” Nerissa nodded and said, “I agree. It took them a long time to convince them about yours and Mimmi’s royal destines, but this along with your Ranger duties may need to stay just between us for now. Speaking of, I would like to hear what that was all about.” “I do too.” Mimmi said. “What was it like to be a Power Ranger?” Zac smiled and said, “Well, it all started after I pulled the Energem out of the moon pool wall…”

At Sledge’s crashed ship, sparks were flying everywhere and lights were flickering on and off. Down at solitary confinement, a voice from Heckyl’s cell said, “It’s my turn now!” It laughed as the cell doors opened and its yellow eyes pierced out through the darkness….


	21. When Evil Stirs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter officially starts season 2 of Dino Charge and I will keep things mostly the same as canon but I will change/add things. Specifically the ending. Time travel? No thank you. Enjoy the second half!
> 
> Also the moon healing song is based of the one from Tangled, of which I do not own the rights.
> 
> Also anything that happens in the past or if a song is sung, the text will be italic.

The alarm blared throughout Zac’s room as the sleeping merman was startled awake by the blaring noise. Groaning, Zac hit the alarm to turn it off. He could have just hit snooze and sleep for a few more minutes, but since this summer, he has not been getting as much sleep as he has been. The time jump from Australia to California was one cause as he was still use to the time change. Another cause would be that him being a Power Ranger has now put him always on guard. Sure the threat was over, but Zac always seemed to have a sense of dread that the threat would return so he always wanted to be ready. He would sometimes have nightmares either based off of his previous battles that would instead end badly for him and the other Rangers, or a nightmare about the threat returning and would end with him seeing his team destroyed and him captured. Those last words of Sledge never left him, “You will pay for this, Aqua Ranger. I will find out what you are, and make you suffer as well as your friends.” Zac shook off the memory. He did not regret going full moon crazed merman on Sledge, but he had a feeling that he might feel the consequences for those actions later. 

He has told these fears to Mimmi and Nerissa during their daily lessons at Mako. Luckily, Mimmi had been making some remedies for him so that he could get some nights of peaceful sleep. And Nerissa was helping him calm his mind as his powers grow. She really kept her word on waiting for Zac and Mimmi to be ready for the twins to return with her to the ancient city near the Northern Pod where their father is waiting. He and Mimmi have been making progress on their powers; their previous powers (water bending, freezing, boiling, invisibility, wind bending, telepathy, telekinesis, enhanced eyesight, sense radar, healing, and other magic) have gotten significantly stronger through the past few months, with the Energem helping with that growth. Nerissa was amazed at the Energem and how much like moon stones it was. But Mimmi and Zac have also gotten new powers in the past few weeks that the twins were getting some training on thanks to Nerissa. They could summon thunder clouds and bring lightning down. They could create snow storms and boil water to the point that it would create fire (which Zac learned the hard way when he accidentally burned a tree on Mako Island that Nerissa immediately put out). Their telepathy was so advanced that they could understand all the creatures of the seas without having to learn every language (even though Mimmi was still good at talking whale compared to Zac). Nerissa was impressed with the progress that the twins have made and thought that they would soon be ready to take their birthrights. But she respected Zac’s wishes to finish high school, which his senior year started 2 months ago. Zac sighed. He has learned a lot from Nerissa, but trying to balance school, friends, and these lessons were not easy. However he was surprised from time to time during his lessons. Like he remembered last week when he and Mimmi were learning about spells….

_“Spells can be used in different ways,” Nerissa told Mimmi and Zac as they floated in the moon pool. “It can be done through potions, enchanted artifacts, like the one used to free me, or through word of mouth.” “I have done some in the past,” Mimmi said. “Obviously we found the dragon bracelet to free you from the water dragon curse. Earlier I used a transformation potion to try to help Evie become human again..” “Which I had to stop you since it did not work and Evie was almost exposed at the cafe,” Zac interrupted. “I didn’t say it was successful,” Mimmi retorted. “Also I tried using a potion to turn her back into a mermaid,” “Which again did not work,” Zac interrupted again. “Zac!” Mimmi shouted. “I get it! My potions were not a success!” “Children!” Nerissa shouted getting the twins’ attention. “Zac, yes Mimmi’s potions were not a success, but trying and failing will help you learn to succeed later.” Zac bowed his head and turned to Mimmi and said, “Sorry, sis.” Mimmi smiled and said, “It’s OK, brother.” Nerissa cleared her throat and said, “Word of mouth spells are stronger than potions though. Mainly through singing.” Zac paled and said, “But I can’t sing. Hasn’t that always been just a mermaid thing. Do merman even sing themselves.” Nerissa nodded and said, “Yes, mermaids are better known for their singing spells, but merman can sing just as well. They just haven’t used it as much since the wars. Mimmi, have you any examples?” Mimmi nodded and said, “Sirena was once enchanted with a forbidden Northern siren song. I was immune due to being a Northern mermaid, so I used a counter song to break her enchantment.” Nerissa smiled and said, “Exactly. Did you know the words beforehand?” Mimmi thought for a moment and said, “No. It just came to me, I guess. Luckily Ondina just went along with me.” Nerissa nodded, turned to Zac and said, “Have you ever had a song just come to you, for no reason or because you were trying to do something?” Zac thought for a moment, then he remembered when he healed Phillip, and said, “A few months ago, a monster was after a friend of mine, Prince Phillip. We got away, but Phillip got injured due to our fall over the hill. I felt responsible and remembered that I had gotten the healing power a few months earlier, though I hadn’t used it on other people. I put my hands on his wound, then I remember humming a song that I didn’t know the words to.” “Can you hum for me?” Nerissa asked. Zac nodded and hummed the song. Nerissa gasped and said, “Impossible!” “What?” Zac asked. “That is the tune to the one song that many mermaids have thought to be gone forever,” Nerissa explained. “What song?” Mimmi asked. “The Moon Healing Song,” Nerissa answered. “It’s a song only passed down from royal to royal since if someone evil knew the words, they could use it to their own advantage. It could not only heal injuries, but even raise the dead and break the strongest of curses.” “Could it have broken yours?” Zac asked. Nerissa nodded and said, “However, its strength depended on the moon. If it was a new moon, it could only heal minor injuries. But during a full moon, it would bring death to life again and break very powerful curses, like why the dragon bracelet would only work during the full moon.” She looked around and found a sharp rock near the moon pool. She picked it up and cut her hand on it, starling Mimmi and Zac. She smiled and said, “Don’t worry. It’s just to help with the demonstration. Since your father is a royal, he knew the song and taught it to me in secret, knowing that I would never pass it on, only to you two. Now close your eyes.” Zac and Mimmi closed their eyes. “Take deep breaths. Open your minds. And let the song come to you.” Zac and Mimmi did those things and soon all three started to sing. ___

____

_“Moonlight, gleam and glow.  
Let your power shine.  
Make the clock reverse.  
Bring back what once was mine._

____

____

____

_Heal what has been hurt.  
Change the fate’s design.  
Save what has been lost.  
Bring back what once was mine.  
What once was mine.”_

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

_They opened their eyes and saw that Nerissa’s hand was completely healed. Zac smiled and said, “It worked. But I do feel like that took a lot out of me.” Nerissa nodded and said, “It takes practice. Plus you should not use it all the time. Only when absolutely necessary.”_

____

______ _ _

____

____

____

______ _ _

____

____

____

______ _ _

____

Zac smiled at the memory. He had noticed that his singing has gotten better after his merman form was reawakened, since Evie did point it out one time when they were cleaning her house and thought it was magical. But Zac still did not sing all that much, only when he was zoned out or when practicing using his powers. But he also would sing sometimes with Sirena for practice since she was the most talented singer of all the mermaids he knew. That sparked another memory of when Sirena, Nixie, and Lyla arrived back to the Southern pod…

____

______ _ _

____

____

____

______ _ _

____

____

____

______ _ _

____

_It happened a few days after Zac returned from the United States. Zac was with the Southern pod learning some of their ways so that he could be more integrated with them. Some mermaids accepted him right away while some where still wary of him based on the mermaid/merman wars and slight prejudice. Mimmi helped put some of those worries at ease but Zac knew it would either take time for those mermaids to accept him, or they never will. Nerissa did warn him that not everyone will see his side as even land royals had their enemies. He was talking with Mimmi and Ondina when someone announced, “Our travelers have returned!” Everyone turned and saw several mermaids pop their heads out of the ocean, including Sirena, Nixie, and Lyla. Zac sighed; he remembered how Nixie was still a little wary of him based on her experiences with Cam and now she does not trust anew people easily. And Lyla he remembered did have a little crush on him. He could tell after a while and that made things awkward at times, especially when he was around Evie. Sirena swam over and gave Mimmi and Ondina big hugs and said, “Mimmi, Ondina. It’s good to see you two again.” Ondina chuckled and said, “It’s good to see you too.” Mimmi asked, “How was your travels with Aquata?” Sirena smiled and said, “It was wonderful. Seeing other parts of the world really opens your eyes to everything.” She turned to Zac and said, “Zac, it’s great to see you too. How are things on land?” Zac smiled and said, “Great. David has been doing well with the cafe. And he misses you terribly.” Sirena sighed and said, “I have missed him too. I can’t wait to see him again.”_

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

_Zac smiled as Nixie and Lyla swam over. “So,” Nixie said. “Verida made you part of our pod I see.” Mimmi swam in front of her brother and said, “He has every right to be here, Nixie. He saved our pod countless times. He destroyed the trident, the stone, and helped save our mother.” Lyla looked at Mimmi and asked, “What do you mean “our” mother?” Mimmi sighed and said, “I guess word did not reach the rest of the pod that was away. Nerissa was found cursed as a water dragon. I found the dragon bracelet and freed her a few months ago. And during the time we found another merman chamber, Verida revealed that Zac is not a land boy.” “What?” Nixie asked. Mimmi nodded and said, “He was born a merman and he is my brother.” Lyla gasped, turned to Zac, and asked, “Is that true?” Zac nodded and said, “It’s true. It was a bit of a shock and it took me a while to accept it, along with being royals…” “What?” Sirena shouted. Mimmi blushed and said, “Yea. When we rescued our mother, she revealed that our father is the secret ruler of the seas. And due to that, we are next in line for the throne that once we accept it, we will help reunite mermaids and mermen after countless centuries of war.” The three mermaids were shocked to say the least. Sirena bowed with Zac saying, “Sirena you don’t need to bow. It’s OK. We are still us. Royal or not.” Nixie huffed and said, “Well that’s an understatement.” She turned to Zac and said, “Zac, we may still have our differences, but you have also helped me see that not all mermen are bad. I am sorry for everything that happened.” Zac smiled and said, “Thanks, Nixie. I appreciate it.”_

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_Sirena asked, “How is Evie doing with her mermaid training?” Lyla turned to Sirena and asked, “What are you talking about? Evie is not a mermaid.” Ondina smiled and said, “Well, after you and Nixie left to find a new home for the pod, Mimmi and Ondina tried a potion during the full moon to take away Zac’s powers, even though now we know that it wouldn’t have worked since he is a natural born merman. Evie swam into the moon pool and stopped the spell, but that resulted in her becoming a mermaid. We didn’t like that at first, but we got to know her and accepted her into our pod. But during the water dragon event, Evie was struck down and she lost her tail. She’s back to being a land girl.” Lyla looked at Zac with that look as Zac calls it in her eye. Suddenly Zac heard Lyla’s thoughts in her mind, “Good. That might turn out good for me in the end. No competition for me with Zac.” Zac shook his head out of her thoughts. Of course Lyla still had a crush on him. Now that she found out he was a natural born merman, she thought that would help her chances. Nixie then asked, “Why don’t you three fill us in on what we missed while we were away.” Mimmi smiled and said, “Gladly. Sirena can help with the first part. Then Ondina, Zac, and I will do the rest.” She then started their tale of their adventures up to the present day._

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

Zac sighed. It was good having those three mermaids back, even David thought so because he had Sirena back to being his girlfriend and she went back to singing at the cafe with him. Nixie really didn’t come on land that often because of Cam. Zac did explain how Cam changed, but Nixie was still scared by that betrayal. Lyla would come up occasionally but always seemed to disappear whenever Evie was around. Zac sometimes caught a glimpse of hurt and anger in her eyes whenever his girlfriend was around. Zac knew that Evie was the girl who had his heart, but he could never bring that up to Lyla as he was afraid Lyla wouldn’t be friends with him anymore. He has not told them or the rest of the pod about his Power Ranger duties that happened over the summer. He also hasn’t told them about his Zord that is hiding within Mako Island itself. He does secretly visit his Zord whenever he can to give it some of his Energem energy so that it wouldn’t grow weak like the Plesio Zord did. Plus Ankylo Zord would get lonely after a while so Zac wanted to give it company. But he had to tell it to not roar so loud that the pod would hear it and get suspicious. He looked at the clock and saw that he needed to get to school. He had another lesson with Mimmi and Nerissa in the afternoon so he ran out the door toward Evie’s house so they could meet up and walk to school.

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

Evie was waiting patiently outside of her house when Zac ran up to her. She looked at her watch and said, “You are getting better at being closer to on time for once.” Zac huffed and said, “I don’t really hit snooze on my alarm anymore.” “Good,” Evie said. “I guess your adventures over the summer had most to do with that.” Zac nodded and said, “Probably.” Evie noticed the sad look in Zac’s eyes after that comment and said, “You miss it, don’t you? Being a Power Ranger?” Zac nodded and said, “I miss my friends over there. Plus, these lessons with Nerissa are great but are making me tired. I am always on guard for if anything comes back. I want to protect my family, my friends, you.” Evie gave him a small peck on the lips and said, “I get it. Being a merman superhero is hard.” Zac laughed and the pair walked to school to start their day.

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

Back in California, Tyler had parked his Jeep near the mountainside and was writing in his father’s journal, “Sometimes it feels like it was just yesterday. Other times, like it’s been forever. But either way, everything that happened seems too incredible to be true. It all started when Shelby and I bonded to our Energems and became Power Rangers. We met Keeper, then searched for the remaining Energems with our fellow Rangers. The evil Sledge sent monster after monster to steal our Energems. In the end, Sledge decided to take them himself. But we weren’t giving up without a fight. Defeating Sledge meant there was no need for the Power Rangers. We could all return to our normal lives. I know it’s good that the world is safe, and I’m glad to be looking for my dad again, but I miss being a Power Ranger. We were all allowed to keep our Energems until the last one was found, just in case the world needs the Power Rangers again.” He closed the journal and put it back into his backpack. He thought about all of his friends for a moment. Shelby had joined him on his search for his dad for a little bit, but she had to go back to college once the summer ended two months ago. Koda, Ivan, and Kendall were back at the museum looking for the last Energem. Riley went back to his family’s farm working also to find the Energem during his free time. Chase went home to be with his mom and sister. Zac went home to finish his senior year and continue his merman training. And Phillip went home to Zandar for his princely duties. He sighed and walked to his Jeep.

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

Miles away, Sledge’s crashed ship was sitting in a forest, worse for wear. The prisoner in solitary confinement cackled and said, “Sledge is gone. It’s my turn now.” The creature pushed the door open thanks to the power on the ship not working as guards came up and said, “Hey, I thought Heckyl was in that cell!” The monster chuckled and said, “My name is Snide. But you can call me Master!” One of the guards huffed and said, “Master Sledge is our leader!” Snide stared the guard down and said, ‘Then maybe, you’d like to join him!” The guard attacked him, but Snide just pulled out his sword and sliced through the guard, destroying him. Snide laughed and said, “Sledge is history. You’re all mine. Or you’re toast!” Suddenly a tattoo on his neck glowed causing him to groan in pain and said, “Not now! No!” His whole body glowed and he transformed into Heckyl, revealing that he and Snide were two different personalities in the same body. Heckyl cracked his neck and said, “Please excuse my other half. Snide is rather uncouth.” His pocket watch chimed and Heckyl pulled it out and opened it, revealing Snide who said, “Don’t do anything stupid, Heckyl!” Heckyl huffed and put the pocket watch back into his pocket. He looked up and saw the guards staring at him. He huffed and said, “Where are your manners? Open their cells and bring us some snacks. We simply must celebrate this new freedom.” The guards obliged and the monsters came out of the cells, growling with hunger while one said, “We haven’t had snacks in a million years.” Heckyl smiled and said, “Well, that’s about to change! 

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

As the prisoners were walking around free, Poisandra, Wrench, and Curio were walking around through the chaos with Poisandra saying, “Oh! I miss my Sledgum so much! Wrench, can’t you bring him back with the re-animator machine?” Wrench shook his head no as Fury came up to them as Wrench explained, “The machine still works, but we don’t have a piece of Sledge to use it on. Besides, we have other worries right now. Like the other Rangers, especially that scary aqua one.” Fury growled and said, “You never did fully explained why one little Ranger could damage our ship so badly.” Wrench gulped and said, “I don’t know how, but he seemed much angrier in person when he and that red Ranger came to the bridge. He raised his hands and just blew up all of the circuitry. Not to mention he somehow wind pushed me into the navigation panel and me and Sledge back so that we couldn’t follow him off the ship. And those eyes, they were glowing a haunting dark blue. Like he was full of power.” Fury thought for a moment and said, “Well, if we want to defeat those Rangers, then I may need to release a prisoner of my own.” He pulled out a glowing gem that Wrench could see a creature pounding from inside in rage. Wrench gasped and said, “What is that?” “A little cursed gem that I picked up during my long years on this miserable planet,” Fury explained. “I captured this being years ago. Once inside, it has slowly corrupted and changed him into a powerful monster. I think he might be just the trick.” 

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

Poisandra cried more as Wrench turned to her and said, “You must be too sad for snacks, then.” Poisandra snapped out of her despair and said, “Oh! My heart is empty, but my tummy doesn’t have to be!” She stood up and listened in on Heckyl, “Now, I know that in the past I’ve done some things which might lead you to believe I’m a bad egg.” “You destroyed my entire planet!” One monster shouted out. Heckyl chuckled and said, “None of us is perfect, are we?” “I’m perfect!” One monster quipped. “Perfectly horrible!” Heckyl stepped forward and said, “I’ll make you a promise. Any monster that can being me an Energem, will rule the universe by my side. If you stay, you must pledge your undying loyalty to me. If not, you’re free to go. Now’s the time.” Wrench pulled Fury and Poisandra aside as she asked, “Should we go? I can’t stay here without my Sledgeum!” “Then why’d you dump him just before the ship crashed?” Wrench asked. Poisandra huffed and said, “I’ll dump you on your head, rust bucket!” “We should stay,” Fury suggested. “If we get our hands on the Energems, then we will be unstoppable. Plus, I am curious about that aqua Ranger. We could test him against my prisoner.” They turned around as a monster said, “I, uh, think I’ll just go. No offense, right?” Heckyl nodded and said, “None taken.” Heckyl raised his hand toward the exit as the monster started to walk away saying, “Great! I’ll send you a postcard! Or a snow globe! Or a postcard inside a snow globe!” The monster didn’t see Heckyl charge his hand with electricity and Heckyl pointed his finger at the monster destroying it. The others roared in outcry as Heckyl sighed and said, “He would have been the first to betray us! And now we all know what becomes of traitors. Don’t we?” Fury turned to Wrench and said, “And they say I have a bad temper.” He stepped up to Heckyl and said, “Let me have the first crack at the Rangers. I have a monster right here in this gem that will defeat the Rangers no problem.” Heckyl huffed and said, “I have seen what you can do and trust me, you have shown enough.” He walked past Fury who turned and said, “If you can’t get the Energems after one chance, then you should consider my offer.” Heckyl turned and said, “We’ll see about that.” He turned around as Fury finished, “But be warned. The aqua Ranger is not as human as the others.” Heckyl stopped to think about what Fury said for a moment and muttered, “Interesting,” and continued walking away.

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

Down at the museum, Koda was waiting outside for the postman to arrive. He smiled when the postman came up, but the postman said, “No, Koda, you didn’t get a letter today.” Koda frowned at that comment. But the postman smiled and said, “You got five. You must be a popular guy.” Koda smiled as he took the letters and said, “Thank you, friend!” He ran inside straight to the cafe where Kendall and Ivan were back in the kitchen and Koda handed Kendall the letters to read as he couldn’t read them. Kendall opened the first one from Shelby and read out, “I’ve started school for the fall, taking a few business classes. I’m not sure it’s what I want, but my parents say it’s the best thing for me.” Ivan chuckled and said, “Imagine that, Shelby, studying to be a business woman.” Koda looked confused and said, “What is business woman?” Ivan shrugged and said, “I have no idea.” Koda shrugged and told Kendall, “Read next ones” Kendall nodded and summarized, “Tyler is continuing his search for his dad a bit north of here, Chase seems to be doing well back home in New Zealand, Riley is back on the farm practicing fencing and logic problems, Zac started his senior year of high school and his “secret” training he does not go into detail about for secrecy, and Phillip is doing well running Zandar.” Ivan smiled and said, “Ah, the Highnesses seem to be doing well.” Koda smiled and said, “And Chase and Riley.” 

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

Ivan nodded as a waiter gave Kendall an order and she handed it to Ivan who read out, “Four Dino burgers, three milkshakes, fries, fries, and more fries! We simply can’t keep up.” Kendall smiled and said, “Don’t worry. I’m just about to interview a new waiter.” “Thank you,” Ivan said as Kendall walked away to the interview.

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

She sat down at a table looking down at her papers and said, “So, you’ve applied to be a waiter, and…” She looked up and saw Heckyl, remembering him as her savior during the wish card incident. “You!” Kendall shouted. “You’re that guy!” Heckyl smiled and said, “And you’re that girl.” Kendall smiled and said, “You saved me, and I never got the chance to properly thank you.” Heckyl huffed and said, ‘Oh, don’t be silly. I just did what anyone would have done.” Kendall looked at him curiously and asked, “So you really want to work here?” “Yes,” Heckyl answered. “I’ve only recently arrived from out of town, and, ah, well, I could use a job.” “Great,” Kendall said. “I need someone reliable.” Suddenly they heard a dish crash from the kitchen with Koda yelling, “Sorry!” Kendall sighed and said, “Excuse me for one minute.” She walked away, leaving the papers and letters from the other Rangers on the table. 

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

Heckyl used that moment and looked through them reading, “Tyler Navarro is just north of here, Shelby Watkins is in school, Chase Randall is in New Zealand, Riley Griffen is on his family’s farm, Prince Phillip is at his palace in Zandar, and Zac Blakely is in school back home in Australia.” He pulled out a picture that Zac sent with the card showing him with Mimmi, Cam, Evie, and Ondina. Heckyl stared at Zac and said, “What makes you different from the others that Fury seems to think? You look ordinary to me.” His pocket watch chimed and Heckyl pulled it out and saw Snide who said, “You’re wasting time. That lady is a Ranger. Destroy her and take her Energem!” “She doesn’t have her Energem at the moment!” Heckyl answered. “Anyway, I don’t want one, I want all nine Energems. Better to rip them off everyone at the same time. Have you never heard of strategy? I just found the locations of the Black, Pink, Green, Gray, and Aqua Rangers.” “Don’t you…” Snide started but Heckyl closed the watch as Kendall sat back down and said, “When can you start?” Heckyl smiled and said, “The sooner, the better.” 

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

At Amber Beach University, Shelby was with her dad who said, “So you’re taking both accounting and marketing. Isn’t that exciting?” Shelby sighed and said, “Yeah, Dad, it’s great.” She saw something in the nearby bush and picked it up saying, “A Trilobite fossil! These went extinct like 250 million years ago! I’m sure no one’s ever noticed it here.” Her dad sighed and said, “No one would notice fossils here, because they’re concentrating on their classes, which is what you will be doing.” He handed Shelby her books and said, “Have fun in class. You’re gonna do great.” “Thanks Dad,” Shelby said as her dad walked off. She sighed knowing that her dad will never let her do her dream of studying dinosaurs. She bent down to look at the fossil when a shadow loomed over her and laughed. She turned around to see what it was, but then she was frozen solid.

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

Down in New Zealand, Chase was doing some skateboarding moves when she stopped by some girls and said, “Hello, ladies. Hope I didn’t scare ya.” They turned and ran away with Chase saying, “What?” But they he turned around and was frozen solid by the mysterious creature.

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

Riley was on his family’s farm filling a bucket with water when he heard someone yell, “Surprise!” and Riley was frozen.

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

Tyler was singing along to the radio in his Jeep, _“I’m gonna travel the world, turn it upside down. Keep on believing in us, till you come around.” _Suddenly one of his tires went flat and he pulled off to the side of the road. He got out of his car angrily and looked at the tire in question, seeing icicles poking out of it. “Icicles?” Tyler asked. He pulled out his phone and called Kendall saying, “Hey, Kendall, I mean Ms. Morgan. The strangest thing just happened…” But he was cut off by the mysterious monster running up behind him.__

____

____

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

In Zandar, Phillip was in his office looking over documents when he heard some commotion outside. “Hank?” Phillip called out. “What’s going on?” He heard a monster growl on the other side and the door bust open. Phillip hid under his desk as he heard footsteps. Soon he heard his guards come to protect the prince but heard them get beaten by the mysterious monster. Phillip hit a switch under his desk revealing a trap door that he went through, it closing behind him. “Monsters,” Phillip said. “I need to get to Amber Beach now!” He pulled out his phone and ordered that his fastest plane be ready for immediate flight as he walked over to the hanger and sent a text to Kendall.

____

____

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

Back at the museum, Kendall walked into the base looking at her phone saying, “That’s very odd.” “What is?” Ivan asked. Kendall looked at him and said, “I got a message from Prince Phillip saying he was attacked and is heading here right now. And I got a message from Tyler but it was cut off before he finished.” Koda walked over and said, “I call Riley but he not answer.” “If the prince says he was attacked,” Ivan said. “Then something could have happened to the others. It wouldn’t hurt to pay a little visit to them, right?” Koda nodded as Kendall said, “Let’s go.” They grabbed their Energems and ran out of the lab.

____

____

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

They drove out to where Tyler had last said he was at with Ivan saying, “Are you quite sure this is the place?” “Positive,” Kendall said as they all got out of the truck. “The GPS data says this is the area he made the call from.” “Tyler!” Koda called out. Ivan turned to the others and said, “We may cover more ground if we spread out.” They ran off in separate directions. Ivan looked behind a tree saying, “Where are you, good fellow?” Koda kept calling out to Tyler as Kendall yelled, “Over here!” The boys ran over to where Kendall was and they saw Tyler’s Jeep incased in ice. “The monster did this,” Kendal said. “But Sledge was destroyed,” Ivan said. “Wasn’t he?” Suddenly they heard a voice yell behind them, “Remember me?” Koda jumped out of the way as ice covered Ivan and Kendall freezing them. Koda looked in horror and said, “Ivan. Kendall.” He turned and saw Iceage as the monster in question who said, “Yes. The Blue Ranger. Another trophy coming up!” Koda kicked the monster backwards and yelled, “Let my friends go!” “Not a chance!” Iceage said. “Their Energems are now mine!” Koda leaped forward and fought Iceage who laughed and said, “Is this all you’ve got, you Neanderthal nincompoop?” He punched Koda backwards to the ground. Koda got up in pain as Iceage laughed and said, “I think you need to cool down!” He blasted an ice attack at Koda who started to freeze up, but slipped out of his hoody and ran away. Iceage laughed and said, “Easy peasy, Ranger freezy! What? He got away? Vivix, Take those two away! Put ‘em with the others. We’re going on a trip down under for that aqua Ranger. Let’s see what other secrets he holds.” 

____

____

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

Down at the Ocean cafe, Zac and Evie were working on some homework when Cam walked over and said, “Ah. How’s the homework coming?” Zac sighed and said, “It’s coming. At least science isn’t that hard for me now.” “No thanks to summer school,” Evie added. Cam sat down with the pair and asked, “So, any more Ranger duties come up?” Zac shook his head and said, “The enemy was beaten. We are disbanded for now. So I just want to focus on finishing high school and merman lessons.” Evie looked at Zac. He did tell her and Cam about his choice to accept his royal destiny and go with Nerissa and Mimmi. Was she sad? Yes, but she understood that Zac was not leaving right away and that he would make regular visits back here to see her. But that did put a little strain on their relationship as long distance may not go well for them. But Zac gave her high hopes for figuring it out together when the time comes, just to enjoy the time together they have now, which she was. She said she didn’t miss her tail, but part of her secretly did and knowing that Zac was going to be a merman more permanently in the future made her think. Would she stay here forever or find a way to go with Zac? She was grateful that Zac did not pressure her for a choice since he fully understood what that felt like. So they enjoy each other’s company and live life while they can without thinking too much about the future. She said to Zac, “You have another lesson later?” Zac nodded and said, “No idea what today will be about. But Mimmi seems excited. She even got Nerissa to let Ondina join today’s lesson.” 

____

____

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

David walked over and said, “Hey guys. Have you seen Sirena? She was suppose to be here a few minutes ago to help prepare for tonight’s gig.” Before Zac could answer, they heard screams coming from outside. They saw people running around with one running in and saying, “There’s a monster outside. Freezing everyone. We need to hide.” Zac paled. He looked at Cam and Evie and said, “It can’t be.” He looked to David and said, “David, go to your office and hide there.” “But…” David started to say. “Go!” Zac yelled as David obliged and Zac ran outside, Evie and Cam following him. Zac stopped and saw Iceage attacking the locals. “Ah! There you are!” Iceage shouted. “I’ve been looking for you, Ranger.” Cam turned to Zac and said, “That’s one of those monsters that you fought?” Zac nodded and said, “Yea, but we defeated him before. I don’t know how he found me here.” Iceage laughed and said, “You and your Energem are coming with me. I want to see what other secrets you hold.” Evie glared at Zac and said, “He knows what you are?” “Not exactly,” Zac answered. “During a previous fight in New Zealand, Mimmi and I had to stop his ice attack using our own. No choice. But he doesn’t know what I am. And I would like to keep it that way.” Iceage blasted an attack at the trio, with Zac pulling them out of the way. “Stay here!” Zac said as he ran back out. “Leave these people alone. It’s me you want. But I will stop you here and now.” Iceage laughed and said, “We’ll see about that.”

____

____

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

At the Mako moon pool, Mimmi was waiting for Zac saying, “Where is he? He should have been here by now.” Ondina sighed and said, “Humans. Even with clocks they are never on time.” Nerissa chuckled and said, “He did say he wanted to finish his homework before coming. Let’s be patient.” Mimmi chuckled but then received a vision from Zac, seeing him with a monster. “No!” Mimmi shouted. “What’s wrong?” Ondina asked. “Zac’s in trouble,” Mimmi answered. “I need to help him.” “Mimmi, wait.” Nerissa shouted but she was too late as Mimmi dove under and swam toward the cafe. Ondina looked at Nerissa and said, “I’ll go after her.” She dove under and left with Nerissa saying, “I should stay and protect the pod. They may not understand what is going on and may not like the answer if they find out.”

____

____

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

Out with the pod, Sirena, Nixie, and Lyla were with Verida and the council when they saw two shapes swim fast past them and toward the shore, near the cafe. “Who are those two?” Nixie asked. “Probably Mimmi and Ondina,” Sirena answered. “They were with Nerissa in the moon pool.” Suddenly there saw a blast in the horizon where Mimmi and Ondina were heading. “What was that?” Nixie asked. Nerissa popped her head up as Verida turned around and asked, “Do you know something about this?” Nerissa nodded and said, “There is an attack happening on land. We need to stay here and protect the pod.” Sirena gasped and said, “David!” She dove underwater and sped swam to the cafe. Lyla turned to Nixie and said, “We should check it out.” Nixie nodded and the two dove underwater and followed Sirena. Verida asked Nerissa, “What are you not telling me, Nerissa?” Nerissa sighed and said, “It’s a long story. Just hear me out before you make any judgments.” 

____

____

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

Mimmi and Ondina arrived underneath the dock of the cafe as Zac was continuing to distract Iceage. Ondina looked up in horror and said, “What is that thing?” Mimmi covered Ondina’s mouth so that Iceage would not detect their presence. Mimmi sighed and said, “There’s something Zac has been keeping from the pod about what exactly he has been up to when he was away for the summer.” She looked back up at Zac as he said, “How are you still around? We defeated you a few months ago.” Iceage laughed and said, “Well I have a new master since Sledge was defeated. And he wants your Energems very badly.” Zac pulled out his Dino Morpher and aimed it at Iceage and said, “We took you down once. I can certainly do it again.” Iceage chuckled and said, “You are going to need more than that puny weapon to defeat me. Like I said, I am curious to see what else you can do. I do remember you blocking my ice attack last time.” Zac grunted in reply.

____

____

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

Meanwhile, Lyla, Nixie, and Sirena popped their heads out of the water a bit further away than where Mimmi and Ondina were hiding. “What is that thing?” Sirena gasped in horror. Lyla looked up and saw Zac squaring off against the monster holding a weird looking object toward it. “What’s Zac doing against that thing?” Lyla asked. They listened in and were horrified to hear that he knew about Zac’s abilities somewhat. “Well,” Nixie said. “Whatever is going on, Zac has a lot of explaining to do.” She looked over and saw Mimmi and Ondina hiding and said, “Maybe those two might know more about this. We should keep our eyes out on them too.” Sirena looked at Nixie and said, “Shouldn’t we just go over and ask them?” “Nixie’s right,” Lyla said. “Let’s see what’s going to happen. Then we will ask those questions.” 

____

____

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

Zac fired the Dino Morpher at Iceage who just blocked it and blasted Zac back with an ice attack. Luckily none of the ice got onto him so no transformation took place. He grunted and raised his hand to Iceage and wind blasted the monster backwards several yards. Wasting no time, he pulled his communicator out to contact the others.

____

____

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

Back at the Amber Beach museum, Koda somehow drove the truck back and ran down to the command cave. He pulled out the communicator to call the others. “Shelby?” Koda asked. “Are you there? Please answer.” No one picked up. Koda walked over to the computer to check it, but Koda knew nothing about how to use it and just tapped random buttons. Suddenly he heard the door open. He grabbed a large dinosaur bone off the table and slowly walked toward the entrance with it. Soon Tyler slid down surprising Koda who shouted, “Tyler!” and ran over giving Tyler a big caveman hug. “Koda,” Tyler grunted. “Good to see you, too!” Koda let go just as Phillip ran in through the door saying, “I have arrived with great distress.” Koda ran to give Phillip a hug, but Phillip stepped backwards and said, “No thanks. I’m good.” Tyler looked around and asked, “Where is everyone?” Koda looked down and said, “We go look for you. But monster attack. They take Kendall and Ivan away in big ice.” “Yes,” Phillip said. “I arrived as quick as I could from Zandar after a monster attacked my guards and went after me. I didn’t get a look at his face, though.” Tyler nodded and said, “It was Iceage. He almost got me, too. We need to contact, Shelby, Riley, Chase, or Zac. They know how to use Kendall’s tracking equipment. Maybe they can help us find Kendall and Ivan.” Suddenly they heard their communicators go off. “Hello?” Zac called. “Is anyone there?” Tyler picked up the communicator and said, “Zac! You’re OK!” “Not quite,” Zac said. “Iceage is here right now in Australia. He’s cornered me and my friends. I need help to defeat him. Can everyone get here ASAP?” Phillip stepped forward and said, “We can try. But Australia is very far away. And my jet may not get there fast enough.” “Maybe I can help,” Keeper suddenly appeared to the boys. “I can teleport you three to Zac’s location. I fear something bad might happen if Zac goes against Iceage alone. Take hold of my staff.” The three boys obliged and soon they disappeared from the lab.

____

____

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

Zac ended communications and suddenly Tyler, Koda, and Phillip appeared next to Zac. Tyler looked around and said, “That was awesome!” Below deck, Ondina looked over and Mimmi and whispered, “Who are those land boys? They just suddenly appeared out of nowhere like magic.” Mimmi sighed and said, “I tell you later.” Lyla, Nixie, and Sirena gasped at the sight of the newcomers as Lyla said, “How did those three appear? And they seem to know Zac somehow.” Nixie shook her head and said, “More questions to ask later.” Sirena gulped and said, “They is getting nerve-wracking. Hopefully David is somewhere safe.” Zac ran over to them and asked, “Where is everyone else?” Koda bowed his head and said, “Others captured. By him.” Iceage got up from Zac’s wind attack and said, “Well, what do we have here? Looks like some Rangers came for round two. Perfect. Now I can get the rest of the Energems that I’m missing.” Phillip posed to fight and said, “You will pay for attacking my guards.” Tyler stepped forward and said, “It’s Morphin Time!” The boys pulled out their Energems and loaded them into their morphers and transformed into Power Rangers, shocking the mermaids hiding below and away from the scene. Mimmi mouthed, “Later,” to Ondina as the boys charged at Iceage and attacking him head on. They were doing all right for a while as Zac mentally contacted Cam and Evie and said, “Sorry for the mental intrusion, but you two need to sneak around back and grab David out of his office. Then get as far away from here as possible.” “But…” Evie started. “No,” Zac said mentally back. “Just do this please. It is not safe for you guys here. Go!” Cam and Evie ran to grab David as Iceage blasted the four backwards to the railing hanging over the ocean below. Mimmi saw this and mentally contacted Zac saying, “Zac, Ondina and I and right below you four. Find a way to jump over so that you can swim to safety.” Zac realized something and said back mentally, “Perfect idea. We need to regroup to think of plan B against this guy. He seems tougher than last time.” He turned to the others and said, “On my mark, when Iceage blasts at us again, jump backwards to the ocean below. Then I can use my invisibility on all of us to make Iceage retreat for now.” “But,” Koda said. “I still can’t swim.” “It’s fine,” Zac answered. “I’ll help. Just trust me on this. We will have some help below.” Phillip realized what Zac was suggesting and said, “We will go with your plan. Agreed Tyler?” Tyler nodded and said, “Then let’s provoke him to attack us.” He looked up to Iceage and said, “You call those attacks powerful? They looked lame to me.” Iceage growled and said, “Then let’s kick some ice!” He fired a strong blast at the boys and the boys jumped backwards off the railing and demorphed, splashing into the ocean below. Zac changed into his merman form underwater and held onto the others, using his invisibility to hide them from Iceage. The monster looked over the railing and said, “They seemed to get away for now. They’ll return. For now, I should go check on the other prisoners nearby and update Snide.” 

____

____

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

He teleported away and Zac lifted the invisibility and he and the others popped their heads out of the water. Tyler looked at Zac and said, “Well, your plan worked. Now what do we do?” “We need to regroup,” Zac said. “We need to go somewhere where we can think of another strategy to rescue the others and defeat Iceage again.” The boys heard noise behind them and they turned to see Mimmi and Ondina pop their heads up out of the water. Phillip bowed his head to Mimmi and said, “It is good to see you again, Mimmi.” Mimmi blushed as Ondina asked, “Will someone please explain to me why there was a monster attacking the cafe, Zac turned into some armored thing, and why there are three land boys helping you in all of this?” Zac sighed and said, “Guys, this is Ondina. She belongs to the Southern pod near Mako Island. Ondina, this is Tyler, Koda, and Prince Phillip. I met them over the summer while I was away.” Koda smiled and said, “Hi. You pretty mermaid.” Ondina huffed and said, “Will you explain what is going on, Zac?” “Later,” Zac said. “Right now I could use your help. I need to get these three to a safe place while we regroup. Not to Mako, I don’t want to anger the Southern pod.” “Well that is clearly a smart choice,” Ondina retorted. Mimmi smacked Ondina in the arm and said, “Ondina. We should help them. It’s the least we can do.” She turned to Zac and said, “Maybe we could take them to Rita’s grotto. It’s not far from here and she might be understanding of the situation.” Zac nodded, turned to the other three, and said, “Hold onto one of us. We will use our powers to help you breath underwater for a short time. We need to swim a little bit to head to Rita’s grotto. Koda, you can come with me. Phillip, go with Mimmi. And Tyler can go with Ondina. And Ondina, just be patient with me. I will explain everything. Just help.” Ondina huffed and said, “Take my arm, Tyler.” Tyler obliged and they dove underwater and swam toward Rita’s grotto. Phillip took Mimmi’s arm and they disappeared underwater. Koda nervously took Zac’s arm and they disappeared. Lyla, Nixie, and Sirena saw the scene nearby and Nixie turned to the other two and said, “We should follow them. Now it’s time for some answers.” The other two nodded as they dove underneath and followed the group.

____

____

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

Soon, Tyler, Koda, Phillip, Zac, Mimmi, and Ondina arrived at the pool under Rita’s house. “What is this place?” Tyler asked. “A safe place,” Zac answered. “Our friend owns this place. She normally lets in visitors from time to time. Here, let’s get out and get ourselves dry. Then we can think of a new strategy.” The boys pulled themselves out of the pool as Mimmi turned to Ondina and said, “We should do the same. Then you can get that explanation you have been wanting.” Ondina sighed as she and Mimmi pulled themselves out. Soon all three merfolk used their drying powers on themselves and the three Rangers and soon everyone was dry and Zac, Mimmi, and Ondina had their legs back. They walked into the next room as Koda looked around and said, “This place pretty.” Phillip nodded in agreement and said, “I have never seen some of these artifacts before. Merfolk in origin I presume?” Mimmi nodded and said, “The woman who owns this place is a mermaid herself and she collected these over the years. Just don’t touch any of them.” Tyler backed his hand away from touching one as he heard Mimmi’s statement.

____

____

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

Ondina folded her arms and said, “Now will someone tell me what the Poseidon is going on?” “We would like to know that too.” The group turned around and saw Lyla, Nixie, and Sirena staring down at them from the water entrance. Zac stepped forward and said, “How did you guys know we were here? I thought you were with the pod?” “We saw Mimmi and Ondina swimming toward the cafe,” Sirena answered. “We saw the attack on the cafe and I worried about David. Is he OK?” Zac nodded and said, “Cam and Evie got him out of there. He’s safe.” Sirena breathed a sigh of relief as Lyla said, “But who are these three land boys? And why would you bring them here?” Zac answered, “These are my friends from California, where I spent my summer, Tyler, Koda, and Prince Phillip. They along with our other friends found out about me and have protected my secret. As we have our own secret.” “And what would that be?” Nixie asked. “It better have something to do with that monster.” Ondina nodded in agreement. Zac sighed and said, “Well, then you better have a seat. This might take a while to tell.” 

____

____

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

After Zac told his tale, with some help from Tyler, Koda, and Phillip, the four mermaids sat there in shock. “So let’s get this straight,” Nixie said. “You found a stone, called an Energem, in the moon pool on Mako.” “Correct,” Zac said. “And it bonded to you after saving a land boy’s life showing you visions of a dinosaur.” Lyla said. Zac nodded as Sirena said, “So you went to California to see more about it and discovered these Power Rangers as you call them, under the cover of summer school.” “Well,” Zac said. “I did enroll in the museum’s summer program so I did actually attend summer school. But yes it was also a cover.” “And you have been fighting off monsters all summer to protect the planet and these Energems,” Ondina said. Zac nodded as she continued, “And you three have Energems as well?” Tyler, Koda, and Phillip reached under their shirts and pulled out their Energems to show the girls. Ondina looked to Mimmi and asked, “You knew none of this until you had that vision from Zac?” Mimmi nodded and said, “Zac did not tell me to protect me from Nerissa. Even though I could protect myself, Zac felt that this knowledge could be extracted out of me and Nerissa would find and drag Zac back here for our destiny. He wanted to make that choice for himself. Plus, the Energem did choose him to help protect the entire world, not just ours. It took me a while to understand, but I side with him and the others.” Lyla looked at Zac and said, “Do the council and the rest of the pod know?” Zac shook his head and said, “No they don’t. I don’t know how they will react if they find out. They may not fully understand why this is important to me. I am not choosing sides as I feel I am protecting everybody, not just merfolk. Plus I feel that I still have a lot to learn before I take my royal birthright so Nerissa has been giving Mimmi and I lessons for that. But now it looks like the threat I faced over the summer is returning and I need to return to being a Power Ranger. And help find the 10th Energem so that Keeper can get them and return to his home. “Who is this Keeper?” Sirena asked. They heard a noise behind them and Zac said, “Why don’t you meet him yourself?” Keeper appeared behind the group as the mermaids were startled by the strange alien. Keeper bowed and said, “Mermaids, I mean you no harm. I am Keeper, guardian of the Energems. I have protected Zac’s secret like the other Rangers have from the world. I am here to help him and the other Rangers. They is no need to be in fear.” Ondina stepped forward and said, “I believe you. And I think the others do too.” The other three nodded their heads in agreement. Lyla stepped forward and said, “We may not fully understand all of this, but we trust Zac. If he can help save our world, then we will back him up.” 

____

____

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

“Speaking of which,” Tyler said. “We need to come up with a new plan to stop Iceage and save the others.” Koda sighed and said, “It all my fault.” He sat down as Zac came over and said, “What do you mean, Koda?” “I got scared after first attack from Iceage,” Koda replied. Tyler sat down next to him and said, “Koda, tell me exactly what happened out there.” Koda sighed and said, “I tried to fight against ice, but it bring back many scary memories from long time ago.” “From when you fell in the ice thousands of years ago?” Phillip asked. The mermaids gasped in shock as Zac explained, “Yea, forgot to explain that Koda is actually a caveman from 100,000 years ago. He fell after saving his brother and was frozen in ice all this time.” The girls nodded as Koda continued, “Many years later, explorers find me. Was Kendall and Chase. Kendall make Dino Blaze Charger to melt ice. Ice hold me for 100,000 years. Today, ice come up my arms, want to catch me again! But I escape ice. Then I run away.” Mimmi sat down and held Koda’s hand and said, “That sounds like a scary memory. Everyone has scary things that have happened in the past. I remember when Zac sacrificed himself to deactivate the merman chamber on Mako, nearly costing his life.” Phillip turned to Zac and said, “You never told us this!” Zac sighed and said, “Not a pleasant memory to talk about, like Koda with the ice.” Mimmi continued, “Luckily, I used the trident stone’s last amount of power to revive him. Like how Kendall and Chase found you and revived you. That memory still haunts me because I almost lost my brother. But I learned from it and got past it. You can do the same.” Tyler realized something and said, “Wait, you escaped the ice?” Keeper stepped forward and said, “Koda,” Koda bowed his head and said, “I so sorry Keeper. I should have found way to save Kendall and Ivan.” “It’s not your fault, Koda,” Keeper said. “Mimmi is right about moving past your bad memories and learning from them. Remember, the Rangers have bonded to Energems. Like you, they will survive being frozen in the ice, unless the monsters destroy them first. Yours wouldn’t have bonded with you if you were not worthy. Isn’t that right, Phillip?” Phillip nodded and said, “You and Zac showed me that I can be worthy to fight by your side. Maybe you should follow your own advice.” 

____

____

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

Suddenly the boys’ communicators beeped in alarm, startling the group. Tyler pulled his out as Koda said, “What is happening, Tyler?” Tyler looked up and said, “It’s Iceage. He’s reappeared not far from here.” He looked at the other Rangers and said, “I have an idea. But we’re all going to have to be frozen.” “Freeze in ice?” Koda gasped. “Oh, no, no, no. I can’t.” “I think it’s the only way we can save them,” Tyler said. Keeper stepped forward and said, “I know you can do it, Koda, especially to save your friends.” “Just remember what Mimmi said,” Zac said. “You can face your fear.” Phillip nodded in agreement as Tyler continued, “Before we face that monster again, you’re going to teach us exactly how you escaped from that ice today.” Koda nodded meekly as Zac turned to the mermaids and said, “You guys should go back and protect the pod. I will contact Mimmi as soon as we save the others and defeat Iceage.” “No way!” Mimmi said. “We can help you guys.” The other four nodded in agreement. Zac was about to retort but Phillip stopped him and said, “There may be a way that they can help us. Can you girls turn invisible like Zac can?” “Of course we can,” Nixie said. “It’s mermaid 101 by this point.” Phillip smiled and said, “Good. Then here’s what I have in mind…” 

____

____

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

The four boys were running toward where Iceage was reported in sightings as Tyler said, “Hurry! We’re running out of time!” They rounded the corner and saw Iceage who said, “Looking for your friends, but you’ve found your doom!” Zac looked at the others and said, “You guys ready?” “Ready!” The other three said in agreement. “To save my friends,” Koda added. The boys charged as they morphed and ran straight for Iceage, who blasted them with a freezing attack and all four boys were frozen in place. Iceage laughed and said, “I always knew you Rangers were blockheads! Take ‘em away!” The Vivix carried the ice blocks away, but they didn’t notice a shimmer near them as the mermaids and Rangers appeared off to the side invisible to everything around them. “It worked,” Tyler whispered. “And who knew that we could make anyone we touch invisible with us,” Sirena said. “I just remembered what Zac and Tyler told me happened during our last battle in space and went with that,” Phillip admitted. Zac added, “But we can’t keep this up long. The girls other than Mimmi can’t use up too much energy or else their moon rings will deplete. So we should hurry and follow those monsters to see where the other Rangers are being held.” They ran invisibly in the directions the monsters went.

____

____

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

Iceage had brought the ice blocks to where the others were and said, “Master Heckyl, I caught all nine Rangers…” He turned around and saw Snide coming forward instead, gulped and said, “Oh sorry Master Snide! I didn’t know you’d transformed!” Snide chuckled and said, “Yes! I’m in control now! So, these are the Power Rangers. More like a tray of ice cubes!” He stopped at the four morphed Rangers and said, “These four are morphed! I’ll start with them, including this Aqua Ranger! Let’s see what has Fury’s whiskers in a twist about this one.” He sliced open the ice blocks, but was shocked to discovered just their armor was in them. “What?” Snide roared. “Those sneaky Ranger rats! The only thing in the ice was their suits!” He turned to Iceage and said, “You caught nothing!” “Impossible!” Iceage retorted. “They were here!” “And we’re still here,” Tyler shouted from behind them. The monsters turned around and saw Tyler, Koda, and Phillip standing there unmorphed as Phillip added, “Just not where you think.” “We slip out before you freeze us!” Koda also added. “Wait,” Snide said. “Where’s the Aqua one?” Suddenly they felt a tremendous amount of heat behind them. They turned around and saw Zac using his heating powers and melt the ice blocks down and freed the other Rangers. “What?” Iceage roared. “That puny Ranger melted all of my ice blocks!” “With some assistance,” Zac thought as secretly Mimmi, Ondina, Lyla, Nixie, and Sirena helped him invisibly. He mentally told Mimmi, “Thanks for the assist. Now you go with the others to a safe point. I don’t want these two catching on about you guys. We’ll handle the rest.” “Will do,” Mimmi said as she and the other mermaids ran behind a nearby building and lifted their invisibility and watched the fight unfold from there. The Rangers shook off the remaining ice as Riley said, “What happened?” Ivan looked up and saw the four free Rangers run over as he said, “Sir Tyler! Sir Koda! Prince Phillip! Prince Zac!” Shelby ran over and gave Zac a big hug and said, “Thank you!” Zac chuckled and said, “No problem, Shelby.” “So,” The Rangers turned to see Snide and Iceage walking toward the group. “You all got freed. I will still get the Energems from you. And you, little Aqua Ranger. That feline was right about you not seeming as human as one would think.” Zac growled as Chase asked, “Who is that?” “I’m Snide,” Snide introduced himself. He turned to Iceage and said, “Get their Energems!” “Yes, Sir!” Iceage replied. “Ice ‘em and dice ‘em!” 

____

____

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

Kendall stepped forward and said, “This’ll be the last time you hear these words. It’s Morphin Time! Dino Chargers!” “Ready!” The other Rangers shouted. They morphed into Power Rangers as they yelled, “Power Rangers Dino Charge!” Iceage growled and said, “Vivix, rise! Attack!” Tyler, Chase, Koda, Riley, and Shelby activated their Dino Steel and retrieved their weapons while Ivan, Zac, and Phillip summoned their weapons and charged at the Vivix. “Look!” Chase said. “Vivix are still ugly.” “And weak!” Tyler added. “And stinky!” Shelby said. “Guys, don’t underestimate them,” Zac retorted. “’Tis true,” Ivan said. “Still, let’s take them down,” Phillip said. They pushed the Vivix back as Snide said, “Fine. I’ll get those Energems myself!” He jumped in front of Zac and said, “Starting with yours, Aqua Ranger!” Zac grunted and said, “Bring it on! Let's see what you’ve got.” Snide laughed and said, “I was about to say the same thing to you.” The two advanced on each other as Zac went swinging in with his hammer and Snide went swinging in with his sword. Snide got a good hit and knocked Zac back a bit, who huffed and said, “Let’s see how you feel getting blown back.” He raised his arm and wind pushed Snide several feet backwards to the ground. Snide grunted, got up, and said, “Looks like you do have some power in you that the others don’t. Maybe you need some power right back at you.” Snide raised his sword as Zac grasped his hammer, adding some lightning to it to make it stronger. But then Snide’s tattoo on his neck started to glow and Snide groaned in pain saying, “Not now! I’m running out of energy!” He ran off behind a building and transformed back into Heckyl, who huffed and said, “They mustn’t know who I am!” Zac grunted and said, “Hey! Get back here!” He started to run after Snide but was cut off by some Vivix. Zac growled and said, “Get out of my way!” He raised his lightning charged hammer and struck it down to the ground, destroying several Vivix. Riley looked over, saw this, and said, “Wow. Zac must have gotten stronger over the past couple of months.” Heckyl also saw this from his hiding place and said, “Such power! I guess I underestimated that little Ranger. But now to get back to base.” He ran off and disappeared. 

____

____

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

Kendall was attacking several Vivix and said, “You knuckleheads saw what I did to your friends, right? It looked like this! Rapid Blast!” She destroyed several Vivix and said, “Yeah! Now let’s finish off that overgrown snow cone!” The other Rangers gathered together as Iceage said, “Time for a cold snap!” Zac smirked and said, “How about one yourself?” As Iceage charged his attack, Zac raised his arm and turned Iceage’s ice against him, blasting the monster backwards. Tyler, Chase, Koda, Riley, and Shelby summoned the Dino Spike and Tyler threw it at Iceage. Meanwhile, Ivan said, “Allow me to lead a hand!” He charged up his sword and threw a lightning strike at Iceage. Phillip charged his Pachy Wrecking Ball while Kendall charged her Blade Blaster and both fired at Iceage. Finally, Zac said, “Let’s turn up the heat on this icicle!” He heated his hammer so now it was on fire and launched a fiery final strike at Iceage. It was too much for the monster and he blew up. “My beautiful ice! I’m melting!” Iceage shouted before he was destroyed. The Rangers cheered as Phillip looked over at Zac and said, “Was your Hammer just on fire?” “And I saw your hammer have lightning around it earlier,” Riley added. “Care to share with the class?” Chase said. Zac sighed and said, “Well, I have been getting stronger and have been taking some lessons with Nerissa and Mimmi while we were apart over the past couple of months.” They Rangers chuckled as Koda came and gave Zac a giant caveman hug. “Koda,” Zac grunted. “Can’t breath.” “Sorry,” Koda said as he put Zac down with Ivan saying, “Very impressive, Prince Zac.” 

____

____

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

Heckyl charged onto the bridge of the ship and yelled, “Fire the Magna Beam!” at a nearby Vivix who complied. Heckyl huffed and said, “Let’s see what they can do against this.”

____

____

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

Iceage revived and grew shouting, “Did you miss me?” The Rangers turned and saw this with Tyler saying, “What? Their Magna Beam still works?” “Then let’s call some Zords,” Kendall said, pulling out one of her chargers. She turned to Phillip and said, “Can you call your Zord, Prince Phillip?” Phillip nodded and said, “With pleasure.” He pulled out one of his chargers and they both summoned their Zords and formed the Plesio Charge Megazord, Pacha Formation. They activated their Dino Drive and jumped into the cockpit of the Megazord. “Let’s send this ice pop packin’!” Tyler said. Iceage laughed and said, “Not a chance, dino dweebs! Vivizords, attack!” “Great,” Zac said. “I did not miss these tings.” “Then let’s take Megazord for a spin!” Koda said. “Pachy Zord Wrecking Ball!” Phillip shouted and the Megazord charged and attacked the Vivizords, destroying them. Chase chuckled and said, “Hot enough for you, Iceage?” “Two down, one more to destroy!” Koda commented. Tyler pulled out one of his Dino Chargers and summoned his T-Rex Zord shouting, “Let’s do this, Rexy!” The T-Rex Zord combined with the current Megazord, creating the Plesio Charge Megazord, PachaRex Formation. “Let’s finish him!” The Rangers shouted. “How?” Iceage shouted. “You’re outnumbered!” He summoned some giant Vivix who charged at the Megazord. “Together!” Tyler shouted. “T-Rex Blast!” The T-Rex Zord blasted through all of the Vivix as Tyler said, “We’re not finished yet!” “Galactic Blast!” The Rangers shouted as they fired their final strike at Iceage. He screamed, “Why you gotta treat me so cold, Rangers?” as he exploded. The Rangers cheered and said, “Monster extinct!” 

____

____

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

They demorphed and jumped out of the Megazord to the ground. Mimmi, Ondina, Lyla, Nixie, and Sirena came out from their hiding spot. Mimmi ran and gave Zac a hug saying, “You guys did great!” Zac chuckled and returned the hug. He let go and said, “Girls, these are the rest of my friends, Chase, Riley, Shelby, Ivan, and Ms. Morgan, who is the director of the museum I worked at this past summer. Guys, this is Ondina, Lyla, Nixie, and Sirena, some mermaid friends of mine.” Chase gulped and said, “Hey pretty ladies.” Shelby smacked Chase in the back of the head and said to the mermaids, “Don’t mind him.” Ivan kneeled and said, “Princess Mimmi. It is a pleasure to be in your company again.” Mimmi chuckled and said, “It’s good to see you too, Sir Ivan.” Lyla whispered to Mimmi, “Why does he kneel to you?” Zac heard that and explained, “Ivan is a knight from 800 years ago, so kneeling to royalty is kind of his thing.” 

____

____

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

They heard someone clear their throat behind them. They turned around and saw Rita standing behind them who said, “So this is an interesting sight.” “Rita,” Zac said. “You saw what just happened?” Rita nodded and said, “Well, I also came home and found a certain creature in my grotto.” Zac gulped and said, “Rita, I can explain…” Rita held up her hand and said, “Don’t worry. This Keeper told me everything that happened this past summer. Some things are still confusing to me, but I understand what you and your new friends do to protect this planet. Of which I am grateful.” Zac smiled at this. Rita then continued, “But Verida wishes to speak to you, Zac.” Zac gulped as he said, “Where?” “At the moon pool on Mako Island.” She turned to the mermaids and said, “She also wishes to speak to you girls as well. Especially Mimmi.” Mimmi gulped as the mermaids walked forward. Rita then turned to the Rangers and said, “Surprisingly she also wishes to speak to you Rangers as well.” The Rangers’ eyes widened as Tyler said, “How then do we get to Mako Island? We can’t swim fast like these guys can.” Rita smiled and said, “That is why Keeper agreed to teleport you guys there.” Keeper then appeared and said, “I will take all of us there. As it seems Verida is waiting for all of us as we speak.” The group nodded as Keeper activated his teleporting powers and the group disappeared.

____

____

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

They reappeared in the moon pool cave with the human Rangers and Keeper standing near the walls of the cave while Zac and the mermaids were in the moon pool in their merfolk forms. They turned and saw Verida and Nerissa already there with Verida saying, “Welcome Zac. Girls. We have a lot to talk about.” Zac gulped and said, “Verida I can explain…” Verida held up her hand and said, “Let me speak. I am very disappointed that you kept this a secret from the pod. At first I was very angry that you sided with these humans. But, Nerissa helped me understand why you did. You needed some time for yourself to find out who you are meant to be of which I understand. The responsibilities ahead of you will not be easy. And she helped me see that what you are doing with these humans will help save our world of which I am grateful. She said this started because you found a stone here? Where?” Zac pointed to the fossil behind her and said, “I found that fossil in the walls here and the stone, called an Energem, and it bonded with me after I saved someone’s life. Like my friends here, we all have one. We want to help Keeper reclaim them and stop those monsters who are attacking the Earth to get them.” Verida nodded and said, “Believe it or not, I am familiar with Keeper.” The mermaids gasped as Mimmi said, “You know about Keeper?” Verida nodded and said, “My grandmother told me stories of a strange creature who would visit and help all the different pods around the world. So I am grateful for his help and understand his plan.” Keeper bowed his head and said, “They have also helped me throughout the centuries so it was only fitting to help them as well.” Verida then turned to the Rangers and said, “And I thank you for keeping our world a secret from other humans. You have shown that not all humans are bad, like Zac proved himself. You are welcome here any time.” The Rangers bowed their heads in respect. Verida turned to Zac and said, “I do have one concern. Will the monsters return to this area?” Zac shook his head and said, “They only came here to look for me. If I return to California with the other Rangers to finish this fight, then the monsters will stay there and not come back here. I will make sure of that.” Verida bowed her head and said, “With that I thank you. And after talking with Keeper and Nerissa, I think we found a way so that you can travel between here and there easily. Along with Mimmi and Nerissa if they wish to visit you to continue your lessons.” She nodded to Keeper and Nerissa who raised her moon ring as Keeper raised his staff and they glowed. Keeper nodded and said, “I created a similar moon pool back at the command cave that will transport you between here and there. Just use your Energem as the power source.” Zac bowed his head and said, “Thank you.” Nerissa said, “I understand that you are going to have to return to this Amber Beach to continue your mission. But I have explained to Keeper that during some of your free time either you can return here or Mimmi and I can go there to continue your lessons like Verida said.” Zac nodded and said, “I understand.” Verida nodded and said, “Ondina, Lyla, Nixie, Sirena, I hope you understand that this is not to be taken lightly. If you wish to visit Zac, I must know first.” The girls nodded as Verida dove underwater and left the moon pool. Ondina turned to Zac and said, “I’ll see you soon Zac.” The other three nodded as they dove underwater and left the moon pool.

____

____

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

Tyler stepped forward and said, “So this is the moon pool that you talked about?” Zac nodded and said, “Yes. If you look up there, we are in the middle of a hallowed out volcano. During a full moon, the moon shines overhead and powers this place for a short time. This is sacred ground to the pod, so just be careful.” Riley walked over to the fossil on the wall and said, “This is where you found your Energem?” Zac nodded as the group then heard a roar through the cave walls. Zac chuckled and said, “And through there is where the Ankylo Zord has been staying since I returned here. He definitely will be following me back to Amber Beach.” Zac suddenly realized something and said, “Wait. How am I going to be able to go back to Amber Beach? I am in the middle of my senior year here and I can’t exactly afford flying back there. My parents can’t afford a second trip.” Phillip stepped forward and said, “I think I have a good cover story for you, Wouldn’t you agree, Ms. Morgan?” Kendall nodded and said, “Let’s visit your parents and share our proposition.”

____

____

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

Zac returned home with his mom saying, “Hey, Zac. How was school today?” Zac said, “School was fine. But something happened.” His dad turned and said, “What happened?” “Well,” Zac started. Then they heard a knock on the door. Mr. Blakely answered it and said, “Can I help you two?” Phillip and Kendall stood there as Kendall said, “Hello, Mr. Blakely. My name is Kendall Morgan. I am the director of the Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum, where Zac did his summer program.” “Oh, please come in,” Mr. Blakely invited the pair in and said, “It’s a pleasure to meet you. Why have you come?” Kendall smiled and said, “I have talked with the board of the museum and they were very impressed by Zac’s academics and actions over the summer. They wish to give Zac a full ride for our school abroad program for the semester. So I travelled here and met up with Zac to offer that to him. And to ask if that is something you would be interested in. We would provide room and accommodations for him while he finishes his senior year over there.” Mrs. Blakely gasped and said, “That is amazing. I am so proud of you Zac. But is this something you want to do? What about finishing senior year with your friends here?” Zac sighed and said, “They were with me as I was told this, and they understand. I will still be coming back here for graduation as credits I complete overseas will be transferred to my high school here.” Mr. Blakely sighed and said, “As much as we would love for you to do this Zac, I don’t know how we can afford to send you over there again.” Phillip spoke up, “That is where I come in. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Prince Phillip III of Zandar.” Zac’s parents gasped and Mrs. Blakely said, “Your Highness. We are honored to have you in our home. But how will you help Zac with finances?” Phillip smiled and said, “It’s thanks to Zac here. A few months ago I was helping finance an exhibit at the museum when Zac saved my life. So I am in his debt. I want to help him with paying for his accommodations and I offered to fly him back here anytime he wants to visit.” Mr. Blakely turned to Zac and said, “Zac I am so proud of you. And I am grateful for this. Do you want to accept this? Truly?” Zac nodded and said, “I do.” Mr. Blakely nodded and said, “Are there some papers I have to sign?”

____

____

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

The Rangers plus Keeper, Cam, Evie, and the mermaids stood on the dock below the Ocean cafe. Evie shed some tears and said, “I’m going to miss you Zac.” Zac hugged her and said, “Don’t worry. It won’t be forever. Thanks to Keeper and Nerissa, I can come visit whenever I want. Better than not seeing you for a couple of months.” He gave her a kiss then stepped to Cam and said, “See you soon.” Cam nodded as Lyla, Nixie, Sirena, and Ondina stepped forward. “We still expect to have some of our races every now and then.” Nixie said. “Promise to visit us a lot.” Lyla said. “And to see me and David for our gigs,” Sirena added. “Plus, you need to visit your sister more often, too,” Ondina said. Zac chuckled and said, “I will try.” Mimmi gave Zac a big hug and said, “Be safe, brother.” Zac returned the hug and said, “I will. Besides I have these guys to help me. I will come back regularly for our lessons with Nerissa. And you can visit me whenever you want too.” Mimmi smiled as she stepped back. Zac turned to the Rangers and Keeper and said, “I’m ready.” Keeper nodded and the Rangers disappeared leaving the others standing there at the dock.

____

____

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

The Rangers appeared in the command cave. Chase stretched his arms and said, “Home sweet home.” Riley nodded and said, “Man, this sure beats cleaning pig pens.” Tyler chuckled and said, “I really missed you guys while I was away.” Shelby playfully punched Tyler in the shoulder and said, “I really missed you, too! I mean, everyone.” Zac chuckled and said, “It sure is great to be back here.” Keeper tapped Zac on the shoulder and said, “If you look through there, you will find my creation waiting for you.” Zac smiled and ran into the new cave followed by the others. Everyone was amazed at the beauty of the new moon pool. Keeper then said, “It also has an underground water tunnel that leads straight to the ocean. So if you want to go for a swim or swim here from wherever you are, you can now.” Zac nodded and said, “Thank you Keeper. This means a lot.” He dove in, slightly splashing the others. He popped his head out of the water and flicked his tail to the edge of the pool saying, “This feels great.” Kendall then turned to Koda and said, “I remember when we rescued you from the glacier, you were very afraid of ice. Thank you for being so brave today.” Koda nodded and said, “I thought my biggest fear was ice, but my biggest fear is losing my new family.” Koda then hugged Kendall who gasped in surprise with the others chuckling. Phillip sighed and said, “It is good to be back. I will make those accommodations for you Zac and I will inform my country that I will be coming back here more regularly to help with the museum.” Keeper stepped forward and said, “It is good to have you back, Rangers. I was hoping you wouldn’t be needed again, but duty calls.” “Rangers,” Kendall said. “We now have nine of the ten Energems.” “So we need to find the Silver Energem. The tenth and last Energem.” Phillip said. Keeper nodded and said, “And once we do, I’ll be able to continue my duties as the guardian of the Energems. We must not fail.” Kendall nodded and said, “Let’s get busy.” Chase then stepped forward and said, “There’s one thing we should do first.” “And what would that be, Chase?” Kendall asked. “Celebrate of course!” Chase said. He then jumped into the moon pool and said, “Cannon Ball!” splashing the others and surprising Zac. Zac chuckled and said, “Sounds like a plan. Everyone, jump in!” The group looked at each other, then everyone, minus Kendall, Phillip, and Keeper jumped into the pool, laughing and splashing everyone. Phillip sighed and said, “I’m good. This is an expensive suit I am wearing.” Zac chuckled and said, “Nice try, Phillip.” He raised his hand and wind pushed Phillip and Kendall into the pool with the others. Phillip gasped and said, “Oh you will pay for that, Zac.” Zac laughed and said, “Counting on it.” as the Rangers continued to celebrate.

____

____

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

Back on the ship, Heckyl was sitting in Sledge’s seat as Fury and Wrench stepped onto the bridge with Fury saying, “So you didn’t get the Energems on your first try. I thought as much.” Heckyl growled and said, “Iceage and I almost succeeded. But those four Rangers tricked Iceage. And that Aqua Ranger is something else.” Fury chuckled and told Wrench, “Show Heckyl the video from the bridge battle that you showed me.” Wrench gulped and said, “If you say so.” Wrench opened up the bridge video that showed Tyler and Zac fighting Sledge and Wrench with focus on Zac overheating the machines creating sparks and electricity and him summoning wind to push the monsters away into the explosions. Heckyl hummed and said, “Such power. I have never seen anything like that before. I must find out what he is. Maybe once we get the Energems we could turn him against the other Rangers. He would make a great slave to me.” Fury chuckled and said, “Then I have the perfect monster for the job.” He pulled out the cursed gem and released the figure inside. The imprisoned monster was red and silver in design wearing armor and had sharp claws and spikes throughout his body (Think Tyzonn’s monster design from Operation Overdrive.) It looked around in rage as Fury said, “Meet Dragoon. He’s a dinosaur/dragon hybrid monster with plenty of power and strength. He’ll be perfect for taking out the Rangers, especially that Aqua Ranger. Show him what you can do, Dragoon.” Dragoon growled and released a powerful blast to the front of the ship to the forest outside, completely destroying several trees in a fiery blaze. He also used his claws and shredded several machines nearby to several pieces. Then he turned to a nearby Vivix and sent several of his spikes at it and destroyed it. Heckyl stepped forward and said, “Impressive. Well done, Fury.” He turned to Dragoon and said, “Who is your new master?” Dragoon growled but bowed his head and said, “You, Master.” Heckyl smiled and said, “Then I have just the task for you, my new servant.” He laughed along with Fury as Heckyl now had a way to defeat the Rangers and take their Energems, as well as making the Aqua Ranger his.

____

____

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____


	22. Forgive and Forget

Zac was down in the new moon pool in the Ranger command cave with Mimmi and Nerissa. They decided to visit him to continue their lessons. Nerissa was teaching the twins better control of their telepathy. “Focus your minds,” Nerissa said. “Sometimes you feel that you can hear every voice around you and it overwhelms you. But if you concentrate, then you can quiet those voices, or focus on the voice you want to find.” Mimmi concentrated until she focused on Zac’s mind. Zac did the same. The twins sighed and opened their eyes. Nerissa smiled and said, “Good. You two are improving greatly.” Mimmi smiled and said, “It amazes me how fast our powers have grown over the past few months. And I feel that I am getting better at controlling them, too.” Zac sighed and said, “I feel the same. My Energem really has helped in this development. But sometimes I still get overwhelmed by all of my powers. Plus, I have lost control before.” “I understand your concerns,” Nerissa said. “From what you have told me, you use your powers against your enemies as a last resort. But you must be careful as they may catch on to what you are.” “I know,” Zac said. “I feel that I have been resorting to my powers too much in battle lately. And Sledge’s last words still haunt me to this day.” Mimmi swam over and hugged her brother and said, “Don’t worry Zac. We are here to help you. As well as your Ranger friends.” Zac smiled and said, “Thanks, sis.” 

HIs watch, which was sitting near the edge of the moon pool, beeped. Zac gasped and said, “I have to go. My shift is starting soon at the cafe.” Nerissa chuckled and said, “No worries. I think our lesson was coming to a close anyway. Mimmi and I will see you soon back at Mako for our next lesson.” She raised her moon ring and she and Mimmi disappeared back to Mako Island. Zac sighed and said, “Well, time to go to work.” He pulled himself out of the pool and dried himself, gaining back his human legs. He put on his watch and walked up to the cafe.

At the cafe, Heckyl walked in trying to act casual. But he couldn’t help himself with causing some mischief by stealing a boy’s ice cream and putting it in a seat that a woman was about to sit down in. He walked past Riley to the kitchen as Riley said, “Hey, Heckyl.” “Good morning, Riley,” Heckyl replied back. Riley walked up to a table and asked, “OK, can I take your order?” He looked up and saw a familiar face and said, “Burt?” Burt chuckled and said, “Hey, Brainiac. Is that you?” “It’s Riley,” Riley retorted. “Yeah, I remember,” Burt replied. “Brainiac, the whiz kid. So, I’m inn town to win the Amber Beach Marathon tomorrow.” Burt turned to his friends and said, “Back in school, Brainiac thought he could keep up with me in P.E. class. Fat chance of that.” At this point, Zac walked into the cafe, then stopped when he saw Riley talking with Burt and could tell the conversation was not going well. He walked over to Riley as Riley said, “OK, well, my chances are a little better now, Burt.” Burt stood up and said, “Sounds like a challenge. Arm wrestle me. Or go back to the farm with the other chickens.” Zac stepped between Riley and Burt and said, “Hey, what’s going on here?” Burt looked at Riley and said, “Oh. Brainiac. Have someone to protect you now?” Zac glared at Burt and said, “Riley can protect himself. If you and your friends are going to cause a scene, then I’m going to have to ask you to leave.” Burt chuckled and said, “And how can you do that? I doubt you’re the manager here.” Zac was about to retort when Riley said, “Game on, Burt.” He sat down as Zac said, “Riley, what are you doing?” “Proving a point,” Riley said glaring at Burt. Burt chuckled and said, “You’re cruisin’ for a losin’.” Riley huffed and said, “I think you mean cruisin’ for a bruisin’.” He grabbed Burt’s hand as they started to arm wrestle. Burt had the advantage for a bit. Then Zac saw a green glow in Riley’s other hand. “He’s using his Energem to help him win? Not smart.” Riley then started to push Burt’s hand down and was about to win when they heard Kendall behind them say, “Riley!” Riley lost focus, making Burt take advantage and win. Kendall huffed and said, “This isn’t a schoolyard. Back to work.” Riley got up and walked back to the kitchen. Zac stepped forward and said, “Ms. Morgan, it’s not Riley’s fault. These customers aggravated him into it, causing a scene.” Kendall looked at Zac and said, “Doesn’t matter. Riley is a staff member here. He knows the rules. As should you. Start your shift now.” Zac sighed and walked back to the kitchen. Kendall looked at Burt and his friends and said, “If you are going to create a scene, I suggest you don’t or you are going to have to leave.” She walked away huffing as Heckyl observed the scene before him. “I could use this to my advantage,” he thought. 

Suddenly his tattoo started to glow. Heckyl grabbed his neck and ran back to the kitchen, bumping into Zac along the way. Zac felt something off when Heckyl bumped into him, sensing something bad. He heard a garble of voices in his head. One vaguely sounded like Heckyl, although he couldn’t understand what Heckyl was thinking, and one sounded different. Zac turned and saw Heckyl run back into the kitchen. “That was weird,” Zac thought. “I couldn’t really understand what he was thinking. Like there were a lot of voices in his head. I should by careful around him for now.” Zac walked and started to take orders from different tables.

Heckyl pushed through the doors and saw Chase at the grill. Thinking fast, Heckyl said, “Chase. There’s a very pretty girl out there who thinks your accent is cute.” “Really?” Chase asked. He turned to Heckyl and said, “Heckyl, watch the grill for me.” Heckyl nodded as Chase ran out of the kitchen. Then Heckyl transformed into Snide. The pocket watch chimed as Snide opened it to see Heckyl, who said, “Don’t mess up my plan, Snide.” Snide chuckled and said, “Your plans take too long. We need to destroy a Ranger, fast.” 

At Sledge’s crashed ship. Stingrage was reanimated by Wrench and was testing his weapon out. “Here we go,” he said as he fired one of his stingers at a nearby wall where the venom dripped into a beaker for Wrench. Wrench said, “Looks like reanimating you was worth it, Stingrage. The venom is being extracted from your stingers.” Stingrage chuckled as Snide walked in and said, “What silly plan did Heckyl tell you to waste your time on?” Stingrage answered, “We’re changing my venom so when the Rangers drink it, they’ll forget who they are.” “Drink it?” Snide said. “The Rangers aren’t dumb enough to do that. I know another way. I’m changing Heckyl’s plan.”

Down at the Ranger lab, Kendall was working on a new project while Zac was working on homework at a nearby table and Phillip was looking at some documents when the rest of the Rangers, minus Riley, walked in with Shelby saying, “We were very fortunate that Tyler, Koda, Zac, and Prince Phillip saved us from those ice blocks.” Ivan nodded and said, “But we don’t know what else this scoundrel Snide is capable of.” Zac and Phillip raised their heads at the commotion and walked over to the group as Kendall said, “This might help. It’s a technology I was developing to use against Sledge. I’ve adapted it to create a more powerful mode for our Megazords. I present Dino Superdrive.” She pulled out one of the Dino Superdrive Chargers to show to the group. She handed it to Tyler, who said, “Awesome!” 

“Maybe we can show this to Riley when we meet up with him at the park,” Chase suggested. Kendall sighed and said, “Fine. But don’t lose that.” The group walked away, minus Zac and Phillip. Koda turned around and said, “You two coming?” Zac shook his head and said, “Sorry. I have homework from school to do. Need to catch up on US History apparently.” “And I have some documents to look over and sign,” Phillip said. The group nodded and they walked out of the command cave. Zac sighed and said, “I hope Riley doesn’t try to compete with that bully again.” Phillip turned to him and asked, “What do you mean?” Zac sighed and said, “When I walked into the cafe to start my shift this morning, Riley was having an argument with what I found out later to be an old high school bully of his. I tried to stop the escalation, but Riley then tried to use his Energem to win an arm wrestling competition. I can’t believe he tried to use that to win at something.” Kendall heard this and said, “Still, he shouldn’t have used the cafe as a school yard. You at least tried to stop it before it got out of hand.” Phillip nodded in agreement and said, “I have a feeling you somehow relate to that?” Zac nodded and said, “Back when I just found out that I was a full merman, I did not take it well. And then some lifeguards were bullying me about abandoning being a lifeguard and they called me a quitter. And on top of that, they were also trying to make a move on Evie, right in front of me. I got so angry that I used my powers on their Jeep by pushing it into the ocean as payback. Luckily Mimmi showed up and helped me calm down before any damage was done. I am just ashamed that I took their words to heart too seriously and I let my anger get the better of me.” Phillip put his arm around Zac’s shoulder and said, “At least you learned your lesson about that. Sometimes we have to learn things the hard way. I’m sure Riley will learn the same.” Zac nodded as he and Phillip got back to their work.

Over at the park, Riley was sitting near the obstacle course tying his shoes when Burt and his friends walked over with Burt saying, “Yo, Brainiac. You’re not still made about the arm wrestling thing, are you? Come on. You should be used to losing to me.” Riley then got an idea and said, “Hey, Burt, first one over that climbing wall.” Burt nodded and said, “Go.” He took off running as Riley pulled out his Energem and put it into his fist. He sped off to the wall then jumped high into the sky as Burt was climbing over the wall. But Riley’s jump was too strong and he jumped right into the tree overhead. Burt landed on the ground, pounded on the wall, and said, “Haha! Yeah! Better luck next time, Brainiac.” He ran with his friends to the other parts of the obstacle course when Riley fell out of the tree above, groaning in pain. 

Suddenly a hand appeared near his face and Riley looked up to see Heckyl standing there. Riley sighed and said, “Heckyl. You scared me, buddy.” He grabbed Heckyl’s hand as he was helped up. Heckyl looked on at the other boys and said, “He’s a little big for his britches, isn’t he?” “Yeah,” Riley said. “I don’t understand why he’s always been such a jerk to me. I’ve never done anything to him.” Heckyl thought for a moment and said, “If you want to show him what you’re made of, you’re going to have to go the distance, shall we say.” Riley thought about it for a minute then asked, “You think I should enter the marathon?” Heckyl said, “He’s making a fool out of you. Win the marathon, and you’ll teach him a lesson he’ll never forget.” 

Suddenly Riley saw an object fly toward him and ducked down. A stinger flew by and landed on the wall behind the boys. “What?” Heckyl said. “A stinger?” They heard laughter behind them as they turned around and saw Stingrage standing there laughing as he said, “Just wait till you see what my stinger can do now!” He fired multiple stingers as Riley took Heckyl’s hand and ran behind the wall as Heckyl asked, “Is that a monster?” Riley put Heckyl behind the wall and said, “Stay here, OK?” Riley ran back to fight Stingrage as Heckyl pulled out his pocket watch to talk to Snide. He angrily said, “What did you tell Stingrage to do? This isn’t my plan.” Snide laughed and said, “No, it’s a good plan now. It’s mine!” Heckyl then realized something and said, “Your plan might just work, Snide.” He put the pocket watch away as he said, “With a twist.” 

Riley charged in and fought off Stingrage and asked, “What are you up to, you radioactive fruit fly?” He knocked Stingrage down, who just got back up and said, “Do you try to be this weak, or does it just come naturally?” He knocked Riley backwards to the ground as he said, “You’ll soon forget your pain. And everything else!” He fired a stinger at Riley, but then Heckyl jumped in front taking the shot for him saying, “Look out, Riley!” He fell to the ground in pain due to the stinger. Riley rushed over to Heckyl as Stingrage said, “Why’d you do that? That wasn’t the plan! I’ll get you, Green Ranger!” 

“Think again, you toxic twit!” Tyler shouted as he and the other Rangers, morphed ran in to fight Stingrage. Shelby and Tyler charged in at him, but Stingrage blasted them backwards to the ground, unmorphing in front of Heckyl who said, “Power Rangers?” The others blasted Stingrage backwards, who got up and said, “Ugh, this plan is all messed up. Later, losers.” He disappeared from the park, angering the Rangers. 

They ran over to Riley and Heckyl as Tyler asked, “Are you guys OK?” Riley grunted in pain and said, “That monster shot Heckyl.” “Oh, no!” Chase said as Tyler pulled out the stinger from Heckyl. “Heckyl, are you OK?” Tyler asked. Heckyl was in a daze as Riley said, “He tried to fire at me, but Heckyl jumped inn front of the shot.” Heckyl looked around and said, “What am I doing here? What happened to me? Who am I?” Shelby looked confused and asked, “You mean, you don’t remember?” Heckyl shook his head no.

Zac, Phillip, and Kendall were still down in the command cave when they heard their communicators go off. Kendall answered it and asked, “What happened? Is everything OK?” “Not quite,” Shelby reported back. “Stingrage is back and he hurt Heckyl with one of his new stingers. We are bringing him to the command cave.” Zac and Phillip’s heads popped up at that statement with Kendall saying, “I don’t think that’s a good idea.” “We are on our way,” Shelby said ending the communication. Zac paled and asked, “They want to bring Heckyl here?” “It appears so, Zac,” Kendall answered. “Why would they do that?” Phillip asked. “Heckyl is not one of us.” Zac gulped and said, “He can’t be brought down here. I don’t trust him.” Phillip and Kendall looked over and Phillip asked, “Why don’t you trust him?” Zac sighed and said, “Something feels off about him. I have felt it ever since he started working here. Plus, I don’t want him seeing the moon pool down here.” “Maybe you could block it with something,” Kendall suggested. Zac thought about it for a moment and said, “I’ll give that a shot.” He turned and held his Energem up to the moon pool entrance and suddenly the entrance disappeared. “I’m glad that worked,” Zac said. “Hopefully that will hold.” Phillip nodded and said, “Let’s hear from the others when they get back what happened. But I will take your warning to heart.” Kendall shook her head and said, “Maybe you are just being paranoid. Remember he did save my life a few months ago. He can’t be that untrustworthy.” She received a message and said, “The others are back. I’ll go meet them.” She turned and walked out leaving Zac and Phillip standing there. Phillip turned to Zac and said, “Well, I believe you. But the others may not.” Zac nodded and said, “I agree. They seem to be getting along with him great. I am just too wary of him. I’ll keep my guard up.” “And I’ll do the same,” Phillip agreed.

The Rangers drove Heckyl back to the museum and Koda got him out of the car saying, You going to be OK.” Kendall walked to them and said, “This is not a good idea. Showing anybody our base is very risky.” Chase sighed and said, “Heckyl already knows we’re Rangers.” “What?” Kendall shouted. “He saw us,” Shelby said. Ivan nodded and said, “He was only injured when he valiantly leapt in to save Riley.” “We have to help him,” Riley said. “Please, Ms. Morgan.” Kendall sighed and said, “OK. Bring him in.” Riley helped Heckyl to the entrance as Heckyl asked, “Where are we going, exactly?” “You’ll see,” Riley answered as Tyler opened the entrance and the group helped Heckyl in.

Zac and Phillip were standing near the computers when the group brought in Heckyl and sat him down. Zac kept his guard up and was watching Heckyl like a hawk, along with Phillip. Kendall took the stinger from Tyler as Koda looked at an old stinger and said, “This the one he sting me with a long time ago.” Kendall put the new one in glass and said, “And this was the one that Heckyl was hit by today. The venom is different.” Shelby walked over and said, “The new venom causes the victim to forget who they are and what they’re doing.” “That’s why Heckyl is as dull as a donkey,” Ivan commented as they group looked over at Heckyl who was saying, “Hey, who ate all the cookies? I don't know.” Zac tried to hear his thoughts, but they were still not clear like earlier and they were multiple voices that he could not make out fully. Tyler sighed and said, “If they’d have hit Riley he would have forgotten that he was a Ranger.” “Leaving his Energem right for the taking,” Phillip realized, Riley nodding in agreement. Shelby held up a spray bottle and said, “This antidote should restore his memory.” The group walked over, with Zac staying near the computers with Phillip as they observed the situation, and as Heckyl was saying, “Why did the puppet ask for help? Because he needed a hand.” Shelby sprayed the antidote in Heckyl’s face, who looked around and said, “I remember everything now. That monster stung me. And you were all Power Rangers! And then you brought me here. To your base.” Zac internally rolled his eyes as Shelby said, “You can’t tell anyone.” Heckyl looked straight at Shelby and said, “Your secret is safe with me.” Tyler then said, “We have to be ready when that monster attacks again.” The group walked back over to Phillip and Zac leaving Heckyl there to discuss a plan. Heckyl looked over and saw the Energems and whispered, “Soon, they’ll be mine.” He chuckled to himself evilly and Zac picked up on it with his merman hearing, looking over to Heckyl with concern. “So Heckyl is up to something. But what?” He decided to just keep observing for now, since if Heckyl was evil and Zac revealed it here and now, that may not turn out that well as the Rangers will be caught off guard. He looked over at the hidden cave and sighed with relief that the barrier was still holding. He turned back and listened to what the Rangers were planning.

Zac pulled Riley aside and asked, “Other than what’s happened, how was your workout at the park? I was worried about you after this morning.” Riley shook his head and said, “Burt and his goons showed up to run the obstacle course like I was. I challenged him again and used the Energem to try to win. But it was too much and I jumped into a tree, and Burt won. So aggravating!” Zac chuckled and said, “Then maybe you shouldn’t use it to help you win some competition. That’s not what there for. Trust me. Using one’s powers to his advantage will get you nowhere.” Riley looked at Zac and said, “I’m guessing similar thing happened to you.” Zac nodded but looked at Heckyl quick then turned around and said, “I’ll tell you another time. There’s some company here that I don’t want overhearing it.” Zac turned and walked back to the others as Riley stood there thinking about what Zac said; not just about using the Energem for his personal gain, but about not wanting other company to overhear. He must mean Heckyl but why didn’t Zac trust Heckyl?

Back at Sledge’s ship, Heckyl was sitting in the big chair talking with Snide, “Sending Stingrage after the Green Ranger nearly ruined my plan. I had to act fast.” Snide growled and said, “You were in their base! You should have taken the Energems!” Heckyl huffed and said, “And fight all the Rangers at once? A silly idea, Snide. Besides, that Aqua Ranger kept his eyes on me all the time I was there. It was like he was trying to figure out what my deal was, like he didn’t trust me like the others do. Anyway, you see, once they drink the venom, and forget they’re Rangers, we can take every single Energem. It’ll be a cinch.” He closed his pocket watch and yelled, “Fury! Stingrage! Dragoon!” Both monsters ran to meet him as Heckyl said, “Here’s what the new part of the plan is. Fury, you will take Stingrage to the dam and Stingrage with fill its waters with his venom. Dragoon, I want to to observe from a distance. If this plan is somehow stopped by the Rangers, that will be your golden opportunity to attack. But I want you to focus on the Aqua Ranger. Defeat him, and bring him to me.” Dragoon bowed and said, “Yes, Master.” 

Fury and Stingrage started attacking the dam with Fury saying, “I love it when humans run in fear! Do it, Stingrage!” “Yes, sir,” Stingrage said as he walked over to the railing as Fury said, “Hurry up! Dump it right into the lake!” Stingrage nodded and said, “You’re a genius! Everyone in Amber Beach will lost their memory. Even the Rangers.” He raised the bowl with his venom as it glowed and said, “It’s working. Soon the Energems will be ours!” 

The Rangers were at the park helping with the marathon. An announcer said, “Runners, the Amber Beach Marathon starts in five minutes! Please report to the starting line and don’t forget to drink plenty of water.” Zac was standing in the grass near the starting line. He looked over at helpers who were filling up dozens of cups of water and thought, “I’ll stay far away from those, thank you very much.” Phillip was standing with him and asked, “Why are we helping out at this marathon again?” Zac sighed and said, “Riley is participating and everyone thought this would be a good way to help cheer him on. Even Heckyl.” He turned and saw Heckyl walking around weirdly. Zac shook his head and said, “That guy is up to something. And I want to keep my eyes on him. But away from all of these cups of water.” Phillip chuckled and said, “So that’s why you’re standing far away from them. Good to know. But I also agree that we should keep our eyes out for that scoundrel.” 

The other Rangers were standing nearby and cheered Riley on as he walked to the starting line. Heckyl was right behind him with a cup of water and said, “Here. You need to hydrate.” Riley shook his head and said, “Oh, thanks, Heckyl, but I got my own sports drink.” Chase interrupted and said, “Oh, hey, see you at the first checkpoint. Good luck man.” Riley nodded and said, “Thanks.” “You got this,” Tyler said as Riley walked away. “Think smart!” Zac shouted. 

Riley lined up with the other runners as the announcer said, “Runners, take your places!” Riley looked over and saw Burt standing there and Riley said, “Burt.” Burt looked over and said, “Seriously? You really like losing, don’t you, Brainiac?” Riley huffed and said, “Let’s see if you can run as fast as you can talk.” Riley pulled out his Energem but then remembered what Zac said and thought, “No. I’m gonna win this fair and square.” The starting pistol fired and the runners took off. 

Over at the first check point, the others, minus Zac and Phillip, were watching out to find Riley. Koda saw him and said, “Here they come!” Riley was just behind Burt, and Ivan commented, “Riley’s in second place.” They cheered Riley as he and Burt past them, with Burt grabbing a cup of water, drinking it. He suddenly stopped and looked like he was in a daze. Riley saw this and said, “Burt what are you doing?” Burt looked confused and asked, “Who’s Burt?” The other Rangers nearby drank some of the water too like other runners and soon everyone was getting confused and lost their memories. Riley saw this and called, “Zac! Prince Phillip! Over here!” Zac and Phillip ran over and saw the runners walking around confused as Zac asked, “What’s up with everyone?” Riley sighed and said, “I think everyone’s losing their memories.” The boys looked over as Phillip said, “And I think our friends just had the same thing happen to them.” They walked over as Shelby said, “What am I doing here?” Chase looked at his skateboard and said, “I don’t know how to ride a skateboard, do I?” Zac looked and the water and realized, “It must be the water. Somehow all of the water has Stingrage’s venom in it.” He stepped back and raised his hand toward it, making the cups explode and the water going everyone nearby so that no one else could drink it. Riley pulled out his communicator and said, “Ms. Morgan, we have a problem.” 

Koda was walking around aimlessly when Heckyl came up to him and said, “Hello.” Koda smiled at him and said, “Hi. Who are you?” Heckyl smiled and said, “I’m your friend. You can trust me.” He reached and pulled off Koda’s Energem holding it in the air. Zac saw this and said, “Riley, Phillip. Over here.” He ran over with Phillip and Riley running after him. “It’s magnificent,” Heckyl said as Zac reached out and pulled the Energem out of Heckyl’s hand asking, “What are you doing?” Heckyl shuttered and said, “I was just protecting his Energem.” Riley ran over with the other Energems and said, “Good thinking. We’re going to take these back to the base where they’ll be safe.” Riley ran off with Phillip in tow and Heckyl said, “The base. Of course. An excellent idea.” Zac glared at him and said, “I’m watching you, Heckyl.” he turned and ran off with the others. Heckyl growled and walked away.

Riley was helping Kendall with the antidote as he asked, “Will it be enough?” “We do need enough of the antidote for all of Amber Beach,” Zac commented. Phillip nodded and said, “Who knows how much of the water supply has been affected.” Kendall nodded and said, “It’s highly concentrated. Zac, Prince Phillip, and I will spray it from the Plesiozord.” She handed a small vial to Riley and said, “Use this right away so the other Rangers can get their memories back.” “And keep the Energems on you until they recover their memories,” Zac added. “Trust me on this.” Riley looked at Zac confused, but remembered Zac’s wariness of Heckyl. He nodded and said, “Got it.” He ran out of the lab as Kendall turned to the two remaining and said, “Let’s load up these containers onto the Plesio Zord.” “Let’s just hope the Plesio Zord won’t mind carrying a bigger load than normal,” Zac commented.

Zac, Phillip, and Kendall rode off on the Plesio Zord as Kendall said, “We’ll spread the antidote all over Amber Beach.” The Plesio Zord roared as Zac said, “Yes, Plesio. I understand. We will do this quickly so that your load will become lighter soon.” Phillip chuckled and said, “I can’t believe that a Zord worries about carrying too much.” Zac sighed and said, “Plesio just doesn’t like too many things weighing her down. It doesn’t help her while she’s swimming. Trust me, try to carry back multiple shells for Mimmi and you will swim a lot slower.” 

Back at the park, the other Rangers were wandering around with the runners as Tyler asked, “Is there a Tyler Navarro here? I have your wallet!” Riley ran up and said, “I know where Tyler is. Come on, get up.” Koda and the others got up as Tyler tried to hand Riley the wallet saying, “Here you go.” Riley shook his head and said, “Keep it. OK, let me just…” He pulled out the spray bottle with the antidote and held it up to Chase who said, “What is that stuff?” Riley thought for a moment and said, “Relax. It’s cologne.” Chase smiled and said, “Well, in that case, go right ahead.” Riley nodded and quickly sprayed all of the Rangers. Tyler coughed and asked, “Riley, why did you just spray us?” Tyler realized something and said, “Wait a second. I’m Tyler, and this is my wallet!” Shelby cheered and said, “Our memories are back.” “Glad tidings, indeed,” Ivan commented. Koda looked down and saw that his Energem was missing and shouted, “My Energem!” Riley nodded and said, “It’s OK. I have them.” He pulled them out and each Ranger grabbed theirs. Riley continued, “Now, the city’s water supply is completely contaminated, and right now Zac, Phillip, and Ms. Morgan are working on spreading the antidote with the Plesio Zord.” Chase nodded and said, “OK, until that happens, we’ve got to stop people from drinking the water.” Shelby added, “And keep an eye out for Stingrage. We have to find him before he does any more damage.” “Let’s go!” Tyler said and the group split off. 

Riley found Burt trying to run away from some people trying to remind him who he is, and Riley came up saying, “It’s OK. You just drank some bad water, stand back.” He sprayed Burt with the antidote, who shook his head and looked at Riley saying, “Brainiac? Are you trying to ruin my new running shirt?” “You’re welcome,” Riley replied. Riley turned and ran past the group saying, “Wait! Sir, sir, don’t drink that!” Burt walked up to the others standing there and asked, “What’s the dealio?” One of the guys replied, “Drinking that water totally wiped your memory. That little squirt fixed you with some sort of antidote.” “Brainiac?” Burt asked. “Helped me?” He walked over to Riley as Riley was telling a man, “No, please, please. Seriously, you will lose your memory. Do not drink the water. It’s contaminated.” “Hey,” Burt said. “This guy’s always been the smartest cookie in the jar. Trust me, you don’t want to touch it.” The guy walked off as Burt then took the table and pushed it over, making the water spill onto the ground. “Whoa,” Riley said. “Thanks.” Burt nodded and said, “I’m the one who should thank you. Listen Riley, I know I’ve been a real jerk to you, and to be honest, I was always kind of jealous of you at school. Studying was so easy for you, but not for me. I hope you can forgive me.” “Wow,” Riley said. “I never would have imagined that you would bee jealous of me. You know? Of course I forgive you.” Burt smiled and said, “You gonna finish this race, Brainiac? I mean, Riley?” Riley shook his head and said, “Nah. I’m gonna help these people.” “See?” Burt said. “You’re still the smartest cookie in the jar. Come on. I’ll help you.” Riley nodded and said, “All right. Let’s go.” 

Up on the Plesio Zord, Zac, Phillip, and Kendall were flying over Amber Beach. “Engage antidote mist system,” the three Rangers called out. The antidote sprayed all over the city, cancelling out the venom.

Heckyl arrived at the Rangers’ base and slid down the entrance ramp. “Ah,” Heckyl said. “Finally, the Energems will be mine.” But he looked at the crystal beds and the Energems were not there. He yelled in frustration, “What? They’re gone! But that’s impossible! Riley said he was bringing them to the base! Unless…” Suddenly his tattoo glowed and he transformed into Snide. Snide opened the pocket watch and said, “You fool! You missed your chance to get the Energems again.” “But they were suppose to be here,” Heckyl retorted. “That Aqua Ranger must have told Riley to move them elsewhere. He is on to us.” Snide closed the watch in frustration and said, “I’ll add even more venom to every drop of water in this city. The Rangers will have to drink eventually.”

Zac, Phillip, and Kendall were observing the city as Kendall said, “The antidote’s working.” Suddenly, the alarm blared as Zac said, “Oh, no. They’re putting more venom in the lake.” Kendall contacted Tyler and said, “Tyler, Dino Armor X now works with Red Power. You’ve got to get to the dam.” “We’re on our way,” Tyler responded. Phillip turned to Kendall and said, “Zac and I will join them there. You should continue to spread the antidote.” Kendall nodded as he and Zac jumped out and ran to the dam to join the others. 

Stingrage chuckled as he put more venom into the lake saying, “The Rangers will have to drink water sooner or later.” Fury nodded in agreement and said, “When they do, we’ll be waiting for them. Along with our ace.” He turned and nodded to Dragoon who was hiding nearby for the golden opportunity to attack. “Not gonna happen!” Tyler called out as he and the Rangers, minus Kendall appeared. Fury growled and said, “They must not stop us! Vivix, destroy them.” He summoned Vivix soldiers and had them charged at the Rangers. The Rangers charged at them and fought them off. Koda kicked a Vivix down to the ground and said, “Chase, get to Stingrage, destroy his nasty venom!” “Hurry!” Zac shouted. “I don’t want Amber Beach’s water supply to be poisoned forever. I happen to like water.” “I’m trying,” Chase said. “But these lettuce heads are in my way.” The other Rangers were having trouble too as they were too many Vivix around them. Ivan clashed swords with Fury and said, “Leave Fury to me!” He pushed Fury away from the group as Stingrage said, “Haha! Say goodbye to your memories, Amber Beach!” “Oh that is it!” Zac shouted in frustration as he raised his hand and wind pushed the Vivix around him away and down to the ground. He summoned his Hammer and charged it with his lightning. He turned to Tyler and said, “You guys get your Dino Morphers ready! When I say the word, fire!” He charged at Stingrage and said, “I beat you once. I can do it again!” Stingrage turned as Zac swung his lightning charged hammer at Stingrage, knocking him down hard. Zac jumped out of the way and shouted, “Now!” Tyler and the others aimed their Dino Morphers at Stingrage and yelled, “Dino Morpher Blast!” But Stingrage got up and blocked the attack and said, “You Rangers can’t get through my defenses.” Suddenly Zac attacked him with his Hammer again knocking him back several yards. He turned to Tyler and said, “Get the Dino Armor X ready while I hold him off.” Tyler nodded as Zac ran to attack Stingrage. 

Ivan was fighting Fury and said, “Now, now, don’t get too close, Fury. I don’t want to catch your fleas.” He knocked Fury to the ground as Shelby said, “I can’t believe Stingrage’s defenses are too strong.” “Yea,” Riley agreed. “But Zac seems to be able to thanks to his extra power.” “But he can’t keep that up forever,” Phillip said. “Do what Zac said,” Chase said. “Try my Dino Armor X power.” “I’ll give it a go,” Tyler said. “Dino Steel, armor on!” He activated the Dino Armor X just as Stingrage knocked Zac out of the way and fired at Tyler, who fired back, cancelling the blast. “Awesome!” Tyler shouted. ‘What a power boost. Armor X ready!” Stingrage growled and tried to charge at Tyler, but found that he couldn’t move as Zac used his wind powers to keep the monster in place. “Do it now, Tyler!” Zac shouted. “I can’t hold him forever.” Tyler nodded and shouted, “Spiral attack!” He his Stingrage head on as Chase, Koda, Riley, Shelby, and Phillip charged their final attack with their Dino Sabers with Chase saying, “Time for this bug to bug off!” The group shouted, “Dino Saber Final Strike!” The attack hit Stingrage and Stingrage said, “I wish I could lose my memory of this!” as he exploded. The group cheered as Ivan said, “Nice work, my friends!” 

But as the smoke cleared, Stingrage was still there with Zac saying, “What? How did he survive that?” Stingrage chuckled and said, “See? You can’t get through my defenses! Magna Beam!” He jumped over the railing as the Magna Beam hit him and he grow giant size and said, “You’ll never forget me!” “We need our Zords,” Tyler said. He, Chase, and Riley summoned their Zords to create the Dino Charge Megazord, ParaRaptor Formation. 

The group jumped into the cockpit, but as Zac was about to join them, suddenly a shape charged out and attacked him, knocking him to the ground. He grunted in pain and said, “What was that?” The rest of the Rangers made it to the cockpit as Tyler said, “Let’s use Ms. Morgan’s new Dino Superdrive mode to take out Stingrage!” Ivan looked around and said, “Wait. Where is Prince Zac?” Phillip looked back to where they last saw him and said, “There. He is being attacked by a new monster.” “Oh, no!” Shelby said, “What do we do? We have to stop Stingrage, but Zac needs our help.” Ivan said, “Let Prince Phillip and I go down to help. The rest of you will stop this giant fiend.” Everyone nodded as Ivan and Phillip jumped out landing next to Zac. Ivan knelt to him and said, “Your Highness. Are you all right?” Zac groaned and said, “Barely. Something attacked me. But what?”

Suddenly they heard laughter and looked up and saw the new monster walking toward them as it said, “Here is my new prey to catch. This will be easy.” “Who are you?” Phillip asked. The monster chuckled and said, “Call me Dragoon. And I will obey my new Master’s request and defeat the Rangers, starting with the Aqua one. My Master is quite interested in you.” Zac grunted as Ivan and Phillip stood in front of him defending him as Ivan said, “You are going to have to get through us if you want him, monster!” Suddenly lightning attacked Ivan and Phillip knocking them out of the way as Fury laughed and said, “You will do no such thing. Do you like my new monster? I captured him a decade ago during my travels on this miserable planet. He would have stayed trapped in that cursed gem unless I needed an advantage to capturing the Aqua Ranger.” Zac grunted, stood up, and said, “What do you want with me?” Fury laughed and said, “You have shown great power that our new Master is interested in using. Your Energem will be ours and you will belong to us forever!” “Never!” Zac shouted as suddenly the wind picked up and lightning charged in the sky. Fury grinned and said, “Let’s see if you still think the same after going through my monster. Dragoon, you know what to do. I’ll keep the other two busy.” “Yes, Master,” Dragoon answered as he then charged in to attack Zac. Fury turned to Ivan and Phillip and said, “Ready for round two?”

Up in the Megazord, Tyler activated the new Dino Superdrive mode, getting a new Saber and activating the mode with the others. “Battle Mode engage!” Koda looked at himself and said, “Feels strong.” “Good job, Ms. Morgan!” Shelby said. “Dino Superdrive rocks!” Chase added. “Let’s hurry and finish this,” Tyler said. “The others need out help.” The group nodded and charged Stingrage as Riley said, “Wow! This Superdrive mode gives me a new surge of power.” “It won't bee enough!” Stingrage yelled. But the Megazord slashed him and knocked him back, weakened. Tyler noticed this and said, “He’s weakened. Let’s give this baby’s final strike a go!” The others nodded as Tyler shouted, “Dino Superdrive Saber activate!” The group shouted, “Dino Superdrive Saber, Parazord Fireball Finish!” They fired at Stingrage, who shouted, “That really stings!” as he exploded, now finally destroyed. “Monster extinct!” The Rangers shouted. “Now,” Tyler said. “Let’s go help the others.”  
Dragoon charged at Zac who held up his hammer in defense but Dragoon slashed through it and slashed Zac right in the chest, knocking him backwards. Zac grunted in pain and said, “This guy’s strong. I need to boost my power in order to defeat him.” He summoned more power from his Energem as he charged his hammer with fire and charged in at Dragoon swinging his hammer down. But Dragoon just caught it with one hand. “What?” Zac shouted as Dragoon raised his other hand and sent spikes at Zac, knocking him backwards to the ground, knocking his hammer away from him. Dragoon laughed and said, “Is that all you’ve got, Aqua Ranger?” Zac stood back up and said, “Not by a long shot.” He summoned a wind storm and aimed it at Dragoon, knocking the monster back a few feet, but Zac then knelt on the ground, weak as he was using too much of his powers at once. Dragoon noticed this and sped towards him, slashing Zac with his claws and then laser blasted him backwards, knocking Zac to the ground and Zac demorphed, weakened. Ivan and Phillip knocked Fury backwards in their fight and turned to see Zac on the ground in pain. “Zac!” Phillip shouted. “Hold on!” Ivan said. The boys started to run toward him, but then Fury slashed them with his sword, knocking them backwards and the boys demorphed as Fury laughed and said, “You can’t help him. He belongs to us now.” He laughed as Dragoon walked up to the weakened Zac and said, “I will claim my victory against you, Ranger. Time to finish this!” He raised his hand to do a final strike to knock out Zac, but then he heard, “Spiral Attack!” as Tyler charged in and attacked Dragoon head on, knocking the monster back in surprise. Dragoon grunted and looked up to see the other Rangers around Zac protecting him. “You will never have Zac!” Tyler shouted. Dragoon smirked and said, “Impressive Red Ranger. You took me by surprise. But that won’t happen again.” He was about to charge back in, but the Rangers then sped jumped away in retreat, with Zac in Koda’s arms and Chase and Riley helping Ivan and Phillip up. Dragoon roared and said, “I will be victorious! Just you wait!” Fury walked over and said, “You did well, Dragoon. You have proven that you can defeat the Aqua Ranger. Since you could take him down, then it will be no problem in defeating the others and taking their Energems.” Dragoon nodded and said, “I won’t fail you next time.” The monsters then teleported back to the ship.

Out at Mako Island, Mimmi was interacting with the other mermaids and the Southern Pod. “So,” Ondina said. “How are things with Chris?” Mimmi blushed and said, “Things are going great. He is continuing to do great work with the dolphins at the marine park and we are going on a date this Saturday.” “That’s great, Mimmi,” Sirena said. “David and I are going on a date too this Saturday. Maybe we could do…what do humans call it…a double date?” Mimmi chuckled and said, “Sure.” “How is Zac doing in Amber Beach?” Lyla asked. Mimmi started to answer, but then felt a wave of pain hit her as she grasped her head and chest. “Mimmi?” Nixie asked. “What’s wrong.” Mimmi then received a vision of Zac during his fight with Dragoon and felt Zac’s pain as she saw him getting attacked over and over again. “Do you want me to get Nerissa?” Ondina asked. Mimmi nodded weakly as Ondina swam over to get Nerissa who said, “Ondina, is everything OK?” Ondina shook her head and said, “It’s Mimmi. One minute she was fine and the next, she’s doubling over in pain. I don't know what’s going on.” Nerissa nodded as she and Ondina swam over to Mimmi who was being cared for by the other three mermaids. “Daughter,” Nerissa said. “What’s wrong?” Mimmi groaned and said, “It’s Zac. He’s hurt. He was attacked by one of those monsters. But it was too strong for him. I can feel his pain. He’s weak and hurting.” Nerissa nodded and said, “Girls, stay here with the pod. Mimmi and I will go to Zac to see what is going on and hopefully heal him.” The four mermaids nodded as Mimmi and Nerissa swam to the moon pool and activated the teleportation to the moon pool at the Ranger command cave. Nerissa and Mimmi pulled themselves out and dried themselves, getting their land legs back. Nerissa turned and asked, “Are you still feeling anything from Zac?” Mimmi nodded and said, “A little bit. But not as bad as before. I am afraid for my brother.” Nerissa nodded as the two walked into the lab as Keeper stood there and said, “I know why you have come. You felt Zac’s distress?” “And pain,” Mimmi added. “I feel how hurt he is. Where is he?” “The others are bringing him back here right now,” Keeper answered. “Hopefully we will have some answers as to what happened.”

Suddenly the lab doors opened as the Rangers ran in, with Chase and Riley helping Ivan and Phillip to a bench and Koda carried in an injured Zac and placed him on the table. Mimmi ran over, took her brother’s hand, and asked, “What happened to him?” “New monster attack,” Koda said. “Some monster we have never seen before arrived just as we were jumping into the Megazord to fight off another monster.” Tyler explained. Ivan added, “It was like this beast was waiting for the right moment to attack, focusing on Prince Zac. Prince Phillip and I jumped back down to help him, but that feline Fury held us back.” “Your brother fought bravely,” Phillip added. “I wish we could have helped him. But luckily Tyler stepped in with the Dino Armor X to push the monster back while we retreated.” Nerissa nodded as she looked at Zac. There were multiple slashes on his arms and chest, his face was bloody and bruised, and his breathing was labored. Kendall held out a scanner and scanned Zac and read out, “He’s lost quite a bit of blood, not to mention there’s a lot of it filling his lungs. His shoulder is dislocated and he has a nasty concussion.” Nerissa stepped forward and said, “Mimmi and I can heal him. But we need to act fast or the damage will get worse.” The Rangers stepped back as Mimmi and Nerissa raised their moon rings toward Zac. They glowed as both mermaids started humming a tune, causing the moonlight to go from their rings to Zac, focusing on his wounds. The Rangers watched in awe and suspense as they wanted their friend to be OK. As the mermaids continued humming, the energy from their moon rings was starting to heal all of Zac’s wounds, closing up the slashes as his breathing improved. The humming ended as Zac opened his eyes wide and coughed up some air as Mimmi ran over and hugged her brother saying, “Zac! I’m here.” Zac looked over and said, “Hey, sis! How’s it hanging?” Mimmi laughed at the throwback line from when she used the trident stone to save him in the merman chamber. Zac sat up, grunted and said, “Thanks mom, Mimmi. I needed that.” Nerissa nodded and said, “It was our pleasure. Now tell us more about this creature that attacked you.” Zac looked down and said, “He said his name was Dragoon. His mission is to defeat me and capture me for his new Master.” “He must mean Snide,” Tyler said. “Fury and Wrench must have informed him about you after the space battle.” Zac nodded and said, “Fury said that Dragoon was a monster he captured a decade ago through a cursed gem and had him prisoner until he realized that he wanted an advantage toward me, to beat me and capture me. I tried using my powers to beat Dragoon, but it was becoming too much since I had to use some during our fight with Stingrage, and Dragoon took advantage of that. He almost succeeded if Tyler and the others didn’t come to my rescue.” Keeper nodded and said, “We must be careful of this new enemy. He and Fury now know that it can defeat Zac head on when Zac is weakened. We mustn’t let Dragoon defeat him again or it would be disaster for us all.” Nerissa nodded and said, “I will continue his lessons with Mimmi, focusing on making him stronger. Although I wish Zac would try to avoid fighting this monster again.” “I doubt Snide and Fury will take every advantage in future fights to defeat Zac again,” Keeper said. “So we must be prepared for that. If Dragoon appears again, no Ranger should face him alone.” The Rangers nodded as Ivan kneeled and said, “I must apologize, Prince Zac, that I could not defend you against that creature. I have failed.” “As have I,” Phillip added. Zac shook his head and said, “It’s OK. Fury backed us into a corner that was hard to get out of. Now that we know what we're up against, we will be one step ahead next time.” Mimmi hugged Zac again and said, “And next time, gave me a better warning.” Zac chuckled as Riley said, “Let’s head back to the marathon and see how everyone is doing there.” The Rangers nodded and ran out with Zac hugging his mother and sister saying, “I’ll see you two tomorrow at Mako. I’ll be safe, don’t worry.” He then ran out to catch up with the others as Mimmi and Nerissa headed for the moon pool to return to Mako. Keeper sighed and said, “What is this new enemy up to? And what will they do if they capture Zac?”

At Sledge’s ship, Heckyl was standing in the prison wing as Fury and Dragoon walked up to Heckyl. Heckyl turned to them and asked, “Was your mission successful, Dragoon?” Dragoon bowed down and said, “I defeated the Aqua Ranger, Master. But that Red Ranger and the others showed up and took him away before I could finish the fight. I won’t fail you next time.” Heckyl thought for a moment and said, “You still did well, my servant. You have proven that you are a formidable opponent against the Aqua Ranger. Next time, we need to make sure that those other Rangers don’t interfere with the battle. You may go.” Dragoon stood up and walked away as Heckyl turned to Fury and said, “Go and fetch a refreshment. I want to make a toast to everyone here.” Fury nodded and went away to fetch Curio with some drinks. “Hurry up and fill those cups!” Fury growled. “Heckyl wants to make a toast!” Curio nodded and said, “Yes, sir. Whatever you want.” Fury walked away as Curio said, “But what am I suppose to fill them with?” He looked around and saw the jar full of Stingrage’s venom and said, “Ooh! I wonder what’s in there?” He filled up the cups as he said, “Mmm, this looks tasty.” He took the cart full of the drinks and made his way through the prison wing, saying, “Everyone help yourself.” Heckyl grabbed a cup and said, “Attention. Quiet! Please. Snide may have failed to capture the Rangers, but I have great news. I alone have located the Rangers’ secret base. And Fury’s monster Dragoon has defeated that Aqua Ranger in combat. Together we will storm the place, destroy them all, and finally take the Energems. Not to mention fully defeating and capturing the Aqua Ranger to make him a servant to us.” The monsters cheered as Heckyl raised his cup and said, “A toast. To victory.” All the monsters took a sip, but then the venom took effect as Heckyl asked, “Fury, what were we about to do?” Fury said, “Uh, well, I um. I don’t remember.” Heckyl said, “I think I’ll go take a nap.” He turned and walked away from all of the confused monsters as Dragoon sat in his cell and said, “Soon, Aqua Ranger, I will have my victory. Rangers be damned.”

Back at the park, the marathon restarted as Tyler, Chase, Koda, Shelby, Ivan, Zac, and Phillip waiting near the finish line as Ivan said, “Hark, the runners cometh.” They turned and saw Riley and Burt ran toward the finish line. Koda was about to cheer but Tyler said, “Not now. They’re finishing last.” Koda nodded and Zac said, “At least they are finishing all together. That’s what counts.” The group nodded as Burt stopped just before the finish line and said, “Hold on. Riley, I would like you to finish before me. Riley looked confused and asked, “What are you talking about? Come on, man. You clearly would have beaten me. You cross first.” “Actually,” Burt said. “I already hold the record for the fastest time. But now I wanna set the record for the slowest marathon time.“ Riley chuckled and said, “Maybe I wanna set the record for the slowest marathon time.” Ivan chuckled and said, “They went from being bitter opponents to true comrades.” Koda smiled and said, “So you’re both winners.” Riley nodded as Burt said, “Together then.” “Together,” Riley agreed as the two boys walked together of the finish line. The Rangers cheered as Zac thought, “Together is right. If we want to defeat Dragoon, we need to work together against him. I just hope Fury or anyone else wouldn't make me face Dragoon one on one again. Plus, I need to continue strengthening my powers for next time. This time Dragoon. I, or rather we, will be victorious and defeat you.”


	23. Nightmare in Amber Beach

Riley was at Amber Beach University waiting for Shelby to get out of her accounting class. He saw her walk down the steps and he approached her asking, “So, how’d the accounting test go? You aced it, right?” Shelby sighed and said, “I hate school. I got a B!” Riley sighed as the two of them walked away back to the museum.

Zac and the other Rangers were hanging out in the cafe as they were closing up for the day. Zac was working on his math homework, Phillip was looking over the plans for a new museum in Zandar’s capital, and the others were cleaning the tables. Chase huffed and asked Tyler, “Why can’t those two help us clean?” Tyler sighed and said, “Phillip doesn’t work here so he can’t help. And Zac has to catch up on homework. Besides, he helped out a lot with opening this morning.” Chase nodded as Shelby and Riley walked in. Shelby huffed as Koda noticed and asked, “What wrong?” Shelby sighed and handed the Rangers her test, Zac and Phillip walking over to see what was up. Tyler looked at the test and asked, “Why are you upset about getting a B?” “Yea,” Zac added. “That would be a good day for me getting a B in some subjects.” Riley sighed and said, “That’s what I said.” “My parents would celebrate if I got a B,” Chase added. “That’s just it,” Shelby said. “My dad won’t be happy. In my family, getting a B is…” “Unbelievable!” A voice shouted behind them. The Rangers turned around to see Shelby’s dad walk into the cafe. He sighed and said, “B just isn’t good enough, Shelby Watkins.” “Dad?” Shelby said shocked that her father was there. Her dad said, “You need to study harder if you’re going to run Watkins Ice Cream.” “Watkins Ice Cream?” Tyler asked. “That’s your family?” “Yeah,” Shelby answered. Phillip leaned over to Zac and said, “Have you heard of this before?” Zac shook his head and said, “We don’t have Watkins Ice Cream in Australia. I think it’s an American thing only.” Phillip nodded in agreement as Mr. Watkins pulled out several ice cream bars and said, “Best ice cream bar none. There you go.” He handed the other Rangers the ice cream bars as the Rangers said their thanks. Shelby sighed and said, “That’s nice of you, Dad.” Mr. Watkins shook his head and said, “It’s not nice, it’s smart. A happy customer is a return customer. Tell your friends.” Tyler nodded as Zac looked concerned at Shelby. He could tell that Shelby had a complicated relationship with her dad. He remembered during the incident where the other Rangers had their courage stolen and Shelby was trying to force Ivan to join them that she revealed that her dad was pushing her into business school and she didn’t want to. He sighed as Shelby said, “You don’t have to worry, Dad, I’m going to retake the test in two days.” “Oh,” Mr Watkins replied. “Good initiative. You’ll get an A for sure, honey. Why don’t I stop by and quiz you?” Shelby put on a fake smile and said, “Yay. That would be great.” Mr. Watkins nodded, gave her a kiss on the forehead, and said, “Catch you later, sweetheart.”

He walked out as Shelby sighed and sat down at a table with her bookbag. Zac sat across from her and asked, “Are you OK, Shelby?” Shelby sighed and said, “I don’t know how much longer I can take this pressure. I want to make my dad happy, but I also want to follow my own dream. Why do parents have to be so difficult?” Zac laughed and said, “Right back at you. Have you tried talking to him about it?” Shelby sighed and said, “Every time I try, he always cuts me off and does his “business man” speech and I submit.” Zac nodded and said, “I know what you mean. But maybe if you help him see your perspective, then he might change his mind. It worked with Nerissa.” Shelby nodded and then she let out a yawn. Zac chuckled and said, “You’re tired too?” Shelby looked at Zac and said, “What do you mean? Have you been up late studying too?” Zac shrugged and said, “Yes and no. I have been doing some late nights with my homework, but even on nights where I go to bed at a decent time, I haven’t been sleeping well. It’s been happening ever since I went back home. Sometimes they’re nightmares based on past battles that end up going wrong or weird visions of my “other” life, plus nightmares of something happening to my family and friends.” Shelby grabbed Zac’s hand and said, “Why haven’t you said this to the others?” Zac shrugged and said, “We already have so much to worry about. My lack of sleep is low priority.” Shelby nodded as Heckyl walked over and said to Shelby, “You look exhausted. Don’t forget to rest.” Shelby huffed and said, “I’ll sleep when I’ve got my A. And my dad will back off.” She looked down at her textbook as Heckyl smiled down at her. He turned to Zac and said, “You look tired too. You should rest also.” Zac huffed and said, “I can worry about myself, Heckyl. Maybe you should worry about yourself.” Zac glared at him with a “I’m watching you” look. Heckyl turned around and walked away mumbling, “Trust me, you and the others will sleep sooner than that.” As Heckyl was walking away, Zac felt a sense of dread creep up on him. “Heckyl is planning something,” Zac thought. “I should keep my guard up. I don’t trust him.” Shelby noticed that Zac was glaring at Heckyl and asked, “What was that all about? He was just trying to be nice.” Zac shook his head and said, “I don’t trust him. Something about him feels off. Like he’s planning something. Just be cautious of him, Shelby.” Shelby didn’t know how to respond as Zac got up and walked away.

Back at the crashed ship, Heckyl walked through the prison ward and stopped at a cell where Nightmare, a new monster, slept. He chuckled and said, “Wake up, Nightmare.” Nightmare woke up startled and said, “I was having a wonderful bad dream. Master Heckyl! Was I snoring too loud?” “Of course,” Heckyl answered. “But that’s not why I’m here, Nightmare. You just got your dream job. I need you to take care of some Rangers for me.” He turned to Dragoon who was behind him and said, “As for you, keep hidden until the perfect moment to defeat the Aqua Ranger and capture him. Hopefully he will come easily this time.” Dragoon bowed and said, “As you wish, Master.” 

At the museum, Shelby and Zac were studying together in the cafe as Heckyl walked in with two packages saying, “Shelby, Zac. Glad I found you two. The mailman just stopped by and delivered the mail, along with some packages for you.” “For me?” Shelby asked as she took one of the boxes from Heckyl. Zac took the box carefully and noticed that there was no return address on it. “Who’s it from?” Shelby asked. “No return address on it,” Zac said. The two Rangers opened their boxes at the same time and Shelby pulled out a pink pillow saying, “Oh, what a cute pillow,” “Perhaps your father sent it?” Heckyl suggested. “He knows how hard you’ve been studying.” He walked away as Shelby cleared the table and Zac looked wearingly at the contents in his box. There was also a pillow in Zac’s box, but as soon as he touched it, his senses went haywire as he felt evil as soon as he touched it. He dropped the pillow in disgust as he looked over at and saw Shelby put her head down on it. He looked over at Heckyl and noticed he was chuckling as he walked out of the cafe. He ran after him, but as he turned the corner, Heckyl had disappeared. He walked back to the cafe as he felt a distress come from Shelby. In her dream, Nightmare appeared and said, “Hello, Shelby. I don’t want to alarm you, but look over there.” Shelby turned and saw Vivix around the cafe. Nightmare chuckled and said, “You know what to do with Vivix. Destroy them.” Shelby got up, pulled out her Dino Saber and yelled, “Stop! How’d you get in here?” She started to swing her sword around, not realizing that she was in reality attacking the other Rangers. Koda held up a chair in defense and asked, “What I do wrong?” She continued to swing her sword around as Tyler shouted, “Shelby! Stop! What are you doing?” Zac realized she was having a walking nightmare. He looked at the pillow and thought, “It’s the pillow. It’s giving her delusions that the others are Vivix.” He grabbed the pillow, pulled out his Dino Saber, and sliced the pillow in half. He also took the liberty and sliced the pillow that was delivered to him for good measure. Shelby snapped out of her trance and said, “Oh, my gosh! I was having a terrible nightmare.” Soon a pink mist came out of her head as the Rangers got in a defensive stance as Nightmare appeared from the mist as Kendall and Phillip came in and Kendall asked, “What is going on here?” Nightmare chuckled and said, “Surprise!” Ivan pulled out his Dino Saber and said, “A foul monster. Have at thee!” Nightmare chuckled and said, “You must sleep eventually. See you in your dreams.” Ivan ran up and tried to slash the monster, but Nightmare became the pink mist again and escaped. Phillip looked around and said, “That monster got away.” Riley looked at Shelby and said, “That thing was in your head.” “Really?” Shelby asked. “It was in my dream too. It was so real. I dreamed you all were Vivix.” Zac pointed to the pillows and said, “Those are what caused it. I could sense something was wrong the moment I touched it.” Tyler picked some of the pieces up and said, “This isn’t good guys.” Kendall nodded and said, “Down to the base. We need to make sure you’re OK.” The Rangers ran out of the cafe and to the Ranger base. 

Down at the base, Kendall was examining Shelby and said, “There doesn’t seem to be anything wrong with you.” Shelby thought for a moment and said, “Something about that pillow. It came today with no return address. Was it the same for you, Zac?” The Rangers turned to Zac as Zac nodded and said, “It had no return address on mine. But as soon as I touched it, my senses went overboard as I felt something was wrong with it so I dropped it.” Kendall nodded and said, “I’ll analyze the pillows. But in the meantime, nobody sleeps, not even for a moment, even if we have to stay up all night.” “That’s easier said than done,” Zac said as the Rangers stared at him with Zac saying, “What?” “Does this have to do with you not sleeping well?” Shelby asked. “What does she mean by not sleeping well?” Phillip asked. Zac sighed and said, “I haven’t been sleeping well for the past few months, since I went back home after the summer. Ever since my fight with Sledge. Since then I have always been on guard, even when I am trying to sleep. I can’t get those words out of my head.” “What words?” Tyler asked. “You will pay for this, Aqua Ranger. I will find out what you are, and make you suffer as well as your friends.” The Rangers gasped as Chase asked, “Why didn’t you say anything sooner?” Zac sighed and said, “Because I didn’t want to worry you guys. We have much bigger worries right now. But yes, my lack of sleep and nightmares have been getting worse. Especially since what happened with Dragoon. Now I am even more on guard, fearing that Dragoon could attack at any moment when my guard is down. But I also don’t want to snap on you guys. You don’t deserve that.” Tyler walked over, put his arm around Zac, and said, “We are here for you. Like we said, if Dragoon attacks again, you won’t have to face him alone ever again. One of us at least will be by your side and help defeat him.” Zac nodded as Riley said, “Let’s try to stay awake for now.”

The Rangers tried multiple things to stay awake. Tyler juggled, Shelby studied, Kendall analyzed the pillows, Chase and Koda kept playing video games, Phillip was boxing against a dummy, and Riley and Ivan kept dueling with swords. Zac went off on a swim, despite the protests of the others. He needed some alone time and swimming always calmed his mind. He returned after dawn and saw the others almost nodding off. He raised his hands and summoned all of the water in the lab and split it off over all of the Rangers. He dropped his hand and the water dropped onto the Rangers’ heads. They turned and shouted, “Really?” Zac shrugged and said, “It worked, didn’t it?” Kendall looked at her computer and said, “That’s it!” Tyler yawned and asked, “What’s it?” Kendall looked at the others and said, “These pillows send out a harmonic brainwave that puts the victim to sleep. Until the pillows are destroyed, he or she will not be able to wake up.” Riley realized, “And while Shelby was asleep the monster could control her dreams.” Shelby added, “Then he used his illusions to make me attack you guys.” Koda picked up a rock and said, “This why you use rocks, not pillows. Like me.” Kendall’s watch beeped as she said, “It’s time to open the cafe.” Tyler nodded and said, “We have to watch each others’ backs so none of us falls asleep until after that monster’s destroyed.” Zac thought for a moment and said, “Uh, I have classes today. How is anyone going to watch me while I’m at school?” Phillip stepped forward and said, “I can go with you to your classes. I’ll just say that I am observing the American education system to see if I could implement it into Zandarian education.” Zac turned to him and said, “Thanks. But I thought you said Zandarian education was among the best in the world.” Phillip smirked and said, “That doesn’t mean it can’t be improved.” 

At Sledge’s ship, Heckyl was sitting in the main chair on the bridge with Fury and Dragoon when Nightmare walked in and said, “Ugh. The Rangers are a nightmare. They’re not sleeping. I couldn’t get a pillow near them. They stayed up all night.” Heckyl thought for a moment and asked, “Were they all still at the museum during the entire night?” Nightmare nodded and said, “I couldn’t track their exact location due to the fact they were still all awake, but yes. However…” “However what?” Heckyl asked. Nightmare gulped and said, “One of them disappeared during the night and then came back just after dawn. But I couldn’t tell who.” Heckyl turned to Dragoon and asked, “Have you any ideas about this?” Dragoon nodded and said, “I could sense each Ranger at the museum. But I agree with Nightmare that one departed. However I did not see any of them leave the normal way out of the museum.” “Could you at least sense who it was?” Heckyl asked. Dragoon nodded and said, “It was the Aqua Ranger. His aura is the strongest of all of the Rangers. After midnight, his aura disappeared from the museum but I looked around the area and I did not see him.” Heckyl thought for a moment and said, “This Aqua Ranger is becoming more and more interesting. He still has some tricks up his sleeve that we have not discovered yet. Keep up the good work, Dragoon. Fury, I still commend you for your top monster.” Fury chuckled as Heckyl added, “Maybe we need to wear the Rangers out a little more? Fury, send down the real Vivix. And Dragoon, keep your eyes and senses open for the Aqua Ranger.” “Yes, Master Heckyl,” Fury and Dragoon answered. 

Zac and Phillip went off to Zac’s school while the other Rangers worked their shifts at the cafe. Shelby was studying a dinosaur book at a table when her father walked in and asked, “What are you studying? Accounting? Marketing?” He grabbed the book she was reading as Shelby said, “Dad! You should text first.” Mr. Watkins looked at the book and said, “Dinosaurs? Oh, really, Shelby. You’re not a little girl anymore.” Shelby whined and said, “But I love dinosaurs! Did you know that…” “Dinosaurs are so yesterday,” Mr. Watkins interrupted. “Business is the future, young lady.” He handed Shelby back the book as she said, “But it’s so boring.” Mr. Watkins huffed and said, “Boring? No! Follow me.” He and Shelby walked back to the kitchen as Mr. Watkins handed Koda a calculator which then Tyler took from Koda and handed it to Riley as Koda did not know how to use a calculator as Mr. Watkins said, “Add this up for me. Burger bun, 36 cents. Matt patty, a dollar 30. Cheese, a quarter. And a squirt of ketchup and mustard, four and a half cents each. What do you think of that?” Shelby shrugged and said, “Sorry, I’m still bored.” “Hmm.” Mr. Watkins said, “Let the magic begin!” He turned around and started to work on a burger as Shelby turned to the other Rangers and said, “Whatever you do, don’t look impressed.” Mr. Watkins turned around with a tray that had a burger and fries on it and said, “Voila!” The boys gasped as Koda said, “That not boring.” Mr. Watkins nodded as he asked, “What do you see, Shelby?” Shelby huffed and said, “It’s just a six-dollar burger Bronto burger, and some pretty cool sparklers.” Tyler whispered to Koda, “So cool.” Koda nodded and said, “I know.” Mr. Watkins shook his head and said, “That’s exactly wrong! What’s the total?” Riley looked at the calculator and said, “Uh, two dollars.” Mr. Watkins smiled and said, “You see, I didn’t just make a burger, Shelby. I made four dollars profit like magic. You take a bunch of boring and you turn it into something people will love at a fair profit. That, my dear, is business.” He handed Koda the burger as the boys clapped. Suddenly, their communicators went off as Shelby said, “Dad, I gotta go. Sorry, my boss. She’s calling me.” “Oh,” Mr. Watkins said. “That’s my little go-getter.” He walked out of the cafe as Shelby yelled, “Love you, Dad.” Kendall walked into the kitchen and said, ‘I’ve detected alien bio signs.” Chase ran in and said, “I can’t find Ivan.” Tyler said, “There’s no time to waste. Let’s go.” Kendall nodded and said, “I’ll contact Zac and Phillip. Luckily he should be done with classes by now.” The Rangers ran out as Koda tried to take a bit of the burger, but Tyler grabbed his arm and pulled him along with the others.

At the Amber Beach High School campus, Zac just finished his last class of the day. He and Phillip were walking out the front door with Phillip saying, “Well, there was some things I could use for my country’s education system. For starters there’s…” “You were bored weren’t you?” Zac interrupted him. Phillip sighed and said, “A little bit. And your suggestion of wearing these baggy clothes didn’t help much.” Zac chuckled and said, “Well you said you didn’t want to get noticed did you? So I thought that you should wear something that will help you blend in. I didn’t pick that wardrobe for you.” Phillip chuckled as Zac continued, “Still, thanks for coming with me to class today. It’s good to know someone has my back.” Phillip nodded and said, “No problem. We don’t want this Dragoon creature to take you on off guard and alone. We are all here for you.” Suddenly their communicators went off. Zac pulled his out and asked, “What’s going on, Ms. Morgan?” “I have detected alien bio signs in the city,” Kendall said. “I am sending you two the coordinates now. You need to meet the others there. Do you two have any idea where Ivan might be? He is missing.” Phillip shook his head and said, “Zac and I have been here all morning. We will head to those monsters now.” They ended communications as Zac and Phillip started to run to where Kendall told them to go. However, they did not notice Dragoon watching them nearby. Dragoon hummed and said, “So, the Rangers are keeping their Aqua friend protected at all times. Interesting. It matters not. I can take down the others while going for their friend no problem. But I may need to report this to Master Heckyl first.” He walked away and disappeared. 

Somewhere in the city, the Vivix were attacking random civilians when Tyler yelled, “Stop! Everyone get to safety!” He, Chase, Koda, Riley, and Shelby ran up fully morphed and started attacking back against the Vivix with Tyler shouting, “Let’s turn these green guys black and blue.” Tyler punched one Vivix down, but it immediately got back up. Tyler looked at the Vivix in shock and said, “What? My punch should have knocked that lame brain out. I must be dino-super-tired.” He tried attacking again, but the Vivix blocked him and threw him to the ground attacking him. Chase was having similar problems and said, “Ah, no, stop!” The sooner we sort this out, the sooner it’s nap time.” “Don’t even say the word nap until we can take one,” Riley retorted. Koda was running away from one and said, “Back off, bonehead.” He fell down some stairs as Shelby rushed over to help and asked, “Koda, are you OK?” Koda nodded and said, “So weird. Vivix very strong today.” “No,” Shelby said. “They aren’t strong, we’re just too tired.” “Then let’s finish this quick,” a voice cried behind them. Suddenly Zac and Phillip showed up morphed and Zac wind pushed several Vivix away from Shelby and Koda. Phillip rain down the stairs and asked, “Are you two OK?” Shelby nodded and said, “We’re fine. But all of us are so sleepy that it is difficult to fight these freaks off.” Zac nodded in agreement and said, “I can see that. Then I shouldn’t try to use my powers too much or that will make me even more tired.” Tyler and the others came up as they got into battle position again and Tyler said, “We may be sleepy, but together, we can do this!” He and the others pulled out their Dino Morphers and charged a Dino Morpher Blast at the remaining Vivix. The group cheered as Tyler said, “Sweet dreams, Vivix.” 

Suddenly more Vivix were summoned as Phillip groaned and said, “What? More Vivix?” Zac looked around for a moment and said, “We should be careful. You know who could be around here somewhere waiting for his moment to strike.” The group nodded knowing he was talking about Dragoon as they remembered their idea about sticking together so that no one, especially Zac, took that monster on alone should he show up. The group ran in and fought off more Vivix as Shelby said, “Time for you Vivix to wake up and smell my kicks.” She looked around and saw that the Rangers were not holding up well as they were tired. The only one who seemed to have the most energy was Zac, which she guessed was due to his merman biology keeping him awake. The others were soon knocked down to the ground as Zac ran up to Shelby and said, “I don’t know how much longer we can keep this up. Everyone is tired from lack of sleep.” Suddenly lasers fired and hit the Vivix. Shelby and Zac turned around and saw Ivan standing there morphed and his blaster aimed down. Shelby gasped and said, “Ivan, there you are! Boy, are we glad to see you.” “Good to see you, my friend,” Phillip said behind the pair. But Zac noticed that Ivan was walking clumsily, like how someone does when…. “Wait,” Zac said. “Something’s not right.” Suddenly Ivan fired again as Zac ducked, taking Shelby with him and the shots hit the boys behind them. “Why is Ivan shooting at us?” Riley asked. Zac answered, “That’s because he is sleepwalking. I knew something felt off.” Ivan retorted sleepily, “Must vanquish you monsters.” He fired again at Shelby and Zac, but Zac muttered, “Sorry about this, Ivan.” and used Turn the Tide to reflect the shot back at Ivan, which hit him and he fell down the steps he was walking down. The Rangers ran up to Ivan as Shelby said, “He must be having a nightmare like I had.” Tyler realized, “He must have touched one of those pillows. We gotta….” Suddenly Ivan sat up as a pink mist came out of his head as Koda said, “It just like with Shelby.” They looked down as Shelby said, “But he still isn’t awake.” He started to thrash around, but Zac put his hand on Ivan’s head and suddenly Ivan calmed down and breathed slowly. Chase looked at Zac and asked, “What did you do?” Zac sighed and said, “I just told his mind to relax. At least he isn’t having a nightmare anymore. But I don’t think I could wake him up without hurting him.” “Then let’s get back to the base,” Tyler said.

They arrived back to the museum in Tyler’s Jeep with Ivan still morphed. Riley jumped out first as he said to Koda and Chase, “Be careful, guys.” Koda huffed at Ivan’s weight and said, “Ivan eat too many Bronto burgers.” Kendall joined them outside and asked, “You can’t wake him up?” Zac shook his head and said, “I could try to wake him, but that may harm his brain and I don’t want to risk that unless absolutely necessary.” Shelby nodded in agreement and said, “A pillow must have caused him to fall asleep. We have to find it.” “Well,” Phillip said. “What was Sir Ivan doing before he went missing?” Chase thought for a moment then said, “The last thing he was doing was…” “Getting Bronto bread.” Koda finished as he ran off with Tyler taking his spot holding Ivan up and Koda ran to a open truck and pulled out a pillow and said, “I find pillow!” He ripped it into two as Ivan demorphed awake and asked, “What’s all this hubbub?” Kendall answered, “That pillow put you to sleep.” “And you attacked us thinking we were monsters, like I did,” Shelby added. Ivan rubbed his shoulder and asked, “Then why does my shoulder hurt?” Zac sighed and said, “Sorry, that was me. I had to deflect on of your laser blasts back at you before you could injure us. And sorry for invading your mind to calm you down too.” Ivan walked over to Zac and Koda, kneeled to Zac, and said, “Thank you, Your Highness. You stopped me before I made a horrible mistake.” He stood up, looked at Koda, and said, “Thank you as well, my capable CroMagnon.” The group cocked their heads in confusion as Ivan corrected, “I mean, caveman.” The group laughed as Shelby’s phone beeped. She pulled it out and shouted, “The test! I have to go!” She ran into the museum as Riley ran off after her saying, “Oh, I can take you.” Kendall yelled after them, “OK, be careful! Remember, don’t fall asleep.” “And I can pick you up later,” Zac yelled. The group turned to look at Zac as he explained, “What? I have to head home for a bit to do a video chat with my friends back home. I would rather use the moon pool to transport there, but with this nightmare menace on the loose, I don’t want to use up too much power since I’m already tired as is.” “But you were doing fine, much better than us in fact, against the Vivix earlier,” Chase said. “You were fighting like you weren’t even tired.” “True,” Zac said. “But if the fight lasted any longer, then I would have become weak and tired like you guys. I didn’t want that to happen, especially if Dragoon could attack us at any moment.” The group nodded as Zac got into his car, but Phillip stepped forward and said, “Why don’t I come with you? I can be there as support if you will.” Zac sighed and said, “Get in,” and the pair drove off.

Back on Sledge’s crashed ship, Heckyl was talking with Nightmare, “So, did one of the Rangers find that pillow of yours?” Nightmare nodded and said, “The Gold one did. And he almost succeeded, but that Aqua Ranger deflected one of his attacks back to the Gold Ranger, knocking him out and injuring me in the process. That Aqua one is strange, Master.” “Indeed,” Heckyl answered. “Then we have to make sure that he is alone for Dragoon to take out single handed and bring him back to us.” “That may not be that easy, Master,” Dragoon answered as he walked onto the bridge. Heckyl turned to Dragoon and asked, “Really? And why do you think that?” Dragoon bowed and said, “I overheard the Aqua Ranger talking to the Gray one. The Rangers have devised a plan so that the Aqua Ranger is never alone.” Heckyl thought for a moment, then said, “Then we will have to take advantage of that. Dragoon, do you think you can handle all of the Rangers at once?” Dragoon nodded and said, “Absolutely Master. If I were to choose which other Ranger to attack next, it would be that Red Ranger who stopped me last time before I could finish off the Aqua one. He deserves some payback.” Heckyl chuckled and said, “Then get it done. As for me, I think I will visit the Rangers myself to make sure they all fall asleep.” He grabbed a pillow from Nightmare and walked out of the bridge.

In the cafe, Shelby grabbed her textbook as Riley quizzed her, “Quick. Gross profit equals?” “Gross receipts minus expenses,” Shelby answered. Riley nodded and said, “Now, tell me about opportunity cost.” Suddenly Mr. Watkins showed up startling Shelby but Mr. Watkins said, “I just want to wish you luck, honey. You are going to ace this test. Business is what makes the Watkins happy.” Shelby sighed and asked, “What if I’m different? What if business won’t make me happy?” Mr. Watkins shook his head and said, “Don’t be silly. You’re gonna love the ice cream business.” Shelby sighed, holding back tears and said, “I gotta go, Dad.” She walked away to catch up with Riley as Mr. Watkins sighed. He turned and saw a little girl talking to her dad, “Dad, when I grow up, I want to find a dinosaur.” “Of course, sweetie,” Her dad answered. “I’m sure you’ll be the best.” Mr. Watkins suddenly realized what his daughter has been trying to tell him all along.

At Amber Beach University, Riley and Shelby arrived with Riley quizzing her, “And 13 percent overhead, what’s the net income?” “Six percent,” Shelby answered. “Perfect,” Riley said closing the textbook and handing it to her. “You’re gonna do great.” Shelby started to run up the steps, but stopped, turned to Riley and asked, “I’ll be great at running Watkins Ice Cream. Don’t you think?” “Yeah,” Riley said. “I think that you’ll be fantastic.” She turned to walk away but Riley stopped her, “Hey, Shelby, wait a second. Listen, when I was growing up on the ranch, everybody wanted me to be a cowboy. But I didn’t want to be a cowboy.” “What are you saying?” Shelby asked. Riley sighed and said, “You dad would be so happy if you ran that ice cream company. But what do you want?” Before Shelby could answer the bell rang and Shelby said, “I gotta go.” She turned and walked away, neither of them noticing Curio putting a pillow in Riley helmet saying, “Nighty-night, Green Ranger.” Riley sighed and walked to his moped and put on his helmet, but suddenly he fell asleep and fell to the ground. He was suddenly in a nightmare with Nightmare saying, “Let’s go, Green Ranger.” 

Over at Zac’s apartment, Zac pulled out his laptop with Phillip sitting off to the side as he wanted to respect Zac’s privacy but said he would step in if needed. The video chat was pulled up as Evie’s face came up and she yelled, “Why didn’t you tell me right away that you got injured?” Zac winced and said, “Hello to you too, Evie.” Evie pulled her head away from the camera to show Cam and the other mermaids’ faces, minus Nerissa and Lyla, since Zac remembered that Lyla really didn’t like being near Evie. “Mimmi told all of us what happened,” Nixie said. “We were there with the pod when she felt your pain from this attack.” “Why didn’t you tell us too when this happened?” Cam asked. “We’re your mates too.” Zac sighed and said, “Sorry. It all happened so fast that I didn’t find the time too.” “That’s not a good excuse!” Evie shouted. “If something like this happens again, which I hope doesn’t, I want to know as soon as it happens!” Zac nodded and said, “Deal.” Phillip then sat down next to Zac and said, “I should apologize. I was there when Zac got attacked and I couldn’t protect him. So I give my humblest apologies to all of you. I should have protected your brother and friend better.” The Mako group looked shocked that a prince was apologizing to them of all people. Mimmi sighed and said, “It’s OK, Phillip. You tried your best as I understand what happened. But still, thank you for protecting my brother when you can.” Phillip nodded as Ondina asked, “So what else has been going on?” “Well,” Zac said. “Right now, and this is why I couldn’t come visit today like I promised, we are dealing with a monster that can control our dreams and turn them into nightmares, making us sleep walk and attack our team. We all haven’t slept in over 24 hours so I didn’t want to use up a lot of my strength teleporting back and forth until the situation is dealt with.” “Interesting,” Sirena said. “How did this start?” “Well,” Zac answered. “It all started when Heckyl delivered these pillows to Shelby and I…” He stopped and realized something. “Wait,” Zac yelled turning to Phillip. “Heckyl was the one who delivered those two pillows to Shelby and I. After I dropped mine when I felt something was off about it, I looked over and saw him chuckling to himself, walking away. I ran after him, but he disappeared like magic.” Phillip realized what Zac was thinking and asked, “You think Heckyl has something to do with this?” Zac nodded and said, “I knew that guy couldn’t be trusted. We need to go warn the others. Starting with Shelby.” Phillip nodded as Mimmi asked, “What are you two talking about?” Zac turned to the computer and said, “I will explain later. Right now, Phillip and I need to go.” He slammed the computer screen down as he and Phillip ran out the door with Phillip shouting, “But Lady Shelby may not be done with her test yet.” Zac got into his car and said, “Well, let’s hope she realizes that business is not for her and walks out early.” And the pair drove off.

Shelby walked out of her class early since she realized that she did not want to take it as well as not take anymore business classes just as Zac pulled up with Phillip shouting, “Lady Shelby. You should get in. Now.” “What’s going on?” Shelby asked “How did you know that I walked out of my test early?” Phillip shrugged and pointed to Zac as Zac looked around and saw Riley’s moped and shouted, “Oh no!” He got out and ran to Riley’s mo-ped and shouted back, “Riley’s moped is still here. But no sign of Riley. He must have been affected by Nightmare before he left.” He ran back into his car as Shelby got in and he sped away with Shelby asking, “Where’s Riley? And you didn’t answer my first question.” Zac sighed and said, “Phillip and I figured out who has been leaving pillows everywhere for us to find. Shelby, remember who delivered pillows to us at the cafe?” Shelby nodded and said, “Heckyl did.” “Precisely,” Phillip said. “And he said the previous day that we should get some sleep?” Shelby realized what Zac was saying and asked, “You think Heckyl is behind this?” Zac nodded and said, “I always felt like something was off about him.” “And I agree with Zac,” Phillip said. “That scoundrel always gave me the creeps.” Shelby nodded and said, “Then we have to hurry back to the museum.”

In the cafe, the Rangers were working when suddenly one by one, Heckyl snuck up behind them with a pillow and put them all to sleep and took their Energems. Kendall walked in to see the Rangers asleep, but before she could do anything, Heckyl came up from behind and said, “Sleep tight, pretty lady.” He placed her on the ground as Shelby, Zac, and Phillip ran in and saw Heckyl kneeling next to Kendall and Shelby asked, “What are you doing to her, Heckyl? What happened to the others?” Heckyl looked around and said, “They’re all just taking a little nap.” Phillip looked over and saw their Energems lying nearby with Phillip shouting, “He has their Energems!” Zac lifted his hand and summoned them with his telekinesis over to his hand as Heckyl said, “That’s a neat trick. Why don’t you three join us?” Zac growled and said, “I knew you couldn’t be trusted. You tried to take the Energems from the others when their memories were wiped. And you gave me and Shelby those pillows so that we could fall asleep.” “Then you must work for Snide!” Shelby shouted as she pulled out her Dino Morpher and fired at Heckyl, destroying the pillow, causing the others to wake up. Tyler looked over at the trio and said, “Shelby, guys, what are you doing?” “Heckyl’s not our friend,” Shelby answered. “He made you all fall asleep, then stole your Energems,” Phillip added. “He’s been our enemy this entire time,” Zac said. “I always felt that something was off about him.” “They haven’t slept in days,” Heckyl retorted. “You three are delirious. Come now. We’re all friends here.” He tried to grab Shelby’s Dino Morpher, but Zac saw this and grabbed Heckyl, and using his superior strength, threw Heckyl clear across the room to the entrance. Heckyl groaned as Zac said, “That’s what you wanted us to think. Even since you saved Ms. Morgan. But I saw right through your act. It just took me some time to realize what exactly your deal was. It was all just a ploy to gain our trust and steal our Energems.” “Heckyl, is this true?” Kendall asked. “Do you work for Snide?” Heckyl stood up as his tattoo glowed and said, “I don’t work for Snide.” Suddenly his form shifted into Snide and said, “I am Snide!” The Rangers all pulled out their Dino Morphers as Snide pulled out his sword and said, “You got lucky today, but after I find your base, I will take the Energems, I will rip each of you to shreds from head to toe, and you, Aqua Ranger, will join me, whether you want to or not.” “Never!’ Zac shouted. Snide fired an electrical shock at the Rangers, but Zac dropped his Dino Morpher and used Turn the Tide and reflected the attack back at Snide. Snide grunted and said, “Very impressive. You haven’t seen the last of me, Aqua Ranger, or my new servant. And this time, he will succeed.” He then disappeared from the cafe.

Shelby thought for a moment as their communicators beeped and said, “Wait, he doesn’t know where our base is?” “That does seem to be strange since Heckyl has been there before when we cured him,” Phillip said. “Whatever the case,” Zac said. “Now we have to be more careful.” The group nodded as Kendall said, “Interesting. But we have more urgent matters. Riley’s heading for the junkyard. I bet he’s asleep.” “That’s why he left his moped at the university,” Zac realized. “One of those monsters placed a pillow on him and Nightmare is now controlling him. We need to get to the junkyard and fast.” “Then let’s go,” Chase said as the group ran out of the cafe. 

Over at the junkyard, Riley was sleep walking over to Curio who said, “I did it! Ooh, here he comes!” Fury were standing next to him as Fury yelled, “Bring me the Energem! Give it to me!” Riley obeyed and slowly pulled out his Energem as Fury laughed and said, “A-ha! Finally, after all this time! I’ll have an Energem!” “Thanks to how smart I am!” Curio retorted. “Yeah, right,” Fury replied as he reached for the green Energem. Curio was twirling around and said, “These evil pillows are great.” Suddenly shots were fired at the group knocking Fury backwards and Curio into a trash bin with the pillow being destroyed. Chase shouted, “Riley, wake up!” as he lowered his Dino Morpher as he was the one who fired the shots at the monsters. Riley woke up, took in his surroundings, and put his Energem back onto his necklace saying, “Nice try.” Fury stood up and said, “If you won’t do as you’re told, I’ll have to destroy you!” He charged at Riley who charged at him and both started to fight each other as Fury said, “Eat boot, Green Ranger!” He kicked Riley backwards but then Riley kicked him backwards as well. Suddenly a pink mist came out of Riley’s head as Fury chuckled and said, “Does your head hurt? Time to make it worse!” He swung his sword at Riley, knocking him backwards towards the other Rangers who were running up to him to see if he was alright. Nightmare appeared next to Fury and Curio and Fury said, “You deal with those Rangers. Or else.” Nightmare gulped as Fury walked away and Nightmare said, “Time to fulfill my dream of getting an Energem.” “We’re going to make your dream a nightmare,” Shelby said. “It’s morphin time!” The Rangers pulled out their Dino Morphers and transformed into Power Rangers. They all pulled out their Dino Sabers and charged in at Nightmare and Curio with Nightmare saying, “Someone pinch me and wake me up!” All of the Rangers charged their sabers and did a multi-attack on Nightmare, as Curio jumped out of the way. “Time to end this nightmare!” Zac shouted. They did one final sword strike and Nightmare exploded, but then the Magna Beam came down and grew the monster giant size. 

“Time to call for back-up!” Tyler shouted. Tyler, Chase, Koda, Riley, Shelby, and Ivan summoned their Zords while Zac and Phillip summoned the Plesio Zord. The core five created the Dino Charge Megazord Stego-Raptor Formation, Ivan created the Ptera Charge Megazord, and Zac and Phillip created the Plesio Charge Megazord. All three Megazords stared down Nightmare as the monster said, “Three? I hope this is only a dream!” The Megazords lined up ready to attack as Nightmare retorted, “You’re all a real snore.” Ivan attacked Nightmare with his Ptera Lightning blitz, shocking Nightmare, while Zac and Phillip attacked with the Plesio Rocket punch, knocking Nightmare down with the monster saying, “That one hurt!” “Time to put this nightmare to bed!” Riley shouted. “Then let’s do it!” Phillip said. Shelby nodded and activated the Dino Superdirve Saber and the Rangers unleashed the Raptor Zord Final Flame strike. It succeeded and Nightmare exploded with the Rangers shouting, “Monster extinct!”

The Rangers jumped out of the Megazords and sent the Zords back to their resting places as Tyler looked around and asked, “Where did Fury and Curio go?” “Who knows?” Phillip said. “We are victorious this day.” “Don’t celebrate yet,” Zac reminded him. “Remember Snide’s warning? We should look around just in case…” Suddenly a flash appeared next to the group and all of the Rangers were attacked and all hit the ground hard. Soon they heard laughter nearby. The Rangers looked up and saw Dragoon walking toward the group. “So,” Dragoon said. “I have all of the Rangers right where I want them. You will all fall before me and the Aqua Ranger will be my prize for Master Snide.” “Not going to happen!” Zac shouted. Dragoon chuckled and said, “You don’t have a choice in the matter.” Phillip stepped in front of Zac and said, “You aren’t taking him from us. You are going to have to get through all of us to get to him.” The other Rangers also stepped in front of Zac protecting him from the dinosaur/dragon hybrid. Dragoon laughed and said, “I heard about your little plan, Rangers. I know you are at that Ranger’s side day and night so that he won’t fight me alone. But I developed a plan thanks to Master Snide. He and Master Fury sent some backup for you Rangers to deal with.” Suddenly Fury and Curio appeared behind the Rangers along with dozens of Vivix. Fury laughed and said, “What are you going to do Rangers? Fight us, or protect your friend? My prisoner will be victorious no matter what! Attack!” The Vivix along with Fury and Curio charged the group and started their attack on the Rangers. The Rangers tried to keep up, but there were too many of them and the Rangers were still too tired from the lack of sleep. Dragoon saw an opening and sped in, grabbing Zac and throwing him far to the other side of the junkyard. “Zac!” Shelby yelled. Tyler turned to her and said, “I’ll go after him. You guys can handle these goons!” Shelby nodded as Tyler ran toward where Dragoon took Zac, slicing up Vivix with his Dino Saber along the way.

Zac collided with the ground hard as Dragoon jumped nearby walking up to Zac and said, “You are pathetic, Aqua Ranger. Your friends cannot help you now.” Zac stood up, raised his Dino Saber, and said, “They are more powerful than you think. Just like I am more powerful than you think. No matter how many times we fall, we will always get back up. That’s what a Power Ranger does.” Dragoon chuckled as he fired lasers at Zac who dodged every last one, but then Dragon charged him with his claws and slashed Zac up and then kicked him backwards to the ground. Zac grunted and said, “That hurt. Let’s see how you like it.” He raised his hand and summoned a wind storm around Dragoon and lifted him high into the air then dropped him hard to the ground. Dragoon laughed and said, “So you have some fight in you. Good. It makes things more interesting.” Suddenly a slash came from behind Dragoon as Tyler sliced his Dino Saber into Dragoon’s back. Dragoon stumbled a bit and glared at Tyler while Tyler ran over to Zac and asked, “Zac, are you OK?” Zac nodded and said, “Thanks. But be careful. Dragoon is putting up a heck of a fight.” Dragoon laughed saying, “Red Ranger. You surprised me once and took my victory away. I will not let that happen again.” Tyler held up his Dino Saber and charged in at Dragoon, along with Zac. Dragoon caught Tyler’s sword and threw it away from Tyler’s grasp and sliced Tyler badly and then grabbed Tyler by his neck as Zac charged in to protect his friend but Dragoon fired lasers at Zac knocking him down. Dragoon then threw Tyler on the ground hard face down and Tyler demorphed severely injured. Dragoon picked up Tyler’s sword and stood over Tyler, kicking Tyler over as he told Zac, “This is what happens when your friends try to take my prey away from me. Say goodbye to your Red Ranger!” He raised the sword and started to bring it down with Zac shouting, “No!” but all of a sudden Dragoon stopped his attack, staring at Tyler’s face who was staring back at him with wide eyes. “That face,” Dragoon whispered. “It looks so familiar. How?” Zac heard what Dragoon said wondering, “Why would he stop his attack? Why would he recognize Tyler?” Tyler was wondering the same thing, “Why would this monster recognize my face?” But seeing an opening, wind suddenly pushed Dragoon backwards, who dropped Tyler’s sword and knocked into a nearby trash bin. Dragoon stood up and saw Zac with his hand raised. Zac growled and said, “You will never harm my friends, Dragoon. If you do, I will unleash my wrath upon you or anybody that comes in my way.” 

Under his helmet, his eyes glowed blue as he raised his hand skyward as dark clouds suddenly appeared in the sky. The other Rangers and monsters stopped their fighting as they looked up in the sky with amazement. “Where did these clouds come from?” Chase asked. Phillip suddenly realized who was doing this and shouted, “Zac! He’s someone controlling the weather.” Soon the wind picked up big time as the Vivix started to rise from the ground with Ivan shouting, “Hold on to something, my friends!” The Rangers held onto objects nearby that were bolted to the ground as the Vivix continued to rise off of the ground as thunder could be heard overhead. Suddenly hail came down and pelted the Vivix hard, destroying them. Curio shivered as he asked, “What’s going on?” Fury looked over in the distance and saw the Aqua Ranger with his hand held up to the sky as Fury concluded, “The Aqua Ranger! He is more powerful than we realized.” He tried to walk over, but then his feet were suddenly frozen to the ground and the ice climbed up until only his head was the only thing he could move. He looked over at Curio who had steam rising from his body then suddenly he caught fire and Curio ran around the junkyard, trying to put himself out. The other Rangers watched in awe and terror as Riley said, “We need to get to Zac before this gets out of hand.” The Rangers slowly made their way towards Zac and Tyler, as they saw their leader on the ground, hurt and looking right at Zac, and Zac, who they guessed was glaring with glowing blue eyes underneath his helmet right at Dragoon, who like Fury, was covered in ice frozen to the spot, as he looked up at Zac and said, “What are you?” Zac smirked and said, “Your worst nightmare!” He pointed his hand at Dragoon, and suddenly lightning came down from the sky and struck Dragoon hard, shocking him to no end. The monster was screaming in pain as the Rangers watched in horror at what their friend was doing. Tyler grabbed onto Zac’s leg and said, “Zac, that’s enough. He’s beaten. We’ve won!” Zac looked down at Tyler, then up at the other Rangers, who were looking at him in shock, and Zac stopped the lightning attack and the rain and wind died instantly, and the clouds disappeared. He picked Tyler up from the ground and said to Dragoon, “That should make you think twice about attacking my friends. Be sure to tell your master that.” He turned and walked towards the Rangers and said, “We need to get back to the base immediately. Tyler’s wounds are severe.” The group nodded as they teleported back to the base, leaving Dragoon, Fury, and Curio with the aftermath of Zac’s attack.

The Rangers appeared back at the base and demorphed, with Zac stumbling to the ground with Tyler as his strength gave out. Koda ran over and grabbed Tyler saying, “I got you,” and put him on a table with Kendall running over and asking, “What happened?” Riley stepped forward and said, “Well, we defeated Nightmare, but then Dragoon showed up with Fury, Curio, and dozens of Vivix and attacked us. Dragoon split Zac off from the rest of us and Tyler went after them. Dragoon severely injured Tyler, then Zac….” He turned to Zac who was on the ground breathing heavily as he looked up at the group with a scared look in his eyes. He said, “I lost control. Tyler came over and defended me, but Dragoon overpowered him and hurt him. Then I just felt this rage overcome me and I unleashed everything on him and the other monsters. I wanted him to pay for hurting my friend. But I lost control and I gave into my rage. If Tyler hadn’t stopped me, I would have wiped the floor of every monster there, including Dragoon. I’m sorry for scaring everyone.” He put his head on his knees as tears came out and he sobbed hard. The others looked at him, never seeing him this vulnerable before. Shelby sat down next to him and said, “It’s OK, Zac. We all have moments where our rage gets the better of us.” Zac sobbed, “But I saw the way all of you look at me. I’m a monster, no better than the monsters we fight everyday.” Ivan knelt to him and said, “Prince Zac. You are no such creature. You were protecting Sir Tyler. We understand that. We were just scared for your well being, Your Highness.” Phillip sat next to Zac and said, “We believe in you, Zac. We know that you are no monster. You are our friend and comrade. We will never forget that.” The others nodded as Zac dried his tears and said, “Thanks, guys. I appreciate it.” 

Suddenly Tyler started to cough up blood as the Rangers huddled around him with Shelby grabbing onto his hand and asked, “What’s wrong with him?” Kendall scanned Tyler and said, “It’s very similar to what happened with Zac last time. But since Tyler is human, his biology is different from Zac’s and he can’t handle the damage as much. He’s losing too much blood and soon he’ll go into organ failure.” Shelby gasped and held Tyler close, tears coming out of her eyes. Zac stood up and said, “I can help him.” He stumbled with Koda helping him up and said, “You too weak. Don’t waste energy.” Zac shook his head and said, “I have enough left to help him.” He walked over with Koda’s help and Zac put his hands on Tyler’s arm, then closed his eyes. Then he started to sing:

_Moonlight, gleam and glow.  
Let your power shine.  
Make the clock reverse.  
Bring back what once was mine.  
Heal what has been hurt.  
Change the fate’s design.  
Save what has been lost.  
Bring back what once was mine.  
What once was mine._

____

As Zac was singing, his hands glowed and that glow went over Tyler’s wounds and healed all of them up. When Zac ended his singing, Tyler opened his eyes and took several deep breaths. Shelby cried and hugged Tyler shouting, “You’re alright.” Tyler sat up and looked over at Zac and said, “Thank you.” Zac smiled and said, “Just returning the favor.” Suddenly he collapsed onto the ground with Chase rushing over and saying, “He’s out of it. That healing spell must have taken the last of his strength.” He turned to Zac and said, “But might I say you have a great singing voice, mate.” Zac chuckled softly as he soon fell asleep in Chase’s arms. The group chuckles as Kendall said, “Maybe we should all get some rest.”

____

Later at the museum, Shelby was giving a tour saying, “So, you see, a fossil isn’t just a rock. It’s a story of life. The key to an ancient world that we’re still trying to understand. Thanks for visiting the museum and have a great day.” The tour broke apart as Shelby sighed. Suddenly she saw her dad standing where her tour group once stood and she shouted, “Dad?” She remembered that she actually didn’t finish her test and said, “I can explain why I didn’t finish the test. Dad. I could run Watkins Ice Cream…” Mr. Watkins put his hand up and said, “You know, Shelby, ever since I was a kid, having my own business was a dream from a little lemonade stand to multinational Watkins Ice Cream. But that was my dream. My passion. Not yours. Dinosaurs? Now, that’s your passion.” Shelby sighed and said, “I just want to make you and Mom proud.” “Oh, honey,” Mr. Watkins said. “Your mom and I could not be prouder.” He hugged Shelby as Shelby said, “Thanks, Dad. Now, could I ask for one more favor?” Mr. Watkins looked at her curiously and asked, “What’s that?”

____

Down in the base, the Rangers were doing various tasks as Shelby walked in with a box as Riley said, “Hey.” She sat down and said, “Thanks for helping me realize that I need to follow my own dreams.” Riley hummed and said, “So your dad’s actually cool with you studying dinosaurs?” Shelby nodded and said, “See for yourself. It’s from my dad.” Riley opened the box with Chase’s help and it was a cake. “It’s an ice cream dinosaur cake!” Chase shouted, catching the attention of the other Rangers. Shelby nodded and said, “I may not run the family business, but I can still enjoy it.” Koda almost put his face into it, but Shelby scolded him, “Plates!” Koda nodded and ran off to get plates as Zac sat down and said, “This is a pretty nice surprise from your dad. I’m glad you finally got through to him.” Shelby nodded and said, “Thanks to Riley’s words. And your experience.” Zac smiled as the Rangers dug into the cake. But Tyler pulled Zac aside and asked, “Did you hear what Dragoon said when he tried to attack me?” Zac nodded and said, “It seems that he recognized you somehow. What I don’t understand is why.” Tyler nodded and said, “We should keep our eyes and ears open then. This situation just got a whole lot more bizarre.” Zac nodded in agreement.

____

Over at Sledge’s ship, Heckyl looked at Dragoon, Fury, and Curio with anger and yelled, “What happened? You were so close to having the Aqua Ranger within our grasp!” Dragoon bowed and said, “I almost did. Even when that Red Ranger got in my way. I almost destroyed him when the Aqua Ranger unleashed rage down onto us.” Heckyl cocked his head as Curio said, “Just watch the video.” He ran over and pressed some buttons onto the console as the video of Zac’s attack came up with Heckyl looking at it in amazement. “Well,” Heckyl said. “It seems we underestimated this Ranger a bit. He is surprising me more and more. Well, we can certainly fix that. Don’t you agree?” The trio nodded as Heckyl excused them from his sight. Dragoon went back to his cell and pondered what he saw. “I don't understand. Why would that Ranger’s face be so familiar to me? Whatever the case, I won’t make the same mistake again.”

____


	24. A Date With Danger

Down in the Ranger lab, everyone was working on different technology bits. Kendall and Shelby were working with some wiring when Kendall slapped Shelby’s hands away and said, “Careful! Those wires are live.” Ivan walked over to Riley and his telescope and said, “The telescope. Looking into outer space. Sorcery, I say.” Riley shook his head and said, “No, just lenses and mirrors. Remember that we do have a team member who does have magic powers of a sort. This does not qualify in that regard.” Ivan looked around and asked, “Speaking of the prince, where is he?” Riley looked at his watch and said, “Zac is at Mako doing another lesson with his mother and sister. He should be done and back here in a few minutes. Hand me that screwdriver would you?” Ivan looked down at the different tools with confusion as he did not know which tool was what. Riley sighed and pointed, “That one.” 

Over on Mako Island of the coast of Australia, Zac was in the middle of a lesson with Nerissa and Mimmi. Today they were learning about concentration and mental techniques. Nerissa breathed out and said, “Concentrate on the quiet and peace of this place. Leave everything else out of your mind.” Zac found this to be really helpful, especially after what happened during his last battle as he let his rage get the better of him and went full crazed merman on Dragoon, Fury, and Curio. He did not want to let loose his powers like that again. But thinking about that caused him to lose his concentration on calming his mind as it started to rain inside the moon pool cave. Mimmi noticed and said, “Hey! Watch it!” Zac calmed down and said, “Sorry. That was my fault.” He concentrated and made the rain stop. Nerissa looked at her son and asked, “What is going on, son? It seems you have a lot on your mind. Does it have to do with this Dragoon creature that injured you recently?” Zac nodded and said, “Part of it.” Mimmi interrupted and asked, “Does it also have to do with that rage attack you did recently too?” Zac turned to Mimmi and said, “Mimmi! I was about to say that!” Nerissa looked at her son and asked, “What rage attack?” What have you done?” Zac sighed and said, “During our last battle, Dragoon came back to try to defeat me again. But Tyler tried to step in and help, but got severely injured like I did but worse. I just got so angry at him that I lost control of my powers. I summoned a huge amount of wind, thunder, and lightning, aiming it all right at Dragoon. I almost killed him in a blind rage until Tyler talked me down. It was like I was the monster, not him.” He hung his head low in shame. Mimmi swam over and hugged her brother saying, “It’s OK. We all make mistakes, Zac. We just have to learn from them. You wanted to protect your friend. Just warn me next time. I got a full blown headache after that and it was not fun.” Zac chuckled as Nerissa said, “I agree with Mimmi, but you must also be careful. From what you have told me, these creatures will stop at nothing until you are their prisoner. You unleashing your powers like that will give them more determination to make you theirs. Were you able to heal your friend who was injured?” Zac nodded and said, “I used the moon healing song that you taught me and it worked.” Nerissa smiled and said, “Good. Luckily it was past the new moon for it to work.” Zac nodded but thought of something else. “There is one other thing that’s bothering me about Dragoon,” Zac said. “Before I went full rage on him, he almost delivered the fatal blow to Tyler, but he suddenly stopped. He was staring at Tyler’s face and thought he knew Tyler somehow. Why would a monster know Tyler?” Nerissa thought for a moment and said, “Maybe this Dragoon has some mysterious connection with Tyler that maybe even he does not realize. It would be helpful to solve and maybe that could lead him down a different path. Maybe he has memories that have been blocked. You can help him unblock those memories and see what will happen next.” Zac nodded as his phone beeped. Zac sighed and said, “Well, that’s my cue to head back to Amber Beach. Thanks for the lesson and I will see you two in a few days, hopefully for a longer visit. I do miss all of my friends here and want to see them all again.” He gave his mother and sister a hug and used his Energem to transport back to Amber Beach.

He arrived at the moon pool in the Ranger base. He pulled himself out and dried himself using his powers gaining his legs back. He walked out as he saw Riley working on his telescope saying, “Should be perfect.” Zac tilted his head and asked, “What should be perfect?” Riley and Ivan looked up and saw Zac standing behind them and Ivan kneeled and said, “Welcome back, Prince Zac. I hope your lessons went well.” Zac chuckled and said, “Thanks Ivan. Is Phillip still held up at the embassy?” Ivan nodded as Riley said, “To answer your first question, I am fixing up my telescope to use later tonight.” The boys looked into the viewing lens, but Koda was at the other end and burped loudly startling the boys as Koda chuckled. Tyler sighed as he was reading a book and Chase was polishing some of his old trophies and said, “Ah, first place, Amber Beach Halfpipe.” Riley turned around and asked, “Another date?” Shelby scoffed and said, “The old “look at my great trophies” routine.” “What?” Chase scoffed. “That means it’s what, the fourth date?” Shelby asked. “Actually, trophies are the fifth date,” Tyler responded. Ivan nodded in agreement and said, “I do believe the fourth date was the push-up contest.” Chase sighed and said, “No. For your information, I don’t do the push-up contest anymore.” “That because girl beat him,” Koda replied. The group laughed as Chase scoffed and said, “Look, this girl, she’s different. She makes me feel so…” “Like nothing else is around you and you just want to know more about her?” Zac asked. Chase looked at him and asked, “How did you know?” Zac smiled and said, “That happened to me when I first met Evie. When I first saw her, nothing else mattered. I just wanted to get to know her and make her smile. So maybe talking about your trophies might not do that.” Chase scoffed and said, “Trust me, I know what I am doing.” He got on his skateboard and rode it out of the lab. 

Zac pulled Tyler aside and said, “I talked with Nerissa about the situation with Dragoon. She thinks that there may be some sort of connection between you and Dragoon, or at least what Dragoon may think.” Tyler thought for a moment and said, “But still, why would a monster like Dragoon be connected to me?” Suddenly Keeper appeared beside the boys and said, “Zac’s mother may have a strong point here. Maybe Dragoon is somehow connected to your past that you just don’t realize.” Zac nodded and said, “Also, Nerissa suggested that Dragoon may have blocked memories that were triggered when he saw you unmorphed. I could possibly help unlock those memories and help him see what he is missing.” Tyler thought for a moment and said, “Do you think he may have something to do with my missing dad? Since Fury recognized my bracelet and revealed that he had something to do with my dad’s disappearance. And he did say to you that he captured Dragoon around a decade ago. Around the same time my dad disappeared.” The group thought for a moment until Keeper said, “We won’t know anything for sure until we find answers for this. We just need to have hope for the time being.” The boys nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile, a spaceship landed in the middle of the forest. A creature stepped out of it walking toward Snide, Fury, and Wrench. “Who’s that?” Wrench asked. Snide scoffed and asked, “Is there any reason why I shouldn’t slice whoever you are to smithereens?” The creature, known as Singe, chuckled and said, “You shouldn’t do that. Especially if you want the Energems.” Wrench gasped and said, “How do you know about the Energems?” Singe chuckled and said, “Rumor has it that they’re loose on this planet and that you’re willing to partner with anyone that can bring you one.” Fury got angry and asked, “What makes you think you can get an Energem?” Singe sighed and said, “Oh, please. I travel in a burning asteroid. Need I say more?” Snide chuckled and said, “I like what I’m hearing Fury. The Rangers may be about to meet their match!” Fury looked at Snide and said, “What about Dragoon? He is almost close to defeating that Aqua Ranger!” Singe cocked his head and asked, “What is it about one Ranger that has this kitty’s whiskers in a twist?” Snide chuckled and said, “Not only am I interested in the Energems, I am also wanting to capture the Aqua Ranger. He is not like the others, and has powers you cannot imagine that I want at my disposal. Fury’s powerful creature, Dragoon, has proven formidable, but has yet to bring this Ranger to me. Maybe you could also help on that front.” Fury growled and said, “Dragoon can do it himself. He has proven that.” Snide glared at him and said, “That may be true, but from what you have shown me during his last fight, we have been underestimating this Ranger as he is more powerful than we realize. Maybe with this new help, Dragoon will finally be able to defeat the Aqua Ranger and bring me all of the Energems.” He laughed evilly as a new plan was coming to light.

Over at the skate park, Chase was showing off to Kaylee, his date, and said, “Watch this, Kaylee!” as he was doing multiple tricks. Kaylee walked up to him as he got off his skateboard and said, “Um, Chase, I’ve been watching you skateboard for an hour now, and…” Chase interrupted, “I know. It’s awesome, right? But, hey, I want you to know even though I’ve got mad skills, underneath…look, I’m just a regular guy.” Kaylee pretended to look at her watch and said, “Oh, look at the time. I forgot, I have this…thing I need to do.” Chase looked at her and said, “But you’re not wearing a watch.” Kaylee said, “Oh! Oh, well. I’ll call you later, Chase.” She walked away as Chase stood there confused as he clearly didn’t understand the signs of the situation. 

Nearby, Tyler was looking through his mail when he opened a letter that read, “Dear Tyler. You don’t know me, but I was the last person to see your father before he disappeared.” Before he could continue, an explosion went off nearby. Tyler immediately leaped out of his Jeep and morphed into the Red Ranger. Chase saw the explosion too and morphed into the Black Ranger. Both boys met up and ran to the source of the explosion, Fury. “Fury!” Tyler shouted as the two boys came upon Fury as he was laughing manically at the destruction. He deflected a laser shot as Tyler continued, “Hold it right there!” Fury laughed and said, ‘Ah, you’re just in time. Although I would of liked to see that Aqua Ranger with you. No matter, Dragoon will finish that job. For now, you will fight against Singe!” The two Rangers saw Singe walk out of the smoke and debris as Chase asked, “Who’s Singe?” “He must’ve attacked the city,” Tyler said. Singe stopped and sighed as Tyler asked, “What are you up to?” Singe replied, “So, these are the so-called heroes? Heroes give me such a headache. But I also see that the Ranger that has this kitty’s whiskers in a twist is not here.” Fury growled and said, “I’m sure he along with the others will turn up. Then you and Dragoon can destroy him and the others together.” Singe sighed and said, “I don’t need your puny servant to help me. I can handle these heroes that are giving me a headache. And there is only one way to cure a hero headache. Crush them!” “Try it!” Tyler shouted. Singe pulled out his blaster and started to rapid fire at the Rangers, who dodged and ran behind a pillar. Singe just kept firing at them, even the pillar, as Fury said, “You’re firing at everything but the Rangers.” But Singe just fired right through the pillar, destroying it and blasting the Rangers off their feet. Singe chuckled and asked, “How’s that?” The boys got up slowly as Tyler asked, “What kind of blaster is that?” Singe said, “It’s called a Last Blaster, because it’s the last blaster you’ll ever see.” Chase pulled at Tyler and said, “We gotta take cover.” He pulled Tyler behind a building as Singe opens fired at them. Singe chuckled and said, “A game of Hide and Go Blaster.” He continued his rapid fire at the Rangers and one of the shots hit a nearby elderly lady. Chase saw this and said, “I have to help that lady he hit.” He ran out as Tyler covered for him by firing his Dino Morpher at Singe. 

As Chase picked the lady up, Kaylee was driving her car nearby and stopped when she saw the explosions and saw the Black Ranger pick the old lady up as he said, “Don’t worry, ma’am. I’ve got you now.” She drove over to the pair and told the Black Ranger, “Here! I’ll take her!” Chase looked at her and said, ‘What? I…Uh…I appreciate your help, miss.” He put the elderly lady in the front seat as she said, “Thank you, dear.” Chase nodded and said, “There you go, ma’am. The nice, young lady here will make sure you’re safe.” Kaylee nodded her head as Chase leaped over her car back to the fight as Kaylee looked at him admiringly. 

Chase activated the Dino Armor X and rejoined the fight as he saw Tyler on the ground and yelled, “Time to teach you a lesson!” He launched the spiral attack, but Singe blocked it and said, “My turn.” He fired his blaster at Chase, knocking him to the ground with Tyler. Singe chuckled and said, “No more heroes or hero headaches.” But suddenly Riley and Ivan leaped in swords clashing as Riley said, “Wrong! Lots more heroes!” Koda, Shelby, Zac, and Phillip ran over to Tyler and Chase as Shelby asked, “Are you all right?” The boys nodded as they were helped up as Zac looked at the new monster and said, “This guy looks like he was the one behind the explosions.” Phillip nodded and said, “True. He owes me part of my embassy. Did some damage that will cost me a fortune.” Zac sighed as Ivan and Riley clashed with Singe as Ivan asked, “Who is this candlestick?” Singe chuckled and said, “Let me show you.” He pulled out his sword and sent a sword slash at the pair, knocking them to the ground. Zac and the others gathered around the fallen pair as Zac said, “This guy is tough, but we can beat him.” Singe looked up and said, “So, here’s the little Ranger that has been causing so many problems, from what I’ve heard. You don’t look anything special. Plus, my headache’s getting worse.” Zac growled and said, “All of us have something special. And you’re going to have more than a headache when we’re done with you!” Singe sighed and said, “Oh. Flame Flare!” He raised his hands and aimed at the group with Tyler yelling, “Look out!” As the attack neared the group, Zac countered it with Turn the Tide reflecting the attack right back at Singe, knocking him to the ground. But Zac knelt to the ground in pain looking at his hands and saw burn marks starting to form. “Heat based attack,” Zac thought. “I don’t do well against intense heat.” Shelby ran over and asked, “Zac! Are you OK?” Zac grunted and said, “Peachy.” Singe got up and said, “Very impressive, Ranger. But I might have to destroy you another day. My head is killing me.” Fury ran over to him and yelled, “Forget your stupid headache! Finish them off! I can call in Dragoon to help finish the job!” Singe chuckled and said, “You’re telling me what to do? You’ve been here millions of years and haven’t recovered one Energem. Plus, I don’t need your wonder boy to help me finish them, even that puny Ranger. He’s probably just pathetic like you.” Fury growled and said, “I’ll get rid of your headache by getting rid of your head!” He swung his sword around trying to hit Singe as the Rangers all got up as Tyler said, “Now’s our chance! Shelby, Koda! Use Dino Morpher Blast!” As the two Rangers fired at the two monsters, Singe teleported himself and Fury off the battlefield. Chase grunted and said, “They disappeared! We almost had ‘em!” 

Phillip looked over at Zac who was still in pain and said, “Zac, that attack almost burned your hands off. That hasn’t happened before.” Zac sighed and said, “It was the intense heat of it. I don’t do well with intense heat. It dries me up to the point that I can’t function or worse, could kill me.” The group gasped as Ivan ran over and said, “If you knew that, then why did you reflect that fire attack? You could have been killed. It is my duty to protect you as a knight should.” Zac chuckled and said, “Because I wanted to protect all of you as I should. I knew the risks, but I didn’t want him seriously harming all of you or the city behind us. I don’t want a repeat of what happened last time when one of us got seriously hurt.” The group nodded as Tyler said, “Can you heal yourself from this?” Zac nodded and said, “Yes, but it will take a little longer than normal because of the heat damage of it. I should be fine in a few hours.” The group ran back to the base as Dragoon observed the scene before him. “So,” he thought. “That Aqua Ranger does have a weakness. Heat. Maybe I could use that to my advantage.” He then teleported back to the ship.

Over at Sledge’s ship, Wrench was developing a photo and handed it to Singe saying, “I took a photo of the Black Ranger, just like you wanted, Master Singe.” Fury growled, shoved Wrench, and said, “Don’t call him master! He’s just a stowaway here. Trying to steal my thunder.” Singe ignored him and said, “Excellent.” Heckyl walked forward and said, “So, Singe, where are the Energems you promised Snide?” Singe sighed, showed the photo to Heckyl, and said, “Look.” Wrench stepped forward and said, “It’s the Black Ranger’s girlfriend.” Heckyl looked interested as Singe continued, “I have a new strategy that I think you’ll appreciate, Heckyl. Humans are obsessed with a crazy little thing called love. Go after the ones they hold dear, and they’ll fall apart.” Heckyl smirked and said, “Parting is such sweet, sweet sorrow. Bring me an Energem, Singe or you’ll have no tomorrow.” Heckyl started to walk away, then remembered, “Oh, yes. There was one other thing. You had the chance to defeat the Aqua Ranger from what I hear. Why didn’t you?” Singe sighed and said, “The boy is impressive. I did not expect him to reflect one of my most powerful attacks. Maybe I could use this same strategy with him too. Does he have someone he loves?” Heckyl thought for a moment and said, “He did mention something about having a sister as well as a girlfriend. But I never heard their names or saw what they looked like. Maybe we could do some research in that area.” 

“There is another way to defeat him, master,” Dragoon appeared behind the villains suddenly as Singe sighed and said, “This must be the mighty Dragoon that Fury was so proud of. Where were you during the attack today? I did most of the work for you.” Fury growled and said, “Quiet you!” Heckyl put up his hand and said, “Enough. Dragoon, what have you found out?” Dragoon looked at Heckyl and said, “I observed the attack earlier trying to study him and see if he would show any moment of weakness. But I discovered something after Singe attacked the Rangers with his Flame Flare. I can show you the video from what I saw as evidence.” Heckyl nodded as Dragoon typed into the computer and pulled up a video of the attack. “As you can see,” Dragoon explained. “After the Aqua Ranger reflected Singe’s attack right back at him, the boy suddenly kneels to the ground in pain. A closer look shows that his hands are burned. The boy said that he doesn’t do well against intense heat, which is why the attack burned his hands. And he said that it can dry him up or worse, kill him.” Heckyl grinned and said, “So the mighty Ranger has a weakness after all. Why didn’t you two notice this during the fight?” Fury growled and said, “This idiot started to complain about his headaches and teleported us out of there before we noticed.” Singe sighed and said, “But at least I proved that I can hurt the boy.” “So can Dragoon, you candlestick!” Fury retorted. Heckyl cleared his throat and said, “Enough. You did well, Dragoon. Singe, you should take up Snide’s original offer of teaming up with Dragoon to bring this Ranger down and to me. Continue on with your little plan with the Black Ranger and his love, but use this other plan for the Aqua Ranger. You can weaken the boy while Dragoon goes in for the kill, so to speak. You will then get me one of the Energems, which in turn might have the other Rangers surrender theirs for the sake of their friend. Do you agree?” Singe nodded meekly as Heckyl smiled an evil smile. “Excellent!” Heckyl cheered. “Then let’s get to work.” The monsters walked away as Dragoon thought, “This time I will be successful.” He stopped suddenly and thought, “But that Red Ranger. He intrigues me too. Why do I have the feeling that I know him? I must find out.” He stormed out of the ship to track down both Rangers.

Over at the cafe, Tyler was showing Shelby, Zac, and Phillip the note he received in the mail. Shelby was reading it, “”Hope to meet soon.” Who’s this Rusty?” “And why does he want to meet with you?” Zac asked. Tyler took the note back and said, “He and my dad were on the same expedition when my dad went missing. This could be the breakthrough I’ve been waiting for.” Shelby nodded and said, “If it means finding out what happened to your dad, you have to meet this guy.” “Absolutely,” Zac said. “You deserve some answers after all this time. And maybe this will give us some answers about your mysterious connection to Dragoon.” Tyler nodded and said, “Do you guys want to come with me? He is at a site that I may need help getting in to, Prince Phillip. Do you recognize this?” He handed the letter to Phillip, who nodded and said, “Yes, I do. I happen to be one of the funders of this expedition. Maybe I could pull some strings to help up get in.” Tyler smiled and said, “Thanks, Your Highness. Ready guys?” The group nodded and walked out of the cafe.

Meanwhile at a nearby table, Chase was sitting with Kaylee showing off his trophies to her, “And this is my trophy from Skate Down Under in Auckland.” Kaylee pretended to look interested and said, “Oh. Wow. That’s a nice one. For sure.” “Yea,” Chase said. “And check out these medals I’ve won.” Kaylee sighed and said, “Chase, this isn’t why I asked to see you. I’m breaking up with you.” Chase looked shocked and said, “What?” Kaylee said, “I appreciate your enthusiasm for yourself, but the truth is that I’ve met somebody else. I have to go now.” She got up and started to walk away when Chase got up, ran to her, and said, “Wait! Wait! Wait, wait! Wait, wait, wait. No! Who is this chump? Come on, I have to know.” “Well,” Kaylee replied. “This may come as a shock to you, but he’s the Black Ranger.” “Well,” Chase retorted. “I’m the Bla…” He almost revealed his secret identity, but stopped himself and instead said, “I’m the Black Ranger’s biggest fan.” “Me too,” Kaylee said. “He’s just so real.” Chase scoffed and said, “No one’s more real than me!” Kaylee sighed and said, “Goodbye, Chase.” And she walked out of the cafe, leaving Chase there with a broken heart. 

Down in the Ranger base, Chase was venting to Koda, Riley, and Ivan about what happened saying, “I can’t believe the Black Ranger would do this to me.” Koda looked confused and said, “But you are Black Ranger.” Chase huffed and said, “Well, that makes it even worse! She dumped me for me!” Ivan sarcastically said, “It’s terrible.” Chase nodded in agreement and said, “I went behind my own back! I stole her from right under my own nose! And why is she so gaga over him?” Riley thought for a moment and asked, “Chase, where did you take her on your date?” Chase answered, “Well, the skate park, and it went so well. I did like 50 tricks for her, and I nailed every single one.” Riley sighed and asked, “Did you ever ask her what she wanted to do?” Chase thought for a moment and said, “Well, no.” Riley chuckled and said, “She clearly knows you like skateboarding. Do you have any idea what she’s into?” Chase thought and said, “I…was I….was I…was I supposed to ask?” Everyone nodded as Chase said, “Now she likes Black Ranger. I’m never gonna have a chance.” He suddenly had an idea pop into his head. Riley didn’t like that look and asked, “Chase, what are you thinking?” Chase turned to the group and said, “Well, I’d better be going.” He walked toward the entrance as Ivan said, “Sir Chase. You should not do anything reckless.” “Or stupid,” Koda added. Chase chuckled and said, “I’ve already done one stupid, reckless thing. I’m not gonna be repeating myself.” He walked out of the lab with Koda looking around and asked, “Where are others?” Ivan answered, “Both princes and Lady Shelby went off with Sir Tyler. Something about meeting someone to get some answers.”

Over at a geological site outside of the city, Tyler pulled his Jeep up and the group got out. Phillip said, “According to my sources, the man known as Rusty should be right in there working on some findings.” “Awesome,” Tyler said. “Thank you for doing this, Your Highness.” “My pleasure,” Phillip replied as the group walked towards the caves. “So,” Zac said. “What does this Rusty do exactly, Tyler?” “He’s a geologist,” Tyler answered. “Just like my dad was.” “Hopefully,” Shelby said. “This Rusty will help give you some answers about your dad.” Unknown to them, Dragoon was watching the group from behind some trees as he thought “Tyler. A name to that face. Yet that name also seems familiar to me. But why? I must get a closer look.” He cloaked himself and followed the group into the caves off to the side, but Zac got a feeling that they were being watched. He kept that in mind as they entered the caves. 

The Rangers walked up and found a middle aged man with a beard as Tyler asked, “Rusty?” The man turned around and said, “Ah. You must be Tyler. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you. And I see you brought some friends.” Tyler nodded and said “Yes, this is Shelby, Zac, and Prince Phillip of Zandar.” Rusty looked at Phillip in shock and said, “A pleasure to finally meet you, Your Highness. And many thanks for helping fund this expedition.” Phillip grinned and said, “It’s a pleasure, sir.” Rusty looked at Shelby and Zac and said, “And it’s nice to meet you two as well.” Shelby and Zac nodded as Rusty said, “Please, this way. There’s a table over here.” He walked the group over as he said, “Tyler, I expect that you want to know more about your dad. Your dad was the best geologist that I ever met. He found some of the darnedest things.” 

As the group sat down, Tyler asked, “So, where did you last see my dad?” “Well,” Rusty said. “We were exploring a huge cave network. Found some great formations. Along with an interesting gem that looked very peculiar. Anyway, that same day, some of the crew, including your dad, said that there was some creature stalking nearby. I along with some others didn’t believe them, which I now regret. He did draw it in his journal, but it was nothing like anyone had seen before.” “Why?” Zac asked. “What happened?” Rusty sighed and said, “The next night, the crew had gone home. Your dad and I were deep in the cave, deeper than any of our maps showed, carrying the strange gem we found to see if we could find any others like it. But suddenly, the caves started to rumble, like an earthquake was happening. I fell, but your dad got me out. But then the cave collapsed around him. I tried to go in and rescue him, but there was only one tiny hole between me and him. As I tried reaching my hand through, I heard this laugh. And suddenly on the side your dad was on, was the creature he told me he and the others saw. The creature demanded the gem we found. Your dad tried to fight him off, but the creature was stronger and knocked your dad to the ground, knocking off his bracelet, his journal, and the gem we found. The creature picked it up saying something about it wasn’t what he was looking for, but it was still an interesting find. And he knew just who to test it on. Suddenly there was a bright light, your dad screamed, and I had to throw my hands over my eyes because the light was so bright. When I could finally open my eyes, your dad and the creature were gone. All that was left was his bracelet and journal. I took them and sent them to you and your mom. I still feel guilty that I couldn’t do more to help him. I know it’s thanks to your dad that I’m still here. But I just wish I could have done the same for him.” Tyler looked solemn as Shelby asked, “So you think this creature took him?” Tyler suddenly remembered something and pulled out his dad’s journal, turning to the page where his dad sketched a picture of Fury and asked, “Was this the creature?” Rusty nodded and said, “I tried looking for where that creature went, but the caves went on for miles and miles. It could have gone anywhere.” “Then there’s still a chance that my dad is out there, even if he was captured by Fury,” Tyler said. “Fury?” Rusty asked. Zac nodded and said, “That’s what the creature’s name is. He has been fighting against the Power Rangers recently. All over the news.” Phillip nodded and mumbled, “Nice move there,” to Zac as Tyler stood up and said, “Thank you, Rusty. It meant a lot to me that you told me this.” 

Rusty nodded then saw the Energem on Tyler’s neck and asked, “That gem you have? Can I see that?” Tyler nodded and handed it to Rusty who examined it. Zac looked at Rusty and asked, “Have you seen it before?” Rusty shook his head and said, “No. Just reminds me of the gem his dad and I found. Different shape and color though.” Shelby then asked, “Do you have a picture of it?” Rusty nodded, reached into his bag, and pulled out a picture of it saying, “I don’t know what that gem was, but that Fury wanted it badly. Be careful. If that gem is one of a kind like it looks like, you could be in danger too.” “I’ll be careful,” Tyler said. “Thanks again Rusty.” 

The group walked out of the cave as Zac asked, “So Fury imprisoned your dad.” Tyler nodded and said, “I knew he did something to my dad.” Zac nodded and said, “Let’s go over everything we know on our way back to the museum.” The group nodded and climbed into Tyler’s Jeep, but Zac stopped again, having that feeling of being watched return. He thought he saw a movement behind the trees out of the corner of his eyes. “Zac?” Tyler asked. “What’s up?” Zac turned back and said, “I thought I saw something. I have a feeling… I’ll tell you later. Right now we have to get back.” Tyler nodded and the group started the long drive back. Dragoon came out of his hiding place and thought, “Rusty. He looked familiar too. And that gem was found by my master. He only has one gem, the one I was trapped in for so long. Could it be?” Dragoon shook his head and said, “No! I must not question my master. He released me from my prison and I must do his biding.” He teleported away from the scene.

Earlier over at the park, Kaylee was sitting at a bench looking at a book when she heard someone next to her clear his throat. When she looked up, she saw the Black Ranger leaning on the bench who said, “Nice to see you again.” Kaylee gasped, got up, and said, “It’s you!” He gestured to her through a walk in the park as they started some light conversation with the Black Ranger starting with asking, “So what do you do in your free time?” “Well,” Kaylee started. “Promise not to laugh.” Chase nodded as she said, “Space. I love everything about outer space.” “Space?” Chase asked. “Really?” Kaylee nodded as she showed him a space book and said, “I’m gonna be an astronaut.” “That’s amazing!” Chase said. 

They then spent the next few hours flying kites, well Kaylee flying a kite while Chase was driving her on the beach on his Dino Cycle, and Chase setting up a telescope, that he probably borrowed from Riley without telling him, and surprised her with it. She shouted, “That’s awesome!” as Chase guided her to the telescope saying, “Maybe someday you’ll visit those stars in person.” Kaylee suddenly stopped and said, ‘I’d really like to know who did such a nice thing for me. Can’t you at least tell me your real name?” Chase sighed and said, “Sorry, Kaylee. I just can’t. Come on, show me your favorite planet.” She nodded as they looked through the telescope.

Later on down in the Ranger base, Chase was looking through some photos of the date saying, “We’re a perfect match.” He didn’t see Keeper walk up behind him who said, “I see the Black Ranger has made a new friend.” Chase turned to Keeper and said, “Yeah. She’s so cool. She wants to be an astronaut, you know that? She’s do it, too. She’s so smart. She really likes me.” Keeper sighed and said, “But, Chase, do you have a future together if the Black Ranger can never reveal his true self?” Chase sighed and said, “Yeah. I know going on a date as Black Ranger was a bit iffy but it was the only way I could get a chance with her.” “By speaking with an accent?” Keeper asked. “Hiding behind a mask? If Kaylee can never know the true identity of the Black Ranger, can she truly be happy with him?” Chase thought about it and realized what must be done.

He contacted Kaylee and they met up at the park. “It’s funny.” Kaylee said. “I’ve never felt so close to anyone, but I don’t even know who you are.” “Well,” Chase answered as the Black Ranger. “That’s exactly the problem, Kaylee. Being with you is amazing, but I’ll never be able to tell you who I am. So maybe we should just be friends.” Kaylee sighed and said, “Kinda thought that was coming. It’s gonna be hard to get over you.” “Oh,” Chase said. “I’m sure there was someone in your life before me, right?” “Oh,” Kaylee sighed. “My skate date. He was nothing compared to you. He was so wrapped up in himself, always trying to impress everyone.” “You know,” Chase stopped her. “Guys get nervous around girls. Maybe he was afraid you wouldn’t like him, so he kind of overdid it. Look, whoever he is, I’m sure he wishes he hadn’t messed things up with you. It was really nice getting to know you. Goodbye, Kaylee.” He ran from the spot away from Kaylee, who turned and walked away sadly.

Chase ran behind a bush, demorphed, and said, “Great. Now I’ve lost her twice.” Suddenly, he heard her scream. He ran back to where she was and saw Singe and Wrench holding her hostage. “Kaylee!” Chase shouted. “Help, Chase!” Kaylee shouted back. “Destroy him!” Wrench shouted. “Gladly,” Singe said as he pulled out his Last Blaster and fired multiple shots as Chase, who jumped onto his skateboard, dodging all of the shots and rode his way up to Kaylee and the two monsters. He kicked both of them backwards as Wrench said, “Uh-oh! This isn’t the plan!” as Chase pulled Kaylee from their grasp and off to the side. He turned to Kaylee and said, “Get to safety. I’m gonna go call the…the police!” “Thanks, Chase,” Kaylee said. “Be careful!” Chase nodded as Kaylee ran away from the scene and he turned his attention to the two monsters. Singe pointed his blaster at Chase and said, “Just as I said, lover boy shows up and now he goes down. At least you will be a fun distraction for now anyway.” 

Suddenly shots fired at Singe knocking him backwards as Koda, Riley, and Ivan ran up as Riley shouted, “Chase, are you OK? Ms. Morgan said you were in trouble.” “I’m fine,” Chase assured him. “He’s the one who’s in trouble. It’s morphin time! Dino Charger!” Everyone pulled out their Dino Chargers and shouted, “Ready!” and they morphed into Power Rangers. “Hm,” Singe said. “Seems like there’s only half of you here. Shame your little aqua friend isn’t here as well.” Chase growled and said, “You don’t mess with us, and you don’t mess with our friends.” Chase, Koda, and Riley activated their Dino Steel weapons while Ivan pulled out his Ptera Saber and jumped down to fight the two monsters.

Chase charged in and fought against Wrench while Koda, Riley, and Ivan went up against Singe with Riley saying, “Headache coming on, Singe?” Singe growled and said, “Yes and destroying you all is the cure.” 

Tyler was on the road with Shelby, Zac, and Phillip driving back from their visit with Rusty. They were in the middle of going over everything they knew about the situation with Fury, Dragoon, and Tyler’s dad. “So Fury got hold of this gem that your dad and Rusty found ten years ago,” Shelby commented. “And Fury attacked your dad and Rusty in order to get it,” Phillip said. “He must of thought originally that it might have been an Energem.” “But he discovered it was a gem that could imprison someone in it, maybe even curse them,” Zac said. “And we learned that Dragoon was trapped for a long time in a prison for a while. Could it have been this gem?” Tyler thought for a moment and then realized, “So that could mean that Dragoon could actually be…” Suddenly Ms. Morgan contacted them saying, “Are you guys there?” Tyler groaned since he was interrupted and said, “Go ahead, Ms. Morgan,” “You need to get back here fast. Singe and Wrench are fighting the others downtown.” “We’re on it!” Zac said. Shelby turned to Tyler and asked, “How far away are we from downtown?” “About 15 minutes,” Tyler answered. Zac then thought of something and said, “Wait. There is a way we can get there faster.” Phillip looked at him and asked, “Are you thinking what I think you’re thinking?” Zac smiled and said, “Time to call in some assistance. And to end this mystery.”

Back at the fight, Chase yelled to the others, “Come on, guys, let’s form the triple spike.” Koda looked at Chase and said, “But Shelby not here for it.” “Then improvise!” Chase shouted as he dodged another swing of Wrench’s axe. Ivan charged in at Singe shouting, “En garde, flame fiend!” as Koda and Riley combined their weapons together. “We did it!” Riley shouted at Chase. Chase nodded as he fired shots at Wrench and said, “Use it to block him!” Singe chuckled and said, “You pathetic pipsqueaks! Flame Flare!” Koda held up the combined weapons and blocked the flare attack, but he couldn’t hold it for long. “Hold on, Riley!” Koda shouted. “Ivan, help!” “Do not fear, friends!” Ivan shouted as he used his Ptera wings on his back to jump and charge at Singe saying, “Ptera Strike!” knocking back the monster. Riley then jumped in and shouted, “Now to finish him!” along with Ivan. Singe held his head and said, “I’ve got to find a way to end this. Especially before that Aqua Ranger shows up so that I can take him head on.” He disappeared before Riley and Ivan could strike him with Riley saying, “Aw, man! Where’d he go this time?” 

Over with Chase, he was continuing to clash weapons with Wrench with Wrench shouting, “Now you’re mine!” Chase pushed the monster back saying, “Sorry, I’m not available, but I do have a little present you can have instead. Here you go! Para Chopper Blast!” He blasted Wrench down to the ground and said, “You’re not going to like what’s coming up next, rustbucket.” He loaded one of his Dino Chargers into his Dino Morpher and aimed that along with his Para Chopper at Wrench and shouted, “Dino Morpher Para Chopper Blast!” The blast hit Wrench head on who said, “Seriously, this is just rude!” and was knocked to the ground hard. 

Meanwhile, Singe appeared in another part of the city and contacted Heckyl saying, “They think I’m gone. How about a big surprise while we wait for the main event?” Heckyl smiled and said, “I like your style, Singe. Fire the Magna Beam.” A Vivix hit the Magna Beam button and Singe grew giant size. He stretched his limbs and said, “Time to put my foot down.” He did just that as Chase narrowly missed. “Chase!” Koda ran over along with Riley and Ivan. Chase got up and said, “I’m OK, guys.” Ivan glared up at Singe and said, “That scoundrel never left at all!” Singe laughed and said, “Fooled you!” He fired his Last Blaster at the Rangers who jumped out of the way. Riley said, “Oh, no! He’s even more powerful now!” “And there are only four of us,” Chase commented. 

Suddenly lasers fired at Singe knocking him backwards as the Plesio Zord came flying in, with Tyler, Shelby, Zac, and Phillip in tow. “Hey!” Tyler shouted. “We sure could use more crew in here, you know.” “It’s the rest of the gang!” Chase said. “Let’s get up there!” The four jumped into the cockpit to join the other four Rangers. “Sorry that we’re late,” Shelby said. “It still is nice to see everybody,” Phillip said. “Back at you, Your Highness,” Chase said. “I thought that the Plesio Zord would get us here faster,” Zac commented. “And luckily too since our fiery enemy decided to grow giant size on us.” “Now let’s cut this monster down to size!” Tyler shouted. Singe grinned and said, “So, the rest of the Rangers have decided to show up. Even the Aqua one.” He secretly contacted Fury and said, “Send in your little friend while I distract them to grab our target.” Fury, back at Sledge’s ship, then contacted Dragoon, who was just at the edge of the forest, and Fury said, “Singe is distracting the Rangers in their Megazord. Climb in and grab the Aqua Ranger and bring him down and weaken him with intense heat from Singe. Then bring him to Heckyl.” Dragoon nodded and said, “Yes, Master Fury.” Dragoon’s eyes glowed and said, “This time I will be victorious. Nothing will stand in my way. Nothing!” He teleported to just under the Megazord and bit by bit jumped up closer to the cockpit with the Rangers unaware as they were focused on Singe.

“Summon Para Zord!” Chase shouted as he summoned his Zord. The Rangers activated the Plesio Charge Megazord, Para Formation. As they geared up to fight Singe, Zac was starting to feel a sense of dread, like something didn’t feel right. Chase summoned the Dino Super Drive Saber and activated Dino Super Drive as Zac thought, “Why do I get the feeling that something isn’t right? Like something bad is coming?” But then Singe charged up on the Rangers suddenly and swung his sword at the Megazord, knocking it backwards. Zac held his head in pain as the sensation got stronger. Phillip noticed this and asked, “Zac. What’s wrong?” “I don’t know,” Zac said. “Something doesn’t feel right. Like something’s coming.” Singe laughed and said, “This’ll be a cinch!” He fired his blaster at the Megazord as Chase countered with the Para Zord as the blasts cancelled each other’s out. “What?” Singe shouted as Tyler shouted, “Plesio, now!” and they struck Singe backwards. Chase chuckled and said, “I figured out this guy’s problem! It’s self-esteem.” “Yea,” Tyler said. “He’s got way too much of it.” “Time to take him down a notch,” Riley said. The group charged their final attack as Zac tried to say, “Guys, wait.” with Phillip noticing this too, but the others were too focused on the fight and they fired at Singe, who blocked the attack saying, “Even your Megazord is mega lame. While you dorks have been focused on me, you haven’t even noticed the sneak attack.” 

Suddenly, Dragoon appeared in their cockpit and shouted, “Surprise!” The Rangers were startled as Zac said, “That’s what I have been sensing.” Suddenly he was grabbed by Dragoon and he and Dragoon left the cockpit as Phillip shouted, “Zac!” But then Singe charged at the Rangers and hit them hard, knocking them to the ground. “Well, this has been fun,” Singe said. “But now I have a prize to collect.” He then shrank back down just as Dragoon threw Zac hard to the ground. Singe then created a ring of fire around the whole perimeter so that Zac could not escape. Singe made sure that his fire was intensely hot so that Zac would weaken. And it was doing the trick as Zac laid weak struggling to breathe as the heat of the fire surrounding him grew and grew to almost sun level temperatures. Dragoon chuckled and said, “Finally found out your weakness little Ranger. Now you will be no match for myself and Singe. You will finally be defeated and you will be delivered to Master Heckyl.” Zac grunted and said, “Never!” Singe laughed and said, “Tell that to my lovely flames. I think you won’t last long against them.” Zac struggled to stand as he summoned his Ankylo Hammer to fight off Singe and Dragoon. But he knelt to the ground as his breathing was becoming more labored. Dragoon used this to charged in with super speed and slashed at Zac, knocking him backwards and exposed the wounds from the slashes to the intense heat, causing his skin to start drying up immediately, as well as heat blisters and burns to form. 

Over on Mako Island, Mimmi and Nerissa were with the Southern pod. Evie was also visiting via boat as Verida did allow her to visit from time to time. Mimmi had been starting to feel off but didn’t know why. “Are you sure you’re OK?” Ondina asked. Mimmi said, “I don’t know. Something feels off.” She suddenly realized, “Maybe Zac is being attacked again.” “What?” Evie shouted looking concerned. As soon as she said it, Mimmi suddenly was bombarded with visions of Zac, staring down Dragoon and a monster she did not recognize, and he was in a giant ring of fire. Her breathing was becoming labored and heat blisters and burns were starting to appear on her arms and chest. Sirena looked at Nerissa and asked, “What’s happening to her?” “She getting visions from Zac,” Nerissa explained. “But she is also receiving wounds that Zac is getting, but luckily at a more minor degree.” “But that means Zac is in trouble!” Evie said. “His wounds must be worse,” Lyla said, for once agreeing with Evie. “But why heat blisters and burns?” Nixie asked. “Ring…of…fire…..too….intense,” Mimmi replied weakly. Nerissa explained, “Merfolk don’t do well with intense heat. The enemies that Zac and his human friends are facing must have discovered that. I will take Mimmi to California to help him in any way that we can.” “I’m coming too,” Evie said. Nerissa thought for a moment then said, “Fine, but just you. Everyone else needs to stay here for the safety of the pod.” Evie jumped out of the boat and followed Mimmi and Nerissa to the moon pool and were teleported to the moon pool at the Ranger base. Kendall and Keeper came running in as Kendall said, “What’s going on? Why are you here?” Nerissa explained, “Mimmi is seeing and feeling what is going on with Zac. He and the others are in a fight right now aren’t they?” Kendall’s communicator suddenly went off and Tyler’s face popped up and he said, “Zac was taken by Dragoon. Singe just distracted us while Dragoon snuck up onto the Megazord and took him. We are following them now.” Kendall replied, “Zac’s family is here. Mimmi is experiencing Zac’s pain. You need to act fast.” Tyler nodded and ended communications. Evie looked up and said, “I want to get to him. I want to help.” Nerissa shook her head and said, “If what Mimmi said was true, Zac is literally in a ring of intense fire, which will also harm Mimmi and myself. We just have to wait and hope.” Evie started to cry as Keeper said, “Fear not. Have faith that his friends will return him to us.” 

Tyler turned to the other Rangers and said, “We have to go after them, now!” The others nodded and jumped out of the Megazord. “Where could they have gone?” Chase asked. Phillip looked north and saw, “Smoke! And lots of it.” Riley thought for a moment and said, “Where there’s smoke, there’s…” “Fire,” Koda finished. “Oh, no!” Shelby shouted. “They must have figured out Zac is weak to intense heat.” “Then let us make haste,” Ivan said as the group ran to Zac’s location.  
Zac was struggling against Dragoon and Singe. No matter how many times he tried to get up and attack, Dragoon would either slash at him or laser blast him. Singe also unleashed multiple Flame Flares at him. He tried to reflect them back, but his powers were getting weaker and weaker. Suddenly Singe unleashed his attack again but Zac couldn’t reflect or dodge it and took on the attack head on. He was knocked backwards and demorphed, more of his skin became dry, more heat blisters and burns appeared, and his breathing became more labored. Singe chuckled and said, “I guess the little Ranger is not as powerful as I thought he is. Time to finish this and get his Energem.” “And deliver him to my master,” Dragoon said. “This time, I will be victorious.” He walked to Zac to deal a final blow while Zac could only look on thinking, “Not good.” 

Fury had teleported right outside of the ring of fire grinning and said, “Finally. The Aqua Ranger will be ours.” “Fury!” Tyler shouted from behind him and fired his Dino Morpher at the monsters, taking Fury by surprise and knocking the monster down. Tyler stood over Fury while the other Rangers ran up from behind. Tyler pulled out his Dino Saber and pointed it and his Dino Morpher right at Fury’s face. “Let my friend go!” Tyler shouted. Fury chuckled and said, “Too late. Dragoon and Singe are victorious. Your precious friend has been beaten and Dragoon is going in for the final blow, and to deliver him to Master Heckyl.” The Rangers behind Tyler gasped as Tyler growled and said, “Not gonna happen Fury.” He looked down and saw the cursed gem on Fury’s belt. He reached down and ripped it off and yelled, “Where did you get this gem? From some caves not far from here? About 10 years ago?” Fury growled in acknowledgment and said, “Perhaps.” Tyler took that as a yes. “You took this gem from my dad, didn’t you? Then you captured him and kept him as a prisoner for 10 years, which transformed him into Dragoon, isn’t that right?” Fury was shocked that Tyler figured out what happened, but only growled. Tyler then picked Fury up and threw him into the ring of fire, following the monster in, with the other Rangers racing in behind him.

Singe was gloating near the ring’s barrier when suddenly Fury collided into him knocking him down as Tyler leaped over the pair and the other Rangers charged in. That caused Singe to lose his concentration on maintaining the ring of fire and it disappeared into the wind. Tyler charged at Dragoon and put himself between Zac and Dragoon. The other Rangers stood between the trio and Singe and Fury. Singe sighed and said, “My headache is worse! And it was almost gone too, until these colored freaks showed up at the last minute. I’ll let you clean up this mess. I hope Dragoon will deal on his end of the bargain.” He then disappeared much to the Rangers’ anger as Shelby yelled, “He got away again.” But Phillip moved over and put his foot on Fury and said, “But you are going to stay right here. I think you’ll want to be around for this.” Koda also put his foot down on Fury to hold him in place to help Phillip out.

Dragoon was almost at Zac to deal the final blow when he saw the ring of fire had disappeared and Zac’s breathing started to improve immediately. Suddenly Tyler jumped in front of him blocking him access to Zac. Dragoon growled and said, “Red Ranger. You always seem to get in my way. Not this time.” Tyler aimed his Dino Saber and Dino Morpher at Dragoon and said, “No. You won’t take my friend. Because you won’t get through me.” Dragoon chuckled and said, “And why wouldn’t I do that, Red Ranger.” Tyler suddenly dropped his Dino Saber and unmorphed, saying, “Because you won’t attack your son.” Chase, Koda, Riley, and Ivan were shocked at what Tyler said, with Shelby and Phillip nodding since they figured out along with Tyler and Zac who Dragoon was. Shelby whispered to herself, “Be careful, Tyler.” Dragoon stared at Tyler in shock of the revelation. Dragon stuttered, “My…son…Tyler? No! I have no son! I was trapped for years until my master freed me! And I will do his biding. Starting with bringing that Ranger to him for Master Heckyl.” Tyler shook his head and said, “No. You are James Navarro. A geologist who explored caves not far from here with your friend, Rusty. You found this gem.” He held up the gem he took off of Fury. Fury growled and tried to get up, but Phillip along with Koda, thanks to his caveman strength, held him down, so he could only watch in frustration as his plans were unfolding in front of him. Tyler continued, “This gem was your prison for 10 years. You noticed Fury was stalking you and your crew. One night, you and Rusty were exploring when Fury caused parts of the cave to collapse. You saved Rusty’s life, but Fury cut you off from him. You tried to fight him off, but Fury beat you and took the gem, thinking it was one of the Energems. He discovered that this was in fact a cursed gem that turns its victims into monsters, into you. He wanted to test it on you and imprisoned you in it for a decade. You left behind your journal and bracelet.” He pulled out the journal and showed both it and the bracelet on his wrist to Dragoon, who started at both in shock. Tyler continued, “Fury only released you so he had a fighting chance against Zac. But you don’t have to follow him anymore. You are not his servant. You are my father.” Dragoon held his head in pain as he was conflicted with himself, “I…don’t…understand…I…am…Dragoon. The most powerful monster ever. But….these images I am getting…feel so real.” 

“That’s because those are your memories coming back,” Zac said struggling to stand behind Tyler. “When the gem changed you into Dragoon, it must have also suppressed your memories of who you really are. I can help you get those memories back. But only if you let me. I know a part of you wants to find out the truth. Otherwise you wouldn’t have followed myself and Tyler to the caves this afternoon.” Tyler broke eye contact and looked at Zac and asked, “That’s what you sensed when we were leaving?” Zac nodded as Tyler looked again at Dragoon and Zac said, “Please. Let us help you rediscover your past.” Fury yelled from behind the group, “No! Dragoon is my monster! Dragoon! Finish the Red Ranger, get his Energem, and get the Aqua Ranger!” Dragoon growled in frustration and said, “Yes, for my Master. Get out of the way or I will end you, Red Ranger!” Tyler stared down Dragoon and said, “Then if that’s what you want, then finish me, Dad.” He dropped his Dino Morpher and stood there vulnerable with Zac behind him still weak from the ring of fire and his heat blisters ad burns still present. Dragoon raised his hand prepared to strike, but saw the sad look in Tyler’s eyes. He yelled in anger then slashed down his hand at the gem in Tyler’s hand, destroying it with Fury shouting “No! That was my only way to control him!” Dragoon looked at Tyler and said, “No. I won’t hurt…my son.” Tyler grinned at this. Fury yelled in frustration, “No!” but Shelby kicked him saying, “Quiet!” 

Dragoon looked at Zac and said, “Do it.” Zac nodded and raised his hand weakly at Dragoon. He closed his eyes and focused on Dragoon’s mind, going through all the locked doors and unlocking all of the memories that were blocked, showing Dragoon all of his human memories with his family. Zac sensed he was done and pulled out of Dragoon’s mind, falling to the ground weak with Ivan and Chase running over and helping Zac to stand. Dragoon shook his head as the fog in his mind was clearing. He looked at Tyler and said, “My son.” Tyler smiled and hugged Dragoon, who was shocked at the physical contact, but then reciprocated the hug. Tyler pulled back and said, “I missed you, Dad.” Dragoon nodded and said, “Me too.” 

Suddenly Koda and Phillip were knocked over by Fury who summoned monstrous strength due to his anger and shouted, “You will pay for this, Rangers. If Dragoon won’t take the Aqua Ranger down, then I will.” Suddenly, Dragoon charged and slashed Fury, knocking him backwards. Dragoon stared down at his former master and said, “If you ever try to touch my son and his friends again, including the Aqua one, I will end you myself.” Fury growled then disappeared.

Dragoon then turned and said, “Although I wish I can be with you again, Tyler, I can’t. I am a monster both physically and for what I have done to you and your friends. I must go now before Heckyl’s forces come for me. Farewell, my son. I will watch over you.” He then disappeared with Tyler running to where his dad disappeared yelling, “No!” He dropped to the ground sad and angry at the situation. Shelby walked over, bent down, and said, “It’s OK, Tyler. The time will come when you can be with your dad again. We will find a way to make him human again.” Tyler looked up, nodded, and said, “I will keep that hope in mind. Thanks, Shelby.” Riley ran over and said, “We need to get back to the base. Zac needs to be looked at. His family are there waiting for him. Maybe they can help.” The group nodded as Chase and Ivan helped carry Zac back to the base along with the other Rangers.

The base doors opened as the group helped Zac to one of the tables as Kendall ran over and said, “How is he?” “His breathing has improved,” Riley said. “But his skins is still really dry and these wounds are not healing.” Evie then ran in, took hold of Zac’s hand, and said, “Zac. I’m here.” Zac opened his eyes and said, “Evie.” Evie started to cry as she said, “Nerissa and Mimmi are also here.” Kendall then said, “Let’s carry him to the moon pool. Maybe the water will help rehydrate his skin and heal his wounds. And Mimmi and Nerissa could help speed the process.” Koda then picked up Zac bridal style as the group walked into the moon pool cave where Nerissa, Mimmi, and Keeper were waiting. Mimmi’s wounds were all healed as she looked at her brother and said, “Here. Put him in the water. His heat blisters and burns will heal and my mother and I will do the rest.” Koda carefully laid him into the water and Zac changed into his merman form. As Mimmi said, his heat blisters and burns disappeared and Nerissa started to heal Zac’s other wounds. Evie held onto Zac’s hand as the healing process took place. Zac opened his eyes again, coughing as Evie cried, “Zac! You’re OK.” Zac smiled and said, “I guess I am.” He turned to Mimmi and Nerissa and said, “You were right. I helped Dragoon get his memories back. He’s really Tyler’s dad and he is no longer controlled by Fury.” The two mermaids smiled at the revelation while Kendall and Keeper were shocked, with the other Rangers nodded in agreement. Nerissa turned to Keeper and said, “He should come back home for a day so that he can regain his strength. He will back here tomorrow.” Keeper and the human Rangers nodded. Nerissa raised her moon ring and teleported herself, Zac, Mimmi, and Evie to Mako Island. Kendall turned to Tyler and asked, “Is what Zac said true?” Tyler nodded and said, “My dad is alive. I knew it all along.” Then he turned sad and said, “But he disappeared after the fight. I don’t know where he is. He said that we couldn’t babe a family again because he is a monster now, and is troubled by his actions against us. But I forgive him. It wasn’t his fault.” Keeper put his hand on Tyler’s shoulder and said, “Your father has been through a lot in these last 10 years. He will come to you in time.” Tyler nodded at the group went back to the base as Shelby assured Tyler, “Like I said, we will help your dad become human again.” The Rangers nodded as Kendall said, “I will start right away. Why don’t you all go upstairs into the Cafe? Tyler, you can go home for the day if you want and just keep your morpher and communicator on standby.” Tyler shook his head and said, “I’ll stay. I have faith that my dad will return and we can help him become human again and prove to him that we forgive him for what he did seeing that it was not his fault. I just have to stay positive.” The group nodded as the Rangers walked out of the base.

Over on Mako Island, Nerissa and Mimmi led Zac and Evie back to where the pod was off the coast of the island as Sirena cried, “Thank Poseidon. Are you OK, Zac?” Lyla, Nixie, and Ondina nodded in agreement as Zac said, “I am now, thanks. I am just visiting for a day so that I can regain my strength. That ring of fire was intense to say the least.” “But you could have died!” Lyla shouted. “But I didn’t,” Zac reassured her. “Thanks to my family.” He put his arms around Evie, Mimmi, and Nerissa, while Lyla watched the grin between Zac and Evie grow, causing her to become jealous of Evie and Zac. Nixie smiled and said, “Well, are you up for a little race, land boy?” Sirena stared at Nixie and said, “Nixie! He needs to recover.” Zac chuckled and said, “It’s on. I need to stretch my fins a bit anyway.” Evie chuckled, swam over to where her boat was, and said, “I’ll head back to the cafe. Maybe you guys can come over later for a treat?” Zac, Mimmi, Ondina, and Sirena nodded while Lyla looked away and Nixie said, “Maybe another time for me.” Evie nodded and powered the boat back to the main land. Mimmi looked at Zac and said, “Are you ready?” Zac nodded as he and the girls dove underwater and started their race.

Over on Sledge’s ship, Fury was walking through the cell block frustrated at his loss of both the Aqua Ranger and Dragoon. He had a prize monster just slip out of his grasp. He growled in frustration as he stopped near his cell and said, “Hey! What’s that stench?” He turned to see Singe lying in his cell and Fury shouted, “You! Get out! This is my cell!” “Not anymore,” Singe said. “Especially since your little servant couldn’t provide on the other part of the deal. Now you lost him and the Aqua Ranger. Besides, Master Heckyl told me I can choose any cell I want. Seeing how I was perfection during the fight today, I decided to choose yours. Since you lost.” Fury grabbed Singe and said, “You’d better watch your step, or I’ll step all over you!” He exited and he ran into Heckyl, who said, “Fury, you disappoint me. Not only did you not deliver the Aqua Ranger to me, but you lost a prize monster from your grasp. What am I to do with you? Leave my sight! Now! Go to another part of this ship before I decide to end you.” Fury growled, but obliged and walked away. Heckyl turned to Singe and said, “But don’t push your luck, Singe. Your little plan may have worked mostly, but you also didn’t bring me the Aqua Ranger or any of the Energems when you clearly had the chance. Leave my sight for a while before I really give you a headache.” Singe sighed, deciding to go along with Heckyl for now, and walked away.

Over at the cafe, the Rangers, minus Zac and Phillip, were working their shifts, while Kaylee visited Chase and said, “I’m sorry. I thought you were only wrapped up in yourself. But you risked your life to save me.” Chase sighed and said, “I’m the one who should apologize. I mean, expecting you to watch me skateboard for hours, showing off all of my trophies, even I would’ve broken up with me.” Kaylee chuckled and said, “So, what do you think? Should we give it another shot?” “Really?” Chase asked. Kaylee nodded and said, “Just promise me you won’t focus on yourself quite so much.” Chase chuckled and said, “I can do that.” Shelby came over and said, “Chase. I thought you were focusing on the grill.” Chase suddenly realized, “The grill! Again!” He ran back to the kitchen as the fire alarms started to blare as Shelby chuckled to herself.

Tyler sat at one of the tables as he chuckled at Chase’s blunder. Then he thought, “Soon dad. We can be together again soon. As a family.”


	25. Roar of the Red Ranger

Zac sighed as he looked at the sun rise. It had been a day since the big fight between himself and the Rangers against Singe and Dragoon. He was still a little sore even though the heat blisters and burns all healed, he could still feel them to an extent. But luckily Nerissa did suggest to his team that he return after a day to recover. And he took full advantage of that. He went swimming with her mermaid friends around Mako Island, he spent much needed time with Evie, stopped in to see his parents to spend a night there, and hung out with Cam at the Cafe. He needed the day vacation, even though it was short. He knew he had to get back to Amber Beach since it was nearly nighttime there and Nerissa promised to return him after a day. Mimmi popped her head out of the ocean seeing her brother wading in the water and asked, “What’s on your mind, Zac?” Zac chuckled and said, “You know that you could just read it and get the answer for yourself.” Mimmi laughed and said, “True, but I didn’t want to be rude.” Zac sighed and said, “It’s just that as much as I want to keep this vacation going longer, I have to get back. The fight isn’t over yet. Especially since the villains will be thinking of a new plan since they lost Dragoon.” Mimmi put her arm around Zac’s shoulders and said, “Then you will be ready. Plus it seems your friend Tyler may need some help finding his dad since he disappeared yesterday.” “And find a way to make him human again,” Zac reminded her. “I bet they are going through different ideas now.” Mimmi thought for a moment and said, “Well the full moon is a day away,” “OK,” Zac said. “And your point is?” Mimmi chuckled and said, “Remember what mother told us about the strength of the moon spell, how it depends on the phase of the moon?” Zac nodded still not seeing her point. Mimmi sighed and said, “And during the full moon, it is at its most powerful since it could raise the dead and…” “Break the most powerful of curses,” Zac said finally realizing what Mimmi was getting at. “Wow I’m thick. And I criticize Chase for being thick all the time. I completely forgot the moon healing spell could do that during the full moon. Now we just need to find Tyler’s dad by tomorrow night and I can break his spell.” He hugged Mimmi and said, “Thanks, sis. You’re the best,” “I know,” Mimmi said smiling. Zac dove under the surface and swam to the moon pool. He summoned his Energem and teleported himself back to Amber Beach.

He arrived at the Ranger base moon pool and got out, drying himself. He ran into the lab and saw everyone either at computers or looking at books. He figured they were still trying to find Tyler’s dad’s location and find a way to make him human again. Zac smirked and said, “How’s it going?” Everyone looked up and yelled, “Zac!” They all ran over and gave him a hug, except Phillip, who wasn’t the hugging type, and Kendall who was more professional than the others. Ivan suddenly backed away and kneeled saying, “I see that you have recovered, Your Highness.” Zac chuckled and said, “Yes I am, thanks. So back to my question, how’s it going? I assume that you all are trying to find Dragoon and find a way to make him human again.” Tyler nodded and said, “We have some ideas of his location. We narrowed it down to the forest area somewhere. We were going to start tomorrow there and look around.” Zac smiled and said, “And the cure?” Kendall sighed and said, “I have researched every possible curse and remedy but I have come up with nothing. But I have not given up hope.” Zac smiled and said, “It’s OK. I think I have the answer you have been looking for.” Tyler grabbed onto Zac’s shoulders and said, “Really? You found a way to save my dad?” Zac smiled and said, “Yes. Mimmi helped remind me. Remember the moon healing spell I used on you to heal your injuries a while ago?” Tyler nodded as Zac continued, “Well, its strength depends on the moon cycle. If it’s a new moon, I wouldn’t have been able to heal you as well since the new moon only allows minor injuries to be healed. But during a full moon, it is at its most powerful. It could raise the dead and break the most powerful of curses.” Tyler smiled, hugged Zac, and said, “Thank you, Zac. It really means a lot.” Zac chuckled and said, “We just have to find your dad before tomorrow night since that is the next full moon. Otherwise we will have to wait another month.” “Then let’s get cracking,” Tyler said as he ran back to the computer and typed furiously into the computer. Riley chuckled and said, “I have never seen Tyler so excited about a computer.” Everyone chuckled and got back to work.

Over on Sledge’s ship, Fury was trying to brainstorm different ideas about defeating the Rangers, especially the Aqua Ranger since Dragoon had disappeared. He finished one idea, “And then the Rangers are blasted to smithereens! Those Energems will finally be ours and the Aqua Ranger will be ours!” Heckyl sighed and said, “I can’t say I’m entirely jazzed by your plan, but go on. Especially since we need to get more creative after losing Dragoon.” Fury grinned and walked away while Heckyl continued, “It’s not like anyone’s pitched anything better.” Suddenly the bridge’s doors opened and Singe walked in with Fury saying, “Oh, what’re you doing here, you walking birthday cake?” Singe smirked and said, “Hold on a snizzle, Fury. Heckyl, I have a plan you will be jazzed about.” Fury stormed up to Singe and said, “You were eavesdropping?” “Yes,” Singe said. “And I must say, I was not impressed. Your only good idea walked away from you recently.” Fury growled and swung at Singe, who dodged and said, “Cool down, kitty-cat.” He held up a flash drive and said, “This contains a computer virus that will disrupt the Rangers’ weapons! Which will leave them defenseless, even at helping out with the Aqua Ranger as we charge in for the kill, so to speak. Maybe also give us the leg up at tracking down Dragoon.” Fury huffed and said, “Ha! You’ll never get in on their computer systems, Einstein!” Singe sighed and said, “I don’t have to. I have Ninja.” Suddenly a black shape whizzed in and it revealed to be a new monster, Ninja. He kneeled and said, “At your service.” Singe chuckled and said, “And he will be more than a match for the Rangers, even the Aqua one.” Heckyl grabbed the flash drive and said, “Give me that.” Ninja stood and said, “No one’s faster than me. I’ll do it in a flash.” Heckyl handed Ninja the flash drive and said, “Speed isn’t everything, Ninja.” “No,” Ninja agreed. “But it’s cool.” Heckyl stood up and said, “If it doesn’t work, bring it back, and I’ll use it against you.” He directed that last part to Singe.

The next day, the Rangers were out in the woods looking around for any signs of Dragoon. Kendall also made them take out some equipment for some tests since she wanted to multi-task. Tyler pulled out a hand-drawn map and looked at it. Shelby asked, “Is that suppose to be a map? Looks like a kid drew it.” Tyler huffed and said, “I was five, OK? And besides, crayon is waterproof. My dad used to say it is great for the outdoors.” “And to eat,” Koda commented. “No, Koda,” Chase reminded him. Tyler looked around while Shelby said, “I don’t trust that map. Why are we using it again?” Tyler looked at her and said, “Well, if my dad does have his old memories back, he may have went to a place that was familiar to him. Hence the map. Plus, I am also looking for something.” Tyler looked around then looked to the ground and said, “Here it is!” The group looked down and saw a pile of rocks on the ground as Shelby said, “That?” Zac looked at the pile and asked, “What’s under there?” “Is it buried treasure?” Ivan asked. “I doubt that,” Phillip said. “Buried treasure hasn’t been a thing in over 100 years.” “Well, sort of,” Tyler said. “Guys, guys, look! Here it is!” He pulled out a tool chest and opened it saying, “My dad and I used to come camping here all the time, and each time we’d come we’d put something in this box. Letters and photos and I continued the tradition ever since. Aw no way. I caught this baseball when I turned eight. I was so excited. Dad told me he would be leaving an expedition just to be at my birthday party. He never made it to the party. And obviously I haven’t seen him since. Until now.” Tyler pulled out the last photo he took with his dad, showing it to the others. The group bowed their heads as Ivan said, “That is a sad tale indeed, my friend.” Chase stepped forward and said, “Hey, we know we’re gonna find your dad.” “And,” Zac added. “We are going to break that curse of his. I know it.” Tyler smiled and pulled out an object saying, “This year’s memento is a hat from the Dino Bite Cafe. It’s not the hat that’s important. It’s all the friends that I made at the cafe.” Shelby bent down and said, “Thanks for sharing this with us, Tyler. It’s very special.” Tyler put all of the objects back into the chest as Shelby continued, “But seriously, you need to work on your map drawing skills, because…” “I was five!” Tyler reminded her. Kendall walked over and said, “While we are out here looking, let’s work on some target practice.” Tyler nodded and the group walked over to where she had set everything up.

Tyler morphed and was on his Dino Cycle shooting at different targets. Kendall and Shelby were watching him shoot at all of the targets while Kendall tracked his results on the computer. Chase, Koda, Riley, Ivan, and Phillip were out looking for Dragoon nearby since they were still in the woods were they think Dragoon might be hiding. Zac went with the others and told Tyler that he should focus on training for a bit as hopefully the others will find some good news. Tyler finished as Kendall looked at the results and said, “OK, we’re done. Let’s debrief.” Tyler got off of the Dino Cycle and asked, “So, how’d I do?” He demorphed and walked over with Shelby saying, “Oh, not too bad.” Tyler looked at her and asked, “What do you mean? I hit every one, right?” “Yeah,” Shelby admitted. “But last time you hit six bullseyes. This time, only four.” Tyler looked at one of the targets she brought over and said, “Huh, I did miss.” What none of them noticed was Ninja zipping in and putting the virus onto Kendall’s laptop so that the next thing the Rangers would create would be corrupted. He zipped away as Kendall said, “Don’t worry. Four out of six isn’t bad. Something else must be on your mind.” She pulled off Tyler’s Energem and said, “Maybe you’re losing focus. I understand because of your dad, and the others are out here in these woods trying to track him down. And Zac said that once we find him, he can break his curse. For now, I’m gonna hold onto your Red Energem and download data I need. It should help me make your T-Rex Super Charger.” She walked away as Tyler sulked. Shelby walked over and asked, “So your dad is still on your mind? Zac said it’s OK and that he and the others are doing everything they can. But Tyler, we also have to face the possibility that your dad may not want to be found.” Tyler turned to her and said, “How could you say that? I know my dad said that he can’t be a family with me anymore, and that hurts me. But I want to see him again so bad after all of this lost time. I want to give him a chance to become human again. And I think he would love that! He suffered so much during these last ten years that he deserves something good to happen. That no matter what happened to him or what he did, I still want him back inn my life. It just makes me so angry thinking about what he has gone through. Do you know that deep down I want to punish Fury for what he did? That he made my dad sit in a gem for ten years in pain and torment while he was being changed into Dragoon. So yeah, I have lost focus. But that’s because my focus is on something far more important right now. But I bet you wouldn’t know that since you haven’t lost someone close to you.” He looked and saw the sadness and fear in Shelby’s eyes as he realized that his anger had started to get the better of him and said, “I need some air.” He turned and ran in the opposite direction as Shelby yelled, “Wait. Tyler!” 

A little while earlier, the other Rangers were searching throughout the forest for any signs of Dragoon. Koda sighed and said, “We look for hours. Need break.” Ivan walked over and said, “I understand, Sir Koda. But Sir Tyler is depending on us.” Chase sighed and said, “Koda may have a point though. We have searched a huge chuck of these woods with no signs. Riley, how far have we covered?” Riley pulled out the map, looked at it, and said, “We have covered the entire southern part of the woods, including southeast and southwest. We still have the northern parts and that may take some time as there are some steep cliffs in that region.” Phillip looked over at Zac and asked, “Zac, have you sensed anything?” But Zac didn’t hear Phillip as he was zoned out, staring up at the sky humming to himself. Phillip carefully started to walk over, but Ivan stopped him by saying, “Wait, Your Highness. Perhaps we shouldn’t interrupt him. Something else has his attention.” 

Indeed something else did. Zac knew that the full moon was tonight and wanted to draw in as much of its influence and power as he could with the hope that Dragoon would be found and Zac could use the moon healing spell to make Dragoon human again. He had closed his eyes and let his mind go as he felt his merman heritage kick in. Suddenly a song came into his mind, one that he heard Sirena sing one time, and soon he was singing, much to the amusement of the others present:

_Though I’m far away  
Across the sea  
This moon keeps haunting me._

_As I spread my wings  
And soar above  
It’s you  
You’re guiding me._

_And the morning sun  
Still shines on me  
I feel your power too._

_And the passing tides  
In paradise  
As we stand beneath  
This full moon. ___

__He opened his eyes and saw all of the other Rangers with him staring at him in awe as Zac said, “What?” “That, mate, was awesome,” Chase said. “We heard your voice before, but this time sounded better than last time.” Zac blushed in embarrassment as Ivan kneeled and said, “Do not be embarrassed, Your Highness. It was an honor to be audience to your talents.” “I second that,” Riley said. “Very pretty song,” Koda added. “Where did you learn that song, Zac?” Philip asked. Zac chuckled and said, “My friend Sirena. She was always the singer of the group.” Suddenly their communicators beeped as Kendall reported, “Meet back at the base. We should go over some things.” Riley sighed and said, “Well, I guess we get that search break for now.” Zac nodded and said, “But hopefully it’s a short one. Tonight is the full moon, so time is running out, unless we want to wait another month before I can try again.” The group nodded in agreement as they travelled back to the Ranger base._ _

__Tyler was running through the forest out of anger and trying to see if he could find his dad anywhere, feeling desperate. Suddenly he was knocked into a tree and became disoriented. He heard laughter above him as a voice said, “Don’t worry, it’ll be over quickly! For you and your friends.” The voice belonged to Ninja as Tyler realized, “Kendall has my Energem!” Ninja pulled out his sword and said, “Time’s up.” But suddenly Dragoon charged in and knocked Ninja away and yelled, “I warned you all to stay away from my son!” Soon both monsters were fighting against each other as Tyler tried to stand trying to fight through his disorientation. Ninja huffed and said, “I’ll be back, for both of you and those pathetic Rangers.” He disappeared into the trees. Dragoon turned and saw Tyler trying to stand and said, “Go, my son. You should return to your friends.” He disappeared as Tyler yelled, “Dad! Wait! I need…” but his words were meaningless as his dad was gone. He shook his head to clear it and ran back to the Ranger base._ _

__The other Rangers had gotten back to the base. Zac, Phillip, and Riley immediately logged onto the computers and searched through the GPS systems to help narrow down their search based on where they had looked and where to look next. Chase and Ivan decided to use the time to practice their sword fighting while Koda went about eating a burger. Kendall and Shelby returned not long after with Shelby telling the group, “Sorry we’re late. Tyler disappeared off into the woods and we couldn’t find him.” Kendall nodded and said, “I suggested that he needed some time to himself to help refocus. Plus, we could track him from here. Also I needed to download this data into a new charger I am making.” She put her laptop down and fiddled with some equipment while Riley came over, picked up the new charger, and asked, “So, this new Dino Charger will only respond to the Red energy signature?” Kendall nodded and said, “It relies on the Tyrannosaurus energy. Only Tyler will be able to access T-Rex Super Charge mode.” She put the charger into the machine and told Riley, “Activate the weapons program.” Riley did so and the pair looked at the charger as the program started. But neither of them noticed the virus start to kick in as Tyler ran into the lab yelling, “Guys!” He fell to the floor as Ivan ran over and said, “Sir Tyler! What happened?” Koda helped Tyler up as Tyler said, “A monster attacked me in the woods. He was fast, and I didn’t have my Energem. Then out of nowhere, my dad showed up and fought the monster off. But he didn’t stick around to chat for very long. I couldn’t tell him that we found a cure.” Zac looked at Tyler and said, “Do you mind if I look in your mind for more details? It might help track your dad down. We’re running out of time here as the full moon is tonight.” “Yea,” Chase added. “You missed hearing Zac sing to the moon about it.” Zac turned to glare at Chase and said, “Not helping.” Chase muttered an apology as Tyler nodded. Zac closed his eyes and saw the memory of the attack in Tyler’s head, and he saw what direction Dragoon disappear to. “The northeast part of the forest!” Zac said pulling out of Tyler’s mind. “We hadn’t searched there yet. Maybe your dad is still there. We should all go this time. More strength, the better of finding him in time.” The computer beeped as Kendall walked over and pulled out the charger saying, “Speaking of strength, let’s go test your new T-Rex Super Charge mode. If there is a new monster that is fast, then Zac is right. We need all the strength we can get. He may even be too fast for even you, Zac.” Zac nodded as the group ran out but Shelby stopped Tyler and said, “Tyler, we need to talk.” Tyler shook his head and said, “There is nothing to talk about.” He ran out of the base as Shelby stood there sad that Tyler would not forgive her for what she said earlier._ _

__The Rangers set up in the northeast part of the forest. They were morphed ready if anything came their way. Chase, Riley, Shelby, Ivan, Zac, and Phillip set up a perimeter while also looking out for any signs of Tyler’s dad. Meanwhile, Kendall was setting up Tyler with the new charger she made with Koda as the test dummy. “OK,” Kendall said. “Moment of truth. You ready to go?” Tyler nodded and said, “Let’s see what this thing can do. Then we can continue our search.” Kendall walked over to where the other Rangers were and said, “You guys are gonna love this.” Koda raised his shield and said, “Stego Shield. Ready!” “Dino Charger, Ready!” Tyler yelled as he loaded the new charger into his Dino Morpher. As Tyler clicked the charger, Zac suddenly felt a sense of dread overwhelm him. Ivan noticed this and asked, “Are you alright, Your Highness?” Zac shook his head and said, “Something feels off. It seems to be coming from…” He looked at the new charger that Tyler just loaded into into his Dino Morpher and said, “That charger.” He ran over and yelled, “Tyler, watch out!” Tyler looked at his Dino Morpher as electricity came out and shocked him knocking him to the ground. Koda looked at Tyler and said, “Something wrong with charger.” He ran over to Tyler just as Zac reached him and Zac asked, “Tyler! You OK?” Suddenly Tyler turned and growled at the pair, sounding exactly like a T-Rex. He roared shocking Koda to the ground as Zac grabbed Tyler and said, “Tyler! It’s OK, we’ll help you.” Tyler strongly pushed Zac off of him, knocking Zac back several feet to the ground as Zac groaned and said, “He got suddenly strong!” Shelby gasped and said, “He’s acting just like a T-Rex!” Tyler suddenly charged and started to attack Kendall, and she said, “Tyler! Stop! You’re hurting me! Please don’t attack, it’s me. Ms. Morgan!” Ivan and Riley ran in to her rescue as Ivan yelled, “Sir Tyler!” “Calm down, Tyler!” Riley said as he and Ivan pulled Tyler off of Kendall and Zac was standing back up. Zac warned, “Guys, be careful! He’s stronger now than you think.” Tyler roared and threw Riley and Ivan off of him and to the ground, demorphing the boys. Tyler ran off as the other Rangers ran over to Riley and Ivan and Chase asked, “Are you guys OK?” “This not good,” Koda commented. “He’s getting away,” Shelby said as they watched Tyler climbed the rocks and charge into the woods. Phillip looked at Zac and said, “Could you get through to him at all?” Zac shook his head, “His mind is that of a T-Rex now. His thoughts are all garbled. I can’t free him just through telepathy. Plus he is a lot stronger now, even more than me.” Chase stared at where Tyler just was and said, “Look at him! It’s like he thinks he’s a real Tyrannosaurus Rex!” Kendall sighed and said, “I don’t know why it malfunctioned!” Phillip looked at the group and said, “Shouldn’t we go after him now? We might be able to catch up. Not to mention we did also come out here to find Tyler’s dad.” “I agree,” Zac said. “Some of us should go after him and find Tyler’s dad. Maybe he could help us.” “Let’s head back to base first,” Kendall said. “We need to figure out why the charger made him like this.” Zac sighed but didn’t argue. The Rangers ran back to the base but then Zac suddenly stopped sensing Dragoon was near. He looked up into the cliffs and saw Dragoon staring down at the group. Zac turned to warn the group, but as he looked back, Dragoon was gone. Zac sighed and thought, “Great.”_ _

__Back at the base a while later, Kendall was typing away at her computer and found the virus and said, “So that’s how they did it. Somehow Heckyl put a virus on my laptop. It caused the T-Rex spirit to take over Tyler’s mind.” “So logically, we need to continue searching at sunrise,” Riley suggested. Ivan nodded and said, “Yes, we need to cover every inch of that forest.” “What?” Zac yelled shocking the group. “What about finding Tyler’s dad? That’s why we were out in that forest to begin with? The full moon is happening tonight and this may be our only chance to cure him. Plus, he may be able to help Tyler back to normal too. You know, put a shock into his system, seeing his dad again.” Kendall sighed and said, “As much as we want to help Mr. Navarro, this takes our top priority now. Tyler has become a danger to everything out there, even himself. Heckyl must have done this to stop our search of Dragoon so that he could find him himself. I am sure that Dragoon can handle himself for now. But we need to help Tyler now. I am sure his dad will understand this, and Tyler when we cure him.” Zac groaned and turned away as Kendall turned to the others and said, “I have an idea for a new Dino Charger that may help us capture Tyler.”_ _

__Zac tuned out Kendall and the others as he was frustrated at the situation. Of course Heckyl would pull something like this. He felt so helpless when all of the sudden a voice in his head said, “You can still find the father of your friend, Zac.” Zac looked everywhere around the room but no source to the voice. “Great, now I’m hearing voices in my head other than Mimmi,” Zac thought. “I must be going crazy.” “No, Zac,” the voice said. “Let your friends find your missing comrade. You alone can help break the curse on the human turned monster. Let the full moon guide you. Embrace its power.” Zac turned to the cave where the moon pool was and saw the moon’s reflection in it, and Zac’s eyes became full dark blue as he let the moon’s influence take him over. Zac thought, “For Tyler, I will bring his dad home.” He saw the pool start to bubble and Zac ran into the cave and jumped into the water, planning to use the tunnel connected to it to swim back to the forest and find Dragoon. The Rangers heard the splash as Ivan realized, “Your Highness! Stop!” The group ran over but were too late as they reached the moon pool as Zac was long gone swimming at fast speeds in his merman form. Kendall stopped Ivan from jumping in after him and said, “Stop! The waters are bubbling, signifying that the full moon is upon us. If you jump in now, you will become like him. Which I don’t think he’ll appreciate.” “But what we do?” Koda asked. “Where he go?” “After Dragoon,” Phillip answered. “He wants to find the cursed one himself.” “Can we track him?” Chase asked. Riley ran back and typed into the computer, growled, then said, “He’s somehow blocking us. It’s like he doesn’t want to be followed.” “What should we do?” Shelby asked. “We should develop the new Dino Charger,” Kendall said. “And hope Zac is successful with Dragoon.”_ _

__Over on Sledge’s ship, Snide congratulated Singe, “Nice work with the virus, Singe. But now what? I don’t have a lot of patience.” Singe sighed and said, “The Red Ranger is on the run. I need help to find him fast. The others will want to find their friend as soon as possible.” Suddenly a monster called Hunter stepped forward and said, “I can hunt down anything. Let me help him, Master Snide.” Snide looked at Singe and said, “Heckyl likes you, Singe, but I don’t. Fail me, and you’ll find out how much.” Singe walked away as Hunter followed him, “Oh, yeah. A huntin’ we will go!” As the pair of monsters left the bridge, Fury and Wrench came in with Fury saying, “We have found where Dragoon has been hiding.” Snide turned to the pair of monsters and said, “Oh. Well then, where is the beast? I do miss having such a powerful monster at my disposal.” Wrench stepped forward and said, “He appeared in the northeast part of the forest when Ninja attacked the Red Ranger. He defended the boy from Ninja. He should still be in that area. He was also sighted near where the Rangers were earlier when the Red Ranger got overloaded by the virus.” Snide chuckled and said, “Alright then. This is your chance Fury to make up for your mistake at losing Dragoon. Bring him to me. Otherwise we will have to just use Singe to defeat the Aqua Ranger. And I don’t like Singe very much.” Fury nodded and left the bridge out into the forest._ _

__Zac swam all the way to the beachfront closest to the northeast part of the woods. Then he got his land legs back and ran as fast as he could, the moonlight guiding his path. “You must hurry,” the mysterious voice told Zac in his head. “Fury has entered the area to find Dragoon. You must get there before it’s too late.” “I will find him,” Zac thought. “Moonlight, heighten my senses and help me locate Dragoon. Give me your energy.” The moonlight shone brighter in response as Zac felt its guidance and continued to run._ _

__Dragoon was walking next to a large tree thinking to himself, “Those fiends didn’t listen. Now my son is out there all alone and brainwashed to thinking he is a T-Rex. I must find him before they do.” “Well, what do we have here?” a voice said behind him. Suddenly Dragoon got attacked by lightning and was knocked to the ground hard. He looked up and saw Fury looming over him. “You seem lost. Why don’t you come back with me? Master Snide is dying to see you again.” “Never!” Dragoon shouted. “I am no longer a servant to him, to you.” He received another electrical shock for his trouble as Fury laughed, “You going soft must have clouded your perception and your powers. Even though you destroyed the gem, there are still ways that you will see to our side.” Dragoon tried to stand but the electrical attacks seemed stronger than normal for Fury. “He must have channelled his anger into his attacks, making them stronger,” Dragoon thought. “He caught me off guard while I was thinking about Tyler.” Fury chuckled and said, “Time to finish this.”_ _

__“Not going to happen, Fury!” Zac called from behind him. Suddenly Fury was kicked hard into a nearby tree. He looked up and saw Zac standing in front of Dragoon with an angry look on his face. “So,” Fury said trying to stand. “You show up to protect this monster. After everything he has done to you.” “No,” Zac said, his eyes glowing in the moonlight, shocking Fury as he noticed the wind start to pick up, branches and leaves flying off the trees into the wind in a cyclone surrounding the group, and thunder sounding overhead with lightning flashing in the sky. “After everything you have done. You separated a father from his family. You made him sit in a prison for 10 years while he was corrupted and twisted to do your biding. He became cursed with dark power and for what? So that you could have a powerful weapon at your side, to use against me? Well guess what? You lost, but you want to try to do whatever you can to get your prize monster back. But he never belonged to you! You just took him not of his own free will just to torment him. But then you also tormented Tyler too because you knew all along ever since you fought him one on one during the clone fight that he was the son of the man you abducted a decade before. And you knew all along when Dragoon fought us, fought me, that he was attacking his own son, and all you did was stand there and gloat. Things like you disgust me. I am here so that you will not take away this man from his son ever again.” Fury smirked and said, “Then you can join him in capture.” He raised his sword at Zac and sent a lightning attack right at him, but surprisingly Zac stopped it with his bare hands, holding the lightning in them. Fury stood there in shock while Zac sent the lightning right back at him, knocking Fury backwards. The wind started to pick up more and lightning charged in the sky. Zac raised his hand to Fury and used the wind to lift the monster off the ground. Fury struggled but he could do nothing as he hung in the air helplessly. “What are you!” Fury yelled at Zac. The moonlight shined down onto Zac as Zac glared at Fury with glowing dark blue eyes and then spoke with the mysterious voice overlapping his, “Someone you wished you never messed with. Heed my warning here and now. You will never hurt this man again. Let the father return to his son. Or else you will suffer the wrath of a king!” Zac summoned lightning down and aimed it right at Fury who howled in pain and torment. After holding him there for a while as he screamed in pain, Zac used the wind to send Fury far away from where he and Dragoon were._ _

__The wind died down to nothing as the leaves and branches landed on the ground and the skies cleared. Zac stood there breathing heavily as he shook his head, regaining his senses a bit. Sure he wanted to get Fury away from Dragoon, but he just felt this anger rise inside him and this power, power that he had never felt before. There was also a presence in his mind that he never felt before. He remembered all the times that the moon spell took him over but this was different. It felt like someone was with him, making his power stronger than ever. Could it have been related to the voice he heard in his head? He shook his head, deciding to think about it later as Dragoon was still his top priority at the moment. He turned and saw Dragoon standing up. “Are you OK?” Zac asked. Dragoon nodded and said, “Thank you. I can’t believe Fury got the better of me. My senses weren’t clear. I saw what happened to Tyler and I just wanted to find my son and help him.” “And you will,” Zac said. “The others are trying to find a way to get the virus out of him.” “That may not be enough,” Dragoon said. “Singe is powerful. You are going to need more than science to reverse what Singe did to Tyler.” “Which is why I have a back-up plan,” Zac said. “You.” “What?” Dragoon said. Zac nodded and said, “What Tyler needs is another shock to his system, a mental one. If he sees you, he will be reminded of who he really is because of his drive to find you again. Even after you gained your human memories back and disappeared, he has stopped at nothing to find you again. He forgives you for everything that you have done to him. And I forgive you too.” Dragoon looked at him shocked and said, “But I nearly killed you. Your friends. And my own son. How could any of you forgive me for the monster I’ve become? I may have been human once, but that was a long time ago. There’s nothing that can reverse what was done.” He turned to walk away when Zac said, “I can break your curse,” Dragoon turned to Zac and said, “You can? How?” Zac smirked and said, “I’m more than meets the eye remember? We’re just lucky that tonight is a full moon or otherwise I would have to wait a month to help you.” Dragoon cocked his head in confusion and asked, “What’s the full moon have to do with it?” “I can tell you later,” Zac said. “But for now, come into the moonlight.” Dragoon did as instructed just as the full moon was right above them, shining its light down very brightly onto Zac and Dragoon. Zac’s Energem lit up as Zac’s eyes glowed brightly. He took Dragoon’s hand and said, “Don’t be nervous. Just relax and let the magic flow.” Zac closed his eyes as he let the moon’s power shine through him as he started humming and an aqua glow shone around his body. Dragoon started to get nervous, but remembered Zac’s words and let Zac do what he wanted to do. Then Zac started to sing, letting the glow move through him to Dragoon:_ _

___Moonlight, gleam and glow_ _ _

___Let your power shine_ _ _

___Make the clock reverse_ _ _

___Bring back what once was mine._ _ _

___Heal what has been hurt_ _ _

___Change the fate’s design_ _ _

___Save what has been lost_ _ _

___Bring back what once was mine_ _ _

___What once was mine. ____ _

____As Zac was singing, Dragoon felt the dark powers leave him and his humanity returning. The scales on his body melted away and his human skin returned. When Zac finished singing, he opened his eyes and saw a middle-aged man standing there, clothes were a little worse for wear and his hair greyed. But he looked just like he did in the picture that Tyler showed him earlier. Dragoon, no James, looked at himself and started to cry, saying, “What? I’m human again. You’ve made me human again. All that darkness I have felt during these last ten years are gone. It’s disappeared like a bad dream. Thank you, however you did it.” Zac smiled and said, “You’re welcome. It was something I wanted to do, for a friend.” James suddenly remembered, “Tyler! He’s still out there thinking he’s a T-Rex. Heckyl and his goons could be out there looking for him!” Zac thought for a moment and said, “He could be anywhere. If he did have some of his memories then maybe…Wait! His secret burial place! Where he keeps all those mementos, even of you.” “Of course!” James said. “That place is in these woods. He always loved going there as a kid.” “Do you know where it is?” Zac asked. “I had to rely on Tyler the first time, thanks to his childhood map.” James nodded and said, “I know these woods pretty well. But it’s quite a hike to get there. Are you up for it?” Zac just pointed to the moon and said, “Tonight, I have all the energy I need.” Zac nodded and said, “You still owe me an explanation or two about all of this.” “Afterward,” Zac said and the two started toward the location they hoped Tyler was at._ _ _ _

____Dawn approached as the other Rangers ran out of the base and into the museum Jeep nearby. Koda said, “We have to hurry.” Kendall stayed behind as the others loaded into the Jeep. She said, “Remember, Tyler doesn’t know he’s your friend. In his mind, he’s a ferocious T-Rex. I created this new Hypnotize Charger to help control him. And this is a clean version of the T-Rex Super Charger.” “Thanks,” Chase said. “Any luck getting a hold of Zac?” Kendall shook her head, “I have tried all night. He still doesn’t want to be found. You guys have to find him while you're looking for Tyler as well.” “We will, Ms. Morgan,” Phillip said. “Ms. Morgan?” Shelby asked. “Is there any chance that even a part of the real Tyler is still in there?” “It’s possible,” Kendall suggested. Shelby nodded and said, “If there’s even a glimmer of the real Tyler left in that wild animal, I know where he’ll be.” She pulled out Tyler’s map he made as a kid as Ivan said, “Of course, the treasure.” “You’re a genius,” Chase said. “And hopefully Zac is near there as well,” Riley said. “And hopefully he found Dragoon and used the moon healing spell on him.” Shelby huffed and said, “You’re just figuring that out?” They drove off towards the woods._ _ _ _

____Tyler was running through the woods roaring away. Hunter was close behind him and said, “I’m hot on your trail, Red Ranger.” He ran forward just as the other Rangers arrived and ran behind a tree with Shelby saying, “He must be after Tyler.” Koda noticed movement behind him and said, “We not alone.” He got up and kicked down Ninja, who was trying to sneak up behind the group. Hunter appeared and said, “We’ll destroy your dino friend right after we destroy you! Plus the other one that seems missing from the group.” Shelby huffed and said, “Don’t call home about it just yet. It’s morphin’ time!” “You mean losing time!” Ninja countered. The Rangers pulled out their morphers and Dino Chargers and morphed into Power Rangers. “Dino Might, Ready to Fight!” The Rangers yelled. Shelby handed the map to Chase and said, “Head for the campsite and find Tyler. We’ll deal with these guys.” Chase nodded and said, “OK, Shelby. I’m on it!” He ran off as Hunter said, “The hunt is on!” The Rangers pulled out their weapons as Phillip said, “Let’s take them down, my friends!” They charged in at the two monsters. Riley and Ivan charged in with their swords at Ninja, who blocked them and said, “I’m twice as fast as you!” Riley huffed and said, “Doesn’t matter! Know why?” Ivan finished, “‘Cause you only have half a brain!” But Ninja sliced both boys and knocked them to the ground. Meanwhile, Koda, Shelby, and Phillip were fighting Hunter, who said, “This is my favorite part of the hunt, catching the prey!” He knocked the three to the ground as Ninja shouted out, “Ninja Shadow Attack!” and blasted Ivan and Riley to the ground. Hunter pulled out his crossbow and yelled, “Crossbow Dart Storm!” and blasted Koda, Shelby, and Phillip to the ground. Koda groaned and said, “They very strong.” Shelby got up and said, “We have to take them out for Tyler!” “Onward!” Ivan shouted as the group charged back into the fight._ _ _ _

____Meanwhile, Chase made it to the campsite and yelled, “Tyler? Are you there? Hey, what’s that?” He ran over and saw Tyler’s chest of memories on the ground and the mementos were scattered everywhere. “Hmm, his box of memories has been dug up. Hey, that’s Tyler and his dad back when he was little.” Suddenly he heard growling and said, “Uh-oh!”_ _ _ _

____Just a little ways away, Zac and James were almost at the campsite when they heard the roar in the distance. “That’s him!” Zac said. “We are getting close to the campsite,” James commented. Zac turned to James and said, “Follow close behind me. When we get there, hide until I tell you to come out. I may need to calm him down a bit before you come out.” James nodded as Zac pulled out his Dino Charger and morphed into the Aqua Ranger._ _ _ _

____Chase turned around and saw Tyler approaching him and said, “Hey, mate. How’s it going? Ah, now, stay calm. I was just dropping by to say…” He loaded the Dino Hypnotize Charger into his Dino Morpher behind his back so Tyler couldn’t see. “…sleep well! Hypno Blast!” He pulled out the Dino Morpher and fired it at Tyler, who kneeled to the ground as Chase said, “Great. I hypnotized him!” But then Tyler snarled and got up off of the ground. Chase gulped and said, “Uh, or angrytized him! Ah, this doesn’t look good!” Tyler charged in and tackled Chase to the ground. Chase got up and said, “Tyler, stop! I’m your friend! You’re not a T-Rex! And I’m not your lunch!” Tyler shoved Chase backwards and roared. Chase gulped and said, “Tyler! I’m begging you, please stop!”_ _ _ _

____Suddenly the wind picked up and Tyler was pushed backwards away from Chase as Zac jumped in front of Chase. “Zac!” Chase said. “You’re OK! We were afraid for you. You disappeared into the night and we had no way of finding you.” Zac looked at Chase and said, “Sorry about that. Had another problem to take care of. But stay back! I’ve got this!” He turned back to Tyler, who stood up and growled at him. Zac held his arms open wide and said, “I’m not going to hurt you. You have to think. You know you’re not an animal, Tyler! I’m not your enemy!” He held his arm up pointed to Tyler and used the wind to hold him in place. “I’m not your enemy,” Zac continued. “I found someone that you know last night. Someone who’s concerned for you.” Zac looked behind him, giving James the signal to come out, and James walked up behind Zac as Chase’s eyes widened underneath his helmet. “Tyler,” James said. “It’s me. Your dad.” “What?” Chase said. “Then Zac did it! He cured Tyler’s dad! He looks just like his picture, except a decade older now.” James noticed a baseball on the ground, picked it up, showed it to Tyler, and said, “This was your present when you turned eight. I should’ve been at that birthday party, Tyler. I should’ve been at all of them. I’m so sorry for everything. For what I did as Dragoon. I thought I couldn’t come home because of what I’ve become. But your friend found me and helped me become human again. So I could come home to you. My son.” Tyler grabbed his head as James was talking to him, taking in the shock of seeing his dad in the flesh again. Suddenly the virus destroyed itself due to the overload of emotions going through Tyler’s head and he fell to the ground and demorphed. He looked up as his dad ran over to help him up. Tyler started to cry and said, “Dad! You’re OK. You’re you again.” James nodded and said, “It was Zac. He somehow broke the curse I was under, making me human again.” Tyler looked over at Zac who walked up to him and said, “Thank you, Zac. I don’t know how to repay you for helping my dad.” Zac smirked underneath his helmet and said, “No need. I did it because it was the right thing to do.”_ _ _ _

____Behind the group, Chase’s communicator went off as Riley’s face popped up and said, “Chase, did you find Tyler? We need a hand back here!” Chase nodded and said, “I found more than just Tyler. We’re on our way.” He walked over to the others and said, “Sorry to break up the reunion, but they need us.” Tyler looked at Chase and said, “Thanks for finding me. All of you.” Chase shook his head and said, “Don’t thank me. Shelby was the one who knew you’d be here.” “And me,” Zac said. Tyler nodded and said, “It’s time we meet the rest of my friends. Come on!”_ _ _ _

____Back at the fight, Ivan and Riley were still fighting against Ninja and Riley said, “Let’s slice ‘em up nice, Ivan!” But Ninja jumped out of the way of their swords slashes and said, “Ha! Too slow!” Behind them, Tyler, Chase, Zac, and James ran up with Chase saying, “There they are! Come on!” Tyler looked to his dad and said, “Stay here and hidden. We’ve got this.” Zac nodded in agreement as Tyler morphed into the Red Ranger. They ran to the fight as James hid behind a nearby tree. Tyler and Zac aimed their Dino Morphers at Hunter and yelled, “Dino Morpher Blast!” Hunter saw this and yelled, “Uh-oh! Found trouble!” The blasts hit him and knocked him backwards. Tyler and Zac ran over to Shelby, Koda, and Phillip. Phillip looked at Zac and asked, “Where have you been?” “I’ll tell you later,” Zac said. “Right now, we have some monsters to defeat.” Hunter got up and told Ninja, “Whoa! You can finish this hunt on your own, speedy!” He ran off as Ninja squared off against all of the Rangers and said, “Nine live Rangers! Soon to be none!” Chase pulled out the new T-Red Super Charger, handing it to Tyler and said, “Ms. Morgan made a new T-Rex Super Charger. You shouldn’t have any problems with this one.” Tyler took it and said, “Awesome! Let me handle this guy. He’s gonna get T-Wrecked!” “Fine with me,” Zac said. “Still trying to regain all the energy I spent last night.” The others minus Tyler looked at him funny as Zac said, “I’ll explain later.” Tyler yelled, “Dino Charger, Ready! Summon T-Rex Super Charge Zord!” He threw it into the air and his T-Rex Zord took it, shrinking down to a mini T-Rex and jumped into Tyler’s hands. Tyler grabbed it and yelled, “T-Rex Super Charge Morpher! Activate!” He shot a blast into the air like he does when he morphs but this time when the dinosaur head came down, he changed his outfit a bit into Dino Supercharge mode. The others stared at Tyler in awe as Riley said, “Nice one.”_ _ _ _

____Ninja charged toward Tyler as Tyler said, “Speaking of awesome, check it out!” He jumped into the air to dodge a blast from Ninja and yelled, “T-Rex Super Charge Blast!” It hit Ninja head on, knocking him to the ground. Tyler cheered, “I like this!” Ninja got up and yelled, “Ninja Throwing Stars!” Tyler dodged them all saying, “Too slow! I’ll make you see stars! T-Rex Super Charge Blast!” He fired at Ninja and charged in saying, “Third time’s the charm!” He fired again and hit Ninja, knocking the monster to the ground. Tyler launched his weapon saying, “T-Rex Super Charge Zord, attack!” The Zord attacked Ninja again and again, with the monster shouting, “What is that? Get off, you little rat!” Tyler laughed and said, “I’m not down yet! T-Rex Super Charge Kick!” He kicked Ninja with a big blast, sending Ninja backwards who said, “You wretched Ranger!” Tyler shouted, “T-Rex Super Charge Chomp!” hitting Ninja head on and throwing him clear across the field. Tyler shouted, “Now to double your trouble! Weapons combine!” He combined his Dino Morpher with the T-Rex Super Charge Morpher and shouted, “T-Rex Super Charge Morph Blaster, final strike!” The attack hit Ninja, who shouted, “Wait! Just slow down a minute!” and he exploded. Tyler turned around and said, “Awesome!”_ _ _ _

____Heckyl saw this and shouted at a nearby Vivix, “Magna Beam!” The Vivix complied and the Magna Beam hit Ninja, growing him giant size. “Who needs speed?” Ninja said. Tyler pulled out the T-Rex Super Charger from his Zord and said, “Super Charge worked great! Now it’s your turn, Rexy!” The Zord left his hands and turned giant sized. “Ready, guys?” Tyler asked the other Rangers. “Let’s form a Megazord! T-Rex Zord!” “I’ll summon mine and Ms. Morgan’s Zords,” Phillip said. He pulled out the two chargers and shouted, “Dino Chargers, ready! Summon Zords!” The Zords appeared with the Pachy Zord riding the Plesio Zord as Ninja taunted, “You’ll have to do better than that!” The Plesio Zord fired on Ninja who shouted, “What? That Zord is riding a Zord!” “That’s what you get when you mock our Zords!” Zac shouted. “They have feelings you know!” The Zords combined to form the Plesio Charge Megazord, Pacha-Rex formation. All nine Rangers jumped into the cockpit and activated Dino Drive mode. Tyler summoned the Dino Super Drive Saber and gave everyone Dino Superdrive mode. “Let’s do this!” The Rangers shouted. Ninja chuckled and said, “Have some more Ninja Throwing Stars!” He threw some at the Megazord, and several hit it straight on. Tyler grunted and said, “This guy means business!” “Let’s use the T-Rex Zord!” Ivan suggested. “Great idea!” Tyler said. The Rangers shouted, “T-Rex Zord, Power Blast!” The blast hit Ninja, stopping his movements. Tyler then shouted, “Dino Super Drive Saber, activate!” The Rangers channeled its energy and yelled, “Galactic Blast!” The attack hit Ninja right in the chest as Ninja shouted, “No! I’m on a fast track to destruction!” and he blew up. “Monster extinct!” Tyler said. “You still need to work on those puns, Tyler,” Zac said._ _ _ _

____Over on Sledge’s ship, Hunter was kneeling in front of Heckyl saying, “I almost had all the Rangers defeated in the hands of me and Ninja.” “But you didn’t” Heckyl said. “And you left Ninja all alone to finish the job. Not to mention you let the Red Ranger slip right through your fingers.” “It wasn’t my fault the virus failed,” Hunter replied. “Maybe that old Red Ranger look alike had something to do with it.” “What old look-alike?” Heckyl asked. Hunter gulped and said, “When the Red Ranger joined the fight, he was with a man, older than him, but looked a lot like him.” Heckyl thought for a minute and said, “His father. I did see from the last fight that Dragoon is really Tyler’s father cursed by the gem Fury found. But Fury was suppose to find Dragoon before the Rangers did.”_ _ _ _

____Suddenly the bridge doors opened and in walked Fury, who was drenched with water and had seaweed all over him. Heckyl turned and said, “Ah Fury. We were just talking about you. You look pleasant. What happened last night?” Fury growled and said, “I had caught Dragoon in the woods, weakening him. I was just about to bring him here when the Aqua Ranger showed up. He must have known that we would go after Dragoon while the Rangers were distracted with trying to find the Red Ranger. But he seemed different, more powerful than ever. Just like the battle before the ship crashed on Earth. He threw all of his power at me then threw me all the way to the sea. My teleport fried thanks to the water.” Heckyl glared at Fury and said, “And he also seemed to break Dragoon of his curse. He’s human again.” Fury looked at Heckyl and said, “What? That’s impossible.” Heckyl sighed and said, “This Ranger is proving more formidable than I hoped he would. And you, Fury, have just proved that you are no longer of any use to me.” He charged up his hand to electrocute Fury to dust when Fury said, “I have something that might interest you!” “Then say it quickly before I lost my patience,” Heckyl huffed. Fury grunted and said, “Like I said before, he seemed different than usual last night. There was something about his voice, and what he said was interesting.” “Get to the point!” Heckyl shouted. Fury ran over to the computer and said, “You need to see it for yourself.” Fury pulled up video from his encounter with Zac the night before. Heckyl watched with interest, seeing the dark blue glow in Zac’s eyes, the wind blowing furiously with the surroundings responding with fury and the sky booming with thunder and lightning. He was shocked to see Zac catch one of Fury’s attacks in his bare hands. But what intrigued Heckyl was the undertone that was in Zac’s voice when Zac gave his warning and the words he said, “Someone you wished you never messed with. Heed my warning here and now. You will never hurt this man again. Let the father return to his son. Or else you will suffer the wrath of a king!” The video ended and Heckyl got a grin on his face and said, “The wrath of a king. So this boy must be royalty of some kind. Could explain his power somehow. And the look in his eyes. Very mysterious indeed. Well, Fury, you seemed to save yourself just barely. For now.” He then turned to Hunter, who was still kneeling on the ground, and said, “But as for you Hunter, you ran away from a fight you could have won. And you let that Red Ranger go free.” He raised his charged hand at Hunter and said, “Goodbye!” Hunter quivered in fear, but then Singe came in and stepped in between Hunter and Heckyl and said, “Hold it! I have a new plan, and I need Hunter for bait.” Heckyl lowered his hand and said, “Bait, you say? Tell me more.”_ _ _ _

____The Rangers demorphed and landed back down in the woods where they fought Hunter and Ninja. Tyler looked around and said, “You can come out now, Dad!” The other Rangers, minus Zac and Chase, gasped when a middle aged man stepped out from behind a tree. James smiled and said, “I knew you would win.” Tyler smiled and ran over to hug his dad, who returned the hug. Shelby started to cry as she said, “Tyler’s dad is human again.” Phillip turned to Zac and said, “You ran off and found him last night. The moon healing spell worked?” Zac nodded and said, “Yes. Good thing too. Fury had found him and almost captured him but I got there just in time.” Ivan kneeled to Zac and said, “Many congrats Your Highness. And my apologies for not siding with you last night.” Zac sighed and said, “It’s OK. I understand that you guys wanted to help Tyler too. Just blame the full moon and that mysterious voice.” “What mysterious voice?” Koda asked. Zac gulped, realizing that he accidentally revealed something he didn’t want to reveal just yet, and said, “I’ll tell you later.” Tyler walked over with James and said, “Guys, I want you to meet my dad, James Navarro. Dad, this is Chase, Koda, Riley, Shelby, Ivan, Zac, and Phillip.” James smiled and said, “It’s nice to properly meet all of you. But I feel I must apologize to all of you, especially you Tyler. I did unspeakable things as Dragoon that I still blame myself for. I don’t expect any of you to forgive me, but I want to start fresh, here and now.” Tyler looked at his dad and said, “I forgive you. And I think everyone else does too.” The group nodded as James looked over and said, “Why don’t we clean up the mess back at the campsite? And I do want to make a stop to see Rusty. He deserves to know that I’m OK.” The Rangers nodded and walked back to the campsite._ _ _ _

____Tyler pulled Shelby aside and said, “Chase told me how you found my map and knew I’d be at the campsite. Shelby, I’m sorry for the way I acted earlier.” Shelby shook her head and said, “I’m sorry too. I shouldn’t have said what I said about your hope. You should never give up hope, especially for the ones you love.” Tyler smiled at her as they walked to catch up with the others. The Rangers worked and got everything put back into Tyler’s chest and reburied it. Riley looked at his watch and said, “Guys, it’s getting late. If we want to head over and see Rusty, then we need to hurry.” The group nodded as they loaded into the truck and drove to the caves that Tyler, Shelby, Zac, and Phillip visited a couple days earlier._ _ _ _

____Rusty was walking out of the caves talking to some of his crew. He heard some footsteps walking towards him. He turned to see Tyler and his friends, with some new ones, standing in the background. But he gasped when he saw his old friend and colleague, James, walk towards him. He gasped, “James? Is that you?” James stopped walking and nodded saying, “Hey, Rusty. Long time no see.” Rusty ran up and gave James a big hug, relieved to see his friend after so long. He broke the hug and said, “How? I saw you get captured by that creature, Fury.” James sighed and said, “I was captured. But the Power Rangers saved me and returned me home. To my family.” He turned to give Tyler a smile, who smiled back. Rusty started to cry and said, “I’m sorry, James. I should have gotten you out like you did me. Can you forgive me?” James nodded and said, “I understand. I’m just glad to see you’re OK.”_ _ _ _

____The Rangers stood in the background as they watched the friendly reunion take place. Tyler turned to Zac and said, “It’s all thanks to you Zac. I still don’t know how I can repay you for what you did to save my dad.” Zac shook his head and said, “It’s OK. No need to pay me back. I’m just happy to help cure your dad. Every boy needs his father in his life.” Tyler laughed and put his arm around Zac’s shoulders as they looked back at James and Rusty._ _ _ _

____Unknown to the group, a mysterious man, middle aged with brown medium length hair with matching beard with some grey hairs starting to show, was hiding behind some of the trees near the cave. He observed the Rangers as they watched the reunion. He particularly focused on Zac. He smiled as he twirled the necklace he was wearing that had a trident on it. He whispered, “You have done me proud, my son. I think you and your sister will make a great king and queen of the sea.”_ _ _ _


	26. Forged Under Fire

Tyler and his dad, James, were sitting on a cliff near the ocean relaxing looking out at the sea. The other Rangers had returned to the base giving the two some alone time to get reacquainted. They had just finished their visit to Rusty and were on their way back when Tyler asked if he and his dad could stop for some son and dad time. He said he could use the Dino Cycle to drive back which appeased the others. James looked over at his son and said, “We’re gonna have some great adventures now, Tyler.” The two were looking down at a map scanning out future places to see. “What about Mount Whitney?” Tyler asked. “It’s suppose to be a great climb.” James nodded and said, “Sounds good. Put it on the list. Right below skydiving.” Tyler pulled out the journal and write it down. James sighed looking out at the sea. Tyler noticed this and said, “Are you OK, dad?” James shrugged his shoulders and said, “I don’t know. Don’t misunderstand me, I am thrilled to be human again and be back with you, but I still feel haunted by everything that’s happened when I was Dragoon. I became the opposite of everything I am. And to be the one responsible of getting you hurt, I almost killed you, not to mention your friend, Zac.” Tyler put his hand on his dad’s shoulder and said, “How many times do I have to say it? It’s OK. I forgive you, you weren’t in control of your actions. And I know that Zac has forgiven you too.” “Speaking of Zac,” James said. “What is his deal? He can control the wind, make thunder and lightning rain down, can reflect any attack, can heal anything, is stronger than any human, and is weak to intense heat. What is he?” Tyler sighed and said, “I think you should ask Zac yourself. It’s his secret to tell. Come on, let’s head to my base.” Tyler morphed and summoned the Dino Cycle. He got on with his dad getting on behind him. He revved it up and sped away shouting, “This is the awesomest day ever!” 

On Sledge’s ship, Singe was showing off some objects that he planned on using for his new plan. Fury looked at them and said, “These are zotac rings! Where did you get those?” Singe sighed and said, “I have a lot of tricks up my sleeve, Fury. Zotac rings neutralize the power of anything they surround, including Energems, and hopefully the Aqua Ranger.” Fury growled and said, “We don’t want to neutralize the Energems! We want to steal them! But neutralizing the Aqua Ranger will make him defenseless.” Heckyl nodded and said, “Fury does have a point about the Energems. Sure these rings can help neutralize the Aqua Ranger for capture, but all your fancy plans mean nothing without results. Bring me the Energems or I’ll neutralize you!” 

Tyler and James arrived back at the Ranger base to a sight to behold. Ivan and Riley were practicing their sword fighting, with Ivan getting the better of Riley and said, “Speed isn’t everything, Sir Riley.” Koda was cave painting, Chase, Shelby, and Kendall were working on laptops, Zac was working on homework, and Phillip was signing some papers. Koda looked up and said, “Welcome back, Tyler. Mr. Navarro.” Tyler pulled his dad in and said, “Come on, Dad. Let me show you around.” They walked towards Koda who asked, “Want to see my cave painting?” James looked at it and said, “That’s beautiful. It looks very authentic. You must’ve studied at the university.” Koda looked at him confused and said, “At the uni…what?” Tyler stepped forward and said, “Dad, there’s something I need to tell you about Koda. He’s actually a cave…” But James didn’t hear him and walked over toward Ivan, admired his sword, and said, “Your sword. If I’m not mistaken, it’s from Zandar.” “Yes,” Ivan admitted. “That is right.” “Beautiful replica,” James said. Ivan looked offended and said, “Replica? King George himself gave me this sword!” “The King George gave it to you?” James asked. “Yeah, right!” He turned and pointed at Phillip and said, “Next you’ll be telling me that he’s the Prince of Zandar!” Phillip stood up and said, “Prince Phillip the Third. Tyler did not clarify when he originally introduced us. Pleased to meet you, Mr. Navarro.” Kendall stepped forward and said, “Also, Koda is a caveman! He discovered the Blue Energem 100,000 years ago. Oh, and Ivan was a knight of Zandar 800 years ago.” Shelby stepped forward and said, “When they bonded to their Energems, Koda was preserved in ice while Ivan was preserved when he was trapped in Fury’s body.” James chuckled and said, “My mistake. I did not mean to offend anyone.” Ivan bowed and said, “’Twas alright, Mr. Navarro. No offense taken.” Koda nodded as well. 

James then looked at Zac and asked, “Then what is your story? You did mention that you would explain everything eventually.” Zac sighed, knowing that he had to explain his story for the umpteenth time. But out of the corner of his eye, he saw Koda walking toward him with a beaker of water and started to back away saying, “Koda, no! You are not dumping water on my head again!” Koda smiled and said, “But it better show than tell.” James leaned over and asked Tyler, “So he’s also afraid of water?” Tyler chuckled and said, “No. He actually loves water. It’s what water does to him that he tries to avoid it touching him in public, especially in fights.” Zac continued to back up with Koda advancing on him, not realizing that he had backed up into the moon pool cave. He stopped right before the water’s edge and said, “Stop, Koda. I can show him myself.” Koda smiled and said, “OK.” He then pushed Zac right into the water, making a huge splash. The Rangers and James gathered around to see if Zac was OK. Phillip turned to Koda and asked, “Was that really necessary?” Koda nodded as Zac broke the water’s surface, showing off his tail to James, who had a shocked look on his face. “You’re a merman?” he asked. “Those actually exist?” Zac nodded, putting his arms on the edge and said, “100% real. Merfolk are powerful in their own right, but I am actually the secret heir of the sea, along with my twin sister, due to my father being the king of the seas, who I have not met yet. I was brought up on land through adoptive parents when my birth mother placed a spell on me to appear human, even when I touched water, to keep me safe. But about two years ago, I fell into a pool much like this one, called a moon pool, that broke the spell and made me a merman again. And it’s called a moon pool because the moon is where our powers come from, or at least I think they do. That’s why I said I am at my strongest and the spell I used on you is at its strongest during the full moon. I am at my most powerful during those nights. Heckyl and his goons sent you after me after I started to use more of my powers during battles since they want to capture me and use me, probably against you guys. I have done everything I can to make sure they don’t find out what I am. They could then go after my family and I don’t want that.” James nodded then said, “I am so sorry for everything, Zac.” Zac nodded and said, “It’s OK. You were just made a pawn by Heckyl and Fury. They felt you were the only one powerful enough to take me down. And I apologize for zapping you intensely with lightning. My anger got the better of me.” James nodded and said, “So your powers actually revolve around water? You never really used any water attacks against me or the other goons. Just wind, ice, lightning, etc.” Zac nodded and said, “Though the suit is waterproof, I try not to use many water based attacks as that may reveal too much about what I am to Heckyl and his goons. They already know too much.” Kendall looked at everyone and said, “Why don’t I show everyone what I have been working on?” The group nodded as the Rangers walked out of the cave and Tyler and James gave Zac a hand at getting out of the water. Zac laid on the ground, raised his hand towards his tail, and used his drying powers to dry his tail. James watched in amazement and said, “Amazing. Though I thought your weakness was intense heat.” “Intense heat, yes,” Zac said. “But minor heat like this and creating fires through it like I did against Curio does not harm me too much. It just stings a little.” He finished drying and his land legs returned. He got up and walked out of the cave, Tyler and James following him.

“What’ve you been working on, Ms. Morgan?” Tyler asked as he, James, and Zac rejoined the group. Kendall looked over and said, “Once I’m done, Tyler’s T-Rex Super Charger should be able to access weapons from all of our Energems.” “And,” Shelby added, “We still have two left to transmute. The aqua and gray Energems.” Zac and Phillip handed her their Energems and Shelby put them into the containers for the experiment to be completed. 

“And to think that these Energems were what caused me to be captured ten years ago,” James said sadly. “How did it happen?” Chase asked. The group looked at him weirdly. “What?” Chase asked. “I was just curious. Those who went to see Rusty told me his side of the story, but I was interested in hearing about it first hand.” James chuckled and said, “It’s OK. It might help me through what I went through by getting the story off of my chest.”

He sat down on a bench and said, “It was a decade ago, but still seems like it was yesterday. Rusty and I were exploring a vast network of caves trying to look for similar stones like the one we found earlier, the one I later got trapped in. And then the place we were exploring started to collapse. Rusty was in trouble, so I went back for him. He got out, but I was trapped by falling rocks. After the dust cleared, that was when Fury closed in on me. The same creature myself and others had seen stalking us the day before. He demanded that I hand him the stone we had found earlier. I tried to fight him off, but he was a lot stronger than I was. He got his hands on the gem and said that although it wasn’t what he was looking for, he knew what it was and who would be perfect to test it on. He raised it into the air and this bright light appeared. Next thing I knew, I was trapped in what seemed like an endless space of darkness. I yelled and screamed for help, but no one heard me. I couldn't tell how much time passed while I was trapped. But soon I started to notice physical changes to myself. I was slowly turning into Dragoon. And my memories started to fade as anger and darkness clouded my mind. By the time the transformation was complete, I couldn’t remember anything from before my capture. Then Fury released me with the intention of hunting Zac down to bring him to Heckyl…Snide..both of them…him. All I saw and felt was my mission to please Fury as he was the one to release me as I never wanted to be trapped in that darkness again. But seeing Tyler’s face after I almost destroyed him seemed to have my memories start to return. And thanks to Zac, I recovered all of them. But I felt that after everything that happened, I couldn’t come home. I was still a monster. So I felt that keeping my space would be best. But then Tyler was brainwashed into thinking he was a T-Rex and I was so angry that I didn’t notice Fury come up and recapture me. Luckily Zac stepped in and forced Fury away. And Zac was able to break my curse. But I still am sorry for everything I have done to all of you. Can you every forgive me?” Tyler nodded and said, “Of course. Dad, you didn't have a choice. Fury made you into something you are not. And you don't have to keep apologizing to any of us.” “I agree,” Zac said. “You weren’t in control of your actions. What’s past is past. Forgive, forget. But you don’t have to run anymore.”

Suddenly the alarms blared as James asked, “What’s that?” Kendall looked at the computer and said, “Alien bio signs.” Tyler looked at the group and said, “Let’s check it out.” Kendall looked at Zac and Phillip and said, “Zac, Prince Phillip? I’m still transiting your Energems. I can’t interrupt the process, you both need to stay.” “But with Singe out there, they need our help,” Zac said. Phillip put his hand on Zac’s shoulder and said, “I think the others will be fine for a while. Have faith in them.” The others nodded as Zac sighed and said, “We will join you guys later. We will keep Mr. Navarro company for now.” The group headed out as James stayed behind with Kendall, Zac, and Phillip.

Over near a warehouse, Hunter was pacing back and forth and said, “The Rangers aren’t taking the bait!” Singe sighed nearby and said, “Sit tight, Hunter. They’ll come!” Suddenly six Rangers ran in with Ivan saying, “Looking for trouble, Hunter?” “‘Cause you’ve found it!” Tyler shouted as Shelby ran nine to kick Hunter and said, “Let’s get him!” Hunter dodged the attack and said, “You Rangers are such pests! And I’m the exterminator!” Hunter kicked Riley backwards who was caught by Tyler and Koda. Riley grunted, “Don’t worry, only my pride is hurt.” 

Singe chuckled from his hiding spot and said, “They’re distracted. Just as I hoped.” Just as he was aiming the device on his arm at the Rangers, Fury stepped in front of him. Singe growled and said, “Fury, you blundering Badinski.” Fury cocked his head and said, “What?” Singe sighed and said, “I was about to use the zotac rings on the Rangers.” Meanwhile, Hunter aimed his weapon at the Rangers and shouted, “Crossbow Laser Storm!” He fired at them as the Rangers dodged out of the way. Chase fired his Dino Morpher at Hunter, knocking the monster down. Fury growled at Singe and said, “Neutralizing the Energems is not the plan! We want to neutralized the Aqua Ranger. And as you can see, he isn’t here.” Singe chuckled and said, “Heckyl seemed to agree to my plan, Fury.” Fury growled and said, “Well, I will step in to draw out the Aqua Ranger. And don’t steal my thunder, Singe! Magna Beam!” As the Magna Beam drew closer to Fury, Singe chuckled and said, “Oh, you’re in for a surprise.” He fired the zotac weapon at Fury who now had two zotac rings on his horns. Fury grunted and said, “What? Ah! Singe, what have you done? I feel weak!” Suddenly the Magna Beam hit him and made him grow giant size. Fury laughed and said, “But I’m still ready for wreckage!” 

Chase looked up and said, “We got big trouble!” Fury laughed and launched a lightning attack on the Rangers. They dodged as Shelby said, “Whoa. He’s playing cat and mouse and we’re the mice!” Tyler pulled out his T-Rex Super Charger and said, “I’ll use T-Rex Super Charge mode and deal with Hunter!” Ivan nodded and said, “We’ll call our Zords and vanquish this feisty feline!” “Let’s flatten this furball!” Chase shouted. The five summoned the Zords and created the Dino Charge Megazord, Tri-Stego Ptera formation.” Ivan summoned the Dino Super Drive Saber and activated the group’s Dion Super Drive mode as the jumped into the cockpit. Ivan held up the Saber and said, “Megazord, upward!” Fury growled and said, “I’m weakened, but I can still beat you!” He sent a lightning blast at the Megazord, but Ivan chuckled and said, “Dodge the blast! Yes!” The Megazord dodged and flew down to Fury.

Hunter walked around as none of the Rangers were around and said, “First I’m beat, now I’m bored!” Tyler ran up and said, “You’re about to get real busy, Hunter!” Tyler activated Dino T-Rex Super Charge mode and stared Hunter down. Hunter fired at Tyler but Tyler jumped and dodged out of the way of the blasts and yelled, ’T-Rex Super Charge Kick!” He kicked Hunter to the ground and said, ‘Weapons, combine! Ready for the next one?” “I’ll pass, thanks!” Hunter said as he teleported away. Tyler grunted and said, “Hey, come back, coward!” Singe came out of his hiding place and said, “Don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere!” He fired the zotac weapon at Tyler as it trapped him and Tyler said, “No! What’s happening to me?” Hunter returned and said, “Ha, you got him! I’m great bait!” Tyler struggled to break free and said, “Ah! Let me go!” Singe chuckled and said, “Well, maybe now this Ranger will be the next bit of bait, especially for the Aqua Ranger.”

Fury was not doing well against the Megazord and said, “Curse these zotac rings! I can feel them sapping my powers!” The Rangers fired their Flame Thrower at Fury and knocked the monster down. Ivan activated the Dino Super Drive Saber and fired a lightning strike at Fury, which hit him and made him grow normal size again. Fury got up and shouted, “Singe will pay for making me weak!” He then teleported out of there. Ivan saw this and said, “He got away, for now.” Their communicators beeped as Tyler shouted, “Help! Guys!” Chase looked at the others and said, “We have to help Tyler!” 

Hunter jumped for joy and said, “Yee-ha! We got him!” Singe nodded and said, “And the zotac ring is draining his power! Soon he and the others, especially that Aqua one, will be within my grasp.” Tyler grunted and used some of his power to break through the trap. He knelt to the ground, morphed out of T-Rex Super Charge mode, and said, “Ah, I’m free!” Singe and Hunter growled and ran into the warehouse. The other Rangers ran up to Tyler and Chase asked, “Tyler! Are you OK?” Tyler nodded and said, “Be careful! Somehow Singe neutralized my T-Rex Super Charge mode! And he is waiting for Zac specifically. Maybe for the same trap I was in.” Koda saw movement behind him and said, “They in warehouse!” “Let’s find out what they’re up to!” Tyler said as the Rangers rain after the two monsters. 

Singe chuckled and said, “This time, I’ll aim for their Energems. Then we can take them and bait the others here to take theirs.” The other Rangers caught them and said, “You won’t escape!” Singe chuckled and said, “Don’t want to!” The Rangers got out their weapons as Tyler shouted, “Take them down!” The Rangers charged at Singe, but Singe blocked each of their attacks and said, “You ragged Rangers fight like you’re asleep!” Tyler growled and said, “I hope you’re hungry, ‘cause you're about to eat those words!” The Rangers kept fighting off Singe and Hunter, and charged back in with Tyler shouting, “You’re going down, Singe!” Singe aimed his weapon and said, “We’ll see about that!” Tyler stopped and shouted, “Oh, no! That weapon again! Look out!” But it was too late. Singe fired at each of the Rangers, with the zotac rings hitting each of their Energems and caused them to demorph. They all looked at their Energems and saw the rings on them with Koda saying, “Something one my Energem.” Tyler tried to morph again, but it wasn’t working. “These rings!” Tyler realized. “They’re keeping us from morphing!” Singe chuckled and said to Hunter, “Come on, Hunter. Their powers have been neutralized. Let’s get their Energems!” 

The two monsters walked towards the weakened Rangers when suddenly they were blasted back and Zac and Phillip appeared morphed as Phillip said, “You’ll get nothing today!” Zac looked back at the others and said, “We’ve got you covered, guys.” Singe growled, “How dare you interfere!” He looked at Zac and said, “But it looks like the main bait has finally showed up.” He then mock bowed to Zac and said, “I have been waiting for you personally, Your Majesty.” The Rangers gasped and looked at Zac, who was shocked by what Singe just called him, as now another part of his secret is now enemy knowledge. Phillip looked to Zac and said, “Zac, we need to make our exit. Now!” Zac nodded, then turned to Singe and Hunter and said, “This isn’t over, Singe!” He raised his hands at the two monsters and sent a lightning blast at them, causing sparks to fly, blinding them. When the dust settled, the monsters saw that the Rangers were gone. “Oh,” Singe said. “They got away!” “Shucks!” Hunter grunted. Singe looked at Hunter and said, “We’ll find them. Singe most of them can’t morph, we won’t even have to break a sweat to destroy them! Then we will neutralize the others ending with the little king being all alone for the taking!” 

Kendall was examining the affected Energems trying to figure out what the rings were. “So what it is, Ms. Morgan?” Shelby asked. Kendall sighed and said, “There’s some kind of alien technology. It’s a control device, that interferes with the bond between Ranger and Energem.” “That’s why we cannot morph,” Ivan concluded. Everyone nodded in agreement as Kendall said, “I’m gonna try to break the ring off using the transmuter.” “Is that a good idea?” Zac asked. “I mean, these rings are alien, and we have no idea if human technology can break through them. What if it doesn’t work? Or worse?” Kendall sighed and said, “We have to try.” Zac nodded and said, “I just have a bad feeling is all I’m saying.” Phillip nodded in agreement but Kendall still put Tyler’s Energem in the transmuter and turned it on with Shelby saying, “Cross your fingers, everyone. The transmuter went into full power as Kendall said, “Come on.” The ring resisted as much as it could but the transmuter broke it off finally with Tyler shouting, “It came off!” “Yes!” Shelby shouted. “Cool,” Riley commented. “It worked,” Phillip said, but he looked at Zac who had a worried look on his face as Zac said, “I wouldn’t be so sure about that.” He pointed to the Energem as Kendall examined it as said, “Oh, dear. That’s not good. There’s a crack.” “It cracked?” Tyler asked. “Told you I had a bad feeling about this,” Zac said but Phillip nudged him quiet. Tyler took the Energem, looked to Keeper, and asked, “Can I morph?” Keeper sighed and said, “It would be very risky. The crack may continue to grow. We must stop it before the damage is irreparable, and your powers are compromised forever.” “No worries,” Chase said. “Ms. Morgan can fix it. Can’t you?” Kendall shook her head and said, “I doubt it. We need the right combination of heat and pressure.” Koda turned to Zac and asked, “Can you fix it?” Zac shook his head and said, “I don’t think I can. The moon healing spell only works on people, not objects. And I can create fire, but not to the amount of heat and pressure that I think is required to repair it. If I tried, we would have a repeat of what happened in the ring of fire Singe created.” James winced, remembering that event well as it almost killed Zac before Tyler stepped in to help both Zac and him. James retreated into his mind to think of any way to help. Then he realized, “Samson Caves.” Tyler realized what his dad was thinking and said, “In the main cavern there’s a lava pool.” “Lava!” Kendall shouted. “Heat and pressure!” Tyler said. “That just might do it!” Kendall realized. “We’ve got to try,” Tyler said. Kendall handed Tyler his Energem as James said, “I’m coming with you. I know those caves like the back of my hand and I don’t want you going in this alone, son. Please, let me help make up for what I did to you and Zac.” Tyler nodded in agreement. 

Keeper stepped up and said, “Speaking of Zac, I understand that the enemy has a new piece of information on you.” The Rangers turned to Zac, who sighed and said, “Yes. Singe called me Your Majesty. Meaning that somehow they figured out that I am a royal.” “But how?” Riley asked. “And why Your Majesty instead of Your Highness. Since you technically aren’t a king yet.” “Even I know of that distinction,” Phillip commented with Ivan nodding in agreement. James stepped forward and said, “I think I do. Zac, do you remember much about when you drove off Fury after you found me a few nights ago? Specifically what you said?” “Somewhat,” Zac said. “Some parts of that night are a blur to me. Just bits and pieces. Things seemed to clear after I drove Fury off and cured you. The full moon must have made my memory a bit hazy.” Keeper stepped forward and said, “Then let’s consult your Energem then. It does have the power to show us what you saw and experienced. Maybe it will help regain the pieces you are missing.” He raised his staff at Zac’s Energem, which glowed and its light shone out into what looked like a hologram, showing off Zac’s memories, specifically when Zac found Fury and Dragoon. 

_“So,” Fury said trying to stand. “You show up to protect this monster. After everything he has done to you.” “No,” Zac said, his eyes glowing in the moonlight, shocking Fury as he noticed the wind start to pick up, branches and leaves flying off the trees into the wind in a cyclone surrounding the group, and thunder sounding overhead with lightning flashing in the sky. “After everything you have done. You separated a father from his family. You made him sit in a prison for 10 years while he was corrupted and twisted to do your biding. He became cursed with dark power and for what? So that you could have a powerful weapon at your side, to use against me? Well guess what? You lost, but you want to try to do whatever you can to get your prize monster back. But he never belonged to you! You just took him not of his own free will just to torment him. But then you also tormented Tyler too because you knew all along ever since you fought him one on one during the clone fight that he was the son of the man you abducted a decade before. And you knew all along when Dragoon fought us, fought me, that he was attacking his own son, and all you did was stand there and gloat. Things like you disgust me. I am here so that you will not take away this man from his son ever again.” Fury smirked and said, “Then you can join him in capture.” He raised his sword at Zac and sent a lightning attack right at him, but surprisingly Zac stopped it with his bare hands, holding the lightning in them. Fury stood there in shock while Zac sent the lightning right back at him, knocking Fury backwards. The wind started to pick up more and lightning charged in the sky. Zac raised his hand to Fury and used the wind to lift the monster off the ground. Fury struggled but he could do nothing as he hung in the air helplessly. “What are you!” Fury yelled at Zac. The moonlight shined down onto Zac as Zac glared at Fury with glowing dark blue eyes and then spoke with the mysterious voice overlapping his, “Someone you wished you never messed with. Heed my warning here and now. You will never hurt this man again. Let the father return to his son. Or else you will suffer the wrath of a king!” Zac summoned lightning down and aimed it right at Fury who howled in pain and torment. After holding him there for a while as he screamed in pain, Zac used the wind to send Fury far away from where he and Dragoon were. ___

__The memory ended and the room returned to normal. The Rangers plus James and Keeper turned to Zac who stood there with wide eyes after seeing what he did. “You caught Fury’s lightning,” Chase said, “With your bare hands,” Riley added. “You created an entire hurricane like storm,” Shelby said, “Without break of sweat,” Koda added. “The wrath of a king indeed,” Ivan said. “That’s what Fury must have heard,” Phillip deduced. “Then he ratted out that piece of information to Heckyl, Singe, and the others,” Tyler added. “But when you spoke at the end,” Kendall said. “It wasn’t your voice we entirely heard.” Keeper nodded in agreement with James adding, “Couldn’t have said any of that better myself.” Zac gulped and said, “I don’t know whose voice that is. All I remember is that I was feeling frustrated at the situation with Tyler and feeling like you guys didn’t want to focus on helping Mr. Navarro. Then this mysterious voice came into my head saying that I can still help break the curse and that I had to hurry. I saw the moon reflect in the moon pool in the cave and I let the full moon spell take its course on me. I dove in and swam back to the forest where I knew Dragoon was last seen. I just ran and ran with the voice encouraging me and warning me that Fury was getting close to Dragoon’s location. When I got there, I let my rage and power fully consume me as I wanted Fury to suffer for everything he did not just to Mr. Navarro, but to Tyler and myself. I unleashed everything I had and it felt like…” “Like what?” Phillip asked. “Like someone else was taking control of me,” Zac realized. He looked down and shuddered at the thought of someone else controlling his actions, even though he did want to do what he did. Tyler stepped up and said, “What you did helped me be reunited with my dad. Like the mysterious voice said, the father must be reunited with the son. Maybe whoever this voice belongs to and who helped you drive Fury away, knew what you had to do and made you stronger so that you could accomplish that goal.” Zac looked at Tyler and asked, “You really think that?” Tyler nodded and said, “I have hope in that.” Keeper stepped forward and said, “Maybe this mysterious voice is somehow connected to you in ways that you don’t understand yet. We must be ready for whoever this is and see if he is friend or foe. But I agree with Tyler and say that this is an ally you can trust.” Zac nodded, looked at Tyler, and said, “Good luck with your Energem. We can hold our own for now.” Tyler nodded and he ran out of the lab with James. Keeper turned to Zac again and said, “But we also must be careful against Heckyl and the others. If they find out more pieces of who you are, they may do something drastic to achieve their goal with you.” Zac nodded and said, “I couldn’t agree with you more, Keeper.”_ _

__Tyler and James had pulled up near the Samson caves and James was commenting, “Tie an Alpine butterfly loop in that rope, so…” “Don’t worry,” Tyler said doing the task in hand. “I’ve done this before.” James inspected his son’s work and said, “Guess you have. Nice.” He and Tyler grabbed all of their gear and headed to the caves with James saying, “I sure love an adventure.”_ _

__Later on, they were both climbing down the caverns towards the lava pools below when James warned, “This rock’s unstable. Be careful.” They continued to climb down when Tyler commented, “The temperature is rising fast.” They reached the bottom and Tyler grabbed the device that Kendall gave them to help with the Energem and Tyler lowered it in and said, “All right, let’s see if it worked.” He pulled it out and showed his dad asking, “So, how’s it look?” James examined the red Energem and said, “The crack’s only gotten bigger. We need to go hotter.” Tyler looked at his dad and said, “I could use Dino Armor X and dig further down to the mantle.” Suddenly the ground shook underneath them as James said, “No! It’s too dangerous! I can’t let you do it!” Tyler sighed and said, “Dad, I know you’re just trying to protect me, but it has to be done. I have used Dino Armor X before. This is about more than you and me. We have the entire world to think about.” James sighed and said, “I’ll be right here.” Tyler nodded as he pulled out his cracked Energem and James shouted, “Good luck, Tyler.” Tyler also pulled out the Dino Armor X Charger and got it ready. He morphed into the Red Ranger ready to go in the Armor X and charged into the ground with James shouting, “Tyler!” down the hole that Tyler went through as it was collapsing around him._ _

__James contacted the others back at the base and reported, “The hole collapsed after he dug in! There’s gotta be a way to help him!” Kendall sighed and said, “His suit can withstand a lot of heat. If his Energem isn’t completely cracked, he should be OK. There’s simply nothing more we can do to help him.” Suddenly the alarms blared as Kendall reported, “You’ve got company. Alien bio signs just outside the cave, closing in fast. You need to protect yourself while you are waiting for Tyler to return. Zac, Prince Phillip, and I will join you.” James nodded and said, “OK. I’ll wait here for now.” Kendall ended communications and turned to Zac and Phillip and said, “Zac? Prince Phillip? Let’s go.” The three headed toward the door when Shelby asked, “Why aren’t we going, too?” Kendall turned around and said, “It’s too dangerous for you without your Energems.” Zac nodded and said, “For once I agree with Ms. Morgan. You are in more danger without your Energems. Let us protect you guys for once.” Phillip nodded and said, “I couldn’t have said that better myself. The three of us can still morph. We’ll go and defeat this threat.” The three turned and ran out of the lab as the other Rangers looked at their Energems that were still nullified by the zotac rings._ _

__Zac, Phillip, and Kendall reached their destination as Phillip contacted James and said, “Mr. Navarro! Any word from Tyler?” James shook his head and said, “Not yet. I will keep you posted.” Suddenly the Vivix showed up and shouted, “I’ve got a word for you! Defeat!” Zac pulled out his Dino Morpher and shouted, “Dino Charger!” Phillip and Kendall pulled theirs out and shouted, “Ready!’ The three morphed into Power Rangers and Zac and Phillip charged into the fight shouting, “For Tyler!” Kendall pulled out her Dino Blaster and shouted, “Let’s do this! Rapid Blast!” She fired and hit multiple Vivix. Phillip fought off several Vivix as he shouted, “Time to crush these cockroaches!” Zac nodded and said, “Don’t mind if I do!” as he threw two far into the quarry they were in with his superior strength and then shocked two more with his lightning._ _

__Back at the Ranger base, Riley looked at the Energems sadly and said, “Shelby, we’re practically defenseless.” Shelby shook her head and said, “Powers or no powers, we’re Rangers. I say we go.” “Yeah,” Koda said in agreement. “Let’s do it!” Ivan shouted as he and the others picked up their Energems and put them on their necklaces. “All right!” Chase shouted as they ran out the door._ _

__They ran as fast as they could towards the caves with Koda shouting “Hurry!” But suddenly Hunter blocked their path and shouted, “Surprise! Tryin’ to get to the cave to help your friends? You don’t have the power to get past me!” “That’s what you think!” Chase retorted as the Rangers got into a battle stance and ran to Hunter and tried to fight him off. But the monster was tougher than they thought as he knocked Koda backwards and then shouted, “Four at once!” and kicked Chase, Riley, Shelby, and Ivan down. Koda stood up and shouted, “I’ll get him!” He jumped on top of Hunter, but Hunter just threw the caveman off and to Ivan waiting below. The monster chuckled and said, “Resist and you’ll cease to exist!” He pulled out his crossbow and fired at the Rangers, knocking them to the ground._ _

__Meanwhile, Tyler had reached the mantle but was feeling weak due to the heat. “It’s so hot,” Tyler thought. “But I gotta get to that lava!” He crawled his way to the lave and lowered his Energem into the lava as he thought, “My power’s getting weak! The heat is too much!”_ _

__Up with Zac, Phillip, and Kendall, they were still fighting the Vivix when Kendall said, “Uh-oh! Look! Singe!” Singe chuckled and said, “You’ve morphed for the last time, Rangers!” He fired the zotac blaster at the three Rangers and they went down hard and demorphed, with zotac rings now around their Energems. “Not good!” Phillip said. Singe laughed and said, “Finally, the Energems will be mine! But first, I think I’ll start with the Aqua Energem! And you little Ranger will be coming with me, whether you like it or not!” He started to walk towards Zac, who struggled to stand after Singe’s attack. Zac glared at Singe and said, “You think you bested me because you neutralized my Energem? Wrong! I still have a few tricks up my sleeve if you recall.” Singe chuckled as he continued walking and he preyed his zotac blaster and said, “Of course I remember, puny Ranger. Which is why I am prepping another shot just for you!” He aimed the zotac blaster at Zac, but the Ranger smirked and said, “You can’t hit what you can’t see!” He activated his invisibility before Singe could fire again at Zac. Singe looked around the battlefield and said, “Drat! That boy keeps pulling tricks at every turn. Fine. I know you are still hear, Aqua Ranger. Even though I can’t see you, I can still draw you out. With your friends as bait.”_ _

__He stalked toward Phillip and Kendall who were still down on the ground weak when suddenly Tyler emerged from the ground as Singe shouted, “What?” Tyler landed and said, “Think, again, Singe!” James ran out of the caves and shouted, “Tyler’s OK! Sorry I didn’t report it sooner!” Tyler looked back at his dad and shouted, “Thanks, Dad! Now run for cover!” The older Navarro obliged as Tyler turned to Singe and said, “I’m more than OK. And so is my Energem! It’s time I got super-charged!” He pulled out the Dino T-Rex Super Charger and morphed into his T-Rex Super Charge mode. Singe glared at Tyler and said, “No matter. I neutralized your Energem once! I can do it again!” “Think again!” Zac’s voice called out as something grabbed Singe’s arm, the arm that had the zotac blaster attached, and lightning coursed through Singe as the zotac blaster was destroyed. Singe dropped to the ground in pain as Zac lifted his invisibility and chuckled, “Looks like your precious zotac rings are history.” He ran over to Tyler and said, “Nice to see you back alive from the center of the Earth.” Tyler chuckled and said, “Thanks. But it was hot down there. I can’t imagine what would happen if you had to go down there.” “Please don’t make me think about it,” Zac sighed. Singe got off the ground and shouted, “Curse you Aqua Ranger! You destroyed my zotac ring controller!” Zac, Phillip, and Kendall’s Energems glowed and the zotac rings on them disappeared. “He did it!” Kendall shouted. “Well done indeed, Zac.” Zac nodded as he and the other two morphed back into Power Rangers. “Now,” Zac said. “Where were we?”_ _

__Back with the other Rangers, their Energems started to glow. “What’s happening?” Riley asked. “I do not know, Sir Riley,” Ivan answered as the five pulled out their Energems. The zotac rings glowed brightly then broke off all of their Energems. “Look,” Koda said showing his Energem to everyone. “The rings are gone!” Riley exclaimed. Shelby smirked and said, “Ha! You know what that means!” Hunter gulped and said, “Can’t be good!” “Dino Charger!” Ivan shouted. “Ready!” The other four Rangers shouted. They morphed back into Power Rangers. Koda and Shelby kicked Hunter away as Chase leaped into the air and shouted, “Dino Moprher Blast!” and fired his Dino Morpher at Hunter, who took the hit and was knocked down. He stood up and said, “I liked the snotty teenagers better!” Riley and Ivan swung their swords at Hunter and hit him head on. “How ‘bout we try something new?” Riley asked Ivan. “A grand idea indeed!” Ivan answered as the other three came up. “Stack ‘em up, if you please!” The other four nodded and Chase and Shelby hopped onto Koda and Riley’s shoulders and aimed their Dino Morphers at Hunter as Ivan loaded his Ptera Saber up. “Dino Morpher, Energy Combine!” Chase, Koda, Riley, and Shelby shouted and shot a blast that Ivan jumped through and shouted, “Ptera Saber Final Strike!” The attack hit Hunter and the monster cried, “My last hunt is over!” and blew up._ _

__Back at the fight with Singe, Zac charged in along with Phillip, Tyler, and Kendall to attack Singe, who said, “You trashed my controller, now I’ll trash you!” “Save the trash talk!” Phillip shouted. Zac tackled Singe and said, “Yeah! For garbage day!” Singe pulled Zac off of him and threw him to the ground. “Hey!” Tyler shouted. “Don’t mess with my friend! I’m gonna snuff you out, candlehead!” Tyler took Singe on one on one as Singe countered each attack and said, “Try me, dino boy!” Singe pulled out his blaster and shot Tyler back a few feet. “Tyler!” Kendall shouted. “It’s time to try your new Super Charge ability!” “Do it, son!” James shouted from the sidelines as he watched the battle. “All of our Energems are free!” Kendall added. “You should be able to access all of our weapons now!” Tyler nodded and said, “That’s gonna be so awesome!” “Go for it!” Kendall shouted. “All right!” Tyler said. “Let’s do this! T-Rex Super Charge, Tri-Stego Formation!” He pulled out one of Koda and Shelby’s chargers and loaded them into his T-Rex Super Morpher. He activated it and had had both the Stego and Tricera weapons in his arms. “What?” Singe cried out. “He did it!” Zac shouted. Singe fired a Flame Flare at Tyler who block it with his Stego arm. “Whoa-ho!” Tyler exclaimed. “These new Dino Powers are dynamite! Tricera Zord, Power Drill!” He hit Singe head on and knocked the monster back. “Now for the triple play!” Tyler shouted. “T-Rex Super Charge, Tri-Ankylo Formation!” He loaded one of Zac’s chargers in and his Stego arm was replaced with an Ankylo one. Singe got angry and shouted at the Vivix, “Destroy him!” The Vivix started to charge at Tyler who saw this and shouted, “Tricera Zord! Power Drill! And part two of this super-combo, Ankylo Zord, Hammer Punch!” He launched the attack and destroyed several Vivix. Tyler cheered, “Yeah! Tri-Ankylo Formation is morphenomenal!” “Tyler,” Zac sighed as he and the others fought off other Vivix. “That’s not a real word.” “I don’t think he cares at this point,” Phillip commented. Kendall shook her head and shouted to Tyler, “Try another one!” Tyler nodded and shouted, “T-Rex Super Charge, Ankylo Pacha Formation.” The ankylo and pacha weapons appeared on his arms as the Vivix fired at him, but Tyler dodged each one and shouted, “Just call me a one-mana wrecking crew! Pacha Zord Wrecking Ball!” He launched the attack and destroyed several Vivix. Tyler smirked and said, “Let’s finish this! T-Rex Super Charge Para Raptor Formation!” The para and raptor weapons appeared on his arms now. Singe fired at Tyler and shouted, “You cannot win, so stop trying!” He and Tyler jumped into the air and canceled out each other’s attacks. Singe chuckled and said, “Is that all you got, you walking carnival?” Tyler smirked and said, “You’re going to wish you didn’t ask for more!” Singe tried to fire again at Tyler, but discovered that he couldn't rise his arm, or move for that matter. “What’s going on?” He looked at the other Rangers and saw that Zac’s hand was raised at him and was using his wind powers to stop him from moving. “You should just stand still and watch the finale of the show,” Zac said. “Think of it as payback for that little ring of fire you had me sit through.” Singe gasped as Tyler prepped, “T-Rex Super Charge Blast, Final Strike!” He fired at Singe, who shouted, “I’m really feeling the burn!” and the attack hit him head on, with Zac releasing him just before the attack hit. Explosions happened all around him as Tyler shouted, “Now that’s called fighting fire with fire!” “I second that,” Zac said as he and the other two Rangers ran over to Tyler. “But just don’t let this power go to your head. OK?” Tyler nodded as they saw Singe stand up and say, “You flames can’t stop me for good. And neither can you, Aqua Ranger. Just for now!” And he disappeared. Phillip sighed and said, “Well, at least he backed off. For now anyway.” Zac nodded and said, “He isn’t going to give up anytime soon. But maybe he will learn something after all of this.” Tyler nodded as he saw his dad ran out. He demorphed and ran to hug him with James saying, “Good job, Tyler. I’m so proud of you!” Tyler pulled out of the hug and said, “Thanks, dad!” Kendall then said, “Let’s head back to base to see how the others are doing.” Everyone nodded and they ran back to their base._ _

__Back at Sledge’s ship, Fury was walking back to his cell and saw Singe in it and shouted, “Singe, get out of my cell now, or I’ll…” Singe interrupted, “How dare you interfere with my plans today. That was the last straw, kibble breath!” Both monsters pulled out their swords but before they could attack each other, an energy force field surrounded both swords as Heckyl shouted, “Enough! You’re acting like children!” He summoned both swords to him as Singe whined, “It was Fury’s fault!” “What?” Fury shouted. “You put zotac rings on my horns!” They saw the mad look Heckyl had on his face as Fury said, “On, he’s mad.” Heckyl walked up and closed the cell door as Singe shouted, “No! Don’t lock us in here!” “Anything but that!” Fury shouted. Heckyl smirked and said, “The Rangers love it when we fight amongst ourselves! We’ll never eat them unless we can work together. Especially when we are now down Dragoon and that Aqua Ranger is pulling more tricks up his sleeve. Not to mention the power boost Red got. So maybe a little quality time will help you learn to play nice!” He walked away as Fury shouted, “No, let me out!” and Singe shouted, “Come back!”_ _

__Back at the Ranger base, Tyler was telling his story, “And then, just as the Earth started to rumble, I dipped my Energem into the lava, and boom, all fixed.” Ivan then said, “Ah, hark, tell me more, please. What did it look like down there?” Tyler smirked and said, “Ooh, Sir Ivan, I’m glad you asked. A picture is worth a thousand words.” He pulled out his phone and showed the photo he took to the group. “Is that lava?” Phillip asked. Tyler nodded and said, “Yup. Sure is.” Shelby sighed and asked, “You took a selfie?” “This is Tyler, remember?” Zac said. “I don’t understand how you survived the heat,” Riley commented. “That’s impossible.” Tyler sighed and said, “It’s amazing how the impossible suddenly becomes possible when you have so much to lose.” He saw his dad come into view and walked toward him and said, “Hey, Dad.” James sighed and said, “Tyler, Keeper and I have been talking. We both feel that my geology skills should be put to better use. The search for the silver Energem is what I need to focus on now. Plus I wanted to repay my debt to everyone here for everything I did as Dragoon. And especially to Zac for breaking my curse.” Tyler looked shocked and asked, “Wait, what? You’re leaving?” James sighed and said, “I have to do this, Tyler. Someone wise recently told me that this is about more than you and me. We have the whole world to think about right now. Please let me atone for what I have done. And use the kindness I have been given by you guys and pay it forward.” Tyler sighed and said, “Yeah, I know, but Dad, I need you.” James smirked and said, “I have seen you inn action many times, and I hate to admit it, but you’re not eight years old anymore. Trust me, you’ve proven you can take care of yourself. Not to mention that you were brave enough to stare me down to protect your friends.” Tyler sighed and said, “Thank you.” The father and son duo hugged with the rest of the group watching from the side. Tyler broke the hug and said, “I know it’s not the center of the Earth, but this one means more.” He pulled out his phone and took a selfie with his dad. James walked toward the doors then turned to the others and said, “Thank you everyone. For everything.” He turned to Zac and said, “I owe you so much for what you did.” Zac nodded and said, “Don’t worry about it, Mr. Navarro. It was the right thing to do.” James sighed and said, “A word of warning though. Now that I have been removed from the equation, doesn’t mean that Heckyl has given up hope for capturing you. Be on your guard at all times. He’s brilliant and he will stop at nothing until he gets what he wants.” Zac nodded as James turned and walked away with Zac thinking, “I guess we just have to take Heckyl and his goons down before he succeeds.”_ _

__James had reached the woods and started walking through them when a voice shouted out, “It seems your curse has been lifted.” James turned around and saw a middle aged man step out from behind one of the trees. “Who are you?” James asked. The mysterious man chuckled and said, “We have not met before, but I have been watching from a distance. I am glad to see that the father was returned to the son.” James thought for a moment, then realized, “Wait! You’re that voice I heard when Zac attacked Fury and drove him off the night I was freed from my curse!” The man chuckled and said, “You have a good ear. And I am glad to see what my son’s efforts that night did to set you free.” “Your son?” James asked. “Then you’re his father? Which means you’re like him?” The man nodded and said, “I have been called many things throughout the ages, but you can call me Triton. I heard that you are going off to find the last Energem. Keeper chose well for such a quest.” “You know Keeper?” James asked. Triton chuckled and said, “I may not have been around as long as Keeper had, but we have known each other for a long time. And I am glad to hear he is helping Zac learn of his heritage. He will soon be ready to take the throne with his sister. But back to the matter at hand. I thought you could use a hand in this quest. Maybe help you learn what you have missed during your 10 years in darkness.” James smiled and said, “I would like that. Thanks.” The two men started their journey for the missing silver Energem._ _

__Meanwhile at the edge line of Amber Beach, a mysterious creature appeared. If anyone was to describe her, they would call her a mix between an octopus and a jellyfish (Think Jellica’s design from Jungle Fury with a bit extra thrown in). The creature chuckled and said, “So, I have finally reached the place where I felt a great surge of energy rise. Maybe the fabled heir of the seas in here. Soon this heir will be no more and I will control the seas forevermore!” The monster laughed as she crossed the city line and advanced towards Amber Beach._ _


	27. Home Run Koda

The Rangers, minus Kendall, were at a sports field trying to teach Koda and Ivan about the modern day sports they could play. Zac found the whole situation amusing because he could tell that Koda and Ivan had no clue about the different sports items in front of them. Chase then said, “Now, Koda, things have progressed in the last 100,000 years. This equipment is for what we call, sports.” He tossed Koda a basketball, who caught it and said, “Sports.” Ivan picked up a golf ball and said, “I see no jousting poles or darts, not even a single greased pig.” Zac cringed and whispered to Phillip, “What’s a greased pig for in relation to sports?” Phillip shook his head and whispered back, “You don’t want to know. Trust me.” Koda picked up a tennis racket and asked, “For catching butterflies?” Tyler chuckled and said, “Butterflies? No, no, it’s called tennis.” Zac looked at the pile on the ground and said, “I see there is no swim equipment here.” Riley looked at Zac and said, “Of course there isn’t. We aren’t at a pool for any of those sports. Besides, I thought you couldn’t do any of the water sports anyway.” Zac chuckled and said, “I was on the swim team once upon a time. But after what happened to me, I obviously had to quit.” “Even I knew that,” Shelby said. “I even told you guys that when we were trying to figure out what Zac was hiding from us.” Zac looked at Shelby curiously. Shelby sighed and said, “I saw it written on your resume when you first came to the museum.” Zac nodded and said, “Makes sense. Besides, maybe these two learning about these sports might be easier to teach.” As the Rangers were looking through the different sports equipment, Fury was watching them from the bushes nearby. “They like games?” Fury asked himself. “I know just the monster to spoil their sport. And you, Aqua Ranger, will pay for taking away my prize monster.” He walked away to inform Heckyl of his idea. 

Zac felt something was off and turned to the direction Fury was once in. Phillip noticed this action and asked, “Zac? What’s wrong?” Zac turned to Phillip and said, “I felt something. I’m going to go check it out.” They turned toward Koda and Tyler when they heard a loud crack and saw that during Tyler’s attempt to teach Koda tennis, Koda whacked the ball so hard that it broke his racket and smashed through Tyler’s racket. Zac chuckled and said, “I’ll be back, maybe after Koda calms his strength a bit.” Phillip cocked his head in confusion and said, “But you are just as strong as him.” “Yea,” Zac said. “But it stills hurts if he hits me hard.” He walked over to where he felt the sensation as Tyler looked at his racket and said, “Koda, you have to hit the tennis ball a little softer.” Koda looked at Tyler and said, “But, I like to hit hard.” Chase walked up holding a rugby ball and said, “Rugby’s the game for you, then, mate. It’s New Zealand’s favorite sport. All you have to do is get to the end of the field with that ball.” He tossed Koda the ball, who caught it with ease. Ivan and the others, minus Phillip who said, “I will just watch from over here,” lined up to block Koda and Ivan said, “But you must get past us first, which is not going to happen.” Koda shrugged and charged his way through them, with the Rangers clinging on to him to try to tackle him but with no use. Phillip chuckled at this action. Shelby got up and put down a tee and golf ball and said, “Let’s try something else. Golf, you hit that little ball as hard as you can.” She handed Koda a golf club, who said, “OK.” He swung with one hand as hard as he could, sending up dirt high into the air in front of the Rangers’ faces. “Like that?” Koda asked as he held up the now bent golf club. The golf ball landed in the coffee cup of a nearby person who was watching a nearby baseball team play. He shouted at Koda, “Hey! Watch it!” Koda looked at the guy and said, “Sorry!” 

During all of this, Zac was looking around the area where he felt the weird sensation. “It feels like something was here recently.” He put his hand out and suddenly was bombarded with a vision. He saw Fury watching the Rangers and heard him say, “They like games? I know just the monster to spoil their sport. And you, Aqua Ranger, will pay for taking away my prize monster.” Zac jerked his hand back in shock. “What was that?” Zac thought. “Did I just see something from the past? What is Fury up to?”

Back with the other Rangers, Riley handed Koda a baseball bat and said, “Face forward.” Koda held the bat in the batting position and said, “It feel funny.” Riley chuckled and said, “Trust me, it’s perfect. Now, pretend this bat is your club. And when something comes to you, hit it. Caveman strong.” Riley walked away with a baseball to throw Koda a pitch, but then a laugh was heard and Riley shouted, “Koda, look out! Monsters!” Zac heard this shout from where he was and ran over to the others as a monster, known as Game Face (really Saban, that’s the name you went with?) charged to the Rangers with Vivix shouting, “Game time, Rangers!” Koda shouted, “Stop them!” as the Vivix charged in and started fighting the Rangers. The guy who had the golf ball fall into his coffee earlier shouted to the baseball team, “Clear the field, clear the field, run!” The team did just that as the guy hid behind the gate and covered his head. Game Face chuckled as the Rangers were fighting off the Vivix and shouted, “Game over, Ranger!” Koda then shouted, “I not think so!” and jumped high into the air and tackled Game Face to the ground, knocking several pieces of equipment off the monster and onto the ground. “My equipment!” Game Face shouted. One piece of equipment was a baseball bat that landed right next to Koda’s bat and flashed once without anyone noticing. Game Face got up and said, “Nice hit. My turn!” He punched Koda hard and knocked him backwards several feet. The Rangers knocked the Vivix back as Game Face shouted, “Time for some terrifying tennis! Serve the cannon balls!” The Vivix pulled several glowing tennis balls and shot them at the Rangers with tennis rackets as Ivan shouted, “Look out!” 

But just as the tennis balls were about to hit, the wind suddenly picked up and pushed the tennis balls out of the way of hitting any of the Rangers. They looked over and saw Zac with his hand in the air, realizing that he was the one to knock the tennis balls away with his powers. Game Face growled and said, “Cheater! You can only use a racket with tennis balls!” Zac smirked and said, “You’re the one who is cheating, Game Face!” Chase looked over at Zac and said, “Thanks, Zac! But where have you been?” “I’ll tell you later!” Zac said as Game Face had the Vivix prepare another attack then shouted, “Pass the fatal footballs!” The Vivix threw glowing footballs into the air and the Rangers dodged and fell to the ground as the attacks were becoming too intense while Zac ran forward and used the Turn the Tide move on one of them and reflected it right back to Game Face, who was knocked to the ground. He growled, stood up, and shouted to Zac, “You miserable little Ranger! You think you can beat me? Nice try. Break out the brutal baseballs!” The guy hiding behind the gate heard this and asked, “Baseball?” He stood up and saw the battle as Game Face had the Vivix pull out several glowing baseballs and shouted, “Let’s add some intense heat to this game!” Suddenly the baseballs were glowing red hot with fire as Zac paled, knowing that intense heat was his weakness, and hated the fact that the villains knew this. “Wind up, Doom Squad! And take aim at that Ranger for the win!” Zac stood strong to protect his friends knowing what that would cost him. Koda meanwhile ran over to grab his bat, picking up one that fell from Game Face earlier instead, as Game Face shouting, “And heat power pitch!” The Vivix threw the heat power baseballs as Koda suddenly ran in front of Zac and swung at all of them, the baseballs knocking back into the Vivix, knocking them far into the sky as Game Face shouted, “What? Flag on the play! Another Ranger is stepping in!” Koda swung the last ball right back at Game Face who caught it shouting, “I got it!” but the impact knocked him into the sky too far away from the field. 

The guy hiding behind the gate saw all of this and said, “That kid’s incredible!” Zac looked at Koda and said, “Thanks Koda. You didn’t have to do that. I could have handled it.” Koda shook his head and said, “Monster could hurt you with heat. I want to protect my friend.” Zac chuckled as Tyler got up and said, “I think he’s gone.” As the other Rangers got up, the guy hiding behind the gate ran up and said, “Hey, hey kids! You OK?” Phillip spoke for the group, “Yes, sir. We are quite alright, thank you.” The guy turned to Koda and said, “All right, good. How’s it going? Name’s Ted. Head Scout for the Earthquakes baseball team. Wow, man. That was some of the best hitting I’ve ever seen. How would you like to play baseball in the big leagues?” The Rangers other than Koda’s jaws dropped in shock, especially Riley. Koda scratched his head in confusion, turned to the others, and asked, “Would I like that?” Riley spoke up, “Are you kidding? You’d love it!” He turned to Ted and said, “One second, Coach.” He pulled Koda off to the side and said, “Koda, I know everything there is to know about playing baseball. Your skills with my knowledge and training plan, dude, we could go down in history.” Zac heard all of this thanks to his merman hearing and frowned at what Riley was trying to do. It felt like the Ivan situation when Shelby was trying to convince Ivan to join the team initially all over again and it was rubbing him the wrong way. Koda cocked his head and said, “That good?” Riley smiled and said, “That’s a great thing!” Koda turned to Ted and said, “Ok. I play.” Ted smiled and said, “Great! You’re gonna be a superstar, kid!” Zac rolled his eyes and huffed at the situation. Shelby noticed this and asked, “You OK?” Zac shook his head and said, “No, but I don't want to talk about it here. I’ll let them have their moment.” Shelby looked back at Koda and Riley and understood what Zac meant, thinking back to when she tried to make Ivan join the team, and how upset that made Zac as he didn’t like anybody forcing someone else’s choice in things. She learned her lesson on that, now Riley just had to. 

Unknown to the group, the mysterious creature who entered Amber Beach just a few nights ago was watching the group. She saw the battle that had taken place and she was intrigued, mainly on Zac. “So he is the source of the power flux I felt.” The creature said to herself. “And that move he did, it’s the same move that the mermaids of the Eastern pod used. That means he must be a merman. Why would a merman know a move that only mermaids teach other mermaids? Mermaids would never put that much trust into a merman. Unless….. No. I must observe this one more closely before I jump to that conclusion. Let’s see what this boy is hiding.” She twirled one of her clawed fingers around one of her tentacle like strings of hair then raised her hand and disappeared. 

Back on Sledge’s ship, Heckyl was trying to figure out what happened. “If it’s not your fault,” he said. “Then whose fault is it?” He raised a glowing hand at Game Face, who gulped and said, “Those faceless fools you put on my team are in terrible shape! Plus that Blue Ranger protected the Aqua Ranger before my heat baseballs could hit him and knock him down for the taking.” Heckyl raised an eyebrow as Vivix walked in eating a lot of junk food. Fury walked in and said, “It’s true. On both counts. The Vivix are inhaling treats every chance they get! And these idiots didn’t make sure that the others were fully down before we could go in and take the Aqua Ranger head on.” Heckyl nodded and said, “Then get them in shape, Game Face! And get that Aqua Ranger alone so that no one can defend him. You’ve got one more chance to take out the Rangers. And to bring that Aqua Ranger to me.” He walked out as Game Face bowed and said, “You’re a good sport, Master Heckyl!” 

Ted decided to hold a press conference introducing Koda as the new face of the Earthquakes at the museum, much to peoples’ confusion. Photographers were taking pictures as Ted said, “The Amber Beach Earthquakes are going all the way to the finals this year. And leading the way, from these humble beginnings, is our newest player, Koda!” Koda stood up from where he was sitting with Riley at his side as his personal coach as he waved to the cameras with the Rangers clapping from inside the kitchen. Shelby cheered, “Go Koda!” Koda was about to talk into the microphone but Riley stopped him and said, “Before we get started, I would like to introduce myself. My name is Riley Griffin, I am Koda’s personal trainer and coach. Now, do we have any questions for my man?” Several journalists raised their hands and Riley picked out one with a red tie. The journalist stood up and asked, “Koda, how long have you been playing baseball?” Koda replied, “Oh, my mother says I born with club in hand.” The journalist chuckled and asked, “They say you like to play barefooted?” Koda nodded, pulled one of his barefooted feet from underneath the table, and said, “That is right. Shoes squish toes.” 

Over in the kitchen, Kendall looked over to Shelby and asked, “Is this really what Koda wants?”   
Shelby shrugged and said, “Riley said it is. But if Zac was here, he would think otherwise.” “Speaking of Zac,” Chase said. “Where is he?” Ivan looked over and said, “His Highness said he “needed to travel home for a bit for more lessons” although he seemed rather passive about whether or not he should stay for this conference as you call it.” Phillip sighed and said, “From what I gather, he is not to keen on this situation. He feels like you question, Ms. Morgan. He believes that this is not what Sir Koda wants for himself. Rather Sir Riley forcing the choice for him.” Chase looked at Shelby and said, “That sounds a bit familiar.” Shelby looked aghast and said, “Hey! I learned my lesson from that, thank you very much. Maybe Riley just needs to learn that lesson for himself.” Phillip chuckled and said, “Besides, Zac did seem to want to ask his mother about something serious. Maybe in relation to what made him feel something off earlier.” The other Rangers looked at him in confusion. Phillip sighed and said, “I best let Zac explain it when he returns.” 

Over on Mako Island, Zac was in the moon pool with Mimmi and Nerissa as he was explaining the vision he had earlier. “And then it was like I was seeing what Fury was saying and doing. But from moments in the past.” Nerissa thought for a moment, then said, “This sounds like a new development of your powers, and one that most merfolk don’t have. This could be a sign of more of your royal blood awakening. Meaning that your time to take the throne is nearing sooner than we think.” Mimmi thought for a moment and said, “But this hasn’t happened to me yet. Could this be because his Energem is speeding the process for him like before?” Nerissa nodded and said, “Possibly. Since this is what has happened with your other powers, then maybe Mimmi will gain this ability quite soon as well.” Mimmi nodded as Nerissa continued, “But I feel as though there is another reason why you wanted to change the time of your next lesson.” Mimmi leaned into Zac saying, “Something about your caveman friend?” Zac looked at her aghast as she smirked and said, “Twin telepathy remember?” Zac sighed and said, “Yes. I am trying to avoid the Koda situation that’s happening right now back at Amber Beach. During our last battle, Koda used some of his skills to drive off the latest monster. But he was just trying to protect me because the monster laced his attack with intense heat and Koda didn’t want to see me hurt. A baseball scout…” “What’s baseball?” Mimmi asked. Nerissa shushed her and said, “Let your brother continue.” She nodded to Zac, who continued, “A scout saw Koda and said that he would make a great addition to the local baseball team. I could tell that Koda had no idea what he was talking about and he didn’t really have his own interest in doing it, but Riley convinced him to say yes. Taking the choice away from Koda himself. And you know how I am about people making choices for others without their consent.” Nerissa sighed and said, “I know I am guilty of that. Has Koda said anything to Riley about this?” Zac shook his head and said, “No. But he should I think.” Nerissa nodded and said, “Give it some time. Maybe Koda will help Riley see the error of his ways. Like you did with me and Mimmi.” Mimmi nodded in response. Zac chuckled and said, “I’ll try to be patient. But maybe I can also use this as a good excuse to visit home for a bit. I know that Evie will appreciate that.”

Back in Amber Beach, Koda’s first game was underway as the other Rangers were watching from the stands. Tyler looked out onto the field and said, “I think Koda’s up next!” Shelby gasped and said, “I’m so nervous!” Ivan chuckled and said, “Not to worry. I’ve brought my lucky ram’s horn.” The others looked puzzled as he literally pulled out a ram’s horn and blew into it, making an awful sound.

Down in the dugout, Riley stood up and said, “OK. You’re up Koda.” Koda stood up and said, “I ready.” Riley pulled out a pair of cleats as Koda asked, “I have to wear shoes?” Riley nodded and said, “Yes, Koda. All the pros wear shoes.” Koda reluctantly put on the shoes and walked out to home plate. He was fumbling a bit at first, then got into batting position as the pitcher threw the ball. Koda swung as hard as he could and hit a home run. The crowd cheered, with Riley cheering the loudest as Koda put his thumbs up with Riley shouting, “Run, Koda! Run the bases!” 

Elsewhere, Game Face was putting the Vivix through multiple training sessions. “Move it, you sorry sacks of seaweed!” Game Face shouted. He turned to other Vivix and shouted, “Push down the boulders and we’ll knock out the weaklings!” The Vivix nodded as they pushed down the boulders down the hill as Vivix below were trying to climb up. Game Face chuckled and said, “Only superstars make the cut for my Doom Squad! And you’re a bunch of laughable lightweights! You need to train harder if you want to win!” 

Early the next morning, Koda was sleeping in his cave down in the Ranger base when Riley walked in and blew into a whistle, waking Koda up. “Rise and shine, superstar!” Riley shouted. He took Koda out for training much to Koda’s irritation. After the training was done, he tried to eat one of his favorites, a Bronto Burger, but Riley took it out of his hands and handed him a salad saying, “Sorry! You have to eat healthier!” Koda frowned at the greens in front of him. This seemed to continue for the next few days. And Koda seemed to notice that Zac wasn’t around as much. He never saw him at his games or when Riley would take Koda to trainings, Zac seemed to disappear, saying he had to go to his lessons with his mother and sister. Koda could see the look in Zac’s eyes, noticing that Zac wanted to say something about the situation, but he kept his mouth shut about it. Koda was starting to have his doubts on the situation too. Sure hitting baseballs was fun, but the training, diet, and pressure that Riley and the Earthquakes put on him was starting to get too much for him. Was this really what he wanted? 

Zac was back in Australia for the day looking out at Mako Island on the deck near the Ocean Cafe. Evie walked over and said, “You seem down, Zac. Is it still about your friend, Koda?” Zac nodded and said, “I thought that if I kept my mouth shut and let the situation handle itself, then maybe Riley will learn from it or Koda will figure out that baseball is not his dream. I don't want to be the guy I was to Shelby during the Ivan situation. I let my anger get the better of me and I feel that might happen again. But I can tell that Koda is starting to get miserable about the whole thing. And I don’t know what to do. Do I step in and help them see why this is a problem, or I let it continue and Riley continues to make choices for Koda that I know aren’t making him happy.” Evie took Zac’s hand and said, “I know that you want to be a good friend. You always try to be a good friend to everyone, even when they don’t deserve it. But maybe you should let them know what you think. That might help them see that this wasn’t really Koda’s choice. It did help Shelby last time, didn’t it? Then maybe going a little merman might do them some good.” Zac smiled at her and said, “When did you get so wise?” Evie smirked and said, “I guess dealing with all the situations we have dealt with has taught me a thing or two.” The two went in for a kiss then pulled back with Zac saying, “I have to head back. Ms. Morgan said she was developing something for all of us. But I promise I will visit again soon.” Evie nodded and said, “I know. Being a superhero is important. But I still enjoy the time we are having together. And I am especially glad that the whole Dragoon situation got handled too. I don’t like seeing you hurt like that. So please be careful.” Zac nodded as he gave her a final kiss before jumping off the dock and swimming back to Mako to return to Amber Beach.

Back at the Ranger base, Zac pulled himself out of the moon pool, dried off, and walked into the lab. The other Rangers, minus Koda and Riley, were gathered around Kendall. Phillip turned to Zac and said, “Ah, you have returned from another adventure. How was it?” Zac chuckled and said, “Good. Just wanted to spend some time with Evie. It helped me out a lot.” Phillip nodded as Kendall said, “I’ve developed a new Dino Charger from the Red, Black, Blue, Green, Pink, Gold, Aqua, Gray, and Purple Energems. It will allow you to channel the Energem’s wavelengths to create a final strike. I call it the Dino Victory Charger.” Tyler grabbed the Charger eagerly as Ivan said, “Nothing can stop us now.” 

Suddenly Koda and Riley walked out of Koda’s cave with Riley saying, “OK, they say that hitting a major league fastball is the hardest thing to do in all of sports. Look, I know how to play the game, but I didn’t have your ability.” Shelby then shouted, “Hey, guys.” Riley turned to Shelby and asked, “What’s up?” Chase said, “Ms. Morgan’s developed a new Dino Victory Charger that taps into both your Energems’ powers.” Ivan stepped forward and said, “We need you to join us, to test it out.” Chase handed Koda and Riley their Energems as Koda said, “OK.” Riley shook his head and said, “No way. We got batting practice and sprints. I’m sorry, guys, but testing’s gonna have to wait.” Tyler stepped forward and asked, “Wait until when? That sports monster’s still out there, and this new charger’s gonna help us be ready.” Koda nodded and said, “Riley, we have to be ready.” “And we will be ready, trust me,” Riley said. “Come on, Koda. Hustle up.” Riley walked toward the door as Koda looked back and said, “Sorry, guys.” 

He turned and walked out of the base with a solemn look on his face. Zac felt anger bubble inside him at what he just witnessed. He was shocked at Riley’s behavior with this whole baseball thing. And Riley was suppose to be the smart one. As his anger was rising, so was the temperature in the room as the water in all of the beakers started to boil as well as the water in the moon pool. The other Rangers were starting to sweat with the heat rise. Phillip looked over at Zac and said, “Zac. Calm down. You’re going to boil us.” Zac nodded and took some deep breathes to calm himself down, lowering the temperature back to normal. He turned to the others and said, “Sorry, guys. My bad.” Ivan kneeled and said, “’Twas alright, Your Highness. Our anger can sometimes get the better of us.” Zac nodded and said, “Let’s just work on testing this new charger. It’ll help get my head around this.” 

Over at the stadium, Koda was in the dugout with the team and Riley and grabbed his bat from Riley saying, “I know, weight on back foot.” Before he walked out, Riley said, “Hey, if we win this game, then we go to the championships, Koda.” Koda nodded as he put on his batting helmet and walked onto the field. He hit another home run with Riley shouting, “Yes! Championship!” The team was there to congratulate him as he came back to the dugout, but Koda wasn’t overall happy. His doubts were growing, especially after seeing how his Ranger friends, especially Zac, seemed to have sad looks on their faces when he left for the game. Koda walked over to Riley who said, “Haha! We’re going to the championships, Koda.” Koda nodded sadly and said, “Yeah. That great.” He handed Riley his bat and helmet and walked away. Riley looked at Koda in confusion.

Game Face was still training the Vivix to get themselves into shape to beat the Rangers. “Faster!” Game Face shouted. “A snail could move those rocks quicker than you!” He smirked and raised a remote saying, “This’ll give them a boost!” Suddenly explosions went off around the Vivix with Game Face shouting, “That’s the spirit! The Rangers, even that Aqua one, will never beat you! Ha!” 

This explosion was picked up by the Rangers at the base. Kendall said, “It appears to be a dozen Vivix, maybe more.” Koda and Riley were walking in from the game as Kendall was going over the scans, with Riley saying, “No matter how good you are, don’t forget the basics. Eye on the ball..” Ivan walked over and interrupted, “Ms. Morgan discovered a band of alien scallywags.” “And we think Game Face might be among them,” Phillip added. “We have to figure out what they’re up to,” Tyler said. Koda nodded in agreement but Riley said, “Now? The championship game is in an hour.” Shelby stepped forward and said, “Sorry the timing is inconvenient, but it could be something serious.” Koda nodded again but Riley said, “Yeah it could be something serious, so go out there and see what it is. I mean, it could be nothing, right?” But Koda interrupted him and said, “It could be something?” Riley sighed and said, “OK well, if it is something and you need us, then, you know, call us. We’ll be there inn a heartbeat.” 

He turned to walk out, but then the door shut itself and wouldn’t open. Koda and Riley turned and saw Zac with his hand raised toward the door with an angry look on his face. Phillip mumbled, “I think his fuse has blown.” Zac glared at the two and said, “What is wrong with you two? Wait I take that back. Riley, what is wrong with you?” Riley looked at Zac aghast at being called out. “What do you mean?” Riley asked. “I said we will have our communicators on us if it is something. Now Koda and I have to go.” Suddenly Zac used his powers to make all the water in the lab to wrap around Riley’s legs and froze the water making sure that Riley couldn’t walk away. Chase leaned over to Tyler and said, “Glad it’s not us again having to be trapped in ice.” Tyler nodded as Zac continued, “No. You are not leaving until I have said my peace. You think that this is so special because Koda is now a superstar baseball player. But is that what Koda really wants? I’ve seen the look in his eyes and I can tell you that he is getting miserable. With the training, diet, and pressure that you keep putting on him. Besides, you made this choice for him. Did you ever ask Koda once how he felt? No. You didn’t. Because I think this is what you always wanted. To be the star baseball player that you never were. You think you are helping Koda live the dream, but all you are thinking about is yourself. Maybe you should think about how he feels for once.” Riley stared at Zac in shock as Zac’s eyes glowed dark blue with his anger. He couldn’t believe that Zac called him out on that. Sighing, Zac melted the ice around Riley’s legs and opened the lab doors again. “I’m not going to force you to stay here with the team,” Zac said. “I’m not going to be the one forcing a choice onto someone else. Like you are. Do what you want. Just know what you are doing isn’t right.” He then looked over to Koda and said, “Time to make your own decisions, Koda. Do what you feel is right for you.” He then stormed out of the lab with Tyler looking to the others and said, “Let’s go.” Ivan huffed, “Farewell, then.” as he walked past Koda and Riley, who was standing there with a shocked look on his face. The other Rangers walked past the pair with disappointed looks on their faces as Koda turned to Riley and said, “Not feel right.” Riley shook out of his shock and said, “Nonsense. Zac has no idea what he’s talking about. You’ll feel better when you’re a baseball champ. We’re this close to getting our dream, Koda.” Koda sighed and thought, “Our dream? Or yours?”

Zac was standing outside the museum trying to collect himself after he lashed out on Riley. Zac turned and saw the rest of the Rangers walk up to him. Zac sighed and said, “Too far?” Shelby smirked and said, “Maybe on the freezing his legs part, but I think you did the right thing calling him out like that. Riley has seemed to be thinking about himself more than Koda. And for me to say that after I tried to do the same with with Ivan, is amazing.” Ivan chuckled and said, “You did seem to learn that lesson, Lady Shelby.” Zac chuckled and said, “Let’s just see what they decide. For now, let’s see what the Vivix and Game Face are up to.”

The Vivix were still training as Wrench had joined Game Face and said, “Come on, team. You’re supposed to be dribbling, not drooling.” None of the monsters noticed the Rangers hiding in the bushes as Chase noticed, “They’re training?” Zac put his hand out and was bombarded with flashbacks of the Vivix training over the past week or two. Zac opened his eyes and said, “You’re right, Chase. They’ve been trying ever since we last fought them.” Shelby looked over at Zac and asked, “How could you possibly know that?” Phillip asked, “Is this related to that weird sensation you went to go check right before our last fight? You never did tell us what you found.” Zac sighed and said, “Right. Last time, I felt something was off near where we were training with the sports equipment when I had a vision. But not like I am seeing through Mimmi’s eyes or anything. Rather it was Fury. He was watching us that day and I could see everything he was, but from a past moment. New power I know. So I used it just now and saw all the trainings Game Face has been doing with the Vivix to get them into shape to fight us soon. And now I wish I could unsee some of that.” They suddenly heard Game Face shout, “Wrench! My bat’s not working. It’s suppose to have explosive force.” Wrench took it and examined it saying, “Uh-oh. It’s not working because this is not your bat.” He broke it over his head and said, “See? No explosives. It’s just made of wood.” “Then where’s my bat?” Game Face asked. Suddenly he got a look of realization on his face. Zac saw this and raised his hand at Game Face to see the memory Game Face was thinking of. He saw all of Game Face’s equipment fall and a bat that looked just like Koda’s fall on top of Koda’s bat and flash. He then saw Koda grab Game Face’s bat to protect Zac from the flare baseballs. Zac gasped as Game Face said, “That Ranger has my explosive bat.” The others looked to Zac as he gasped, “Koda. He took one of Game Face’s bats by accident when he protected me. And that is the same bat he has been using in his baseball games.” The others gasped as they heard Wrench shout, “Of course! That’s how the Blue Ranger’s hitting all those home runs!” Game Face chuckled and said, “That’s fantastic!” Wrench cocked his head and asked, “How can that be fantastic?” Game Face smirked and said, “My bat doesn’t just hit explosively, it is an explosive itself! Once we’re close enough, we’ll be able to detonate it, and all those pesky Rangers will go up in smoke! And knock that Aqua Ranger out of commission so we can capture him!” He laughed evilly as Wrench said, “You’re so smart!” They both laughed evilly as Tyler pulled out his communicator to contact Koda and Riley. “Koda? Riley? Come in! Are you guys there?” He growled and said, “They’re not answering.” Zac snorted and said, “I figured they wouldn’t. Or at least Riley wouldn’t.” Ivan then said, “Manners, Prince Zac. We must return to the stadium before that bat destroys Riley, Koda, or anyone else at the game.” He then kneeled to Zac and said, “And most humble apologies, Prince Zac, for speaking out of order like that. It won’t happen again.” Phillip chuckled as Zac said, “It’s OK, Sir Ivan. I understand why you said that.” Phillip turned to everyone and said, “Come on. Let’s go.” The group ran out of the bushes without the monsters seeing them and ran toward the baseball stadium. 

Unknown to them again, the mysterious creature heard their entire conversation. She hummed to herself and said, “So, my theory was correct. That boy is the secret heir to the throne of the seas! Otherwise his friend wouldn’t have called him prince. After all my years of searching, Triton’s secret child has been revealed. Very clever to hide him on land for all these years. Oh Nerissa, you think you outsmarted me. Well, I’ll show her and Triton what happens when you mess with me.” She chuckled evilly as she disappeared.

Koda and Riley were walking out to the field as the team was introduced when they heard Chase shout, “Koda! Riley!” Riley turned around seeing the other Rangers run up and said, “Hey guys, so everything’s OK? Good. Koda needs to get out on the field.” Tyler stopped them from walking away saying, “No, your bat. It belongs to that monster.” Koda looked at the bat in question and said, “My bat?” Ivan nodded and said, “It must’ve gotten switched when we were fighting him.” “The one you have is going to explode,” Phillip added. “We need to get out of here now,” Shelby said. “Please guys,” Zac said. Koda looked into Zac’s eyes and nodded with Zac smiling at his decision. Tyler grabbed the bat and the group ran out with Koda following but Riley stopped him by saying, “Koda, hey…look. They can take care of the bat. We have a game to win.” Zac stopped when he heard this, but Koda held his arm up to Zac, with Zac understanding that Koda could handle it. Koda turned to Riley and said, “Riley, it may be championship game, but still just game.” Riley almost whined and said, “Koda please, we have to do this. From my first game as a Little League kid to now, I’ve always dreamed of winning a major league championship. I’ve trained, I’ve practiced, but I never had that special ability that it takes to hit in the big leagues, but you do! I don’t have your superior strength or Zac’s powers to help me.” Zac stood there listening to Riley pour his heart out to Koda and realized that even though Riley was just using Koda to achieve a dream he could never reach himself, the sadness in his voice made him regret lashing out at him. He knew that Riley was not a bad person at all, otherwise his Energem would never have chosen him. Koda sighed and said, “Riley, you have even more special ability. You have Ranger ability. The Rangers are our team. They need us.” Riley pulled out his Energem realizing what Koda said, even what Zac said, was true. He shook his head and said, “You’re right. Thank you for reminding me what’s really important, Koda. And Zac, you deserve some of that thanks too.” Zac sighed and said, “I guess so. And I’m sorry that I snapped at you. And for freezing your legs to the ground.” Riley chuckled and said, “It’s OK. After how I have been lately, I totally deserved it.” The group chuckled as they ran out of the stadium. 

Tyler, Chase, Shelby, Ivan, and Phillip had reached the front entrance of the stadium but Shelby noticed all the people there and said, “No, we’re still too close to all the people in the stadium.” Chase looked up and shouted, “Oh, no!” as he saw Wrench, Game Face, and several Vivix walk toward them with Wrench saying, “That Ranger has your bat!” Game Face stopped and shouted, “It’s game time! The Rangers are ka-blooey!” Koda, Riley, and Zac ran up seeing the scene in front of them. Game Face noticed and said, “And after you Rangers go Ka-blooey, you Aqua Ranger will be coming with us.” Zac growled as Shelby realized something and handed the bat to Koda and said, “Koda, throw it!” Koda obliged and threw it into the air as hard as he could and the bat exploded high in the atmosphere. The Rangers flinched at the explosion as Game Face wailed, “My bat! That was out of left field! But you won’t be hitting any more home runs without my magic bat!” Koda muttered, “Magic bat? That mean I not really hit home run?” Chase nodded and said, “Maybe, Koda, maybe.” Game Face looked to the Vivix and said, “Training’s over, Doom Squad. It’s crush time! Defeat those Rangers and bring the Aqua Ranger to our team!” Zac grunted as Koda shouted, “It’s morphin time!” They morphed and leaped onto the battle field. “Here we go!” Tyler shouted. Game Face and several Vivix also jumped into the battlefield as Game Face said, “Let’s get this ball rolling!” The Vivix suddenly had jerseys on as Shelby asked, “Basketball?” Game Face chuckled and said, “We’re gonna make you jump through hoops!” He summoned a basketball and dribbled right up to the Rangers alongside the Vivix as the battle started. Wrench was watching from the sidelines as Fury joined him and said, “The Rangers will never beat his Doom Squad. It’s a slam dunk. But let’s pull the Aqua Ranger out from his team and do some 2 on 1 with him.” Wrench chuckled and said, “With pleasure. I have been waiting for some payback after what he did on Sledge’s ship.” The monsters jumped in and shouted, “Stealing a teammate, Rangers!” and grabbed Zac and teleported to another part outside the stadium. “Oh, no!” Shelby shouted. “Fury and Wrench have Zac!” Phillip heard this and said, “I’ll go after them. You guys can handle some Vivix and this sports freak. Pachy Wrecking Ball!” He summoned his weapon and struck several Vivix apart and ran after Wrench and Fury.

Other Vivix started throwing basketballs at the Rangers that exploded on impact. “That’s no ordinary ball!” Ivan shouted. The Rangers were hit one by one with basketballs as Tyler shouted, “Guys, get up! We gotta intercept that ball!” They tried to intercept the basketball, but the Vivix just kept tossing it around, and Game Face caught it shouting, “Free throw!” He threw it right at the Rangers and it exploded, knocking the Rangers to the ground. Chase grunted, “Is everyone all right?” Game Face chuckled and said, “We’re winning!” 

Wrench and Fury tossed Zac to the wall hard and chuckled. Zac grunted, got up, and asked, “You guys don’t give up, do you?” Fury laughed and said, “Master Heckyl is just becoming more and more interested in you, Aqua Ranger. He would love for you to join his team. You could come along quietly before this gets messy.” Zac snorted and said, “Thanks, but no thanks. I wouldn’t join you even if the sky was falling.” Wrench growled and said, “Let’s we’re gonna have to do this the hard way. Time for some payback.” The two monsters stormed in as Zac prepared to defend himself but suddenly he saw Phillip running in with his Wrecking Ball and he knocked the two monsters hard into the wall. Phillip huffed, “Glad I found you. This stadium is bigger than I thought.” He turned to the monsters and said, “Let’s make this two on two. Just so its fair.” Fury grunted as he got up and said, “Fine. But this will still end in our victory.” Zac summoned his Ankylo Hammer and said, “Let’s do this!” And the opponents ran in and started fighting each other. Zac and Phillip were doing good dodging Fury’s sword and Wrench’s axe for a while, but then Wrench surprised Phillip and knocked Phillip down hard. Zac saw this and shouted, “Are you OK, Phillip?” Phillip nodded weakly as Fury charged his sword with lightning and said, “Time to end this, Aqua Ranger.” Zac readied himself for the lightning as he knew now that he could catch it with his bare hands, but then over to the side he saw a semi truck that had a load full of water that was being delivered to the stadium. He smirked and said, “Oh. I wouldn’t do that if I was you.” Fury chuckled and said, “And why not?” Zac’s eyes glowed underneath his helmet as he said, “Didn’t you know? You should be careful. Never mix electricity with water.” Fury tilted his head and asked, “What water?” “This water,” Zac answered as he raised his hand toward the truck and suddenly the side burst open as Zac commanded the water to come toward him and to Fury who was thrown back by the force of it and was shocked as the water connected to his sword that he was holding. The water force also threw Wrench back by surprise. When Zac saw that both monsters were down, he stopped the flow of water from the truck and then froze the water on the monsters so that Wrench and Fury were frozen deep in ice with only their heads sticking out. Fury growled and said, “You’ll pay for this, Aqua Ranger. You will be defeated and you will bow before Master Heckyl.” “Yea,” Wrench shuddered as the cold was affecting him. “What he said.” Zac smirked and said, “Keep telling yourself that, Fury. But it will never come true.” He walked over and helped Phillip up who said, “Thanks. Surprised you used a move like that.” Zac shook his head and said, “Later. Right now, we need to get back to the others.” Phillip nodded and the two boys ran past the frozen monsters, who were struggling to break free, and to the other Rangers.

The mysterious creature peaked out from behind a wall and saw the two frozen monsters try to break out of the ice that Zac created. She hummed to herself and thought, “That just confirms it. He is the secret heir. But he is more powerful than I thought. More powerful than any other merfolk at this stage. Something must be progressing his powers. Maybe I should see what these creatures are up to against these heroes.” She turned and disappeared, heading for the strange ship she saw out in some woods during her travels recently.

Back with the other Rangers, they were trying to fight back Game Face and his team of Vivix when Kendall ran up and shouted, “Guys, hold up! I’ve brought you the new Dino Victory Charger. Wait, where’s Zac and Phillip?” “Right here,” Zac said as he and Phillip ran over. Chase looked around and said, “Where’s Fury and Wrench?” Zac smirked and said, “They’re a little tied down at the moment.” They looked to Phillip and said, “He’ll explain later.” Kendall nodded as she continued, “It’s risky since we couldn’t fully test it, but it might give you an edge.” Tyler took it and said, “It’s worth the risk! But first, we need to finish off those Vivix!” Ivan pulled out his Saber and said, “I’m on it!” He sent a lightning strike at several Vivix while Zac said, “I’ll take some of that,” and he grabbed some of the lightning that Ivan had around his Saber and launched it at other Vivix, destroying them. Tyler pulled out his T-Rex Super Charger and donned his Super Charge armor. Game Face gulped and shouted, “Time out!” Tyler smirked and said, “You’ve got none left.” He and the other Rangers stared Game Face down as Tyler shouted, “Dino Victory Charger, ready!” The other Rangers held onto each other’s shoulders as Tyler shouted, “T-Rex Super Charge!” And then everyone shouted, “Victory, Final Strike!” The attack launched at Game Face, who shouted, “I’m outta my league!” as the attack hit him head on. The Rangers cheered as the attack hit Game Face head on.

Heckyl saw this from the bridge on Sledge’s ship and said, “The Rangers want to be in the big leagues! Make the whole team giant!” The Vivix who controlled the Magna Beam nodded and hit it several times. “And while you’re at it,” Heckyl said. “Bring Fury and Wrench back here! We need to have a little talk.”

The Magna Beam hit Game Face and several Vivix and made them giant size as Tyler said, “Look’s like the game isn’t over!” Zac looked over at Tyler and said, “OK, this pun thing really needs to stop.” Game Face chuckled and said, “We’re into overtime, Rangers!” The Rangers pulled out their Dino Chargers as Tyler said, “Let’s make our team..uh…a little bigger too! Sorry, Zac, can’t help myself.” Zac shook his head as everyone called their Zords to the battlefield. They then combined all of them into three different Zords, Dino Charge Megazord with Tyler, Koda, and Shelby, Ptera Charge Megazord with Chase, Riley, and Ivan, and Plesio Charge Megazord with Zac, Phillip, and Kendall. Game Face and the Vivix went in for a huddle as Game Face shouted, “All for evil, evil for fun!” Ivan smirked and said, “Bring it on!” The Vivix started with baseball uniforms as Game Face shouted, “Bang ‘em with the baseballs!” The Vivix sound baseballs at the Ptera Charge Megazord, but Chase, Riley, and Ivan countered with a Para Blast that send the attack right back at the Vivix. Two other Vivix brought out bats and shouted, “Batter up!” The Plesio Charge Megazord stared them down as Tyler shouted to the three inside, “Throw them a curveball!” “Tyler! Stop with the puns!” Zac shouted. While Kendall replied, “Sounds like a plan! And Zac, just go along with him for now!” The three shouted, “Plesio Blast!” The Vivix shouted, “I’ve been benched!” before they exploded as Zac shouted, “Don’t encourage Tyler with the puns! Plesio Zord! Ankylo Hammer!” He hit the Vivix head on as it shouted, “I’m throwing in the towel!” as it exploded. Zac sighed and said, “I should just give up with dealing with these puns.” Phillip chuckled as Game Face charged up and said, “You haven’t won yet! I’ve still got my best pitch up my sleeve!” The Dino Charge Megazord glared down Game Face as Koda said, “Go ahead, Game Face! Nothing get past me!” Game Face shouted, “Here comes my fiery fastball!” He charged up and threw it at the Dino Charge Megazord, but also threw all sorts of equipment at the Megazord, which Shelby noticed as the Megazord was getting pelted and she said, “He’s throwing more than fastballs!” Koda nodded and held up the Super Drive Saber as a bat and shouted, “This what I train for!” and he swung at all of the objects and destroyed them while also reflecting them back at Game Face, who shouted, “They’re making me fear my own gear!” “We combine,” Koda told everyone. “Finish him together!” “Sounds like a plan, Koda,” Zac affirmed. “Activate Plesio Charge Megazord, Pacha-Rex Formation!” The Whole team shouted as the Megazords reformed into one giant Megazord. “We’re in it to win it!” The Rangers shouted with Zac adding, “Great. Now I’m making puns too.” Game Face glared them down and said, “A champion always gets back up!” Koda growled out, “But you no champ!” They charged up the Megazord and shouted, “Galactic Blast!” which hit Game Face who shouted, “Three strikes, I’m out!” and exploded. “Monster extinct!’ The Rangers shouted in victory. Riley turned to Koda and said, “Koda, we gotta get back to the game!” 

The Rangers headed over to the stadium as Koda and Riley ran down to the dugout and Tyler, Chase, Shelby, Ivan, Zac, Phillip, and Kendall sat in the bleachers. Tyler turned to Zac and said, “Wait, you haven’t come to any of Koda’s games. What changed?” Zac sighed and said, “Even though I didn’t like how Koda started playing baseball, I still want to support him during his last game. I’m not that bitter.” “Indeed, Your Highness,” Ivan said as they turned to watch the game. 

Riley and Koda ran over to Coach Ted and Riley shouted, “Coach Ted, we’re here!” Ted turned and said, “Where’ve you been? It’s all tied up. Koda, if we’re gonna win, I need one of those home runs. Tell me you can do it, kid.” Koda turned and whispered to Riley, “I not have magic bat. I not hit home run.” Riley shook his head and said, “Hey, Koda. It’s not about the bat. It’s not even about hitting a home run. Hey. Forget all your training. Use your instincts, like you’re hunting. This. This is your club. And when something comes at you, hit it. Caveman strong.” Koda nodded as he grabbed a bat.

The Rangers were looking around the field as Chase asked, “What’s keeping them so long? Koda’s up to bat I think.” Suddenly Zac got a vision from a few seconds previously and saw the conversation Riley had with Koda to encourage him. He smirked and said, “Don’t worry. Riley just giving Koda some words of encouragement.” The Rangers looked at Zac as Phillip asked, “Explain later?” knowing that there were strangers around them. Zac nodded as they saw Koda walk to home plate. Shelby shouted, “Come on, Koda!” Koda got into batting position and the pitch was thrown. Swing and a miss. Strike one. He got into batting position again. Swing and a miss. Strike two. He started to worry when he remembered what Riley said. He then stepped away for a second and took off his shoes so he was barefoot, like a caveman. The pitcher shook his head at the sight, but wound up and throw the ball. Koda hit it with all of his strength and it became a home run. The crowd went wild as Riley smiled from his spot in the dugout as Koda ran around the bases back to home plate. Zac smiled from his place in the stands and thought, “Congrats Koda. You won just for being yourself.”

Over at Sledge’s ship, Wrench and Fury were teleported back to it still in their frozen mess and they were being slowly unfrozen by several Vivix and Heckyl stood there annoyed and said, “So right when you had the Aqua Ranger at your fingertips, he just summoned water and hurled it at you, then freezing you in place. Is that correct?” Wrench shuddered, “Yyyyes, Master HHHHeckyl.” Both monsters were freezing from being in ice for so long. Fury charged his lightning after his sword was freed and destroyed the rest of the ice and warmed himself back up as he said, “This Ranger just keeps making me angry. And he keeps through more tricks at us. He is a crafty one. But if he thinks we won’t succeed, then think again!” Heckyl nodded and said, “Agreed. But I feel we need to learn more about him if we are going to be able to capture him.” 

“Well,” a mysterious voice said. The three monsters turned and saw the mysterious creature from earlier standing there in the doorway. “Isn’t this a interesting sight?” Fury growled and charged his lightning sword and said, “Who are you? You have no right being abroad this ship. Leave now before we make you.” He threw a lightning attack at her, but the creature just caught it in her hand and said, “Aww. Don’t be like that, kitty.” She threw it at Wrench, who got shocked and dropped to the ground as she circled around Heckyl and Fury while saying, “I am here to help solve your little Ranger problem. I saw the little fight you guys had earlier and I think you might need my help in defeating those human pests.” Heckyl hummed and said, “Oh really? And how can you help us defeat the Rangers and get their Energems? If you noticed, one little Ranger is different from the rest.” The creature giggled and said, “Oh. The aqua one. He won’t be a problem for me. For I know who and what he is.” Heckyl eyes’ widened and he said, “Really? Mind to share with the class?” The creature laughed and said, “Not yet. That will spoil the surprise. I will help you in capturing the Aqua Ranger for something in return.” Heckyl cocked his head and asked, “And what will that be?” The creature smirked an evil smile and said, “Just some of the power of the Energems. Oh, you can keep all of the Energems for yourself, I only require a little power from them. Plus a little something from the Aqua Ranger once he is within our grasp. Once I get both, he and the Energems are all yours. Now, have we got a deal?” She held out her hand for Heckyl to shake. He got a big evil grin on his face and said, “It’s a deal.” He grabbed her hand but then said, “However, if I find out about you trying to double cross me, I’ll see to your end myself.” The creature giggled and said, “Don’t worry. I never go back on my deals. Think of it as us signing a contract, it’s binding.” Heckyl hummed and said, “Just so. Well then, welcome to the team.” He turned to walk away from the creature and a confused Fury, but then stopped and asked, “By the way, what do I call you?” The creature smirked and said, “I have been called many things, but you can just call me…Ursula.”


	28. Riches and Rags

At the museum, Ivan was walking outside near the loading deck when a delivery man flagged him down asking, “You work here?” Ivan nodded and said, “Indeed I do.” He looked at the crate the man was delivering and said, “This must be my new training dummy. Finally.” The man shrugged and said, “Just sign here, please.” Ivan nodded and pulled out a quill and asked, “Do you have any ink?” The man shook his head and said, “Dude, you just use your finger.” He grabbed Ivan’s finger and helped him sign the document with Ivan saying, “Wow! How did I do that?” The man walked away quickly as Ivan shrugged and took the crate down to the Ranger base. He opened it and saw a vintage outfit and said, “There it is!” He pulled it out and said, “A tad shabby. But fortunately, my sword is not a discerning chap. En grade!” He pulled out his Dino Saber and attacked. 

Over on Sledge’s ship, Fury had Heckyl come into Wrench’s lab to show off his new idea. “I have a new plan to create a combo monster,” Fury said. He turned to the reanimator and threw in a gold pendant and some gold coins and said, “Spellbinder’s magic will curse Gold Digger’s coins. Anyone who touches them will instantly become greedy.” He turned the machine on and the new monster was created. “I’m back!” The monster shouted, having become a mix of both Spellbinder and Gold Digger. “But I’m a hybrid! Call me Spell Digger.” Fury chuckled while Heckyl stood there and asked, “What’s so great about greed?” “Greed knows no bounds,” Spell Digger answered. “After those rancid Rangers get a hold of my coins, they’ll be at each other’s throats!” Heckyl stood up and said, “It’s perfect! But we may need some extra fire power.” He walked over to Singe who was standing nearby and pulled his blaster out. “Hey,” Singe whined. “That’s my blaster.” Heckyl glared at him and said, “You don’t mind, do you?” “Do I have a choice?” Singe asked. Fury chuckled and said, “No, because you’re not in charge, lame flame.” Heckyl handed Fury Singe’s blaster and said, “Make sure Spell Digger finishes the Rangers.” Fury nodded and said, “You can trust me, Heckyl, unlike others.” Fury walked out with Spell Digger behind him saying, “Ha-ha, he burned you!” Heckyl waited until Fury and Spell Digger left the lab before he turned to Singe and said, “While they are accomplishing that plan, I have a task for you.” Singe tilted his head and said, “Interesting. Does this have to do with capturing a certain Ranger?” Heckyl nodded and said, “Yes, but you are not doing this alone. I want you to meet your new colleague, Ursula.” The lab doors opened and Ursula walked in grinning while she said, “Ah. This must be the Singe I haven’t met yet. Oh come now. You mustn’t look at me that way, dear Singe. It’s rude.” Singe growled and said, “Why must I work with this one? I have proven that I can handle the Aqua Ranger all by myself.” Ursula chuckled and said, “Oh. Don’t be like that, my dear. For you see, I know exactly what the Aqua Ranger is. And that information will help bring him to our side in no time.” “And what is he?” Singe asked. Heckyl sighed and said, “She doesn’t want to say that just yet. She wants us to find out ourselves. But she wants to help us capture him.” Singe huffed and said, “Fine. Just don’t get in my way.” Ursula giggled and said, “Don’t worry. I will help you succeed. And soon, this boy will be the key to the Rangers’ undoing.” 

Zac was just getting out of his classes for the day when he received a text from Ms. Morgan. She wanted him to return to the museum right after his classes finished so he and the others could help with the Royal Suit of Honor that they should be receiving soon. He replied back saying that he would be there soon. As he was about to walk towards the direction of the museum, he suddenly heard a voice humming in the wind. He looked all around him trying to figure out where the voice was coming from but he saw nothing. The voice started to hum louder and it made Zac’s senses dull out to where he fell into a trance and started to walk in the opposite direction. The voice was slowly getting louder and louder as it beckoned Zac towards it. He was about to round the corner of his school when Phillip shouted, “Zac!” Phillip’s voice broke the trance that Zac was in as he regained his senses and turned to see Phillip running towards him shouting, “Zac! There you are. My meeting got done early and I wanted to offer you a lift to the museum. But why are you all the way over here? The museum is in the other direction.” Zac looked around and said, “I thought I heard…Never mind. It was nothing. I would love a ride from you. Might save me some energy.” Phillip chuckled as he led Zac to his limo and they drove off to the museum. Unknown to them, Singe and Ursula appeared around the corner that Zac was just at with Ursula groaning, “Curses! He was this close to bring within our grasps!” Singe sighed and said, “Great. Now I have a headache coming on. Although, whatever you did seemed to do the trick. Next time we just have to make sure that none of the other Rangers are with him to break the trance.” Ursula nodded and said, “Maybe I need to put some more of my magic around my voice to make sure they can’t break the spell again.” “And none of the other Rangers will be affected by it like him?” Singe asked. Ursula shook her head and said, “No. The magic I am using with it is only tuned to his kind. Humans can’t hear it unless I want them to. Besides, the Aqua Ranger just thinks he is hearing a beautiful voice. I am not actually singing. I could once, though. If I had my original voice, everyone who grovel at my feet.” Singe looked at her confused, but went along with her for now. “Let’s regroup then,” Singe said as he and Ursula disappeared. 

Ivan was continuing to practice with what he thought was his practice dummy as Kendall walked in talking on the phone and Koda wheeled in another crate. “Good day, good friends,” Ivan said. “Hello, Ivan,” Koda replied. Kendall nodded as she continued to say into the phone, “It’s very valuable, please check your system. What do you mean it’s already been delivered? That’s impossible. Check again.” She turned to Ivan and said, “Your practice dummy arrived.” “Thank you, my lady,” Ivan replied. “But I’m already using my practice dummy.” Kendall froze, turned, and asked, “What did you say?” Ivan turned to her and replied, “I said I’m already using my new dummy.” Kendall turned and saw what he meant and saw the now damaged royal suit and said, “Oh, no!” She pushed past Ivan to see the damage as Ivan asked, “What is it?” Kendall turned to him and said, “Ivan, that is your new practice dummy.” She pointed to the dummy that Koda was taking out of the crate he brought in. Ivan examined it and said, “Excellent. Then what’s this piece of junk?” Kendall groaned and said, “This junk is a Royal Suit of Honor. It was loaned to the museum. It’s older than you!”” Ivan reassured, “Well, it may be older than me, but it’s not nearly was well built.” Kendall sighed, “Ivan, you don’t understand. This is a very, very, valuable antique.” Ivan huffed, “Not anymore.” Kendall sighed, “I have to call the owner. This is not going to be good.” She turned and walked out of the base upset, leaving Ivan confused.

Outside the museum, Heckyl was handing out Spell Digger’s gold to multiple people. “Gold!” He shouted. “Gold for everyone!” People ran up and collected the gold as he threw it everywhere shouting, “Come and get it! Free gold! It’s all for you, the good people of Amber Beach. From me to you.” 

Over at the cafe, Chase was trying to deal with a customer who said, “Six dollars for a burger, that’s crazy! Two bucks for a drink?” Chase reassured him, “But you ordered it, and you ate it, right?” Tyler walked up and asked, “Hi, is there a problem?” The customer huffed, “Yes, there is. I don’t like giving my money away.” He tossed out some of Spell Digger’s coins as Chase said, “You can’t pay with those.” The customer chuckled, “Of course I can. They’re solid gold.” Tyler huffed, “Says who?” The customer answered, “The guy down on the corner. He’s handing them out like candy. No tip for you pal.” The customer walked away angry as Tyler and Chase picked up the coins to examine them, but they fell under the greed spell that was on them. 

They walked out from the cafe, tossing their aprons as they did, passing Ivan and Kendall, who was whispering, “You have to understand, Ivan, this is a big problem.” Zac and Phillip returned and noticed Tyler and Chase walking start to the door. Tyler brushed past Zac, who suddenly felt a sense of dread wash over him. “What’s up with Tyler and Chase?” Zac thought. “Something about those two doesn’t feel right.” Phillip noticed this and asked, “Zac, are you OK? Thinking about earlier?” Zac shook his head and said, “No. When Tyler brushed past me, something felt off.” Before Phillip could ask more, they heard a conversation going on nearby as the owner of the suit that Ivan damaged walked up and said, “Ms. Morgan, you mentioned there was some kind of problem with my Suit of Honor?” Kendall sighed and said, “I’m afraid so, Mr. Smith.” Ivan lifted the cover off of the suit to show its damage to Mr. Smith, who said, “Oh, no. This Suit of Honor was worn by an Emperor. It’s over a thousand years old!” Ivan this interrupted, “Yes well, that explains the shoddy construction.” Kendall hit Ivan with her elbow to shut him up as Mr. Smith said, “It’s worth two million dollars!” “Are you certain of that?” Ivan asked. “Honestly, Sir, as a knight I must say it isn’t worth two shillings on the battlefield.” Mr. Smith growled, “It’s worth money, you nitwit! Money is what you owe me, and money is what I want.” “All right, then,” Ivan whispered. “Just give it to him, Ms. Morgan.” Kendall scoffed, “You have no idea how much money that is, Ivan. The museum doesn’t have millions of dollars just laying around.” Mr. Smith interrupted, “If I don’t get my two million dollars fast, I’ll take this museum and sell it off piece by piece.” He along with his assistant walked away as Kendall groaned at the situation. 

Zac and Phillip walked over with Phillip asking, “Ivan, what did you do?” Ivan sighed and said, “I mistook this drab of clothing for my new practice dummy. I destroyed this and that man now wants two million dollars for it.” He then kneeled and said, “I humbly apologize for my actions, Your Highnesses. I will take whatever punishment you decide.” Zac sighed and said, “Ivan, we aren’t going to punish you for a mistake you made. We all make them.” Shelby walked out of the cafe and asked, “Well, how’d it go?” Kendall sighed, “Don’t ask.” Shelby then asked, “Hey, has any of you seen Chase and Tyler? They must have left.” “They did,” Zac answered. “Phillip and I saw them walking out of the cafe and something felt off about them. Something bad.” Kendall sighed, “I’ve got to figure out how to save the museum. Ivan, Zac, do you two think you could find Tyler and Chase for me?” Ivan said, “Have I ever let you down, My Lady?” He saw the destroyed suit and said, “OK, maybe once. We’ll go find them.” He and Zac ran out of the museum as Phillip said, “I need to go make some calls to Zandar. Let me know if anything changes.” He walked away and pulled out his phone. He said into it, “Hello, this is Prince Phillip. I need to arrange a video call. To the Bank of Zandar.” 

Heckyl was continuing to hand out the spelled gold shouting, “Gather round! Don’t by shy! Take as much as you want.” Tyler and Chase ran up and saw who has been handing out the gold. “It’s Heckyl,” Chase said. Heckyl saw them approach and said, “I’ll be right back with more gold.” He walked away as Tyler said, “Let’s find out what he’s up to. Come on.” Heckyl walked up to Spell Digger, who was hiding behind a pillar, and said, “Act natural, the Rangers are watching.” Tyler and Chase hid behind a pillar as Heckyl said, “I need more coins.” “Coins?” Spell Digger asked, playing along. “More coins, remember?” Heckyl said. “Of course,” Spell Digger said. “I’ll just go back to my vast treasure and get you some more.” “Good,” Heckyl said as he handed Spell Digger two bags. “Fill these bags.” “No problem,” Spell Digger said as he took the bags. I’ll just go back to my vast treasure…” Heckyl kicked him and said, “Just go get them, you fool.” “Yes, Sir,” Spell Digger answered. “I’m off to my vast treasure.” He ran past where Tyler and Chase were hiding as Tyler said, “It could be a trap.” But their eyes glowed and Chase said, “Or I could be rich.” The two boys ran after Spell Digger as Heckyl and Fury came out from their hiding spot as Heckyl said, “Farewell, Rangers.” “I told you it’d work,” Fury said. “Bring me their Energems,” Heckyl demanded. Fury nodded and said, “I’ll make sure they treasure their last moments!” Fury ran after the Rangers and Spell Digger. 

Suddenly Fury was stopped by Singe and Ursula appearing in front of him. Fury growled and said, “Get out of my way, candlestick!” Ursula chuckled and said, “Down, kitty. Singe and I are only here to ask for your help.” “Reluctantly,” Singe mumbled. Ursula elbowed him and said, “Behave yourself. Fury, we need your help to distract a certain Ranger while we lure the Aqua Ranger to us.” She pointed her finger to Ivan and Zac, who had seen Tyler and Chase run off and were starting to follow them. Ursula continued, “I need the other Rangers out of my way so I can use my magic upon the Aqua Ranger. Besides, you and the Gold Ranger have some unfinished business, don’t you?” Fury smirked and said, “We do. Fine. I will help you this once. Make sure you succeed. I also have some unfinished business with the Aqua Ranger.” The three monsters then followed Ivan and Zac to the woods. 

“Sir Tyler!” Ivan shouted as he and Zac reached the woods that they saw the two boys run to. “Chase!” Zac shouted. Suddenly they heard Tyler shout, “This coin’s mine!” They looked over and saw Tyler and Chase running and picking up coins on the ground. “But I want it!” Chase shouted. “Is this the one?” Tyler taunted. Ivan smirked and shouted, “Sir Tyler!” But Tyler and Chase didn’t hear him as they continue to chase after the gold. Ivan turned to Zac and said, “We must hurry, Your Highness. We are not far behind them.” Zac nodded and they started to run after them, but then Zac heard the humming he heard earlier that day. He looked around to find the source of the sound. He turned to ask Ivan if he heard it, but Ivan was too far ahead. The humming got louder and Zac fell into a trance again. He turned and walked in the other direction toward the humming like it was calling to him. 

Ivan continued to run after Tyler and Chase, but then Fury jumped in front of him and shouted, “Not so fast! So we meet again, Gold Ranger! I deal with your thickheaded friends later, for you and I have an old score to settle.” Ivan huffed, “You should see what happened to the last dummy that stepped in my way.” Ivan pulled out his Dino Morpher and changed into the Gold Ranger, charging into Fury and battled him, unaware of the fate that Zac was about to face.

Meanwhile, Zac was continuing to follow the humming as his body was being controlled by it. Ursula and Singe appeared near him as Singe said, “It’s working. He’s coming right for us.” Ursula chuckled, “Yes. Fury has done well with distracting the Gold Ranger.” She then pulled out a silver needle and said, “Now it’s time to use an old curse that I learned centuries ago. This will put the Aqua Ranger out of commission for a while for us to capture him.” She waved her hand around the needle as it glowed a sickly green as she continued her spell on Zac as he walked closer to them.

Tyler and Chase had found some more gold coins. Tyler chuckled as Chase said, “Some coins! He went this way.” They were about to chase after more of the coins, then Tyler’s Zord, already shrunken down, jumped into Tyler’s arms. Tyler asked, “What is it, little Rexy?” Rexy jumped out of his arms and zoomed off with Tyler saying, “He wants us to follow him. Maybe it’s the treasure.” Tyler and Chase ran after Rexy. 

Ivan was continuing his fight with Fury. He jumped into the air and shouted, “This is the end, frightful foe!” He swung down at Fury, who dodged and shouted, “Yes, the end of you!” Suddenly Rexy jumped in and knocked Fury back with Fury shouting, “Get off me, you little red rat!” Rexy then jumped into Ivan’s arms, who asked, “Rexy? Whatever are you doing here?” He turned to see Tyler and Chase already morphed charging in. Tyler said, “Ivan, we got your back!” Fury chuckled, “Then it’s time to try Singe’s blaster!” He pulled out the blaster and Tyler donned his T-Rex Super Charge armor. Fury fired at Tyler, trapping him, but Tyler shouted, “Nice try Fury, but now you’re in for a shock!” He pulled out his T-Rex Super Charge Morpher and fired at Fury, knocking him back. Fury growled, “Curse you, Red Ranger! We’ll finish this later! I have another score to settle!” He then disappeared with Tyler shouting, “Yeah that’s right, run away you cowardly lion!” Ivan ran up and said, “Sir Tyler, that as a fantastic feat indeed! Ha! He was smart to retreat. We nearly had him.” Tyler and Chase saw more gold coins on the ground and started to collect them again. Ivan turned around and asked, “I say, what on earth are you doing?” “Collecting gold coins,” Tyler answered. Ivan came to the wrong conclusion and said, “You want to pay off my two million dollar debt. No. A Knight of Zandar would not use monster’s gold to repay a debt. Prince Zac wouldn’t…” He suddenly remembered that Zac had come with him to look for Tyler and Chase. “Prince Zac!” Ivan shouted. This caused Tyler and Chase to turn around with Chase asking, “What about him?” Ivan shouted, “He came with me to find you two. Last time I saw him was right before Fury showed up. We need to find him now! The prince could be in danger!” This caused Tyler and Chase to slightly break out of their gold craze as the trio ran back to where Zac was last seen.

Meanwhile, Zac was getting closer and closer to Ursula and Singe as the humming in Zac’s ears was getting louder and louder. Ursula smirked and said, “Come to me, my dear. Come, poor little unfortunate soul.” Zac continued toward them as Singe chuckled, “Finally. Victory will be ours!” Ursula then held out the silver needle and said, “Just touch the needle and all your worries will go away.” Zac raised his hand as he got closer to the needle. Ursula whispered, “Just touch it. Touch it I say!” Zac’s index finger went down on the needle, pricking him and coating the tip of the needle with his blood. He recoiled back as he felt the pain of the prick, but then his body started to shut down. He looked up and mumbled, “Who are you?” Ursula chuckled and said, “Don’t worry, my dear. All will be answered soon. Once you belong to me!” Zac tried to fight the magic now coursing through his veins, but it was too strong and he fell to the ground, falling into a dead like sleep. Ursula laughed evilly and said, “It worked. The Aqua Ranger is mine!” “Ours,” Singe reminded her. “And I must say, that was impressive. How does it work?” Ursula smirked and said, “A lady never reveals her secrets. Just know that you need to know who you are fighting to get the better of him. Now pick him up. We have a delivery to make to Heckyl.” Singe bent down to pick Zac up, but then he heard Ivan shout, “Lightning Strike!” Ivan’s attack hit both Singe and Ursula and knocked them back several feet. They looked up and saw Ivan, Tyler, and Chase running up with Ivan having his sword out and Tyler and Chase having their Dino Morphers out, with several gold coins in their pockets as well. Ivan shouted, “Back away, monsters!” Tyler bent down and saw the state Zac was in and shouted, “What did you do to him?” Ursula chuckled, “I just put him in a little slumber, that he’ll never wake from.” Ivan picked up Zac bridal style and shouted, “You’ll pay for what you did, whoever you are!” Ursula chuckled and said, “We’ll see about that. You’ll be hearing from us soon.” She and Singe then disappeared with Chase holding some fingers to Zac to check for a pulse. “He’s got a pulse,” Chase said. “But it’s weak. We need to take him back to the base. Maybe we can figure out what that weird lady monster did to him.” “I hope you’re right, Sir Chase,” Ivan said as he looked down upon the sleeping prince. He felt so guilty at not protecting Zac. Two failures in one day. He was failing at being a knight. He shook those thoughts aside as the trio ran back to the base with Zac in Ivan’s arms. 

The rest of the Rangers were down at the base going over several spare pieces of the museum to see if they could sell them to Mr. Smith to make up for the two million dollars. Phillip was sitting nearby as he was on the phone talking to the Bank of Zandar about a special case. Shelby was examining a piece saying, “One Triceratops horn. Estimated value, three thousand dollars. I can’t believe the museum would sell these things.” Kendall sighed, “We have no choice. Just keep counting.” She turned to Riley and said, “Six trilobite fossils.” Suddenly Tyler and Chase burst into the base, without Ivan as he couldn’t run as fast as Tyler and Chase, despite the gold in their pockets, because he did not want to further injure Zac. Koda looked up and said, “You guys back.” Riley looked at the state they were in and asked, “Where have you two been?” Tyler said, “We ran into one of Heckyl’s monsters. Chased him through the forest, and then…” Kendall interrupted, “What is in your pockets?” “Pockets?” Chase asked. “Oh, just something that monster dropped.” Suddenly a coin dropped to the floor and Tyler and Chase wrestled for it, making more coins drop and they instantly forgot about what happened with Zac. “What on earth?” Kendall asked. Tyler and Chase fell to the floor and tried to grab the coins as fast as they could with Shelby shouting, “Why are you two acting so weird? Let me see one of those.” “Wait,” Kendall stopped her, pulled out some tongs, and used those to grab one of the coins. She examined it and said, “A monster dropped these? I’ll bet they’re made of a lot more than just gold.” 

Phillip stood up from where he was and walked over to the group, looking at the scene in front of him. He then said, “As much as this is interesting, where are Zac and Sir Ivan? I thought they went to go looking for you two.” Before Tyler and Chase could answer, the doors opened and Ivan walked through them, carrying a unconscious Zac in his arms. Ivan looked at the team with tears about to fall down his face. Kendall looked at Ivan and asked, “Ivan, what happened?” Ivan answered as best as he could, “Prince Zac and myself were walking through the woods looking for Sir Tyler and Sir Chase. I ran forward and encountered Fury. We fought, and with Sir Tyler and Sir Chase’s help, we beat him off. But then I noticed Prince Zac was not with me. So we ran back to where I last saw the prince. But Singe and some lady monster I’ve never seen before had gotten to him first, trying to take him back to Heckyl. She placed a curse on the prince, and he will not wake. I fear he may be like this forever. It’s all my fault. I am a Knight of Zandar, and I could not protect him.” The tears came down his cheeks as Phillip walked over and put his arm on Ivan’s shoulders saying, “Sir Ivan, you are not to blame for this. It was that monster who placed this spell on him. We will find a way to break it. I promise.” Kendall told Ivan, “Put Zac on the medical table and I’ll run some tests to see if they is any way to counter this.” Ivan walked over and put Zac on the medical table and asked, “Please is there anything I can do? I need a task.” Kendall sighed and said, “These tests will take some time. While those are running, we will continue to get the funds we need to pay back Mr. Smith. And maybe Keeper can help figure out how to awake Zac from this.” Ivan sighed and said, “I will find a way to help fix my mistakes today. Starting with getting the funds we require.” He ran out the door to his destination. Phillip looked over at the sleeping Zac and sighed, “We must do all that we can to help him. I fear what that monster is up to if she can do this to him.” 

Over on Sledge’s ship, Wrench was working on Spell Digger’s pendant as Heckyl said, “If the Red and Black Rangers are greedy, why didn’t you catch them?” He looked right to Fury who growled, “Because of the Gold Ranger. I had to distract him for a while.” “Why did you need to do that?” Heckyl asked. Then Ursula and Singe appeared and Ursula said, “I asked Fury to distract the Gold Ranger for me. So that I could lure the Aqua Ranger to me. And it worked.” She waved her hand and showed images of Zac falling under her trance and pricking his finger, cursing him into eternal slumber. The images disappeared as Heckyl said, “Well, at least one of you was successful today. So where is the Aqua Ranger?” Singe sighed, “One tiny problem. The Rangers found us before we could bring him here.” “What?!” Heckyl shouted. “Relax, Heckyl.” Ursula assured him. “The Rangers can’t break the curse I put over him. Only I can. I will just make a deal with them. I will waken him, if they hand over all of their Energems. Then we will take both him and the Energems right under their noses.” Heckyl smirked and said, “Interesting. That might just work. Wrench, what are you working on for Spell Digger?” Wrench walked over and said, “I may have a solution. I’ve turned Spell Digger’s pendant into a magic portal, it’ll suck all of the Rangers right in and they’ll never escape. Even to save their cursed friend.” He put it on Spell Digger as Heckyl walked over and said, “If you mess this up, you won’t be escaping either, from me.” Spell Digger gulped in fear and said, “I have to stay on his good side!” “What good side?” Wrench asked. Ursula chuckled, “Meanwhile, I’ll go make the deal with the Rangers, and then they’ll walk right into our trap with the Aqua Ranger and the Energems as our prize.” Heckyl then said, “Make it happen. Now.” 

Ivan really was not having a good day. First with him damaging the Royal Suit of Honor and having to find two million dollars to pay for it. Then, he failed to protect Prince Zac from getting cursed by that weird lady monster to an eternal slumber. Since he couldn’t do anything to help the prince as Ms. Morgan was running tests on him, he decided to find a way to get two millions dollars to pay off Mr. Smith. He first tried to go to a bank to get two million dollars, but that didn’t work out like he hoped, especially there was a misunderstanding when he pulled out his sword to show the bank teller that he was a knight. Then he tracked down Mr. Smith and tried to offer his services to him, but Mr. Smith just wanted the money and already had his assistant who could do scary things to him. He was walking back to the museum to report his failures when suddenly Ursula appeared before him who said, “Greetings Gold Ranger. Down on our luck, are we?” Ivan pulled out his sword and said, “You! You dare show your face after what you did to Prince Zac. I should run my sword through you right now!” Ursula giggled and said, “Now, now. You shouldn’t do that. Especially if you want your precious prince to awaken.” Ivan’s anger broke when she said that. He looked at her and asked, “You can break the spell? How do I know this is not a trick?” “No trick,” Ursula said. “I, the powerful Ursula, am always good on my word.” “So that’s what you’re called,” Ivan said. Ursula nodded and said, “I am willing to free the little prince Ranger. For a price.” Ivan stared at Ursula and said, “Of course you say that. It seems like everyone these days wants something. What do you want in return?” She pointed to the Gold Energem around his neck and said, “Your Energem. More specifically, all of the Energems you and the other Rangers have. This is the deal, I will free the boy of the curse I placed on him, in exchange, you and the other Rangers will give me the Energems. Have we got a deal?” She held out her hand for Ivan to shake. Ivan didn’t know what to do, on one hand, Prince Zac would awaken from his curse at the cost of the Energems. But then Heckyl and the other villains will win and take over everything. However, if he says no, they may be no way for Zac to awake from his eternal slumber. Plus, this could all be a trap. He looked at Ursula and said, “Can I discuss this with the others?” Ursula withdrew her hand and said, “Fine. Meet me at the field in the woods where those two knucklehead Rangers found Spell Digger’s gold in two hours. If you aren’t there by then, then the deal is off.” She then disappeared and Ivan ran as fast as he could back to the museum to tell the others.

Over at the Ocean Cafe, Evie was working her shift selling some of the clothing merchandise like she always does after school. But she has been feeling off since last night. She woke up in the middle of the night with a sharp pain in her chest like her heart was being stabbed or burned. She was about to tell her dad but then it subsided, but she has been feeling a dull ache ever since. And it won’t go away. It was like something was trying to warn her of something. And the only thing she could think about was Zac. She tried calling him when she woke up but he wouldn’t answer. She tried calling him through a video chat but he wouldn't answer that either. She didn’t know what to do. Her next best step was to ask Mimmi to telepathically contact him to see if he was OK. Speaking of which, Evie looked up and saw Mimmi walk into the cafe with Ondina and Sirena. Sirena immediately went over to hang out with David and Mimmi and Ordina sat at a table nearby. Evie ran over, sat down where they were, and said, “Mimmi, I need a favor.” Mimmi was startled by Evie’s sudden appearance, but then she saw the pain and sadness in her eyes and asked, “Evie, is everything OK?” Evie shook her head and said, “No. I woke up last night with sharp chest pains. It’s better now, but I can’t shake the feeling like something is wrong. Mainly to do with Zac. I tried calling him earlier, but he won’t answer, not even leave a text or email to me, which he always does. Can you please telepathically contact him? I’m so worried that something’s happened and…” “Evie, breathe,” Ondina said as she tried to calm Evie down who was on the verge of tears. Mimmi nodded and said, “Sure, I can contact him now.” She closed her eyes to concentrate on reaching Zac, but then a worried look came across her face. She opened her eyes and said, “That’s odd. I can’t reach him. Let me try again.” She closed her eyes again, but she was met with the same darkness, nothing. She opened her eyes and said, “It’s like he isn’t there. I can’t reach him. I can’t feel his mind at all.” Evie shot up and said, “We need to get to Amber Beach now!” She ran out the door with Mimmi and Ondina following her. Evie ran down to Cam’s boat with Mimmi shouting, “Evie, wait!” Evie turned to Mimmi and said, “You need to take me to Mako so that you can use the portal in the moon pool to Amber Beach. I need to get to Zac!” Mimmi looked at Evie and saw the determination in her eyes. Mimmi smiled and said, “Don’t worry. I will take you there. I need to go myself to see if he is OK. Meet me in the moon pool as quick as you can. Since you lost your tail, you can’t use the underwater entrance. Use the land entrance that you used last time. Ondina, I need you to go warn my mother and the rest of the pod.” Ondina nodded as both mermaids dove in and Evie started the boat and raced to Mako Island.

Over at the Ranger base, Kendall was working on her computer running tests on both the coins and Zac to see if they could wake him. Keeper was examining Zac with his staff to figure out what curse was used on him. Suddenly, Kendall’s computer beeped as some readings came out. Shelby ran over and said, “Are the results on Zac done?” Kendall shook her head and said, “No. It’s the readings on those coins. They’re encoded. When you touch one, it activates the part of the brain that makes a person greedy.” “Huh,” Tyler said as he and Chase were slaving over the huge pile of gold coins. “Good thing the coins didn’t affect us.” “Greedy, ha!” Chase replied. “That’s so terrible.” The Rangers rolled their eyes in annoyance. Ivan suddenly came into the lab and said, “Friends, I have news. First, alas, I was unable to secure the two million dollars.” Phillip looked at Ivan with interest. He did just receive a phone call from the bank about what happened and gave him the information he was looking for and would be sending him a piece of important mail shortly. He was about to assure Ivan of this when Ivan got distracted and asked, “What is all this about?” He was pointing to all of the museum pieces that were laying about. Shelby sighed and said, “These are the pieces the museum can spare. We need them to pay back Mr. Smith.” “Oh, you can’t sell them,” Ivan protested. “These fossils are the heart and soul of the museum.” “Doesn’t matter,” Kendall said. “Because even after selling them, we’d still be short. I’m afraid we’re going to have to face it.The museum is lost.” Ivan looked down guiltily and said, “I can’t believe what I’ve done. First with the suit, and then with the prince… Wait, have you found out anything about Prince Zac?” 

The Rangers looked over to Keeper who put his staff down after examining Zac, who was still laying on the medical bed in his eternal slumber. Keeper sighed and said, “I fear that whoever cursed Zac put one of the worst ones on him. His body is in eternal slumber. Whoever this monster is wanted to make sure he could not fight back like he always has. If he is not woken up soon, then I fear he may never wake again.” Kendall’s computer beeped and Kendall looked at the readings. She sighed and said, “Keeper is right. According to these readings, Zac’s body is mimicking sleep to the point of him appearing dead. I know his body can handle a lot, but I don’t think he can battle this forever. We need to find a way to to break this curse before it’s too late.” “Well,” Ivan said. “That is the second part of the news I bring. There is a way to break it.” The Rangers turned to him and Riley asked, “Well, what is it?” Ivan sighed and said, “We make a deal with Ursula.” The Rangers cocked their heads as Koda asked, “Who is that?” “That’s the name of the monster that did this to him,” Ivan answered. “She appeared before me when I was on my way back here. She’s offered a deal. She will break the curse she put over Zac. In exchange for….” “For what, Ivan?” Phillip asked. Ivan pulled out his Energem and said, “For all of our Energems.” The Rangers gasped and Shelby shouted, “No! We can’t! She’ll hand them right over to Heckyl and then the bad guys win. There must be another way.” Ivan shook his head sadly and said, “There isn’t, my lady. We have to meet her in the field where Spell Digger’s gold was found in two hours or else the deal is off. And from what Keeper and Ms. Morgan just said, we are out of options.” Keeper sighed and said, “There is always hope, my friends.” 

Suddenly, they heard sounds coming from the moon pool and they saw Mimmi and Evie run out in front of of the startled Rangers. Evie glared at the Rangers with tearful eyes and asked, “Where’s Zac? I need to see him.” The Rangers sadly looked at each other and they parted before her, showing her and Mimmi his body lying on the medical table. Evie ran over to him and sobbed over his chest as Mimmi asked, “What happened?” Ivan then kneeled and said, “My apologies, Princess Mimmi. It was my fault. I could not protect him like I promised I would.” Phillip stepped up and explained, “Zac went out with Ivan to look for Tyler and Chase as they ran into the woods to look for a monster’s gold.” He glared at Tyler and Chase who cowered and hovered over their gold. Phillip sighed and continued, “While Ivan was distracted by the monster known as Fury, Zac became entranced by another monster who we just learned is called Ursula, and she…” “Ursula?” Mimmi asked. “You heard of her?” Koda asked. “Only in stories,” Mimmi said. “In our culture, Ursula is the name of a powerful sea witch from centuries ago who originally led the mermaids to war against mermen. We thought she wanted to help us against them to win the war, but she just wanted power for herself. It was said that the lost king of the seas destroyed her himself in hopes to end the war, but it only caused the war to continue for years. But if it’s true I don’t know. Maybe this Ursula is connected to that. But anyway, continue.” Phillip nodded and continued, “She lured Zac to her and cursed him with eternal slumber. Ivan, Tyler, and Chase luckily found him before she and Singe could deliver him to Heckyl, but we don’t know how to wake him. Ursula is trying to make a deal with us. She is willing to wake him, in exchange for our Energems.” “No!” Evie shouted at Phillip who recoiled back in shock. “That’s just what they want. If you hand over your Energems, she’ll just use that to take Zac away from everyone, from me. It’s a trap, can’t you see that?” The Rangers hung their heads low as Ivan continue to kneel as he said, “Princess Mimmi, it is my fault that your brother is in this state. I will take any punishments you wish to bestow onto me.” Mimmi looked down at Ivan and said, “No.” Ivan looked up at Mimmi who continued, “It wasn’t your fault, Sir Ivan. The blame lies with Ursula and her alone. You are still a brave knight that watches over my brother religiously, even if he can handle himself. You don’t need to be punished.” Ivan bowed his head and said, “Many thanks for your mercy, Princess Mimmi.” Mimmi smiled as she looked over at her brother with Evie continuing to sob into his chest. Keeper calmly said to Evie, “Fear not, Evie. There is hope that he will recover. Your love for him may be enough.” 

He walked to the side as Evie looked down at Zac and she whispered, “Please Zac. Come back to me. I want more time with you. I want to see the light in your eyes, that smile you give me whenever I’m near, and that laugh you give whenever I say something funny. I miss those swims we would go on when I still had my tail. I want to make more memories with you. Please, Zac. Wake up. I love you.” She leaned in and gave him a gentle kiss onto his lips full of love and hope. She pulled away and sobbed more into his chest. Suddenly, Zac’s eyes opened and his breathing quickened as his lungs needed the air he lacked during his eternal slumber. Evie pulled away in shock at seeing Zac wake up. Mimmi and the others had shocked looks on their faces as they saw Zac wake from his curse. Zac looked around and saw Evie and said, “Evie? You’re here. You’re crying. Are you OK? Did I forget to call again?” Evie laughed and cried happy tears as she threw her arms around Zac as she whispered, “You’re OK. You’re awake. The curse is broken.” Zac looked at the others who were also starting to cry, Tyler and Chase still hovering over their stash of coins, and saw Mimmi crying the hardest out of the group and Zac said, “Hey sis. How’s it hanging?” Mimmi laughed at the recurring joke her brother gave as she walked over and joined in on the hug. Phillip walked over and asked, “Do you remember what happened?” Zac nodded and said, “I do. And I think it almost happened to me earlier as I was getting out of school when you came to pick me up. I heard this unusual humming. Not like a siren, but someone who was trying to be. The humming just got louder and louder and then I fell into a trance, my body obeying the voice and had me walk toward it. Phillip was there during the first attempt to stop me, but during the second attempt in the woods, I tried to call to Ivan but he ran ahead to chase Tyler and Chase. I fell into the trance again and walked right up to that monster and Singe. She held out a needle and told me to touch it. As soon as I did, my body shut down and I couldn’t fight it. Then darkness overtook me.” Ivan walked over and kneeled to Zac saying, “It’s good to see you well again, Your Highness. And I must apologize since I could not protect you from that Ursula’s curse.” Zac’s eyebrows furrowed as he asked, “You mean that lady monster who was with Singe?” Ivan stood and nodded. 

Evie and Mimmi pulled away as Zac asked, “How did you two know that I was cursed?” Mimmi smirked and said, “Actually it was Evie who warned me that something might have been wrong with you. I couldn’t mentally contact you and Evie freaked out and we raced over here.” Zac looked over at Evie and asked, “How did you know I was in danger?” “Well,” Evie answered. “I woke up last night with severe chest pains that dulled but I couldn’t shake the feeling that something was wrong…” “Did it feel like your heart was hurt?” Keeper asked with the Rangers looking at him with confusion. Evie nodded as Keeper continued, “Then it’s just as I thought.” “What do you mean, Keeper?” Kendall said. “You didn’t tell us about you knowing of a cure.” Keeper smiled and said, “I did say that there was hope. And luckily before I could explain what I meant, the answer walked right in.” He pointed his staff to Evie, who looked shocked and asked, “Me?” Keeper nodded and said, “Curses like these usually have one definite cure. If the heart of the person affected belongs to another and vice versa, then a act of that love, usually in the form of a kiss, will break that curse. I believe this has been written down in what you call fairy tales.” “So,” Zac said. “Like Sleeping Beauty?” Keeper nodded as Shelby smirked and said, “Oh, now I have a new nickname for you, Zac.” Zac groaned at this comment, but then turned to Evie and said, “I guess this makes us official, huh?” Evie cocked her head and asked, “What do you mean?” Zac stood up and said, “This proves we were always meant for each other. True love.” He pulled Evie in and gave her a passionate kiss In front of everyone, which Evie eagerly reciprocated and deepened the kiss. The others looked at the couple in shock over Zac’s actions and Chase gave a wolf whistle to the pair. Shelby smacked Chase in the head and whispered, “Don’t ruin their moment.” Zac pulled away as Evie recovered from the sudden kiss and blushed. 

Phillip cleared his throat and said, “As much as this is touching, we still have this Ursula to deal with. Along with Spell Digger and his cursed gold.” Mimmi cocked her head in curiosity, and Phillip just pointed to the stash that Tyler and Chase had, and Mimmi fully understood what he meant. “Agreed,” Ivan said. “We don’t know what Ursula will do when she finds out that Zac was freed from her curse.” “Plus,” Riley said. “Maybe we could use the gold that Spell Digger created to help pay off the two million debt. Sure it’s cursed, but we can put it to a good cause.” The Rangers, minus Tyler and Chase, nodded in agreement. Kendall looked over to Tyler and Chase and said, “Tyler, Chase, you need to lead these guys back to where the monster’s treasure is. Don’t worry, I won’t let anyone touch your gold coins.” Tyler and Chase looked unsure, but nodded their heads. Zac walked over and said, “Maybe we can use my curse to our advantage.” Kendall looked at Zac and asked, “What do you mean?” Zac smirked and said, “Ursula doesn’t know that the curse is broken. So maybe we can play a trick of our own.” Evie ran over and held Zac’s hand and said, “Zac. What if she tries to curse you again?” Zac smiled at her and said, “That’s why I am going to have you and Mimmi hear for a bit to watches over things with Ms. Morgan. Plus, I don’t think she is one to use the same trick twice and I think my Energem as well as my merman powers will block out that humming should she try it again. It’s time I threw some of my own magic at her. OK, here’s what I’m thinking….” 

After Zac went over the plan with the team, they headed out with Tyler and Chase leading the charge. Koda was given the task of carrying Zac in his arms as he was the strongest out to the group and Ivan already had his share of carrying the merman prince around. Zac was pretending to still be under the cruse so that the monsters wouldn't get suspicious. The other Rangers put on sad faces to make it look like they were sad for their friend. Phillip was carrying a box that would look like to the normal eye that it had all of their Energems in it, but thanks to an illusion spell that Mimmi used with the help of Keeper, the Energems seemed to be like the real deal, but were not. The real Energems were still around the Rangers’ necks, but the same illusion spell made it look like they were not wearing them. “Just keep following the trail of coins,” Tyler said to the group. “And then we should be there.” “With more coins to collect!” Chase shouted. Riley shot a glare at Chase for that comment. Chase suddenly stopped and said, “Wait. Look. The trail splits into two.” “Maybe there’s two treasures!” Shelby this time shot Tyler a dirty glare and pointed to Zac and said, “Tyler! Remember what we came here for.” Tyler looked guilty as Riley said, “Or maybe they’re both traps. We don't know what Ursula or Spell Digger might really be up to.” “Maybe we can draw them out,” Koda said. “That’s not a bad idea,” Ivan said. He then shouted, “Ursula! We have come as you requested! Show yourself!” Ursula then suddenly appeared along with Singe and Spell Digger behind her. “Well,” Ursula smirked. “I see you decided to go along with my deal. I see you brought your sleeping prince. Did you also bring the payment of your Energems?” Phillip stepped forward and slightly opened the box he was carrying to show off the Energems to her. Singe stepped forward and said, “Finally. The Energems will be ours.” Phillip closed the box before Singe could touch one of them and said, “Not yet. Ursula needs to uphold her end of the deal before you get the Energems.” Singe huffed as Ursula said, “Of course. Just put the prince on the ground and I will break the curse.” Ivan nodded to Koda who walked a few steps ahead and placed Zac on the ground. Ursula then waved her hand over Zac, but then also waved her hand around the box Phillip was carrying and both disappeared, with the box ending up in Spell Digger’s hands and Zac in Singe’s arms. “Cheater!” Ivan shouted. “You went back on the deal!” Ursula giggled and said, “Oh don’t worry. I will still awaken your friend. But he will be in Heckyl’s hands by then. Along with your Energems.” 

Phillip then smirked and said, “Well then, I guess we’ll have to change that.” The sky suddenly darkened and the wind picked up. The monsters looked up into the sky as Spell Digger shouted, “What’s going on?” Then lightning struck down on him and hit the box he was carrying directly. He dropped it due to being in pain from the strike and was flown into Singe from a sudden wind blast, which caused Singe to drop Zac to the ground, who suddenly disappeared before anyone saw him touch the ground. Both monsters groaned as Ursula growled, “You are the cheaters, Rangers. Someone is secretly helping you, isn't there? Since the prince is out of commission he can’t be the cause of this. Who is it?” The Rangers said nothing as Ursula growled and said, “Fine then. Time for your end, then.” Her hand glowed and she sent a powerful attack right at the Rangers, but then it was deflected right back at her before it hit them. Ursula growled in pain as she looked up and saw a shimmer, then Zac appeared out of thin air, with his hands in the Turn the Tide pose, as he was the one to deflect the attack. Ursula screamed, “You’re awake! How? I put you under one of the most powerful curses in existence!” Zac smirked and said, “You shouldn’t underestimate me, Ursula. Who else could have caused the lightning and wind just now?” Ursula growled and said, “Fine. But at least we still have your Energems.” Zac chuckled and said, “Are you sure about that?” Singe pushed Spell Digger off of him and looked into the box, but then the Energems flickered and disappeared. “No!” Singe shouted. The illusion spell broke as the real Energems appeared on the Rangers’ necks. Ursula growled, “An illusion spell. I should have noticed that! You will pay, Aqua Ranger!” Singe got up and said, “Now I have a headache again. I’ll let you two deal with these fools.” He then disappeared as Spell Digger got up and said, “Come and catch me, Rangers!” He ran off with Tyler shouting, “Wait! I want more treasure!” He ran off with Chase behind him saying, “I’m going to catch him first!” Ursula smirked and said, “Well, what are you going to do, Rangers? Fight me, or go after Spell Digger?” Zac looked to the others and said, “Koda, Riley, Chase, Ivan, go after Spell Digger. Phillip and I can handle Ursula.” The four nodded and ran after Spell Digger. 

Zac and Phillip morphed and pulled out their weapons as Zac said, “Time for some payback!” Phillip smirked, “Absolutely!” Ursula giggled and said, “Well then, let’s see what other tricks you have learned.” The two boys charged in attacking Ursula, who kept dodging all of their attempts to hit her. Finally, Zac added some fire to his Hammer and shouted, “Ankylo Hammer Punch!” It hit Ursula head on as she screamed in pain. She glared at Zac and said, “Lucky shot. You think you are some powerful being. But underneath that armor you are nothing but a pitiful merman.” Zac's eyes widened at her words. She knew what he was. Phillip looked over at Zac and said, “She knows what you are?” Ursula cocked her head and said, “And it seems you shared that secret with your friends. Interesting. But I know that Heckyl and his goons have no idea what you are. You are lucky I haven’t said that little secret to them. But I can assure you, they will learn what you are no matter how secretive you can be. I will show them what you really are and there will be nowhere for you to hide from them. And make no mistake when I say that you will never be king of the seas! I don’t care if you are the lost heir but you will never ascend the throne. I will make sure of that myself!” She then disappeared as Phillip walked over to Zac and said, “You OK?” Zac stood there in shock. Ursula knew. She knew what he was and who he was. How could she know that he was the future king of the seas? She may have not told Heckyl of his merman side yet, but he knew that she would say or do something about that eventually. But she seemed to make no mention of Mimmi. She said “lost heir” not “lost heirs”. Maybe he could breath a sigh of relief knowing that at least it seemed that Mimmi was safe for now. He turned to Phillip and said, “I’m good. It’s just a lot to process. But I don’t have time for that know. We need to catch up with the others and take down Spell Digger.” They started to run in the direction that the others followed Spell Digger. 

The other four Rangers ran until they came to a crossroad like earlier. Spell Digger ran in one direction, but Tyler and Chase ran in another as they found spare gold coins in the opposite direction. Shelby turned to the others and said, “Ivan, you and Koda follow Tyler and Chase. Riley and I will go after Spell Digger.” The four split up and Riley and Shelby rank until they came upon a shed with some gold lying about. “The trail stopped,” Riley said. Suddenly Spell Digger popped out and shouted, “Just like I’m going to stop you!” Riley and Shelby morphed and charged in to fight Spell Digger, who fought them off saying, “Oh, this fight will be golden. Back off you colorful creeps!” Riley pulled out his Dino Saber and shouted, “Take this!” He slashed at Spell Digger, knocking the monster back several feet. Riley turned to Shelby and said, “Tell the others!” Riley ran after Spell Digger who got up from Riley’s attack and headed deeper into the woods. Shelby pulled out her communicator and said into it, “Guys, Spell Digger’s heading into the woods!” Riley and Shelby caught up with Spell Digger, who shouted, “Give me your best shot!” Riley and Shelby loaded their Dino Morphers and aimed at Spell Digger who chuckled, “And then I’ll steal it!” Riley and Shelby fired, “Dino Morpher Blast!” aiming right at Spell Digger, but he opened his pendant and shouted, “I’ll take that!” The portal inside his pendant sucked up the shots that Riley and Shelby fired as the two stood there shocked and Spell Digger said, “Glad it worked. Phew! That tickles.” Suddenly multiple shots fired at Spell Digger, knocking him to the ground. Tyler, already in his T-Rex Super Charge Armor, Chase, Koda, and Ivan ran up to Riley and Shelby with Chase saying, “We’re here, guys.” “Boy, are we glad to see you,” Riley commented. Spell Digger got up and said, “Six of you? Jackpot!” All of the Rangers pulled out their Sabers as Tyler shouted, “Let’s clip this bird’s wings!” They all charged in and swing at Spell Digger, who just kept dodging and said, “You’re the birdbrains!” “Blast him, everyone!” Tyler shouted. The other Rangers complied and fired at Spell Digger, who just chuckled and said, “Dino dummies!” He opened his pendant and the portal and absorbed their fire power again. Shelby groaned, “He stole our fire power again.” Spell Digger shouted, “That’s right Rangers and you’ll all be next! Plenty of room for all of you! And your Energems!” He kept the portal open and the Rangers were slowly starting to be sucked in as the wind picked up. “We gotta move or we’ll be pulled in!” Tyler shouted. Some were able to move to the side in time, but Chase was not so lucky as he shouted, “It’s got me!” 

But then he stopped moving despite the wind picking up. He looked over and saw Zac there with Phillip and his hand raised toward Chase. He was using the wind to obey him and keep Chase down on the ground. “Glad to see you’ve shown up!” Chase shouted. Spell Digger turned to Zac and Phillip and said, “Hey. No fair! That’s cheating!” Zac smirked and said, “It’s not cheating if you can command the winds like I can!” Phillip turned to Tyler and shouted, “Tyler! Use your formation weapons and pound this bird! I don’t think Zac can hold Chase down for very long.” Tyler nodded and shouted, “T-Rex Super Charge, TriAnkylo Formation!” He got Shelby and Zac’s weapons on his arms and shouted, “Here goes nothing!” He jumped and let the wind from the portal take him closer to Spell Digger and he swung down at Spell Digger’s pendant shouting, “AnkyloZord Hammer Punch!” The attack worked as the pendant was destroyed and the portal closed. Zac released Chase as Tyler shouted, “Yeah! Bullseye!” “Yeah, Tyler!” Shelby cheered. Chase walked over to Zac and said, “Thanks, mate! I owe you one.” Zac shook his head and said, “It’s OK. I’m here to help.” “What happened to Ursula?“ Ivan asked. “We fought valiantly but she got away,” Phillip answered. “We’ll explain what happened later after we deal with this clown.” Spell Digger got up and shouted, “My precious pendant portal has gone kaput! You’ll pay for that!” Tyler stared down Spell Digger and said, “Not if I destroy you first!” He launched his T-Rex Super Charge Final Strike at Spell Digger who shouted, “This crown’s going down!” as the attack hit him. He explode as the Rangers cheered. Suddenly gold coins appeared everywhere and Tyler and Chase knelt to the ground in pain as the greed spell on them was lifted. “My head!” Tyler said. “What was I thinking?” “I was so greedy,” Chase said. “The coins must have lost their power. I guess it’s safe to use them to repay Mr. Smith now. So, Ivan, shall we go pay off your debt?” “Actually…” Phillip started to say but Ivan interrupted, “This gold once so evil, will finally do some good.” But then all of the coins disappeared before Ivan’s eyes as he groaned in disappointment. 

Suddenly Spell Digger was revived and grew shouting, “There goes your wealth, now I’ll take your health!” Tyler looked to Rexy in his hands and said, “It’s your turn now, Rexy!” He let Rexy regrow to Zord size and he stomped toward Spell Digger and head-butted him, destroying his pendant once again. “Not my precious pendant again!” Spell Digger shouted. Phillip summoned his Zord as Ivan summoned the Plesio Zord and they formed the Plesio Charge Megazord PachaRex Formation. Ivan activated the Dino Super Drive and took charge in the Megazord as all the Rangers jumped in and he shouted, “You’re going down, you crown clown.” Zac groaned and asked, “Really, do we need the rhymes?” The Megazord attack Spell Digger, who shouted, “I don't need lessons on how to be a punching bag!” Ivan shouted, “Time to finish this money mongrel!” He launched the Galactic Blast at Spell Digger who shouted, “I guess this treasure’s about to get buried!” as he exploded. The Rangers cheered at their victory.

Over on Sledge’s ship, Fury was walking around as he said, “I should have known Spell Digger would be useless. Heckyl is going to destroy me for these failures.” He passed by Singe’s cell and overheard him talking to someone over a device, “Yes. I understand. Not at all, Sir. Yes, you can trust me. Heckyl is on Earth. He’s after the Energems, too. As you wish.” Fury walked into Singe’s cell and shouted, “Who are you talking to?” Singe turned around and said, “Fury! Oh, that was just my sweet old grandma. She loves to hear about my adventures.” Fury didn’t buy it and said, ‘Ha! You call your grandma Sir?” Singe was baffled as Fury continued, “You may fool Heckyl, but you don’t fool me!” Fury growled as he walked out of the cell as he said, “Heckyl wants to speak to all of us in the lab. Since that is where Ursula is and he wants to here from her first.” Fury stormed off as Singe slowly following. 

Ursula was in Wrench’s work station in the lab trying to create a potion. She pulled out the needle she used on Zac and let some of the blood on the tip drop into the beaker. The potion sizzled and glowed to show its completion. “Finally!” Ursula said. “Time to see if this will restore me to my full self.” She drank the potion in one gulp. She groaned in pain as she looked to her hand and saw it start to change from its clawed appearance to one more human like. But then it reverted back to its monstrous form. She screamed in fury and said, “Curses! It wasn’t enough of his blood!” She picked up the beaker and threw it at the wall, breaking it. She scowled, “If I want to reverse what has been done to me, then I need more of his blood. I will have my revenge!” 

At this point, Heckyl entered the lab and was soon followed by Fury and Singe who commented, “Ah. Looks like someone is having a bad day.” Ursula turned and growled, “Well maybe it would have been better if you actually did your task instead of abandoning the mission because your head hurt.” She hurled a magic blast at Singe, knocking the monster down. Heckyl sighed, “As much as I enjoyed that little action, you still owe me an explanation. What happened? I thought you were the only one who could break the curse you put him on.” Ursula growled, “I was. There is no amount of magic on this planet that could have countered that.” She suddenly stopped and realized, “Wait. There can be only one explanation.” She summoned an old looking book out of nowhere and skimmed through it as Fury asked, “Mind sharing with the rest of us?” Ursula found the page she was looking for and growled, “Of course! The only other cure powerful enough to break it is a kiss of true love!” “What?” Heckyl asked confused. Ursula turned to Heckyl and explained, “That means the prince has given his heart to another and that other has given their heart to him. Then their love is powerful enough to break the curse. But you never mentioned that he loved someone!” Heckyl thought for a moment and said, “When I was acting undercover with the Rangers, Zac did make mention of having a girlfriend, but I never got a name or a face.” Ursula grinned and said, “Then we now know that he has a weakness. If we find this weakness, then he will do anything to protect her. Even give himself over to us willingly.” Heckyl smirked and said, “I like the sounds of that. I was about to berate you for failing me, but you just keep surprising me. We will wait for the best moment to strike. If we just go in attacking without knowing what we are looking for, then it will be for not. We will continue to observe the Aqua Ranger and when his weakness shows herself, we will strike.” Ursula grinned and said, “Exactly. Then the prince will be ours.” Heckyl looked at her and said, “You already knew of his royal status, didn’t you?” Ursula nodded and said, “Of course I do. It took me some time observing him to confirm my suspicions but only someone of his kind with that much power can only be a royal.” Heckyl hummed, “Care to share with the class?” “All in due time,” Ursula said. “With me around, his mask will crack, and his true self will be revealed. Trust me.” 

The Rangers had returned to the base and Evie gave Zac a big hug as he walked through the door. Zac was more than grateful for it as he has been through a lot in the past 24 hours. Mimmi walked over and said, “I’m glad the plan worked out.” Zac smiled and said, “It did thanks to you and that illusion spell you provided us. But as much as we should celebrate, there’s something else we have to worry about now.” Zac took a few deep breaths to calm himself and Phillip walked over and said, “It’s OK. Just take your time.” Zac nodded and said, “When Phillip and I were fighting Ursula, she revealed that she knows who, or rather what I am. She knows I am a merman.” The other Rangers gasped as Kendall said, “Does that mean Heckyl and his goons now know as well?” Zac shook his head and said, “No. She said that she hasn’t told them yet. But I think she plans on revealing it to them soon. Almost as if she wants to try to expose my true self in front of them. She does seem to be the dramatic type. But it’s what else she said that puzzles me.” He turned to Mimmi and said, “She mentioned the secret heir of the seas, not heirs. So that must mean that she doesn’t know about me having a twin. Meaning that she doesn’t know that you exist. And I want to keep it that way for as long as possible.” “Zac,” Mimmi said. “I can take care of myself. Remember that I am developing these new powers like you are.” Zac shook his head and said, “Don’t take this the wrong way, I know that you are more than capable of defending yourself, trust me since you wipe the floor with me overtime we practice on each other. But I still want to protect you from her. Think of it like this, you are the secret ace up my sleeve that she doesn’t know about. She doesn’t know that it was you who cast that illusion spell, just me. Maybe you can work in the shadows to bring her down while I fight in the daylight. That may be the key to taking her down as well as Heckyl and the others.” “Zac is right,” Keeper said as he suddenly appeared. “If this Ursula is more than capable of matching Zac head on, then you might be the one hope he has to winning. The other Rangers can assist him on the battlefield, but we need to be ahead of whatever the villains are thinking.” Mimmi thought for a moment then said, “All right. I’ll keep to the shadows for now. Maybe I can start with figuring out more of who she is. Maybe mother and the mermaid council might know more about her. And we should also think about increasing our training, specifically in magic. Ursula seems to know all about our kind so she will know some of our basic tricks. We need to be prepared.” Zac nodded as he turned to Evie and said, “And I want you to watch out for yourself. Please let Mimmi and the council protect you. I know you don’t like people hovering over you, but I feel that Ursula may sooner or later figure out about you and come after you to get to me. And I can’t bare to lose you.” Evie put one hand on his cheek and said, “All right. I will agree to letting Mimmi and the others watch out for me. But I still want to make sure that you will be fine. I can’t bare to lose you either.”

Suddenly they heard a phone go off. Phillip looked guiltily at the others and said, “Sorry, that’s mine. I think my delivery has come in.” Before he could explain, he pulled out his phone and walked outside. Evie sighed and said, “And I think that’s my cue to head home with Mimmi. I think Cam is starting to get worried since I had to borrow his boat to come here.” Zac chuckled and said, “OK. Stay safe and I will see you again soon.” The couple shared one last kiss as Mimmi led Evie to the moon pool and teleported the pair of them home. Kendall’s phone then beeped. She pulled it out, looked at it, and said, “It’s Mr. Smith. He has returned to see if we have the payment for him.” Ivan sighed and said, “Let’s get this over with, then. And I humbly apologize for my actions this day. As a Knight of Zandar I should have down better.” Zac walked over and said, “It’s OK Ivan. Making mistakes is what makes us humans.” The Rangers walked out and headed to the cafe.

The Rangers sat waiting for Mr. Smith to appear. They all had solemn looks on their faces. Suddenly Mr. Smith appeared with his assistant and said, “It’s time. Pay up, or get out.” Ivan walked forward and said, ‘Mr. Smith. I implore you, if you could see it in your heart to be generous?” “Generous?” Mr. Smith asked. “Why should I be generous? Everybody wants something, and I want my two million.” “Fine then, you’ll have it,” Phillip answered behind him. He appeared near the entrance to the cafe. “Prince Phillip,” Ivan said as Phillip walked in. Phillip walked forward and said, “You couldn’t just wait for me to finish all of my calls with the bank before this little meeting. After all, I have been talking to them all day. Especially after you visited a certain bank, which made the police jump in the call.” “The police?” Kendall asked. Ivan scoffed, “Oh, just a wee misunderstanding. Go on, Your Highness.” Phillip smirked and said, “If you had just let me tell you what I was planning and waited patiently, I would have shared the good news. Well, that gold bar King George paid you, you put it away in the Bank of Zandar.” Ivan nodded as Phillip continued, “And it’s been collecting interest, and growing in value everyday, for eight hundred years.” Kendall did the math and said, “That’s just over two million dollars.” Phillip pulled out a check with the amount on it and handed it to Ivan saying, “Good things come to those who wait, you know.” Ivan smiled in return, turned to Mr. Smith, and said, “Mr. Smith, my debt with you is settled.” He handed the check to Mr. Smith as the Rangers cheered behind Ivan. Kendall looked to Phillip and said, “Thank you.” Phillip smiled and said, “It’s quite all right. It was the least I could do.” Mr. Smith looked at Ivan and said, “Why would you do this? You could just let me have the museum, and you’d be rich.” Ivan replied, “Well, that would cost the community this fine museum. And then, Sir, we would all be poorer.” Mr. Smith looked confused and asked, “You would be that generous and get nothing in return?” Ivan smiled and said, “Honesty, my good Sir, has its own rewards.” “Indeed it does,” Mr. Smith replied. He and his assistant turned and walked away with Ivan turning to the group with a smile on his face. Zac stood up and said, “Congrats, Sir Ivan. You have just proven how much a Knight of Zandar you are.” “Agreed, Prince Zac,” Ivan said. He turned to Phillip and said, “And my many thanks to you, Prince Phillip. I apologize that I did not wait for your business to end knowing that you were trying to help me.” Phillip nodded and said, “It was nothing, Sir Ivan.” Ivan then kneeled to Zac and said, “Now let me make up for the mistake I made with you, Prince Zac. I owe you something for not protecting you against Ursula.” Zac thought for a moment then said, “How about a sparring session? Against me instead of some dummy?” Ivan stood up and said, “Lead the way, Your Highness.” The two boys walked back down to the base as the other Rangers looked on with amazement at the whole situation.


	29. Besties 4Eva!

Mimmi had just finished her shift at the ocean park and was waiting for her boyfriend, Chris. She sighed to herself but she couldn’t tell if it was a happy sigh of meeting up with her boyfriend finally or a sad sigh because of where their relationship was recently. Mimmi thought things between them would go better once she showed him that she was a mermaid, and it did for a bit, but then Chris started to get a lot more busy at work since he was working on his dreams of being a marine biologist and that made her worry. Since she knew that she would have to leave with her mother and brother soon for Atlantis to reclaim the lost throne that she would not be able to come up to the surface as much as she had been. And if somehow she and Chris would marry and settle down, she didn’t know if he was willing to give up on his dreams and through how Evie became a mermaid make him a merman and live with her under the sea. Sure he loved aquatic sea life but did he want to be one of them? Mimmi hadn’t brought up the fact that she was a secret royal to him yet as he seemed so happy talking about his dreams that she didn’t want to interfere with that as telling him about her mermaid life was already a lot, but she was running out of time and she was starting to doubt her feelings about him. Sure she told Ondina and the others that things were going great, but if she really thought about it, they weren’t. He wasn’t devoting enough time to her like he was with his dreams. 

“Hey, Mimmi,” Chris’ voice snapped her out of her thoughts as he was running over to meet her. “Hey, Chris,” Mimmi replied back. Chris smiled at her and said, “I just found out some major news.” Mimmi smiled and asked, “Really? What is it?” Chris beamed with joy and said, “The California Marine Wildlife Research got a look at my research I have been doing here and they accepted my application! I going into their program in two weeks! Isn’t that great?” Mimmi on the inside was shocked. Chris was going to move away again like he did before when they first meet. Sure he came back but she never fully got over that. Mimmi put on a fake smile and said, “That’s great. Congrats!” Chris smiled back and said, “I want you to come with me.” Mimmi looked confused and said, “What?” Chris nodded and said, “The headquarters is right on the Pacific and you will still be able to swim and I can get you a job there. Plus since California is where your brother is at, you can visit him more often. What do you say?” Mimmi looked shocked at what he was asking. Mimmi took a deep breath and asked, “Is this what you have been devoting all of your free time to?” Chris nodded his head, grabbed hold of her hands, and said, “Of course. I’m doing this for us.” Mimmi shook her head and asked, “For us? Or for you?” Chris looked at her confused and said, “What do you mean? I thought you would be happy about this. You would still be able to swim and Zac lives a lot closer than he does from here.” Mimmi dropped her hands and said, “Did you even ask about how I’ve been doing lately? Or what my dreams are? No. Working with marine life and becoming a marine biologist has always been your dream. Do you think that I would be able to leave my home world forever? Yes I would be able to swim every now and then but I don’t live as a human. I’m a mermaid. The only reason I came onto land in the first place was because of Zac. I still come up on land because of him, and I thought for you too, but do you really care about me? It seems that you are thinking more about yourself.” Chris stepped back out of shock and retorted back, “Look, I’ve kept your secret since I know how much that meant to you. Because I liked you. And I thought we were in this for the long run. But no, you’re always leaving me hanging by a thread. I’m not the only one who hasn’t been devoting time to this relationship. What about you? You always seem to be busy with some secret training with your mother and Zac that you never talk about and you tense up whenever I ask.” “Because I have to leave soon!” Mimmi shouted in anger. Chris looked at her and said, “What?” Mimmi sighed and said, “I have to leave soon. To go back home. And I don’t know if I will be able to return to land. I thought about telling you so many times, but you were so passionate about your dreams that I did not want to ruin that. I thought about asking you if you wanted to come with me, but it seems your heart is set on what you want. A dream that I can’t follow.” Chris sighed and said, “Then I guess we should just call this relationship over. It seems our hearts are going in different directions. But I will be nice and give you some time to think about this. Or this relationship is done.” Chris turned around and walked away with Mimmi standing there crying. This was not how she wanted the conversation to go, but it had. “I guess this relationship is done!” Mimmi shouted but Chris did not turn around. She turned and ran toward the sea, wanting to get away from everything. She didn’t want to talk to anybody at the moment. She dove in and swam right for the moon pool at Mako where she perched up alone and cried her eyes out.

Over at the Dino Cafe, Shelby and Zac were waiting on tables while the other Rangers, minus Phillip who was down in the Ranger base for some peace and quiet to complete some paperwork, were sitting at a table talking with one of Shelby’s friends, Erin. Erin was telling a story saying, “And then I was like, Obviously it’s a donkey.” The boys cracked up with laughter as Shelby and Zac walked over as Tyler said, “Shelby, Erin is awesome.” Shelby smirked and said, “Yep. That’s why we’ve been besties since kindergarten.” Erin replied, “Aw, Shelbster. I was just telling your friends about that dinosaur song from school, remember? What a riot.” Shelby smirked and said, “Wait, wait, wait. Life is like a triceratops.” Erin joined in, “And you know I love you triceralots.” The gang looked at the girls in awe as Erin said, “Right after I wrote that song, we won the talent show with it! We were like rock stars, right, Shelby?” Shelby had a look of shock and annoyance on her face that she quickly covered up with a fake smile and said, “Yeah. It’s a great song. Oh, one minute till my and Zac’s shifts are over. Let’s go find something fun to do?” Zac saw the look on her face and he could tell that there was more to the story than Erin and Shelby let on, but he knew not to press it just yet. Zac stepped up and said, “Oh, well, I’ll help you clear these, and then we can get outta here?” He helped Shelby clear the table and they walked over to the kitchen while Zac asked, “So, a triceratops song? Erin’s into dinosaurs too? Or is there something else going on?” Shelby sighed and said, “Yeah. Actually, it’s my triceratops song. We sang it in the talent contest and won first place. Then immediately, she started telling everyone that she wrote it even though she knew I wrote every word. Yeah, she takes credit for everything. But, she’s still me bestie.” Zac nodded and said, “Still, a bestie shouldn’t take credit for something you did. It’s not right. You can’t think about just yourself.” As he said that, a tear slid down his cheek. Shelby noticed that and said, ‘It’s OK, Zac. It’s nothing to cry yourself over.” Zac cocked his head and asked, “What do you mean?” Shelby putted to the tear and said, “You’re crying.” Zac put his hand on his cheek and felt the tear and said, “Weird. I’m not sad. So I don’t know why I’m crying. I’m not sad. So why would I…” He stopped and heard crying inside his head. He concentrated and felt Mimmi’s sadness wash over him. Shelby looked concerned and asked, “What’s wrong?” “Mimmi,” Zac realized. “I need to go. Something is wrong with her. I’ll see you later.” He ran through the kitchen and out the back door towards the Ranger base. Shelby sighed and said, “I just go with my bestie and the other guys then.” 

Phillip was down in the Ranger base looking over some paperwork concerning trades when he saw a flash of light out of the corner of his eye coming out of the moon pool cave. Suddenly he could hear the sounds of crying, a girl crying. He got up and ran toward the moon pool cave. He stopped short when he saw Mimmi perched up on the side crying her eyes out. He slowly walked toward her and bent down and asked, “Princess Mimmi. Are you all right?” Mimmi looked over in shock and said, “Phillip. I’m sorry, I must have sent myself here subconsciously.” Phillip smiled and said, “You didn’t answer my question, my lady. Are you all right?” Mimmi’s eyes suddenly teared up again and she threw her arms around Phillip’s neck and sobbed into his shoulder. Phillip blushed for a second before he recomposed himself and gently put his arms around Mimmi and comforted her. 

Zac ran through the doors of the base and heard his sister crying from the cave and ran in to see why and stopped short by seeing Mimmi’s arms wrapped around Phillip and vice versa with Mimmi crying into Phillip’s shoulder. Zac cleared his throat and asked, “What’s going on?” Mimmi suddenly let go of Phillip and Phillip stood up quick as he explained, “I was working down here so I could have some peace and quiet when I noticed your sister arriving suddenly. I hadn’t gotten to the reason why yet.” Zac nodded and turned to Mimmi and said, “I was starting to cry during my shift. Are you OK? Did something happen? Did Ursula find you? Did…” Mimmi stopped her brother and said, “No. It’s just….Chris and I broke up.” Both boys went, “Ohhhhhhh.” Phillip bent down again and said, “There, there, Mimmi. It’s all right to cry. These things are not easy.” Mimmi looked up at Phillip and said, “Very kind of you to say. And I’m sorry for ruining your clothes. They look nice.” Phillip blushed and said, “Not a problem that can’t be fixed.” Zac bent down and said, “Why don’t you come out and talk about what happened.” Mimmi nodded as both boys grabbed one of her hands and pulled her out. She dried herself and got her human legs again. She walked into the lab and sat down at a table with Phillip and Zac as she told the boys what happened. Zac sighed and said, “I knew it wasn’t going to be easy. I hoped Chris would understand and hopefully side with you but I guess he was thinking about his dreams more than you. I’m sorry, Mimmi.” “As am I,” Phillip said. “No man should ever treat a lady like that. Relationships are about working together and compromising our goals in life. If he didn’t see that, then he is better off without you then. He should feel sorry for himself.” Mimmi turned to Phillip and asked, “Why?” Phillip smiled and said, “He should be sorry for losing an amazing woman like yourself. He couldn’t see past himself to notice how kind, passionate, and caring you are. Not to mention beautiful.” Mimmi blushed and said, “Thank you, Phillip. Those are kind words to hear.” Zac looked at the two in amazement. He has never seen Phillip this understanding at anybody except to him and here he is being kind and caring for his sister. And he noticed the blushes the two of them shared. He smirked to himself and said, “Well, if you want to hang out with me and Phillip for a while, that’s fine. If that’s OK with you, Phillip.” Phillip looked up and saw Zac’s smirk and replied, “Oh, yes. Of course that is quite alright with me. I can read these boring papers later.” Zac nodded and said, “But we should hang out here for now. I don’t want Ursula spotting you just yet and figuring out your relation to me. Not until we figure out what her full deal is.” Mimmi nodded and said, “Thank you, both of you.” 

Erin and the others Rangers were hanging out in the park. Erin and Chase were walking over to the rest of them with ice creams and Erin said, “Hey, guys, my treat! I got one for each of you.” The other boys minus Chase said their thanks as Chase whispered to Shelby, “Her treat? I paid for those. Did she just…” Shelby nodded and said, “See? Just like I told Zac.” Ivan looked over and asked, “By the way, where is the pr..Zac?” Shelby sighed and said, “He got a call from his sister and it sounded serious.” The others nodded as some Vivix suddenly showed up startling the group, Erin in particular. A Spikeball was trying to steal a lady’s groceries as Shelby shouted, “It’s a Spikeba…Everyone get to safety.” She luckily caught herself before she revealed too much to Erin. Erin nodded as Tyler suggested, “We’ll meet at the cafe!” The others nodded and ran off in separate directions. Erin looked around and saw everyone was gone. She heard the Spikeball laugh and say, “I love a good shopping spree. And I got plenty of cinnamon for Master Heckyl!” 

Suddenly the Power Rangers, minus Aqua and Gray, jump in with Tyler shouting, “Stop right there! You’d better add getting destroyed to your shopping list. Let’s get him!” They charged in as Erin watched from behind a tree and she whispered, “Power Rangers!” The Rangers tried to punch at Spikeball as Ivan asked, “What do you want with those groceries?” Spikeball scoffed, “Don’t stick your nose where it don’t belong.” Shelby jumped in with a kick and asked, “How about my foot?” She kicked him hard back and to the ground as the groceries fell all over the place. The Spikeball shouted, “No! Heckyl’s gonna be furious! You destroyed my cinnamon! Now I’ll destroy you!” “Cinnamon?” Shelby asked. “This guy’s crazy.” The Spikeball charged back into the fight punching and kicking at the Power Rangers, but the Rangers pulled out their Dino Morphers and shouted, “Dino Morpher Blast!” They aimed and fired at the Spikeball who exploded after saying, “I shopped till I dropped!” The Rangers cheered and Tyler said, “Let’s go!” They left the field near where Erin was watching them. The Spikeball’s club landed near her. She walked up toward it and picked it up just as a news team ran in to try to get an interview with the Rangers. The newsman sighed, “It was the Rangers, all right. Looks like we just missed them.” He turned and saw Erin holding the smoking club and ran over to her saying, “Hey there, Miss! What happened here? Is that your club?” Erin shook her head and said, “Oh, no, no, this is from a monster.” The newsman wrongly mistook her words and asked, “You fought a monster? Wait, are you a Ranger?” Erin thought for a moment and said, “Me? Well I….Yeah. I guess you caught me. I’m the….” “The pink one?” The newsman guessed. Erin nodded and said, “Yes, I am the Pink Ranger.” The newsman turned to his cameraman and said, “Are you getting this? It’s the scoop of the century!” Erin smiled for the camera and said, “Oh wait. Over here. This is my better side.” 

Unknown to the group, Ursula was secretly watching the whole exchange. She had followed the Spikeball out to see if it would bait the Aqua Ranger so that she could fight him and get more of his blood for the potion she was working on. Sadly the little merman did not show up. She growled in annoyance, but got curious when she saw the random human girl take credit for the Pink Ranger’s work. “Hmm,” Ursula thought. “I may not have caught the little merman prince, but maybe I could get an Energem or two today. With that girl’s help. I can see she likes being in the spotlight and taking credit for things that is not her own. I think I can use that selfish heart of hers.” She waited until the news crew walked away and the human girl was all alone. She appeared before the girl, who stopped in terror of seeing Ursula. Ursula held up her hand and said, “It’s all right, my child. I am not here to harm you. In fact, I want to help you.” Erin looked confused and said, “Why would a monster help me? What do you want with me? Who are you?” Ursula giggled and said, “I am a friend. You can call me Ursula. And I want to help give you your heart’s desire. I can tell that you like to be noticed. I saw your little interview and I must say, taking credit for the Pink Ranger’s work won’t help you in the slightest.” Erin looked down in guilt, but Ursula said, “Do not fret, my child. Why, I can help you get what you want.” Erin looked up at her and asked, “You can? How?” Ursula smirked and said, “I can help turn your lie into a truth. I can make you become the new Pink Ranger. Forever.” She held out a bracelet with a pink gem in the middle and said, “With this, you will become unstoppable and get all the fame and glory you want.” Erin eyed the gem with a dazed look in her eyes. She reached for it, but Ursula pulled her hand back and said, “However, gifts like this don’t come for free. If you want this, you need to promise to give me something in return. Magic always comes with a price, my dear.” Erin nodded and said, “What do you want in return?” Ursula waved her hands and a replica of Shelby’s Energem appeared in her hands and she said, “This is a replica of the real stone that I require for this to become permanent for you.” Erin looked confused and said, “But I don’t know where I would find that.” Ursula giggled and said, “You should ask your dear friend, Shelby. She wears it around her neck everyday.” Erin looked shocked as Ursula continued, “Just switch this fake with the real one around your friend’s neck and bring it to me. Then this bracelet will be forever yours to do with as you wish. Have we got a deal?” Ursula held out her hand for Erin to shake. Erin eyed the hand carefully as she asked, “And if I say no?” Ursula giggled, “Then I just walk away. And watch you experience the consequences of lying and taking credit for what is not yours. Your choice.” Erin thought about it for a moment then shook Ursula’s hand and said, “I agree to your terms.” Ursula laughed and said, “Excellent!” She put the bracelet on Erin, which glowed brightly then dimmed back down. Erin smiled and said, “Thank you. You will not regret this.” Ursula smirked and said, “Ah. There is a couple more things I forgot to mention. You just need to hold the gem for 5 seconds in order to transform. And one last thing. You have until sunset to bring me the stone. If not, then you will learn the price of using magic.” Ursula cackled loudly as she disappeared. Erin looked at the fake stone she had in her hands. She felt bad for having to steal something else from her friend, but if she wanted her time in the spotlight, then she just had to do it. She started to make her way towards the museum.

The six Rangers who just fought against the Spkieball returned to the Dino Cafe to look for Erin. “Erin?” Shelby shouted as she and the others ran into the Cafe. The gang looked around and Tyler said, “She’s not here.” Koda then spoke up and said, “Oh, I find Erin!” He pointed to a group watching a news story on a computer screen as Erin’s interview was being played. They walked over and heard the reporter say, “I’m with the Pink Ranger. Why reveal yourself to the world now?” Erin smiled to the camera and said, “I just thought it was time the world knows who I really am. I am the Pink Ranger.” The Rangers looked at each other in shock as the reporter asked, “How do you defeat nasty monsters?” Shelby looked on in disgust and she said, “You have got to be kidding me.” The people watching the report shushed her as Tyler said, “I can’t believe Erin would do this.” Shelby turned around when she couldn’t watch another second of her friend lying through her teeth and taking credit away from her again. She walked away, but Koda ran up to her and asked, “Shelby, why you stop being Pink Ranger?” Shelby shook her head and said, “No, Koda. She’s taking credit for something she didn’t do. Again!” Ivan walked up behind them and said, “’Tis ludicrous behavior indeed!” Shelby huffed, “When I see her, I’m going to…” “OMG!” Someone shouted. The Rangers turned and saw Erin walk into the cafe as people swarmed her to get an autograph. Shelby pushed through all of the people and said, “Excuse me. Erin.” Erin scoffed and said, “Give me a min, Shelbster.” Shelby roughly grabbed Erin’s arm and pulled her into the kitchen and asked, “Erin, what are you doing? There’s no way you’re the Pink Ranger.” Erin huffed at her and asked, “How do you know that? I’m a girl of many talents.” Shelby huffed back and said, “Because the Pink Ranger would never sign autographs. The Power Rangers are out here to save the world, not to become popular.” Suddenly Shelby’s phone rang. She answered it, “Hello. You’re calling for the Pink Ranger? Are you looking for Erin? You gave my number out?” Erin scoffed, “Well, my battery died. You don’t mind, do you?” Shelby put the phone up to her ear and said, “If you want Erin, here is her phone number. 555-1234. Bye.” Shelby ended the call and grabbed Erin’s phone out of Erin’s purse and plugged it into an outlet saying, “Just charge your phone. Then you can shout out loud about being the Pink Ranger all you want.” Erin scoffed and played with the pink gem on her bracelet. 

Shelby noticed and asked, “Where did you get that? You weren’t wearing it earlier.” Erin looked down then at Shelby and said, “Well, I was going to show you at the park. Besides, I have seen you wearing a pink stone around your neck and you didn’t tell me where you got it.” Shelby pulled out her Energem and said, “I’ve had this for a while. That looks brand new.” Erin smiled and said, “Well then, I’ll let you look at mine if you let me look at yours. Just for looks, trust me.” Shelby huffed and pulled off her Energem from the necklace and handed it to Erin as Erin took off the bracelet and handed it to Shelby. Shelby turned around to look at it and noticed it was glowing a bit. While Shelby was distracted, Erin slipped the Energem into her pocket and pulled out the fake one that Ursula gave her. She handed it to Shelby and said, “Nice. But I think mine looks better.” Shelby huffed and handed Erin back the bracelet and put the fake Energem on her necklace. Erin smirked to herself then her phone rang. She picked it up and said, “Hello, Pink Ranger speaking.” She turned to Shelby and asked, “You OK, bestie?” Shelby put on a fake smile and said, “Never better.” She turned and walked out of the kitchen and told the other Rangers, “I need some air. I’m going down to the base. Maybe we can see what emergency Zac had.” The others nodded and walked down with her.

They entered and saw Kendall working at the computer and Zac and Phillip were sitting with a sad Mimmi at a table. Shelby walked over with the boys and asked, “Zac. What happened?” Zac sighed and said, “Mimmi is not having a great day. She, well,” “Do you want to talk about it, Mimmi, or do you want your brother to explain?” Phillip asked Mimmi. Mimmi sighed and said, “Zac can say.” Phillip rubbed her back as Zac explained, “Mimmi got into a big fight with her boyfriend, Chris. Some not great things were said, and they ended their relationship.” Shelby immediately gave Mimmi a hug as she has experienced this many times herself and Chase said, “The sleeze. What kind of guy would be that self-absorbed?” Tyler whacked Chase on the head and whispered, “You were, idiot.” Ivan knelt before her and said, “My humblest apologies, Princess Mimmi. It pains me to see Her Highness saddened by this news. Do you want me to track down the scoundrel and make him pay for the suffering he caused you?” Mimmi sighed and said, “No thank you, Sir Ivan. As much as that would be entertaining at the moment, I don’t think that’s the best course of action.” Riley then asked, “Did Chris know about your mermaid self?” Mimmi nodded and said, “He does. I don’t think he’ll say anything to anyone, but lately I don’t know him anymore and I don’t know what he’ll do.” She cried some more tears as Koda grabbed a club and said, “Koda will whack Chris with club. Hard.” Mimmi giggled and said, “Thanks for the offer Koda. But I don’t think that will work either. I know you are just trying to cheer me up.” Mimmi then told the full story to the others as Shelby scoffed and said, “Great. Another person just too selfish for their own good.” Mimmi cocked her head. Shelby sighed and told Mimmi about Erin and what just happened. Mimmi gasped and said, “But that’s horrible for your friend to do. Doesn’t she care about you at all?” Shelby sighed and said, “These days, I don’t know. Anyway, are you going to hide here forever?” Mimmi shook her head and said, “No. I just wanted to get away for a little bit. Zac, can we go for a swim? I want to clear my head.” Zac chuckled and said, “Ok. But just a quick one. With what Shelby told us, I think Heckyl and the others may notice the attention Erin is giving herself and try to take advantage of that.” Zac and Mimmi ran to the moon pool and dove in, leaving the others standing there. Kendall walked over and said, “If Erin says she’s the Pink Ranger, then we need to keep our guard up. I have a feeling that trouble will come looking for her.” Phillip nodded and said, “I couldn’t agree with you more, Ms. Morgan.”

Over on Sledge’s ship, Heckyl was holding a cookie and said, “This better taste great.” He took a bite of the cookie, then spit it out on the floor. The monster who made it, Half-Bake, shouted, “Fiddlesticks!” Heckyl looked at the monster and said, “Half-Bake! Why don’t I taste cinnamon?” Half-Bake gulped and said, “It’s not my fault, we’re all out! I sent a Spikeball monster to steal more cinnamon, but the Rangers destroyed him!” Heckyl gasped and said, “Destroyed my Spikeball? We’ve got to find more cinnamon.” Half-Bake drew in some courage and said, “Actually, I’ve been meaning to speak to you about my job. I want a turn at destroying the Rangers!” Heckyl turned to look at Wrench, then both monsters looked at Half-Bake and laughed. Heckyl chuckled, “Why don’t you tell us you were a comedian as well as a chef?” Half-Bake sighed, “I’m more than just a chef!” Heckyl tried to contain his laughter as he asked, “And what exactly is your plan?” “Plan?” Half-Bake asked. “Well, I’ll just destroy them. Right?” Heckyl and Wrench laughed again as Half-Bake huffed and said as he walked away, “Soon you’ll be eating humble pie!” 

Later, Half-Bake was trying to sneak off of the ship and he said, “Looks like the coast is clear! I[m outta here!” Suddenly Wrench walked through the door and said, “Master Heckyl wants to know if you’ve got the cinnamon yet. Hey! That stuff belongs in the kitchen. You’re trying to escape!” Wrench launched himself at Half-Bake and shoved him onto a table and said, “You’re not going anywhere, you’re a joke!” Half-Bake saw an electrical cable above him and he said, “Oh yeah? See if you think this is funny!” He grabbed it and thrust it into Wrench, who got electrocuted and fell to the floor and said, “I’m short circuiting!” Half-Bake threw his chef hat to the floor and said, “Have fun doing your own dishes tonight!” And with that he ran out the door and off the ship.

Half-Bake arrived at a park and saw people running away screaming. He walked to a police officer and said, “Hey, excuse me. Where can I find the Power Rangers?” The police officer ran away in fear as Half-Bake shouted, “Hey, come on, relax! I’ll bake you some cookies if you help me.” He sighed in defeat as Ursula appeared before him and said, “Don’t fret my friend. I can help you find the Power Rangers.” Half-Bake turned around and said, “Ursula! You’d do that for me?” Ursula giggled and said, “Of course. I’m looking for them too. I am looking for one Ranger in particular.” She conjured a picture of Erin and said, “This is the Pink Ranger. Find her and capture her for me. She will have something that I need. Then Heckyl will reward you greatly.” Half-Bake jumped with joy and said, “Finally! I will be taken seriously as a monster. Thank you Ursula. I won’t let you down.” He ran off as Ursula stood there grinning evilly and said, “Hopefully by the time that oaf captures the girl, she will have the Pink Energem within her grasp. And she’ll make the perfect bait for the others, although there is only one that I want as the prize.” 

Zac and Mimmi swam for miles and miles. They popped their heads up out of the water and rested on some rocks for a break. Zac sighed and said, “It feels great just to get away and swim. I haven’t done this in a while.” Mimmi giggled and said, “Superhero business keeping you busy, Zac?” Zac nodded and said, “It has. I thought I would get a break after Dragoon but then Ursula shows up and throws a twist into everything. I just want to keep those I love safe. Even you, sis.” Mimmi hugged her brother and said, “Thanks, brother. And thanks for letting me get away for a while. To be honest, for a bit, I thought Chris could have been the one. He showed signs of it, but the more we went out, the more I realized that I was just looking for something more. Like what you and Evie have. True love. I can tell by that sparkle in your eyes whenever you see her. I could never see that in Chris. Maybe I don’t have someone out there who is special to me like that.” Zac was saddened to hear that his sister was feeling like that. He sighed and said, “Maybe one day you’ll meet him and know. Maybe you already found him and just haven’t realized it yet.” Mimmi looked to Zac in confusion and asked, “What do you mean?” Zac chuckled and said, “Maybe he could be a certain prince whose caught your eye?” Mimmi blushed and said, “You mean Phillip? But we barely know each other. I don’t think he sees me in that way. Besides from all the things you told me about him when you first met him, he doesn’t sound appealing at all. Cocky, prideful….caring, gentle, handsome.” She got a dreamy look in her eyes as Zac chuckled and said, “Handsome, huh? Maybe I should tell him what you think.” Mimmi shook her head and said, “No! Besides, he’s a land prince while I’m just a mermaid…” “Mermaid princess, remember?” Zac reminded her. Mimmi giggled and said, “Yes, princess. But he’s the kind of guy who could have anyone he wants. I don’t think he would ever think about me like that. Plus, he’s on land, I’m bound to the sea thanks to our royal destiny. How could that ever work?” Zac sighed as he realized she had a point there. He was having the same problem with Evie since she lost her tail. Even though it was just proven that they were each other’s true love, she was still a human and he was a merman. Right now, she would never be able to follow him to the sea. And because he and Mimmi had to ascend the throne one day, he could never live a life with her on land. Shaking his head, he said, “Don’t worry about that. Just let fate guide you. You never know what will happen. That’s what I do.” Mimmi sighed and said, “We’ll see. Come on. We should probably head back before your friends worry.” They both dove underwater and swam back to the Ranger base.

They arrived back and dried themselves off and walked in seeing everyone looking at a new Charger that Kendall was making. “If this works,” Shelby said. “We should be able to channel all all of our Energem’s powers with the Victory Charger, but double the power.” Ivan smirked and said, “Bravo. We should call it Victory Maximum!” Kendall cocked her head and said, “How about the Dino X Charger?” Ivan nodded and said, “Brilliant!” “Sounds brilliant to us,” Zac said from behind the group. Ivan turned, knelt, and said, “Your Highnesses. I hope your swim helped calm the princess’s heart a bit.” Mimmi nodded and said, “It did, thank you for asking, Sir Ivan.” Phillip walked over and asked, “Are you feeling better, Mimmi?” Mimmi blushed, smiled, and said, “Yes, thank you, Phillip.” Phillip smiled and said, “Now there’s a smile that brightens my day. I wish to never see a frown on that beautiful face again.” Mimmi blushed harder as Zac chuckled at her. Phillip saw this and blushed himself, he normally is never like this with any girl, but Mimmi just seems to bring this side out of him. He must admit he was admired by her charm and beauty when he first met her in New Zealand and has slightly gotten to know her through Zac and her rare appearances here, but there was something about her that he couldn’t quite put his finger on. Something that made him sigh internally every time he sees her or how her eyes sparkled like the moonlight. Did he have feelings for her? Before he could think about it further, the alarms blared. Kendall rushed to the computer, and said, “Alien biosigns.” Shelby nodded and said, “Let’s go.” Zac turned to Mimmi and said, “Stay here with Kendall. Help her keep track on anything else odd while were out there.” Mimmi groaned but nodded. Zac ran toward the door and shouted back, “Hurry, Phillip.” Phillip ran towards the door, but then stopped, turned around, walked to Mimmi, picked up her hand and kissed her knuckles like he did when they first met, and said, “Stay safe, Mimmi. We shall return soon.” Mimmi blushed as Zac grabbed Phillip’s arm and said, “Come on, you can do that later.” and dragged Phillip out of the base.

Erin was walking outside thinking to herself. She had switched the fake Energem that Ursula gave her with Shelby’s real one. She was glad that it worked and Shelby did not notice and she could give it to Ursula as payment for giving her the gem to turn herself into the Pink Ranger, but part of her felt guilty. Sure she has taken credit for stuff that other people did, but she has never stolen anything before. But before she could contemplate more, fans rushed her asking, “Can we have a selfie?” She nodded and the fans surrounded her as she said, “Say Pink Ranger!” They clicked their phones and got the photos they wanted. Suddenly a man ran up shouting, “There are monsters in the park! Pink Ranger, there are monsters in the park! You have to help!” Erin thought to herself, “Alright. Here’s my chance to use the gem I got. Time to become the Pink Ranger.” She nodded to the man and said, “OK. I’m on it.” She started to make her way to the park but she noticed that the fans were following her. She turned around and said, “OK, help me protect you. Please stay here.” The fans groaned and she turned around and ran toward the park, despite being in high heels. She stopped and said to herself, “Time to see if this gem works.” She touched it and it glowed brightly. Suddenly she was in the Pink Ranger armor. She looked over herself and said, “It worked. Now time to take down those monsters and get more fame for myself.” She then ran again to the park.

Half-Bake was still trying to find the Power Rangers shouting, “Hello? Power Rangers? Pink Ranger? Is anybody there?” Suddenly Wrench jumped out and said, “I’m here!” He jumped toward Half-Bake who shouted, “Oh, anybody but you!” But Wrench caught him and shouted, “How dare you electrocute me! I’ve got an axe to grind with you!” “But I’m gonna find the Rangers!” Half-Bake replied back. Wrench then stopped and said, “Look! You don’t have to. There’s one right there.” They turned and saw Erin as the Pink Ranger ran up and say, “Stop right there, monsters!” Wrench cocked his head in confusion as she didn’t sound like the Pink Ranger he knew. But before he could say anything, Erin jumped in and kicked Wrench and Half-Bake backwards, towards the direction that the true Power Rangers were coming in. “Power Rangers!” Half-Bake shouted. “Finally, my chance!” The Power Rangers stopped as they saw another Pink Ranger glaring down the monsters. Koda looked between Shelby and the other Pink Ranger and asked, “How there be two of you?” Shelby groaned and said, “I don’t know. But whoever she is, she seemed to knock these monsters down.” Half-Bake looked between the Power Rangers and the other Pink one and said, “There may be two of you, but neither of you can catch me!” He took off as Tyler shouted, “He’s getting away!” Shelby stared down the other Pink Ranger and shouted, “Who are you?” Erin smirked underneath her helmet and said, “Sorry. Can’t talk. Need to catch a monster.” She then ran after Half-Bake. Shelby growled in frustration and said, “Arrogant little brat!” She ran after her as Zac looked to the others and said, “Phillip and I will catch up with her. You guys can handle Wrench.” Phillip nodded and the two princes ran after Shelby as Wrench charged at the others shouting, “I’ve got the rest of you!” 

Wrench and the others Rangers starting fighting as Wrench said, “There’s ten million gigavolts of new power in my circuits and I’m not afraid to use it!” He used his axe and new power to hit and knock all the Rangers down to the ground. Chase fired his Dino Morpher at Wrench and got up, but Wrench growled and said, “Now you’ve done it, I’m all fired up!” He pinned Chase to the ground as red electricity appeared around him and he said, “I’m short circuiting again!” The other Rangers ran not Chase’s rescue and tried to pry Wrench off of Chase with Ivan shouting, “Be gone, scoundrel!” 

Erin caught up with Half-Bake and pulled out a Dino Saber, which surprised her that she could do that, and swung it at Half-Bake. The monster groaned and asked, “Can’t you just hand over your Energem?” Erin cocked her head in confusion, but realized that what he was referring to might have been the stone she took off of Shelby. She huffed, “Sorry. That is for another person.” Half-Bake groaned, “Then I’ll pound you into pound cake!” “Not gonna happen!” Shelby cried as she jump-kicked Half-Bake backwards. She turned to Erin and said, “I’ll ask again. Who are you?” Erin huffed, “I’m the Pink Ranger. Well, the better Pink Ranger. I can do this better than you can!” Shelby gasped as Zac and Phillip ran up as Phillip said, “My lady. Are you alright?” Shelby nodded as Zac stared down Erin and said, “I know you’re not the real Pink Ranger. Answer us!” Erin huffed, “Haven’t you seen the news? I am the Pink Ranger.” Shelby gasped, “Erin? But how?” Erin finally recognized the voice and said, “Shelby? Is that you?” Shelby gasped as she now knew that Erin knew her secret. Shelby shouted, “This isn’t a game, Erin. You can get hurt. But what I don’t understand how you could become another Pink Ranger. Wait. That gem I saw on your bracelet. That’s how?” “What bracelet?” Zac asked. “Erin was wearing a bracelet with a pink gem on it that I have never seen her wear before,” Shelby answered. “It glowed a little when I was looking at it. Where did you get it?” Zac answered for her, “It was Ursula wasn’t it?” Erin gasped and asked, “How did you know?” Zac replied, “You can’t trust her. She wouldn’t just give something like that to you for free. Monsters like that want something in return. What does she want in exchange for the gem?” Erin looked down to the ground. She stared up at Shelby but before she could answer, Half-Bake got up and shouted, “Hey! I’m not done with you yet. I cooked up some Burr Bombs!” He threw some at the group, hitting them head on and knocked them to the ground. But they were mostly unharmed although Erin was shocked about almost getting blown up. Half-Bake groaned, “They’re not even scratched! I need a new plan!” He ran off with Phillip shouting, “Get back here!” But their communicators went off. Riley was on the other side and shouted, “Guys, we need your help!” Phillip sighed and said, “We’re on on way.” He put it away and said, “We need to go and help the others.” Shelby turned to Erin who was still on the ground and said, “I don’t know what your game is, Erin, but this has to stop. Now. This isn’t over.” The three Rangers ran off to where the others were as Erin sat there in shock over the situation. Maybe she was way over her head in this. 

Over with the others, Wrench shouted, “I think I’m gonna blow!” He then exploded and all parties were knocked in all directions and to the ground. Zac, Phillip, and Shelby ran over and Zac shouted, “Guys, are you OK?” The other Rangers groaned in response as Wrench got up and said, “If they are, it’s not for long! Vivix, rise!” Suddenly dozens of Vivix appeared and charged at the Rangers. Wrench groaned, “I need to recharge after that blast.” He ran off as Chase said, “I’ll get Wrench! You handle these guys!” The others nodded and fought off the Vivix. Chase activated his Dino Steel and pulled out his Para Chopper. He chased after Wrench and shouted, “Para Chopper Blast!” Wrench turned around and blocked the shot as Chase charged in and said, “I’ll crush you like a trash compactor!” “Hey,” Wrench shouted. “My uncle was a trash compactor!” He swung his axe down, but Chase jumped out of the way and shouted, “Para Chopper Blast!” The shot hit Wrench who said, “That hurt! Payback time!” He charged in and swung his axe down on Chase, who fell to the ground and said, “All right, that’s it!” He fired at Wrench who got knocked backwards and hit the ground as dirt and dust flew into the air. Chase got up and looked around and said, “Where’d he go? I better see how the others are doing.” 

The others were still fighting off the Vivix with Tyler shouting, “Guys, stay back! These Vivix are gonna be toast!” Tyler loaded the Dino Blaze Charger into his Dino Morpher as the others got out of the way and Tyler fired it at the Vivix and destroyed them. “Awesome!” Tyler shouted. Riley ran over and said, “Gimme five!” which Tyler complied. “That very awesome,” Koda said. Zac groaned at the intense heat that still somewhat affected the area where the Vivix were as he said, “Next time, warn me about using that particular Dino Charger so that I can get further away from it.” Tyler winced as he saw Zac hunched over from the heat and said, “Sorry, Zac. My bad.” Phillip helped Zac get away from the heat as Chase ran over. “Sir Chase,” Ivan said. “Are you well?” “Yeah,” Chase said. “I sent Wrench packing.” “Let’s head back to base,” Shelby said. “We need to figure out what Erin is up to. Having another Pink Ranger is not good.” “And more specifically,” Zac added. “What Ursula is up to since she was the one to give Erin that ability.” Koda cocked his head in confusion as Phillip said, “We’ll explain what happened on the way.” The Rangers ran off back to the base.

Erin was still where the other Rangers left her. She struggled getting up off of the ground but managed it. She was so sore after fighting Half-Bake and she thought that the explosion she got caught in was making her feel tired, but part of her felt like that wasn’t entirely true. She demorphed not noticing the gem glowing very brightly and seemed to be drawing energy from her making her feel tired. She looked around and saw that the Rangers had left her there. “Shelby is really the Pink Ranger?” she thought to herself. “And she never told me. I thought she was my best friend! Wait. Maybe those other friends she introduced me to today must be the other Rangers. And those monsters want what she had around her neck.” She pulled out the Pink Energem from her pocket and saw it glow slightly. “There must be a good reason for Ursula to want this,” Erin thought. “But was that Aqua Ranger right? Is Ursula trying to trick me? I don’t know what to think.” She quickly put the Energem back into her pocket when she saw reporters coming her way who said, “Over there! That’s the Pink Ranger. Come on!” She quickly made herself look better using a car door mirror as a reporter said, “Get rolling Lennie, this is a big one! Pink Ranger, what happened here?” She turned around and smiled for the camera. Unknown to the group, Half-Bake was watching from behind a building and said, “There’s the Pink Ranger that Ursula told me about. She was the one who chased me down with her sword. But I did see two of them. She must be the real one otherwise Ursula wouldn’t have told me about her. Oh, oh! A plan! I think I have a plan!” 

Over on Sledge’s ship, Heckyl was sitting on his chair on the bridge when Wrench walked in low on power. “Wrench!” Heckyl shouted. “Where is Half-Bake? I am waiting for those cinnamon cookies!” Wrench gulped and said, “Sorry, master. But he escaped.” “What?” Heckyl shouted, standing up and glaring at Wrench. Wrench gulped, “I tried to stop him, but he overcharged my circuits. I came to and chased after him, but then the Rangers showed up. I knocked them down, but the Black Ranger weakened me after I used too much energy. Half-Bake was left to deal with those two Pink Rangers.” “Wait,” Heckyl said. “Did you say two Pink Rangers? How is that possible?” “That was my doing,” Ursula said as she entered the bridge. “Explain yourself, Ursula,” Heckyl demanded. Ursula giggled and said, “The other Pink Ranger is a so called friend of the true Pink Ranger who is trying to take credit for something she didn’t do. I could see her heart's desire to become something more than herself. So I gave her a little gem that will let her become the Pink Ranger. In exchange, she is going to steal the Pink Energem for me. Switching it out with a fake one I gave her.” “Interesting,” Heckyl said. “But why just one? I want all of them!” “Relax, Heckyl,” Ursula said. “That is only part of my plan. You see, the gem I gave her actually does something else as well. Every time she uses it, the gem drains her life energy into it. Eventually, she will become so weak that her life will be drained completely. Magic does always come with a price. I found Half-Bake and told him to capture her. The Rangers will plead for her safety and return so I will make a deal with them. I will hand her back over, taking the real Pink Energem before they notice, and ask for the Aqua Ranger in exchange. We will get him and his Aqua Energem. And with him, you can get the rest of them. Brilliant isn’t it?” Heckyl thought for a moment then said, “Sounds fine. But why can’t you just demand for all of the Energems?” “We need to take baby steps with this, Heckyl,” Ursula explained. “We could like you said demand for them all, however last time I tried that the Rangers tricked us. We need to be careful when approaching them again. Catch them off guard a bit. And I know that the Aqua Ranger is powerful enough to take the rest in one go.” Heckyl hummed and said, “Fine. We’ll try it your way. See to it that it goes as you planned.” Ursula giggled and waved a hand and showed the current news report that Erin was on.

The Rangers made it back to the base in record time. Mimmi ran over and hugged Zac immediately whispering, “Glad to see you’re OK.” Zac chuckled and said, “Monsters weren’t too tough today. Many blessings there.” Phillip walked over and said, “I did say that we would return soon. I am a prince of my word.” Mimmi then hugged Phillip which surprised him and Zac, who recovered and smirked at the two. Phillip noticed this and said, “Thank you, Mimmi. It means a lot.” Mimmi blushed as she let go then asked, “I was listening in to what happened with Ms. Morgan. So this Erin can somehow make herself the Pink Ranger?” Shelby nodded and said, “Yes. We think through that gem she has on that bracelet she’s wearing…” “Guys,” Riley said as he was watching the news through their hologram computer. “Come look at this.” The group walked toward the screen as the news report was showing and the news reporter asked, “Pink Ranger, what happened here?” “Just regular monster stuff,” Erin answered. “Seems like Erin is broadcasting her success again,” Chase said. “Great,” Shelby said sarcastically. The reporter then asked, “Can you tell us who the other Rangers are? The world wants to know.” “Maybe,” Erin replied. “But one story at a time.” “I’m shocked,” Zac said. “I must agree,” Phillip said. “Erin was somehow able to figure out that Shelby is the true Pink Ranger and who we all are. But she chose not to share that yet. Maybe just to keep the spotlight on herself.” 

Shelby walked away from the screen and past Keeper who asked, “What troubles you, Shelby?” Shelby sighed and said, “Erin just keeps on being infuriating. She took credit for one thing, then another, and another. And now, she can become the Pink Ranger all on her own. I should hate her, but we’ve been friends forever and I don’t want to lose that.” She sat down as Keeper asked, “Have you told Erin about your feelings?” Shelby shook her head as Keeper continued, “Shelby, if you have a problem with a friend, you must speak to them about it. How else can you expect them to change?” Mimmi sat next to Shelby and said, “Keeper is right. Look at me. Even though it was painful to do, I talked to Chris about the problems with our relationship because it wasn’t doing us any good. Although Chris was a selfish idiot about it. But you won’t know until you talk to her yourself.” Shelby smiled and said, “Thanks Mimmi.” 

They hugged but Mimmi felt something was off. She pulled back and asked, “Are you wearing your Energem right now?” Shelby pulled it from under her shirt and said, “Yeah, why?” “Can I see it for a second?” Shelby pulled it off and said, “Go ahead. You’re the second person today who wanted to look at it.” “And who was the first?” Zac asked as he walked over. “Erin,” Shelby said. “I noticed her bracelet so we traded for looks.” “I think she did more than that,” Mimmi said. “I feel no power coming from this. When I held Zac’s Energem in the past, I could feel the power coursing through it. But I feel nothing from this. Do you agree, Keeper?” She handed it to Keeper, who nodded and said, “Mimmi is right. This is not the real Pink Energem.” He destroyed it with his staff as Shelby realized, “Erin! She must have switched it when I was looking at her gem. But why…” “Ursula,” Zac said. “I knew that Ursula would not give Erin that bracelet for free. She must have wanted your Energem in exchange for giving her the power to become the Pink Ranger to cover her lie. But why?” 

They heard Half-Bake laughing in the news report behind them as the reporter shouted, “Behind you!” “It’s that monster!” Tyler said as the others ran over. The camera panned over to Erin and Half-Bake squaring off. The gem glowed on Erin’s bracelet as she touched it and became the Pink Ranger. But Erin stumbled a bit as she charged Half-Bake. Her swings at the monster weren’t hitting and it seemed Erin was getting weaker. Half-Bake grabbed her and said, “Time to make a Power Ranger pastry!” She demorphed as he dragged her away with Shelby shouting “Erin!” as the report went to static. “We have to figure out where he’s taking her,” Tyler said. “And fast,” Shelby said. “That monster could be taking her to deliver my Energem to Ursula.” The others who didn’t hear the earlier part of the conversation turned and shouted, “What?” “It’s true,” Mimmi said. “I couldn’t feel any power coming off the fake one she was wearing. Erin switched it out for the real one. In exchange for getting the power to become the Pink Ranger.” She then stared at the screen and said, “Wait a minute. Can you reverse this a little?” Kendall nodded and began rewinding the news footage until Mimmi shouted, “Stop!” Kendall stopped the footage which showed Erin about to touch the glowing gem on her bracelet. “Can I see that closer?” Kendall zoomed in onto the bracelet and Mimmi gasped, “I knew it!” “Knew what?” Zac asked. “I recognize that gem. It’s a Phoenix Eye!” “A what?” Phillip asked. “A Phoenix Eye,” Mimmi said again. “It’s a gem that does give the user power, but at the cost of their life force. The more they use it, the more their life is drained. If Erin keeps using that gem, her life will be forfeit. That’s why no one has seen them for centuries after they took so many lives.” “We need to find Erin now!” Shelby shouted. “I’m activating the scanners,” Riley said as he walked over to the computer. “Hurry, Riley,” Shelby said. “I surprised you want to help her after everything she’s done,” Chase said. Shelby turned to Chase and said, “Yes, I may hate what she’s done. But I still think of her as my friend. It’s my job to save her. Plus we need to get my Energem back before those monsters get their hands on it. And we need to get that gem off of her before it’s too late.” Chase nodded as Kendall said, “We’re getting nothing.” “Wait,” Chase said. “Her cell phone! We could track her cell phone by GPS.” Shelby nodded and said, “She had it on her when reporters were trying to call her.” Suddenly they heard beeping as Kendall walked over to where the new charger was being made and said, “The Dino X Charger is finally ready.” She handed it to Ivan and said, “If it’s as powerful as I think it is, we can finally defeat Heckyl!” “Shall we?” Ivan said. “We shall,” Tyler said as the group ran out of the base, with Kendall joining them this time. 

Mimmi walked with them but Zac turned around and said, “No, Mimmi. You need to stay here. It’s not safe yet for you.” “Zac,” Mimmi said. “You know I can take care of myself. I can stay invisible and lend you guys a hand. You need that gem destroyed so that Erin can regain her strength and I can do that.” “But Ursula…” Zac started but then Phillip stopped him and said, “Zac, let me talk to her. You go on ahead and wait with the others.” Zac nodded reluctantly and ran out the door, but stopping short and hiding behind the door to overhear the conversation. Phillip turned to Mimmi and said, “I know you want to come with us to help us rescue Shelby’s friend. And that is very honorable of you. Shows the princess you were born to be. But your brother is worried about what would happen once Ursula becomes aware of your existence. He worries constantly about the possibility of Ursula realizing that he is a twin and there are two heirs instead of one. He fears that she will use you to get to him. And that thought breaks his heart. He understand what you are capable of. He just wants to protect you like a brother should. As do I. It would pain me to see something horrible happen to you.” Mimmi blushed at that comment as she said, “Really? You would?” Phillip nodded and said, “Yes. I care about you too, Mimmi.” He blushed at that comment, collected himself, and said, “Just give your brother this. But you can always get him back later.” Mimmi smiled and said, “Alright. I’ll cave. But that won’t always be the case.” Phillip chuckled and said, “I didn’t expect you to.” He turned toward the door, but Mimmi stopped him, “Wait.” He turned around and was surprised to see Mimmi giving him a kiss on the cheek. She pulled away and whispered, “For luck.” Phillip smiled and kissed her knuckles in his princely way and said, “Then I shall cherish it.” He ran to the door, which caused Zac to hurry out to the others so that he wouldn’t be caught. He was already planning to have a long conversation with Phillip soon.

Over in the sewers underneath the city, Half-Bake wrapped Erin in a giant pastry and said, “One Pink Ranger pastry coming up! Delicious!” “Help!” Erin shouted. She tried to reach her bracelet but couldn’t and her strength was leaving her bit by bit. She turned to Half-Bake and asked, “Are you gonna eat me?” “Worse than that!” Half-Bake answered. “Hand over your Energem, or you’re cooked!” “Energem?” Erin said pretending to have not just figured out what that pink stone was. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” “Ha!” Ursula said as she appeared. “Another white lie. That seems to be your specialty.” Erin gasped, “Ursula! What are you doing here? Please help me out!” Ursula giggled and said, “Oh don’t fret. I was the one who told Half-Bake to kidnap you. For my payment.” “What?” Erin shouted. Ursula nodded and said, “I know you have the Pink Energem on you. I can feel its power. Once I cut you out of this, you will hand me the Energem.” She used one of her claws and sliced through the pastry with Half-Bake saying, “Hey! I worked hard on that!” Erin tumbled out of it to the floor as Ursula held out her hand and said, “The Energem. As part of our deal.”

The Rangers ran throughout the city as Shelby tracked Erin’s phone saying, “The GPS says that Erin and her phone are right here.” They looked down and saw a sewer hole and Zac said, “Well, down we go!” They morphed and jumped down with Ivan commenting, “My goodness, it smells like the King’s outhouse after a banquet!” “Couldn’t agree with you more, Sir Ivan,” Phillip added. Shelby pulled out the communicator and said, “OK, looks like we’re close. Come on, let’s find Erin.” They ran ahead and turned the corner to find Erin on the ground with Ursula over her and Half-Bake standing nearby. Half-Bake turned and said, “Welcome.” “The monster!” Kendall said. “Along with Ursula,” Zac said. Ursula grabbed Erin by the wrist and held her tightly as she said, “Welcome indeed. I see you’re here for your little lying friend.” “They’ve fallen right into my trap!” Half-Bake said, “Give me your Energems and you’ll get your precious Pink Ranger back.” Shelby stepped forward and said, “Think again! You’ve been messing with the wrong Pink Ranger.” “What?” Half-Bake looked between Erin and Shelby. “But Ursula said…” “Quit you fool!” Ursula shouted. “I knew this wannabe wasn’t the Pink Ranger. She was just caught in another one of her lies so I helped her. For the Pink Energem. So, hand it to me, dear one.” Erin reached into her pocket as Shelby shouted, “Erin! Please! Don’t do this. You are better than this. You’re still my friend.” Erin looked at Shelby with surprise. After everything she has done today, Shelby was still her friend. With tears in her eyes, she grabbed the Pink Energem and shouted, “Catch!” She threw it as hard as she could at Shelby who caught it with Ursula shouting, “No! You little brat!” “Thanks, Erin!” Shelby said as she held the Energem close. 

Erin nodded sadly as the grip on her wrist tightened. Ursula giggled and said, “Do you really think you get out of this so easy? I was smart enough to come up with a back up plan. That gem I gave you had a little something extra on it. Haven’t you been feeling a little weaker since activating it, my dear?” Erin nodded sadly as Ursula continued, “Well I actually gave you a Phoenix Eye which has been draining your life force. Pretty soon you will be no more.” “No!” Shelby shouted. Ursula put one finger up and said, “However, I am willing to make a deal with you Power Rangers. A life for a life. Specifically his.” She pointed at Zac who thought, “Of course she would want that.” Ursula giggled and said, “Master Heckyl has been on your tail for a while now and he has been waiting oh so patiently for you. If you agree to surrender yourself to me and Heckyl, I will let the girl go and give her life back to her. Do we have a deal?” Zac stepped forward but Phillip held onto Zac’s arms and said, “Zac! You can’t. What about….” “Stop,” Zac said knowing that Phillip was about to blurt out Mimmi’s name. He then mentally told Phillip, “Don’t worry. I have a plan. Trust me.” Phillip nodded and let him go. Zac walked toward Ursula who said, “Ah. Unmorphed, please. No tricks.” Zac demorphed and walked up to Ursula and Erin. Erin cried, “Please you don’t have to do this. I’ve made my choice. You don’t have to sacrifice yourself for me.” Zac sighed and said, “It’s OK. It’s what a hero does.” He turned to Ursula and said, “Let her go. Then I will come willingly.” Ursula let go of Erin as Zac mentally told the others, “When I say now, pull out your Dino Morphers and shoot.” The Rangers nodded as Erin dropped to the ground weak and Zac helped pull her up. “It’s OK,” Zac said. “We’ve got this.” Erin looked at him confused just as he grabbed her bracelet off her wrist and threw it into the air shouting, “Now!” The other Rangers drew out their Dino Morphers and shot as the bracelet, destroying it. Erin suddenly felt stronger as her life force was returned to her but stayed on the ground. “No!” Ursula shouted as she grabbed Zac and threw him into the wall and pinned him there. “You think smarter than me? Well, think again!” One of her jellyfish tentacles reached out and slammed into Zac’s shoulders making him cry out in pain. He was getting shocked to no end as Ursula was collecting some of his blood with her tentacle. But before she could get more, Ivan pulled out his Dino Saber and slashed her away from Zac as Phillip ran over to catch him. “Zac!” Phillip shouted. “Are you alright?” Zac nodded and said, “Yeah. A little shocked and my shoulder hurts, but I’m OK. My Energem is helping boost my healing factor. See?” Sure enough, the wound on his shoulder closed as Phillip helped him up. Ursula groaned and said, “Meddlesome Rangers. Oh well. At least I got a little something out of this. I leave you with Half-Bake.” She laughed as she disappeared and Half-Bake said, “What? Fine. I can do this myself.” 

Tyler pulled out the T-Rex Super Charger and donned his T-Rex Super Charge armor while Zac morphed back into the Aqua Ranger. Half-Bake huffed, “Time for you to sample the chef’s special!” Ha launched it at the Rangers as it split into multiple pieces as Shelby shouted, “Slice it up, guys!” As they were doing just that, Half-Bake shouted, “Better break out the Burr Bombs!” He did just that, but the Rangers ran through them and attacked Half-Bake head on. “Get him, Tyler!” Riley shouted. Tyler nodded as he said, “What you really need a taste of is your own medicine!” Tyler grabbed Half-Bake’s hammer and whacked him with it as Ivan and Chase shouted, “Here’s the two-for-one special! Power Slash!” Both boys sliced through Half-Bake and knocked him backwards as Chase said, “Thanks, Ivan.” Half-Bake got up and said, “I should have had a Plan B!” “I have a better idea,” Tyler said. “Let’s try our new Victory Maximum Attack!” “With double the power!” Shelby shouted. Everyone nodded as Tyler shouted, “Dino Victory Charger, ready!” Ivan then shouted, “Dino Victory Charger, ready!” Both boys combined the two Dino Chargers as the Rangers shouted, “Together! Dinosaur might, ready to fight!” Tyler loaded both into his T-Rex Morpher as the Rangers shouted, “Victory Maximum Final Strike!” Tyler fired at Half-Bake, who shouted, “I’m toast!” and he blew up. Chase said, “The Dino X Charger and the Dino Victory Charger work great together!” 

Erin groaned near them as Shelby turned and shouted, “Erin!” Riley went over to help her up and asked, “Are you OK?” Erin nodded and said, “Yeah. I’m fine now. Thanks to you, Zac. I can’t believe you were about to trade your life for mine.” “Like I said,” Zac commented. “It’s what a hero should do.” Erin turned to Shelby and said, “I am so sorry. I should never have taken credit for what you guys did. I should never have stolen your Energem, Shelby. That monster just used me so that I could get the glory and I feel ashamed. I just got caught up in all of the attention. Can you ever forgive me?” Shelby nodded and said, “Apology accepted.” Tyler stepped forward and said, “Let’s get you out of here.” Erin nodded as Tyler led her out of the sewers. The others followed behind them as Phillip turned and asked, “I’m glad to see you’re OK, Zac. I don’t think Mimmi will appreciate it if you didn’t come back to her like I promised.” Zac smirked and said, “Oh I know. Maybe it was that kiss of good luck she gave you.” Phillip gasped and shuttered, “Wwwhat? But…” Zac laughed and said, “Merman hearing, remember? Don’t worry. I’m not here to embarrass you. I can see that you care for my sister. I’m just trying to be the protective brother. But in all honesty, why do you care about her so much?” Phillip sighed and said, “Well, I don’t know. It’s just, since I’ve met her, I could never truly get her out of my head. I thought it was just because of her beauty or her relation to you, but I think it’s more than that. Over these past few months, I couldn’t stop thinking about her. And every time I saw her again, that feeling grew from something small to something more. Not just friendship, but…” “Love?” Zac guessed. “Like she’s becoming the center of your world?” Phillip nodded and said, “I can’t explain how this has happened. I’ve tried to bury it deep within me, but it’s been growing so much that I can’t hide it anymore. I like the smiles she gives, and her passion for the sea, and the starlight in her eyes, and I hate it when sadness covers those and I would do anything to get those back. I guess that’s why I’ve been at her side all of today just to make her happy again. Because that makes me happy. But I have never felt like this before with anyone. Am I going crazy, Zac? Does she even feel the same way about me?” Zac shook his head and said, “No, you’re not crazy. The way you are describing Mimmi is exactly how I describe my feelings for Evie. Love is a feeling you shouldn’t have to bury deep but just let it play out. You will never know how she feels until you ask her.” Phillip looked at Zac and said, “And you wouldn’t mind this? She’s your sister, and I know that you and her have to return to your home soon, and…” “It’s OK, Phillip,” Zac reassured. “I’m not mad at you. I guess love works in mysterious ways. If you care that much about my sister, then I’m not going to stop you. And I know that even though we have to return to the lost city soon shouldn’t stop you from giving this a shot. Just know I’ll just kill you if you ever hurt her like Chris did.” Phillip paled underneath his helmet as Zac laughed and said, “Kidding. Besides, I think Mimmi would kill me if I ever did that. Come on. We need to catch up with the others.” Phillip nodded and the two boys ran out of the sewers to catch up with the others. 

Heckyl growled from his seat on the bridge of Sledge’s ship as he said, “I should let Half-Bake fry for this!” Wrench groaned, “I’ll be doing the dishes forever!” Heckyl calmed himself down and said, “But I’ll give him one more chance. Magna Beam!” “I like the sound of that!” Wrench said as he ran over to activate the Magna Beam. “And then,” Heckyl added. “Find Ursula for me. I need to see if she was successful with her plan.” Wrench gulped and said, “Right away, Master Heckyl.” 

The Magna Beam hit where Half-Bake was defeated as he was restored and grown and he shouted, “My dough is rising!” The Rangers ran with Erin through the city as Tyler said, “Hold up guys. Looks like we’ve got a giant problem. Get it?” Zac groaned and shook his head as Shelby turned to Erin and said, “Erin, you need to go somewhere safe.” Erin nodded and ran as Chase and Ivan summoned their Zords which combined to form the Ptera Charge Megazord Para Formation. The Rangers jumped into the cockpit as Shelby summoned the Dino Super Drive Saber and activated everyone’s Dino Super Drive mode. Half-Bake glared at the Megazord then shouted, “Beastly Burr Bomb!” But the Rangers saw this and shouted, “Para Zord Blast!” They fired at Half-Bake’s attack and destroyed it. Half-Bake groaned, “They blasted my beautiful Burr!” Shelby then said, “It’s time we turn up the heat on this dough boy.” Zac shook his head and thought, “Great. Tyler’s puns are rubbing off onto Shelby.” Shelby activated the Dino Super Drive Saber and the Rangers shouted, “Ptera Lightning Blitz!” They launched it at Half-Bake who shouted, “My goose is cooked!” as he exploded for the final time. “Another one bites the dust!” Ivan shouted. “Monster extinct!” Shelby shouted. 

The Rangers headed back to their base right after the battle. Erin had sent Shelby a text saying that she would see her later at the Cafe because she had some things to take care of. As soon as the doors opened, Mimmi came running into Zac’s arms and gave him a big hug. “Idiot!” Mimmi said. “If I was there, you wouldn’t have gotten hurt!” Zac sighed and said, “Sorry, Mimmi. I let my guard down for a moment. My fault. I guess that mental connection we have isn’t that great.” She let him go and whacked him on the shoulder. “Ow!” Zac said. “That’s the shoulder I hurt. The wound may have healed, but it’s still sore.” Mimmi winced and said, “Sorry. Should have know since my shoulder is a little sore too.” She then gave Phillip a hug who was surprised by the action but return it with glee. Zac just smirked at the couple as the rest of the Rangers looked at them with surprise. Mimmi let go and said, “I guess my kiss of luck worked for you then, Phillip.” Phillip chuckled and said, “Yes it did. Thank you, Mimmi. And I am sorry that I could not get to your brother sooner before he got hurt. My most humble apologies.” “It’s OK,” Mimmi said blushing. “You did your best and that’s all that counts.” She turned to the rest of the Rangers and said, “Thank you for hosting me today. But I think I need to head back to Mako Island. The pod is probably getting worried that I didn’t return right away after work. Which reminds me, I think I need to quit my job at the marine park. Since I need to leave soon and it will be too awkward to be at the same place as Chris. I should be going.” “Bye, sis.” Zac said. “You are always welcome here,” Kendall said. “See you soon,” Tyler said with the others nodding. Phillip looked like he wanted to say something, but got nervous and just nodded. Mimmi turned and walked into the moon pool cave. Zac nudged Phillip and said, “Now or never, Phillip.” Phillip nodded and ran after Mimmi to the cave. Zac saw the confused looks on the others’ faces and said, “Let’s just give them a little privacy. I’ll explain later.”

Mimmi was about to dive into the water when she heard, “Mimmi, wait.” She turned to see Phillip running up to her and she said, “Phillip. Is something wrong?” “No,” Phillip said. “Yes. Maybe. Sorry. But there is something I want to get off of my chest before you go and I don’t know when I am going to see you again. Ever since we first met, I can’t stop thinking about you. In a good way. I like everything about you: your eyes, your hair, your smile, your voice, your personality, everything. And I have tried to bury my feelings but each time I’ve seen you those feelings have grown and I can’t deny them any longer. I like you, Mimmi, more than just a friend and the sister of one of my teammates. I want to get to know you better, experience many things with you, and so much more. I know that you have to leave soon for your undersea home but I just couldn’t hold it in any longer. And sorry that this is coming up right after you broke up with Chris…” Mimmi held her hand onto Phillip’s lips to stop him talking and said, “Phillip. You ramble too much.” “Sorry,” Phillip mumbled as Mimmi took her hand off of his mouth. Mimmi blushed and said, “I have been thinking about you too since we met. How yes you can be cocky and prideful, but you are also sweet, kind, gentle, handsome, and one of the most remarkable humans I’ve ever met. I like you too. But I don’t know if this can work since I will be leaving soon.” Phillip stopped her and asked, “Can we just take a page out of Zac and Evie’s books and live in the moment? See what fate has in store for us? I have faith that it is on our side and I can’t deny it any longer. What do you say? Do you want to give us a shot?” Mimmi thought for a moment, then gave Phillip a kiss on the cheek and said, “Sure. Let’s give this a shot. Let's live in the moment and let fate decide.” Phillip smiled and asked, “Then can I take you out somewhere the next time we meet? My treat.” Mimmi blushed and said, “Yes. I would like that. See you soon, my prince.” She dove into the water and popped her head up after her mermaid transformation. Phillip knelt down and said, “Until we meet again, my princess.” Mimmi smiled and raised her moon ring and disappeared back to Mako. 

Phillip had a goofy grin on his face as he turned around and walked out of the moon pool cave. However he looked up and saw the other Rangers smirking at him when he came out. “What?” Phillip asked. Chase came over and said, “Mate. I envy you. You just nabbed one of the hottest chicks to go out with you. Awesome.” Zac came over and whacked Chase on the head and said, “Watch it. That’s my sister you’re talking about.” Ivan kneeled to Phillip and said, “Congratulations Your Highness. A fine match indeed.” Phillip looked over to Zac and said, “You told them?” Zac nodded and said, “What? They were curious. Come on. Let’s head up to the Cafe.” Phillip nodded and clapped his hand on Zac’s shoulder, who said, “Ow! Sore shoulder remember?” Phillip winced and said, “Sorry about that.” Zac ruled his shoulder and said, “I’m fine. Just worried is all.” “What do you mean?” Tyler asked. Zac sighed and said, “When Ursula attacked my shoulder, I think she was doing more than shocking me. It felt like she was sucking out some of my blood, too.” “Why would Ursula need your blood?” Riley asked. “I don’t know,” Zac answered. “And that’s not good.”

Ursula was in Wrench’s lab examining the blood she pulled out of Zac and said, “If only the Gold and Gray Rangers hadn’t stopped my attack before I could get enough blood for my potion, I could have completed it today. At least I know that my stingers can harm him.” She put the bottle away as Heckyl walked into the lab and said, “There you are. You didn’t come to report on what happened. And since Half-Bake was destroyed, you are my only lead.” Ursula groaned and said, “That little human I used managed to throw the Pink Energem back to that Ranger before I could get my hands on it. So I went for Plan B and had the Aqua Ranger trade his life for the girl’s. But he managed to pry the bracelet off and had the other Rangers destroy it.” “What?” Heckyl shouted. “So you weren’t successful at all.” Ursula sighed and said, “It matters not. He thinks he is smarter than me. Well then, I will just have to outsmart him next time.” 

The Rangers headed into the Cafe where one customer had the news playing and Erin was on it saying, “Thank you all for coming at such short notice. I told the Power Rangers how sorry I am, but I owe the rest of Amber Beach the same apology. I should never have claimed to be a Ranger. Yes for a short while I could become the Pink Ranger, but through a means that was not my own and was used for personal gain. It was wrong, and I’m sorry.” Tyler then said, “It took a lot of guts to stand up and apologize.” “Hear, hear,” Ivan agreed. “But it was the right choice,” Phillip added. “Agreed,” Zac said. “She’e pretty cool, huh?” Shelby commented. Erin then walked in and said, “Shelby?” Shelby looked up and said, “Hey, Erin.” “Hey, everybody,” Erin said to the others. “Shelby, can we talk?” Shelby nodded and walked over to Erin. Erin sighed and said, “I still want to apologize again for everything I did to you and your friends. And especially for taking your Energem to give to Ursula. It was uncalled for. I’ve been thinking about us, Shelby, and pretending to be a Ranger isn’t just the only thing I need to apologize for. Because you are a true hero. And that’s what you’re like to me. Look, I know you’re too nice to say anything, but I have done a lot to you over the years like I did today. I took credit for things that you did.” Shelby shook her head and said, “Erin, it’s OK. Really.” Erin sighed and said, “There’s one thing in particular that everyone should know that you did and not me.” She walked Shelby over to the Rangers and said, “If you all don’t mind, it’s time to enjoy Shelby Watkins’ masterpiece, Tricera Rocks.” “Oh, no,” Shelby said. “Oh, yes,” Erin said. She started to sing and Shelby joined her then the others all joined in and entertained the entire Cafe. They got applause when they finished and Erin hugged Shelby with glee.

Phillip whispered to Zac, “Can I talk to you for a minute?” Zac nodded and he and Phillip walked into the kitchen and Phillip said, “I told Mimmi that I would take her out somewhere when we saw each other next. And I want it to be now.” “What?” Zac asked. “Phillip, it’s very early in the morning in Australia.” “Oh,” Phillip said. “But,” Zac said. “Maybe if you’re willing to get up super early in the morning here, maybe I or Keeper can whisk you away to the Gold Coast to surprise her. She did tell me that tomorrow will be her last day at the marine park through mental telepathy. Maybe you could pick her up and treat her to a night on the town. Something magical.” Phillip nodded and said, “Alright. Sounds like a plan. But I need your help. I have a feeling that Chris might pull something tomorrow. And I also need Sir Ivan on this too. Sir Ivan!” Ivan came running in then kneeled and asked, “What do you require of me, Your Highness?” Phillip motioned Ivan to rise and said, “I need your help early tomorrow morning. I want to surprise Mimmi at the marine park tomorrow. And I need a loyal knight to watch over everything.” “It would be my pleasure,” Ivan said. “Now,” Zac said. “If we want this to work, we need to go to bed now since we have to get up super early tomorrow morning. And Phillip you can’t be grouchy at all so no complaints.” Phillip nodded and the three boys walked out of the kitchen.

The next day at the marine park, Mimmi’s final shift was about to end. She had told her boss that a family emergency came up and she would have to head to her home soon for the foreseeable future. The boss understood and wished her luck. She agreed to work one last shift and here she was. Luckily she had avoided Chris at all costs as it would be hard to see him again. But she then thought back to her last conversation with Phillip and it made her heart soar and her sadness disappear. She looked at her watch and saw she had ten minutes left before she had to close down her stand and wheel it back to storage. Suddenly she heard, “Hey, Mimmi.” She groaned and turned to see Chris standing there in front of her. She put on a fake smile and said, “Hello, Chris. Fancy seeing you here.” Chris frowned and said, “Boss told me that today was your last day. Sad to hear it.” Mimmi nodded as Chris continued, “I thought that is was because you changed your mind.” “Excuse me?” Mimmi asked. “About coming with me to America for my research. Because you can’t work here if you did come with.” “I don’t believe it,” Mimmi said. “I’m leaving because I have to go home soon. Or do you not remember that from our last conversation when we broke up?” “I thought you just used that to get back at me for not spending enough time with you!” Chris shouted. Mimmi turned to walk away but Chris grabbed her arm and said, “We are not done with this conversation.” “Chris,” Mimmi said. “You’re hurting me.” “Let me finish,” Chris said. “You should be warned. If you do this, then maybe I’ll just add mermaids to my research and share it with the world. Exposing everything about you to them. What do you think of that?” 

Before Mimmi could answer, Chris was roughly grabbed and thrown onto the ground. Mimmi looked over and saw Ivan pining Chris down with his foot and pulled out his sword and held it at Chris’ throat and said, “How dare you harm my lady! You Sir are no gentleman!” “What the heck?” Chris shouted. “What’s your deal, man?” Ivan just pushed his sword closer to Chris’ throat who whimpered in fear. “Sir Ivan! Enough!” Mimmi looked up and saw Phillip walking over and sighed happily. Phillip came over and asked, “Sir Ivan, what’s going on? Why did you pin down this man?” Ivan glared at Chris and said, “My apologies, Your Highness. But this charlatan would not leave Lady Mimmi alone and then grabbed her roughly. That is no way to treat a lady.” “Wait,” Chris said. “Did he just say Your Highness?” Phillip smirked and said, “Sorry, I didn’t properly introduce myself. Prince Phillip the Third of Zandar. Sir Ivan is my loyal knight, of sorts. He was escorting me to visit Mimmi so that we could finish our lovely conversation from yesterday.” “Wait,” Chris said. “You know Mimmi?” “Yes,” Phillip said stopping Chris. “You see, her brother saved my life a few months ago and I have in turn been helping him. And then I met Lady Mimmi and we have been growing closer shall we say. She came to me yesterday in tears after you treated her so poorly and I wanted to come by and she her off on her last day. I was horrified to see her ex grab her so roughly. You sir are no gentleman and you do not deserve a fine creature like this.” Mimmi blushed and mumbled, “Thank you.” Chris growled and said, “She’s not my ex! She’s still mine. And always will be! My mer…” Ivan held his hand over his mouth and whispered, “Trying to blurt out her secret just like that? How dare you, Sir!” Chris’ eyes widened as Ivan took his hand away and said, “You two know what she is?” Phillip nodded and said, “It matters not. She is still a beautiful woman to my eyes.” He then walked up and asked, “Lady Mimmi. I told you yesterday that I wanted to take you out somewhere special the next time we met. Well today is that day. Can I treat you to a night on the town? As a date?” Mimmi smiled and said, “I would be honored, my prince.” Phillip held out his arm and Mimmi took it and the couple walked off as Mimmi said, “Though I am still in my work clothes. Can we stop by Rita’s so I can change?” “Of course, my princess,” Phillip said. “Anything for you.”

Chris watched with wide eyes as the couple walked away. Chris looked to Ivan and said, “Ok, you can let go now, man.” Ivan shook his head and said, “Sorry, but His Highness still wants to talk to you.” “But he’s walking away,” Chris commented. Ivan smirked and said, “Not that one.” “Hello, Chris,” Zac made himself visible as he had just watched the entire conversation off to the side invisible until it was his turn for the next phase of the plan. Zac and Phillip were right about the bad feeling about Chris trying to do something on Mimmi’s last day. “Zac?” Chris shouted. “But I thought you went back to California.” Zac smirked and said, “I wanted to visit my family and friends today. And I am not happy with what I just saw. Wouldn’t you agree, Sir Ivan?” Ivan nodded and said, “Indeed, Your Highness.” Chris was shocked and said, “Your Highness? But how…” “It’s a story that I’m not going to explain because you won’t remember any of it,” Zac said as Ivan pined Chris to the ground. Zac’s eyes glowed and said, “Don’t worry, Chris. After I work some magic on you, you will forget you ever knew anything about merfolk. Or Mimmi. Or me.” He raised his hand and closed his eyes, going through Chris’ mind and taking away all of the memories surrounding Mimmi, himself, and their secret. He pulled away when he was done and said to Ivan, “He should be fine. He may act a little loopy, but that’s OK.” They saw the manager walk over and ask, “What’s going on here? I heard some shouting here and some guests saw an altercation.” Zac stepped forward and said, “It’s that man’s fault. He was trying to manhandle one of your employees, my sister, on her last day. My friend here saved her before the situation got worse and he tried to fight my friend then passed out. I don’t know what came over him.” The manager saw Chris on the ground and said, “My apologies to the both of you. I will have a firm talking to with Chris. I hope this didn’t ruin your visit with this park.” “Oh, no, kind Sir,” Ivan answered. “I just helped out a lady in need. Not a problem. But I think that man needs looked at.” The manager nodded and walked Chris away. Ivan turned to Zac and said, “Where to, Your Highness?” “Well,” Zac thought. “We should probably hang around here until Phillip and Mimmi are done with their date. So maybe I could introduce you to the rest of my friends and see Evie again?” Ivan nodded and said, “Maybe I can roughen up this Cam you told me about after what you told me he did to you and your mermaid friends.” Zac would have stopped him, but he just smirked and said, “That’s fine with me, Ivan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I originally wrote this chapter, I realized after I wrote it that I forgot the rule of that none of the Rangers can't morph unless they have their Energems. So just for this chapter, throw that rule out the window. It was my bad but it worked better for this chapter to work. After this that rule is in place. Just wanted all of you to know before you go wondering why Shelby could still morph without her Energem. Even though her Dino Chargers were probably charged all the way and she just could have used those too without her Energem. If you want a more canon explanation, then choose that.


	30. Gone Fishin'

Chase, Koda, Riley, and Shelby were fishing at Amber Beach Lake with Riley’s older brother, Matt. Shelby looked out onto the lake and said, “Man, this place is beautiful.” Next to her, Chase’s fishing line jerked as he shouted, “I got a nibble! Must be my lucky hat!” He reeled in his line, only to discover that he fished an old boot. “Another boot fish?” Shelby asked. “How many is that?” “Hey,” Chase retorted. “I am a lover, not a fisherman. Maybe if Zac were here with us, he could have worked his magic to bring in some fish.” “Shh!” Shelby shushed him miming over to Matt. “Not so loud. You know why Zac didn’t join us. He didn’t want Matt to find out what he was.” Chase then looked guilty as Koda laughed out in the water as he was catching fish with his bare hands. “Lunch!” Koda shouted back to shore. He caught another one and shouted, “And dinner!” Shelby pulled out her cell phone and said, “The others have got to see this! Smile, Koda!” Riley walked over and saw the sight. He pulled out a tape measure and said, “Bring them over! I gotta measure them.” Koda walked to shore as Matt looked at his catch and said, “Sorry, Bud, just wanted to meet ya.” Riley walked over and said, “Not so fast. We gotta measure first, bro.” Matt threw the fish back into the lake as Riley whined, “Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey. Did you not hear me? We have to figure out who catches the biggest fish. That’s the whole point.” Matt sighed and said, “Relax, Riley. I didn’t invite you and your friends out here to have a big competition. Just chill out and have fun. Ok?” Riley nodded while also being annoyed as Chase shouted, “Guys! I think I’ve really got one this time.” He reeled in his line only to discover an old license plate. Shelby laughed and said, “Catch of the day, mate!” 

Over at the Ranger base, Tyler was showing everyone the photo that Shelby sent him of Koda. “Nice catch,” Tyler commented. Ivan looked at it and said, “Call that a fish? Back in my day, a fish could eat an entire ship.” Phillip looked over to Ivan and said, “They’re fishing for trout, not whales, Sir Ivan.” “I kind of wish we’d gone with them,” Tyler said. Zac sighed and said, “I would have if Matt was not with them and if I wasn’t paranoid about Ursula possibly showing up whenever with Heckyl and his goonies in tow. I can’t risk being around water in the open without the possibility of Ursula unveiling my secret.” Phillip put his hand on Zac’s shoulder and said, “Fear not, Zac. We are always on the lookout for that witch. Besides, we still have to learn why she is after your blood as well.” Zac nodded and then said, “But changing the subject, how was your first date with Mimmi? I really didn’t get to ask you since we came back here.” Ivan nodded in agreement and said, “Yes. Prince Zac and myself were busy making polite conversation with His Highness’s friends.” Zac chuckled and said, “Well, Cam wouldn’t stop asking you questions about what your life was like as a knight and you basically had to wrestle with him in order to get your sword back.” Ivan chuckled as Phillip sighed happily and said, “It was wonderful. Mimmi and I went to a quiet restaurant near the water and just talked about whatever that came up. It seems we have a lot in common. Plus she did tell me some interesting stories about you, Zac.” Zac groaned and said, “Great. I am going to have to talk to her about doing that. But I hope you treated my sister well at least.” Phillip nodded and said, “I was a perfect gentleman.”

Suddenly the doors opened and Mr. Navarro walked in. Tyler stood up and shouted, “Dad!” He ran over and gave his dad a big hug. Zac looked on in amusement as Tyler backed away and said, “So glad to see you again. But didn’t you go out to look for the Silver Energem?” James nodded as Ivan, Zac, and Phillip walked over and he said, “I have. Thanks to a new friend I’ve made along the way, we searched far and wide for the Silver Energem. But after searching, he did a thorough search using his…technology and found no trace of the Silver Energem. And the entire Earth was searched.” Zac could tell that James wasn’t entirely telling the truth and wondered who this new friend of his was. He decided not to push it for now. Kendall thought for a moment and said, “If the Silver Energem’s not on Earth, where can it be?” Suddenly the alarms blared as Kendall said, “That’s not a good sign.” She went over to her computer and said, “There’s a small object entering our atmosphere. Its trajectory has it heading for…” Tyler interrupted her and said, “Amber Beach. It’s coming here.” Phillip looked to everyone and said, “Tyler, Ivan, Zac, Ms. Morgan, and myself should go investigate. Mr. Navarro, you should stay here and keep us posted if anything else happens.” James nodded as the five Rangers ran out of the base. He sighed and said, “Well, I could do with a rest anyway. Traveling all around the Earth with Triton was exhausting to say the least.” 

The five Rangers ran to where the object flew into Earth’s atmosphere and landed in the ground. “There it is!” Tyler shouted. They ran over to the crash site as Tyler asked, “What do you think it is?” Zac held Tyler back and said, “Don’t get too close. We have no idea who might have….” Suddenly a hologram came out of the object and everyone saw the Silver Ranger. “Well,” Phillip said. “It seems the Silver Energem has already been found.” The hologram then said, “Greetings. I am the Silver Ranger. I send you this message from the far reaches of space. Although I am bonded to the Silver Energem, the vast distance between myself and my Titano Zord has caused the Zord to be deactivated.” Kendall then said, “The Silver Energem’s been in space this whole time.” The hologram continued, “The location of the Titano Zord is…” Suddenly a laser blast destroyed the object before the message could finish as Kendall shouted, “No!” Zac looked over and said, “Guys, we’ve got company.” The Rangers turned to see Fury, Wrench, and Singe with multiple Vivix come up as Singe chuckled, “That was a real blast!” Fury hit him on the shoulder and said, “I told you not to damage it, fool! Gimme that blaster!” Singe sighed and said, “You’ve given me another headache! Trust me for a change. Let’s just destroy them! And take that Ranger with us!” Zac growled and said, “Not gonna happen!” “You fire freak!” Tyler added. Zac looked over and said, “Really? You just had to antagonize him more.” He pulled out his Dino Charger and shouted, “It’s morphin’ time! Dino Charger!” The others pulled theirs out and shouted, “Ready!” They morphed into Power Rangers and Phillip shouted, “Time to take them out!” They charged the monsters as Fury shouted, “Get them!” 

Ivan went after some Vivix and tossed them around. Tyler went after Wrench who shouted, “Hold still! You’re making me dizzy!” Tyler kept dodging as he said, “That’s your brain getting rusty!” Zac and Phillip went after Singe as Zac said, “Just you guys today? That’s fine. I’m gonna get a kick out of this!” He rolled over Phillip and kicked Singe head on. Phillip stood up and said, “Warn me next time?” Zac chuckled as he said, “Sorry.” Kendall went after Fury who grabbed her and said, “I’ve got you now!” Kendall put her legs around Fury’s head and asked, “Oh, really?” She used her leg strength and threw him to the ground. She chuckled, “Looks like you’ve got a mouthful of dirt to me!” Fury stood up and shouted, “Enough!” He kicked her aside and said, “The pod is mine!” Suddenly Zac jumped in front of him and shouted, “Wrong! You won’t be laying a claw on it!” He then wind pushed Fury backwards to the ground as Wrench, Singe and the other Vivix ran over with Wrench saying, “Oh! Master Fury!” The other Rangers joined Zac as Tyler shouted, “Let’s give them a saber send off!” They all pulled out their Dino Sabers and charged them shouting, “Power Slash!” They unleashed the attack on the monsters and drove them back. Tyler walked over to the pod and said, “Oh, man! The message pod is really messed up.” He picked it up as Kendall said, “It’s bad, but I think I can fix it.” “Let’s get it back to the lab!” Zac suggested. “And quickly before those goons return!” Ivan added. “And before the flunkies recover!” Phillip added. 

Over at the lake, Riley was saying, “Ok, guys, let me show you how a pro does it!” He, Koda, and Matt were practicing throwing their fishing lines at an old can while Chase and Shelby were sharing food. Riley threw his line out and it landed next to the can. “Oh, man!” Riley shouted. “Hey, I think that’s a new record! Sorry, bro, but you don’t stand a chance against me.” Koda then stepped forward and said, “Me turn!” He then threw the entire fishing pole far as Shelby and Chase laughed. Koda turned to Riley and asked, “Did I win?” Matt chuckled and said, “Not exactly.” He then stepped forward and said, “Ok, I’ll give it a shot.” He then pulled his line back, accidentally grabbing Chase’s hat with it and Chase shouting, “My lucky hat!” and threw his line out, landing right on the old can. “Well,” Matt commented. “Look at that!” “Didn’t count,” Riley whined. “You didn’t mean to hook his hat.” “So what?” Matt asked. “So what?” Riley said. “This game is about skill, not luck!” Matt sighed and said, “It’s about having fun, not competing.” “Competing is fun,” Riley retorted. Matt sighed and said, “You mean, was fun.” He walked past Riley as Riley asked, “Hey, where are you going?” Matt turned and said, “Going out in the boat, away from my little brother.” He then looked around and asked, “Anyone seen my worms?” Koda looked over and saw Chase and Shelby eating the worms, even though the two didn’t realize it, and he said, “Yeah, here your worms.” Shelby and Chase then spit out their mouths and panicked. Shelby shouted, “Gross! We thought they were noodles.” “Get it out!” Chase shouted. 

Over on Sledge’s ship, Fury was lashing out at Singe shouting, “Singe! You flaming fool! You ruined our chances of finding the Titano Zord!” Snide and Ursula were also present as Ursula commented, “Mad kitty better put a lid on it. I’m trying to think.” Snide looked at Fury and said, “Nonsense! Singe has told me exactly where it is!” Fury looked over to Singe and said, “What? That’s impossible! The message was cut off!” Singe chuckled, “Don’t be jealous, fur ball. When it comes to finding things, I have my ways.” He was on the tracker computer and showed the location he found. Fury looked at it and said, “But how?” Ursula looked at the readings and saw that the Titano Zord was located at a lake and she then exclaimed, “Well, isn’t this perfect? This could make my plans come into fold.” “Quiet!” Snide shouted. He pointed to the new monster he got out of the cells and said, “Take Hookbeard and go zap that Zord till it turns to dino dust!” Hookbeard nodded and said, “Fine. That’s a job for my ElectroRod!” He picked it up and walked away with Fury walking behind him who also grabbed Wrench, Poisandra, and Curio to join them. Ursula walked over the Snide and Singe and said, “I think I will go too. But at a distance.” “Oh, really?” Snide asked. “And why is that?” Ursula giggled and said, “Well I did say that I was going to crack the Aqua Ranger’s mask for you to show you who he really is. Well, this location is just the place to do it.” “And why is that?” Singe asked. Ursula giggled again and said, “Because this location has the one thing you have never seen him around for a good reason. Water. If you can get the Aqua Ranger to touch water on his skin, then his true form will be revealed.” Snide thought for a moment and said, “Interesting. But that Ranger has been clever so far if that is the case to avoid it.” “And that Ranger armor of his could protect him from getting wet,” Singe added. Ursula then said, “Which is why we need to damage him enough so he can unmorph and be thrown into the lake. And to capture him permanently.” “Fine,” Snide said. “You and Singe can watch from a distance until the moment is right. But I think I will join you on this one. I want to see this for myself.” 

Back at the base, the Rangers return to meet back up with James and Keeper was there as well saying, “So, the Silver Energem found its way into space. Truly surprising.” Ivan nodded in agreement and said, “Well, once we have it, we’ll have all ten Energems. And our work shall be complete.” James looked over to Kendall and asked, “Have you found the location of the Titano Zord?” Kendall sighed and said, “The attack completely destroyed the memory drive. There’s no way of knowing where the Zord is.” Phillip looked over to Zac and asked, “Do you think you could locate the Titano Zord using your telepathy?” Zac focused for a moment by closing his eyes, but then sighed as he opened his eyes and said, “Sorry. I couldn’t sense anything. It didn’t help that I don’t really know what I am looking for. Each of the Zords has a different aura about them that I can sense, and because we have never seen the Titano Zord before, then I can’t sense it. Plus, with it being deactivated, that could also be the reason why I can track it telepathically.” Tyler sighed and suggested, “Maybe we can send a message to the Silver Ranger?” Kendall nodded and said, “Perhaps. I’m trying to isolate its broadcast frequency now.” Phillip then said, “If we can’t reach the Silver Ranger, we’ll never find the Titano Zord.” 

Fury, Wrench, Poisandra, Curio, and Hookbeard arrived at the lake as Fury commented, “So that’s why Snide picked you, Hookbeard. The Titano Zord is underwater!” Hookbeard nodded and said, “Time to zap it to smithereens!” Fury then shushed him and said, “Quiet! It’s a human.” He pointed to Matt sitting in his boat fishing. Hookbeard laughed evilly and said, “He’s in for a nasty shock!” He threw his fishing line out to Matt’s boat and shocked it to no end as Matt shouted, “Hey? What the?” A shockwave let out and knocked Matt overboard as Hookbeard shouted, “Man overboard!” The monsters laughed evilly as Wrench said, “Great! Now zap the Titano Zord!” Hookbeard nodded as he said, “Keep a lookout while I charge up!” The monsters scattered as Snide, Ursula, and Singe watched from behind the tree line. Snide’s tattoo suddenly glowed and he changed into Heckyl. Heckyl cracked his neck and said, “I hope this plan works, Ursula.” Ursula giggled and said, “Don’t worry. The Rangers, including the Aqua Ranger, will show up to protect their precious Zord and then we will let the water speak for itself with the Aqua Ranger. Patience is all that is required.” Singe then said, “I’ll watch from another angle.” He ran off as Heckyl was thinking internally. He sighed and said, “Fine. But I am not that patient.” 

Riley was walking back to the car with Koda and Shelby with a sad look on his face. Koda noticed this and asked, “You OK, Riley?” Riley shook his head and said, “I’m worried. You guys seen Matt? He should be back by now.” Suddenly they heard Chase shout, “Riley! Come here!” The three ran to where Chase was standing next to a damaged boat. “What’s up?” Riley asked as he, Koda, and Shelby ran up to where Chase was. “Look what I found,” Chase said. “That’s Matt’s boat!” Shelby exclaimed. “Have you seen him?” Riley asked chase. Chase shook his head and handed him a charred cowboy hat and said, “No. But I found this.” Riley looked out at the lake and shouted, “Matt!” 

Matt awoke wet and cold in a mysterious chamber not knowing how he got there. “Where am I?” Matt asked himself. His body hurt all over and he was struggling to breathe as he could tell that there was not much oxygen in the chamber. He tried to stand but couldn’t. “Hello? Anyone there?” Matt called out but no one answered. Suddenly the chamber rumbled and sparks flew everywhere as Matt covered his head. The shaking stopped as Matt asked himself, “How did I get here?” He pulled out his cell phone from his back pocket and noticed, “Still working.” He then searched his contacts list to call Riley.

Meanwhile Riley was still running up and down the lake shoreline shouting, “Matt! Matt, where are you?” Suddenly his phone ringed and Riley looked at it seeing Matt’s number on the screen. “It’s him!” Riley shouted to the others. He answered the phone and asked, “Matt! Are you OK?” Matt answered, “Yeah, I’m OK.” “What happened?” Riley asked. Matt sighed and said, “I was in the boat. Then suddenly I was, I don’t know, maybe hit by lightning.” Koda then noticed the villains close by and said, “Monsters.” They looked up to see Fury with Wrench, Poisandra, Curio, and some monster, Hookbeard, fishing with an electric rod as Hookbeard shouted, “ElectroRod zap!” He electrocuted the lake multiple times which made the chamber Matt was in shake heavily. Riley noticed and shouted, “Lightning! They must’ve attacked Matt’s boat!” Shelby nodded and said, “We can’t let them see us! Come on!” They ran to hide as Matt continued, “I don’t know where I am. I remember being knocked into the water and then I woke up here. It’s dark, it’s shaking, and there’s not much oxygen.” Matt looked up and when the light flashed, he could see a dinosaur symbol on the wall. “Wait,” Matt said. “There’s something.” He took a photo of the symbol and said into the phone, “I’m sending you a photo.” Riley’s phone beeped as Riley said into the phone, “I got the pic.” He pulled the phone back to show the others and said, “Is that…” Shelby gasped, “He found the Titano Zord? It must have saved him!” “And it’s underwater?” Chase asked. Riley talked into the phone, “Hang in there, Matt.” Matt sighed and said, “It’s getting harder to breathe.” “Hey,” Riley replied. “Slow breaths, Matt. Remember what you told me. Just relax, OK?” “This is a little different, bro,” Matt replied. 

Shelby then put the photo on her communicator and sent it to the others back at the base. Kendall was putting it into the computer as she said, “Yup, you’ve definitely found the Titano Zord.” “Riley’s brother’s trapped inside,” Shelby reported back. “The monsters are here, too. They’re trying to destroy it.” Zac noticed where the readings were showing and said, “It’s underwater. Which means Matt is underwater too. And it sounds like he is losing oxygen quickly. I need to drive into the lake and rescue him.” Ivan looked over and said, “But Your Highness. Shelby said there are monsters there. What if they see you transform?” Zac sighed and said, “I’ll have to be careful. And if they somehow do see me, then I will just have to remind them just how powerful I am. Even in my true form.” “But Zac,” James said. “It might be too dangerous for you. You don’t know what those goons are planning.” Zac smiled and said, “It’s OK. It’s just what a hero has to do.” Phillip nodded and said, “And we will back you up.” “Hurry!” Shelby said through her communicator. “Hang in there, guys,” Tyler said. “We’re on our way!” Kendall nodded and said, “I’ll create a Titano Charger and be right behind you!” “All right,” Ivan said. “Let’s go!” Tyler shouted as the four Rangers ran out of the base leaving Kendall and James behind. James sighed and said to himself, “I have a really bad feeling that something awful might happen to Zac if he is discovered. I think I need to call my new friend for help.” He pulled out a blue orb that had an etching of a trident on it from his pocket and held it close as it glowed without Kendall noticing as she was focused on making the new Titano Charger.

Matt was still talking to Riley through his phone as he said, “Breathing is getting harder.” Riley looked to the other three and said, “He’s running out of air.” Suddenly Tyler, Ivan, Zac, and Phillip ran up to them with Tyler saying, “Guys! We’re here!” “Good timing,” Koda said. Riley then said into the phone, “Matt? You’re not gonna believe this, bro, but the Power Rangers are here to save you. They’re gonna come rescue you, OK? Matt?” The call ended as Riley growled and said, “His phone died.” Zac sighed and said, “Then I guess I need to act fast.” He then started to move toward the water as Riley said, “Wait! The monsters are right over there! What if they see you?” Zac smirked and said, “I’ll just dive quickly. You guys should take care of those monsters while I rescue your brother. As well as the Titano Zord. I will keep in contact with you guys telepathically. Just go! Hurry!” The other Rangers nodded as they ran off to where the monsters were. Zac turned to the lake and said, “Well, here goes nothing.” He made himself invisible and ran to the water and dove in, letting the transformation into his merman self take place. He then sped swam throughout the lake looking for the Titano Zord while dodging the electricity.

Hookbeard was continuing to use his fishing line to zap the lake as he shouted, “Zap, zap!” The Rangers came into view and they pulled out their Dino Morphers to blast Hookbeard back, but Poisandra and Wrench blocked the shots using their weapons as Poisandra said, “Oh, no, you don’t, Rangers!” Riley glared at them and said, “You’ll pay for this!” “In your dreams!” Wrench said as he summoned Vivix. “Wait, where’s the Aqua Ranger?” Riley didn’t answer him as he shouted, “It’s morphin’ time! Dino Charger!” He and the others pulled theirs out and shouted, “Ready!” They morphed into Power Rangers and Riley shouted, “Let’s get ‘em!” They charged in to fight the monsters. Chase and Riley attacked Wrench as they fired shots at him, but Wrench blocked them and said, “Relax! Hookbeard’s just destroyed your Zord! And you didn’t answer my question!” Koda and Shelby were attacking Poisandra who said, “No extra Zord power for you!” Ivan and Phillip were attacking the Vivix with Phillip commenting, “Your fighting’s awful!” 

Curio ran up to Hookbeard and said, “Watch out, Hookbeard, you’re about to see red!” Tyler charged in and said, “Reel it in, Hookbeard! It’s over!” He summoned his Dino Steel and weapon as Hookbeard pulled out his line and said, “Time to practice my casting!” He threw it at Tyler as the hook caught him and Hookbeard shouted, “By putting you in a cast!” He then threw Tyler out to the lake as Tyler landed in the water as Fury shouted, “Quit splashing! Time for slashing!” Tyler jumped out of the way of Fury’s lightning attack and back onto shore as Fury shouted, “You’re all wet and all done!” He pulled out Singe’s blaster and shot Tyler’s weapon out of his hands and blasted Tyler to the ground. Fury laughed and said, “Prepare to be obliterated!” Suddenly Hookbeard shouted, “Ah, Master Fury. There’s something else in the water. And it’s moving fast.” Fury turned and saw a shape moving fast in all directions in the water. Singe also saw this from his hiding spot and thought, “I wonder…” Ursula and Heckyl saw this as Heckyl asked, “Is that…” Ursula giggled and said, “Oh yes. That would be the little prince right now.” Tyler turned and saw this as well and thought, “Zac!” Zac seemed to hear him and mentally said, “I hear you. I just found the Titano Zord. Please try to get Fury and his new goon off my back for a little bit.” Tyler nodded and pulled out his Dino Morpher and blasted Fury backwards far so that he won’t interfere with Zac. Tyler contacted back, “Dealt with Fury. Hurry!” 

Underwater, Zac slowed his swim when he saw the Titans Zord partially buried in the Earth as he thought, “There it is. I need to make contact with it and maybe help wake it up.” He swam down and rested his tail on its back as he channeled some of his Energem power to awaken the Zord a bit. He heard a roar in his mind as he thought to the Zord, “It’s OK. I am a friend. I am not here to harm you. I just want to help you out of this lake. And to get the human you saved back up to the surface as well. Thank you for saving him. He is a brother of my friend. OK. I am now gong to create a big air pocket for you, me, and Matt.” He closed his eyes and concentrated on the water around him. He shifted it and created a large air pocket around the Zord. The Zord started to move its head a little as Zac was now lying fully on its back as he focused his mind to find Matt. He sighed with relief when he felt Matt but noticed his breathing was weak. “I need to get both Matt and the Titano Zord out of here.” Using the dryness of the air pocket he created, he dried himself off to get his human legs back so that he could morph into the Aqua Ranger before he could attempt to get the Titano Zord out of the lake. He looked down at his armor and thought, “Don’t want those monsters seeing a merman on top of a giant Zord. OK. Here goes nothing.” He closed his eyes and concentrated on opening the water above him and helping the Titano Zord to move. 

While the other Rangers were fighting, they felt the Earth start to move and the water rising. “I don’t think it’s monsters doing that!” Chase shouted. Hookbeard groaned, “My ElectroRod has lost its zap! Something else is blocking it.” Tyler noticed what was happening and said, “I need to get back to the others.” He ran off as the water continued to rise and then a giant tidal wave approached the monsters as Wrench shouted, “I’m gonna get rusty!” The Rangers jumped out of the way as the tidal wave hit the monsters and sent them flying back. The Rangers landed nearby as Tyler ran up and asked, “You guys OK?” Poisandra groaned, “What happened?” Everyone looked out and saw the Titano Zord rise out of the lake with Zac morphed on top as his arms were rising along with the Zord indicting to everyone that he was the cause of the tidal wave and the awakening of the Titano Zord. Wrench gasped, “He’s uncovered the Titano Zord!” Singe saw this from his hiding spot and said, “Interesting turn of events.” Heckyl gasped and said, “Magnificent! This Ranger is proving to be more and more powerful.” Ursula growled and said, “But he is morphed. Curses! Well, I guess we just have to step in at the right moment to unmask him.” 

Wrench and Poisandra ran away as the Titano Zord roared to life as it put Matt next to Zac and Zac picked Matt up and jumped down and landed next to the Rangers. “That was awesome!” Tyler shouted. Riley looked over to Zac and said, “You saved my brother. Thank you.” Then Hookbeard showed up behind the group as he shouted, “If I can’t destroy your Zord, I’ll destroy you!” “We’ll see about that!” Tyler shouted back. Zac put Matt down by the shoreline as Tyler summoned his T-Rex Super Charge armor. The Rangers then shouted, “Dinosaur might, ready to fight!” Hookbeard growled, “I’m gonna grind you into chum!” Tyler smirked and said, “It’s about to get wild!” Hookbeard smirked himself and said, “Time to tackle these small fish!” “Take him down!” Tyler shouted as the Rangers charged in and fought Hookbeard. Zac noticed the Titano Zord continuing to awaken and he shouted, “The Titano Zord needs more time to fully awake. Let’s hurry!” The Titano Zord roared in agreement with Zac as Phillip launched himself at Hookbeard shouting, “Time for a royal head butt!” He head-butted Hookbeard knocking the monster backwards. Tyler jumped in front and shouted, “My turn! Weapons, combine!” He launched a Super Charge Morph Blast at Hookbeard who shouted, “You son of a sea biscuit!” as the monster wasn’t fazed by the attack. “No way!” Tyler shouted. “He survived!” Hookbeard laughed, “You missed the boat on that one, Red Ranger!” “Better bring out the big fish!” Tyler shouted as Zac looked at him and said, “Really? I’m right here you know.” Tyler pulled out and activated the Dino Victory Charger and Zac pulled out and activated the Dino X-Charger. They combined the Chargers and Tyler loaded both into his T-Rex Morpher and the Rangers shouted, “T-Rex Super Charge Victory Maximum, Final Strike!” The attack hit Hookbeard full on as Hookbeard shouted, “Looks like I’m going under!” as he exploded backwards. The Rangers cheered as Hookbeard shouted, “Snide! Make me bigger than a blue whale!” Heckyl heard the shout and called back to the ship to activate the Magna Beam. 

Zac looked over and saw the Titano Zord rise to its full height and he shouted to the others, “The Titano Zord’s getting up! You can do it, buddy!” But then the Magna Beam hit Hookbeard and grew him giant size along with some Spikeballs as Hookbeard shouted, “And it’s going right back down!” Chase looked up and said, “Oh! It looks like we’ve got bigger fish to fry!” with Zac saying, “Hey! Right here!” The Vivix shot blasts at the Titano Zord, but the Zord walked through them with Shelby saying, “I think it’s OK.” Hookbeard then said, “Still got some fight in ya?” Suddenly Kendall came zooming in on a Dino Cycle. She stepped off and said, “Oh! I can’t believe my eyes, it’s really the Titano Zord!” Tyler walked up to her and asked, “Is my dad going to be OK back at the base by himself?” Kendall nodded and said, “He said not to worry about him. He just had to contact his friend quickly.” Zac was puzzled by that wondering who this mysterious friend was. Kendall pulled out the Titano Charger and said, “The Charger’s ready. But this Zord is very special. It needs all our Dino Chargers to unlock its powers.” The group nodded and activated all of their Dino Chargers and threw them at the Titano Zord which absorbed all of them and fully activated. It started to walk towards Hookbeard who shouted, “Bring it, lameosaurus!” The Zord roared loudly, which caused Matt to stir from his slumber on the shoreline. Riley noticed this and said, “Matt’s waking up!” Tyler walked over and said, “You should demorph and get him to safety. Join us again when you are done.” Riley nodded and demorphed just as Matt started to wake up. Riley ran over and said, “Matt! Matt! Are you OK?” Matt looked up and said, “Riley.” Riley nodded and asked, “Can you stand up?” Riley assisted Matt with standing and hugged him saying, “You had me worried, bro.” Matt looked up and saw the Power Rangers walking towards them and said, “Power Rangers!” Tyler nodded and said, “We’re very grateful to you, Matt. Without you, we wouldn’t have found the Titano Zord. Now we have a job to do.” Riley nodded and said, “Go get those monsters, Rangers. We’ll be fine.” 

Riley walked off with Matt towards his car as Tyler turned to the others and said, “Ok, guys. It’s time to throw back this rotten fish!” Zac groaned and said, “Enough with the fish puns! I get it they are about that monster, but I am still standing right here!” Phillip walked over and said, “Just ignore them, Zac.” Hookbeard shouted down, “I’ll sink my hooks into you!” “And we’ll sink your boat!” Tyler shouted as he summoned the Dino Super Drive Saber, activating everyone’s Dino Super Drive mode. They all jumped into the Titano Zord cockpit as Shelby observed, “The Titano Zord cockpit is amazing!” “And it feels so powerful!” Tyler commented. The Titano Zord roared as Zac translated, “You’re welcome, buddy. I am glad to help awake you.” Hookbeard shouted to the group, “Time for some laser spearfishing!” He fired at the Zord which absorbed all of the blasts and redirected them back at Hookbeard. “It’s using our Dino Chargers to make new moves!” Kendall observed. The Zord used another Dino Charger to flatten a Spikeball then stomped on it. “It controlled gravity to crush the Spikeball!” Tyler said. The Zord blew fire at Hookbeard who shouted, “What is this, a fish fry?” “He’s tough,” Tyler said. ‘We need to amp things up!” “You’ve got me steamed!” Hookbeard shouted. The Rangers then shouted, “Activate Titano Charge Megazord.” The Titano Zord shifted around until the new Megazord formed. Kendall looked around and said, “This is fantastic!” “Let’s do this!” Tyler shouted. 

Hookbeard glared at the Megazord and shouted, “You’re no match for my spear! You titanic trash heap!” He charged in and slashed repeatedly at the Megazord but the Zord didn’t move. “Did I forget to sharpen it this morning?” Hookbeard asked himself. The Rangers then swung the Megazord’s axe down onto Hookbeard multiple times as Hookbeard shouted, “Not my abs of steel!” One final swing made Hookbeard land on the the ground. He got up and said, “For that, I’m gonna destroy you, hook, line, and sinker!” “Think again!” Tyler shouted, “Titano Axe! Final Colossal Crush!” The other Rangers joined in as they launched the final strike at Hookbeard who shouted, “The tide has turned on me!” as he exploded. “Monster extinct!” The Rangers shouted in victory.

Riley had walked back to the Jeep with Matt and told him, “Take your truck back to the museum and I’ll meet you there!” Matt nodded and climbed into his truck and drove off. Riley waited until Matt drove off far enough to run back towards the lake. But then a large tentacle suddenly wrapped around him and shocked him repeatedly. Riley screamed with pain as Ursula came out of the shadows and said, “Well, well, what have we here? The Rangers seemed to have misplaced their little green friend. What good bait you’ll make. Isn’t that right, Heckyl?” Heckyl stepped out of the shadows and said, “Very much so.” 

The Rangers jumped down from the Titano Zord and Tyler cheered, “That was awesome! The Titano Zord is so powerful.” “That it is,” Ivan agreed. Koda looked around and asked, “Where Riley?” “Yea,” Chase said. “He should have been back by now.” Zac sensed something coming toward them and immediately jumped in front of the group and used Turn the Tide to block a quick attack on the Rangers. He then kneeled to the ground in pain and saw smoke rising from his gloved hands. He looked up and saw Singe walking towards the group chuckling, “Look what we have here. Little Rangers celebrating a victory. This makes my head hurt so much. So I decided to crash the party.” Suddenly lightning came from the other direction and hit the other Rangers minus Zac down to the ground and demorph in pain. Zac turned to see Fury walking towards the Rangers laughing, “Then I guess I will crash the party too. I was told there was something interesting to see here.” Zac struggled to stand, but then got blasted off of his feet toward the lake. He looked up to see Heckyl holding his hand towards Zac smirking and said, “Quite the scene. The Rangers at my feet and the Aqua Ranger in pain. What a wonderful sight.” Zac growled and threw his hand up at Heckyl ready to attack him when he heard Ursula say, “I wouldn’t do that if I were you. Otherwise your green friend gets it!” She stepped out from the tree line with Riley wrapped up in one of her tentacles breathing heavily. “Riley!” Chase shouted. “Let him go, you monster!” Ivan shouted. Ursula giggled and said, “Fine. He wasn’t fun anyway.” She threw Riley to the downed Rangers as Shelby crawled over and said, “Riley! Are you OK?” “Peachy,” Riley answered. Ursula giggled, “I’m here for a much better prize!” She hurled one of her tentacles at Zac wrapping it around him and holding him high in the air. She was squeezing him hard to keep him in place as Zac struggled to breathe. Ursula looked to her comrades and said, “Ready to lash out your anger on this one?” Singe and Fury laughed evilly as Heckyl said, “With pleasure.” Heckyl, Singe, and Fury launched powerful attacks right at Zac who screamed in agony and couldn’t do anything about it.

Thousands of miles away, Mimmi was in the Mako moon pool bay herself when she suddenly started to scream in pain and got a vision of Zac getting attacked. She somehow willed herself to activate the chamber to send her to the one at Amber Beach while continuing to scream. James heard this and ran into the moon pool chamber to find Mimmi there. He knelt down and said, “Miss! Are you alright! What’s gong on?” Mimmi looked at him in pain and said, “Please. My brother needs help.” “You mean Zac?” James asked with Mimmi nodding meekly. “Then you must be Mimmi. Here I will help you out.” He pulled her out of the moon pool as the pain attack seemed to subside. Mimmi got a worried look in her face and said, “Those monsters are hurting Zac. And I think that Ursula is going to expose his true form in front of those monsters!” James put his arm around Mimmi as she cried and said, “Don’t worry, Mimmi. I’ve contacted my new friend who I think will make everything better.”

The monsters let up their attack on Zac as he demorphed in horrible pain. Ursula giggled and said, “Finally. The armor breaks. Now to throw him into the water to show his true form.” “No!” Phillip shouted but Fury sent a lightning attack his way in response. Ursula dropped Zac into the lake and Zac splashed near the shoreline. His eyes widened in fear and said, “ Oh no.” But 10 seconds later, he transformed in front of the monsters and revealed his merman tail to everyone. Heckyl chuckled as he walked forward and said, “Well, well. What have we here? Seems the little Aqua Ranger is a merman. I haven’t heard of these creatures existing for centuries. Very good, Ursula. He will make a fine servant to my will.” Zac glared at him and said, “Like that will ever happen, Heckyl!” Singe walked forward and said, “Looks like this location worked out perfectly. Good thing I discovered the location of the Titano Zord here.” Heckyl looked over at Singe with a puzzled look on his face as he knew something was up with that fact. But then Ursula walked forward and thrust a stinger into Zac’s chest shocking him and said, “I’ve finally shown my comrades what you really are. Some merman prince you are. I’ll just collect my sample and leave you to my friends here.” Zac looked up at her and said, “I know you’re after my blood. Why?” Fury looked over at Ursula and asked, “What is he talking about?” Ursula shrugged and said, “Details that don’t matter to you. But you little secret heir are nothing like your miserable father! I will just get my revenge on him through you for what he did to me!” Zac looked up puzzled as he put one of his wet hands on Ursula’s stinger to try to stop it from shocking him. But then Ursula screamed in pain and recoiled her stinger back. Zac looked at her in confusion as he saw a burn mark on her stinger where his wet hand had been. Water burned her? Ursula growled and said, “You little brat! You will pay for that! You, your mother, and your father will pay for everything that has happened to me!” 

Suddenly Zac felt the mysterious presence that was with him during that one night of the full moon wash over his mind as he grabbed his head in pain. But then he let go and looked up at the monsters with dark blue glowing eyes and spoke with the mysterious voice overlapping his voice and said, “I wouldn’t be so sure of that.” Suddenly the sky darkened and lightning flashed the sky. Zac threw his hands up and wind pushed the four monsters backwards away from him. The Rangers looked up into the sky as Koda said, “Not good.” Phillip looked over at Zac and shouted, “Zac! What are you doing?” Zac looked over as the mysterious voice said, “Teaching these monsters a lesson.” The waters of the lake then rose and took Zac with it and rose him high into the sky so that the monsters nor the Rangers could reach him. The Rangers stood up as they saw the winds blew around them heavily like in a cyclone and heavy rain start to pour down with thunder and lightning flashing in the sky. The monsters stared at Zac with some fear in their eyes as Ursula shouted, “I know that voice! It can’t be!” Zac glared at Ursula and he/the mysterious voice shouted, “Oh it is, my dear sister.” “What?” Heckyl, Singe, and Fury shouted but Ursula paid them no mind. Tyler then realized, “That’s the voice we heard when Zac confronted Fury when he was saving my dad. Zac was right. It is somehow controlling him.” Ursula growled, “Well, dear brother, I found your lost heir and I am here to make sure that the prophecy never gets fulfilled.” Everyone cocked their heads in confusion as Zac/mysterious voice continued, “You can’t stop something that has already been sealed by fate. Now I must give my warning to you and your comrades. If any of you dare to harm my son or use him for your own gains, you will feel the wrath of the king of the seas!” Zac then threw his hands towards the four monsters and hurled lightning at them, which caused the monsters to cry out in pain. He then wind pushed Heckyl, Fury, and Singe far into the woods leaving only Ursula as she recovered from the previous attack. Zac then summoned some water and wrapped Ursula up with a water tentacle as it burned her to no end as she screamed in pain. Zac’s eyes glowed as the voice said, “I warned you to stay out of the seas’ affairs and now you are bearing the consequences of your actions. Maybe I should make my curse on you much worse.” Zac then had the tentacle throw Ursula deep into the woods where she landed hard. 

She looked up weakly and saw Triton, Zac’s father, glaring at her hard as he said, “You disappoint me sister. I thought you could change with your banishment. But I guess now after all of these centuries I finally realize that you will never change.” Ursula growled as she stood up and said, “Triton. You were always so naive of me. Through me starting the mermaid/merman war and cursing your beloved to become a water dragon to destroy the Eastern pod would have shown you that I will never change.” Triton sighed and said, “And yet you were still cursed from never stepping foot into the seas ever again. I thought you changing your name to Aurora in this life was proof that you were ready to change, but I guess I was wrong. Now I hear you are trying to collect my son’s blood to help reverse your condition. Well here’s what I say to that.” He then raised his hand to Ursula as she glowed brightly. Triton then smirked and said, “Now my son’s blood won’t help you at all with reversing what I have done.” Ursula screamed in rage but Triton just raised his hand and wind pushed her far deeper into the forest. He then focused his mind again and reentered Zac’s mind.

Zac was breathing heavily as he saw the monsters fly into different directions. He felt that mysterious presence come into his mind again and fully take him over. It was a feeling he did not like very much, but saw what was done and was slightly proud of it. He felt the presence disappear momentary but then felt it come back a few moments later. He turned his head and saw his friends down below look up at him. Triton then said using Zac’s mouth, “It’s alright, humans. I have sent those monsters far away for now. You won’t have to worry about them for a little while.” “Who are you?” Phillip then shouted. “What have you down with Zac?” Shelby shouted. Triton made Zac sigh and said, “Zac is alright. I am just using him for a little bit to teach those monsters a lesson. I will return him to you now. When he recovers, you all need to head back to your base. I sense his sister is there waiting for him.” Zac then closed his eyes as Triton left his mind. The clouds parted to reveal the sun and the water dropped Zac back down to the ground as Zac groaned. The Rangers ran over to him with Ivan kneeling and said, “Your Highness! Are you alright?” Zac lift his upper body and nodded saying, “I think so. That felt weird.” Phillip then knelt down and asked, “It was that same presence from before wasn’t it? When you broke Mr. Navarro’s curse?” Zac nodded and said, “Yes it was. Trust me, being taken over like that was not fun. However, it seemed to reassure me that everything would be OK. Like it wanted to protect me. But it called Ursula sister. Why?” “Whatever the case,” Kendall said. “You need to get dried off so that we can head back to the base to regroup. Plus if the mysterious being is correct, then Mimmi might be there waiting for you.” Phillip smiled and said, “That sounds like a plan.” Chase smirked and said, “You’re just happy you get to see your new girlfriend.” Phillip blushed as Zac chuckled and said, “OK. I’ll also dry off you guys. You all looked drenched.” He used his powers to dry himself and everybody off and regained his legs. Then they all walked back to the museum.

Over on Sledge’s ship, the monsters were slowing returning one by one. Heckyl returned first and sat down on the main chair on the bridge. He felt sore all over as he was regaining his strength. “So the Aqua Ranger is a merman?” Heckyl said to himself. “This makes things more interesting. But what was that presence that took the Ranger over to defeat us? I need to pay Ursula a visit whenever she returns. But I think there is one thing I need to find out first.” He then saw Singe walk onto the bridge as Heckyl then said, “You can fool Snide, but you can’t fool me. How did you know the location of the Titano Zord?” Singe turned around in surprise and said, “Call it intuition.” Heckyl glared at Singe, powered up his hand, and said, “I’ll ask one more time. Who told you where to find the Titano Zord?” Singe fired a blast at Heckyl to avoid answering, but Heckyl dodged it and fired a blast at Singe, knocking him into the computer panels near the door. Singe weakly got up and said, “Compared to my boss, you don’t know the meaning of the word evil!” He stormed to the door where Fury was coming in after returning from the woods and Singe shouted, “Out of my way, litterbox!” Singe stormed to his ship and blasted off back into space. Fury turned to Heckyl and asked, “Master Heckyl, what happened?” “I finally confirmed my intuition,” Heckyl answered. “If you ever see Singe again, destroy him!” “With pleasure!” Fury replied. “Come,” Heckyl said. “We need to find Ursula. She owes us an explanation of what just happened.” He walked off of the bridge with Fury following.

Ursula had made it back to Wrench’s lab throwing beakers everywhere in frustration. “Curses!” Ursula shouted. “Damn you Triton! You always seem to ruin all of my plans!” Suddenly Heckyl and Fury walked in as Fury commented, “Wrench isn’t going to be happy that you are destroying his lab.” Ursula then threw a beaker at Fury who dodged it. Heckyl cleared his throat and said, “Ursula. I commend you for finally revealing that the Aqua Ranger is a merman. But what happened afterward? Even I know that wasn’t the boy who unleashed everything down onto us. And you seem to know who that is. He did call you his sister.” Ursula growled and asked, “And why should I tell you?” Heckyl picked up a beaker of water and said, “Or else I will burn you slowly since I saw what your weakness is.” 

Ursula growled and said, “Fine. I’ll tell you my story. That being that took over the Aqua Ranger is King Triton, ruler of the seven seas and my brother, once upon a time. You see, when our father, Poseidon was about to die, he chose my brother as his successor instead of me. He felt I was not worthy of ruling the seven seas like my brother was. So a little while after Triton started his reign, I slowly started to turn the mermaids against the merman, and vice versa, claiming that the other group didn’t think we were worthy of all of our power and that only they should have it. Oh how a little white lie will lead down to a dark path. So I started the original rebellion as mermaids and merman went to war against each other. Triton tried to stop the fighting, but his words could not reach everyone. Only his most loyal followers knew the truth. So my brother confronted me to see reason. I just laughed at his face and said I should have been the chosen ruler so that the war would have never happen. So Triton had no choice but to end me. But I had the last laugh as part of my father’s magic, neither of us could truly die when one of us was on the throne. I would go through an endless cycle of life, death, rebirth, etc. Triton ended up casting out those who fought in the wars while he and his chosen followers retreated to the lost city of Atlantis that he sunk deep into the sea as a safe haven for those who wanted a new life away from the bloodshed. The wars continued for a few centuries, even I throughout my many lives helped the mermaid side, and vice versa, but then both groups finally realized that the war was started on a lie just as the mermen were almost extinct. The remaining mermaids split into different pods while the remaining mermen as both groups developed their own cultures. Triton oversaw all of this and kept the lost city hidden only to those outcasts who wanted a new life. Even I could never find it. My latest rebirth I was reborn in the Northern pod as Aurora. It was there where I learned of a prophecy from centuries ago that stated that one day a secret heir of Triton would claim the throne and bring the seas to peace once again and end my cycle. I was angered by this. Then I found out that Triton had fallen in love with another mermaid of the Northern pod, Nerissa. She bore him a child. I found out about this and started to turn against the Northern pod. Triton sent her away for protection and he drove me off. But then Nerissa returned as she heard I was battling the Eastern pod. I demanded she hand over the child but she said she does not know where it was and even if she did, she would never give it to me. I then cursed her into the form of a water dragon and made her destroy the Eastern pod. But then I lost control of the water dragon and she disappeared. Then Triton showed up and was horrified by what I had done to his beloved and to the Eastern pod. As punishment, he cursed me into this form and banished me from the seas, making water poisonous to me so that I could never return. But my brother never knew that throughout my many lives I had secretly come to land multiple times to learn old styles of magic and I slowly regained my strength. Until I discovered a mysterious new power emerging in Amber Beach. I was shocked to find the secret heir of Triton here as a human. Nerissa must have hidden him among them thinking that I would never come onto land to search for him and that she would never hide a merman within the different mermaid pods as their prejudices against them were too great. So I noticed that you wanted him for yourself for your own gains and I was more than happy to help. But there were two things I required from him, one was that he never took his father’s place and two, I needed his blood, for that would be the cure to my cursed form. But just now Triton discovered my plans and made it so that the boy’s blood will not free me of this wretched form. Now more than ever I want to take him and his offspring down no matter what!” Heckyl took in everything she said and replied, “Interesting story. I will be more than happy to help you with your revenge. Just help bring the Aqua Ranger to me and you can torture him as much as you like as we condition him to serving me!” Ursula grinned and said, “Sounds like a plan!” The three monsters then laughed evilly.

The Rangers finally made it back to the base and as soon as Zac walked through the doors, Mimmi ran up and threw her arms around Zac and cried, “You’re safe. Thank Poseidon! I feared the worst, Zac.” Zac smiled and hugged Mimmi back saying, “You can't get rid of me that easily, sis.” Mimmi then let go of Zac and turned to Phillip who said, “I am so sorry I couldn’t protect your brother, Mimmi. I…” But Mimmi interrupted him by hugging him and saying, “It wasn’t your fault, Phillip.” Phillip blushed and returned the hug while Chase wolf whistled which earned him a smack in the head from Shelby. James then walked up and gave Tyler a hug and said, “I am so glad you’re alright, son.” Tyler returned the hug and said, “I’m OK, Dad. Don’t worry.” The group walked over to the computers where Keeper was waiting and said, “Glad to see you all safe and sound, Rangers. But now that our enemies know of Zac’s merman form, I fear they will stop at nothing to use that to their advantage to take him down and capture him.” Mimmi grabbed Zac’s hand and said, “Don’t worry, Keeper. My brother won’t let that happen. Right?” Zac nodded and said, “I’m not going down that easily. I have my friends to help.” The Rangers nodded as Riley then asked, “So who was that mysterious voice?” Zac turned to James and said, “I think Mr. Navarro can answer that one. Can’t you?” James’ eyes widened and said, “Me? How should I know?” Zac sighed and said, “He wouldn’t happen to be your mysterious new friend, would it?” James shockingly asked, “How did you know?” Zac then replied, “I noticed something was off about what you said. And that Ms. Morgan said that you were contacting your new friend while she was leaving to join us. I put two and two together.” “Well,” James said trying to come up with an explanation. 

“I think I can answer that, James,” a voice called out from behind the group. The group turned around toward the moon pool cave and saw Triton standing there smiling. “You!” James said. “Wait,” Tyler said. “He sounds just like the mysterious voice who used Zac to take out the monsters.” Zac then stepped forward and asked, “Who are you?” Triton smiled and said, “You probably don’t remember me since you were only a babe when you last saw me. But I am proud of how you and your sister have grown. My son.” The Rangers gasped as Zac and Mimmi whispered, “Father?” Triton nodded and said, “I should introduce myself to your friends. I am King Triton. Ruler of the seven seas and the father of Zac and Mimmi. At your service.” The Rangers’ jaws dropped as Mimmi and Zac got tears in their eyes and ran over and hugged Triton. Keeper and James smiled at the happy reunion. James then stepped forward and said, “I am sorry that I didn't say anything. Triton made me promise to keep his identity a secret for the time being.” Tyler put his arm around his dad’s shoulders and said, “It’s OK, Dad. We get it.” Keeper then stepped forward and said, “It is good to see you again, Triton.” Kendall looked to Keeper and said, “Wait. You know him?” Triton let go of Zac and Mimmi and said, “Yes. I met Keeper many centuries ago and we have helped each other multiple times through the millennia. I thank you, Keeper, for helping teach my son the ways of the merfolk.” Keeper bowed in respect. Triton then turned to Phillip and said, “And I thank you, Phillip, for helping my son embrace his royalty.” Phillip bowed in respect and said, “It was my honor, Your Majesty.” Triton smiled and said, “I am glad that my daughter has chosen a mate wisely.” “Father!” Mimmi gasped. Phillip blushed in embarrassment as Chase chuckled which resulted in another smack from Shelby. Ivan then kneeled and said, “It is an honor to meet you, Your Majesty.” Triton nodded and said, “I must thank you, Sir Ivan, and the rest of you Power Rangers for protecting both of my children. Even though they can protect themselves.” “Then why did you reveal yourself to us?” Riley asked. The Rangers looked at him and Riley said, “What? I was curious.” 

Triton laughed and said, “It’s alright. I have been watching from afar for a long time. Ever since Zac was hidden with his human parents and Mimmi with the Southern pod. I watched them grow up and longed to reunite with them but I knew that I couldn’t until it was time to. Then I heard about what my son has been doing here and I decided to see for myself. I found out what those monsters wanted and I was furious. No one will use my son like that. So during that night of the full moon, I sensed what my son wanted to do to help save the life of his friend’s father. I chose to step in and help without revealing me to him. I did have to take over his mind for a bit, to which I apologize for the mental intrusion. I was impressed that Zac had grown so much with his powers and knew the secret moon spell so that he could break the curse on James. When James left to search for the Silver Energem, I chose to appear before him and join him on his quest. I was the one who did a wide magical search for the Energem and found no trace of it on this planet. So I suggested to James to return here to inform you. I gave James a magical orb that he could contact me with in case of an emergency. So when he contacted me saying that he had a bad feeling when all of you went to the lake to retrieve the Zord, I knew he was right to be worried. I had learned that Ursula had come to these parts and found out Zac’s location. So I decided to interfere again. And also, sorry again for the mental intrusion.” Zac smiled and said, “It’s OK. I understand. But you called Ursula your sister. What did you mean by that?” “What?” Mimmi gasped. “Mother never said anything about you having a sister.” Triton smiled and said, “Nerissa probably kept that to herself for the time being. But I guess I owe you two an explanation. All of you.”

He then proceeded with his tale, “Ursula and I are the children to Poseidon, yes that Poseidon. But his time was coming to an end and he decided to give me his trident and his throne to the seven seas. Ursula was not happy about this decision. But I was the oldest and Father felt that Ursula was not worthy of that power. I started my reign shortly after his passing. Things were going strong at first, but then Ursula started an uprising between mermaids and mermen. I tried to stop the fighting, but Ursula’s lies ran deep. I tried to reason with her, but it was no use. I had to kill my own sister. But she reminded me of our father’s magic and how if one of us was on the throne, neither one shall die. So as I lived on, she was reborn multiple times. I would find her and stop her each time as she still tried to cause mischief. I banished the mermaids and merman that participated in the war as they still continued it and I took those still loyal to me to the lost city of Atlantis, renaming it Atlantica, but only those within the city know that. I made it a place for those who wanted to start a new life and I welcomed those who sought forgiveness for the wars. Only those chosen few knew the location of the city as Ursula has tried many times to find it but failed. I spent countless centuries ruling the seas and wandering the lands in my spare time. That is how I met Keeper. Anyway about 20 years ago, I was swimming near the Arctic when I met Nerissa, your mother. And it was love at first sight. But Nerissa had to keep our relationship a secret from her pod. But Ursula found out as she had been reborn to that pod under the name Aurora.” “Aurora!” Mimmi cried. “She was the one who cursed Mother and destroyed the Eastern pod.” “Yes, I was just getting to that,” Triton replied. “Anyway, soon your mother bore you two. She knew that the council would find out about her secret affair if they saw Zac, as Mimmi would not cause suspicions, so she hid you on land. For Mimmi, I told her to go to the Southern pod to hide from my sister. She agreed and swam south. First hiding Zac, then Mimmi. She heard that Ursula was causing trouble with the Eastern pod and want to help, even though I was against it as I knew it was a trap set by Ursula to bring her into the light. But your mother always had the heart to help others and swam to meet Ursula. However, Ursula tricked her and cursed her into the form of a water dragon and used her to destroy the Eastern pod. But Ursula lost control of her and Nerissa disappeared. I was too late to stop it when I arrived. Angry, I unleashed my fury onto Ursula and cursed her into the form you know her as. I made water toxic to her which is why it burned her. After that I searched high and low for your mother, but I could not find her. Heartbroken, I returned to the lost city and watched you two grow up from afar. Then I felt your mother’s presence again and felt you two break her curse. But I still kept my distance for I knew that the time was not right.” Zac thought for a moment and asked, “Does that have to do with this prophecy that Ursula mentioned?” Triton nodded and said, “Yes. Many centuries ago, I allowed asylum to a mermaid who was very gifted with foresight. She prophesied that my lost heir will return and succeed me and bring peace to the seven seas reuniting all of our lost merfolk.” “But you have two heirs,” Zac mentioned. Triton smirked and said, “That was the only part Ursula knew of. She doesn’t know the rest of it. The mermaid clarified that I would have two heirs, twins, a boy and a girl, who would share my throne and unite mermaids and mermen back together. It seems she thinks that Zac is my only heir. So Mimmi is safe from her grasp for now. We must make sure she continues to think that way.” 

Zac nodded along with Mimmi and the Rangers. Triton sighed and said, “As much I loved our reunion, my children, I am afraid I have to leave you again.” He turned to walked toward the moon pool as Zac shouted, “Wait! We just saw you again. Why do you have to go?” Triton turned and said, “I want to stay here with you Zac. You too Mimmi. But unfortunately there are things I must do to prepare for your arrival at Atlantica. And keep a watch from a distance. I will see both of you again soon.” “What about Mother?” Mimmi asked. Triton sighed happily and said, “I miss her too. I know that one day I will reunite with my lost love. But sadly today is not that day. But soon. I promise.” He then turned into water and dove into the moon pool, disappearing. Mimmi started to tear up as Phillip noticed and walked toward her saying, “He will return, my princess. I am sure that he will.” Mimmi looked at him and nodded. Drying her tears, she said, “I wish I could stay here longer, but I should head back. My mother would like to hear about this encounter for sure. I will see you soon, my prince.” She gave Phillip a kiss on the cheek and used her moon ring to teleport back to Mako Island. 

Keeper then turned to everyone and said, “Now that we know the Silver Energem is safe, it’s time to consider our final task.” “Defeating Heckyl,” Ivan said. James nodded and said, “Step one is finding his base.” Phillip looked to James and said, “But you have been to their base before.” James nodded and said, “I have as Dragoon. But that is one memory that I sadly do not have much clarity on from my time as Dragoon. Plus I only used the teleportation system of their base to come and go. The only thing I do remember is that is was surrounding by trees. So I’m going to make that my mission.” Tyler looked concerned as his dad was again leaving him. James noticed this and said, “I’m getting really close, Tyler. Pretty soon this’ll all be over, and we can be together again. Besides, now that Triton gave me this orb he will have my back. Don’t worry.” Tyler hugged his dad and said, “Be safe, Dad. I’m gonna miss you.” Riley looked at his watch and said, “Drat! Matt must have been waiting for me upstairs for some time. I need to get back up there.” Chase stepped forward and said, “I’ll go with you. I’ll be your excuse for why you are late.” Koda nodded and said, “Me too.” Shelby also nodded and said, “Me three.” The four ran upstairs as the others chuckled and Zac said, “I guess things have just gotten a whole lost more interesting.”

Riley, Chase, Koda, and Shelby ran into the Cafe and saw Matt sitting there. Matt ran up and hugged Riley saying, “There you are. I was worried about you. Where have you been?” Before Riley could answer, Chase stepped forward and said, “That’s our fault, Matt. We delayed Riley because I accidentally almost flatten one of his tires on his car.” Riley mouthed, “Thanks.” as he turned to Matt and said, “Sorry I ruined the fishing trip.” Matt sighed and said, “You didn’t ruin it. We just have fun in different ways. Fact is I wouldn’t even be here if you hadn’t saved me.” Riley sighed and said, “We may fight now and again, but at the end of the day we’re always brothers. And that’s what really matters.” Matt nodded as Chase looked over and saw that Matt brought back everything that was in their basket and he pulled out the old boot he caught saying, “This baby is going on my wall. Never caught one this big. Size 14 wide!” Shelby shook her head and looked over to Koda saying, “So, Koda, I thought you caught all those fishes with your bare hands. I didn’t realize you used worms for bait.” Koda had picked up the remaining worms and was shifting through them when he said, “Oh! This not bait. Is snack!” He took a handful and stuffed them into his mouth, grossing out the others. Riley sighed and thought to himself, “Well, I am at least glad Zac rescued my brother. Merman or not, he’s pretty cool and I owe him one.”


	31. Love at First Fight

Over on Sledge’s ship, Poisandra had turned one of the chambers in the ship to a salon for her. Many Vivix were waiting over her hand and foot as some were painting her nails, some were giving her a pedicure, and some were giving her a massage. Ursula was sitting there watching in amusement at all of the action. One Vivix tried to give her a manicure, but she just shocked it using one of her stingers. Poisandra saw this and said, “Ursula, dear, that little Vivix was just trying to make you look beautiful.” Ursula rolled her eyes and said, “I see no point in trying to make this wretched form beautiful when I was once beautiful myself.” “Ah yes,” Poisandra reminded herself. “Heckyl told me about how you were once a powerful mermaid and the brother of the undersea king. What was that like?” Ursula at first didn’t want to answer, but decided it wouldn’t be any harm to share a piece of her history. “Fine,” Ursula said. “I mean, the undersea life is fabulous, don’t get me wrong, but I always liked to keep to myself unless I was being evil against merfolk. But back in my glory days, I was one of the most beautiful mermaids. Each time I was reborn I became more and more beautiful, not to mention powerful. My spells were unmatched, and I had a voice that could make any man swoon. In fact, at one point people classified me as a siren.” “Siren?” Poisandra asked. “What is that?” “Something more vicious than any mermaid.” Ursula answered. “Sirens used their beautiful voices to lure men into the waters. Some only were sirens so that they could find a mate in a human male. But others, like me, used them to lure men to their deaths!” She cackled evilly as Poisandra said, “Oh. Very classy. I like that.” 

She then winced at a Vivix and shouted, “Careful with my nails! If you mess them up, I’ll mess you up.” Suddenly the two monsters heard Curio shout, “Go away! Stop following me!” He ran into the room with a lovesick Vivix stalking behind him. Ursula giggled and said, “Well, isn’t this an interesting sight?” Poisandra looked over and said, “There you are, Curio. I see you have an admirer.” The Vivix tried to hug Curio, but Curio pushed it away shouting, “Buzz off! She’s not my type! And she hangs around like a bad smell!” At this point Heckyl walked into the room and asked Ursula, “What is going on here?” Ursula giggled and said, “Something about a lovesick Vivix. Should be interesting.” Heckyl nodded as Poisandra said, “Sounds like this Vivix is looking for love in all the wrong places. What she needs is self-confidence.” Curio cocked his head in confusion and asked, “But how?” The Vivix squealed in delight as Poisandra got up and walked over picking up a large makeup kit and said, “Lucky for her, I’m the reigning queen of makeovers! I’ve got magic makeup for every occasion. Fabulous. Weak at the Knees. Body Transformer. And Lovey-Dovey.” Heckyl and Ursula leaned in with interest as Poisandra walked over to the Vivix and asked, “Ready to be fabulous, dear?” She grabbed a brush and dapped it into the makeup and brushed it on the Vivix’s face shouting, “Time to be fabulous!” The Vivix transformed slightly gaining blonde hair, big red lips, and a dress with yellow scarf. The Vivix squealed, “I’m like a beautiful girl! But meaner! I’m Beauticruel!” Ursula laughed as Heckyl walked over and said, “And you’re still hideous. But this makeup does seem powerful. I have an idea how we can use them to destroy the Rangers. Once and for all.” 

Ursula then stepped forward and said, “Before you tell us your master plan for the makeup, I think I can add something to one of these that will be perfect against the Aqua Ranger.” Heckyl turned and said, “Oh really? Please do tell.” Ursula giggled as she summoned her spell book and said, “I was looking through this old spell book thinking of ideas of how to capture the Aqua Ranger when I came across an old transformation spell. If I add it to one part of the makeup kit, then just one swish of that brush on him will turn him into a little green frog. Making him defenseless against us.” Heckyl thought for a moment and said, “Interesting. But if I recall, the last spell you placed on him had a cure. Is there a cure with this one?” Ursula giggled and said, “Don’t worry. There is one, but something a little more specific. He does need a kiss of love, but from a female royal. A princess if you say. And I believe his true love is not a princess. Nor are there any princesses land or sea that he knows of. Only knows that little annoying Gray prince and that won’t help in this case.” Heckyl smirked and said, “Fine. Work your magic.” Ursula waved her hand around a dark green makeup as she told Beauticruel, “Now listen here little Vivix! Dab that brush into this green makeup and wipe it on the Aqua Ranger only. Not any of the others. Or you’ll have to answer to me. Understand?” Beauticruel nodded weakly as Ursula giggled and said, “Time to capture a little merman prince! Or in this case, a little frog prince!”

Off the shore of Mako Island, Lyla was sitting on some rocks contemplating to herself. She hasn’t seen Zac around that much since he went back to California and the times he did visit were either to have lessons with his mother and sister or to see Evie. Lyla groaned at the thought of Evie. She hated the fact that she was Zac’s girlfriend as she felt Evie never really understood Zac since he regained his merman heritage and now that she knew he was born a merman, she had a chance to show him that she loved him and would do anything for him while always having his back. But Zac never got the hint or saw the look in her eyes that she had for him. Evie was the only female he ever had eyes on. She sighed feeling lonely and wishing she would do something to change that. Suddenly Mimmi, Ondina, Sirena, and Nixie popped their heads up out of the ocean near her as Nixie said, “There you are, Lyla. We have been looking everywhere for you. We wanted to know if you wanted to go shell collecting with us.” Lyla shook her head and said, “No thanks. Maybe another time.” Sirena saw the sad look on Lyla’s face and asked, “Hey, is everything OK? You seem to be down.” Lyla shook her head and said, “I’m fine. I just want to be alone for a little bit. Maybe I’ll join you guys later.” Mimmi sighed and said, “Alright then.” Ondina turned to Mimmi and asked, “So I hear you are dating a human boy?” Lyla turned away as she did not want to hear a conversation about dating right now. Mimmi sighed happily and said, “Yes. Phillip, the land prince you all met a couple months ago. He is the sweetest. I am going to see him and Zac later today. So we have to make our collecting short so I can get to the Mako pool chamber to activate it to head over to Amber Beach.” Lyla perked up at this. She forgot that Verida and that Keeper added that feature to the moon pool chamber. She started to develop a plan and waited until she heard the other mermaids leave. She then dove underneath the water and swam to the moon pool. Luckily, no one else was there. She then pondered, “OK. How did Verida say the chamber could be activated? Oh right.” She held her moon ring into the light and soon was teleported to the chamber at Amber Beach.

Lyla looked around to where she ended up. The chamber did remind her of the one on Mako Island. Hearing voices, she quickly pulled herself out of the water and dried herself off gaining her human legs. She quietly walked near the entrance and saw Zac with those other humans, the Power Rangers, standing near some computers. Kendall had cracked the signal from the ship that crashed recently containing the Silver Ranger’s message, and was now sending a message out to him saying, “Silver Ranger, this is the Power Rangers. We need you to return to planet Earth. Silver Ranger? Are you there? This is the planet Earth.” Shelby was standing next to her typing away saying, “Resetting the satellite dishes to the next sector. And they’re online now.” Ivan walked over with a magnifying glass and sat next to Chase who was building a miniature rocket to give to his girlfriend. “Perfect,” Chase said. “Just like Kaylee.” He showed it to Ivan as he read the plate at the bottom which read, “Kaylee, I’d fly to the moon for you.” Ivan stood up and said, “I don’t understand the phrase, but I’m sure it’s a chivalrous gesture.” “Yeah,” Chase replied. “I wanted to make it special.” “Well, voila!” Ivan said. They heard Koda say, “I finished my rocket ship, too!” They turned to see Koda walk out of his cave with a poorly put together rocket and had glue and rocket pieces all over him. “Mine look funny,” Koda replied. “Maybe is missing piece?” Tyler walked over and said, “Yeah, I think I can find those missing pieces.” He then ripped one of those pieces from his hair just as Chase said, “I gotta go. Excuse me.” He walked past Riley who told Koda, “Let’s go get you a model that doesn’t require glue.” Zac chuckled and said, “I can help you build it. One piece at a time.” 

Phillip was about to walk over to join the group from his position near the computers when he saw Lyla out of the corner of his eyes. He turned and said, “Zac, I think someone is here to see you.” Zac turned and saw Lyla walk out of the moon pool cave. “Lyla?” Zac asked. “What are you doing here?” Lyla blushed and said, “I wanted to see you. Mimmi did say that she would be visiting you and Phillip later today so I thought I’d drop by.” “Mimmi is visiting today?” Phillip asked with a smile. “Did she say when?” Lyla nodded and said, “Later today after she completes her shell collecting.” Phillip smirked at that and Zac cleared his throat and said, “Lyla, let’s go talk somewhere else for a bit.” He then led her out of the base leaving the other Rangers standing there. “Who exactly was that again?” Riley asked. “Lyla,” Koda answered. “Cute mermaid we met back in Australia.” Tyler then commented, “She was one of the mermaids who followed myself, Koda, Phillip, and Zac back to Rita’s place after the Iceage fight. She seemed friendly, but something felt off about her. And Zac never really brings her up.” “And for a good reason,” Phillip answered. “From what I have gotten out of Zac and Mimmi, Lyla has a secret crush on Zac, not even caring that he has a girlfriend.” “Ouch,” Riley replied. “I guess she is jealous,” Shelby suggested while looking up from the computer she and Kendall were working at. Ivan hummed in agreement and said, “Jealousy will only lead to heartbreak. Since the Lady Evie has proven to be Prince Zac’s true love so there is nothing there for her to love. Sad really.” Everyone nodded in agreement. 

Chase had met up with Kaylee in the park with a picnic. “OK,” Chase said. “Close your eyes.” Kaylee nodded and said, “All right.” He pulled the model rocket out from behind him and said, “Open them.” Kaylee opened them and gasped in surprise. She took the model and read, “Kaylee, I’d fly to the moon for you.” She hugged Chase and said, “Thanks. You are so sweet.” Chase then said, ‘Oh! That’s not all. Ta-da!” He opened the basket and Kaylee asked, “Space food?” Chase nodded and said, “Freeze-dried, vacuum-sealed, and straight from the Space Academy.” He handed some to Kaylee as she said, “Oh my gosh!” Chase then said, “I thought it’d be really good practice for when you are an astronaut.” He handed her a space drink as she said, “My own space age juice bag.” “So,” Chase said as he opened a drink of his own. “Happy Anniversary. Cheers.” They clashed their bags, but the drinks flew into their faces with Kaylee saying, “I won’t be doing that in zero gravity!” They laughed about it, but then Chase’s communicator went off. “Oh, man, not now.” Chase said. “What is it?” Kaylee asked. Chase stood up and said, “Look, my friend has a sick fish, Bubbles. And he can’t wait, I’m so sorry.” “All right,” Kaylee said. “If it’s really that important.” “I’ll text you as soon as I can, OK?” Chase said. “I won’t be long.” Kaylee nodded as Chase ran to where the emergency was. 

Meanwhile, Zac was walking outside the museum with Lyla and said, “As much as I am happy to see you, why are you really here? You and the other mermaids never visit me here in Amber Beach.” “But Mimmi and Nerissa do,” Lyla retorted. “That’s because they have been doing lessons with me,” Zac replied. “But what about when you have been injured during a monster fight?” Lyla retorted. Zac sighed and said, “They are family. And in those cases, those are emergencies.” “And for Mimmi to visit her new boyfriend?” Lyla asked. Zac chuckled and said, “Yes that too. I guess Mimmi has been telling everyone about that.” “And Evie has visited here too,” Lyla said. Zac then stopped and asked, “Seriously, Lyla, what is this about?” “Well,” Lyla said. “I’ve been worried about you. I heard about the Dragoon fights where you were close to death, and then the new business with Ursula, who also happens to be your aunt, and now that these monsters know what you are, I wanted to see if you are OK. I care about you.” Zac sighed and asked, “As a friend?” Lyla looked down and said, “I can help protect you. Give you extra back up against these monsters. Show them that no one messes with our kind.” Zac stepped back and said, “Lyla. This isn’t your fight. It’s mine. Please…” But before he could finish that sentence, the other male Rangers ran out of the base. Zac looked at them and asked, “What’s going on?” “Ms. Morgan said there’s alien bio signs downtown,” Tyler said. “We need to go now,” Riley added. “Make haste, Your Highness,” Ivan added. “Quickly,” Koda added. The four boys ran off with Phillip waiting behind and said, “Come on, Zac. We need to go.” Zac nodded and said to Lyla, “You need to stay here. This isn’t your fight. I’ll be back shortly.” He then ran off with Phillip as Lyla huffed and said, “As if. This is my time to prove to him that I am the one for him.” She then put up her invisibility and ran after them as best as she could.

The six boys ran to the location given to them by Ms. Morgan and Shelby and Chase joined them asking, “Guys! What’s the deal?” Riley looked at his communicator and said, “These are the coordinates Ms. Morgan and Shelby sent us.” “Not a soul in sight,” Ivan said. “Great,” Chase replied. “I gotta get back to Kaylee.” Zac then sensed something was off and said, “Hold on, Chase. Something doesn’t feel right. Something is here.” Phillip looked around and finally said, “I think I found out what.” The guys turned around and saw Beauticruel walk up with several Vivix and Poisandra saying, “Oh, you’re all so horribly cute! I’ll spare whichever one of you wants to be my boyfriend.” Koda tried to raise his hand, but Zac smacked it down mumbling, “Not a good choice, Koda.” while Riley said, “Thanks, but we’ll pass.” “Besides, some of us are already taken,” Phillip whispered to Zac who nodded in agreement. Tyler then stepped forward and said, “I think I speak for all of us when I say, it’s morphin’ time!” They morphed into Power Rangers and Tyler shouted, “Take ‘em down!” As they charged into battle, Tyler asked as a Vivix jumped on him, “Where’d he come from?” The Vivix tackled him to the ground as Riley shouted, “I’m sick of all these faceless freaks!” But suddenly a Vivix grabbed him as Riley shouted, “Hey, let go!” Another Vivix grabbed Koda and tackled him to the ground. Zac growled, “These guys need to back off!” He pulled out his Dino Saber, charged it with lightning, and slammed it into the ground, knocking down several Vivix. Phillip slashed at a Vivix and said, “Much appreciated, Zac.” One Vivix tried to tackle Zac from behind, but suddenly wind pushed the Vivix out of the way. Zac turned around confused as Ivan said, “Nice one, Your Highness. You must have eyes in the back of your head to see that.” “But I didn’t do that,” Zac said. He used his telepathy to try to figure out who got the Vivix off of his tale when Poisandra said, “Let’s paint them with my “Weak at the Knees” makeup! They’ll be as frail as a snail!” She handed the brush to Beauticruel, who then walked up to the Rangers and said, “Hello, boys!” Poisandra chuckled from behind, “Make ‘em up so we can take ‘em down!” Beauticruel chuckled, “See how you like this!” She painted on Koda, Riley, and Ivan and said, “Stunning!” The three Rangers fell to the ground weak as Koda asked, “What going on?” “I feel weak!” Ivan said. “It must be this makeup!” Riley realized. Phillip then shouted at Beauticruel, “What did you do to them?” “I took some of their power,” Beautcruel admitted. “And I’m giving it to you, and you, and you!” She painted on three Vivix giving them sparkling capes in blue, green, and gold. “Gorgeous! Now attack!” Beauticruel shouted. 

The three Vivix charged in as Koda shouted, “They wearing our colors! This one have caveman strength!” The blue Vivix jumped onto Koda’s shoulders and attacked him. Another Vivix slashed at Tyler who said, “Man! They’re not kidding around!” “They’re using our powers against us!” Chase shouted. Two Spikeballs then shouted, “Double club!” They slammed their clubs down to the ground and knocked all of the Rangers off of their feet. Zac recovered quickly thanks to his merman healing, summoned his Ankylo Hammer, and shouted, “Time to show you how that feels!” He slammed his Hammer into the ground, knocking the Spikeballs to the ground. One tried to get back up, but then was frozen suddenly. Zac looked at them in confusion as he was not the one to do that. But before he could sense who it was, the three powered up Vivix suddenly grabbed him and knelt him to the ground. “Koda’s right,” Zac groaned. “The blue one does have caveman strength.” Beauticruel then walked up and said, “None of those Rangers seem interested in being my boyfriend!” Wrench appeared and said, “At least you made them weak!” “But I’m still so lonely!” Beauticruel complained. Wrench then pointed to Zac and said, “Take that one then. Master Heckyl has requested it, remember?” Zac growled and said, “As if! That whatever it is will not take me anywhere.” “Oh, how rude!” Beauticruel said as she walked forward. Phillip struggled to stand up as he inched forward and blocked Beauticruel walked up and shouted, “You are not taking him! You’re going to have to get through me first!” Beauticruel giggled and said, “What a catch! Maybe you can be my boyfriend once I capture the Aqua one.” Suddenly two Vivix grabbed Phillip and knocked him down to the ground in front of Zac. Zac tried using his merman strength but do to one Vivix having caveman strength, he was struggling. Beauticurel dapped her brush into the sickly green makeup and said, “Time to try this makeup courtesy of Ursula.” Zac’s eyes widened at the mention of that name and he tried to summon as much strength as he could to break free. Phillip saw this and threw both Vivix off of his back just as Beauticruel begin to swish the brush down. 

But then Beauticruel was wind pushed to the side suddenly as Phillip started to move in front of Zac and the brush slipped out of Beauticruel’s hand and the brush part landed on Phillip’s arm painting a green line on it. Suddenly Phillip glowed green as a bright light shone and when it died down, a frog was where Phillip once was. Zac gasped in horror along with the other Rangers behind him. Zac glared at Beauticruel with his eyes glowing dark blue underneath his helmet and summoned lightning on all of the Vivix holding him down and blasted them away. He glared at Beauticruel and shouted, “You’ll pay for that!” He held up his Hammer and made it catch on fire as Beauticruel shivered with fear as Poisandra shouted, “Vivix! Finish off those Rangers!” The remaining Vivix charged at Zac and the other Rangers. Zac summoned some water from a nearby water fountain and used it to contain Phillip and held it up high as he said, “Don’t worry. We’ll get you out of this! I hope.” He then glared at Poisnadra and Wrench and said, “You messed with the wrong Ranger!” Poisandra shivered and said, “That merman is scaring me!” Wrench nodded in agreement and said, “Time to take a powder then.” He grabbed Beauticurel and Poisandra and ran off with them just as Tyler and Chase stood up from recovering from the last attack as Tyler shouted, “Oh no! They’re getting away!” Zac growled and said, “Not under my watch!” He ran after them but the three powered up Vivix blocked him and Zac shouted, “Get out of my way!” He slammed his fire charged hammer down just as Riley said, “We may be weak, but we can handle Vivix!” “I hope so,” Tyler said, “But that makeup is dangerous!” “He’s right,” Koda admitted. “I agree,” Ivan said, “Look what it did to the prince,” They all looked up at the water trapped frog as Chase said, “We have to stop them. Come on, Tyler.” “Right,” Tyler said. “Let’s go!” They ran up to Zac and Chase said, “Zac! Tyler and I will go after those creeps. The others need help and you are holding Phillip frog up with water right now! Please!” Zac calmed down and said, “Alright. But make them pay for what they did to Phillip. That should have been me.” He lowered his head as Tyler said, “Don’t worry. We will.” Zac nodded and the two other Rangers ran after the three monsters. 

“Ok, my pretties,” Poisandra said after she, Wrench, and Beauticruel got far enough away from the Rangers. “Time for phase two of our plan!” “But what about the Aqua Ranger?” Wrench asked. “Ursula isn’t going to be happy to hear that Beauticruel spelled the wrong Ranger.” “So what?” Poisandra asked. “They are still down one Ranger. And from what Ursula said, the Rangers won’t break that spell so easily this time.” Suddenly they heard Tyler shout, “Hey!” They turned to see Tyler and Chase running after them with Chase shouting, “Stop right there!” Wrench turned to Poisandra and Beauticruel and said, “Go find someone suitable. I’ll hold them off! I’m not scared of them like I am with that merman Ranger!” He charged in as Tyler shouted, “You asked for it, Wrench!” 

Poisandra and Beauticruel found a bush to hide behind as they waited for the perfect victim. Beauticruel moaned, “This is taking too long. Why don’t I have a boyfriend yet, like you promised!” Poisandra huffed, “Because those humans don’t want someone who looks like you, they want someone who looks like her!” She turned and pointed to a girl who was walking by talking on her phone, “I’ll meet you after class.” Poisandra giggled, “Time to try out my Body Transformer makeup.” Poisandra jumped out scaring the girl who screamed, “Help!” But Beauticruel came up from behind and grabbed her shouting, “Got her!” Poisandra nodded, pulled out the brush, and said, “Hold still, or you’ll be a mess!” She swished the brush and said, “Some for you, some for you, now for the body switch-aroo!” The magic worked instantly and the girl and Beauticruel switched bodies. Beauticruel jumped with joy in the girl’s body while the girl moaned, “Oh, no! What’ve you done?” Poisandra pulled out a mirror and said, “Take a look-see!” The girl grabbed the mirror and said, “Oh, I’m hideous!” Poisandra handed the mirror to Beauticruel, who looked at her new self in the mirror, as Poisnadra grabbed the girl and said, “Zip those big lips! And get movin’!” She walked the girl over to a trash bin where Curio was waiting as Poisandra said, “Toodles, Darling! We don’t need you anymore!” Poisandra threw the poor girl in and said, “My makeovers will put the Rangers head over heels in danger!” She laughed evilly as Beauticruel smiled at her new look.

The Vivix were surrounding Koda, Riley, and Ivan attacking them again and again. Suddenly Zac wind pushed all of them to the side and ran up to the three Rangers and asked, “You guys OK?” “I think so,” Koda said. “Ivan, how about we try using all of our Dino Chargers?” Riley asked. “Grand idea!” Ivan said as the three weakened Rangers pulled out all of their Dino Chargers and loaded them with Zac charging his Hammer with lightning. The Vivix saw this and started to back away, but a rope of water suddenly surrounded them and trapped them in ice so they couldn’t escape. Zac noticed this still puzzled as to who did it as it was not him, but then he felt a familiar presence nearby. But he heard Ivan shout, “Lightning Strike!” and he, Koda, and Riley launched powerful attacks on the trapped Vivix and Zac slammed his lightning charged Hammer to the ground and the shockwave from all of the attacks destroyed all of the Vivix. Then they saw blue, green, and gold light come toward the three affected Rangers and bond with them, making the makeup lines on their suits disappear. “Look!” Koda said. “Makeup go bye-bye! I feel good! Your power back, too?” Ivan and Riley nodded in agreement. 

The four Rangers then demorphed as Zac summoned the water ball containing Phillip’s frog form in it. He caught it and the water disappeared. Zac sighed and said, “We need to figure out how to get Phillip back to his old self. And hearing that this is Ursula’s spell makes me worried. Her magic is different from that of the makeup. Her spells are harder to break. It should have been me, not him.” “Why say that?” Koda asked. Zac sighed and said, “That whatever it was aimed that brush on me. But Phillip got up and tried to block it from me. And there was something else too.” He looked around trying to find something. “Something amiss, Your Highness?” Zac nodded and said, “I noticed certain things during the fight. Vivix suddenly getting pushed out of the way. Some Vivix freezing to the ground. That water rope trapping the Vivix before our final attack. And that brush slipping from that monster’s grasp.” “But don’t you usually do things like that?” Riley asked. “Yes,” Zac said. “However, none of that was my doing. Especially wind pushing that monster down which made the brush hit Phillip instead. I think we have a third party here.” His eyes glowed as he found the secret helper. He growled and raised his hand toward an empty space as the three Rangers behind him felt the wind push towards them and they heard a girl scream in surprise. Zac suddenly grabbed empty air, that then shimmered to reveal Lyla. 

The three Rangers’ eyes widened as Zac said, “Hello, Lyla. Didn’t I tell you to stay put at the museum?” Lyla huffed and said, “I told you. I can help you out with these fights. You just saw what I can do.” “Oh, I did,” Zac said in a hard tone. He then held up his other hand that contained frog Phillip and said, “But those same actions caused this to happen to Phillip.” The frog ribbited in reply. Lyla then said, “Look, I’m sorry that this happened to your friend. But at least you aren’t the frog right now. I wind pushed that freaky monster down so it wouldn’t spell you.” “That’s not your call!” Zac shouted startling her and the Rangers behind her. “I told you, Lyla, this is not your fight. You don't have an Energem to be a Ranger and you have never been a part of this world. You grew up under the sea for crying out loud! Sure your powers are strong but not strong enough to fight these monsters like we can. I am trying to protect all of you. What would happen if Heckyl or worse Ursula captures you? How do you think that would make me feel? They would use you to get not only to me, but to the rest of our people.” Lyla looked down guiltily and said, “I just wanted to help. I wanted to make you see that I was worth it. To you. Because…” “You love me?” Zac finished for her. Lyla’s head popped up in surprise as the three Rangers gasped behind him. The frog ribbited again. Zac sighed and said, “I’ve known for a while how you feel about me. Your thoughts were saying them loud and clear.” “Because it’s true!” Lyla shouted. “I love you! Please tell me you feel the same way.” Zac shook his head and said, “I’m sorry, Lyla. But I don’t, I never did. I only see you as a friend. You should know that someone else has had my heart for a long time.” Lyla’s face turned into a scowl and said, “That human! She doesn’t care about you like I do! She wasn’t the one who trusted you after your merman form awakened. She wasn’t the one who risked everything to make you apart of the undersea world. She didn’t help you control your powers when they went out of control. I did all of that. What does she have that I don’t? What has she done that I can’t?” Zac sighed and said, “She is everything to me. And she didn’t have to do anything to earn that. She just had to be herself. She loves me in a way that you will never understand, Lyla. To be honest, I don’t know if you really understand love at all.” Lyla gasped in shock as tears threatened to slide down her face. Zac sighed and said, “I’m sorry about all of this, Lyla. I truly am. But you need to wake up and realize that what you want from me is something that I can never give. You need to move on.” The tears started to come down her face as she turned around and ran off. Zac tried to go after her but Ivan stopped him and said, “Let her have some time alone, Your Highness. She needs to process what you told her.” “We can contact someone from your home to come and get her,” Riley suggested. Zac nodded as Riley continued, “Besides, we have to get back to the base to figure out how we can reverse what happened to Phillip.” The frog in Zac’s hand rabbited in response. Zac sighed and said, “I guess that’s what we have to do. I’ll contact Mimmi and let her know about Lyla. And Phillip. She’s gonna kill me for this.” Ivan chuckled and said, “Then we must make haste. For the prince.” The four boys nodded and ran back to the base.

Unknown to them, Ursula was watching what just happened from afar as she thought, “Hm. A mermaid has come into play now. And she pines for the merman prince. Interesting. But that Vivix oaf used my frog spell on the wrong prince. Ugh. I should have just done it myself. But this little mermaid gives me another idea to lure the merman away. She is perfect for my new plan.” She giggled as she disappeared to follow where Lyla ran off to. 

Lyla was sitting at a fountain in the park crying her eyes out. “It’s not fair,” she thought to herself. “Why can’t Zac just love me like I love him? Why does his heart have to belong to Evie?” She continued to cry as she didn’t notice Ursula appear beside her. “Oh, you poor little unfortunate soul,” Ursula said. Lyla looked up and jumped backwards in fright with Ursula saying, “It’s alright, my dear. I’m not going to harm you.” Lyla shook her head and said, “Nice try. I know who you are. Ursula. You’re infamous where I’m from.” Ursula giggled and said, “Is that so? Well, like I said, I’m not here to harm you. I am here to help you get what your heart desires.” Lyla cocked her head and said, “You know nothing about my desires, witch.” Ursula giggled and said, “Oh, but I do. I know that your heart pines for the merman prince.” Lyla gasped and asked, “How did you know that?” Ursula chuckled, “I know more than you think, Lyla. I know that you are a mermaid. Don’t worry, I’m not going to share your secret with these humans. Ugh. I hate them so much. But I understand that you want that boy to love you like you love him. Doesn’t it hurt so much?” Lyla nodded as Ursula continued, “Well then. I am here to help. I can give you the boost you need to make that merman all yours. No other love of his will come in between you two.” Lyla looked unsure and asked, “How?” Ursula made a seashell appear out of thin air and said, “Within this shell lies the power of a siren.” Lyla scoffed and said, “I already know of siren songs. And I know none of them will affect Zac. They’re not strong enough for him now.” Ursula giggled and said, “Not this one. This is a special siren song that hasn’t been heard in centuries. And I’ve added a little of my own magic to it to make it stronger than ever before. With this, you’ll have no problem serenading your love to be yours forever.” Lyla looked at the shell in awe, then to Ursula and asked, “What do you want in return?” Ursula looked impressed and said, “Smart you are. Yes I do require something in exchange. I require the Energem, that light blue stone he wears around his neck, as payment. Once you give it to me, then your debt will be paid. Now do we have a deal?” She held out her clawed hand for Lyla to shake. Lyla thought about it for a moment, then accepted Ursula’s hand and said, “It’s a deal!” Ursula grinned and said, “Congrats. One siren song coming up.” She started to open the shell, but then stopped and said, “Oh, one more thing about this siren spell before I forget. As you should know, any male can fall under to the siren song. Either beware of that or use that fact wisely. Don’t forget.” Lyla nodded as Ursula opened the shell and a voice hummed out of it, immediately enchanting Lyla with its song as her eyes glowed a dark purple.

Over with Tyler and Chase, Tyler whacked Wrench backwards shouting, “Take that, metal mouth!” Chase heard his communicator beep. He pulled it out and said, “Kendall says the others are safe now. They are heading back to the base with frog Phillip.” “Great,” Tyler replied. “Let’s finish this tin can!” He combined his and Chase’s weapons and shouted, “T-Rex Chopper! Blast!” He fired at Wrench, who shouted, “I’m outta here!” as he jumped away just before the attack hit him. Tyler saw this after the debris settled and said, “Aw, man, it looks like Wrench disappeared!” “Again?” Chase asked as he and Tyler demorphed. “Let’s get outta here,” Tyler said. “We still need to figure out where Poisandra and that weird Vivix disappeared to. Not to mention find a way to change Phillip back.” Chase nodded as they ran off in the direction the two monsters ran off to. They stopped near a city square not realizing Poisandra and the new Beauticruel were hiding nearby with Poisandra whispering, “There’s your new boyfriend!” Chase turned to Tyler and said, “Nowhere in sight I guess. I need to go and meet Kaylee at the cafe.” Tyler nodded as Poisandra dabbed her brush into the pink makeup, handed it to Beauticruel and said, “Just pretend you're in trouble. Then use the Lovey-Dovey makeup!” She then pushed Beauticruel out where Tyler and Chase could see them and shouted, “I’ll get you!” Beauticruel screamed in pretend fright, “Help!” Chase and Tyler turned to see the scene as Chase shouted, “Hey! Stop, you pile of mismatched candy hearts!” Poisandra turned around and shouted, “I’d better get outta here!” She ran off with Chase following her and Tyler stopping to help Beauticruel saying, “Don’t worry. You’re safe now.” “Thank goodness!” Beauticruel said in her horrible voice. “You’re my hero!” She then hugged Tyler and brushed the makeup onto his back. The effect was instant as love filled his heart for her. She stepped back and Tyler said, “You’re awfully brave. And pretty.” “Thanks,” Beauticruel replied. “And you’re so handsome.” Chase suddenly came up from behind and said, “She got away.” “Whatever,” Tyler answered. “I got what I want.” “Wanna get something to eat?” Beauticruel suggested. “Do I ever!” Tyler replied. They held hands and walked away with Chase watching the scene in confusion saying, “OK. Well, hey, wait up!” 

Zac, Koda, Riley, and Ivan returned to the base with frog Phillip where Kendall was waiting. Kendall walked up to the boys and asked, “Alright. Where is Phillip?” Zac sighed and raised his hand up where frog Phillip was ribbiting away. Zac translated, “He’s saying “Please help me. I don’t want to be a frog forever.” And I agree with that.” Kendall sighed at the sight and said, “I’ll try to run some tests on him to see if there is a way to reverse this.” She took frog Phillip from Zac and walked over to the computers. She quickly scanned him and typed away into her computer. Zac sat down and put his head in his hands. Koda sat down next to him and said, “It not your fault. We fix Phillip.” Zac looked up and said, “I know it isn’t. But I still feel guilty over the whole thing. It should have been me, not him.” Riley sat down and said, “Phillip just wanted to protect you and he did. Don’t worry. We’ll find a way to fix this.” Ivan kneeled and said, “We will reverse this, Your Highness. I will not stand by while Prince Phillip is under this spell.” Kendall then came over and said, “From what readings I could get, this spell is a tricky one. I think the only way to break it is through the makeup that the monster used on him. I’m going to contact Keeper to see if he can help in any way.” The boys nodded as Zac said, “I’m going to contact Mimmi and tell her what happened. She’s not going to be happy about this.” Suddenly their communicators went off with Shelby on the other side saying, “You guys need to come up here. Chase came back with Tyler who is acting strange and brought a girl with him. You need to see this.” Riley nodded as Zac said, “I will stay here with Ms. Morgan. I need to contact my sister about this situation. And about Lyla.” The three boys nodded and ran out to go upstairs to the cafe. Kendall looked over at Zac and asked, “What happened with Lyla?” Zac sighed and started his long story about what happened.

Up at the cafe, the Rangers were back in the kitchen watching Tyler sitting across from Beauticruel who was slurping away at a smoothie, Tyler sighed happily and said, “I love the way you slurp.” Shelby groaned from her spot in the kitchen and said, “Really? They just met? This is what I wanted to show you guys. Tyler’s acting weird.” Chase nodded in agreement as Beauticruel asked Tyler, “What’s that round your neck?” “Oh, this?” Tyler replied. “It’s nothing. It’s just a thing, sweetheart.” Tyler put the Energem under his shirt as Shelby walked over and said, “You have quite an appetite, sweetheart. Here’s the other smoothie you ordered.” Shelby purposely dropped it so that it spilled all over Beauticruel much to the other Rangers’ amazement. “Oh!” Shelby gasped. “I’m so sorry!” “You did that on purpose!” Tyler accused. “No!” Shelby retorted. Tyler scoffed at her, then turned to Beauticruel and said, “Come, on, Britney! Let’s get out of here!” Tyler grabbed Britney (Beauticruel)’s hand and walked away with Shelby calling out, “Tyler, I didn’t mean to. Sorry.” The other Rangers came out to comfort Shelby as Ivan said, “Wait a moment. What’s that on Sir Tyler’s back?” The Rangers saw the pink paint line on Tyler’s back as Koda realized, “Is that paint from monster?” Ivan nodded in agreement and said, “Similar to the one from when we were attacked earlier.” Chase nodded and said, “Except that Tyler’s one was different. It’s pink.” “Perchance that’s why Sir Tyler’s acting so strangely,” Ivan deduced. Riley’s communicator went off and he said, “Guys, Ms. Morgan’s found alien bio-signs in the city.” “Let’s check it out,” Shelby said. “It might explain what Tyler’s doing.” “What about Zac?” Koda asked. “He is still waiting for his sister to arrive,” Riley said. “He will meet up with us after that.” The group started to walk out of the cafe when Kaylee walked in saying, “Chase. So I got your text. Your friend’s fish Bubbles?” “Bubbles, yeah!” Chase replied. “Is better?” Kaylee guessed. Chase tried to think of an answer and said, “Well, he was, he’s got a bad, bad fin, and he just swims around in circles. Kaylee, look, I’ve gotta go, I’m sorry.” He walked away with Kaylee saying, “A bad fin?” Chase turned and answered, “I know, how crazy is that? I’ll call you later, OK?” Ivan grabbed Chase and dragged him away. 

As the group was about to walk out of the museum, they saw Lyla walking up to them. The boys’ jaws dropped at her new appearance. Lyla was wearing a sparkling purple dress that showed her figure more, her hair was styled to make it look more puffy, and she was wearing more makeup on her face to make her look stunning. Shelby looked at her and said, “Lyla. Wow. You look nice.” She looked around at her teammates who were looking at her dreamily. She smacked Chase on the head who said, “Ow. What was that for?” Shelby sighed and said, “You have a girlfriend, remember?” Chase nodded and shook his head to clear it as Lyla said, “Hello. Sorry to bother you again. But have you seen Zac?” “Why?” Riley said after he regained his composure. Lyla giggled and said, “I wanted to apologize for my behavior earlier. I thought about what he said and he’s right.” “Well,” Ivan said. “Glad to head that, Lady Lyla. He is down at the base right now waiting for Princess Mimmi to arrive. Do you need assistance to get there?” Lyla shook her head and said, “No thank you. Although that’s very kind of you, Sir Ivan. I’ll just walk there myself. You and your friends can go about your business. You all do look like you have somewhere important to be.” Koda nodded dreamily as Lyla giggled and walked past them saying, “Bye.” Koda waved back and said, “Bye, pretty mermaid.” Riley smacked Koda in the head to snap him out of it. “Koda!” Riley whispered. “Don’t say that where there are people.” Koda looked guilty and mumbled, “Sorry.” Shelby looked at her teammates and said, “Come on. We do have business to attend to.” The boys nodded and they walked out of the museum.

They walked around where Chase said Tyler started to act weird. “Any sign?” Shelby asked. Before anyone could answer, they heard a voice shout, “Let me out! Help! I'm stuck in here.” They saw a trash bin shake as they realized someone was trapped in there. Koda ran over and pulled the lever back and lifted the cover. Britney in Beauticruel’s body popped up as the Rangers jumped back in shock and were ready to fight when Britney said, “Thank you so much!” She hopped down as Chase shouted, “Stay back!” Britney shook her head and said, “No, please! Don’t be afraid! You have to help. This isn’t me!” “Explain thyself!” Ivan demanded. “I’m a normal girl,” Britney explained. “Some pink freak switched my body with a monster! Here! Check my wallet.” She handed her purse to Shelby who pulled out her wallet and saw the picture on her driver’s license. She looked up at Britney and asked, “You’re Britney?” Britney nodded and said, “Yes! Please! Can you help me get my body back?” Shelby nodded and said, “Of course we will. But we’ll need to disguise you first. Just think of it as Halloween coming early this year.” Britney nodded and said, “Oh. OK.” Chase turned to Riley and said, “Contact Zac and Ms. Morgan. I think we may need their help with this.” 

Down at the Ranger base, Zac was concentrating on contacting Mimmi. He finally got through when he heard Mimmi in his mind, “Hey, Zac. I am still shell collecting but I should be done soon. What’s up?” Zac sighed and said, “You might want to come here sooner. As in now.” “Why?” Mimmi replied. “Did something happen?” “Well,” Zac said. “A couple of things. I could tell you through our minds, but I think I’d rather tell you face to face. It’s very urgent.” “How urgent?” Mimmi asked. “Like you’re probably going to get angry at me urgent,” Zac replied. He then winced as he felt Mimmi’s anger and she told him, “What did you do!?” Mimmi shouted in his mind. “Calm down,” Zac said. “Just get here so I can explain what happened.” “Do you want me to bring mother?” Mimmi asked. “Maybe,” Zac admitted. “Since one of the two things I need to tell you has to do with Lyla showing up here unexpectedly, and not in a good way for me.” He heard Mimmi sigh and say, “I knew something was off about her today. OK. I will try to bring Nerissa as well. But she is with the council right now and they went somewhere that no one knows. So I will leave a message with the others to give to Nerissa when she returns. What’s the second thing?” Zac sighed and said, “It concerns Phillip.” He felt worry and more anger come over him as Mimmi replied, “Is he alright? You were right about me being potentially mad since you mentioned Phillip. Don’t worry. I will be there as soon as I can.” 

The contact ended as Zac opened his eyes and saw Keeper and Kendall watching him with Kendall asking, “Is your sister coming?” Zac nodded and asked Keeper, “Is there anything you can do to help Phillip?” Keeper shook his head and said, “Unfortunately this curse is powerful like yours was. I can’t break it. And the cure might not be the same as yours.” Kendall’s communicator beeped as Riley spoke out, “We are coming back to the cafe. We have something that both of you need to see.” Keeper looked at Zac and said, “I’ll wait in the moon pool chamber for your sister. You should join Ms. Morgan to see what the problem is.” Zac nodded as Kendall walked out of the base up to the cafe and Keeper walked into the moon pool chamber. He turned and looked at frog Phillip sitting on the table next to the computer. Zac sighed and said, “Don’t worry. Mimmi is coming to see if she can help. And possibly kill me since I didn’t quite mention what exactly happened to you. Stay here. I will be right back.” Zac turned and walked out of the base. Frog Phillip then hopped down onto the keyboard to open up the camera feed. “At least my temporary frog body can do some things right,” Phillip thought. He looked at all of the camera feeds and saw the other Rangers bring in someone under a white sheet to the cafe. He chuckled in his head at that. But then he saw something purple in the feed near the loading dock of the museum. He looked closer and realized, “That’s Lyla. She looks different. And she has a weird look on her face. Like she’s planning something. Oh, no! Zac is heading that direction right now!” He quickly hopped down and hopped as fast as his little body could out of the base.

Zac got to the loading dock at the back of the museum and was about to head into the museum when he heard a voice humming. He turned and saw Lyla standing there looking very different from normal. “Lyla?” Zac asked. Lyla smirked and her eyes glowed purple as she started to sing the siren song:

_Into the sea,_

_Hold you close to me,_

_Slide beneath the waves,_

_Down into the caves._

_Kiss me, my love,_

_Come rest in my arms._

_Dream your dreams with me,_

_Slide beneath the sea._

_Come to me, my love,_

_Forget the land above. ___

__As soon as she sang the first line, Zac fell into a trance and was under her spell instantly. His eyes glowed purple and he swayed as the song continued. When Lyla finished singing, she grinned that the song bewitched Zac completely. She held out her hand and said, “Come to me, my prince.” Zac complied and walked right up to her and took her hand. “I am here, my love,” Zac said dreamily. Lyla giggled and said, “Oh how I have longed to hear that. Now we are together at last.” She looked down and saw his Energem hanging on his necklace and said, “Your Energem is very pretty. Can I see it?” Zac nodded and took it off his necklace, giving it to her saying, “My gift to you, my queen.” Lyla giggled and created a similar necklace out of thin air and placed the Energem on it. “Come,” Lyla said. “Let’s go to the beach for a romantic swim. But can you lead me there? I am unfamiliar with this place.” Zac nodded and held out his arm for her to take. They walked away from the museum, not realizing that frog Phillip saw the entire thing and started to ribbit loudly in panic._ _

__A little while earlier, the other Rangers got back to the cafe and Koda and Ivan put a ghost costume on Britney and led her to the cafe. Kendall walked in and saw them sitting her down while she said, “I can’t exactly see.” Kendall walked over and looked under the sheet and saw Brtiney as Beauticurel wave as Kendall looked to the others and said, “That’s a new look.” “It’s bad, right?” Riley asked. Kendall nodded and said, “Yes, I can see our problem. I think the right course of action is for us to get the monster back in its body before we can destroy it.” “But how are we gonna switch them back?” Chase asked. “Well,” Kendall said. “I don’t think there’s a way that we can. We are still trying to figure out how to reverse Phillip’s condition.” Ivan walked over and asked, “Ms. Morgan, where is Prince Zac? I thought he was coming up here with you.” Kendall looked around and said, “I thought he was right behind me.” Ivan held up his hand and said, “Say no more. I’ll go check and see what is keeping him.” He turned and ran out of the cafe through the kitchen as Riley said, “The only logical solution is to make the monster want to switch them back.” Shelby nodded in agreement and said, “Then we’re gonna need someone who can sweet talk that monster until she’ll do anything for him.” Shelby looked at Chase while Riley added, “Well, there’s only one person I know who can sweet talk a girl that well.” Riley also looked at Chase, which made him realize that both Shelby and Riley were referring to him. “Who? Me?” Chase asked. “Oh, no, no, no, no. Look, I’m Kaylee’s boyfriend.” Kendall sighed and said, “Chase, the sooner you do this, the sooner you can get back to Kaylee.” Chase scoffed but then sighed in defeat._ _

__Ivan ran out to the loading dock when he heard a lot of ribbiting. He looked down and saw frog Phillip hopping up and down. Ivan kneeled and said, “Prince Phillip. What’s wrong? Does it have to do with Prince Zac?” Surprisingly, frog Phillip was able to nod yes to Ivan who then asked, “Is he gone?” Another nod. “Did someone take him?” Another nod. “Do you know where?” Frog Phillip stuck his long tongue out in the direction he saw Zac and Lyla walk off to. Ivan nodded and said, “Don’t worry, Your Highness. I will go after him and whoever took him.” Ivan then got up and ran in the direction frog Phillip pointed to running as fast as he could with Phillip trying to keep up by hopping as fast as he could._ _

__Zac and Lyla were still walking towards the beach as Lyla was enjoying every minute of being with Zac. She loved seeing the love he know had in his eyes. And he was glad that he handed over her payment for Ursula just like that. “This siren song is powerful,” Lyla thought as she leaned her head on Zac’s shoulder as they continued walking._ _

__Ivan was still running when he finally caught sight of Zac. But what surprised him was that he saw his arms around Lyla, who he remembered was the one Zac told off about leaving him alone. “Something’s not right here,” Ivan said to himself. He ran so he could cut them off. He summoned his Ptera Saber and shouted, “Lightning Strike!” and sent it right in front of the pair before they could walk any further. Lyla screamed in fear as Zac shielded her with his arm. They looked up and saw Ivan standing in front of them holding his sword toward them. He saw the purple glow in Zac’s eyes and Zac’s Energem around Lyla’s neck and shouted to Lyla, “You bewitched him, didn’t you? To make him love you? To steal his Energem? Why?” Zac growled and said, “Back away from my beloved, Ivan!” Ivan stepped back in shock. Zac would never say those words about Lyla since he knew Lady Evie was his true beloved. Ivan stood his ground and said, “Your Highness. You must see reason. This witch has spelled you. You don’t love her. You never did. She just wants you and your Energem. To give to Ursula perhaps?” Lyla gasped and said, “That’s none of your business, human knight! Zac loves me now and there’s nothing you can do about it.” Ivan raised an eyebrow and said, “Then I have to take you down.” Zac growled and turned to Lyla and said, “My dear. Can I borrow the Energem back? I need it to defend you against this traitor.” Lyla reluctantly gave Zac his Energem back as he pulled out his Dino Morpher and transformed into the Aqua Ranger. Ivan sighed and said, “If I must. Though it pains me to fight you, Your Highness.” He transformed into the Gold Ranger just as Zac pulled out his Dino Saber and charged at Ivan who countered him and they started their duel. “Prince Zac!” Ivan shouted. “You must stop this! This isn’t you. That girl spelled you into loving her. You would never attack me. That’s not who you are.” Zac slashed at Ivan and shouted, “Silence, traitor!”_ _

__They continued to duel as Lyla hid behind a tree and watched the fight take place. She was in awe that Zac would defend her like that. Yes normally he would for any of his friends, but he would never fight one of his one comrades. She grinned gleefully when she saw Ursula appear out of the corner of her eyes. Ursula giggled and said, “Well done, girl. You succeeded in your seduction on the Aqua Ranger. Now do you have the payment I required?” Lyla nodded but then said, “Zac gave it to me like it meant nothing. But he had to take it back for a moment to fight his friend.” Ursula raised an eyebrow in confusion but Lyla pointed to the duel that was happening close by. Ursula giggled and said, “Well, isn’t this a sight to behold. A knight fighting his prince. How wonderful. But this gives me an idea, my child.” Lyla deduced, “You want the Energem that knight has don’t you?” Ursula gasped in surprise and asked, “Well, how did you know?” Lyla shrugged and said, “From what I have heard from Zac’s stories, that’s what you creatures want. Since you’re working for that Heckyl?” Ursula hummed and said, “Very observant of you. OK. Then how about a new deal? Remember what I told you not to forget?” Lyla nodded and said, “This siren song can be used on any male. Do you want me to use it on Zac’s male friends and get their Energems for you?” Ursula nodded and said, “Yes, my child. That is correct. Seduce your beloved’s friends and bring me their Energems. In exchange I will tweak the song to add a chance to make it permanent. You must give him a kiss that he must return in order for him to be under your spell forever. To which there will be no cure. So no human girl that you may know could every break it.” Lyla grinned evilly and said, “I accept.” Ursula giggled and said, “Excellent. You will do very well, I hope.” She waved her hand above Lyla and Lyla glowed red to show that the song has grown in power. “Now,” Ursula said pointing to the two Rangers who were still fighting, “Why don’t you start with that one? You do need a knight after all.” Lyla nodded as Ursula disappeared._ _

__Back at the fight, Ivan was starting to struggle as Zac was starting to use some of his merman powers to over power him. He had to dodge several ice attacks but then Zac raised his hand and lifted Ivan into the air and threw him to the ground hard. Zac growled, “Time to use some of your own lightning against you.” He charged his Dino Saber with his own lightning and launched it at Ivan, shocking him until he demorphed. Zac held his sword high and said, “Time to finish this!” Ivan stared at Zac with wide eyes but then Lyla stepped in front of Zac who said, “Sweetie. Calm down. You have beaten him. I am alright now.” Zac demorphed and handed her back his Energem. “Aww,” Lyla said. “You remembered. And don’t worry. I know what we can do with your friend.” “He is no longer my friend!” Zac shouted. Lyla patted Zac’s shoulder and said, “Maybe not. But we still need a loyal knight to protect us. Right?” Zac nodded dreamily as Ivan wasn’t sure where Lyla was going with this. She turned to Ivan and said, “Even a queen needs a knight in her court.” She then sung the siren song to Ivan and Ivan’s eyes turned purple as he fell under her spell. He got up and kneeled to her saying, “I am here to serve you, my queen.” Lyla giggled and said, “See, Zac? Every knight stays loyal. Sir Ivan will help us with whatever we desire. Don’t you agree?” Zac looked down to Ivan kneeling and said, “If you say so, my queen. Sir Ivan. You may stand.” Ivan stood up as Lyla asked, “My loyal knight. Where are the rest of your friends?” Ivan replied, “They are back at the cafe helping a girl that had her body switched with a monster in order to seduce one of us into being her boyfriend. This monster has Tyler under her love spell using the makeup that monster Poisandra gave her. I think they plan to use Sir Chase to convince the monster to switch their bodies back. So they are either at the museum or out finding Sir Tyler and this monster. But Prince Phillip is still stuck in the form of a frog.” “Hmm.” Lyla said. “I guess that frog prince is out of the question right now as my song doesn’t affect animals and he is currently in the body of one. No matter, I will deal with that one later. I will start with the others. Zac, my love, can you track the Red Ranger with your telepathy? Since he’s already under a spell, he will be the easiest to seduce first. We do need more knights in our court.” Zac nodded as Lyla chuckled to herself in delight._ _

__Tyler and Beauticruel were walking through the park as Tyler said, “You are the most beautiful girl I have ever met.” Beauticruel giggled in her awful voice and said, “Thanks. You’re handsome yourself.” Suddenly the phone that was in her pocket went off that Poisandra slipped her earlier. She looked to Tyler and asked, “Will you be a dear and set up our picnic while I take this?” Tyler nodded dreamily and went off to set up the picnic. Beauticruel answered the phone with Poisandra on the other line asking, “So, how’s the new boyfriend?” “Dreamy,” Beauticruel replied. “Did you get his Energem yet?” Poisandra asked. “Almost.” Beauticurel answered. “I have him right where I want him.” “Good,” Poisandra shouted. “But hurry. Master Heckyl wants that Energem.”_ _

__As Beauticruel was talking on the phone to Poisandra, Tyler was starting to set up the picnic when he was suddenly held down to the ground from behind by Zac and Ivan. “Zac? Ivan?” Tyler shouted. “Get off me! You are keeping me from my Britney!” “No one is as important than my queen,” Ivan replied. “Your queen?” Tyler asked. Zac nodded and said, “Come on out, my love.” Lyla lifted her invisibility as Tyler said. “Lyla? You look different. But you are nowhere near as beautiful as my Britney.” “Is that so?” Lyla asked. “Hold him firm boys.” Tyler struggled but Zac and Ivan held him firm to the ground. Lyla bent down and examined the pink paint on his back and said, “This is an interesting love spell he’s on. No matter. I’ll leave this paint here so that the other Rangers that you sensed coming this way, Zac, won’t suspect anything. But my siren song will take over even when the paint disappears. Time to add another to my court.” She looked down to Tyler and sang her siren song to him. Tyler’s eyes glowed from pink to purple to show that he was now under her control. Lyla nodded to Zac and Ivan when she was done singing and the two boys let Tyler go. Tyler whispered, “You are definitely more beautiful, my queen.” Lyla grinned and said, “Listen well, my servant. I left the paint that wretch put on your back to make her think you are still hers but you are now mine. Even after that paint disappears. When it is lifted, pretend you are back to normal until the signal is given by either me, my prince, or my loyal knight. Then you will show your friends whose court you now belong to.” She went to grab his Energem when Tyler said, “Wait, my queen. That monster wants this Energem. I need to keep it until the rouse is done. The enemies might know something is up if it is not on my person.” Lyla said, “Very clever. Alright then. But you now know that it belongs to me.” “Yes, my queen,” Tyler answered dreamily. Lyla stood up and hooked her arm around Zac’s as he asked, “Where to, my love?” Lyla smiled and said, “Let’s go observe the rest of your friends from a distance from the museum. Sir Ivan, lead the way please.” Ivan bowed to her and lead her and Zac back to the museum. As they were walking, frog Phillip caught sight of them again. “Great,” Phillip thought. “Why can’t they stop to take a rest? I need one.” He hopped quickly to catch up to them._ _

__Tyler quickly went back to finishing the set up of the picnic and just finished when Beauticruel came back over. He focused his dreamy looks to Beauticruel as she sat down and said, “This looks wonderful.” “Not as wonderful as you,” Tyler said, although that was more for his new queen. He and Beauticruel enjoyed their lunch when Beauticruel said, “What a gorgeous stone. You know, I think this would make the perfect promise ring. Can I have it?” Although Tyler wanted to shout out that it was for his new queen, he instead said, “Anything for you.” But before Beauticruel could take it off, Chase suddenly sat next to them and said, “Tyler! You sly dog, you never introduced me to this lovely lady.” Beauticruel laughed and said, “How sweet! I’m Britney!” “Britney,” Chase said as he started to kiss her hand as Tyler watched with secret relief. “Ah, Britney! Britney! Sounds like waves gently crashing on a beach.” Tyler quickly pulled Chase up and shouted, “Dude? Back off! I saw her first!” Chase then grabbed Tyler and said, “No, you back off!” And he shoved Tyler back into the trees where Koda, Riley, and Shelby were waiting as Koda grabbed Tyler and put his hand over Tyler’s mouth to stop him from shouting out. “Let go of me!” Tyler said muffled. Koda dragged him away with Riley and Shelby following behind as they walked back to the museum. Tyler thought, “Interesting turn of events. No matter. I will still keep up the guise until my queen commands it.” Meanwhile, Chase sat back down next to Beauticruel and said, “You know, I couldn’t share such beauty with anybody else. Britney? You are my everything.” Beauticruel’s eyes widened and said, “Wow! You love me!” She turned her head to the side and mumbled, “I didn’t even have to paint him.” not noticing that Chase was looking backwards to make sure the others took Tyler away. Chase helped Britney to stand and said, “Well, this way. Yeah, let’s go.” He led Beauticruel to another part of the woods._ _

__Over on Sledge’s ship, Snide stormed into Wrench’s lab shouting, “Poisandra! Wrench! You said Beauticruel was with the Red Ranger! But now she’s with the Black Ranger! Well, I’m done with you, I’ll..” He had grabbed Wrench by the throat, but then his tattoo glowed and he switched to Heckyl. The pocket watch pinged as Heckyl opened it and asked, “What’s your problem?” Snide growled, “The Black Ranger is up to something! I know it!” Heckyl closed the watch and said, “I don’t care if Beauticruel gets the Black Energem or the Red one! But as soon as she gets one, I want her to prove her loyalty to me by destroying her new boyfriend! She needs to learn that love hurts.”_ _

__He turned to walk away, but then turned back around and said, “Oh. I almost forgot. You didn’t tell me that Beauticruel used Ursula’s spell on the wrong prince Ranger. The Aqua Ranger is still walking around everyone but here. Care to explain?” Poisandra and Wrench were shivering with fear just as they heard, “I can explain that.” Everyone turned and saw Ursula leaning against the doorframe twirling one of her hair strings. Heckyl sighed and asked, “Where have you been? And you know that Beauticruel messed up and spelled the wrong Ranger?” Ursula giggled and said, “I do and I was mad at first. But then something else came along and that plan is working better. “Explain yourself,” Heckyl demanded. Ursula waved her hand and showed an image of Lyla. “This is Lyla,” Ursula explained. “She is a mermaid that knows the Aqua Ranger it seems. And she’s in love with him. But her heart was broken because the Aqua Ranger does not love her back as his heart belongs to anything. At least it did.” Heckyl cocked his head in confusion as Ursula continued, “Because she is a mermaid, she can use the gift of the siren song. It was used centuries ago to lure human men to the seas to either doom, or to mate. I made a deal with this mermaid while she was crying hysterically that if I give her a powerful version of the song, she would give me the Aqua Energem. And she succeeded.” The image changed to showing Lyla using the siren song on Zac who feel under its spell immediately. “I would play the sound, but the song would enchant you instantly I’m afraid.” “But I also want the Ranger too!” Heckyl shouted. “I was getting to that,” Ursula said. “Lyla doesn’t know about that part of the deal. I was going to snatch him up when she delivered the Energem to me, but then a interesting situation arose.” The image changed to show Zac fighting Ivan and Lyla later using the siren song on Ivan and Ivan kneeling to her then Lyla using the song on Tyler as well. “As you can see, I decided to change the deal when I saw the two Rangers fighting each other. Lyla can enchant all of the male Rangers and take their Energems no problem. She was able to make the merman prince give his away freely with no effort. So she has been rounding up all of them and will deliver their Energems to me.” Heckyl thought for a moment then said, “What about the Pink and Purple ones? They happen to be bonded with those girls.” “That is for you to decide,” Ursula said. “The siren song doesn’t work on females. Either I can just bring you the seven that she can get, or make her new slaves and beloved pry them off the two girls if they fight them head on.” Heckyl thought again and said, “Interesting. Your plan seems to be going a lot smoother than these two clowns.” Poisandra and Wrench shivered in fear as Heckyl then said, “But the Gray one is under your frog spell. Will the siren song still work on him in that state?” Ursula shook her head and said, “No. But it will be easy to catch a little frog. Whoever gets to do it. Besides, like I said earlier, only I can reverse his condition or a kiss of love from a princess can break his spell. And I don’t see any princesses around.” Heckyl grinned and said, “Alright. Let’s go with your plan. Just make sure that this Lyla brings all of those Energems and the Rangers to me. Especially the Aqua one. I have waited too long to have him right where I want him.”_ _

__Keeper was waiting for Mimmi to arrive. Suddenly the chamber shined a bright light and Mimmi appeared. “Keeper,” Mimmi said in surprise. “Sorry, I was not expecting you to be waiting here for me. I thought Zac was here.” Keeper nodded and said, “Your brother was waiting for you. But the other Rangers needed his guidance on an issue upstairs along with Ms. Morgan. They all should be back shortly.” Mimmi nodded as she pulled herself out of the pool and used her drying powers to gain her legs back. She stood up and walked out with Keeper asking, “So what happened? Where is Lyla? What’s wrong with Phillip? Can you tell me?” Keeper sighed and said, “I can only tell you what I know. Which would you like me to tell you first?” Before Mimmi could answer, Koda, Riley, and Shelby walked in dragging Tyler and sat him down on a chair. “Riley,” Shelby said. “Get a rope and tie him up so he won’t bolt. I’ll get the tape.” Koda continued to hold Tyler down as Shelby turned and saw Mimmi there and said, “Oh, Mimmi. Sorry. We’ll explain everything once we get Love Boy here tied up and gagged so we can have some silence for a bit.” Riley brought the rope and tied Tyler to the chair and Shelby walked over with the tape. Koda lifted his hand and Tyler shouted, “Untie me! I need to get back to my Britney!” Shelby tore off a piece and placed it on Tyler’s mouth saying, “That’s enough out of you for a while.”_ _

__Mimmi stepped forward and said, “OK. Do I want to know what happened to make him act like that?” Shelby sighed and showed Mimmi the pink paint on his back and said, “The latest monster we have been dealing with is using a special kind of makeup to mess around with us. She used one type to switch bodies with a local girl and used this pink paint to make Tyler fall in love with her. We have Chase keeping the monster at bay trying to convince her to switch bodies back before destroying her. And hopefully get rid of this makeup so Tyler can get back to normal.” Mimmi ran her hand over the paint which caused Tyler to flinch and she said, “I don’t recognize this magic. But I think if you destroy the source, then he should return to normal.” She turned to everyone and said, “But that’s not why Zac summoned me. First, about Lyla.” Riley stepped forward and said, “Lyla showed up unexpectedly to talk to Zac. To confess her feelings for him, I guess. She then showed up invisibly to our first fight against this new monster and tried to fight like that to show Zac that she could protect him and that she should matter to him. Zac was mostly angry at her because it was kind of her fault that a makeup spell that was intended for him accidentally spelled Phillip instead…” “What!?” Mimmi shouted. “What spell are you talking about?” “Oh,” Koda answered. “He frog now.” Riley glared at Koda and said, “I was leading her into that. Nice job blurting it out, Koda.” Koda looked down in shame as Mimmi took some deep breaths then said, “OK. So my new boyfriend is now a frog. And where is Phillip now?” “He should be right…” Riley pointed to the computer, but frog Phillip was not there. Riley looked around and asked Keeper, “Did he leave the base?” Keeper sighed and said, “I did not see him leave. I was in that chamber awaiting Princess Mimmi. I humbly apologize.” “It’s alright Keeper,” Mimmi reassured him. She turned to Riley and said, “So after Phillip became a frog, what happened?” Riley sighed then continued, “Well, Lyla reaffirmed her love for Zac and Zac said that he didn’t feel the same about her. She got angry and said that she was so much better than Evie, but Zac said Evie was the only love for him, then Lyla ran off in tears. We decided to give her some space. Then we came back here and Chase and Tyler returned and Tyler was acting weird. We decided to go out and figure out what happened when we ran into Lyla again, only she seemed different.” “What do yo mean different?” Mimmi asked. “She looked and acted different. Like nothing happened. And she wanted to go apologize to Zac. Then she left and we went out and found the girl turned monster and brought her back here to figure out what we could do. We asked Zac and Ms. Morgan to come up to the cafe to see but…” Shelby then realized, “Wait. Did you see Zac at all when you first got here?” Mimmi shook her head and Shelby asked Keeper, “Keeper, when was the last time you saw Zac?” “When he was summoned upstairs to the cafe,” Keeper answered._ _

__Kendall then entered the lab and said, “Zac never made it to the cafe. I looked everywhere around the museum and can’t find him. Ivan went out to look for him but hasn’t returned. Something’s wrong.” Mimmi look worried and said, “I think I know who is responsible. Lyla. I should have known something was up with her. She acted all weird this morning where she started all moody then perked up when I mentioned that I was going to visit Zac and Phillip today. Then she disappeared from Mako and no one has seen her since. I had my friends look out for when my mother returns with the council and hopefully she will be here soon._ _

__Koda walked over to the computer and said, “Hey. Pictures on screen.” Kendall walked over and said, “That’s the camera feed. But I didn’t have the camera feed on when I left to go to the cafe.” She saw some slime on the keyboard and said, “This looks like frog mucus. Phillip must have somehow turn the camera feed on and maybe he saw what happened to Zac and Ivan then must have tried to follow. I need to go through the last couple hours of footage to see if anything picked up. Rangers, I will still here with Keeper and Mimmi and we will find out what happened. You guys should take Wonder Boy over there and wait at the point where the switch will happen.” The Rangers nodded and they went over to Tyler and stood him up and dragged him out the door as he struggled to break free. Mimmi sighed and said, “I can help all I can. I’m not good with technology.” Kendall smiled and said, “It’s OK. I just need all the help I can get.”_ _

__Chase was walking through the park with Beauticruel and said, “You know what I love about you? You’re so real!” “Real?” Beauticruel asked. Chase nodded and said, “You know happy with with who you are. But honestly…” “Go on,” Beauticruel prodded. Chase sighed and said, “Well, you’re not usually my type.” “What?” Beauticruel asked. “Yeah,” Chase said. “I usually like someone with…” He pulled out his phone looking at a picture of the monster and said, “Short hair. Like a bob? I love a good bobbed haircut.” Beauticruel sighed and said, “Yeah, I like it bobbed, too.” “You know what else I like?” Chase asked. “Big lips. Like huge, huge, huge, red lips.” “What about eyes?” Beauticruel asked. “Eyes are overrated,” Chase answered. “Who needs eyes? But I don’t mean to make you feel bad, I’m just saying that would be a dream come true. But I’m never gonna find somebody that perfect.” He didn’t notice Kaylee walking by, who saw him and hid behind a tree. “Maybe you already have,” Beauticruel said. “Wait here for one minute!” She turned to walk away but Chase pulled her into his arms and said, “Britney! I’d fly to the moon for you.” He then pushed her to where she was running to, but then Kaylee walked out from her hiding spot and said, “How could you?” Chase turned just as Kaylee ran away and he shouted, “Kaylee! Wait, you don’t understand!” Before he could run after her, his communicator went off as Kendall said, “Chase, is everything set?” Chase nodded and said, “I hope you’re ready for her. The monster’s on its way.” “Good work,” Kendall said. “I’ll alert the others. I am still trying to figure out what happened to Zac and Ivan.” Chase turned off his communicator before he could process what Kendall said. He turned and ran to the trap point. Kaylee was hiding nearby and said, “I’m gonna tell him what I think of his stupid trophy.” She turned and ran after Chase._ _

__Beauticruel ran to the dumpster where she left her body, not knowing that the Rangers hid her back in there for the trap, shouting, “Give me my body back!” She threw Britney to the ground who said, “Great! You can have it!” Beauticruel dapped the brush and shouted, “Switcharoo!” The magic worked instantly and they both got their bodies back. “That’s much better,” Beauticruel said. Chase then popped out and said, “Hold it right there!” Beauticruel looked him and said, “Darling! Can’t you see, it’s me! Your love! I changed just for you, Chase. Now I’m your perfect dream girl. Short bobbed hair, big lips, no eyes! You said you’d fly to the moon for me, remember?” Chase sighed and said, “There’s only one girl I’d fly to the moon for, and thanks to you, that’s ruined now.” But unknown to him, Kaylee was hiding nearby and heard every word as her broken heart put itself back together. Chase pulled out his Dino Morpher and aimed it at Beauticruel who shouted, “Chase!” Koda, Riley, and Shelby appeared with Tyler who shouted, “It’s you!” He started to walk towards her but Koda pulled him back as Beauticruel said. “What? You Rangers tricked me!” Koda held firm onto Tyler who shouted, “I still think you’re beautiful! I love you!” Beauticruel growled, “It’s too late!” Shelby walked over to Britney and said, “Ran back home as fast as you can!” Britney nodded and whispered, “Thank you,” and she grabbed her purse and ran as fast as she could. Beauticruel glared at the Rangers and said, “Now I’ll just destroy you all! Even if it’s not all of you.” Chase shouted, “Dino Morpher Blast!” He fired right at the magic makeup and destroyed it with Beauticruel shouting, “Oh! My magic makeup!” The magic wore off on Tyler has in shook his head and looked downward and Lyla’s spell fully took its place and his eyes glowed purple briefly to which no one else saw. “Time to play the normal act for my queen,” Tyler thought. He rubbed his eyes and said, “I feel strange.” Koda nodded and said, “Good.” as Tyler looked at Beauticruel and asked, “Who’s that?” Shelby huffed, “All you need to know is she’s the wrong girl for you.” “She wrong girl for anyone,” Koda added. Tyler looked around and said, “Wait. Where are Zac and Ivan? And is Phillip still a frog?” “To answer both questions,” Riley said. “We don’t know. Ms. Morgan’s on it.”_ _

__Suddenly Poisandra and Wrench appeared and Poisandra told Beauticruel, “There you are! What’s the matter, honey? You look dreadful. My magic makeup’s been destroyed.” Wrench then realized, “That means the love spell…” “Is over!” Chase shouted. “It’s morphin’ time! Dino Charger!” The other Rangers shouted, “Ready!” They all loaded the Chargers into their Morphers and became Power Rangers. Kaylee saw all of this and realized, “Chase is the Black Ranger?” She smiled and then ran off to the museum where she hoped Chase would go after the fight finished._ _

__Back at the base, Kendall finally found the footage she was looking for saying, “Here it is! This was taken at the loading dock a few hours ago.” She pulled up the video and showed it to Keeper and Mimmi. They saw Zac walk toward the cafe, but then turned when a humming was heard on the tape. Then they saw him turn and Lyla came into view and started to sing. Once the words came out of her mouth, Mimmi gasped, “Oh, no! Not that!” Kendall turned to Mimmi and asked, “What?” Mimmi stared at the computer and said, “She’s singing a Northern siren song. It’s been banned in my pod for over two hundred years.” “Why?” Kendall asked. Keeper stepped forward and said, “Mermaids used to use siren songs to lure human men into the waters either to kill them or mate with them. The death toll got so bad that the pod banned the song because humans were starting to notice them and the mermaids did not want anymore bloodshed or unethical mating, at least to their views.” Kendall nodded as they saw Lyla lure Zac to her and saw him completely under her control. “She must have been enchanted somehow. It must have been Ursula. That sea witch must have used Lyla’s vulnerability to make a deal with her. I suspect for his Energem and to bring him to Heckyl.” “Look!” Kendall said. “It’s Phillip!” They turned and saw a little frog enter the screen and hop wildly. Soon Ivan entered the screen and Phillip pointed Ivan in the direction they saw Lyla and Zac walk off to. Ivan then ran after them and frog Phillip followed suit. “It seems Phillip still has his courage even as a frog,” Keeper said. “It seems he wanted to follow Ivan to find and watch over Zac. Maybe to help alert us to where they are.” “Brilliant, Keeper,” Kendall said as she started to type into the computer. “I still have some DNA of frog Phillip from when I ran tests on him. This should help track where he is. Hopefully he is near where our missing friends are.” She got a hit. “That’s strange,” Kendall said. “What?” Mimmi asked, “What’s wrong?” “Well,” Kendall said. “I found Phillip and there are two oddities. One, it seems that even though the others just destroyed the makeup, he is still in the form of a frog.” “Then Ursula’s magic is stronger then that of the makeup,” Mimmi deduced. “What’s the second thing?” Kendall looked to Mimmi and said, “He is very close by to where the others are fighting right now. Which means Lyla must be nearby. We need to meet up with the others.” “I’m coming with you,” Mimmi said. “Mimmi,” Kendall sighed. “Ursula is still out there, and Zac is still worried about Ursula finding out about you.” “I don’t care!” Mimmi said. “My brother is being controlled by someone who I thought was my friend, and my beloved prince is trapped in the body of a frog! You’re going to need my help!” Before Kendall could retort, Keeper stepped forward and said, “She must go, Kendall. I believe that she can break this siren spell on her friend as I feel this is something she has done before. And I believe she is the one to break Phillip’s spell.” Mimmi looked at Keeper and said, “How can I break Phillip’s spell?” Keeper smiled and said, “By just being you and what you mean to him.” Before Mimmi could process what he said, Kendall grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the base. Keeper sighed and said, “I believe that I need to make gather something else to help stop this.” He then disappeared from the base._ _

__Over at the battle, Wrench shouted, “Vivix, rise!” “Get them!” Poisandra shouted. She then whispered to Wrench, “Hopefully Ursula’s plan will succeed.” Wrench nodded and he and Poisandra along with Beauticruel charged in with the Vivix. Tyler shouted, “Let’s do this!” They charged in and started to fight off all of the monsters. Beauticruel went right up to Tyler and said, “Give me one more chance, my darling!” She tried to use what remained of the brush on Tyler, but Tyler held her arm firm and said, “No way, you creep!” He then grabbed hold of her and whispered into her ear, “You were no match in beauty compared to my new queen.” “What?” Beauticruel cried out as Tyler pushed her away and activated his T-Rex Super Charge mode. “T-Rex Super Charge, TriStego Formation!” Tyler shouted. He immediately used his Final Strike and fired it at Beauticruel who shouted, “Heckyl’s right, love hurts!” and then she was destroyed. The Rangers cheered from behind Tyler as Poisandra shouted, “Oh, no!” Wrench turned to her and said, “Let’s get outta here! Time for Ursula’s plan B.” They ran off back to the ship. Heckyl saw this and turned to Ursula and asked, “Should I revive her or is your plan B ready to strike?” Ursula giggled and said, “Don’t waste your Magna Beam on that eyesore. I feel Lyla close by. And she’s ready to strike.” Ursula turned and watched the screen as Heckyl sat in his chair and waited to the show to start._ _

__The Rangers were still celebrating their small victory when Tyler saw a purple glow out of the corner of his eye. He took that as the signal Lyla mentioned earlier and turned around aiming his Dino Morpher at his teammates. Shelby saw this and said, “Tyler. What are you doing?” Tyler smirked underneath his helmet and said, “Showing my true allegiance.” He then fired and the blast hit all four other Rangers, knocking them backwards and demorphing them. Weakly, they looked up and saw Tyler walking up to them pointing his Dino Morpher at them as he demorphed with an evil purple glint in his eyes. “Tyler!” Koda shouted. “You not you.” Tyler growled and said, “Shut up! I am just showing my good graces to my new queen. “New queen?” Riley asked. Tyler looked behind them and the others weakly turned around and saw Lyla walking up with one arm around Zac as they marched forward. The other Rangers saw the same purple glow in Zac’s eyes as Lyla said, “Hello, Rangers. I see you just met my new loyal servant. And you already know of my love here?” She leaned her head on Zac’s shoulders as he gleefully looked at her, then developed a scowl on his face when he looked at the Rangers lying on the ground. “What did you do to Zac?” Chase shouted. “And Tyler for that matter?” “Oh,” Lyla said. “I just helped Zac realize that we are meant to be. Isn’t that right, sweetie?” Zac nodded at her and said, “Yes, my beloved.” The Rangers on the ground gasped at what he said. Lyla looked back at the Rangers and said, “And your former leader came into my good graces when I found him just before you all did during that fake date with that monster. He was so glad to be rid of that awful love spell. Isn’t that right, Tyler?” “I thank you fully, my queen,” Tyler replied. Riley tried to get up and walk toward Lyla and Zac, but then they heard, “Lightning Strike!” and lightning hit Riley and knocked him back down. “Riley!” Koda shouted. The fallen Rangers looked up and saw Ivan holding out his Saber walking towards them and said, “How dare you think to approach my queen and my prince!” He then kneeled to Lyla and said, “I am here to protect you as a knight should. And I found these traitors right where I thought they’d be.” The Rangers gasped as Riley said, “No! Ivan!” Lyla giggled and said, “Good work, my loyal knight. Now, go make sure that your former comrades don’t get up before my work is done.” “Yes, my queen,” Ivan replied as he got up and walked over next to Tyler and pointed his sword at them so that they wouldn’t get back up until Lyla’s task was done. Lyla smiled and said, “But don’t worry, fellow Rangers. You will soon kneel before my feet along with my beloved and your two other friends.”_ _

__She then sang her siren song and enchanted Chase, Koda, and Riley instantly. Shelby looked at the sight and said, “No! Don’t listen to her voice. Block it out!” But it was too late. Lyla giggled when she finished and said, “Three more to join my court. Come, my new subjects.” The three new spelled boys along with Tyler and Ivan walked over to her dreamily and kneeled before her. “You are a great beauty, my queen,” Chase said. “Very pretty mermaid,” Koda added. “I will help you anyway I can,” Riley added. Lyla grinned and said, “Good. See, beloved. Now nothing will stand between our love.” She pulled out her necklace to reveal that she has Zac’s Energem. “No! That's not yours!” Shelby shouted. Lyla giggled and said, “Too late! Now my loyal subjects, give me yours as well.” Each kneeling Ranger took their Energems off their necklaces and handed them to her. “Good,” Lyla said. “Now, destroy that pink one and bring me her Energem. “Yes, my queen,” the five boys said dreamily as they pulled out this Dino Morphers and walked toward Shelby as she tried to back away from her friends and said, “No! Please! Don’t do this!” Frog Phillip hopped and landed on the dumpster as he finally caught up with Lyla, Zac, and Ivan, and saw the scene in front of them, starting to hop wildly and ribbit constantly. Suddenly the Energems flew out of Lyla’s hand and she shouted, “What? No!” The Energems flew and landed in Mimmi’s hand as she and Kendall entered the area just in time. Frog Phillip low ribbited with relief._ _

__Over on Sledge’s ship, Heckyl saw this and asked Ursula, “Who is that girl? She appeared out of nowhere.” Ursula cocked her head and said, “I don’t know, and that frustrates me. But I can’t shake the feeling that she looks familiar. She must be a mermaid friend of Zac and Lyla. She controlled the wind like merfolk can. But I can tell that Lyla already is thinking of a new plan for this one. Let’s watch and find out.” Heckyl hummed and turned his attention back to the screen._ _

__Kendall fired her Dino Morpher at the ground between Shelby and the spelled Rangers to stop them from advancing. The male Rangers turned and glared at Kendall who said, “You’re going to have to got through me to get to Shelby!” Mimmi glared at Lyla while holding the Energems and said, “Lyla. I know this isn’t you. It’s the siren song. You’ve been enchanted by it.” “What?” Shelby asked. “Not the time, Shelby,” Kendall said as Mimmi continued, “You’re my friend. And Zac’s friend. Please stop this.” Zac growled and stepped in front of Lyla and said, “Lyla is my one true love! How dare you say that to her!” He raised his hand and summoned the Energems out of Mimmi’s hand into his. Lyla grinned and said, “Well done, my love,” and kissed his check with Zac highly happily at the contact which made Mimmi gag a bit. Lyla turned to Mimmi and said, “You see, Mimmi? Zac loves me now. And once I give him a kiss of love that I know he will return, he will be mine forever. No one will stop us from being together.” Mimmi’s eyes glowed blue as the sky darkened overhead as she said, “Fine. Then I’m just going to have to stop you before this gets out of hand.” Lyla giggled and said to Zac, “Let our servants borrow the Energems briefly so that they can take care your former female comrades.” Zac nodded and tossed the other Energems to Tyler, Chase, Koda, Riley, and Ivan, who immediately morphed into Power Rangers and Tyler activated his T-Rex Super Charge mode. Shelby and Kendall morphed into Power Rangers as well and stared down their friends turned enemies. Lyla then said, “Use your gift to me, beloved, and get rid of Mimmi for me.” “Yes, my love,” Zac said as he morphed into the Aqua Ranger and Mimmi stepped backwards in fear. Shelby saw this and shouted, “Mimmi, catch.” She pulled out her Dino Saber and tossed it to Mimmi and said, “Use this against him.” Mimmi nodded and said, “Thanks,” before she turned to Zac and said, “Bring it on!”_ _

__Zac charged at Mimmi just as the other male rangers charged at Shelby and Kendall and the battle started. Lyla watched both fights with glee and said, “It’s amazing how they are fighting for me. This is the best day ever.” Frog Phillip jumped down from the dumpster and started to hop closer to the battle. Chase, Koda, and Riley fired their Dino Morphers at the girls who jumped out of the way as Shelby fired her at all three knocking them down. Ivan charged and slashed at Kendall knocking her backwards just as Tyler fired his T-Rex Morpher at Shelby knocking her backwards. Kendall got up and said, “Sir Ivan! Stop! This isn’t you. Where is the honor is this? Fighting against your friends?” “You are not my friend!” Ivan shouted. “You are a traitor to my queen. And as her knight, I will bring myself honor to her by taking your Energem after I’ve taken you down!” He sent a lightning strike down at her shocking her to the ground. She looked up and saw Ivan walking towards her with Koda and Riley walking behind him. Shelby looked at Tyler with tears in her eyes and said, “Please Tyler. Snap out of this. I want the old you back.” Tyler huffed and said, “That man is gone! I am only here to serve my queen!” He activated the Tri-Stego Formation and Shelby summoned her Tricera-Drill and they fought each other in equal combat, not seeing Chase hiding from her view pointing his Para Chopper at her ready to strike._ _

__Zac had summoned his Dino Saber and was clashing swords with Mimmi who surprisingly was able to match each clash of their swords. “Wake up, Zac!” Mimmi shouted. “This isn’t you. You would never fight me. Remember?” Zac growled and said, “You are just someone who is standing in the way of my queen! Something that you will never be!” He shoved Mimmi back and slashed at her arm, causing a cut to form. Mimmi winced at the pain but thought, “Can’t focus on that. It will heal quickly.” She looked up and saw Zac gather lightning into his sword and shouted, “Take this!” He aimed it at Mimmi, who blocked it with the Dino Saber but Zac kept it up and the lightning was slowly pushing her backwards. Zac smirked and said, “Give up, Mimmi. I was always stronger than you. My love for my beloved is giving me power that will take you down!” Mimmi’s eyes started to glow dark blue after she heard Zac make that comment and shouted, “You’re wrong! We were always equal even though at first I learned things quicker than you, and I have more love than you can possibly imagine.” She started to gather the lightning that Zac was attacking her with and started to push back into it much to Zac’s surprise as she continued, “I have love from my people. I have love from my friends. I have love from my family, and I have love from my beloved, and all of that will help me beat you!” She finally reached Zac and used the lightning to push him backwards and she gathered fire to her sword and shouted, “Sorry, Zac! But this is for your own good!” She aimed it at Zac which knocked him backwards several feet at the fire weakened him to the point where he demorphed._ _

__“Interesting,” Ursula hummed. “Yes,” Heckyl said as he continued to watch the screen. “That girl must be a powerful mermaid to overpower the Aqua Ranger like that.” Ursula nodded in agreement and said, “Something is not right here. But let’s see what will happen next. Lyla does not look pleased with the result and is ready to strike that little mermaid down.”_ _

__Mimmi released her attack and took several deep breaths to calm down. Zac groaned on the ground as Lyla ran over and asked, “Are you alright, my love?” Zac nodded and said, “Yes, my dear. But I need to regain my strength for you.” Lyla looked up to Mimmi and glared with angry purple eyes as Mimmi stepped backwards in fear. Lyla raised her hand and blasted lightning at Mimmi who couldn’t block it in time and was thrown backwards and hit the ground hard, dropping the Dino Saber. Lyla walked forward and picked the Saber up, pointing it at Mimmi’s face who looked up at her with terror in her eyes. Lyla smirked and said, “It’s over. You will never beat me. And it looks like the female Rangers won’t win either.”_ _

__She first pointed to Kendall as she was being overpowered by Koda, Riley, and Ivan as the three boys fired at her all at once and she fell to the ground and demorphed. But before she could get up, Koda and Riley forced her to her knees and held her hands behind her back while Ivan pointed his Ptera Saber at her face. Then Lyla pointed to Shelby who was struggling to keep up with Tyler when Chase fired his Para Chopper from his hiding spot which made Shelby drop her weapon and Tyler attacked her head on using the Tri-Stego Formation and she fell hard to the ground and demorphed. Chase ran up behind her and brought her to her knees with her hands behind her back as Tyler walked forward and pointed both of his weapons at her, with Shelby looking up at him with tears in her eyes seeing the man she secretly loved ready to strike her down. Lyla giggled and said, “My servants did wonders to take down the remaining Rangers. They will hand me all of the Energems and I will get to live happily ever after with my one true love. Too bad you won’t get to see it. Farewell, Mimmi!” She raised the Dino Saber ready to strike as Mimmi raised her hands above her head to try to block her._ _

__But then frog Phillip suddenly jumped onto Lyla’s arm distracting her. Lyla screamed at the sudden arrival as she grabbed him off her arm and threw him hard onto the ground, which thanks to Phillip’s small frog form, injured him a lot and he ribbited slowly as he was struggling to breath. Lyla growled, “Of course. The little frog prince trying to rescue a damsel in distress. You won’t be a problem getting rid of like this and me taking your Energem once you’re gone.” She raised the Dino Saber to strike him down, but then Mimmi shouted, “Leave him alone!” She summoned a giant wind storm and threw Lyla back several yards behind where Zac was still trying to stand. He turned and shouted, “My queen! Are you alright?” Lyla growled from where she landed and said, “Get rid of that frog! And Mimmi!” Zac’s eyes glowed dark purple and said, “As you wish, my beloved.” He stood up and started to walk towards Mimmi and frog Phillip slowly._ _

__Mimmi crawled over and picked frog Phillip up and said, “Phillip. Is that you?” Frog Phillip croaked as she read his thoughts and heard, “Yes, my princess. I guess it must be weird seeing me like this.” Mimmi started to cry as she said. “It is. But you are still you. Even if you are a little frog.” Phillip tried to laugh, but he remembered that his lungs weren’t working properly after Lyla’s attack and his heart rate was slowing down as he said, “I’m glad to hear….that.” Mimmi realized that he was slowly dying and cried, “Phillip. You didn’t have to save me from Lyla.” Phillip managed to shake his little head and said, “No. I would do it again in a heartbeat. If I had more of those right now.” Mimmi’s tears started to leak down her face and said, “Please. Don’t leave me. We just found each other and I don’t want to lose you. I love you.” Phillip sighed and said, “I have longed to here you say those words. And I gladly say the same, with all of my heart. I love you with every last breath I take. I feel I am doomed at this point. I heard Ms. Morgan and Keeper say this is a powerful curse. Even destroying that makeup didn’t reverse it. At least I got to see you one last time.” Mimmi sobbed harder as Zac started to close in on them. “Before I go,” Phillip said to her. “Can I ask you for one last thing?” “Anything for you,” Mimmi sobbed. Phillip croaked, “One kiss from you to remember you by? So I can keep it with me in the great beyond?” Mimmi nodded as Zac stopped just a few feet in front of them as he created a dagger of ice out of thing air and said, “Bye-bye.” Just as he was about to throw it at the pair, Mimmi leaned forward and kissed frog Phillip with her lips._ _

__Suddenly a bright light shone around Phillip that sent a shockwave outwards and knocked Zac backwards towards Lyla as everyone shielded their eyes from the blinding light. When the light died down, Mimmi opened her eyes and saw not a frog, but Phillip sitting next to her as himself fully healed and smiling at her. Mimmi jumped forward and hugged his neck and said, “Phillip! You’re you again! And you’ve healed.” Phillip chuckled and said, “Yes indeed.” He pulled back and said, “Thanks to you, my love.” Mimmi cried tears of joy as Phillip cupped her check and both leaned in to share their first true kiss with each other. Shelby looked at the couple with tears in her eyes and Kendall watched with awe even though both women would have enjoyed the moment more if they were not being held down by their spelled teammates._ _

__Ursula screamed in frustration at what she and Heckyl just watched on the screen. Heckyl turned to her and said, “I thought you said this spell would be harder to break then the one you put on the Aqua Ranger.” “It was!” Ursula shouted. “Only a princess could have broken it. But that means…No! She can’t be!” Ursula then ran out of the bridge as Heckyl stood and shouted, “Wait. I’m coming with you this time!” And he ran out of the bridge after her._ _

__Zac watched his sister kiss Phillip and didn’t know what to fully make of it amidst his siren spelled mind. Lyla however screamed with fury and Mimmi and Phillip pulled away and stared at Lyla with worried looks in their eyes. Lyla stalked forward next to Zac as he got back up and shouted, “You removed his curse! How! Never mind that! You two will not ruin my good day. Maybe some of my new subjects need to teach you two a lesson. Tyler, Sir Ivan, destroy those two lovebirds now!” Tyler and Ivan nodded and shouted, “Yes, my queen!” They ran over leaving Chase holding down Shelby and Koda and Riley holding down Kendall. Phillip helped Mimmi to stand and said, “Let me protect you from them, Mimmi. Please.” Mimmi nodded but grabbed Shelby’s Dino Saber off the ground and said, “Only if I can protect you too.” Phillip grinned and said, “As you wish, my princess.” He pulled out his Dino Morpher and morphed into the Gray Ranger and summoned his Pachy Wrecking Ball. Tyler charged in onto Phillip and started fighting him while Ivan charged in onto Mimmi and started fighting her._ _

__Phillip actually put up a good fight against Tyler in his T-Rex Super Charge mode. He kicked Tyler backwards and said, “Please, Tyler. I’m not your enemy. That girl controlling you is.” Tyler growled, “I should have squashed you while you were still a frog.” Phillip groaned and said, “Not a pleasant thought.” Ivan and Mimmi clashed swords as Mimmi retorted, “You know, Sir Ivan, I think I liked you more when when you were protecting me instead of attacking me.” Ivan slashed at her and said, “You were not worth my loyalty!” Mimmi groaned, “Harsh!” and slashed Ivan backwards. She looked over to Phillip and asked, “Ready for a double attack?” Phillip nodded and said, “Sounds great to me.” Phillip charged his weapon while Mimmi added lightning to her Saber and the pair shouted, “Now!” They launched their attacks at Tyler and Ivan, which hit them head on and knocked them to the ground. Mimmi looked over with glee and said, “That worked!” Phillip nodded and said, “I had faith it would.”_ _

__Suddenly an ice blast sent the pair rocketing backwards and they both landed hard on the ground with Phillip demorphing. They groaned and looked up to see Zac with his hand raised to them revealing he was the one to attack them. Suddenly Mimmi was lifted up to her knees by Ivan and Phillip was lifted up to his knees by Tyler as both spelled Rangers held them firm. Lyla laughed evilly and said, “Now that’s a man I am happy to love. Someone I can always depend on to get the job done. Very good, my love.” Zac nodded and said, “Anything for you, my queen.” Lyla giggled and she looked to the other Rangers holding down their prisoners and said, “Alright my faithful servants. Take their Energems for me, please.” Chase took Shelby’s, Koda and Riley took Kendall’s, and Tyler took Phillip’s. They held them in the air and shouted, “For you, my queen!” Lyla grinned and said, “Zac. Be a dear and summon those for me.” Zac nodded and held up his hand and used the wind to bring the Energems being held up to him and he said, “Your gift, my love.” Lyla took them with glee and said, “Finally! All of the Energems are mine! Ursula will be pleased about this.” “No!” Shelby and Kendall shouted while Phillip shouted, “Don’t take those to her. She will just hand them over to Heckyl who will use them to destroy everything. Including you.” Lyla giggled and said, “I don’t care. As long as I get my happy ending with Zac. There are just two things I need to do before me, my love, and my subjects make our way to Ursula. One, I will use my siren song on your beloved, Mimmi, and take him away from you!” “No!” Mimmi shouted as she was trying to regain her strength to break free from Ivan’s hold. Phillip shook his head and said, “Never! I won’t let you control me like you are doing with my friends!” Lyla giggled, “Oh you think that land prince. But once you hear my siren song, you will think about nothing else other then me.” Phillip tried to break free of Tyler’s hold but Tyler’s grip was too strong. Lyla then said, “But before that. I want to give my gift to Zac here. And break your faith of ever getting him back. Ursula modified the siren song she gave me. All I have to do is give him a kiss that he will return and he will be mine forever with no hope of ever being free of me.” Mimmi, Phillip, Shelby, and Kendall gasped in shock over the revelation. Lyla giggled at the sight and said, “Watch as your precious friend becomes mine forever. I wish Evie could be here to see this also as I break her heart into a million pieces. But oh well. Oh, Zac. Can I give you my gift that you will cherish forever?” Zac turned to Lyla and said, “Yes, my love. I will cherish it always.”_ _

__Lyla moved forward into his waiting arms and cupped one of her hands on Zac’s face as the other held onto the Energems Zac just gave her. She leaned in along with Zac as the four people being held down shouted, “No!” But before their lips could touch, Lyla was suddenly blasted off to the side far away from Zac and the Energems fell from her grasp onto the ground next to Zac. Tyler, Chase, Koda, Riley, and Ivan were blasted backwards freeing their hostages as they feel to the ground unmorphed. Everyone looked over to where the blasts came from and they saw Keeper standing there with his staff pointed forward. He said in a commanding voice, “Stop this now, mermaid. You are messing with the course of nature. You are trying to take something that never belonged to you. I am here to set things right.” Lyla growled from where she landed and said, “How dare you interfere, creature! You will not take Zac from me! He is mine!” Keeper shook his head and said, “I won’t be the one doing it. She will.”_ _

__Zac turned and saw Evie standing a few feet in front of him. Keeper had secretly gone and collected her after Mimmi and Kendall raced out of the base earlier. Evie was horrified to hear what Lyla had done remembering when the same siren song affected Sirena months ago and immediately wanted to help get her boyfriend back. She stared at Zac who looked at her and whispered, “Evie?” Evie nodded as she started to walk forward. Zac shook his head as the siren song strengthened its hold on him and his eyes glowed a dark purple as he growled, “No! You will not keep my from my beloved! You took her from me. I won’t let you do that again!” Evie started to cry as continued to walk forwards and said, “You’re wrong, Zac. Lyla took you from me. From everyone. Look around us. Your teammates have turned against each other. You want to hand the Energems over to the people who have been trying to capture you for weeks. This isn’t you. This isn’t the Zac I know.” Lyla tried to throw an ice attack at Evie from the long distance, but it bounced off an invisible shield that Keeper put up with Keeper saying, “You will not interfere until she has corrected your mistake.” And he blasted her again for good measure. Evie was closing the distance between her and Zac as Zac raised his hand to her and said, “Don’t come any closer. Or I will destroy you!” Evie shook her head as she continued her walking and said, “No. I don’t think you will. Somewhere deep inside you, you know who I am and what I mean to you. That part will never let you attack me. I have faith in us, Zac. I love you.” Zac’s mind went into shock after hearing that as that inner part Evie was talking about was starting to fight back. Zac stuttered trying to find what to say when Evie reached him and placed her hand on his lowering his arm. She put her other hand on his check as Zac finally asked, “What are you doing?” Evie smiled and said, “Come back to me, my love.” And then she leaned up and kissed him on the lips with Lyla shouting, “No!” in the background. Zac didn’t respond at first as the siren spell tried to resist it, but it started to crumble inside him and break entirely as Zac closed his eyes with bliss and started to return the kiss with glee. Evie felt the response and kissed him harder with Zac responding in kind. Evie pulled back as Zac whispered, “Evie?” Evie nodded and said, “Welcome back, sweetie.” Zac started to cry along with her and said, “Thank you, my love. I was almost a goner.” Keeper smirked in the background as he lifted the shield knowing the deed was done._ _

__Lyla screamed with fury getting Zac and Evie’s attention as she wind pushed Keeper away to the ground as she screamed, “No! He was mine! You stole him from me! Like you did before!” Zac saw the Energems she dropped on the ground, picked them up, handed them to Evie and said, “Take these and go help Keeper. He will help protect them until this is over.” Evie nodded and ran back to where Keeper had landed. Mimmi, Phillip, Shelby and Kendall ran up behind Zac as he glared at Lyla and shouted, “You will pay for everything you did today, Lyla! This ends now!” Lyla growled and said, “I think not. Servants! Come to your queen.” Tyler, Chase, Koda, Riley, and Ivan walked up behind their queen as their eyes glowed purple. Lyla laughed and said, “I still have your friends under my control along with their Energems. I will get you back at my side, Zac, and I will take control of that land prince of yours, Mimmi.” Her eyes glowed dark purple as Mimmi shouted, “Zac! Phillip! Cover your ears!” Zac and Phillip did just that as Shelby and Kendall pointed their Dino Morphers at Lyla who giggled and said, “Nice try. Oh boys.” The five behind her pulled out their Dino Morphers and pointed them at the group in front as Lyla said, “I still outnumber you. And my siren song is more powerful than you realize.” Mimmi then spoke in Zac’s mind, “Zac. Do you remember what I told you about how Ordina and I broke through the siren song last time against Sirena.” “Yes,” Zac thought back. Mimmi then thought to him, “When she still to sing, you and I need to sing over to her. When she falters, sing the song Ordina and I sang. That should disenchant her and free your friends from her control.” Zac nodded as Lyla opened her mouth and started to sing. But Zac and Mimmi started to sing over her by singing, “Oooooooooooohhhh”. By the time Lyla reached the second line, Zac and Mimmi’s singing started to overpower hers and she faltered out and held her head in pain. Zac and Mimmi nodded to each other, held each other’s hand, and started to sing the reversal song:_ _

___Ooooh, stay away from me,_ _ _

___Release me from thy spell._ _ _

___Back to the land of life,_ _ _

___Spell is all but gone,_ _ _

___Now you’re free. ____ _

____As Zac and Mimmi finished singing, the glow in Lyla’s eyes disappeared as well as Tyler, Chase, Koda, Riley, and Ivan. The boys shook their heads as Tyler said, “Oh, my head” “What am I doing?” Chase asked as he saw his Dino Morpher in his hands pointed to the group in front of him. “I am glad to be free,” Koda said. “It appears Zac and Mimmi were successful,” Riley pointed out. “I thank Your Highnesses for freeing us from this witch,” Ivan said as the five boys ran over to join Zac, Mimmi, Phillip, Shelby, and Kendall. Phillip looked over to Mimmi and asked, “Can I uncover my ears now?” Mimmi nodded as Lyla looked over at the group and said, “What have you done? What have I done? I just wanted my happy ending. But all those horrible things I did.” She started to cry as the actions she did all day came flooding to her and the guilt was all over her face. She tearfully looked up and cried, “I knew that the siren song was powerful but it brought out all of the darkness inside of me. I just wanted to be happy with you, Zac. I should have listened to you. But my heart was broken and she took advantage of that. I’m so sorry.” She knelt to the ground and cried her eyes out with everyone looking at her with anger and pity._ _ _ _

____Suddenly the Rangers and Mimmi were blasted off of their feet backwards. They groaned and looked over to see Ursula and Snide (as Heckyl and Snide switched places en route) standing there grinning evilly. The Rangers and Mimmi groaned as they struggled to stand. Ursula giggled and said, “So. This was a sight to behold. One of my best plans yet. I took one jealous mermaid and used her to ensnare 7 Rangers to her will and beat down the other two and she had all of the Energems in her possession at once. Everything worked perfectly, until one little mermaid decided to show up. At first, I was upset, but thought that Ms. Siren, her spelled love and his spelled comrades could finish her and the other two Rangers off. At first, it looked like that would happen. But then the frog prince showed up and nearly ruined everything until he was mortally wounded and I thought since you all thought there was no cure, he would die as a frog. But then this little mermaid kissed him and reversed his curse. That was when I was angry and vengeful. Because the only cure from that frog spell is a kiss from a princess. At first, I thought how a little mermaid could be a princess since Aqua merman here was the secret heir. Then it hit me, and I can’t believe I didn’t see this earlier as something about this little mermaid looked familiar, she could only be a princess if she was the prince’s sister. Make that twin sister.” Zac and Phillip stepped in front of Mimmi at that point to shield her from the two monsters standing before them. Ursula giggled at the sight and said, “How touching. The heroic brother who took the spotlight to protect his secret sister and the land prince who stole the little mermaid’s heart. Now that is a story I have heard before. Oh, Triton was clever as to hide the full prophecy from me. Now I see it. Twins, a boy and a girl, that will reunite two separate peoples and bring them together again as one in a new era of peace. Oh Triton and Nerissa were clever in hiding both of you from me. I know that Nerissa hid you on land, Aqua Ranger, but I wonder where your sister was hidden?” Mimmi scowled and said, “I’’ll never tell! And you will pay for cursing mother!” Ursula giggled again and said, “Ah. So you finally found out what happened to dear old mommy. Sad that you have no memories of her? Wish to see her again?” Zac and Mimmi forced themselves to keep angry looks so they wouldn’t give away the fact that they broke Nerissa’s curse. Snide then said, “Aqua Ranger, you thought you were so clever in hiding what you were and hiding your twin away from us, but now I have the both of you in my sights. And if you still refuse to come with me quietly, then maybe capturing your sister will make you change your mind.” Phillip then wrapped his arms around Mimmi as Evie shouted from where she was standing with Keeper, “Leave them alone!” Ursula turned and said, “Ah. This was the second reason why my nearly perfect plan failed. The true love of the Aqua Ranger finally revealed herself. You were the reason that the sleeping curse I placed on him broke. And you just happened to stop by right before your love was taken from you forever, thanks to that guardian alien next to you. Maybe you would be a better bargaining chip for lover boy over here.” Evie shook with fear as Keeper stepped in front of her to protect her. Zac’s eyes glowed dark blue as he growled, “Stay away from her!” Snide chuckled, “You have been a thorn in my side for weeks, merman! This will help level the playing field.” Snide sent another blast at the group knocking them down with Keeper up from his vantage point continuing to shield Evie._ _ _ _

____Ursula then turned to Lyla who was still on the ground crying. Ursula grinned and said, “You were amazing, my dear. I loved watching you have all of those boys at your fingertips and loved seeing those Energems in your grasp. I want to see an encore performance of that.” She pulled out the shell she used to originally enchanted Lyla with as Lyla’s eyes widened. Mimmi saw this and said, “That must be the source of the siren song that Ursula used to empower Lyla.” Ursula giggled and said, “Good eyes, princess. Now your brother, your prince, and your male companions will fall under its influence again and all of the Energems will be mine!” “Ours,” Snide reminded. Ursula nodded and said, “Yes, Snide, thanks for reminding me. Enjoy!”_ _ _ _

____She almost opened the shell fully when the shell was suddenly pulled by the wind from her grasp. It flew through the air and landed in Nerissa’s hand, who had just appeared as she watched everything that took place invisibly. Ursula screamed in fury and shouted, “Nerissa! It can’t be!” “Mother!” Zac and Mimmi shouted. Nerissa smirked and said, “Hello again, Aurora. But I understand that you are going by Ursula again.” Ursula growled, “You are free from the dragon curse. Only the dragon bracelet could have freed you and no one has seen it in almost a century.” Nerissa smiled at Zac and Mimmi and said, “Luckily my children found it and used it to set me free. And how dare you attack them. And how dare you, monster, for trying to take my son away from his family and friends. I am not surprised, Ursula, to see you with the banned Northern siren song in your possession. How about I take that away from you where you will never use it again? Keeper if you please.” Keeper nodded as Nerissa threw the shell into the air and Keeper fired a blast from his staff and destroyed the shell. “No!” Ursula shouted as she fired a blast at Nerissa, Keeper, and Evie, but Nerissa then surprisingly used Turn the Tide and reflected it back to Ursula and was knocked down. Nerissa smiled at Zac and said, “You weren’t the only one to learn that move from the Eastern pod.”_ _ _ _

____Snide glared at everyone and said, “I won’t leave here today until I get what was promised to me today. And take what I rightfully deserve.” He took out his sword and started to charge at Zac and Mimmi with the other Rangers blocking them for protection. But then Snide was heavily wind pushed far to the ground. Everyone looked over and saw Lyla standing there with her hand raised at the monster and said, “That’s enough. All of them have had a trying day. Because of you and me.” She looked over to the Rangers and Mimmi with guilt in her eyes and nodded her head. Zac nodded his head in return._ _ _ _

____Ursula stood up with fury as Snide struggled to stand behind her. She glared at everyone while raising all of her stingers and tentacles in the air and shouted, “You think you’ve beaten me today? Think again. I will take what I came here to take. What that mermaid nearly succeeded in doing. And none of you will stand in my way.” Behind the blockade of Rangers, Zac and Mimmi grabbed their heads in pain as they felt Triton coming over them again, even though for Mimmi this was the first time she has experienced it. Phillip noticed this and said, “Zac? Mimmi? What’s wrong?” Zac and Mimmi opened their eyes to show that they were completely dark blue and they spoke in one voice, with Triton’s voice overlapping theirs, “Time to teach them another lesson.” The skies darkened overhead as the Rangers in front of the twins looked behind them as Riley said, “I think Zac’s been taken over by Triton again.” “Along with Mimmi,” Shelby noted. “Move aside, quickly!” Tyler shouted as the Rangers parted so that the overshadowed twins could step forward and face down Ursula and Snide. Evie saw this and asked Nerissa, “What’s happening?” Nerissa just smiled with tears in her eyes and said, “My beloved is here.” Ursula glared at the twins and said sarcastically, “Hello, brother. Resorted to possessing both of your children this time? Oh, and congrats at hiding your daughter very well from me. And from making sure I didn’t hear the entire prophecy.” Zac and Mimmi continued to glare at her as Triton spoke through them, “How dare you twist the very fabrics of nature to reach your goals. The Energems will never be yours and my children will be forever out of your reach! They will ascend the throne, they will bring peace back to the seas, and they will end you forever. Heed this warning here and now. My daughter, their beloveds, and their friends, will join my son in my protection from you. If you ever even think to use any of them to get to me, think again. And you, dueled one, will suffer the same fate she will. You have been warned.” Zac and Mimmi raised their hands to Ursula and suddenly a stream of water that came out of thin air launched at Ursula burning her as she screamed in pain. The twins then lifted her in the air and sent lightning down onto her and they watched as she continued to scream in pain. Then they created a hurricane like cyclone to carry her and Snide far far away from the battlefield._ _ _ _

____Nerissa, Evie, and Keeper ran down to where everyone else was. Nerissa stopped in front of her children and said, “Hello, Triton.” Zac and Mimmi smiled and Trition said through them, “Hello, my dear. It is wonderful to see you again. Even through odd circumstances.” Nerissa chuckled and said, “I hope I can see you again in the flesh soon.” Zac and Mimmi nodded Triton said through them, “I know that day is coming soon, my beloved.” Nerissa smiled and nodded back. Zac and Mimmi turned to Lyla and Triton said, “Lyla. I am disappointed at your actions today. You let your delusional love for my son blind you to where you not only didn’t take his words to heart but you let my sister take advantage of you. You let your darkness take you over, nearly took my son away from his true love, nearly killed my daughter and her true love, made my son’s friends into your obedient slaves, and you almost handed over some of the most powerful stones in the universe into the hands of a monster just to serve your own goals. But I can see that there is still good in you as you protected them in the end. But that doesn’t mean you won’t go without punishment. Nerissa and Keeper will take you back to your pod where you will be tried by the council and your fate decided by them.” Lyla nodded solemnly looking down in shame. Zac and Mimmi turned to the Rangers and Triton said, “Rangers. I am sorry that all of you had to go through all of this today. There is a very strong reason why that siren song in particular has been banned for over two hundred years. Not only can it bewitch any male but it could also bewitch any mermaid not of the Northern pod. But I am glad to see you have triumphed today. I must thank Keeper for bringing my son’s beloved to help free him so that he could help his sister to break it on all of you.” Keeper bowed in respect as Triton continued, “As much as we should celebrate our victory today, we must now be cautious. Ursula and this Heckyl/Snide creature now know two major pieces of information. They have seen the face of Evie and they know that Mimmi exists as Zac’s twin. With help from Keeper, I along with the Southern pod will protect them so that Ursula and the rest of those villains will never learn where to find them. Luckily that piece of information is still unknown to them. We must keep our guard up always until the enemy is defeated. Phillip, if you wish to visit my daughter in the future, use caution. Never take her out in the open here. If you two do want to go somewhere, let the others know of your location at all times and go somewhere secret that the villains won’t know to look for you. Evie, first I must say I am honored to finally meet the one who has my son’s heart. But the same warning goes to you and Zac as well. I will make sure that you are protected at all times, but you will still be able to live your life normally. I will entrust Keeper to give you something so that if you ever are in trouble if that should ever happen, one of us will come to your aid. Rangers, please continue to protect my children like you always have been. So that my son can help you find the final Energem and defeat these monsters once and for all. Then we can finally be at peace. I hope to see all of you soon.” The Rangers nodded in response as Ivan kneeled and said, “It is our honor, Your Majesty.”_ _ _ _

____Zac and Mimmi closed their eyes as Triton’s presence left them. Zac swayed a bit as Mimmi wobbled and fell to the ground, luckily Phillip ran forward and caught her. “Mimmi!” Phillip said. “Are you alright?” Mimmi opened her eyes and said, “I am fine, my prince. Just tired.” Evie ran forward and threw her arms around Zac to help steady him. “Zac!” Evie said. “I’ve got you.” Zac held out her arms and said, “I should be used to that by know.” Nerissa and Keeper stepped forward and Nerissa said, “Keeper will accompany myself and Lyla back home to which the council is waiting to start Lyla’s trial. Lyla, will you come home willingly?” Lyla nodded and said, “Yes, Nerissa. I will plead guilty to all of my actions today.” She walked over to Nerissa as Mimmi said, “You know what the punishment will most likely be, don’t you?” Lyla nodded and said, “I do. And I will accept it gladly. I am sorry for everything I did to all of you, especially you two Zac and Mimmi. No words can describe how sorry I am. If you two won’t forgive me, then I understand.” Zac then stepped forward and said, “Despite everything you did, I forgive you.” Everyone looked at him in shock as Evie said, “What? Even after everything she’s done?” Zac nodded and said, “I do. I am still very angry about it, but I don’t want to be the one to hold a grudge. A true prince would accept forgiveness and be the better person in situations like this.” Phillip nodded and said, “Agreed.” Evie hugged Zac and said, “That’s the Zac I know.” Lyla looked at Evie sadly and said, “Take good care of him, Evie. He deserves it.” Evie nodded as Lyla turned to Nerissa and Keeper and said, “I’m ready.” Keeper nodded and raised his staff and teleported the three of them back to Mako Island._ _ _ _

____“So,” Riley said after a moment of silence. “What will her punishment be?” Everyone glared at Riley who replied, “What? I was curious.” “Eternal banishment,” Mimmi answered. “What?” Shelby said. “But that’s awful. Even though she totally deserves it.” “She will be alone for the rest of her life,” Zac said. “But from what I just witnessed, I think that she is taking the first steps to building a new life for herself. And I have faith that she will move on and begin anew.” “That good,” Koda said. Kendall stepped forward and said, “As much as this has been a trying day, we all need to get back to the museum. I need to see how the communication links are going and see if the Silver Ranger responded to any of them.” The Rangers nodded as Evie said, “Um, one question. How am I suppose to get back home? Keeper got me from my house and so there isn’t a boat on Mako Island to get me home.” Zac chuckled and said, “Luckily Cam and I came up with a solution for situations like this. We hid a boat on the island for you in case this ever happened. Mimmi can take you to Mako and then she can show you where the boat is located. You got the location, sis?” He mentally showed Mimmi where the boat was and Mimmi said, “Got it.” Tyler stepped forward and said, “OK, guys. Let’s get out of here. Between you and me, I need a rest. Being spelled two times in one day makes me sleepy.” Everyone chuckled at that as they walked back to the museum._ _ _ _

____Ursula and Snide had made their way back to the ship limping all the way as they were still trying to recover from Triton’s attack. Snide’s tattoo glowed and he changed into Heckyl. He cracked his back and said, “I am getting tired of this. That brother of yours is starting to bother me.” Ursula groaned and said, “His attacks will just get worse. As long as he is king of the seas, he will be one of the most powerful beings on this planet. I suggest we take our time with the next major plan. Keep doing your plans to get the Energems from the Rangers, but we must be cautious now with the Aqua Ranger. Try to keep his attention on you while I plot from the sidelines. If he is too focused on you, then he won’t see me coming. Along with that wretched brother of mine. I will come out only if you absolutely need me to. I want to focus on locating where the Aqua Ranger’s sister and true love are located. You wouldn’t happen to know that, would you?” Heckyl sighed and said, “I know I did at one point, but some of my memories and the other monsters’ memories are foggy on some things after Curio accidentally gave us the venom of Stringrage. I still want to strangle that little carpet rag after he did that. I know I had important information about the Rangers’ as well. But I wish you luck. Come up with something that will bring the Aqua Ranger begging at our feet.” Ursula giggled and said, “Will do.” She turned to walk away as Heckyl then said, “One last thing before you go off to plan your big scheme.” He pulled out the destroyed makeup that he snatched from the battle field and said, “Can you restore this?” Ursula cocked her head and said, “Really. Why? That plan failed.” Heckyl chuckled, “I may not be punishing you for your failure this day as you already were handed that by your brother, but Poisandra and Wrench need punishment for their failure.” Ursula grinned and waved her hand, restoring the makeup. “Luckily I had enough strength to fix that.” She turned and limped off to another part of the ship._ _ _ _

____Heckyl took the makeup and found Poisandra and Wrench hiding in Wrench’s lab. He held up the makeup to the shivering monsters and said, “I think you two deserve a punishment for your failures.” He took the brush and dapped it while Poisandra said, “Oh, no, Master! Don’t mix my magic makeup!” Heckyl turned to the two monsters and said, “You should’ve brought me the Energems. You are at least lucky that Ursula was more successful than you at nearly getting them all in one go.” He took both brushes and walked forward with Poisandra shouting, “Oh!” Wrench gulped and said, “Please, sir, you don’t know what you’re doing!” Heckyl grinned and said, “I know one thing, it won’t be pleasant.” He then swished the brushes around and let the magic work. He cackled evilly and walked away as Poisandra shouted, “He switched our bodies!” Poisandra’s head was now on Wrench’s body and Wrench’s head was now on Poisandra’s body. “We’re hideous!” They both shouted._ _ _ _

____The Rangers returned to the base as Kendall immediately went over to the computers to check on the communications with the Silver Ranger. Zac and Phillip led Mimmi and Evie to the moon pool cave to say their goodbyes. Zac pulled Evie to one said and said, “I cannot thank you enough, Evie, for coming to my rescue today. I need to make it up to you.” Evie grinned and said, “It’s what a hero does. At least that is something you have always said. Maybe you can treat me to dinner soon.” Zac smiled and said, “It’s a date.” They leaned in and kissed each other goodbye. Phillip pulled Mimmi to the other side and Phillip said, “Thank you again for saving me from an awful fate, my princess. I wish I could do something for you.” Mimmi smiled and said, “Anything you wish, my frog prince.” Phillip groaned at that as Mimmi giggled in response. Phillip sighed and said, “At least this whole business helped prove one thing.” Mimmi cocked her head and said, “What’s that?” Phillip leaned forward and whispered, “That you are my one true love, princess or not.” Mimmi gasped realizing what he meant. But before she could retort, Phillip gave her a quick peck and said, “I know that we said not to worry about the future, but at least with this I have more faith in ours.” Mimmi smiled and said, “Me too.” Phillip leaned in again and gave her a kiss, pulled away, and said, “Stay safe, my princess.” Mimmi nodded and said, “You too, my love.” Mimmi stepped away just as Evie stepped away from Zac. Both girls smiled as Mimmi raised her moon ring and teleported the pair of them back to Mako Island. Phillip sighed with happiness as Zac said, “I know. I feel it too. And I am glad to hear that you two said, “I love you” to each other.” Phillip nodded and said, “Because it’s true. I love her with all of my heart.” “Good,” Zac said. “Because I’m still going to kill you if you ever think about breaking her heart.” Phillip paled as he looked over at Zac who started to laugh and said, “Kidding. Calm down. We need to go relax. It’s been a long day for both of us.” “Indeed,” Phillip said. “Being a frog took a lot out of me. And it’s a process that I never want to experience again.” Zac chuckled as he and Phillip walked out of the moon pool cave._ _ _ _

____Chase went upstairs to the cafe because he had a feeling that he would find Kaylee waiting for him up there. And he was right; she was sitting at one of the tables with her rocket trophy that he gave her. He gulped, walked over and said, “Hi.” Kaylee looked up and said, “Hi, Chase.” Chase sat down and said, “Kaylee, I can explain.” Kaylee stopped him by saying, “You can explain Bubbles, the sick fish? What about Britney? You can explain saying you’d fly to the Moon for her?” Chase sighed and said, “You’re right. I can’t explain any of it. I want to but I can’t. I can’t even tell you why I can’t tell you. You deserve someone who can share everything with you. And I’m afraid that’s just not me.” He was about to get up when Kaylee whispered, “Chase.” She slide him something wrapped up in a napkin. Chase opened it up to find a broken piece of Beauticruel’s makeup. Chase looked at it and said, “Beauticruel’s makeup?” He looked up as Kaylee said, “Now I know why I liked the Black Ranger so much.” Chase gasped and said, “You know?” Kaylee laughed as Chase continued, “Such a relief to not have to hide this from you any longer. You realize this has to stay a secret.” Kaylee nodded and said, “Of course, Chase. I’m just so lucky to have you in my life.” Suddenly Chase’s communicator went off. He chuckled as he pulled it out and said, “Yeah, that’s…” “Bubbles?” Kaylee asked sarcastically. Chase nodded getting the joke as Kaylee said, “Go on. I promise never to doubt you again.” Chase took Kaylee’s hand and said, “Thank you.” He then ran out of the cafe back down to the base._ _ _ _

____Once he got there, he said, “Guys? I need to tell you something about Kaylee…” “I’ve got his signal!” Kendall interrupted. Suddenly the Silver Ranger’s voice played out, “Without your help, I cannot come to Earth.” Chase looked over and saw the Silver Ranger on the screen as a video chat with all the Rangers and Keeper, who had returned from Mako, ask back, “But why not?” “I am facing danger,” the Silver Ranger answered. “Without your help, the Silver Energem will be lost forever.” The connection then cut out as Zac said, “Things just got a whole lot more interesting.”_ _ _ _


	32. Catching Some Rays

Ms. Morgan was walking through the museum with Zac, Ivan, Phillip, and Chase walking behind her. Ivan whispered to her, “Ms. Morgan, perhaps you can determine the location of the Silver Ranger.” “Yea,” Chase agreed. “Then you could take the Plesio Zord and help him.” Kendall turned around and said, “Trust me, I’ve been trying, but intergalactic communication is very tricky. Don’t worry. We’ll find him.” Phillip turned to Zac and asked, “Could you or Mimmi try to communicate with the Silver Ranger telepathically? Or maybe your father could help?” Zac shook his head and whispered, “I wish that would be a possibility but no. Mimmi and I can’t communicate with someone that is lightyears away. Too out of range for us. I don’t think my dad could reach him either. Plus it seems like he only will interfere unless I or Mimmi are in immediate danger. So emergencies only.” Phillip nodded as Zac sighed and said, “I have to get to school. I have a huge science test coming up soon and I need to make sure I get all the notes I need to study for it.” He turned and walked away while the other four Rangers walked to the cafe.

In the kitchen of the cafe, Tyler was showing Koda the new sink faucet saying, “See, Koda? This new faucet’s going to make doing the dishes much quicker.” Koda looked unsure and said, “It look like water snake.” Tyler smiled and said, “Koda, just give it a go. I promise, it’s not gonna hurt you. Here just come here, I’ll show you.” Tyler grabbed Koda’s hand and pulled him over despite Koda saying, “But I not want to.” 

Meanwhile Shelby was at the counter waiting on customers when an elderly lady came up and said, “Slow day, kids?” Shelby nodded and said, “Yeah.” The elderly lady removed her sunglasses and asked, “How about getting an old lady some ice tea?” Shelby nodded and said “Sure thing ma’am!” 

Back in the kitchen, Tyler was telling Koda, “Come on, trust me! Just try it. It won’t bite.” Koda walked up as Tyler handed him the faucet and Koda tried it, using it with ease. Tyler cheered, “You see? It’s easy! Just don’t press that one button right there.” Unfortunately Koda did and water started to spray everywhere with Tyler shouting, “Turn it off! Turn it off!” Koda turned to Tyler and said, “See? I told you! It water snake!” The old lady saw this and shouted, “What in the Sam Hill?” She got out of her seat to walk back into the kitchen. Tyler and Koda were trying to turn off the water when it turned off suddenly. “Oh,” Tyler said. “It stopped.” “Water snake, extinct!” Koda shouted. But then they saw the old lady pop up from under the sink and said, “Actually, I just turned off the water.” Shelby and Riley, who were working their shifts, walked into the kitchen along with Kendall, Phillip, Ivan, and Chase with Kendall saying, “Oh, good grief! Let’s get that plumber here pronto.” Phillip pulled out his cell phone and asked, “Do you want my guy to come in?” Before Kendall could answer, the old lady said, “You don’t need a plumber! Rule number one, Doodlebug, “Never spend a penny….” “When you can fix it yourself.” Kendall finished. “How could I forget your rules?” She went up to hug the old lady and asked, “Grandma Betty, what are you doing here?” Grandma Betty chuckled and said, “Oh, nothing. I’m just helping you keep your museum from falling to pieces. Aren’t you going to introduce me to your friends?” Kendall nodded and said, “Koda, Tyler, Chase, Ivan, Riley, Shelby, Prince Phillip, this is my grandmother.” Everyone said, “Oh.” as Grandma Betty said, “Nice to meet all of you. And did I just hear prince?” Phillip nodded and said, “Prince Phillip the Third of Zandar. I am helping your granddaughter oversee the Zandar exhibit.” Grandma Betty nodded then realized, “Oh, before I forget, I’ve got you something!” She walked out of the kitchen into the cafe and the Rangers followed behind her. She pulled out a strange looking giant lens and said, “I was exploring Brindelin Canyon when I found this in an old cave. It’s clearly some kind of light reflector. I thought maybe you’d like to display it or something.” Kendall sighed and said, “Thanks, G-Ma, but the museum doesn’t really need any new exhibits.” Grandma Betty huffed and said, “Fine. Don’t listen to me. I’ll be changing the light bulbs in the gift shop.” 

She walked away while Koda was looking at the strange lens with interest. Chase noticed this and asked, “What is it, Koda?” Koda sighed and said, “I think I know this. Take me to Brindelin Canyon. Now, please.” Kendall nodded as the Rangers walked out of the cafe and headed to the loading dock. Riley looked around and asked, “Hey. Where did Zac go?” “He had classes this morning,” Phillip answered. “Something about needing notes for a big science test coming up soon.” “Ah,” Ivan said. “Glad to see His Highness focusing on his studies. It might help him deter from the Lyla business we just went through.” “Don’t remind me, Sir Ivan,” Phillip said. “I was a frog for most of it.” Ivan nodded as the Rangers got into Tyler’s Jeep and drove to Brindelin Canyon.

Tyler drove around the canyon when Koda said, “Stop.” Tyler nodded and stopped his Jeep as he, Koda, Kendall, and Ivan got out with Riley, Chase, Phillip, and Shelby following in the museum truck as Kendall said, “We’re in the area G-Ma pointed out, I don’t see the cave she found.” Koda then stopped and said, “This place, it familiar.” He then turned and walked right through the trees as Tyler shouted, “Hey! Wait up!” Tyler then saw what Koda was leading them to, a large cave. He called back to the others, “Guys, check this out!” Everyone walked to where Koda stopped as Tyler asked, “Koda, how did you know this was here?” Koda smiled and said, “This my home.” Ivan looked around and said, “Amazing!” Koda nodded and said, “Well, follow me!” Koda ran into the cave as Tyler looked to the others and said, “Let’s check it out!” Tyler and the other Rangers ran into the cave after Koda. 

When they walked inside, Koda was sniffing some dirt as everyone behind him awed at the scenery as Kendall said, “It’s definitely Paleolithic, all right.” Shelby asked Koda, “This is where your family lived?” “One hundred thousand years ago,” Ivan said. “Yes,” Koda answered. “This where we sleep, by fire.” Kendall was taking photos with her phone of the cave walls as she said, “Koda, these petroglyphs are amazing.” “Of course!” Koda said. “We use berry juice and mammoth poop.” Kendall and Phillip groaned at that statement and wiped their hands clean. Chase looked at one on the wall and asked. “Hey, who’s this cheerful fellow?” Koda smiled and said, “That my grandfather. He was great hero. He make up rules for our tribe. He say, “Never go in forbidden part of cave”.” “Really?” Phillip asked. Riley looked over and pointed, “So that part is forbidden? Koda, what’s back there?” Koda walked over and said, “Grandfather say, it very dangerous. He say never cross these rocks.” Ivan then said, “Your grandfather isn’t here now, good sir.” Phillip looked weary at that statement and said, “I don’t know. HIs grandfather may have had a good reason for that. Trust me. My grandfather had similar rules about things and I broke one once. It was not pleasant.” Shelby shook her head and told Koda, “It’ll be fine, Koda.” Koda moved one foot over the line and said, “I never break Granfather’s rules before, but…” He put his foot down and nothing happened. “Nothing’s happening,” Shelby noted. Phillip shook his head and mumbled, “Still have a bad feeling about it. Wish Zac was here to maybe back me up.” Koda smiled and said, “See? Rocks not important. Silly rule.” Koda walked forward with the other Rangers following, Phillip reluctantly. Riley then said, “Wow. What a cool cave.” Everyone looked around as Shelby asked, “So, do you see anything?” “There’s nothing here, Koda,” Riley commented. Chase then flashed his cell phone light at a door being blocked by a large bone and said, “Wait a second. It looks like this bone is blocking a door, maybe?” “I wonder what’s in there.” Tyler wondered. Chase and Riley moved forward as Shelby then said, “Maybe we shouldn’t.” But the two boys already moved the bone as Ivan said, “Too late, My Lady.” Phillip sighed and said, “I agree with the lady. We should put that back. It might have been there for a good reason.” Suddenly the cave started to rumble as Shelby then said, “Guys, what’s happening?” “Told you something felt bad,” Phillip said. Everyone looked at him as Phillip groaned, “I think Zac is rubbing off onto me as you Americans might say.” “Perhaps we should do what His Highness suggested and put it back,” Ivan said as the door started to glow as the Rangers backed up. Then the door blew up and a creature flew by them to the outside area. “Did you guys see that?” Tyler asked. 

They all ran outside as Shelby asked, “What is it?” The Rangers ran out to where the cars were and the monster, known as Leisure, revealed herself and said, “I’m finally free!” Koda sighed and said, “That is monster from Grandfather’s stories. I not remember much, but very bad.” “She looks like a tropical nightmare!” Riley commented. Phillip then whispered, “Maybe not a wise idea to intimidate the creature, Riley.” “Hey!” Leisure said. “You remind me of that clueless old caveman who locked me up 100,000 years ago! Time for some payback!” Koda, Kendall, and Phillip ran in and tried to fight her off, but Leisure was strong and threw the three behind her and went after the others saying, “I’m stronger than I look! Aren’t I? After all these centuries, it sure feels good to beat up humans again!” She picked them off one by one, even blocking one on Tyler’s kicks and shouted, “Down you go!” and she threw him to the ground. Kendall and Phillip got up and Kendall asked Koda, “Koda, what do you remember about this monster?” Koda thought for a moment and said, “My memory fuzzy, but…” Suddenly Leisure shouted, “Later, losers!” and she blasted off into the sky and into space. “Now for some fun with the sun!” Leisure shouted as she placed herself in front of the sun. Koda looked up and said, “I remember now! Everyone get into cave! Now!” Koda, Phillip, and Kendall ran as fast as they could and dove into the cave as the others tried to catch up, but then Leisure shouted from space, “Vacation beam!” The beam magnified the intensity of the sun and the other Rangers got caught in it. Suddenly, they became lazy and laid down on the ground with Tyler saying, “Feel that sunshine!” Phillip saw the situation, waved his hand in front of his face, and said, “Oh I can feel it from here. Way too hot for me, thanks.” Chase twirled around saying, “I just wanna soak up these sweet rays!” Kendall then said, “Guys, what are you doing? Get in here!” Shelby giggled, “Chillax, boss lady! I’m officially on vacation!” The affected Rangers cheered at that as Phillip asked, “What is wrong with them?” Kendall tried to go out and get the other Rangers, but Koda stopped her and said, “I remember Grandfather’s story now. If we go into sunlight, we will be like them. Monster sunshine make everyone stop working. No one hunt, our people starve.” “Also,” Phillip said. “How did they survive this heat? It feels way hotter than it should be.” Kendall nodded and asked, “What did your grandfather do to stop it?” Koda thought and said, “I not know why, but lens G-Ma found in cave very important.” Kendall nodded and said, “We need to get back to the lab.” “And we need to contact Zac,” Phillip said. “We don’t know if he has been affected or not, if he can be affected I don’t know if his kind can. Plus, I think this heat will not do him any good. Could be life threatening to him.” Kendall nodded and pulled out some large yellow coats and said, “These’ll protect us from the sun. Ready?” The two boys nodded as the unaffected Rangers put them over their heads and walked to the museum truck as the affected Rangers all got into Tyler’s Jeep and drove off. 

Over at Amber Beach High School, Zac was almost at the end of his science class finishing up taking the notes that his teacher was writing on the board. The windows in his classroom were open to let a breeze in. Suddenly, Leisure’s vacation beam came down to the ground and flooded the room with its light. Zac suddenly felt very hot like he was suffocating. But his teacher turned to the class and said, “You know what? Forget the upcoming test. Vacation is here!” All the students, minus Zac as he was struggling to breathe, cheered and everyone else ran out of the room. Zac struggled to stand and walked out of the classroom into the windowless hallway, where the beam couldn’t get to him as he regained his strength and pulled out his Dino Communicator and tried to call any of his teammates. Finally, Kendall picked up and said, “Zac. Thank goodness. Are you OK? Where are you?” “I’m still at the high school,” Zac answered. “But then this weird sun beam came down and made everyone think it’s time for vacation. It didn’t affect me, probably because of my merman heritage. But that sunlight is very intense. Too intense for me. Feels like I’m suffocating a little like when Singe trapped me in that ring of fire.” “That’s what I feared,” Kendall said. “All the other Rangers except me, Koda, and Prince Phillip are affected by this. I’ll tell you the full story later. Is there any way you can get here as fast as you can without being in the sunlight?” Zac thought for a moment and said, “Driving will take too long. I am at least 30 minutes away from the museum. But if I can run really fast, then I can get to the ocean front that’s a five minute walk from here. I’ll dive under and swim to the underwater entrance to the base.” “Then get back to the base quickly before you lose your strength,” Kendall said as she ended communications. Zac sighed and quickly put his schoolwork into his locker and grabbed a coat that he left there. He walked to the entrance of the school and looked up. He used his superior vision to see what was causing the sun to intensify its rays and saw the monster in front of it. “Ok,” Zac thought. “That’s new. Let’s see if I can block it with some storm clouds.” He concentrated and some clouds formed over the sun as Zac grinned and said, “Awesome!” But he noticed some rays starting to leak back through and Zac groaned, “Crap! That sunlight is too intense to block for long. I could put more power into it, but I need to save my strength so I can get back to the base.” So he started to run as fast as he could to the beach before the beams broke through his clouds as he could feel the heat starting to quickly heat back up.

Over on Sledge’s ship, Heckyl and the other monsters were watching a news report of the situation as a reporter said, “Just outside our studio, people are leaving schools and offices! They’re all going on vacation. And so am I! Come on, Jake!” Heckyl growled and looked up at Loafer, who looked just like Leisure and shouted, “You! You did this, didn’t you? Without my permission, Loafer?” Loafer quivered and said, “I didn’t do nothing! It must’ve been my twin sister, Leisure!” Wrench then shouted, “He’s right! Our scanners detected his sister in space! She’s beaming her energy to Earth. It makes everyone wanna go on vacation. And makes everything hotter.” Heckyl sighed and said, “But that sister of yours has turned half the planet into lazy slackers! Including the Power Rangers.” “I’m so sorry, Master Heckyl,” Loafer said. “I could get her to turn off the light, even though we monsters are immune to it.” “Like the little merman Ranger is as well,” Ursula said as she sat in the corner reading her spell book. “But that light his sister is giving off will weaken him if he is out in it. Intense heat.” Heckyl then said, “Immune? Wait, this is perfect. While the Rangers are on vacation, we’ll be working hard, stealing their Energems!” He turned to Ursula and asked, “Have you come up with a new plan to capture your little nephew? Or locating where his loved ones are?” Ursula sighed and said, “Like I told you, I want this next plan to be perfect. And to figure out how to deal with my brother so that he won’t interfere again. Plus, even though I may be immune from this beam, I don’t do well in this heat. Not as bad as the boy, but somewhat. Also, my brother is doing painfully well hiding where the boy’s loved ones are. I would just suggest that you lure him out into the open and when he struggles in the heat, grab him. I think our comrades will do fine with that. Good luck.” Heckyl groaned and walked out of the bridge with Poisandra saying, “Did you hear that, Curio? The Rangers are on vacation!” “I love ruining vacations!” Curio cheered. “Let’s go!” Ursula rolled her eyes at their antics and mumbled, “I hope I am not wrong in my statement.” 

Koda, Phillip, and Kendall made it back to the base as Koda said, “I got lens.” “Thanks, Koda,” Kendall said as Koda set it down. “Hopefully,” Phillip said. “This ancient relic can help us with this fiend.” Kendall’s communicator went off and Tyler was on the other end saying, “Hey, Ms. Morgan! Check this out! OK, Chase, do it!” He showed the three Rangers Chase doing a skateboard trick where he jumped over Riley, Shelby, and Ivan who were laying on the ground. Chase succeeded and the affected Rangers cheered with Kendall ending communication and saying, “Good grief! They’re sitting ducks for anyone who wants to steal their Energems! If your grandfather used this lens to stop the monster, then we’ve got to figure out how it works. These symbols on the cave wall could be the key, and you’re the only one who knows how to read them.” 

As Koda was starting to translate the cave symbols, the three Rangers heard a splash in the moon pool chamber as they all ran in and saw Zac sitting at the edge panting hard. “Zac!” Phillip said kneeling down. “Are you alright?” Zac nodded and said, “Fine. For now. I was lucky to reach the sea in time but my strength is drained from that sunlight. I tried blocking it with storm clouds, but that beam is powerful. I could try again, but I need to regain my strength first.” He pulled himself out of the water and dried himself off gaining his land legs back. He got up and asked, “OK, what the heck is going on?” Kendall said, “Well, my grandmother stopped by with an ancient lens she found in a nearby canyon. Koda recognized it and we all drove out there. Koda found the cave and said it was his old home. He told us that there was a forbidden part that his grandfather never told him to pass. We did and we accidentally unlocked a monster called Leisure who is now using this beam to make everyone act like they’re on vacation.” “I told them it was a bad idea,” Phillip said. “I was channeling you at the moment.” Zac nodded and said, “OK. Is there any way to stop it? I personally don’t want to spend the rest of my days indoors.” Koda nodded and said, “I translate symbols to see how grandfather trapped monster before.” Zac nodded as they went back into the main lab and got to work.

The other Rangers were in full vacation mode due to Leisure’s beam. Tyler was bouncing on a unicycle while Riley and Chase were riding bikes with Shelby and Ivan on their backs. They were all cheering while Tyler said, “Red Ranger brings the danger!” As they were all biking, Poisandra and Curio popped out of the bushes they were hiding in and Curio said, “It looks like they’ve forgotten they’re Rangers!” “Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” Poisandra asked. “We push them off their bikes?” Curio guessed. “No!” Poisandra shouted. “This is the perfect time to steal their Energems!” Poisandra and Curio stole a bike and and caught up to the Rangers with Poisandra shouting, “Hey, guys! We’re on vacation, too!” “Hey!” Tyler shouted. “Let’s vacation together!” They all cheered and rode their bikes around. They stopped at a gazebo and started to sing karaoke with Chase as the lead. Poisandra tried to take Chase’s Energem but Chase grabbed her hand and started to dance with her as Poisandra shouted, “Hey! I don’t wanna dance!” Next they all had a surf party where Poisandra was starting to get tired and asked, “Do you think we could take a break soon?” Soon all of the Rangers got back on their bikes as Tyler shouted, “The day is still young, let’s go again, guys!” The Rangers cheered and rode off as Poisandra shouted, “Wait up!” Curio groaned, “I don’t think I can survive much more!” Poisandra huffed, “Once we get an Energem, I’ll need a vacation from this vacation!” 

Back at the base, Koda finished his translation as Kendall said, “I think that’s everything. Great translation, Koda. Even though some of the petroglyphs have symbols missing, I think this is right.” She looked at the device she built based on the translation that Koda provided. It held the giant lens that her grandmother found as that was what might reverse Leisure’s vacation beam. Zac looked at it and said, “I hope this works, Ms. Morgan. That beam needs to go.” Phillip nodded and said, “And we need our friends back.” Kendall nodded and said, “Let’s give it a try.” She turned to Koda and said, “Shine the sunlamp through the lens.” Koda did just that and the device powered on, but it didn’t work. Zac sighed and said, “Not good.” Kendall looked at the symbols and said, “I don’t know what we’re doing wrong.” Koda sighed, “This is all my fault. I should have listened to Grandfather’s rule.” Phillip put his arm around Koda’s shoulder and said, “It is alright, my friend. We all make mistakes like this.” Kendall nodded in agreement and said, “Believe me, you’re not the first person to not listen to their grandparents.” Zac shrugged and said, “Sadly I can’t relate. My adopted parents’ parents weren't alive when I was adopted and apparently my powerful grandfather, Poseidon, died centuries ago.” Kendall then realized something and said, “Wait a minute, maybe we don’t need these missing symbols. Maybe all we need is G-Ma Betty.” The three boys’ cocked their heads in confusion as Kendall said, “Come on, hopefully she’s still here at the museum. There’s no time to waste.” Kendall ran out of the base as Koda grabbed the device and walked out. Zac sighed and asked, “What does her grandmother have to do with this?” Phillip chuckled and said, “I guess you should just met her yourself and figure it out. I met her and I am still confused.” The two boys ran out of the base up to the museum. 

Over with the other Rangers, they were playing soccer as Shelby kicked the ball as Tyler said, “You can do it, Shelby!” She scored a goal and the Rangers cheered. However Fury and Loafer walked up and Fury said, “Those vacationing Rangers have no idea we’re about to take their….” Suddenly he saw Curio and Poisandra walk up to the Rangers with Curio saying, “We’ll hold your Energems while you play!” Fury then shouted, “Hey! What are you two doing here?” Poisandra turned and said, “Fury! We were wearing them out, so you could get their Energems!” Curio nodded in agreement but Fury shouted, “That wasn’t part of Heckyl’s plan!” Suddenly they heard Ivan laughing and said while holding out his Energem, “Is this what you want, thou lumbering beast? Is this it, an Energem?” Ivan laughed and taunted Fury, who growled and charged in shouting, “Those Energems will be mine!” But Ivan dodged and said, “Too slow! Thou jousting skills are quite unimpressive.” Fury tried to swing his sword onto Ivan, but Ivan kept dodging and finally tripped Fury. The other Rangers laughed and then they all started to run off. Loafer shouted, “I’ll get them, Fury!” He fired a blast at the group to stop them. Riley turned to Loafer and said, “Cool.” Fury growled, “You won’t think it’s so ‘cool’ when I destroy you!” 

Over at the cafe, people had flooded it with people saying, “This vacation is T-Rex-cellent!” and “And the burgers here are Dinomite!” G-Ma Betty was working as a waiter and handed some oatmeal to a customer who groaned, “Oatmeal? But I’m on vacation.” G-Ma Betty smiled and said, “I know it isn’t what you ordered, but it’s healthier for you. It’ll stick to your ribs.” Kendall, Koda, Zac, and Phillip tried to enter the cafe, but people and balloons were blocking it. Koda tried to be polite and aid, “Sorry, excuse us.” But people wouldn’t budge. Zac sighed and wind pushed them out of the way. Phillip turned to Zac and asked, “Was that necessary?” Zac shrugged and said, “Koda was polite, they didn’t listen, so I thought that was the next best thing.” Kendall saw her grandmother and said, “G-Ma Betty! I need your help with something very important.” Betty looked at her and asked, “You need my help?” Kendall nodded and said, “Yes, I do. I really do.” Zac nodded and said, “We all do.” G-Ma Betty looked at Zac and said, “Oh, my dear Kendall, I don’t think you introduced me to this young man.” Kendall nodded and said, “This is Zac. He was at school when you stopped by earlier. So will you help us?” G-Ma nodded and said, “That is so nice to hear, Doodlebug. I don’t think you’ve said that to me since I taught you to tie up your shoes. It warms my heart.” Kendall sighed and said, “Even though I may not say it, I always need your help, G-Ma.” Betty smiled and asked, “Then what can I do you for?” 

Koda out the device down on a table and G-Ma Betty put on her glasses and examined it saying, “You can bet your britches if that is a primary lens, then down the other end, there should be a secondary lens. Oh. where is it?” Koda said, “We only have one lens, G-Ma.” Betty pulled off her glasses and said, “Well, lucky for you. I got a spare.” She pulled out one of the lens on her glasses as Zac whispered, “I could have just made one with ice.” Phillip nodded and said, “Let’s not distract the expert right now. Probably would be hard to tell her how a lens of ice suddenly appeared.” Zac nodded as G-Ma Betty put the lens on the smaller end and said, “There. Let her rip.” Kendall then activated the device and its light shined on all of the people in the cafe as the spell was broken. They all got up and walked out of the cafe after they realized that they all had more important stuff to do. Kendall cheered and said, “G-Ma, you did it! Sometimes I may forget to tell you this, but you are amazing!” She gave G-Ma Betty a hug, who said, “You’re pretty darn special yourself, Doodlebug. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’ve got a whole lotta dishes to wash up for you guys.” G-Ma Betty walked back into the kitchen as Kendall turned to the other Rangers and said, “We need to shine that beam over the entire planet. I’ll use the Plesio Zord to take the crystal to outer space. You three need to find the others. Make sure their Energems are safe.” Koda said, “But I need to be careful of sun.” “Same here,” Zac said. “I may be immune to the spell the beam is giving, but its heat is not good for me.” “Maybe morphing could help with that,” Phillip suggested. Kendall nodded in agreement as she handed the three boys sunglasses, hats, and coats saying, “And since you guys haven’t been affected, if you need to morph, you’ll be safe. Zac, I agree with Phillip. Go ahead and morph. The suit should provide better protection. But stick to the shade as well. Only come onto into the sunlight if you absolutely need to.” The three boys nodded as they ran out of the cafe to find the others. 

They ran out into the city to look for the other Rangers. They did look a little ridiculous in their outfits with their big hats, poncho coats, and sunglasses, but they were doing a good job protecting them from the vacation beam. But Zac was getting hot and tried to stick to the shade as much as possible. Koda shouted, “Tyler! Where are you?” “I don’t see them anywhere,” Zac said, clinging to the tree he was hiding under. “Hopefully they didn’t get far,” Phillip said. 

Suddenly Fury showed up with Poisandra and told them, “Your friends escaped when they were playing hide and seek! But once I defeat you, I’ll find them and…” Suddenly Zac wind pushed them down to the ground a few feet back and said, “I won’t let you hurt my friends!” Then Loafer showed up and asked, “Aren’t you gonna introduce me, Fury?” Fury groaned and got up off the ground and said, “Ha! This is Loafer. I believe you’ve met his twin sister, Leisure.” Zac groaned, “Great! There’s two of them.” “Two of them?” Koda asked. Poisandra clapped and mocked, “Good job! The caveman learned how to count to two!” “Hey!” Phillip shouted, “Don’t mock him.” “I’ll show you what I learned,” Koda said. “Dino Charger!” “Ready!” The other two boys shouted. They put the Chargers into their Dino Morphers and morphed into Power Rangers. Koda glared at the monsters and shouted, “I started all this trouble, now I finish it!” Koda fired his Dino Morpher at the monsters, but Loafer blocked it and said, “Not so fast, blueberry!” The shots rebounded and hit Koda down to the ground. “He as strong as his sister!” Koda said. Fury charged in with his sword and said, “And I’m even stronger!” But Zac and Phillip blocked Fury with their Dino Sabers as Zac shouted, “Nice try!” “We’ll stop all of you!” Phillip shouted as he and Zac clashed swords with Fury. “Go get them!” Poisandra shouted. Koda activated his Dino Steel and summoned his Stego Shield. Koda stepped and and tried to block Fury, but Fury pushed him to the ground and shouted, “That puny weapon can’t save you!” Zac and Phillip pushed Fury away from Koda as Zac said, “That sword won’t save you!” He charged his sword with lightning and fired it with a slash at Fury who blocked it as Zac put more into it. While Fury was distracted Phillip summoned his Pachy Wrecker and swing it at Fury hitting him head on, knocking him far away. Phillip chuckled, “You need eyes in the back of your head, Fury!”  
Loafer summoned a beach ball and shouted, “I forgot my beach ball!” Koda turned and said, “But we not at beach!” Loafer chuckled and threw the beach ball shouting, “Catch!” It exploded in Koda’s face and he fell to the ground. Loafer laughed, “Did I mention that it explodes?” Koda’s Stego Shield disappeared as Zac and Phillip ran over with Zac helping Koda up asking, “Koda! Are you OK?” “They too strong,” Koda answered. “I cannot do this alone! We need…” “Koda!” Tyler shouted as he and the affected Rangers ran up to where the fight was happening. “My friends!” Koda shouted. Zac stared at the affected Rangers and said, “Ah, Koda. I don’t think…” “Hey guys, guys!” Tyler shouted interrupting Zac. The affected Rangers nodded to Tyler as Tyler asked, “You know what’s better than vacation? Dino Super Charged vacation!” They all cheered and morphed into Power Rangers and ran up to Koda who said, “Good timing guys,” despite Zac and Phillip knowing otherwise. Fury ran up back to the other monsters and said, “I guess hide and seek is over!” The affected Rangers ran past Koda, Zac, and Phillip. “Wait. What?” Koda shouted. “Where are you going?” Phillip sighed and said, “Figures. They are all still on vacation mode.” “Knew it,” Zac added. The affected Rangers ran up to Loafer who laid out hula skirts and said, “Hey everyone, grab a skirt!” Loafer then led them to the stage nearby as they all started to hula dance with the other Rangers looking on in confusion and shame, with Zac putting his hand on his helmet and muttering, “Oh, great.” “It’s hula time!” Tyler shouted as he and the other affected Rangers hula danced. Loafer laughed, “We’ll dance until they drop!” 

Meanwhile, Kendall took the Plesio Zord up into space saying, “Plesio Zord, it’s up to us.” The Plesio Zord roared in reply. Kendall sighed and said, “Sorry. I don’t understand what you are saying. Zac isn’t here to translate. But I am just going to guess you said that you want to save everyone too. We need to hurry. Zac may not last long with this heat and we need the other Rangers back.” 

Loafer chuckled and said to the unaffected Rangers, “While your friends sway, we’re gonna play!” Koda charged in with his shield and shouted, “I done playing nice!” Zac summoned his Ankylo Hammer and charged in with Phillip and his Pachy Wrecker who shouted, “We completely agree.” All three boys attacked Loafer with Koda shouting, “Grandfather saved family from your kind, monster, and now I save my friends!” He punched Loafer with his Stego Shild, knocking the monster to the ground. Fury charged in and attacked Koda shouting, “On your feet, Loafer!” “I’m trying!” Loafer moaned. Fury growled, “Then I’ll finish these Rangers myself!” He knocked Koda backwards and Zac and Phillip stood in front of the fallen Koda as Zac shouted, “You’ll never defeat us!” “No matter how angry you are,” Phillip added. Fury growled and swung his sword at the two princes. Phillip wrapped his Pachy Wrecker around Fury’s sword while Zac shouted, “Ankylo Hammer Strike!” hitting Fury head on. Fury got up quickly and sent a lightning attack towards the two boys and Zac dropped his Hammer and used the Turn the Tide move and reflected it back at Fury. Zac then knelt to the ground in exhaustion with Phillip asking, “Are you alright, Zac?” Zac groaned, “The heat is too much. I’m getting tired too quickly.” Fury chuckled at the sight and said, “Well, well. The little merman can’t take the heat. Maybe you should get some more sunlight then.” He swung his sword at the two boys and knocked them backwards, both of them groaning in pain. 

Meanwhile in space near the sun, Kendall activated the Plesio Charge Megazord. The Megazord turned to face Leisure who shouted, “Hey! Nobody interrupts my vacation! You’ll pay for..” But Kendall fired some shots at Leisure blasted her back a bit. Kendall flew the Megazord closer to Leisure and said, “All right, Plesio, it’s go time!” Leisure growled, “How dare you! Ice Cream Arm, Triple Scoop Twist!” The attack hit the Megazord and Kendall grunted and said, “Time to melt that ice cream cone! Dino Super Drive Saber, activate! Dino Super Drive Saber, Final Rocket Punch!” The attack hit Leisure head on and she shouted, “Worst vacation ever!” as she exploded in Earth’s atmosphere. Kendall smiled and said, “Monster extinct! Now for the important part, aligning the lenses with the sun’s rays just right!” The lenses were in the Megazord’s hand as it leveled the lenses with the sunlight and shined the light down to Earth. “It’s working!” Kendall shouted. 

The light shined down onto the Rangers as Zac noticed the heat disappear and said, “Kendall did it! She destroyed Leisure and restored everyone to normal.” Phillip looked at the affected Rangers and said, “You are right on that account.” The spell on the affected Rangers broke as they stopped hula dancing and looked at the hula garb on them. “Flowers around my neck?” Ivan asked. “Grass skirts?” Shelby asked. “What were we doing?” Riley asked. “I think we were dancing?” Tyler suggested. 

Fury walked towards the three fallen Rangers in front of him and said, “It’s just you three and me!” “Oh, no!” Koda muttered. Suddenly Shelby shouted, “Koda! Zac! Prince Phillip!” The five previously spelled Rangers ran up to the three fallen Rangers and helped them up as Koda said, “Guys! Kendall fix you?” The five nodded as Chase said, “We’re back, mates.” Fury growled, “All eight Rangers? No way!” He then disappeared from the scene. “What happened to us?” Shelby asked. “And what do hula skirts have to do with it?” “It is kind of long story,” Koda admitted. Phillip stepped forward and said, “When that Leisure jumped into space, she planted herself in front of the sun and fired a “vacation” beam down to Earth and made people, including you, go into vacation mode. Koda, Ms. Morgan, and myself were unaffected as we reached the shade in time. We then headed back to the base and with Koda’s help and G-Ma Betty, we took the lens from that cave and Ms. Morgan used it to restore you to normal.” “And just in time too,” Zac added. “I wasn’t affected because of my biology, but that beam was giving off intense heat that was weakening me. I tried to summon clouds to block it, but it was too strong and I didn’t have the energy to maintain it. I luckily made it back to the museum to help.” Ivan kneeled to Zac and said, “I am glad you are well now, Your Highness. And thanks to all of you for breaking this spell.”

Suddenly they heard Loafer laugh and say, “Hey! All of you are gonna pay for destroying my sister!” Poisandra and Curio tried to pull Loafer away with Poisandra saying, “Come on!” But Loafer wouldn’t budge and said, “She shall be avenged!” Poisandra and Curio push Loafer to leave the scene. Koda noticed this and shouted at the other Rangers, “After them!” Everyone nods and runs after the monsters. They find them in a parking garage hearing Curio shout, “I think we lost them!” The Rangers jumped out and startled the monsters. Koda glared at them and said, “You not lose us. But you will lose fight!” “Agreed!” Zac commented. “No one tries to boil me to a crisp and gets away from it.” “Attack!” Phillip shouted as the Rangers charged into the fight. Poisandra growled as she summoned Vivix and shouted, “Vivix, put an end to their vacation!” The Vivix charged in and started fighting the Rangers. Koda shoved several Vivix back with his Stego Shield shouting, “We rock! And roll!” Zac turned to Koda and said, “That’s not what rock and roll is, but if that works for you against these guys, go for it!” Phillip hit two Vivix with his Pachy Wrecker and said, “Agreed.” Koda then shouted to Shelby, “Shelby! Spin combo!” Shelby jumped up and put her legs around Koda as he spun around and she fired her Dino Morpher at several Vivix and shouted, “Dino Morpher Blast!” Chase fired multiple shots at Vivi while Riley slashed multiple Vivix with his Dino Saber. Ivan pulled out his Ptera Saber and shouted, “Shall we step things up?” He then proceeded to slash through many Vivix. Tyler jumped off a pillar and kicked a Vivix down shouting, “Our moves are off the wall!” Poisandra looked from her hiding spot that she and Curio ran to after they summoned the Vivix and told Curio, “He’s right! The vacation made them stronger!” “Let’s get outta here!” Curio suggested as he and Poisandra ran out of the garage and disappeared back to the ship.

Koda ran up to Loafer and grabbed him shouting, “Hey, monster! You grounded!” He lifted Loafer in the air and slammed him down to the ground. He then held Loafer down who shouted, “Get off of me, you blue menace!” Meanwhile, Tyler activated his T-Rex Super Charge mode in the Ankylo-Pacha Formation. Tyler threw the Pachy Wrecking Ball from his left arm at Loafer just as the monster threw Koda off him shouting, “Back off, Blue! You can’t keep a bad monster down!” He dodged the Wrecking Ball, but Koda grabbed it and swung it at Loafer shouting, “Time for caveman strength! What go around, come around!” The attack hit Loafer and knocked him to the ground. Tyler charged his final attack and shouted, “T-Rex Super Charge Blast, final strike!” He fired it at Loafer who shouted, “My holidays are over!” as he exploded. Tyler cheered then told Koda, “Say it, Koda!” Koda sighed and said, “Monster extinct!” Zac ran over and helped Koda off of the ground who had laid down in relief of the monster being destroyed and said, “Good job, Koda. Your grandfather would be proud.” Koda nodded in agreement. 

Over on Sledge’s ship, Poisandra and Curio were packing for their own vacation. “Did you pack your toothbrush?” Poisandra asked. “I don’t have any teeth,” Curio said as they started to walk out of the base. But Heckyl suddenly showed up in front of them and asked, “Where do you think you’re going?” Poisandra answered, “We’re finally going on a real vacation after all that exhausting work with the Rangers.” Heckyl chuckled, “You thought palling around with the Rangers, and not getting a single Energem was hard work?” He snapped his fingers and three Vivix with brooms and mops ran up as Heckyl finished, “That’s gonna be hard work. Cleaning duty.” “What?” Poisandra shouted. “Now!” Heckyl fired back. Poisandra whined, “Oh, Master Heckyl, we’ve already bought our tickets to Hawaii!” Heckyl grabbed the tickets from her and turned to the Vivix and said, “Vivix, grab your swimsuits! You’re going on vacation!” The Vivix cheered and grabbed the tickets out of Heckyl’s hand and ran out of the ship past Ursula who was walking to where the scene was happening. Heckyl turned to Poisandra and said, “All you have to do is clean the entire ship!” Poisandra and Curio fainted from the idea of having to clean the entire ship. Ursula giggled and said, “Now that’s a wonderful sight to behold.” Heckyl turned to Ursula and asked, “And have you been successful in coming up with a plan for the Aqua Ranger? Or your interfering brother?” Ursula nodded and said, “The only way to truly overcome my nephew and my brother is to somehow take away their main source of power, the moon.” “The moon?” Heckyl asked. Ursula nodded and said, “Merfolk have their magic come from the moon itself. So when it’s a full moon, they are at their most powerful. You probably noticed when the boy broke the curse of that Dragoon you told me about and single handedly beat Fury at the same time. It wasn’t just my brother’s influence on him. The moon is what the main problem is.” “Just blast it to pieces then,” Heckyl suggested. Ursula shook her head and said, “Not that simple. That little rock is more powerful than you think. No. I need to get him, his sister, his father, and all of those pitiful merfolk away from it. Maybe more toward the sun. But how to do that I am still trying to figure out.” Heckyl thought for a moment then said, “Then maybe I should let you know about a certain someone who just might have the right objects to help you with that. I’ll get in contact with him and let you in on the plan. I think you two might just get along wonderfully.” 

Back at the cave where Leisure was released, the Rangers had gathered there. Koda looked at the cave paintings and said, “I should have listened to you, Grandfather. I thought you make rules for no reason, but you do it to keep us all safe. Even after you gone, you still my hero.” Zac stepped forward and put his arm around Koda and said, “Like I said, your grandfather would be proud of what you did today. Of what we all did today. And thank goodness for that, because I didn’t want that intense heat to last another minute.” The Rangers chuckled as Tyler said, “Well, that vacation may have been great, but I for one am glad that it’s over.” Suddenly their communicators went off with Kendall on the other side saying, “Guys, we’ve finally reestablished communication with the Silver Ranger.” “We’re on our way,” Tyler answered. “Back to work, I guess.” Chase said. “Let us make haste then.” Ivan said as the Rangers ran out of the cave back to their base.

The Rangers entered the base when they saw Kendall communicating with the Silver Ranger who said, “Terrible news, fellow Rangers. The Dark Energem has resurfaced.” Keeper was standing next to Kendall and said, “Oh, no. No.” “What’s the Dark Energem?” Tyler asked. Keeper turned and answered, “The 10 Energems were formed from pure good, but the Dark Energem formed from pure darkness left after their creation.” The Silver Ranger nodded and said, “The universe must be protected from its great evil. Now that I know its location, I plan to destroy it.” “It cannot be done,” Keeper said. The Silver Ranger replied, “If you give me data on your Zords and Megazords, I may be able to destroy it.” Kendall turned to Keeper and asked, “Give him all of our data? Is that safe?” Zac looked at the screen to where the Silver Ranger was projected as his senses were telling him, “I sense something from him when I shouldn’t since he is lightyears away. So why do I feel like this isn’t right to do?” But Keeper said, “If we do nothing, the Dark Energem endangers the past, present, and future.” “You won’t regret it, my friends,” The Silver Ranger said. Kendall nodded and said, “I’ll begin the data transfer now.” Zac looked over at Kendall and shouted, “What?” as the Silver Ranger said, “This may be our only chance.” But Kendall had pushed the button and sent all of their data to the Silver Ranger as he signed off. “Zac,” Kendall said. “We have no choice.” Phillip noticed Zac’s panicked look and asked, “What’s troubling you?” Zac shook his head and said, “I don’t know. But something is telling me that this situation doesn’t feel right. Something about the Silver Ranger felt off which I surprised I did since he is too far away to contact telepathically. But I don’t know what. I hope you are right Ms. Morgan, but I also worry that something bad is now about to happen. Let’s see what fate now has in store.”


	33. Recipe for Disaster

Down in the Ranger base, Keeper was explaining the history of the Energems and the Dark Energem to the Rangers by saying, “Long ago, when your good Energems were created, the evil residue left behind became the Dark Energem. It is the one thing that can cripple the power of the 10 Energems. It was hidden deep within a planet called Centai6. Centuries later, a mysterious warlord discovered its location. He destroyed the entire planet, then disappeared with the Dark Energem. Now that the Dark Energem has resurfaced, the Silver Ranger needs all the help we can give him to destroy it.” Zac groaned as he still was having his doubts about the Silver Ranger because of the uneasiness he somehow felt from him. Kendall sighed and said, “I’m afraid Keeper’s right. And that’s why all of the data on our Zords and Megazords has been transferred to the Silver Ranger. Until we know his location, there is simply nothing more we can do.” Zac then cleared his throat getting everyone’s attention and said, “Ah, yes there is, Ms. Morgan. We can just simply get that information back from the Silver Ranger so that he doesn’t have it anymore.” “We can’t do that, Zac,” Kendall told him. “It’s like putting something on the Internet. Once it’s out, it’s almost impossible to get back. Even if I could, the data will still somewhat exist out there where anyone can find it if they look for it. It’s not safe to try.” Zac sighed and said, “OK. Then let’s think for a second. Since I have been thinking about this all night since you did this yesterday. How would the data on our Zords help him destroy it? Especially since our Zords are here? Is he planning to build something similar to beat it? Or something else? Something that really makes me believe that something is not right about all of this?” “What’s that then?” Tyler asked. Zac turned to look at Tyler and said, “Something to be used against us.” Everyone gasped as Keeper said, “Zac. I understand your concerns. But the Silver Ranger can’t be someone evil. The Silver Energem would not have chosen him otherwise.” “Then why did I feel like something was off about him when he contacted us?” Zac asked. Everyone was quiet at that question as no one had an answer to it. Zac sighed and said, “Fine. Let’s just hope that this will not turn out bad. But we need to keep our guard up. Agreed?” Everyone nodded to that.

Over on Sledge’s crashed ship, Wrench was leading Heckyl to his lab as he said, “Here is it, Master Heckyl, my secret project, Fortress!” Wrench pointed to the monster in question, as Vivix were trying to hit him down, but Fortress was too strong. Heckyl asked, “So this is your invincible monster?” Wrench nodded and said, “He isn’t just powerful, he knows all the Megazord moves. Show me the Megazord fight.” The Vivix Wrench commanded to nodded and pulled up footage of a Megazord fight. “That’s the Pacha Wrecking Ball,” Wrench commented. “Vivix! Pretend to be a Wrecking Ball, just like we practiced!” Several Vivix complied and formed to attack Fortress, who just blocked them. Wrench then said, “Play the next fight. Those Spikeballs never stood a chance, but Fortress can counter any Megazord move ever! Watch!” Fortress proceeded to demonstrate that he was a powerful foe. Wrench looked over at Heckyl and said, “No one can stand up to Fortress, not even me!” Heckyl looked over and said, “Impressive. Except that you won’t be there to call out the moves during the battle.” Wrench shook his head and said, “No, but you will. Once he’s Magna Beamed into a giant, you’ll have a cockpit inside him! Just like the Rangers’ Megazords!” Heckyl smirked at that and said, “My own monster Megazord! I like it!” 

Heckyl walked out of the lab and suddenly Ursula appeared next to him. Heckyl gasped in shock next to her as she giggled and said, “Ursula! Seriously!” Ursula laughed, “Where’s the fun in that? Besides, I wanted to thank you for telling me about your secret contact. We got in touch and was very surprised in what I had to say. And his plan is going perfectly. He just needs a little more time. Since I helped him perfect that plan.” Heckyl turned to her and asked, “And what precisely did you add to the plan?” Ursula giggled and said, “You’ll find out eventually. Trust me when I say that it will bring that little merman Ranger down and bring him to our side. Besides, it seems you got your hands full with this new plan I overheard. Seems like the Rangers will have trouble against you for this one.”

Speaking of the Rangers, they (except for Zac, Phillip, and Kendall, since Zac was at school, Phillip was at his embassy, and Kendall was down in the lab) were in the Dino Cafe as an important food critic came and decked out the cafe to the nines so that they could impress her. Tyler walked up to the critic wearing something a waiter would wear in a fancy restaurant and said, “Bonjour. What may I serve you?” The woman smiled and said, “I’ll try the Bronto Burger, please. And for dessert…Oh! You serve pavlova. I’ll have a slice of that, thank you.” “Excellent choice,” Tyler replied as he turned to walked away back into the kitchen. He then sprinted in when he saw that the critic’s attention turned elsewhere and shouted, “Is the pavlova done yet? Katherine Allister, the food critic, just ordered a slice.” Chase, Koda, and Ivan were covered in flour as Chase answered, “It was done. This is the third try.” “Yeah,” Shelby said from behind Tyler. “We’re having some quality control issues.” Chase pulled out the recipe card and said, “Don’t worry, I’ve double-checked every ingredient this time. Whipped cream, fruit, let’s go.” Shelby sighed and said, “This thing better be good, Chase. One bad review from this lady and the cafe could shut down.” “But no pressure,” Tyler reassured Chase. 

Chase put on the finishing touches and walked it out to Katherine Allister and said, “May I present to you, pavlova. It’s a favorite dessert of my home country, New Zealand.” He handed her a slicer to cut it when they all heard a rumbling sound. The Rangers looked weary as they knew it came from the pavlova. “What was that?” Katherine asked. Riley answered, “Well, you know, it just looked so good that my stomach started growling.” But just then the pavlova blew up in Katherine’s face as Chase said, “I’m so sorry!” Katherine glared at Chase and said, “This is a designer handbag. Your cafe is about to receive the worst review I have ever given.” “But you now have pavlova handbag,” Koda said with Ivan elbowing him in the ribs to shut him up. “But please give us another chance!” Katherine glared at him and said, “You call yourself a New Zealander and you can’t even make a pavlova?” She turned and walked away as Chase said, “Look, I don’t know what happened! I followed the recipe every time!” Katherine turned around and shouted, “No second chance!” She huffed and walked out of the cafe with everyone looking grim.

Down in the lab, Zac had returned from school and was working on homework while Phillip was looking over some trading documents when the Rangers came in with Koda wheeling in a cart with baking supplies. Kendall noticed this and shouted, “What are you doing? This is a sterile laboratory!” “Sorry, Ms. Morgan,” Shelby said. “Chase wants to be 100% sure we followed the pavlova recipe precisely this time!” “Hey,” Riley said. ‘Can we borrow your digital scale? We’re trying to get it right, down to the nano-ounce.” “But…but…” Kendall tried to retort with Zac and Phillip getting up from their work to see what the commotion is when Chase said, “Hey, Ms. Morgan. Thanks for letting us use your equipment.” He then looked down and realized, “My Energem is missing! It must’ve gotten knocked into the pavlova!” “We didn’t find anything when we cleaned up,” Tyler said. “Oh, no!” Chase said. “That means it’s in her handbag! Guys, I’ll be right back! Don’t worry!” He then ran out of the lab to track down Katherine Allister.

Zac turned to everyone and said, “OK, will someone please tell me what this is all about?” Phillip then added, “Does this have to do with that food critic that was suppose to visit the cafe today?” Ivan nodded and said, “Sir Chase has been trying to make this pavlova dish for her but it kept blowing up. The latest attempt blew up in the critic’s face and she said that she is going to give the cafe the worst review ever.” Kendall groaned and said, “Great! That will hurt the museum.” Zac sighed and said, “Are you guys sure that he followed the recipe to the letter?” The Rangers nodded and Zac said, “Then something else must be causing it. But I think the main concern right now is making sure Chase gets his Energem back.” Everyone nodded as Koda said, “Zac. You bake with us?” Zac shook his head and said, “Not a good idea. Some of those ingredients have water in them. Not good for me.” 

A UFO appeared in orbit elsewhere in the city of Amber Beach and crash landed downtown. People were running away from the crash as they saw three monsters climb out of the crater the UFO created. Singe was one of them. He was with Doomwing, a red bird monster who said, “Ha! This planet’s a trash heap!” But the main monster, Lord Arcanon, shouted at Doomwing, “Silence, Doomwing!” Singe looked ahead and saw Heckyl walking up to them with Fury, Wrench, and Ursula at his side. Singe chuckled, “Well, speaking of trash, look who’s here! It’s Heckyl and his motley crew!” Doomwing looked at Heckyl and asked, “So that’s Heckyl? And what of his crew?” Singe answered, “The kitty cat is Fury, the tin man is Wrench, and squid lady is Ursula, who I told you about in detail, Lord Arcanon.” Lord Arcanon nodded as Heckyl stepped forward and said, “How dare you return to my planet, Singe!” Lord Arcanon stepped forward with Singe and Doomwing owing to him as he said, “He came on my command. I am Lord Arcanon. Long ago, I hired Sledge to capture an army for me.” Wrench gulped next to Heckyl and said, “Oh! It’s true! Sledge worked for a monster named Arcanon! The only monster he was ever afraid of!” Lord Arcanon nodded and said, “Sledge’s monsters and his ship are mine! I have come to pay the bounties and collect my prisoners. Including you, Heckyl! You and Snide belong to me!” Heckyl growled and sent an electrical blast towards Arcanon who countered it with his own firepower from his hand, overpowering Heckyl and sent him flying backwards to the ground. “Well, well,” Ursula giggled. “This is interesting.” Heckyl’s tattoo glowed and he shouted, “Not now!” He turned into Snide and the monster got up and shouted, “My turn. Let me show you some real power! Magna beam!” A Vivix back at Sledge’s ship obeyed and grew Fortress giant sized and Snide jumped into the cockpit Wrench said there would be in Fortress. Snide laughed and said, “You were built to fight Rangers, Fortress! But first, let’s show these cretins what you’ve got!” He sent out a powerful shockwave that destroyed several nearby buildings.

Lord Arcanon watched from below and said, “Impressive. But I have more than just my own powers. I have stolen the Rangers’ technology! Summon the Zords!” Ursula heard this and shouted, “What? How?” Doomwing bowed to Lord Arcanon and said, “Yes, My Lord. Dino Charger, Ready!” Doomwing pulled out a Dino Charger that looked exactly like Tyler’s Charger and was able to summon the T-Rex Zord and it attacked Fortress, who blocked the attack. “He’s summoned a Zord?” Wrench shouted. “But how?” Fury shouted. Ursula grinned and said, “How indeed.” Lord Arcanon looked at the three monsters and said, “You don’t know what I’m capable of. This is just the beginning!” Ursula then stepped forward and said, “This is impressive I must admit. However, will it defeat the Rangers once and for all, least of all my nephew, the Aqua Ranger?” Lord Arcanon grinned and said, “Ah yes. Singe told me all about this merman prince with unforetold power that you happen to be related to. He would make an excellent addition to my bounty once I collect it. But I have been told that you all have not been successful in capturing him. I think this will bring him and his miserable friends to their knees and him on our side.” Ursula giggled and said, “All right. But first, why don’t you see how you do against me? Just for fun.” Wrench and Fury looked at Ursula like she had three heads as Lord Arcanon laughed as he raised his hand and powered it up saying, “Your funeral.” He fired at Ursula who blasted her own attack right at him and their power was at equal footing. After a couple minutes, both monsters stopped their attacks as it was clear that they were of equal power. Lord Arcanon looked at Ursula and asked, “You knew that would happen, didn’t you?” Ursula giggled and said, “Maybe. I will let this little plan of yours go on without my interruption to see if you are the more powerful monster you claim to be. But if you fail, you know where to find me.” She turned and said to Fury and Wrench, “Let’s go watch the show from a better seat.” Wrench gulped nervously and Fury growled as they followed her out.

At the Ranger base, the alarms went off and Kendall rushed to the computer to see what the situation was. “What is it, Ms. Morgan?” Shelby asked. Kendall looked at the screen in horror and said, “The T-Rex Zord was just activated!” “But how?” Koda asked. Kendall got more worried as she said, “The Plesio Zord and Pacha Zord were just activated too!” “What is going on?” Shelby asked. Zac looked at the screen, realizing that what he feared just happened. He closed his eyes and focused his mind to reach out to the three Zords that were called out. They were screaming in pain that they were not in control of their actions, but this Lord Arcanon was. And that was making him angry.

Lord Arcanon made the Zords combine to make the Plesio Charge Megazord, Pacha Rex Formation. He along with Singe and Doomwing jumped into the cockpit as Singe said, “It worked, Lord Arcanon. We’re controlling a Megazord!” “Excellent!” Arcanon replied. Snide watched in horror at the Megazord in front of him as he shouted, “They have a Megazord? Impossible!” 

Back at the base, they opened video footage of the three monsters in the cockpit as Riley said, “They’re in the Plesio cockpit? No way!” They heard Arcanon say in the video feed, “I’ll destroy Snide and the Rangers!” “With their own Megazord!” Singe added. “Who is this Lord Arcanon creep?” Tyler asked. “And how are they doing this?” Shelby asked. “I don’t know,” Kendall admitted. “But I’m going to find out!” They saw their Megazord attack Fortress as Shelby asked, “How is Arcanon battling monsters with our Megazord?” “Because he has our data,” Zac said bitterly as the Rangers turned to him and saw that he had an angry look in his eyes. Phillip asked, “Why do you think that?” Zac looked at him angrily and said, “Isn’t it a coincidence that right after our data was sent to the “Silver Ranger” that this monster shows up and is able to control our Zords like it’s nothing? And I can hear our Zords’ cries in my head. They are screaming in pain, begging to stop, but they don’t have control over their actions. This Lord Arcanon does. My best guess is that he tricked us into giving him our data through the “Silver Ranger” so that he could wipe us out. And I WON’T LET THAT HAPPEN!” The shouting of that last sentence made several pieces of equipment fry up and the moon pool in the nearby cave explode water in a huge way as well as a strong gust of wind knock everyone surrounding Zac off of their feet. Ivan got up and kneeled to Zac saying, “Stay calm, Your Highness. We will get control of our Zords back. I have faith in Ms. Morgan’s abilities.” Phillip stood up and walked over to Zac saying, “Deep breathes Zac. I can see the power and anger in your eyes. And I bet Mimmi is feeling all of this right now and I don’t think she will appreciate that.” Zac closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths to calm himself down. He opened his eyes and said, “Then let’s get out there and give this creep a piece of our minds.” Everyone nodded as Kendall said, “I’ll warn Chase.” The Rangers ran out of the base heading to where the battle was taking place.

Lord Arcanon stared down Snide in the Fortress monster and said, “No more playing around.” Snide smirked and said, “Give me your best shot!” The Megaord fired a T-Rex blast, but it didn’t affect Fortress while Snide said, “That’s nothing!” and fired a blast right back at the Megazord, causing the three monsters inside to be tumbled around a bit. “What do we do?” Singe asked. “On your feet, Singe,” Arcanon answered. But Snide chuckled and said, “Weaklings!” and delivered a final blow making the Megazord break up and threw the three monsters to the ground outside. “You promised this would work!” Lord Arcanon accused Singe. “That thing is too powerful, My Lord,” Singe answered. Lord Arcanon glared at Singe and said, “Singe, you’ve become weak. We stole the technology to all the Rangers’ Zords, didn’t we?” Doomwing stepped forward and said, “Yes, My Lord. It’ll be a Zord stampede!” 

Kendall was typing away at her computer as she got a new report and informed the Rangers, “Be careful everyone! Six more Zords have just been activated.” She heard Zac growl into his communicator, “This creep is going to pay for messing with MY Zord.” She also heard Phillip say, “Breathe, Zac. We’ll give him the payback he deserves.”

Elsewhere, Chase was running around and found the critic as he communicated to Kendall, “Ms. Morgan? I found her. I’ll be back to help as soon as I find my Energem.” He ran across the street and shouted, “Ma’am! Ma’am wait up!” Katherine turned around and said, “You! If you’ve come to ask for a second chance, I told you, no!” Chase stopped her and said, “No, no, no, that’s not it. Ma’am, when I made the pavlova, I think something really important of mine fell into the mixture. I think it may be in your bag. Can we please check?” Katherine huffed, “Fine, if it’ll get rid of you, be my guest.” She opened her bag for him and he said, “Thank you!” He looked carefully and found it shouting, “My Energem!” “Happy now?” Katherine asked. 

Suddenly part of a building nearby started to crumble down near them thanks to the battle between the Zords and Fortress nearby. Chase saw this and pushed here out of the way, making the debris miss them barely. “Are you OK?” Chase asked. “I’m fine,” Katherine answered. “OK,” Chase said. “You need to get somewhere safe.” He helped her up and was about to run off when Katherine said, “Wait! I want to help you. You said you followed your pavlova recipe exactly.” “Yeah,” Chase answered. “A bunch of times. I’m sure of it. I don't know what went wrong.” Katherine smiled and said, “Repeating the same process with the same ingredients over and over is not going to get you a different result. Mix things up. Trust your Kiwi ingenuity, OK?” Chase nodded and said, “OK. All right. Will do. Now go.” Katherine walked away while saying, “Don’t worry about me. I’m tougher than I look.” 

Back at the battle, the T-Rex Zord was shaking off some debris while Snide looks over at the Zord and shouts, “Yes! I get to destroy the T-Rex Zord!” Down below, Lord Arcanon chuckled, “Time for the next phase. Follow my lead, Singe.” “As you wish,” Singe said in agreement. Lord Arcanon activated the Dino Charge Megazord, Tri-Stego Formation, while Singe activated the Ptera Charge Megazord, Para Raptor Formation. Arcanon and Doomwing entered the Dino Charge Megazord while Singe entered the Ptera Charge Megazord. “Ready, Singe?” Lord Arcanon asked. “Yes, My Lord,” Singe answered. “Two on one?” Snide asked. “Twice the fun! Attack!” 

Down below, Tyler, Koda, Riley, Shelby, Zac, and Phillip arrived at the scene. Ivan looked up and said, “Impossible!” “They’ve formed two Megazords?” Shelby asked. “We’ve got to stop them! Try calling your Zords!” Zac looked at Shelby and said, “Not going to work, remember? Our Zords are not in control of their actions right now. And I am really angry that my Ankylo Zord is being forced to do something against its will!” “We not have control of our Zords,” Koda said. Phillip looked over at Koda and said, “I think Zac made that perfectly clear, Koda.” They saw the Megazords move and Shelby said, “They’re headed to the City Center! Come on!” They ran as fast as they could to the City Center.

Meanwhile, Fortress was stopping every attack Lord Arcanon and Singe were sending his way. “It’s no use!” Singe cried. “He’s blocking all our moves!” “I can’t believe this is happening!” Doomwing cried. Fortress sent a powerful blast at both Megazords that sent all three monsters flying out of the cockpits. “Curse him!” Lord Arcanon shouted. “Snide has defeated all the Zords!” “Not all of them, My Lord,” Doomwing informed him as he pulled out a duplicate Titano Charger. “We haven’t tried the Titano Zord.” Lord Arcanon hit the Charger out of Doomwing’s hand and said, “Forget it, Doomwing. The Dino Chargers you made are useless! We came here for the Energems. As well as see this merman prince Singe told me about. I have a new plan to get them. Follow me!” “As you wish, My Lord!” Doomwing answered. 

But before they could leave, they were suddenly wind pushed back several yards hard to the ground. They looked up and saw the Rangers running towards them with Zac’s hand out in front of him showing he was the one to attack them. “It’s those monsters who took control of our Zords!” Tyler shouted. Zac’s eyes glowed dark blue as he shouted, “You three will pay for forcing our Zords to do your bidding!” Lord Arcanon stood up and said, “Well, well. You must be the merman prince Singe told me about. You don’t seem like anything special. I am Lord Arcanon and everything on this planet will bow down before me. And you and your Energems will be mine!” He sent an energy blast at the Rangers, but Zac used the Turn the Tide move and reflected the attack right back at Arcanon causing the monsters to bee knocked backwards in pain. “My Lord!” Doomwing ran over and helped Lord Arcanon up. Singe got up and said, “You can’t underestimate him like that. He is more powerful than you think.” Lord Arcanon grumbled, “I haven’t. The battle must have wasted my energy. No matter. I can take this boy on myself. “But, Lord Arcanon,” Singe warned. Arcanon waved him away as he prepared another more powerful blast at Zac, but Zac smirked and raised his hand towards the sky as it darkened and thunder could be heard. The winds picked up as the three monsters looked around as the weather changed drastically and Zac sent two lightning blasts at Doomwing and Singe blasting them several yards back. Lord Arcanon looked at Zac and shouted, “You don’t scare me, Earthling.” Zac smirked and said, “Wanna bet?” He then sent a more powerful lightning blast at Lord Arcanon who howled in pain and was blasted back towards Doomwing and Singe. “That was for our Zords!” Zac shouted. Doomwing and Singe helped Lord Arcanon up as he said, “You may have beaten me now, but I have more up my sleeve than you think.” He raised his hand and made himself, Doomwing, and Singe disappear. 

Zac took several deep breaths to calm down as the clouds parted. Phillip ran over to him and asked, “Are you OK?” Zac nodded and said, “Yeah. Taking out my anger on that creep took more of my energy than I thought it would. Just give me a minute.” Riley saw the duplicate Titano Charger on the ground, picked it up, and said, “Hey, is this a Dino Charger?” Zac looked back and said, “I bet they made that based on the data they took from us.” Chase suddenly ran up and said, “Hey, guys, what’s…” But they heard Snide guide Fortress towards the fallen Megazords as Riley said, “The Zords are empty, maybe we can control them now.” “That sounds like a plan,” Phillip said. “We need to be quick,” Ivan said. “That monster will destroy our Zords!” Shelby added. “We must stop it!” Koda said. “It’s Morphin Time!” Tyler shouted. They all got out their Dino Chargers and morphed into the Power Rangers. Tyler activated Dino Super Drive mode and he, Koda, and Shelby jumped into the Dino Charge Megazord cockpit while Chase, Riley, Ivan, Zac, and Phillip jumped into the Ptera Charge Megazord cockpit. “All systems go!” Tyler said. “We’re back in the driver’s seat, guys!” They heard all the Zords roar in response as Zac translated, “They all say that they are happy to not be in the control of those creeps anymore.” “We must force this beast back!” Ivan commented. 

Snide chuckled inside Fortress and said, “It doesn’t matter that you're back in control, Rangers! No Megazord can beat Fortress!” He slammed Fortress’s arms onto both Megazords as Tyler shouted, “Brace yourselves!” Snide held both Megazords down firm as Koda said, “How he so strong? We must push harder!” “On three,” Riley said. “One, two, three!” They pushed Fortress off with all of their might and got the Megazords standing upright as Phillip shouted, “Let’s show Snide who’s king of the castle!” Zac looked over at Phillip and said, “Tyler’s rubbing off on you, isn’t he?” Snide growled, “Bring it on! I can do this all day!” The two Megazords swung their blades down, but Fortress stopped it. “The scoundrel counters every move we make!” Ivan said. “Unbelievable!” Shelby shouted. 

Kendall contacted them and said, “Guys, it’s clear this monster has been studying our Megazord combinations. It knows all our attacks.” “That means logically, we can’t beat it,” Riley deduced. “No way!” Tyler responded. “We have to keep trying!” “Tyler,” Zac said. “We just can’t keep attacking to no end. The Zords lost a lot of energy when they were controlled by that Lord Arcanon. We have to be careful.” “Hold on,” Chase said. “It’s just like the pavlova recipe!” “Chase,” Kendall asked. “What are you talking about?” Chase sighed and said, “If we keep doing the same thing, we won’t get a different result. They know all our Megazord combinations. So we need a new combination to win! Let’s use a little Kiwi ingenuity!” Zac looked over and said, “You learned something important during your search around the city, didn’t you?” Chase nodded as Kendall responded, “I’ve been working on a new formation. It’s not ready yet. I’ll need some time.” “Got it,” Chase responded. “We’ll hold ’em off as long as we can with the Titano Charge Megazord.” 

Tyler pulled out the Titano Charger and summoned the Titano Zord. “The Titano Zord?” Snide said. “No problem!” Everyone activated the Titano Charge Megazord and jumped into its cockpit. “Let’s do this!” The Rangers shouted. They fought Fortress holding him off for a while. They tried to use the Titan Axe, but Fortress blocked it. “He stop our attack!” Koda shouted. “You’re strong, Rangers,” Snide commented. “But it’s only a matter of time before I destroy you!” “Oh, no!” Chase said. “We can’t hold ’em back much longer!” 

Suddenly Kendall arrived below morphed on the Dino Cycle as she said, “Guys! The new combination’s done! It needs your first five Zords, plus Titano!” “Wow,” Tyler said. “You’re awesome, Ms. Morgan. We’re on it! Guys, you know what to do!” Tyler, Chase, Koda, Riley, and Shelby summoned their Zords as Kendall jumped onto the cockpit. “Good job, Ms. Morgan,” Chase said. “What’s this new combination called?” “The Dino Charge Ultrazord,” Kendall answered. “Good name,” Zac commented. “Fitting name, indeed,” Phillip added. “Awesome!” Tyler shouted. They activated the new Ultrazord as Snide said, “I’ve got a bad feeling about this!” The new cockpit was created as the Rangers jumped in with Tyler shouting, “Snide, you’re finished!” Snide looked at the new Ultrazord and said, “We’ve never seen this Megazord before!” Snide’s tattoo suddenly glowed and he turned into Heckyl. His watch chimed and he pulled it out saying to Snide, “A Megazord is a Megazord. You’ve simply got to adapt.” Tyler then said, “Let’s see what this thing can do!” Chase sent a Para Zord blast at Fortress with a direct hit with Chase saying, “How’d you like that, brick brain?” Riley sent a Raptor Slash making Fortress fall back a little. Tyler activated the Dino Super Drive Saber as he said, “See how you handle this, Heckyl!” “Ultra Plasma Final Blast!” The Rangers shouted as they unleashed this powerful attack at Fortress, destroying him. “Monster extinct!” The Rangers shouted in victory.

Heckyl was lying on the ground below clawing his way out of the debris shouting, “Fury? Wrench? Ursula?” He heard Lord Arcanon behind him shout, “Your minions left at the fight sign of trouble. But do not worry, we stuck around! Let me help you up!” He sent a blast that raised Heckyl in the air then dropped him hard to the ground. “Patheitc,” Arcanon said. “You belong to me, Heckyl. Lock him up. Again. And soon that annoying little Ranger will soon be joining you in lockup.” Doomwing and Singe held onto Heckyl’s arms as Singe said, “I warned you my boss had a bad temper!” They led Heckyl back to Sledge’s ship to lock him back up in his cell.

Over at the Ranger base, the Rangers were examining the duplicate Titano Charger as Riley said, “It’s a perfect replica of what you built, Ms. Morgan. So they had enough data to create Dino Chargers.” Keeper was there with them and said, “Then what Zac feared happened. They got the information we sent out.” “And the one person we sent that data to was the Silver Ranger,” Kendall said. “Then Prince Zac was correct,” Ivan said. “The Silver Ranger must be evil for giving the data to Arcanon.” Keeper shook his head and said, “The Silver Energem would never have bonded with anyone evil.” “But Zac did say that something felt off about him when he contacted us about getting the data,” Phillip said. “Or,” Tyler suggested. “Maybe the Silver Ranger’s been captured.” “Whatever the case,” Kendall said. “We need to be on our guard.” She turned to Zac, who was sitting quietly at a table, and said, “Zac, we are sorry that we didn’t take your warning seriously.” Zac shook his head and said, “It’s OK, Ms. Morgan. Really. I reacted way too harshly to you for sending that data out. So I apologize for that. But I think we all know now that we need to be alert since there is a new enemy on the playing field. And like Heckyl, he wants the Energems for himself. And me. And he is not getting anything from us.” 

The Rangers all went up to the cafe to work their shift, minus Phillip who stayed in the base with Kendall, and Tyler went up to a customer and said, “Hi, may I take your order?” He didn’t see who it was as he was looking down at his pad and heard, “A slice of pavlova please. Hold the explosion.” Tyler looked up and saw it was Katherine the food critic. 

Back in the kitchen, Chase was putting the final touches on his new pavlova saying, “And the final touch, the New Zealand flag.” Tyler ran into the kitchen and said, “Guys! That food critic’s back! And she ordered pavlova.” Chase grabbed the dessert and brought it out to Katherine and said, “A slice on the house for you, ma’am. And this time, it’s my grandma’s recipe.” He put it down as Katherine said, “Let’s hope it’s better.” She pulled up her knife and cut a slice, much to the Rangers’ delight as it didn’t explode, and he put a bite into her mouth. She looked at Chase and said, “You’re going to need to make another one. You’ll be needing it, and many more once my review is published. Tastes like a slice of New Zealand.” The Rangers cheered as Chase said, “Thank you, ma’am.”

Over on Sledge’s ship, Singe was leading Heckyl back to solitary confinement with Lord Arcanon behind them with Singe saying, “I heard you loved solitary confinement.” Fury, Poisandra, Curio, and Wrench were hiding in the corner with Fury saying, “I don’t like the look of this.” “What’s happening?” Poisandra asked. Singe chuckled, “Don’t worry, Heckyl. I kicked out all the dungeon rats. But they’ll probably come back.” He threw Heckyl into the cell and closed it, turning to everyone shouting, “Listen up. Lord Arcanon is in control now. You’ll do as he says or deal with me! Heckyl is nothing but a headache. I say we destroy him.” “No,” Lord Arcanon said. “He’ll behave. As long as I have this.” He opened the book he kept on him while Singe asked, “What about the Rangers? Especially that merman?” Arcanon chuckled as he stared at his prized possession, the Dark Energem, and said, “None of them will survive. Their Energems will be ours, and that merman will be my prisoner.”

“Or so you say,” Ursula said as she appeared right next to him startling everyone. “I say that little show of yours today. I must say, I was not impressed. Your little stolen data did nothing to stop Fortress. And you just walked away when my nephew was within your grasp. Did he scare you?” Lord Arcanon growled and said, “Silence, witch! We may be equal in power, but Singe did let me in on your little weakness. So I would keep my mouth shut if I were you. And I have the perfect thing to help bring your nephew to me.” Ursula looked down and saw the Dark Energem in the book he was carrying and she said, “Oh my. I can feel its power. Very well. I will hold my tongue for now. But may I make a suggestion? As you said, you could use my weakness at any time. Why not do the same with him?” Lord Arcanon cocked his head and said, “What do you mean?” Ursula giggled and said, “Let me tell you all about my little nephew, My Lord….”


	34. Silver Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now as some of you might have noticed, when a character is singing, sometimes the font is in italics and sometimes not. Sorry about that. Posting chapters on this site sometimes only lets me do italics once per chapter which is weird. So if you see spacing between lines for shorter sentences without italics, then that's someone singing. I am still new to this site and I am still learning the mechanics of posting things. 
> 
> Also I own none of the songs that the characters sing in this chapter. Enjoy!

The Rangers were working at the Dino Cafe when Chase was telling everyone about one of his friends that was stopping by to see him. But Shelby was the most excited since she shouted, “Rata? The N-Zed Boy? He’s your friend?” Chase nodded and said, “Yeah, I met him when I went back home to New Zealand this past summer. We’re mates. Look, they’re adding another singer to the band. Ms. Morgan said that they could hold auditions here.So he’s just coming to check out the cafe. As well as meet Prince Phillip since he agreed to sponsor them for their next tour. That’s it.” 

Zac and Phillip were watching the scene from a table nearby as Zac asked, “So why did you decide to help sponsor the N-Zed Boys? I didn’t know you were a fan of their music.” Phillip sighed and said, “Well, from what music I did hear they have great promise and since Chase told me they needed to hold auditions since they were down a member, I used the opportunity to help promote them.” Zac looked at Phillip and asked, “Why do I get the feeling that Mimmi is making you do this?” Phillip blushed, then chuckled, “OK, OK, Mimmi did plead with me to help them out as a favor to her and Evie since you took those two and your Australian friends to their concert a couple months back. I want to prove to her that I can be a good boyfriend and give her whatever she wants. Like a prince should for his princess.” Zac smirked and said, “Phillip, you don’t always have to do big things to prove your worthiness to her. I think the curse breaking kiss proved that. Mimmi loves you no matter what. Slime and all.” Phillip groaned and said, “It wasn’t slime. It was mucus. And I thought I asked you to never to bring that up again.” Zac laughed and said, “I’m just playing with you.” Phillip nodded his head and asked, “Are you going to audition? You definitely have the voice for it.” Zac shook his head and said, “No. Royal destiny, remember?” 

Phillip then said, “Of course. Silly me. How are your lessons going with your mother and Mimmi? She tells me that your mother thinks you two are almost ready since your powers have grown exponentially since your dad showed up and your control is almost at mastery.” Zac sighed and said, “They’re going great. Mimmi was correct in that statement. But that just means sone step closer to saying goodbye and going to my new underwater home.” Phillip frowned and said, “I thought you accepted your heritage and your royalty.” Zac nodded and said, “I do, but there’s still one thing that is holding me down here. Well, two, since Ranger duties is one of them.” Phillip realized, “Evie. You’re afraid of leaving her behind forever. Even though she is your true love. As that was another curse breaking kiss to prove it.” Zac sighed and said, “Yeah. I know she loves me no matter what, but she still has a life here. And the fact that when my mom was a water dragon, she took Evie’s tail away forever. And even if there was someway to give her tail back, will she want to abandon everything here just for me?” Phillip put his arm around Zac and said, “I understand you fully. I have the same fears over Mimmi. Part of me wants to follow her wherever she goes. But I am the heir to my throne. It pains me that one day I have to choose between her and Zandar. But I think for now we should follow your advice you gave me long ago. Let fate decide and enjoy the time we have.” Zac smiled and said, “I guess you’re right for now. By the way, do you want to join me later at the Ocean Cafe back in Australia? Sirena is singing with David’s band and Mimmi wanted me to come.” Phillip nodded and said, “Absolutely. Any excuse to see her triumphs anything. But maybe we should also invite the others. It would be a nice treat to get away from Ranger duties for a while.” 

They looked over and saw Shelby try to follow Chase around in the kitchen asking more questions about Rate when Tyler interrupted, “He’s just a singer. What’s the big deal?” Shelby scoffed, walked out of the kitchen to where Tyler was sitting, and said, “Just a singer? He touches the hearts of a whole generation! He’s so cute!” She turned around and bumped into Rata, who was walking up towards Chase. Chase saw the scene, stepped in, and said, “Wow, uh, Rata, this is Shelby. Rata, Shelby.” Rata smiled down and said, “Lean back on one, two, three.” Shelby stepped back and said, “I’m so sorry, Mr. Rata.” Rata shook his head and said, “Please, call me Rata. Thanks for letting us hold auditions here today, guys. That’s really cool.” Koda walked out of the kitchen and said, “Maybe Shelby sing for you.” Koda started to sing her song, but Shelby pushed Koda back into the kitchen. Rata smirked and said, “You really know how to make an entrance. We’re looking at possibly adding a girl to the group, too, if any guys don’t cut it. Maybe you should audition.” “Really?” Shelby asked. “Me? I have written some music, and I love to car in my sing…I mean, sing in my car.” Rata nodded and said, “So come and audition later today. I’d love to hear what you can do.” Shelby nodded as Rata waved goodbye to Chase and made his way over to Phillip, who held out his hand for Rata to shake. Rata said, “It is an honor to meet you, Prince Phillip. And thank you again from the entire crew for your sponsorship. We don’t know how to repay you.” Phillip shook his head and said, “No need to worry about it. Your group has great potential that can help and affect millions around the world. And I know many people, including Zac here, are excited for auditioning for you guys.” Zac turned his head and whispered, “Phillip, what are you doing?” Rata looked over at Zac and said, “You sing, mate?” Zac shuttered trying to say no, but Phillip beat him to it and said, “Oh yes, he doesn’t like to take credit for anything, but I have heard him sing multiple times and he has a great hidden talent.” Rata smiled at Zac and said, “Well, then, I can’t wait to here it later today. Until then, Your Highness.” Rata walked away while Zac whispered, “Phillip, why did you do that? I told you that I can’t audition. One, I won’t be able to be in the group due to future engagements. And two, that would be unfair to all the other contestants since my voice is only great due to my heritage.” Phillip chuckled and said, “Oh, relax. It’s just an audition. Enjoy the time you have. Plus, Evie would probably have a laugh and enjoy it immensely.” Zac sighed and said, “Fine, but I will get you back one day.” Phillip smirked and said, “I would like to see you try.” 

Suddenly the Rangers heard their communicators went off and Kendall was on the line saying, “I’ve got news.” “Go ahead, Ms. Morgan,” Riley answered. “Rangers,” Kendall said. “You need to get to McCadden Forest right now. I’ve picked up a distress signal.” “A distress signal?” Ivan asked. “From whom?” “It’s the Silver Ranger,” Kendall answered. “He’s on Earth?” Phillip asked. Zac looked skeptical and said, “We need to remember to be on our guard. Lord Arcanon somehow got our data because of him. I don’t trust him yet.” Tyler nodded to Ms. Morgan and said, “We’re on our way.” 

The Rangers ran out to the forest in question looking for any signs of the Silver Ranger. “He should be nearby,” Tyler said. Suddenly they saw the Silver Ranger limp out from behind a tree as Koda shouted, “There!” “He’s hurt!” Tyler said as the Rangers ran over to him. “Rangers!” The Silver Ranger shouted. “I’ve found you! Arcanon captured me. But I managed to break free from his evil clutches. We must go quickly before they catch up.” “Of course, mate,” Chase said. “Let’s head back to the base.” Zac held Chase back and said, “Hold on a second.” He looked at the Silver Ranger and said, “We gave you all the data on our Megazords. How did Arcanon get his hands on it?” “Arcanon will do anything to capture the Energems,” The Silver Ranger replied. “That’s why he forced me to create the Dino Chargers. Fortunately, I retrieved all nine of them when I escaped. See?” He pulled them out and showed them to the Rangers, but Zac could tell that he was lying. “Hold it,” Riley said. “Only nine, not ten?” “Ah, yes,” The Silver Ranger replied. “I never created a Titano Charger.” Zac narrowed his eyes and said, “If I recall, Arcanon dropped a Titano Charger that Riley found. The Titano Charger you say you never made. That means you are a big fat liar. I knew something was off about you when you contacted us.” Suddenly the Silver Ranger laughed evilly and said, “You Rangers are smarter than we thought. And it seems nothing gets by you, merman. No matter.” He pulled out his own Dino Morph Blaster as the Rangers started to back away with Ivan saying, “You conniving little…” “Time to meet my Titano Morph Blaster!” The Rangers quickly morphed just as the Silver Ranger fired his Blaster. Zac countered it with his Turn the Tide move and Tyler ran right up to the Silver Ranger and shouted, “You betrayed us!” Tyler threw out a punch, but the Silver Ranger caught his fist and threw Tyler up into the air and Tyler landed on the ground hard. “Tyler!” The other Rangers shouted. Zac growled, “You will pay for that!” He held out his hand and used the wind to hold the Silver Ranger in place with the evil Ranger saying, “What? I can’t move!” Zac lifted him up in the air then slammed him hard to the ground saying, “See how that feels!” “Arcanon must’ve brainwashed him!” Riley suggested. The Silver Ranger got up and said, “See how you like this! Silver Charge Up! Silver Strike!” He launched the attack at the Rangers and hit them head on, knocking them to the ground. “Silver Ranger so strong!” Koda said. Zac summoned his Ankylo Hammer and stood up shouting, “But so am I! Ankylo Hammer! Lightning Strike!” He summoned lightning to his Hammer and slammed it as hard as he could towards the Silver Ranger and knocked him down. The Silver Ranger got up and glared at Zac and said, “You are beginning to annoy me, Aqua Ranger. I will finish you and deliver you to Lord Arcanon myself.” 

He started to charge at Zac but then grabbed his head in pain with the Rangers looking at him In confusion. Zac focused his mind to the Silver Ranger’s head and heard a voice cry, “Stop this, Doomwing! You will not hurt them!” “What?” Zac said. The Silver Ranger demorphed showing that it was Doomwing under the mantle as the monster shouted, “Must maintain control.” “Look,” Phillip said. “He’s starting to transform.” And sure enough, Doomwing transformed into another bird monster with blue feathers and wings. Shelby pulled out her Dino Morpher and shouted, “Who are you? Don’t move!” Zac ran in front of her and shouted, “Shelby, stop! He stopped that attack on us.” He turned to the monster in question and said, “We won’t hurt you. I can sense you are good unlike your other half. I heard your thoughts. Thank you for stopping him. But who are you?” The monster held up his hand and said, “I am Zenowing, a friend. That other half you all saw was Doomwing. Arcanon cursed me to share a body with him. But he is evil. I want to help you! I am the true Silver Ranger.” “Two beings in the same body?” Chase asked. Zac thought for a moment and said, “It’s just like Heckyl and Snide. I heard two voices in his head like I did yours. Two beings fighting for control.” “Prove it,” Tyler said. “Hand over the Silver Energem.” “I wish I could,” Zenowing said. “But Doomwing has the Energem locked in his sword. So only he can morph into the Silver Ranger. I am powerless to stop him.” Zac looked at Zenowing and said, “I believe you, and I know I speak for the other Rangers on that.” Everyone else nodded as Tyler said, “Then we have to find a way to separate the two of you.” 

Suddenly Zenowing shouted, “Get back, Rangers! Doomwing’s taking over again! Oh, I can’t control it!” He then transformed into Doomwing who said, “You’re weak, Zenowing! Just like these Rangers!” He then flew and grabbed Tyler and Zac and flew off with them and slammed them into the hillside. “Tyler! Zac!” Shelby shouted. Doomwing trapped both Tyler and Zac with his sword and said, “Mark my words! All your Energems will be ours!” He secretly put a small device on Tyler’s communicator as Tyler shouted, “Get off of me!” Doomwing chuckled, “My pleasure!” and threw Tyler back down to the other Rangers. Doomwing looked over at Zac and said, “As for you, you are now the prisoner of Lord Arcanon.” “Let the prince go!” Ivan shouted. Zac’s eyes glowed underneath his helmet and shouted, “Not going to happen, Doomwing!” He put his hands on Doomwing’s arms and used his heating powers and started to burn Doomwing who howled in pain. Zac held on shouting, “Give your master my regards!” He then threw Doomwing off of him far into the forest using the wind for assistance. He then fell to the ground and landed near Tyler. The other Rangers ran over as Riley shouting, “Tyler, Zac, are you two OK?” Tyler nodded as Ivan kneeled to Zac and said, “I am glad to see that His Highness is all right. Along with Sir Tyler.” Zac nodded and said, “I’m fine. My hands hurt a little though since I had to turn up the heat more than I normally do so that I could get him off of me.” Phillip helped Zac up and said, “At least you drove him off for now.” Tyler pulled out his communicator and said to Kendall, “Ms. Morgan? We’ve got bad news. We’re heading back to the base now. Hey, what the…” He saw the device that Doomwing put on his communicator and cocked his head in confusion.

They raced back to the Ranger base. They walked in as Koda was saying, “We have to help Zenowing and get the Silver Energem.” “Once we do,” Ivan added. “We’ll have all ten. And then our work will be done.” Everyone nodded with Zac nodding solemnly as he thought back to what he and Phillip discussed earlier. Keeper appeared and said, “I’m so relieved to hear that Zenowing is alive. A long time ago, he was my apprentice. I would trust him with my life.” Kendall looked over and saw Tyler putting his communicator in a nearby aquarium and she shouted, “What are you..” But Tyler shushed her as he pulled his hand out and closed the tank. He walked over and said, “Guys, Doomwing put a listening device on my Dino Com.” Phillip smirked and said, “Very observant Sir Tyler. Good call.” “Why he do that?” Koda asked. Ivan looked in the aquarium seeing the device and said, “I see, Arcanon wants to hear our plan.” “Right,” Tyler said. “So we leave it in there until we have a plan that we want him to hear.” “Right,” Riley said. “So, in the meantime, the real plan is to figure out a way to split Zenowing and Doomwing apart.” Phillip looked at Zac and asked, “Could the moon song you used to free Mr. Navarro of his curse work?” Zac thought for a moment and then said, “Unfortunately no. One, today is not a full moon when the spell would be at its strongest. And two, it’s too close to the new moon for it to be powerful enough to break it.” Kendall thought for a moment then said, “But you two did give me an idea of something I could put in a device that might just work.”

Over on Sledge’s ship, Wrench was working the signal to the device Doomwing put on Tyler’s Dino Com and said, “Great news! The bug you planted is working perfectly!” He turned it on and sounds of water came out of the device. “All I hear is water!” Doomwing shouted. “Where are they?” “Uh,” Wrench said. “They’re by a stream so that the merman could swim, or in the bathroom.” Doomwing chuckled, “They’ll be making a plan soon. And when they do, I’ll crush them! And bring that merman to Lord Arcanon.” “Really,” Ursula said behind him. “You did have him in your grasp. And he slipped from it.” “But he burned me!” Doomwing shouted. “And he was strong, strong enough to push me far away!” “There’s your problem,” Ursula said. “You tried to take him while he had all of his strength. You need to weaken him so he can’t fight back.” Ursula walked away muttering, “Imbecile.” 

Back at the Ranger base, Kendall was putting some finishing touches on her new device saying, “The energy from these light crystals that are in each split emitter will meet in the middle. The burst it creates should be able to split Doomwing and Zenowing apart.” Tyler put a plant covered rock in the middle and said, “So, the plant is Doomwing, and it’s captured the rock, Zenowing.” Tyler, Chase, Koda, Riley, Ivan, Zac, and Phillip lined up the emitters as Kendall said, “Stand back, everyone.” Everyone stepped backwards and she pushed a button powering up the device. It glowed and shined its four lights to the plant rock and split the plant from the rock. “It worked!” Tyler shouted. “Rock is free!” Koda shouted. “Very impressive, Ms. Morgan,” Ivan said. “I can see how it is similar to the moon spell,” Zac said. “You are using the light energy from these crystals and focusing them, like I use moon energy for the spell.” Riley picked up an emitter and said, “It’ll take a while, but we gotta amp up the power. Hopefully, it’ll work.” Kendall looked over at Riley and said, “While you do that, I’m gonna plan the ambush.” Phillip looked down at his watch and said, “I should head upstairs and take my spot for the auditions. Chase, Koda, Sir Ivan, I would suggest the same.” The three boys nodded as Zac said, “I am going to clear my mind a bit before I get this over with. Thanks again, Phillip.” Phillip smirked as he, Chase, Koda, and Ivan walked out of the lab and Zac walked over to the moon pool and dove in, transforming into his merman self and relaxed gliding over the water. 

Kendall, Riley, and Tyler got to work on the emitters when they heard Shelby singing with her nose plugged as they looked over and saw Shelby doing some singing exercises. Kendall walked over and asked, “Shelby? Are you OK?” Shelby nodded and said, “Um, I need to learn to sing and dance in about an hour.” Tyler walked behind a shelf to listen in on the conversation as Kendall snatched Shelby’s book to stop her singing and sit down saying, “Speak to me.” Shelby sighed happily and said, “Rata, the N-Zed boy, he thinks I should audition.” “Oh, good grief,” Kendall said. “What?” Shelby asked. “You think I’m crazy?” Kendall nodded and said, “Yes! You are crazy. Along with a million other screaming fans of the N-Zed Boys. I studied music for three years. You don’t need a book. You need me.” She stood up and dragged Shelby off to a side cave to practice. “Now,” Kendall said. “Follow me.” They proceeded to do vocal exercises with Tyler watching on. 

Tyler sighed to himself. He was jealous of how Shelby was going all gaga for Rata. “How can I compete with that?” He thought. He turned to walk away when he heard a voice singing from the moon pool. He realized it was Zac. He walked in and heard Zac singing a song to himself while floating in the moon pool in his merman form singing:

_In this world we’re all alone,_

_You know I love my island home._

_We’ll make this right,_

_Find our way through this mystery!_

_I just wanna be, swimmin’ in the sea,_

_It’s just you and me forever, ever, ever_

_I just wanna be with you feeling free_

_It’s my destiny forever and ever and ever_

_Together, forever, together lying in the sun._

_Together, forever, together just be you and me_

_I just wanna be…. ___

__Tyler knelt to the ground next to the edge of the water and shouted, “Please teach me how to sing and dance!” Zac gasped and straightened up quickly splashing water everywhere. He turned to Tyler and said, “What?” “Please,” Tyler said with pleading eyes. “Teach me how to sing and dance.” Zac cocked his head and asked, “You want to audition? Seriously?” Tyler nodded as Zac sighed and asked, “Why come to me for help? Shelby is also auditioning and she could give you some pointers…” “NO!” Tyler shouted then cleared his throat and said, “No. She’s busy rehearsing with Ms. Morgan and I didn't want to bother them. I heard you singing and I thought you could help me. You have a awesome voice and I bet you have some dance moves.” Zac sighed and said, “Well, Evie and I did take some dance classes….Fine. I will help you. But not here. I will get out, dry myself, and we can head to the park for some fresh air. And space.” Tyler grinned and said, “Thank you so much, Zac.” Zac nodded as he pulled himself out and dried himself with his heating powers and the two boys walked out of the base and headed to the park._ _

__“OK,” Zac said as he was discussing what Tyler should do for the audition. “Do you want to sing one of their songs? Or something more original?” Tyler cocked his head and Zac sighed, “OK. Let’s maybe do one of the N-Zed Boys songs. Now from what I have seen, they do dance a particular way. Here, let me demonstrate.” He started to sing one of their pop hits, moving gracefully like a member of a boy band would. He finished and said, “OK? That’s how you audition to be an N-Zed Boy. Oh, hop up, Tyler. The crowd’s calling for you. Tyler! Tyler! Tyler! Tyler!” “Zac!” Tyler shouted. “Please don’t say the word crowd. I have stage fright.” Zac stared at him and said, “OK. Nothing to worry about here. It’s just me and the fresh air.” Tyler took a deep breath and started to sing, but he was very off key. Zac stopped him and said, “Stop, stop. You sound off key.” Tyler huffed, “Thanks a lot! Like my day couldn’t get worse.” Zac smirked and Tyler looked at him and said, “What?” Zac shook his head and said, “Come on, Tyler. Let’s sit over here. We need to talk.” He lead Tyler over to a nearby bench and said, “Look, you are trying to impress Shelby. And she went gaga over Rata when he visited earlier. I know jealousy when I see it.” Tyler scoffed, “That’s ridiculous!” Zac shook his head and said, “Really? You’re talking to the guy who had a jealous mermaid use a siren song on him. Look, what’s ridiculous is you auditioning to be a N-Zed Boy. I have seen the way you look at Shelby. I can feel it. You should just tell Shelby how you really feel. Her reaction may surprise you.” Tyler sighed and asked, “How did you tell Evie how you felt?” Zac thought for a moment and said, “To be honest, I was probably a little nervous. I have known her for most of my life. We were best friends. I was worried that our friendship might get ruined if I told her that I wanted to be more than friends. But luckily she felt the same. And I am thankful for every moment I have spent with her. And hopefully I will be able to spend even more with her in the future.” He sighed sadly with Tyler cocking his head in confusion. Zac shook his head and said, “Never mind. Come on. We need to get to that audition. And I need to give Phillip a piece of my mind for making me do it.”_ _

__The waiting room outside of the cafe was chaos. Many of the people waiting were anxious, giddy, or crying if they felt they were horrible during their audition. A woman came up calling for Tyler and Tyler meekly put his hand up and followed the woman to the cafe. As he rounded the corner, he heard a pretty voice and he looked up and saw Shelby singing one of N-Zed Boys’ songs as she was doing her audition. Tyler was entranced by her voice. She finished and everyone in the room clapped for her. Chase, Koda, and Ivan were in the kitchen clapping while Phillip was sitting behind the N-Zed Boys clapping. Rata stood up and said, “Very nice, Shelby, you’ve really got it going on.” Shelby blushed and said, “Thank you, Rata.” The casting woman then spoke up, “Next up, Tyler Navarro.” Shelby turned and stared at Tyler shocked. She walked up to him and asked, “You’re auditioning?” “Yeah, so?” Tyler asked. “But you have stage fright!” Shelby reminded him. Tyler gulped and walked up to the stage. The music started and Tyler tried to sing, but choked on his eyes. “Are you up for this, mate?” Rata asked. Zac crept up behind Shelby from the entrance as he was called next and saw what was happening. Shelby suddenly grabbed another microphone and said, “Actually, he’s better with duets. I can sing with him. You don’t mind, do you?” Rata shrugged and said, “Let’s hear it.” “Just give us one second,” Shelby said as she turned to Tyler. She smiled and said, “Here’s the key to stage fright. Just imagine they’re all pineapples and not scary people.” Tyler closed his eyes and took a few deep breathes, but then he heard Zac in his head saying, “Let Shelby be your guide. Just you, her, and the fresh air.” Tyler turned to Zac who smirked. Shelby looked at the crew and said, “Music, please.” The DJ started the song back and Shelby and Tyler got right into it, staying on key, dancing around, just enjoying the time with each other. They were both smiling when the song was over and everyone was clapping. “Really nice,” Rata said. “Made me wanna jump in there and sing harmony.” Tyler and Shelby nodded their thanks and walked over to the Rangers sitting in the kitchen. “That was excellent!” Chase said. Koda ran out of the kitchen and said, “I wanna go, too!” But Ivan grabbed his arm and said, “Not a good idea, Sir Koda.”_ _

__The casting woman turned to Zac who was waiting in the wings and was handed a microphone. Zac stepped onto the stage as Rata said, “Ready to go?” Zac shot a quick glare at Phillip who was smirking behind the group then said to Rata, “Actually before we start, I want to sing something different for you guys. If that’s OK.” Rata looked at his two group mates who nodded then Rata looked to Zac and said, “That’s fine. Give us what you got.” Zac ran down and whispered his song choice in the DJ’s ear. The DJ nodded as Zac ran back up to the stage. Zac nodded and the music started to play and Zac started to sing:_ _

___Hey, I’m a believer_ _ _

___And gravity’s letting go of me tonight_ _ _

___You, came out of nowhere_ _ _

___When everything was passing by at the speed of light_ _ _

___So hold my hand and never let me go_ _ _

___Take a leap of faith into the unknown_ _ _

___I am flying, my heart is taking over_ _ _

___The world is flashing by_ _ _

___Higher, higher, higher_ _ _

___I will follow wherever it might take us_ _ _

___Chasing through the sky_ _ _

___Higher, higher, higher_ _ _

___Oh I know, it can be scary_ _ _

___You bet is all when your heart is on the line_ _ _

___But oh, baby don’t worry_ _ _

___Just hold my hand and never let me go_ _ _

___I am flying, my heart is taking over_ _ _

___The world is flashing by_ _ _

___Higher, higher, higher_ _ _

___I will follow wherever it might take us_ _ _

___Chasing through the stars_ _ _

___Higher, higher, higher_ _ _

___You take me higher_ _ _

___I hold you as were shooting through the atmosphere_ _ _

___Around us everything disappears, oh woah woah oh_ _ _

___I am flying, my heart is taking over_ _ _

___The world is flashing by_ _ _

___I am flying, my heart is taking over_ _ _

___The world is flashing by_ _ _

___Higher, higher, higher_ _ _

___I will follow wherever it might take us_ _ _

___Chasing through the sky_ _ _

___Higher, higher, higher_ _ _

___I am flying, my heart is taking over_ _ _

___The world is flashing by_ _ _

___Higher, higher, higher_ _ _

___I will follow wherever it might take us_ _ _

___Chasing through the sky_ _ _

___Higher, higher, higher, oh woah ____ _

____The entire audience was entranced by Zac’s voice. Zac’s mind was calm the entire time and was thinking of Evie, pretending he was singing the song for her. When he finished, the entire crowd stood up and applauded loudly. Chase even gave a loud whistle. Zac bowed to his audience. Phillip gave him a knowing look and smiled widely. Rata then said, “Wow. That was amazing. I commend you for taking the risk of choosing a different song from ours. Well done.” Zac smiled and said, “Thank you.” He jumped down and ran into the kitchen where the other Rangers were waiting. They all rushed to hug him in congratulations as Ivan kneeled and said, “Marvelous performance, Your Highness.” Zac smiled and said, “Thanks, Ivan. But I think Tyler and Shelby did better than me.” Tyler and Shelby looked at him like he had three heads as Shelby said, “Are you kidding me? That was perfection! But why did you sing a different song?” Zac chuckled and said, “Because I wanted to prove a point I guess. I didn’t want to audition anyway and I wanted to sing from the heart.” Suddenly their Dino Coms went off and Kendall was on the other end saying, “The split emitters are ready. Meet Riley and me at McCadden Forest.” The Rangers nodded and Zac sent a telepathic message to Phillip alerting him of the situation. He excused himself from the N-Zed Boys and the Rangers ran out of the kitchen and toward McCadden Forest._ _ _ _

____Once everyone met up in McCadden Forest, Kendall laid out a map and went over the plan saying, “OK, team. This is the plan to ambush Doomwing. We need the four split emitters placed precisely in these locations. Tyler? Here is where you’ll wait. Doomwing will have to come in this way. If he transforms, then we can split him. Go.” The Rangers nodded as Chase, Koda, Riley, and Ivan went to the four locations to set up the split emitters. Kendall motioned for Zac and Phillip to follow her leaving Tyler and Shelby to themselves. Phillip turned back and asked, “What about them? Shouldn’t they follow us?” Zac looked back seeing the two awkwardly standing near each other. He smirked, looked back to Phillip, and said, “I think we should leave them be for now. Might ruin the moment.” Phillip cocked his head in confusion and Zac said, “I’ll tell you later.”_ _ _ _

____Meanwhile, Tyler looked over at Shelby and said, “Your audition today was really, really awesome.” “Oh,” Shelby replied. “So was yours.” Tyler shook his head and said, “I was terrible.” Shelby laughed and said, “I’m not talking about your singing. I’m talking about your courage. You were scared to death, but you got up there and sang anyway. I don’t know how you did it.” Tyler sighed, gathered his courage, and said, “I did it because…I thought you, uh…” Shelby cocked her head and asked, “You thought I what?” Tyler took a deep breath and said, “You were so gaga over Rata the N-Zed Boy, I just thought maybe, if I could sing, you’d like me, too.” Shelby blushed and said, “Tyler, you found the bug the Silver Ranger planted on your Dino Com. You risked your life to protect Zac from your own father, twice. And now you’re about to fight Doomwing, just to give us a chance to set Zenowing free. Don’t you see? Even if you never sang or danced, to me, you’re a total rock star.” Tyler looked up with awe seeing the truth in her eyes. She liked him, like he did with her. He looked down and saw the hand she put on his chest then looked back up at her. They were about to lean in when Koda interrupted, “What are you doing?” Tyler and Shelby jumped backwards as Tyler said, “Nothing. Just, uh, we were looking for you! And here you are! Yeah! Thanks, man!” Zac saw this and walked up to whack Koda on the arm, making Koda rub his arm in confusion. “Way to ruin the moment, Koda,” Zac whispered. Tyler and Shelby stared at Zac and Shelby said, “What?” Zac smirked at her and winked at Tyler and whispered, “It’s OK. You’ll get another chance later.”_ _ _ _

____Kendall walked back over and said, “The split emitters are ready. This could be very dangerous for you, Tyler.” Tyler sighed and said, “As long as I don’t have to sing, I’m ready. Here goes nothing.” Riley handed Tyler a jar that had his Dino Com with the listening device on it. He spoke into it saying, “Shelby, I am going after Doomwing. He’s got to be near McCadden Forest.” Kendall was holding up cue cards for Tyler to read. Shelby then read on, “But, Tyler, you’ll be vulnerable without the team. Maybe I should go with you.” “Or me,” Zac added. “You’re going to need my merman strength.” He looked at Kendall and said to her telepathically, “Sorry, Ms. Morgan, but your writing needs work.” Kendall glared at him while Tyler continued, “No! I must do this on my own. I’m dong whatever it takes!”_ _ _ _

____On Sledge’s ship, Wrench, Doomwing, and Lord Arcanon were listening in, with Ursula hearing from outside the room. Arcanon turned off the device and said, “Excellent work, Doomwing.” Doomwing chuckled, “You’ll soon have the Red Energem, Lord Arcanon, and then, the rest!” “The universe will finally be mine!” Arcanon shouted. “You forgot one thing,” Ursula said from her position outside the room. The three monsters turned to her as she continued, “What about my nephew? What is this birdbrain going to do about him?” Doomwing laughed and said, “When I get my hands on another Energem, I will use both to bring him to his knees and deliver him to Lord Arcanon.” Ursula giggled and said, “Good luck with that. However, Arcanon, should your little pet bird fail, I’ll be waiting to make a deal with you.”_ _ _ _

____Tyler took the device off of his Dino Com and threw it as far as he could and said, “Doomwing should be here soon. Better get into position.” “Be careful,” Shelby warned. Tyler gave her a smile and said, “I will Shelbs.” Tyler ran down the hill to get into position. Zac looked between Tyler and Shelby and smirked saying, “He’s got it bad if he already gave her a nickname.” Phillip looked at Zac and said, “Wait. You think…” Zac waved his hand and said, “I’ll tell you later.” The other Rangers minus Kendall morphed into their Power Ranger armor and crouched down behind a rock and waited for the plan to start._ _ _ _

____Tyler stopped walking when he saw Doomwing walking towards him. “There’s Doomwing!” Shelby said. Riley shushed her so that Doomwing wouldn’t hear her. Tyler took a deep breath as Doomwing said, “So kind of you to personally bring me an Energem.” “I’m leaving here with two Energems!” Tyler retorted. Doomwing laughed and said, “You’re not leaving here at all!” Tyler pulled out his Dino Charger and activated it. Both he and Doomwing then ran towards each other both shouting, “Unleash the power!” both morphing into Power Rangers. Doomwing immediately got the upper hand and used a Silver Strike to knock Tyler down. “Tyler!” Shelby shouted and tried to stand, but Ivan and Phillip pulled her back down with Kendall saying, “Not yet, Shelby. Tyler has to wear him down first, so he’ll transform into Zenowing.” “I know it’s not easy, Shelby,” Zac added. “But we need to put our trust in Tyler. Even though I really want to go down and help him right now.” Doomwing charged at Tyler and said, ‘“I’m just getting started!” He landed a few punches on Tyler, but Tyler shook those off and said, “Now it’s my turn!” He jumped into the air and threw a punch at Doomwing, but Doomwing met him with his own punch that overpowered Tyler’s and knocked Tyler backwards to the ground. Doomwing laughed and said, “Now you know why they call me Doomwing!” He unmorphed and held up his sword and shouted, “I’ll finish you, grab your Energem, and combine its power with mine to bring your teammates down. Including your merman friend for the taking. Goodbye, Red Ranger!”_ _ _ _

____He charged in and was about to strike, however he stopped mid strike as the transformation was starting to happen. Doomwing groaned, “No! Zenowing! Not now!” Riley looked over at Kendall and said, “Get ready!” Tyler looked up and said, “He’s starting to transform! Ms. Morgan! Do it!” Kendall hit the button and the split emitters activated, hitting Doomwing. “What’s happening?” Doomwing shouted. Sure enough, both Doomwing and Zenowing were starting to split apart, however the power of the split emitters was starting to tamper out. “Oh no!” Riley shouted. “The crystals in the emitters are losing power. We need more to make this work.” Zac stood up and said, “I can give it power.” Ivan looked up and said, “But Your Highness! We don’t know what that would do to you.” Zac looked down and said, “I can focus my energy through my Energem and strengthen the moon spell since on its own it’s too weak based on the current moon cycle. I have to do something if we want Zenowing free.” Phillip stood up and said, “Go. Hurry!” Zac nodded as he ran down to the site where Doomwing and Tyler were. He stopped and closed his eyes, focusing his energy through his Energem and sure enough, he started to glow light blue. He opened his eyes, raised his hands towards Doomwing and the beams from the split emitters holding him, and started the moon spell:_ _ _ _

_____Moonlight, gleam and glow_ _ _ _ _

_____Let your power shine_ _ _ _ _

_____Make the clock reverse_ _ _ _ _

_____Bring back what once was mine_ _ _ _ _

_____Heal what has been hurt_ _ _ _ _

_____Change the fate’s design_ _ _ _ _

_____Save what has been lost_ _ _ _ _

_____Bring back what once was mine_ _ _ _ _

_____What once was mine ____ _ _ _

______As Zac was singing, energy shot from him towards the split emitters and Doomwing, making the power grow and complete the split of Doomwing and Zenowing. As Zac finished, both monsters were split and an explosion blew Tyler, Zac, Zenowing, and Doomwing away from the site to to the ground, Zac demorphing from exhaustion and falling unconscious. “Yes!” Shelby said. “It worked!” Phillip looked down and saw Zac lying on the ground not moving and said, “We need to get down there. Zac needs help!” The group got up from their hiding place and started to run down. Doomwing got up and said, “Curse you, Rangers!” as he looked toward Tyler and Zenowing as they both landed nearby each other. “You may have released Zenowing, but I still have the Silver Energem!” He looked behind him and saw Zac lying on the ground nearby not moving as the other Rangers were running down to help their friends. “Tyler!” Shelby shouted as she ran to him and helped him up. “You’re OK!” Tyler nodded and said, “Yeah, I’m fine. But Zac…he…” Doomwing laughed and said, “And it looks like I will be walking away from here with a prize after all. This merman is defenseless and ripe for the taking!” “No!” Ivan shouted as he shot forward with his sword but Doomwing unleashed a powerful slash from his sword and struck Ivan sending him backwards. Doomwing chuckled, turned towards Zac, and walked toward him saying, “You are mine, Aqua Ranger!” Suddenly Zenowing used his wings and flew up and landed in between Doomwing and Zac saying, “You will go no further! And this boy is not going with you!” Doomwing looked back and saw the other Rangers running towards him and he groaned running away from them. “Doomwing’s leaving!” Riley shouted. “Don’t let him escape!” Zenowing shouted. “But what about…” Phillip started to say until Zenowing interrupted him by bending down and picking Zac into his arms bridal style and said, “Don’t worry. I will look after the boy. You need to stop Zenowing.” “Go on,” Kendall said. “I’ve got these two.” “Let’s go!” Chase shouted as the rest of the Rangers ran off towards where Doomwing ran off to while Kendall ran over to Zenowing holding Zac._ _ _ _ _ _

______Arcanon chuckled from his spot on Sledge’s ship and said, “The Rangers are about to face a bigger problem.” He activated the Magna Beam and made Doomwing grow giant size. “Let’s fight fire with firepower!” Tyler shouted. Everyone summoned all the Zords to battle as Doomwing shouted, “This chicken’s gonna sewer you!” He raised his sword to squash the Rangers below, but he heard a roar and turned to see all of the Dino Zords as they fired a blast at him knocking him down. Tyler activated the Dino Charge Ultrazord and activated Dino Super Drive Mode. They jumped into the cockpit as Tyler shouted, “Let’s pluck this turkey!” Phillip looked over and said, “I think Zac is right about your puns, Tyler.” Doomwing laughed and said, “I’ll tear your Zords apart!” He charged in and sound his sword at the Ultrazord. The Rangers countered with a Dino Head Spike. Koda then said, “Let’s use Kendall’s new attack!” Tyler nodded and shouted, “Titano Cannon. Lock on target!” “Titano Cannon, Final Strike!” The Rangers shouted as they blasted Doomwing. He shrunk back to normal size as the Rangers shouted, “Monster extinct!” Doomwing growled and said, “You half-waits! I’m defeated! But not destroyed! You’ll never get the Silver Energem! No one is safe. Not even your precious merman!” He laughed evilly and disappeared. The Rangers jumped out of the Ultrazord and down to Kendall and Zenowing who was still carrying Zac. “How is he?” Phillip asked. Zenowing answered, “He is breathing but completely drained. He needs to reenergize quickly before there’s any permanent damage.” Kendall thought for a moment and said, “I have an idea. We need to get back to the base quickly.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Back on Sledge’s ship, Lord Arcanon was yelling at Doomwing saying, “Fool! The Energem bonded with Zenowing because he was good! But you are evil! You’ll never morph into a Ranger!” Doomwing pulled out the Silver Energem from his sword and said, “Yes, I can! I’ll show you!” He thrust his sword into the air and shouted, “Unleash the power!” but nothing happened. Poisandra and Curio laughed from the side with Poisandra saying, “How pathetic!” Lord Arcanon sighed and said, “When you could morph, you had great value to me, but now you are worthless!” Doomwing groaned, “Lord Arcanon, I can still fight!” Poisandra laughed, “This big, bad bird couldn’t win a pillow fight!” Doomwing growled as Poisandra and Curio continued to laugh at him. He ran out of the bridge with Poisandra and Curio following him. Arcanon sighed as Ursula appeared and said, “Tough day?” Arcanon turned to face her and said, “Perhaps. But I no longer put my trust in that bird.” Ursula giggled and said, “Poor birdy. But no matter. Are you now willing to make a deal with me?” Lord Arcanon sighed and asked, “What do you purpose?” Ursula smirked and said, “As I told you, my nephew is more powerful than he seems. However, even if you take him and those other Rangers out of the equation, there is still one major thing standing in your way from ruling this planet.” “And what would that be?” Arcanon asked. “My brother,” Ursula said. “King Triton, ruler of the seven seas and the father to that Ranger you want so badly. If you lend me some of the Dark Energem’s power, I will help you get rid of the final piece that is standing in your way. And the planet will be all yours for the taking. Do we have a deal?” She held out her hand for Arcanon to shake. Lord Arcanon thought for a moment then said, “You have a deal,” and he shook her hand.” Ursula giggled and said, “Wise choice.” But Lord Arcanon gripped her hand tightly and said, “But if you double cross me, I’ll show you the full power of the Dark Energem to end your existence.” Ursula sighed and said, “Fine. Now, I know the perfect way to start. By finding out where my nephew’s weakness is hiding. Did I forget to mention that he has a twin sister as well as a girl that holds his heart?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Back at the base, the Rangers plus Zenowing ran in with Zac still unconscious in Zenowing’s arms. “Keeper!” Kendall shouted. Keeper then appeared and looked at Zenowing and said, “Zenowing! I’m glad you are free, my friend.” Zenowing nodded and said, “Nice to see you again. But now is not the time to play catch up. This boy used up his energy to help split me from Doomwing. He needs to be reenergized and quickly.” Keeper nodded and said, “Take him into that cave there. There is a moon pool in it. Lay him in it and I will do the rest.” Zenowing nodded as he walked into the cave with the others following him. He lowered Zac into the moon pool and saw Zac transform into his merman form. Keeper knelt down and waved his staff over Zac and made his Energem appear. The Energem glowed brightly and covered Zac with its glow. After a few seconds, Zac opened his eyes and took several deep breathes and looked around seeing everyone hovering over him. “Where am I?” Zac asked. “What happened? Did it work?” Keeper nodded and pointed to Zenowing and said, “Your efforts helped power the devices Kendall made and freed Zenowing. But it severely drained your Energem and you for that matter. You are in the moon pool back at our base. The water is helping reenergize you and I brought out your Energem and reenergized it to help. You did a brave thing today risking your life to help an old friend. As well as you, Tyler, for facing down Doomwing alone.” Zenowing nodded and said, “I thank all of you deeply you for risking your lives to help split me from Doomwing. You, merman prince, have my gratitude for risking your life to break the curse. As well as you, Red Ranger, for risking your life too.” Zac looked down and saw his tail and said, “Oh. You don’t seem surprised by this.” Zenowing shook his head as Koda whispered, “Oh. I wanted to pour water on his head.” Chase whacked Koda in the arm and whispered, “Not the point, Koda.” Zenowing said, “Like Keeper, I am familiar with several life forms such as yourself. Plus I could hear everything Doomwing heard so I know who you are and what you are capable of. But know this; like Heckyl and Snide, Lord Arcanon will stop at nothing until you are his prisoner. Be on your guard.” Zac nodded as he turned and propped his elbows onto the edge. Zenowing stood up and said, “Arcanon still has the Dark Energem.” “Then our worst fears are true,” Kendall said. “Yes,” Zenowing said. “Arcanon is in control, and he’ll stop at nothing to steal the Energems!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Later on, the Rangers went up the cafe to hear the results of the audition. Rata stood up and said, “Hey, thanks for being patient. I’m proud to announce that the newest member of the N-Zed Boys is Marla Stevens!” The crowd applauded as the girl in question stood up and cheered. Koda came up behind Tyler, Shelby, and Zac and said, “Sorry.” Zac turned to Koda and said, “It’s OK. I didn’t want to join them anyway. I just sang for the fun of it.” Rata came over to Tyler and Shelby and said, “I wish we could add two singers, but we only need one. You two are really great together.” He turned to Zac and said, “As for you, we were seriously thinking about picking you since you sounded amazing, but Phillip actually stepped in and said that you weren’t interested.” Zac cocked his head and said, “What?” Phillip stepped forward and said, “It’s true. I told them that I forced you to audition and I knew that you would have said no if you were asked. Plus I told them that you already had big plans for your future that didn’t involve singing.” Zac sighed and said, “Thanks, Phillip.” Phillip smiled as Rata said, “But don’t waste your talent. You have some serious singing skills.” He then stepped in front of Shelby and said, “So, we’re pretty much done here. Any chance of maybe you wanted to catch a movie later?” Shelby sighed and said, “That’s sweet, but, um, actually, I’m really busy, Rata. Thanks though.” He stepped away from him and stood next to Tyler to prove her point. “OK,” Rata said. “Cheers.” He walked away and Shelby whispered to Tyler, “I’m already hanging out with the rock star.” Tyler laughed and reached down to hold her hand. Zac then stepped forward and said, “Speaking of rock star, since the auditions are over, how about we go to a concert ourselves? Sirena is performing with her boyfriend, David, and his band at the Ocean Cafe back home. Wanna grab the others and go? I bet Phillip would appreciate seeing Mimmi.” Phillip blushed and cleared his throat in embarrassment. Tyler chuckled and said, “Sounds great. Let’s go.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______They found Chase, Koda, Riley, and Ivan and had Keeper warp them to the Gold Coast. They walked to the pier where the Ocean Cafe was and Zac said, “Wait here a minute. I want to surprise them first. Phillip will come in first then the rest of you can.” The group nodded as Zac turned and walked into the cafe. Sirena was up on the stage with David practicing, Mimmi was sitting with Nixie and Ordina, and Evie was hanging out with Cam and his girlfriend Carly. Carly saw Zac come in out of the corner of her eyes and tapped Evie on the shoulder. Evie turned around and saw Zac walking in. She ran to him and threw her arms around him shouting, “Zac! You’re here!” Mimmi, Ordina, and Nixie looked up from their table and ran over, as well as Sirena and David ran over to greet Zac. Mimmi threw her arms around Zac and mentally said, “I missed you. Are you OK? I felt what happened earlier. And I told Evie and she started to freak out and…” Zac chuckled and mentally told her, “I’m fine. All healed up. With the help of Keeper and Zenowing. I’ll tell you later when David and Carly are not in our company.” Mimmi pulled back and said, “Did Phillip come with you by chance?” Carly grinned and said, “Yes, I have heard all about this secret boyfriend of yours. Can’t wait to meet him.” “Then you are in for a surprise,” Ordina said. Carly cocked her head as Zac shouted, “You can come in, Phillip.” Sure enough Phillip walked into the cafe all princely as Carly and David’s jaws dropped as they knew who he was when they laid eyes on him. Mimmi ran over and hugged him tight saying, “You’re here!” Phillip pulled back and gave her a quick peck on the lips saying, “I wouldn’t miss a visit with you in the world.” He turned and saw David and Carly standing there in awe and said, “Ah. Let me introduce myself. Prince Phillip III of Zandar. Glad to meet you both at last.” David gulped and bowed awkwardly and said, “It’s an honor, Your Highness. I can’t believe you came here to hear me and Sirena play.” Phillip chuckled and said, “The pleasure is all mine.” Nixie chuckled and asked, “Any more surprises from you, Zac?” Zac smirked and said, “The rest of you can come in now.” Tyler, Chase, Koda, Riley, Shelby, and Ivan walked into the cafe as Zac said, “My friends all heard about Sirena and David and wanted to come. Carly, David, meet Tyler, Chase, Koda, Riley, Shelby, and Ivan.” Ivan stepped forward and took Carly’s hand and kissed it saying, “Sir Ivan of Zandar, at your service, my lady.” Carly blushed and said, “Nice to meet all of you.” Cam cleared his throat and said, “Nice to see all of you again. Even you, Ivan.” Ivan chuckled and said, “Ah yes. I do recall the last time I accompanied Zac back here. You wouldn’t let go of my sword.” Cam chuckled nervously as Sirena said, “It’s great to have you all here. The concert is about to start.” She and David walked back onto the stage and the music started to play. Everyone walked up to the stage with the other people in the cafe and Sirena started to sing,_ _ _ _ _ _

_______I’ve got a special power_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______That I’m not afraid to use_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Every waking hour_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______I discover something new_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______So come on this is my adventure_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______This is my fantasy_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______It’s all about living in the ocean_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Being wild and free_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Coz I’m no ordinary girl_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______I’m from the deep blue underworld_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Land or sea_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______I’ve got the power if I just believe_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Coz I’m no ordinary girl_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______I’m from the deep blue underworld_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Land or sea the world’s my oyster I’m the pearl_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______No ordinary girl_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______We’ve got to stick together_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Cause the best things come in three_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______I want it to last forever_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______All the magic and fun at sea_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______So come on this is our adventure_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______There’s no telling where we’ll go_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______But all I want is to live amongst the H2O_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Coz I’m no ordinary girl_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______I’m from the deep blue underworld_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Land or sea_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______I’ve got the power if I just believe_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Coz I’m no ordinary girl_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______I’m from the deep blue underworld_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Land or sea the world’s my oyster I'm the pearl_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______No ordinary girl_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Come along it just gets better_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______So much to do and just so little time_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Cause it all depends on whether_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______You want to leave the land above behind_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Coz I’m no ordinary girl_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______I’m from the deep blue underworld_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Land or sea I’ve got the power if I just believe_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Coz I’m no ordinary girl_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______I’m from the deep blue underworld_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Land or sea the world’s my oyster I’m the pearl_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______No ordinary girl ____ _ _ _ _ _

________The crowd cheered as the song concluded Tyler looked down and saw his hand connected with Shelby’s. He looked up and saw Zac smiling and heard him telepathically tell him, “Now or never.” Tyler nodded and turned to Shelby and asked, “Can I talk to you for a minute? Outside?” Shelby nodded and Tyler led her outside._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________They were standing on the dock below the pier as they were looked at the view. “I can’t believe Zac lives here,” Shelby said. “It’s beautiful.” Tyler turned to look at her and said, “Yes, it is.” Shelby looked at him and asked, “You referring to the view?” Tyler shook his head and said, “Just you.” Shelby blushed as Tyler continued, “Shelby, I’ve been wanting to say this to you for a long time. I like you, more than a friend. You’re smart, brave, and one of the best people I know. Not to mention beautiful. I want to say this to you for so long, but I was always nervous that you didn’t feel the same, and like I said earlier I wanted to show you at the audition that you would like me back and…” Shelby put her hand on Tyler’s mouth to stop him talking and said, “I feel the same way, Tyler. You have proven over and over again how amazing you are. Now if I take my hand off, are you going to keep talking or are you going to kiss me?” Tyler’s eyes went wide as she said that. Shelby took her hand off and Tyler wasted no time in pulling her in for a passionate kiss. Shelby melted immediately into it and they both got lost in the moment. They eventually pulled away and leaned their foreheads against each other._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________They suddenly heard some clapping and wolf whistles. They looked up and saw the other Rangers plus Evie and Mimmi up at the pier cheering them on. “Finally,” Chase shouted. “I’ve been waiting on you two to make a move.” Ivan whacked Chase on the back of the head and said, “Not the right thing to say, Sir Chase.” Tyler blushed as Shelby said, “Ignore them,” and pulled him back for another kiss. Zac put his arm around Evie and Phillip put his arm around Mimmi. Phillip asked, “Was this what you wanted to tell me later?” Zac nodded and said, “Yeah. Tyler and Shelby needed a little push. Hopefully the song I chose to sing earlier might have helped along with Tyler getting his courage together.” Evie looked at him and asked, “Wait. You sang a song. And I wasn’t there to hear it?” Phillip chuckled as Zac gulped in embarrassment and said, “He sure did.” Mimmi looked over and said, “Maybe you can give us an encore.” Everyone laughed as Zac sighed at the dilemma in front of him. “What a way to end this day,” Zac thought._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	35. Wings of Danger

The Rangers were down in their base with Zenowing who was telling them about his past. “You’re kidding me,” Chase said standing up in shock. “You built the Zords?” Shelby asked. Zenowing nodded and said, “I had to. I traced Keeper to Earth, but only found the Silver Energem. The others were still hidden, so I built the Zords to protect them. I designed them to awaken when their Energems bonded to someone.” “Did you build them to have their own intelligence, or did they develop them on their own?” Zac asked. The Rangers looked at him while Zac said, “What?” “Interesting,” Zenowing said. “You must be able to speak to them telepathically like I could.” Zac nodded as Keeper appeared behind Zenowing and said, “When we discovered our first Zord I suspected it was your work. I’m so glad you’re back.” Zenowing sighed and said, “Unfortunately there’s no time to celebrate. I must get the Silver Energem back.” He walked toward the doors as Riley said, “Wait, Zenowing, where are you going?” “To prepare to battle Doomwing,” Zenowing answered. “I’ll go with you,” Tyler said stepping forward but Zenowing held a hand up and said, “No. I must do this myself. You’ll only get in my way.” He turned to Zac and said, “Besides, you all must protect the merman prince. If he gets into the clutches of Lord Arcanon, then we are all doomed.” He turned and walked away as Chase said, “He thinks we’re a nuisance?” Keeper sighed and said, “Zenowing’s spirit has been infected by Doomwing for centuries. Be patient, as he remembers the value of teamwork.” Zac stepped forward and asked, “And why is he so suddenly worried about me? I know like Heckyl and Snide, Lord Arcanon wants to make me his prisoner. But I can protect myself. Even when I have gotten incapacitated, you guys have always had my back. I understand that being forced to share his body with Doomwing messed him up, but he shouldn’t just be worried about Doomwing and Lord Arcanon.” Phillip looked at him and said, “You’re thinking about Ursula, aren’t you?” Zac nodded and said, “Think about it. She hasn’t shown her face in battle for a while. Even though my dad let her have it before, I have a feeling she’s planning something big. Plus if Lord Arcanon has this Dark Energem, combining that with her magic will result in something bad.” Keeper nodded and said, “You are correct, Zac. If Ursula were to join alliances with Lord Arcanon, the results could be catastrophic. Like I said, we to help Zenowing remember why teamwork is valuable.” Tyler nodded and said, “OK, Keeper.” He turned to his teammates and said, “Let’s get to work. We could do some training to make sure we’re ready.” “Yes,” Ivan agreed. Zac nodded as well saying, “Agreed. I could practice some techniques that I just did in my recent lesson with Mimmi and my mother.” The Rangers walked out of the base to go train.

Over on Sledge’s ship, Doomwing was pleading with Arcanon shouting, “Please don’t destroy me, Lord Arcanon! I know how I can morph into a Ranger again!” Two Spikeballs were trying to drag him away, but Lord Arcanon then said, “Wait. Let him speak.” The Spikeballs let Doomwing go, who took some deep breaths, and said, “The Rangers may have split us apart, but there is a way I can reunite with Zenowing. Just give me the Silver Energem. Please!” Lord Arcanon growled and said, “This is your last chance. Don’t underestimate the Rangers again. Even that puny merman. Reunite with Zenowing and bring that boy to me. Either you become the Silver Ranger, or be destroyed trying!” He handed Doomwing the Silver Energem and the bird monster put it into his sword. Ursula walked up behind the pair and said, “Doomwing, if you do also want to help your master bring in my nephew, then I have something to add to your sword to bring him down.” She waved her hand over Doomwing’s sword and said, “Venenum ignis!” The sword glowed a dark red then died down. She looked at Doomwing and said, “If my nephew so happens to come across you in battle, say the words I just said and the spell will activate. If you even scratch him a little, the special poison in that spell will weaken him as I added some fire magic to it, thanks to Singe kindly reminding me of that. He will slowly burn from the inside as the poison flows through his veins. And only I have the antidote. The Rangers will have no choice but to bring him to us to get the antidote. Then he will be all ours.” She laughed evilly as she walked away. 

The Rangers were out in the forest doing their training. Tyler and Shelby had their Dino Morphers out behind Koda who was holding a club. Chase was in front of him holding a rock and asked, “Are you ready?” Koda nodded and Chase threw it at Koda, who swung and hit the rock high into the air shouting, “Home run, Koda!” Tyler and Shelby aimed and fired at the rock, destroying it. “I hit it!” they both shouted at the same time. “No, I hit it! Stop copying me! No, you stop!” Ivan and Riley were sword clashing with each other as that was their main talent. Phillip was boxing against a tree. And Zac was meditating in the middle with his eyes closed. Suddenly leaves and rocks were floating around him. Riley and Ivan stopped clashing their swords when they heard sounds nearby and Riley asked, “Hey, what was that?” “It’s coming from over there,” Tyler answered. “Huh,” Chase said as he threw the rock he was holding to the side, not realizing that the rock was about to land on Zac as Chase chucked it a little too hard. Phillip saw this and shouted, “Zac!” But to everyone’s surprise, the rock stopped in midair near Zac’s ear. Zac opened his eyes then the rocks and leaves that were surrounding him fell to the ground. Chase ran over and said, “Mate, I am so sorry. I didn’t realize my own strength.” Zac chuckled and said, “It’s OK, Chase. It actually helped me during my mediation.” “Since when are you into meditation?” Phillip asked. “Since I have been learning about it with my mother,” Zac answered. “She is trying to teach me to be one with my surroundings. It will help develop my mental capabilities as you just saw. If I can understand and feel everything around me, then it will make me a better king. I think that’s what she said.” Everyone laughed as Koda said, “Come on. Follow sound.” 

The Rangers ran to where the sound was as Shelby said, “I think it’s this way.” They went around some trees to find Zenowing practicing some powerful sword swings to a rock that after he finished, the rock now looked like a crystal. “Incredible,” Tyler said. “Yeah,” Chase said. “Check that out.” Zenowing lined up his sword and said, “Silver Prism Slash!” He unleashed the attack and destroyed the rock in front of him. The Rangers walked up to him as Riley said, “Hey, Zenowing!” The bird in question looked over at the Rangers approaching him and said, “What?” “Those were some pretty awesome moves,” Riley said. “Yeah,” Tyler agreed. “Really great.” “You were watching me?” Zenowing asked. The Rangers nodded as Zenowing continued, “And now you expect me to thank you for the compliments.” The Rangers stuttered to say an answer with Zac cocking an eyebrow at Zenowing’s attitude as Zenowing finished, “I don’t train to entertain you, Rangers. I do it because I must defeat Doomwing at any cost.” Riley stepped forward as well as Ivan and said, “Hey, listen, Ivan and I are swordsmen. Maybe you could teach us that last move?” Ivan bowed a little and said, “It would be a great honor if you could.” Zenowing turned to the two and said, “A human could never learn that move. You have no idea what Arcanon is capable of.” Zac took a deep breath, stepped forward, and said, “Then maybe you should tell us. We have faced multiple threats before. We should know what you know. Then we will tell you what we know.” 

Zenowing sighed and said, “He is pure evil. Arcanon wiped out an entire world simply to get the Dark Energem.” “When he destroyed Centai6?” Ivan asked. “Correct,” Zenowing answered. “After I found the Silver Energem, I tracked down Arcanon. During our battle, the Silver Energem bonded to me. I became the Silver Ranger. I could not defeat Arcanon, and he captured me. Arcanon knew I would never do his wicked bidding. So, with one touch of the Dark Energem, he created my evil other half, Doomwing.” Shelby then said, “That explains Snide.” Zac nodded and said, “That’s what I thought too. The Dark Energem must have touched Heckyl and divided him, too.” Zenowing nodded and said, “And I fear if Arcanon gets his hands on you, merman, then the same fate might happen to you. Which is why I need to destroy Doomwing on my own. If I defeat him, then Arcanon will be no problem.” Zac stepped forward and said, “Then teach Riley and Ivan that move. Maybe all of us for that matter.” Zenowing turned to Zac and said, “But I just told you, no human…” “Maybe not,” Zac interrupted. “But even if we can’t fully use it, learning about it will help us defeat our enemies. Even Arcanon.” Zenowing sighed and said, “Young prince, you have no idea what Arcanon is fully capable of. I won’t let him hurt you. Any of you.” 

Zac shook his head as the wind started to pick up and rocks and leaves started to blow around the group. Phillip looked at Zac and said, “Ah, Zac…” “It isn’t just Lord Arcanon you should be worrying about,” Zac continued. “Other monsters are on that ship with him. There’s Wrench, who is wickedly smart and can bring back dead monsters. There’s Fury, who unleashed a monster called Dragoon, who was actually Tyler’s father in a cursed form, who stopped at nothing to hunt me down like prey and nearly killed me, several times, just because Heckyl and Snide wanted the same thing Arcanon wants: me. The worst one being Ursula, who also happens to be my demented aunt. She is angry at my father for cursing her into the form she is in. And she will stop at nothing to defeat him, my mother, my sister, and me. Not to mention she wants my father’s throne for herself. She cursed me into an eternal slumber, she had Shelby’s friend steal her Energem and almost got her life-force taken away for it, she exposed me to Heckyl and his cronies while electrocuting me mind you, and she put a siren spell on a mermaid who then used it on me, Tyler, Chase, Koda, Riley, and Ivan which made us lose our minds and turned us on our teammates. Not to mention she turned Phillip into a frog which almost killed him. So we have been through some stuff too, Zenowing. But we got through it, together. Yes I can protect myself, but I can also rely on my teammates to have my back. Maybe, you should do the same!” Zac clenched his fists and sent the debris flying into the surrounding trees causing everyone to duck to avoid getting hit. Zac stepped forward until he was right in front of Zenowing and said, “If you don’t want to join this team, then fine. I am not going to force you into making that decision. But that doesn’t mean we can’t work together to stop this threat. We did just save your life from Doomwing, too. LET US HELP YOU!” 

Suddenly everyone could hear screeching in the air and Zenowing looked around and said, “That sound…It’s Doomwing! I must destroy him and get back my Energem! You, merman prince, must stay here with your team. This is my fight. I need to protect you from this threat.” He turned and flew off. Zac groaned and turned to the team who looked a little shaken up from Zac’s display of power. He sighed and said, “Sorry about that. But please tell me you agree with me.” Phillip stepped forward and said, “We do. Just watch your temper a bit. Now I can see why your mother wants you to meditate.” Zac chuckled as Ivan said, “Quickly! We must catch up with him!” The Rangers nodded and they ran after Zenowing.

Zenowing landed on the ground where he thought the source of the sound came from. He turned to see Doomwing along with Lord Arcanon and Fury as he said, “Missing something, Zenowing?” Zenowing stared down his evil half and said, “The Energem won’t bond to an evil soul. You cannot morph on your own.” Doomwing chuckled, “I won’t be on my own for long!” Zenowing heard the footsteps behind him and he held up a hand saying, “Stay back, Rangers! Doomwing is more powerful than any of you. Even you, merman.” “I seriously doubt that,” Zac said. “But all of us together are more powerful. It’s morphin’ time!” Everyone pulled out their Dino Chargers and morphed into Power Rangers. They jumped in between Zenowing and the monsters as Tyler shouted, “Let’s do this!” Zenowing growled, “This is my battle, Rangers.” He fired a blast from his hand past the Rangers to Doomwing, who blocked it and flew right up, knocking the Rangers off their feet, straight to Zenowing shouting, “Out of my way!” The two halves clashed swords and Doomwing landed a blow to Zenowing’s back and the bird man fell to the ground in pain. “Don’t resist!” Doomwing shouted. “I am your destiny!” He sent a Doom Slash at Zenowing and the Rangers hitting them head on. Doomwing chuckled, “The Dark Energem will make us one again!” He walked forward to Zenowing while Lord Arcanon shouted from the background, “Break his spirit!” Doomwing lowered his sword to Zenowing’s throat and said, “Oh, my pleasure!” 

Zac saw this and stood up with a Dino Saber in hand and raised his other hand shouting, “NO!” He wind pushed Doomwing several yards back shouting, “Back off, Birdbrain!” Zenowing looked up at Zac and shouted, “Zac!” Doomwing growled and said, “You’ll pay for this!” He held his hand to his sword and muttered the spell Ursula told him, “Venenum ignis!” His sword glowed bright red and he charged to Zac as Zac held up his sword in defense ready to use the Turn the Tide move if needed. But Doomwing’s sword slashed right through Zac’s Dino Saber and slashed Zac in his abdomen. Zac winced in pain and fell to the ground demorphing. A bright red slash in his abdomen was shown and his skin started to dry up as he laid on the ground in pain. “No! Zac!” Koda shouted. “Your Highness!” Ivan got up and ran over to Zac. “Yes!” Doomwing shouted. “I struck that merman down!” Ivan glared at Doomwing and shouted, “How dare you harm the prince! What sorcery is this?” Doomwing laughed evilly and said, “Ursula sends her regards to her nephew. She enchanted my sword with a spell that is now poisoning your precious merman prince with intense fire. It will slowly work its way throughout his body until he is no more. She is the only one with the antidote so he either comes with me or he will die!” Phillip got up and stood in front of Zac with Ivan and shouted, “You will not get your hands on him! You are going to have to get through us!” Doomwing chuckled and sent a blast to the two Rangers and knocked them down hard. Doomwing chuckled, “If destruction is what you want, then so be it! You are defenseless to stop me!” 

Suddenly Keeper appeared and shouted, “Think again!” “Keeper!” Tyler shouted. “Not him!” Fury shouted from the sidelines. Doomwing growled and charged at Keeper, but Keeper waved his staff and teleported the Rangers out of there before Doomwing could reach them. Doomwing growled and said, “Come back and fight, you coward! Zenowing will bond with me again, and that merman will belong to Lord Arcanon!” Speaking of which, Lord Arcanon said, “So, that was the legendary Keeper. His tricks won’t stop me from ruling the universe! And it will only be a matter of time before they will come crawling back to us for Ursula’s antidote. Doomwing, if you cannot capture your other half, I will destroy you and take the Silver Energem from your ashes!” 

Over on Mako, the mermaids were enjoying time in the sun. Suddenly Mimmi received a vision from Zac showing his confrontation with Zenowing and Doomwing murmuring the spell and slashing Zac with his sword. She felt pain in her abdomen where Zac was slashed but there was no wound. Ondina looked at her and asked, “What’s wrong?” Mimmi turned to Ondina and said, “It’s Zac. He’s been poisoned!” “What?” Sirena cried. “With what?” Nixie asked. “Fire poison,” Mimmi said. Nerissa heard this and said, “Then he doesn’t have much time. I fear this is Ursula’s doing. And today is the new moon as well. Not good timing as the moon healing spell won’t fix this. I will get a salve that will slow down the poison. Mimmi, go get Evie. She will want to be by his side.” Mimmi nodded and dove underwater and sped swam to Evie’s house. Verida stared at the other mermaids and said, “Do you think Triton knows about this?” Nerissa sighed and said, “I do not know. I just pray that my son will make it through this.” 

Over in the Gold Coast, Evie was staring out to the ocean from her backyard at her house. Even though her tail was gone, part of her still missed swimming in the sea with Zac and the other mermaids. Her feelings for Zac have grown over the past few months and she was starting to feel conflicted about her future. Her dad came up behind her and said, “Hey, sweetie!” Evie turned around and said, “Dad. You startled me!” Her dad chuckled, “Sorry, sweetheart. I came over to ask if you wanted to help me with boat tours tomorrow. I have a lot of customers and I could use the help.” Evie nodded and said, “Sure, dad.” Her father looked at her and asked, “What’s got you down, peanut? You’ve seemed a little out of it lately.” Evie shrugged and said, “Nothing. Just tired I guess.” Her dad knew otherwise and said, “You’re thinking about Zac again, aren’t you?” Evie sighed and nodded in confirmation. Her father had her sit down in a chair while he sat down and said, “Evie. I know how much that boy means to you. You two were inseparable before he flew off to the States. And I see the look in your eyes when he is with you. You really love him, don’t you?” Evie nodded as some tears came down her face and she said, “I miss him a lot. But I know what he is doing will be great for him. And I support him.” Her father sighed and said, “I know that long distance relationships can be tough, but they also help couples realize if they are really meant to be. If you still have strong feelings for Zac, then maybe he is the one for you.” Evie looked at her dad and then asked, “Dad, what if he goes somewhere in the future and I can’t follow him? And even if I could, what about you?” Her dad chuckled and said, “If you feel like that boy is your future, then I say go for it. You may be my only daughter and I will miss you, I understand that love sometimes means that you have to let go of some things you love to be with the one who matters most to you. Your mother did the same thing with me. After we met, she moved here to be with me even though she was from far away. It hurt your grandparents, but they understood how much we loved each other. And I think history is repeating itself in a way. I will support any decision you make, because I love you.” Evie cried harder and hugged here dad and whispered, “I love you too, Dad.” Her dad returned the hug and said, “I’m going inside to start dinner prep. I’ll shout for you when it’s ready.” 

Evie nodded and her dad stood up and walked back inside. A few moments later, Mimmi popped her head up out of the ocean near Evie’s dock and said, “Evie! Come quickly!” Evie ran down to where Mimmi was, saw that her eyes were red and puffy from crying, and asked, “Mimmi? What’s going on?” Mimmi cried, “It’s Zac. He’s hurt. I can feel it. Something happened to him and I need to go see him. Please come with me. He needs you as much as he needs me.” Evie nodded and shouted back to her dad, “Dad! I’m taking the boat out for a while. I want to scout around for tomorrow’s tours.” “Ok, sweetheart!” Her dad shouted back from the house. Evie jumped into her boat and said, “Let’s go!” Mimmi dove underwater and Evie followed behind in her boat, tears leaking down her face.

The Rangers arrived back at their base and Zac was immediately put in a makeshift hospital bed hooked up to wires and IVs monitoring his status. “Is he going to be OK?” Tyler asked. Kendall sighed as she put a bandage on Zac’s wound and said, “I don’t know. I’ve never seen this type of injury before.” “This is Ursula’s doing,” Phillip said. “She’s making other monsters do her dirty work. Maybe to buy her time for whatever she is planning.” “Doomwing was too powerful,” Zenowing said. “The merman should not have gotten in the way so that he wouldn’t be hurt now. He shouldn’t have interfered.” Tyler glared at Zenowing and said, “Interfered? Zac just saved your life. Again. And Doomwing specifically targeted Zac because that was Ursula’s spell that he used. She has just as much of a grudge on Zac that Doomwing does with you.” “You don’t even seem to care,” Chase added. Zenowing sighed and said, “I warned all of you, including him, to stay back, but you didn’t listen.” “And you’re alive because we didn’t” Phillip said angrily. Ivan stepped forward and said, “Your Highness, this won’t do us any good.” Zenowing looked at Phillip and said, “You are a prince as well? Then you must understand why I am trying to protect him.” Phillip shook his head and said, “I may be a prince like him, but I also know that a true prince protects his own people. Zac helped me see that. Maybe you should realize that.” 

Everyone saw a flash out of the corner of their eyes and turned toward the moon pool cave and saw Mimmi standing there with an angry look on her face and Evie with tears rolling down her cheeks. Ivan kneeled and said, “Princess Mimmi. Lady Evie.” Evie ran past the Rangers and sat down by Zac’s side whispering, “Zac. I’m here.” Zac opened his eyes a little and whispered, “Evie. Sorry.” Evie shook her head and said, “You have nothing to be sorry over.” Mimmi stalked right over to Zenowing and shouted, “How dare you!” The Rangers and Zenowing looked at her in shock as Phillip stepped forward and put his arms around her shoulders and said, “Mimmi, sweetheart, calm down a bit.” Zenowing looked at the mermaid and asked, “Who are you to say that to me?” Mimmi glared at him and said, “I am Zac’s twin sister. And through our telepathic link, I know who you are and what you said and did. No wonder Zac was so angry at you. All you can think about is yourself. And because of that, Zac is hurt and you think you can say things like that about him. After he saved your life, twice. Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t bring you down right here and now!” She raised her hand to him to prove her threat at Zenowing backed up a little. 

Phillip pulled her into a hug and said, “Mimmi, breathe. We will help Zac heal. It’s OK.” Mimmi’s shoulders shuttered as she let the tears come out and she said, “That’s just it. I don’t know if I can.” Phillip pulled back and asked, “What do you mean?” Mimmi sighed and said, “I heard through our telepathy what spell that birdbrain say. It literally translates to fire poison. It will go throughout Zac slowly weakening him and burning him from the inside. I hate Ursula so much right now!” A beaker on the lab table broke shocking the group as Phillip started to rub circles in Mimmi’s back saying, “We can help him. I believe in you. Just use the moon healing spell like before.” Mimmi cried harder and said, “But I can’t. Today is a new moon, when the spell is at its weakest. I would only be able to heal minor injuries. This is more serious. I brought a salve that Mother made to slow down the progression of the poison, but it won’t work forever up until the spell would be strong enough to heal him. He won’t make it that long.” That statement made Evie cry harder into Zac’s arm. Koda walked over to get his club and started to walk over with it raised towards Zenowing but Chase blocked him saying, “Koda, relax. Don’t take this out on Zenowing. Even if he might deserve it.” Kendall sighed and said, “Why don’t you guys get some air? I can stay here and monitor Zac.” Phillip kept his arm wrapped around Mimmi and said, “I will stay here with Mimmi. She needs some comfort right now.” Tyler looked at his teammates and said, “Fine. Come on, guys, let’s get out of here.” So he, Chase, Koda, Riley, Shelby, and Ivan walked out of the base. 

Keeper appeared before Zenowing and said, “Zenowing, my old friend. I hope you did not mean what you just said.” Zenowing sighed and said, “I’ve fought to save countless lives, but never has someone risked their life to save me. Twice. This strange feeling, what is it?” Keeper answered, “Zac made a great sacrifice for you. And now you are experiencing gratitude, an emotion Doomwing prevented you from feeling.” Zenowing looked down and said, “Being tied to Doomwing made me forget who I really am.” He looked over at the scene of Zac lying in the hospital bed with Evie sitting by his side holding his hand, and Mimmi putting the salve she brought onto Zac’s wound with Phillip rubbing circles on her back. 

Over on Sledge’s ship, Wrench was reanimating several destroyed monsters shouting, “Next monster, coming up!” He had made three so far when Doomwing came into the lab shouting, “Make more monsters, Wrench. You creeps will keep the Rangers busy, right? Why can’t they talk?” Wrench gulped and said, “It’s the best I could do. You want me to make monsters fast, they’re gonna have flaws.” Doomwing growled, “Fine, go attack the Rangers! Keep them coming, Wrench. The Rangers mustn’t stop me from capturing Zenowing!” Ursula appeared in the corner and said, “So, I heard my little spell worked perfectly on my dear nephew. So where is he?” Doomwing growled, “That Keeper showed up before I could grab him and Zenowing.” Ursula growled as well and said, “No matter. He doesn’t have much time before the spell takes its toll on him. And the Rangers will come begging for a cure. I will go out with those reanimated monsters and try to make a deal with them.” She turned and walked out of the lab.

In the cell block, Poisandra was walking around and said, “I sure miss Sledge.” She passed Heckyl’s cell, who popped out through the bars and whispered, “Psst! Pinky.” Poisandra turned around and said, “I’m not supposed to talk to you. We could both get in lots of trouble. What?” She walked up to his cell as Heckyl said, “Help me get outta here. And I’ll tell you something that will knock your socks off!” Poisandra gasped, “Really? What is it?” 

Meanwhile, Tyler, Chase, Koda, Riley, Shelby, and Ivan were sitting at the park in misery. “How could Zenowing be so cold?” Tyler asked. Ivan answered, “Keeper told us not to give up on him. But ’tis very tempting.” “Doomwing must have really affected him,” Shelby added. “But he must be good deep down or the Silver Energem wouldn’t have chosen him.” “Correct,” Riley said. “We must stay hopeful, for Zac’s sake. And be wary of Ursula.” Suddenly laser blasts were sent in their direction. They dodged and looked over to see monsters they have destroyed in the past. “We got company,” Chase said. Then they saw Ursula appear in front of the monsters and she said, “Hello, Rangers. How is your little friend doing? Is he in a lot of pain?” Ivan growled and said, “No thanks to you, witch!” Koda held him back as Ursula giggled and said, “Oh, dear knight. You don’t want to hurt me. Especially when I have the antidote.” She held up a small vial containing said antidote. She continued, “I’ll make a deal with you. I will give you this antidote if you hand over all of your Energems right now. And I will get these mindless beasts to leave you alone. Do we have a deal?” Tyler stepped forward and said, “We don’t trust your deals. You always have a scheme behind them. We will just take it from you.” Ursula giggled and said, “I would like to see you all try. Go ahead, boys. They’re all yours.” The monsters charged at the Rangers as the Rangers morphed and charged into battle.

Back at the Ranger base, Zac wasn’t making much progress as the salve was starting to wear off. Zenowing sighed as he stepped forward and kneeled to Mimmi saying, “I humbly apologize to you, mermaid princess. I was unkind toward your brother even though he was right.” Mimmi sighed and said, “It’s OK, Zenowing.” Zenowing stood and looked at Evie and said, “I can tell that you care for him very deeply. Even though you are not the same as him.” Evie nodded and said, “I may be human, but I still love him. I was given a tail once, but it was taken away from me. I thought it was fine, but now that I know that Zac will have to leave one day to accept his destiny, I still want to be with him. He is so caring, he has never put any pressure on me to make this decision, and he treasures the time we spend together.” Zenowing cocked his head and asked, “And if you could get your tail back, would you choose to be with him forever?” Evie thought for a moment, then looked at Zac and said, “In a heartbeat. I may miss everything here, but I would be missing a piece of my soul since he won’t be there.” Zenowing nodded and he walked over to Zac’s side and said, “I can’t return what was taken from you, but I can repay my debt to him.” 

He looked over to Mimmi and Phillip and said, “You may not have the power to heal him today, but I do. Will you allow it, princess?” Mimmi nodded quickly as Phillip wrapped his arms around her. Zenowing looked down at Zac and said, “Your kindness reminds me of how I was a long time ago. I’m sorry. It seems I’ve lost my way. But not any more.” He held up his sword as it started to glow as it took energy from him and directed it into Zac through his wound. Phillip asked, “What is happening?” Zenowing answered, “I am giving him some of my life energy. It will cancel out the poison in him.” He looked down at Zac and said, “You’ll share my skill when you fight, making your power stronger than ever before, and I’ll share your heart to know what’s right.” The energy flow stopped and Zac’s body glowed a light blue before fading. Zac fell unconscious as Zenowing said, “Thank you, merman prince. Now, I have a score to settle.” He turned and walked out of the base. Mimmi looked over Zac and said, “Whatever he did worked. The poison is out of his system. Now he is using his energy to get his strength back.” Kendall walked over and scanned Zac and said, “Mimmi is right. There is no trace of the poison in him. And I just got word from the others. Ursula showed up with some resurrected monsters from the past and she wanted to make a deal with us. Trading the antidote for our Energems.” “What is it with her and deals?” Evie asked. “Mostly because of trickery,” Mimmi answered. “Mother said that she always did things to get her way back when she was Aurora. She always put loopholes in everything so that she would win no matter what.” Phillip turned to Kendall and asked, “How are the others doing against Ursula and those monsters?” “From what Tyler told me,” Kendall answered. “Those resurrected monsters are mindless. So no very difficult to defeat like before.” Mimmi turned to Phillip and asked, “Can you stay with me? Until Zac awakens?” Phillip sighed and kissed Mimmi’s head and said, “For you, anything, my princess. Ms. Morgan will continue to monitor him and the others in the field. I will join them when they need my help.” “And what about Zenowing?” Evie asked. Kendall sighed and said, “I could try to track him, but I feel like he is going somewhere where he doesn’t want to be followed. I’ll try my best to see where he is going.”

Over at the fight, Ivan dodged a monster’s attack and asked, “So you’ve fought these monsters before?” “Yeah,” Chase answered. “But now they’re even dumber than they look!” He kicked one of the monsters and he, Tyler, and Koda pulled out their morphers and shouted, “Dino Morpher Blast!” They fired at two of the monsters and destroyed them. “Two down!” Tyler shouted. Ursula groaned and said, “Stupid monsters. You, get after them!” The remaining monster nodded and chased after the six Rangers. 

Over in the forest, Zenowing was looking around saying, “I can sense it. The Silver Energem is nearby.” Suddenly Doomwing jumped out and stared down Zenowing, who growled and said, “Doomwing, let’s finish this. Once and for all. You will pay for poisoning the merman prince.” Doomwing laughed evilly and said, “Aww. The poor fishy. Such a shame. Unless he gets the antidote from Ursula, he is a goner!” Zenowing chuckled and said, “That’s not exactly the case, Doomwing.” Doomwing stared at Zenowing and growled realizing, “You! You cured him! How?” Zenowing pulled out his sword and said, “Like you will ever know.” Doomwing roared and stormed at Zenowing and the clash began. They both flew into the air clashing swords at each other. Eventually, Doomwing slashed Zenowing’s back causing the blue bird to fall to the ground in pain. “You know my moves,” Zenowing realized. “And I’ve perfected them!” Doomwing shouted as he landed back on the ground. Zenowing stood up and said, “Imitation never beats the real thing!” He charged back towards Doomwing, but suddenly a laser blast hit him and he flew into the air and landed on the ground hard. Fury and Singe appeared out of nowhere and pulled Zenowing off the ground and held him firm as Doomwing said, “Looks like you forgot that I never fight fair!” Lord Arcanon appeared in front of Zenowing and said, “Once you touch the Dark Energem, you’ll recombine with Doomwing! And I overheard you telling Doomwing that you cured the merman of Ursula’s poison. You will pay dearly for that. Once you recombine with Doomwing, you will watch helplessly as he captures the Aqua Ranger right under your beak!”

Over at the Ranger base, Zac was seeing what was happening with Zenowing in his mind. When Zenowing gave some of his life energy to Zac, they became psychically linked. His eyes suddenly shot open and he sat up startling Phillip, Mimmi, Evie, and Kendall, who walked over and said, “Zac! Are you OK?” Zac nodded and said, “Yeah. What happened?” Evie answered, “Zenowing used some of his life energy to heal you. How do you feel?” Zac reached down and pulled off the bandage and showed everyone that the wound was gone and said, “I’m healed. But something feels different.” As soon as he said that, he somehow was lifted off of the bed he was on and floated a few feet in the air. “Ah, Zac?” Phillip asked. “How are you doing that?” Zac looked down and shrieked, causing him to fall back down and he landed on the bed. “Ah,” Zac said. “I just flew. How is that possible?” Mimmi thought for a moment and said, “Zenowing said something while he healed you. He said that you will now share his skill when you fight and your power will be stronger than ever. You might have gotten some of his abilities like flight. But you just had a vision of him just now before you woke up, didn’t you?” Zac nodded as Phillip asked, “Wait, what?” Mimmi turned to Phillip and said, “Right before Zac woke up, I saw a vision with Zenowing in it.” Zac nodded and said, “She’s right. It’s Zenowing. I think he’s in trouble. It was like I could see everything he was seeing. Like I do with Mimmi. When he gave me his life energy, we must have become physically linked somehow. I need to go to him now. Phillip, go find the others and meet me in the woods!” Zac turned to run out of the base when Evie shouted, “Wait!” Zac turned as Evie ran up and gave him a quick peck and said, “Good luck. And be careful.” Zac smiled and said, “I will.” He ran out as Phillip turned to Mimmi and said, “I’ll return soon, Mimmi.” Mimmi gave him a quick peck and said, “You better.” Phillip smiled and ran out of the base to where the other six Rangers were.

The other six Rangers fired their Dino Morphers at the last resurrected monster and destroyed it. Ursula growled and said, “Imbeciles!” Tyler pointed his Dino Morpher at Ursula and said, “Give us the antidote, Ursula!” Ursula giggled and said, “There is no way you humans will ever defeat me. We can battle all you want, but the clock is ticking on your friend.” Suddenly a laser blast hit Ursula and she flew through the air and landed a few yards away on the ground. The six Rangers turned around and saw Phillip morphed with his Dino Morpher pointed at Ursula and said, “Take that, witch.” He ran over to the other Rangers and said, “You don’t need her antidote. Zenowing healed Zac and he’s doing just fine.” The Rangers cheered as Ursula screamed with fury and said, “How dare that creature mess with my plans! I will make you all pay! Especially that nephew of mine!” She raised her hand and disappeared. “The witch vanished,” Ivan said. “We can worry about her later,” Phillip said. “Zenowing’s in trouble. Zac’s gone after him. He needs out help.” “Let’s go then,” Riley said. The seven Rangers nodded and ran towards the woods.

Zac arrived at the forest morphed. He got off his Dino Cycle and said, “He’s close by. I can feel it. Maybe I can give those creeps the element of surprise. Let me try this flight thing out. Wind, help me out please.” He jumped toward a tall tree and flew right to its top branch. He landed and said, “Wow. That worked! Now, let me get a bird’s eye view for once.” He flew from tree to tree until he saw Zenowing tied to a tree with Lord Arcanon, Doomwing, Singe, and Fury surrounding him. He made himself invisible to hear what was going on. Lord Arcanon said, “One touch of the Dark Energem is all it will take!” He pulled out the Dark Energem and showed it to Zenowing. Zac gulped and whispered, “So that’s the Dark Energem.” Doomwing walked over to Zenowing and held onto him saying, “We’ll be combined forever.” The Dark Energem flew out of Arcanon’s hand and into Zenowing and Doomwing as the merging process began. Zac growled and shouted, “Stop!” The monsters looked around to find out who shouted, but they saw no one. Zac made himself visible and shouted, “Leave him alone!” He jumped off the tree and flew down and landed on the ground. “What?” Arcanon shouted. Zac pulled out his Dino Saber as he started to glow light blue and he shouted, “Aqua Prism Slash!” Glowing aqua wings appeared on his back as he slashed the sword just like Zenowing did and sent the attack right at the monsters, sending everyone flying, even Zenowing. The Dark Energem flew deeper into the woods as Arcanon cried, “Find the Dark Energem! Now!” Fury and Singe ran into the woods as Arcanon walked toward Doomwing and said, “Your plan has failed. I’ll destroy you myself!” But suddenly laser blasts hit them as the other seven Rangers showed up and Tyler shouted, “How about we destroy you both?” Tyler, Chase, Koda, and Shelby activated their Dino Steel and got out their weapons, while Ivan pulled out his Ptera Saber and Phillip pulled out his Pachy Wrecking Ball. “Time to take him out!” Tyler shouted as the Rangers charged into battle. Arcanon growled and said to Doomwing, “The Rangers can have you!” He then teleported back to Sledge’s ship and Doomwing cried, “Lord Arcanon! Come back!” He saw the Rangers coming and he turned and ran away. Tyler shouted, “Let’s fry this chicken!” as they chased after him.

Zac ran over to where Zenowing was and helped him up asking, “Are you OK?” Zenowing nodded and said, “I am, Prince Zac. Thank you.” Zac shook his head and said, “No need to thank me. That’s what Rangers do. As well as princes. Now let’s get your Silver Energem back.” “Yes,” Zenowing said. “And it seems you are adapting to my energy quicker than I thought.” Zac chuckled and said, “Yeah. Flying is interesting. Luckily I can already control the wind so that helps me.” Zenowing nodded and said, “Then let's take to the skies and strike Doomwing down.” They jumped into the air and flew off to find Doomwing. 

Fury and Singe were looking for the Dark Energem. “The Dark Energem must be here somewhere,” Singe said. He saw something glowing in the grass and said, “Ha! There it is.” He picked it up and looked up to see the Rangers running off to chase after Doomwing. Singe chuckled, “The Rangers are playing with fire. And they’re gonna get burned. Especially the Aqua one.”

The seven Rangers caught up with Doomwing just outside the woods. Tyler shouted, “There he is! Don’t let him get away!” Suddenly another resurrected monster jumped in front of Doomwing and charged at the Rangers. Doomwing chuckled. “Time to fly!” Chase looked at Tyler and said, “Tyler, we’ll take Scrapper, you finish off Doomwing.” Tyler nodded and he pulled out his T-Rex Super Charge charger and activated it. He caught up with Doomwing and shouted, “Listen up, dodo bird! Arcanon didn’t destroy you, but I will!” “Guess again!” Doomwing cried as he and Tyler charged in and fought each other off. The other six were trying to defeat Scrapper. “Let me go!” Koda shouted as Scrapper held onto Koda’s Stego Shield. Phillip whacked Scrapper with his Wrecking Ball as Koda jumped out of the way. Tyler was kicked off of Doomwing as the bird glared at Tyler and said, “You’re in trouble now!” He charged in while Tyler shouted, “Look who’s squawking!” He tried to dodge, but Doomwing was fast and slashed Tyler to the ground. He chuckled, “You were foolish to count your chickens before they hatch. Now you’re cockadoodle doomed! This is the end of you, Red Ranger!” He charged up his sword as Tyler stood up and said, “Yeah, the end of you!” Tyler activated the Ankylo Pachy formation and gained their weapons on his arms. Doomwing fired a blast, but Tyler dodged and threw the Wrecking Ball at Doomwing who dodged it. Koda charged in and hit Scrapper with his shield as Shelby shouted, “Time to put Scrapper in the trash!” “Good idea,” Riley said as he and Shelby threw their weapons at Koda who created the Triple Spike and pierced Scrapper with it, destroying him. “A Dinotastic finish, Sir Koda!” Ivan said. Phillip looked over at Ivan and said, “I think Tyler is rubbing off on you, Sir Ivan.” Suddenly three more resurrected monsters showed up. “Not these three creeps again!” Chase shouted. Shelby said, “That’s not all,” as more and more resurrected monsters showed up. “But we defeat these monsters before!” Koda said. Riley then said, “We’ll just destroy them again! Take one each!” Everyone nodded and they charged at different monsters, fighting them off.

Tyler was starting to have some trouble against Doomwing who mocked, “Your friends are in trouble and so are you!” He held up his sword and summoned Iceage, Stringrage, and Meteor to fight Tyler, who groaned, “These three chumps? You know how many times we’ve beaten these guys already, Doomwing?” “But not alone,” Doomwing said. Suddenly a blast headed straight for Doomwing who sliced the attack in two. He looked up and saw Zenowing walking towards him, as he was the one who sent the attack at Doomwing. “Zenowing!” Doomwing cried. Tyler turned to Zenowing as he kicked one of the resurrected monsters back and shouted, “You came!” “Yes,” Zenowing said. “Along with some help.” Suddenly lightning rained down from the sky and struck the three resurrected monsters flinging them away from Tyler. Zac landed on the ground next to Tyler and asked, “Are you OK?” Tyler nodded then asked, “Did you just fly?” Zac chuckled, “I did. Learned that trick thanks to Zenowing.” Zenowing nodded and said, “That’s what teammates do.” Doomwing growled and said, “Then I’ll destroy all you and the Red Ranger. The Aqua Ranger will make a great bargaining chip to get back into Lord Arcanon’s graces.” Zac groaned, “Ah, no thanks. Tyler, you and I can finish off these guys. Let’s leave Doomwing to Zenowing.” Tyler nodded as he and Zac charged into the three resurrected monsters. 

Zenowing and Doomwing charged at each other and clashed swords. Zenowing got the upper hand and slashed Doomwing to the ground. Zenowing brought his sword down onto Doomwing who held it off with his own sword and said, “I’ve beaten you before and I’ll beat you again!” Zenowing’s sword glowed and caused the Silver Energem to appear on Doomwing’s sword and he said, “Not if I have this!” He took the Silver Energem and backed away with Doomwing shouting, “No!” Zenowing then said, “The Silver Energem didn’t bond to you. It chose me!” He pulled out his own Dino Morpher and put the Energem into it shouting, “It’s Morphin’ Time! Energize! Unleash the power!” He then morphed into the Silver Ranger. “Awesome!” Tyler shouted. “He did it!” Zac cheered. The other Rangers saw from where they were fighting and cheered along with Tyler and Zac. Doomwing stood up and said, “Curse you, Zenowing!” Zenowing pulled out his sword and slashed Doomwing multiple times causing the monster to kneel in pain. “You won’t beat me that easily!” Doomwing cried. The other Rangers got all of the resurrected monsters into one pile and Tyler said to the others, “Time to finish these creeps.” “Together then,” Zac said as he raised his Saber to the sky. Everyone else nodded as they pulled out their Dino Morphers and Ivan charged his Ptera Saber. “T-Rex Super Charge Final Blast!” Tyler shouted. “Aqua Prism Slash!” Zac shouted. “Lightning Strike!” Ivan shouted. “Dino Morpher Blast!” Chase, Koda, Riley, Shelby, and Phillip shouted. The attacks all launched and hit the monsters, destroying them. “Monster extinct!” The Rangers shouted. 

Meanwhile, Zenowing was staring down Doomwing and asked, “Any last words?” Doomwing growled, “Arcanon will crush you!” “Don’t count on it!” Zenowing said as he charged up his sword. “Silver Prism Slash! Titano Saber, Final Strike!” He launched himself at Doomwing and slashed his final attack, destroying Doomwing finally. “Monster extinct!” Zenowing shouted. The other Rangers cheered with Tyler shouting, “We did it!” Zac looked at Zenowing and said, “Welcome to the team, Zenowing.” Zenowing nodded and said, “Thank you, my friends. It’s an honor.” 

Over on Sledge’s ship, Poisandra slipped a device to Heckyl in his cell and said, “Remember, we have a deal.” “Right on time,” Heckyl said as he grabbed the device from her. She walked away as Heckyl put the device on his door. It then exploded, breaking down the door. Heckyl stood up, walked out, and smiled. He crept toward the bridge and overheard Arcanon saying, “What is it, Singe?” Singe sighed and said, “Doomwing may have been destroyed, but I have good news. I found the Dark Energem.” He held it out and Lord Arcanon took it and said, “Safe and sound.” Heckyl looked at the Dark Energem and he was suddenly bombarded with memories he has long since forgotten. “Now I remember,” Heckyl muttered. He remembers that he was the protector of the Dark Energem on his home planet, Centai6. He was running away from the attackers with it, but he was blasted down. The Dark Energem flew out in front of him. He grabbed it with haste, but it then transformed him into Snide, creating his evil opposite. “Where am I?” Snide asked. “What’s this?” Lord Arcanon had walked up behind him and said, “Now you begin to see the power of the Dark Energem! It’s mine now! Don’t worry, you’ll remember nothing.” Heckyl shook away the memory and barged into the bridge and shouted, “You! You’re the one who destroyed my entire planet! And my memory of that day along with it! Until now!” Lord Arcanon chuckled, “Centai6 was merely an obstacle in my quest to get all the Energems. It’s taken millions of years. You won’t stop me now! Shackle him!” Fury and Singe grabbed Heckyl’s arms and dragged him away as Heckyl was shouting, “I’ll make you pay for what you did, Arcanon! If it’s the last thing I ever do!” Lord Arcanon chuckled, “It will be amusing to see you try!” Ursula appeared next to Arcane and said, “Poor Heckyl. You really messed him up good, didn’t you?” Arcanon turned to Ursula and said, “Your plan against your nephew failed. Why should I let you stay here in my company?” Ursula growled and said, “You didn’t tell me what that blue bird was capable of. That bird needs to go. He will mess everything up along with those other Rangers. My revenge will be fulfilled!” Arcanon chuckled, “And it will. The Dark Energem is back in my hands. Your nephew is no match against it.” 

Over in the forest, the Rangers were back to training. Riley and Ivan were practicing sword moves while Chase and Koda was throwing more rocks for Tyler and Shelby to fire. Zac and Phillip were standing nearby with Evie and Mimmi next to them watching the others train. “So this is how all of you train?” Mimmi asked. Phillip nodded and said, “Yes. Everyone has their own style and we practice them as well as learn each other’s to help them out.” Zac added, “I recently have been practicing on meditating like Nerissa wanted me to. And it’s working.” “Good to hear,” Mimmi said. Evie looked to Zac and asked, “How are you feeling? Any more pain?” Zac shook his head and said, “Nope. Zenowing healed me pretty well. And he was right. I feel stronger than ever. Maybe Mimmi will get some of that soon.” Mimmi hit Zac’s shoulder and said, “Sure.” Zac turned to Mimmi and Phillip and asked, “Can you two give us a minute, please?” Mimmi nodded and pulled Phillip away towards the other Rangers as Evie asked, “Zac? What’s wrong?” Zac shook his head and said, “Nothing’s wrong. But I may have heard what you said to Zenowing while I was out of it.” Evie gasped and asked, “You heard me? Everything?” Zac nodded and asked, “Was it true? If you could have your tail back, when I leave with Mimmi, you want to come with me? Forever?” Evie nodded and said, “I’ve been thinking about it a lot since you came back here a few months ago. And I realized, especially after everything Ursula has done, that I can’t live without you. I know that is a little cliche to say, but I love you, more than anything else. I still want to finish high school and we need to possibly explain this to my dad….” She was interrupted by Zac giving her a passionate kiss on the lips that Evie melted into. After a few moments they parted and rested their foreheads on each other as Zac said, “That would make me that happiest man in the world.” Evie giggled and asked, “Was that a proposal, Mr. Blakely?” Zac chuckled and said, “Not quite. But you’re sure? Your dad is still here. What about him?” Evie sighed and said, “I’ve thought about that. And I realized that you have to do the same thing with your parents. I think if we explain to him what is going on, minus the Power Ranger stuff, he might be a little upset, but I know that he loves me he knows that you make me happy. I still would want to visit him as much as I can, but I choose you Zac. If there is a chance for me to become a mermaid again, I’ll do it. For you.” Zac smiled and gave her a peck then pulled back and hugged her. 

Zenowing walked over to the Rangers and said, “Hi, Rangers.” The Rangers walked over while Evie and Mimmi stayed off to the side as Zac and Phillip joined the group and Zac said, “Zenowing, you’re here.” Zenowing nodded and asked, “I trust you’re well, Prince Zac?” Zac nodded and said, “I wanted to thank you for healing me, and somehow passing on some of your powers, including that Prism Slash move.” Zenowing put his hand on Zac’s shoulder and said, “Young merman, it is I who should be thanking you. I now remember that a life filled with gratitude and teamwork is a rich one indeed.” Zac looked to the others then to Evie and Mimmi and said, “It definitely is.” Chase and Ivan picked up some rocks to aim for Koda and Riley to hit with Tyler and Shelby behind them to fire at the rocks. “All right,” Chase said. “Here it comes!” Chase and Ivan threw the rocks at Koda and Riley and they swung away launching the rocks into the air and Tyler and Shelby fired at them. “You hit them!” They both said at the same time. “No, you hit them. Stop copying me!” Phillip cleared his throat and pointed to Zac and Zenowing. Zac smiled and said, “Actually…” He and Zenowing pulled out their Dino Morphers as Zenowing said, “We hit them.” The Rangers laughed as Zac and Zenowing playfully clashed their Dino Morphers together with Evie and Mimmi cheering from the side. “The day may have started off terrible,” Zac thought. “But it ended great. Zenowing is now on the team. And Evie gave me the best news. Fate seems to be smiling down on me…”


	36. Freaky Frightday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up being the longest chapter I have ever written. Over 30 pages long! There was a lot that I wanted to cover in this chapter. I could have split it into two, however I wanted to keep my one chapter per episode rule. Still, lots of exciting things are happening. Enjoy!
> 
> Also thank you Swanflouwerprincess for bookmarking this story. It means a lot that you enjoyed it.

Over on Sledge’s crashed ship, Snide was calling out to Arcanon from his cell, “Arcanon! I know you can here me!” Arcanon finally caved and had Singe drag him out and chain him nearby as Arcanon groaned, “You’re wearing out my patience, Snide.” Singe chuckled, “Are your chains too tight?” Snide’s chest opened and a large tentacle came out and grabbed Singe hoisting him into the air gasping for breath as Snide laughed evilly. Ursula saw this from the side and said, “Looks like someone is copying me.” “What is this thing?” Singe cried. “Is my tentacle too tight?” Snide mocked. “I save it for special occasions! And yes, Ursula, you inspired me.” He dropped Singe and retracted the tentacle as Arcanon said, “Fascinating.” “Singe is weak,” Snide told Arcanon. “And Heckyl despises you. I’m the only one you can rely on.” “How would you get me the Energems?” Arcanon asked. Snide smirked and said, “Bring out Professor Strickler.” 

A nearby door opened and in walked Professor Strickler who said, “Time for a pop quiz, class! Who’s going to get the Energems?” “You are,” Snide answered. “Show them.” “A+,” Professor Strickler said. “Today’s lesson, the Switch Eraser!” “What’s that going to do?” Singe asked. “Dust the Rangers to destruction?” Professor Strickler answered, “If you’d done your homework, you’d know it swaps bodies! Watch and learn!” He held up the pillow to Singe and a Vivix standing next to him and twisted it, making Singe and the Vivix swap bodies. Singe looked at his new body in horror and shouted, “What? I’m in a Vivix body! No!” Snide then said, “Poisandra has tried switching bodies before, but she didn’t switch the Rangers themselves. That’s how we’ll wipe them out!” Arcanon replied, “Yes! Switched Rangers would bee confused. We could crush them in no time! Have some monsters reanimated to help. Get me those Energems!” “Yes, sir!” Professor Strickler said as he walked away to Wrench’s lab. Ursula stepped forward and said, “This sounds like an interesting plan indeed. But I do have one question, Snide. Can this pillow switch anyone? Even my nephew?” Snide smirked and said, “This pillow works on anyone. So your nephew is fair game.” Ursula giggled and said, “If one of the Rangers is switched with the Aqua Ranger, they will have no control over his powers. So then he will be right for the taking.” Arcanon looked at Ursula and asked, “How do you mean?” Ursula sighed and said, “My nephew’s powers will stay in his body when he is switched with someone else. And that someone else won’t have the control that he has with them. So that person won’t be able to defend themselves against us. Then we can use the Dark Energem and wham, loyal servant to you.” Lord Arcanon thought for a moment then said, “Excellent suggestion, Ursula. That Ranger will be brought to his knees as he will helplessly watch as his body will be put to good use. For me!”

Over at the museum, the Rangers, minus Zenowing since he stayed down in the base, were walking through the museum going through the different exhibits as Kendall was saying, “The triceratops exhibit needs a little updating. We should have some extra pieces in storage. Chase, Koda, you two are on that. Shelby can join you as well. Tyler, Riley, you two should check the sensors in the predators wing. Ivan, Zac, you two will join Phillip and I as we walk through and examine the Zandar exhibit to see how it is doing.” The group stopped right in the doorway of the Zandar exhibit and saw two men in black suits standing there and Kendall asked, “Excuse me? The museum is closed. Who are you?” Phillip recognized them and said, “It’s OK, Ms. Morgan. I knew these two men. They are bodyguards.” “For who?” Zac asked. Phillip sighed and walked into the exhibit to see an older man looking at one of the exhibits. The man said, “It’s amazing how these relics have held up over time.” He turned around and stared at Phillip and said, “Wouldn’t you agree, son?” Phillip gulped as Ivan gasped, “That must be the king.” Phillip turned to the other Rangers and said, “May I present King Richard V, my father.” Ivan immediately kneeled and said, “”Tis my honor, my king, to meet you at last.” Richard raised an eyebrow as Phillip said, “He does that. Father, this is Ms. Morgan, the curator of this museum, and her colleagues, Tyler, Chase, Koda, Riley, Shelby, Zac, and the kneeling one is Ivan.” “Ivan?” Richard asked. “Just like Sir Ivan from our stories. Quite a resemblance as well.” Ivan was about to answer but Phillip interrupted, “He gets that a lot. Now Father, what brings you to Amber Beach?” Richard chuckled and said, “Right to business then? Well, I was rather curious as to what is keeping you here instead of coming home to Zandar.” Phillip answered, “I wanted to oversee this exhibit, Father. I have been staying at the embassy here and I have been doing all of the work you require of me….” 

“That is true, Father.” A voice interrupted Phillip. The Rangers turned and saw a girl with light brown hair braided hanging off of her shoulder walk up to the group. “Phillip has been looking over everything I sent him and sending it back in full accord. But do you not trust my full judgment?” Richard laughed and said, “I do, but I needed to see for myself. You know that?” Chase was about to say something, but Riley smacked his head and whispered, “Don’t say what I think you’re about to say.” Phillip chuckled and said, “Friends, this is Margaret, my little sister. Princess of Zandar.” Margaret smiled and said, “Happy to meet all of you finally. Please call me Maggie. Phillip has told me a lot about all of you.” Ivan stared at Maggie as if she was the most beautiful girl he has even seen. He kneeled in front of her and said, “Princess Margaret. It is an honor to make your acquaintance.” He reached for her hand and kissed the back of it. Maggie blushed and said, “My pleasure, Ivan I assume.” Ivan nodded and said, “You are correct, Your Highness.” Phillip sighed and said, “Father, sister, why did you two come all the way here?” Richard sighed and said, “We need to discuss something with you. Alone.” Phillip turned to the other Rangers and Tyler said, “It’s alright, Prince Phillip. We have other work to do.” The Rangers turned to walk away. Zac stared at Phillip and mentally asked, “Will you be OK?” Phillip smirked and mentally said back, “It’s OK. Family is family.” Zac nodded and turned to walk away. Ivan stood up and bowed to Phillip then walked away with the others. Maggie sighed a little and said, “What a gentleman.” 

Phillip turned to his father and asked, “What do I owe your audience for, Father?” Richard sighed and said, “I know that being here overseeing the exhibit means to you, but do you remember what is coming up, son?” Phillip thought for a moment then Maggie whispered, “Your birthday, big brother.” Phillip’s eyes widened and said, “Oh. With all that has been happening here, I forgot.” Richard chuckled and said, “True. But this is a big day coming up, son. It’s your 21st birthday. And do you remember what that means?” Phillip’s eyes widened as he realized, “I do, Father.” Richard smiled and said, “It is time for you to take my place as King of Zandar, son. I know in my heart that you are ready. Now, your sister and myself will be staying at the embassy with you for a few days. Why don’t we discuss this more at that time? Maybe bring some of your colleagues with you?” Phillip nodded and said, “I have a couple of them in mind, Father.” Richard smiled and said, “Good. Your sister and I will go on ahead. Why don’t you grab those friends you are thinking of bringing and we will see you soon.” Phillip nodded as Richard walked away with his bodyguards. Maggie hugged Phillip and said, “It’s good to see you again, big brother.” Phillip smiled and returned the hug and said, “You too, little sister.” Maggie pulled back and said, “Your friends do seem like an interesting bunch. Especially Ivan. He does remind me of the knight that Father told us about in his stories when we were younger.” Phillip chuckled and said, “You have no idea.” Maggie smiled and said, “Can he be someone you bring to dinner? I would like to get to know him more. My first impressions of him are quite good.” Phillip looked at Maggie and asked, “Does someone already have a crush?” Maggie blushed hard and said, “No! Um, no. He just seems like a perfect gentleman, that’s all. Plus, I’m almost 19. I don’t have crushes.” Phillip smirked and said, “Sure you don’t.” Maggie sighed and walked after their father. She stopped and turned back to Phillip and said, “You know you can tell me anything, right Phillip?” Phillip nodded quickly as Maggie sighed and asked, “Then why am I getting the feeling that you are hiding something here?” Phillip’s eyes widened as Maggie sighed and said, “Don’t worry. I haven’t said anything to Father. But you know that his patience can wear thin. You know that he is going to ask you to come home to get ready for your coronation. And the other thing.” She turned and walked out of the exhibit with Phillip standing there wondering to himself, “What other thing?”

He walked down to the base and found the other Rangers waiting there. “So,” Zac said. “How did it go?” Phillip sighed and said, “It went fine. But I have to head to the embassy for a dinner they both have planned. To discuss my future.” “Which mean what?” Koda asked. Phillip shook his head and said, “I’ll tell you all later. But Father is allowing me to take a couple of you to join me if you so please. Zac, would you like to accompany me?” Zac stood there in shock and asked, “Me? But why?” Phillip chuckled and said, “Well you are a prince like me so learning how to be among other royalty might help you in the long run.” Zac shrugged then nodded. Phillip turned to Ivan and said, “Sir Ivan. I would also like you to accompany me to the embassy for dinner. My sister specifically requested it.” Ivan’s eyes widened and said, “Your sister requests it?” He then kneeled down and said, “By the honor of you and your sister, Princess Margaret, I shall accompany you for this occasion.” “Excellent,” Phillip said. “Well, let’s get going then.” Kendall stepped forward and said, “Just have your communicators on you just in case a monster shows up.” The three boys nodded and walked out of the lab. Chase sighed and said, “Man. I wish I could go visit royalty. Then I could meet Phillip’s cute sister again.” Shelby whacked Chase on the side of the head and said, “Chase! Rude. Plus, you have a girlfriend, remember?” Chase rubbed his head and said, “Sorry. Old habits.” “Whatever this dinner is for,” Tyler said. “Phillip doesn’t seem too happy about it. Maybe something to do about his future like he mentioned.” Riley nodded in agreement and said, “Maybe we can ask him again when they get back.” Koda nodded in agreement.

Over on Sledge’s ship, Wrench was busy reanimating monsters at Arcanon’s request. Nightmare was reanimated and said, “Being reanimated is a dream!” Game Face was reanimated as well who said, “It’s a whole new ball game!” Arcanon turned to Snide and said, “Snide, I agree your plan has potential, but what’s in it for you?” Snide smirked and said, “Doomwing and Zenowing were split apart. I want you to split Heckyl and me apart, too. I promise my strength will be on your side.” “Interesting,” Arcanon replied. “But what about Heckyl?” “I’ll destroy him for you,” Snide answered. “My treat!” Arcanon thought for a moment then shouted, “Wrench? See if you can find the Rangers’ split emitters in the forest.” Wrench nodded and said, “Yes, sir! You can count on me!” Arcanon and Wrench walked away and Snide said to himself, “Finally, I’ll be free of Heckyl!” Snide’s sword clicked open and Heckyl’s face appeared and he said, “You’re vile! You would work for Arcanon? He destroyed our planet!” “I never cared for your precious Centai6!” Snide replied. “I’m doing what’s best for me!” “You know what becomes of traitors,” Heckyl said. “You don’t have a chance against my strength,” Snide retorted. 

Phillip, Zac, and Ivan arrived at the Zandar embassy and Phillip led them inside. Zac looked around and said, “Wow. This is quite impressive, Phillip.” Phillip chuckled and said, “Yes it is. Nothing but the best to represent Zandar.” Zac looked down at himself and said, “Are you sure I look OK? I feel underdressed in what I am wearing.” Ivan said, “Relax, Prince Zac. You look fine to me.” Zac sighed and said, “Of course you would say that, Ivan.” Phillip chuckled and said, “I agree with Sir Ivan. Don’t worry about trying to impress my family. Just relax and enjoy yourself.” “Indeed,” Maggie said as she appeared before them suddenly startling the three boys. Ivan immediately kneeled and said, “It is a pleasure to be in your company again, Princess Margaret. And thank you for the invitation to dine with you this evening.” Maggie giggled and said, “It is my pleasure, Ivan.” Ivan rose to his feet and took Maggie’s hand again and kissed it. Maggie blushed then said, “Come. Father is expecting us. Phillip, would you like to escort me in?” Phillip chuckled and said, “You always like to make an entrance, don’t you?” Maggie giggled as Phillip held out his arm and Maggie took it and the siblings walked toward the dining room with Ivan and Zac following behind.

They entered the dining room where Richard was waiting who said, “Ah, Phillip. How lovely for you to join us here.” Phillip sighed and said, “I do believe, Father, that you requested my presence tonight.” Richard chuckled and said, “Indeed I did. Ah, I see you did extend my invitation to a couple of your comrades.” Ivan kneeled down and said, “It is an honor, Your Majesty. I humbly thank you for your invitation.” Richard replied, “Very charmed, Ivan. And if I remember correctly, you are Zac?” Zac nodded and bowed a little saying, “Thank you, Your Majesty, for allowing me to come here for dinner.” Richard chuckled and said, “Let’s sit down, shall we?” The Rangers all sat down at the large dining table: Richard at one end, Phillip near his father with Zac on his left, and Maggie was opposite Phillip with Ivan on her left. There were two empty chairs near them but Phillip didn’t question it. 

The dinner was served and Richard asked, “So, Zac, I can hear an accent in your voice. You are not from the United States?” Zac shook his head and said, “No, Your Majesty. I normally live in Australia. I am here for a students abroad program for high school.” Richard nodded and said, “If I do remember, Phillip is sponsoring you, correct?” Zac nodded and Richard turned to Phillip and asked, “Why did you decide this, son?” Phillip gulped and said, “Well, remember when I arrived here originally to collect the Treasures of Zandar after that scandal we saw on the news?” Richard nodded as Maggie said, “Quite funny that was. That imposter looked nothing like you.” Phillip chuckled and said, “Well, on my way back to the airport, my limo was attacked by some monsters…” “Monsters?” Richard asked. “Like the ones that have been attacking here recently. The same ones who made me have to redo some of this embassy a couple months ago?” Phillip nodded and said, “Well, Zac was here doing a summer program and he saw that I was being attacked and he jumped into the fight, saving my life. I felt that I owed him my debt.” Richard turned to Zac and said, “Then, Zac, you have my deepest gratitude and thanks for saving my son from horrible danger.” Zac nodded and said, “Thank you, Your Majesty. I just did what I felt should have been done. I couldn’t stand to see anyone get hurt like that.” Maggie nodded and said, “I thank you too for saving my big brother.” Richard turned to Ivan and asked, “What about you, Ivan? Where are you from?” Ivan thought for a moment realizing that he couldn’t tell the king he was really Sir Ivan of Zandar so he answered, “I came to America a few months ago. I am originally from Zandar.” “Really?” Maggie said. “How wonderful.” Ivan nodded but saw Phillip looking at him with a look that said, “Watch what you reveal.” Ivan gulped then said, “I got a job at the museum and I have been helping the Zandar exhibit flourish. Those treasures are a wonder to this world.” “Yes,” Richard said. “Especially our greatest treasure, the Stone of Zandar.” Ivan gulped and looked at Phillip who also had wide eyes. Phillip hasn’t exactly told his father that the Stone of Zandar was really an Energem and that he gave it to Ivan permanently. Maggie noticed the looks on Ivan’s and Phillip’s faces but didn’t say anything. 

Richard cleared his throat and said, “Phillip. We need to discuss the real reason myself and your sister came here. I understand that you want to see the Zandar exhibit through and help this boy with his schooling. But you are turning 21 soon and that means it is time to take your place as King of Zandar.” Zac looked at Phillip who sighed and said, “Yes, Father. I understand. But you could have just called me. Why did you have to come here in person?” Richard answered, “I know you have been keeping up with your duties here at the embassy but my patience is starting to wear thin. And I have talked to your bodyguards who explained to me that you have been walking around that museum without any escort. That pains me to hear that and makes me worry about you. Do you understand the responsibility of being the crown prince of Zandar?” “Yes, Father, I do,” Phillip said. “But I can protect myself. And my colleagues at the museum have made sure that I was well protected. I felt having my bodyguards around all the time would distract visitors to the museum. Plus I have addressed everything Maggie has sent me here and delivered them back to you in record time.” Maggie added, “I have said that multiple times, Father.” “Enough,” Richard said which made Maggie go quiet with a sad look on her face that rubbed Ivan the wrong way. Richard sighed and said, “I understand that you want your freedoms sometimes. But my time as king is coming to an end and it is your responsibility to uphold your birthright. Your sister has done a lot in your absence, but you need to step up now. Plus your gala is tomorrow night.” Phillip looked over and said, “Already?” Richard nodded and said, “Have you lost track of time while you were here?” Phillip’s silence answered his question. Richard sighed and said, “Well, I decided to make a compromise. The ball will still happen tomorrow night, but I am willing to have it here since this place means a lot to you at the moment. You can even ask all of your museum colleagues to join you as your honorable guests.” Zac and Ivan looked to Phillip then looked at the king and Ivan said, “It will be my honor, Your Majesty.” Zac nodded in agreement.

Richard smiled then said, “Good. It is settled. Tomorrow night we will announce you as the next king for your upcoming coronation and announce your betrothed.” Phillip choked a little on the water he was drinking and Zac stared at Phillip thinking, “What?” Phillip stared at his father and asked, “Betrothed? What are you talking about?” Maggie looked at Phillip and said, “You didn’t know? I’m sorry about that.” Richard sighed and said, “I thought you were told a long time ago, but I guess you weren’t informed. A few years ago, I set up a betrothal contract with the daughter of our prime minister, Lucina. She is a fine match and will help keep Zandar in its high standards.” Phillip stood up and angrily said, “Lucina? What about my happiness? Why can’t I marry for love? And why am I getting married now?” Richard stood and said, “Don’t disrespect me, Phillip! It has been decided. I have allowed you enough time here to see through whatever you are doing here. But it is time to take up your responsibilities for Zandar. Do you understand?” Phillip took several deep breaths and looked at Zac and Ivan who had sad looks on their faces. Phillip sighed and said, “Father, please.” Richard slammed his hand down on the table and said, “No, Phillip. This is final. Now, Prime Minster Daniel and his daughter Lucina are on their way here now. Magaret, please escort Phillip’s guests to the library while your brother and I go see our new arrivals.” Maggie nodded quietly and stood up and said to Zac and Ivan, “If you two could please follow me.” Zac and Ivan stood up and walked away with Maggie, leaving Phillip with his father.

Richard sighed and said, “I know you are frustrated with this, Phillip. But it is your duty as crown prince of Zandar to marry and produce an heir. Since your coronation is approaching, it is time fulfill that duty.” Phillip looked at his father and whispered, “But you told me you and Mother married for love.” Richard sighed again and said, “That is partly true. Our marriage was arranged by our parents. But through getting to know each other, we fell in love. Just please give Lucina a chance.” Phillip looked down, trying to stop the tears that threatened to fall down his face. All he could think about was Mimmi. He couldn't break her heart, not like this. It was her that he loved, they had broken a curse with a true love’s kiss. Phillip looked up and said, “After we meet with the prime minster and…his daughter, I want to see the betrothal contract.” “Phillip…” Richard started to say. But then Phillip interrupted, “No, Father. I want to see it. Since this was decided against my will, you owe me at least that.” Richard sighed and said, “Alight. We can stop by my study to retrieve it.” Phillip nodded and said, “I will accompany my friends back to the museum after this meeting. Don’t expect me back here until tomorrow. There is still work I have to do.” Phillip turned and walked out toward the entrance with Richard closing his eyes in despair then opening them and followed his son out.

Richard met up with Phillip in the lobby area and the doors opened and a middle aged man walked through. He was stern looking with a short beard. He stopped in front of the king and prince and bowed saying, “Hello, Your Majesty. Your Highness. Thank you for inviting me here for the prince’s birthday gala.” Richard nodded and said, “Much obliged, Daniel. How was the flight over?” “Fine,” Daniel answered. He turned to Phillip and said, “My, my. You have grown up quite a bit, Your Highness. I hope this city has been treating you well.” Phillip bit the inside of his cheek to make sure his feelings were in check and he answered, “It has. Amber Beach is a wonderful location.” Daniel nodded and said, “May I present my daughter, your betrothed, Lucina.” In walked a medium height girl with bleach blonde hair and was wearing too much makeup in Phillip’s opinion. She batted her eyelashes at Phillip and curtsied at Phillip saying, “Hello, Your Highness. It is wonderful to see you again for this wonderful occasion.” Phillip internally rolled his eyes, but was the perfect gentlemen and took her hand and kissed the back of it, despite hating every second of it. “Welcome to Amber Beach, Lady Lucina. I hope your time here will go wonderfully.” Lucina giggled and said, “Oh, I think it will, Prince Phillip.” Phillip cleared his throat and said, “Now, if you excuse me, I have other matters to attend to. Good evening. I will see you tomorrow.” He bowed then turned and walked toward the library/study so that he could quickly pick up the betrothal contract and grab Zac and Ivan, then head back to the museum for the night. Lucina huffed, “Well that was short.” Richard sighed and said, “I apologize. Phillip has had a long day and must get ready for tomorrow night. Now if you excuse me. Someone will show the both of you to your rooms.” He turned and walked after Phillip. Lucina huffed again, “Phillip didn’t even compliment me, Daddy. I dressed to impress and he didn’t even bat an eyelid.” Daniel sighed, “Don’t worry, princess. The boy knows that you two will be married very soon. And then you will be queen of Zandar. Bringing our family back to the top. Everything will go according to my plan. Just trust me.”

Over in the library, Maggie led Ivan and Zac to a table where Maggie sat down and said, “I am sorry you two had to see all of that. I didn’t know that Phillip never heard of the marriage contract that my father set up with the prime minister. I’ve never seen him so upset.” Ivan took Maggie’s hand and said, “Do not fret, Princess Margaret. This will all work out.” Maggie looked down at her hand then up at Ivan. Ivan blushed and pulled his hand away saying, “My apologies. I didn’t mean to…” “It’s fine, Ivan.” Maggie said blushing as well. Zac cleared his throat and said, “Forgive me, Maggie, but why would your father set up a marriage contract without Phillip’s consent?” Maggie sighed and said, “My father is very traditional. And the prime minster somehow convinced my father to set it up with his daughter. You see, ever since my mother passed away, my father has changed. The ideals he and mother raised myself and Phillip on don’t matter as much to him anymore. And I feel the prime minister took full advantage of that to arrange this betrothal to Lucina. I know Phillip doesn’t like her. She’s too fake. I think she just wants my brother for the crown. She always seemed power hungry like her father to me.” She shook her head and said, “Forgive me. It’s not my place to say that.” Zac chuckled and said, “It’s fine.” Ivan then said, “Forgive me, princess, but how about you tell us a little about yourself? Phillip has never talked about you at all and I was like to make your acquaintance.” Maggie cocked her head and said, “Phillip never mentioned me?” Ivan shook his head and said, “I apologize if that information upsets you.” “Actually,” Zac said. “Phillip did mention a “Maggie” from time to time in random conversations. But he never clarified that he had a sister.” Maggie sighed and said, “It’s OK. I understand why he probably didn’t. Even though we are very close, he never likes to talk about his personal life to others. And we both have our secrets.” She thought for a minute and said, “That reminds me. I know Phillip is hiding something from me. Starting with the fact that the Stone of Zandar was not at the museum when Father and I were observing it.” Zac and Ivan looked at each other but Maggie noticed and said, “You two know what he’s hiding isn’t he?” Ivan sighed and said, “We do, Your Highness. But it’s your brother’s secret to tell.” Maggie sighed and said, “It’s OK. It’s just….that was my favorite of all the treasures.” “Why is that?” Zac asked. 

Maggie smiled as she stood up and walked over to a bookcase and pulled out a very old and worn book and said, “Because it has to do with my favorite story that Mother and Father told me growing up. The Brave Sir Ivan of Zandar. The knight who found the stone and presented it to Prince Colin 800 years ago. Then a monster appeared to take it for himself, and Sir Ivan protected Prince Colin only for him and the monster to disappear. I loved hearing that story over and over again.” Ivan and Zac looked at each other with Ivan asking, “What about that story makes it your favorite, princess?” Maggie smiled and said, “I guess because of Sir Ivan. I always admired his courage and strength in protecting Prince Colin. I’ve never known a person who was like that except Sir Ivan. When I was little, sometimes I wished I could meet him. Plus, he always wrote the most amazing things here.” Ivan looked down at the old book and finally recognized it as his old journal. Somehow it fell into the hands of Zandar royalty. Maggie sighed and said, “And now that the Stone of Zandar is missing, my heart aches a little, I guess.” She flipped some pages then stopped and read, _“It lies not in our power to love or hate. For will in us is overruled by fate. When two are stripped, long ere the course begin, We wish that one should love, the thee other win….” “And one especially do we affect, Of two gold ingots, like in each respect: The reason no man knows; let it suffice, What we behold is censured by our eyes. Where both deliberate, the love is slight: Who ever loved, that loved not at first sight?” _Ivan finished for Maggie, knowing the poem by heart. Ivan then realized what he said and turned to see Maggie with wide eyes staring at him and asked, “How did you know that?” Ivan gulped and said, “I read a lot of poetry. That one must have been published somewhere.” Maggie shook her head and said, “This poem was never released to the public. This is Sir Ivan’s personal journal that has been protected by my family for 800 years.” Ivan stood up and said, “Princess, I…” “And I heard Phillip in the entryway referring to you as Sir Ivan,” Maggie said walking towards Ivan. Zac stood up and said, “Uh, Maggie…” “Who are you?” Maggie demanded Ivan.__

__But before Ivan could answer, Phillip walked in and saw what was happening, the marriage contract in his hands. “Maggie,” Phillip asked. “What’s going on?” Maggie turned to Phillip and said, “That should be my question. You are hiding something here. You, Ivan, even Zac. What is going on? I noticed the Stone of Zandar missing from the exhibit, you haven’t come home for months since right after summer ended, you said “Sir Ivan” to him, and just now Ivan quoted a poem from a book no one other than us have read.” Phillip sighed and said, “Well, this day has gone wonderful.” Zac stepped forward and said, “Phillip, she already suspects too much. You should tell her. She’s your sister after all.” Phillip sighed and pulled out his Energem that was hiding underneath his shirt. Maggie stared at it with wide eyes and said, “That looks similar to the Stone of Zandar. But gray in color. Where did you get that?” Phillip looked up and said, “Maggie, you might want to sit down. This might take a while. Zac, can you lock the doors please?” Zac sighed and said, “Alright, Phillip.” He raised his hand to the door and used his powers to lock the door so no one could enter. Maggie looked at Zac and asked, “How did you do that?” Phillip walked over and said, “That is part of my story. So sit down. Please.”_ _

__Maggie did as Phillip instructed. Phillip sighed then started the tale, “If you recall, I originally came to Amber Beach to collect the Treasures of Zandar after those imposters on the news announced themselves. I came here a prideful, arrogant prince. Zac here actually called me out on that in front of my face. It probably was uncalled for, but he was right. I left the museum and was heading back to the airport when my limo was attacked. They wanted the Stone of Zandar. But Zac and another friend of ours, Koda, suddenly appeared and defended me against that monster. They tried to get me to safety but the monster showed back up. He revealed himself to be Fury, and he was the monster that attacked Prince Colin and Sir Ivan 800 years ago. Zac, Koda, and their friends showed up all wearing stones similar to the Stone of Zandar and they…” He stopped his story to look at Ivan and Zac who nodded. Zac pulled out his Dino Morpher and showed it to Maggie who gasped and said, “Wait. I recognize that weapon. It’s what the Power Rangers use. You’re a Power Ranger.” Zac nodded and pulled out his Energem to show to her and said, “The Stone of Zandar isn’t a stone. It’s called an Energem and there are ten of them in existence. An alien named Keeper arrived here more than 65 million years ago and hid them among dinosaurs. My friends and I have been looking for them and fighting off the monsters who want to get their hands on them.” Maggie nodded as Phillip continued, “So yes, I saw them morph into the Power Rangers. But Fury got his hands on the Stone of Zandar. But then a bright light emitted from him as he was holding a prisoner within him. That person…” “Was me,” Ivan finished as Maggie whirled around and Ivan pulled out the Gold Energem. “The Stone of Zandar!” Maggie shouted. “You had it this whole time?” Ivan nodded and said, “I was imprisoned in Fury for 800 years after I protected Prince Colin from Fury and the Energem bonded to me because of that.” Maggie’s eyes widened and she said, “Then you’re…” Ivan nodded and kneeled saying, “I am Sir Ivan, Knight of Zandar. When I was freed, I used the Gold Energem to fight off those monsters as a Power Ranger. I did return the Energem to your brother as it was part of your family’s treasures, but he saw what it really was and gave it to me to keep since I bonded with it.” Maggie gulped and said, “You’re real. That’s why you knew the poem I read out. You wrote it all those years ago.”_ _

__Ivan nodded and stood up as Phillip stood up and continued, “I returned home and I decided to help them search for the missing Energems. Some of our scientists found this one near Zandar. I originally thought that once I had it, I could become a Power Ranger like them. But it wasn’t that simple. So I came back to Amber Beach to talk to Zac and Koda about how they became Power Rangers.” “I bonded with mine after I saved a boy from drowning,” Zac added. Phillip nodded and continued, “I tried to get the Energem to bond with me through different acts of kindness but it wasn’t enough. So I decided to hand it over to them, but a monster attack happened. I saw a girl, Chase’s little sister, in peril and I rescued her. That got this Energem’s attention and it bonded with me, making me a Power Ranger.” Maggie thought for a moment and said, “So that’s the main reason why you have been here all this time. Because you’re a Power Ranger?” Phillip nodded and said, “Yes. I still have been attending to my duties to Zandar, despite what Father thinks, but my duty as a Power Ranger is important too.” Maggie nodded then turned to Zac and said, “Then what’s your story? How did you lock the door like that?” Zac sighed, looked around, and saw a glass of water sitting on a nearby table. He raised his hand to it and made the water rise out of it. Maggie gasped as Zac had the water come to him and touch his hand. Ten seconds later, he fell to the ground showing his merman tail to Maggie who gasped, “No way. Merfolk are real too?” Zac nodded as Ivan kneeled again and said, “His Highness likes to be secretive about his true heritage.” Maggie cocked her head and asked, “Wait. You’re…” Zac nodded and said, “Technically I am the crown prince of the seas. I was brought up on land because my birth mother feared for my safety and I was raised human. But a couple years ago I found out about my true heritage and my birthright. I was against it at first, but through some events and some lessons from Phillip, I have grown to accept it.” Maggie turned to Phillip and said, “That sounds like the brother I know.” Phillip smiled as Zac raised his hand towards his tail and used his powers to dry off and get his human legs back._ _

__Maggie looked at Phillip again and said, “OK. So you are a Power Ranger along with Zac and Ivan, Zac is a merman, Ivan is really Sir Ivan, and the Stone of Zandar is really a space rock.” Phillip nodded and said, “That’s pretty much true.” Maggie thought for a moment then saw the marriage contract on the table then asked, “Then why are you so upset about that?” Phillip stared at the sheet of paper and sighed. Ivan stepped forward and said, “Because His Highness has already found his true love.” Maggie gasped and looked at Phillip asking, “You have? And you love her? Truly?” Phillip nodded and said, “Her name is Mimmi. And she’s the most beautiful girl I have ever met.” “And she’s my sister,” Zac added. “Twin sister to be precise.” Maggie replied, “So you fell in love with the crown princess of the seas?” Phillip nodded as he sat down and said, “It’s true, Maggie. I love her so much it hurts. I can’t break her heart with this news. Why would Father do this to me? He told us years ago that we should treasure those we care about so that we can still have our happiness. Now he is telling me that my happiness doesn’t matter and I have to become a mindless figurehead to Zandar. It’s not fair.” Tears came down his face as Maggie stood up and walked over and hugged her brother saying, “It’s OK, Phillip. I am upset just like you. I knew that Father changed after Mother died but I was shocked to hear that he did this to you. We will figure this out, Phillip. I promise. We could just find a way for Mimmi to become Queen of Zandar instead of Lucina. Besides, I despise that blonde anyway.” Phillip shook his head and said, “It’s not that simple.” Zac answered for Phillip, “Mimmi and I have to return to the sea soon to accept our birthrights. If we don’t then that could mean disaster. Mermaids and merman have been against each other for centuries. Us ascending the throne will finally bring peace.” “So my hands are tied,” Phillip added. “I know that I have to become King of Zandar one day, even though I forgot it was this soon, but I also want to be with Mimmi. I am at a loss of what to do.” Maggie rubbed circles on Phillip’s back and said, “Don’t worry big brother. Fate will find a way.” Phillip smiled and said, “Thanks sis. I don’t know what I would do without you.” Maggie smiled and said, “I know. I always have been the smart one in this family.”_ _

__Phillip chuckled and stood up saying, “I need to return to the museum with Sir Ivan and Zac. I was able to get a hold of the contract from Father so I can find some sort of loophole to get me out of this. And hopefully to give me more time.” “More time for what?” Maggie asked. “More time with Mimmi,” Phillip answered. “More time to think about my future. I always thought that my future was to become King no matter what. Now I have a decision to make. And it will break hearts no matter the choice.” He turned and walked out of the library. Zac bowed a little and said, “It was nice meeting you, princess.” Maggie bowed a little and said, “It was a pleasure, prince. And don’t worry, your secret is safe with me.” Zac smiled and waked out following Phillip. Ivan walked over and took Maggie’s hand and kissed it saying, “I hope to see you again soon, Princess Margaret.” Maggie blushed and said, “I look forward to it, Sir Ivan.” Ivan smiled and walked out following Zac and Phillip._ _

__The three Rangers arrived back at the museum. They walked down to the base where the others, minus Zenowing, were hanging out. Tyler looked up and said, “Hey, guys. How did the dinner go?” The three boys looked at each other and Zac said, “Well, a lot happened.” Then the three boys proceeded to talk about all that went down, Phillip’s upcoming coronation, the gala tomorrow night, his surprise betrothal, and the fact that her sister now knows all about the Power Rangers.” “Well,” Kendall said. “This is a lot to take in. Can your sister be trusted with all of this?” “I believe the princess can,” Ivan answered for Phillip. “She seems very sincere and cares deeply for her brother. I know that she is on our side.” Phillip stared at Ivan and said, “I agree with Sir Ivan. But I am surprised you trust her so quickly.” Ivan smiled and said, “I was curious about that too, but from my meeting with her, your sister delights me and I can trust her.” Phillip smirked and said, “Oh, really? Just that? Nothing more?” Ivan blushed and cleared his throat while Phillip turned to the others and said, “I brought the marriage contract with me to see if there any loopholes so that it can be terminated. I have no feelings toward Lucina and I feel that she just wants to marry me for the throne. I agree with Maggie that she and her father are just power hungry. Plus, my heart belongs to Mimmi.” The Rangers nodded as Riley asked, “Well, we can help you in any way we can, Prince Phillip.” Phillip smiled and said, “Thank you. I really appreciate it.” Zac sighed and asked, “Do you want me to contact Mimmi and have her come here?” Phillip nodded then said, “Yes, but have her come tomorrow. Hopefully I will have some good news about all of this.”_ _

__The next morning, Tyler, Chase, Riley, and Shelby arrived back at the base to start a new day. Kendall was already at the computer doing her work. Zenowing was off somewhere with Keeper, Koda was eating a Bronto Burger at a table, Ivan was MIA along with Phillip, and Zac was floating in the moon pool, waiting for his sister to arrive. Tyler looked around and asked, “Where are Prince Phillip and Sir Ivan?” Kendall sighed and said, “Ivan went upstairs for something and Phillip borrowed my office in the museum so he could study the marriage contract.” Zac pulled himself out of the moon pool and dried himself off gaining his human legs back. Suddenly the alarm went off as Chase asked, “Who’s attacking now?” Kendall typed in her computer and said, “Looks like we have some new company. Along with some old ones.” Riley stepped forward and said, “I’ll go grab Ivan.” Zac added, “And I’ll go grab Phillip.” “Do it,” Tyler said. “Chase, Koda, Shelby and myself will head to the site and you guys meet us there.” Everyone nodded and ran out of the base._ _

__Riley ran upstairs and found Ivan sitting at a table in the Dino Bite Cafe sketching in a book. Riley ran over and said, “Ivan. We gotta go. Alien bio signs downtown.” Ivan stood up saying, “Then let us make haste, Sir Riley.” The book he was sketching in dropped to the floor. Riley reached down to grab it before Ivan could and Riley saw a drawing of Maggie on one of its pages. “Ivan?” Riley asked. “Are you drawing a picture of Phillip’s sister?” Ivan quickly snatched the book away and asked, “What business is it of yours, Sir Riley?” Riley held up his hands and said, “It’s not my business. But you sketching her in your book makes me curious. She really affected you, didn’t she?” Ivan sighed and said, “That she did.” Riley smirked and said, “You like her, don’t you?” Ivan blushed and said, “No I don’t. She just intrigues me is all.” Riley chuckled and said, “Uh huh. Sure.” Ivan sighed and said, “Sorry. It just….back when I was a knight, all I ever knew was knighthood and its rules. That was all I ever thought about. I’ve courted women here and there, but none of them ever intrigued me. Then Princess Margaret walked in and it was like my heart stopped and nothing else mattered. She’s smart, caring, and the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. I know that I just met her, but she captured me just like that. But she’s a princess, and I am just a knight.” Riley put his hand on Ivan’s shoulders and said, “It’s OK. Maybe you just need to take a page out of Zac and Phillip’s books. Let fate decide.” Ivan nodded then said, “I can’t worry about that now. We have some monsters to fight.” Riley nodded and both boys ran out of the cafe._ _

__Zac found Phillip in Kendall’s office sound asleep in a chair. Zac quietly walked over and shook Phillip awake saying, “Phillip. Come on. You need to get up.” Phillip shot up and rubbed his eyes. “What time is it?” Phillip asked. Zac looked at his watch and said, “Almost 8. But Kendall spotted some of Arcanon’s goons in the city. We need to go.” Phillip sighed and stood up. Zac looked at him and asked, “Did you find anything that will void the contract?” Phillip nodded and said, “It states here that only the people who signed it can make it void. And that’s only two people. The prime minster and/or my father. I definitely know that the prime minster will do no such thing as I feel he wants his daughter on the throne. So that leaves my father. But he is strict about tradition. He would only relent if there was a better match for me.” Zac thought for a moment and said, “Well, technically Mimmi outranks Lucina.” Phillip nodded and said, “That may be true, but I know that Mimmi can’t be the Queen of Zandar. Her destiny lies with you in Atlantica. I could never take that away from her.” “And you are stuck as Crown Prince of Zandar,” Zac finished. Phillip sighed and said, “Before all of this Ranger business happened, I was perfectly happy to accept the throne of Zandar and marry whoever. But now that person doesn’t exist. I know I have a duty to my country, but I will be miserable for the rest of my life without Mimmi. Plus I am human while she is a mermaid. As much as part of me wants to follow her, right now I physically can’t.” “Well,” Zac said. “You would have to become a merman in order for that to happen.” Phillip stared at Zac and asked, “How could that happen?” Zac smirked and said, “Well you would have to go through what I did. You would need to be in a moon pool under a full moon for the change to happen.” Phillip smiled, then frowned and said, “As much as I would love to do that, that means I would have to leave my family behind. Especially Maggie. If I did, I would have to abdicate the throne and give it to her. And I don’t know if that is what she wants. And my father will be furious. He has been grooming me to become king ever since I was born. And I know he has never seen Maggie for her true potential.” Zac sighed and said, “We can worry about that later. Monster fight, remember?” Phillip nodded and the two boys ran out of the office._ _

__Professor Strickler and Game Face were downtown bickering with each other with Game Face shouting, “I’ll attack first!” Professor Strickler shouted, “I’m the teacher, I will!” Nightmare ran up to them and said, “Decide fast. Here come the Rangers!” Tyler, Chase, Koda, and Shelby ran up and stopped with Tyler shouting, “That’s Game Face and Nightmare!” “And a walking chalkboard!” Chase added. “Switch their bodies!” Professor Strickler shouted. Nightmare pulled out the body switching pillow and said, “You got it, teach!” He pointed it to Tyler and Shelby first, switching them, and then to Koda and Chase, switching them. The Rangers looked down at their new bodies as Shelby shouted, “Oh, no! I’m in Tyler’s body?” “And I’m in Shelby’s body?” Tyler asked. “Me in Chase’s body?” Koda asked. “I’m in Koda’s body?” Chase asked. ‘We switched bodies!” Shelby shouted. “Totally not awesome!” Tyler said. Professor Strickler laughed and said, “Welcome to the school of Hard Knocks!” The three monsters ran in and started fighting the Rangers, and the Rangers struggled to keep up as they were in new bodies and their fighting was off. Tyler pulled out Shelby’s Dino Charger and shouted, “Let’s power up!” The other three nodded and activated their Dino Steel and their weapons. Tyler swung the Tricera Drill like he would his own weapon at Nightmare who laughed and said, “Having a little trouble?” “Oh man,” Tyler said as he tried to dodge Nightmare. “I’m not use to Shelby’s weapon!” He swung the Drill and got it stuck in the wall with Tyler shouting, “No way! Come on, Tricera Drill!” “Gotcha!” Nightmare shouted and he swung at Tyler, punching him to the ground. “This feels so weird!” Shelby shouted as she tried to fight off Professor Strickler. The monster laughed and said, “Allow me to make it worse!” He shocked Shelby to no end. Koda threw the Para Chopper at Game Face but realized, “Oh, Para Chopper not for throwing!” Game Face charged at Koda shouting, “It’s game over for you!” He grabbed Koda and threw him to the ground, but Chase charged in with the Stego Shield and shouted, “Don’t even think about it, ya basket case!” He shoved Game Face back and helped Koda up who said, “Don’t worry, Chase. Your body just little bit bruised.” “Thanks, Koda,” Chase replied. “They’re so confused!” Nightmare shouted. “Let’s finish them!” The three monsters charged in and continued to fight the Rangers._ _

__Riley and Ivan were running and saw the fight happening. “This way,” Riley told Ivan. “Come on!” They charged in with Ivan shouting, “We’ve arrived!” “Look out!” Shelby shouted. But Nightmare pulled out the pillow and said, “Too late!” The switch up happened and Riley and Ivan looked at each other with Riley saying as Ivan, “We’ve switched bodies. This is not possible.” “Well,” Ivan replied. “I’d say it is possible, but we must forge onwards! ’Tis morphing time!” Both boys morphed and pulled out their Dino Sabers. Ivan shouted, “Dino Saber, Power Slash!” The attack hit Game Face and Professor Strickler head on. Riley held up the Ptera Saber and shouted, “I finally get to try this, Lightning Strike!” The attack hit Nightmare, knocking the monster back towards the other two. “Lucky we’re good swordsmen!” Riley shouted as he and Ivan joined the other four Rangers. Suddenly the three monsters were held up in the air then landed hard to the ground. They looked over and saw Zac with his hand raised and Phillip by his side. “Excellent work, Zac,” Phillip commended Zac. Nightmare groaned and pulled out the pillow and said, “One last touch.” “Zac, Phillip, look out!” Shelby shouted. But Nightmare was too quick and the body switch happened. Both boys shook their heads and Zac looked down and said, “What happened? This is not good.” He looked over and saw Phillip in his body holding his head. “Phillip?” Zac asked. “What’s wrong?” “My head,” Phillip answered. “It hurts. How do you cope with it?” “Oh, no,” Zac said. “You’re letting everything in. Take a deep breath. Block everything out.” Professor Strickler stood up and said, “Excellent. Now that the merman is in another body, his original body doesn’t have the control over his powers. Which makes this the perfect opportunity to deliver his body to Lord Arcanon.” Phillip heard this and shouted, “No! Keep away!” He thrust his hands up and all three monsters were wind pushed several yards away. Professor Strickler groaned and said, “Even with switched bodies, they’re too strong!” “Come on,” Nightmare said. “Let’s get outta here!” The three monsters teleported away just as Riley and Ivan almost had them within their grasps. “Curses!” Ivan shouted. “They got away!” “And now we’re stuck in each other’s bodies!” They looked over and saw Zac trying to help Phillip regain control over his powers. Zac looked over and said, “We need to get back to base ASAP. Phillip doesn’t have the control like I do over my powers. Hopefully Mimmi will already be there. She might be able to help.”_ _

__Sure enough, Mimmi had arrived right after the body switch up happened. She walked out of the moon pool cave and saw Kendall, Keeper, and Zenowing there. She walked up to them and asked, “Where is everyone?” “Some monsters showed up downtown,” Kendall answered. “Everyone went to go stop them.” “I sense worry in you,” Keeper said. Mimmi nodded and said, “Zac contacted me saying that something is going on with Phillip. He wouldn’t say more about it. But just before I arrived, my link with Zac was cut off. I tried contacting him mentally, but all I am getting is silence. Something must have happened.” Suddenly the doors to the base and the body switched Rangers all piled in with worried looks on their faces. Mimmi saw Phillip, or what she thought was Phillip holding onto Zac and she ran up and hugged Zac and said, “Zac! Are you OK?” “Not quite,” Phillip said as Zac. Mimmi looked over at Zac as Phillip and Zac said, “Hey, sis. How’s it hanging?” Mimmi gasped and looked back at Phillip as Zac and said, “Hello, my princess.” Mimmi’s eyes went wide and shouted, “What happened?” “We’ll explain everything, Princess Mimmi.” Ivan said as Riley kneeling at her. “First, we need your help. Phillip doesn’t have the control over Zac’s powers. He needs your assistance.” Mimmi nodded and put her arm around Phillip and helped him over to a chair. Kendall stepped forward and said, “Well, this looks promising.” Zenowing nodded and said, “Yes. Lord Arcanon has pulled off a cunning trick this time. It seems that everyone has swapped bodies.”_ _

__A little bit later after the Rangers told everyone else what happened, they were all trying to settle with the new situation. “Shelby, just come out,” Kendall pleaded while she was standing next to Tyler. “I’m sure it’s not that bad,” Tyler added who had put on some of his own clothes on Shelby’s body. Ivan strolled up to Kendall and Tyler and had his trench coat on Riley’s body and said, “’Tis something we’re all dealing with, My Lady.” Soon Shelby stormed out in Tyler’s body and shouted, “None of my clothes fit! This is the worst thing ever!” Tyler chuckled, “Mine are a little loose, but hey, I really don’t mind.” Shelby groaned as Kendall said, “Don’t worry, Shelby, we’ll find a way to fix it. I think.” Koda as Chase was wearing his usual clothes on Chase’s body and eating a Bronto Burger watching Chase, in Koda’s body and wearing his own clothes, skateboard and shouted, “Oh! Look at me go, Chase!” Chase stopped the skateboard and said, “Slow down there, mate. I worked hard to get that body.” Riley walked over and saw Mimmi rubbing circles on Phillip’s back with Zac looking worried. Keeper was waved his staff over Phillip. “How is he doing, Keeper?” Riley asked. Keeper sighed and said, “Zac and Phillip switching bodies was the toughest out of all of you. Phillip doesn’t have the years of experience like Zac does controlling his powers. And I can’t reverse what was done to all of you.” Zenowing stepped forward and said, “The only way that we can reverse what was done is to destroy that pillow that did it.” “I agree,” Mimmi said. “This is magic I don’t recognize. I could try something, but I am afraid that it might make the situation worse.” Phillip sighed and said, “A bad day just became worse.” “What do you mean by that?” Mimmi asked. “Does this have to do with why Zac contacted me earlier?” Phillip sighed and nodded. Zac cleared his throat and said, “Let’s go to the moon pool cave. We need a bit of privacy.” Zac, Phillip, and Mimmi walked into the moon pool cave leaving the others there._ _

__Mimmi stopped and turned to Phillip, as Zac, and asked, “What happened yesterday that got you all upset?” Phillip sighed and said, “My father and sister arrived from Zandar yesterday. Apparently my father wants to move up my coronation as king to right after my 21st birthday. Which is within the month.” Mimmi gasped and asked, “That soon? I thought we had more time.” Phillip nodded sadly and said, “That’s not all. My father also informed me that he set up a betrothal contract without my consent with the prime minster’s daughter, Lucina. And that is to be announced tonight, at a ball at my embassy.” Mimmi started to cry and turned away from Phillip and leaned into Zac’s arms. Zac rubbed circles in Mimmi’s back and said, “Deep breaths, sis. It will be OK.” Mimmi glared at Zac and shouted, “How can this be OK? All of this is just a painful reminder that no matter how much Phillip and I love each other, we can never be together. You and I have to leave soon for Atlantica and Phillip has to become King of Zandar soon. We both can’t be two places at once. And even if we could, Phillip has to marry some human he doesn’t love. Do you understand how that makes me feel?” She cried harder into Zac’s shoulder as Phillip sighed and said, “I am so sorry Mimmi. I didn’t realize that this decision was coming up so soon. I thought I had more time. And I promise you I had no idea about the marriage contract. You are the only girl I will ever love. I speak that truly. I have been up all night trying to find a way to make it void.” Mimmi sniffed and turned to Phillip asking, “And did you?” Phillip nodded and said, “The only way to end it is for one of the two people who signed it to make it void. The prime minister and/or my father. I know the prime minister won’t do it since he seems very intent to make his daughter my bride to be.” “What about your father?” Mimmi asked. Phillip sighed and said, “My father has been grooming me to become king for as long as I can remember. He would not want me to abdicate at all. And if I could abdicate, I don’t know if my sister Maggie wants to become queen. So my hands are tied.”_ _

__Mimmi nodded sadly as Keeper appeared behind them and said, “Phillip. Every royal has to make tough decisions. Sometimes they have to put their people before themselves.” “I know that Keeper,” Phillip said. “My father reminded me of that every lesson I had with him.” Keeper nodded then continued, “But sometimes you have to put yourself before others, if that is what is best for everyone. What is it you truly desire?” Phillip looked at Keeper, then looked at Mimmi and said, “What I desire most in this world is standing right next to me. Crowns be damned.” Mimmi started to cry again and hugged Phillip tightly. Keeper smiled and said, “Let me ask you this. The man you were when you first arrived here. Was that man prepared to become king of Zandar?” Phillip nodded in agreement. Keeper nodded back and said, “Well, what about now? Do you still want to be the king of Zandar or become something else for someone else?” Phillip looked at Keeper with awe. What Keeper was suggesting was for Phillip to give up his birthright as the crown prince of Zandar and become a prince of another realm entirely. He looked over at Mimmi who was staring at him with wide eyes. He then stared at the water in the moon pool as if it was calling him like a siren. He then surprised everyone by diving into the water and swimming off through the tunnel and into the sea. The splash hit Zac on his arm as he shouted, “Phillip! Wait!” But he was too late. He turned to Keeper and asked, “Where is he going? He doesn’t have great control of my abilities. He might be in trouble out there.” “Fear not, Zac,” Keeper reassured him. “Phillip just needs some time. He has a big choice to make today.” Mimmi looked over at Zac and Keeper and said, “I’ll go after him. He doesn’t know the sea like I do.” She dove in after Phillip and swam off. Zac looked down at his soaked arm and finally noticed that since he was now in Phillip’s body, water didn’t change him into a merman anymore. Keeper noticed this and asked, “What is troubling you?” “I can’t change anymore,” Zac said. “There were times that I wished my merman powers were gone and I would be a normal human again like I was before all of this.” “And now?” Keeper asked. Zac sighed and said, “Now that it’s gone, I miss it. Everything.” Keeper smiled and said, “That just means you have fully accepted who you are. You have grown tremendously since we first met, Zac. I think you will soon be ready to take up your birthright with your sister.” Zac sighed and looked down at the moon pool and asked, “What about Phillip?” “He must make his own choice,” Keeper answered. “Hopefully he will choose what is best for Zandar and himself.”_ _

__Suddenly Phillip’s phone went off. Zac pulled it out and answered, “Hello?” “Phillip?” Maggie’s voice came out the other side. “Thank God I finally got a hold of you. Father is getting impatient. You need to get back here as soon as possible.” Zac sighed and said, “I will. But I need to talk to you first when I get there.” Maggie then said, “Are you OK Phillip? You sound strange.” “That is part of what I need to talk to you about,” Zac answered. “And could you possibly have Ivan join you?” Maggie suggested. “I would like to continue our conversation from yesterday.” Zac gulped and said, “Of course. We will be over at the embassy shortly.” He hung up and said, “I’m screwed.” Keeper chuckled and said, “Don’t worry.” His staff glowed and Zac glowed in response as Keeper said, “I will connect you with Phillip so he can help you at the embassy through telepathy. And I am sure that Mimmi will help as well.” “Thank you, Keeper,” Zac said. “That solves one problem.” He walked out and saw the others still hanging out and he said, “Maggie just called. She wants Phillip over at the embassy right now.” “You are seriously thinking about going like this?” Shelby asked. Zac nodded and said, “I have to. For Phillip’s sake. Keeper is going to connect myself and Phillip telepathically so that Phillip can help me while I’m there. I will bring my communicator so that you guys can contact me if those monsters show up again. But there’s another problem. Ivan, Maggie requested that you come with me.” Ivan as Riley blushed and said, “But Your Highness, under these circumstances that won’t be possible.” “I know,” Zac said. “But I want you to still come with me. I do need your help with something.” Ivan then kneeled and said, “Then I will assist you, Prince Zac.” Zac nodded and he and Ivan walked out with Zenowing saying, “Good luck, merman prince.”_ _

__Over on Sledge’s ship, Lord Arcanon was shouting at the three monsters, “Imbeciles! You had the Rangers, not to mention the body of the Aqua Ranger, within your grasp. Why didn’t you act upon it?” Professor Strickler gulped and said, “We needed to regroup, Lord Arcanon. Although the Rangers were confused over the switch up, they were still powerful. Even the Gray Ranger as the Aqua Ranger. He is powerful even when not in full control of himself.” Ursula giggled next to Arcanon and said, “Silly monsters. You need to take advantage of that. I will come with you next time. I will hide until the perfect moment then strike. Just toughen yourselves up.”_ _

__Phillip swam for miles and miles, not caring where he was going. He just needed some time for himself. He finally surfaced on a sand dune so he could catch his breath. He was surprised how swimming came so easily for him when he normally didn’t. The sea just felt so peaceful and it helped him through his swim. He closed his eyes and felt everything around him. It wasn’t painful as before since there wasn’t much around him. But he could feel the water, the sand beneath his fingers and tail, and the sea creatures that swam nearby. It seemed to excite him in a way he never felt before. “Phillip!” Mimmi’s voice rang out and startled Phillip out of his trance. He looked out and saw Mimmi a few yards out at sea. She smiled and swam over to Phillip and rested her tail next to his and said, “Finally found you. You swam a good ways away from the moon pool.” Phillip looked around and said, “Yes. I guess I did. I didn’t realize where I was going. Fate just led me here.” Mimmi then asked, “What were you doing earlier? You seemed calm. At peace.” Phillip nodded and said, “I can feel everything around me. I saw the beauty of the sea and its creatures. I can see why you and Zac love it so much. For once in my life I felt….” “Free?” Mimmi suggested. Phillip nodded and said, “It’s like the sea was meant for me. I know that could just be the case since I am currently in your brother’s body, but this feels more than that. It was like the sea was guiding me. And I loved it.” Mimmi giggled and said, “Welcome to my world.” Phillip sighed and said, “Yes. Mimmi, about earlier, I…” Mimmi stopped Phillip and said, “Phillip, it’s OK. I am sorry that all of this pressure is suddenly on your shoulders. I know that you have a big decision to make. But whatever you choose, I will understand.”_ _

__Phillip started to cry a little when suddenly he glowed and Keeper’s voice came into his and Mimmi’s heads saying, “Sorry to interrupt. But Zac had to suddenly go to the embassy. He needs your help. I am now connecting his mind to yours. Mimmi, can you please help strengthen it? Use your bond with Zac to help reestablish it.” Mimmi nodded and said, “Of course, Keeper. If Zac is willing to help Phillip, then we will help too.” Mimmi held onto Phillip’s shoulder and she said, “Close your eyes. Focus on finding Zac. Take deep breaths.” Phillip nodded and closed his eyes focusing his mind on finding Zac’s. Suddenly Zac’s voice came through and said, “Finally. Perfect timing. Ivan and I are almost at the embassy.” “Wait,” Phillip said. “Ivan as in Ivan inn Riley’s body or Ivan’s body with Riley in it?” “The first one,” Zac said. “Your sister wants to meet with him again. I couldn’t say no. She knows a lot already.” “Right,” Mimmi said. “Since you three told her everything.” “Sorry, sis,” Zac said. “She was already catching on that something was off. But Phillip trusts her so I trust her. As does Ivan.” Phillip sighed and said, “OK. Surprisingly I can see what you are seeing and hear what you are hearing. I will tell you what to say and when to say it. Ivan’s job is to see my sister’s opinion is on all of this and what she knows. She is very clever and more observant than Father knows. Also tell her what is going on with us.” “All right,” Zac said. “Stand guard.”_ _

__The limo pulled up and Zac and Ivan stepped out. “Ivan,” Zac said. “Leave your coat. Sorry but people might wonder why Riley is wearing the same coat as you.” “Of course, Your Highness,” Ivan answered and he tossed his coat into the limo and followed Zac into the embassy. Maggie was there at the door and hugged Zac saying, “Finally. You got here. I thought I was losing my mind.” She pulled back and saw Ivan in Riley’s body and asked, “Um. Phillip. This isn’t Ivan. This is Riley, correct?” “You are half correct, Princess Margaret,” Ivan answered as he kneeled to Maggie and kissed the back of her hand like he always does with her. Maggie’s eyes widened as Zac said, “Yeah. I did say on Phillip’s phone that I needed to tell you something.” “Wait,” Maggie realized. “Why do you sound like Zac? And why does Riley sound like Sir Ivan?” Zac sighed and said, “Long story short, we had a monster battle this morning and everyone swapped bodies. I am in your brother’s body while he is in mine, while Ivan is in Riley’s body and vice versa. Our team is trying to figure out how to reverse this, hopefully before the ball tonight.” Maggie nodded and whispered, “Your secret is safe with me. But how is Phillip? Is he OK?” Zac nodded and said, “He is with my sister right now. We are connected telepathically so he can see and hear you. He says hello and apologizes for the inconvenience.” Maggie giggled and said, “I am glad to hear that he is OK. And tell his beloved that I say hello and I hope to meet her face to face soon. Mimmi heard this and asked, “She is with us? Truly?” Phillip nodded to her and said, “That’s my sister for you. She always understood me over anyone else. Until you that is.” Zac chuckled and said, “Mimmi says hello back and is happy to here that you are on our side with this.” Maggie then asked, “Did Phillip look over the marriage contract?” Zac nodded and said, “Yes he did. The only two people that can make it void are the prime minister and your father.” Maggie scoffed and said, “The prime minister won’t do it. He is set on seeing his daughter with my brother no matter what. Power hungry I say. My father will be tricky to convince. Do you have a plan?” Phillip answered as Zac relied the message, “Yes. Zac will go and talk to Father. You can take Ivan back into the library then Zac will meet both of you there later.”_ _

__Maggie nodded just as King Richard walked in with Prime Minister Daniel and Lucina behind him. “Ah, Phillip,” Richard said as he walked forward. “So glad you can finally join us from your busy schedule.” Zac cleared his throat as he said, “Yes, Father. I finished all of my work at the museum early this morning.” Daniel cocked his head and said, “Are you alright, Your Highness? You don’t sound like yourself.” Zac gulped then recovered and said, “My apologies. It was a long night and I did not get much sleep. So my voice may sound a bit groggy.” “Of course, Your Highness,” Daniel said bowing to him. Lucina giggled a bit making Zac internally roll his eyes. “That’s Lucina?” Mimmi asked Phillip, who nodded and said, “Unfortunately. I always despised her growing up. She doesn’t hold a candle to you, my princess.” Mimmi giggled while Zac cleared his throat alerting the two that he could hear them. Richard also cleared his throat and said, “Phillip, who is this with you? I thought Ivan was to join you today.” Ivan stepped forward and said, “Your Majesty, I am Riley. I work at the museum, Ivan could not make it today unfortunately. Prince Phillip invited me here because he told me of your wonderful sword collection here at the embassy. I am a swordsmen myself and Princess Margaret offered to show me it. With your permission of course.” Richard nodded and said, “Of course. Margaret, can you please escort your brother’s friend to the armory while Phillip joins the prime minister and Lady Lucina.” Maggie nodded and wrapped her arm around Ivan’s and said, “Follow me.” She led Ivan away as Richard turned to Phillip and said, “Phillip, why don’t you escort Lady Lucina down to the gardens while the prime minister and I go over the final plans for tonight’s ball?” Zac bowed a little and said, “Of course, Father.” He held out his arm like he saw Phillip do multiple times and Lucina took it giggling as they walked out towards the gardens. Daniel cocked his head and said, “He seems to be acting differently than he did last night. I was told that he was against the betrothal to my daughter.” “Something must have changed then,” Richard said. “Come. Let’s go to my study to finalize these details.”_ _

__Zac walked Lucina out to the garden as Phillip told him, “Just remember. Stand up straight. Make polite conversation. Act like a gentleman. Don’t try to show your frustration over this stupid betrothal.” “Phillip,” Mimmi said. “Relax. Zac’s got this.” Lucina cleared her throat catching Zac’s attention and she said, “So, I hear that you have spent a lot of time here over the past few months, Phillip. What is it about this city that attracts you to it?” Zac cleared his throat and said, “Well, the Treasures of Zandar exhibit has been a major showcase at the Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum and I wanted to help oversee it. My family has guarded those treasures for centuries and I felt that was my duty.” Lucina hummed to herself and then said, “I hear that the Stone of Zandar is missing from the exhibit. What happened to it? Since it is one of Zandar’s greatest treasures ever since Sir Ivan protected Prince Colin from that monster over it.” Zac sighed and said, “The stone is at another secure location as someone tried to steal it when it first arrived. I couldn’t risk that again.” Lucina bought the lie and said, “Still, it is a shame that you have been here while I have been back in Zandar. All that lost time getting to know each other more before our wedding next month along with your coronation.” Zac stopped as he heard Phillip shout in his head, “What?” Zac shook his head and said, “I’m sorry. Our wedding is next month you said?” “Why yes,” Lucina said. “My father felt that the wedding and coronation should go hand in hand. So I will be coronated as Queen when you are coronated as King of Zandar. It will save time and money, dear Phillip.” Zac gulped as he heard Mimmi say to Phillip, “Deep breaths, Phillip. You don’t want to start a tropical storm out here.” Zac heard Phillip take some deep breaths and Zac then said, “I have a question for you, Lucina. How long have you known about our betrothal?” Lucina giggled and said, “Since my father and yours wrote it up a few years ago. I have been planning how my wedding dress will look, the flowers…” “Lucina, stop.” Zac held up Phillip’s hand to stop Lumina’s ramblings. Zac looked at her and asked, “You’ve known all this time?” Lucina cocked her head and said, “Yes, I have. Why?” Zac sighed and said, “I did not hear of this until last night. So as you can imagine, the news was a bit of a shock to me.” Lucina gasped and said, “My apologies, Phillip. I thought your father told you a few years ago. You see, your father heard my father say how you and I would always spend time together growing closer and how Zandar can strengthen itself through our own aristocracy….” “What?” Zac stopped Lucina again. “I agree that we spent time together, but we did not in fact grow closer. Lucina, why do you want to marry me? Yes we grow up around each other, but we were never friends.” Lucina giggled and said, “Of course we were friends. Remember all those summers at the lake?” Zac shook his head and said, “No. We were never friends, Lucina. If I recall, you were the girl who made fun of my sister, calling her a bookworm when you thought I wasn’t looking. And there was the time that you cornered me during a Christmas ball to try and kiss me underneath mistletoe against my will. So, I’ll ask again. Why do you want to marry me? Because it seems to me that you are more into this idea than I am.”_ _

__Lucina’s face turned into a scowl and said, “Fine. You may not like this arrangement that was made, but guess what? You can’t break it. Only our fathers can. Daddy will do whatever I wish and give me whatever I want. And Daddy has your father wrapped around his little finger so good luck trying to convince your father to break this off. Tonight you will propose to me in front of everyone making me your bride to be and our engagement will be announced to the whole world. We will make our country stronger and my family will be greater than yours ever will. You and your pathetic sister can’t do anything to stop this. Mark my words, Your Highness.” Zac could feel Phillip fuming in anger along with Mimmi as Zac then surprised all three people by smirking and whispered, “You don’t scare me, Lucina. I have seen more things than you can possibly imagine that are far worse than you. I have experienced more in this life than you ever have. You think you’re gonna win this at the end of the day? You’re wrong. I know what is best of Zandar. And you aren’t part of it. If I were to choose, Maggie would become a better queen than you ever could be. So mark my words.” His eyes flashed dark blue startling Lucina as Zac backed off and said, “Now if you excuse me, I have other matters to attend to. So good day, Lady Lucina.” Zac turned and walked back inside leaving Lucina fuming._ _

__Zac stopped in the hallway and leaned against a wall and mentally said to Phillip, “Was that too much?” Phillip sighed and said, “Maybe, but she deserved it. I knew she was a horrible person growing up, but this takes the cake. We need to find a way to have Father see what Lucina and her father are up to. Before tonight. Wait a minute. Zac, go find Maggie in the library. My laptop is still in there. Go to it and pull up the camera feed.” “And should I be asking how you have access to the camera feed of your own embassy?” Zac asked. Phillip chuckled and said, “Maggie will explain. Now hurry.” Zac nodded and rushed to the library._ _

__Maggie led Ivan into the library and pulled Ivan to an assortment of books and other objects she pulled out. “What is all of this, Princess?” Maggie giggled and said, “After you left last night, I searched this entire building for things that you might recognize. Here are some of your journals I found, some of your sketches you drew, oh, and here is your practice sword that your captain of the guard kept.” Ivan picked up the sword with awe and examined it. “It feels like yesterday when I was picking up this sword to practice with. The last time I did was when King George made me head of the prince’s guard and he handed me an official sword. My father was so proud of me.” Ivan looked sad for a moment as Maggie noticed and put her hand on his arm and asked, “Do you miss your family?” Ivan nodded and said, “Sometimes I do. I always wonder what happened to them after I disappeared. But I now have a new family here with me.” “Do you wish you could return to the past to see them again?” Maggie asked. Ivan sighed and said, “Sometimes I do. But I know that you can’t change the past, only learn from it. Fate brought me to this time and here is where I shall stay until fate decided otherwise. Besides, if I didn’t appear to this timeline, I wouldn’t have met your brother, Prince Zac, all of the other Rangers. Even you, Princess.” Maggie blushed and said, “Well, it’s wonderful to have you here, Sir Ivan.”  
Ivan smiled and said, “If I may, tell me a little about yourself. You started to last night but you never finished. You seem to know a lot about me from my journals, but I would like to return the favor.” Maggie smiled and said, “Well, I am the second child of King Richard and Queen Victoria. I always love reading books and knowing everything about Zandar and the outside world. Phillip was my closest friend. I know that he can appear cocky and arrogant, but that was unfortunately due to Father’s influence somewhat. Father was always a little hard on Phillip because he wanted to make sure that Zandar was prepared with an heir who would pass on our legacy. Because I was the second child, and a girl for that matter, Father didn’t notice me as much, but I know he still loves me. But I would do anything to make him proud of me like he is of Phillip. I think my mother passing away when I was little soured Father’s mood. My parents always encouraged us to keep hold of things that mattered the most to us and treasure them to keep our happiness alive, but now Father doesn’t see that as important anymore. Phillip always saw me for who I was and he always encouraged me to be my true self. When he came over here, he put his trust in me to help run the country. I was the one who sent him all of the documents that Father wanted him to look over. He even took up my suggestion of rebuilding the orphanage in our capital city.” “You seem to care for Zandar greatly,” Ivan said. Maggie smiled and said, “Zandar may be a small European country, but it still is a place where people need help to grow and expand. I want to help Zandar as much as I can.” “What if you were Queen?” Ivan suggested. Maggie sighed and said, “I can only become Queen if Phillip abdicates. A female heir only takes the throne if a male heir isn’t present. But Phillip always wanted to become King and Father is strongly sure of Phillip taking his throne.” Ivan saw Zac walk in quietly and stopped since he heard the conversation Ivan and Maggie were having, with Phillip and Mimmi seeing and hearing it through Zac. Ivan then asked, “If Phillip abdicated and made you Queen, would you accept?” Maggie thought for a moment and said, “Yes. If that is what my big brother wants to do, then I would agree with him. In a heartbeat.” Phillip started to cry as Mimmi hugged him and Zac walked forward clearing his throat. Maggie turned around startled and said, “Phillip…I mean Zac. I didn’t hear you come in.” Zac chuckled and said, “I didn’t want to interrupt the conversation. Phillip asked me to listen in. He has something to say to you, so please forgive the messenger.” Maggie nodded as Zac took Maggie’s hands. Zac looked at her and said, “Maggie. Your brother loves you so much. He says that it’s true that he originally wanted to become King of Zandar. But his time here has changed him for the better. You will agree that he wasn’t the best person in the world before a few months ago.” Maggie chuckled and said, “I’ll be the first to agree with that.” Zac continued, “But through his time as a Power Ranger, he learned surprisingly through me that being a prince doesn’t mean you have to act all cocky and arrogant. He always knew that the people of Zandar was important to the royal family, you more than everyone else. He knows that as crown prince, he has all of this responsibility to live up to. But he has been thinking about what is best for Zandar. And after a lot of heart to heart conversations with many people, he feels like fate is calling him in a different direction, with Mimmi. He will still be a prince, but of somewhere else. He apologizes for putting all of this on you, but he knows in his heart that the future of Zandar rests better with you than him. He wouldn’t have be able to do any of this without you.” Maggie started to cry and hugged Zac startling him but hugged her back._ _

__While the conversation was happening, Mimmi was staring at Phillip the entire time as she saw him pour his heart out to his sister and to her. She started to cry and said, “You are willingly to give up your birthright? For me?” Phillip nodded starting to tear up as well and said, “Maggie helped make my decision a whole lot easier. If I take up the throne of Zandar, I would become a miserable man because you couldn’t be there by my side. I believe that fate brought us together and is showing me another path that I must take. We have true love between us, Mimmi, like your brother and Evie. I want to be with you forever. If you’ll have me that is.” Mimmi cried and said, “I just wish you were you right now so I could kiss you.” She threw her hands around Phillip’s neck as he did the same. Zac could sense all of this in his head and groaned with Maggie pulling back and asking, “What’s wrong?” “Oh, sorry,” Zac said. “Phillip and Mimmi just had a heart to heart and it’s getting all mushy. Luckily no kissing. Still, a brother shouldn’t have to listen to all of that.” Maggie giggled and said, “A sister shouldn’t have to either.” Zac looked over Maggie’s shoulder and said, “Sir Ivan. Phillip wants to know if when your time as a Power Ranger is done, would you be willing to consider returning to Zandar to help protect his sister.” Ivan then kneeled and said, “It would my honor, Your Highness.”_ _

__Maggie blushed then looked at Zac and said, “Back to the matter at hand, we need to figure out now how to convince Father of all of this.” “I agree,” Zac said. “After the lovely conversation I just had with Lucina, she is hell bent on seeing herself as future Queen of Zandar. She said the prime minister has your father wrapped around his little finger. We need to find some way to expose Lucina and her father so that the king will have no choice but to void the contract. He wanted me to get his laptop from in here and pull up the camera feed.” Maggie smirked and said, “So I see he took up my suggestion of keeping an eye out in this place. Perfect.” She walked over to the desk that Ivan was near and pulled out Phillip’s laptop. “Password?” Maggie asked. “Mimmi,” Zac answered immediately. He then whispered, “Sorry, Phillip, but you aren’t that original with stuff like this.” Maggie chuckled and said, “That doesn’t surprise me,” Maggie said as she typed away and pulled up the camera feed. “Here is the one for the study,” Maggie said. “It looks like Lucina just barged in and her father asking for some time to speak to his daughter alone.” “Is there any audio on this?” Zac asked. Maggie nodded as Ivan said, “Such sorcery indeed.” Maggie giggled and the audio turned on as they heard Lucina say, “Phillip is against this marriage. He had no idea about the contract until yesterday. He is determined to have the king break it.” “Not to worry, pumpkin,” Daniel reassured her. “The marriage will go through and you will become Queen of Zandar. And finally our family will be on top again.” “But Daddy,” Lucina whined. “Phillip already suspects too much.” Daniel glared at his daughter who stepped back a bit as he took a few steps towards her then said, “Listen here. I did not set all of this up for you to almost blurt out our plans. Now, you will be engaged tonight and the wedding and coronation will happen as planned. Then after the king dies and you produce the prince’s heir, we will just organize a little accident for him and his sister so that only you and your heir will be the survivors and our line will take over everything. Mark my words.” The three in the library gulped as they processed the information they just heard. Zac could feel Phillip fuming in his mind from the information he just heard. “Monsters!” Ivan hissed. “They plan to steal the throne from your whole family.” “Please tell me you can save that recording,” Zac said. Maggie typed away and said, “I saved it and sent it to my phone and laptop.” “I just recorded the audio on my communicator and sent it to all of the fellow Rangers,” Zac added. “This is the smoking gun we need to take them down and void the contract.” Maggie nodded and she quickly exited the camera feed and closed the laptop._ _

__Suddenly the doors swung open and Richard stormed in saying, “Maggie. Take my son’s guest out to the lobby. I need to talk with your brother.” Maggie nodded and pulled Ivan with her out of the library. Zac gulped as Richard stepped forward and said, “I heard that your walk through the gardens wasn’t pleasant with Lady Lucina.” Zac groaned and said, “I tried to be a perfect gentleman for her, but she is making that difficult.” “You told her that you had no wish to marry her!” Richard shouted. “Because that’s true!” Zac shouted as he matched the tone Phillip was screaming at him through the link and Mimmi was trying to calm him down. “You made this decision for me without my consent and I will have no part in it.” “You don’t have a choice on the matter,” Richard said. “Lucina is the perfect choice to become your Queen and that is final!” He turned to walk away but Zac then said, “What if there is another option?” Richard turned and stared at Zac and said, “What did you say?” Mimmi was staring at Phillip and asked, “Phillip, what are you doing?” Phillip took some deep breaths and had Zac say, “Father, I should have told you this sooner. But while I was here, I met someone. Someone that I care about very deeply. Someone that I love with all of my heart. And she is a better match for me than Lucina ever could be.” Mimmi started to cry again as Richard sighed and said, “Oh really? And who is this girl?” Zac smiled and said, “Her name is Mimmi. She is Zac’s twin sister. That is how I met her. She has saved my life multiple times and I know that she is the one for me.” Richard sighed and said, “Then she’s isn’t of noble birth.” Zac gulped as he heard what Phillip wanted to say to his father and then said, “She actually is. Along with Zac.” “What?” Richard said. “I can’t say all of it,” Zac said. “But Mimmi is a princess. But she along with Zac needed to keep their royalty a secret. I can’t tell you why. But if I married her, then that will unite her domain with ours. Zandar is becoming too belittled within its own borders. I know you want to keep our line strong within our own lands, but we need to move beyond them. And with her, we can do that. Please, Father. You and Mother told me to treasure the things I care about to help me be a great ruler. Mimmi is what I treasure most in this world. Without her, I will be nothing, not even a great king.” Richard sighed and said, “I could believe in this mystery girl, but if she does exist, then I want to meet her. Face to face. Can she do that?” Phillip looked over at Mimmi, who nodded and Phillip had Zac say, “Yes, she can. She will accompany her brother and my colleagues tonight at the ball. You can meet her there and judge for yourself. If you approve of her, you need to void the contract you made with the prime minister.” He told Zac not to say anything about his choice to abdicate the throne to Maggie as he wanted to take baby steps with this.” Richard chuckled and said, “Fine. I’ll go along with this for now. But if this mystery girl doesn’t exist or she doesn’t meet my approval, you will become officially engaged to Lady Lucina and you will marry her within the month alongside being connoted. Is that understood?” “Yes, Father,” Zac said._ _

__Ivan then came running up alongside Maggie and said, “Please forgive me. But I just received a message from the museum. Something has happened that needs Prince Phillip’s attention right away.” Richard sighed and said, “Go to it then. But be back here as soon as you can. You need to get prepared for tonight.” Zac nodded and ran out of the library leaving Richard standing there in silence. He then pulled out a box with an engagement ring inside and said to himself, “Am I making the right choice for our son, Vicky? Do I let our son be happy or take it away?”_ _

__Zac and Ivan ran to the limo as Ivan said, “Those three monsters are back. If we defeat them and destroy that pillow, we can be ourselves again.” Zac nodded and turned to Maggie and said,”Thank you for everything Maggie.” Maggie smiled and said, “You’re welcome. Just remember to bring your friends tonight. It sounds like it will be a show to remember.” Zac nodded and got into the limo. Ivan took Maggie’s hand and kissed it saying, “I will see you tonight, Princess. Hopefully as myself this time.” “Wait,” Maggie said as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a small box and said, “Wear this tonight. It’s your medal that King George wanted to give to you after you saved Prince Colin. It’s yours now.” Ivan nodded and said, “I will.” He stepped into the limo and it drove off back to the museum._ _

__Phillip and Mimmi heard the message and Mimmi said, “We need to get back to your base. Time to end this body switching business.” Phillip nodded and said, “True. And I still meant everything I said just now. About you.” Mimmi smiled and said, “I know. You really want me to come tonight?” Phillip nodded and said, “Yes please. You are now part of the plan.” They both dived into the water and sped swam back to the moon pool. Mimmi dried off both of their tails since Phillip didn’t have great control over Zac’s powers. They ran in and saw Kendall at the computer who said, “Glad to see you two back. Does Zac and Ivan know?” “Yes, they do,” Phillip said. “They are heading over to the monster sighting right now. I will follow them.” “Good,” Kendall said. “Hurry and catch up to the others. Zenowing will join you all shortly.” Phillip turned to Mimmi and said, “I will be back soon. Hopefully as myself.” He turned and ran out of the base._ _

__Nightmare, Game Face, and Professor Strickler were waiting for the Rangers in a field as Nightmare shouted, “We switched things up in round one. Wait till you see round two!” The Rangers, morphed, walked up to the three monsters and glared at them. “Challenge accepted!” Ivan shouted. “Which Ranger is which again?” Game Face asked. “Doesn’t matter,” Zac shouted. “No matter whose body we are in,” Phillip added. “We are still going to take you down.” Suddenly Nightmare appeared behind them and shouted, “Got it figured out? Then it’s time to switch again!” He switched Ivan and Chase as well as Riley and Shelby. Nightmare cheered, “I’ve finished my assignment, Professor!” “Not quite!” Ursula’s voice rang out as a tentacle reached out of nowhere and grabbed Phillip hoisting him in the air. “Phillip!” Zac shouted. Ursula laughed evilly and said, “It is s shame. You still don’t have control over my nephew’s powers so you couldn’t sense this coming!” She shocked Phillip to no end as he screamed in agony. Zac growled and shouted, “Pachy Wrecking Ball!” Phillip’s weapon summoned and he shouted, “He may not have my control, but he does have this. Phillip, catch!” He threw the Wrecking Ball up at Phillip who grabbed it and used Zac’s strength and swung down at Ursula, striking her hard, forcing her to let go. Phillip landed on the ground as Zac ran over and said, “Phillip! Are you OK?” Phillip nodded and said, “Thanks for that. Here, take this.” He summoned Zac’s Ankylo Hammer and handed it to Zac. Ursula growled and shouted, “Professor! End those other Rangers. I’ll deal with these two princes!” Professor Strickler nodded and shouted, “Let’s wipe them out!” He, Game Face, and Nightmare charged at the other six Rangers while Ursula charged at Zac and Phillip._ _

__Tyler looked at the three monsters and shouted, “Guys! Let’s use Dino Steel! He’s switched our bodies, so we gotta switch our weapons like Zac and Phillip did. Take this.” He threw the Tricera Drill at Shelby, as Ivan, who said, “Great idea, Tyler! Here you go, Ivan!” She threw the Ptera Saber at Ivan, as Koda, who said, “Much obliged, Shelby! For you, Sir Koda!” He handed Koda the Stage Shield, as Chase, who said, “Chase, catch!” Koda threw the Para Chopper at Chase, as Riley. Riley meanwhile dodged an attack and shouted, “Here’s your T-Rex Smasher, Tyler!” He threw it at Tyler, as Shelby. Tyler caught it and shouted, “Awesome! Let’s shear this sheep!” Now that everyone had their correct weapons, they dodged and attacked the three monsters. Game Face shouted, “They changed the game on us!” “That’s right!” Tyler shouted. “We got you know!”_ _

__Meanwhile, Ursula was fighting head on against Zac and Phillip, who were dodging each of her attacks. She managed to get a powerful attack on Phillip who was blasted backwards several yards hitting a tree. Zac shouted, “Phillip!” But Ursula used the distraction and grabbed Zac with a tentacle and shocked him to no end. Phillip groaned as he looked up and saw Ursula walking towards him. “Silly land prince,” Ursula said. “You have no chance against me in the state you’re in. You have no control over the power that flows in that body you’re in. You are nothing.” Phillip moved his hand and felt water beneath him. He looked down and saw a puddle of water. He thought, “I can do this. Ursula has a weakness to water. It’s the only way. Concentrate. Remember what it was like while swimming earlier. Let it guide you.” He glared at Ursula and shouted, “I am not nothing! And I may have have control over what Zac can do, but I can do this!” He reached his hand out and the water beneath him rose and formed into a tentacle and grabbed Ursula, who screamed in pain and let Zac go. “You did it,” Zac said. “You’re gaining control.” Phillip nodded as he made the water tentacle throw Ursula into a nearby tree hard._ _

__The other three monsters glared at the other Rangers who gathered together to stand against the threat. Nightmare shouted, “I’ll get you first!” He charged at the Rangers but was suddenly hit with a laser blast. Everyone looked over and saw the Zenowing had fired the shot from his Dino Morpher. “Unleash the power!” Zenowing shouted as he morphed into the Silver Ranger. He flew in and kicked Game Face backwards and went in and started to fight off Professor Strickler who said, “Wow, he’s strong! Switch us, Nightmare!” Nightmare nodded and switched Zenowing and Professor Strickler, who laughed and said, “The Titano power is mine!” “What?” Zenowing said in his new body.” “They swapped bodies!” Tyler shouted. Professor Strickler kicked Zenowing backwards as the other six Rangers charged in to attack the monsters as payback. “You creeps are gonna pay for that!” Tyler shouted. Ivan knelt down to Zenowing and said, “We shall fix it, Zenowing!”_ _

__Ursula growled as she stood up. She glared at Phillip while swatting Zac away with one of her tentacles. She reached forwards and grabbed Phillip by the throat with one and said, “You think you’ve mastered something today? You’re wrong. You will be coming with me while your friend sits and watches his body be turned into a force of darkness. And you will have the front seat on all of the action as you will be hopeless to stop it.” Phillip struggled to breath as Zac groaned from the spot he landed at._ _

__Shelby managed to get the pillow away from Nightmare and shouted, “Gotcha! Now, Tyler!” Tyler grabbed the pillow and shouted, “Time to erase this eraser! T-Rex Smash!” He swung his weapon and destroyed the pillow, causing everyone that was switched to return to their proper bodies. “This is like a bad dream!” Nightmare groaned. “Finally!” Ivan shouted. “It broke the spell!” Riley added. “Awesome!” Tyler shouted. “We got our bodies back! Yeah!” The switch up happened to Zac and Phillip too, and Phillip groaned and looked down and said, “It worked. We’re back to normal.” Zac clenched his own fists together and shouted, “Too late, Ursula. I’m back!” He put his hands on Ursula and used his heating powers to burn the tentacle that was around his neck. Ursula screamed as Zac then wind pushed Ursula off of him. Zac landed on the ground and shouted, “Ready for round two?” Ursula growled and said, “You may have won today, but what I have planned for you will leave me victorious. Mark my words, nephew!” She then disappeared as Phillip ran over and said, “Zac! Are you OK?” Zac nodded and said, “Yeah. Just happy to be me again.” “Agreed,” Phillip said. “We should join the others.”_ _

__Over with the others, Koda was fighting off Professor Strickler and said, “Monster got body back, too!” Professor Strickler kicked Koda backwards and ran to the other two monsters. “It’s Nightmare’s fault, Professor!” Game Face shouted. “It’s time we erased them for good!” Zenowing shouted. “I agree!” Zac shouted as he and Phillip joined the others. Nightmare pushed Professor Strickler forward and shouted, “Teach them a lesson, Professor!” Zenowing activated his sword and shouted, “Silver Prism Slash!” Zac pulled out his Dino Saber and shouted, “Aqua Prism Slash!” “Final Strike!” The two Rangers shouted and they launched their attacks at Professor Strickler who shouted, “Class cancelled!” as he exploded. “Professor Strickler, no!” Game Face shouted. Tyler activated his T-Rex Super Charge mode and everyone gathered around Tyler as he pointed his T-Rex Blaster at Game Face and Nightmare. Tyler shouted, “T-Rex Super Charge, Victory Maximum Final Strike!” The attack hit the two monsters and destroyed him, leaving the Rangers to cheer in victory._ _

__Lord Arcanon saw this and shouted, “Useless vermin! Fire the Magna Beam!” The Vivix nodded and launched the Magna Beam, reviving and growing the three monsters with Professor Strickler shouting, “Back to school, Rangers!” “Come on, guys!” Tyler shouted. They summoned all of their Zords, who then attacked all three monsters with a laser blast. “Activate, Dino Charge Ultrazord!” Ivan shouted. The Ultrazord formed and Ivan activated Dino Charge Super Drive mode and the Rangers jumped into the cockpit. Ivan stared down at the monsters and said, “Let us defeat these scoundrels!” “The terrible three are about to become the terrible zero!” Tyler shouted. Zenowing looked over at Zac and asked, “Does he always say puns like that?” Zac nodded and said, “You’ll get use to it, I guess.” Professor Strickler looked at the other two monsters and said, “You can do it! I’ve taught you well!” Game Face pulled off his head and shouted, “Just don’t lose your head!” “Get ready!” Professor Strickler shouted. The Ultrazord hit Nightmare, who collided into Professor Strickler, who collided into Game Face and all three monsters fell to the ground. “It’s our turn to teach them a lesson!” Ivan shouted. “One that they’ll never forget!” They activated the Titano Cannon and they all shouted, “Titano Cannon, Final Strike!” The attack launched and destroyed all three monsters. “Monster extinct!” The Rangers shouted._ _

__Over on Sledge’s ship, Lord Arcanon shouted, “Your plan to switch the Rangers’ bodies was a complete failure! Splitting you and Heckyl apart had better pay off, or else I’ll destroy you!” Snide glared at Arcanon while Wrench said, “You were right, Lord Arcanon. The split emitters were in the forest! Boy, it would grind the Rangers’ gears if they knew I got them working again! I just need a secondary power source. From what I saw in the video of Doomwing, the Aqua Ranger had to give some his own energy to add to these.” Lord Arcanon looked over and saw Ursula standing there and said, “Ursula will do it. As punishment for not delivering the Aqua Ranger. Or else.” Ursula growled and said,”Fine. Just this once.” She got into position along with Snide as Arcanon turned to Wrench and said, “Begin.” Wrench nodded and said, “Now, this might tickle.” Wrench activated the device and the beams hit Snide causing the split to start. “It’s working,” Arcanon said. “Ursula, do it now!” Ursula growled and raised her hand towards Snide and sent some of her own energy at Snide. The split worked and Snide and Heckyl was split. “Seize Heckyl!” Snide shouted. Heckyl turned to Snide and said, “You villainous scumbag traitor!” Two Spikeballs grabbed him while Wrench ran over and helped Ursula to her feet as she had exhausted herself. “You are nothing without me!” Snide retorted. “You will all pay!” Heckyl shouted. “Even you, Ursula!” Ursula growled and swatted Wrench’s hand away. The Spikeballs led Heckyl away as Snide shouted, “Enjoy solitary!” Lord Arcanon looked over and saw Ursula trying to regain herself and said to her, “Let that be a lesson to you, witch. You fail me, and I will end you!” Ursula growled and said, “If that is what you wish, so it shall be.” She then thought to herself, “No matter. My plan will show itself soon. And no one, neither the Rangers or this vermin, will stand in my way!”_ _

__The Rangers returned to their base excited for the fact that they were their normal selves again. They walked through the door and saw Keeper, Kendall, and Mimmi standing there waiting for them. Mimmi ran over and gave Phillip a big hug which Phillip easily returned. Mimmi gave him a quick peck on the cheeks and whispered, “It’s good to see you as you again.” Phillip chuckled and said, “Me too.” Keeper stepped forward and said, “I am glad to see that all of you have returned to your original bodies. But we must be wary of Lord Arcanon as we now know that his schemes are becoming more erratic.” “Agreed,” Zenowing said stepping forward and standing next to Keeper. “He is also becoming desperate. Recreating fallen monsters is not an easy task and this shows that Arcanon is willing to do whatever it takes to get what he wants.” The Rangers nodded as Keeper turned to Phillip and asked, “Did you reach a decision? You have to decide tonight I believe.” Phillip nodded and he took a deep breath and said, “I am going to abdicate the throne of Zandar to my sister, Maggie.” The Rangers gasped as Kendall asked, “You are?” Phillip nodded and said, “I believe that fate is putting me on a different path. With Mimmi. I may not know a lot about the undersea kingdom, although I do understand some of it based on talking to Zac and Mimmi, but I do have experience governing a country. And I feel that my place lies with her instead of Zandar. I have told my sister this and she understands my choice. I feel that she will benefit Zandar more than I will. My father does not know any of this yet, but tonight he will. And hopefully he will understand.” “There is one other thing that needs addressed,” Zac said as he pulled out his communicator. “Earlier today I sent all of you a recording of Zandar’s prime minister and his daughter talking about a plot to assassinate Phillip and Maggie a few years into Phillip’s marriage to Lucina.” The Rangers gasped as Ivan added, “It was horrendous to here that of the prince. We must find a way to expose these villains.” “And we will,” Phillip said. “My sister is very clever, as you can agree, Sir Ivan.” Ivan bowed a little with the other Rangers looking a bit confused._ _

__Phillip’s phone chimed and he pulled it out. He groaned and said, “That’s Maggie. I have to return to the embassy to get ready for the ball tonight. Which all of you are invited too. Minus Keeper and Zenowing. Apologies.” “None taken,” Zenowing said. Phillip kissed the back of Mimmi’s hand and said, “I will see you later, my princess.” Mimmi smiled and said, “I am looking forward to it, my prince.” Phillip turned and walked out of the base quickly. Chase thought for a moment and said, “Um, I don’t have anything that fancy to wear.” Everyone looked at Chase and realized the exact same thing. “That is true,” Riley said. “Growing up on a farm meant wearing clothes that could get dirty.” “Well,” Kendall said. “Some of you do need to change anyway. Since you guys are wearing each other’s clothes.” Tyler, Chase, Koda,, Riley, Shelby, and Ivan looked down and saw that they weren’t wearing their own clothes since the body swap. Ivan cleared his throat and said, “Sir Riley, there is something in my coat pocket that you are wearing. Can you get it for me?” Riley nodded and reached in pulling out a medal and handed it to Ivan who said, “Princess Margaret wanted me to wear this tonight. She says that it was supposed to be given to me as a reward for rescuing Prince Colin from Fury. I want to honor that request.” “Still,” Shelby said. “We should find something to change into. And Tyler, my hoodie is now stretched out because of you.” Tyler looked down and pulled off the hoodie and handed it to her and said, “Sorry, Shelby. I do have bigger arms than you.”_ _

__Suddenly there were a flash from the moon pool cave. Zac ran in but saw no one there. “Ah, guys,” Zac shouted. “You might want to get in here. You need to see this.” The Rangers and Mimmi ran into the moon pool chamber and saw Zac pointing to a coat rack filled with suit and dress bags hanging off of it. There was a letter attached that Zac took off and read, “Dear Rangers, I hope you are all doing fine. I have been observing what has been going on since I was last in your company. I came to this area when my connection to Zac was cut off, finding out later what those monsters did to all of you. I am glad to hear that you all are back to your original selves. I also know what is happening tonight at Phillip’s embassy and knew that all of you needed something to wear. I have provided all of you attire that you all would deem appropriate for this evening. Don’t ask me how I did it, it’s just magic. Just pick up the bag with your name on it and put it on; the magic will do the rest. I’ve worked them out so that you all can wear your Energem underneath them. Koda, I know you don’t like wearing shoes so I enchanted them to feel like you aren’t even wearing shoes.” Koda grinned and said, “Thank Zac dad.” Zac chuckled and continued, “Ivan, I designed something that mixes today’s fashion with what you would be comfortable wearing 800 years ago. I know Princess Margaret gave you the medal to wear. You outfit will go with that.” Ivan bowed and said, “I shall wear it with honor.” Zac finished, “Zac, Mimmi, I picked something out for the both of you that will show everyone the true royals that you are, without revealing your true forms. Be the prince and princess you both were born to be. I am very proud of both of you. Good luck.” There wasn’t a signature but a symbol of a trident that Mimmi recognized, “Father did this. For all of us.” Tyler ran over and grabbed the bag with his name on it and said, “What are we all waiting for? This is going to be awesome!”_ _

__Later that evening at the Zandarian embassy, the ball was just about to start. Phillip was pacing in his study, wearing a royal suit with a gray sash indicating his royal status. Maggie was sitting on a couch nearby wearing a strapless silver ball gown with diamonds on her ears and around her neck and wearing a tiara. “Phillip,” Maggie said. “You need to relax. Everything will be fine. You need to stop worrying.” “What if something goes wrong?” Phillip asked. “What is Father doesn’t believe us? What if he disapproves of Mimmi? What if….” Maggie stood up and held her hands on Phillip’s shoulders and said, “Take some deep breaths, Phillip. Deep breaths. That’s it. In. Out.” Phillip took a few deep breaths and calmed down and said, “Thanks, Maggie.” Maggie smiled and said, “You can’t do this without me.” Phillip laughed as they heard a knock on the door. Phillip cleared his throat and said, “Come in.” The doors opened and King Richard walked in saying, “There you two are. You both need to get to the ballroom for the event to begin. Guests are starting to arrive. Maggie, go ahead and head to the lobby to greet our guests. I need to talk to your brother before this all starts.” Maggie nodded and walked out of the study. Richard looked at Phillip and said, “Look at you. My boy. You are on your way to becoming the next King of Zandar. I am very proud of you. Now, the prime minister and Lady Lucina are waiting down the hall. I want you to escort Lady Lucina into the ballroom when you are announced. Is that clear?” Phillip gulped and said, “Yes, Father.” Richard nodded then reached into his suit pocket and pulled out a small velvet box and gave it to Phillip saying, “When the time comes, I want you to use this to propose to Lucina officially.” Phillip opened it and saw a 10 caret diamond surrounded by smaller diamonds on a silver band in the box. Phillip whispered, “Mother’s ring.” Richard nodded and said, “She wanted you to have that to give to your queen.” Phillip looked up and said, “Thank you, Father.” Richard nodded and turned to walk away when Phillip said, “Father. Do you trust me? To do the right thing and make the best choices for Zandar?” Richard turned, nodded, and said, “I do. You have grown into a fine young man. I know you will make the right choices.” He turned and walked out of the study. Phillip looked at the ring and whispered, “I hope you are right. And you will understand the choices I am about to make.” He felt a rush of wind behind him and he turned to his desk and saw a piece of parchment sitting on it. Phillip reached down and pulled the paper up and read, “Dear Phillip. I know you have to make a difficult choice tonight. But I have faith in your decision. And you also have my blessing.” Phillip reread the paper in awe. He saw there was no signature; just a symbol of a trident meaning this came from King Triton. He looked at the ring again and whispered, “Glad I got that hard question out of the way.” He put the velvet box into his coat pocket and walked out of the study towards the ballroom._ _

__Phillip walked out into the lobby where he saw his sister greeting guests. Phillip stood next to Maggie and asked, “How is everything so far?” Maggie sighed and said, “The usual. Dukes, lords, the whole usual crowd to these things. Obviously they couldn’t get any kings or queens at the last minute so this will do.” Phillip smiled as he looked up and saw his Ranger friends walk in and he was shocked to say the least. Tyler was escorting Shelby in. Tyler was wearing a tuxedo with a bow tie that had a red hint to it and his hair was slicked back while Shelby was wearing a pink A-line ball gown with simple jewelry and her hair was all pinned back. Riley was escorting Kendall in. Riley was wearing a tuxedo with a bow tie that had a green hint to it and his hair was slicked back while Kendall was wearing a purple A-line ball gown with her hair pinned back and a purple jeweled necklace. Chase walked in wearing a tuxedo with a black bow tie and his hair was slicked back. Koda was surprisingly also wearing a tuxedo with a bow tie that had hints of blue and his hair was tied back into a ponytail and he was wearing nice shoes to Phillip’s surprise. Finally Ivan was wearing a tuxedo with a trench like coat and a bow tie with gold hints to it. To Maggie’s delight, he was wearing the medal she gave him. All of the Rangers, Phillip included, were wearing their Energems secretly around their necks to which no one noticed. The Rangers walked over to Phillip and said, “My friends! I am happy that you made it. And wow, you all look amazing.” Kendall smiled and said, “And thank you Prince Phillip for inviting all of us. It is a great honor.” Shelby smiled and said, “I feel like a princess. For the second time.” Tyler chuckled and told Phillip, “We will act like ourselves, Prince Phillip. Tonight is your night.” Maggie stepped forward and whispered, “I presume you all are back to normal.” To prove her right, Ivan stepped forward and kneeled to Maggie, took her hand, and kissed it, saying, “You are correct, Princess Margaret.” Maggie smiled and said, “That is good to see. And that medal looks wonderful on you, Sir Ivan.” Ivan stood up and said, “It is an honor to wear it. Thank you for giving it to me, princess.” Phillip looked behind the group and asked, “Where are Zac and Mimmi?” Ivan smirked and said, “The prince and princess wanted to be what you call “fashionably late” as to make an entrance to help your cause.” Shelby giggled and said, “They will be here shortly. And you are in for a treat, Phillip.” Phillip cocked his head as Maggie giggled and said, “You do have some interesting friends, Phillip. And I mean that in a good way.”_ _

__Suddenly an attendant came up to the group and said, “If Your Highnesses forgive me, but all of the guests need to step inside the ballroom. The king is about to make his entrance along with the prime minister. You two need to take your places. The prince will escort Lady Lucina in and I will escort you in, princess.” “Actually,” Maggie said stopping him. She turned to Ivan and said, “I would like Sir Ivan to escort me in. If that is alright with you?” Ivan took a deep breath then kneeled and said, “If that is Her Highness’ request, then I will honor it.” The attendant gulped then said, “If that is what you want, princess. Come then.” Phillip turned to the others and said, “I’ll see you all in there in a few minutes. I have to go find Lucina.” “Good luck,” Koda whispered as he and the other Rangers walked toward the ballroom. Ivan held out his arm and said, “Shall we, princess?” Maggie took it as Phillip nodded and walked ahead of the two near the main doors to the ballroom._ _

__Phillip found his father, the prime minister, and Lucina were waiting outside the main doors while he heard some attendants announcing different dukes. “There you are, Your Highness,” Lucina said walking over and doing the proper two kisses on his cheek much to Phillip’s disgust. She pulled back and said, “You look handsome.” Phillip put on a fake smile and said, “And you look lovely, Lady Lucina.” He took her hand and kissed the back of it, much to his displeasure. Lucina giggled as Daniel stepped forward and said, “Tonight is a big night, Your Highness. We will show the next step in the future of Zandar.” “Indeed,” Phillip replied. Lucina looked over at Maggie and saw Ivan next to her and asked, “Who is this?” Maggie smiled and said, “Forgive me. This is Ivan, he is a friend and personal guard of Phillip’s. Didn’t he mention him?” “Not to me,” Lucina said. Richard looked at Maggie and Ivan and noticed the chemistry between them. He looked and saw the medal around Ivan’s neck and said, “That is an interesting medal you have there, Ivan. Where did you get it?” Ivan bowed a little and replied, “Her Highness gave it to me to wear tonight, Your Highness. As a gift.” “Indeed,” Richard said looking at Maggie and raising an eyebrow. “I’ve asked Ivan to escort me in. Since he has treated me well during our visit.” “Of course,” Daniel said bowing a little. Soon the attendants was announcing the prime minister, who went through the doors and then King Richard. Maggie and Ivan stepped forward while Maggie whispered something to the attendant who nodded. “What did you say to him?” Ivan asked. Maggie smiled and said, “You’ll see.” The attendant opened the doors and said, “Princess Margaret of Zandar and Sir Ivan.” Some gasps let out as every eye was on the couple walking in. Ivan gulped them walked slowly in with Maggie as she whispered, “Keep your chin up. You’re doing great. You just deserved a little recognition.” Ivan looked over and Maggie and nodded. They reached the bottom of the stairs as Lucina whispered to Phillip, “Hold out your arm.” Phillip took a deep breath and held out his arm for Lucina to take as the attendant said, “And now, presenting Crown Prince Phillip of Zandar and Lady Lucina.” The pair walked down the stairs as the crowd clapped for them. They reached the bottom of the stairs as Lucina was enjoying all the attention she was getting while Phillip put on a fake smile for the crowd. He led her to his father and the prime minister. Lucina whispered, “Now it’s time for the first dance.” “What?” Phillip whispered back. “I was not told this.” Lucina giggled and said, “It’s tradition, or well, It’s a tradition I wanted to bring back. You have to pick a lady to have the first dance with. And since you escorted me in, I’m the prime choice.” Phillip stopped right at his father and he bowed to him while Lucina curtsied._ _

__King Richard turned to the crowd as the Rangers felt their communicators buzz and they carefully looked at them seeing what was on them. Tyler nodded to Ivan who whispered to Maggie, “Forgive me, princess. But I have to announce some special guests.” Maggie smirked knowing who he meant and gave him a kiss on the cheek and whispered, “Good luck.” Ivan blushed then bowed to Maggie as he worked his way through the crowd trying to get to the main staircase while Richard said, “Welcome dear guests to this celebration. A celebration of our future King of Zandar, Prince Phillip.” The crowd clapped as Richard continued, “And now, my son will choose a partner for the first dance…” “Pardon me, Your Majesty,” Ivan shouted as the crowd gasped and looked over at Ivan. “My humblest apologies. But there are two more special guests that just arrived that I need to announce. If you will forgive me. They wanted to come and celebrate the prince at the prince’s request. Your Majesty, Prime Minister, Prince Phillip, Princess Margaret, esteemed guests, may I present, His Royal Highness Prince Zac, and Her Royal Highness, Princess Mimmi.” He knelt down as the doors opened and Zac and Mimmi walk through arm in arm as the crowd gasped. Phillip stood there spellbound to what he saw. Zac and Mimmi were dressed as true royalty. Zac was wearing a royal suit like Phillip’s with a light blue sash across him and his hair was slicked back. Mimmi was absolutely stunning. She was wearing a light blue mermaid style (see what I did there) dress with pearl earrings and necklace along with a silver tiara on her head with her hair pulled back into a bun. Zac and Mimmi reached the bottom of the stairs while Phillip walked forward, much to Lumina’s distain, and bowed to the twins while Zac bowed and Mimmi curtsied to Phillip. “Prince Phillip,” Zac said in a proper voice that surprised Phillip. “Thank you for inviting us to this special occasion. And our apologies for arriving a little late.” Phillip shook his head and said, “All is forgiven. I will accept your apology if you allow me to offer your sister this first dance.” Mimmi smiled and said, “It would be my honor, Your Highness.” Phillip held out his hand and Mimmi took it. Phillip grinned, kissed the back of her hand, and led Mimmi to the dance floor. The music started to play and Phillip led her through a traditional waltz. Mimmi stared into Phillip’s eyes and whispered, “Surprised?” Phillip chuckled and whispered, “Absolutely. You are too beautiful to put into words right now. How did you pull this off?” Mimmi grinned and said, “My father surprised all of us with what we are wearing. We wanted to make a good first impression to your father.” She looked around and saw everyone staring at them and whispered, “They’re all looking at you.” Phillip smiled and replied, “Believe me, they’re all looking at you.”_ _

__They continued the dance while Richard looked at the pair with awe. “So,” he thought. “This must be the girl he told me about earlier. She is quite beautiful. And she’s a princess. Where of, I don’t know. But my son seems very charmed by her.” Lucina was standing there fuming while Daniel muttered to Richard, “Did you know anything about this?” Richard shook his head and said, “Not at all.” Maggie looked at the couple dancing and thought, “So that’s Mimmi. I can see why Phillip likes her so much. I have never seen my brother this happy in a long time. She’s a good match for him.” Zac and Ivan walked over to the king and Zac bowed and said, “My humblest apologies, Your Majesty.” Richard nodded and said, “It is fine. Why didn’t you tell me when you visited last night of your station?” “For security reasons,” Zac lied. Ivan stepped forward and said, “Your Majesty, the prince and princess come from a place that is in great conflict. They both are in hiding from those who wish to see them harmed.” “So my sister and I were separated,” Zac finished. “We only saw each other again after many years just about two years ago.” “Is that so?” Daniel said. “So why come out to the public now?” Zac sighed and said, “Our father allowed it. Since this is a small gathering and Mimmi and myself are good friends with Phillip and we wanted to offer our congrats for his coronation and betrothal.” This lie made Lucina relax a little the group looked on as Mimmi and Phillip finished their dance._ _

__The crowd clapped as Phillip and Mimmi bowed to each other. “Thank you for this dance,” Phillip whispered. “Unfortunately I do have to dance with Lady Lucina now. I promise I will make it up to you.” Mimmi smiled and said, “You better.” Phillip held out his arm and Mimmi took it, the pair walking over to King Richard. They stopped and Mimmi let go of Phillip and took Zac’s arm. Phillip bowed to Lucina and said, “My apologies, Lady Lucina. Would you like this next dance?” Lucina giggled and said, “Finally. I would love to.” Phillip held out his arm and Lucina took it and led her out to the dance floor as other couples gathered around to dance, including Tyler and Shelby. Mimmi curtsied to Richard and said, “It is a pleasure to meet you, King Richard.” Richard bowed and said, “The same goes for myself. I did not realize that my son’s friend had such a beautiful sister.” Mimmi blushed and said, “You are too kind, Your Majesty.” Daniel eyed the girl and he did not like her one bit. She stole the attention away from his daughter. But he bit his tongue and did not say anything. Ivan meanwhile looked at Maggie and bowed saying, “Princess Margaret. Would you do me a great honor and have this dance with me?” Maggie blushed and nodded saying, “Of course, Sir Ivan.” Ivan held out his arm and Maggie took it as they walked to the dance floor and started their waltz. Richard eyed the pair and thought, “Maggie really seems to enjoy herself with that man. But I am curious about him. He looks just like Sir Ivan from his painting back at the palace. And Maggie had he introduced as that and gave him Sir Ivan’s medal. Could it be?”_ _

__The night progressed as everyone was having fun at the gala. Although Chase did have to keep his eye on Koda most of the time as Koda at one point tried to climb up the railing but Chase tugged him down before anyone could notice. Soon Richard stood on a platform clearing his throat and gaining everyone’s attention. “Thank you all for attending this special event in honor of my son, Prince Phillip. I know that he will make a great king of Zandar.” The crowd clapped as Phillip looked over and saw the Rangers and Mimmi smiling at him. He looked Mimmi in the eyes and that gave him the boost he needed for what was about to happen next. Richard turned to Phillip and said, “And now, my son has an announcement to make to you all.” Phillip nodded and stepped forward and said, “Thank you all for attending this special event. I know that this isn’t the royal palace, so I appreciate all of you coming to Amber Beach this evening. I have watched Zandar grow into the country it is today. One important lesson that my father taught me is that it’s the people who make our country great. That I need to do what is best for them. My family has ruled this great nation for centuries, but we always remember what is most important to us. For me, that absolutely includes the great people of Zandar. It also includes my father, a great king, and my sister, a princess who is more than meets the eye. My family and this country means the world to me. And tonight, one of my goals is to add to that family. Because I would like a great queen at my side.” Lucina, who was standing near him grinned widely as she felt the proposal moment come up with her father looking at her smiling. But Phillip surprised everyone by stepping off the stage and walking through the crowds straight to where the other Rangers were standing and stopped right in front of Mimmi, who looked at him curiously and mentally asked, “Phillip, what are you doing? This wasn’t part of the plan.” Phillip grinned and took her hand and said, “Princess Mimmi, I have been so blessed to have you as part of my life. You and your brother have introduced me to a world I didn’t think existed. And both of you made me a better man for knowing it. You have saved me from a dark fate many times and I don’t think I can live in this world without you.” He then got on one knee as the crowd gasped and Mimmi started to cry as Phillip reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the velvet box with his mother’s engagement ring. He popped it open and looked at Mimmi saying, “Princess Mimmi, would you do my the greatest honor and be my wife and queen?” Mimmi looked at the ring, then at Phillip and said, “Yes! I will.” Phillip smiled as he stood up and placed the ring on her left ring finger as the Rangers around them cheered and clapped and the newly engaged couple leaned in for a passionate kiss. Lucina growled in anger, Daniel stood there in shock with anger all over his face, Maggie cheered with joy, and Richard stared at his son with awe and confusion as to what just happened. The crowd was frozen for a moment then cheered along with the Rangers for the couple._ _

__Suddenly the room was filled with Lumina’s scream of rage as she stormed off the stage and stomped over to Phillip and Mimmi shouting, “No! I will not stand for this! Phillip, you and I have a betrothal contract. You are suppose to officially propose to me, not this princess from wherever!” Phillip stepped in front of Mimmi and said, “Back away from her, Lucina. We will never be married no matter how much you whine about it. You just want to marry me for my throne. Mimmi loves me for who I am, not the power I possess.” The prime minister growled and stomped toward Phillip and shouted, “It doesn’t matter. The king and myself signed the contract and it is official. You must only marry my daughter!” Ivan stepped in front of Daniel and said, “Back away from my prince. You have no right to ruin his special moment with his beloved.” Daniel laughed and said, “What of you to say that to me? The prime minister! You are no one who has a medal that was awarded to one of Zandar’s greatest heroes. You are not fit to wear it!” He reached up and grabbed the medal and a handful of Ivan’s dress shirt and ripped the medal and some of Ivan’s shirt off of Ivan, who stepped back in shock. The crowd gasped at the sight they saw before them. But then Daniel saw the Gold Energem hanging around Ivan’s neck. Richard noticed this too and said, “The Stone of Zandar! He had it all this time? Why does he have that? Guards, seize him!” But Maggie ran off the stage, as best as she could do in a dress, and stood in front of Ivan and said, “Father, no! I gave Ivan that medal because he earned it. The Stone of Zandar was given to him by Phillip as it is rightfully his. It bonded with him 800 years ago when he rescued Prince Colin from that monster, who imprisoned him for that long until Phillip’s friends rescued him.” “What are you saying, Margaret?” Richard asked. Maggie stood tall and said, “I am saying that the great Sir Ivan, Knight of Zandar, has returned and deserves the honor due to him!” Daniel laughed and said, “Funny story, princess. But there is no way that this simpleton is the great Sir Ivan.” Suddenly the Gold Energem glowed brightly as its light shone around Ivan startling everyone in the room. When the light show was over, Ivan was now standing in his knight armor and carrying the sword King George gifted him 800 years ago. Ivan stood tall and said, “I am Sir Ivan, Knight of Zandar. I protected Prince Colin from an evil monster, who imprisoned me for 800 years before this stone, along with my friends, rescued me form 800 years of darkness. I fully intended to return the Stone to Prince Phillip, but he knew that the stone was rightfully mine.” Phillip nodded in agreement._ _

__Before anyone else could say anything, Lucina screamed again and shouted, “I don’t care about some stupid knight. I only want what is rightfully mine! That ring should be on my finger! This harpy stole it from me! Well, I’ll just take it myself!” She shoved Phillip aside, stomped toward Mimmi, and roughly pushed her backwards before anyone could intervene. Unfortunately Mimmi was pushed right into a drink waiter and the contents on his tray fell and the liquids hit Mimmi’s shoulder and went down the left side of her dress. Zac looked at Mimmi and shouted, “No!” Mimmi looked at the mess and whispered, “Phillip.” Then her transformation happened for everyone to see as she fell backwards to the floor because of her mermaid tail. Everyone gasped in shock with Phillip rushing and kneeling by her side along with Zac. Lucina screamed in horror, Daniel’s eyes widened, Maggie stared at Phillip and Mimmi in shock, and Richard’s jaw dropped at the sight before him. “Phillip!” Richard shouted. “What is the meaning of this?” “She’s a fishy freak!” Lucina shouted. Maggie rushed over and kneeled down whispering, “I am so sorry this happened Mimmi. Please understand that this doesn’t upset me. You are still perfect for Phillip.” Phillip looked at his sister in awe and Mimmi muttered, “Thank you.” Ivan ran over and kneeled down and said, “Your Highness. We need to get you out of here.” “She’s not gong anywhere!” Lucina shouted. “She took what was rightfully mine! I want it now!” She stalked over to the group as the other Rangers surrounded Mimmi, Phillip, Zac, Ivan and Maggie as Tyler said, “You’re going to have to get through us in order to get to her.” Daniel then shouted, “Guards! Arrest these outsiders. Clearly they have put their horrible influence on our prince!” Soon guards stalked toward the group as the crowd parted the way. The Rangers stood their ground and were prepared to fight._ _

__Then suddenly the guards stopped moving toward them as they couldn’t move. “You will not harm my children and their friends!” A voice called out. The Rangers, Mimmi, and Maggie along with the rest of the crowd looked to the top of the stairs and saw Triton standing there with his hand raised toward the guards. He was wearing a royal suit with multiple medals on it. He swung his hand and sent the guards flying toward the opposite wall. Zac and Mimmi gasped, “Father!” “Father?” Daniel said. Richard stared at Triton and shouted, “Who are you? You have no business here. And you attacked my guards.” “Your guards tried to attack my heirs and take my daughter away from her chosen beloved,” Triton answered. “I am King Triton, ruler of the seven seas, home to the realm of Atlantica.” Daniel laughed and said, “Yea right. Triton is just a myth.” Triton glared and held his hand to his side and suddenly a large golden trident appeared in his hand, shocking the crowd. “Is this enough proof for you, prime minister?” Triton replied. “Wow,” Koda whispered. “Shiny fork.” Riley whacked Koda in the arm and muttered, “Not now, Koda.” Triton pointed his trident at Mimmi and sent energy out to her, shifting her back into a human. Phillip helped Mimmi to her feet as Richard said, “My humble apologies, King Triton. I see now that your legends are the truth. But what do you mean by your daughter’s chosen beloved?”_ _

__Triton smiled and said, “I mean that your son, the Crown Prince of Zandar, has proven himself worthy of my daughter. And it has been revealed by old magic that they are each other’s true love. Phillip, will you pull out your Energem for me please?” Phillip nodded and said, “Of course, Your Majesty.” He reached under his dress shirt and pulled out the Gray Energem as Richard noted, “That stone. It resembles the Stone of Zandar. Where did you get that, Phillip?” “I found it,” Phillip answered. “And it bonded to me after I saved my friend Chase’s little sister. This, along with the Stone of Zandar, aren’t really stones at all. This stone is really called an Energem, one of ten magically stones from outside this planet that fell here over 65 million years ago and myself along with my friends have been finding them for their original owner, Keeper.” He nodded to the other Rangers who pulled out their Energems to show to everyone proving Phillip’s point. “But that story can be told later, Father. I am ready, King Triton.” Triton nodded and pointed his trident at Phillip’s Energem which glowed and then showed a vision from Phillip’s past: the day he was cursed into a frog during the whole siren incident. “As you can see,” Triton commented. “Phillip was cursed into the body of a frog. But luckily Phillip had won the heart of Mimmi and she had his. In order for the curse to be broken, Mimmi gave him a kiss of true love, so yes, those fairy tales your ancestors wrote were true in some regard.” The vision showed Mimmi giving the kiss to frog Phillip and seeing the curse break, making Phillip human again. The crowd gasped seeing the vision in front of them, with Maggie tearing up with happiness, and Richard watching in awe at the magic in front of him. The vision ended and Triton declared, “This magic proves that my daughter is worthy of your son as he is to her. Phillip has given his life to protect her and my son from great harm and I have foreseen what will happen if they are pulled apart. A sad king with no future and a country falling apart from that heartache.” Daniel turned to Richard and shouted, “Are you seriously going to believe this man and his hallucinations? I have proven to you how to make Zandar great again. And uniting our families will help that goal happen.” Richard held up his hand and said, “Enough, prime minister. I have great faith in the king that stands before us. I know he is speaking the truth. Tonight, I have seen my son happy for the first time in I don’t know how long. I have complete faith in his choice of queen.” Phillip started to tear up and said, “Thank you, Father.”_ _

__But Lucina screamed in fury again and shouted, “He can’t do that. We have a betrothal contract. That can’t be undone.” “Oh really?” Phillip asked. “My friends, if you please.” All the Rangers pulled out their communicators and pulled up the recording from earlier and everyone heard the prime minister’s voice, “Listen here. I did not set all of this up for you to almost blurt out our plans. Now, you will be engaged tonight and the wedding and coronation will happen as planned. Then after the king dies and you produce the prince’s heir, we will just organize a little accident for him and his sister so that only you and your heir will be the survivors and our line will take over everything. Mark my words.” The crowd gasped as they heard their prime minister declare a plan to assassinate the royal family. Richard grew angry and shouted, “Daniel! Is that true? You plan to take over the throne that belongs to my family by wiping them out?” Daniel shuttered as Lucina started to cry. The prime minister turned and glared at the Rangers and said, “These outsiders are liars! They created that footage out of thin air. It is false!” “Oh really? Maggie said. She pulled her phone and played the footage again saying, “They only got that footage from me, prime minister, which was taken from camera footage in this very building.” The crowd gasped as Richard glared at the prime minister in anger. Daniel stalked over to Maggie and shouted, “You little witch! You ruined everything! You will pay for this!” He started to charge at her, but Ivan stepped in front of her and drew out his sword and held it in front of Daniel’s heart making him stop as Ivan declared, “How dare you try to attack my princess. You sir are a monster! Take another step forward and I will strike you down here and now!” Daniel gulped as he backed away as Richard shouted, “Guards! Take the prime minister and his daughter into custody!” Daniel turned and tried to run away, but Zac took action and raised his hand and summoned all of the water from drink pitchers in the room and sent it to Daniel, wrapping around him and froze him in place with ice. Daniel shook and shivered from all of this ice on him as the guards ran to him. Two of them grabbed onto Daniel’s shoulders and Zac melted the ice back into water as the guards took the prime minister away. Lucina turned and ran towards the other door, but then Zac took the melted ice and sent it towards Lucina and drenched her in water, and she screamed in fright. “That’s for my sister,” Zac said. Lucina turned toward the crowd showing over her ruined makeup, hair, and dress as two more guards took her arms and walked her out of the room with her father._ _

__Richard looked over at Triton and said, “Your children truly are a wonder, King Triton.” Triton bowed as Richard walked over to Maggie and said, “You took a great risk getting that information, Margaret. But I must also thank you for helping me see how blind I was to you and your brother.” Maggie teared up a little and said, “Thank you, Father.” Richard turned to Ivan and said, “And thank you, Sir Ivan, for standing in harm’s way yet again to protect my daughter. You truly are the Knight of Zandar from legend.” Ivan bowed and said, “It was my honor, Your Majesty.” Richard walked over to Phillip, Zac, and Mimmi and said, “Son, I owe you many apologies. I put my trust in the wrong person and you almost paid the price for that. I can see now that the person meant for you was here all along. I know that both of you will become great rulers of Zandar.” Phillip gulped and looked at Triton, who nodded to him giving him the confidence for his second announcement. Phillip walked with Mimmi over to the stage and looked out at the crowd and said, “Honored guests, I know this has been an interesting evening. And I thank you for all of your patience and understanding. I was able to accomplish one of my goals tonight because of Mimmi, my beautiful princess. But there is something else that I must do. And that is to abdicate the throne of Zandar.” Many gasps let out around the room with Richard rushing up to the stage and saying, “Phillip! What do you mean by this? You are engaged to a princess. Why?” Phillip looked at his father sadly and said, “Father, you taught me to always do what is best for Zandar. Before I came to this city, I would have gladly accepted the throne. But I was cocky, arrogant, and blind, only seeing my own goals. I would have been a good king, but not great. Then after meeting my new friends, and my true love, I became a better person through them. Mimmi would have been a great queen by my side, but her destiny overweighs mine. Her and Zac have to take their throne, or their world will be destroyed through war and bloodshed, as it has been for centuries. Them together will bring peace for their kind. And my heart is pulling me to her. I will still be a prince, but of somewhere where I think I am more needed. Zac and Mimmi weren’t raised as royals like I was. I can use my experience to help their nation become great again. Please tell me you understand Father.” Richard sighed and asked, “This is what you truly want?” Phillip looked at Mimmi and smiled saying, “Absolutely.” Richard nodded and said, “Then I accept your choice.” Phillip turned and said, “But I am leaving the future of Zandar in good hands. To the one who will be a greater ruler than me. Princess Margaret.” He held out his hand as Maggie walked up and took it. Phillip turned to Richard and said, “Margaret is the right choice to succeed you. She’s smart, caring, passionate, and knows more about Zandar than you and I combined. She’s done a lot since I have been away from Zandar and I couldn’t be more proud of her.” Maggie started to tear up and hugged her brother who returned the hug. Richard smiled and said, “I couldn’t agree with you more, Phillip. Margaret, will you please step forward?” Margaret nodded and stepped forward. “Do you accept becoming the Crown Princess of Zandar? Will you protect our nation and its people?” Margaret smiled and said, “I will.” Richard nodded and said, “All hail my successor, Princess Margaret!” Everyone clapped for the princess, who grinned out to the audience. King Triton raised his trident and sent sparkles up in the air for added effect._ _

__After the guests departed, only the Rangers, Mimmi, Maggie, Richard, and Triton remained in the ballroom. “Well,” Riley said. “This was an interesting night.” Everyone laughed and Kendall said, “I couldn’t agree with you more.” Richard chuckled and said, “Indeed. So the Stone of Zandar is really called an Energem. If each of you including my son has one, then you must be the Power Rangers, correct?” The Rangers gasped in shock as Phillip asked, “How did you know?” Richard laughed and said, “Oh really, Phillip. The colors of these stones match the same colors of the heroes of this city. So that means you have been one as well.” Phillip nodded as Richard continued, “Then you have become a great hero to this world. I couldn’t be more proud.” Phillip smiled as Shelby said, “So, everyone tonight now knows that Ivan is really Sir Ivan, Mimmi and Zac are merpeople, and the ancient king of the seas just showed up. So is everyone OK with this?” Triton chuckled and said, “During Princess Margaret’s announcement as future Queen of Zandar, the light show I set off was actually a magic spell that will alter their memories. They will only remember Phillip proposing to Mimmi, the arrest of the prime minister and his daughter, and Phillip abdicating to Margaret. We merfolk like to keep secretive you know.” Richard turned to Triton and said, “I hope that through the union of our children, our nations can join together and become stronger.” Triton nodded and said, “Of course. Like I have said, merfolk like to keep secretive from human kind. But I believe creating an alliance with Zandar might be the first step to peace between our two races.” Richard nodded then asked, “I do have one question. If Phillip is to join your kingdom under the sea, will he be turned into a merman like you and your son?” Phillip looked at his father then Triton who nodded and said, “Yes he will. But not in the traditional way that other have. Normally we would have to wait for a full moon and have him swim in a moon pool to have the transformation. Luckily, being king of the seas has some perks. My trident is powerful enough to make the transformation happen any time. And Phillip will still be able to visit Zandar whenever he wishes.” “That is good to hear,” Richard said. “I agree,” Maggie said, leaning on Phillip’s shoulder in a side hug. Richard turned to Ivan and asked, “Sir Ivan, when your task as a Ranger is completed, would you be willing to come to Zandar? Would you be willing to protect my family has you have 800 years ago?” Ivan turned to Maggie who smiled at him. Ivan smiled then kneeled and said, “Your Majesty, I gave my oath to protect your family 800 years ago. I do not want to break that oath. I will continue to keep that oath to protect the future Queen of Zandar forevermore, as long as she needs me.” Richard nodded and said, “Good to hear, Sir Ivan. You will continue to make Zandar proud. Now I think I will turn in for the night. It has been an interesting day for sure. It was a pleasure to meet all of you. And Margaret, tomorrow I would like to go over details with you about the trade agreements you put together so nicely.” Maggie smiled and said, “Of course Father. I would love to.”_ _

__Richard turned and walked out of the ballroom. Maggie turned to the others and said, “I should probably turn in as well. Tomorrow starts my first day as Crown Princess of Zandar. But I will still send you documents to look over, Phillip.” Phillip chuckled and said, “Sure. I will still help Zandar any way I can, even though I am not the Crown Prince anymore.” Maggie giggled and said, “You will always be a prince of Zandar, brother. Thank you again for everything.” She turned to the Rangers and said, “It was nice finally meeting all of you. Good luck in your future battles. And try not to get body swapped next time.” The Rangers chuckled as Maggie curtsied to King Triton and said, “It was an honor to meet you, Your Majesty. And I am looking forward to an alliance between our two kingdoms.” Triton nodded as Maggie turned to Mimmi and said, “It was so nice to meet you, Mimmi. I am looking forward to having a sister in the family.” Mimmi smiled as Maggie turned to Ivan and said, “I am looking forward to seeing you in the future, Sir Ivan. Here is your medal back. You definitely deserved it tonight. Hopefully I will see you soon?” Ivan kneeled, kissed the back of Maggie’s hand, and said, “I am looking forward to it, Princess Margaret.” Ivan stood up as Maggie leaned in and kissed Ivan on the check, getting a blush out of the knight and she turned and walked out._ _

__Triton turned to the others and said, “Well, I am glad that tonight’s events turned out wonderful. Now, I must depart. I am still keeping my eyes on Ursula and her acquaintances as well as keeping an eye on the Southern Pod as well as the Gold Coast. A king’s work is never done.” Phillip stepped forward and said, “Your Majesty, I have one question. When will my transformation into a merman happen?” Triton smiled and said, “Officially when the marriage ceremony to Mimmi happens. I assume your father would want a Zandar wedding which is fine, but there will be another ceremony for you and Mimmi that will complete your bond and make the change official. Like I said, you will be able to return to land whenever you wish, like Zac and Mimmi can. In the meantime, I will put an enchantment on your Energem that will allow a temporary change to happen as to help you practice for the future. Zac and Mimmi can help you in that regard.” He raised his trident and Phillip’s Energem glowed then faded. Phillip bowed and said, “Thank you, Your Majesty.” Triton smiled then turned to walk away but Zac said, “Dad, wait a minute.” Triton turned around and asked, “One final question?” Zac nodded then stepped forward and asked, “Can your trident give a tail to anyone? Even someone who has lost theirs?” Triton sighed and said, “I assume you are talking about Evie. I have learned that she was given a tail during a full moon but it was taken away by Nerissa when she was trapped in the form of the water dragon.” Zac nodded sadly. Triton smiled and said, “What was once taken can be restored.” Zac’s eyes went wide and he said, “Really? But I thought that what the water dragon did was permanent.” Triton chuckled and said, “For everyone else yes. But like I said, being the king of the seas has its perks. I was able to restore the Eastern Pod so that they can rebuild what they have lost. Like I will do with Phillip, the power of my trident will restore Evie’s tail to her. Since I have learned recently that is her wish. I do still keep an eye on my two children and their chosen loves after all.” Zac smiled and nodded his thanks. Triton turned then disappeared into the wind. Tyler then spoke up, “Well, this was an eventful evening.” Everyone chuckled as Zac put his arm around Phillip’s shoulder and said, “I guess I should say welcome to the family, Phillip. Now you have to have some lessons with me for a change.” Phillip chuckled as Mimmi added, “Me as well. You will be merman material in no time.” Phillip nodded and turned to Ivan and said, “I trust you will take care of my sister when I am gone?” Ivan kneeled and said, “It is my honor, Your Highness, to uphold my oath I gave all those centuries ago.” Kendall then said, “Well, we should probably head back. We’ve had a long day and we should inform Keeper and Zenowing what happened tonight.” “Everyone ready to head back?” Chase asked. “Yes please,” Shelby said. “These heels are killing me.” Tyler chuckled and said, “You still look beautiful though.” “Like cotton candy,” Koda added. The group laughed as they walked out of the ballroom looking forward to a long night’s sleep after an action packed day. “Here’s to the future,” Zac thought to himself._ _


	37. Worgworld

Over on Sledge’s crashed ship, Snide was walking through the ship saying, “One last visit to solitary, where I can finally destroy Heckyl.” He entered the cell block where Heckyl’s cell was located but Poisandra and Curio stood in his way. Poisandra glared at him and said, “Hold it right there, buster! We had a deal! I helped you and Heckyl escape solitary, now you owe me that big secret!” She shoved him into a wall and wouldn’t let him pass. Snide groaned and said, “Fine!” He started to whisper in her ear with Curio whining, “Speak up!” Snide finished and pulled away with Poisandra saying, “Are you serious? I can’t believe it! Come on, Curio! Let’s go!” Poisandra and Curio walked away leaving Snide there alone. Ursula appeared behind him and said, “So, you let that little heart shaped monster know the big secret. If Lord Arcanon found out this big secret, you will be in big trouble.” Snide turned to Ursula and said, “Then keep you mouth shut. Heckyl and I only told you of my secret contact to help your plan of revenge along with his. Things are still going according to plan.” Suddenly the alarms blared as Wrench ran to them with Snide asking, “What now?” “Hurry,” Wrench said. “Heckyl got loose!” “No!” Snide said as he ran past Wrench with Ursula following him with Wrench close behind. He stopped in front of two Spikeballs and asked, “Where is Heckyl, you bumbling boneheads?” One answered, “We couldn’t stop him. He was just too powerful.” “Weaklings,” Snide growled and he pulled out his sword and slashed through both of the monsters, destroying them. “Interesting,” Ursula said. “What does Heckyl think he’s going to do now that he is free?” Wrench gulped and said, “Mr. Snide, should I go after him?” Snide turned to Wrench and said, “You? A bucket of bolts? Ha! Let him go. He’ll never stop Lord Arcanon’s plan to destroy those rotten Rangers! And bring the Aqua one on his knees as his prisoner!” “What plan?” Wrench asked. “Music,” Snide answered laughing evilly. Ursula turned to Snide and said, “Tell me about this plan then. And I’ll see if I can add some of my magic to it to weaken that nephew of mine.”

Over at the museum, Shelby and Tyler were out front giving away pamphlets about a new exhibit opening, Worg the Cavemen! “Be sure to visit Worg the Caveman!” Shelby said as her handed a pamphlet out. Inside, Kendall, Koda, Chase, Riley, and Ivan were watching the Worg robot in the exhibit to check to see if it was working properly. “Koda,” Kendall said. “You’re the biggest fan of our robotic caveman. Or the only fan.” She was correct in that; many people were passing by the exhibit not even giving it a glance. “Worg every exciting!” Koda said. “Yes,” Ivan said. “About as exciting as watching the paint dry.” An older man with his granddaughter stopped at the exhibit and asked Riley, “Ah, young man, could you get a photo of us with the caveman?” Riley nodded and said, “Sure.” He tool the camera from the man and stood back to take the picture. Koda saw this and said, “See? People love Worg.” Suddenly Worg accidentally grabbed the toupee off of the man’s head, causing his granddaughter to scream and the grandfather turned around to rip the toupee out of Worg’s hand. He took his camera back from Riley who said, “You look great!” The man took his granddaughter’s hand and angrily walked away with Ivan saying, “I take it all back. Worg puts on quite a good show.” Kendall sighed and said, “Koda, I’m sorry, but this is not working.” Koda replied, “Worg just playful. Please, try different mode.” Kendall sighed as she adjusted the headphones on her head and said into its microphone, “Worg, attack.” Worg complied and picked up a spear and did the attack motions. “Now Worg work perfectly!” Koda said. But then Worg threw his spear for real and it landed on a nearby wall almost hitting a woman. Kendall said into the microphone, “Worg, turn off!” She turned to Koda and said, “Koda, get Worg out of there!” Koda started to argue, but he saw the anger in Kendall’s eyes and nodded as she handed him the headset and walked away. Koda walked up to Worg and said, “I sorry, Worg.” He then got an idea as he carried the robot away towards the cafe. Chase came up to Ivan and asked, “Hey, Ivan, have you seen Zac and Prince Phillip anywhere?” Ivan nodded and said, “Both of the princes are down in the base. I believe Phillip is having his first swimming lesson.” 

Down in the moon pool in the Ranger base, Zac was already in the water in his merman form staring up at Phillip who asked, “You’re absolutely sure that I don’t need to change into more appropriate clothes for this?” Zac chuckled and said, “Phillip. You have seen me transform when I am just wearing my ordinary clothes. It will be the same for you. Once we are done, you will be back in your fancy suit like nothing happened to it. Just stop being a chicken and jump in. But active your Energem first. It will start the enchantment my father put on it.” Phillip nodded and closed his eyes. Sure enough, his Energem glowed for a few seconds then went back to normal. Phillip opened his eyes and said, “OK. I am going to count to three then jump in. One, two…” But Zac got impatient and held up his hand to summon wind to push Phillip into the water, causing a big splash. Phillip broke the surface and shouted, “Zac! That was uncalled for!” Zac laughed and said, “Sorry, Phillip. I was getting impatient.” Phillip sighed then he said, “I feel funny. Is this normal?” Zac nodded and said, “It’s the transformation starting to take place. Just relax and let the magic work.” Sure enough, Phillip’s body shimmered, then he transformed into a merman. Phillip took some deep breaths and look down and saw his new tail and said, “Oh my. It worked. I’m a merman.” “And how do you feel?” Zac asked. Phillip smiled and said, “Amazing. Everything feels different, which I will have to get use to, but that’s a good thing. So, Zac, what should we do first?” Zac thought for a moment then said, “Well, since Mimmi told me you got your first swimming experience during the body switcharoo, I think we are going to focus on your powers.” Phillip cocked his head and asked, “Really? I’ll have powers like you and Mimmi?” Zac nodded and said, “But yours will probably start off more simple, probably until you become an official merman and go through that ceremony that my father talked about. Hey, I did not have all the powers I have now when I first became like this. So let’s start off with the basics. Starting with water bending.” Zac held out his hand and some water lifted from the pool a few feet in the air then landed back into the water. Phillip stared at it, then looked to Zac and said, “I did create that water tentacle to fight off Ursula, remember?” Zac chuckled and said, “Yea, I remember, but I want to see if you can do it again. Just hold out your hand like I did, and focus. Tell the water what to do in your mind.” Phillip nodded and held out his hand and concentrated. Suddenly water started to float up toward the ceiling. Phillip opened his eyes and saw that it worked. Zac nodded and said, “Good. Try to make it do other things.” Phillip nodded and he made the water move around the room, turning it into different shapes. He then smirked and made the water go right above Zac’s head before letting it go and the water splashed onto Zac’s head. Phillip laughed, “Got you back.” Zac sighed and said, “Ok. I think you got that one. But that’s only one thing you can do with water.” He held up his hand and another water ball lifted up. “You know that water has three states: solid, liquid, and gas. What you were doing earlier means you were controlling its liquid state. You can freeze it.” He shifted his hand and the water ball turned to ice. “And you can heat it.” Zac tightened his hand into a fist and the ice melted back into water then evaporated. Phillip’s eyes were wide then he asked, “I can do all of that already?” Zac nodded and said, “Let’s try freezing.”

They sat in the moon pool for an hour working on focusing Phillip’s water powers. Zac pulled himself out of the moon pool and said, “Here’s the final lesson for the day. You practiced your heating powers. Now use them on yourself.” He demonstrated on himself and gained his human legs back and stood up. Phillip gulped as he pulled himself out. “My tail weighs a ton,” Phillip groaned. “I should have remembered that when I dragged you out of the ocean in New Zealand.” Zac chuckled and said, “Ok. Try to dry yourself. Remember to close your hand into a fist and concentrate.” Phillip raised his hand over his tail and closed it into a fist and saw steam rise from it. He hissed and said, “You didn’t say that it would sting.” Zac sighed and said, “Well, you already experienced it once, remember?” Phillip chuckled and said, “Well, your sister was much gentler about it. I guess I am not so gentle since this is my first time trying it.” Soon enough, he gained his human legs back and he stood up examining himself. “It worked!” Phillip shouted. Zac nodded and said, “And see, your suit is just fine. Like it never was damaged at all.” Phillip nodded and asked, “Magic?” Zac nodded and said, “Yep. Magic. Now I have to head upstairs to work my shift at the cafe. What are you going to do?” Phillip thought for a moment and said, “I may come hang out up there for a little bit. Then I can work on some documents Maggie sent over. I may not be the crown prince of Zandar anymore but I still have things to do for Zandar.” Both boys walked out of the moon pool cave and out of the base.

Up at the Cafe, Ivan was taking a table’s order saying, “Your every wish is my command.” Zac was working behind the counter as Ivan walked past him into the kitchen. “All right,” Ivan said to Koda. “Two Bronto burgers for the damsels. You already finished my last order. Koda, you are quite efficient today.” Ivan grabbed the order and walked out, but he didn’t notice that the Koda working at the grill was really Worg, as the real Koda came out with the headgear and said, “Doing good work, Worg.” Zac heard this and turned around and said, “Ah, Koda. Isn’t that the robot that Ms. Morgan had out on display today?” Koda nodded and said, “Worg try new job.” Zac cocked his head as Ivan came back into the kitchen and said, “Right, and a tuna melt on rye.” He looked up and saw Koda standing next to Koda and screamed a little, causing Zac to giggle a little bit. “What?” Ivan asked. “Yes,” Koda answered. “Worg like cooking.” “Yes,” Ivan replied. “Well, Worg almost gave me a heart attack!” Koda shushed him and said, “Don’t say attack.” But Worg heard the command and said, “Worg attack.” He started picking up tomatoes and threw them out of the kitchen, hitting customers and almost Phillip, who turned and ran into the kitchen along with Zac as Tyler dodged one out in the cafe and shouted, “Missed me!” but then a tomato hit him right in the chest. “Koda!” Phillip shouted. “Stop this madness!” Koda was trying to put the headgear back on as Worg accidentally knocked it off of Koda’s head, but Zac’s reflexes kicked in as he raised his hand to Worg and shouted, “Worg, stop!” He used his powers to freeze the robot in place and start to overheat it as Koda shouted, “Worg, power down!” The robot turned off as Kendall walked in with some tomato on her face as Ivan said, “Ms. Morgan, did you order more tomato?” Kendall took off her glasses and said to Koda, “Put….Worg…..in…..storage.” Koda sighed sadly and walked over and picked Worg up and walked away. Phillip looked at everyone and said, “Well, that was eventful.” Kendall sighed and said, “I need a break.” 

She walked away as Ivan turned to the two princes and said, “So, Your Highness, how was your first lesson?” Phillip smiled and said, “Good. Zac said I have the basics down and I am looking forward to showing my progress to my lovely fiancé later today.” Zac chuckled and said, “It still feels weird that you are going to be my brother in law. Mimmi is thrilled. She said that it was the best early birthday present she has even gotten.” Phillip looked at Zac in confusion and said, “Wait. Her birthday is coming up?” Zac nodded and said, “It’s in a couple days. She never mentioned that to you?” Phillip shook his head as Ivan said, “If it’s her birthday in a few days, then that means it will also be yours in a few days as well, Your Highness.” Zac cocked his head and said, “Mine isn’t for another couple of weeks.” Phillip shook his head and said, “Ah, Zac. You and Mimmi are twins remember? That means you two were born on the same day.” Zac thought for a moment then said, “Oh right. I guess since she actually knows when our birthday is, I guess I have just gone with the one my adopted parents gave me. The day I was found by them on that beach since they didn’t know when I was born. Idiot moment for me.” Phillip chuckled and said, “Then that means you’re turning 18 in a few days.” Zac nodded and Ivan kneeled and said, “An important birthday indeed, Prince Zac. In many kingdoms that means you and your sister are now of age to become king and queen.” Zac realized that and said, “I guess you’re right, Sir Ivan. And the more I think about it, it may be almost time for me and Mimmi to claim our birthright. Mimmi and Phillip’s engagement just happened at the right time. Which means I need to talk to Evie. I haven’t told her yet about what my father said about restoring her tail.” “Why not?” Phillip asked. Zac sighed and said, “I know that she said she chose me for our future, but part of me is still afraid of Evie regretting that decision. Her dad means a lot to her and she was born a human. That is going to be hard to give up.” Phillip put his arm around Zac’s shoulder and said, “Zac, I understand why this is hard. Look at me. I am in the same position as Evie. I know what I am giving up in order to be with Mimmi. I know that Evie feels the same as me. She loves you, Zac. She wants to be with you no matter what.” Zac sighed and said, “I know you’re right. I should talk to her soon before I go crazy.” Phillip chuckled as Ivan stood and said, “You have nothing to fear, Your Highness. Have faith.” 

Outside the museum, Riley and Shelby were walking toward Worg’s sign as it was falling apart and Riley said, “Even Worg’s sign’s broken.” Tyler walked out to join them as Shelby noticed the tomato stain on his shirt and asked, “What happened to you?” Tyler sighed and said, “Worg happened. I have to buy some more tomatoes.” Riley chuckled and said, “Good luck, my friend.” “Thanks,” Tyler replied. He turned to leave but saw two figures, one with a black cloak and mask and the other in a white cloak and mask, walk towards the museum and Tyler asked, “Hey, who are those guys?” Shelby looked over and asked, “It isn’t Halloween, is it?” “No,” Riley answered. “Halloween was a few months ago. It’s March.” “Maybe there are street performers,” Tyler suggested. The black cloaked one, named Conductro, said to the white cloaked one, “Begin, Screech.” Screech nodded and pulled out a trumpet as Riley covered his ears and said, “Oh, no. Hate trumpet music.” Suddenly eerie music came out of the trumpet and everyone around them, except Riley, bent over. Riley looked around and said, “What the…” Everyone got up and it was revealed that the music turned them into zombies. “Zombies, attack!” Conductro shouted. Riley saw this and said to Tyler and Shelby, “They’re monsters, guys, quick, cover your ears!” But Tyler and Shelby turned around to reveal they were turned into zombies as Conductro shouted, “Make him listen to the music!” All the zombies walked toward Riley who shouted, “Guys, come on! Cover your ears, it’s the music! The music!” But suddenly Tyler and Shelby pulled Riley’s hands away from his ears and he became a zombie too.

In the kitchen of the cafe, the music the two monsters are playing could be heard and everyone except Zac slumped over. Zac was holding his ears in pain. He felt something warm coming out of his ears and he lifted his left hand towards his face and saw blood coming out of them. His sensitive merman hearing was not liking this mysterious music at all. He looked around and saw everyone start to rise up and saw that the music has turned everyone, including Ivan and Phillip, into zombies. “What is happening?” Zac asked. “Everything has turned all Resident Evil here.” Ivan and Phillip started to walk toward him as Zac said, “Ivan, Phillip. Snap out of it.” He tried to use his powers to hold them in place, but the music was hurting him too much so that he could focus. He chose instead to run and find his other friends.

Koda was near a storage room with Worg and said, “I very sorry, Worg. I try to find good job for you, but I failed.” Suddenly he saw Zac running towards him and asked, “What you doing? Why ears bleed?” Zac took some deep breathes and said, “Koda. Do you hear any terrible music right now?” Koda shook his head and was about to take the headset he had on off, but Zac stopped him and said, “Don’t. Or else you’ll become like them?” Koda cocked his head, and Zac pointed to the zombies walking toward them. Chase suddenly appeared behind them as he asked, “Hey, Koda, Zac, what’s up?” He saw the zombies and said, “Whoa! What happened to them?” He then took off his headphones he was wearing before Zac could stop him and he turned into a zombie thanks to the music. “Oh, no, Chase!” Koda shouted. “Music very bad!” “Come on!” Zac shouted. “We need to get out of here and find out who is causing this! “But you hurt,” Koda replied. “Then the sooner we find who is behind this,” Zac answered. “The sooner this music can stop and everyone is turned back to normal and I will feel a lot better.” The two ran away from the zombies approaching them.

They ran outside and saw more zombies including Tyler, Riley, and Shelby in the zombie pack. “You guys scaring me!” Koda shouted. “Zac, stop them!” Zac tried again to stop the zombies approaching by trying to summon wind to push them away, but the music was so loud that his pain was getting worse and he held onto his ears shouting, “It’s too much! The pain is overriding everything!” They heard the two monsters laughing as Conductro shouting, “Make them listen to my music! And you, Aqua one, Ursula added a little something to my music to make you kneel to us.” Zac groaned as Screech played the music even louder and Zac cried out in pain. He then felt his body shift and soon he was on the ground in his merman form. Conductro laughed and said, “It worked! The merman is now defenseless in his true form. Go, my servants. Make the blue one listen to my music and bring that merman to me.” Koda stood in front of Zac to protect him and shouted, “Stay back! I not want to hurt you!” But the zombies continued to walk toward them as Conductro said, “When I have all the Rangers’ Energems and the Aqua merman, it’ll be music to Arcanon’s ears!” Koda turned to see Chase, Ivan, and Phillip as zombies walking toward him and Zac and Koda shouted, “Stop, please!” Ivan went straight for Koda while Chase and Phillip grabbed onto Zac’s arms as Zac shouted, “Get off of me!” 

Koda grabbed Ivan’s arms and put Ivan’s hands on his ears as Koda shouted, “Cover ears! Keep music out!” It worked as Ivan returned to normal and Koda turned to see Chase and Phillip dragging Zac towards Conductro and Screech and he ran over and put Chase’s headphones on and Chase returned to normal and made Phillip put his hands over his ears and Phillip returned to normal, making the two boys drop Zac back to the ground as the merman grunted in pain. “Stop that!” Conductro shouted. “They must listen to my music!” Koda ran to Shelby and shouted, “I get Shelby, don’t hurt people!” Chase ran to Riley and shouted, “I’ll cover their ears!” Phillip kneeled down to Zac as Ivan ran over and kneeled to Zac and said, “Your Highness. Are you alright?” Zac shook his head and said, “No. That music may not make me turn into a zombie, but it’s weakening me to the point that I shifted into my merman form and it’s giving me so much pain that I can’t use any of my powers.” Phillip thought for a moment and said, “Wait, the enchantment your father gave my Energem! I could use that to give you energy to turn back to normal.” Phillip closed his eyes and focused on his Energem as it started to glow brightly and its energy started to flow into Zac. Soon enough, Zac shifted back into his human form as Phillip shouted, “Hurry, Koda! I can only help Zac for so long.” Koda nodded as he ran over to Tyler and covered Tyler’s ears as Conductro shouted, “They’re ruining our plan! The Rangers are normal again! Play louder! Get them!” The remaining zombies walked toward the Rangers as Zac shouted, “Hurry! I can feel the music trying to break through again!” Koda nodded and said, “Bad music stop now!” Conductro laughed and said, “You can’t stop the music! Swarm them and bring me that merman!” “Oh, dear!” Ivan said as he stood up and tried to block the zombies from reaching Zac and Phillip, who was starting to tire from giving his Energem energy to Zac. “We have to get trumpet!” Koda said to Chase. “Hurry!” Zac and Phillip shouted at the same time. Koda and Chase charged through the zombies and kicked Conductro and Screech backwards, making the trumpet fly through the air and Chase shouted, “Grab the trumpet!” Koda jumped and grabbed the trumpet before it hit the ground. 

The spell broke and the remaining zombies turned back to normal, all of them running away when the saw the two monsters walk toward the Rangers. “They broke our spell!” Conductro shouted. “Our zombies are leaving!” “But we not going anywhere!” Koda shouted. The other Rangers took their hands off their ears as Phillip fell to the ground in exhaustion and Zac took some deep breaths as his energy was returning to him. “Thanks, Phillip,” Zac said. “Don’t mention it,” Phillip said as he laid on the ground weak. Ivan and Chase helped Zac and Phillip to their feet and the Rangers stared down the two monsters. “It’s morphing time!” Everyone nodded and they pulled out their Dino Chargers and morphed into Power Rangers. “Let’s make this quick!” Phillip shouted. “I don’t know how long I can stay morphed after that energy drain.” “Same here,” Zac said. “I’m still trying to regain my strength after all of this.” “Vivix, rise!” Conductro shouted. Multiple Vivix appeared and charged at the Rangers. The Rangers charged in and started to fight off the Vivix. Conductro charged at Koda wanting to get his trumpet back shouting, “My trumpet!” Koda dodged the monster and shouted, “Riley, catch!” He threw the trumpet to Riley, who shouted, “Got it!” Chase!” He threw it to Chase, who caught it. Conductro charged at Chase and said, “You can fight, but you can’t hold a tune!” He kicked Chase, knocking the trumpet out of his hands and into Screech’s hands, with Chase shouting, “Guys, I lost it!” “Time for an intermission!” Conductro shouted as he, Screech, and the Vivix ran off. The Rangers ran over to Koda and Tyler asked, “Koda, you OK?” Koda nodded and said, “Yes, but we must get trumpet!” “They’re getting away!” Tyler shouted as the Rangers started to run after the monsters. But the monsters disappeared and Koda said, “They so fast! Where they go?” “They’ll be back,” Tyler said. Suddenly Phillip knelt to the ground and demorphed, looking tired and weak. Zac saw this and demorphed too saying, “Phillip! Are you OK?” Phillip nodded and said, “Yes, but I used up a lot of the Energem’s energy to help you block that music.” Zac nodded as the other Rangers demorphed and ran to the two boys. “Let’s head down to the base,” Riley suggested. “Keeper will be able to help Phillip.” Zac put his arm around Phillip’s arm and Ivan did the same to Phillip’s other arm and the two boys helps Phillip stand and all the Rangers walked toward their base with Ivan and Zac in the rear helping Phillip walk.

Over on Sledge’s crashed ship, Screech and Conductro were kneeling to Lord Arcanon with Conductro saying, “Give us another chance! Our debut wasn’t a total fiasco.” Lord Arcanon growled and said, “Explain yourself.” Screech and Conductro stood up and Conductro said, “We learned the Rangers won’t attack the zombies. And Ursula’s magic affected the merman exactly as planned. He became so weak to where he shifted into his true form and couldn’t use any of his powers to defend himself.” “Perfect!” Snide said as he walked up to the two monsters. “That’s how I’ll destroy them! The Rangers will be defenseless against zombies since they won’t attack and we will make the music louder so that the Aqua Ranger will be powerless so we can capture him.” “Hmm,” Lord Arcanon said. “You want to fight the Rangers when you couldn’t even keep Heckyl from escaping? You’re useless, Snide! Get out!” Snide growled and walked out of the bridge. Arcanon turned to Screech and Conductro and said, “But Snide does have a point. We need to play your evil music over the whole city! Then your zombies will overwhelm the Rangers and bring the Aqua Ranger to his knees. Singe!” Singe appeared next to Arcanon and said, “Yes, Lord Arcanon?” “I need to you hide in the shadows for me. When the time is right, you will grab that merman when he is at his weakest,” Arcanon said. Singe bowed and replied, “It will be done.” 

Snide walked through the ship angry at Lord Arcanon for sending him away. Suddenly Ursula appeared beside him and said, “So, was your plan successful?” Snide growled and said, “Yes, it affected the Rangers perfectly. And your magic with it made your nephew defenseless. But those Rangers are clever. And Arcanon won’t let me join the fight.” Ursula giggled and said, “Fear not. I overheard that Arcanon is going to play the music over the entire city. Let’s sit back and see if his plan will succeed. While he is distracted, we can pay a certain someone a visit. I have been contacted by him and found out that he is returning very soon. Our plan is coming to light and soon all of the Energems will be ours and my revenge will be complete!”

Over at the Ranger base, the Rangers walked in as Kendall walked over and said, “Put Phillip over at the table.” Zac and Ivan helped Phillip sit down while Keeper appeared with Zenowing and Keeper raised his staff and scanned Phillip saying, “You did a brave thing, Phillip, using the enchantment and your Energem’s energy to help Zac. This should help you recover.” “Thank you, Keeper,” Phillip said as he felt his strength return. “Lord Arcanon’s plans are becoming more and more deceptive,” Zenowing said. “He is becoming desperate to not only get all of the Energems but also to get Prince Zac into his grasp.” “I agree,” Zac said. “Ursula adding her magic to that music isn’t good for me. I can’t defend myself from it. We need to find a way to counter it or destroy it.” Kendall walked over to her computer and said, “Gather round, everyone, listen to this.” The eerie music played and everyone put their hands on their ears, but Kendall said, “It’s OK! It won’t affect you, including you Zac. I filtered out the frequency that was making you obey Conductro.” “But why didn’t the trumpet music affect Koda?” Tyler asked. Kendall answered, “The headset that controls Worg just happens to transmit at the same frequency.” Chase held his headphones and said, “And mine blocked out all the music. I couldn’t hear a thing.” “In other words,” Zenowing said. “Koda, Chase, you were lucky. Along with you, Prince Zac. The music must only turn humans into zombies.” “True,” Zac said. “But Ursula added her magic into the music to make me defenseless. Who knows if Lord Arcanon will want to make the music stronger so it will do worse damage, even to you, Zenowing.” Ivan pointed to Kendall and said, “We need to construct a new headset like Koda’s before they return. Correct? Then at least we can hear each other.” Everyone looked at him with Phillip saying, “Ivan, that’s the smartest thing I have ever heard you say. My sister must have rubbed off of you, huh?” Ivan blushed as Riley said, “Sounds like we’ve got some work to do.” 

“Exactly,” Ivan said. “Then when we beat this foe, the planning of Prince Zac’s birthday commences.” Everyone looked at Ivan confused and Zac gulped. “Ivan,” Shelby said. “What do you mean by planning Zac’s birthday?” Ivan smiled and said, “Why, Prince Zac said that he and Princess Mimmi’s 18th birthday is in a few days. As it is an important birthday, we should plan a great feast.” Everyone turned to Zac and Phillip smirked with Zac saying, “Oh great.” “Zac,” Tyler said. “Why didn’t you tell us that your birthday was coming up?” Zac sighed and said, “I forgot that my birthday was sooner than I thought. I thought it wasn’t for another month, but that day was the anniversary of when my adopted parents found me so that is the day I thought my birthday was. I forgot that Mimmi actually knows what day we were born so it’s earlier than I thought.” “Mate,” Chase said walking up to Zac and slapping his hand on Zac’s shoulder. “We are definitely going to celebrate your birthday. 18 is a big year.” “Indeed,” Phillip said. “I just turned 21 myself, remember? Plus, I want to do something special for you and Mimmi.” “Don’t you mean mainly Mimmi?” Zac asked looking at Phillip. Phillip chuckled and said, “True indeed.” “OK,” Kendall said. “Let’s focus on the matter at hand. Then we can start this birthday planning.” Everyone nodded with Zac muttering, “Thanks a lot, Ivan.” 

As the Rangers worked into the night, Koda was putting Worg away in storage saying, “I not like to do this. You remind me of my old friends. Do not feel bad, Worg. This world not easy to live in. When I first got here, I make many mistakes. Just like you. I want to tell you more caveman stories. Like the time me and Taku and pet sloth, Graag, were on mammoth hunt, but I drop my spear! I already tell you this story before. You such good listener. I’m very sorry. Now you have to go to storage. I will miss you, my friend.” He closed the box and turned to walk out, but he saw Zac standing there. “Sorry,” Zac said. “I came up to see how you were doing.” Koda nodded and said, “I OK. Just sad to put Worg in storage.” Zac nodded and said, “I know. Your story was good. It must have been interesting to have a pet sloth.” Koda nodded and said, “Great pet. Taku loved him.” Zac sighed and asked, “You miss your brother, don’t you?” Koda nodded sadly and said, “He was family. But I have new family now. And I love them too.” Zac chuckled and said, “Don’t worry. I think your brother knows that, wherever he is looking down at.” Koda cocked his head as Zac said, “Never mind. Let’s head back down to the base and see how those headphones are coming.” 

Early the next day, Shelby was putting the finishing touches on one of the headphones and said, “Four pairs down, four to go.” “So how do these work?” Chase asked. Kendall answered, “They’ll filter out the evil music, but still allow you to communicate.” “Great,” Tyler said. But then the alarms blared and Kendall said, “Looks like we’re out of time. The evil music is being played downtown. It’s being heard over the whole city.” “That means the entire city is filled with zombies?” Riley asked. Kendall nodded as Tyler said, “OK. Riley, Shelby, Chase, Koda, we’ll head to the source of the music. Ivan, Zac, Phillip, Zenowing, join us as soon as Ms. Morgan finishes your headsets.” “Yes,” Ivan said. “As fast as we can, Sir Tyler.” Tyler, Chase, Koda, Riley, and Shelby grabbed a headset and ran out of the base. 

Phillip then asked, “Wait. Zac, remember when you and Mimmi used your singing to overpower Lyla’s siren song?” “Yea,” Zac said. “Well,” Phillip suggested. “Could that work with this?” Zac thought for a moment then said, “It could work. Maybe we could build a machine that amplifies my voice to spread around the city to slow the zombies down so that the others can get to the source of the music quicker.” Kendall thought for a moment and said, “I may already have a machine that does just that.” She ran over and pulled out a machine from storage and said, “I built this in my spare time. We can take it to the roof and Zac can hook up his headset to it. Then he can sing out into the city to help the others out.” Zac nodded and said, “Hopefully I can give the others enough time to stop the eerie music. I can only sing for so long.” Kendall nodded and quickly finished the other headsets and said, “OK. Take this machine to the roof and hook it up. I will stay here and communicate with both groups. Ivan, Prince Phillip, Zenowing, join Zac on the roof. I have a feeling that Lord Arcanon may try to get to Zac to stop him. Protect him.” “I shall protect the prince with honor,” Ivan said bowing. Zenowing grabbed the machine with his strength and said, “Quickly. We cannot waste time.” The four ran to the roof and Kendall put here headset on and walked over to the computer. 

Tyler, Chase, Koda, Riley, and Shelby ran out of the museum and saw everyone had turned into zombies. “Don’t hurt them,” Shelby said. “They’re just innocent civilians.” “Come on,” Tyler said and they ran toward the source of the music. They got to a clearing and saw multiple zombies walk towards them. “Follow me!” Chase shouted. “I know another way.” But zombies were coming from the other direction as well. Suddenly their communicators beeped and Kendall said on the other end, “Don’t worry. You have some backup coming. Zac, now!” 

Up on the roof, the four heard Kendall’s shout as Zenowing finished hooking Zac’s headset into the machine. “Now, Prince Zac!” Zenowing shouted. Zac nodded and started to sing (think of the ah’s that Ariel sang when she was giving her voice to Ursula in The Little Mermaid) and the five Rangers on the ground heard Zac’s voice play throughout the city. “Why is Zac singing?” Koda asked. “Look!” Riley said. They saw the zombies stop and sway to Zac’s singing. “Zac’s voice is trying to overpower the eerie music. We can run through them and get to the source.” “Then let’s hurry,” Tyler said. “I don’t know how long Zac can keep it up.” The five ran through the zombies and towards the source of the eerie music.

Screech and Conductro were standing next to a speaker that was playing the eerie music They heard Zac’s voice carry over the eerie music as Conductro shouted, “No! That merman is trying to over shine our music. Vivix rise! Find that merman and bring him to us.” Vivix rose from the ground and started to run towards the museum.

The five Rangers on the ground ran toward the warehouse Screech and Conductro were hiding with their music as Tyler shouted, “We’re getting closer!” But they saw zombies right near where their destination was. And since they were so close to the source of the eerie music, Zac’c voice wasn’t strong enough to distract these zombies. The Rangers hid behind some boxes as Tyler said, “The source of the music is just past those zombies.” “Yeah,” Chase said. “We have to get through them.” “But we can’t hurt them,” Shelby said. “Yeah,” Riley agreed. “And Zac’s voice isn’t affecting them here since they are right next to the source. He may be running out of time.” “What we do?” Koda asked. 

Over at the museum, the Vivix started to climb to the roof as Zac continued to sing and Ivan said, “Vivix. Come, we must protect the prince. Prince Zac, keep singing.” Zac nodded as he continued. “It’s morphing time!” Zenowing shouted as he, Ivan, and Phillip morphed and charged at the Vivix to protect Zac. “Hurry guys!” Zac shouted in his mind to Tyler, Chase, Koda, Riley, and Shelby. “Vivix are here trying to get me to stop. And my energy is draining. Stop that eerie music!”

The five Rangers near the warehouse all heard Zac’s mental plea as Riley said, “We need to figure out a way to distract them. And fast.” Koda thought for a moment and said, “I know who can help. Wait!” Koda stood up and started to fiddle with his headset and ran behind a wall. He said into his microphone, “Worg, turn on! Run!” Worg emerged from his crate at the museum and started to run toward where Koda was located.

Up on the roof of the museum, Ivan, Phillip, and Zenowing were doing their best to hold off the Vivix from getting to Zac, but the Vivix kept growing in numbers as Phillip shouted, “We need to keep going. For Zac’s sake.” One Vivix got past the three Rangers and charged at Zac. But Zac saw this out of the corner of his eye and held up his hand using the wind to hold the Vivix in place. Ivan saw this and he sent a lightning strike at the Vivix, destroying it. Zac stared at the city skyline and his eyes started to glow dark blue and his Energem started to glow as he poured more energy into his singing.

Over with Tyler, Chase, Riley, and Shelby, Chase said, “We’re gonna have to fight them.” “No, we can’t!” Tyler argued. “There’s no other choice,” Riley said. “They’re after our Energems,” Shelby added. “As well as Zac, hence why the Vivix are after him now.” Tyler sighed, looked over at the approaching zombies, then looked at his team and said, “OK. Let’s fight.” The four stood up and walked out towards the zombies. But Shelby saw Koda get on a box in the distance and she asked, “What’s Koda doing?” Suddenly Koda appeared behind her and said, “That not me. That Worg.” The robot shouted, “Worg!” making the zombies turn and walk towards it as Koda said, “Worg, run.” Worg obeyed and jumped down and ran leading the zombies away from the Rangers. The Rangers stood up after the zombies left. “Yes!” Chase said. “Amazing!” Shelby added. “Worg saves the day,” Chase said to Koda. “Good work, Koda,” Riley added. They all turned to run to the warehouse, but Vivix suddenly appeared before them. Koda looked at the others and said, “Now we fight. It’s morphing time!” They morphed into the Power Rangers and Koda shouted, “Let’s do this!” They all charged in and started to fight off the Vivix. “Our headsets are still protecting us!” Chase realized as they were fighting off the Vivix. “We can take care of these guys!” Tyler shouted, “Shelby, come on!” “Right behind you!” Shelby shouted the two of them ran towards the warehouse. “The music’s coming from over here!” Tyler shouted as they were getting closer.

Over on the roof, they Vivix were finally defeated as Kendall came up on their communicators and said, “Good work. But the others need more firepower. Zenowing, go help them destroy the source of that music. Ivan and Phillip can continue to watch after Zac.” Zenowing nodded and said, “I shall. Ivan, Prince Phillip, protect Prince Zac with all your might!” Ivan and Phillip nodded as Zenowing took flight and flew down to help the other Rangers as Zac’s voice carried on in the wind.

Over in the warehouse, Conductro was boosting himself saying, “Yes, yes! This truly is my masterpiece!” Screech laughed in response as the eerie music was slowly getting more and more powerful as its tune carried on throughout the city. “Soon,” Conductro said. “That merman’s voice won’t be enough to counter it and everyone in this city will be my obedient servants!” 

Over with Chase, Koda, and Riley, they were continuing to fight of the Vivix when Riley said, “I think it’s time to turn up the volume on this fight!” The three boys activated their Dino Steel and got their individual weapons and finished off all of the Vivix and ran after Tyler and Shelby.

Speaking of which, Tyler and Shelby had finally found the source of the music. “In here!” Shelby shouted to Tyler. They pulled out their Dino Morphers as Tyler shouted, “Hold it right there, you composers of cruelty!” Screech and Conductro turned to glare at the two Rangers as Conductro shouted, “Quiet in the cheap seats!” Shelby noticed the machine next to the two monsters and said, “Tyler! The music, it’s coming out of that machine!” Chase, Koda, and Riley ran up behind the two and Chase asked, “Mind if we join you?” “The more, the merrier!” Tyler said. “Let’s mute these musicians!” Shelby shouted as she and Tyler activated their Dino Steel and got their individual weapons. “Let’s finish this!” Tyler shouted as he activated the Dino Spike Charger and the five Rangers combined their weapons. Chase, Koda, Riley, and Shelby launched Tyler into the air, and Tyler shouted, “Dino Spike! Final Strike!” He launched the Dino Spike at the two monsters, but Conductro shouted, “Not so fast! I can conduct anything!” He stopped the Dino Spike in mid air and set it back at the Rangers, disassembling it. The Rangers grabbed their individual weapons from the air as Tyler said, “He stopped the Dino Spike! Impossible!” Screech laughed evilly at the Ranger’s distress.

Suddenly Zenowing landed behind the Rangers and said, “My turn! Time to end this malicious melody! Before Prince Zac runs out of energy!” “Good timing, buddy!” Tyler shouted as the six Rangers charged in and fought off Screech and Conductro. Tyler held onto Conductro and shouted, “Got you! Now’s your chance, Zenowing!” “Indeed!” Zenowing said as he raced forward, grabbed the machine making the eerie music, ran outside, and slammed it into the ground, destroying it. Tyler ran outside to Zenowing and said, “Nice one, Zenowing! Let’s scratch this record for good!” He picked up the record and split it in two over his knee. 

Over on the roof of the museum, Zac heard the eerie music stop and he stopped his singing, dropping to his knees in exhaustion. Ivan and Phillip ran over to help him stand as Ivan asked, “Your Highness! Are you alright?” Zac nodded, took several deep breaths, and said, “Yea. Throat feels a little sore, but I’m just happy that the eerie music stopped.” But then he sensed something was off and looked down to the ground below and saw that the citizens of Amber Beach were still zombies. “What!” Zac shouted as he pointed down to the ground showing Ivan and Phillip what he discovered. “Impossible!” Phillip shouted. “The eerie music stopped playing so everyone should be back to normal. We need to tell this to the others. “Right away, Prince Phillip,” Ivan said as he pulled out his communicator and contacted the other Rangers.

The five Rangers at the warehouse heard their communicators going off and Ivan said on the other side, “Friends, terrible news. The citizens of Amber Beach are still acting like zombies. Despite the eerie music not playing.” “What!” Shelby shouted. Conductro laughed nearby and told the Rangers, “Yes. That machine added more power to my music making the spell stronger. Stopping my music won’t stop my new servants.” Suddenly zombies walked in from every angle surrounding the Rangers. “We’re surrounded!” Riley shouted. “What we do?” Koda shouted. “Where Worg?” “We can’t fight all of them,” Chase said. “I know,” Tyler said. “Ms. Morgan, are you seeing this?” Ms. Morgan answered from the base, “Yes I am. Somehow the frequency from the music is somehow trapped in their brains. We need to use another frequency in order to break the spell on them.” Phillip suddenly remembered something and told Zac, “Wait! Zac, do you remember the song you and Mimmi sang in order to break the siren song on all of us including Lyla?” Zac nodded then realized, “Phillip, you’re a genius. I can sing the counter spell song over the city and hopefully that will make everyone return to normal.” “Do you have enough energy to do that, Prince Zac?” Ivan asked. Zac nodded and said, “I have enough left to do this. Guys, get ready.” He took a deep breath, then sang:

_Ooo ah, stay away from me_

_Release me from thy spell_

_Back to the land of life_

_Spell is all but gone_

_Now you’re free ___

__Zac’s voice carried out throughout the city as all of the zombies stopped, causing Conductro to shout, “No! That merman is ruining everything!” After Zac sang the last word, all the zombies returned to normal. The citizens all ran away when they saw the two monsters and the Rangers glared at the two monsters with Tyler shouting, “It’s over! You will never play another horrible note again!” Screech laughed evilly as Conductro said, “You think that, Red Ranger. But Lord Arcanon has more planned than you think.” He and Screech suddenly disappeared in front of the Rangers. “Ah, the monsters disappeared,” Riley stated. “And what that monster mean by Lord Arcanon has more plans?” Chase asked. “It can’t be good,” Zenowing said._ _

__Over on the roof of the museum, Zac sighed as he, Phillip, and Ivan saw the zombies below turn back to normal. Zac knelt to the ground again exhausted with Phillip saying, “You did it Zac. That was amazing.” “Indeed, Prince Zac,” Ivan added. “Now we can go join the others.” But suddenly shots were fired right at Ivan and Phillip knocking them backwards away from Zac. Zac turned and saw Singe standing there with his Last Blaster pointed in his direction, revealing he was the one to fire the shots at his friends. He laughed evilly and said, “Well, well. The Aqua Ranger on his knees. Used too much of your powers, merman? Too bad, you belong to Lord Arcanon now.” “No!” Ivan and Phillip shouted trying to stand but Singe shot at both of them again to keep them down. Zac stood up shakily and said, “I will never belong to Lord Arcanon.” SInge laughed and sped ran up and grabbed Zac by the throat and held him up in the air causing Zac to struggle to breathe. “You can try all you like, Aqua Ranger,” Singe said. “But your efforts to stop Conductro’s spell has left you powerless to stop me. Now, Lord Arcanon is waiting to surprise your friends. Let’s join them, shall we?” He wrapped his arm around Zac and jumped away. Ivan and Phillip stood up shakily as Phillip contacted Kendall and said, “Ms. Morgan! Emergency! Singe has Zac! And they are heading to Lord Arcanon now!” “No!” Kendall shouted from the base. “I’ll track Zac. Just follow Singe and get Zac back.” “With honor, Lady Kendall,” Ivan said as he and Phillip jumped to follow Singe._ _

__Kendall contacted the other six Rangers and shouted, “Rangers! Something terrible has happened!” But before she could answer, Lord Arcanon appeared before them with Screech and Conductro at his side and said, “Foolish Rangers! You’ve think you've won? Ha! I have you right where I wanted you all along! And Singe is finally delivering me my prize!” Singe appeared in front of Lord Arcanon with his arm wrapped around Zac, shocking the Rangers. “Zac!” The Rangers all shouted. Singe grinned and said, “You all left your precious merman defenseless and I happened to find him at his weakest.” “What about Ivan and Phillip?” Tyler shouted. “What did you do to them?“ Singe laughed and said, “Down for the moment. They were nothing against me.” “Think again!” Ivan shouted and he sent a lightning strike to Singe who blocked it with his sword as Ivan and Phillip landed in front of the other Rangers. “Get your monster hands off of Zac!” Phillip shouted. Lord Arcanon laughed evilly and said, “Not a chance! Now that the merman is mine, I will use his power against you!” He opened the book he was holding as Riley asked, “What’s that?” Lord Arcanon pulled out the Dark Energem as Koda shouted, “That the Dark Energem!” “How observant!” Lord Arcanon said. “Now you will experience its true purpose! I will use its powers on your precious merman to make him a servant for me and he will be the key to gaining all of your Energems.” Zac growled as his eyes glowed dark blue and he tried to get out of Singe’s death grip, but Singe just used his fire powers on his hands to wound Zac, causing him to scream in pain. The Rangers were shocked and horrified at the scene in front of them. Zenowing stepped forward and said, “Arcanon! Stop this now! Before you regret it!” Lord Arcanon laughed and said, “There is no way of stopping this from happening!” Zenowing raised his sword ready to attack but Singe chuckled and said, “Ah, ah. You hurt me, you hurt the prince.” Zenowing growled in frustration as Phillip summoned his weapon and charged in shouting, “That still means I can’t hurt the others.” He charged right at Lord Arcanon, but Arcanon shot a blast from his hand right to Phillip, hitting him head on, knocking the Gray Ranger back, demorphing him as he landed on the ground. “Your Highness!” Ivan shouted as he rushed to help Phillip. “Leave them alone!” Zac shouted as he continued to try to break Singe’s hold on him. Lord Arcanon chuckled as the Dark Energem in his hand glowed brightly and he said, “Oh I won’t be the one harming them. You will!” He walked closer to Zac with the Dark Energem as Zac stared at it in horror._ _

__But then Phillip suddenly shouted, “You won’t win.” That stopped Lord Arcanon in his tracks and turn to stare at Phillip who was grinning for some weird reason. “What are you doing?” Tyler whispered. But Phillip ignored him and stood up shakily and stared down the monsters. Lord Arcanon asked, “What did you say?” “You heard me,” Phillip replied. “Even if you turn Zac against us with that thing, you won’t win. I can promise you that.” Lord Arcanon laughed along with Singe, Screech, and Conductro while Zac looked at Phillip confused. Phillip just looked at Zac with a stare that said, “Trust me,” and looked back at Arcanon and said, “You think that we underestimate what you can do. We don’t. We have seen the powerful things you can do, Lord Arcanon. You used the Dark Energem centuries ago not just to create an evil side to Zenowing, but also Heckyl. You tricked us into giving you the data on our Zords, you had us body-swapped, and you made that lunatic play awful music to turn people into zombies. So I applaud your efforts. But there is one thing that you forget, Lord Arcanon. You should never underestimate us. We have stopped you at every turn and we are more powerful and smarter than you think.” The four monsters laughed at that statement as Arcanon said, “Maybe, Gray Ranger. But you forget that I am more powerful than any being here thanks to the Dark Energem. Not to mention more clever.” Phillip laughed at that statement making Arcanon shout, “What’s so funny?” Phillip smirked and said, “If you were so clever, then you would be able to see a distraction right in front of your eyes.”_ _

__Suddenly Lord Arcanon, Screech, and Conductro were wind pushed far away to the side away from Zac and Singe. The Rangers looked ahead and saw Mimmi standing a few feet ahead with her arm held out, revealing she was the culprit. Zac smiled weakly and said, “Hey, sis. How’s it hanging?” Mimmi shook her head and said, “Of all the times to say that.” Singe growled and held Zac tighter and said, “Foolish mermaid. You won’t be getting your dear brother back.” Suddenly Singe felt ice crawling up him freezing him quickly. The cold shock made him let go Zac who tumbled out of Singe’s reach towards Mimmi who ran up and hugged her brother, pulling him away from the monsters. The ice stopped when it reached Singe’s neck and Phillip shouted, “Ivan, use your Lightning Strike! Now!” “With pleasure, Your Highness!” Ivan said as he raised his sword and sent a massive lightning strike toward Singe, frying him and the monster fell to the ground with bits of ice around him. Ivan looked over and saw Phillip slowly putting his arm down as the other Rangers ran over to Phillip and Riley whispered, “Wait. You made Singe ice up?” Phillip nodded and whispered, “I noticed that water tank leaking nearby so I activated the enchantment in my Energem so I could make the water come to Singe when he wasn’t paying attention and have it gather at his feet. Then I iced him at the perfect moment.” “What about Mimmi?” Shelby asked. Phillip smiled and said, “Mimmi contacted me telepathically saying that Keeper was bringing her here so I created a distraction to give her more time.” “Cool,” Chase said. “We need to help the prince,” Zenowing said as the Rangers ran over to Zac and Mimmi who were still hugging each other. Ivan kneeled and said, “Many apologies, Prince Zac. I should have protected you better. And to you, Princess Mimmi.” “It’s fine, Sir Ivan,” Zac said as he took some deep breaths. Phillip took Zac’s arm and wrapped it around him and told the other Rangers, “Mimmi and I will get him back to the base. I have faith that you guys can beat this guy into the ground.” “Hurry,” Mimmi said. “Keeper is waiting nearby. We need to get my brother out of here so he can recover and before any other creature shows up for him.” She took Zac’s other arm and the three walked away quickly and Keeper quickly appeared and teleported them out of the area._ _

__The three arrived back at the base where Kendall ran over and said, “Over here. I will start diagnostics on him.” Mimmi and Phillip helped Zac sit down as Keeper walked over and said, “That was another brave thing you did today, Phillip. And it seems you are growing to become the merman who will soon be.” Phillip nodded as Mimmi said, “I agree. What you did was very impressive. You are learning quickly.” Phillip smiled and said, “Thanks. But Zac, how are you doing?” Zac looked up at everyone sadly and said, “OK, I think. It just scared me. I looked right at the Dark Energem. I could feel its dark power, and I saw a vision of what I could have become if Arcanon used it on me. I turned into a horrible monster, attacking everyone that stood in my way. I don’t want to become that.” Tears started to stream down his face as Mimmi hugged him and tried to soothe him saying, “It’s OK. We’re here to make sure that will never happen. You are stronger than that. Remember what you told me. We make our own destiny even if it is planned out for us. We may have to become the rulers of the sea, but we still have our own choices. Now you know what you have to do. You need to show those monsters that you will never become that.” Phillip rubbed Zac’s back and said, “Myself and the other Rangers will fight with you, Zac. We will put an end to all of this. Have faith.” Zac let go of Mimmi and nodded saying, “I’m sorry. Normally I’m not this emotional….” “That’s a lie,” Mimmi interrupted grinning. Zac chuckled and continued, “But you’re right Mimmi. I know what I have to do. We need to put an end to this. Arcanon, Ursula, the whole group. We have all of the Energems now. We need to end this fight. We need to get back out there.” He tried to stand but Kendall stopped him, “Woah, Zac. Calm down. You need to recover first. Like Phillip said, the others can handle themselves. Just rest a little and if they need more backup, we’ll be there.” “She is right, Zac,” Keeper said. “You did a lot today. Recover your strength. That goes for you too, Phillip. I have faith that the others will stop Lord Arcanon.”_ _

__Back with the other Rangers, they saw Lord Arcanon stand up with the Dark Energem in his hands and shout, “Transform me with your power!” “What’s he doing?” Riley asked. “He’s using the Dark Energem on himself,” Zenowing said. Lord Arcanon laughed and said, “There is no way of stopping me! And soon, your Energems shall be mine! Along with that merman!” “Careful, guys!” Tyler said. Lord Arcanon laughed as the Dark Energem started to transform him turning his skin green and horns coming out of his head. “Prepare to witness real power!” Arcanon shouted. “Rain down the fires of chaos!” He held his hand to the sky and meteors on fire fell from the sky and landed near the Rangers. “It’s over!” Arcanon shouted. Ivan jumped from the rumble and shouted, “On the contrary, fiend!” The other Rangers jumped out as Ivan said, “Let’s hit this oaf with all we’ve got!” “You got it!” Tyler said. “Fools!” Arcanon shouted. “Ptera Super Bolt! Ha!” Ivan shouted firing the attack at Arcanon, Screech, and Conductro. Tyler activated his T-Rex Super Charge mode as Ivan shouted, “All together, Ptera Lightning!” “Silver Prism Slash!” Zenowing shouted. Tyler activated the Victory Charger and Chase, Koda, Riley, and Shelby stood behind him as he shouted, “T-Rex Super Charge!” “Victory! Final Strike!” The Rangers shouted as everyone launched their attacks causing a giant explosion. They started to cheer, but the smoke faded and the three monsters were still standing. “What?” Tyler said. “No!”  
“Nice try!” Arcanon said. “That’s not possible!” Tyler shouted. _ _

__Lord Arcanon activated the Magna Beam and used it on himself making him giant sized as he said, “This will be amusing!” “Arcanon big trouble!” Koda said. “We can beat him,” Shelby said. “The others are counting on us.” “We need Ultra Zord power, now!” Tyler shouted. The Rangers summoned their Zords and created the Dino Charge Ultrazord. Koda activated the Dino Super Drive mode and summoned the Dino Super Drive Saber. The Rangers jumped into the cockpit of the Ultrazord and Koda shouted, “You and your green face gong down, Arcanon! Payback for Zac!” “I am unstoppable!” Arcanon shouted. “Your one Energem cannot defeat the power of 10!” Koda shouted. They launched several attacks on him, but Arcanon just laughed and said, “Not even a scratch!” “He’s too strong!” Arcanon launched an energy rope at the Ultrazord and wrapped it up shouting, “I’m going to enjoy this!” He then opened his mouth and launched a blast at the Rangers head on, damaging the Ultrazord. “My victory is now certain!” Lord Arcanon shouted._ _

__“Not as certain as you think!” Zac’s voice rang out as the Rangers looked around but didn’t see Zac. “Zac?” Koda asked. The sky suddenly darkened and lightning rang through the sky as Zac’s voice said, “I am still at the base. Phillip and Mimmi are here with me along with Ms. Morgan and Keeper. Mimmi and I are giving you guys a helping hand, along with Phillip, to give you the power to strike Arcanon down. We need to end this. Now!” “Rangers!” Phillip shouted in their minds. “Let’s do this!” Zenowing then realized what Zac and Phillip were thinking and said, “Time to quit playing games and use our most powerful attack!” “You read my mind!” Tyler agreed as the lightning in the sky hit the Ultrazord, but powered it up instead of damaging it. “Yeah!” Shelby shouted. “Let’s do this! Ha!” The Ultrazord started to glow brightly as Arcanon shouted, “What’s going on?” “Payback!” Chase shouted. “You mess with one of us,” Riley shouted. “You mess with all of us.” “Plasma Blast!” Koda shouted. “Dino Super Drive Saber, activate!” “Ultra Plasma Final Blast!” The Rangers shouted feeling the energy spike Zac, Mimmi, and Phillip were supplying. “What? No!” Arcanon shouted as the blast hit him head on, making him explode. “We did it, Rangers!” Zenowing shouted. “Monster extinct!” Koda shouted. “Awesome!” Tyler shouted._ _

__Back at the base, Zac, Mimmi, and Phillip opened their eyes as they took some deep breaths. “We did it,” Zac said. “Wow.” Phillip said. “Now I understand how much energy you two use up all the time,” Phillip said as his Energem’s glow went back down. “Another lesson learned,” Mimmi said. “You’ll become a powerful merman in no time.” Phillip smiled and put his arm around Mimmi as Keeper said, “Arcanon is defeated. But now we need to see if that resulted in the destruction of the Dark Energem.”_ _

__Over in the forest, Lord Arcanon groaned and said, “The Dark Energem, where is it?” He looked up and saw the book where the Dark Energem was and said, “Yes!” He crawled towards it and said, “When I’m…done with…the Rangers…they’ll be history! And…that merman…will be mine!” But before he could get his hands on the book, a boot stomped down on it. Looking up, Arcanon saw Sledge right before his eyes. Sledge reached down and grabbed the book containing the Dark Energem and said, “Speaking of history, guess who’s back.” “Sledge?” Arcanon asked as he stood up. “I thought you were destroyed! It’s a relief to see you, my friend!” Sledge opened the book and pulled the Dark Energem out and said, “We aren’t friends! I caught outlaws for you for millennia, now it’s time to collect the bounty!” “Of course!” Arcanon replied. “I’ll gladly pay you in space bullion!” Sledge pulled out his blaster and put the Dark Energem in it saying, “No thanks! I’ll take the Dark Energem instead!” “That wasn’t our deal!” Arcanon shouted. “And besides, four against one is bad odds!” Singe, Screech, and Conductro appeared beside him. Sledge laughed and said, “Good thing I got the band back together!” Poisandra, Wrench, Fury, and Curio appeared by his side. Snide and Ursula appeared next to Sledge as Arcanon cried, “You two betrayed me, Snide, Ursula?” “I’ve always been two faced!’ Snide answered. Ursula giggled and said, “You were always so prideful. You had my nephew within your grasps and you boosted your ego so much that you let him slip through your fingers. So you have this coming to you. You know what they say, Arcanon. What goes around, comes around!” All of the monsters on Sledge’s side launched their biggest attacks at Arcanon, Singe, Screech, and Conductro and destroyed them. The monsters laughed evilly as Curio said, “That’ll show him!” Sledge said, “It’s good to be back, Poisy!” What the monsters didn’t notice was that Heckyl was watching from behind a tree and saw what just happened. He then turned and ran as fast as he could._ _

__The Rangers returned to the base where Zac, Phillip, Mimmi, Kendall, and Keeper were waiting for them. “Zac!” Koda shouted and he ran over and gave him a big caveman hug making Zac wheeze, “Koda…ribs…getting crushed.” Koda let go and smiled meekly as the other Rangers came over. Ivan immediately kneeled and said, “It good to see you unharmed, Your Highness. And many thanks to all of you for assisting us in defeating Arcanon.” “Yeah,” Riley said. “I understand how Zac and Mimmi helped. But how was Phillip able to do it? I thought the enchantment King Triton put on your Energem was just to transform you into a merman for temporary means.” Phillip shrugged and said, “I guess the enchantment is stronger than I thought. I felt it activate when Zac was in danger and when Mimmi telepathically contacted me saying she was coming to help. Maybe Triton wanted to add another protection for Zac through me. But trust me when I say I am nowhere near the same level as Zac and Mimmi. I am still learning the basics here.” Tyler turned to Zac and said, “Thank you for slowly the zombies down for us and breaking the spell on them. We couldn’t have done it without you.” Zac nodded and said, “Thanks.” “You saw Dark Energem,” Koda said. Zac nodded meekly and said, “Yeah. It was scary.” “We’re sorry that we couldn’t protect you, Zac,” Shelby said. “It’s OK,” Zac said. “I was just taken by surprise. I’m just glad that Arcanon didn’t succeed in turning me against you guys. That is too scary to think about. I felt its power as it was getting closer to me. And I saw what I would have become. That terrified me.” “Wow, mate,” Chase said. “That’s awful.” Kendall sighed and said, “Zac, I want you to take the rest of the day off. You deserve it. Everyone else, let’s head back upstairs. These guys need some space. We can do party planning later” Everyone walked out leaving Zac, Phillip, and Mimmi standing there in silence._ _

__“So,” Mimmi said. “What did Ms. Morgan mean about party planning?” Phillip smiled and said, “Zac let it slip that your birthday along with his are in a few days.” Mimmi gasped and said, “I forgot! With everything going on I didn’t remember my own birthday.” Phillip chuckled and said, “It’s OK. Besides, it gives me an excuse to spoil my fiancé. Turning 18 is a big deal.” Mimmi nodded and said, “Yes, especially for merfolk. It’s a big right of passage and I feel that Zac and I are drawing closer to the time to claim our birthright.” “I said the exact same thing,” Zac said. “I just forgot that you knew my true birthday. I guess I’m turning 18 sooner than I thought.”_ _

__Mimmi giggle then said, “Also, since I am already here, do you want to go on a swim, Phillip? I still haven’t seen what you look like as a merman. And I want to fully see what Zac has been teaching you.” Phillip chuckled and said, “As you wish, my princess.” Mimmi turned to Zac and said, “Race you to the moon pool.” She took off as Zac whined, “Hey. No fair.” He raced after her and both twins dove at the same time into the moon pool water. Phillip walked in casually as Mimmi and Zac broke the water’s surface in their merfolk forms. Phillip closed his eyes and activated the enchantment on his Energem. He then jumped into the water, splashing Zac and Mimmi. Ten seconds later, he popped his head out of the water, having transformed into a merman. Mimmi looked Phillip over and said, “Phillip. You look amazing.” Phillip smiled and said, “And you look as beautiful as ever, my princess.” Zac rolled his eyes and said, “Ah, guys. I’m right here.” Mimmi and Phillip chuckled as Phillip said, “Let’s go for a swim. I want to see how fast I can go.” Zac and Mimmi nodded and the three dove underwater and sped swam away towards the ocean._ _


	38. The Rangers Rock!

Sledge, Poisandra, Wrench, Snide, Fury, Curio, and Ursula were heading back towards the ship when Sledge shouted, “No! My beautiful ship! She’s still a wreck! How could you not fix her after the crash?” “Don’t look at me,” Ursula said. “I am good at magic, not engineering.” Poisandra growled and asked, “How could you not tell me you survived?” She then slapped Sledge across the face and he tumbled to the ground as Wrench and Fury helped Sledge up with Ursula giggling at the sight. “You better have a good excuse!” Poisandra shouted. “I can explain!” Sledge shouted. “Spit it out, then!” Poisandra replied. 

“Well,” Sledge said. “I barely survived the crash! As I was trying to escape the ship, I found something very special in one of the abandoned cells. A plan began to hatch in my mind. It was bold! It was brilliant! But if I wanted to destroy the Rangers for good, I would need the help of one very bad egg!” “That bad egg was me!” Snide added in. “I agreed to take control of Sledge’s forces while he was gone and we would keep in contact secretly so he could tell me of his progress. Especially when a new ally came.” Ursula giggled and said, “Snide told me about Sledge and how he was keeping in contact with him. Sledge was very interested in the information about my nephew. So then I met up with Sledge in secret. I added some of my own magic to the eggs to help with his plan.” Sledge nodded and said, “Yes, the Aqua Ranger being a merman makes things interesting. I have been told about all the attempts to capture him and though no one has been successful, this plan will help bring him down. So I had to secretly put the eggs in places all over the world, and Ursula wanted me to find out where the Aqua Ranger’s loved ones may be hiding thanks to her brother. So I fired up the old jetpack and made for the skies. As soon as I was done, I came right back to make sure you were OK, Poisy.” 

“Oh!” Poisandra shouted. “I cried myself to sleep every night dreaming of you. Meanwhile, you were secretly conversing with Snide and Ursula and were off having fun!” “Not at all, Poisy. I wasn’t having any fun. China was miserable. Japan was a place where no one had fun. And besides, I was looking for where Ursula’s brother was hiding the Aqua Ranger’s loved ones. And I did.” “Oh really?” Ursula said. Sledge nodded and said, “I came across the Gold Coast in Australia and noticed a powerful force field around the area. From what you have told me, it reeks of magic similar to yours.” Ursula thought for a moment and said, “Yes, that does make sense. If I recall, that area is where the Southern Pod has been rumored to be hiding out for the last few decades. So they are helping protect the secret heirs. Excellent. They will pay for that. Sledge, were you able to break the barrier my idiot brother put up?” Sledge shook his head and said, “No, but I placed one of the eggs at the edge of the barrier. When it hatches, it will draw in enough power to crush through it. Then we will make our move. Plus, the Aqua Ranger will be drawn there to protect those he loves. Then we will strike.” Snide stepped forward and asked, “Then can we just get to work?” Sledge nodded and shouted, “Wrench! How are the ship’s fuel cells?” “Oh,” Wrench replied. “We’re using all the power we have left to cloak the ship from the Rangers!” Sledge growled and said, “We need to get this ship in the air!” 

What the monsters didn’t notice was that James had arrived nearby and was spying on the group, having found the secret location of the ship. “At last!” James thought to himself. “I found the ship. It took longer than I hoped, but that is what a fuzzy memory does to you. But wait, Sledge has returned. Not good.” He listened in as Sledge said, “We need to get this ship in the air!” Snide pulled out the Dark Energem and said, “If we need more power, we’ve got this!” Sledge growled and said, “Good point. I was right to trust you, Snide. Finally, our plan is in place, and the Dark Energem is going to make it all possible!”

Down in the Ranger base, Shelby was looking at some specimen under a microscope when Zenowing walked over to her with a rock specimen and said, “Look at this beautiful specimen I discovered in the storage room.” Shelby looked up and saw the rock and said, “Ah, it’s just a geode. They're pretty common.” Zenowing continued, “In the past, I’ve used these as incubation chambers.” Shelby cocked her head and said, “Incubation chambers? It’s just a fancy rock.” Zenowing shook his head and said, “Wrong. The crystals form a harmonic echo chamber. By combining elements of the physical and spirit world, they helped me create all of your Zords.” Shelby’s jaw dropped and she said, “You made out Zords in this? That’s so cool!” Zenowing nodded and said, “It works very much like your Energems’ crystal beds. I can even teach you how to build a Zord.” “Really?” Shelby asked. Zenowing nodded and said, “Of course.” 

Over in the Gold Coast of Australia, Zac was visiting his friends along with Phillip who wanted to spend time with Mimmi. The two boys were hanging out at the Ocean Cafe out on the patio along with Mimmi, Ondina, Nixie, Sirena, Evie, and Cam. Mimmi was fiddling with her hands as she was nervous. In reality, she hadn’t told anyone except Nerissa about her engagement to Phillip and also the fact that Phillip gave up his birthright of the Zandar throne and would be going with Mimmi and Zac to Atlantica when the twins were crowned. Ondina could tell that Mimmi was nervous and asked, “Mimmi, are you OK? Did something happen?” 

Mimmi looked at Phillip who smiled and nodded to her. She looked at her left hand where her engagement ring was hidden thanks to an illusion spell so that she wouldn’t get so much attention about it. She sighed happily and said, “Actually, there’s something I need to tell you all. Zac already knows about this since he was there when it happened and I wouldn’t have been able to hide this from him anyway. The thing is….” She then waved her right hand over her left hand and the sparkling ring appeared on her left ring finger. “Phillip and I are engaged to be married.” The other mermaids’ jaws dropped as Evie squealed with glee and Cam said, “Wow. That’s awesome. Congrats you too.” Ondina started to cry and Mimmi started to panic and said, “Ondina…” “No,” Ondina stopped her. “It’s OK. I’m happy for both of you. But what does this mean? I thought you had to leave soon with Zac for the lost city. And Phillip is a human prince. Doesn’t he have a throne of his own?” “That’s what I thought too,” Nixie added. 

Phillip smiled and said, “That was true, but I’ve thought long and hard about this and I abdicated from the throne of Zandar. My younger sister, Margaret, will take up the throne when she turns 21 in a couple years. And I got Mimmi’s father’s blessing over this. He is going to make me a permanent merman when we get married.” The mermaids’ jaws dropped again as Cam clapped and Evie smiled with a sad look in her eyes. Zac noticed this and sighed to himself. He hadn’t told her yet about the fact that his father can restore her lost tail, but with everything going on back in Amber Beach, there hasn’t been a good time to bring that up. Sirena squealed with glee and stood up and hugged Mimmi and said, “I am so happy for you! There is so much planning that has to be done.” “Sirena, breathe,” Nixie said. “I think you have been reading too many human magazines. There hasn’t been a merfolk marriage in centuries. You are thinking too much about human weddings.” “Well,” Mimmi said. “Phillip and I are going to have two ceremonies. One in Zandar since I know that would mean a lot to Phillip and his family. Then we will have a ceremony with my father presiding where his transformation will be official.” “So,” Ondina said. “You’re not leaving us?” Mimmi giggled and said, “No, Ondina. I would never leave you guys.” Ondina hugged Mimmi with glee as Cam said, “Cool. So I guess you’re going to be king of the seas now?” Phillip chuckled and said, “Not quite. That title belongs to Zac. I will just be prince consort to Mimmi. Which is perfectly fine with me. I will still help with the royal stuff since I have more experience in that field compared to them so I want to help out anyway I can.” 

“Congrats to both of you,” Evie said still having a sad look on her face. Zac sighed and said, “Evie, you don’t have to be sad about it.” Evie stared at Zac and said, “I know. But they have the chance to be together. How can we be together if I am stuck here? I lost my tail, remember?” Phillip looked at Zac confused and asked, “Wait. Zac, you didn’t tell her what your father can do?” Mimmi whacked Zac on the head and said, “Zac! Tell her!” Zac rubbed his head and said, “Sorry, with all that has been going on, I haven’t found that right time. Thanks for that, Mimmi.” Evie stared at Zac and asked, “What? What did your father say?” Zac sighed then looked at Evie with a smile on his face and said, “I asked my father about you and your situation. My father smirked and said that thanks to the perks of being king of the seas, the power of his trident can restore your lost tail.” Evie gasped as tears started to leak down her face and she threw her arms around Zac whispering, “Really?” Zac nodded as Sirena asked, “The power of his trident can restore lost mermaids?” Zac pulled away from Evie and answered, “Yes. Apparently he found the remains of the Eastern Pod recently and has restored their lost power.” Ondina smiled and said, “Then Weilan has a pod to return to.” Zac nodded and Evie asked, “Why didn’t you tell me sooner? I don’t buy the “couldn’t find the right time” argument.” Zac sighed and said, “I guess I was scared. I know that you said that you would want to join me if you could, but some part of me had doubt about that and…” He was cut off by Evie pulling his head in for a passionate kiss with Cam wolf whistling in the background, earning a whack from Nixie. Evie pulled away and said, “I love you, Zac. Have faith in us. I still stand by what I said. I would follow you anywhere.” She then stood up and said, “Come on. We have one thing we need to do before I forget. My dad needs to know.” Zac sighed and said, “I guess we should.” Evie grabbed Zac’s hand and dragged him towards the marina where her dad had his touring boats. “Zac!” Phillip shouted. “Remember that we have to head back to Amber Beach in an hour.” “I’ll be back by then!” Zac shouted. “I will meet all of you back here in one hour!”

Evie’s dad was alone in the marina working on some diving gear when she looked up and saw Evie dragging Zac towards the boat. “Ah,” he said. “Zac. Good to see you. Visiting from America, are we?” Zac nodded as Evie said, “Dad. There’s something we have to tell you. Or mainly Zac.” She pushed Zac up to her dad as her dad asked, “What’s going on? Is everything OK?” Zac gulped and said, “Mr. McLaren, I…” Evie stepped forward and said, “Dad, remember the time when I stopped coming on swims with you? When I stopped helping with the tours? And when Zac quit the swim team and his lifeguard job?” Mr. McLaren nodded and said, “Yea. I was shocked by those choices, but you joined me again months later, sweetheart. But I haven’t seen Zac swim in a long time. Why are you asking?” Zac sighed and said, “Better that I show you instead of telling you. I don’t think you will believe us if we just told you.” He then looked around to make sure no one else was around, then dived into the water next to the boat. Mr. McLaren looked to Evie in confusion but Evie just pointed to the water. Suddenly Zac popped up to the surface, showing his tail to Mr. McLaren, who backed up in shock and said, “That’s..a tail. But how…” “It’s a long story,” Zac said. 

He quickly told his story from the past few years to Mr. McLaren, who just stood there absorbing everything. “So,” Mr. McLaren said. “Evie, how do you relate to all of this?” Evie sighed and said, “Well, one night I followed Zac to Mako Island and I swam in the moon pool there under the full moon. The next morning, I found out that I became a mermaid. It lasted months. Then during the water dragon business that Zac talked about, I lost my tail and became human again.” Mr. McLaren nodded and realized, “That’s why you didn’t want my tours to go to Mako Island. That makes sense now. So Zac, you really are a secret prince who was left on land for the Blakelys to adopt and you now have to leave soon?” Zac nodded and Evie said, “And I want to go with him.” Mr. McLaren looked at Evie and said, “That’s why we had that talk recently, about Zac. But you said you lost your tail.” Zac, surprised that Evie’s dad was taking this rather well, said, “Well, my father, my birth father, can restore her tail using his trident. But trust me, Sir, when I tell you that I am not forcing her into this choice. If she wants to stay here with you, then I will respect that. I love here too much for her or you to suffer.” Mr. McLaren bent to Zac’s level and said, “Son, I know that my daughter loves you more than life itself. And I would be honored to have you as a son in law one day. Hopefully you two aren’t going to go off and get married right away.” Zac and Evie giggled as Zac said, “No. Evie wants to finish high school as do I, and I know one day it will happen.” Mr. McLaren smiled and said, “Then you have my blessing, Zac. Thank you for telling me this. And I know you will protect my little girl.” “Yes, Sir.” Zac said as he pulled himself out of the water as Mr. McLaren stared at his tail with awe as Zac used his heating powers to dry his tail over and he got his human legs back. Evie hugged her dad and said, “I love you Dad.” Mr. McLaren chuckled as he pulled back and said, “Me too, sweetheart. And Zac, trust me when I say I will tell no one about your secret. Just promise me that Evie will visit whenever she can.” Zac nodded and said, “Don’t worry. I will make sure of that.” He grabbed Evie’s hand and the couple walked away leaving Mr. McLaren smiling as he turned around and got back to work.

“Well,” Evie said. “That actually went better than I thought it would.” “Yea,” Zac agreed. “I am shocked that he took everything so well.” Evie smiled and said, “And you meant what you said? About marrying me one day?” Zac stopped and turned to Evie and said, “Yes, one day, maybe soon, who knows. Today I just got your dad’s blessing. I want to properly propose to you, I guess I am a romantic like that. I have Phillip’s proposal to live up to anyway.” “Oh really?” Evie asked. “Why don’t you tell me how it happened?” Zac smiled and they continued to walk back towards the Ocean Cafe to meet up with the others and Zac told Evie all about the Zandar gala.

Zac and Evie walked to the pier underneath the Ocean Cafe where Phillip, Mimmi, Ondina, Nixie, Sirena, and Cam were waiting. “So,” Phillip said. “How did it go?” Evie smiled and said, “My dad surprisingly took it well. And he gave us his blessing.” Sirena squealed and said, “Oh! Another wedding! I can’t wait.” Zac chuckled and said, “Not yet, Sirena. We just got his blessing. All that matters is that Evie will get her tail back soon.” Ondina smiled and hugged Evie and said, “It will be great to have you back.” Phillip’s communicator went off and Kendall said on the other line, “Prince Phillip. I need you and Zac to come back to Amber Beach. Mr. Navarro has returned. And he has something important to tell us.” “Right away, Ms. Morgan,” Phillip said as he put his communicator away. “Well,” Zac said. “This is goodbye for now.” “Don’t worry,” Cam said. “I know you will be back here in a couple days. With you and Mimmi’s birthday party and all. You are turning 18, bro.” “Right,” Zac said. “I will see you guys very soon.” He kissed Evie and turned and dived into the water below. Mimmi, Ondina, Sirena, and Nixie followed suit, and all of them were in their merfolk forms. “Do you want me to drive you back on my boat, Prince Phillip?” Cam asked. Phillip smirked as he reached for his Energem and said, “No thank you, Cam. I think I’ll following them.” Before Cam could ask how, Phillip’s Energem glowed then Phillip dived into the water, confusing Cam, Evie, Ondina, Nixie, and Sirena. Phillip then popped his head out of the ocean and shocked everyone with his merman tail. “How?” Nixie asked. Phillip smiled and said, “Triton put an enchantment on my Energem to allow a temporary transformation as practice for the real thing. I have been getting some lessons with Zac and Mimmi.” Mimmi smirked and said, “OK. Race you two boys back to the moon pool.” “Oh it’s on.” Zac said as everyone dove underwater and sped swam away leaving Evie and Cam laughing to themselves on the pier.

Zac and Phillip arrived back at the moon pool in Amber Beach with Phillip saying, “I think your sister cheated in that race.” Zac chuckled and said, “Well, she did give herself a head start.” Phillip laughed as he and Zac pulled themselves out of the water and dried themselves off getting their human legs back. They walked into the main area and saw Kendall standing there with Shelby, Zenowing, and Mr. Navarro, who said, “Zac, Prince Phillip. Nice to see the two of you again.” “It’s good to see you too, Mr. Navarro,” Zac said. “How are you doing?” James smiled and said, “Good. I was getting acquainted with Zenowing here while waiting for my son and his friends to arrive.” “Indeed,” Zenowing agreed. “James here has been telling me how he was cursed like myself and how you broke it like you did mine.” Zac nodded and asked, “Where are the others?” Kendall sighed and said, “I tried calling them, but they aren’t answering. I am going up now to fetch them.” She walked out of the lab as Shelby said, “I think there are trying to set up your birthday party, Zac. I don’t know what they are planning for it, though. I have been down here with Zenowing.” Zac sighed and said, “Hopefully they aren’t planning anything silly for it.” 

Up at the cafe, the boys were having a pavlova eating contest where Tyler, Chase, and Koda were competing using only their mouths as their hands were behind their backs, with Riley and Ivan playing the part of the announcer. “Sir Tyler’s making a strong showing at his pavlova eating contest, but Chase is catching up with big kiwi bites!” Riley then cut in saying, “But the real threat is Koda, who is eating the cake like a caveman right now!” “Yes, he is,” Ivan agreed and no one saw Kendall enter the kitchen and she was not liking what she was seeing. “Oh, good grief.” Koda then jumped up and shouted, “I win!” But he accidentally got some pavlova pieces on Kendall’s face and glasses causing the boys to stop and stare at her with apologetic looks on their faces. Kendall took off her glasses and said, “I thought you guys were setting up for Zac’s party. I don’t think he’ll appreciate an eating contest. Besides, Tyler, your dad found what we’ve been looking for. Get cleaned up and meet us at the base. Prince Phillip and Zac have already come back from the Gold Coast and are waiting downstairs with Shelby and Zenowing.” Tyler jumped up and down shouting, “My dad’s back! My dad’s back!” But it came out muffled as he still had pavlova in his mouth. He ran out the back door of the kitchen as the other boys turned to clean up the kitchen.

Eventually all the Rangers along with James were down in the base as Keeper has shown up to here what James had to say. “Welcome, Power Rangers,” Keeper said. “Although we have all ten Energems, to unlock their ultimate powers, we must first destroy the Dark Energem.” Kendall turned to the others and said, “And now, thanks to James, we might be able to do just that.” James nodded and said, “I’ve rediscovered the monsters’ base. As I remembered, their spaceship crashed, but wasn’t destroyed. It is in an area that I have suspected due to my fuzzy memories of it during my time as Dragoon. That’s where the Dark Energem will be.” “That’s great,” Shelby said. But James shook his head and said, “It’s not all great. Snide has a new partner, Sledge.” The Rangers gasped as Riley asked, “Sledge? He’s still alive?” “He’s working with Snide now?” Koda asked. “This very bad.” 

Zac was standing there in shock. His nightmare was happening. Ever since he faced Sledge up in space, he had nightmares about what Sledge said. “You will pay for this, Aqua Ranger. I will find out what you are, and make you suffer as well as your friends.” Those words were now playing in Zac’s head over and over again as his fear was starting to rise and the temperature of the room was starting to drop drastically. Everyone started to notice and Phillip looked over at Zac and asked, “Zac? What’s wrong?” But Zac couldn’t hear him, just Sledge’s words play out over and over again as the room started to freeze over with ice appearing everywhere and the Rangers along with James were now shivering. “Zac!” Shelby shouted. “Stop this! Please!” But was too zoned out to hear anything. “Let me try,” Zenowing said as he walked over and put his hand on Zac’s shoulder and focused his mind on their connection that has been there since Zenowing healed him during the Doomwing situation. He helped Zac calm down by speaking in his mind, “Deep breaths, Prince Zac. Sledge is not here. Don’t let your fear of him overpower you. Relax.” Zac closed his eyes and took several deep breaths as the room’s temperature returned to normal. He opened his eyes and said, “Thanks, Zenowing.” Zenowing nodded and said, “You are most welcome. But you do owe our comrades an explanation.” Zac nodded and said, “Remember the nightmares I told you guys about during the Nightmare business?” The Rangers nodded as Zac continued, “Hearing that Sledge is back freaked me out. The last words he told me are playing in my head over and over again. I guess I let my fear get the better of me. I’m sorry.” “No need to apologize, Zac,” Keeper said. “But you need to learn to face your fears, not let them overtake you.” Zac nodded as Ivan asked, “Whatever do we do now that Sledge has returned?” 

Chase replied, “I say we hit them with everything we’ve got. Every Megazord. Destroy the monsters, the spaceship, and the Dark Energem all at once.” Ivan nodded in agreement but Shelby said, “That might work, but there’s no way to be sure we destroyed the Dark Energem.” “What do you suggest, Shelby?” Zenowing asked. Shelby thought for a moment then said, “We sneak onto Sledge’s ship and crush the Dark Energem, a surprise attack.” Tyler nodded in agreement and said, “We’ve been on the ship before, so we know our way around.” Shelby nodded and said, “It’s the only way to be sure we’ve destroyed it. Zac, we might need your powers to help destroy it.” “She’s right,” Chase agreed. Zac sighed and said, “I know. But we need to be prepared for this. Ursula will have no doubt told Sledge everything she knows about me. He won’t be easy to defeat a second time.” Kendall sighed and said, “OK. No Megazords. We go on foot, and we infiltrate them quietly.” 

Over on Sledge’s ship, Sledge was calling out to Poisandra holding onto a bouquet of flowers, “Poisandra! These are for you! Please take me back, my pink sugarplum!” Poisandra took the flowers and slammed them onto the ground and shouted, “Not good enough!” Curio was standing next to her and said, “Yeah, you tell him, Poisandra!” Poisandra glared at Sledge and said, “If you liked it, then you should’ve put a ring on it! I want a wedding!” Sledge kneeled before Poisandra and said, “OK, OK! We’ll get married the minute this ship is in the air, my precious pinkle toes.” Poisandra leaped into the air shouting, “Yippee! I’m finally getting married! Oh! We don’t have much time. We’ve got planning to do, Curio.” She grabbed Curio and ran out of the room with Sledge waving at her saying, “Love you, Poisy!” He then slumped a little and said, “Oh, brother!”

He heard a giggle from behind him and turned to see Ursula, Fury and Snide standing there. “Well,” Ursula said. “That was an interesting sight. Why you love that pink heart is anybody’s guess.” Sledge stormed up to her and said, “Don’t you dare mock my Poisandra. Unless you want to be drenched with water and screaming in pain.” Ursula growled and said, “Fine. I’ll back off. But we found something.” Snide then said, “The Rangers triggered our hidden sensors in the woods. They’re coming!” Fury growled and said, “That human that was Dragoon must have told them where the ship was located. I should have destroyed him when I had the chance.” Sledge nodded and said, “Send in Badussa. He’ll stop them with his amulet.” Fury nodded and said, “Yes, Master Sledge.” He turned to walk away while Snide said, “So, this is the first time will come against all three of us!” “And it’ll be the last!” Sledge shouted making him and Snide laugh evilly. Ursula giggled and asked, “So what does this amulet that Badussa has do?” 

Out in the woods, all 10 Rangers were following the trail that James told them about that leads to Sledge’s ship. They told James to stay behind for his safety. Koda held up his hand to stop them as he sniffed the air. “Something wrong,” Koda said. Zac looked around and used his superior eyesight and senses and saw up ahead, “Guys, we’ve got incoming!” The Vivix started to gain speed in running towards the Rangers as Ivan shouted, “Well, there goes our sneak attack!” The Rangers charged in and started to fight off the Vivix. But Zac sensed something else walking up towards them. He knocked a Vivix to the ground and turned to see a new monster, Badussa, walking towards the Rangers. Badussa grinned and shouted, “Things are about to get rocky, Rangers!” He lifted his amulet towards Zenowing and a beam launched out of it and hit Zenowing, turning the bird monster into stone. “Zenowing!” Zac shouted. “What did you do to him?” Koda asked. Badussa laughed and said, “I am Badussa, and I am petrifying!” He fired a beam from his amulet at Koda, turning the caveman to stone. “Koda!” Zac shouted. 

Badussa faced Zac alone and said, “Gaze into my amulet, Aqua Ranger!” “Wait!” Zac thought. “It’s just like the tale of Medusa. The beam only works if anyone looks directly in it.” Badussa fired a beam at Zac, but Zac closed his eyes and used Turn the Tide and reflected it back at Badussa, but he just absorbed it back into the amulet as Badussa said, “Impressive. Not only did you reflect its beam, but you seemed to figure out how my amulet works. Interesting. Luckily Ursula foresaw this possibility and gave my plentiful braids an upgrade.” He plucked three braids of hair from his own head and whispered, “Vitam exhairire.” The braids grew and he thrust them out like a whip and they immediately grabbed Zac who screamed in pain and Badussa made the braids tied Zac to a nearby tree as Ursula’s magic started to do its work. Badussa laughed as he saw Zac struggle to break free but the braids held him tight as they glowed. “Try as you might, merman. But Ursula enchanted my braids to suck life energy out of anything it touches. The more you struggle, the quicker your energy is drained. May even kill you. But I promised to bring you to Sledge alive. So you get to sit back and watch as I turn all of your fellow Rangers into stone.” Zac growled in fury as his eyes turned dark blue and he shouted, “You won’t get away with this!” Badussa laughed evilly and said, “Watch me, Aqua Ranger.” 

“Prince Zac!” Badussa turned to see Ivan running up towards Zac and Badussa with Riley and Kendall behind him. “Let him go!” Riley shouted. Badussa laughed and said, “Too late. The Aqua Ranger is mine. And you Rangers are no match for my amulet!” “Guys!” Zac shouted. “Don’t look into it!” But Badussa was quicker and all three Rangers were turned to stone. Zac continued to struggle, but he felt his energy leaving him quickly. He was growing powerless, he couldn’t even summon a storm to stop Badussa. He could only watch in horror as each of his friends were being turned to stone. 

The other Rangers were still fighting off the Vivix and Shelby was knocked backwards through a bush and landed on the ground. She sat up as Tyler shouted, “There’s so many of them!” Badussa walked up to Chase and shouted, “Look into my amulet!” Chase unfortunately did as was turned to stone. Shelby watched this in horror and said, “I’ve got to destroy that amulet!” She looked over and saw Zac tied to the tree growing weaker by the second. “I need to help him.” But she turned and saw Badussa walk up to Tyler and turn him into stone. “Tyler!” Shelby shouted. She looked over and saw that Phillip was the last one and she ran over to him and said, “Don’t look at the monster’s amulet! It will turn you to stone! We need to rescue Zac. Now!” “What?” Phillip shouted as he looked ahead and saw Zac tied to the tree and he looked over at Badussa admiring his stone Ranger collection. Shelby pulled Phillip behind a tree as Phillip whispered, “We need to get to Zac without being seen.” “You can’t hide from me,” Badussa taunted. “Soon you’ll be stone, just like the others! I haven’t had this much fun since I destroyed the Kyoryuger galaxy!” (I see what you did there, Saban. In case you didn’t know, that is the name of the Super Sentai that this show is based on) 

Phillip thought for a moment then whispered, “Wait a minute! I have an idea.” He pulled out his Energem and activated the enchantment King Triton put on it. He grabbed Shelby’s hand and Shelby whispered, “What are you doing?” “Trying a trick I’ve seen Zac do,” Phillip answered. “Now how did he do it?” He waved his hand like he had seen Zac do and suddenly he and Shelby were invisible. “Now,” Phillip whispered. “We need to sneak up to Zac and free him. He isn’t looking so good.” And Phillip was correct. Zac could barely keep his eyes open and he was breathing heavily. Phillip and Shelby crept up to where Zac was tied up and Shelby whispered, “Zac. We are here to get you free.” “Shelby?” Zac mumbled. “And Phillip,” Phillip added. “I used your invisibility trick thanks to the enchantment on my Energem. I know you would show your appreciation but I understand why you can’t.” Zac let out a weak laugh and said, “Hurry. Please.” Shelby pulled out her Dino Morpher and fired at the braids, but they wouldn’t free Zac, and the blast got Badussa’s attention and he stormed up to Zac. Phillip lost control of his invisibility and he and Shelby was now seen by Badussa. He summoned his braids with Zac to him and held onto Zac firmly in one arm. He held up the amulet in the other arm as Phillip and Shelby hid behind a tree and Shelby covered her eyes and shot blindly towards Badussa but didn’t hit him. The monster laughed and said, “Poor choice, Pink Ranger. You almost hit your friend. Don’t worry. He’ll perk up once I take him back to Master Sledge.” 

Suddenly he heard footsteps and turned to see Heckyl with his goggles on and Badussa said. “You! What are you doing here?” Heckyl held up his hand charged with energy and Shelby said, “Oh no. Heckyl.” She and Phillip held their hands to their eyes, but Heckyl attacked Badussa instead. The blast hit Badussa head on and Zac was thrown from his grip, the braids disintegrating around him. Phillip ran to Zac and helped him to stand and said, “It’s OK. I’ve got you.” Badussa glared at Heckyl and said, “How dare you attack me!” Heckyl stared down Badussa and said, “I know what it’s like to lose an entire world. It’s time you paid for your crime. Plus that merman doesn’t belong to you.” Badussa growled and said, “You’re the one who’ll pay! For attacking me and making me lose my grip on the merman!” Heckyl didn’t waste any time and fired a blast at him again, but Badussa disappeared. Heckyl growled in frustration and said, “He escaped!” He looked at Shelby, then at Phillip and Zac, then turned to walk away. Shelby, shaken up, walked over to Phillip and Zac and said, “I think they’re gone.” She looked at the stone versions of the other Rangers and said, “Our friends.” “They’re solid stone,” Phillip said. “Amulet…” Zac said weakly. Shelby started to tear up and said, “It’s all my fault.” “Lady Shelby,” Phillip said. “We’ve got to get them out of here. And get Zac medical attention. Keeper!” Keeper suddenly appeared, saw the situation, and teleported everyone back to the Ranger base. 

The remaining Rangers appeared back in the base where James was waiting and was shocked to see his son and his friends trapped in stone. He ran over and helped Phillip get Zac to the medical table and had Zac lie down on it. Keeper walked over and ran his staff over Zac saying, “We were lucky to get Zac out of those bindings. I fear that if he was in them for any longer, his life would be forfeit. His Energem will help get his energy back.” “Thanks, Keeper,” Zac said weakly. James walked up to the stone version of Tyler and said, “That monster needs to pay for what he did to my son. And his friends.” “Right,” Phillip said. “And we must destroy Badussa’s amulet, so our friends can return to normal.” Zac took some deep breaths and said, “We need to figure out how to destroy it without turning to stone ourselves. I don’t know how successful we’ll be if we fight him with our eyes closed since that seems to be the way the amulet works in order to turn people into stone.” Phillip thought for a moment and said, “We could destroy him with a Megazord. We’d be safe in the cockpit.” Keeper shook his head and said, “But your friends’ Zords will not work while they are stone.” Zac sat up shakily and said, “But wait. We’ve summoned the others’ Zords before when they weren’t here. The Titano Zord for instance.” Keeper shook his head again and said, “That may be true, but their Energems being encased in stone blocks the connection to their Zords.” Zac sighed and said, “And our three Zords….none of them have cockpits.” “There has to be something we can do,” James said. “Zac, do you think you could use the curse breaking song that you used on me to return them to normal?” Zac shook his head and said, “I don’t think that will work. One, today isn’t the full moon where that song would be at full strength. And two, I could put more energy from my Energem into it, but after what just happened to me, I don’t think I want to risk it since my Energem is still helping me recover.” 

Keeper grabbed the geode that Zenowing found earlier and said, “Very well. Then it is clear what we must do. Shelby, Zenowing told you how he built the Zords. Now, you must create one.” Shelby looked at Keeper and said, “Me? No, no, no. Only Zenowing can make a Zord. I mean, he told me the basics, but I only understood half of what he was saying. Besides, you wouldn’t want my help. My brilliant idea to go to Sledge’s ship is why we’re in this mess. If it wasn’t for me, our friends wouldn’t be trapped in stone, and Zac wouldn’t have been close to being in Sledge’s grasp.” Phillip stepped forward and said, “Shelby, you’re the only one with any dinosaur knowledge. A new Megazord may be the only way to save our friends.” Shelby sighed and asked, “But what if I make another mistake?” Keeper looked at Shelby and said, “The biggest mistake of all would be not to try.” “Keeper’s right, Shelby,” Zac said walking over to her and sat next to her. “We need your help. You just need to have some courage. Like I know you always have.” “But,” Shelby retorted. “I’m afraid that I’ll mess everything up again. How can I have courage when I’m afraid?” Zac smiled and said, “Courage isn’t the matter of not being frightened. It’s being afraid but doing what you have to do anyway. Look at me. You saw me earlier. Facing Sledge again scares me because I know he wants to have his revenge on me for blowing his ship up. But I want to save all of you guys, the world especially. Keeper is right. We have to face our fears.” 

Shelby nodded, stood up, and said, “Well, first, we need a dinosaur.” She stood up and walked over to where Kendall kept her dinosaur samples, Zac, Phillip, James, and Keeper walking up behind her. “Lesothosaurus, no, that’s the size of a cat. Hesperonychus, looks like a chicken crossed with a crocodile. No thank you. Spinosaurus. Strong, huge, meat-eater. It’s perfect.”

Over on Sledge’s ship, Wrench was walking over to a machine holding the Dark Energem and saying, “I better not drop this! Easy. Almost there.” Sledge suddenly bumped Wrench to the side and said, “The engines aren’t charging! What are you waiting for? We need power! The Dark Energem will repair what that Aqua Ranger did to my ship!” He grabbed the Dark Energem from Wrench and shoved it into the machine. It started to glow as its power was being transferred into the ship. “Excellent!” Sledge shouted. “Return the Dark Energem to me when the systems are fully charged. I have other plans!” “Yes, Master Sledge!” Wrench said as Sledge walked past him.

He walked onto the bridge where Badussa was being grilled by Ursula. “You imbecile! You had my nephew weakened thanks to my spell and in your grasps. And you let that Heckyl walk all over you!” “Sorry, Ursula!” Badussa replied. “But you should know that the other Rangers couldn’t break my braids. Once I capture your nephew, I promise I will return him here quickly.” Ursula growled and said, “You better.” “Or you will witness the full power of the Dark Energem,” Sledge said behind her. 

Back at the Ranger base, Shelby was working on making the new Zord while saying the steps out loud for the others to hear. “Zenowing said that the first step is to understand that a Zord is not just a machine.” “I could have told you that,” Zac said. “I can talk to them telepathically and they do have feelings and personalities.” Shelby nodded as she continued, “The geode must contain biological, metallic, and crystalline elements in order to form the final Zord. Dinosaur bone for its body, metal for its armor, and crystal to give it strength and speed. Only by merging these elements with a warrior’s spirit, will the Zord come to life.” She put all the materials in the geode and put the other half of the geode on top and it sealed itself. “Is that everything?” Phillip asked. “Almost,” Shelby answered. “I need the spirit of a warrior. Keeper, I can’t think of a warrior braver or wiser than you. Would you infuse this geode with your spirit?” Keeper nodded and said, “It would be an honor.” He walked over to the geode and held his staff above it and shared his power with it. “It appears as though it may be working?” Phillip asked. “I have no idea,” Shelby answered. Zac closed his eyes and focused his mind on the geode and felt a presence in it. “It worked,” Zac said. “I can feel it.” Suddenly it sparked, then rolled to the ground and melted through the floor. “Wherever did it go?” Phillip asked. Keeper held up his staff and said, “I’m sensing which way the Zord’s spirit is traveling.” “I am too,” Zac added. “We need to follow it. Now.” “Agreed,” Keeper said. “James, why don’t you stay here and guard the others. Rangers, follow me.” Keeper turned and walked out with Shelby, Zac, and Phillip following him with Shelby asking, “Is It true? I just created a Zord and a Dino Charger?” She pulled out the new Charger and ran to catch up with the others as she said, “I wish Kendall were here to see this.” “Hey,” Zac said to her. “Don’t let this newfound power get to your head. Trust me.” Shelby chuckled as the three Rangers plus Keeper walked out of the base. James looked over at the stone Rangers and said, “You all will be back to normal soon. I hope.” 

Over on Sledge’s ship, Poisandra gathered all the Vivix up and shouted, “All right, Vivix, listen up! Get rid of those tools! More stinky flowers! And candles!” Sledge was sitting nearby and said, “And get that fruit I like, ba-nay-nays!” “They’re called bananas, Sledge,” Ursula told him as she sat nearby. “Whatever,” Sledge said. Suddenly they heard an explosion and Fury ran in saying, “Wrench says the engines are nearly charged.” Sledge stood up and said, “Good! I’ll be back.” 

Back in the forest near Sledge’s ship, Keeper and Zac were leading Shelby and Phillip, looking for the new Zord. “The spirit is stopping here.” Keeper said turning to the others. Zac focused his mind and realized that Keeper was right. “Why would the Zord stop here?” Keeper shook his head and said, “I’m not sure.” Phillip looked around and saw a campsite nearby and walked up to it. “What is all of this doing here?” Phillip walked over to the campfire and felt residual heat coming from it. “Still warm. Someone’s been here.” 

Suddenly Heckyl walked up to the campsite making the Rangers go into fighting stances. Heckyl held up his hands and said, “Welcome to my humble home.” Shelby stormed past Zac and said, “Stay back, Heckyl. If you think you are getting your hands on Zac or our Energems then…” Heckyl laughed and said, “Don’t be so dramatic. Snide is the one after Zac and all of your Energems. Not me.” “You and Snide are the same enemy,” Phillip said glaring at Heckyl. Zac looked into Heckyl’s head and only heard Heckyl’s voice, not Snide’s. “No,” Zac said. “You and Snide split, didn’t you?” Heckyl looked at Zac and said, “Very good. Read my mind, I gather. You are correct. Snide and I have had a little split.” “That’s why you helped us against Badussa,” Shelby said. “And freed me,” Zac added. Heckyl chuckled and said, “I wasn’t saving you. I was there to destroy Badussa. And maybe make sure that you, merman, didn’t get into Sledge’s hands. He and your aunt have some nasty things planned for you.” “Then tell me!” Zac shouted with his eyes glowing blue. Heckyl backed up a step and said, “Whoa, whoa. Easy, fish king. You don’t want to know. Trust me. Besides, like I said, I was mainly focused on destroying Badussa. He’s devastated entire galaxies. And I know how that feels. My whole planet was destroyed by Lord Arcanon so he could possess the Dark Energem. Badussa was as bad as he was.” Keeper cocked his head and asked, “You survived the destruction of Centai-6?” “Yes,” Heckyl answered. “And everything I’ve done since was to try and restore my planet.” Shelby then asked, “Restore Centai-6? How would you ever do that?” 

Heckyl then looked at Zac and said, “With something powerful at my side.” “Me?” Zac said. “I may be powerful, but I can’t restore planets.” “Wrong,” Heckyl said standing up and walking up to Zac. “I have seen you do many things, Aqua Ranger. You broke a powerful cruse on Dragoon, you commanded the very elements of this planet to do your binding, and you have overcome far more than any mortal has. You can help me.” Zac shook his head and said, “I can’t. Ursula must have told you where all my power draws from.” Heckyl thought for a moment and said, “The moon.” Zac nodded and said, “If I am taken too far away from it, my powers won’t work as well.” Heckyl sighed and asked, “What about your father's trident?” Zac thought for a moment and said, “I don’t know. Maybe. If his trident doesn’t rely on the moon so much then maybe. But I don’t know if my father would want to help you after everything you tried to do to me. Heckyl, you need to think this through more.” 

But before Heckyl could say anything else, Badussa appeared and shouted, “I told you you’d pay, Heckyl!” The Rangers got into fighting position as Heckyl put his goggles on. “Guys!” Shelby shouted. “Cover your eyes.” Everyone did so as Badussa held up his amulet. Zac sensed what Badussa was trying to do and raised his hand using the wind to blow Badussa away, who dropped his amulet in a different direction. “My amulet!” Badussa cried. “You will pay for that, Aqua Ranger.” “Think again!” Zac shouted. “It’s morphin’ time!” He, Shelby and Phillip morphed into Power Rangers and charged in at Badussa, fighting him off. Badussa pulled his sword out and started to fight back as Keeper charged in with his staff and shouted, “Zac! Destroy the amulet!” Zac nodded and ran to where the amulet was lying on the ground. He saw Heckyl walking towards it and stopped asking, “What do you think you’re doing, huh?” Heckyl stared down Zac and said, “We can destroy it if we work together. Your power mixed with mine.” Zac thought for a moment and Heckyl added, “Please. Let this be my apology for everything I have done to you.” Zac sighed and said, “OK, then, Heckyl. Let’s do this!” Zac summoned his Ankylo Hammer and charged it with lightning as Heckyl charged his hand and Zac shouted, “Now” Both boys unleashed their power to the amulet and destroyed it.

Back at the Ranger base, the stone Rangers returned to normal. James ran over and hugged his son tightly and said, “You’re back to normal. Thank God.” “What happened?” Zenowing asked. Before James could answer, their communicators went off and Tyler answered his and Shelby was on the other end asking, “Guys, are you there?” “Shelby!” Tyler shouted. “We’re OK. Where are you?” “Thank goodness you’re all right!” Shelby answered. “I’ll send the coordinates. Hurry. Badussa has a plan B that he may try to use on Zac again.” She was then quickly cut off when Badussa swung his sword at her. James then said, “Ursula added some magic to Badussa where he can use his braids to capture people and drain them of their energy. He used it on Zac while all of you were being turned into stone. Only when Badussa was distracted could the braids be broken. Hurry. The others need your help.” “On it, Dad,” Tyler said as he and the others ran out of the base to where the other Rangers and Keeper were.

Zac lowered his Hammer to the ground, proud of himself. He saw Heckyl start to walk away and Zac stopped him. “Heckyl. Thanks.” Heckyl sighed and said, “I’ll think about what you said. But a hint to the wise. This planet is in danger and soon.” Heckyl turned and walked away leaving Zac standing there in confusion as he muttered, “What?” 

Badussa growled and swung his sword at Shelby, Phillip, and Keeper, knocking them to the ground. “You fools broke my amulet. Now you will pay. You think I am Badussa now, check this out!” He pulled some braids out of his hair, muttered the spell into them, and threw them onto Shelby, Phillip, and Keeper, making Shelby and Phillip demorph as all three cried out in pain as the braids began to drain their energy. Zac ran over with his Hammer and shouted, “Let them go, Badussa!” The monster laughed evilly and said, “They matter not to me, except for their Energems. But now that you are here, I will reclaim you and deliver you to Master Sledge. No distractions this time.” Zac growled and charged his Hammer with fire swung down at the three fallen heroes, breaking the braids into pieces. Badussa growled and shouted, “You may be powerful enough to free them, but you can’t free yourself!” He grabbed some more of his braids, muttered the spell, and threw them towards Zac, who swung his Hammer around blocking them from reaching him, but Badussa laughed and said, “You can try all you want, Aqua Ranger, but they won’t stop until they hit their target.” Zac growled and charged his Hammer with lightning and swung down trying to hit all the braids at once, but then one braid grabbed his arm and wrapped all around him like before, making Zac cry out in pain and demorph. Badussa grabbed the other end of the braid and tugged it to him, meaning Zac was in the monster’s grasp once again. “Let him go!” Phillip shouted, trying to stand. Badussa just swung his sword down onto Phillip, injuring him further. “This merman now belongs to Master Sledge. And he has great plans for him.” Zac tried to break free, but remembered what Badussa said. He couldn’t break himself free, only others from the outside. 

Badussa tightened his grip and was about to teleport back to Sledge’s ship when multiple laser blasts hit him and knocked him backwards, Zac once again falling from the monster’s grasp and the braids breaking off of him. Zac looked up and saw Tyler, Chase, Koda, Riley, Ivan, Kendall, and Zenowing running towards them. Zenowing fell up and landed next to Zac asking, “Are you alright, Prince Zac?” Zac nodded and said, “Not as bad as the first time.” The other Rangers helped Shelby, Phillip, and Keeper stand as Badussa growled and said, “You Rangers will pay for that. Try this! Magna Beam!” He suddenly grew giant size and shouted, “I will destroy you, just like I did the Kyoryuger Galaxy! And once I’ve beaten all of you, I will have your Energems and the merman within my grasp!”   
Suddenly Keeper’s staff started to glow as the alien said, “Wait! I’m sensing something.” Zac closed his eyes and focused, feeling what Keeper was sensing. “I feel it too.” “What’s happening, Keeper?” Phillip asked. “The Spino Zord,” Keeper answered. “It’s alive!” Zac added. The Spino Zord leaped out from the ground below and charged at Badussa, knocking the monsters backwards. “The Spino Zord!” Shelby shouted. “It worked!” “You did it, Shelby!” Zac said. “What did you do?” Tyler asked. Shelby chuckled as she, Zac, and Phillip morphed again into Power Rangers and Shelby shouted, “Let’s form a Megazord and take the big guy down!” Suddenly Vivix started to appear around them as Tyler shouted, “You three along with Keeper form the new Megazord. The rest of us will handle these clowns.” He, Chase, Koda, Riley, Ivan, Kendall, and Zenowing morphed into Power Rangers and charged in to fight thee VIvix. Zac and Phillip pulled out their Dino Chargers and summoned their Zords. Shelby shouted, “Activate Spino Charge Megazord, Ankylo-Pacha Formation!” The three Zords combined to form the new Megazord ready to take down Badussa.

Shelby, Zac, Phillip, and Keeper jumped into the new cockpit as Keeper said, “You did an excellent job, Shelby.” “Whoa,” Shelby said looking around. “It’s awesome!” “Fight now, appreciation time later!” Zac said as he saw Badussa charging the Megazord. “Pacha Wrecking Ball!” Phillip shouting making the Megazord attack Badussa with the Pacha Wrecking Ball. “Ankylo Hammer!” Zac shouted as the hammer hit Badussa head on. “Spino Boomerang Attack!” The group shouted sending the attack straight at Badussa. “Spino Boomerang Whirlwind Finish!” The Megazord launched its final attack and hit Badussa head on. “I’ve hit rock bottom!” Badussa shouted as he blew up. “Now,” Keeper said. “Let’s return and help the others. Be on your guard. Sledge must be up to something.” “You got it, Keeper,” Shelby shouted as she, Zac, and Phillip jumped out of the cockpit.

The other Rangers finished the last of the Vivix as they saw Shelby, Zac, and Phillip join them. “You guys did awesome in that new Zord!” Tyler shouted. “You did very well,” Zenowing said. But they saw Badussa rise in the distance as he shouted, “Fools! You’ve destroyed my beautiful braids. But I can’t be destroyed that easily!” “He survived?” Shelby asked. “Unfortunately,” Zac said. “Celebrate this, Rangers!” Badussa shouted as he summoned even more Vivix. “What?” Chase said. “We just defeat Vivix,” Koda added. “And now Badussa just summoned more of them for us to fight,” Riley said. “Then let us make haste,” Ivan added. “Then let’s go!” Kendall shouted. “It’s about to get wild!” Tyler shouted as the Rangers charged into battle. Each Ranger taking down several Vivix using their strengths. Tyler punching away, Chase shooting at everything, Koda using his caveman strength, Riley swinging his sword around, Shelby kicking everything, Ivan slamming lightning charged sword attacks, Zac using the elements at his command, Phillip head-butting everything, Kendall slicing and shooting, and Zenowing unleashing his sword strikes. Badussa charged at Zac and shouted, “My braids may have been destroyed, but I will still defeat you and deliver you to Master Sledge.” “Keep dreaming that,” Zac said as grabbed Badussa’s arm and shocked him to the ground. Tyler ran in and punched Badussa away from Zac. “We got off to a rocky start!” Tyler shouted. “But now it’s time to take you down!” He activated his T-Rex Super Charge mode as Shelby shouted, “Use the Spino Charger, Tyler!” Koda added, “And the Stego Charger!” throwing one to Tyler. Tyler used both Chargers, gaining both Zords’ weapons on his arms. “Badussa Beast Bite!” Badussa shouted as he launched the attack at Tyler, but Tyler block it and shouted, “Spino Boomerang!” The attack hit Badussa and sent the monster flying far to the ground nearby. “Yeah!” Tyler shouted. “Let’s finish this as a team!” The other 9 Rangers gathered around Tyler as they shouted, “Victory Maximum, Final Strike!” The final attack hit and destroyed Badussa. The Rangers cheered at their victory.

Suddenly they saw Sledge’s ship rise from the ground and take off towards space. “Oh, no,” Tyler said. “Sledge’s ship!” “He must have powered it with the Dark Energem!” Kendall realized. “Looks like we’re too late!” “No, we’re not!” Zac shouted as he raised his hand towards Sledge’s ship and stopped it from gaining more altitude. 

Alarms were going off on Sledge’s ship. “Wrench!” Sledge shouted. “What happened? Why aren’t we gaining altitude?” Wrench pointed out the main window and said, “It’s the Aqua Ranger. He’s holding the ship still. We can’t break free!” Sledge went up to the controls and turned on the loud speaker and shouted, “See here, little Ranger. You are not breaking my ship again. You can’t hold us for very long.” 

Zac groaned as he realized Sledge was right, he wasn’t all the way recovered from Badussa’s attack and Sledge’s ship was too large and powerful thanks to the Dark Energem to hold for very long. But he didn’t want Sledge and his crew, specifically Ursula, to get away. Phillip noticed Zac start to struggle and he shouted, “Zac! You don’t have the energy to keep this up. Let’s get the Plesio Zord quickly so we can follow them!” “Not enough time!” Zac said. “We need to end this, here and now! We can’t let them get away!” 

Sledge chuckled and said into the speaker, “You won’t win, Aqua Ranger. My ship is now powered by the Dark Energem and even though Badussa was not successful at bringing you before me, his efforts has weakened you. You are going to suffer!”   
“No!” Zac shouted. “I remember what you told me so long ago when I defeated you before. But I’m not afraid of you. I am going to face my fears and bring you down. Especially Ursula!” 

Ursula giggled behind Sledge and walked up to the speaker and said, “Dear nephew. You can’t win. And to prove that, here’s a little parting gift. Choose wisely.” She pulled out the Dark Energem and loaded it into the machine controlling the main cannon. She hit the big button and saw the Dark Energem powered laser fire down at the Rangers.

Zac saw the laser coming right at the Rangers, so he had no choice but to let Sledge’s ship go and use Turn the Tide to reflect the laser back into the sky. It didn’t hit Sledge’s ship like he wanted as Sledge’s ship got away quickly into space. He realized what Ursula meant to do. He had to choose between capturing Sledge’s ship or saving his friends. And Ursula knew that he would save his friends. He dropped to his knees and demorphed, weakened from using his powers too much. The others around him demoprhed as well and Ivan kneeled to Zac and asked, “Are you alright, Your Highness?” Zac stared into the sky and said, “I don’t know. I really don’t know.” 

Sledge’s ship floated in space high above Earth and Poisandra cheered, “Yippee! We’re flying high again! It’s time to get married! I think we should honeymoon in Australia, or China, or maybe New York!” Sledge grabbed the pamphlets Poisandra was holding and ripped them apart as he said, “Australia, China, and New York won’t exist when my plan is finished! How about asteroid surfing in the Milky Way?” “Yay!” Poisandra cheered. “I’ll go put on my wedding dress!” She ran out of the bridge as Wrench and Snide walked in. “Oh! Master Sledge! I wanted to bring you the Dark Energem now that the ship is done charging but…” “I borrowed it for a hot second,” Ursula said ripping the Dark Energem out of the machine she put it in and handed it to Sledge. “Time for your plan’s next phase,” Snide said. “Good!” Sledge said. “Here we will have the perfect view of the Earth’s final destruction!” 

Back at the Ranger base, the Rangers plus Keeper walked through the doors, exhausted. Tyler and Shelby were holding hands as Zenowing turned to them and said, “You did well, Shelby. If I ever need an apprentice, maybe you…” Shelby shook her head and said, “Thanks, but, I think I’ll stick to studying dinosaurs, rather than building them.” Zenowing nodded and walked toward the main area while Tyler pulled Shelby into a hug. Shelby sighed in relief as she hugged Tyler back. She pulled away and said, “It’s amazing what you’re capable of when the ones you love are in trouble. Especially when that trouble is due to my own plan.” “Hey,” Tyler replied. “You learned from your mistakes and saved the day. Pretty awesome.” They leaned in for a quick kiss. “Well,” Shelby said. “I learned from the best.” Tyler chuckled and said, “Ain’t that the truth.” James walked over and said, “So, is there something you two would like to tell me?” Tyler realized that his dad saw them kiss and he tried to say something, but James chuckled and said, “It’s OK. I figured you two were meant for each other in the end. I couldn’t be more proud.” Tyler smiled and hugged his dad with gratitude.

Zac sat on a bench sighing to himself. Keeper was waving his staff over him and said, “Your body has gone through a lot today, Zac. You should be fully recovered in a little while.” Phillip sat down next to Zac and asked, “Are you sure you’re OK?” Zac shrugged and said, “Like I told Ivan, I don’t know. I’m ready to face down Sledge, but I fear for what he and Ursula are planning.” “It’s OK,” Phillip said. “At least you have one thing to look forward to. Your 18th birthday. Time to start celebrating a little.” Zac chuckled as the two princes stood up as everyone gathered around the main area.

Kendall sighed and said, “Sledge has been trying to get the Energems for 65 million years. He wouldn’t quit now.” “Especially since Ursula has now joined his ranks and making Sledge very determined like Snide to capture me,” Zac said. “And what has he been doing since his ship crashed?” Phillip asked. Zac thought for a moment and said, “Heckyl warned me. He said that our planet will be in danger. And soon.” “Yeah,” Chase said. “But just because he helped us once, doesn’t mean we should trust him.” “I know that,” Zac said. “But he helped me as a way of apologizing for everything he has done. Especially to me.” “Perhaps” Ivan said. “But he may truly know something that we don’t. That Sledge’s plan is so devastating, so huge, that this planet may be at risk of being destroyed.” “But why would Ursula agree to whatever this plan is?” Riley asked. “Doesn’t she want to rule the planet, not destroy it?” “Agreed,” Zac said. “Is Ursula really united with Sledge and Snide, or does she have something else planned?” The Rangers and Keeper stood there wondering what was going to happen…..


	39. Edge of Extinction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The endgame is here. Just remember, I am changing the ending so there will be NO TIME TRAVEL. Really Saban, by doing that you just made your entire show irrelevant and pointless. Doctor Who you are not. So don't worry, fellow readers, the events of this story won't be erased by a time paradox. Enjoy!
> 
> Also the song at the end of the chapter is from the Villains' Lair series on Youtube which I highly recommend watching. I do not own the song so go watch that and their other great creations.

Tyler, Riley, and Shelby were at a construction site as the construction company called the museum as one of the supervisors found something unusual hiding in an electrical box. “My crazy supervisor thinks it’s a dinosaur egg,” The electrician told the Rangers. “So I called the museum. He watches too many movies.” The three Rangers knelt down and saw a green glowing egg in the wires. “What is that thing?” Shelby asked. “I have no idea,” Riley admitted. “I’m not touching that,” The electrician said. “I just want that creepy thing gone.” Tyler turned to the electrician and said, “We’ll take care of it. Thanks.” The electrician nodded his thanks and walked away. Tyler turned to Shelby and Riley and said, “Let’s get it back to the base.” “Maybe Kendall will know what it is,” Riley suggested. 

Up in Sledge’s ship in space, Sledge was walking through all the hallways blasting rats as he said, “I can’t believe what a dump this place has become.” Snide was walking behind him along with Ursula and Snide said, “All of the eggs are ready.” “And my magic will make them powerful,” Ursula added. Sledge chuckled and said, “The moment they hatch the Earth will be doomed. The Energems and the Aqua Ranger will be ours before I’m done saying I do.” They walked into a chamber that was being converted into a chapel for the wedding service as Ursula said, “Don’t worry, Sledge. All of that will be a great wedding present for you and your bride. Now, do you have the device you told me about?” Sledge nodded and pulled it out. It was a small device with a red button on it. “This should get you through that magic shield I found in Australia no problem,” Sledge said. “I gave it some power from the Dark Energem to boost it. But once those eggs hatch, the one down in Australia will destroy that shield for good. The Aqua Ranger will come crawling to protect those he loves and he will become ours.” Ursula grabbed the device, giggled with glee, and walked out with Snide.

Poisandra came in jumping with joy and said, “I love it, love it, love it! My wedding ring is beautiful! Ta-da!” She held up her left hand and it was the Dark Energem made into a wedding ring. “The Dark Energem looks great on you, Poisy. But remember, it’s bad luck to wear your wedding ring before the ceremony.” Sledge pulled it off of Poisandra and put it on a cloth on a table. Poisandra laughed and said, “Snide and Ursula are going to be so angry that you’re giving it to me.” Sledge laughed and said, “Ha! Don’t worry about those two, my dear, because they won’t be around for much longer.” Poisandra laughed and asked, “How are you going to get rid of them?” “Well, I’ll send Snide down to Earth, as well as Ursula…” The couple walked away, not noticing that Snide and Ursula were listening in on the conversation. “So, Sledge wants to get rid of us?” Snide asked. “I knew I couldn’t trust him.” Ursula giggled and said, “I knew it would happen. That’s why I don’t trust anybody.” Snide nodded and said, “We’ll see who survives and who doesn’t!” Snide walked away with Ursula standing there thinking, “All of these monsters are fools! I have more up my sleeve than they think. I can’t wait to see the looks on their faces when their plans fall apart before their eyes. Soon I will have everything I have wanted for centuries. By the end of this, the trident will be mine and my brother along with his heirs will be no more!”

Over at the Dino Bite Cafe, Tyler, Chase, Koda, Riley, Shelby, Ivan, and Zac were working in the kitchen during the lunch shift. Phillip walked in through the back door. Ivan walked over and asked, “Your Highness, has Ms. Morgan figured out what that eggy thing is?” Phillip sighed and said, “She said it’s definitely alive, but it’s not from Earth.” Zac thought for a moment and said, “Maybe that’s why Heckyl said this planet was in danger and soon.” “We have to find out what he meant,” Riley said. “Who, Heckyl?” Chase asked. “Well, why don’t you go and ask him when you guys give him his sundae?” The other Rangers gasped as Zac asked, “Why didn’t you tell us he was here?” Chase shrugged as all the Rangers ran out to the dining area and saw Heckyl sitting at one of the tables eating many food items. 

Tyler carried out the sundae and asked, “What are you doing here, Heckyl?” Heckyl smiled at the sundae and took it off of Tyler and said, “Ah! Thank you! Well, I know it’s not good for me, but a man should be able to enjoy his last meal, shouldn’t he?” Zac glared at him with his eyes glowing dark blue as Riley asked, “What do you mean last meal?” “It’s something to do with that egg we found, isn’t it?” Shelby asked. Heckyl sighed and said, “If you must know, that egg you discovered, it will hatch into a Greenzilla monster. You know, big, green, giant tentacles.” “Yes,” Ivan said. ‘We fought one before and we were victorious.” Heckyl scoffed and asked, “Well, have you beaten six before? Sledge planted them all around the Earth, and Ursula charged them up with her magic. You all found the one in Amber Beach. There are five more out there all around the world. He’s going to crush the whole world.” “Then,” Koda said. “We need your help to find and destroy them.” Heckyl laughed and said, “My help? Oh, you all have to be kidding.” Zac glared at Heckyl and said, “The Heckyl that tried so desperately to save his own planet is the Heckyl we need to help us save the Earth.” Heckyl glared back at Zac and said, “That Heckyl doesn’t exist anymore. I touched the Dark Energem, there’s no goodness left in me.” “Then why did you help us against Badussa?” Zac asked. “The Dark Energem split you into Heckyl and Snide. Snide is evil, but Heckyl isn’t. You’ve changed. You used to be the man who wanted to hunt me down and become your servant against my friends. But you are now the man who saved my life. All of our lives.” “He’s right,” Phillip agreed. Heckyl sighed and said, “It’s over, Rangers. Enjoy the last day of your lives. I know I will.” Heckyl stood up and walked away and Zac called out, “At least tell us where Sledge planted them.” Heckyl turned around and said, “That was the one thing Sledge never told me.” He turned and walked away leaving the Rangers standing there. 

Zac sighed and said, “Great start to my birthday.” Ivan then kneeled and said, “Don’t worry, Your Highness. We will get this resolved and celebrate your 18th birthday with honor.” Phillip walked over and said, “But your first party is happening soon in the Gold Coast. We are going to need to contact Mimmi and your friends to say that you are running late.” Zac sighed and said, “I just talked to Mimmi about 30 minutes ago. I am suppose to bring you and I to the Gold Coast in an hour so all of us could head to the Ocean Cafe where our party was being planned. Evie has put a lot of work into it, from what she said.” Phillip sighed and said, “I think we all understand that, but we need to deal with this first. We need to figure out where Sledge planted all of these eggs.” Zac nodded knowing that Phillip was right, but he still worried as to what the monsters were up to, especially Ursula.

Meanwhile over in the Gold Coast of Australia, Ursula had teleported herself right outside its borders, feeling the magic shield that Triton put around the area. She held up the device and said, “I hope Sledge’s device works. Or he will pay big time.” She held up the device and hit the red button and a small hole opened in front of her. She quickly stepped through it as the hole closed behind her. She giggled and said, “It worked! Now, time to start phase 1 of my plan…”

Mimmi was sitting on a beach looking out to the sea next to Ondina, who was stretching after having to sit for so long. “OK. I’m going to head over to the Ocean Cafe to help Evie. You sure you don’t want to join me?” Mimmi giggled and said, “I don’t think it’s appropriate to help set up my own party. Plus, I said I would wait for Zac and Phillip. I was going to head back to Mako in a little bit.” Ondina nodded and ran and dove into the sea, swimming off. Mimmi sighed and looked at the view in front of her. Suddenly she heard humming coming from behind her. She stood up and looked all around trying to figure out where the voice was coming from. The humming got louder and Mimmi soon fell into a trance. She turned and started to walk towards the humming voice, walking through trees as Ursula stepped out from behind one and said, “There you are, little mermaid. Come to me.” Mimmi continued to walk towards Ursula as the sea witch pulled out a familiar looking needle that was glowing green. Ursula held it up and said, “Touch the needle, my dear.” Mimmi lifted her hand as she got closer to Ursula as she was under the trance and put her index finger on it, pricking her finger and coating the tip with her blood. Mimmi retracted her finger in pain and the magic from the needle started to work into her veins. She weakly looked up at Ursula and said, “No. You can’t be here.” Ursula giggled and said, “Oh, my dear niece. That’s where you’re wrong.” Mimmi then fell to the ground and fell into an eternal slumber, just like Zac did a few months ago. 

Ursula giggled with glee and said, “Now my brother’s dear daughter is mine. Step one worked perfectly. Now for step two.” She summoned a sea shell into her hand and said, “Ah. My father’s last gift to me before he died. I haven’t used this in centuries. Time to use it once again.” She held up the shell and started to chant as the wind swirled around her, 

Beluga sevruga

Come wind of the Caspian Sea

Larengix glaucitis

Et max laryngitis

La voce to me

Suddenly a gold ball floated out of Mimmi and into Ursula’s shell. “Her voice is mine!” Ursula giggled to herself. She fastened the shell around her neck like a necklace then pulled out the needle where Mimmi’s blood was on its tip. “I may not be able to return to my true form thanks to Triton’s meddling, but I still can do this with the girl’s blood.” She pulled out a weird looking liquid and dripped some of the blood into it. She then gulped the liquid down in one gulp. Ursula’s appearance then shifted and she now looked exactly like Mimmi. Ursula looked at her new self and the shell glowed around her neck. She then said but using Mimmi’s voice, “Perfect. This will work perfectly for the next step in my plan.” She looked down at Mimmi and saw the engagement ring glittering in the sun. Ursula bent down and pulled it off and said, “So. That Gray Ranger proposed marriage to my niece. This makes things interesting. I think I’ll hang onto this. That will make him so upset.” She put Mimmi’s ring on her own left ring finger then summoned a crystal ball and waved her hand at Mimmi, who then disappeared in a flash of light. Ursula giggled using Mimmi’s voice and said, “Now she rests in here. Where no one will find her. Now, time to find the other one to join her…”

Evie was over at the Ocean Cafe setting up for Zac and Mimmi’s 18th birthday. Cam, Carly, David, and the mermaids were helping set up. “So,” Cam said walking over to where Evie was decorating. “I think that’s everything. Now we just have to wait for the guests of honor.” Evie smiled and said, “True. But once I finish this, I have to head down to my dad’s boat really quick. I hid my present for Zac there.” Cam nodded and said, “OK. But hurry back.” Evie nodded and ran towards the marina. 

She walked towards her dad’s boat and opened one of the back compartments and pulled out a gift wrapped box. As she turned to walk back to the cafe, Mimmi, or rather Ursula as Mimmi, was standing there. Evie jumped a little with shock and said, “Mimmi! You scared me.” Ursula giggled a little and said, “Sorry. I just wanted to surprise you.” Evie looked at her and said, “The surprise should be for you and Zac since today is your 18th birthday and all.” Ursula hid her surprise of that fact well enough so that Evie didn’t notice and said, “True. But I wanted to give you something. For everything you’ve done.” She then held up an apple to Evie who looked at it curiously and said, “An apple? Interesting.” Mimmi giggled and said, “I know it’s not much, but I saw this basket of fruit and thought you would like one. Pretty fresh from the looks of it.” Evie took the apple and said, “Thanks, Mimmi. Do you want to split it?” Mimmi nodded and said, “Sure, I can do that.” She took the apple back and split it into two, and handed one half to Evie. She held up her half and said, “To Zac and me.” Evie smiled and said, “To you and Zac.” Evie then took a bite of the apple and swallowed it. She looked over and saw that Ursula didn’t take a bite. “Aren’t you going to take a bite?” Mimmi chuckled and said, “Why would I take a bite of something poisoned?” Evie stepped back with fear as Mimmi chuckled evilly and her eyes glowed dark blue. Then Evie started to feel weak and started to sway. She looked up and said, “You’re not Mimmi.” Then she heard Ursula’s voice laugh evilly as “Mimmi” laughed and said, “Of course, my dear. I had to trick you somehow. My nephew’s true love isn’t that smart after all.” Evie’s eyes widened with fear, but then the spell took hold and Evie fell to the ground in an eternal slumber. Ursula laughed and said, “Too easy. Time for her to join my niece.” She pulled out the crystal ball and Evie disappeared in a flash of light. Ursula held up the crystal ball and said, “Now I hold everything my nephew holds dear. These two will be the perfect bait for him to come crawling to me. And his little sweetheart revealed that he and his sister are now of age to take the throne. Then I must act quickly. Now, let’s see if Sledge’s egg will hatch soon.” 

After their shifts ended, the Rangers gathered together and walked down to the base. Phillip was rubbing his chest a little so Ivan asked, “Are you alright, Your Highness?” “I’m not sure,” Phillip said. “While all of you were finishing your work at the cafe, I started to feel some sharp chest pains. They have died down, but the ache is still there.” Zac thought for a moment then said, “Wait. What part of you hurts?” Phillip thought for a moment then said, “It’s like my heart is hurt.” Zac paled and said, “No. It can’t be.” The other Rangers turned around at the entrance of the base and Tyler asked, “What?” Zac ran past the Rangers and into the base where Kendall, James, and Zenowing were working on the egg. 

“Zac?” Kendall asked as he stopped and took some deep breaths to calm down and the other Rangers walked in with Ivan near Phillip to help support him. “What’s going on?” Shelby stepped forward and said, “Well, we were all up at the Cafe and Heckyl was there. He said Sledge planted five other eggs all over the planet, but couldn’t tell us where.” “They’re about to hatch and destroy the Earth,” Tyler added. “Then,” Phillip continued. “As the others were finishing their shifts, I started to feel sharp chest pains that are now dull aches. I told this to Zac and he then ran here.” “And for good reason,” Zac said. “Evie had the same chest pains when Ursula put me under that sleeping curse.” The Rangers gasped as Phillip started to pace and freak out, “No, no, no! How could this happen? Triton told us that he put a protection shield around her home so no monster, not even Ursula, could enter. Plus, the monsters didn’t know where they were.” “Maybe,” Riley suggested. “During Sledge’s absence, he discovered it and told Ursula. Maybe then she used the Dark Energem to get through the shield.” Phillip rushed to Zac and said, “Zac, please try to contact Mimmi. Please tell me we’re wrong about this.” Zac nodded and closed his eyes to mentally contact Mimmi. After a few seconds, he opened his eyes with a sad look on his face and said, “I can’t feel her. It’s like she’s not there anymore.” Phillip screamed in frustration and started to cry as Ivan knelt to him and said, “Don’t worry, Your Highness. We will make Ursula pay for what she has done.”

Suddenly Zac screamed in pain clutching his chest as Koda ran over and stopped Zac from falling. “What wrong?” Koda asked. “It hurts,” Zac said. He then paled and said, “Just like Phillip, which means….Evie!” He pulled out his phone and called Evie, but it went straight to her voicemail. He let out a scream and several beakers broke in the process. “Ursula will pay for this!” Zenowing stepped forward and said, “That she will, Prince Zac. That she will.” James walked over and put his arm around Zac and said, “You can save them, Zac. Have faith.” 

Suddenly the alarms blared and Kendall ran over to her computer and said, “It’s started. One’s already hatched, in Tokyo. Another Greenzilla just hatched…in Zandar.” Phillip and Ivan gasped as Phillip asked, “Where in Zandar?” Kendall typed in her computer and said, “Near your family’s castle.” “Princess Margaret!” Ivan shouted. Chase turned and saw the egg on the table glow and said, “Ah guys. I think we’re next.” He and Shelby pulled out their Dino Morphers and blasted the egg to dust. “That was close!” Shelby shouted. The alarms blared more as Kendall said, “Oh, no. The others have hatched. China, New York, and….the Gold Coast.” Zac clenched his fists as wind swirled around the Rangers as Zac said, “How dare Sledge attack my home!” Kendall pulled up the screen and everyone saw the Greenzillas in action. The one in Australia swung his arm and everyone saw a flash of light then nothing. “That must have been the shield King Triton put up,” Riley concluded. Keeper then appeared and said, “Rangers, this will be the greatest battle you have every faced. No matter how hopeless it may seem, you must never give up.” “Don’t worry, Keeper,” Tyler said. “We didn’t come this far to give up now.” Chase stepped forward and said, “They may have five monsters, but I’ve got news for them, we’ve got five Megazords.” “We can do this,” Koda said. Zac took some deep breaths to calm down and said, “We will take these monsters out, then we go after Ursula. No one messes with my family and gets away with it.” Keeper nodded and said, “Rangers, join me.” Keeper raised his staff and everyone else pulled out their Sabers, joining them with Keeper’s staff. “All together, we must survive, and save the universe.” The Energems’ glowed and everyone morphed into Power Rangers. Kendall pulled off her helmet and said, “Keeper, James, and I will oversee the battles around the world from here. Tyler, you take the Spino Megazord along with the Ankylo and Pacha Zords and go to Tokyo. Shelby, Koda, use the Dino Charge Megazord and go to New York. Zenowing, use the Titano Megazord in China. Ivan, you will go with Chase and Riley to Zandar using the Ptera Charge Megazord. Finally, Zac and Prince Phillip, you two go to Australia with the Plesio Charge Megazord.” “All five Megazords at once,” Tyler said. “I’ll activate Dino Super Drive mode once all of the Megazords are at each location.” Everyone nodded and ran out of the base while Kendall and Keeper walked to the computers, with James whispering, “Good luck, son.”

A little bit before the Greenzillas hatched, over in Zandar, Maggie was sitting in Phillip’s study, now her study, looking over some documents for a trade agreement with Germany. King Richard walked in and said, “Sweetheart! How is the trade agreement coming?” Maggie looked up and smiled and said, “Good, father. If everything runs smoothly, this could turn into a success.” Before Richard could say anything, the two royals felt the castle rumble and heard a loud roar from outside the window. Maggie got up and ran to the window and saw the Greenzilla that just hatched stomping around the area. “It’s a giant monster!” Richard shouted. Maggie turned around as guards rushed in trying to get them away from the window. “I hope my brother knows about this.” Maggie thought to herself. “Hopefully Sir Ivan and the Power Rangers will save Zandar.”

Around the same time in the Gold Coast, Ursula, still looking like Mimmi, was walking toward the Ocean Cafe. Ondina saw Mimmi, or who she thought as Mimmi, walking towards the cafe, and ran to her whispering, “Mimmi! I thought you were going to wait for your brother and fiancé!” Ursula turned to her and said, “Sorry. Zac just contacted me. He and Phillip got held up with something. He wouldn’t say.” “Mimmi!” Sirena and Nixie ran over to where Ondina and Ursula were standing and Sirena said, “I thought you weren’t coming to later.” “Yea,” Nixie agreed. “I thought everyone was suppose to surprise you and Zac. Isn’t that what a surprise party is?” Ursula giggled and said, “Well, since I already knew the party was happening, it isn’t much of a surprise, is it?” Ondina saw the shell around Ursula’s neck and said, “Hey. I didn’t see you wearing that shell earlier. Where did you get it?” Ursula held the shell and said, “Oh this? I found it on the shore after you left. It looked pretty enough to wear.” 

Suddenly Cam ran over and said, “Hey. Has anyone seen Evie? She ran to her dad’s boat to grab something, but she hasn’t come back yet. And I am getting worried.” Before anyone could say anything, the ground rumbled and a loud roar was heard. Suddenly the Greenzilla that hatched nearby stomped through the area causing people on the ground to panic and run away. “It’s a monster!” Cam shouted. “Quickly!” Nixie said. “We need to warn the pod.” The mermaids ran toward the marina, but Ondina noticed that Ursula didn’t move. “Mimmi?” Ondina asked. “Come on. We need to head to Mako and warn your mother.” “You go ahead and do that,” Ursula said. “I will keep track of this creature and contact Zac. Go!” Ondina nodded and turned to chase after the other mermaids. “I’ll go warn everyone at the cafe,” Cam said and he ran back towards the cafe. Ursula giggled to herself and said, “My plan is working perfectly. Now, creature, you may have been planted by Sledge, but I powered you with my magic. First things first, destroy the shield my brother put around this area!” The Greenzilla roared and swung its arm and Ursula saw the shield vanish. “Excellent!” Ursula shouted. “Now, go and destroy Mako Island. The Southern Pod may have be clever to hide from me here, but they will pay for hiding the secret heirs of the sea. I destroyed the Eastern Pod. So this shouldn’t be too hard. Go!” The Greenzilla stomped to the ocean and towards Mako Island. Ursula smirked and said, “Let’s see what my nephew will do.” 

The Rangers summoned all of the Zords and went to where Kendall assigned them. Koda and Shelby had the Dino Charge Megazord in New York, Zenowing had the Titano Megazord in China, Tyler had the Spino Megazord in Tokyo, Ivan, Chase and Riley had the Ptera Charge Megazord in Zandar, and Zac and Phillip had the Plesio Charge Megazord in Australia. “All right, everyone!” Tyler shouted through the communicators. “Time to destroy those Greenzillas! Let’s do this!” “Sir Ivan!” Phillip said. “Once you three destroy the Greenzilla in Zandar, can you please check on my family?” “I will do as you command, Your Highness,” Ivan answered. “I’ll contact the Southern Pod so that they get to safety,” Zac said. “And to tell them about Evie and Mimmi.” “All Rangers are in position,” Kendall said. “Rangers, attack!” “Engaging the Greenzilla in China!” Zenowing shouted as the Titano Megazord swung its weapon down to knock the Greenzilla backwards. “We’re battling the New York Greenzilla!” Shelby shouted as the Dino Charge Megazord hit the Greenzilla. “I’ve got the Greenzilla in Tokyo!” Tyler shouted as he swung the boomerang weapon at the Greenzilla.

Over in Zandar, Ivan shouted, “Out of Zandar, you green filth!” The Ptera Charge Megazord blasted the Greenzilla away from the royal palace and Ivan said, “The king and princess will be saved this day.” “Of course you want to protect your girlfriend,” Chase said. Riley jumped down from his spot in the cockpit and whacked Chase on the head saying, “Chase! Monster fight to focus on.” “Indeed,” Ivan said. “We need to defeat this monster, then we will check on the royal family.”

Over in the Gold Coast, Ondina, Nixie, and Sirena reached Mako Island where the rest of the Southern Pod were and Ondina shouted, “We need to get somewhere safe, away from this monster.” Verida nodded and said, “Indeed, but we also need to protect Mako Island.” “That is true,” Nerissa said. “For I see that the monster is coming this way.” All the mermaids turned and saw the Greenzilla stomping through the sea towards the island. Suddenly the Plesio Charge Megazord charged out of the sky and slammed into the Greenzilla knocking it several feet away. The Megazord turned towards the mermaids and Zac’s voice was heard saying, “Everyone! You need to get to the opposite side of the island. Phillip and I will hold off the Greenzilla until all of you are safe. It destroyed the shield that my father created. “What?” Sirena cried. “But how?” Nixie wondered. “Ursula,” Zac answered while he and Phillip were fighting the Greenzilla. “She must have added her magic to the Greenzilla. She is here in the Gold Coast. And we think she has Evie and Mimmi!” Ondina, Nixie, and Sirena looked confused as Ondina said, “But we just saw Mimmi at the cafe. She was going to run after the monster and contact you, Zac.” “Wait,” Nixie said. “Now that I think about it, Mimmi was acting strange, and then Cam ran up saying that Evie hadn’t come back from the marina. And Ondina, you pointed out the shell she was wearing around her neck.” “What shell?” Nerissa asked. The mermaids flinched when the Plesio Megazord got hit back by the Greenzilla but Sirena answered, “Well, it was white-yellow in color, spiral shaped, with an opening on the left side…” “I know that shell,” Nerissa said. “Indeed,” Verida said. “That sounds exactly like the shell that was gifted to Ursula by Poseidon.” “Yes,” Nerissa agreed. “Ursula used the power of that shell when she cursed me into the water dragon years ago. Which means she’s using it to appear like Mimmi. Verida, take the pod to the other side of the island. I’ll go find Ursula and confront her. And try to contact Triton.” “But how can you do that?” Ondina asked. Nerissa sighed and said, “He is hard to get a hold of. But I have a feeling that he knows about his shield being destroyed. All of you, go! Zac, I know you and Phillip can destroy that beast.” “Trying to, Mom,” Zac said as he as Phillip punched the Greenzilla back. Nerissa dove into the sea and swam to shore. Verida and the other mermaids dove and swam to the other side of the island and joined into a circle to try to make a magical barrier around Mako Island. “My beloved,” Nerissa sent out a mental distress call through the sea. “There is danger here. Your sister broke through your shield. Hurry.”

“Come on, Spino!” Tyler shouted as he tried to swing down at the Greenzilla in Toyko, but then the Greenzilla wrapped its tentacles around the Spino Megazord. “Oh, no! I’m stuck in its tentacles! I can’t escape! Gotta break into separate Zords!” The Spino Megazord split into the Spino, Ankylo, and Pacha Zords, thus breaking out of the tentacles. “Great job, Spino! Now, let’s get him!” Each Zord went up to the Greenzilla and struck it with each weapon. “Time to recombine! Ready for round two, Spino?” The Zords recombined and right away Tyler swung the Pacha Wrecking Ball and the Ankylo Hammer, and then firing a blast out knocking the Greeenzilla backwards. “Yes! Time to finish him! Dino Super Drive Saber, Spino Boomerang, Whirlwind Finish!” The final attack launched and destroyed the Greenzilla. “Awesome! Ms. Morgan, the Tokyo Greenzilla is down!” 

Over at the Ranger base, James cheered and said, “That’s my boy!” Kendall replied, “Great job, Tyler! I’m routing you and the Zords to other battles.” “We’re on our way now!” Tyler replied. “Off I go!” 

Up on Sledge’s ship, the wedding was about to begin. Sledge was standing at the alter wearing a white suit jacket and top hat. Wrench was standing next to him wearing a black top hat saying, “Relax! You look sharp, Master Sledge.” “Oh!” Sledge replied. “I think I’m gonna throw up. Ah! There she is!” Sure enough, in walked Poisandra wearing a white wedding dress saying, “Waiting millions of years was worth it! Here I come!” Two Vivix held her up and walked her down the aisle. “Ay-yi-yi!” Sledge said. “What have I done?” Poisandra giggled and said, “We’ll be together, forever!” “Yes, dear,” Sledge replied. But then suddenly a rat appeared and all the Vivix freaked out with Curio shouting, “A dungeon rat! Over there!” “Poisy!” Sledge shouted. “Look out!” Poisandra was thrown off of the Vivix carrying her and she landed right into the wedding cake. “At least things can’t get any worse!” Sledge said. Suddenly Fury ran in and shouted, “Master Sledge! The Rangers have defeated the Greenzilla in Tokyo, and the egg in Amber Beach is missing!” “An egg is missing?” Sledge shouted. “Well, this wedding may be destroyed, but my plan won’t be! Out of my way!” He shoved past Snide and said, “Wrench, trace the location of that last egg. Snide, you get down to Earth, and…” “Me?” Snide growled. “Send Wrench! Nobody cares if he gets left behind.” “Hello!” Wrench said. “I can hear you!” “I need someone I can trust to get that egg,” Sledge replied. “And I can’t send Ursula since she is down in the Gold Coast preparing to capture the Aqua Ranger for me. So, good luck!” Wrench ran after Sledge and said, “What? I’m not trustworthy?” Snide growled and turned around to see the mess before him. Fury was looking down to Poisandra and said, “Icing’s an improvement on your face!” Poisandra growled and said, “Shut your cakehole, Fury! Now help me up!” While no one was paying attention, Snide walked up and took the Dark Energem off of the cloth on the alter. “Here we go. Sledge won’t be leaving me behind if I have the Dark Energem. Now to trace that egg’s location and destroy the Rangers! Then I’ll go see if Ursula’s plan was a success. Maybe I can also have the Aqua Ranger within my grasp now that I have this.” 

Over in the Gold Coast, Zac and Phillip were starting to struggle. “It’s too strong!” Phillip said. “We have to keep going!” Zac said. “We can do this! For the pod! For Mimmi! For Evie!” Phillip nodded as both boys made the Megazord punch Greenzilla off of them.

Down on the shore, Ursula was watching the battle with glee. Nerissa appeared near her and shouted, “Ursula!” Ursula grinned and turned to Nerissa. “There you are, my old friend.” “We were never friends,” Nerissa replied. “And how dare you take the form of my daughter. And you stole her voice, I see.” Ursula giggled which made Nerissa cringe a bit. “Where are they?” Ursula smirked and said, “So, you found out that I have your daughter and son’s beloved? They’re safe, for now.” She pulled out her crystal ball and showed Nerissa the two girls lying unconscious due to the sleeping curse. Nerissa growled in frustration and said, “Let them go!” Ursula giggled and said, “Not going to happen. They are the perfect bait for your son. And for that brother of mine. If you want these girls, you’re going to have to get through me.” Nerissa glared at Ursula and said, “If that is what is takes, so be it.” Ursula giggled and her shell glowed and her form shifted back into her monster form. “Remember, dear Nerissa. I defeated you once before. And I know I can do it again.” The wind started to swirl around them as Ursula charged into using her tentacles to attack Nerissa, but Nerissa used many different techniques to hold Ursula off. Nerissa summoned water nearby and hurled it at Ursula, causing Ursula to howl in pain. Nerissa smirked and said, “Shame. A creature born of the sea but now the sea poisons you. Fitting punishment Triton gave you.” Ursula growled in anger and she charged in and thrust a tentacle around Nerissa and brought the mermaid before her. She sent a wave of electricity to Nerissa and the mermaid screamed in pain and fell unconscious. Ursula giggled and said, “Too easy. You always were a little prideful of your abilities, Nerissa. But you were never a match for my magic shell. Now, to join my other two prisoners.” She pulled out the crystal ball and Nerissa disappeared into it. She then shifted back into Mimmi’s form and the shell glowed as Ursula spoke in Mimmi’s voice, “Now. Time to wait. My nephew will come looking for his loved ones soon. As well as my dear brother. Hopefully that monster will destroy Mako Island.” 

Over in Zandar, Ivan, Chase, and Riley were attacking the Greenzilla with Ivan shouting, “Ptera Lightning Blitz!” The attack hit the monster head on, but it was still standing. “Our attacks aren’t strong enough!” “Then let’s amp them up!” Chase suggested. 

Kendall was checking in with Koda and Shelby asking, “Koda, tell me what’s happening in New York.” “He very strong,” Koda replied as he and Shelby were in the Dino Charge Megazord holding off the Greenzilla. “Stego Shield!” “Tricera Drill!” Shelby shouted as her weapon hit the Greenzilla knocking it backwards.

Over in China, Zenowing was holding off the Greenzilla shouting, “Attack!” But the Greenzilla caught the weapon and struck back making Zenowing struggle a little.

Back in Zandar, Ivan, Chase, and Riley were unleashing the final attack shouting, “Ptera Zord, Fireball Finish!” The attack hit the Greennzilla, but the monster walked right through the explosion. “What?” Riley shouted. “It survived?” Kendall came on the communicators and said, “We’ve only defeated the Greenzilla in Tokyo. Keep fighting, the world is relying on you!” 

Over in Amber Beach, Heckyl was walking around with cotton candy after enjoying a long day of fun. He went rock climbing, sky diving, and went to a carnival, hence the cotton candy. He walked by an electronics store where people had gathered to watch the news reports on the Greenzillas and he heard that all the major cities were being evacuated and that world leaders have declared a state of emergency. He shrugged and turned away and walked toward the park where everyone was running around in a panic. He sat down and enjoyed his cotton candy. He then heard a little girl shout, “Mommy!” He turned and saw her hiding by a lamp post. He heard a woman far away shout, “Becca? Becca!” Heckyl looked back and forth between the girl and the woman, thinking about if he should help or not. Sighing, he got up and walked over to the little girl and helped her to stand and picked her up. He then walked toward and shouted to the woman, “Excuse me, ma’am? Is this your daughter?” The woman turned around and ran to Heckyl shouting, “Becca!” Becca smiled and Heckyl handed Becca to her mom. The woman turned to Heckyl and said, “Thank you! Thank you so much!” She kissed Heckyl on the cheek and walked away. Heckyl stood there in shock and remembered back to when Zac thanked him for his help and when Zac said that he wasn’t evil like Snide is. “I have changed,” Heckyl thought to himself. He then heard a ship engine overheard and saw one of Sledge’s pod heading toward the museum. He ran to chase after it.

“I’m running out of power!” Zenowing cried as he continued to battle the Greenzilla in China. “I need fresh chargers!” 

Over with Koda and Shelby, they were struggling big time. “Ms. Morgan!” Shelby shouted. “It’s going to destroy us!” Suddenly the Ankylo Zord burst from the ground and charged in at the Greenzilla, pushing it backwards. “Tyler sent us Ankylo Zord!” Koda shouted. The Zord roared as Shelby said, “Sorry, Ankylo Zord. Zac isn’t here so we can’t understand you. But we know that you are here to help. Activate Dino Charge Megazord, Tri-Ankylo Formation!” The new formation worked to hit the Greenzilla back. “Ankylo Zord, Final Hammer Punch!” The attack did the trick and the Greenzilla in New York was destroyed. “We did it!” Koda shouted. Kendall came over the communicators and said, “Don’t celebrate too soon. We’ve still got Greenzillas in Zandar, China, and Australia to beat. Not to mention we need to rescue Mimmi and Evie.” 

James contacted the three Rangers in Zandar and asked, “Ivan, Chase, Riley, how’s it going in Zandar?” Chase answered, “His tentacles. We can’t get free!” Suddenly the Spino Boomerang swung in destroying the tentacles and freeing the Ptera Charge Megazord. “Huh?” Ivan asked. “What happened?” Riley looked out and shouted, “The Spino Zord!” The Zord in question ran up to the Megazord with Tyler inside who shouted, “Time for a new combination!” “Just in time, Sir Tyler!” Ivan shouted. The Spino Zord jumped into the Megazord, changing places with the Ptera Zord, which was now flying overhead. Ivan, Chase, and Riley were now in the Spino Zord cockpit and Tyler said, “Hey guys, sorry it took so long to get here, but I thought you might need a hand!” “Boy are we glad to see you!” Riley replied. “Let’s finish this jolly green jerk!” Chase added. The Rangers combined attacks and hit the Greenzilla head on, destroying it. “Excellent!” Ivan said. “I’ll jump into the Ptera Zord. I need to check on the royal family before I join the next battle.” “Sure thing, Ivan,” Tyler said. Ivan jumped out of the Spino Zord and into the Ptera Zord, flying to the palace while the Spino, Para, and Velociraptor Zords headed out.

Over at the palace of Zandar, King Richard and Princess Margaret were being hidden by their secret service when they felt the rumbles stop. Suddenly a loud roar could be heard. “That’s sounds different than that big green monster,” Maggie said. She ran to a window and saw the Ptera Zord fly over head and land in the court yard. Maggie smiled and said, “It’s Sir Ivan!” She ran out the door with Richard shouting, “Margaret! Get back here!” Maggie ran outside to the courtyard and she saw Ivan in his Power Ranger armor jump out and pull off his helmet. He looked over and saw Maggie running towards him. He was about to kneel when Maggie ran and hugged him tight, making him stumble a bit. Maggie pulled back and said, “Sir Ivan! You saved Zandar from a horrible fate. Thank you.” Before Ivan could say anything, Maggie leaned in a gave Ivan a kiss then pulled back. Ivan’s face flushed red at the show of affection that Maggie gave him. Maggie noticed and said, “Ivan, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to embarrass…” But Ivan interrupted her by returning the kiss passionately which Maggie appreciated. Ivan pulled back and said, “You did nothing of the sort, Princess Margaret. I am just glad to see you unharmed. And my heart cannot be more glad of it.” Maggie smiled but then the two heard someone clear their throat behind Maggie. King Richard was walking out and Ivan gasped and kneeled down saying, “Your Majesty, I was just…” “Enough, Sir Ivan,” Richard said giving the motion to have Ivan stand. “I was watching. And listening. I had a hunch that my daughter had some feelings for you.” Maggie looked down at her shoes. Richard smiled and said, “However, I couldn’t be more excited to see that the great Sir Ivan has won the heart of my daughter. It will make the future of Zandar bright.” Ivan nodded and said, “Thank you, Your Majesty. I wish I could stay longer, but there are other monsters like the one just defeated around the world. I must go and assist the others.” “Is my brother OK?” Maggie asked. Ivan sighed and said, “He and Prince Zac are in Australia protecting Prince Zac’s home. Then we need to find and rescue Princess Mimmi and Lady Evie. They have been captured somehow by Ursula.” “Then go, Sir Ivan,” Richard said. “My future daughter in law’s life is at stake. Please help my son save his beloved.” “I will do so with honor, Your Majesty.” Ivan turned to jump back into his Zord, but Maggie shouted, “Wait, Ivan.” She ran up and gave Ivan a kiss on the cheek and said, “For luck. Come back safely.” Ivan smiled and grabbed Maggie’s hand and kissed the back of it and said, “I will return for you, Princess Margaret.” He put his helmet back on and jumped into the Ptera Zord and flew off to Australia. 

Tyler, Chase, and Riley appeared in China along with Shelby and Koda as Tyler said, “Come on! Zenowing needs fresh Dino Chargers!” All five Rangers activated and threw new Chargers to Zenowing who shouted, “Great! Now I have a chance against this beast! Titano Zord, Final Colossal Crush!” The Greenzilla was destroyed as Zenowing said, “Now, on to Australia to help Prince Zac and Prince Phillip!” 

Over in Australia, Zac and Phillip were struggling and tried to use the Plesio Blast on the Greenzilla, but it did little damage. Suddenly they heard a rumble as Zac focused his mind and said, “Wait! Another Zord is coming to help!” Phillip looked around and shouted, “It’s the Pacha Zord!” The Pacha Zord jumped and combined with the Plesio Megazord and the two princes created the final attack and destroyed the last Greenzilla. “Finally!” Zac said. “Hurry. Let’s go down to Mako Island first and see if the pod is alright and if they could give us any clues about Mimmi and Evie’s disappearances.” Phillip nodded and both boys jumped out of the Megazord and landed on the shoreline on the south side of Mako Island, pulling off their helmets. They looked around and didn’t see any of the pod anywhere. “Ondina!” Zac shouted. “Sirena! Nixie! Anyone?” Then all the mermaids of the Southern Pod popped their heads out of the ocean. Zac sighed with relief and ran into the water so that he was closer to them. Sirena then asked, “Why aren’t you shifting into your merman form?” Zac looked down and Sirena was right. “Well,” Zac answered. “The Ranger armor that I am wearing now is waterproof so I can stay in my human form. Now, Phillip and I know something has happened to Mimmi and Evie. Does anyone here know what happened or where they might be?” “Well,” Ondina said. “I was hanging out with Mimmi on a shoreline near the cafe when I left to help set up for your birthday party. Then she came a little while later right before Cam said that Evie went to her father’s boat to get something, then didn’t come back.” “However,” Verida interrupted. “We believe that Ursula captured your sister and took on her form using the magic shell that your grandfather gave her when your father took the throne. Then she captured your beloved. Nerissa went off to locate Ursula but she hasn’t returned.” Phillip walked into the water to join Zac and said, “Thank you for giving us this information.” Verida nodded and said, “I wish we could be of more help, future Prince Consort Phillip. But we also thank the two of you for protecting Mako Island from that monster. We all want to help both of you in any way that we can.” Zac looked at Phillip then back at Verida and the Southern Pod and said, “Mako Island needs to be protected. That monster was coming right to it. My guess is that Ursula wants to destroy this island along with all of you. We all need to protect it.” The mermaids nodded in agreement.

Over at the museum, a security guard was getting the last of the people out and turned around to lock the museum up. He heard some footsteps behind him and said, “Sorry, museum is closed.” The guard heard a snarl and turned around to see Snide standing there. Snide grabbed the guard and said, “I don’t think so.” He threw the guard behind him and entered the museum. “Wrench tracked the location of the egg to here? But this is a museum!” He thought for a moment, then looked down to the ground. “Of course! Now it all makes sense!” He raised his sword and started to strike the ground multiple times, breaking it apart.

Down in the Ranger base, Kendall looked over to Keeper and James and said, “They’ve done it! All the Greenzillas have been defeated.” Suddenly the ceiling above them started to shake and rumble with Kendall saying, “What could that….” “Look out!” James shouted as he tried to pull Keeper and Kendall back as the ceiling collapsed, with Keeper’s legs trapped under some rock and concrete. “Keeper!” Kendall shouted. “I’m OK,” Keeper replied. “I’m so sorry, Keeper,” James said. “I tried to act quickly…” Suddenly Snide jumped down the hole he created glaring at Kendall, Keeper, and James. “So,” Snide said. “Your base has been under the museum this whole time. Allow me to provide the museum with three new fossils! So, you destroyed the Greenzilla egg. It doesn’t matter now. Once I finish you, I’ll have something better, the Purple Energem.” He turned and swung his sword, destroying the crystals beds that the Energems usually nested in. “No!” Keeper shouted. “The crystals!” Kendall got up and started to sneak around Snide as the monster turned around and said, “And you’re next!” James stood up and said, “You’re not getting to Keeper and Kendall!” Snide laughed and said, “You’ll be no match for me, now that you are not Dragoon anymore. You all are finished!” But then Kendall appeared next to Snide with her helmet on and said, “I don’t think so.” She pulled out her Dino Saber and charged at Snide while James started to move debris so Keeper could be freed. “You’re on my turf now, Snide!” Kendall shouted as she and Snide clashed swords. They were fighting all over the base with Snide shouting, “Why can’t you just stay still?” “I will if you will!” Kendall replied. They kept clashing swords, but then Snide got the upper hand and knocked Kendall into a table. “Kendall!” Keeper and James shouted as they ran over to help Kendall up. Snide laughed evilly then saw the entrance to the moon pool out of the corner of his eye and said, “So, a secret chamber for the merman I see? It looks like a portal to the merman’s home. Maybe once I am done here with you all, I’ll give the merman’s loved ones a visit. But first, it’s time you touched the Dark Energem and felt all its evil power! Starting with you, so you can return as Dragoon. Your friends can’t protect you now!” 

Suddenly Heckyl jumped down the hole Snide created and said, “Wrong! I’ll protect them!” The three behind Heckyl stared in awe as Snide said, “How dare you interfere!” Heckyl sent a blast to Snide knocking him to the side. Snide got up and said, “You’ve chosen the wrong side, Heckyl! But all of you are too late!” He ran into the moon pool cave and activated the portal sending him to Mako Island. Heckyl turned to the others as Keeper said, “Thank you, Heckyl.” “Yes, thank you,” James said. “I knew there was still good in you,” Kendall said. “But we need to follow Snide. That portal leads to Mako Island, Zac’s home and where the Southern Pod resides. We need to stop him before he destroys everything Zac cares about. “Also,” Keeper said. “The Dark Energem must be destroyed. This may be our last chance to get it.” “Count me in,” Heckyl said. “Let’s go,” Kendall said as she and Heckyl ran into the moon pool cave with James staying to attend to Keeper. 

Zac and Phillip were still standing near the mermaids when Kendall contacted them saying, “Rangers! Snide attacked our base! He used the portal in the moon pool cave. He’s on Mako Island!” “What!” Zac shouted. “We need to stop Snide before he destroys the island,” Phillip said. “Agreed,” Verida said. “Ondina, Nixie, Sirena, you three will enter the moon pool and activate its power. That should drive him off.” “Phillip and I can go in and hold him off until you three are ready,” Zac said grabbing Phillip. “Ah, Zac,” Phillip said. “What are you doing?” Zac and Phillip put their helmets back on and Zac said, “We’re using a different entrance. One that I haven’t used yet. But I need to fly us in. So hold tight!” Zac skyrocketed to the sky and flew towards the opening of the volcano. “Since when can Zac fly?” Sirena asked. “Since he was healed by a bird alien,” Ondina said with all the mermaids looking at her. “What?” “We can focus on that later,” Nixie said. “We need to get to the moon pool now!” The three mermaids dove under the water and swam to the moon pool. “Hurry,” Verida whispered. 

Snide landed next to the moon pool on Mako Island and looked around saying, “So, this is where the merman is from. Yes, I can feel the power here. Time to destroy it!” “Not so fast, Snide!” Snide looked up and saw Zac fly down the hallow of the volcano with Phillip and both Rangers landed in front of Snide. “Get off this island, Snide,” Phillip said. “If you know what’s good for you,” Zac added. Snide laughed evilly and said, “I figured you would be fighting the Greenzilla at your home. Ursula was right.” Zac pulled out his Dino Saber and said, “Where is she?” “Not for me to tell,” Snide said. Phillip pulled his Dino Saber out and said, “Then will get it out of you.” Both Rangers charged in and started to fight Snide off. Ondina, Nixie, and Sirena popped their heads out of the water in the moon pool as Zac shouted, “Whatever you three and the others are going to do, do it now!” Snide looked over and said, “Well, well, what have we here? You three mermaids won’t stand a chance against me.” “We’ll see about that, creature,” Ondina said as she, Nixie, and Sirena lifted their hand with their moon rings on it and started to activate the chamber along with the rest of the pod outside. The moon rings glowed brightly and the whole island glowed and directed its energy right to Snide, weakening him. “What’s happening to me?” Snide said. Zac grabbed Snide and said, “Your unwelcome gift. Time to take out the trash!” He then flew himself and Snide up the volcano into the sky and Zac said, “Never return here again.” He then threw Snide as hard as he could toward the mainland. He flew back down to Phillip and the three mermaids and said, “Thanks girls.” “That was a one time thing,” Nixie said. “And it was risky.” “What do you mean?” Phillip asked. “That act cost up all the energy in our moon rings,” Sirena answered. “We won’t have more until the next full moon,” Ondina added. “Then will make it count,” Zac said. 

Suddenly a flash appeared and Kendall and Heckyl were now standing next to Zac and Phillip. The three mermaids saw Heckyl and pointed their moon rings at Heckyl when Kendall shouted, “Wait! It’s OK. He’s with us. He saved us from Snide back at the base.” Heckyl saw the three mermaids and waved meekly as the three dropped their hands. Zac turned to Heckyl and said, “Glad to have you on our side for once.” Heckyl chuckled and said, “I guess. But where is Snide?” “I threw him out,” Zac said. “We need to finish him. Everyone grab hold.” Phillip and Heckyl grabbed Zac’s arms while Kendall grabbed Phillip’s arm. Then Zac flew the three up with him into the sky and toward the mainland. 

Snide crashed into the ground near the Ocean Cafe where people screamed and ran away from him. He got up and said, “Foolish merman. He thinks he got the better of me. Time to retreat and get away from him and the other Rangers.” “Don’t think so!” Shelby shouted as she appeared with Koda holding their Dino Morphers and blasted him backwards. Zac flew down and landed with Phillip, Kendall, and Heckyl next to Shelby and Koda. Snide stood up and growled as all six charged in and started to fight with Snide. “You fools think you can stand up to me, Ursula, and Sledge, think again!” He threw Heckyl and Kendall away into the side of a building with Koda and Shelby running over to check to see if they were OK. Suddenly Zenowing flew in and slashed Snide to the ground and landed near the Rangers. “Is everyone all right?” Everyone else nodded as Snide stood up and said, “Oh, no, they’re not!” “Careful,” Kendall said. “Snide has the Dark Energem.” “Lucky we still have six Energems!” Phillip shouted. Snide laughed evilly and pulled out the Dark Energem saying, “That’s not enough to destroy this!”

Suddenly the ground rumbled and everyone looked up to see the Ultrazord standing in the ocean. “The Ultrazord!” Snide shouted. Tyler, Chase, Riley, and Ivan were in its cockpit with Tyler shouting, “It’s over, Snide. We’re taking the Dark Energem!” “And kicking you out of my hometown!” Zac shouted. Snide grinned and said, “No, you’re not! You’re in for a big surprise! Magna Beam!” But nothing happened. “Huh? Magna Beam! Sledge! Fire the Magna Beam!” 

Up on Sledge’s ship, Wrench was on the bridge hearing Snide on the screen calling for the Magna Beam. Sledge walked in and said, “What do you want, Wrench? I was busy.” Wrench turned to Sledge and said, “Snide’s calling for the Magna Beam! Shall I fire it?” “I don’t think so,” Sledge answered. “Let the Rangers destroy him. My backup plan doesn’t need him anyway. Besides Poisy is waiting for me.” “What about Ursula?” Wrench asked. Sledge chuckled and said, “She’s off doing her part of the plan. She’s part of my backup, but not for long. And I doubt she will help Snide out.” He turned and walked out of the bridge with Wrench following him.

“Curse you, Sledge!” Snide shouted much to the amusement of the Rangers. “Looks like your Big Bad Boss doesn’t want to help you,” Zac said. Heckyl stepped forward and said, “It’s because of me you’re in this world, and I couldn’t be happier to help you leave it.” “Ready, everyone?” Tyler asked. “Keeper said it, the Dark Energem must be destroyed!” Koda, Shelby, Zac, Phillip, Kendall, and Zenowing pulled out their Dino Morphers while Heckyl charged his hand with electricity and said, “Last chance, Snide.” “I’ll never give up!” “Neither will we!” Tyler shouted. “Titano Cannon! Lock on target!” “You’ll never win, Rangers!” Snide shouted. “We’ll see!” Tyler said as he, Chase, Riley, and Ivan charged the cannon up. “Dino Super Drive Saber, activate! Titano Cannon Final Strike!” The cannon fired as the Rangers on the ground and Heckyl fired their blasts right at Snide. “No!” Snide screamed as he exploded. “So long, Snide,” Tyler whispered. Heckyl stared at the ashes of Snide feeling a weight being lifted off of his shoulders. 

Up on Sledge’s ship, the wedding ceremony resumed with Wrench presiding, “Do you take this monster as your awfully wedded husband?” “I do!” Poisandra answered. “I do, too, my Poisy-Poo-Poo!” Sledge said. “I now pronounce you husband and wife,” Wrench said. All the monsters present applauded. “I’m the happiest girl in the universe!” Poisandra said. “Wait, my dear,” Sledge said. “I almost forgot your ring.” He turned to grab the ring, but the Dark Energem was gone. “Oh!” Wrench cried. “Where is it?” “Who stole the Dark Energem?” Sledge asked. “It must’ve been Snide!” Fury realized. “And the Rangers must have it now!” Sledge realized. “What about Ursula?” Poisandra asked. “I don’t know,” Sledge answered. “But Fury, find that Energem fast, or my wife will be wearing your fur as a coat!”

Down on Earth, the unmorphed Rangers and Heckyl were searching the area for where the Dark Energem could have landed after the explosion. “There’s no way the Dark Energem could survive that explosion,” Riley commented. “We need to find it,” Zac said. “Before Sledge and his minions get their hands on it. Even Ursula. Then we need to find Ursula. She has Mimmi and Evie.” “It could be a trap,” Ivan said. “We know,” Phillip said. “But we are willing to take that risk.” “I can help you,” Heckyl said making all the Rangers turn to face him. “Luckily, Zac was right. I have changed. And I want to help. If you’ll let me.” Everyone looked at each other and nodded. “Of course,” Tyler said. “You’re one of us now,” Phillip said. “We’ll finish this together,” Zac said. Suddenly Kendall’s communicator went off. “The Ranger base is under attack. By Fury!” “Keeper’s there,” Tyler said. “And my dad.” “We need to head back there,” Chase said. “But we still have to find the Dark Energem,” Shelby said. “And rescue Mimmi and Evie,” Koda added. 

“Looking for this?” The Rangers and Heckyl turned around and saw Ursula as Mimmi several feet away holding up the Dark Energem. “Mimmi!” Koda said but Riley said, “Hold on. That can’t be Mimmi. She would have become a monster after touching that.” “Ursula,” Zac said. Ursula giggled in Mimmi’s voice and said, “Correct, my dear nephew. You and your friends are quite smart, except the caveman there.” Koda looked offended as Ursula continued, “Oh, and happy birthday to you. Finally 18. What an accomplishment.” Phillip grew angry and shouted, “Where’s Mimmi? I know you put the sleeping curse on her and Evie. And how dare you steal her voice and appearance!” Ursula giggled and said, “Calm down, land prince. Your beloved is not harmed. Oh and by the way, congrats on the engagement.” She held up her left hand and Phillip saw that the engagement ring he gave Mimmi was on Ursula’s hand. He tried to charge at her, but Ivan held Phillip back whispering, “Calm down, Your Highness. She will pay for what she has done to Princess Mimmi.” Ursula pulled off the ring and tossed it to Phillip who caught it. “I thought you would like your token of affection back since you’ll never see her again.” Phillip screamed in fury as Ivan held him back and Zenowing said, “Stop this now, sea witch. Give up the Dark Energem and release your hostages.” “You are too funny,” Ursula said. “All three of my hostages are staying with me.” Everyone looked confused as Tyler asked, “Three?” Ursula nodded and pulled out her crystal ball and showed everyone the three women trapped inside. Everyone saw Nerissa lying unconscious next to Evie and Mimmi. “Evie! Mom!” Zac said but Koda held him back. Ursula giggled and said, “Poor Nerissa. She could never one up me no matter how hard she tried.” Phillip pulled out of Ivan’s grasp and pulled out his Dino Morpher and pointed it at Ursula who giggled and said, “Oh, I’m so frightened! Not. What are you planning to do? Destroy the Dark Energem? From what I saw, your most powerful attacks couldn’t destroy it. So what is one little blaster going to do?” Phillip pulled the trigger and the blast hit the shell around Ursula’s neck, causing Ursula to stumble back and shift back into her monster form. “How dare you attack my most prized possession! What did you think that would accomplish?” Phillip just smirked and said, “Now you’re just the monster you really are.”

A glowing ball flew out of Ursula’s shell and floated in the air a bit with Ursula shouting, “No! Her voice!” The ball floated down to Phillip and went into the engagement ring, making it glow. “Wow,” Riley said. “Mimmi’s voice must have merged with the ring because it couldn’t return to her directly.” Phillip closed his fist around it and said, “Then I’ll keep it safe until Mimmi is safe again.” 

Ursula laughed evilly and said, “But all of you have a choice to make. Like Glasses said, Fury is attacking the base that has Keeper and your leader’s father all alone with no one to protect them. So you have to choose, will you go after Fury, or come after me? Who knows if either one will be successful.” The Rangers pondered for a moment when Ursula said, “Oh, by the way, there is one other thing you all should know. Sledge had a back up plan in case you all destroyed his Greenzillas. Of which I don’t care that you all destroyed them. One of the things I wanted them to do was destroy that shield my idiot brother put around this area, of which the Greenzilla did. It didn’t destroy Mako Island like I wanted, but I can do that later. But those eggs Sledge planted did more than you thought.” 

She waved her hand and the group saw an viewing of Sledge walking around his ship with Poisandra and saying, “Today, my dear, we destroy the Rangers for good!” Wrench had popped up and said, “But your plan of the Greenzillas failed.” “Calm your circuits, Wrench!” Sledge shouted. “I’m going to get those Energems and that merman. My plan is just getting started! Those eggs that I planted all around the Earth do more than just hatch Greenzillas! As we speak, they’re forming anchors in the ground. We’ll use them to pull the Earth out of orbit! That’s the key to the planet’s final destruction! Now, charge the electro nets!” 

Ursula waved her hand again and the viewing disappeared. The Rangers were shocked. Zac turned to Heckyl and asked, “Was this what you meant by the planet being in danger soon?” Heckyl nodded as Ursula giggled and said, “Don’t worry, Rangers. Those eggs did dig into the Earth, but not to act as winches as Sledge thinks. He doesn’t know that I changed them with my magic. If Sledge tries to drag the Earth away from orbit, he will be in for a nasty surprise. No. The eggs are digging my poison into the Earth. Soon it will rise and darken the planet in the skies and soon everything will kneel to me. Starting with all of you!” She sent a wave of electricity to the Rangers and Heckyl and Zac tried to use Turn the Tide, but this electricity was charged by the Dark Energem and her magic shell so it didn’t work and everyone fell to the ground in pain. Ursula laughed evilly seeing her enemies down on the ground. “I should have known you had something planned for yourself, Ursula!” Heckyl shouted. Ursula giggled and said, “Oh my dear Heckyl. You had such great potential. But you saw the light and switched sides. Pity.” 

Suddenly Ursula was blasted off of her feet. The Rangers and Heckyl turned to see Triton raising from the sea with his trident in his merman form. He made the water land on the ground and he shifted into his human form. “This needs to stop, Ursula!” Triton shouted. “I warned you what would happen if you threaten my son and his friends!” Ursula stood up and said, “You think I will bow to you? No. Not when I do this!” She thrust one of her tentacles out and grabbed Zac by the throat and dragged him back to her, shocking him to no end. Triton raised his trident at Ursula to attack her but Ursula said, “I wouldn’t do that if I were you. I also have the rest of your loved ones in my possession.” She held up the crystal ball were he saw Mimmi and Evie lying in their eternal slumber and Nerissa starting to become conscious. “Beloved,” Triton whispered. Ursula giggled and said, “Now you see. If you destroy me, you destroy everything you hold dear. And your precious seven seas should be affected by my poison right about….now!” 

Purple mist started to rise from the ocean and into the skies as the ocean turned purple in color. The mermaids over on Mako Island were starting to groan in pain. Triton could hear all of the seven seas cry out as he knelt to the ground holding his head in pain. “Now dear brother. You are defenseless against me. After all these years. So now, I want to make a deal with you. Give me your trident. Hand the control of the seas over to me, and I will return everything to normal. Have we got a deal?” Triton looked at Ursula, then back at the Rangers and Heckyl, then at Zac, still in Ursula’s grasp. “My son,” Triton mentally told Zac. “I’m sorry I couldn’t help you more. You and your friends are the only hope now for this planet. I have faith in you. I love you, son.” Zac shook his head in denial as Triton held up the trident and said, “It’s a deal, Ursula. The trident is yours.” Ursula squealed with glee as she grabbed the trident, feeling the power course through her. Her form started to change, her tentacles disappearing meaning Zac was dropped to the ground as Triton crawled over to check on Zac. Soon Ursula’s appearance changed into that of a middle aged woman with flowing red hair, brown eyes, tanned skin, and wearing a black dress. Ursula smiled and said, “Finally. After all of these years, I’m me again. Thank you, dear brother. But as always, you are far too trusting.” 

Suddenly the water from the ocean rose and swept Ursula away holding her a few feet above the ground as she held the trident in one hand and the Dark Energem in the other hand. The energy from both crackled heavily as Ursula said, “Now I shall take on my true form!” Ursula’s body shifted to where her hair turned white, her skin turned purple, and her dress transformed her legs and lower body into that of an octopus with long black tentacles. Riley said, “I thought her true form was a mermaid.” “It was,” Triton said weakly. “But after centuries of using dark magic, she was corrupted into this.” Ursula looked at the shocked people on the ground and shouted, “Now I am reborn into my true self. Ursula, Queen of the Seven Seas, Master of the Trident, Magic Shell, and the Dark Energem! You were right, Triton, when you cursed me all those years ago by bringing out my inner evil. Now I have truly embraced it. And now, I will do to you what you have done to me!” She pointed the trident at Triton and shot a blast at Trition, causing an explosion. When the dust cleared, all that was there was a little shriveled blue creature sticking out of the ground. “Dad?” Zac asked. Ursula laughed evilly and sent Triton into her crystal ball and then grabbed Zac with one of here tentacles again and pulled him to her causing some of the water to get on him and shifting him into his merman form. “Zac!” The Rangers shouted. “Let him go, sea witch!” Heckyl shouted. Ursula giggled and said, “Why should I? After all, I have everything I need. The ocean is releasing my poison first, then the land will have its turn. Soon the entire Earth will be mine! You are at your lowest, Rangers. And you don’t have much time left. You all think you can destroy me? No! You all should fear me!” 

_I’ve waited for years to have this moment_

_I’ve thought of the ways I’d make you pay_

_The tables have turned, the lesson is learned_

_Now I hold the key_

_Cause only a fool underestimates me!_

_An eye for an eye_

_A wrong for a wrong_

_Never forgive, never forget_

_This is your last regret_

_What goes around, comes around! ___

__Ursula laughed evilly as purple mist surrounded her and Zac and they disappeared. The Rangers stood up from the ground along with Heckyl as they saw the sight before them. The skies were darkening with the purple mist and the ocean was looking more and more poisoned. “Where did she go?” Koda asked. “Somewhere not good, I suspect,” Riley said. “We need to get Zac and everyone else she captured back,” Phillip said. “We will, Your Highness,” Ivan said. “First we need to get back to the base,” Kendall said. “Indeed,” Zenowing said. “But how are we going to get back quickly enough?” Chase asked. “The portal Keeper made on Mako Island,” Shelby realized. “Then we need to hurry,” Heckyl said. “True,” Tyler said. “Ursula was right about one thing. We’re running out of time. We have a lot to do. But I know we can do it. Let’s go!” Everyone nodded and ran off, getting ready for the biggest battle they have ever faced…._ _


	40. Finale

The remaining Rangers and Heckyl ran all the way to the marina and stopped looking out to the sea straight at Mako Island. “So,” Chase said. “How are we suppose to get over there?” “We could take a boat,” Riley suggested. “That will take too long,” Shelby said. Tyler turned to Zenowing and said, “Zenowing, can you fly all of us over to the island? We need to get to that portal quickly.” Zenowing thought for a moment and said, “I can’t carry all of you at once. I am going to have to make multiple trips. But I think I can mange.” “The land entrance is on the southern side of the island,” Phillip said. “Fly all of us there, then I can lead everyone into the moon pool. But we also need to alert the Southern Pod. We owe them that.” Everyone nodded in agreement as Zenowing grabbed Phillip and Tyler first and flew them to the southern side of Mako Island.

The Southern Pod was still there and Phillip and Tyler were dropped off as Zenowing flew back to the mainland to start getting the others. Phillip saw that the Southern Pod were feeling the effects of Ursula’s magic and he ran into the water and said, “You all need to get out of the water. Ursula’s magic is slowly poisoning it to destroy all of you.” “That is not easily done,” Verida said. “Only Ondina, Nixie, Sirena, and myself have granted ourselves human legs. The rest have not. Especially the younglings. What’s worse is that this cloud of darkness in the skies is starting to block our connection with the moon. Even with the full moon approaching tonight, these clouds will block its light from us and we won’t be able to recharge all of our moon rings.” Heckyl and Shelby landed next to Phillip and Tyler as Tyler said, “We need to stop this and fast. And get Zac back.” “She has Zac?” Ondina asked. Tyler nodded as Shelby said, “Ursula has the trident along with the Dark Energem. She’s made herself the new ruler of the seven seas. And I fear that she has plans for Zac and everyone else she is holding hostage.” “But Sledge is still out there as well,” Heckyl said. “He’s not going to be happy when he finds out that Ursula messed up his big plan.” Kendall and Ivan landed nearby as Ivan said, “We need to hurry. The monsters are in our base! Keeper’s in trouble!” “And we need to get the Dark Energem out of Ursula’s hands,” Kendall added. “The Dark Energem must be destroyed,” Heckyl said. Zenowing landed with Chase, Koda, and Riley next to the group. “Please rescue my friends,” Ordina said. The Rangers nodded as Verida said, “You need to get that trident out of Ursula’s hands. And destroy her magic shell. Along with her.” “How?” Phillip asked. “From what Triton told us, she can’t be destroyed due to Triton being on the throne.” “True,” Verida said. “However, if Zac and Mimmi take up their birthrights and have the trident make them the new rulers, then the enchantment King Poseidon placed on his children will be void. Only then can Ursula be defeated for good.” Nixie started to cough and said, “Hurry. I don’t know how long we can last against this poison.” “True,” Kendall said. “And we don’t know when Ursula will unleash it on land.” “Then David and everyone we care about on land is in trouble too,” Sirena said. “We will put an end to all of this,” Tyler said. “We promise you that. Come on guys. Let’s go.” The Rangers and Heckyl ran towards the land entrance to the moon pool to get back to their base.

Down in a cave under the sea, Ursula appeared with Zac in its depths. “Ah,” Ursula said. “Home sweet home. Well, this is just a rest stop for now. We have more trips to make, dear nephew.” Zac struggled to break free and he said, “You got what you wanted Ursula. Now let me and my family go.” Ursula laughed and said, “Oh you are such a fool. Just because I now have the trident and the Dark Energem doesn’t mean I am done with you. My revenge is just getting started. Besides I don’t want to crush your tail, yet.” The Dark Energem glowed next to her shell and Zac flinched away. Ursula noticed this and said, “So, you’re afraid of this, aren’t you? Yes, I remember when Arcanon almost had his way with you. You saw what you would become if he used it on you. And that scared you. Also, I see your fear of Sledge, of what he told you when you crashed his ship. Oh, Sledge is such a fool. He thinks he will win, but alas, no. Maybe we should go pay him a visit.” “No!” Zac shouted. Ursula giggled and said, “Calm yourself, dear nephew. I just want to go congratulate the newlyweds.” “What?” Zac said. “He and Poisandra finally got married?” Ursula nodded and said, “I just want to give them a wedding present.” Zac started to panic as he was thinking that Ursula was going to hand him over to Sledge. Ursula noticed this and giggled saying, “Don’t worry. I’ll make sure you will enjoy this.” The Dark Energem glowed and Zac’s eyes glowed dark blue with anger and worry at what Ursula was planning.

Over in Amber Beach, Fury had gotten into the Ranger base and was facing off against James and Keeper. “Give me the Dark Energem, you bug eyed freak!” Fury shouted at Keeper. Fury charged in as Keeper and James started to dodge Fury’s attacks as more of the base was destroyed. Fury grabbed Keeper and threw him across the room. James tried to rush to Keeper’s aide, but Fury grabbed him by the throat and said, “You will pay for betraying me, Dragoon. Once I get my hands on the Dark Energem, I will use its power to turn you into that monster again!” He threw James into a wall and started to walk towards Keeper saying, “It’s over for you, Keeper!” 

Suddenly a flash appeared from the moon pool cave and the Rangers and Heckyl charged in firing blasts at Fury knocking him backwards. Koda ran to Keeper and helped him up saying, “Keeper! You OK?” Tyler ran over to his dad and said, “Dad!” He helped James up as Fury said, “The Dark Energem will be mine!” “You might want to reconsider that promise,” Phillip said. Fury growled and said, “Curse you, Rangers! I will be back!” He then disappeared in a flash of light. 

Keeper turned to the others and said, “You are not safe here anymore. We must leave.” “Wait,” James said. “Where’s Zac?” “Ursula captured him,” Tyler said. “And Ursula has the Dark Erengem and the trident,” Riley added. “Ursula is using the eggs that Sledge planted to poison the Earth,” Chase said. “Starting with sea,” Koda added. “Then the land will be next,” Shelby said. “Soon the entire Earth will be covered in darkness and Ursula will reign supreme,” Kendall said. “And I don’t think Sledge will be too happy when he finds out what Ursula is doing,” Heckyl said. “We need to defeat both Ursula and Sledge,” Zenowing said. “And rescue everyone Ursula has captured,” Phillip said pulling out the engagement ring he gave Mimmi. It was still glowing as Keeper said. “Have faith, Rangers.” 

Suddenly their alarms blared and they turned to see a transmission coming up on the screen. Soon Sledge appeared and said, “Your time is up, Power Rangers. Moments from now, my ship will yank the Earth out of orbit and into deep space. I’ve sold your miserable planet to the scrapyards on Kamen 5. You wouldn’t give me the Energems, so now I’ll pry them from your frozen hands!” He laughed evilly and turned to Wrench and said, “Unleash the electro nets! Full power!” “Yes,” Master Sledge,” Wrench answered as he hit a button and neon green nets went towards the Earth to where the eggs were. But they couldn’t attach to the eggs due to Ursula’s magic. “Ah, Master Sledge,” Wrench said. “The nets can’t attach to the eggs.” “What?” Sledge shouted as he stomped over to Wrench with the Rangers still watching from their base. “I think he’s about to find out his plan is done for,” Heckyl said. Everyone nodded in agreement as they watched Sledge growl in anger as Fury and Poisandra came into view with Fury shouting, “The Rangers didn’t hand over the Dark Energem. But I noticed that the Aqua Ranger was not with them.” Sledge turned and shouted, “What? Then where is he?” 

“Hello, Sledge.” The Rangers immediately knew that was Ursula’s voice as they saw on the screen that Sledge turned and Ursula came into view in her cursed monster form. “Wait,” Koda said. “Isn’t she look different now?” “I think she’s playing Sledge,” Kendall said. Sledge glared at Ursula and said, “So, you came back. I thought you were going to exact revenge on that brother of yours.” Ursula giggled and said, “True. But I wanted to give you a wedding present. For you and your new bride.” She waved her hand and Zac appeared still being held by one of Ursula’s tentacles. The Rangers gasped as they saw their friend being held against his will. Poisandra cheered and said, “The merman! He’s ours now!” Zac struggled in Ursula’s grip and said, “Not a chance, Poisandra!” Sledge growled and said, “Watch your tone with my wife. Now you are my servant, Aqua Ranger. And your Energem is now mine!” 

“Ah, Master Sledge?” Wrench said as he pointed to the Earth. “There’s some sort of dark clouds appearing around the planet.” Sledge turned around and saw that indeed dark purple clouds were starting to cover the Earth over the seas. Sledge turned to Ursula and asked, “This wouldn’t have anything to do with you, would it Ursula?” Ursula giggled and said, “Guilty as charged. While you were distracted with your wedding and the Greenzillas, I was exacting my own plan. Now I don’t have to look like this anymore.” She dropped Zac who coughed and took several deep breaths as Ursula shifted into her human form. “So,” Poisandra said. “This is what you really look like?” Ursula shrugged and said, “Once upon a time, yes. And now I have what is rightfully mine.” The trident magically appeared in her right hand as the monsters backed up a little with fear as Fury noticed, “She has the Dark Energem around her neck!” Sledge saw this as well and shouted, “You took what should be mine! I will strangle you for this. And explain to me why my electro nets aren’t attaching to the winches the eggs created.” Ursula giggled and said, “Oh, your eggs originally had that potential. But I tweaked them with my magic to create the darkness you see down there. They are now producing a poison that will cover the entire Earth with my darkness and everything will bow to me. You can try to stop me, but I don’t think you can.” Sledge pulled out his blaster and said, “Then I’ll take the Dark Energem once I’m finished with you!” 

Ursula laughed evilly and said, “Maybe. But you are forgetting something. You remember what my dear nephew did to your ship last time.” She blasted Zac with energy from the Dark Energem channelled through the trident as Zac screamed in pain then went eerily quiet. “You see, he and the rest of his kind draw their powers from the moon. And now that he is here, he has a full connection to it. I am making him see to my reason thanks to the Dark Energem, so he’s about to give you a repeat performance. Now, my dear nephew, destroy this ship.” Zac stood up with a dark purple glow in his eyes that made the monsters reel back in terror and said, “With pleasure.” The Rangers gasped as they saw their friend being controlled by Ursula. Zac wind pushed all the monsters into different controls. Then he raised his hands and caused the entire ship to spark and explode with electricity. Ursula laughed evilly as he watched her nephew unleash his full power. 

Suddenly Zac dropped to the ground breathing heavily as the dark look disappeared from his eyes as he looked all around and saw the damage he caused. He turned to Ursula and said, “What did you do?” Ursula grinned and said, “I just used the Dark Energem and the trident to bring out your darker side for a bit. It worked wonders, don’t you think?” Zac looked around and screamed with fury as he tried to stand and charged at Ursula, but Ursula raised the trident and froze Zac in place. Ursula giggled and said, “Now, now. None of that, dear nephew. It looks like you need to cool off. Maybe some time with your family will change your mind.” She summoned her crystal ball and Zac disappeared in a flash of light. Ursula sighed as alarms started to blare in Sledge’s ship alerting that the ship was losing power. Sledge groaned as he stood up and said, “You will pay for this, Ursula.” Ursula laughed evilly and said, “Oh, Sledge. You don’t even know how much power I have.” She then shifted into her true form as she used his tentacles to grab Sledge, Poisandra, Fury, and Wrench by the throats. Ursula tossed her white hair to the side and said, “Poor Sledge. You never realized that you were just a pawn in my game. Now you and your crew are going to crash into the Earth and suffer in my darkness. Or you might just be destroyed by the Power Rangers for all I care. Who knows. But now you know you should have never underestimated me!”

_And now you poor unfortunate soul!_

_Time’s up! You’re through!_

_Now the power of Poseidon_

_Has been once again made whole_

_All the magic of the trident_

_And the shell and Dark Energem are in my control!_

_Now dark shall reign forever_

_Over ocean, sea, and shoal!_

_Now see for yourselves how karma feels!_

_You poor unfortunate souls! ___

__Ursula laughed evilly as she disappeared in purple mist and the ship continued to explode as the screen faded to black. The Rangers, Keeper, James, and Heckyl all looked at each other in horror. “We need to end this,” Tyler said. “How?” James asked. “Ursula has Zac and his loved ones, she has the trident and the Dark Energem, and those eggs Sledge planted around the world are releasing this dark poison onto the world. Soon the oceans will be done for and the land will be next.” Kendall went to her computer and typed away saying, “I’ve analyzed the poison released and it matches the same signature as the Dark Energem. It must have powered up the magic Ursula put on those eggs. We need to destroy those eggs before they release too much of the dark poison.” “Then we need to go back to where we fought all of the Greenzillas,” Tyler said. “Agreed,” Ivan said. “Wait,” Keeper said. “Even if you destroy those eggs, the darkness will remain. The only hope of saving the Earth is to destroy the Dark Energem.” “How?” Chase asked. “We blasted that thing with the Titano Cannon.” “Not even scratch,” Koda added._ _

__“Besides,” Phillip added. “We need to get the Dark Energem away from Ursula before we can even think about destroying it. And we need to get the trident away from her as well. Not to mention rescue Zac and the others.” Suddenly the alarms blared as Kendall said, “Sledge’s ship is entering our atmosphere. It’s going to crash again.” “OK.” Tyler said. “We need to split up. Some will go and destroy those eggs to stop more poison from being released. Who knows when Ursula will release it on land. Koda and Shelby will find the egg in New York, Zenowing will find the one in China, Ivan, Chase, and Riley will find the one in Zandar, Phillip will find the one in Australia, and I will find the one in Tokyo.” “I’m going with you, Tyler,” James said. Tyler nodded as Kendall said, “Keeper, Heckyl, and myself will go to where Sledge crashed his ship. Once all of you find and destroy those eggs, join us there. We also need to find Ursula. We need to draw her out if we want to retrieve the Dark Energem and free Zac and the others.” Everyone nodded and ran out of the base._ _

__Zac appeared in a white void after being teleported into Ursula’s crystal ball. He took several deep breaths and heard someone say, “Zac! Are you alright?” He looked up and saw Nerissa standing there. Zac stood up and hugged Nerissa saying, “I’m glad you are alright, Mom.” Nerissa pulled back and said, “I’m not alone in this place.” She pointed to a shriveled up blue creature planted in the ground as Zac kneeled down and said, “Dad. I’m going to get you back to normal. I promise.” Nerissa smiled and said, “Oh how I have longed to see your father again, but not like this.” Zac looked around and saw Evie and Mimmi lying nearby in their eternal slumber. Zac ran over and sat next to Evie saying, “Evie! I’ve got you. Please wake up.” Remembering how she broke his curse, he leaned down and gave her a kiss on her lips. He pulled back as Evie opened her eyes and took several deep breaths. She looked up and saw Zac smiling down at her. “Zac! You’re OK!” She pulled Zac down into a hug as Zac said, “That’s right. I’m here. I am glad that you are OK.” They pulled apart as Evie looked around and asked, “Where are we? Last thing I remember is Mimmi, or what I thought was Mimmi, finding me on my Dad’s boat and she handed me this apple. I took a bite out of it, and then darkness. It was Ursula. I know it was.” “You’re right,” Zac said. He turned and saw Mimmi lying next to them as Nerissa walked over and sat next to her daughter. “Ursula got through the shield my father created and found Mimmi. She placed the same curse that she did on me and you and stole her voice and must have used her magic to look like Mimmi. Mom, do you think you could wake her up?” Nerissa shook her head and said, “From what you told me about when you were cursed, only the person Mimmi loves most can wake her. And that is Phillip.” “So what can we do?” Evie asked. “And what is that thing?” She was pointing to Triton’s new form as Zac said, “That would be my dad. Or what Ursula turned him into. Ursula now has the trident and the Dark Energem. But she also had some sort of magic shell around her neck.”_ _

__“I know that shell,” Nerissa said. “It was gifted to her when your grandfather was on his deathbed. I thought it was lost to time.” “Then why hasn’t Ursula used it before?” Zac asked. “Because she lost her connection to the sea,” Nerissa explained. “When she first became cursed, the shell slowly lost its magic. She must have only had enough to use it on Mimmi to take her voice. Now that she has the trident and used it to break the curse Triton put on her, the shell has been restored of its magic. However, unlike the trident, it can be destroyed with enough power.” “Then we need to get out of here,” Evie said. “How?” Zac said. “Ursula can probably summon us at any time or just keep us in here forever. I’m not going to be her puppet.” “Zac,” Evie said. “What are you talking about?” Zac sighed and said, “Ursula took me to Sledge’s ship. Then she used the Dark Energem and channeled its power through the trident to control me to destroy Sledge’s ship. It was awful.” Evie hugged Zac as Nerissa said, “It is not your fault, son. The blame lies with Ursula, not you.”_ _

__Evie suddenly remembered that she had Zac’s birthday present in her pocket and pulled it out saying, “I know this may not be the best time, but happy birthday.” She handed the present to Zac, who took it and opened it, revealing a ring band with a trident design on it. Zac looked at Evie who blushed and said, “It’s a promise ring. I know that you initially feared that I couldn’t follow you to the sea, and luckily thanks to your father we can, but I wanted to give you this to help you remember that we will always be together no matter what. Because I love you, Zac.” Zac’s eyes started to glisten with tears and he kissed Evie passionately. He pulled back and said, “Thank you, Evie. I will never take it off. I promise.”_ _

__“My son,” Nerissa interrupted. “Now we need to figure out how to break out of this prison.” “How are we going to do that?” Zac asked. “Plus, what about Mimmi? She needs to wake up.” “True,” Nerissa said. “If Ursula is using magic to bring us here, then maybe we need to use magic to get out.” She pointed to Zac’s Energem and Zac said, “You think I could use my Energem to break us free? I don’t know if one is enough.” “We won’t know unless you try,” Evie said. Zac nodded then sat down and closed his eyes and focused on his Energem._ _

__Tyler and James arrived in Tokyo where Tyler defeated the Greenzilla. “The egg has to be around here somewhere,” Tyler said. James looked around then shouted, “Look!” Tyler turned around and saw dark clouds rising from the ground. “Ursula’s started the attack on land,” Tyler realized. People around them were started to kneel to the ground in weakness and pain. “We need to find that egg now!” James looked around several buildings then saw it next to a building in an alleyway. “Here, son!” Tyler saw it and pulled out his Dino Saber and handed it to his dad saying, “Start slicing up the tendrils and I’ll blast the egg!” James nodded as he ran in and started to slice and dice the tendrils. Tyler pulled out his Dino Morpher and blasted the egg to smithereens. “That should stop the poison in this area.” “At least stopped producing more of it,” James said. “We still have to get rid of the darkness that has already been unleashed.” “Then let’s go,” Tyler said. He and James ran out of the city to meet up with Kendall and her party._ _

__Zenowing landed in China saying, “If I was an egg, where would I be?” He noticed the darkness rising from the land. “I need to stop this before it is too late for the people of this planet.” He took to the skies and scanned the Earth below and saw the tendrils of the egg. “I’ll follow those. They should lead me to the egg.” He followed the path and landed where he saw the egg wedged near a tree. He pulled out his sword and sliced the tendrils. “Silver Prism Slash!” He launched the attack and destroyed the egg._ _

__He was about to take flight when he heard a soft voice cry in pain. He looked around and saw a teenage Asian girl with long black hair laying near another tree clutching her arm in pain. Zenowing flew over to her and the girl was startled. “It’s alright,” Zenowing said. “I’m not here to hurt you. I heard your cry of pain. Let me help you. What’s your name?” The girl looked at Zenowing with a glare and said, “Why would you help me, creature?” She held her arm in pain and Zenowing noticed a ring on her finger, a moon ring. “You are far away from the sea, mermaid.” The girl looked at Zenowing in shock and asked, “How do you know what I am?” “I have encountered your kind before,” Zenowing said. “The prince of the seas saved my life a couple months ago.” The girl thought for a moment and said, “Wait. You know Zac?” Zenowing nodded as the girl continued, “Then it’s true? Zac and Mimmi are going to reunite the merpeople?” Zenowing nodded again and said, “It is true. But the royals are in trouble. Ursula has returned and she has them and their parents along with Lady Evie. And she is using these eggs to bring her darkness to this world.” The girl winced as she tried to sit up and said, “My name is Weilan. I came from the Eastern Pod to find the source of what was causing us pain. I tried to destroy it, but that backfired. Can you please get me back to my pod? It’s not far from here.” Zenowing nodded and said, “Of course, Weilan. Hold on tight.” He picked Weilan up bridal style and took to the skies, going towards where Weilan said the Eastern Pod was hiding._ _

__He landed on a beach near some caves where Zenowing laid Weilan in the water and she shifted into her mermaid form. Mermaids started to pop their heads out of the ocean and were ready to attack Zenowing when Weilan shouted, “Stop! This creature is a friend of Prince Zac. He rescued me and destroyed the source of this dark magic.” The mermaids backed down and Weilan turned to Zenowing and said, “They will help me heal. Thank you for rescuing me. We want to help Zac in any way that we can. His father, King Triton, helped restore our pod when the water dragon took our magic away. We owe him everything.” Zenowing bowed a little and said, “Most gracious of you, Weilan. Would you have any way of defeating Ursula’s magic?” Weilan thought for a moment then said, “These dark clouds are blocking our contact with the moon. Clear the skies, and we can combine all of our strength to assisting Zac. But you need to hurry. The full moon is approaching soon and that will be the best time to use it. We will contact the other pods and tell them of this. Go!” Zenowing nodded and took off to the skies to find the other Rangers._ _

__Koda and Shelby ran around New York City trying to locate the egg. “Where is it?” Koda asked. Shelby looked around and shouted, “There!” She pointed to the egg that was near a bench in Central Park. Koda and Shelby ran to the egg and Shelby shouted, “I’ll slice up while you shot.” Koda nodded as he pulled out his Dino Morpher and Shelby pulled out her Dino Saber and the pair destroyed the egg. Koda nodded and said, “Egg gone now.” “But not soon enough,” Shelby said as she looked around and saw people groaning in pain around them. “The land attack started before we could destroy the egg. We need to destroy the Dark Energem so that we can clear the planet of this darkness.” Koda nodded in agreement as he and Shelby ran to meet up with the others._ _

__Ivan, Chase, and Riley arrived in Zandar to look for the egg there. “It’s got to be around here somewhere,” Chase said. Riley pulled out his communicator and said, “I’ll track this energy. Hopefully it will pinpoint its source.” He got a result. “It’s coming from here.” Ivan saw it and said, “That’s the gardens located on the castle grounds. We need to hurry!” The three boys ran to the castle gates but guards stopped them. “You three have no business here!” One guard shouted. “Please!” Chase shouted. “We need to destroy the egg that is unleashing this poison onto the planet.” “Nothing can destroy it,” Another guard said. “And it’s starting to affect people here. What can three boys do that the king’s guards couldn’t?” “Let them through,” The guards turned around and saw Maggie walking towards them and Ivan kneeled and said, “Princess Margaret. I am glad to see you are alright.” “For now,” Maggie said motioning for Ivan to rise. “My people are feeling the effects of all of this. My father is bedridden. Please tell me you and your friends can put a stop to this.” Ivan nodded and said, “We came here to destroy the source of this, but these guards won’t let us through.” Maggie nodded and grabbed Ivan’s hand saying, “Quickly! Follow me!” Ivan motioned for Chase and Riley to follow him and Maggie as Maggie led them to the spot where the egg was. Ivan pulled out his Ptera Saber and said, “Stand back, Princess Margaret. We’ll destroy this egg for good!” Chase and Riley pulled out their Dino Morphers and the three Rangers blasted the egg to smithereens. Chase looked to the skies and said, “We may have destroyed the egg, but the dark clouds are still there.” “At least no more of the poison will be released,” Riley commented. Ivan turned to Maggie and said, “We will save the people of Zandar, Princess Margaret. I can promise you that.” Maggie smiled and said, “Thank you, Sir Ivan. I have faith in you and your friends.” She pulled Ivan in for a passionate kiss, making Chase and Riley open their mouths in shock. Chase wolf whistled and Riley smacked the back of Chase’s head whispering, “Stop that.” Ivan and Maggie pulled away as Ivan said, “I shall return soon, Princess Margaret. You have my word.” He grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it and he ran out of the garden along with Chase and Riley. “Good luck,” Maggie shouted._ _

__Over in the Gold Coast of Australia, Phillip used the portal in the Ranger base to return to Mako Island. He didn’t even bother using the boat stored there as he activated the enchantment on his Energem and dove into the water. He felt the poison that was also affecting the Southern Pod but his Energem was using its power to protect him. He swam up to the dock underneath the Ocean Cafe and pulled himself out of the water and got his human legs back. He ran up to the balcony and saw that the land attack by Ursula’s dark magic had started. He saw Cam and Carly trying to help David to stand. Phillip ran over and help Cam and Carly with David and said, “You three need to get indoors. This poison will weaken all of you the longer you all stay out here.” “How do you know that?” Carly asked. “Just do as the prince says,” Cam said. They got David inside while Phillip asked, “Cam, do you have any idea where that Greenzilla first appeared?” “That giant green monster?” Cam asked. “Just south of here.” “Thank you,” Phillip said as he closed the door leaving the three inside as he started to run south._ _

__“Wait!” Phillip turned and saw Ondina, Sirena, and Nixie trying to run towards him but all three looked a little worse for wear. “What are you three doing here?” Phillip asked. “You all need to save your strength.” “True,” Nixie said. “But we want to help.” “Plus,” Ondina said. “Verida received word from the Eastern Pod. Zenowing came into contact with our friend, Weilan. All of the pods are gong to unite once these clouds are gone and use the upcoming full moon to help take down Ursula.” “So,” Sirena said. “Since we have land legs, we thought we would help you find its source.” Phillip sighed and said, “Alright. The source comes from an egg that was planted nearby. That’s where the Greenzilla came from. We destroy that, then no more of this poison will be unleashed. Then the Rangers and I will confront Ursula and get the Dark Energem away from her and destroy it. We think she is using that to keep this poison powered up.” “Then how are you all going to clear the skies of this?” Nixie asked. Phillip sighed and said, “We will figure something out. Come on. We need to find that egg.” The three mermaids nodded and everyone turned and ran south._ _

__Over where the egg was hiding, a tall young man was walking toward it. He had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. He was staring at the egg and said, “This must be what is making all of us sick.” He raised his hand to it but then heard, “Stop!” He turned and saw Phillip, Ondina, Sirena, and Nixie running toward him, although he only recognized Ondina and Sirena. Phillip pulled out his Dino Morpher and pointed it at him and shouted, “Who are you? Stand away from that egg!” Ondina gasped and said, “Erik! What are you doing here?” Erik smiled softly and said, “Hello, Ondina. It’s been a while.” Phillip looked between the two and asked, “Is there something going on here that I should know about?” Sirena sighed and said, “Erik is a merman. And Ondina’s ex-boyfriend.” “Really?” Nixie asked. Sirena nodded and said, “He betrayed our trust when he stole the gem of the trident….” “The trident doesn’t have a gem,” Phillip interrupted. “Not the royal one,” Sirena explained. “It’s one that the mermen created during the wars in order to try to defeat the mermaids. The gem could absorb the powers of any mermaid or merman to become more powerful. Erik stole it and used it in a secret chamber on Mako Island. By doing that he was stealing power from the island itself and all of us mermaids. Zac nearly sacrificed himself to restore us and Mako and Mimmi used the gem to restore Zac. Erik left this place shortly thereafter.”_ _

__“Why are you back here?” Ondina asked. Erik sighed and said, “After I left, I wandered around the sea. I found other mermen like myself. But they were ones that were trying to renounce the ways of our ancestors. They found out what I tried to do to all of you and they made me realize what a horrible mistake I made. Then they told me that the seas were to be reunited soon. When I asked about it, they said that they were found by the long lost king and how they devoted their lives to help mermen return to the ways of old and help unite our kinds. So I chose to become like them. I’ve been traveling the seas with them finding others who were like me and help them realize their mistakes and join our quest. It was through them that I discovered the truth about Mimmi and Zac. I remember when it was revealed that Mimmi and Zac are twins, but finding out that they are the secret heirs, I wanted to repay them. I know that they might not forgive me after everything I’ve done to them, to you, but at least I wanted to show how sorry I am. About everything. So when this darkness appeared and all of us were getting sick and weak, we discovered its source and I was sent to destroy it.” Phillip looked at the mermaids next to him and said, “It’s your call. You have more history with him.” Ondina stepped forward and said, “I don’t know if I or any of us will ever forgive you, but I believe you. Phillip, put that weapon down.” Phillip lowered his Dino Morpher as Erik said, “Thank you. But can you explain to me what’s going on? Who is this guy?” Sirena stepped forward and said, “This is Prince Phillip of Zandar. He’s a friend of Zac’s. Also Mimmi’s fiancé.” Erik’s eyes widened and he said, “Wait. Mimmi’s engaged? To a human?”_ _

__Phillip nodded as he pulled out Mimmi’s engagement ring that was still glowing and said, “Zac rescued me months ago and through him, I met Mimmi. We fell in love. I know what she is and I still love her for her. But she and Zac have been captured by Ursula. She’s the one who has been poisoning the Earth. She took the king’s trident and has something called the Dark Energem that is feeding her magic on these eggs that a monster called Sledge planted.” “Wait,” Erik said. “Now I remember. I recognize that weapon. I’ve seen the Power Rangers over in America use them. That’s means…” “Yes,” Phillip answered for Erik. “I’m one of the Power Rangers. So is Zac. We each found an stone called an Energem that bonded to us. But now we have to refocus. I came here to destroy that egg so that no more of this poison can be released. Then my Ranger friends and myself are going after the monsters that planted these eggs and Ursula.” Erik nodded and said, “I am here to destroy this egg as well. I can help.” Phillip nodded and asked, “How good are you with a sword?” Erik thought for a moment and said, “I’ve used similar weapons in the past…”_ _

__“Good,” Phillip interrupted pulling out his Dino Saber and throwing it to Erik, who caught it. “Focus on the tendrils while I shot at the egg.” “What about us?” Nixie asked. “If I had more weapons to hand out, I would have given them to you,” Phillip answered. Suddenly Phillip’s Energem glowed and three Dino Sabers appeared in the three mermaids’ hands. Phillip looked at the girls in shock and said, “OK. I guess my Energem gave you some help. Now, let’s destroy this egg.” The three mermaids nodded and they ran with Erik and sliced at the tendrils. Phillip aimed his Dino Morpher and blasted the egg to smithereens. The Dino Sabers disappeared and Phillip turned to them and said, “Good job. I need to get back to my base and contact the others. Erik, can you send a message to all the mermen you know?” Erik nodded as Phillip continued, “Ondina, tell Erik what you told me about Weilan.” Ondina nodded and said, “All of the mermaid pods are going to unite once the clouds disappear and we’ll use the full moon to help defeat Ursula. Can the mermen join us?” Erik thought for a moment and said, “All the ones I know definitely will. We can also spread word to others around the world to join in.” Ondina nodded as Phillip said, “Then go do that Erik. I need to return to Mako with these three. And thank you.”_ _

__The three mermaids ran to the beach with Phillip and Erik running behind them. The three mermaids dove in and shifted into their mermaid forms. Erik dove in and shifted into his merman form. Phillip stopped at the edge and pulled out his Energem. “Do you have a boat or something to help you get to Mako?” Erik asked. Phillip smiled and said, “Actually, I’ve got it covered.” His Energem glowed and Phillip dove into the water, shifting into a merman before Erik’s eyes. “But how?” Erik asked. Phillip popped his head out of the water and said, “An enchantment thanks to my future father in law. Now go!” Erik nodded and dove under the water and sped swam away. Phillip and the three mermaids dove under the water and sped swam back to Mako._ _

__Kendall, Heckyl, and Keeper tracked where Sledge’s ship crashed to the forest miles outside of Amber Beach. They hid behind some trees and saw the damaged ship with smoke and fire rising into the sky. “Wow!” Heckyl said. “It looks worse than when it crashed originally.” “Ursula must have had Zac use his full power to wreck the ship,” Kendall suggested. “We need to see if anyone on that ship survived.” “Indeed,” Keeper said._ _

__Suddenly they heard an explosion on the east side of the ship. Through the ship emerged Sledge, Poisandra, Fury, and Wrench. “That sea witch will pay!” Sledge shouted. “And we didn’t even get to keep the wedding present!” Poisandra wailed. “And now we’re back on this wretched planet,” Fury said. “I don’t know how long this planet has left,” Wrench said. “Ursula’s dark magic will soon cover the Earth entirely. And I don’t know how long we can last against it.” “Then we need to get our hands on the Energems,” Sledge said._ _

__Heckyl stepped out from his hiding place and said, “You all aren’t going anywhere.” Kendall looked at Keeper and whispered, “Why couldn’t he wait for the others?” Keeper shrugged as he and Kendall walked out to where Heckyl was standing. Sledge growled and said, “If it isn’t the traitor. Along with the mangy cockroach and his puny sidekick. You three really think you can defeat all of us? Especially since your precious merman isn’t with you anymore?” Kendall pulled out her Dino Morpher and said, “We can take all of you down no problem.” She morphed into the Purple Ranger as Fury shouted, “Vivix, rise!” Vivix rose in front of the monsters and Heckyl, Kendall and Keeper prepared themselves for a battle._ _

__Ursula was watching the battle of Sledge’s monsters vs Kendall, Heckyl, and Keeper commence in her underwater lair. She laughed and said, “Ha! Sledge thinks he can get revenge on me. He doesn’t even know where to look. Besides, it looks like he’s got his hands full against the Rangers. But not all of them are there.” She waved her hand and saw the Rangers destroying the other eggs. “Curses! They’ve destroyed all of the eggs. No matter. Enough of my darkness has risen. Maybe I can just spread it out so that it covers the entire Earth.” The Dark Energem glowed and she raised the trident that was also glowing and she sent her magic to the dark clouds and they started to spread to every corner of the Earth. Ursula laughed evilly and said, “That should do the trick. Now, how are my little hostages doing?” She waved her hand over the crystal ball and saw Zac with his eyes closed as Nerissa and Evie looked at him with worry. “So, he awoke his sweetheart, and he’s trying to find a way out. Ha! He won’t succeed. His power is not enough. He and the rest of his loved ones will sit there and watch as I begin my reign over this planet!”_ _

__Zac opened his eyes and looked at Evie and Nerissa. “I tried, but my power isn’t enough to break free of this place.” Evie hugged Zac and said, “It’s OK. At least you tried.” Zac looked down at Mimmi and said, “If she was awake, then maybe our powers combined could get us out of here.” Nerissa sighed and said, “But we need Phillip here in order for her to wake up. Not to mention Ursula stole her voice.” Zac then remembered, “Wait! I remember. When all of us confront Ursula, Phillip shot a blast at Ursula’s magic shell and that caused Mimmi’s voice to break out of it and it went into the engagement ring Phillip gave her. And Phillip has that ring in his possession!” Evie looked at Nerissa and asked, “What does that mean?” Nerissa smiled and said, “It means that Zac may not be able to break us out, but maybe he can bring Phillip in. Mimmi is the link. Mimmi’s voice couldn’t return directly to her when it was freed so it went to an object that meant something to her, the ring. And the ring is in the possession of the person who can wake her. Zac, try using your Energem and your connection to Mimmi to locate Phillip. With him here, it might be enough to get us out of here.” Zac nodded and grabbed Mimmi’s hand and closed his eyes. He felt a small presence within Mimmi and used that to try and locate where Phillip was._ _

__Phillip and the three mermaids arrived on Mako Island where the rest of the Southern Pod was, still struggling against Ursula’s magic. Verida was startled by Phillip’s appearance, but she smiled and said, “It seems you are getting your practice in, Prince Phillip. Now, tell me what has been happening.” Phillip nodded as he pulled himself onto the beach and got his human legs back. “Well, my Ranger friends and I were sent out to destroy the eggs that are making these poison clouds. But as I found the egg, we encountered a merman named Erik…” “Him!” Verida shouted. Ondina swam forward and said, “Verida, wait. I was angry at him too for returning to this place. But he explained that he found other mermen who helped him see the light and he claims to have changed. He found out what all the pods are planning to do to help defeat Ursula, and he said that he and his mermen friends want to help. They want to unite with us when Zac and Mimmi take up their birthright.” Verida sighed and said, “Hopefully his intentions are true.”_ _

__Suddenly the sky darkened more as Nixie shouted, “What’s going on?” “Ursula must have realized what we’ve done,” Phillip said. “She must be using the Dark Energem and the trident to spread the poison that’s already been released. She needs to be found and stopped.” “Ah, Phillip,” Sirena said. “Something in your pocket is glowing brightly.” Phillip looked down and saw that his pocket was indeed glowing. He reached in and pulled out the engagement ring that was in his pocket. He could hear Mimmi’s voice whispering, “Phillip. Please. Help me.” The mermaids saw this and Verida said, “Mimmi is reaching out to you.” “How?” Phillip asked. “She’s cursed in an eternal slumber.” “Zac,” Ondina realized. “He must be using his connection to Mimmi to reach out to you. Maybe he’s trying to locate you.” Suddenly Phillip was surrounded in a bright light and disappeared._ _

__Phillip appeared in the void where Zac, Mimmi, Evie, Nerissa, and Triton’s cursed form was as Evie shouted, “It worked!” Phillip turned around and saw the hostages sitting next to Mimmi and he ran over and sat next to her. “She’s alright,” Phillip cried. He put her engagement ring back onto her left ring finger and saw her voice rise from the ring and went back to where it belonged. Phillip smiled and looked up at Zac and said, “You brought me here, didn’t you?” Zac nodded and said, “I remembered that Mimmi’s voice was in the engagement ring that you had so I tracked it through Mimmi. Please. You’re the only one who can wake her up.” Phillip nodded and looked down at Mimmi. He leaned down and gave her a gentle kiss on her lips. He pulled back just as Mimmi opened her eyes and took some deep breaths. She looked up at Phillip and smiled saying, “You came. My prince.” Phillip smirked and said, “I would do anything for you, my princess.” He helped Mimmi to sit up as Mimmi looked around and asked, “Where are we? And what is that thing near my mother?” Zac sighed and said, “We need to catch you up on what happened.”_ _

__He and Phillip proceeded to tell Mimmi everything that happened with Ursula, Triton, the eggs poisoning the Earth, and them being trapped in Ursula’s crystal ball. “So,” Mimmi said. “How are we suppose to get out?” “Well,” Nerissa said. “Zac tried using his power and his Energem but it’s not enough. Perhaps with Phillip being here, we now have two Energems and we can combine that with our power, Mimmi. Plus, maybe we can use the trail that brought Phillip here and use it to go back to where Phillip was collected from.” “It’s worth a try,” Evie added. Zac and Phillip nodded as Phillip said, “I was on Mako Island talking with the Southern Pod. It’s safe there. Ready, Zac?” Zac nodded as he and Phillip closed their eyes and focused on their Energems, which glowed brightly and Mimmi and Nerissa focused on the energy from their moon rings. Zac took Evie’s hand, Mimmi took Phillip’s hand, Nerissa picked up Triton’s form and took Mimmi’s hand. Soon they were surrounded in a bright light and disappeared, with Ursula not noticing as her focus was elsewhere at the moment._ _

__They appeared on the beach on Mako Island in front of the Southern Pod. “Mimmi!” Ondina shouted. “You’re awake!” “And all of you have broken free!” Sirena said. “And what is that?” Nixie asked. “This is your king,” Nerissa said as Nixie flinched with embarrassment. Verida sighed and said, “I am glad that you all have escaped Ursula’s clutches. But she will learn of it and come back for all of you.” “Then we need to find her and end this,” Zac said. “Wait,” Phillip said. “We first need to go help Ms. Morgan, Kendall, and Keeper. They have encountered Sledge and his crew.” “I’m coming with you two,” Mimmi said. “Don’t argue with me about it. Zac and I need to get the trident away from Ursula.” “She’s right,” Nerissa said. “I know it is sooner than you want it to be, Zac, but now is the time to accept your birthright and become the rulers of the seven seas. Only then can Ursula be truly defeated.” Zac sighed, realizing his mother was right. “Please be careful,” Evie said. Zac smiled and gave her a quick kiss on her lips and said, “I will. I promise.” “We will protect Evie,” Verida said. “Now go!” Zac, Phillip, and Mimmi ran to the land entrance of the moon pool to get back to the Ranger base and locate the others._ _

__Kendall, Heckyl, and Keeper were still fighting off Sledge and his army of monsters that consisted of Poisandra, Fury, Wrench, and dozens of Vivix. “There’s too many of them!” Heckyl shouted. “We have to keep fighting,” Keeper said. “We need backup!” Kendall shouted. Suddenly Zenowing flew down in his morphed form and started to slash away at Vivix. “I am here to lend a hand,” Zenowing shouted slashing more Vivix. Koda and Shelby jumped in firing shots at Wrench and Poisandra knocking the two monsters backwards. Chase, Riley, and Ivan charged in firing blasts at Fury. And Tyler jumped in in his T-Rex Supercharge mode and fired at Sledge. James was holding Tyler’s Dino Saber and slashing at Vivix. Kendall looked at everyone who came to help and she said, “Wait. Where’s Prince Phillip?” “We haven’t heard anything from him,” Chase said. “For now,” Riley said. “Let’s finish this! Raptor Claw!” He summoned his weapon and slashed multiple Vivix. “Everyone split up!” Tyler shouted. “I’ll deal with Sledge!”_ _

__Sledge laughed and said, “Ha! You are nothing against me! You don’t even have your ace!” “Maybe not,” Tyler retorted. “But we can still defeat you!” He charged in and started to fight off Sledge. “Sir Ivan,” James said. “I want to take down Fury. I know you hate him as much as I do.” “Fair enough, Sir James. Let us both seek vengeance against this fiend!” James and Ivan charged in with their Sabers and slashed against Fury. “Shelby and I will go after Poisandra!” Kendall shouted. “With pleasure,” Shelby said as she and Kendall charged in to fight Poisandra. “Riley and I can handle Wrench,” Chase said summoning his Para Chopper. “Ready to fight!” Riley shouted as he and Chase charged into to fight Wrench. “Heckyl, Keeper,” Zenowing said. “Let’s finish off these Vivix.” “Sounds like a plan,” Heckyl said._ _

__Zac, Phillip, and Mimmi arrived back in Amber Beach in the wrecked Ranger base. “Wow,” Mimmi said looking around. “This place got wrecked.” “Indeed it did,” Phillip said. Zac ran over to a computer and said, “I hope this thing still works.” The computer blipped to life and Zac started typing away. “I’ll look to see if I can track Ursula at all.” The computer gave no results as Mimmi said, “She must be cloaking herself with her magic. Father could never be located either.” Zac nodded and typed away looking for the location of Sledge. The computer gave the result and the trio saw Sledge’s army fight off their friends. “We have to go help them,” Phillip said. “But we also need to destroy that ship,” Zac said. “We should just throw it to the sun for all I care,” Phillip commented. Zac turned to Phillip and said, “Phillip, you’re a genius. That’s exactly what we’ll do.” “How?” Mimmi asked. “From what you and Phillip told me, Ursula made you damage that ship pretty badly.” “But maybe I can give that ship enough power to fly into the sun,” Zac said. “But I am gong to need someone’s help to master the controls. Heckyl and Zenowing. They could help. Let’s jump into the Plesio Zord and fly to where everyone is. I can contact Heckyl and Zenowing telepathically and get them to go onto the ship and we will meet him there.” Phillip nodded as he and Zac morphed into Power Rangers and Zac asked, “What to go flying with us, sis?” Mimmi giggled and said, “Sounds like a plan.”_ _

__The Rangers were holding off well against Sledge and his army. Ivan and James were even with Fury who was slashing away in anger shouting, “You two are going to pay! First, I’ll destroy my former servant, then the knight will be trapped within me once again.” “Never!” Ivan shouted as he slashed Fury backwards. James ran up and held Fury down with Tyler’s Dino Saber and said, “You took me away from my family. You turned me into your own personal monster. You will pay for everything that you have done.” James dealt a hard blow to Fury, weakening the monster. Ivan pulled out one of his Dino Chargers and said, “Let’s finish him together!” “With pleasure,” James said as he loaded Ivan’s charger into the Dino Saber. Ivan prepared his final attack as Fury struggled to stand as Ivan and James shouted, “Final Strike!” Both launched a massive lightning attack at Fury, who shouted, “This cannot be!” and he was destroyed. Ivan looked at where Fury last stood and said, “At last, my captor has met his end.” “Never again will that monster imprison anyone else,” James said._ _

__Chase and Riley were squaring off against Wrench and Riley slashed Wrench with his Raptor Claws, but Wrench’s armor was thick. “Ha!” Wrench shouted. “Your weapons can’t hurt me!” “Think again!” Chase shouted as he activated the Dino Armor X Charger and launched into its spiral attack and went straight through Wrench. The monster fell to his knees and said, “I stand corrected. You won.” Then he fell and was destroyed. Riley ran over to Chase and said, “Good thinking there, Chase.” “I guess you inspired me, Riley,” Chase replied._ _

__Kendall and Shelby were fighting against Poisandra, who was swinging her weapon around frantically shouting, “You all ruined my wedding day!” “Sorry to disappoint you,” Shelby said. “Let’s give you a present!” Kendall shouted as she and Shelby pointed their Dino Morphers at Poisandra and launched their Final Strike, hitting Poisandra head on. “Sledgeums!” Poisandra shouted as she fell and was destroyed._ _

__Sledge heard the cry and turned to see Poisandra destroyed and he screamed with fury shouting, “Poisy! You Rangers will pay for destroying my bride.” Tyler charged in at Sledge in his T-Rex Supercharge armor and started punching away. But Sledge was thicker than Tyler realized. Sledge laughed and said, “Is that all you’ve got, Red? Pathetic!” He grabbed Tyler’s foot and kicked him several feet away. Chase saw this and ran over to Sledge shouting, “Para Chopper Blast!” He fired at Sledge, knocking him back a bit._ _

__Heckyl and Zenowing were fighting off Vivix with Keeper when they held their heads in pain and heard Zac in their minds saying, “Heckyl, Zenowing. Don’t say anything out loud. Just listen to me. Myself and everyone captured by Ursula got out. Phillip, Mimmi, and I are coming to you in the Plesio Zord. I need you two to sneak onto Sledge’s ship and get to the control room. I will join you once we get there to power up Sledge’s ship again. Then we are going to drag Sledge and his ship into the sun. Go!” Zenowing turned to Heckyl and said, “Let’s go!” Heckyl nodded and he and Zenowing ran to Sledge’s ship and snuck onboard._ _

__Sledge stood up as Keeper, James, and the Rangers charged in to attack him. He just dodged and threw them off saying, “Don’t you get it? None of you stand a chance against me!” He pulled out his weapon and fired it on Keeper and the Rangers, blasting them off of their feet. Sledge laughed evilly and said, “Enough playing around! Time to show you what I can really do! Magna Beam!” He hit a button on his wrist and the Magna Beam from the crashed ship activated and grew him giant sized. “Glad that thing still works on my ship. Now say goodbye, you vermin!” He raised one of his feet and tried to stomp the Rangers and Keeper, with Tyler shouting, “Look out!” The Rangers jumped out of the way in time._ _

__Suddenly the Plesio Zord flew through the dark clouds and fired shots at Sledge. “What?” Sledge shouted. The Rangers and Keeper looked up and Shelby shouted, “It’s Phillip!” Zac appeared on top of the Zord and said, “Count me too!” “It’s Zac!” Riley shouted. “The prince is freed from that sea witch’s clutches,” Ivan said. The Plesio Zord flew over Sledge’s crashed ship and landed on top. Zac jumped off and into the ship, finding Zenowing and Heckyl holding off some extra Vivix. “Heckyl,” Zac said. “Can you help me power this thing back up?” Heckyl nodded and both he and Zac released electricity into the ship as the Plesio Zord pulled it out from the ground, through the dark clouds, and into space. “No!” Sledge shouted. “My ship!”_ _

__Up in space, Zac and Heckyl got the ship to run by itself as Zenowing shouted, “Heckyl, get to the control panel.” Heckyl ran over and said, “Electro, electro, it’s somewhere right…here!” He slammed on the button and the electro nets flew down to the Earth just when Sledge was about to try to crush the Rangers again._ _

__“What? Hey!” Sledge screamed as the electro nets grabbed him and dragged him up to space. The Rangers and Keeper looked up as Tyler cheered, “It worked! The others took over Sledge’s ship!” “Those two are geniuses!” Shelby said._ _

__Zac ran over to Heckyl and asked, “Have you locked the ship on course?” Heckyl nodded and shouted, “Locked!” The alarms started to blare as Zenowing shouted, “Let’s go! We’ve got to get off this ship now!” The ship flew straight to the sun as Sledge shouted, “I’ll make you pay for this, Rangers, if it’s the last thing I do!” His ship dragged him into the sun and both blew up, the Plesio Zord flying back to Earth._ _

__Zac, Zenowing, and Heckyl walked into the cockpit where Phillip and Mimmi were. Mimmi jumped down and ran over to Zac giving him a hug. They let go of each other and Mimmi turned her attention to Heckyl who was standing there awkwardly. Zac turned to Heckyl and said, “Heckyl, this is Mimmi, my twin sister. Mimmi, this is Heckyl. He’s not the evil person he was anymore. He saved my life from one of Sledge’s monsters. He’s here to help.” Mimmi stepped up to Heckyl who gulped nervously. Mimmi surprised everyone by hugging Heckyl and whispering, “Thank you for saving my brother. And I forgive you for everything you’ve done.” Heckyl stood there in shock then lightly returned the hug. Mimmi pulled back and smiled and Heckyl gave a shy smile. “If we’re all finished,” Phillip said. “We need to get back down to Earth. We may have defeated Sledge and his minions, we still need to defeat Ursula and those poison clouds of hers.” “Right,” Zenowing said as the group piloted the Plesio Zord back to Earth._ _

__The Rangers, James, and Keeper were still celebrating their defeat of Sledge when suddenly a blast launched them all off of their feet several yards back, unmorphing the Rangers. They heard a voice cackling with laughter. They looked up to see Ursula walking towards the group in her human form holding the trident in her right hand. “Well, well,” Ursula said. “What have we here? I see you all managed to get rid of that pathetic Sledge and his crew. Good riddance. I got what I needed out of him and now I am in control. This planet is dropping to its knees to the true ruler. Me. I can feel the life on this planet weakening. In the sea. On the land. Watch as your precious planet crumbles.” She waved her hand and several images appeared above her. Humans and sea life alike were dropping to their knees in pain. Chase saw his mom and sister struggling to breathe. Riley saw his mom and brother kneeling with some of their animals weak. Shelby saw her dad leaning against a wall not moving. And Ivan saw Maggie kneeling by King Richard’s bed crying and coughing. Ursula laughed evilly seeing the Rangers’ face of worry and despair as Keeper stepped forward and said, “Ursula. This must end. You may make this planet bow to you, but it and the life here will never truly see you as its ruler.” Ursula growled and blasted Keeper off of his feet. “Keeper!” The Rangers shouted. Ursula giggled and said, “Maybe I should let my nephew take care of you all.”_ _

__“Not so fast, Ursula!” Everyone looked up and saw Zac, Phillip, Zenowing, Mimmi, and Heckyl drop down between Ursula and the fallen Rangers. Ursula growled and said, “You two! How did you get free of my crystal ball!” She summoned it and looked inside to see that no one was left. Suddenly a blast destroyed it. Ursula looked up and saw Heckyl’s hand raised to it, revealing he was the one to destroy it. “This ends now, Ursula.” “Traitor!” Ursula shouted as she raised the trident and blasted Heckyl off his feet. “None of you are a match to me! Not even my brother’s brats!” Zac and Mimmi glared at Ursula as Tyler stepped forward and shouted, “We defeated Sledge, we can defeat you! It’s Morphin Time!” Tyler, Chase, Koda, Riley, Shelby, Ivan, and Kendall morphed into Power Rangers again and everyone got into a fighting stance as James helped Heckyl stand up. Ursula raised her hand to the dark sky and started to summon dark versions of Vivix to aid her._ _

__“We must get the Dark Energem off of her,” Keeper said. “Then what?” Koda asked. Riley then thought of something and said, “Keeper, you said that the Dark Energem is made of pure darkness, right? So, does that mean that light can destroy that darkness?” “I’m not certain,” Keeper said. “But to do so would require an incredibly bright source.” “Where are we going to find that much light?” Shelby asked. “Especially since Ursula has the skies covered with her poison.” Zac thought for a moment then said, “I think I have an idea. Our Energems were created by pure light. We just need to focus our Energems and direct their energy to the Dark Energem.” “Will that be enough?” Chase asked. “Wait!” Mimmi said. “I still have some moon energy in my ring. I can channel that through the Energems to add power.” “Worth a shot,” Kendall said. “But first,” Ivan said. ‘We need to get that Dark Energem off of the sea witch!” “One of us needs to get a perfect shot to blast it off of her,” Phillip said. “Leave that to me,” Heckyl said. “Then let’s do this,” Zac said. “I think she’s been distracted by summoning her army for long enough.”_ _

__“Like my army?” Ursula asked. “I just added a bit of my magic to make them more powerful than those pathetic ones that Sledge used. Attack!” The Dark Vivix ran in as the Rangers charged in to fight back. Keeper and Heckyl began to sneak off to the side while Ursula was distracted. “Destroy those Rangers!” Ursula shouted. “And bring my niece and nephew to me!” The Rangers fought off the Dark Vivix as best as they could, but Ursula was right in saying that these minions were more powerful than previously. “They too strong,” Koda said. “We have to keep fighting,” Shelby said. “We need to protect the prince and princess,” Ivan said. One Dark Vivix grabbed Mimmi’s arm when she got distracted and started to pull her towards Ursula, but Phillip saw this and shot a blast at it blowing it up. “No one touches my fiancée!” Phillip shouted. Zac telepathically contacted Keeper, James, and Heckyl, “Are you guys in position?” “We are,” Heckyl contacted back. “Once Heckyl shoots the Dark Energem off of Ursula, I will use my staff to keep it airborne while all of you focus your Energems with Mimmi’s moon energy to destroy it. Then focus that energy on the poison clouds to clear the skies again,” Keeper responded. “Got it,” Zac said mentally relaying the message to everyone else. Zac and Tyler slashed through the Dark Vivix to reach Ursula, but she shot a blast from the trident to Tyler knocking him backwards. “Tyler!” Zac shouted. Ursula giggled and said, “Foolish nephew. You really think you can go toe to toe with me? I have the trident, my magic shell, and the Dark Energem. This planet is almost done for. You lost.” “Think again,” Zac said mentally telling Heckyl to take the shot. Heckyl sent a electrical blast from his hand right at Ursula’s neck causing the magic shell to crack and the Dark Energem to fall off of her. Keeper raised his staff and held the Dark Energem in place before it fell to the ground. He hoisted it up into the air and shouted, “Now!” The Rangers focused on their Energems and they each glowed brightly as the color of their Energem. Mimmi held up her hand that had her moon ring on it as the Rangers raised their hands and fired energy at the Dark Energem, which glowed brightly then exploded, destroying it for good, causing the Dark Vivix to disappear. Then the Rangers focused the light energy to the skies and the dark clouds cleared showing that the day had just ended and night was upon them._ _

__“No!” Ursula shouted. She raised the trident and shot a blast at Zac, knocking him backwards as he unmorphed. Mimmi ran over to Zac and helped him to stand. Ursula turned to Heckyl, James, and Keeper and shouted, “You three will pay for this!” She sent a lightning bolt at the trio, shocking them until they fell to the ground. Then Ursula shouted, “You all may have destroyed the Dark Energem and gotten rid of my darkness, but I am still the ruler of the seven seas. Time to remind all of you of that.” She raised the trident and commanded the sea nearest her to flow some of its water onto the land to where she was as it gathered her, Zac, and Mimmi up and went back to the sea near Amber Beach. “Zac!” The Rangers shouted. “Mimmi!” Phillip shouted. “We need to go after them!” Ivan shouted. “Let’s get into the Megazords,” Kendall said. “Phillip, myself and Heckyl will join you in the Plesio Charge Megazord. James and Keeper will go with Tyler in the Spino Charge Megazord. Everyone else, go to the Megazord you all used earlier.” “Quickly,” Zenowing said. “Before Ursula does something terrible to Prince Zac and Princess Mimmi.” The Rangers, Keeper, James, and Heckyl, ran out from the battlefield to summon the Zords._ _

__Over on Mako Island, the Southern Pod saw the dark clouds disappear and the night sky illuminated the island. The mermaids were able to breathe normally again along with Evie and Nerissa as Verida said, “Zac and his friends were successful in getting rid of that darkness. Now we can call upon the moon to help them defeat Ursula.” They all heard splashes behind them and the mermaids turned to see Erik popping his head up out of the water. “Erik!” Ondina shouted. “I am glad to see all of you are alright,” Erik said. “Verida, I come to the Southern Pod to lend a hand at defeating Ursula. Myself and my mermen friends will do anything we can.” Suddenly other mermen popped their heads out of the ocean. “It is time for our centuries old feud to end,” Erik said. “We want to unite under the reign of the new royals.” “Indeed,” Nerissa said. “Come. Let us unite as one to help my children and their friends defeat this false queen.” “Please,” Evie said. “Help Zac and Mimmi.” Verida nodded and said, “It is time. We must call to the moon to aid us in this quest.” Nerissa turned to Evie and said, “Watch over Triton for me, please. I promise that we will help Zac and Mimmi.” She dove into the water as Evie looked down at the shriveled form of Triton. “I hope this works,” Evie whispered._ _

__Ursula arrived in the sea next to Amber Beach, transforming herself into her true form. The water she brought to the land to retrieve her and her brother’s kin dropped the two young merfolk into the water. They both popped their heads out of the sea showing that the water shifted them into their merfolk forms. Ursula thrust two of her tentacles out to grab Zac and Mimmi and hosted them high. “Now,” Ursula said. “Your friends may have ruined part of my plans, but they won’t ruin everything I worked hard for.” She sent an electrical attack to the twins shocking them as they screamed in pain. “You destroyed the Dark Energem, a feat I didn’t think possible. Now I am down one. Maybe now I can get the other ones off of you and your friends.” “Never, Ursula!” Zac shouted. Ursula giggled and said, “You don’t have a choice in the matter, my dear nephew. You and your sister now belong to me along with your Energem. And with it, the other Energems will fall within my grasp.”_ _

__Suddenly a laser blasted Ursula into the water, making her lose her grip on Zac and Mimmi and the twins landed in the water. They looked up and saw the Plesio Charge Megazord. “Keep your tentacles off my future wife and brother in law!” Phillip shouted from the cockpit. “Calm down a bit, Prince Phillip,” Kendall said. “I think she got the message,” Heckyl said. The other four Megazords showed up surrounding Ursula, Zac, and Mimmi. “Stand down, sea witch,” Ivan shouted from the Ptera Charge Megazord. “You won’t hurt my friends,” Koda said from the Dino Charge Megazord. “We are here to end this,” Zenowing shouted from the Titano Charge Megazord. “It’s about to get wild!” Tyler shouted from the Spino Charge Megazord. Ursula laughed evilly and said, “You all think you have the advantage. Wrong. Time for me to even the playing field.”_ _

__She summoned dark clouds that surrounded her as the trident and magic shell glowed. The clouds got bigger and bigger until they disappeared showing that Ursula grew giant sized laughing in a deep voice, “You poor insignificant fools!” She used her tentacles to slash at all five Megazords knocking them backwards. Each Megazord launched different attacks at her, but Ursula just dodged and reflected each and every one of them. “She’s too strong like this,” Shelby said. “We can’t give up,” Chase said._ _

__“I need to go help them,” Zac said. He was about to swim when Mimmi grabbed his shoulder to stop him. “Zac. That isn’t going to solve this. Remember what Mother said. It is time to accept our destiny. We need to call to the moon for help as all of our kind is waiting to do. Help me, Zac.” Zac thought for a moment then said, “All right. If it will help my friends, then it’s time.” He and Mimmi took each other’s hand and closed their eyes, calling to the moon._ _

__Nerissa felt Zac and Mimmi and said to the others present, “It’s Zac and Mimmi. They have started it. We must help them.” The Southern Pod mermaids nodded and joined hands, calling to the moon. The mermen nodded as well and joined hands, doing the same._ _

__Over with the Eastern Pod, Weilan felt the power of the merfolk and said to her pod, “It’s time.” The Eastern Pod joined hands and called to the moon._ _

__All over the seven seas, mermaids and mermen rose to the surface to join the call to the moon. For the first time in centuries, they came together as one to help the future heirs of the sea._ _

__Overhead of the Megazords and Ursula, the clouds parted showing the full moon. “What’s going on?” Heckyl asked. “It’s Zac and Mimmi,” Phillip said. “They are joining with their kind to help defeat Ursula. They are calling to the full moon. They’re accepting their birthright.” “You can do it, guys,” Riley said. “We need to keep distracting Ursula,” Keeper said. “We need to buy the twins time.”_ _

__Down below, Zac and Mimmi were chanting to the full moon in unison, “Oh moon in the skies, hear our cry. We come and accept our birthright as king and queen of the seas. Please help us stop this false ruler. We join our people as one and promise to rule with kindness and heart. Please hear this prayer!” The twins raised their hands to the sky along with all the merfolk around the world and the moon shone brightly over the water battlefield. Ursula noticed and shouted, “What is this? No! I am the true ruler of the seas. Me!” She tried to fire a blast at Zac and Mimmi, but then the moon shone its light directly at Ursula shocking her which made her lose her grip on the trident. It fell towards the sea. “No! It’s mine!” She raised her hand to stop the descent of the trident along with Zac and Mimmi as they raised their hands towards it. The trident stopped, hovering a few feet above the water. Ursula smirked and said, “No moonlight can stop me!” But then the trident flew past Ursula and straight to Zac and Mimmi, who both caught it at the same time. “No!” Ursula shouted._ _

__A bright glow shone around the twins as they were hoisted up into the air. Gold crowns appeared on their heads (think of the one that King Triton wore in The Little Mermaid) and gold specks appeared on the scales of their tails. The trident split right down the middle meaning Zac and Mimmi each held a half of it in their hands. “The trident split in two!” Mimmi said. “Because we are equal,” Zac said. “Can’t you feel it, Mimmi? The entire seven seas calling to us? Merfolk joining together after centuries of fighting?” “Yes,” Mimmi said. “Now,” Zac said turning towards Ursula. “Time to end this.” He put his trident in his other hand and grabbed Mimmi’s hand saying, “Ready, sis?” “I was born ready,” Mimmi said._ _

__The twins shouted, “Ursula! You have committed numerous crimes against the crown! You created this mess and you will pay for it! Time to deal your punishment!” “You brats!” Ursula shouted. “You think you may have won now that you two have the trident, but I still have my shell and my magic. I will defeat you if it is the last thing I’ll do.” “Not likely,” Mimmi said as she shot a blast from her trident straight at Ursula, hitting and destroying her magic shell. “No!” Ursula shouted, feeling her powers weaken. “Power Rangers!” Zac shouted. “Help us defeat this evil once and for all. One last attack!” “You got it,” Tyler shouted. “Dino Super Drive Saber!” “Final Strike!” The Rangers all shouted firing their largest attacks straight at Ursula while Zac and Mimmi shot a powerful blast as well, hitting Ursula square on._ _

__Ursula screamed in pain feeling her life dwindle. She looked over to Zac and Mimmi were they were still floating in mid air and said, “You can’t beat me. I am invincible! I will rise again one day like I always have.” “That’s where you’re wrong,” Mimmi said. “We heard the tale from our father,” Zac said. “Once the heirs of King Triton take up the mantle of rulers of the sea, your immunity is forfeit. As per the wish of King Poseidon.” Ursula realized that they were right as she felt her life-force fade to nothing. She screamed to the heavens, “No!” as she exploded, the sea witch destroyed for good._ _

__The Southern Pod felt the defeat of Ursula as they looked around smiling at each other along with the mermen. Evie saw Triton’s form glow and in a burst of light, he was restored to his proper self. Nerissa saw this and said, “My beloved.” She swam to shore while Triton jumped into the sea shifting into his merman form and the two long lost lovers kissed for the first time in years. Verida cleared her throat and said, “We are glad to see you restored to normal, King Triton.” Triton chuckled and said, “I am not the king anymore. My throne has officially passed onto my children. Come, all of us must go and see our new king and queen.” He turned to Evie and said, “You must join us as well. Your beloved would want to see you.” He waved his hands and everyone present disappeared in a flash of light._ _

__Zac and Mimmi took some deep breaths as they looked at each other. “You got a new look,” Mimmi said. “So did you,” Zac replied. They were lowered back to the sea as they looked up and saw the Rangers, Keeper, James, and Heckyl standing on the tops of the Megazords cheering with celebration. “We did it!” Tyler shouted. “Monster extinct!” “All right,” James said. “Save the puns for later.” “Cannonball!” Chase shouted as he jumped into the water. “Sure, why not,” Riley said as he and everyone else followed suit, with Phillip activating the enchantment on his Energem first before diving in. He shifted into his merman form after he splashed into the water and swam over to Mimmi and gave her a big hug. “You did it, my princess.” Mimmi giggled and said, “I don’t think I’m a princess anymore,” Mimmi reminded him. Phillip pulled back and said, “You’ll always be my princess.” They leaned in for a kiss as Zac chuckled and said, “OK, OK, break it up. You can make out later.” Ivan swam up and bowed his head saying, “Your Majesty. The crown suits you.” “Thanks, Ivan,” Zac said. “It feels a little heavy, but I’ll get use to it.”_ _

__Suddenly they were surrounding by multiple mermaids and mermen popping their heads up out of the ocean, including Verida, Ondina, Sirena, Nixie, Erik, and Weilan. Triton and Nerissa appeared next to their children as Mimmi shouted, “Father! You’re back to normal!” “Thanks to the both of you,” Triton said. “I suspected the trident would split in two. It serves both of you now.” “No takebacks,” Zac said. Triton shook his head and said, “I am very proud of both of you. Today marks the first day of your long reign.” He turned to Keeper and said, “Keeper, I thank you for helping my children grow into this role.” Keeper bowed his head as Triton said, “And I thank you, Rangers, for helping my children complete this task. And congrats for defeating Sledge and his army.” The Rangers bowed their heads in respect._ _

__Suddenly Evie appeared in a boat nearby. “Zac!” Evie shouted. Zac smiled and swam over to her. Evie looked at Zac and said, “Nice look.” Zac chuckled and said, “I still have to get use to it. Are you OK?” Evie nodded and said, “Is this goodbye for now?” Zac shook his head and said, “No. There is one thing I need to do first.” He closed his eyes and waved his trident over Evie’s hands, making a clam box appear in her hands. Evie looked at him curiously as Zac smiled and said, “You gave me a ring, so I thought it was appropriate to give you one as well. Go ahead. Open it.” Evie opened the box and saw a diamond and pearl ring shining up at her. Evie got tears in her eyes and looked back at Zac who said, “I have wanted to do this for a while. Evie McLaren, will you marry me?” Evie cried, “Yes! Of course I will!” Zac smiled and had the ring placed on her left ring finger and Evie pulled his head up to hers for a passionate kiss. The Rangers cheered for their comrade as Triton whispered, “Well done, my son.”_ _

__Triton turned to the merfolk and said, “Today is a blessed day. Centuries of war and turmoil between our kind is over. Today is the start of a new reign. All hail King Zac and Queen Mimmi!” “All hail the king and queen!” The merfolk chanted over and over again. Zac looked at all of the merfolk chanting him name and sighed thinking, “So it begins.”_ _

__A little while later, the Rangers, Keeper, Heckyl, James, Triton, Nerissa, Evie, and the new royals stood on a beach where Keeper was on one side on his own looking out at the crowd before him. “Well done, friends,” Keeper said. “With Sledge, Ursula, and all the other monsters destroyed, your planet and the Energems are truly safe. I am entirely in your gratitude.” Tyler nodded and said, “Thank you, Keeper. None of us would be here without you.” Keeper nodded and said, “Now it is time to return the Energems.” The Rangers looked at each other with sadness and nodded. They all held up their Energems and the floated to Keeper’s staff and disappeared. “The Energems will always be bonded to you, so if the need should ever arise, they will answer your call.” “I won’t forget any of this,” Koda said. “How could any of us forget being Power Rangers?” Shelby asked. “We are family, forever.” The Rangers, minus Zenowing, gathered in a group hug. They pulled apart and Tyler said, “There’s too much to say.”_ _

__Keeper nodded, turned to Zenowing and Heckyl and said, “Heckyl, I have a special mission for you and Zenowing. You two can use the Energems to help restore Centai6.” Heckyl looked shocked and asked, “I can do that? Save my planet?” Keeper nodded as Zac chimed in, “I told you that you didn’t need my help.” Keeper chuckled and said, “You and Zenowing will become Keepers of the Energems like myself.” He waved his staff over Zenowing and Keeper and they became clothed in robes like Keeper. “It’ll be an honor,” Zenowing said with Heckyl nodding in agreement. Keeper turned to the Rangers and said, “Order is restored. A new chapter begins. Until we meet again, my friends.” He waved his staff and he, Heckyl, and Zenowing disappeared with Zenowing saying, “Goodbye, my friends.”_ _

__The rest of the Rangers plus Triton, Nerissa, Mimmi, James, and Evie all sighed happily. Triton turned to his children and said, “You two have done well. Now it is time to return to your new home of Atlantica.” Zac and Mimmi looked at each other then Zac said, “Dad, we accept our new roles, but we both still have some unfinished business before we can go to Atlantica. I still have a month before graduation and that was the deal I made between Mother and my adopted parents.” “And,” Mimmi said. “I do want to travel to Zandar with Phillip. I believe we have a wedding to plan.” “Make that two weddings,” Evie said smiling. Zac chuckled and said, “Do you think that would be alright?” Triton looked to Nerissa who nodded at him. He sighed and said, “If that is what you wish, then so be it. Your mother and I can travel there to act as temporary regents until you two arrive. And I assume with both of your beloveds.” Phillip nodded and said, “I can make that promise.” Evie looked at Zac and said, “Then we don’t have much time to plan our wedding. This will be interesting for my dad.” Mimmi stepped forward and asked, “Will you be at my wedding, Father? To walk me down the aisle?” Triton smiled and said, “Of course. I will let you two have your land weddings first to appease your beloveds and then we will have a ceremony of our own, so that Phillip can become a merman, and for Evie to have her tail restored. For now, we bid you all farewell.” Nerissa took Triton’s hand and the couple turned and dove into the sea, disappearing._ _

__Shelby turned to Kendall and asked, “Our task is over, isn’t it Ms. Morgan?” Kendall chuckled and said, “Yep. And maybe it’s time you called me Kendall.” Shelby smiled and said, “OK, Kendall. Oh, that sounds really weird.” Chase piped in, “Hey! Now I can take Kaylee to New Zealand, the Sky Tower, my mom’s pavlova, she’s gonna see it all!” James stepped forward and said to Tyler, “And we can finally start having our own adventures, too.” “You said it, Dad.” Tyler said. “Shelby, you should come, too.” Shelby gave him a quick peck on his lips and said, “Sure. Well, once I’m finished studying dinosaurs, of course.” Tyler chuckled as Riley said, “I could go back to my farm and reunite with Matt and my mom. But maybe I can apply for a real job at the museum.” “What about me?” Koda asked. Kendall turned to Koda and said, “You can do whatever you want.” Koda thought for a moment then said, “I want to stay with family. At museum.” Kendall smiled and said, “I can do just fine with that. You can be an historical expert for future exhibits.” Koda smiled with glee. Ivan sighed and said, “I did make a promise to Princess Margaret that I would return safely to Zandar. It was my home once and I intend to go back.” Phillip put his arm around Ivan’s shoulders and said, “I think my sister will very much like that.” Evie turned to Zac and asked, “What about you?” Zac sighed and said, “I think I am going to transfer my credits back to my high school in Australia. I want to spend some final time with my adopted parents and graduate with my friends there. Including my fiancée.” “I can help you transfer your credits, Zac,” Kendall said._ _

__“So,” Chase said. “I guess this is goodbye.” “But not forever,” Koda said. “You all still family.” Shelby teared up a little and said, “You will always be family, Koda.” Zac stepped forward still holding his trident and said, “Mimmi and I can take you to wherever you all want to go. If any of you want to visit, just wish it and it will be done.” Kendall stepped forward first and said, “You can take Koda and myself back to the museum. We have some cleanup to do.” Zac nodded and waved his trident, making Koda and Kendall disappear. “Can you take me to my farm?” Riley asked. Zac nodded and Riley disappeared. “I should probably go home to New Zealand,” Chase said. Zac waved his trident and Chase disappeared. “My dad and I should go home too,” Tyler said. “I’ll join them,” Shelby said. Mimmi waved her trident and Tyler, James, and Shelby disappeared. Then it was just Zac, Evie, Mimmi, Phillip, and Ivan remaining. “I’m assuming you three are going to Zandar?” Zac asked. Mimmi nodded and said, “Like I said, Phillip and I have a wedding to plan.” “But we will see each other soon,” Phillip said. “I do need my best man standing next to me on that special day.” Zac’s eyes widened and said, “Me? Are you sure?” Phillip nodded in confirmation. Zac nodded and said, “It will be my honor. And you can join me at my stand on my special day.” Phillip smiled and said, “Of course.” Mimmi smiled and asked, “Ready to go, boys?” Phillip and Ivan nodded and Mimmi waved her trident and the trio disappeared, leaving Zac alone with Evie. “Just you and me,” Zac said. Evie chuckled and said, “And soon I will be part of your world.” Zac chuckled as well and he waved his trident, transporting them to the Gold Coast._ _

__Epilogue:_ _

__Time flew by for all of the Rangers. Tyler and his dad James returned to their home and started to travel the world, going on their own adventures. Shelby joined them for time to time before she had to return to college for her degree of paleontology. Chase did indeed invite Kaylee to New Zealand and showed her all of the sights. Riley stayed on his family’s farm for a while, but then returned to the Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum to work with Kendall and Koda._ _

__Mimmi, Phillip, and Ivan arrived in Zandar and went straight to King Richard and Princess Margaret. The king had fully recovered from the dark poison that Ursula released and Margaret was more than happy to see Ivan, giving him a kiss of the lips when he arrived. Richard made Ivan Margaret’s personal bodyguard which made Maggie happy. Phillip secretly predicted that they would be engaged in a year. Mimmi guessed within 6 months. Phillip and Mimmi planned their wedding right away and after a month of planning, the wedding took place._ _

__Phillip stood at the alter taking deep breaths to calm himself. Sure he was nervous but he had been waiting for this day for a while. Suddenly the music started and the wedding party started to walk down. First Nixie was escorted in by Chase, then Sirena was escorted in by Riley, then Evie was escorted in by Koda, Shelby and Kendall was escorted in by Tyler, Maggie was escorted in by Ivan, and finally Ondina, Mimmi’s maid of honor, was escorted in by Zac, his best man. The wedding party took their places on the alter as Zac, wearing a sash across his royal suit detailing his royalty status, leaned in to Phillip and whispered, “Deep breaths, Phillip. You have nothing to worry about. You are going to love it when she walks through the door.” Phillip nodded as the precessional music started to play and everyone in the audience stood up. The doors opened and Mimmi stood there in a beautiful white wedding ballgown, wearing a tiara made from diamonds, and her arm around King Triton. The pair walked down the aisle until they got to the alter and Triton gave Mimmi away to Phillip. The wedding ceremony went wonderfully and the reception was a great party, even with Koda climbing up all of the pillars. The biggest shock of the night was Ivan proposing to Maggie which she eagerly accepted. Mimmi leaned into Phillip and whispered “I won the bet. I said within 6 months while you said a year. Pay up.” Phillip chuckled and kissed Mimmi lightly on the lips. A year later, Maggie and Ivan were married and had their coronation on the same day, with Maggie becoming Queen of Zandar and Ivan was made Prince Consort._ _

__Zac finished his senior year of high school and got through his graduation ceremony with flying colors. His adopted parents were a little startled that he proposed to Evie so suddenly but they understood that the two loved each other deeply. Zac and Evie’s wedding was a smaller affair compared to Mimmi and Phillip’s wedding. Just family and close friends were invited. Zac had all the male Rangers, plus Cam, as groomsmen and Phillip as his best man. Evie had Carly, Nixie, Sirena, Ondina, Mimmi, Shelby and Kendall as bridesmaids with Mimmi as her maid of honor. They held the ceremony on one of the local beaches and Zac just wore a simple tux while Evie wore a simple wedding dress. Her dad walked her down the aisle and was sad to give her away, but knew that it was time. The wedding was beautiful and the reception was not as big as Phillip and Mimmi’s but still fun as it was at the Ocean Cafe._ _

__Soon after both weddings came the ceremony of the sea. It took place on Mako Island at night under a full moon where all mermaids and mermen could observe. Zac and Mimmi were standing next to each other. Their half trident necklaces that they formed for when they didn’t want their personal tridents in view were dangling around their necks. Phillip and Evie stood next to their new spouses and Triton stood in front of them presiding over the ceremony. “Today,” Triton said. “The King and Queen of the seas will start their reign proper. And today we join them with their beloveds. I bless these unions under the light of the full moon. Phillip, will you honor Queen Mimmi for all of your days?” “I will,” Phillip said. “And will you, Evie, honor King Zac for all of your days?” “I will,” Evie replied. “Then,” Triton said. “I pronounce the King and Queen and their beloveds eternal mates. I am proud to announce the new royals of the sea, King Zac and Princess Consort Evie along with Queen Mimmi and Prince Consort Phillip!” The merfolk cheered as Zac leaned into Evie and gave her a passionate kiss while Phillip and Mimmi did the same. Triton then said, “Zac, Mimmi, bring forth your tridents and grace the magic of the seas to your new mates.” Zac and Mimmi nodded and summoned their tridents to their hands. They pointed them to Evie and Phillip and sent them the magic to transform them into a mermaid and merman permanently. All four turned to the sea and dove in shifting into their merfolk forms. Phillip was permanently graced with a merman tail that now had some gold on his scales like Mimmi. Evie cried as she saw her restored tail and saw that it had gold speckled throughout like Zac. Triton dove in after them shifting into his merman form and swam next to Nerissa, who shouted, “All hail the rulers of the seas!” The merfolk cheered as Zac whispered, “Ready to go to our new home?” Evie nodded and said, “Of course, my husband.” Mimmi whispered to Phillip, “Ready to see my world?” Phillip nodded and said, “Of course, my princess.” All four dove under the sea and Zac and Mimmi teleported them to Atlantica._ _

__They went through a barrier that protected the city and saw a glittering undersea palace and a mighty kingdom in its wall. Mimmi squealed with glee and pulled Evie with her to wander the sights. Phillip turned to Zac, still trying to get use to talking underwater, and said, “Thank you, Zac, for introducing me to all of this.” “No problem,” Zac said. “I have to thank us being Power Rangers for getting us to this day.” “Do you think we will have to take up those mantles again?” Phillip asked. “Maybe,” Zac said as he waved his trident and images of the other Rangers appeared. Tyler and Shelby traveling with James, Koda, Riley, and Kendall working at the museum, Chase walking around Auckland with Kaylee, Ivan walking through the gardens of Zandar with Maggie, and Zenowing watching over Centai6 with Keeper and Heckyl. “Besides,” Zac said. “Once a Ranger…” “Always a Ranger,” Phillip finished. Zac chuckled and said, “Right.” “Time to start a new adventure!” All the Rangers seemed to say at the same time from where they all were: Tyler and Shelby running along the mountains, Chase running along the docks of Auckland, Koda, Riley, and Kendall walking through the museum, Ivan walking back to the castle of Zandar, Zenowing flying over Centai6, and Zac and Phillip swimming towards the sea palace, ready to start their next chapter of their lives._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so this story comes to an end. I hope you all enjoyed it. (And the reprise of Poor Unfortunate Souls that I used in this chapter I do not own) I thank you all for the kudos and likes. You can check out my other story I am writing right now, Descendants: Dyad Reborn, which is a Descendants/Star Wars crossover, but not in the way that you think. Thanks again!


End file.
